Twilight Sparkle's adventures in the Railway Series
by MLPRWSandPowerpuffgirlsfan
Summary: Twilight and her friends wind up in a brand new world with humans and talking trains, rolling stock and other roadway vehicles. Will they befriend them and be willing to take up their new friendship lessons? Find out in these epic stories!
1. The Portal

**Author's notes: Before we begin, I would personally like to thank my DA friend, atsf, for making this series possible. I am posting the edited versions of our stories on DA on this site by getting rid of any spelling or punctuation errors in the writing, as well as any parts that I don't think fit too well. With that said, let's jump into our 1st saga, "How It All Began".**

Dear Rachel,

Wow, who would have known they existed? To think that a simple campout would change our lives forever. That very night, we met 6 little ponies: Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. And I'm glad that the engines have become friends with them… for the most part. Let's hope that the B12s have learned their lesson.

Your friend forever, William James Holden.

_The Portal_

Female voice (Narration) : Many years ago, there was a railway line. Not a commercial line, nor an industrial line or common carrier line. The railway's purpose served as a vital link between 2 different dimensions. Connecting them together to unite them as one, this was known as a the magic railway. However, before the age of railways, one pony discovered the great potential in the of power of the teleportation spell. Star Swril the bearded made a portal to which it could link their world with another. This was to be used to explore and research new world and new civilizations. When he and his pupil Clover The Clever tried it out, they landed in the northern most outskirts of Harwick on an island called Sodor during the King Godred era. Fortunately, since it was after the many wars that Godred had fought, the island was in peace time. But all the same, Clover The Clever and Star Swirl were aware that because this island was inhabited by humans, it would wise not converse with them…. However they were unfortunately discovered wondering in the village. At first the human's feared them, but after much persuading and convincing that they meant no harm, they soon won the friendship of the Harwick villagers and eventually became friends with King Godred himself. Upon returning, the two of them returned to the Canterlot magic academy and taught many students of all breeds of ponies all about the magic portal, which had been passed down since the Celestia and Luna reign of Equestria. Eventually during the age of railways, the Equstrian Railway Company was planning to expanded northward to what they believed to be a crystal mine in the frozen north. Upon reaching the sight, the ponies accidentally fell into the portal and landed in an semi complete Harwick line. Again, the locals were scared but were eventually convinced otherwise to make peace and become friends with them. And so, the ponies helped them to complete the harwick line from the port to the eastern end to a quarry. They eventually built tracks through the portal and the magic railway was born. As a token of the their friendship, the humans and ponies each built an engine to run on the magic railway. The Ponies built a 4-4-0T steam locomotive named Iron Mare, whilst the humans built an 0-4-0T called Lady. Both engines were given magic energy by the ponies, so that they would help to energize the magic railway and keep the two united, this also prevented the ponies from ageing. Eventually, the lost ancestors decided that instead of going back to Equestria, they continued to work for different railway companies such as the S&M and working with a very young Skarloey and Rheanes. Sadly, eventually the ancestors vanished completely once the Harwick line and the S&M closed down. The magic portal was forgotten, and because of the magic becoming wreaking due to the ponies not giving Lady and Iron Mare magic, the ponies past away of old age.

Narrator: A light purple unicorn with a deep blue and purple and pink streaked mane and tail, deep pink star with 5 white stars cutie mark and purple eyes put her book in her pack as she and 5 other ponies stood shivering the in frozen cold weather. Her name is Twilight Sparkle, or Twilight for short. A regal while unicorn with a blueish-purple mane and tail, 3 blue diamonds cutie mark and blue eyes with matching eye shadow spoke next. This is Rarity.

Rairty: Brrrr! This weather is causing my mane to freeze. Are you sure this is the right place Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: According to the book, this is where the spell was cast by Star Swirl the bearded, so the coordinates should be corrected.

Narrator: A 3rd pony with a blue coat, rainbow mane and tail, rainbow lighting bolt with a cloud cutie mark and pink eyes piped up. She is a pegasus and her name is Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: But it's just a rock face.

Twilight Sparkle: You guys have to trust me on this one.

Narrator: The 4th pony, this time an orange pony with blonde hair tied back with red hair ties, a cowgirl hat on, 3 red apples for her cutie mark and green eyes spoke up. Her name is Applejack.

Applejack: Don't worry. I trust all the way, Twilight.

Narrator: A 5th pony, yellow coat with pale pink mane and tail, 3 butterflies for her cutie mark, teal eyes and another pegasus, wasn't too sure. This was Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: I don't know Twilight, it doesn't seem safe...

Applejack: It'll be fine Fluttershy. We just have ta stick together.

Fluttershy: Ok Applejack. If your sure.

Twilight Sparkle: Okay, on the count of three we charge through. 1, 2, 3 ..

Twilight Sparkle: Okay, on the count of three we charge through…. Ready…. 1… 2… 3 ….GO!

Narrator: All 6 charged toward the stone rock face. Most of the 6 ponies, baring Twilight, all shut their eyes anticipating a painful crash. One minute they were charging at the rock face, the next they disappeared into the the rock face. Meanwhile, back on Sodor in the high hills of Harwick, a young 14 year old boy and soon to be the greatest Sodor historian named William James Holden and a young 13 year old girl named Rachel Marie Raven whom was writer; were out camping near the now closed, abandoned and forgotten Harwick railway line. The two were sitting by a camp fire whilst Rachel's older friend was telling about the area's history.

William: Did you know Rachel that back in the old days, there was a myth that vikings once planned to plunder Harwick during the sixth century, but were converted by St. Machan in awe of his fearlessness. However, this is most likely false since vikings did not begin raiding Sodor until the eighth century.

Narrator: Rachel stares in amazement.

Rachel: How extraordinary. And I thought King Godred was the only good military strategist on this island. Anything else?

Narrator: William smiles.

William: Well according to our reverend friend Wilbert, he told me that on some maps of Sodor, a strange line has been shown running towards Loey Machan from Harwick's east. Right here on the only remainder of an earlier railway proposals to connect Harwick with Cronk via Peel Godred. The line, however, had only reached the village of Cregwir before funds ran out. The line was used solely as a horse-drawn goods line between Cregwir's quarries and the port at Harwick.

Narrator: Rachel stared gaping in amazement.

Rachel: How incredible.

William: That's not even the half it. I heard tell that there were once ponies here.

Rachel: That's it?

William: Not just any kind of pony. They're were talking ponies of different types. Earth pony are the ones we're used to seeing. Unicorns are most commonly found in fairy tale books, and Pegasi, the flying horses from Greek mythology. They originally helped to build this line along the with humans .

Narrator: Rachel stared gaping in wonderment.

Rachel: Amazing. So what became of the ponies?

Narrator: William yawned.

William: Well no one knows and it wasn't well documented in those days. By the time the line closed down, they just vanished.

Rachel: (Sighs) If only we could have met them.

William: Me too Rachel. So, um, would care for another roasted marshmallow?

Rachel: Oh no thank you. I thinks it time we went hush now quiet n….

Narrator: She got no further as their was a sudden boom coming from the west that made both Rachel Ravens and William Holden jump, startled.

William: WHAT THE DEVIL?!

Rachel: WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT?!

Narrator: The two decided to investigate. They grabbed their lanterns and headed towards where they heard the sound. When they reached the area they saw nothing at first. Then a pink mare with darker pink mane and tail, 3 balloons for a cutie mark and blue eyes just jumped out of nowhere. This was Pinkie Pie, and the 6th and final of the ponies.

Pinkie Pie : HI!

Will/Rachel: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Narrator: The two friends were so startled that they hastily backed away and were so frightened that forgot to watch where they were going. They tripped over a branch, resulting a jolt and clumsy fall which knocked Williams glasses off. He frantically knelt on his knees trying to find them, he couldn't see a single thing.

William: Ah my glasses! My astigmatism. I can't see a thing without them.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle picked up his glasses using her magic and put them back on him.

Twilight: Here's your glasses Mister.

William: Ahh that's better. Thank you Rachel…..

Twilight Sparkle: Um, my name is Twilight Sparkle, not Rachel.

Rainbow Dash: And Rainbow Dash!

Fluttershy: And I'm Fluttershy. S-sorry we scared you, mister... um...

Narrator: William blinked and hesitated.

William: Um... it's William.. Rachel Marie Ravens.

Applejack: Well, pleasure to meet you two sugar-cubes. I'm Applejack

Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie.

Rarity: And I'm Rarity.

Narrator: The two humans blinked and looked at each other, then looked back at the 6 talking multi colored ponies standing in front of them.

To be continued...

**Yeah, I put in little descriptions of each of the main 6. That is solely for those who are just getting into the show and know next to nothing about our main characters. Look out for part 2.**


	2. Humans meet Ponies

**Author's notes: Alrighty, let's see how our humans bond with our pony characters. Just a heads up, William James Holden and Rachel Marie Ravens are me and atsf respectively.**

_Humans Meet Ponies_

Narrator: There was a long silence between two species. At last, Rachel broke the silence.

Rachel: Are you ponies for real?

Narrator: Rainbow Dash was a bit offended and she advanced on them crossly. William and Rachel back away slowly, anticipating pain.

Rainbow Dash: Well we wouldn't be standing here talking to you if we wer… nah

Narrator: Applejack grabbed Rainbow Dash's tail with her mouth.

Applejack: (With Rainbow Dash's tail in her mouth) Whoa Nelly! (Spits out Rainbow's tail) Just calm down R.D. I think these creatures don't mean any harm.

Rainbow Dash: (Sigh) why is it always the tail everypony…. (Sigh) Sorry 'bout that you two. I didn't know.

Rachel: ...Em, no problem. Wait a minute, you can speak English?

Rainbow Dash: Well duh, kid. It's the basic language in Equestria.

William: So you guys... erm, I'm mean ponies, are from a different world right?

Twilight Sparkle: That's right. We were just investigating some ancient artifacts from our worlds history. It was teleportation spell that sent us from our dimension to this one.

William: I see.

Narrator: William and Rachel then noticed the ponies shivering. They looked at each other, concerned. It was now dark. The sudrian cold weather was starting to roll in from the sea.

Rachel: Twilight, how about you and your companions come with us back to our campsite. It's not much, but the tent should provide enough room for all of us.

Rarity: Ah, that's quite generous of you Rachel darling. So long as it's not too musty or damp I'll be…

Fluttershy: Um Rarity, I don't think you should be thinking of that right now. I think we should just be happy that somepon—emm I mean somebody is offering us shelter.

Narrator: Rarity blushed and looked at her hooves.

William: Oh no hard feelings Rarity, we all make mistakes.

Narrator: William smiled reassuringly causing Rarity to feel better. So the 8 friends ventured back towards the campsite. When they arrived, it wasn't long before the ponies soon started to converse with the two humans.

Rachel: So what do for a living Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: I mostly attend animals (A little timidly) and sometimes weather patrol with Rainbow Dash.

William: How about you Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: Well, like Fluttershy said, I work on weather patrol in that line of work I am suppose to keep the weather under control. On the side I am very athletic and aerobatic pony that is training for the wonderbolt academy. That's an elite pegasus flying group.

Rachel: And what do you do Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: I used work on a rock farm.

William: Don't you mean a rock quarry?

Narrator: Rachel and William were confused.

Pinkie pie: No you silly filly. Unlike a quarry, a rock farm has all the rocks already laid out for you, and you had to harvest them all into one area ready for harvest. Pretty boring job though. But thanks to a sonic rainbow from a young Rainbow Dash I finally found calling in life. When I got old enough, I moved to Ponyville and now work as a party planner and baker for Mr. and Mrs Cake's bakery Sugar Cube Corner.

Rachel: I see.

William: What about you Applejack?

Applejack: Well, I work on one of the biggest and oldest apple farms in all of Equestria, Sweet Apple Acres. (Tips her hat.)

Narrator: Rachel smiled and giggled.

Rachel: Boy. I guess you'd probably make friends easily with the Reverend Charles Laxey. He's a vicar down in Wellsworth and he has an apple orchard as well.

Applejack: Aw shucks. Now that's good to hear.

Rachel: So anyway, what do you do for a living Rarity?

Narrator: Rarity cleared her throat and began.

Rarity: Well, I'm mostly am a fashion designer making marvellous outfits, but I also have knack for finding gems too. Put both together and you get the best of both worlds.

Rachel: I see.

Narrator: William looked over at Twilight Sparkle. He noticed a history book inside her pack. He wanted to look at it himself, but thought it would be rude to grab without permission.

William: So um, Twilight, what do you like to do?

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle smiled broadly. She was ready to answer that.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, I am a major in magic and research and that involves my favorite hobby: reading. I had recently heard about a magic railway line that connected Equestria to another world, I take this is Sodor then?

William: You would be right their Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Then, this used to be the place where the lost ancestors used to work to unite the two worlds into one.

Narrator: William's jaw dropped.

William: Great Scot! Then the rumors were true.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle looked puzzled.

Twilight Sparkle: Uh rumors?

Narrator: Rachel, whom was also surprised by the discovery, explained.

Rachel: My friend here is a history major in secondary school with me and he excels extremely well in that subject. He had been on the search for clues that could related to what you said.

Twilight Sparkle: I see. How incredible that humans could manage to discover ancient pony history without even traveling to Equestria. So if this is the Island of Sodor, then is there really...

William: Talking trains? Correct again.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle was delighted.

Twilight Sparkle: YES! I the rumors about talking trains were true. I would definitely like to meet them.

William: (Wink) I can arrange for all of you to meet them.

Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Wait a minute. If people take notice us we might get into to trouble.

Rachel: Don't worry. The director of the railway, Sir Topham Hatt has also researched the rumors too.

William: And I actually work as a full time engine driver for his railway, and me and him had researched the rumor together as well. I guarantee you that Sir Topham Hatt will see to it that no harm comes to any of you. Besides, he may even let you work on some of his engines for him to while on your visit here. Then, you'll get to meet our engines.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle shook his hand so hard that William felt she was going to rip his arm off like a dog shaking a rag doll.

William: Uh, Twilight, I was wondering if it would be alright with you, if perhaps you could tell us more about your worlds history.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle showed him her history book with a smile on her face.

Twilight Sparkle: Here, how 'bout you hold on to this for me. Perhaps it might come in handy in your studies. I already marked the page for you to look up on the connection.

Narrator: William's heart glowed.

William: Oh thank you Twilight. I really appreciate that.

Twilight: So Rachel, what do you do for a living?

Rachel: Well I am currently a writer for a book series and literature major.

Narrator: Twilight gazed at her in wonderment.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you have to let me read some of your work one of these days. I'm a fan of literature myself.

Rachel: (Giggle) Sure. Maybe someday.

Narrator: With that, the ponies got into the tent. Whilst Rachel and the ponies were fast asleep in the tent, William read Twilight Sparkle's book a little bit and then fell asleep due to exhaustion. As he slept, his mind kept was lost in thought about the strange events of that night. He had visions of the railway line the heyday with horse drawn carts ponies working together and he then saw a two locomotives rushing back and forward through a set magic buffers, then disappear. And I'm sure that more or less, deep down Rachel and the ponies were lost in their thoughts too as they drifted fast asleep in the beautiful Sudrian night.

To be continued again.

**And so a busy evening comes to a close, but the adventures of Twilight and her friends: Humans and ponies alike, have barely begun. Keep your eyes peeled for part 3.**


	3. Acceptance

**Author's notes: Right, here's part 3. And the main 6 meet up with the fat director for the 1st time.**

_Acceptance_

Narrator: The next morning, Pinkie Pie was the first one awake. She was going to make breakfast for everyone and everypony in the campsite, when she found a strange little shiny flute thingy hanging on the wall.

Pinkie Pie: Oooh, shiny. I wonder what this mini flute sounds like.

Narrator: She took a deep breath and blew.  
PPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP! Went the shiny mini flute thingy, making everyone jump awake in startle.

Rarity: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Applejack: YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Fluttershy: DAAHH!

Twilight Sparkle: YAAAHH! I'm still awake Celestia! Don't worry. I'm not slacking off!

Rainbow Dash: SSSSSDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I SURRENDER SERGEANT MAJOR SPITFIRE MAM!

William: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SIR! I SURRENDER SERGEANT MAJOR SIR!

Rachel: AAAAAAAAHHHHH! I WAS PAYING ATTENTION MISS SEYMOUR DON'T ACCUSE ME!

Narrator: Pinkie looked at everyone and everypony still wearing pyjamas, messy manes and hair, and startled and bewildered expressions on their faces.

Pinkie Pie: Good morning everybody! What's with all the screaming?

William: What the devil?

Applejack: What in tar-nation? Pinkie Pie, what the hay was that?

Narrator: Pinkie Pie pulled out the shiny thing.

Pinkie: All I wanted to do was play this shiny flute thingy.

Narrator: William stormed up and snatched the whistle out Pinkie's hooves and scolded her crossly.

William: Don't ever do that again Pinkie Pie! That's not a flute. It's a railway guards whistle. Well it was my grandfathers, but it's used to signal train crews in and out of the stations. It's a really big safety measure, and no one should play with these you silly filly.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie then gave a look like a sad little puppy and whimpered too, making William feel bad and sorry for her.

William: Oh. I just can't stay mad at you. I'm sorry I yelled at you Pinkie, you didn't know better. At least now you know, so we'll say no more about it. Uh, just don't do that again please. (Chuckle) I think you almost woke the forest up with that blast.

Rainbow Dash (Clearing her ears) Man I think you broke the sound barrier of my sonic rainbooms with that blast. Uuughh!

Narrator: William chuckled.

William: Oh that's nothing Rainbow Dash. You should here some the whistle that our engines make. They're louder than a marching band.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie just grinned.

Pinkie: Thank you for your apology, and I'm sorry too. I Pinkie promise it won't happen again. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

Narrator: Everyone soon a good laugh afterwards. Later, after breakfast, the cavalcade soon packed up and all piled into Williams ancient 1915 7 seater pierce arrow model 48 7 passenger touring car, which was a gift from his father. And headed down the dusty road towards Vicarstowns. Rainbow Dash didn't mind flying alongside, as there was no room for her in the car. The six ponies stared in admiration, as the cavalcade traveled over mountains through foothills, along the coast, across estuary's and through the towns. Some people stared at them but William just drove on.

Rachel: Just take no notice of those squatters. They just never met any unique ponies like you.

Narrator: The ponies felt reassured.

Rachel: So you 6 are from Equestria. What is it like there?

Narrator: Applejack told Rachel and William all about the east, the south and south west sides of equestria including Baltimare, Fillydelphia and Manehatten. Rarity told them about some her favorite places in both west and north west sides and some bits about Canterlot. Rainbow Dash told them about Los Pegasus,and Cloudsdale and about that time she won the best young flyers award. Pinkie Pie told the Will and Rachel about the rock farm she used to work in and about Ponyville and where everyone lived. Fluttershy told them all about her favourite forests, and Twilight told them more about Canterlot and about the Princesses, Celestia and Luna.

Rachel: Wow. It sounds like a paradise over there.

Twilight Sparkle: Indeed it is, though we may have had some set backs in the past like we mentioned. But none the less, it is a paradise.

Rachel: (Sighs wistfully) Oh I'd love to visit your world one of these days.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle looked thoughtful. Then she smiled.

Twilight Sparkle: Maybe you and William will someday.

Narrator: Finally, they reached Vicarstown.

William: Alright, here we are, Vicarstown Station. Now then, I'll need to have all of 7 of you to come with me.

Rarity: Whatever for?

William: Sir Topham Hatt along with myself and many great sudrian historians have been researching this trans dimensional phenomenon.

Narrator: The ponies were apprehensive.

Twilight: But what if we all get into trouble? I'm sure the Princesses would never approve of this, and if Sir Topham Hatt finds out you'll probably get fired.

Narrator: William and Rachel smiled.

Rachel: Look, if this dimension has talking machines in here than I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt will be more than reasonable.

William: Come on, trust me. Sir Topham hatt has researched this island since his days at knapford university.

Narrator: Reluctantly, the ponies agreed and went with William and Rachel. A stout director was sitting in the office reading what looked like a history book about Sodor when someone knocked on the door. A secretary came in.

Secretary: Excuse me sir, but Mister Holden and a young girl wish to have a meeting with you Sir.

Fat Director: Sure. Send them in.

Narrator: The secretary walked out to fetch the two of them. In the waiting room, William and Rachel were explaining to the ponies on how to introduce themselves to Fat Director.

William: Okay now listen carefully. Twilight, I've arranged this with Mrs. Nobs. And she agrees to allow to introduce yourselves along with us to Sir Topham Hatt, the director of the railway.

Rachel: So when the door opens you come in and we and you introduce yourselves to him. Then, explain that you girls mean no harm to the railway or to anyone, you got it?

Mane 6: Yes Rachel, we will.

Narrator: The secretary walked up to them.

Secretary: Okay Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens, Sir Topham Hatt will see you now.

Narrator: She winked at Twilight and strode away as William and Rachel walked in.

William & Rachel: Greetings Sir.

Fat Director: Ah yes Good afternoon young William Holden. Once again I congratulate you on your promotion to driver, so what is that you want to speak to me about.

William: Well you remember my friend Rachel, Sir.

Narrator: The Fat Director stood up and shook her hand.

Fat Director: Ah yes the famous university writer. How do you do Miss Ravens?

Rachel: Very well Sir. Thank you Sir. Anyway, do you recall the famous tale about that old Harwick line in the northern most section of Sodor?

Fat Director: Ah yes. The old line that used horses to run the line, and I did hear a myth about some special ponies working there via through a magic portal. I also heard that they helped to build the line and then worked for many other pre grouping railways until they vanished completely. I take it you made a discovery up there?

William: You'd be surprised Sir at what… or who we discovered.

Narrator: The Fat Director looked confused.

Fat Director: Whatever do you mean young William?

Narrator: William took a deep breath and the explained.

William: Well Sir, try to not be too startled. But we'd like to introduce our new discovery to you.

Narrator: Outside the office, the ponies were all waiting in a little suspense when the door open and William poked his head out.

William: We're ready for you now.

Narrator: The ponies took a deep breath then a little neverous the trotted inside.

Twilight: Here we go girls.

Narrator: In the office, the fat director to his surprise and bewilderment heard the sound of horse hooves clip clopping into the office. The next moment, his eyes widened with wonderment..

Fat Director: Bless my soul, so the myths were true.

Twilight Sparkle: Greetings your lordship.

Narrator: The Fat Director was in awe of what the purple mare just said. This was the first time he had heard a pony talk.

Fat Director: Great Scot! And I thought that engines were the only ones who could talk on this world. Now I know for a fact that the rumors are true. I am most honored to meet you all. Miss... um.

Twilight Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle, Sir.

Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash, Sir.

Applejack: Name's Applejack, Sir.

Fluttershy: Umm... I'm Fluttershy, Sir.

Fat Director: Pardon?

William: It's alright. He's not going to hurt you.

Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy, Sir.

Pinkie pie: I am Pinkie Pie!

Narrator: Pinkie Pie blew a party horn, causing William to panic.

William: Pinkie not now!

Narrator: The Fat Director laughed.

Fat Director: Ho Ho! It's alright there young William. She's quite an excitable little mare isn't she?

Rarity: I am Rarity. A pleasure making your acquaintance, your lordship.

Fat Director : Ho ho ho, there there miss Rarity. Nobody calls me anything that formal. So where did you all come from, and how did you all wind up here?

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle told him everything from the buffers to rock face and the history book. The fat director, William Holden, and Rachel Ravens were all amazed.

Twilight Sparkle: And that's pretty much it sir. We've come to experience what this island has to offer. Your driver friend here Mr. Holden and Miss. Ravens said that you can get us a job on the railway.

Fat Director : Wow. Well I'll be. And yes. I will see that these young beautiful mares will have a job on my railway.

Twilight Sparkle: Thank you sir. Um, just one thing. I'm just little concerned about people seeing us in public.

Narrator: The Fat controller smiled.

Fat Director: Don't worry Twilight. I will speak will speak to the Duke of Sodor and inform him and my staff here of the matter immediately. You 6 shouldn't worry. If the people of this world are used to seeing talking trains, then you have nothing to worry about.

Narrator: With that, the 6 ponies along with William and Rachel, respectfully left while the Fat Director went to take care of the matter.

**Ok guys, we are on a role. Look out for the final part of the "How It All Began" saga.**


	4. A life changing experience

**Author's notes: Ok. I've now got myself with the ponies while being ****introduced**** to the engines of Sodor. I will go back and update 'Edward's Day Out' and 'Old Iron' right away in order to be ****consistent.**

_A Life Changing Experience_

Narrator: The Fat Director was as good as his word. He spoke to the Duke and explained the situation, he then informed the island about the Ponies and informed them that they were friendly and meant no harm. The staff were also informed that the ponies and were going into job training on the north western railway, much to the delight of William James Holden and Rachel Marie Ravens. Early the following morning, the ponies were still asleep at Vicarstown hotel when William and Rachel rushed in excited startling the ponies.

William: WE'VE WON! WE'VE WON!

Applejack: Ok! We're up! What in tarnation is happenin'?

Rachel: The people of Sodor do not condole you being here and they say that you and your kind are more than welcome to visit here.

Narrator: Everypony jumped up joyful and hugged each other.

Twilight: Oh thank you William, Rachel. I don't know what we would have done if not for you kind deed.

William: Oh think nothing of it. We're just glad we could help now 6 come with me we've got to get work to. (wink)

Rarity: Did you say 'work', darling?

William: Indeed did Rarity.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie was so excited she lit up like a firework and shot into the sky in her excitement.

Pinkie Pie: OH YAY! We're going to work on the railway with you.

William: That's right Sir Topham Hatt has arranged for all you to go into job training. We're heading for Vicarstown sheds right now. So let's get down to the car we need to get down there too pick an engine out for the day.

Twilight: Alright I'm eager to work.

Applejack: Same here I'm With you.

Pinkie: Alright I'm so excited.

Fluttershy: Um, yeah I go too. If you want me to.

William: Of course come Fluttershy.

(Fluttershy lets out a squee)

Rainbow Dash: I'm with you too Will.

Rarity: I am honored to joined you in this new line of work.

Rachel: Oh goodie. Same here. Thank you so much for taking me here.

William: No problem Rachel. Well then we best off to Vicarstown sheds together

Narrator: So the friends went to Williams car and off they went to vicarstown sheds. At last they pulled into at the railway shed's car park where William took Rachel and the ponies over towards the engine crew facility. All engine drivers have special room each station facility to where they can get ready for a day's work on the railway, this is called an engine drivers locker room. but sometimes other staff use it too. Before William Holden got dressed for work he made lunch for everyone including himself, a Sodor cheese sandwich on fresh Sodor wheat bread and some apples from the Vicar of Wellsworth along with some tea for himself and he made some peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwiches and apples as wells some tea for his equestrian friends and Rachel whom were most grateful.

Rachel: Oh thank you William. That was very kind of you.

Fluttershy: Wow. William has such nice manners.

Rarity: It is really pleasure to be going out with him.

Twilight: That was so nice of you Mr. Holden. I must say, we all think it's really wonderful of you to take us with you to work.

William: (Kindly) Well then I guess that makes 8 of us.

Rachel: Heheheh, you got that right.

Mane 6: (Happy giggles)

Narrator: At around 9:15, William had just finished getting ready for work when another man wearing a coat and scarf came in with some brown paper grocer bags, William and Rachel smiled they knew who he was.

William: Ah. Morning Mr. Arkwright.

Arkwright: Oh Hullo young William and to you too young Rachel, I didn't see you there. Glad to hear about your promotion to driver William, excellent work. I can't wait to see you young Rachel earn you're railway driver's stripes as well.

Rachel: Oh thank you Mr. Arkwright. I'm going to be learning the ropes with William next year I believe. But, I was lucky enough that I have the day off from Kanphod University today.

William: Yep, and I just know she's going to do very well.

Mr. Arkwright: Oh how wonderful. So how are you two today?

William: Oh I feel great there's tea in the pot so help yourself.

Arkwright: Oh thank you William I can do with a cupper myself.

William: Um Arkwright, I'd like you to meet some of our new pony friends.

Arkwright: Ah yes I heard that from Sir Topham Hatt. So, where are they?

Narrator: William turned and pointed.

William: Right here, Girls this one of our engine drivers Mr. Neville Arkwright.

Twilight Sparkle: pleasure to meet you Mister Arkwright. I'm Twilight sparkle

Pinkie Pie: Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie. Nice to make a new friend.

Applejack: Howdy Mr. Arkwright. I'm Applejack. Where we all come from, we just love making new friends.

Rainbow Dash: Names Rainbow Dash, Sir.

Rarity: Hullo there Mister Arkwright, I am Rarity.

Narrator: Fluttershy hesitated for a moment, then Rachel patted her reassuringly on her mane.

Rachel: (kindly) It's alright Fluttershy. Mr. Arkwright isn't going to bite you.

Narrator: Fluttershy felt much better for that.

Fluttershy: Um, I'm Fluttershy, Sir.

Narrator: Mr. Arkwright smiled.

Arkwright: Oh it's wonderful to make your acquaintances. Well like William here said, I'm Mr. Arkwright and like our new driver William here. I drive the Engines of the North western Railway here on the Island of Sodor.

Rainbow Dash: Well you don't look like an engine driver to me.

Arkwight: Hmm. Well no I don't quite look like an engine driver, do I? Well at least not yet. You see, I just arrived with Ross Kimball aboard the Flyer of Vicarstown.

William: (Confused) Huh? You mean you came all this way aboard that fish train from Tidmouth?

Arkwight: (Chuckles) Oh no no no. That's the Flying Kipper young William, remember, the Flyer of Vicarstown is the stopping passenger train.

William: Oh that's right sorry about that.

Arkwright: That's alright, it was honest mistake. Anyway I better get ready I have to take the slow goods over to Wellsworth with our new green engine, Henry. Mr Perkins is taking that red midland railway 3f Simmons to collect some slates from that little narrow gauge railway over at Crovan's Gate to take over to Knapford for the new shed roofs, Mr Bennett is on stopping passenger train duties with B-12 #98462 whilst Mr. Clyde is working with B-12 #87546 on a goods. Oh, I'd be careful.

William: Oh yeah. Those B-12's give me the shivers. Girls, take my tip: watch out for the 2 B-12's #98462 and #87546. They are very devious engines.

Rachel/Main 6: Got it.

Narrator: But then William looked confused.

William: But sir, who is going to take the WildNorWester and without an engine?

Arkwright: I'm glad you asked. You're to take it with a brand new engine from Gresley Works. A great northern experimental prototype 4-6-2 pacific locomotive called an A-0. Sir Topham Hatt has named him Gordon and you will be driving him on his maiden voyage.

William: Wow… I can't wait to meet him. Say I' have to get all these ponies acquainted with the railway network.

Narrator: So they all went to engine sheds, William asked the ponies to wait by the side of the shed, cause he wanted to surprise them so he and Rachel went to see the engines.

William: Good Morning engines.

Engines: Morning Young William and to you too Rachel.

Narrator: William turned to a green 4-6-2 locomotive with letters LNER on his tender.

William: Ah you must be the new comer Gordon am I'm right?

Gordon: That is correct. I was built by Sir Nigel Greseley himself. I take it your'e going to put me through my paces then young William?

William: Indeed I am Gordon, but first engines, I'd like you to meet my some very special friends of mine.

Narrator: William snapped his fingers and the ponies wisely took it as the signal to meet the engines. The ponies walked out of the side of the shed in front of the engines, both the ponies and the engines couldn't believe their eyes. None of the ponies ever seen trains with a face on their smokebox. And the engines had never seen ponies of such interesting species.

William: Now Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Simmons, 98462 and 87546, I'd like to meet my friends.

Rachel: Hullo there. I'm Rachel Marie Ravens and I'm a new driver in training.

Thomas: Rachel! Hadn't seen you in a dog's age. How are you?

Rachel: Ah, Thomas. Good to see you again.

Twilight Sparkle: You 2 know each other?

Rachel: Yeah. Thomas here was the 1st engine on the NWR, and my mother got to drive him. Mum even allowed me to come on the footplate with her.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Thomas. Name's Twilight Sparkle.

Thomas: Hullo there Miss Twilight Sparkle. Welcome to Sodor.

Twilight Sparkle: A real pleasure to meet your acquaintance too Thomas.

Fluttershy: (Quiet and timid) Um… hello. I'm Fluttershy.

98462: OH COME ON! SPEAK UP YOU COWARD!

Fluttershy: (Whimpers like a sad puppy)

Narrator: William and the other engines were furious at 98462's rude remark.

Edward: STOW IT 98462! CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR SCARING POOR DEAR!

98462: Oh yeah?! Coming from old clapped out out of date shed ridden K-2 Larger seagull…..

William: THAT'S ENOUGH 98462! IF YOU ARE RUDE TO MY FRIENDS AGAIN YOU CAN KISS YOUR PASSENGER WORKINGS GOOD BYE PERMANENTLY! I will not tolerate rudeness to my friends. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!

Narrator: 98462 Just rolled eyes and just sulked quietly.

Edward: I'm very sorry about him, my dear. Anyway my name is Edward. What was your name again, please?

Fluttershy: (Feeling better) I'm Fluttershy. Pleased to meet you Edward. Thank you for standing up to that engine.

Edward: Oh think nothing of my dear Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: (Giggle)

Applejack: Name's Applejack it's quite a pleasure to meet you all.

87546: Oh great. Now we get a Yankee Pony to help with the railway, this railways definitely going downhill!

Applejack: What in tarnation!?

Henry: Oh put piece coal in it 87546! Geeze, your as bad as 98462

William: WATCH YOUR MOUTH 87546! IF YOU CALL MY FRIENDS MORE BAD NAMES I SWEAR I'M GOING TO WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH A SOAPY SCRUB BRUSH!

Henry: Sorry 'bout these two Applejack, they 're on trial you see and don't seem to know how to be polite. (Henry shoots an angry glare at the 2 B-12s whilst they just sit and sulk).. Ahem, anyway my name is Henry it's really pleasure to meet you Applejack.

Applejack: That's alright Henry. I feel very good that someone stood up for me and my friends.

Rarity: My name is Rarity.

Simmons: Pleasure to meet you Rarity, my word you are quite a good looker.

Rarity: Oh thank you darling Simmons. You, Henry, Edward are really well mannered. Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance Simmons.

Rainbow dash: Hello everyengine. Name's Rainbow Dash! I'm probably one the fast's flyers in my home of equestria.

98462 and 87546: That's what she thinks. She'll never match the speed of us B-12s.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash was very cross.

Rainbow Dash: Oh, you 2 clowns want to do this the hard way, will do this the hard way….

B-12's: Clowns are we… mighty big words from multi coloured Circus pony.

Rainbow dash: Oh that does it. I am so gonna…..

Narrator: but before she could finish William Holden finally snapped.

William: THAT DOES IT! Pardon, Rainbow Dash, but could you fetch those buckets of soapy water please, whilst I get theses scrub brushes? I think it's time we give these to fowl mouth B-12s a good tongue scrubbing.

Rainbow Dash: Oh with pleasure Will. With pleasure.

Narrator: So William and Rainbow Dash worked together to discipline the two naughty engines.

William: Yeah. That's it's it Rainbow. Hold his mouth open whilst I get the brush into his mouth.

Rainbow dash: SAY AH! YOU RUDE LITTLE JERKS!

B-12's: (Panic stricken) NO! NO! NO! NO! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO

(William scrubbed the B12's tongues with the soapy water. )

B-12s: (Cough) Blagh! Ugh!

Narrator: When William and Rainbow Dash finished um... "cleaning" 98462 and 87546's mouth's out, all the ponies and other engines laughed at loud.

William: Thank you Rainbow Dash. Now then as for 2, I did warn you 98462 and you too 87546 but you never listen, do you? You two wonder why you don't have names.

Narrators: The 2 B12s didn't answer. They were feeling too violated

William: Well at least we washed their rude mouths up.

Rachel: My goodness. Those B12's are very mean. I hope I never have to work on them.

William: I'm very sorry about those two engines. They've been like this ever since they came on trial, but don't worry, I wont let you work on them.

Rainbow Dash: It's all good. At least we got them to shut up finally.

Gordon: I apologise too. These two engines give my old railway, The Great Northern Railway, a very bad name. Anyway, its really nice to meet you Rainbow Dash. I'm Gordon, one the experimental high speed express passenger steam locomotives.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash smiled broadly. Now she could have someone like her to hang out with on the island.

Rainbow dash: Ah yeah! That is so Awesome! I really think we're going to get along very well.

Gordon: Well then I guess that makes two of us.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash then squealed like fangirl. Just then, a party cannon went off.

Engines (Minus B12s whom were still in a violated fetal state): Cinders and ashes!

William/Rachel: Whoa! Where'd that come from?

Pinkie: HI engines! I am… Drum roll please. (pulls out a drum set surprisingly) Pinkie Pie!

Thomas: Wow hullo Pinkie. I really wasn't expecting such a great surprise like that. I really like you already.

Narrator: Upon hearing that compliment, she started to vibrate up and down a big grin on her face then as if she was a rocket she shot up into the sky.

Pinkie Pie: (Full power glee) WWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOO! THIS IS JUST FANTASTIC!

Narrator: Thomas stared in amazement,

Thomas: Oh yeah. We are so going to be such good friends you and I.

Pinkie Pie: Yippy skippy! Adding you and the others onto my long list of friends now!

William: Anyway, now that you are all acquainted, It's time to get to work. Gordon, you and I will be taking our railway's main express train over to Knapford so you can get acquainted with the line.

Gordon: Yes Sir.

Narrator: He turned to the ponies.

William: Now then Twilight, will you and you're friends head to the station. I'll give you each a 5 shillings for tickets and Rachel, will you accompany me in the cab? I'll show you how how to run a train so you'll be ready and know what to do when we start our student trips.

Rachel: Righto William.

Narrator: So when veteran fireman Bruce arrived to lite the fire, William showed Rachel and the ponies which parts to lubricate then they all came in and the fireman showed them how to lite a fire and how to keep a train going, whilst William should them all the levers and controls. When everything was ready, the ponies headed for the station, William pulled the lever and Gordon puffed out the sheds, to water tower, then to the coal hopper to fill up with coal. Rachel was excited. She hadn't been inside a moving locomotive in a long time. They went to Vicarstown station where Thomas had already shunted the coaches for the Wild Nor Wester. The shunter fastened the coupling and the ponies went into their respective carriages. The clock struck the hour, the guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag. William eased open the regulator and Gordon pulled out slowly at first then gradually faster and faster until they were flying along the line.

(Montage of Gordon flying along the line )

Fireman: Oy. Will. Who were those Ponies in here earlier.

William: They are very special friends of ours young Bruce.

Rachel: Yeah. Found them somewhere in Harwick.

Bruce: Oh I see that makes perfect sense. Oh by the way congratulations again on your promotion to driver William and I wish you luck on you're student driver training Rachel.

William/ Rachel : Thanks Bruce.

Rachel: (Amazed) Wow! I never knew how wonderful it could be to driving an engine, let alone a brand new engine. Your doing great Gordon!

Gordon: Thank you Driver!

Narrator: Meanwhile in the, carriages the ponies were all gazing out the windows, amazed by the beautiful scenery.

Applejack: Well I'll be…. Well I'll be.

Twilight: I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life. And on such a comfortable ride. William, Rachel and Gordon are really out doing themselves.

Rainbow Dash: Boy I've never traveled this fast it's so awesome.

Narrator: Meanwhile, Gordon was going well. They thundered through tunnels, across bridges and through stations. And they arrived at Knapford with 10 minutes to spare.

William: Wow that was so accelerating, well done Gordon.

Gordon: Wow Thank you William.

Rachel: Indeed you did Gordon. We am so proud of you.

Narrator: The mane 6 were standing on the platform and all congratulating Gordon, William, Rachel and even Bruce for their outstanding performance.

Twilight: That was very well done on your first trial run Gordon. I calculated the speed and it was at 100 miles per hour.

Narrator: Needless to say Gordon felt very proud.

Rainbow Dash: I know I never knew you could go so fast, it was so awesome!

Gordon: Well thank you Rainbow Dash. That means a lot to me.

Fluttershy: I never saw such a beautiful place like this before in my life.

Bruce: I'm glad you liked it. You'll be seeing a lot more of it.

Pinkie Pie: I had a wonderful time it was so amazing like my parties. I think you broke the land speed record.

Applejack: Boy Gordon you really out did yourself and so did you Will and Rach.

William, Gordon and Rachel: Well thank you Applejack.

Rarity: I had a delightful time as well. The scenery was beautiful as crystal, and the accommodations absolutely fantastic, the plush velvet seats very comfortable.

William: Thank's Rarity. I'm glad you like it.

Rarity: Like? I love it that was the most prestige trip I've ever taken by rail Thank you William, Gordon and you too Bruce.

Gordon: Oh think nothing of it I came from a railway that's famous for its prestige.

Fat Director: And I'm proud of you too Gordon. For such an outstanding performance I hereby announce that you as a permanent member of my railway.

Gordon: Oh thank you Sir.

Fat Director: As a reward, you shall be repainted into the NWR's standard blue livery and you 6 mares shall go into driver training.

Mane 6: ALRIGHT!

Narrator: The A-0 was very proud. But none so proud as William and Bruce.

Later, the proud, apple green, A-0 Pacific was simmering happily as Bruce and William oiled and greased him. The ponies and Rachel watched and learned how they maintained the big express engine.

Gordon: Excuse me Mr. William, but may I request that you allow that blue pegasus over there to accompany us into the cab.

Narrator: William Smiled.

William: Of course. Oy, Rainbow Dash, here's your big chance. On request of Gordon, we are glad to invite you to ride with us in the cab. I'll even let you drive him if you'd like.

Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Lead me to the regulator!

Narrator: She then flew right into Gordon's cab followed by William and Bruce. The ponies now felt very proud of Rainbow Dash. In the cab, William Holden should her all the levers needed to drive Gordon and she listened carefully.

William: And that's how it works. Good luck Rainbow Dash, me and Bruce will be cheering you on all the way.

Rainbow Dash: Thank you so much Will. This is gonna be so awesome.

Narrator: William smiled. Rachel and the ponies piled into train. The guard blew the whistle, the clock struck the 6:20, the green flag waved.

William: Alright Rainbow Dash, lets show everyone what a pony can do at the regulator.

Rainbow Dash: You don't have to tell me twice.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash opened the regulator, and like the journey from Vicarstown, they pulled out of the station, slowly at first then gradually faster, until they reached the top speed of 100 hundred miles per hour. They were going very well like last time and the night time atmosphere made the journey even more pleasant. They sped a cross viaducts, flashed through stations stormed up hills, and whooshed through tunnels. Rainbow Dash had never felt so alive before, she was doing as well as William. They charged through Ballahoo, and at last made to vicars town with 10 minutes to spare. The passengers and ponies all cheered for William and Gordon, and when William told them about Rainbow Dash's exploit, they cheered even louder for her. The Fat Director was most impressed.

Fat Director: Well William, Gordon, and Rainbow Dash. I've heard all about the 6:20 trip and I must say for a pony whom has never driven an engine before, I am must say you handled it very well. You've proven that humans are not the only ones whom can drive trains. As a token of gratitude, I will allow you and your friends the chance to drive trains on my railway when you are able too.

Narrator: Needless to say, Rainbow Dash though she felt tired, she was indeed very proud of her accomplishment

Rainbow Dash: (Proudly) YES!

Twilight: Well Done Rainbow Dash We're all very proud of you.

Rachel: I'm very impressed with you too.

Narrator: The mane 6 all and the two humans gave group hug and so it was arranged. The following day, Gordon was repainted and from dome to wheels in the new NWR blue livery and he now feels part of the family. The 6 ponies often visit to Island of Sodor whenever they have the chance for a holiday. Celestia heard about this from Twilight report on friendship, and allow though she was hesitant at first she allowed them to visit Sodor when they had time off to study the magic of friendship on Sodor. They all were well known to begin with and so everyone was friendly to them, thanks to the kind deeds of their brand new friends, Rachel Marie Raven and William James Holden.

**Right. Check that. Now to update 2 more, and then I'll get back on track with 'Gordon, The High Speed Engine'.**


	5. Henry and Applejack

**Author's notes: Ready for saga number 2? I sure am. It's called, "Trials And Tests". Also, Rachel becomes an apprentice driver this time around.**

Dear Rachel,  
You remember how Gordon and Rainbow Dash aced that trial run back in 1920? Well, a year later, 2 other engines managed to ace their tests and are now apart of the Fat Directors railway too. However, I am sorry to say that Gordon and Rainbow Dash got a little bit carried away. Anyway, these are the stories and I will tell you all about it.  
Your friend, William James Holden.

PS: Your doing well as an apprentice driver. Maybe one day you will become a full time driver like me.

_Henry and Applejack_

Narrator: Back in 1920, a greseley A-0 prototype pacific from GNR called Gordon had passed his trial runs on the NWR and was now a part of the NWR family. At that same-time 6 special talking ponies had just discovered the island via a magic portal through a magic railway. It was also because of this, that two friendly teenage humans named Rachel Marie Ravens, and William James Holden helped them to get acquainted with the sudrian way of life. They soon became friends with everybody... For the most part. It was now 1921 and the ponies and engines were now well acquainted with each other. William even asked the Fat Director if Rachel Ravens could be put into training as an engine driver for the NWR as an apprentice driver under William's guidance. One morning, all the engines were sleeping soundly when Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies woke them up.

Twilight Sparkle: Good morning engines! I have the now gotten the check list of what needs to be done today.

98462: (Grouchy) Oh for heaven's sakes. It's 6:00am in the bloody morning you dumb pack mule.

87546: (Grouchy) Good grief. Don't you know when to let engines sleep you darn….

Narrator: Just at the moment, William and Rainbow Dash both stepped into view, each wielding a soapy foamed brush.

William: Ahem…. Oh dear 98462, is that the plack of bad manners I see in your teeth? (Grinning grimly) what do you think Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: Ah. He's not only one, looks like 87546 has been shirking his dental hygiene too. (Grinning grimly two as she and William exchange winks) Mwah Hahahaha.

Narrator: Even Twilight Sparkle joined in too as she levitated a soap foamed brush too.

Twilight Sparkle: Mind if I join in too? That looks like fun and I can reach in between the gum lines.

William: The more the merrier Twilight. The more the merrier.

Narrator: Then William burst into a quiet but psychotic laugh. 98462's and 87546's eyes widened with horror, they glanced nervously from side to side.

98462: (Nervous) Uh I mean…. Nice pretty pony. Very smart and so intelligent…Aheheh thank you for w-w-waking us up, for work today.

87546: (Nervous) Uh yeah, what my brother said…. Um… so uh... um... how 'bout we get onto that chores list, huh, Twilight?

Narrator: After successfully hiding there laughters', William Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle went back to normal.

Twilight Sparkle: Well now, that's more like it. Lets see... hmmm. Rarity, you will be working with Mr. Bennett on Simmons, taking a stopping passenger train to Knapford.

Simmons: Yes ma'm.

Rarity: No problem, Twilight dear.

Twilight Sparkle: Applejack will work with Rachel Ravens and William Holden on Henry today. You'll be taking a slow goods train to Killdane Junction, then return.

Applejack: No problem Twi.

Henry: Sure thing.

Twilight Sparkle: I'll be working in the yards with Pinkie Pie and Mr. Perkins on Thomas.

Thomas: No problem. I was hoping you would chose me.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle grinned.

Twilight Sparkle: And Fluttershy, you will work with Mr. Awkright on 98462 taking a passenger train to Wellsworth.

Narrator: 98462 glanced devilishly at her making the poor pegasus winch. William noticed and felt worried.

Wiilaim: (In his mind.) Oh dear. I can't let Futtershy suffer at the regulator of that wretched B-12. He'll tear her apart.

Narrator: William then quickly stepped in.

William: Um, Twilight, can't someone else take 98462's job.

Narrator: Twilight then looked puzzled as 98462's face fell.

Twilight Sparkle: Well alright. Mister Arkwright was suppose to take 98462's passenger to Wellsworth Station, but I guess I could find someone else to do it.

Narrator: Fluttershy quickly stepped in.

Fluttershy: Oh that's okay, I can just um... clean the sheds and get some tea ready .

Narrator: And she gave a nervous squee.

Twilight Sparkle: Right, I'll just assign Mr. Arnold with 87546's goods train to Tidmouth. (To self with her quill, ink and checklist in her magic) Just make some changes here, cross that, and... There. (Outloud) Ok, got someone else to work with 98462 and I'll inform the drivers on the change. Fluttershy, you get to cleaning up.

Fluttershy: Right Twi. (Flutters off to get the cleaning supplies)

Twilight Sparkle: That leaves you with Gordon and the Wild Nor Wester for Rainbow Dash with Mr. Conrad.

Gordon: Yes ma'm!

Rainbow dash: Alright! I was hoping you'd let me work with him.

Narrator: So everyone set off to work. At that time, Henry's class was an enigma to everyone. Henry was built in 1919 using plans stolen from Sir Nigel Gresley around the same time. Ironically, that was the same design used for Gordon until Gresley revamped the design after the theft. The thieves however, stole a prototype which turned out to be something of a cross between a GNR/LNER Class A1 and a GNR C1 Atlantic and complete failure due to having a shorter firebox the locomotive was a shy steamer. Although the design was a failure, Henry was sold to the Fat Director, whom at the time was so desperate that he would take anything. However, these problems had gone unnoticed even by Henry. Meanwhile, Applejack, Rachel Ravens, William Holden and the old green engine were working hard.

Applejack: So Henry, what kinda locomotive are yah?

Henry: Hmmm… Well don't know to be quite honest. Let's see, old Edward is a K-2 Larger Seagull from the Furness Railway. Gordon came from the GNR and is an A-0 prototype engine, Simmons is a Midland Railway 3f locomotive, of course those two troublemakers are B-12's from GNR too, little Thomas is a LB&SCR E-2 tank engine… and as for me, I really wasn't given a class when I was built, I don't know why.

Applejack: I see. Hmmm…. I feel kinda sorry for ya Henry.

Narrator: Henry tried to lighten the mood.

Henry: Ah well. At least I'm working here.

Applejack: (Smile) That'a boy Henry.

Rachel: Good on you Henry. As long as you try your best, you'll do fine.

William: Yeah, and Rachel here is new to this job so I think you both are going to be alright.

Henry: Aw. Thank you guys.

Narrator: By the time Henry exited the Ballahoo tunnel, Applejack looked concerned. Henry's water gauge was gradually dropping.

Applejack: What in tarnation? I thought we filled you up back at Vicarstown. How did the gauge drop that low?

Rachel: Oh dear. That doesn't sound good at all.

William: Your right Rachel. Without water, Henry's boiler might burst. Listen, take the controls whilst I keep an eye on the water gauge. I know you can do this Rachel, just try not too use much steam.

Rachel: (Nervously) Yes William.

(William and Rachel swap duties.)

Applejack: Henry! How are you holding up there partner?

Henry: (Panting) Whew… I don't know… Applejack… (Panting) but I think we'd better fill up at Crovans Gate. I'm starting to feel very thirsty…. (Panting).

Rachel: Alright, we're almost there Henry… Just hang in there.

Narrator: They soon reached Crovans Gate and filled up with water. Applejack made sure he was filled to the brim and his coal load was piled high. Soon, they started off again. The extra water stop helped, but Henry's water gauge soon began to dwindle again.

Applejack: What in they hay? (Taps the water gauge to make sure it's not going haywire, to which nothing was wrong with it) That can't be right. Henry! Are you doing alright?

Narrator: Henry was by now feeling even more thirsty than before.

Henry: (Panting)…. I…. Don't know…. but we'll make it Killdane.

Narrator: Applejack, William and Rachel all felt even nervous more than Fluttershy would have felt.

William : All the same, we'd better stop at Kellsthorpe Road. Once we top you off again, we'll check to see if there is any leak in the pipes.

Narrator: When they arrived, Applejack was shocked to see the water in Henry's tender was nearly at the bottom.

Applejack: What in tarnation?! How did you manage to use up that much water already?

Narrator: William and Rachel then inspected Henry with Applejack. All three gave a bewildered sigh when they had finished.

William: It beats me Henry. We've checked you all over, and found nothing wrong with you.

Applejack: And strangely enough, the water in his tender was almost bone dry. There was no leak in the tender either.

Narrator: Henry felt even more worried.

Henry: But what about this goods train to Killdane junction? We can't just leave it standing. Let me try again, I'm sure I can do it.

Rachel: Alright Henry. We'll be with every wheel turn of the way. Just do your best.

Narrator: Henry then set off again, this time to with much determination. He was careful not to puff too hard so not to waste any water.

Henry: I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!

Narrator: He made one more brave effort. At last exhausted, thirsty, but unbeaten, Henry made it to Killdane junction and another engine took his train. Once Henry had been uncoupled and ran round via the Peel Godred crossings, he was then serviced and watered to the brim again. The station master ran up looking worried.

Station Master: One of the midland engines pulling a stopping train has failed at kellsthorpe road. Applejack, William and Rachel, I'll need you three and Henry to pull it to Vicarstown. Another engine from the other railway will take it from there.

Narrator: William, Applejack and Rachel were just about to decline, when Henry interrupted.

Henry: Yes Sir. We cannot allow our passengers to be stranded.

Narrator: Applejack, Rachel and William were gobsmacked with both amazement and worry.

William : What the Devil?

Rachel : What in thunderation?

Applejack: Huh?! What in tarnation? Henry, you can't be serious.

Henry: I'm dead serious. Emergency you know. Trains must keep going.

Applejack: Suit yourself. I'll be with you all the way.

Narrator: Rachel, William and Applejack all climbed aboard. They soon set off to the rescue. Fortunately, Kellsthorpe wasn't too far away, so Henry didn't waste that much water. All the same, once Henry arrived to the stranded train, Rachel backed Henry down and William coupled Henry to the train. Applejack immediately refilled Henry's tender with water it was low but not at a dangerous rate though, much to her bewilderment. Then when guard blew the whistle and waved the green flag, they set off again.

Applejack: Do your best Henry. That's all we can ask for you.

Henry: Right. We need to go as quickly as possible.

Rachel: (Nervous) Alright... here we go...

Narrator: But pulling passengers is very different then pulling a goods train. Henry wanted to stop for water at Crovans Gate, but the guard objected.

Guard: We need keep to schedule.

Applejack: Why you two legged toadded…..

Henry: Don't worry Applejack. I'll manage. I heard from Gordon that passenger trains are fairly easier than goods trains.

Narrator: So they carried on. Henry water gauge was dropping again, but he soldiered bravely on.

Henry: I must do it! I must! I must!

Narrator: Henry made one more effort. Then at last, terribly tired, nearly dry, but unbeaten, Henry clanked into the vicarstown yard right under the water column. Applejack quickly refilled Henry and ran him back to sheds as the other railway engine took the train on.

Applejack: Yeehaww! We made it back Henry! I'm proud of ya ol boy.

Fat Director: And so am I.

Narrator: The Fat Director, whom was on the failed train, came to sheds to congratulate Henry, William, Applejack and Rachel.

Fat Director: I am so proud of all of you indeed and especially Henry. I must admit, at first I thought you're teething troubles would cause me nothing but grief, but after your bravery in both your work and rescuing a stranded train, I shall have you remain as member of my railway fleet.

Narrator: Needless to say, Henry felt very proud of this acclamation. However I am sorry to say that this eventually made him puffed up in the smoke box. And I'm afraid for you and me that that's another story for another saga.

**And that saga will be the next one after these next few stories. Keep a good look out for the next part of the saga. It's about Gordon and Rainbow Dash.**


	6. Gordon, Rainbow Dash And The Skyer

**Author's notes: Ok, this story has a bit of a different feel to it. It's more about the drivers and ponies then the engines.**

_Gordon, Rainbow Dash And The Skyer._

Narrator: One summer day in 1921, Rachel and William were playing Cricket in William's backyard.

Wiliam: Alright, ready Rachel?

Rachel: Give me your best shot.

Narrator: William threw the ball and Rachel successfully nailed it, scoring a century.

William: Wow. Nice century there. You win Rachel. (Wipes his brow) Whew, what a game. How bout some cool lemonade?

Narrator: Rachel smiled.

Rachel: Ah, the perfect drink on a hot day such as this.

Narrator: The two friends soon sat down and had nearly finished when Rainbow Dash flew in.

Rainbow Dash: Heya guys. Oooh! Lemonade. Mind if I have some?

Rachel: No not at all. Help yourself Rainbow Dash. It's a family recipe.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash took a sip and immediately loved it.

Rainbow Dash: Wow! This is so awesome.

Narrator: Rachel smiled.

Rachel: I'm glad you like it.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash then noticed the cricket gear.

Rainbow Dash: Now what's all that for?

William: It's our Cricket gear.

Rainbow: (Confused) Huh? Why do need such big stuff for a little bug?

Narrator: William laughed.

William: No. Cricket is a type English sport. Would you like to play?

Rainbow Dash: Ah yeah. Sports are my specialty.

Narrator: So after laying down the rules and how to play, William played as bowler as Rainbow Dash was the batter. Rachel was a fielder.

William: Ready Rainbow Dash? Give me everything you got!

Rainbow Dash: You know it.

Narrator: William through the ball and Rainbow Dash gave a mighty swing, but the ball accidentally went straight instead of up. Then, the ball hit poor William right in the eye.

William: (As he falls backwards.) UGH! OW! Oh my gosh.

Narrator: Rachel and Rainbow Dash ran over to see if was alright.

Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry.

Rachel: Oh my! Are you alrigh…

Narrator: They got no further as William picked himself up revealing a black eye. Rachel and Rainbow Dash stared. Rainbow Dash tried hard not to laugh but failed miserably. And eventually, Rachel caught her laugh and the two of them had a laugh riot as tears of laughter streamed from their eyes.

Rainbow Dash: Oh Will, this is just too funny. You should see the look on your face.

Rachel: You can say that again Rainbow.

Narrator: Rachel pulled out a mirror to show William his black eye.

William: Oh good grief, not a black eye. Oh! This just had to happen, didn't it?

Narrator: Rachel could help but feel a little sorry for him.

Rachel: Hey Will, I'm sorry I laughed. It just looked so funny. You reminded me of Charlie Chaplin. (To self) Hmm, I wonder how he's doing in America? (Outloud) Anyway, come Will, let's put some ice on that eye.

Will: Thanks Rachel, oooh… blimey that really hurt, I just hope I this doesn't become a joke at yards.

Narrator: Although he tried to cover it up with eye patch, it didn't work entirely. The following day, he arrived to work and to his dismay everyone, everyengine and everypony was there.

Twilight: Good morning Willam…. Oh dear, what happened to you, here let me check it out.

William: Uh, no thank you. It's fine, I….

Narrator: But before he could stop her, Twilight levitated the patch off his eye revealing his black eye.

Fluttershy: Oh my. What happened to your eye.

William: (Sigh) I was playing cricket when I got hit the eye by the cricket ball by accident.

Narrator: Everypony and engine barring Edward and Fluttershy all stared and then began to laugh. Fluttershy was still greatful for William for letting someone else take her place on 98462 and Edward knew better then to start laughing. Twilight and Applejack felt sorry for him and tried hard not to laugh, but Gordon, Henry, Simmons, Thomas, 98462, 87546, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie didn't even made effort while William just rolled his eyes.

Rainbow Dash: Oh I bet next time before you play, you might want to stretch your eye muscles, hahahahaha! Get it? Eye muscles?

Rarity: Hahahahahaha! Too rich! Hahahahahahaha!

Pinkie Pie: Hahahahahahaha! You know you look like a cute little panda bear.

William: (Sarcastic) AHA! AHAHA! You're all as funny as Arthur Askey…. Sheesh.

Narrator: The teasing went on and on until Edward told them to stop.

Edward: Come on boys and girls, just leave the poor man alone. Can't you all see he's had a rough day.

Applejack: Sorry bout that Will, me and Twi didn't mean too….

William: Say no more, at least you tried not to laugh.

Narrator: To add more insult to injury, Gordon laughed too as William, Rainbow Dash and Rachel took him to pull the Wild Nor Wester.

Gordon: Hit by a skyer did you young William? HAHAHA! What a Lark!

William: (Groan) Oh just put a piece of coal will ya Gordon!

Rachel: Oh Gordon, quit making things worse and leave William alone!

Narrator: William seethed angrily, but was grateful for Rachel standing up for him. The guard gave the all clear and they started off sharply. They were making good time, the coaches ran nicely, still Rainbow Dash and Gordon would stop teasing William, and every minute he grew more and more frustrated.

Rachel: Just ignore them William. They will get their comeuppance.

William: (Sighs) I suppose your right Rach.

Narrator: All railways have special area where road vehicles can use to crossover to another section safely. There are gates on each side that can be closed by switch in a signal box to ensure that Automobile driver will be able to cross over the railway safely and then it is opened so that trains can cross over. This is a called a level crossing. At Maron, the Fat Director was feeling flustered his brand new blue rolls Royce 1921. It was having teething troubles.

Fat Director: Oh botheration! I thought that these new fangled rolls Royce were the more superior automobiles in the world.

Narrator: As he was crossing over the level crossing, the car's exhaust pipe made aloud bang as it backfired, the motor spluttered, and stopped with the radiator steaming.

Fat Director: Oh bother! That's the last time I buy a rolls Royce.

Narrator: He had just gotten out and had just told a brand new signalman what had happened. They went to push the car, but unluckily for them, the new signalman forgot to switch the signal to danger. Meanwhile, Gordon was thundering along the rails with time spare, whilst unfortunately Rainbow Dash was still teasing William.

William: You know the way play cricket, they should call you "Rainbow Danger Prone".

Rainbow dash: What was that!?

William: Oh nothing at all except that (sneezing insult) Ah..AH…AH you suck at play cricket!

Narrator: Now Rainbow Dash got cross.

William: Ha! Now, we're even…

Rainbow Dash: Oh mighty big words for a bowler who thinks he's a duck target!

William: Okay I've heard a lot of bad insults in my day but this just takes the cake.

Narrator: The two of them were so busy insulting each other, they failed to notice the danger lying ahead but Gordon and Rachel did.

Gordon: Uh Guys…

Rainbow Dash: Why, the way you play cricket, you couldn't even make an entry into the iron pony contest!

Rachel: Uh guys…. (Tries to figure out the controls on her own, but doesn't know too much at this stage.) William, do you know which control is the break?

William: Well for crying out loud! At least I can play cricket without injuring anyone.

Rainbow Dash: OH YOU WANT TO DO THIS THE HARD WAY?! WILL DO THIS THE HARD WAY!

Narrator: They soon approached the level crossing, and to Gordon and Rachel's horror they saw the Fat Director and his new car broken on the crossing.

Gordon/Rachel: GUYS!

Rainbow Dash/William: WHAT!

Gordon/Rachel: STOP! THERE'S A CAR ON THE CROSSING!

Rainbow Dash and William: HUH?!

(Both looked out the cab windows.)

Rainbow Dash: (In alarm) SSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOPPPPPPPP!

William: HORRORS! BRAKE! BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEEE!

Narrator: William blasted Gordon's whistle desperately! He pulled the reverser hard over full steam, and brakes hard on. But the train was too heavy and they were going much to fast to avoid disaster. They hit the car with a loud crash! Luckily, no one was hurt and Gordon was still on the rails and Gordon was not damaged. But the car sailed into their and landed into field, the crossing gate was damaged. William put detonators along the line to protect the train, and then he, Rainbow Dash and Rachel went to inspect the damage.

Rainbow Dash: Oh my goodness! Do you think he was in there?

Rachel: Uh, Dash...

The Fat Director: Ahem!

William: Does that answer your question?

The Fat Director: I will talk with you later.

Narrator: The Fat Director turned on his heel and climbed into the train.

William: Oh good grief. We are in trouble now.

Narrator: When they reached the end of the line, The Fat Director spoke severely to them.

Fat Director: My railway is not cricket field. I am very disappointed in all of you…

Narrator: The three friends looked ashamed, but then Gordon spoke up.

Gordon: Sir, it was not their fault as we came into maron. The signal was down as we approached so we couldn't have known that the line was blocked sir. We are sorry for the damage the to car, but I must say that the accident is not Rainbow Dash's fault nor is it Williams' or Rachel's. Plus, Rachel is still only just learning about how to operate us and forgot which controls to use to stop me, and she was trying to stop the arguing, sir.

Narrator: The Fat Director Stared.

Fat Director: Oh I see. Well then, with this evidence I am going to let you off the hook for this... um... skyer. But just let me just remind you to be a little more careful next time in future.

Rainbow Dash, William and Rachel: Yes Sir we understand Sir.

Fat Director: Good now let's get this train home.

Narrator: At the end of the day, Rainbow Dash and William soon made up for their quarrel.

Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry hit you in the eye in that game cricket and I'm sorry I teased you about your black eye, it was very uncool of me. Just for the record though, I didn't mean to hit you the eye, you do realize that don't you.

Narrator: William smiled.

William: Of course Rainbow Dash, and I'm sorry I was rude to you too. I'm just glad we can be friends again.

Rainbow Dash: Heheheh: I'll second to that.

Narrator: And in no time the two of them were laughing like old friends as they both drank their tea. Rachel smiled happily and drank her tea too.

**Yeah. I updated the one on DA by getting me into the story a bit more. What did you think?**


	7. Rarity and Simmors

**Author's notes: This is one of my favourites of the original stories written for the series. It's simple, yet effective at the same time.**

_Rarity and Simmons_

Narrator: With so many prestige passenger trains on The Fat Director's railway, one might think that the railway has always made a living on this income alone. But such has never been the case. Since the beginning before the NWR's grouping act in 1915, there has always been goods trains. Many industries and business often rely on the railway to move their goods to and from where ever they are need. Foreign Ships from the Mainland of England, Wales, Scotland and even the Isle Of Man have always transported their goods of all varieties and the railway would transport them to where they are needed. However, if you had heard Rarity talking a short while ago, you would have thought that goods trains were made for quite another reason.

Rarity: It's not fair Simmons!

Narrator: Simmons looked puzzled.

Simmons: What isn't fair?

Rarity: Ever since that enigma of engine called Henry rescued that foreign engine's train, he's been getting the passenger runs more than we have, while we've been getting nothing but filthy goods trains. I don't see the point of taking those disgusting, scruffy, horrid, rickety goods wagons, they'll mess up my mane. Worst still, you and I have been stuck pulling them more regularly this week.

Simmons: Rarity, look. Goods trains are just as important as passengers. They bring in materials that are essential.

Rarity: Hmph! How can something so frivols be that important.

Simmons: Well with these construction trains they help to maintain and update our railway network, express goods such as milk trains, and fish trains are need to transport food and raw materials such as stone, slate and china clay are used to help create foundations.

Rarity: Hmph! I still don't understand why we can't just take passengers instead of these goods trains. Passengers are our job.

Simmons: Rarity. It's not our job, its teamwork. So come on. We've got to take a train from Kirk Ronan.

Narrator: When Rachel and William arrived Rarity stopped complaining and reluctantly started work with them. When they arrived, Rarity found to her dismay that it was a fish train.

Rarity: Oh you have got to be kidding me. A smelly disgusting fish train?

Rachel : Ugh! Not again Rarity please…

Rarity: I'm just stating a fact, Miss Ravens.

Rachel: Oh put a sock in it Rarity. I didn't come here early to listen to be fusspot.

Rarity: Fusspot am I? I am not anywhere near as close to a fusspot. I am a lady.

William: Would you rather I assign you to B-12's?

Rarity: (Hesitates) Um... oh, alright. I'll stop complaining. I suppose this work is better than working with those rude arrogant tyrants.

Narrator: Finally, the guards whistle blew and the green flag waved and Simmons started off. Simmons was running good and the trucks behaved themselves and they reached their first station stop at rolfs castle. The fish was soon off loaded and then they started off again. And this time delievering more and more fish at each station bound for Arlesburgh. Rarity behaved well at 1st as they made their way to Tidmouth, when they got to the end of the line Arlesburgh, as they were unloading the last crate a workman accidently dropped it and the fish accidently fell all over Rarity.

Rarity: Ugh! I Look awful! (Growls angrily) I'm so sick and tired of pulling these disgusting, filthy, fish trains and dusty good for nothing goods trains. I wish they were all outlawed!

?: WHAT DID I JUST HEAR SAY YOUNG HOOLIGAN!

Narrator: Rarity, taken aback, jumped, startled.

Rarity: Who dare just called me a hooligan!

?: (Angrily) I did! You're complaining shall never suit his grace!

Narrator: Rarity blinked standing there right next to her was very old narrow gauge engine his eyes full of rough wisdom, he was painted a dark brown color with red lining and spoke with elegance and grace, but unlike rarity or the B-12 brothers he had no sign of snootiness.

Simmons: Oh thank goodness. Am I glad to see you again Duke.

Rachel: Oh same here.

William: Hey Duke. Good to see you here.

Duke: Good to see you too young Simmons, and to you too Miss Ravens and you as well Mr. Holden. Now, who is this trouble making horse here?

Simmons: This is Rarity. And I'm sorry Duke. She's new here and doesn't quite grasp the concept of goods work yet.

Duke: I see Simmons.

Narrator: He turned to a now disheveled Rarity.

Duke: This won't do youngin… Let tell you. I remember a time when I used to work alongside shire horses in my younger years, and they too had to pull wagons of goods through woods, across high bridges, up and down steep mountains and in those days me and my 3 brothers and sister were the only engines, on the line so we had to work with them regardless. In those days, the villagers were depending on us to deliver raw materials, food and supplies to them. Eventually the horses were soon discharged as more locomotives came to this railway. Consider yourself lucky, but don't forget that goods are also a vital link in an economy. And if those fade into oblivion, industry will grind to halt and business's will be shut down, but worst of all, people might starve and be without shelter, and eventually fade into oblivion as well.

Narrator: Rarity stood there frozen in the twilight of her own doubt, as tears ran down her cheeks.

Rarity: Oh dear. I had never thought of it like that. I'm sorry Simmons, William, Rachel, and you too Duke.

Narrator: Rarity then quickly used her unicorn magic to clean up the fish mess on narrow gauge wharf. Then, the unbelievable happened.

Rarity: Excuse me Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens, do we have any more goods work.

Narrator: William and Rachel smiled.

William: As a matter of fact, we do Rarity. We need take some slate from this railway to each station to help keep a roof over people and em... ponies heads.

Rachel: I hear it's a very important job too.

William & Rachel: (Giggle.)

Rarity: You can count on me. I'll see to it that no one will be left unroofed.

Simmons: That's the spirit Rarity.

Narrator: So they coupled up to the slate wagons.

Simmons: Thank you Duke. I don't how I can repay you.

Duke: Oh, no rewards are necessary Simmons, my dear friend. I'm just glad I could help. Take care, young Simmons.

Simmons: (Winks) You too Duke, you too.

Narrator: Duke smiled happily as he watched Simmons and Rarity pull out with their goods train.

**Well, did you expect to see Duke in there? If you didn't, was it a pleasant surprise? Anyway, next one is an Edward and Fluttershy one, be on the lookout for that.**


	8. A Friend In Need

**Author's notes: Part 4 of "Trials And Tests". This is quite a short but sweet one. Hope you like it.**

_A Friend In Need._

Narrator: Out of all the 7 engines of the Fat Director's railway, Edward was the lines oldest engine. Edward had worked on the Fat Director's railway longer than any of the other engines on the north western railway, (barring Thomas whom had arrived in 1915 a month before Edward). Edward had also helped out with the war effort during the first world war. After the completion of the railway, the Fat Director thought that Edward had worn himself out after so many years good and reliable work. So he had given Edward a good rest. However, ever since the arrival of the newer engines, Edward hadn't been used at all. At that time, the 6 ponies had made their way to Sodor and had befriended the Sudrian locals thanks to the kind deeds of a writer and soon to be engine driver named Rachel Marie Raven and an engine driver and a freelance historian named William James Holden. The ponies often work on the N.W.R when ever they have a chance and soon made friends with the engines... err, barring the rude B-12 Brothers. But I am sorry to say, that through some of their trials 4 of the engines and 2 of the ponies had gotten rather cocky. And often boast about how good they were. Edward sighed.

Edward: I wonder when I'll get a turn to go back out again .

Gordon: Pah, your just too old little Edward. The Director needs new stronger and more modern engines.

Rainbow Dash: You got that right Gordon. I mean seriously old timer. I don't even know why your still here.

Henry: I second that. I mean, we can pull trains better than you can.

Rarity: I couldn't agree more Henry. Besides, look at you Edward, covered in cobwebs and dust. I bet you couldn't even match the prestige of our modern engines here.

98462: Gordon's right. If the Fat Director knows better, he should roll you on the scrap line.

Narrator: Although Edward tried not to listen to them, he couldn't help wondering how long he been in the shed without being maintained. He soon began to feel very sad. Fluttershy was also in the sheds too, doing cleanup work, mostly due to the fact that she was scared of going out with an engine she was schedule to work with, 98462. William and Rachel noticed this and wanted to protect Fluttershy from that rude engine and his brother. One night, Fluttershy was on late night cleaning duties at the sheds with William, when they noticed Edward looking very furlong. Fluttershy was worried and so was William, so they went over to see what was wrong. Meanwhile at Vicarstown Hotel, Rachel, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash noticed that Fluttershy was missing and so was William.

Rachel: Oh dear. Where's Fluttershy and William? They should have been here by now.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I hope they're okay out there.

Applejack: Me too Twi.

Pinkie Pie: Me three.

Rachel: Well I'm going out on my bicycle to go and look for them. They're most likely at Vicarstown Station, still working.

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie: We're coming too. Fluttershy is our friend.

Rachel: Alright then. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, stay here in case Fluttershy and William turn up.

Rainbow Dash: Got it.

Rarity: Right darling.

Narrator: And they set off. When they arrived, they found them all talking to Edward.

Rachel: William, there you are. Me, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were all worried about... Who's this?

Fluttershy: Girls, I'd like you to meet Edward.

Narrator: While Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle all met the engines on their 1st day on the job, they didn't really notice Edward too much. Rachel was very surprised to see Edward again.

Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle: Hello Edward.

Rachel: Edward! I haven't seen you in ages. I didn't know you were still here.

Edward: Oh hullo again Rachel. Hello girls. (sad sigh).

Rachel: Are you alright? You look unhappy.

Twilight: Yeah, what's matter Edward?

Edward: Oh, it's just ever since the line was finished, I haven't been used in ages. I long for a run again on the line.

Applejack: I see Edward. But you shouldn't worry about this. Maybe you will get a job again someday.

Narrator: Poor Edward was still glum.

Pinkie Pie: What did you do?

Narrator: Edward brightened up a bit. He was ready to answer that.

Edward: Well, I was built by Sharp Stewart and Company in Manchester, England in 1896 and worked on the Furness Railway before coming to Sodor in 1915 around the same time as Thomas. The Fat Director purchased me to not only finish the construction of the North Western Railway but also to help out with the war efforts during the 1st world war. After my work was completed and the war ended, I was then kept in a shed because I was considered too worn out and need to have a rest. That's pretty much it.

Narrator: Everyone all stared in amazement.

William: Well I'll be.

Pinkie Pie: How cool.

Twilight Sparkle: How incredible.

Rachel: How Extraordinary.

Applejack: Holy sweet Celestia.

Fluttershy: I wish there was something I could do to help you.

Narrator: Whenever Fluttershy ever felt bad from the rude B-12s, she often talked with Edward whom soothed her ruffled feelings.

Applejack: Don't worry, will think of something to help you Edward. No pal of ours is gonna be left to rust and fall apart.

Pinkie Pie: This calls for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie style.

Rachel: Applejack and Pinkie Pie are right. We're not giving up hope on you Edward.

William: I'll go have a meeting with the Fat Director and see if we can sort things out.

Edward: Oh thank you everyone. I do appericate this from all of you.

Narrator: William, Rachel and the ponies soon had to leave. Edward tried to remain hopeful, but secretly he sadly thought never that his wish would never come true. But I must say no more, or I might spoil the next story for you.

The End...

**...For now. Ok, can you guess what is coming up next? Well, find out in the next saga. Stay in harmony everyone.**


	9. Edward's Day Out

**Author's notes: Right, we are onto canon stories now. Let's jump right into, "Three Railway Engines".**

Dear Rachel.  
Do remember that time when we spoke to Edward and promised to help get his job back on the railway? Well, we finally accomplished that. Now, he is back in revenue service. Not only that, Fluttershy even made a new friend. It's a shame that Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry and Applejack's trips didn't go too well. Oh well, at least they came out good in the end, unlike the 2 B12s. These stories will tell you what happened.  
Your friend, William James Holden.  
PS: Congrates on becoming a full-time driver.

_Edward's Day Out_

Narrator: It was 1922, and Edward still hadn't heard back from the Fat Director. On this particular day, the other engines and the ponies were all discussing on whom would be going out first.

Gordon: Well, we all know they'll be choosing me. I'm the biggest and strongest engine after all.

Rainbow Dash: And the one and only fastest engine on the island.

Simmons: (Jokingly) Pah. They won't choose you, not after last year.

Rarity: Yeah, don't you two remember? You + Rainbow Dash and William arguing + Rachel's lack of experience of driving at the time + the director's Rolls Royce = hitting the Director's rolls royce.

Gordon: Hey! That accident was not my fault. That pegasus obviously has never heard of something called a break.

Rainbow Dash: (Crossly) Oh for the love of pete! I wasn't driving him that day.

Simmons: Don't worry Rainbow Dash. I'm only joking, and so is Rarity.

Rarity: Quite right Simmors. Perhaps they will choose you to go out on the stopping passenger.

Simmors: Oh, I don't know Rarity. I wouldn't mind with any train I'm given. But a passenger run would be nice.

Henry: Never the less, I'm sure they'll choose me instead.

Gordon: Oh please! You couldn't even pull the skin of a rice pudding, let alone pull a train without stopping for water all the time.

Rainbow Dash: Let alone pull half the trains that we take.

Applejack: Oh for pete sake. It's only 8 coaches Gordon and Rainbow Dash.

98462: Yeah! 8 coaches too many Applejack.

87546: Second to that brother. They will pick us for sure.

Pinkie Pie: Like they would pick you! Thomas would make more sense then you stuck up B-12s.

98462: Hold the phone, how did you get in here? You should be out with the purple unicorn and blue tank engine shunting... (He looks down, and Pinkie was gone.) Wait! Where'd she go?!

87546: And she called us "Stuck up!" How rude of that mare!

Edward: Um...You know, it's been ages since they last used me. Um... perhaps they'd like to choose me for a change.

Fluttershy: Um... Perhaps maybe the fat Director would like to choose Edward instead. Um, I mean, if he wants to.

87546: Hahahaha! Oh that's a good one Edward! That's rich .

Fluttershy: Um, I think Edward's serious here.

Gordon: Pah! Nonsense Fluttershy. Edward's too old and clapped out.

Rainbow Dash: No offence Fluttershy, but the Fat Director would never use that old timer. He wants bigger and stronger engines, like Gordon, Henry and Simmons, and I hate to admit but also those B-12 brothers.

Narrator: Meanwhile, in the engine drivers locker room, William had arrived with his best friend and training for promotion to driver, Rachel.

William: Morning young Rachel!

Rachel: Morning Will.

William: I just made a pot of tea on the house.

Rachel : Ah that's smashin. I could do with a cupper myself. So who do we have for the day then?

William: Well then lets checked the roster. What do you think Rachel?

Rachel: How bout Gordon?

William: Nah. I'm kinda still scared about last year, with the crossing gate incident. Besides, Arkwight is taking him with Rainbow Dash. What about Henry?

Rachel: No way. Don't get me wrong, Henry is a good sort, but you, me and Applejack had to refill Henry's tender at every station. Besides, Perkins is taking him along with Applejack,

William: Your right Rachel, how bout Simmons?

Rachel: Already taken by Mr. Bennett and Rarity! Well on the bright side we don't have to take either 98462, or 87546.

William: Heheheheh got that right Rachel. And we're not going to operate them. Not after how rude they've been to our friends, especially Fluttershy. Besides Ted and Ned are with them today.

Rachel: Speaking of the other engines, has Thomas been bothered by the B-12s lately?

William: He's fine today. Jeff is working with him and Twilight and Pinkie in the yards. Now, let's see... (Winks). How about we take Edward out?

Rachel: Oh yes let's do it! He hasn't been used in a long time. Boy will he be pleased and, oh! How bout we bring Fluttershy with us? She'd love that.

William: My thoughts exactly Rachel. Let's go get him steamed up.

(Back at sheds.)

Edward: (Sighs whiskfully) Oh. I do hope they choose me today.

Fluttershy: Me too Edward. I hope they choose you too.

Gordon: Oh dream on, little Edward.

Rainbow Dash: We've told you before Edward, the drivers will never choose you again, they need bigger and stronger engines.

Edward: (A lone tear drips from his eye). But I haven't out in years, (Sighing sadly) Still, I shouldn't complain.

Narrator: It was too much for Fluttershy to handle. She flew up and gave Edward patted Edward on the smokebox.

Fluttershy: There there Edward. I'm sure the Director will let you pull a train one day.

Narrator: Little did Edward or Fluttershy know that day would be today. At that moment, William and Rachel came out to start work. They noticed Edward and Fluttershy and how furlong they looked.

Rachel: Why are you so sad Edward?

William: Don't you want to come out today? (Wink)

Narrator: Edward's smile lit up like a Christmas tree.

Edward: Oh yes please Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens. Oh thank you. I am forever ever in your debt Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens.

Other engines (Barring Simmors): WHAT! You'd rather take that old relic out instead of us modern up to date engines?

Rachel: Indeed we are.

Rainbow Dash: Are you sure he's still useful? He's been in that shed for who knows how long.

William: As Applejack always says, "don't count your chickens before they hatch". Besides I checked him over and he surprisingly seemed to be in good working order.

Narrator: Fluttershy blushed and confessed.

Fluttershy: I helped to repair him, clean him up and repaint him good as new. I hope you're not mad.

Narrator: William and Rachel beamed a bright smile and were anything but mad at Edward and Fluttershy.

Rachel: Well that explains why he looked so shiny and new.

Fluttershy: (giggles)

William: So to express our gratitude, we'd like to invite you to come along with us on this run Fluttershy.

Rachel: Would you like to come along?

Narrator: Fluttershy was delighted. She had waited 2 years for this moment.

Fluttershy: Oh thank you my friends, I feel much safer inside Edwards cab.

Edwards: Oh, I am honored to have you come with me on my return to steam voyage.

Narrator: Fluttershy blushed with admiration. Soon Rachel lit the fire and made lots of steam. Then William pulled the lever and Edward puffed out of the sheds for the first time in a long time to fetch some coaches.

Edward: Look at me now! Not so useless after all eh engines and ponies?

98462: Pah! Crews today no taste in engines at all.

Rarity: I hate to admit it, but I couldn't agree with you more.

Simmors: Rarity, you should know better!

Applejack: And you, (points at 98462) aren't better off!

Narrator: Meanwhile at Vicarstown, 8 coaches were waiting at the pickup siding.

Coach 1: Hmmm. I wonder who will be taking us out today?

Coach 2: Hopefully not 98462. He would know how to treat a coach if it came and bit him on the back of the smokebox.

Coach 3: And don't forget his dreaded brother too.

Coach 4: I hope it's not Gordon or Rainbow Dash, they didn't handle us well last year.

Coach 5: I'll second that motion. Maybe it's Henry.

Coach 6: I hope not. He might stop at stations we don't need to in order to fill up on water and coal.

Coach 7: Perhaps it's Simmors. He's rather kind, wouldn't mind seeing him again.

Coach 8: I think I'd better off be on a branchline to be honest. You know number 7, that blue tank engine seems to treat us like ladies.

Coach 7: Your right. I think he really wants to take us out on the line one day...

Narrator: Soon Edward arrived, and whistled cheerfully to coaches.

Edward: Good morning ladies.

Coaches: (Happy) Edward!

Coach 1: We've haven't seen you years.

Coach 2: Now be careful Edward, don't bump and bang us like those other engines do.

Coach 3: Simmors and Thomas wouldn't...

Coach 2: You know who I mean.

Edward: Hmhmhm! You know I won't my dears.

Fluttershy: Can I help Edward?

Edward: Of course.

Narrator: So Fluttershy took over the controls and back Edward carefully down on the coaches. Rachel coupled them up as William changed the head code lamps.

Coach 4: Thank you Edward and Fluttershy. That was very kind.

Fluttershy: (Blushes, giggles) Oh it's nothing ladies, Kindness is one of my specialties.

Coach 5: we must admit we are glad you two are taking us out today.

Edward: Well that makes 9 of us.

Coaches/Fluttershy: (Giggles)

Narrator: Edward and Fluttershy took the coaches to the platform where the passengers were waiting.

Edward: Ladies and gentlemen, get in quickly please.

William: Calm down Edward old boy, remember. We need to wait for the guard's permission to start.

Edward: Oops, sorry about that. I almost forgot.

Narrator: All trains must have special person whom travels at the last carriage or wagon of a train to signal when to stop and start by blowing a whistle and waving a green flag to go or red flag to stop. This person is called a guard. Edward, Fluttershy, William and Rachel waited and waited, but there was no whistle or a green flag.

Edward: Hmm. Where is that guard? It's not like them to take this long.

Fluttershy: I hope he's alright.

So William, Rachel and Fluttershy went to ask if anyone has seen the guard.

William: Hey stationmaster?

Stationmaster: Yes?

William: Have you seen the Guard?

Stationmaster: No. Sorry William.

Fluttershy: Excuse me Mrs. Ticket clerk. Have seen the guard.

Ticket clerk: Oh sorry Fluttershy dear, I haven't.

Rachel : Hey porter. Have you seen the Guard?

Porter: Oh yeah. I've seen him.

Narrator: Fluttershy's and William's and Rachel's faces lit up.

Porter: Though I only saw him at the Vicarstown pub last night.

Rachel/William: (Face-palm selves) Doh!

(Pinkie Pie comes out of nowhere, plays trombone fail and gallops back to Thomas.)

Narrator: There faces fell. Edward began to feel anxious.

Edward: Are ever going to start? My 1st trip in years and…

Little boy: Here he comes.

Narrator: There the guard was, running down the hill with his flags and whistle in one hand and sandwich in the other. He ran onto the platform, blew his whistle and waved his green flag. He clambered into the brake coach, and Edward puffed happily away.

William: At last. About time he showed up. Come on Edward, let's make up for lost time.

Edward: Righto Mr Holden.

Narrator: Edward happily sped along the country side.

Edward: (Breathing fresh air.) Ah… It's so wonderful to be out and about again, and what wonderful day it is. Oh look there's Skarloey and Rheneas.

Skarloey: Hullo Edward. What a nice surprise to see you.

Rheneas: Good to see you again Edward.

Edward: Good to see you too my friends.

Narrator: The children near Wellsworth waved as they went by, and soon they rushed along through Wellsworth.

Edward: Hey it's my old friend Reverend Charles Laxey, the vicar of wellsworth.

Reverend Laxey: Hullo Edward. Great to see you again.

Edward: Good to see you again too Sir. Morning, Mrs. Seymour.

Mrs. Seymour: Oh morning Edward dear.

Edward: Mr. Hackenson, Mr. Wimbleton. All my old friends. Ah its just so great to be out again.

Narrator: They were going better than ever before and arrived at Brendam station with 25 minutes to spare, breaking Gordon and Rainbow Dash's record.

Edward: Oh thank you William, Rachel and Fluttershy. I've had a wonderful day out.

Fluttershy: (Blush) Oh um, it was nothing Edward. Your'e like a father figure to me, so kind and wise um I mean if you want to be.

Narrator: Fluttershy looked at Edward who smiling at her, Edward was also smiling, just like her.

William: Hey, Rachel, Fluttershy, how bout you two take over the return journey?

Fluttershy: Oh you really want me to drive Edward? But I haven't driven an engine at all.

Edward: Don't worry Fluttershy, I know you'll do just fine. Beside's William here will take care of you.

Rachel: That's right. I'm fairly new too and I think we'll be alright.

Narrator: Fluttershy giggled and blushed.

Fluttershy: Oh thank you Edward and you too William and Rachel.

Narrator: So Fluttershy ran Edward round and back him onto the train ready for the homeward rush.

William: Just do your best Fluttershy.

Narrator: Fluttershy eased open the regulator and slowly and gradually picking up speed Edward steamed out of Brendam, and like the last journey they were going very well. Fluttershy felt very happy,

Fluttershy: So this what feels like to drive engines.

Rachel: Do you like it?

Fluttershy: I love it Rachel, especially since I'm driving Edward.

William: Yeah I'm glad you feel comfortable with Edward, I have treat for both you and Edward.

Edward: What's that?

William: Well me and Rachel spoke to the Sir Topham Hatt. And he has decided to put you back into revenue service Edward, and Fluttershy you will be working with Edward regularly since your more acquainted with him.

Rachel: And to top of that, we'll be taking Edward out tomorrow.

Edward: Oh thank you William and Rachel. That's just so grand of you.

Fluttershy: Oh that is wonderful. Oh thank you so much William and Rachel. Me and Edward will really work well together.

William: I'm glad your happy Fluttershy.

Narrator: And they sped off into the sunset. Soon they arrived back at vicarstown where the fat director was waiting.

Fat Director: Well Edward, I've heard all about your run and I'm glad to have you back in service. You're a truly really useful engine indeed and no mistake, I'm pleased to have you back in revenue service again.

Edward: Oh thank you Sir. It's better than being cooped up in that shed.

Narrator: And everyone laughed, even the Fat director. William, Rachel, and Fluttershy took Edward back to sheds, when suddenly William remembered.

William: Hey, I just remembered something that I forgot!

Fluttershy: (Gasp) Oh my! Did you forget something at brendam?

Wiliam: Oh no no no. I just forgot it was my birthday today. Ah well, this was enough of birthday for me,

Narrator: Fluttershy and William smiled as they walked back to Vicarstown Hotel not noticing Rachel grinning as she raced ahead of them. As William and Fluttershy opened the door, a big surprise awaited them.

Rachel, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY WILLIAM!

Pinkie Pie: SURPRISE! (Realises that she's too late.) Shoot!

Narrator: Fluttershy startled jumped into Williams arms. William laughed.

William: Oh its surprise party. How wonderful. (Notices Fluttershy in his arms) It's alright Fluttershy. It's only a surprise party.

Fluttershy: I know but while being surprised can be nice. Sometimes, being startled can be very startling.

William: I see what you mean. I didn't know there was a party waiting for me.

Pinkie Pie: Of course. This party is for you, you silly filly.

Rachel: You didn't think I'd forget about your 16th birthday did you?

Twilight Sparkle: And thanks to Pinkie Pie, we got things ready super quick.

William: Well, I see you didn't forget my birthday. Thank you very much.

Pinkie Pie: Anytime Will. Parties are my speciality. So how'd it go with Edward?

William: It was wonderful. The best birthday present ever.

Rachel: And he's going back into revenue service working with Fluttershy.

Twilight: Yes! I'm so happy, I knew our plan would work.

William: Thank you some much girls and you too Rachel. I hadn't felt this happy since my father took me out on Edward's footplate.

Rachel: Oh anytime William. I feel the same way when my mother took me out on Thomas' footplate.

Applejack: I'm glad to have reconnected a piece of your… (Record Scratch) Wait a minute!

Narrator: Applejack's eyes widened with wonderment.

Applejack: Your father and Rachel's mother?

William: That's right, Applejack. my father and Rachel's mother used to work on this railway many years ago. I'd say about 1880 on first on some Scottish tank engine named Neil when they were children. Then in 1915, they worked on Edward's and Thomas' footplates before my father was drafted in to the royal army air corp.

Applejack: Well, I'll be William and Rachel, you continue to amaze us everyday.

Rachel: You too girls.

William: Me and Fluttershy were very surprised by this party.

Narrator: The mane 6 smiled and the party began. Meanwhile, back at Vicarstown Sheds.

Edward: And that's why the guard was late this morning. I admit I was kinda scared that we'd be late for the rest of the day, but we arrived back at Vicarstown with 25 minutes to spare. And the best part is, I'm going back into revenue service tomorrow. (yawn) What do you think of that?...zzzzzzzzz

Narrator: But he didn't hear what they thought for he was so tired and happy that he fell asleep at once. Thomas and Simmors were well content, and Gordon, Henry and the B-12s were respectfully silent.

**Ok. I added in some more dialogue for the coaches. Notice anything special about coaches 7 and 8? ;) Well, next story is actually not going to be "Edward And Gordon". I actually have something special planned for that.**


	10. Foul Play

**Author's notes: And this is the story I had planned. It reveals what happened to the B-12 brothers. Warning, this is darker then most of the stories, so if you don't like that kind of thing, please skip ahead to the next one.**

_Foul Play_

Narrator: The engines on the Fat Director's railway are always proud of working on the north western railway. Although sometimes barring Edward, the engines pride can go their smokeboxes, they are always willing to make up for it in the end. However I am sorry to say that there are sometimes engines that never learn sense. And the two B-12s on trail, 98462 and 87546 were the worst engines of all. They were horrid and rude, and even spiteful and malicious. And since the arrival, the 6 ponies they would often bullied by the, them along with the rest of the engines and the crew relentlessly. And sadly, Fluttershy was their favourite target. One day, Fluttershy was humming a little tune when she reached the sheds.

98462/87546: BOOOO!

Narrator: Poor Fluttershy was so startled, she jumped and hid inside Edward's cab whilst the B-12's just laughed rudely.

98462: Can you believe this pony? I bet she's so afraid that she's scared of her own shadow.

87546: How pathetic of the Fat Director. Letting such a feeble weakling work on railway.

98462: Useless, that what she is utterly useless.

Narrator: Poor Fluttershy felt smaller than ever, she made a whimper like sad puppy. Like Simmons, Gordon, and Henry, Edward did not like them bullying his new friends and was another engine whom stood up to them.

Edward: That is enough you 2! Engines and ponies should work with each other, not against each other. One of these days, you're actions are going to comeback and nip you in the tender. Mark my words.

98462: Pah! Your just as bad as they are old-timer.

87546: I mean seriously Edward! She's even afraid to come with us.

Edward: Oh, the way you two act, I don't blame her. You've petrified anyone that works with you.

98462: Pooh! It's because these stupid people and horses are too scared and stubborned to ride on modern engines like us.

Narrator: Just then William, Rachel and the ponies arrived for work.

William: WHAT WAS THAT I HEARD! R.D., get the scrub brushes.

Narrator: 98462 and 87546 just rolled their eyes.

William: And lets attach the cheese graders on the brushes too.

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah! It's time to clean some fowl mouths.

Narrator: The B-12's screamed like little girls... Uh, no offence to the little girls reading this. Uh, anyway, as William and Rainbow Dash wash their mouth's out again, this time not only with the soap brushes but with cheese graders attached to them. The engines and ponies all laughed.

William: There. Nice and clean.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash looked closer.

Rainbow Dash: Oops. Missed a spot on 98462.

98462: (0_0 '') Not again.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash placed the cheese grader brush on 98462's tongue and gave a mighty pull.

98462: AHHHHHHOHOHHOY!

Rainbow Dash: All clean. (Big grin)

William: Thanks again Rainbow Dash. Ahem, anyway I just got the new work order from Sir Topham hatt. Thomas, your working this time with Pinkie Pie and Bob in the yards.

Thomas: Alright!

Pinkie Pie: We're going to have a lot of fun you and I, Thomas.

William: Simmons, your with Mr. Bennett and Rarity on stopping passenger train to Kirk Ronan.

Rarity: Sounds lovely darling.

Simmors: Ok. That does sound very relaxing.

William: Gordon, you're with Rainbow Dash and Perkins on the Wild Nor Wester.

Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Love that job.

Gordon: Took the words right out of my mouth Dash. Let's see if we can go full speed again.

William: Henry, you and Mr. Dwyar are on a milk train to Normmandy with Applejack.

Henry: I'll do my best William.

Applejack: And I'll be right with ya Henry.

William: Twilight Sparkle, your with me and Edward on a passenger train to Brendam.

Edward: Ok Twilight. It will be nice to get to work with you for a day.

Twilight Sparkle: Same here Edward.

William: And lets see, Rachel, Fluttershy your working with Arkwright on a double headed goods train with…. Oh no! Great scot! Not those two. I can't.

Rachel: Oh dear. What is it? Did I do something wrong?

William: No Rachel. You didn't. But I'm afraid they paired you and Fluttershy with 98462 and 87546, on the double header today.

Fluttershy: (Whimpered)

98462: Hahahaha! What's wrong Fluttercrybaby? Don't you want to take a ride you'll never forget on me or my brother.

87456: Hahahaha! We're going to give you the time of your life, sorry excuse for a life, Cowardshy.

Narrator: The two B-12's laughed devilishly as Fluttershy whimpered again nearly on edge of tears when suddenly not 1 but 2 loud angry shouted out making her jump.

Wiiliam: NO YOU ARE NOT 87546 AND 98462!

98462: (smugly) And how pray tell, do you plan to do that?

Narrator: William picked up more courage.

William: I'll be driving you 98462!

87546: Pah! That still leaves me with her and Rachel.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash then stepped in.

Rainbow Dash: WRONG AGAIN! I'll be driving you 87546! I'm sure Arkwright wouldn't mind working with Gordon for a day, nor would Rachel and Fluttershy mind working with Edward and Twilight.

Narrator: And with that, all the engines and ponies went to work.

Edward: (As he left.) Don't worry Fluttershy. You're safe with me.

Fluttershy: (Feeling better after a hug from Rachel) Thank you Edward, and for you too Rachel for that hug, and to William and Rainbow Dash too.

Rachel: I'll be sure they get the message.

Twilight Sparkle: Let's find the coaches.

Edward: Those dears will be happy to see us again.

(The 3 girls and Edward giggle.)

Narrator: 98462 and 87546 were furious.

98462: I can't believe it! That William guy is always getting in our way to do away with that pathetic Fluttercry.

87546: Well its time for plan B my brother,

98462: Yes. You're right 87546, we'll just have to kill him. Oh, and that blue pegasus while we are at it!

Narrator: The B-12's put their plan to action. They backed down onto their trucks with rude bump to anger them.

William: Watch it 98462!

98462: Sorry mate, misjudged the distance. (snickered quietly)

William: Oy! (To Rainbow Dash, calming down.) Rainbow Dash, are your sure you don't want to be with Gordon?

Rainbow dash: Nah, I'm fine. I'm not going to let these B-12's bully Fluttershy or Rachel either.

Narrator: Finally everything was ready. 98462 lead, with William as his driver. And 87546 coupled to the train behind 98462 with Rainbow Dash driving. The all clear was given, and the 2 B-12's lunged furiously forward angering the trucks even more so as part of their plan to Kill William and Rainbow Dash. Thomas and Pinkie Pie overheard them.

Pinkie pie: Oh no no no no! Not good! Not good! Not good!

Thomas: We must tell The Fat Director at once.

Narrator: They rushed towards vicarstown station and spoke to the Fat Director, who was now more worried than ever.

The fat director: I will see to the matter immediately. You'd better get back to the yard and tell the other engines, ponies and humans when they come in.

Thomas: You got it sir!

Pinkie Pie: Right away sir!

(They head off quickly)

Narrator: Meanwhile, out on rails, William and Rainbow Dash were worried. They didn't exactly have the regulator wide open, but they were accelerating rapidly.

William: Hey Rainbow Dash, how are things going?

Rainbow Dash: I don't know. I'm not giving that much speed but I'm still accelerating pretty dangerously.

William: Same here. I'm going to try closing my regulator.

Rainbow Dash: Ditto.

Narrator: However when William tried to close 98462's regulator, the regulator didn't move. A pin holding the regulator had jammed itself, making it useless to close or open the regulator. Rainbow Dash tried to do the same with 87546's, but he too had jammed his regulator.

William: Hey! What's going on here!? What you are you playing at? (Trying to unjam the pin.)

(As they crest the hill.)

98462: Now 87546!

Narrator: Suddenly, the pin in 87546's regulator snapped and he surged into 98462, forcing William to smash his head into the regulator, breaking the pin as well and knocking William out cold. And before Rainbow Dash could stop them, they were hurtling down the hill. Rainbow Dash immediately slammed the breaks hard on!

Rainbow dash: WIIL PUT THE BRAKES ON! WILL! WILL!

Narrator: She then flew from her cab after setting the breaks on 87546 and into 98462's cab what she saw made her heart pound fast. There, Will slumped to one side unconscious.

Rainbow dash: Oh my gosh! Will!

Narrator: As she slammed the brakes on 98462, she then heard a shattering noise followed by a crack! As 87546's iron brakes shattered, then followed by 98462's brakes. Now they were out of control without any way of braking. Rainbow Dash was horrified.

Rainbow Dash: SSSSSSSSSTTTTTAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

98462 & 87546: DEATH TO HOLDEN! DEATH TO HOLDEN!

Narrator: The B-12 brothers screamed while laughing like maniacs. Rainbow Dash whistled a warning as they raced through Wellsworth, passing a very horrorfied Fluttershy, Rachel, Edward and Twilight.

Edward: WHY, THEY'LL HAVE AN ACCIDENT AT THAT PACE!

Rachel : OH MY! William's in that engine's cab.

Rainbow Dash: HELP US! WILLIAM'S UNCONSCIOUS! THESE B-12S ARE TRYING TO KILL HIM!

Fluttershy: NO! THEY WON'T!

Narrator: Fluttershy flew after them, much to the bewilderment of Rachel, Twilight Sparkle and Edward who quickly left the coaches at the station and took off after her.

Edward: Rachel, Twilight, give me as much speed as you can.

Narrator: Still a little shaken, Twilight used her magic to open the regulator as much as she dared. The B-12's were still laughing maniacally as they raced uncontrollably down the line. Rainbow dash kept her hoof on the whistle chain whistling warning's as they flashed through Crosby. The trouble was right up ahead. There was a curve close to the sea before the Crosby tunnel. Rainbow Dash knew there was no way to save the train, so she grabbed a hold of William and tried to get him out, but a human was too heavy for one pegasus to do on her own.

Rainbow dash: Come on! Come on!

Narrator: Fluttershy arrived just in time and with her help she grab a hold of holden a the two pegasus ponies pulled with all their might. The B-12's tried to rock-n-roll to knock out the 2 pegasi.

98462: We'll kill you too if we have too fluttercrybaby! (Maniaclly laughing.)

Narrator: But Fluttershy took no notice. The coast line came closer and closer but at last with a mighty effort, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash pulled an unconscious William out of the cab just in time and landed safely by the lineside.

87546: WHAT!? NOOOO! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!

98462: YOU'VE HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF US!

Rainbow Dash: END OF THE LINE YOU SARDINE CANS!

98462 & 87546: CURSE YOU FLUTTERSHY! CURSE YOU RAINBOW DASH! CURSE YOU ALL!

Fluttershy: YOU BIG DUMB MEANIES!

Narrator: Rainbow Dash watched in awe as Fluttershy finally stood up to the B-12's, as the two murderous engines and the goods train flung right off the rails. With a loud bang and even louder splash, the two B-12s and the goods train fell into the sea. 98462 had smashed into a jagged rock face and his boiler exploded, miraculously the 2 engines survived their sinking and the blast as they had landed into a shallower end close to the coast but the damage was done. Fluttershy and Rainbow dash grabbed poor William and flew him to Edward, who had brought a special medical coach which Twilight had made from one of the coaches in a nearby siding. While the spell was difficult, she would do anything for a friend. They quickly got William inside and headed to the hospital. Meanwhile, at the scene of the accident, the Fat Director whom had been informed by Wellsworth of what had happened, immediately drove to the scene of the wreck and borrowed a small boat.

Fat Director: You two are the most disgraceful engines on my line. I have never seen or heard of 2 engines that would want to kill their own crew. And the damage you caused won't be easy to repair.

87546: Uh, we're sorry sir…

98462: We don't it again...

Fat Director: Indeed you won't. For you will no longer be mended.

98462 & 87546: (Horrified). WHAT!?

Fat Director: DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PILES OF JUNK! YOU HAVE BEEN A TROUBLESOME TO EVERYONE! NO CAN STAND YOU ANYMORE! NOT THE ENGINES, NOT THE PONIES, NOT THE MEN, NOT THE WOMEN, NOT THE COACHES! NOT THE TRUCKS!, AND NEITHER DO I KNOWING YOU 2 YOU'D GO ON TRYING TO KILL PEOPLE AND PONIES IF WE FIX YOU 2! BUT YOUR ACTIONS WILL TEACH THE OTHERS WHAT HAPPENS TO ENGINES WHOM ATTEMPT FOUL PLAY. YOU WILL BE DUMPED IN THE SUDRIAN SEA, WHERE YOU CAN BE A HOME FOR KIPPERS. GOOD DAY TO YOU 87546 AND 98462!

Narrator: Later, at the hospital, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie had gotten the call from Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight and Rachel and about what had happened. The remainder of the main 6 then rushed over to Wellsworth Hospital, tears streaming down Rachel's face followed by the other ponies with worried with tears as well.

Rarity: (Starting to tear up) What happened to him darlings?

Rachel: (Crying) Will he be alright….?

Doctor: Misses, please calm down. William's got a concussion.

Rainbow Dash: Well Rarity, we were taking a double head goods train with those 2 B-12's 98462 and 87546 cause we didn't want Fluttershy to be at the regulator of those engines. A cotter pin got stuck in our engines regulators and we tried to unjam them, but they just broke off altogether by the look of it. William then hit his head pretty hard, cause as I flew in to see why he hadn't put the brakes on, saw him lying lumped by the cab window unconscious.

Fluttershy: I saw them barreling down the hill and noticed that William was unconscious so I flew over to rescue them.

Narrator: Rachel was now flooding with tears. The ponies all hugged her tightly.

Twilight Sparkle: It's alright Rachel, and if wasn't for Thomas and Pinkie, William would most likely have been killed.

Fluttershy: And you 2 and Edward were a big help too, getting the medical coach to get William here.

Narrator: The Fat Director was a good as his word. The next day, 98462 and 87546 were lift by cranes and the disposed never to return again into the deeper ends of sudrian sea. A few days passed and the ponies and Rachel continued to visit William at wellsworth hospital, courtesy of Edward's train, praying for the best. Then, one day they visited the hospital, and were startled to see he was not there.

Fluttershy: Oh my! Do you think he's... dead?

Narrator: Before anyone could reply or shed a tear a familiar voice sounded out and turned to see a man they all knew.

William: Hullo everyone.

Rachel: Oh lord! William! IT really is you!

Narrator: Rachel ran up and hugged her friend tightly.

Fluttershy: Oh William Your alive! I am glad to see you.

Narrator: Fluttershy then embraced the hug. Then everyone joined in.

Rainbow Dash: Man its so good to have you back on your feet.

William: I'm glad that I can continue working for Sir Topham Hatt. But hopefully not with those b-12's.

Twilight Sparkle: No need to worry about them anymore. Last we heard, they became home for the fish at the bottom of the sea after they tried to murder you.

Fluttershy: That's right. And you don't have to swap duties to protect me anymore, um... unless you want to.

Rachel: Too right Fluttershy.

Rarity: Anyway, we've all pitched in to make you this.

Narrator: William's eyes showed tears of joy. It was a blue knitted sweater with the words "To Our Favourite Driver And Best Friend".

William: It's beautiful. I'm feeling better already.

Applejack: And me and your friend the Vicar of wellsworth picked you some apples, here you are.

William: Oh thank you Applejack and god Bless Reverend Laxey.

Narrator: Twilight gave him a book on historic railway lines and locomotives of Sodor and Equestria, Pinkie Pie gave him some cupcakes, Fluttershy, gave her a vegetable basket, Rainbow Dash gave him a new cricket ball to replace the one he lost the previous year, and Rachel gave him a photo album of their adventures together. At last they left the hospital together where Edward took William back home to Vicarstown with his new friend Fluttershy happily at the footplate her close friends by her side, Rachel Marie Ravens and William James Holden.

**Yeah, you didn't see that coming. Thought that they would try to get rid of Henry or have a fraud with Gordon, didn't you? Anyway, next up is "Edward, Fluttershy, Gordon and Rainbow Dash".**


	11. Edward, Fluttershy, Gordon and RD

**Author's notes: Yeah, without the ponies it would be just "Edward and Gordon", but me and my friend wanted to add a new spice to the title. And not the spices used to create the Powerpuff Girls. (Laughs) Huh? Oh, right. Just jump into the story.**

_Edward, Fluttershy, Gordon and Rainbow Dash._

Narrator: Since 98462 and 87546's rein of terror had been subdued in at the bottom the sea, life on The NWR had become more uplifted. Fluttershy now often works with Edward, and the two of them have been handling the work load better than 3 B-12s put together. Passengers and goods trains were dispatched day and night as the economy grew more and soon more trains were scheduled and the engines and ponies felt proud. However, I certain A-0 prototype and a certain cyan colored pony with a rainbow mane and tail had gotten a little too proud. One day, Edward and Gordon were getting ready for the days work, when Rainbow Dash and Gordon started boast.

Gordon: Now then you watch me this afternoon little Edward and Fluttershy, as me and Rainbow dash come rushing through with express.

Rainbow dash: That will the most superultraextremawesomazing sight for the two of you.

Henry: Heheheh oh like that time you played cricket with The Fat Directors' Rolls Royce.

Applejack: Heheheh! Good one Henry.

Gordon: Hey! That incident wasn't my fault was apparently some, ahem, crew members of mine who forgot to apply something called a brake thus hit the skyer!

Rainbow Dash: Hey I told you before Gordon that wasn't my fault, so don't blame me!

Simmons: (Laugh hiding cough) I've heard that one before.

Gordon: And that goes for you too Simmons.

Narrator: Just then Gordon's driver arrived and Gordon and Rainbow dash went on their way.

Gordon: Good bye Little Edward and little fluttershy. Lookout for me and Rainbow Dash this afternoon.

William: (Snickering) Boy are they in for a nasty shock.

Fluttershy: What do you mean?

Rachel: Oh don't worry, he'll soon find out.

Narrrator: And then Rachel and William whispered something to Fluttershy that made her giggle.

Fluttershy: Well don't think Rainbow Dash will be to displeased, but I don't know about Gordon.

William: Right, well its off to work for us Fluttershy. We'll be working with Edward today, shunting at Wellsworth.

Edward: Oh wonderful. That will be fun.

Narrator: And so Edward, Fluttershy, Rachel and William went off to Wellsworth. Edward loves shunting. It was lots fun playing with trucks he came up quietly and gave them a pull.

Trucks: OH! Oh! oh! Whatever is happening?

Edward: Heheheh. Don't worry its only me, no need to be afraid just mind your manners.

Trucks: Pah typical. Just when we're enjoying the sunshine it's also spoiled by an engine bumping us about.

Narrator: Then Edward stopped and the silly trucks bumped into each other.

Trucks: Oh! OH! OH! OH!

Edward: Heheheh! Now whose bumping who?

Trucks: OH! OH! OH! Not again!

Narrator: Edward, William, Rachel and Fluttershy played until there were no more trucks and then they stopped for a rest.

Edward: Ah. what a great morning this has been.

Fluttershy: Indeed I never knew how fun shunting could be.

Edward: Oh I know and not to mention how important it can be, cause without the shunting how will the trains get prepared?

Fluttershy: Oh yes I see that it's very important.

Narrator: Presently, Rachel, William and Fluttershy were having peanut butter sandwiches, a whistle sounded in the distance making Fluttershy jump and hide behind Edward as William dive bombed and caught Fluttershy's sandwich before it hit the ground.

Edward: Easy Fluttershy it's only a whistle.

Fluttershy: Oh that's right, aheheheh, sorry.

Rachel: It's alright Fluttershy.

Narrator: Then what they saw next made them burst into laughter. Out from under the road bridge Gordon puffed in very slowly and very cross, instead nice shiny coaches he was pulling a long line of dirty coal trucks.

Gordon: A goods train! A goods train! A goods train! The shame of it! The shame of it! Oh the same of it!

Rainbow Dash: Ah put a piece of coal in it will yah! You don't see me complaining!

Narrator: They puffed slowly in with the coal trucks clattering and banging behind Gordon.

Edward: Hohoho! So that's what you get for hitting the Directors car. Well not suprising really.

Fluttershy: (giggles)

William: Well to be fair, truth be told I was driving him on that day too with Rainbow Dash.

Rachel: Yeah... I was on the train as well.

William: To be fair Rach, you didn't know too much about engines at the time and it was understandable that you forgot which control was the brake.

Rachel: Ah yes that's right. And also, Rainbow Dash was teasing you, so it wasn't entirely your fault.

Fluttershy: Oh that's right that's when you got that black eye. I am glad that it is gone.

William: That makes three of us. Oh Fluttershy, I saved your sandwich.

Narrator: William handed Fluttershy her sandwich.

Fluttershy: Oh why thank you very much Mr. Holden

William: Nevermind Fluttershy. Just called me William or Will if you like

Narrator: All 4 had a good laugh and then went back to work. Meanwhile Gordon and Rainbow Dash began to climb the hill before Maron. Gordon was not trying hard enough and the weight of the trucks made him go slower and slower until he stopped on the hill. Meanwhile, back at Wellsworth, a porter ran up to Edward and his crew.

Porter: Gordon and Rainbow Dash are stuck on Maron Hill. William, we'll need you Rachel and Fluttershy to take Edward and push them up the hill.

Edward: No problem.

Narrator: And they puffed away. They found Gordon half way up and very cross Rainbow Dash and his driver were talking to him severely.

Ross: Oh come on Gordon. We need to get this train going right now.

Gordon: I can't do it.

Rainbow Dash: Come on! Your not even trying at all, you did one hundred miles an hour on our first trip and now you can't even climb a hill.

Gordon: That was because I was pulling coaches, not trucks, these noise trucks hold an engine back so. If they were coaches however, clean sensible things that come quietly, that would be different.

Rainbow Dash: Oh for the love of pete.

Narrator: William came up.

William: Don't worry Ross and Rainbow Dash, me, Fluttershy, Edward and apprentice driver Rachel have come to push.

Gordon: Pah, like any use that would be.

William: You just wait and see you pompous hypocrite and to think I drove you and helped you pass your trial run.

Narrator: So after much ranting raving they brought the train back to the bottom of the hill, Fluttershy drove Edward up behind the brake van ready to push.

Edward: I'm ready.

Rachel: All set.

Fluttershy: We're ok!

Gordon: No good.

Rainbow Dash: Stow it Gordon!

Narrator: Slowly but surely, they forged up the hill.

Gordon: I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it!

Rainbow dash: Oh put piece of coal in it Gordon!

Fluttershy: Easy Edward, easy.

Edward: I will do it! I will do it!

William: That ah boy Edward, your doing great.

Rachel: Keep up the good work Edward.

Narrator: Edward pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. And almost before he realised it, Gordon found himself at the top of the hill.

Gordon: I'VE DONE IT ! I've done it! Hahah!

Rainbow Dash: Of for the love of pete!

Edward: Wait! You forgot us!

Fluttershy: Oh my, how rude, he didn't even say 'thank you'.

Rachel: The nerve of that engine!

Edward: Don't worry about it Fluttershy and Rachel, I'm just glad I could ….help, gratitude or not.

Narrator: At the next station Edward found that William, Rachel and Fluttershy were very pleased with him. Rachel gave Edward a nice long drink of water.

William: Well done Edward. I knew you could do it.

Edward: (panting) …. Thanks…William…. Just glad …. I could help…. Whew….

Fluttershy: Your were marvellous.

Rachel : Tell you what, me, William and Fluttershy will get some paints out tomorrow and give you a beautiful coat of blue and red stripes.

Fluttershy: Then you be the sharpest looking engine in the shed.

Edward: Oh thank you everyone, that does sound nice.

**And that was part 2 of "Three Railway Engines" (Or, part 3 if you count "Foul Play"). Next is "The Sad Story Of Henry". Look out for it.**


	12. The Sad Story Of Henry

**Author's notes: Ok, more common ground. This time taking on "The Sad Story Of Henry". Here we go.**

_The Sad Story Of Henry_

Narrator: Once an engine attached to a train, was afraid a few drops of rain.

Henry: Oh great, not now! I've just been repainted too. And now it's going to get ruined.

Applejack: Oh good gravy Henry, put apple in it.

William: Come on now. We've got to get this train to Knapford. I don't want to hear you moan.

Henry: (too himself) Hmph… I'll show them. The Ballahoo tunnel's coming up. I'll teach them.

Narrator: He went into a tunnel and squeaked from his funnel and never came again.

(Henry's brakes screeched on giving Applejack, William and Rachel a jolt)

William: What the devil?

Applejack: What in tarnation?

Rachel: Oy! What's going on!

Narrator: The engine responsible for this was of course, Henry. Applejack, William and Rachel argued with him, but he would not move.

William: Henry, what the devil are you playing at? Don't you remember that we have passenger to take Knapford?

Rachel : That's right. We can't stay here for all hours and we certainly can't delay the Flyer Of Vicarstown!

Henry: Hmph… I'll tell you what I'm playing at. The rain is going to spoil my lovely green paint with red stripes, that's what.

Applejack: What in the hay is that suppose to mean?

Henry: Just like I said, my paint's going to get ruined in this rain.

Applejack: Oh come on Henry. It's dry enough.

Henry: What are you talking about girl? Look out there. It's raining cats and dogs out there.

Applejack: I'm not talking about the rain you silly-filly, I'm talkin about your paint. Me, Rachel and Will here painted it on two weeks ago.

Rachel: She's right. Now stop moaning, and come on.

Henry: No.

Applejack: Henry!

Henry: NO!

Rachel : HENRY!

Henry : NO!

William: HENRY!

Henry: No!

Narrator: The guard came up.

Guard: Ahem! I say William, Rachel and Applejack. What is going on here? Our passengers are becoming concerned by this delay.

William: Sorry, but Henry has decided to stop moving.

Henry: I DECIDED TO NOT SPOIL MY PAINT!

Applejack: HENRY! SHUT UP!

Guard: Leave it to me.

Applejack: Uh... Will? What does he have in mind?

William: (Sigh) Trust me. You don't want to know.

Narrator: The guard blew his whistle till he had no more breath.

Guard: (Pant) … I still have one… more tricks …..Up my sleeve…

Narrator: Then, he waved his green flag till his arms ached, but Henry stayed in the tunnel and blew steam at William, Rachel, Applejack, and the guard.

Applejack: What in the hey was that for?

William: What in zam hill Henry.

Rachel: HEY! THAT WASN'T NICE AT ALL!

Guard: What in the name of Sodor was that for Henry!

Henry: I'm not going to spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes for you.

Narrator: Soon the passengers began to argue with Henry but he wouldn't listen to reason and refused to exit the tunnel.

Passenger 1: Hey come on. I paid good money for this trip, either you get going or I demand a refund.

Passenger 2: I say you big green engine! Would get a move on?! I have very important business meeting at Knapford.

Henry: Well, that's your problem not mine!

Applejack: Oh Henry, how vain can you possibly be?

Narrator: Soon, the Fat Director came up and told Applejack to fetch a rope when she returned with her lasso.

Fat Director: We are all going to pull you out!

Passenger: WHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!

Guard: WHAT THE HECK!

Applejack: WHAT IN TARNATION!

William: WHAT THE DEVIL!

Rachel: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Fat controller: That's right!

Henry: Yeah. Good luck with that.

Narrator: Applejack attached the lasso on to Henry's front buffer and they all pulled... expect the Fat Director because... Uh... (Pausing action)

Applejack: Beg pardon sir, but why aint you pullin'?

Director: Ahem…. Um my doctor has forbidden me to pull.

(Action unpaused)

Narrator: They pulled and pulled an pulled but still Henry stayed in the tunnel.

Henry: Heheh, well it doesn't making any difference cause I'm still in here.

William: Okay. Your really pushing your luck Henry!

Rachel: Hey, there's an idea. Why don't we try pushing from behind?

Applejack: Not a bad idea Rach.

Narrator: Then they tried push from the other end. The fat Director said.

Fat Director: ONE! TWO! THREE! PUSH!

Narrator: But he didn't help again, because... Um... (Action paused)

William: Sir, forgive me for asking but why are not helping again?

Fat Director: Well you see um uh… Ahem… My doctor has forbidden me to push you see…

Rachel/William/Applejack: (Unconvinced) Right...

(Action unpaused)

Narrator: They pushed and pushed and pushed, but still, Henry stayed in the tunnel. At last Simmons and Rarity came along. The guard waved his red flag and a stopped them.

Simmons: You gotta be kidding me. Seriously, a tunnel? Of all places, it had to be this tunnel?

Rarity: I feel dreadfully bad for the coaches, having to sit in that dark musty tunnel.

Narrator: Soon, Rarity came up to argue too.

William: (Groan) Come on Henry. Please stop playing around! I wanna go home!

Rachel: Same here. It's getting dark and cold.

Applejack: Come now, how could you be afraid of a little water? You drink more gallons than the rain provides.

Rarity: Henry, get out of the tunnel now!

Henry: No, I won't ruin my green paint and red stripes for you, little miss pony!

Narrator: He wheeshed steam at her and made her wet and violated.

Rarity: (Whimpering) Oh my I look hideous, You beast!

Rachel: Come Henry. Look, it's stopped raining.

Henry: Yes, but it will begin again soon, and what will become of my green paint and red stripes then?

Rarity: Now you better move please, or I'll get Fluttershy to give you the stare.

Narrator: Henry still refused to come out. Rarity then went to the nearest phone and called Fluttershy over from Wellsworth yards. She then tried to stare Henry down, to no prevail, so Rarity used Simmons. He pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed as hard as he could. But still, Henry stayed in the tunnel. So they all gave it up.

Fat Director: Very well then. You can stay there. We shall take away your rails and leave you in there for always and always and always!

Henry: No no no please don't! I'll come out! I'll come out!

Narrator: But the Fat Director didn't take anymore chances. And that's what they did. They the levered the old rails away, cut a new tunnel and built a wall in front of Henry. Simmons took the passengers on with his train and took the tired ponies and William and Rachel home, Fluttershy headed back to Wellsworth on her wings to continue shunting with Edward. Now Henry can't get out and we watches the trains rushing through the new tunnel. He was very sad because he thought no one would ever see his green paint and red stripes again, but I think he deserved it, don't you?

**Poor Henry. You really feel sorry for him here, even though he is in the wrong. Well, let's hope things clear up next story. See you there.**


	13. Edward, Gordon and Henry

**Author's notes: Ok. Let's get to the final chapter.**

_Edward, Gordon, and Henry._

Narrator: As time went on Edward & Fluttershy, Gordon & Rainbow Dash and Simmors, Rarity & Applejack would often pass by the tunnel in which Henry was shut up in.

(Passing by montage one.)

Edward: Peep-peep. Hullo Henry.

Fluttershy: I'm sorry about your predicament Henry.

(They go through with the Thunderbolt Of Tidmouth.)

(Passing by montage two)

Simmors: Peep-peep. Sorry your stuck there Henry.

Rarity: At least now the passengers won't be late.

Applejack: Ya should have listened Henry.

(They come through with The Flyer Of Vickerstown)

(Passing by montage three)

Gordon: Poop-poop! HAHAHAHA! Serves you right.

Rainbow Dash: (Laughing as tears poured from her eyes) Bah hahahahahaha!

(They pass by with the Wild-Nor-Wester)

Narrator: Poor Henry had no steam to answer. His fire had been put out, and soot and dirt from the tunnel roof had spoiled his lovely green paint and red stripes. He was very sad and cold and wanted to come out and pull trains too.

Henry: Oh dear. Why did I have to worry about the rain spoiling my green paint?

Narrator: One day William was working with Edward, Fluttershy and Rachel. The Fat Director could see much potential in young Rachel and had her work along side William to learn the route since 1921. One day they were practicing shunting at Wellsworth with Edward and Fluttershy.

William: Alright Rachel open the regulator slowly.

Rachel: So like this?

Narrator: She opened the regulator very gently and Edward eased forward smoothly.

Fluttershy: Oh how wonderful Rachel. That was very smooth indeed.

Rachel: Oh, thank you Fluttershy.

Edward: I must say, you could defiantly give the men here a run for the pounds.

Rachel: (Blush, giggle). Oh Edward. You are just the most kindest engine ever.

Narrator: The four friends shunted until there were no more trucks. And then they stopped for a lunch break. Now then, Gordon and Rainbow Dash always pulled the North Western Railway's claim to fame prestige Express passenger train called the Wild Nor Wester. Since the departure of the spiteful B-12 brothers, Gordon was very proud of now being the only engine strong enough to pull it, and Rainbow Dash felt over 20% more cooler to be one of the ponies to drive Gordon. The train was full of important people like the Fat Director, whom had punished Henry. Today, Gordon was testing how fast he could go.

Rainbow Dash: Ready Gordon?

Gordon: Ready when you are Rainbow Dash!

Narrator: With a blast on the whistle and a pull of the regulator, Rainbow Dash set Gordon and the Wild-Nor-Wester into motion, slowly at first, then faster and faster until they reached the maximum speed of 100 miles per hour.

Gordon: HURRY! Hurry! Hurry!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, come on, no slacking coaches!

Coach 1: (Sigh) I told you before. Those two do not know how to treat a coach.

Coach 2: At least they aren't as bad as the B-12 brothers.

Narrator: And the other coaches could only agree. In the distance, Gordon saw the tunnel where Henry was bricked up in.

Rainbow Dash: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Gordon: Oh yeah! In a minute, we'll whistle at Henry, then give the old 'serves your right' one liner, then laugh in his face, then rush through and out into the open.

Narrator: Closer and closer they came, they were almost there when….

(CRACK)

Rainbow Dash: What the hay is going….

(WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSHhHHHHHHHH!)

Narrator: And there was proud Gordon, going slower and slower in a of cloud steam.

Rainbow Dash: STTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: After nearly panicking, Rainbow Dash quickly stopped the train.

Gordon: What in the name of Sir Nigel Greseley has happened to me?! I feel so (cough) weak.

Rainbow Dash: Oh for the love pete. You've burst your safety valve, you can't pull the train anymore.

Gordon: Oh dear. We were going so nicely too.

Rainbow dash: I know, and we nearly passed one hundred miles an hour. I hate losing.

Gordon: Just look at that. Henry laughing at us.

Henry: HAHAHAHAHA! First the Directors car, then getting stuck on a hill, and now this.

Rainbow Dash: Oh shut up Henry!

Narrator: Everyone came to see Gordon.

Fat Director: Humph! I never liked these big engines. Always going wrong. After you drive Gordon onto a siding out of the way, find another engine at once.

Narrator: After setting Gordon onto a siding out of the way, Rainbow Dash went to find one. Meanwhile, Fluttershy, Rachel, and William were just finishing their lunch when Rainbow Dash flew in and told them what happened.

Edward: I'll come and try.

Rainbow Dash: I doubt that.

William: Oh you just you wait and see Rainbow Dash.

Narrator: Gordon saw them coming.

Gordon: Pah! That's no use. Edward can't pull the train.

Narrator: Edward puffed and pulled and pulled and puffed, but he couldn't move the heavy express coaches.

Gordon: I told you so.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! I knew that old timer couldn't do it on his own.

Edward: (Panting sadly) …I'm…. So….. Sorry…. My… Friends.

Fluttershy: That's alright Edward.

William: At least you gave it everything you had. If only we had another engine.

Narrator: This gave Rachel a very good idea.

Rachel: Excuse me Sir Topham Hatt? How about we let Henry and Edward take the train together?

Fat Director: Great idea Rachel. I'll have it arranged at once.

Narrator: He turned to Henry.

Fat Director: Will you help Edward pull this train?

Henry: Oh yes please Sir.

Narrator: Some platelayers knocked down the wall and put back the rails. When Henry got enough steam, Rachel drove him out. He was dirty, his paint was dusty and covered with cobwebs.

Henry: Oh! I'm so stiff. I'm so stiff.

Rachel: I think we'd better give you quick run to ease your joints, then find a turntable.

Narrator: When Henry came back, he felt much better. Then they coupled him up.

William: Are you sure you'd don't need any help driving Henry.

Rachel: No thank you William. I'm going to give it a try on my own.

William: Alright, me, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash will be rooting for you in Edward. Good luck Rachel.

Edward: Peep-peep-peep. I'm ready.

Henry: Peep-peep-peep. So am I.

Edward and Henry: Pull hard! We'll do it! Pull hard. We'll do it.

Narrator: The heavy express coaches jerked and began to move, slowly at first, then faster and faster.

Edward and Henry: We've done it together! We've done it together! We've done it together!

Coaches: YOU'VE DONE IT HORRAY! YOU'VE DONE IT HORRAY!

Fluttershy: SHE DROVE A STEAM ENGINE ON HER OWN! SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT! YAAAAAYYY!

Rainbow Dash: That a girl Rachel. Keep it up.

William: Well done Rachel! You're doing great.

Narrator: Everyone was excited. The fat director leaned out of the window to wave at Edward, Henry, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rachel and William. But the train was going so fast that his hat blew of into a field where a goat ate it for it's tea. They didn't stop until they reached Knapford station. The passengers cheered and thanked the engines, ponies, William and Rachel. And the Fat Director promised Henry a new coat of paint.

Fat Director: Would you like blue and red stripes?

Henry: Yes please sir. Then I'll be just like Edward, Gordon and Rainbow Dash.

Narrator: He then turned to Rachel.

Fat Director: And as for you Miss Ravens, I would be honored to have you as the first female engine driver on this island in a long time. You are the railway's finest.

Rachel: Oh thank you sir. Thank you so much. I'll see to it that you'll never regret this.

Narrator: The Fat Director laughed.

Fat Director: Ho Ho! I know you won't. You've been taught by the best.

Narrator: Rachel and William hugged each other tightly.

Fluttershy & R.D: AWWWWW.

Narrator: On their way home, the friends helped Gordon back to the sheds. All three are now great friends. Henry was happy to have his new coat of paint. He is very proud of it and he doesn't mind the rain now, for he knows that the best way to keep his paint nice is not to run into tunnels, but ask his driver to rub him down when the days work is over. Upon hearing about Rachel's excellent exploit, Pinkie Pie through another party back at Vicarstown Sheds, this time to congratulate Rachel Marie Ravens on her promotion to engine driver. All the engines and ponies were very proud, but William James Holden was the proudest of the lot. So it just go to show you, that dreams do come true.

The end...

**Alright! Now my humansona is a full time driver. Yay! Can't wait for the next saga. "Thomas The Tank Engine" is up next. And you'll be seeing a bit of both Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie throughout. Look out for that guys.**


	14. Thomas and Gordon

**Author's notes: Ok, here's part 1 of "Thomas The Tank Engine". And yes, I have added myself into the story too.**

Dear Rachel,

I hope you are enjoying your new job. Boy, 1923 has been a very good year. Our Reverend friend from England, Wilbert, has gotten his book published and has just finished another one for his son Christopher and it is due to published. Anyway, remember how Thomas was tired of being cooped up as a station pilot and wanted to see the world? Well, with the team effort of me, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and of course Thomas and you too, his wish has finally been granted. These stories tell you of how we did it. I hope you like them as much as your new job cause you helped me to write them.  
Your friend, William James Holden.

_Thomas and Gordon_

Narrator: Thomas was a tank engine who lived at big station called Vicarstown where he worked as the station pilot engine. He had six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler and short stumpy dome. He also had 2 very special friends, two ponies called Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. He was a fussy little engine, always sorting coaches about. He'd would sort them to their proper trains and pull them to the station ready for bigger engines to take on long journeys. And when trains came in and the people had gotten out, he'd always pull the empty coaches away so that the bigger engines could go and have a rest.

Thomas: And that's basically how it works, Miss Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Wow Thomas. You have the most wonderful job in the world. Sorting trains out kinda reminds me of re organising my bookshelves back home.

Thomas: I see. Boy, you sure like to keep things organize.

Twilight Sparkle: Heheh. Organised is my middle name. Twilight Organised Sparkle, hahahaha.

Thomas: Hahahaha. That's a good one Twilight.

Pinkie Pie: Hahahahaha. Yeah! You could give me a run for my money in jokes.

William: You got that right Pinkie Pie.

Thomas: Oh, here comes Henry with the Flyer Of Vicarstown. We'd better go and sort out that train.

Twilight Sparkle: Right on it, Thomas.

Narrator: And they went back to work. Thomas is a cheeky engine too. He thought that no engine worked as hard as he did, so he used to play tricks on the other engines and ponies. He liked best of all, to come up quietly to a big engine and a pony dozing in the sun and make them jump.

Thomas: (Whisper Snickering) Oy Pinkie Pie, there's Henry, Applejack, Rarity and Simmors.

Pinkie Pie. (Whisper) Alright. Got the confetti cannon ready.

Narrator: They inched forward slowly.

William: Uh, Thomas, Pinkie, what are you 2 doing?

Thomas: (Snickering) Ready? 3.

Pinkie Pie: (Snickering) 2.

Thomas: (Snickering) 1.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie fired her confetti cannon whistle and Thomas whistled loudly.

Henry: AAAHHHHH! WHAT IN THE WORLD!?

Applejack: WHAT IN TARNATION!?

Simmors: WHAT THE DEVIL?!

Rarity: OH MY STARS!

Pinkie Pie/Thomas: WAKE UP LAZY BONES! Why don't you work hard like us.

Narrator: Thomas and Pinkie Pie laughed out loud.

Henry: Thomas! Come on! I just had busy morning today.

Simmors: Yeah. Can't an engine get some sleep round here?

Rarity: Pinkie Pie, you aren't better off!

Applejack: Oh! Thomas, Pinkie Pie, you scared the apples out of me.

Thomas: Calm down Applejack. We're only joking. Don't worry. I'll get your coaches ready for your next trains.

William: That better be the last trick of the day, Thomas and Pinkie.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, don't stretch it too far.

Narrator: They went off to find the coaches. One day, Gordon, Rainbow Dash and Rachel were resting in the siding. They were very tired. Not only did Henry and Applejack break Gordon and Rainbow Dash's record again and got their train to Knapford early, but the Wild Nor Wester had been running late and had they had had to run as fast as they could to make up for lost time. They were just going to sleep again, when Thomas came up in his cheeky way with Pinkie Pie.

Twilight Sparkle: Your not thinking about…

Narrator: Thomas whistled and Pinkie Pie blasted the party canon so loudly that Gordon and Rainbow Dash jumped.

Gordon: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I SURRENEDER SARGENT MAJOR!

Rainbow Dash: SSSSSDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I SURRENEDER SARGENT SPITFIRE!

Rachel: DAHHH! I'M LISTENING MISS MARGARET! I'M AWAKE!

Thomas/Pinkie Pie: Waking up lazy bones! Do some hard work for change!

Rainbow Dash: Oh that. Is so it little Tommy and Pinkie Pie?

Thomas: Uh uh uh! No chasing around the yards. That's against regulations. HAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!

Narrator: And Thomas ran off laughing.

Pinkie Pie: Best prank yet Thomas!

Thomas: Sure was Pinkie.

Twilight Sparkle: Was that necessary you 2?!

Thomas: I thought it was. I hardly have any fun just being in this yard.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah Twilight, cut in some slack.

William: One of these days Thomas, all those pranks are gonna backfire at you.

Thomas: I doubt.

Narrator: Meanwhile instead of going to sleep again, Gordon and Rainbow Dash were thinking how to get back at Thomas. However, Rachel didn't think that it was a good idea. One morning, Thomas wouldn't wake up. William, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie couldn't make him start. His fire was out and there was not enough steam. It was nearly time for Gordon's morning Wild Nor Wester. The people were waiting, but the coaches weren't ready.

Twilight Sparkle: Come on Thomas. Sober up.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, wakey wakey!

Thomas: (Groan) Alright! Alright already.

Narrator: At last, Thomas started.

Thomas: (Yawn) Oh dear! Oh dear!

Coaches: Come on you! Hurry up!

Thomas: Ah shut up!

Narrator: Thomas gave them a rude bump and made his way to the station.

William: Thomas, calm down will yah?

Thomas: (Graugy) Don't stop dawdling don't stop dawdling.

Pinkie Pie: Don't you mean don't start dawdling Thomas?

Thomas: (sleepy) Whatever.

Coaches (Barring 7 and 8): Where have you been?! Where have you been?!

Thomas: Listen you, one more sass out of you lot and this trip will be your last.

Coaches (Barring 7 and 8): How rude.

Twilight Sparkle: I couldn't agree more. Thomas, what's gotten into you.

Thomas: Well, I've been kept up all night listening to these these engines boasting about how great their journeys are.

Twilight Sparkle: Alright just calm down, we're nearing the station.

Coach 6: You were saying numbers 7 and 8?

Coach 7: He's just tired number 6.

Coach 8: Yeah, he had to listen to the big engines boasting, which could make anyone miserable.

Coach 7: He really needs some more engines his own size, the poor thing.

Narrator: They fused into the station where Gordon, Rainbow Dash and Rachel were waiting.

Rainbow Dash: Well, you took your sweet time.

William: Sorry Rainbow Dash, Thomas was slow to start today.

Gordon: Well hurry up you!

Thomas: Ah! Hurry yourself.

Narrator: Gordon and Rainbow Dash began making their plan.

Gordon: Oh yes we will, won't we Rainbow dash?

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah.

Rachel: Uh, Gordon, Rainbow, what are you 2 thinking?

Rainbow Dash: Oh, uh, nothing! Come on G, let's get you coupled on.

Gordon: Oh! Right!

Narrator: Almost before the coaches stopped moving, Gordon reversed quickly and was coupled to the train.

Gordon: Get in quickly please.

Narrator: The people got in quickly. The clock struck the hour, the guard blew the whistle, and Gordon was ready to start. Thomas always pushed behind the big trains to help them start. But William always uncoupled him first. That way, when the train was running nicely, he could stop and go back, but this time he was late, and Gordon had started so quickly they forgot to uncouple Thomas. Slowly, the train pulled out of the station.

Gordon: Come on! Come on! Come on!

Rainbow Dash: That's right coaches get a move on we're not going to wait till next spring.

Rachel: Ok, I think we are good.

Thomas: Um Twilight, Pinkie Pie, William! Why aren't we moving back?

Narrator: William looked through the cab window and gasped.

William: Uh oh!

Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean, 'uh oh'? Whats going on?

William: Well um, considering the fact that I forgot to uncouple Thomas from the train, we have no way of communicating to Rainbow Dash, the train is now accelerating at top speed and we just happen to be attached to the back of the Wild Nor Wester which just happens to be the fastest train on the railway... We're in for a wild ride.

Narrator: And William was right. The train was accelerating faster and faster, too fast for Thomas, Twilight and Pinkie Pie's likings. They wanted to stop, but they couldn't.

Thomas: STOP! STOP!

Pinkie: AHAHAHAH! MAKE IT STOP! OH! MAKE IT STOP!

Gordon: HAHAHA! I'M ONLY CRUSING RAINBOW DASH! OPEN THE REGULATOR WIDE OPEN! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rainbow Dash: You got it! Gordon. Mwah hahahahahahaha!

Narrator: She opened the regulator wide open. They accelerated to 101 miles per hour.

Thomas/ Twilight Sparkle/William/Pinkie Pie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Coaches (Barring 7 and 8): you can't get away! You can't get away! HAHAHAHAHA!

Coach 7: You lot be quiet! Poor Thomas has been going through enough pain as it is.

Coach 8: If only there was a way to cheer him up dear sister.

(In Gordon's cab.)

Rachel: Uh, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, what's with the 'evil laughter'?

Gordon: Oh um... You know, because... The B-12s are no longer here, and I'm the only engine strong enough to pull the express on my own.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, and... I'm driving Gordon. So, that's why.

Rachel: Hmm. There is something your not telling me.

Narrator: Poor Thomas was going faster than he had ever gone before. He was out of breath and his wheels hurt him but he had to go on.

Thomas: (Sobbing) I'll shall never be the same engine again. My wheels will be quite worn out.

William: And who's fault do you think that was, hhhhhmmmm!?

Narrator: At last, they stopped at Ballahoo station. Thomas was uncoupled and he felt very silly and exhausted. Then William, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie ran him on to a turntable as everyone laughed at him. Then he ran onto a siding out of the way. Rainbow Dash laughed so hard tears streamed out of her eyes.

Rainbow Dash: Bwahahahah!

Gordon: Well now little Thomas. Now you know what hard work means, don't you?

Rachel: OH! So that explains the evil laughter. You 2 are in so much trouble! I'll see too it that Sir Topham puts you on goods duties for a week Gordon. As for you Dash, maybe Sir Topham will put you with someone else.

Gordon/Rainbow Dash: Uh oh...

Narrator: Poor Thomas couldn't answer. He had no breath. He just puffed slowly away to rest and had long long drink of water.

William: Oh good grief. Now you see what happens when you play tricks on the big engines Thomas…. (Gulp) …Oh horrors. I think I'm gonna be sick.

Thomas: me too… (Gulp)…

Pinkie Pie: me….Three… (Gulp)…

Twilight: me….four…(Gulp)…

Narrator: They went slowly home, and in future, Thomas was careful not to be cheeky to Gordon again.

**Right. What did you think of that? Next up is "Thomas' Train". Keep a lookout for that.**


	15. Thomas' Train

**Righty ho. Let's get this story started.**

_Thomas' Train_

Narrator: Thomas would often grumble because he was not allowed to pull passenger trains.

Thomas: I spend all my time shunting coaches about ready for you bigger engines to take on long journeys.

Narrator: The other engines, Barring Simmors (Edward was absent), and the ponies, barring Twilight Sparkle and Applejack (Fluttershy was also absent), just laughed.

Thomas: Why can't I pull trains like you guys?

Henry: Your just too impatient little Thomas.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Besides, you'd probably leave something behind.

Thomas: Rubbish, Rainbow Dash, and you too Henry! You all just wait! I'll show you lot!

Twilight Sparkle: Calm down Thomas, just be happy that you have something to do. Now come on, we need take Henry's Flyer of Vicarstown from platform 4 to platform 2 to be ready for the next journey.

Thomas: (Sigh) Alright.

Narrator: One night, he and Henry were alone. Henry was ill. The men worked hard but he didn't get better. He felt just as bad next morning even with the aid of Fluttershy, who had been called from Wellsworth to check on him. To make matters worse, Henry always pulled out with the first train, the Flyer Of Vicarstown, and Thomas had to get his coaches ready.

Thomas: If Henry is ill Twilight, then perhaps I shall pull his train.

Twilight Sparkle: I don't know about this. I've heard from Mr. Holden that some E2s tried and failed at passenger workings.

Thomas: Remember, desperate hours call for desperate measures. Besides, those were the first batch that failed at passengers.

Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean?

Thomas: My class was built with two different varieties. The first batch were built and delivered to the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway, that's my old railway, between 1913 and 1914. The first batch had short side tanks which limited water supplies making it a little difficult for long distance travels, so eventually in June of 1915 and October 1916, the second batch was created with extended water tanks make it easier for us to work. And as you can see by my side tanks, I am member of the second batch of E2s.

Twilight Sparkle: Wow! how extraordinary!

Rachel: Indeed. Well lets go those coaches to platform 2 for the west bound Flyer Of Vicarstown.

Narrator: Rachel and Pinkie Pie had just arrived for work on Thomas and soon they were off.

Thomas: Come along girls! Come along!

Coaches: There's plenty of time!

Twilight Sparkle: Henry is ill today and I don't know how long it will take to get him ready.

Narrator: The coaches came quietly then. Thomas took them to the platform and wanted to run round to the front at once. But Rachel and Twilight wouldn't let him.

Twilight: Don't be impatient Thomas. Remember, good things come to those who wait.

Narrator: Thomas waited and waited. The people got in the coaches. Rachel and Pinkie Pie and the guard walked up and down, the porter banged the doors, and still Henry didn't come. Thomas grew more and more excited, so much so that Twilight Sparkle had to keep him in check. The Fat Director came out of the office to see what was the matter. William, Pinkie and the station master told him about Henry.

Fat Director: Find another engine.

Pinkie Pie: Well sir, that's just it. Edward's on the Wellsworth branchline with William and Fluttershy, Gordon's on the goods train with Applejack, Simmors has the Wild-Nor-Wester with Rarity, the engine that we borrowed from the LNER while Henry is ill, Nicole, is with Rainbow Dash and the only engine left is Thomas.

Fat Director: You'll have to do it then. Thomas, be quick now.

Thomas: (Excited) YES SIR!

Narrator: So Thomas ran round and back down on the coaches, ready to start.

Thomas: Oh my goodness, my wish has come true. Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rachel, my first passenger train!

Pinkie Pie: (Excited) Oh I'm so excited and proud for you Thomas.

Rachel: Now, don't be impatient Thomas.

Twilight Sparkle: Rachel is right, wait till everything is ready. You too Pinkie Pie, passenger trains need to be handled very carefully.

Narrator: But of course, Thomas and Pinkie Pie were too excited to listen. What happened next, no one knows. Perhaps they forgot to couple Thomas to the train, or perhaps Thomas was too impatient, or perhaps Pinkie Pie pulled the lever by mistake. Anyway, Thomas started.

Coach 1: Oh great!

Coach 2: Look what he's gone and done now.

Coach 3: He's left us behind.

Coach 7: Now, calm down you 3. He's just excited.

Coach 8: He'll come back for us, don't worry.

Narrator: As they passed the first signal box, signalman waved and shouted, but he didn't stop.

Twilight Sparkle: I wonder what that signallman was trying to say.

Thomas: They're waving because I am splendid engine.

Pinkie Pie: And because your fun.

Thomas: So true Pinkie Pie.

Narrator: Thomas found it strangely easy to pull the train.

Thomas: Pah! Henry said it was hard to pull trains but I think it's easy. (Imitating Gordon) Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!

Narrator: As they passed more signal boxes more signalman waved, making Twilight Sparkle and Rachel a little bit concerned.

Twilight Sparkle: I wonder why they are waving at us.

Rachel: Maybe something happened.

Thomas: Nah, it's because no one has ever seen me pull a train before. It's quite nice that they wave to us. (Whistle) Thank you kindly.

Narrator: But soon they came to a signal at danger.

Thomas: Bother! I must stop, and I was going so nicely too. What a nuisance signals are.

Narrator: And Thomas whistled angrily.

Twilight Sparkle: Calm down. Remember what I've told you. "Good things come to those who wait."

Narrator: Then a signalman ran up.

Signalman: Hullo Thomas, William, Twilight and Pinkie Pie. What are you four doing here?

Thomas: We're pulling the westbound Flyer of Vicarstown.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Can't you see silly filly?

Signalman: (Inquisitive) Well then, where are the coaches then?

Narrator: They all looked back.

Pinkie Pie: That's easy their right back her…..(GASP)!

Thomas: WHY BLESS ME! IF WE HAVEN'T LEFT THEM BEHIND!

Rachel: GREAT SCOT!

Twilight Sparkle: Uh…BUT I! WHAT!

Signalman: Yes. Unless the Flyer is using invisible coaches today, you'd better go back to collect them.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie was about to get out a trombone, when Rachel and Twilight Sparkle stopped her.

Rachel: Pinkie, not right now.

Pinkie Pie: (muffled voice) Why not?

Twilight Sparkle: Look at poor Thomas.

Narrator: Poor Thomas was so sad, he nearly burst into tears.

Twilight Sparkle: Now now. There there Thomas. We all make mistakes .

Rachel: She's right. Cheer up Thomas, lets just go back and try again.

Narrator: So they went back. At the station everyone was talking at once. They were telling the fat Director and the staff what a bad railway it was. But when Thomas came back and they saw how sad he was, they just couldn't stay cross and apologized. He was coupled to the train, and this time he really pulled it.

Coach 4: Huh! I say girls, this engine should really be more responsible with his trains.

Coach 7: He's still young and he is trying hard.

Coach 8: Yeah, don't be so hard on him number 4.

Narrator: To cheer Thomas up, Pinkie Pie told him about her "Party Of One" incident, and Twilight Sparkle told him about her "Lesson Zero" incident. That of course made Thomas feel better, but for sometime afterwards the other engines and ponies would laugh at him saying.

Henry/Gordon/Rarity/Rainbow Dash: Look! There's Thomas, the engine who wanted to pull a train but forgot about the coaches.

(Pinkie Pie Play trombone fail song)

Thomas: (Sarcastic) Gee Thanks Pinkie pie for the moral support. Sheesh!

Rachel: (Grumbling) Seriously Twilight. I wonder if William is fairing any better with Edward today.

Twilight: I seriously hope so.

**Ok, in the background of "Thomas And The Trucks", there is a J37 passing by. I think that engine has been hired to help while Henry is ill. I call her Nicole, after Princess Celestia's voice actress Nicole Oliver. Onto part 3!**


	16. Thomas And The Trucks

**Author's notes: Alrighty, here we go on part 3.**

_Thomas And The Trucks_

Narrator: Thomas the tank engine would not stop being a nusciance. Night after night he kept the other engines and even the ponies awake.

Thomas: You know what guys, I'm sick and tired of shunting coaches. I want to see the world.

Rainbow Dash: OH FOR PETE SAKE! WILL YOU PUT A SOCK IN IT THOMAS!?

Rarity: OH HONESTLY! Your whining is getting really annoying.

Thomas: For the record Rarity. I'm not whining I'm complaining!

Rarity: Your are not complaining, you are whining, and incase you don't know the difference between them.

(Rainbow Dash quickly put ear plugs on.)

Rainbow Dash: TAKE COVER!

Gordon: What do you mean?

Rainbow Dash: Trust me on this Gordon, just brace yourself!

Rarity: Thiiis iiis whiiining! Oooh, this harness is too tiiight! It's going to chafe. Can't you loosen it? Oooh, it hurts and it's sooo ruuusty! Why didn't you clean it first? It's gonna leave a staaain! And the wagon's getting heeeavy, why do I have to pull it?

Thomas: Oh good grief! Please stop I know what whining is!

Rarity: But I thought you wanted to know the differences between complaining and whiiining!

Narrator: Even in the yards, the coaches would poke fun at him when he was shunting.

Coaches: Come on!

Coach 1: We need to be on the WildNorWester, and we can't be late.

Coach 2: You must hurry up.

Thomas: Ok, ok, yes, I know that!

Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, please calm down.

Coach 3: And you won't be going anywhere today.

Other coaches: (Laughing.)

Pinkie Pie: Hey! Leave him alone!

Rachel: That wasn't very nice.

Coach 7: Cut the giggles you lot!

Coach 8: Yeah, Thomas has been put through enough stress already.

(Thomas leaves them at the station for Gordon to pick up, then leaves with tears in his eyes, but he was thankful for the 2 coaches who stood up for him.)

Narrator: But one night, Edward came into the sheds with William and Fluttershy. Edward was a very kind engine and felt sorry for Thomas.

Edward: Hullo Rachel and Thomas. Why the long faces?

Thomas: Oh, hello Edward. To cut to the chase, it's just, the other engines and ponies get to see the whole railway every day, whilst I'm just stuck here with coaches, morning, noon and night, and save for coaches 7 and 8, the coaches tease me as well. I just wish I could be able to go out and see the railway too.

Edward: I know how you feel Thomas.

Fluttershy: Oh you poor engine. Don't worry. It's like Twilight Sparkle always says, "Good things come to those who wait."

Thomas: (Sigh unhappily) I know. Your right Fluttershy, but when I've waited since the first world war had ended in 1919 to see the world, barring that one mishap with the Flyer Of Vicarstown. I just wish to be really useful engine outside of shunting, like you Edward.

Rachel: I know what you mean Thomas. It isn't easy to wait for something that you really want.

William: Not necessarily.

Rachel: What do you mean William?

Edward: Me, William and Fluttershy have trucks to take home tomorrow, and if you take them instead of us, we'll shunt coaches in the yards for you.

Thomas: Thank you Edward, Fluttershy and William that will be a nice change.

Rachel: I think I'll work with Edward tomorrow. That ok William?

William: Sure Rach. Go for it.

Narrator: The next morning, the engines asked Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. Twilight Sparkle always trusted Edward's wisdom, so she agreed. Rachel and William decided to swap duties for the day too. Thomas, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and William ran off to find the trucks, whilst Rachel, Fluttershy and Edward went to shunt coaches. Now, trucks are silly and noisy. They talk a lot and don't attend to what they are doing. They never listen to there engine and I'm sorry to say that they play tricks on engines who are not used to them. Edward, Fluttershy and Rachel knew all about trucks. They warned Thomas to be careful, but Thomas was too excited to listen. The shunter fastend the coupling, and when the signal dropped, Thomas was ready. The guard blew his whistle, and waved his green flag.

Twilight Sparkle: Alright. Ready Thomas?

Thomas: Ready! How bout you Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: Ready for anything Tommy! How bout you Willy?

William: All ready to go.

Narrator: William blew Thomas' whistle, and they started off but the trucks weren't ready.

Trucks: OH! OH! OH! OH! WAIT THOMAS! WAIT!

Thomas: Come on! Come on!

Trucks: Alright, don't fuss! Alright, don't fuss!

Narrator: Grumbling, the trucks left the station and on to the mainline. Thomas felt very happy they clattered through stations and rumbled over viaducts. Thomas whistled and they rushed through the tunnel that Henry was shut up in.

Thomas: Boy, this is great. I never felt so alive in my life.

Pinkie Pie: I know. Isn't this great? I've never seen so many beautiful sights on Sodor.

Twilight: Well I have to admit, this is nice change from the yards.

Thomas: Your telling me Twilight.

Narrator: William looked at his pocket watch.

William: Wow. We're making great time. Well done Thomas. We'll make it to Wellsworth before tea time.

Narrator: At last, they slowed down when they came to Gordon's Hill. The hill was steep, but Thomas soldiered on with all his might.

Twilight Sparkle: Steady Thomas, steady. We're almost at the top.

Narrator: Soon they reached the top and William began to shut off steam and apply the brakes.

Thomas: We're stopping! We're stopping!

William: Well done Thomas. Now lets go check the…..

Trucks: NO! NO! NO! GO ON! GO ON!

Narrator: Everyone was taken off guard as the trucks surged forward. And before either William, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle could stop them, the trucks pushed them down the hill and were rattling and laughing maniacally. Poor Thomas tried hard to stop them from making him go to fast.

Thomas: STOP PUSHING! STOP PUSHING!

TRUCKS: GO ON! GO ON! GO ON!

Twilight Sparkle: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHEEEEEELPPP!

Pinkie Pie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP THOMAS! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!

Thomas: I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING!

William: Oh glory! We heading for Wellsworth!

Thomas: OH DEAR WHAT SHALL I DO !

Narrator: They rattled through the station and swerved into the goods yard.

William: MMMMMMOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHERRRRRRR!

Twilight Sparkle: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Pinkie Pie: Oh no no no no! not good ! not good! Not good!

Narrator: Everyone shut their eyes.

Thomas: I must stop!

Narrator: When they all opened there eyes, Thomas had stopped just in front of the buffers.

William: Whew! Thank goodness… That was a close one.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah…. Too Close if you ask me.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah too… close for comfort.

Thomas: You... Said it.

Fat Director: Ahem!

Narrator: All 4 jumped as they saw the Fat Director standing and watching them.

Thomas and his crew and ponies: Ummmm…..uheheheheh…. Hullo Sir…. Heheh lovely day we're having….Heheheh.

Fat Director: What in the name of Sodor are you doing here Thomas? You are suppose to be shunting at Vicarstown instead of Edward.

Thomas: Me and Edward did a duty swap and so I brought Edward's trucks for him whilst he did the shunting.

Fat Director: Why did you come in so fast?

Twilight Sparkle: We didn't mean too. Those trucks pushed us.

Fat Director: Haven't ever pulled trucks before on the LB&SCR Thomas?

Thomas: No Sir.

Fat Director: Well then, you have a lot to learn about trucks little Thomas. They are silly things that must be kept in their place, so after pushing them around here in wellsworth for a few days with Miss Ravens again. You'll know almost as much about them as Edward, then you will be a really useful engine.

Narrator: The Fat Director watched as Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, William and Pinkie Pie moved sadly away. He really could see lots of potential in Thomas for being a really useful engine outside of shunting.

Fat Director: (Sigh) Poor Thomas. He really does need change from being station pilot.

Narrator: But I must say no more, or I will spoil the next story.

**Well, what did you think of that one. Look out for part 4. "Thomas And The Breakdown Train".**


	17. Thomas And The Breakdown Train

**Story number 4. This one is one of my favourites from canon material.**

_Thomas and the Breakdown Train_

Narrator: Nearly a week passed since Thomas's mishap with the trucks. Although the Fat Director was stern with, Thomas he understood that Thomas was in need of a change in scenery from his job at Vicarstown Station. He allowed Thomas to stay at Wellsworth to learn how to become a really useful engine. At that time, William was called away to Vicarstown for special job. So Rachel was enlisted to help Thomas learn the ways of the really useful engine. Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie helped out and so did Edward and Fluttershy. Everyday, The Fat Director came to the station to catch his train. He always said, "Hullo" to Thomas and asked him how he was getting on. One of the jobs that Thomas had to do was shunt trucks. There were lots of trucks in the yard. Different ones came in every day and Thomas had to push and pull them into their right places.

Twilight Sparkle: And... perfect.

Rachel: Well done Thomas. You really have made a lot progress these past few weeks.

Twilight Sparkle: Heheheheh this definitely reminds me of organizing my bookshelves.

Pinkie pie: Wow we made it. Just in time for lunchtime.

Thomas: I know, and to think I've been shunting trains for years. But once you understand the techniques of trucks, It really helps to sharpen your shunting skills.

Narrator: Thomas was right. He worked very hard. He knew now that he wasn't as clever as he thought. Besides, the Fat Director had been kind to him, and he wanted to learn all about trucks so as to be a really useful engine. Meanwhile, at Vicarstown station, William and Rarity were waiting for the fat director when heard an unusual whistle. Then, a black tender engine puffed into the station. The Fat Director climbed down and introduced the newcomer.

Fat Director: Here is our new engine. We've just purchased him from the Lancashire and Yorkshire railway. He is a modified class 27 steam locomotive with leading wheels added.

William: So, what's your name?

?: I don't have name just yet. But I'm willing to prove myself.

William: I see. That's good. I'll call you by my middle name, James. How does that sound?

James: I like that, thank you driver.

Fat Director: Good. James it is then.

Narrator: Rarity then inspected James.

Rarity: Well he seems in order, but the black paint is kind to bland and a bit of a bore, but don't worry after your trial run, I'm sure you'll get new coat. I don't fancy these wooden brake blocks though . They make him look a little off in design.

James: I was made with these as an experiment. The other engines just laughed at me.

Rarity: I'm terribly sorry about that darling. They shouldn't do things like that.

Narrator: At that moment a horrifying realisation hit William.

William: WAIT A MINUTE! WOODEN BRAKE BLOCKS!? THAT'S VERY DANGEROUS! Sir, shouldn't we have him refitted with iron brake blocks?

Sir Topham hatt: Your right. We should….

Narrator: But before they do anything else, Henry puffed in from Alresburgh with a passenger train. He looked very poor.

Applejack: Sir, Henry's tubes are a leaking. We need to take the slow goods train to Kanpford.

Fat Director: I see. Well, William, as Simmors, Gordon and Edward are busy elsewhere, I'm afraid we'll have to use James right now. I'm sorry about this. We'll refit him tomorrow.

Narrator: He then walked away, concerned. William and Rarity each got a fire extinguisher and reluctantly, they coupled James up to goods train once Applejack took Henry off.

William: We'll just have to take it slowly. If we go too fast, the brakes may catch on fire.

Rarity: Oh dear. Perish the thought.

Narrator: The guard gave all clear, William took a deep breath and soon they set off.

William: Here we go Rarity.

Rarity: Ready James?

James: (Uncertain) Em, ready Rarity.

Narrator: The trucks overheard about James's wooden brake blocks and decided to used this as advantage for tomfoolery.

Trucks: We'll get that engine on the hill. He won't be able to stop us. (snickering)

Narrator: Unfortunately, Rarity, William and James hadn't heard them as they went along the line. Meanwhile, back at Wellsworth, Thomas was shunting with Twilight Sparkle, Rachel, and Pinkie Pie.

Rachel: There you go. That's right. Those trucks go into that goods siding.

Twilight Sparkle: I must say, your doing even better than what I can do in my library.

Pinkie Pie: Or how I plan parties.

Thomas: Well thank you.

Narrator: Thomas then saw so a strange line of trucks .

Thomas: Hhhmmm. What are those over there? I've never seen trucks like them before.

Twilight: I don't think you should touch those trucks.

Narrator: They consisted of a small coach, a couple of flat trucks, two tool vans, and two strange things that Rachel called cranes.

Rachel: That's the breakdown train. When there's an accident, the workmen get into the coach and the engine takes them quickly to help the hurt people and to clear and mend the line. The tool vans carry the the workmen's tools. The cranes are for lifting heavy things like engines, coaches and trucks.

Pinkie Pie: Or even the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness?

Rachel: The what?

Pinkie Pie: Oh it was a giant cake that my friends Mr. and Mrs. Cake made for a national dessert contest.

Narrator: And she told Rachel and Thomas all about it.

Rachel: Oh that does sound delicious. I'm glad you and Twilight found the culprits and found out whom ate the other desserts.

Narrator: A few hours later, the 4 friends were just shunting some more trucks around Wellsworth yard, when suddenly they heard a engine whistling.

James: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!

Narrator: And a goods train was rushing through much too fast. The engine of course was James. He, along with Rarity and William were frightened out of their wits.

William: RACHEL! HELP US!

Rachel: WILLIAM, RARITY! PUT THE BRAKES ON!

William: WE DID! BUT THEY CAUGHT ON FIRE!

Narrator: And he was right. James's wooden brake blocks were on fire. Smoke, sparks and flames streamed out on each side.

Rarity: OH SOMEONE OR SOMEPONY HELP US!

JAMES: THEIR PUSHING ME! THEIR PUSHING ME!

Trucks: ON! ON! ON! ON! (Maniacally laughter)

William: SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!

Rarity: CALL THE ROYAL ARMY!

William and Rarity: CALL MY MOTHER!

James: HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!

Narrator: Still whistling and screaming frantically, poor James, Rarity and William disappeared under the road bridge. Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Rachel stared in horror.

Thomas: I'd like to teach those trucks some manners.

Twilight Sparkle: Your not the only one Thomas. Those trucks are pain.

Rachel: Not to mention completely danger mad.

Pinkie: Your right Rachel. William and Rarity were working with him too, so they're in trouble too.

Narrator: In the signalbox, the signalman got a very distressing call.

Signalman: HE WHAT!? BRAKE FAILURE?! ! A COW PASTURE! OH GOOD LORD!

Narrator: He pressed a button and a bell rang out the alarm!

Signalman: THOMAS! GET THE MAINTAINENCE CREW AND THE BREAKDOWN TRAIN ON THE DOUBLE! JAMES' HAS BEEN THROWN OFF THE LINE AND INTO A COW PASTURE AT CROSBY! HURRY! THERES NO TIME TO LOSE!

Narrator: The four friends were horrified!

Rachel: GREAT SCOT! William!

PINKIE PIE: Oh no no no no! Not good! Not good! Not Good!

Twilight Sparkle: Calm down girls! Lets just go. There's no time to lose.

Thomas: Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rachel, into my cab, now!

Narrator: So Thomas was coupled on, the workmen piled into their coach and off they went. Thomas worked his hardest. His wheels pounding the rail.

Thomas: HURRY! HURRY! HURRY!

Narrator: And this time he was not pretending to be like Gordon. This time he really meant it.

Thomas: Bother those trucks and their stupid tricks. I hope poor James isn't hurt.

Twilight Sparkle: Or Rarity.

Rachel: Or William.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah me too. I hope no is hurt.

Narrator: James and the derailed goods train were at a bend in the line. Fortunately, William and Rarity weren't hurt at all, just shaken a bit, the brake van and the last few trucks were on the rails. Rarity and William had used the fire extinguishers to put out the fire on James's brake blocks, but the front trucks were piled in smashed heap and the damage was done. James was in a field leaking steam in all directions as a cow was staring at him inquisitively. William and Rarity checked to see if James was hurt.

Rarity: Oh are you alright James darling?

James: Oooohhh I don't know, I'm so sorry about this. Ooooh I suppose there goes my trails.

William: Nevermind James, it wasn't your fault. It just those wooden brakes they gave you. We said that they were no good.

Rarity: Anyway, I'm sure The Fat Director will give you another chance. He knew about your wooden brakes too.

Narrator: Just then Thomas, Rachel, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle arrived.

Rarity: Oh look here comes Thomas, Rachel, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: We're here.

Rachel: Oh thank goodness you and Rarity are alright William.

Twilight: Don't worry. We'll have this mess sorted out before you know it.

Narrator: Thomas pushed the breakdown train alongside, then he took the unhurt trucks out of the way.

Trucks: Ooooh Dear….. Ohoohhh Dear….

Thomas: Serves you right! Serves you right!

Twilight: I hope you all learnt your lessons.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah so do I.

Rachel: That makes three of us.

Narrator: When the men put other trucks on the line Thomas pulled them away too. He was hard at work puffing backwards and forwards all the afternoon.

Thomas: This will teach you a lesson! This will teach a lesson,

Narrator: And gave them a hard bump!

Pinkie: Yeah!

Twilight: Got it?!

Trucks: (In a sad creeky voice) Yes it will! Yes it will!

Narrator: They left the broken trucks and mended the line. Then with two cranes, William and Rachel put James back on the rails.

Rarity: Oh thank goodness that's over.

Pinkie Pie: I don't know about that.

Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean?

Narrator: James tried to move but he couldn't .

Pinkie Pie: That. It was scripted.

Twilight Sparkle: (Sigh) Typical Pinkie.

Rachel: Say, Rarity and William would you two care for a lift home in Thomas?

William: Sure thing.

Rarity: If Thomas will let me of course.

Thomas: Of course. You more than welcome to come aboard.

William: Well then much obliged.

Narrator: So Thomas helped Rarity, William and James back to the sheds. The Fat Director was waiting anxiously for them.

Twilight: Thomas has been outstanding today Sir. He has just helped that new engine James out of a nasty accident.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah we're all very proud of him.

Rarity: I know indeed. That is very good work Thomas.

Rachel: Definitely, you've really proven yourself really useful in my... (Pulls out a book that she and William have been working on.) ...books.

Pinkie Pie: (Comedy drums)

(Everyone laughed at the joke.)

Thomas: Ok Rach, that's a good one.

William: Anyway, in all seriousness though, you have done very, very well.

Thomas: You really mean it?

William: Yes I do Thomas. You were quick, smart and diligent in an emergency. You've made me and Rachel both proud to be your drivers.

Fat Director: Well Thomas I've heard all about the rescue too in a phone call from Cronk station, and I am pleased with you as well. You are now a really useful engine outside of your shunting duties. James shall go to the works to have proper brakes and a new coat of paint, and you Thomas, shall have a branchline all to yourself.

Thomas: Oh thank you sir! Can I pick my coaches from the yard tomorrow? I have 2 in mind.

Fat Director: Go for it.

Narrator: Now Thomas is as happy as can be. He has a branch line all to himself and puffs proudly backwards and and forwards with two coaches all day.

Pinkie Pie: See Thomas? Twilight was right.

Thomas: She is. All good things come to those who wait.

Twilight Sparkle: And that's a lesson well learned. Thomas, you've made me feel so proud.

William: That's right Thomas you truly are a really useful engine.

Narrator: They are never lonely, because there is always somengine or somepony to talk to at the junction. Edward & Fluttershy and Henry & Applejack stop quite often to tell him the news.

Applejack: Woohee! You must be mighty proud of that there branchline of yours, huh Thomas?

Thomas: Indeed I am Applejack.

Henry: I couldn't be more proud of you Thomas. We all knew you could do it.

Narrator: Gordon and Rainbow Dash are always in hurry and do not stop,but they never forget to give him the good word.

Rainbow dash: Hey guys. Later guys. Congrats on your new branchline Thomas!

Gordon: Congratulations Little Thomas.

Thomas: Thanks Rainbow Dash! You too Gordon!

Narrator: Eventually, William James Holden and Rachel Marie Raven moved over to Ffarquhar because it was close enough to Knapford university where they went to school at and also because the main headquarters was eventually reallocated to Knapford station. Soon the ponies eventually started staying at Knapford Hotel so that it would be easy access to get to work and to make it easier to see their number one really useful friend, Thomas the tank engine.

The End...

**...Of this saga. Yes, the coaches that Thomas has now are coaches 7 and 8 from previous stories. I'll probably get into that story another time. For now, let's jump into "James The Red Engine" next. I'm not sure why the Rev Awdry has it as his least favourite of the books he's written, because it's by no means bad or anything. Anyway, stay in harmony everyone.**


	18. James and the Tophat

**Ok guys. Ready for "James The Red Engine"? I am. Also, this is the 1st time that Pinkie Pie interrupts the "letter" segment written by Atsf's humansona, William James Holden.**

Dear Rachel  
Do you remember when that new engine... uh what's his name again... Ah yes, James, that's right, when James crashed into that cow pasture?

(flashback)

William: CALL AN AMBULANCE!

Rarity: CALL THE ROYAL ARMY!

William and Rarity: CALL MY MOTHER!

James: HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!

(Record scratch)

William: What the… Pinkie Pie!? What are you doing at my desk and what the devil are you doing with my pen!?

Pinkie: I was writing the usual letter to Rachel before the book….

(William picks up the letter and his jaw drops.)

William: How?

Pinkie Pie: Simple. You just break the fourth wall. It also helps if you're me... or a looney tune…. Or even the A…..

William: Okay yes I get it Pinkie… can I please have my pen back please.

Pinkie: But I haven't finished writing the letter.

William: (Lying) Yeah, but the uh... Knapford Bakery needs some new recipes. They need you for a couple of minutes to help them. Then you can come back and help out on the railway.

(Pinkie's face lights up and she rushes over to the bakery)

William: Whew…..

( William holden takes over the letter)

Sorry about that Rachel. Apparently, Pinkie Pie just so happened to have discovered my new study office and well she was just trying to be friendly and write the letter to you for me, aheheheh, how kind. Anyway heres the lowdown from where our cheery pink little friend left off. As you may know already, the Fat Director has now been premoted to chairman and he is now known as the Fat Controller. It is now 1926 James has now come back from the works and is now a different engine. I'm sorry to say he got a little carried away with himself, but thanks to Rarity, whom I still can't thank enough for shutting the Joblings guy up, we have finally made James a really useful engine too. These stories tell you how me and Rarity taught James the art of the really engine. Plus, I even got all 7 us a treat for you all at the end of the story.

Your friend, William James Holden. (Sigh) and Pinkie Pie too.

P.S  
Sir Topham Hatt did find out about our nickname for him, and he actually took to it very well. Says that he has "glad that the engines respected him for taking good care of them".

_James And The Tophat_

Narrator: James was a new engine who lived at a station at the other end of the line. He had two small wheels in front and six driving wheels behind. They weren't as big as Gordon's, and they weren't as small as Thomas's. He was still fairly new and still had a lot to learn.

Fat Controller: You're a special mixed traffic engine. You'll be able to pull coaches or trucks quite easily.

Narrator: But trucks are not easy things to manage. On his first day they had pushed him, Rarity and William down a hill and into field. He had been very ill after the accident, but now he had new brakes and a shining coat of red paint.

The Fat Controller: The red paint will cheer you up after your accident.

Narrator: Rarity marveled at James' new paint job.

Rarity: I must say, not only will you cheer up but it makes you look as handsome as a fire ruby. No inclusions pristine fast, it's, the works. (Dramatically faints.)

James: Is she ok?

Fluttershy: Well, um... Yes. This happens a lot.

James: Well, I really like my red paint too.

Fat controller: Ahem. Anyway, James, you will be working with Rarity and William. You are to pull coaches today and Edward, Fluttershy and Rachel here shall help you.

James: Yes Sir.

Rarity: You can count on me.

William: No problem. We'll teach him the ways of the railway before you can say Wild Nor Wester.

Fat Controller: Wild-Nor-Wester.

(The others started laughing and William quickly found his voice.)

William: Ok, maybe not that quickly, but still, we can help James learn our ways.

Edward: I ready to help teach our new friend ropes of passenger trains.

Fluttershy: Um yes Sir. We'll do our best.

Rachel: Yes sir. You can count on us sir.

Narrator: They went together to find the coaches.

Edward: Now be very careful with the coaches James. They don't like to be bumped. Trucks are a different matter.

Rachel: You see, trucks are silly, noisy and naughty and if they are misbehaving they need to be bumped and taught a lesson. But coaches get cross and will pay you out.

Fluttershy: That's right. Not mention that coaches are bit more timid to like new born bouncing baby bunnies and need to be handled with care, so please, be very careful with the coaches.

James: Don't worry Fluttershy. I am being careful.

Narrator: They took the coaches to the platform, and were coupled up in front. The Fat Controller, the stationmaster, and some little boys all came to admire James's shining rods and red paint. James was pleased.

Rarity: My word. You must be the toast of the island James darling. You do look marvelous.

James: Wow your right Rarity. I am really useful engine.

Rarity: Darling, watch out for...…

Narrator: But it was too late. James was so excited that he accidently let off steam. The Fat Controller, the stationmaster, Fluttershy, and the guard all jumped and a shower of water fell onto The Fat Controller's nice new top hat.

Rarity: ...For Sir Topham Hatt's new expensive 2 pounds 9 shillings top hat.

James: Oh dear. This is not good.

Narrator: At that moment the whistle blew and in a panic James thought they had better go, so they went.

James: Go on! Make tracks! Go on! Make tracks!

William: Easy James Easy! Your starting too quick. You're going to jar your passengers if you start like this.

Edward: Don't push! Don't push!

Fluttershy: Gently James, Gently!

Rachel: Slow down James, and calm yourself.

Rarity: Remember, gently darling.

Narrator: Edward and Fluttershy didn't like starting quickly. The coaches grumbled too.

Coaches: Don't go so fast! Don't go so fast!

Coach 1: (Sighs) Why didn't we get picked for Thomas' branchline instead of 7 and 8?

Coach 2: No clue number 1.

Narrator: But James did not listen. He wanted to run away before The Fat Controller could call him back. He didn't even want to stop at the first station.

William: Ok, (Applies breaks but they don't stop.) What the? Come on James. I'm applying brake so stop will ya?

Narrator: Rachel, Fluttershy and Edward tried hard to stop.

Rachel: Come on Edward brake!

Fluttershy: Come on Edward. We've got to stop the train.

Edward: I'm trying! I'm trying!

Narrator: But it was no use. They all over shot the station and the two coaches in front were beyond the platform before they stopped. They had go back and let the passengers get out.

James: Oops.

Rarity: Never mind James. Just back up please, darling.

Narrator: Lots of people came to look at James and as no one seemed to know about The Fat Controller's top hat. James felt happier. Presently, they came to the station where Thomas was waiting with his two coaches.

Rarity: Oh look, there's Thomas.

Fluttershy: Yes and Twilight & Pinkie Pie.

Thomas: Hullo James old chap you feeling better? That right. And hey there Edward, Rachel, William, Rarity and Fluttershy.

Twilight: Hullo guys. Good to see you all. How's James coming along?

William: Pretty good actually. We're just taking a stopping passenger train today with Edward.

Rachel: That's right. I'm working with Edward and Fluttershy. Rarity is working with James and William.

Rarity: Indeed and despite overshooting the first station, things are still going smoothly.

Pinkie pie: Well, that's a good start.

Coach 2: (Whispers to coaches 7 & 8) Be lucky your on the branchline. James had bumped us on the way out.

Coach 8: Oh calm down number 2. He is trying, unlike the B-12s.

Coach 3: Oh, don't remind us of those 2, please!

Coach 7: After you've been rude to Thomas, you really needed that.

Coaches on James and Edward's train: Hump!

(Whistle rings out.)

Thomas: Ah. That's my guards whistle. Sorry I can't chat, I don't know what The Fat Controller would do without me to run this branch line.

Twilight Sparkle/Pinkie Pie/Thomas' coaches: Bye everyone.

Narrator: Both trains set off importantly. James and Edward left the junction, then passed the field where James had had his 1st accident on the island. The fence was mended and the cows were back again. James whistled, but they paid no attention.

Fluttershy: Hullo cows.

Cows: Moo! (Translation) Hello Fluttershy.

Narrator: They clattered through Edward's station yard and started to climb the hill beyond.

James: Whew! This hill ever so steep!

Edward: Don't worry. I've tackled this hill before.

Narrator: And with a great effort from both engines and crew, they reached top and sailed down the other end. They rested at the next station. Then Edward, Fluttershy, William and Rachel told Rarity and James about Gordon and Rainbow Dash's incident on the hill.

Rarity: Hahahahahaha! Too rich! HAHAHAHAHHA!

Narrator: James laughed so much that he got hiccoughs and surprised and old lady in a black bonnet. She dropped all her parcels and three porters, the stationmaster, William, Rachel, Rarity, Fluttershy and the guard had to run after her picking them up.

Fluttershy: Wait… You forgot your parcels madam…

Old Lady: Oh, thank you dear.

Narrator: After that incident, William and Rachel changed cabs with Edward and James for the return trip which went without any mishap. James was quite in the shed that night. He had enjoyed his day, but he was little afraid of what the Fat Controller would say about the top hat. Back at knapford hotel. William Holden and Rachel Raven were with the ponies at lounging room. The mane 6 ponies and William and Rachel were all playing Billards together, which ended with Rainbow Dash nearly winning with Applejack as runner up but Twilight Sparkle used her mathematics skills to judge her aims just right.

William: Hey Rachel, Fluttershy….

Rachel: Yes William?

William: I want to apologize for causing us to overshoot the platform. I tried to stop him, but he was just very scared about the top hat incident and so distracted, his brakes wouldn't respond.

Fluttershy: It's alright William. You didn't mean to cause any trouble.

Rachel: Besides, it's only his first real trial anyway. No need to worry.

William: (Yawn) Oh well. I guess you're right there Rachel.

Narrator: They all had a good laugh about it and then retired to bed in their respected rooms.

**What did you think of that? And Thomas coaches' names won't be mentioned until "Thomas The Tank Engine Again" to be consistent with the Railway Series. Next is "James And The Bootlace".**


	19. James And The Bootlace

**Author's notes: This one is a bit of a fun episode. Good to see that it's not just the engines and ponies that make mistakes, but the humans do too.**

_James and the Bootlace_

Narrator: The next morning, things went from bad to worse for poor James. The Fat Controller spoke severely to James.

Fat Controller: Listen to me James! Your shenanigans yesterday cannot be tolerated on my railway. If you cannot behave yourself today, I will take away your red coat and have you painted in the NWR standard blue livery.

Narrator: Needless to say, James did not like that at all. When Rachel and Rarity arrived to start him up, he had descended into a flaming temper.

Rachel : Morning James. 'ello, you look pretty flamed about something.

Rarity: I agree. What's the matter darling?

James: (Angry sigh) Nothing.

Narrator: Rachel and Rarity weren't convinced.

Rachel: Are you sure about that?

James: (Sharply) I SAID IT WAS NOTHING!

Narrator: Rachel and Rarity were taken aback and just decided to get to work. He was very rough with the coaches as he brought them to platform 1 for the east bound trip to Vicarstown.

James: Come along! Come along!

Coaches: All in good time.

James: DON'T TALK! LOOK SHARP! AND COME ON!

Narrator: And with the coaches squealing and grumbling, James snorted into platform 1. Rachel and Rarity were even more worried.

Rachel: I wonder what's bitten him?

Rarity: Search me Rachel. It's not like James to get to get so rough with these coaches.

Narrator: James was incandescent with rage that morning. The Fat Controller had scolded him, the coaches dawdled, and worst of all, he had had to fetch his own coaches and shunt them into platform 1.

Rarity: Calm down darling. If you keep up with this, you might get into trouble.

James: Pah, Gordon and Rainbow Dash never have to fetch they're own coaches, and Gordon's painted blue. A splendid red engine like myself should never have to shunt my own trains.

Narrator: And he ran round to the front on platform 1 and backed down onto the coaches with very rough bump.

Coaches: OOOOFFH! How Rude!

James: I TOLD YOU LOT TO STOW IT!

Coach 1: If you ask me, he is as bad as those B-12 brothers today.

Coaches 2-6: Agreed.

Rachel : Be careful James. Hit the coaches like that and your likely to break something!

Narrator: But James took no notice.

Rarity: Tisk tisk tisk…I don't fancy where this is going.

Rachel: Too right Rarity.

Narrator: To make James even more furious, he had to take the coaches over to platform 3 where no one came near him. James felt lonely and crosser than ever before.

James: (To himself) I'll show those idiots! They think that Rainbow Dash and Gordon are the only ones who can pull coaches.

Narrator: Soon the guards whistle blew and James started off with a tremendous jerk.

Rarity: Easy darling! Easy!

James: COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!

Narrator: And the coaches squealing and groaning in protest clattered over the points and on to the mainline. All modern passenger trains are fitted with a special pipe which is connect to the engine. This called a brake pipe. Its worked in conjunction with an engine's vacuum brake. The brakes along the whole train are charged and controlled by air pressure transmitted from the engine's vacuum brake. However, if there is a leak in the brake pipe, the outside air penetrates into the brake pipe causing the brakes to turn on via the penetrating air pressure which can cause the train to gradually stall to a complete stop. Anyway, James was hurrying along the line and trying to make up for the time he had lost.

James: HURRY! HURRY! HURRY!

Coaches: Your going too fast! Your going to fast!

Narrator: The coaches swayed from side to side .

Rachel : You are really pushing your luck James. Your tender is writing bills that you can't pay.

Rarity: Rachel is right James darling so just watch your speed and calm yourself.

Narrator: James just laughed.

James: PAHAHAHA! I'm only cruising Rarity. Just watch this.

Narrator: James then tried to go faster but the coaches wouldn't let him.

Coaches: We're going to stop! We're going to stop! We're going to stop!

Narrator: And they were. James soon found himself going slower and slower until they came to complete stop in the middle of nowhere.

James: Now what's the matter?

Rarity: Indeed. What in the name of Celestia just happened?

Rachel: The brakes are hard on, leak in the pipe most likely. Hmph… wouldn't surprise me. You've banged the coaches enough to make a leak in anything you big red klutz.

Narrator: James remained silent as Rachel, Rarity, and the guard all checked the train to find the root of the problem.

Rachel: Ah ha! There's our culprit. See right there?

Narrator: She pointed to the obvious hole in the pipe.

Rachel : See? Thanks to James's rough treatment earlier at Knapford, the connecting joint between these two front coaches has broken off. The outside air is penetrating into the brake pipes, causing the brakes to come on.

Rarity: Oh goodness gracious me! How should we mend this little problem?

Rachel: Oh don't worry Rarity. It's an easy fix. We'll just use some old newspaper and a leather bootlace.

Guard: Oh well that's great idea, Rachel. But where the heck are we going to find a leather bootlace?

Rachel: Well duh. We'll, asked the passengers.

Guard: Oooh! That's right. I forgot!

Narrator: So they made everyone get out.

Guard: Has anyone got a leather bootlace.

Narrator: Everyone said no. Then Rarity saw a man in a bowler hat. His name was Jeremiah Joblings, whom tried to hide his feet.

Rarity: Over there. Right there mister guard. That man in bowler hat. I saw he had leather bootlaces as he was trying to hide his feet.

Guard: Excuse me, my pony friend here tells me that you've got a leather bootlace Sir and I see she is right, could you please lend them to me?

Jeremiah: What… What a cheek! How disgraceful. I will do nothing of the sort.

Rachel: Listen here Mister Jobling. Our train has a hole in the brake pipe. We need your bootlace in order to mend the hole please.

Jeremiah: Well that's your own problem! Not mine.

Rachel: LOUSY CHEEK….

Rarity: Whoa okay. Just aheheheh… Just calm down Rachel darling. The last thing we need is a railway staff member hurting one of our passengers.

Rachel: (Sigh) Your right Rarity.

Rarity: That's a good girl. Now just leave it to me. Now excuse me Mr. Jobblings, if you will so kind, hand your bootlaces over. We will give them back to you once we've reached Crovans Gate where we can get a new brake pipe fitted.

Jeremiah: You've heard my answer. I will not give you my bootlace!

Guard: Well fine. But then I'm afraid the train is just going to have to stop where it is.

Rarity: Why you horrible man, you won't even allow us to fix the brake pipe to get our train moving. How could you? Hmph!

Narrator: The passengers were all saying what a bad railway it was, and then Rarity, Rachel, the guard and the passengers all told Jeremiah Joblings how bad he was. At last, he reluctantly gave the his bootlace. Rachel tied a patch of newspaper tightly around the hole in the brake pipe and at last, James was able to pull train again.

James: Thanks Rarity and Rachel. I owe you one.

Rarity: No need James darling. I'm just glad I could help. So let's going.

Rachel: I can only hope that you've learned your lesson after this affair.

Narrator: James remained quiet, but he was a sadder and wiser James now and took care never to bump coaches again. That night back at Knapford Hotel, Rarity and Rachel arrived back, mentally knackered and exhausted.

Rachel & Rarity: Hullo William.

William : Hullo Rachel, Rarity. Are you two alright? You look a little drained.

Rachel: Well. James grumbled about fetching his own coaches and grumbled about shunting them to platform 1.

Rarity: Then he bumped them, puncturing one of the brake pipes on one of the coaches.

Rachel: Then we had to re shunt the entire train to platform 3.

Rarity: Then, the brakes came on through the hole in the brake pipe.

Rachel: And on top of that.

Rarity and Rachel: We all got into an argument with arrogant pig of passenger whom wouldn't give us his bootlace to help us mend the brake pipe.

William: Oh dear. It sounds like you two had pretty rough day. Here, I just made a spot of tea, would you two care for some?

Rachel: Oh yes please William. Thank you very much.

Rarity: That goes double for me. We could use a good cup of british tea.

Narrator: Rachel and Rarity sighed heavily. And then Rachel poured herself and Rarity a cup of tea.

Rarity: Excuse me, could you pass me one lump of sugar please?

Rachel: (Sigh) No problem Rarity.

Narrator: She handed her the sugar and then two of them of them, tired and weary, drank their tea with their friend William Holden.

**Ok. Part 2 is done. Let's go onto the next one. See you there.**


	20. Troublesome Trucks

**Authors notes: Only real change I made was adding me with Fluttershy and Edward. Ok, enjoy the chapter.**

_Troublesome trucks_

Narrator: As a punishment, James was left alone in the shed In disgrace. He had not seen the Fat Controller, anypony or even Rachel or William for several days and he wasn't even allowed out of his shed to shunt coaches or trucks in the yard.

James: (Sadly) Oh dear, I'll never be allowed out anymore. I shall have to stay in the shed for always and no one, not even Rarity will ever see my red paint again. Oh dear oh dear…

Narrator: And poor James began to cry. But at last, the Fat controller arrived.

Fat Controller: I can see that you are sorry James. I hope now that you will be a better engine, you have given me a lot of trouble. People are laughing at my railway and I do not like that at all.

James: I am very sorry sir. I will try hard to behave.

Fat Controller : That's a good engine. There's nothing like determination. Now I want you to pull some trucks to Wellsworth for me. William and Rarity will be here to help you.

Narrator: The Fat Controller was as good his word. Rarity and William holden stepped out of their hiding spot.

William: Hullo James. Longtime no see my old friend.

Rarity: It's so good to be reunited with my favorite fire ruby red engine. Now lets get those trucks.

Narrator: James was so delighted and puffed away eagerly to collect his trucks. At that moment, another tank engine, who's name was Cathy, had already shunted his train for him onto the goods platform at Vicarstown .

Cathy: Here are your trucks James. Have you got any bootlaces ready?

Narrator: And she ran off, laughing rudely.

James: What a cheeky little engine.

Rarity: How rude!

William: Just pay no attention to that rude little engine. Hopefully she is only here for a trial or something.

Narrator: And soon, James backed down onto his trucks.

Trucks: OH! OH! OH! WE WANT A PROPER ENGINE, NOT SOME RED MONSTER!

Narrator: James remember what Edward had told him about trucks, and bumped them to teach them a lesson. When he was ready, the guard blew his whistle.

William: Alright James. Here we go.

Rarity: We'll be with you every wheel turn of the way.

Narrator: They started off.

James: Come along horrid lot! Come along!

Trucks: WE WON'T! WE WON'T!

Narrator: But James took no nonsense as he pulled the screeching trucks out of the goods yard. The trucks tried hard to defeat them but they still kept on going. Some times they're brakes would slip on accidentally on purpose.

Rarity: Oh you got to be kidding me! Another slipped brake?!

William: I'll deal with it.

Narrator: Sometimes their axels would run hot.

Rarity: (Sniff) excuse me William, there is funny smell.

William: (Sniff) You know your right. There is a funny…. Oh good grief.

Rarity: (Groan) What now.

William: We've run a hotbox.

Rarity: (Groan) I don't believe it.

Narrator: Each time the trouble had to be put right, and each time James started off again, determined not to be defeated.

Trucks: Give up! Give up! You can't pull us! You can't! You can't!

James: I can and I will! I can and I will!

William: That's the spirit James!

Rarity: Indeed, good show James darling!

Narrator: Slowly but surely, they pulled the trucks along the line. At last they neared Gordon's Hill.

Rarity: Watch out trouble James darling.

William: She's right. We'll charge the hill and get them up before they know it.

Rarity: Don't let those ruffians beat you darling.

Narrator: So William opened the regulator, sanded the rails and James accelerated faster and faster and soon they halfway up.

James: I'm doing it! I'm doing it!

Narrator: But it was hard work.

James: Whew! Will the top never come?

Narrator: Then with a sudden jerk, it all became easier.

James: I've done it! I've done it! Hurray! It's easy now!

Narrator: But William and Rarity looked back and William slapped his face in disbelief. He shut off steam and applied the brakes.

William: I don't believe it!

James: What's going on?

Rarity: Those ruffians have done it again. We've left our tail behind. Look!

Narrator: The last ten trucks were running backwards down the hill. A coupling had snapped, but the guard was brave. Very carefully and cleverly he safely stopped trucks, got out and ran down the line with his red flag to warn approaching engines. Then James backed the other trucks carefully down the hill.

James: That's why it was easy. What a nuisance trucks are. They're might have been an accident.

Rarity: Not mention someone or somepony or engine could have been hurt.

Narrator: By the time James reached the bottom, the guard had flagged Edward down whom was pulling 3 coaches with Fluttershy and Rachel. Fluttershy was scolding the trucks severely.

Fluttershy: Just who do you think you are trucks! Breaking away from other engines trains down steep hills. You troublesome trucks should be ashamed of yourself! I have half a mind to find your mothers and tell them what you've been up to, trucks! Um... Well, you don't have mothers, but I will tell Sir Topham Hatt!

Trucks: (quivering in fear) Y.Y…Yes miss Fluttershy… W.w..we won't do it again!

Fluttershy: Good and don't ever let me catch you doing this again! Do you understand me trucks?

Trucks: No..No..No..no.. W.w..we won't do it again.

Edward: How beautifully you handled that Fluttershy. I'd love to learn how to stare down trucks like you did.

Fluttershy: (Blush) Oh it's nothing really. I've done it all the time to keep animals from being naughty.

Edward: Well I must say, you must be a really good expert with animals.

Rachel: That's our Fluttershy alright Edward.

Fluttershy: (Blushing, giggles)

Narrator: Soon, James arrived and was recoupled to remnants.

Edward: Shall I help you James?

James: Uh no thank you Edward, I'd like to try and get them up myself.

Fluttershy: That's spirit James.

Rachel: Don't let them beat you.

Narrator: Soon James was ready and with a shrill whistle he started off!

William: You can do it James!

Rarity: What a valiant effort darling.

Narrator: A whistle of encouragement came from Edward.

Edward: Your doing well James!

Fluttershy: Keep it up James!

Rachel: That's it James. Go it!

Narrator: James slowly struggled up the hill. It was hard going, but now felt fueled with determination.

James: I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!

Narrator: He pulled and puffed and puffed and pulled as hard as he ever could with clouds of smoke and steam pouring from his funnel. Till at last...

James: I've done it! I've done It!

William: Well done James! You got them! You got them!

Rarity: Bravo darling! Bravo!

Narrator: They coasted safely down the otherside. They reached Wellsworth safely. James was resting in the yard when Edward pulled up. He whistled a greating, and then out stepped the Fat Controller.

James: Oh dear. What will he say?

Narrator: James began to panic. After all, he did lose part of his train and got delayed several times due to the trucks' tricks. But he needn't have worried. The Fat Controller was smiling at him.

Fat Controller: I was Edward's train and saw everything. Thanks to your valiant effort, you've made the most troublesome trucks on the line behave. And after that, you deserve to keep your red coat. Well done James.

James: Oh, thank you Sir.

Narrator: James felt happier than ever. That night back at knapford Hotel, Applejack was talking to Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash about how she did working with Henry.

Twilight Sparkle: I never thought Henry could drink that much water and consume so much coal in one trip.

Applejack: I agree, and this has been happening since 1920 when he first arrived.

Pinkie Pie: That could lead to some big problems in future. I say we have to get that looked at soon.

Rachel: Nevermind, at least you got the goods train over to Vicarstown, Applejack Here, let me make you guys some tea.

William & Rarity: (Proudly) Speaking of goods trains.

Narrator: Rachel, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie jumped and turned to see William and Rarity beaming from ear to ear.

William: Me and Rarity just tackled the most troublesome trucks on the railway with James today.

Rarity: Well, of course he had some difficulties, but we just took it in our stride.

William: We even made it up Gordon's Hill without a banker.

Narrator: Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie stood there root to the spot in disbelief.

Applejack: What in tarnation? Did I just here you correctly you tackled Gordon's Hill with 24 trucks, including a brakevan, all by yourselves?

Twilight Sparkle: Your joking me right William?

Rainbow Dash: What in Couldsdale? Is this a joke?!

Pinkie Pie: Holy rock candy! You did?!

Fluttershy: Um sorry Twilight, but he is not joking. I know this because I saw them with Edward and Rachel, they made right over the hill all by themselves. Great job you two. Yay!.

Narrator: At that moment Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie stood there, staring then they both mubble something. Then with stagger and stumble, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie fainted dramatically.

Fluttershy: Um... Too loud?

Narrator: A few minutes later Rachel came in with the tea when she saw Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash pick themselves up.

Rachel: Are you four alright? What just happened?

Applejack: Don't ask, just please…

William: It's alright Applejack. At least Henry didn't leave you stranded in that tunnel.

Narrator: Then Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash laughed too.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, good one William. Anyway, good job with James today.

Applejack: Yeah, and at least yah all didn't need any bootlace to fix that breakaway.

Rainbow Dash: Great job Will and Rarity.

William: And same with you Applejack with Henry.

Applejack: Thanks.

Rachel: (Annoyed) Yeah, thanks for the reminder Applejack! Just what I need!

Applejack: Now look, I didn't mean...

Rachel: (Sighs) I don't seem to have any luck with James at all. Maybe I should just quit as a driver. (Gets close to tears.)

Narrator: Rachel felt a bit sad, but William wanted to help.

William: Hey, that was just one time. Besides, Edward says you're a very good driver. He can tell by working with you.

Fluttershy: Same here and you are a very good driver.

William: Just remember Rachel, throughout you're career, things aren't all gonna be perfect. There will be a day when you'll make a mistake, but that does not mean you should give up the ghost.

Rarity: That's absolutely right. If you just learn from them like James did and keep on trying, you'll be alright.

Narrator: After that, Rachel felt better.

Rachel: You're right. We all make mistakes. I know I'm still fairly new to the job, but I'm not gonna let one incident get me down.

Narrator: William hugged his childhood friend.

William: That's the spirit. I'll let you operate James tomorrow morning if you'd like.

Rachel: Thanks William, that's very kind of you.

Narrator: And they all happily drank their evening tea.

**Ok. I also added a small edit to the last part. Also, the tank engine's name is a reference to Spike's voice actress, Cathy Weseluck. I might expand on her another time with a story that takes place at the same time as this story. So, onto part 4. See you there.**


	21. James And The Express

**Ok. This one has some changes to the original. I just wanted to have a story where I was driving James without him having an accident. Anyway, here we go.**

_James And The Express_

Narrator: Sometimes, Henry and Gordon often slept at Knapford Sheds with James. Although the Fat Controller was beginning to think well of him, whenever they had a chance, Henry and Gordon sometimes would talk about nothing but bootlaces.

Gordon: Remember the time when you learned to tie a bootlace to mend the brake pipe on your coaches? Hahaha!

Henry: I thought only people could tie bootlaces, not engines.

Narrator: James tried to get his own back by talking about engines who were shut up in tunnels and get stuck on hills, but they never listened. He wasn't the only one getting teased though. At Knapford Hotel, Rainbow Dash would often tease Rachel about the bootlace blunder too, as well as tease William for other things he did wrong.

Rainbow Dash: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my I can't believe you let that happen to James! Heheheheh! First you land him into cow pasture, then soak the Fat Controller's Tophat. Now Rachel had to mend a broke brake pipe with a bootlace! Hahahahahaha! I must admit, you may have done some pretty silly things in past you 2, but this, this has to be greatest masterpiece yet! HAHAHAAHA! What did you read the engine drivers guide to bootlace tying? Did you double knot your laces? Hahahaha! Get it? Double knot!

Narrator: Rainbow Dash, though she meant well, sometimes didn't know if she was taking jokes too far. Rachel felt rather hurt, but William was furious!

William: (Angry) HEY LEAVE HER ALONE! At least she was able to finish a passenger run without bursting an engines safety valve. Unlike somebody I know back in 1922.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash perked up angrily.

Rainbow Dash: Excuse me!? At least me and Gordon have never had embarrassing accidents!

William: You mean besides hitting me in the eye with cricket ball in 1921, being co-responsible for hitting the Fat Controller's car in the same year, getting stuck on Gordon's hill with a goods train, having to be helped up said hill by Edward, and freaking out when Gordon burst his safety valve all in 1922? (Smug smile) Shall I go on, or do you feel dumb enough?

Rainbow Dash: Oh, mighty big words for someone whom was also co-responsible for hitting the Fat Controller's car in 1921, got stranded in tunnel because a certain ten wheeler was scared of the rain in 1922, Went out of control on Gordon's hill with Thomas, crashed into a cow pasture with James and Rarity, all of which happened in 1923 and gave the Fat Controller's hat a shower in 1924.

Narrator: William's jaw dropped. Rainbow Dash just smiled smugly.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. I guess the joke is really on you William.

Narrator: William was furious.

William:Hhmph I bet I could make perfect Journey with the wild nor wester all the way to vicarstown without bursting a safety valve and break your record again.

Rainbow dash: What you do you mean again!?

William: Oh didn't I tell you I made it to Brendam from Vicarstown with 25 minutes to spare and that was with Edward, Fluttershy and Rachel back in 1922.

Rainbow dash: Oh you want to do this the hard way? Will do this the hard way.

William: Yeah! Lets bet on it! I bet you my 40 pounds that I could bet your record of 20 minutes to spare on a perfect trip on the Wild Nor Wester from Vickorstown, plus a water stop at Crovans Gate to Knaphord.

Rainbow Dash: And I'll bet 50 pounds that I can break my record of 20 minutes to spare on a perfect trip on the Wild Nor Wester from Knapford plus a water stop at crovans gate to Vickorstown.

William: Your on Dash, I'll let you drive him tomorrow morning.

Narrator: And the two friends shook hands and hooves. Rainbow Dash then left to practice her flying tricks.

Rachel: Thank you for standing up to her.

William: Of course. I'm not going to let anyone bully my childhood friend.

Narrator: Meanwhile, back at Knapford Sheds...

James: Oh coming from some engine whom was scared of the rain and hides in tunnels, and some engine whom get stuck on hills because they don't want to pull trains.

Gordon: Ah, you talk too much little James. A fine strong engine like myself has something to talk about. I am the only engine whom can pull the express. When I am not there, they need 2 engines, think of that. I've pulled express trains for years on the GNR railway, and have never once lost my way. I seem to know the right way by instinct.

Narrator: Being the boastful engine he was, Gordon often never told the truth. He was actually a prototype A-0 pacific and was only used for one demonstration train before coming to Sodor in 1920. Every wise engine knows that Signalmen (Or Signalwomen) works the points to make engines run on the right line. But Gordon had been so proud that he had forgotten. The next morning, William, Rarity, Rachel and Rainbow Dash arrived for work.

Gordon: Wake up little James. It's nearly time for the east bound Wild Nor Wester. What are you doing today? Odd jobs? Ah well, we all have to begin somewhere don't we? Run along now and fetch my express coaches. Don't be late.

Rainbow Dash: (Teasing) Yeah don't be late.

Rachel: Don't get cocky Dash. Come on James. Let's do it.

Narrator: So she and Rarity lit James' fire. Rachel pulled the lever, and James went to fetch the coaches.

Rarity: My word. These coaches look simply fabulous. So modern and up to date, the paint work absolutely breath taking too. I should try making some fabric to match these darlings' paint work.

Narrator: And indeed Rarity was right. They were all shining with lovely new coats of paint. James was careful not to bump and they followed him smoothly into the station, singing happily as the entered platform 1.

Coaches: We're going away! We're going away.

James: (Sigh) I wish I was going with you. I should love to pull the express and go flying along the line.

Rarity: (Sigh) So do I James darling. You'd look smashing with these beautiful express passenger carriages.

Narrator: James left the coaches at platform 1. He went back to the yards just as Gordon,with much noise and blowing of steam, backed onto the train with Rainbow dash and William on board.

Rarity: Oh my word, these coaches even look good with Gordon. They make him look as beautiful as baby blue sapphire .

Narrator: Rainbow Dash was driving him that day as a part of their bet and she was ready to break her record again. The Fat Controller was the train with other important people and as soon as the guard blew his whistle, Gordon started.

Gordon: Look at me now! Just look at me now.

Narrator: And the coaches glided after him, he whistled to James.

Gordon: Good bye little James. See you tomorrow.

Rainbow Dash: (Snickering) Hey William, better have my 40 pounds ready by tomorrow.

Rarity: What was that all about?

Rachel: Oh, he and Rainbow Dash made a little bet to see whom can make perfect trip from here to Vicarstown or Vicarstown to here on the Wild-Nor-Wester.

Rarity: Oh. I see.

Narrator: The three friends watched as Gordon, Rainbow Dash and William disappeared and then went back to work. James pushed some trucks into their proper sidings and then went collect some coaches for another train on platform 1. Rarity, Rachel and James had just brought the coaches to the platform when they heard an astronomical racket. There was Gordon trying to sidle into the station on platform 2 without being noticed as Rainbow Dash tried to hide in his cab.

James: Hullo Gordon. Is it tomorrow already?

Narrator: Gordon said nothing. He just blew steam feebly. At that moment, Rachel saw a rainbow colored tail poking out from Gordon's cab.

Rachel : Hullo Dash.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash startled perked her head up in embarrassed terror.

Rachel: Well is just me, or does tomorrow seem to come faster than usual?

Rainbow Dash: (Sighing in defeat) Ah who am I kidding?

James, Rarity & Rachel: Did you three lose your way?

Rainbow Dash: (sigh and groan) No. It was lost for us.

William: We were switched off the mainline onto the loop at Peel Godred.

Gordon: Yes, and we had to go all the way around and back again.

James: Hmmmm. Perhaps it was instinct?

Rarity: Ahahahahahaha! Too rich James. Ahahahahaha!

Rachel: (Laughs) Good one James.

Narrator: Meanwhile, all the passengers hurried to the booking office.

Passengers: WE WANT OUR MONEY BACK!

Narrator: But the Fat Controller climbed onto a trolley and blew the guards whistle so loudly that they all stopped to look at him. Then he promised them a new train at once.

Fat Controller: Gordon can't do it. James, will you help pull the Wild Nor Wester for us?

James: Yes Sir. I'll have a jolly good try.

Rarity: That a boy James.

Rachel: Alright! Let's give it a go you 2.

Narrator: So James was coupled on and everyone got in again.

Fat Controller: Do your best James.

Narrator: The whistle blew and the Fat Controller scrambled into the train.

James: Come along! Come along girls! There we go. Gently does it.

Coaches: Your pulling us well, your pulling us well.

James: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!

Rachel: Now for sprint. Ready James?

James: Ready when you are Rachel.

Rarity: Oh I am so proud of you James.

Narrator: Rachel opened the regulator and James was now at his top speed, his wheels and side rods were like blurs. Bridges and stations flashed by, the passengers leaned out of the coaches and cheered. They reached the terminus with 50 minutes to spare, breaking Rainbow Dash and Gordon's record. Everyone congratulated James, Rarity and Rachel.

Fat Controller: Well done James, Rachel and Rarity. Would you three like to take the Wild Nor Wester sometimes?

Narrator: All three's faces lit up like Christmas Trees.

Rarity, Rarity and James: Oh yes please sir!

Narrator: Next day, when James, Rarity and Rachel came back, Gordon was busy pushing trucks in the yard with Rainbow Dash and William.

Rainbow Dash: Well, looks like we have to try again. I'll win this time!

Narrator: But to her surprise, William shook his head.

William: Nah Rainbow Dash, I'm calling the bet off. We both lost. That run with the express just showed me how stupid betting on petty things can be. Plus, I've got a surprise for all of you at the hotel.

Rainbow Dash: Really? Can't wait to see it.

Rarity: My goodness. How very generous of you William.

Rachel: Ooh. I'm excited to know William.

James: So what are you up to Gordon?

Gordon: Ah. Just pushing trucks. Ah well. I like quiet work for change. I'm teaching these trucks some manners and I heard you did well with Wild Nor Wester yesterday.

James: Good. We'll show them.

Narrator: And he gave his trucks a furious bump. Gordon and James are now great friends. James sometimes takes the Wild Nor Wester to give Gordon a rest. Gordon never talks about bootlaces anymore, and they are both quite agreed on the subject of trucks.

Narrator: That night, William, Rachel, Rarity and Rainbow Dash returned to the sheds excited. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle all came down too because William called the reminder of the ponies to meet them down at lobby for a surprise.

Twilight Sparkle: Rachel, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and William. How nice to see you again.

Rarity: What wonderful day this has been.

Rachel: Indeed Rarity. Not only did we get to take the Wild Nor Wester with James and do a perfect run, but we even managed to break Rainbow Dash's and Gordon's record. No offence Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: (Sigh) None taken. I had it coming. I'm sorry I teased you and William. It was very uncool of me. Thanks for getting the Wild-Nor-Wester to Vicarstown and back Rachel.

Rachel: Oh that's alright Rainbow Dash. But at least now, James has finally become a really useful engine now.

Applejack : That's… cool but...

Pinkie Pie: What's the surprise that William promised?

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, manners.

William: These.

Narrator: And he pulled out 8 tickets.

William: A cross country tour around the islands railways. We'll be visiting the Mid Sodor Railway, then the Culdee Fell Railway, and then the Skarloey Railway, curtsey of the Fat Controller for both Rarity and Rachel's great efforts with James. We'll be leaving tomorrow aboard Edward.

Fluttershy: Oh, how wonderful.

Twilight Sparkle: Wow, that sounds great.

Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! That's going to be so awesome!

Applejack: YEEEHAWW! That's sounds quite neat!

Rarity: Oh that is the most wonderful idea. A trip around the Island Of Sodor would be wonderful.

Pinkie Pie: Oh! That sounds so exciting! I'll get packing for the trip.

Twilight : Oh Rachel, Rarity, William, that is so wonderful! I'm so proud of all three of you.

William: Well consider this a little holiday gift from me to all of you.

Narrator: Applejack then poured some apple cider into 8 mugs and passed them down to everyone.

Applejack: Well on that note, heres some Sweet Apple Acres Cider on the house. Now I propose a toast. To James the red engine!

Everyone: To James the red engine!

Narrator: All 8 smiled happily. Tomorrow was going to be a very good day.

**Next is "Sodor Rail Tours", which is actually going to feature the other railways of Sodor, (Minus the Arlesdale Railway because it doesn't exist yet). Look out for those stories.**


	22. A Mid Sodor Picnic

**Author's Notes: I really loved this story. It's the 1st of a long line of fan stories to be based around the Mid Sodor Line. I also threw in another little joke in there. See if you can find it.**

Dear Rachel

Remember when we all went on those railtours 3 years ago back in 1925, 1926, and 1927? Needless to say, I think we all had the time of our lives. Well anyway, I recorded all our adventures on those railtours. These particular stories well tell you all about our adventures on the Mid Sodor Railway, The Culdee Fell Railway and the Skarloey Railway. I am so glad you enjoyed it.

Your friend, William James Holden. December 31st 1928.

_A Mid Sodor Picnic_

Narrator: It was 1925, and William, Rachel and the Mane 6 ponies were waiting excitedly at knapford station for Edward to take them to their first excursion for the year.

Rachel: I'm so excited. I can't wait to see the Mid Sodor Railway again.

Pinkie Pie: Oh thank you so much, William, Rarity and Rachel.

Rarity: Why it's no problem at all darling. After all, generosity is also my specialty.

William: Indeed, I'm actually quite surprised about this whole rail tour myself.

Rachel: Quite alright everyone.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh. I can't wait. This should be very educational.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! I know it's gonna to be so awesome! I've never had a real holiday here before.

Pinkie Pie: I can't wait to see where we're going.

Applejack: I bet the scenery will be mighty pretty.

Fluttershy: Um... I wonder what kind of trains there will be.

Rachel: Oh you girls are just going to love it.

Narrator: Just then, Edward arrived. He was being driven by newly made driver, Charlie Sands.

Edward: Ladies, Gentlemen and ponies. (Wink) Get in quickly please.

Fluttershy: (Giggle)

Narrator: Everyone got in. The guard's whistle blew and Edward steamed out. Slowly, Edward's train moved out of the station, picking up speed as he headed west. The ponies each looked out the compartment window, amazed at stunning scenery. They passed through white sandy beaches, through quaint fishing villages and seaside towns. The ponies couldn't believe their eyes. Compared to what they normally saw on both Sodor and in Equestria, this looked like paradise.

Rarity: (Sigh) It so beautiful William.

William: I know. We traveled this line many times with Edward.

Twilight Sparkle: It's amazing. I've never seen anything like it.

Rainbow Dash: It's so awesome!

Pinkie: Why it's as colorful as rainbow. Eh, just don't eat a rainbow. I know what I'm talking about.

Fluttershy: Oh, it looks so peaceful around here.

Narrator: As William opened the carriage window, all 8 were treated to wonderful smell of the sea breeze

Applejack: Well I'll be. This here's a mighty pretty view here Willy boy.

Rarity: (Smelling the sea breeze) Oooh, the aroma of the sea air is just to die for. The beautiful white sandy beaches are as bedazzling as a diamond, mixed with the sparkling blue sudrian sea which itself looks as sparkling as a baby blue sapphire. Oh and these quaint little seaside towns just complete the ensemble. (Sigh) I am simply delighted to have decided to wear organdie for this trip along the coast.

Narrator: They soon arrived at the top station called Arlesburgh where they disembarked at a small wharf station. There was a small bit a track which was smaller than the mainline, and on it was a little passenger train with a brown tender engine attached to it.

?: Ah hullo again Miss Rarity. I haven't seen you in 5 years, good to see you again you young William and Rachel.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash gaped with wonderment. But Rarity, Rachel, and William smiled. They knew who he was.

Rarity: Ah, good to see you again your grace. Ahem, Twilight.

William: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash.

Rachel : Fluttershy, Applejack.

William, Rarity and Rachel: This is Duke.

Mane 6 (barring Rarity): You three know him?

Rarity: Why certainly I do. We met back in 1921 when I was still working with Simmons and he was the one whom taught me that goods trains do have their uses.

Twilight Sparkle: Good for you Rarity.

William: And Rachel and I have Known him since we were children during the great war of 1915 to 1919. Our grandparents and Rachel's mother used to take us to this railway for a fortnight at Arlesburgh Inn.

Rachel: Them, we went on an excursion on Duke or the other engines' trains either up to the summit of Peel Godred. Sometimes, we'd ride a special excursion that stopped at each station or even a beautiful picnic spot.

Duke: I call it 'The Picnic'. It's one my special excursion trains that I take full of visitors both from Sodor and from the help of boat steamers from the isle of man.

Manager: Quite right Duke.

Narrator: Rachel, William and the ponies turned to see the manager of the Mid Sodor Railway.

Manager: Ah there you are William and Rachel. Longtime, no see old friends.

William: Too long Sir.

Rachel: Good to see you too Sir

Manager: Heheheh definitely. It seems only yesterday that you're grandfather Angus Holden and you're grandmother Elizabeth Ravens along with your mother Marie Ravens took you two here for a fortnight when you were just children.

Narrator: So William and Rachel introduce the manager to the mane 6.

Manager: Ah a pleasure to meet you all. Now, before we start our excursion, would like to meet our current fleet of engines since all already know Duke?

All: Sure Sir. Thank you Sir.

Narrator: So the manager took them to the sheds at Arlesburgh to meet the engines. At that time, there were only 9 engines on the railway.

Manager: Morning engines! We have some rail enthusiast here visiting today and they here to meet you all.

Narrator: William, Rachel and their pony friends walked in and the engines introduced themselves to the ponies.

Falcon: Greetings younglings. My name is Falcon. I'm MSR's #3 locomotive and I came here with 3 my brothers, Proteus and another engine that was scrapped a long time ago. His name was Albert, and I never knew him that well since I mostly used to work in the mines for most of my working life, but soon I was promoted to work the line after my brother Albert disappeared for some strange reason. Well, anyway, I do odd jobs, but my favourite job is to pull our express train no stop to Peel Godred from Arlesburgh.

William: Ah yes I remember that one. 'The Flying Falcon' right?

Falcon: That's right.

Rainbow dash: "The Flying Falcon" eh? That sounds so awesome.

Falcon: Thanks. I thinks pretty awesome too.

Proteus: I'm Proteus, The MSR's 4th Number 2 engine.

Twilight: What do you mean by that Proteus?

Proteus: Well before I came to this railway, me and my brothers were sent to work at the Arlesdale Tramway Quarry Line to replace some old privately owned tramway locomotives. We never saw them, but Duke told me that they were old vertical boiler engines in those days. Now, as Falcon had mentioned, we were originally used for quarry work at Arlesdale, but as time went on, so many engines came and went along the railway that the Manager allowed us all to work on mainline. And thus, we got to pulling goods trains at first, then shifting duties to passengers. (To himself) at least two of us.

Applejack: Beg your pardon?

Proteus: Oh nothing Applejack. Sorry about that.

Fredrick: Greatings there whippersnappers. My really name is Fredrick, but you can call me Freddie. Everyone does.

Pinkie Pie: wow your quite a little stumpy engine.

William, Rachel and rest of Mane 6: Shooosh!

Twilight Sparkle: Your going to offend him.

Pinkie Pie: (blushing) Oopsie. Sorry Freddie.

Freddie: Heheheh, its alright youngin'. I'm not offended. I was actually rebuilt this way.

Twilight Sparkle: Why's that?

Narrator: Freddie smiled.

Freddie: Well, originally I had taller funnel when I came to this railway and taller cab. I was mainly used for goods trains and the railway's slow goods train. We call it, 'The Horse And Cart'.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash took offense to that .

Rainbow Dash: (Angered) WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! ARE YOU SAYING I'M SLOW?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE'RE ALL SLOW POKE OLD TIMERS THAT MOVE AS FAST AS SNAIL?! IS THAT WHAT YOUR SAYING!? (Pause) THAT'S IT!

Narrator: Freddie and the other engines coward quickly. Rainbow Dash was about to beat the metal out of them when William and Rachel both grabbed her tail to stop her but they were lifted into the air. Luckily, Applejack saved them by grabbing her tail too.

Applejack: (Rainbow Dash's tail in her mouth) Simmer down sally.

Rachel: Easy Rainbow Dash, easy!

William: They didn't mean to offend any of you. Besides, that train was created long ago with no intention of insult, so just simmer down and calm yourself.

Rainbow Dash: (Sigh heavily) Sorry about that you guys. I tend to get a little carried away sometimes.

William: (Panicking) Oh okay Rainbow. It's all good. All is forgiven now.

Rachel: (Panicking) Yeah. That's right. All's well that ends well.

William and Rachel: (Panicking) Okay. Um, Rainbow Dash? Could you please let us down now?

Rainbow Dash: (Blushing) Uh oops. I guess I over did it.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash then let the two humans down safely and the introductions continued.

Tim: Um. H-h-hullo there. My name is Tim. Your not here to buy us are you… I don't want leave my home. Please. I like my railway line. Please, I beg you.

Miney: Oh for petty sake Timothy! If you can't speak to people without freaking out then put a piece coal in it.

Narrator: Everyone stared as a little cabless engine scolded Tim.

Miney: Sorry about him felllas. Young Tim here means well. He can be a little timid and pessimistic. But he's good sort really.

Narrator: Fluttershy came up closer to a now even more timid Tim and patted him on the boiler making him calm down. **(Author's note: Tim's boiler was cool by the way.)**

Fluttershy: It's alright Tim. We're not going to take you away from your home. We just came to visit your railway line. That's all.

Narrator: Tim felt better after that.

Tim: Whew! Thank goodness. Well… um... anyway, my job on the railway is to work on the Roadside Tramways that head towards the mines at Cas-ny-Hawin, taking miners to and from the mine and um... taking trucks to and from the port here at Alresburgh and um... over to uh Cas-ny-Hawin.

Atlas: Bonjour there. My name is Atlas. Me and my sister Miney and my brother Alfred were brought here from France to work in the mines. Originally, we were fitted with cabs, but because due to terrible accident with our brother, our cabs were removed to help us negotiate the mines better without hitting any support beams.

Fluttershy: Oh my. How awful. I am sorry for the loss of your brother Atlas.

Atlas: It was a sad day for everyone. May he rest in peace.

Miney: Bonjour youngin's. Although I don't have name, you can just call me Miney. I pretty much do the same thing as my sister Atlas here.

Narrator: Just then Rachel noticed a little green 0-4-2 saddle tank engine sitting quietly. She immediately went over to see the engine followed closely by the others. She beamed brightly as she recognised him.

Rachel: Why hullo there Stuart. I almost didn't see there.

Narrator: The little green engine looked up.

Stuart: Hm… Oh Hullo there Rachel. I didn't see from this corner of the shed. And good to see you too William. (To the ponies) Anyway, my name is Stuart. I just do odd jobs along the railway. Goods trains, passengers, shunting, holiday trains once in while. It's quite honor and a pleasure to meet you. Um... What are your names?

Narrator: The ponies were so intrigued by the MSR engines that something had slipped their minds.

Ponies: Oh dear. Please forgive us. We've forgot to properly introduces ourselves.

Twilight Sparkle: l'm Twilight Sparkle.

Applejack: My name is Applejack.

Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash is the name.

Rarity: I am Rarity.

Fluttershy: I'm, um... Fluttershy.

Pinkie: I'm Pinkie Pie!

Stuart: Oh well, it's a really pleasure to meet you all. I hope I can see you again soon.

Twilight Sparkle: Of course. Me and friends here are staying a fortnight.

Narrator: This made Stuart and the others feel very happy. The friends soon decided to ride the picnic all the way over to Peel Godred to find a perfect picnic spot. A couple of hours later William, Rachel and the ponies were all seated inside the boogie carriages of 'the picnic'. At 10:00am, the guard blew the whistle and Duke soon started off. Slowly, the picnic soon gathered speed and head to the outskirts of Peel Godred. The ponies, Rachel and William gazed out the windows. As Duke and 'The Picnic' puffed along the line, they stopping at each station. By the time they left Ffarquhar Roads, they village scenery soon changed to a beautiful dense forest. Fluttershy loved this portion a lot.

Fluttershy: (Sigh) This reminds me of my cottage at home with so many lush green trees and cute little animals. This looks like a good spot.

Rachel: I know what you mean Fluttershy. If there is one thing I love, it's the cute little bunnies, ducks, birds, every little critter in the forest.

(Rachel and Fluttershy both giggle.)

Narrator: By the time they departed Arlesdale Green, the landscape changed to rolling foothills as they stopped at the works station to refill on coal and water.

Applejack: This area looks mighty pretty for a picnic. It reminds me of the rollin' plains of appleoosa.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, we haven't seen every spot yet.

Narrator: Soon they were off again, this time the landscape changed to the rugged mountains. Twilight Sparkle favoured Cas-ny-Hawin.

Twilight Sparkle: Oooh. That would look nice for a picnic. Plus, we could visit the research centre.

William: That's great idea Twilight….

Narrator: But they soon saw everyone giving them inquisitive looks, making Twilight Sparkle and William both blush.

William: Ehh, well we should continue searching. There might be other picnic spots up the summit.

Narrator: Soon they began to climb the mountain road. Rainbow Dash gazed admiringly down below as they came into Ulfstead Road.

Rainbow Dash: This place is going to be so awesome for a picnic. It's like you're on top of the world.

Narrator: After stopping at Ballomoddey, they soon rolled into the outskirts of Peel Godred at the end of the line. As the ponies and Rachel and William rested at the station, Twilight Sparkle noticed that both William and Rachel were writing something in their journals. Curious to what they were writing, Twilight Sparkle walked over.

Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me Rachel and William, but I was wondering, if you don't mind me asking, what your writing about?

Narrator: William and Rachel smiled kindly.

William: Oh me, I'm just writing some notes down for historical facts.

Rachel: And I'm just writing some ideas down for some books I plan to write. I sometimes work alongside William.

Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean? I always thought authors do writing alone.

Rachel: Well, not always Twilight. You see, me and William here always work together to write them.

William: I go out to different locations around the island, sometimes alone or with Rachel. I locate the history of set area, and I research the information of the area's landscape, culture and history through my notes, sketches and photographs.

Rachel: And then he shares all his findings and research to me so that I can write the stories out.

Twilight Sparkle: But I'm still a little puzzled. I thought book writers always worked alone.

William: Lots of writer's work together with someone.

Rachel: Me and William have a Reverend friend in England called Wilbert Awdry, whom works alongside another close friend of his Revrend Edwin Boston. He likes to be referred to as Ted for short. Anyway, they do the same thing.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle was now intrigued.

Twilight Sparkle: Fascinating. I never knew writers could work together.

Narrator: At half past 3, the ponies all piled back into the train, all except Rachel and William, whom took to the footplate of Duke.

Duke: Just like old times William and Rachel. Ready?

William: Sure thing Duke.

Narrator: And with a blast of the whistle and pull of the regulator, Duke soon started off tender first back to the port. They made stops along the way to pick up passengers. They were making excellent time and soon arrived back at the port at ten past five. As the ponies piled out of the train, they saw William and Rachel talking to Duke. Though they couldn't hear what they were saying.

Duke: Well done William and Rachel. You make your parents very proud.

Rachel: Thanks Duke. That really means a lot coming from you.

Narrator: Then Duke whispered something to William and Rachel that made them smile.

William: Oh thank you Duke. That will make their day.

Rachel: Indeed it will.

Duke: Thank you all for traveling along the MSR. I hope you do find your picnic spot soon.

William: I hope so too Duke.

Narrator: They all walked backed to Arlesburgh Hotel for High-Tea. Rarity spoke first.

Rarity: So, has anyone decided on where to go?

Narrator: They all gave their ideas, but sadly no one could agree on anything. The next morning, whilst the ponies accompanied by William went to get their tickets, Rachel whom was already waiting on the platform with her ticket was looking glum, when Stuart bustled in with a train of granite trucks near Marthwaite. He saw Rachel and was worried.

Stuart: Excuse me, Rachel. Why the long face, if you forgive me for asking?

Narrator: Rachel looked up and sighed.

Rachel: Oh. It's just that me and my friends can't decide on which place on the line would be good for a picnic.

Narrator: Stuart pondered the problem, and then it struck him.

Stuart: (Excited) That's it! I'll ask the engines in the shed on their opinions and then we'll see what they think is the best spot.

Rachel: Hhmmmm. That could work.

Stuart: You never know unless you try.

Narrator: Soon Stuart consulted with to the other engines about their friends' situation and they all voted. Then he asked Duke.

Stuart: Excuse me Granpuff. I hope don't mind me asking, but I was wondering could I take this picnic train today.

Narrator: Duke smiled kindly.

Duke: Of course young Stuart. For such an act of kindness, I would be honored to have you pull todays picnic.

Narrator: That made Stuart even more excited.

Falcon: Lucky you Stuart.

Duke: Hey, you took it once before too, remember Falcon?

Falcon: Oh, right.

Duke: But, if your good, I might give you another chance to take it too.

Falcon: I will be. I promise.

Freddie: Where have I heard that one before?

Falcon: (Sighs) Uncle Freddie.

Narrator: Soon, William and the ponies came out of the booking office when Stuart puffed in with the picnic and the manager and another driver in his cab. Everyone was surprised.

William: That's strange. I thought Duke would be taking the picnic instead of Stuart?

Narrator: The manager smiled.

Manager: Not today. Duke told me that this time Stuart should have chance to take it.

Narrator: And he turned to Rachel.

Manager: And as for you Rachel, I would be honored if you were to manage the footplate of young Stuart here up to your first picnic spot to Arlesdale Green.

Rachel: Yes Sir. Thank you sir. Me and Stuart will manage wonderfully.

Manager: I know you'll do great.

Narrator: Rachel climbed into Stuart's cab ready for the journey. The last passenger got in, the guard waved his green flag and the picnic was ready to go.

Stuart: Oh I'm so excited. My first picnic excursion ever.

Narrator: Rachel smiled broadly. She was excited too. Secretly though, Stuart was a bit nervous.

Rachel: Don't worry. I know you're going to do great.

Narrator: Stuart blushed modestly.

Stuart: Golly, why thank you Rachel.

Narrator: They soon started off. They had a wonderful time. Stuart felt more confident, cheerful and determined to do his best. They stopped at all the right stations on schedule, they were making very good time and they reached Arlesdale Green in record time.

Rachel: Well done Stuart. You did absolutely wonderful.

Stuart: Oh thank Rachel. I had wonderful time working with you.

Narrator: Both blushed bright red. The manager even congratulated her too.

Manager: Well done Rachel. For such a great job driving Stuart, would you and friends like to drive some of our engines during your stay.

All: Oh yes please Sir!

Manager: Very well, I shall go make the arrangements.

Narrator: And he boarded the train and Stuart puffed away happily. All 8 friends had wonderful picnic at the green and soon Stuart arrived back to pick them up as Rachel took the footplate and drove them safely home. The manager was as good as his word. The ponies and the two humans all got drive the engines. William took Duke with the picnic, Rarity accompanied Proteus on mineral trains, Rainbow Dash took Falcon with his express, Twilight Sparkle took Freddie with local goods and the horse cart, Pinkie Pie and Applejack worked at the mines with Miney and Atlas, Tim worked with Fluttershy and surprisingly he felt very calm working with her. As for Rachel, she was happily working alongside her friend Stuart, taking passengers and goods and even the picnic once in a while with duke's permission. No ever felt happier than the mane 6 ponies, William James Holden and Rachel Marie Ravens.

**Ok. What did you think of that? Next up is a Culdee Fell railway story. Be on the lookout for that.**


	23. Mountain Rescue

**Author's notes: I added some small details in here. Thought I'd include my family in the legacy of great engine drivers. With that said, let's jump into part 2 of "Sodor Rail Tours"**

_Mountain Rescue_

It was November of 1926. William, Rachel and mane 6 ponies: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were riding on board Edward's train for an eastbound journey to the one and only rack railway on Sodor, the Culdee Fell Railway.

Pinkie Pie: So what kind of railway will we be visiting?

Rachel: The Culdee Fell Railway. Named after one of the mountains too.

Narrator: Fluttershy looked worried.

Fluttershy: Oh my. Did the railway fall to the ground? I hope It didn't.

Narrator: William and Rachel explained to Fluttershy what fell meant.

William: Heheh. No Fluttershy. The railway didn't fall to the ground. Its just the name of the type of mountain railway. A fell railway is type of mountain that uses a third-rail system for climbing steep grade railways that are too steep to be worked by a locomotives' adhesion on the two main running rails alone.

Rachel: It uses a raised centre rail between the two running rails to provide extra traction and braking, or braking alone. Trains are propelled by wheels or braked by shoes pressed horizontally onto the centre rail, as well as by means of the normal running wheels.

Narrator: Fluttershy mopped her brow relieved.

Fluttershy: Whew! Thank goodness. I thought it meant that the railway fell down.

Twilight Sparkle: (Amazed) How extraordinary!

William: Some of the men whom built this jokingly said that that railway could reach the moon.

Narrator: Everyone laughed. Pinkie Pie laughed so hard she rolled on the carriage floor laughing.

Pinkie Pie: Oh my William. That is too funny…

Narrator: Soon they arrived at Killdane, the station leading up to the Peel Godred electric branchline. Edward whistled goodbye and then went back to work. After taking a ride on Bryanna's train, they got off at Loey Machan, the bottom station for the Culdee Fell Railway. After Bryanna left, the ponies gazed up at the mountain in amazement. They had never seen such a tall mountain before.

Rainbow Dash: Wow! I can barely see the top through the clouds.

Narrator: Just then the Manager walked up.

Owner: Ah. Welcome William, Rachel, you made it. I see you brought some friends.

William: Good to see you too Sir.

Rachel: The pleasure is all ours.

Narrator: The ponies were surprised.

Twilight Sparkle: William, Rachel, you also know the Culdee fell manager?

Owner: Indeed. I've known them since they were 8 and 9 years old, their family legacy is well known around the island. Every bank holiday, they, William's grandfather and Rachel's grandmother, whom used work alongside William's father and Rachel's mother on the NWR, have always had great railway reputations. Anyway. I'm Lord Harry Barrane. First Chairman of the CFR.

Narrator: Soon the mane 6 introduced themselves.

Owner: A pleasure to meet you, girls. Now follow me please to booking office.

Narrator: So William, Rachel and the ponies went in to booking office and purchased their tickets for the ride up to the summit. Then the owner introduce them to the manager.

Owner: Well this here is our new general manager, Mr. Walter Richards.

Manager: Pleasure to meet you all, we've heard a lot about from Sir Topham hatt.

Applejack: Wow I guess news here travels fast.

Manager: (Chuckle) Indeed it does my little pony. Anyway would you career to meet our four mountain engines?

Mane 6: Yes please Sir.

Manager: Very well follow me.

Narrator: So they went with the manager to the engine shed where the four remaining mountain engines resided. Like at the Mid Sodor Railway last year, the engines introduced themselves.

Ernest: Hullo there, my name is Ernest. I'm one of the oldest mountain engines on this railway. If any of my friends here need any advice, I am always happy to lend a wheel to them, (wink) if you get my meaning. I know a lot about the history of this railway too.

Twilight Sparkle: Wow. That is amazing. I'd sure would like some lessons from you sometime.

Culdee: I am Culdee, CFR's #4 mountain engine. Ironically, I am named after the mountain that we climb.

Rarity: Wow. That must be a real honor for you Culdee.

Culdee: (Blushing) Oh thank you miss um…

Rarity: Oh just call me Rarity.

Culdee: Well then um… Thank you Miss Rarity.

Rarity: (Giggles)

Shane Dooniey: I'm Shane Dooniey, and like Culdee, I too am named after a Sudrian mountain myself.

Twilight Sparkle: How fascinating, I didn't know you and Culdee were both named after mountains.

Applejack: That's a new one ta add to the records.

Wilfred: And I am Wilfred, the #3 engine of CFR. I was built around the same time as Culdee and Ernest. Now, as you all probably are wondering, this is mostly a tourist railway. Most the traffic here is consists of passengers, but we often take a supply train, a store train, and works train along the line with a single truck, they help to supply the some of the shops along the mountain with supplies.

Rarity: How astounding. I had no idea that rack railways could make revenue with goods trains.

Pinkie Pie: Wow. You guys must pretty strong to tackle a hill this tall.

Wilfred: Indeed, it's very hard work because of how steep the line is. It's not too much trouble for us. Besides, it's very good exercise.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash was impressed.

Rainbow Dash: Ah yeah. Boy I can't wait start racing you guys.

Narrator: But Wilfred gave stern look.

Wilfred: Well now listen to me Miss... Um... What are your names?

Twilight Sparkle: My name is Twilight Sparkle.

Rarity: My name is Rarity.

Applejack: Names Applejack.

Pinkie Pie: (Blows a party whistle making everyone jump ) I'm Pinkie Pie!

Rainbow dash: And I'm the one and only Rainbow Dash!

Fluttershy: Um... I'm Fluttershy. Um was it something I said Wilfred?

Wilfred: Oh no. You're okay Fluttershy. But Rainbow Dash, racing up a steep and difficult mountain is not only very foolish, it can be very dangerous.

Rainbow Dash: Pah, and how can climbing a mountain be dangerous?

Wilfred: Well, the lines are very steep and can often be very dangerous if you don't take care, plus there are many mountain and nature walkers that often climb the line adjacent to our line, not to mention there are many mountain goats. So we often have to whistle frequently to warn people we are coming.

Fluttershy: Oh my. I very glad that you all take safety very seriously.

Rainbow Dash: Pshha! Safety, shamefty. I bet you I could climb that mountain faster than any of you, tomorrow!

Applejack: No you don't Rainbow Dash.

Rarity: Be more sensible. We're here as William's guests.

Rachel: Your right Rarity. Rainbow Dash, you need to show William here some respect.

Twilight Sparkle: I agree. He got us these holidays for us to all enjoy. The last thing he needs is to be embarrassed in front these mountain engines.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash said no more, but she was feeling sulky. The next morning, the ponies, Rachel and William all woke up early. They caught the up train being pushed by Culdee in his coach, Catherine. Soon, the guard blew the whistle and Culdee started up. The first 3 miles towards Skarloey Road were fairly smooth, and they managed to negotiated that making good time, even Rainbow Dash behaved while starting. When they reached Skarloey Road, a telephone rang and the station master came up looking worried.

Station master: There's been accident. A man climbing the mountain has hurt his leg really bad. A doctor and recue team rescue lorry are coming up at once via Skarloey Road in an ambulance, but the mountain terrain is too rough for the ambulance to negotiate.

Pinkie: Oh no no no no no! Not good not good Not good!

Rainbow Dash: Don't worry. I'll go up and see if I can help him down.

Narrator: But before anyone could stop her, Rainbow Dash flew out of Catharine and up to the summit.

William: Wait Rainbow Dash! It could be to dangerous.

Narrator: But it was too late. She was gone faster then you can say "Sonic Rainboom".

Twilight Sparkle: (Groan) Rainbow Dash, why do you have to pick today to be cocky?

Rachel: I hope she and that climber will be alright.

William: So do I Rachel.

Applejack: But how are we going to get the rescue team up there. It looks like it's also snowing.

Driver: Well that's torn it. We can't go up there in that snow storm. It would be too dangerous.

Narrator: William was furious with that drivers remark!

William: TOO DANGEROUS!? LISTEN NUBEY! If you think it's too dangerous to go up there in train, how do you think those climbers are fairing?

Narrator: Obviously the driver was new, and was still protesting in fear.

Driver: But sir. The temperature is plummeting rapidly.

Rachel: That's right, and our friend and an injured climber our out there in the summit!

Driver: The train will derail before you guys even reach the summit!

William: Fine then. If won't you go up, I will. But get us some sand bags and water, and put them in the coach.

Narrator: Reluctantly, the driver did so, much to the ponies surprise.

Rarity: What's all this for.

William: Ponies, were going up to the summit and taking the doctor and rescue team with us.

Twilight: Uh…But..I….What!? What, are you crazy?

William: No I'm not Twilight. Our line is the only way to make up there.

Rarity: My mane will get frost bite though.

Rachel: STOW IT RARITY! This is no time to be thinking of yourself! This is an emergency!

Narrator: Rarity, ashamed, remained respectfully quiet.

Fluttershy: But those winter winds will surely knock us off the rails!

Rachel: No they won't Fluttershy. The sandbags and water inside the coach will help to keep us stabilized.

Applejack: Rachel's right Fluttershy. We're the only ones that can get them down safely.

Rachel: Now, we need to get going. Whose all with me and William?

Fluttershy: Um I…I…I … I am with you.

Applejack: You can count on me!

Rarity: Well since this is an emergency, I'll join you.

Pinkie Pie: Count me in!

Twilight Sparkle: I'm with you too.

Narrator: The driver, fireman, and guard were all speechless.

Guard: Fine then. It's your funeral!

Narrator: Fluttershy whimpered like hurt puppy. But Rachel patted her reassuringly.

Rachel: Don't worry, the water and sandbags will keep us on the rails.

Narrator: Fluttershy felt a little bit better. Soon, the rescue team and the doctor arrived and boarded the train. William took over as driver, as Rachel took fireman, or should I say, 'firewoman' duties, with Twilight Sparkle as the guard. As soon as the rescue team and the doctor were on board, Twilight blew the whistle waved the green flag, William opened Culdee's regulator and Rachel fed Culdee with coal and water.

William: You ready Culdee?

Culdee: I sure am William, we'll get those climbers down safely.

Rachel: That's the spirit Culdee. Just do you best.

Narrator: Soon the rescue train lurched forward, out of Skarloey Road station.

Culdee: I'll do it! I'll do it!

Narrator: They reached Devils Back and left it with good time, but then the full force of the winter winds hit them like an artillery cannon from World War One!

Culdee: Ooer!

Rachel: Culdee, are you alright?

Culdee: I'm alright! Just got taken by surprise by the high winds.

Catherine: Culdee! I'm Scared.

Culdee: I know Catherine my dear, so am I, but we must make it through.

Narrator: Another blow from the highwind struck them nearly derailing Catherine.

5 Ponies: WHOA!

Narrator: But thankfully, Rachel was right about the sandbags and water. They kept her from derailing.

William: You doing alright Rachel!?

Rachel: Yeah I'm alright! How bout you William!?

William: Same here. I'm hanging in there.

Rachel: I just wish Rainbow Dash didn't run off like that!

William: I know what you mean! But don't weaken. We're almost there.

Narrator: So they bravely forged ahead. Meanwhile at the summit, things went from bad to worse. A climber had gotten his leg stuck on rock and Rainbow Dash did manage to move it out the way but unluckily it landed on her wing. She tried in vain to free herself but the wait of the rock and power of the winds made it very difficult. The injured climber couldn't do anything either.

Rainbow dash: I 'm doomed! Doomed I tell you!

Narrator: And she soon was starting to cry. But the injured climber, whom just had enough strength, crawled over to her and patted her reassuringly.

Injured Climber: Don't worry Rainbow Dash. I'm sure that help will be here soon.

Narrtor: Rainbow Dash was greatful for the climber's optimistic look on the situation. She still couldn't help crying though. Then, from far away she heard a whistle, followed by the sound of steam pistons pumping, the noise gradually got louder and louder. At last, Culdee and the rescue train made it to the summit.

Rainbow Dash: WAHOO! My prayers have been answered.

Narrator: William, Rachel and the ponies all joined in the rescue. They carefully placed the injured climber on board the train and then with the aid of Twilight Sparkle's magic and strong metal poles, they carefully levered the rock off Rainbow Dash's wing and placed it safely out of the way. Soon, they came down safely into Skarloey Road and the ambulance whisked Rainbow Dash and the climber to hospital. The driver, fireman and guard were speechless. Soon they went back down to the bottom station at Kirk Machan where the manager was waiting.

Manager: Well Done Culdee! I very proud of you! You truly are a really useful engine.

Narrator: He turned to William, Rachel, and the ponies whom were all as winded as Culdee and Catherine.

Manager: I too am very proud of you all, you went all went up their to rescue a climber and one of your friends in trouble, regardless of the danger. For such a heroic deed, I hereby grant you all life long passes to ride and operate on my railway. There's one for each of you and even one for Rainbow Dash.

William, Rachel, and 5 ponies: Oh thank you Sir.

William: Wait till Dash hears this. She will be pleased.

Narrator: The manager was not impressed with the guard, fireman and driver whom chickened out, and fired them in disgrace. Rainbow Dash had recovered from hospital with very light injuries, and is now flying better than before. She told them that the man's leg was put into a cast but he would heel up within a week. Although the manager thank Catharine for her assistance in the rescue, he was still concerned that she was too light for rescues, even with sand bags and water. He decide to invent a special utility truck for maintence trains, supply trains, and rescue trains. Later on, Rainbow Dash apologized to Wilfred and the other mountain engines.

Rainbow Dash: Hey guys, I'm sorry for being so rude earlier. Culdee, you and my friends really saved my wings out there on the summit. I only left because I thought it would take to long to reach the climber in time. But I realize now that that wasn't the case, thank you for rescuing me.

Narrator: Culdee smiled.

Culdee: That's alright. Even the best of ponies, engines and people can sometimes make mistakes. We just live and learn. Friends?

Rainbow Dash: Friends.

Narrator: William, Rachel, Twilight Sparkle and Wilfred looked over smiling.

William: Well… Rachel, do you think she's learned her lesson?

Rachel: I thinks so. How 'bout you Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: I definitely think so

Narrator: They all turned to Wilfred, whom just smiling happily.

Wilfred: Well, I think it's safe to assume that the lesson has been learned.

Narrator: All they could do was just grin.

**Ok. Bryanna is the electric engine on the Peel Godred branchline. It is also a reference to Babs Seed's actress, Brynna Drummond. What did you think of the story guys? Well, look out for the final part of the "Sodor Rail Tours" saga. It's going to be about the Skarloey Railway.**


	24. A Little Help From My Friends

**Author's notes: I added in the fact that William and I are adoptive brother and sister since William's mother's passing. I hope you don't mind this atsf. Just thought it would be a nice touch.**

_A Little Help From My Friends_

Narrator: The year was 1928 and Edward had taken William, Rachel, and the mane 6 to their next stop at Crovans Gate, then went back to work. The cavalcade looked around, near them they saw some really ancient old railway equipment and rolling stock, when a man walked up to them.

William: Ah. Sir Handel Brown. Great to see you again.

Rachel: Greetings Sir Handel Brown.

Narrator: They reached over and shook hands.

Owner: Ah. Good to see you again young William and Rachel. I haven't seen you since you were children. By George time does fly.

Narrator: The girls giggled. They knew that William's and Rachel's family lineages was very well known around Sodor.

Owner: Oh hullo there. You didn't tell me you were bring friends?

William: Ah yes, that's right. I forgot.

Rachel: Ponies, this the Skarloey Railway's current owner, Sir Handel Brown.

Narrator: The ponies introduce themselves. The owner smiled and tipped his hat.

Owner: Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now then, follow me. I would like to get you all acquainted with our engines.

Narrator: So they went to the sheds to visit the engines. To the ponies' surprise, there were only two.

Skarkloey: Ah, hullo again William and Rachel. Good job on getting Edward back in service.

Rheneas: Indeed youngin's. We haven't seen him in years.

William: Heh. It's our pleasure.

Rachel: Happy to help a friend in need.

Skarloey: Ahem. Anyway, my name is Skarloey. I'm one the first engines to run on this. I ran it line solely at first.

Rheneas: And then I came along and helped him out. Name's Rheneas. We deliver slates from the quarries at the top station and then bring them down here for the NWR railway to take.

Skarloey: Indeed, and we also are starting passenger services and tourist services as well.

Applejack: Well, that there is mighty fine livin' your there sugar cubes. Anyway, my name is Applejack. I run a little family business similar to yours, but only with apples, not slate.

Rarity: My name is Rarity. I make fine outfits and often find gems.

Rainbow Dash: The name's Rainbow Dash. I don't mean to brag or anything, but I am one of the best flyers in all of Equestria.

Skarloey: Equestria. Hmmm. That sounds familiar, doesn't it Rheneas?

Rheneas: Indeed. I know I've heard that name somewhere before.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash was confused.

Rainbow Dash: Uuhhh? What you guys talking about?

Narrator: Rheneas and Skarloey then returned back to the ponies.

Skarloey: Oh. Nothing Rainbow Dash.

Rheneas: Yes. Please continue.

Narrator: At that moment, a party cannon went off, making the two old Skarloey Railway engines jump in surprise.

Skarloey/Rheneas: Great Glennlock! What was that!?

Pinkie Pie: HIYA SKARLOEY AND RHENEAS! I am Pinkie Pie!

Skarloey: Wow! I see you're quite the party girl there Pinkie Pie.

Rheneas: Indeed. We've never had a surprising introduction like that before.

Pinkie Pie: Well that's my speciality: Parties! Along with baking too for my friends back home, Mr. and Mrs. Cake at Sugarcube Corner.

Skarloey: Oh. I see you must be very popular around your friends.

Pinkie Pie: (Blush, giggle)

Narrator: Then the two narrow gauge engines noticed Fluttershy.

Skarloey: Excuse me miss? You look absolutely familiar.

Fluttershy: Oh… um… I'm Fluttershy. I take care of animals, and I'm a little shy. When I work here, I sometimes share duties with Applejack on Henry, but for the most part I work with Edward.

Rheneas: Edward! Now I remember where I saw from. You were working with Edward when came out of his shed in 1922. I must say you did cracking good job driving him.

William: Indeed she did.

Rachel: I'll say. She got the passenger train to Brendam with 25 minutes to spare.

Fluttershy: (Blushes) Aww.. How sweet of you, (giggle) you adorable little engines.

Narrator: Rheneas and Skarloey both blushed as red as their paint work.

Rheneas: Well.. um….uheheheh… Think… um I mean.. um Thank you miss Fluttershy.

Skarloey: Um eh yes. Heheh, I must say your quite adorable yourself too.

Narrator: Skarloey felt embarrassed inside at acknowledgement he gave her and blushed even brighter and looked at his buffers. But he didn't feel embarrassed for long, as Fluttershy blushed and giggled too.

Fluttershy: (Giggle) Oh you two are so sweet. Just like those Mid Sodor engines.

Twilight Sparkle: Well it's a pleasure to meet you too Skarloey and Rheneas. I'm Twilight Sparkle. I'm a unicorn student of magic at the Canterlot Academy of magic. I was sent to Ponyville to research the magic of friendship. And thanks to my friends here, I'm making great progress.

Skarloey: Interesting Twilight…

Rheneas: Extraordinary…

Narrator: It seemed the two little engines were lost in thought for a while. William, Twilight Sparkle, Rachel and Fluttershy were worried.

Rheneas: It's quite an extraordinary that these mares have discovered Sodor again….

Skarloey: Indeed Rheneas…. It's like history repeating itself.

Twilight Sparkle: What you two talking about?

Skarloey: Well you see young Twilight, a long time ago a group of horses came to work here for several railway networks such as the Sodor and Mainland Railway where your grandfather and grandmother worked William and Rachel. Some even worked here. They were multicoloured, unlike our shire horses that frequently worked on our island. And they could not only operate machinery but they could speak too.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle grinned broadly.

Twilight Sparkle: The lost Ancestors! I knew used to work on this island. I never knew they be this spread out.

William: Halleujah! I knew the facts were right after all.

Narrator: Twilight and William were so happy they jumped and hugged each other in the air and then let go blushing. So after some happy gossip, the 8 friends went to find the booking office at the station, but it was nowhere to be seen.

Rarity: Hmph. You would at least expect to find a booking office somewhere in this little station, but where on earth is it?

Thin Controller: It's right here.

Narrator: The Rachel, William and the ponies all turned around and a thin man was standing and pointing to the guards van.

William: Ah that's right. How could I forget about Beatrice?

Rachel: We should have known.

Rarity: (Puzzled) Whatever do you mean?

Thin Controller: Beatrice is the name of our guards van. She is used to help trains along the line when needed to. She has a little window to which we can sell tickets from.

Twilight Sparkle: How enterprising. That way people can just easily board the train without missing it.

Thin Controller: Quite right miss… Um…

Twilight Sparkle: Oh my name is Twilight Sparkle.

William: I'm William Holden. I'm Angus Holden's grandson and James Holden's son.

Rachel: Name's Rachel Ravens. I'm Elisabeth Raven's granddaughter and Marie Raven's daughter.

Thin Controller: Ah. That's right. I remember now. Glad to see you're here.

Narrator: The rest of the mane 6 then introduced themselves.

Thin Controller: Ah. Pleasure to meet you all. Anyway, I am called Mr. Peter Sam. I mostly act as guard for the railway.

Narrator: Just then, Skarloey backed down onto the coaches and another man walked up.

Mr. Hugh: Ah hullo Peter. I see we have guests to day.

Thin Controller: Indeed Ivo.

Narrator: The ponies introduce themselves and so did Rachel and William.

Mr Hugh: Well hullo there. My name is Ivo Hugh, but I prefer Mr. Hugh if you don't mind. You know Rachel and William I hear that you two are quite the writers.

Rachel: Indeed we are Mr Hugh.

William: We even work together to help write our books.

Twilight Sparkle: I'm also fond of writing myself.

Mr. Hugh: Ah, that's just smashing. You know, I'm actually quite the writer myself.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle, William and Rachel gaped in wonderment.

Rachel: Really, you don't say.

William: How extraordinary! I had no idea that you wrote books too.

Twilight Sparkle: Interesting. So what's your next novel about?

Mr. Hugh: Well, it's going to be about this railway.

Narrator: He then turned to William.

Mr. Hugh: Hey William. Did you know I knew father way back before you were born? And same with your mother Rachel?

William/Rachel: (Surprised) Really?

Mr. Hugh: Indeed I have. They used to work for Sir Topham Hatt's railway, and whenever they had time off, they'd always come down here to help out occasionally. I also went to school with them. They were very good people, just like William's grandfather Angus, and Rachel's grandmother Elizabeth.

William: Indeed they were.

Rachel: Their teachings have always rubbed off onto us.

Mr. Hugh: That's good. I'm sure your mother is proud of you for following her footsteps Rachel.

Rachel: Well, thank you sir.

Narrator: Mr. Hugh then patted William on the back.

Mr. Hugh: Your father would be very proud of you too William. I'm sorry about you're loss though.

Narrator: Secretly, William felt strangely very lonely inside.

William: Um… It's alright Mr. Hugh. Well, we'd better go and get our tickets, kay girls?

Narrator: Although he kept his feelings inside, Rachel and Fluttershy could see that something was bothering him.

Rachel: Um, is something wrong William? You look as if you've just seen a ghost.

William: Hmmm… Oh it's okay? I'm… Um… We'd better get aboard.

Narrator: Skarloey's train that day consisted of 3 third class coaches and 1 first class coach. Behind the brake van were a string of slate trucks. Rachel and the ponies were just about to get into the first class coach when they noticed William just walking solemnly into one of the slate trucks very sluggishly. This made the girls feel even more concerned than ever.

Fluttershy: Oh my. William is really bothered by something.

Applejack: Boy. You ain't kiddin' Fluttershy. Somethin's really burstin' his bubble and no mistake.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie were also concerned too.

Pinkie Pie: Oh dear. He looks worser than me when I had that moment when I thought no one liked my parties anymore, but thank goodness he's not going crazy.

Rainbow Dash: I know what you mean. Whatever it is, it must have been something really painful.

Twilight: I know. It's like him to feel upset about something in front of us, but to see him separate himself from the rest of us is definitely out of his character.

Rarity: If only we could help the poor darling.

Rachel: I know, we'll all ride in the slate wagons with him.

Narrator: Everypony agreed on the plan… All except Rarity.

Rarity: What are you insane?! Me, ride in a filthy truck?!

Rachel: Oh Rarity, please don't uptight. We're doing this for William.

Rarity: But surely it can't be safe. I'm sorry, but I staying in the first class coach. Hmph.

Rachel: (Groaning crossly) I don't understand it. That mare has split personality. One minute she can be fine, dandy and always glad to help out, then the next she's fussier than James.

Twilight Sparkle: (Sigh) I wouldn't dwell on it Rachel. We'd better get on board the trucks. Its nearly time for the train to depart.

Narrator: Soon, the Thin Controller blew the whistle and waved the green flag. Mr. Hugh drove Skarloey out of the station. They were going greatly. They past through fields of sheep grazing and through woodlands and past a beautiful waterfall. But still, William looked furlong. Whenever the others asked him what was bothering him, he would just brush it off say he was fine and just getting some fresh air. Finally, they stopped at the last station and got out. Then they all followed William to the beach. Rachel sat next to him. He was staring out towards the lake and she noticed a lone tear drop running down his cheek. Now she felt even more worried than ever and so were the ponies.

Rachel: William, are you alright? Your mood right now is starting to worry all of us.

Twilight Sparkle: Indeed. We've never seen you like this before. You can always tell us if anything is bothering you.

Narrator: Fluttershy placed her hoof gently on top his hand.

Fluttershy: There there William. It sometimes helps to talk to friends.

Narrator: With that, William took a deep breath and confessed his feelings.

William: I'm sorry girls. It's just, when Mr. Hugh mentioned my father, don't worry, he meant no harm by mentioning him. It's just that, when Mr. Hugh apologised for my loss, he was talking about my father. He was killed during the great war.

Narrator: The ponies were silent for a moment. William explained what happened. Rachel knew this story well, and placed her hand on William's for comfort.

William narrator: I didn't hear about father's death until 1918. When I found the note of his death, it was written by one the squadron leaders he flew with. In those days he flew Sopwith Camel's, that's a type of aeroplane made by Great Britain. Anyway, an air raid siren sounded, a German zeppelin loaded with bombs, had broken through the anti air defence batteries. My father's squadron was the only flying group close enough to make the intercept, so they went up and tracked the zeppelin over nearing Verdun. The zeppelin was of course being escorted by German fighters called Albatros's and Fokker D7's. Well anyway, while they were attacking, 4 out 10 in my father's squadron were shot down and or killed. But my dad and the rest of the squadron men got out ok. Then, a group of 3 winged German triplanes of almost every colour of the rainbow swooped out from out the sun and attacked the remaining 6 sopwiths, Including my fathers. During the aerial struggle, my father had got into a scrap with blood red triplane. He fought valiantly, but as they made the last charge towards each other, the red triplane hit my father's oil tank and the Sopwith engine causing his plane to burn. Screaming in agony, my father had no choice but to fight for control of the plane and barrel rolling violently, he charged his plane into the zeppelin. The result was a crash that destroyed the zeppelin before it could do any damage. My father never made out in time. Then we had received the squad leaders note back in late 1918. My mother saw the note first and although she cried, she hugged me and told me what had happened.

Narrator: The ponies stood there frozen in horror.

Fluttershy: Oh my. How awful.

Rainbow Dash: you can say that again. Dude, I'm so sorry about that.

Rarity: Of all the worst possible things that could happen, this is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!

Narrator: This time, she really meant it.

Applejack: Oh shucks there. Sorry about your dad partner. Ah know what that's like. (Sighs) Both ma parents died too. And ma grandfather.

Pinkie Pie: Oh dear. I'm so sorry to hear that.

Twilight Sparkle: Holy Celestia. I'm so sorry to hear that. Well at least your mother was there to raise you still.

Narrator: When the mention of his mother came up, although he tried very hard not to, cried a stream of tears came down his face like raindrops. A horrifying realisation struck the ponies and poor William confirmed it.

William: (Tearing up) Well… yes. She did take care of me very well. But that was only until…. 1919. She had gotten influenza and had died right after I had turned thirteen…

Narrator: With that William began to cry. The ponies all stood frozen in absolute shock. They had now realised that their friend, William James Holden, was actually an orphan.

Rarity: Oh my goodness, you poor man. How on earth did you survive?

William: Long story short. Rachel's family heard about it and adopted me as one of their own. As time went on, I managed to get a job on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. Rach, I can't thank you enough for the blessing you and your family did for me, and Sir Topham Hatt too.

Rachel: Anything for my childhood friend William.

William: And I'd do the same, Rachel. You know this area here is actually one of mine and Rachel's families' favourite spots to visit. We'd used to go out here every bank holiday and have little picnic down here by the beach.

Narrator: Everyone was anticipating William to get upset again. But to their surprise and delight, William started to smile.

William: (Sighing happily) It's just so peaceful around here. The beautiful crystal blue lake, the beautiful surrounding lush green forests and the beautiful warm sunshine. Always helps to throw you worries out the door. Now, Rachel and I have you all here to share it with, for with that I feel even more closer to my family than ever. I want to know, I am so grateful to have made friends with all of you.

Narrator: The girls all smiled, ran up and almost tackled William as they all gave him a group hug.

Mane 6 and Rachel: Awwww…

Pinkie Pie: I love you guys.

William: Thank you so much. This is everything I've ever wished for, even in my darker days. But now, thanks to all of you, that beautiful radiant sunlight of hope is shining once again.

Narrator: They all hugged each other warmly and then made their way back to the train. To their surprise, Rheneas was waiting for them with a goods train.

William: Wait a minute! I thought the down passenger train would be here.

Rheneas: I'm sorry chaps, but I'm afraid that you missed Skarloey's connection. But don't worry, you can ride with me in my goods train.

Narrator: Rarity was going to start protesting, but then she remember William's story and decide to ride along. The driver then invited William into the cab of Rheneas and allowed him to drive the train home.

Rheneas: Feeling better William?

William: Actually, I feel very great, thank you Rheneas. Say, how did you know about this?

Rheneas: (Chuckle) Oh you could say that a little engine told me you were feeling upset.

Narrator: William chuckled. He knew what Rheneas meant.

William: (Chuckle) Ah. I've said before when I was little, and I'll say it again. You and Skarloey do know how to cheer people up.

Narrator: Since the ponies and Rachel were in the slate trucks nearest to Rheneas, they overheard what he said, and they just giggled. Now William no longer has any secrets to hide and now knows that he is never alone.

**Yes. There were a few innuendoes in here between Pinkie Pie's and Fluttershy's introductions to Skarloey and Rheanes. And no, they aren't shippings! Just thought I'd get that through to you. For those completely new to MLP, Pinkie Pie is very giggly and sometimes she can't help laughing. Fluttershy is shy, bashful and sometimes calls ponies, or in this case engines, cute and sweet. Also, Rarity can be flirtatious at times, but in most cases she is just trying to be friendly. Right, look out for 'Thomas The Tank Engine Again'. See you there.**


	25. Thomas and the Guard

**Author's notes: Ok! Now we are onto 'Thomas The Tank Engine Again'. This should be a fun experience.**

Dear Rachel

Boy, did we sure have fun working with Thomas that year, especially the fishing, the snow cones, the race that we had… And….

(William enters the study)

William: (groan) Oh where's my pen at…. Oh no… Pinkie Pie… again?!

Pinkie Pie: Oh. Hi William! I was just starting to write a letter to Rachel.

William: Please give me my pen back!

Pinkie Pie: But I haven't even started the letter.

William: Oh, but Pinkie… I almost forgot. I need your help in the kitchen. I was to bake some… emm… cookies today for our little tea party down at Knapford but forgot completely. I need your help to make them.

Pinkie Pie: (Gasp) Don't worry William. PINKIE PIE TO THE RESCUE! TO THE KITCHEN!

(Pinkie Pie dashed out.)

William: Whew. How does she manage to get a hold of my pen, let alone break into my study?

(William takes over the letter.)

Sorry about that Rachel. Pinkie was once again trying to be friendly. Anyway, like she said earlier, I sure had quite the time with Thomas this week. Boy, those were quite eventful weren't they. Anyway, I've just written down the stories all about our adventures with Thomas. These stories will tell all about them.

Your friends, William James Holden, and of course Pinkie Pie, again. 1931

_Thomas And The Guard_

Narrator: Thomas the tank engine is very proud of his branch line. He thinks it's the most important part of the whole railway network. He has two coaches. Both are old and need new paint, but he loves them very much. He has called them Annie and Clarabel. Annie can only take passengers, but Clarabel can take passengers, luggage, and the guard. Thomas also works with two ponies, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. Both ponies are very fond of Thomas and enjoy the branchline as well. They rumble backwards and forwards along the line. Thomas sings them little songs and they sing along too, and the ponies catch the tune and sing along as well. When Thomas starts from a station, Thomas's sings the intro, Annie and Clarabel sings the chord, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie sing the bridge along with William and Rachel, and they all sing the outro.

Thomas: (Singing) Oh come along we're rather late. Oh come along we're rather late. Fit as a fiddle and ready for fun.

Annie: (Singing) Have no worry we're coming along.

Clarabel : (Singing) Have no worry we're coming along .

Annie and Clarabel: (Singing) Fit as a fiddle and ready for fun.

Twilight Sparkle: (Singing) Not long or far now Thomas.

William: (Singing) Will reach the station at 12 o'clock.

Rachel: (Singing) We'll all make it at 12 o'clock.

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) In time for some tea and good old talk.

All: (Singing) We haven't a worry will make on time. We haven't a worry we'll make it on time. Fit as fiddle and ready for fun.

Narrator: They don't mind what Thomas says to them, for they know that he is trying to please the Fat Controller and they know too that if Thomas is cross he is not cross with them. He is cross at the mainline engines that make him late. One day, he was waiting for Henry's 4 o'clock train. It was late and Thomas grew crosser and crosser.

Thomas: Oh for pitty's sake. 4:06 already. Sheesh. How can I run my line properly if Henry is always late with Flyer of Vicarstown? He doesn't seem to know that fat controller depends on me.

William: Calm down Thomas. There's probably a good explanation for this delay.

Rachel: Don't forget, we're a guaranteed connection. So don't be so impatient.

Thomas: (Groan) I know that Rachel. It's just that Gordon and James manage to keep to time and so does Edward. But its always to Henry and the Flyer Of Vickorstown.

Twilight Sparkle: William and Rachel are right Thomas. Don't be so impatient remember. Good things come to those who wait…

Pinkie Pie: That's right. Don't you remember in 1923 when you pulled out without the coaches?

Thomas: (Groan) Don't remind me.

Narrator: Thomas whistled impatiently. He wanted to leave, but he had to wait for Henry and the Flyer of Vicarstown. There was a feeble whistle in the distance, and at last, clanking noisily and wheezing badly, Henry rolled sadly into Knapford.

Thomas: Hmph! Well, you took your sweet time. Where have been you lazy bones? Do you realise that your now ten minutes late?!

Annie: Calm down now Thomas.

Clarabel: It's alright. The passengers are here now.

Narrator: Applejack had gotten out of the cab and examined Henry. William and Rachel walked over to them.

Rachel: Hey Applejack. You guys okay? What happened?

Applejack: We're fine. It's just that, Henry had trouble steamin' up here.

Henry: (Moaning) Oh dear. My system's out of order again. Don't get me wrong, I'm am doing my best and so is Applejack. But still, nobody understands my case. Nobody knows what I suffer.

Applejack: It's okay Henry. You did your best, and that's all that matters.

Thomas: Pah! Your too fat and slow, you need exercise.

William/Rachel/Twilight Sparkle/Pinkie Pie: THOMAS! JUST SHUT UP!

Annie/Clarabel: Thomas! Don't be rude!

Narrator: Lots of people with luggage piled out of Henry's train and into Thomas'. At last, the guard blew his whistle and Thomas started at once. The guard turned round to get into Clarabel, but tripped over an old lady's umbrella and fell flat on his face.

Guard: DOH!

Narrator: By the time he had picked himself up, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel were already steaming out of the station.

Thomas: Come along! Come along!

Narrator: But poor Clarabel didn't want to come.

Clarabel: I've lost my nice guard! I've lost my nice guard!

Narrator: Annie tried to tell Thomas what had happened.

Annie: We haven't a guard! We haven't a guard!

Narrator: But he was hurrying and wouldn't listen.

Thomas: Oh come along! Oh come along!

Narrator: Annie and Clarabel tried to put on their brakes but they couldn't without the guard.

Annie & Clarabel: Where is our guard!? Where is our guard!?

Narrator: Thomas did not stop until they came to a signal.

Thomas: Oh bother that signal! What's the matter now?

William: You telling me Thomas. I don't know.

Rachel: It beats me.

Pinkie Pie: Search me.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, never the less, I'm sure that the guard will tell us in minute.

Narrator: They waited and waited, but the guard didn't come.

Thomas: (Groaning) Where is that guard?

Annie and Clarabel: (sobbing) We've left him behind.

(record scratch)

Narrator: The two ponies, the two humans, and Thomas's face all fell with their eyes widened with disbelief.

William: (Nearly speechless) Come again?

Annie and Clarabel: We left him behind at Knapford..

Twilight Sparkle: Huh? But I… WHAT!?

Rachel: I…I… Don't believe it!

Thomas:… Well….There goes my reputation.

Pinkie Pie: (Trombone fail.)

Rachel: Give me that! (Takes her trombone.)

Thomas: (Annoyed) Yeah, thanks a lot Pinkie Pie!

Narrator: Then, everyone looked back and there the guard was, running as fast as he could along the line with his flags in one hand and his whistle in the other. Everyone cheered as he reached the train. He was very hot and tired so he sat down and had drink of cool lemonade which Rachel made. He told everyone what had happened.

Thomas: I'm very sorry Mr. Guard.

Guard: Never mind Thomas. It wasn't your fault. It was that old lady's umbrella.

Narrator: At that moment, the guard noticed the signal drop.

Guard: There see. The signal is now down. Let's go make up for lost time.

Thomas: Righto sir.

Narrator: Annie and Clarabel were so pleased to have their guard again that they started to sing.

Annie and Clarabel: As fast as you like, As fast as you like.

Narrator: They reached the end of the line at Ffarquhar quicker than ever before with 3 minutes to spare.

**If you thought that was good, wait till the next one. 'Thomas Goes Fishing' is up next.**


	26. Thomas Goes Fishing

**Ok, I added in some more dialogue between Annie and Clarabel to make them more involved in the story. I think Clarabel sometimes panics but Annie is more calm.**

_Thomas Goes Fishing_

Narrator: Thomas's branchline has a station by the river called Elesbridge. As Thomas rumbled over the bridge, he would see people fishing. Sometimes they stood quietly by their lines, while at other times they were actually jerking fish out of the water. Thomas often wanted to stay and watch, but William, Rachel, Twilight Sparkle, and Pinkie Pie wouldn't let him.

William: Sorry Thomas, we can't stop and watch. It's against the the rules to stop in the middle of the line.

Rachel: Besides, what would the Fat Controller say if we were late.

Narrator: Thomas thought that it would be wonderful to stop by the river. Everytime he met another engine or pony, he would say.

Thomas: I want to go fishing.

Narrator: But they all had the same answer.

Henry, Gordon, James, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: ENGINES DON'T GO FISHING!

Thomas: Silly stick in the muds.

Pinkie Pie: Uh oh. I think Thomas is starting to day dream again.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah your right there Pinkie Pie. And I think Thomas day dreaming is getting a little too big for his smoke box.

Narrator: Thomas generally had to make a stop at Elesbridge Station to take on water. One day they stopped as usual and William put the pipe into Thomas's tank. Rachel turned the tap, but nothing happened.

William: Hmmm. Now that's weird. Ah well, me and Twilight can fix this little bother up, can't we? (Winks at her.) I'll just grab my fire poker.

(A few seconds later)

William: Okay Twilight, levitate that pipe right there so I can try to shift the blockage out.

Twilight Sparkle: Alright, got it. Heh, nothing a little magic can't fix.

Pinkie Pie: Uh, Twilight…

William: Definitely. I'd like to learn magic someday. If only there is a way for humans to learn it.

Rachel: Um… William… I think you and Twilight better…

Twilight: Well I'm afraid I can't just yet, unless Princess Celestia allows for…

Rachel: Pinkie… I think we better get some towels.

Pinkie Pie: I've already nipped that in the bud Rachel.

Narrator: Just as expected, as William poked the blockage free, the water from the pipe shot out from the other end a drenched Twilight and William from head to toe and horn to hoof.

William & Twilight Sparkle: (Gurgling sounds) GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!

Narrator: And their soaking did not stop until the water column was empty. Annie, Clarabel, Rachel, Pinkie Pie and Thomas looked worried but couldn't help laughing.

Pinkie Pie: (Snickering) Um, William, Twilight, I think you two forgot to turn the tap off.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle and William's faces fell.

William/Twilight Sparkle: Uh…But I…..WHAT!?

Rachel: You forgot to turn the tap off!

Narrator: At that moment Pinkie pulled out her trombone and played the fail song, prompting Rachel, Pinkie and Thomas then to burst into laughter. Annie and Clarabel tried to hold it back, but it didn't work.

Twilight Sparkle: Why did it have to be us William? Why?

William: Don't ask.

Narrator: So after finding some black paint, some brushes, a hammer and nails a 2x4 plank of wood, and 4x4 board of wood, they placed a sign onto the water saying, **' Out of order'**.

Thomas: Bother! I am thirsty.

Twilight: We know Thomas.

William: But never mind. We'll just gets some water from the river.

Annie: Cheer up Thomas. It's an easy fix.

Clarabel: You'll be fine.

Thomas: Thanks you lot. Especially you Annie and Clarabel. What would I do without you?

Narrator: So they found a bucket and some rope and went on to the bridge. Then William let the bucket down to water. The bucket was old and had five holes, so they had fill, lift up, and empty it into Thomas's tanks several times over.

Rachel: (Singing) There's a hole in my bucket dear Liza, dear Liza. Theres a hole in my bucket, dear Liza.

(Rachel accidentally spills water all over Twilight Sparkle and William.)

Twilight Sparkle/William: Hey! Oy! Rachel!

William: Never you mind about Liza. You empty that bucket before you spill water over me and Twilight again.

Twilight: Agreed. I don't want to catch a cold here.

Rachel: Oops, heheheh. Sorry guys. How's the gauge Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Not much now. Just a few more and we'll be set.

Narrator: They finished at last.

Thomas: Ah….That's better. Now, lets get going.

Annie: Let's make up for lost time.

Clarabel: 2nd to that motion dear sister.

Thomas: Of course ladies.

Narrator: And they started off. Annie and Clarabel trailed happily behind them. They puffed along the valley and in the tunnel when Thomas began to feel a pain in his boiler as steam began to his from his safety valve in an alarming way.

William: (Coughing) ….Their …theirs…. too.. m…uch …steam. Rachel, get some water into the boiler quickly!

Narrator: Rachel turned the feed pipe to allow water into the boiler, but nothing happened.

Thomas: (wheezing) Oh dear….. I'm going to burst!… I'm going to burst!

Pinkie Pie: Oh No NO NO NO NO! Not good! Not good! Not good!

Twilight Sparkle: Calm down Pinkie. We need to work as a team on this or….

William: (Eyes widening with horror) Explosion…

Narrator: So Twilight Sparkle damped down his fire and struggled on.

Thomas: I've got such a pain! I've got such a pain!

Clarabel: Oh my word! This could be disastrous.

Annie: Now, calm down little sister. I'm sure the others can figure something out.

Narrator: They soon stopped outside Ffarquhar, uncoupled an anxious Annie and Clarabel, and ran Thomas, whom was still hissing fit to burst, on a siding out of the way. While the guard went to telephone for an engine inspector and William and Twilight began to put out the fire, Pinkie Pie and Rachel wrote notices in large letters which they hung on Thomas in front and behind which read, **'DANGER KEEP AWAY'**. Soon, the inspector and the Fat Controller arrived.

Inspector: Cheer up Thomas. We'll soon put you right.

Narrator: And so the ponies, Rachel and William told them what had happened.

Inspector: Hmmm. So the feed pipe is block is it? I'll just look in the tanks.

Narrator: He clambered up and peered in, and then he climbed down.

Inspector: Excuse me sir. Please look in the tank and tell me what you see.

Fat controller: Certainly inspector.

Narrator: He clambered up looked in and nearly fell off in surprise,

Fat Controller: (Whisper) Inspector… Can you see….Fish?

Thomas: WHAT!?

Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! But I… WHAT!?

Fat Controller: Graces goodness me. How did the fish get in there, William?

Narrator: William scratched his head.

William: (GASP) Egad! We must have accidentally fished them from the river into our bucket when the water column failed.

Narrator: The Fat Controller laughed.

Fat Controller: Well Thomas. So, you and your crew have been fishing I see. But fish don't suit you and must get them out.

Narrator: So Rachel and William got rods and nets, and both took turns fishing in Thomas's tank, while the Fat Controller told them how to do it. Twilight helped too by using her unicorn magic. When they had caught all the fish, the station master gave them a bag of potato's. William got a frying pan, and Rachel made a fire beside the line and did the cooking. And they all had a lovely supper of fish and chips with Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, whom just ate the chips. They were surprisingly comfortable with it.

Fat controller: Mmmmmm. That was good Rachel… I must say you are an excellent cook.

Rachel: Oh, why thank you Sir.

Fat Controller: But fish don't suit you Thomas. You mustn't do it again.

Thomas: No sir I won't sir. Engines don't go fishing. It's too uncomfortable.

(Thomas heads back to his coaches, Clarabel had now been calmed down by Annie.)

Clarabel: Glad your alright Thomas.

Annie: Ready for the return journey?

Thomas: Yeah. Let's make up for lost time.

Narrator: And with that, they sped away when the passengers got on borad.

**Yeah. That's as far as we are going to go with the 'red/white meat/seafood' jokes. Next one is 'Thomas and the Snow' (Or, is it 'Thomas and Terence')? I'll have to double back. It's the same storyline of course, no worries.**


	27. Thomas, Terrence And The Snow

**Author's notes: I threw in some more dialogue with the coaches. Goodness knows Annie and Clarabel need more attention.**

_Thomas, Terrence And The Snow_

Narrator: Autumn had come to the Island of Sodor. The leaves were change from lush green to brown, yellow, orange and red. The fields were changing too, from yellow stubble to brown earth. As Thomas puffed along, he heard the chug chug chug of a tractor hard at work. One day stopping at a signal, Thomas saw the tractor close by.

Terrence: Hullo there. I'm Terrence. I'm plowing.

Twilight Sparkle: Hullo there Terrence. I am Twilight Sparkle.

Pinkie Pie: Hi there Terrence. I'm Pinkie Pie.

Terrence: Ah. I thought I heard rumours about talking ponies. So they are true. This is smashing.

Rachel: Hello Terrence. Name's Rachel Ravens.

William: I'm William Holden.

Terrence: Ah, so you 2 are the drivers Sir Topham hired back in the late 1910's/early 1920's. You also help Wilbert write the books, don't you?

Rachel: We sure as well do.

William: Correct. Working on another one right now.

Annie: Hello Terrence. Name's Annie.

Clarabel: And I'm Clarabel.

Annie & Clarabel: We're sisters.

Terrence: I can tell. Not too often do coaches receive names. You 2 must be very lucky to be with your friend there.

Annie: Indeed we are.

Clarabel: It's a real honour to be working on the branchline.

Thomas: Yeah and I'm Thomas. We're just pulling our afternoon passenger train. And (Snickering) What ugly wheels you got! Bahahahahahaha!

Annie & Clarabel: Thomas! That wasn't very nice.

Terrence: Oy! Their not ugly! They're caterpillars.

Pinkie Pie: (Confused) Eh..? So your wheels are made of bugs?

Terrence: What? Oh no no no… That's just a brand name of the type of wheel tracks I have. Now if take a closer look at them, you'll see that the large surface area of the caterpillar tracks have distributes my weight ratio to help me traverse soft ground like sand, soil, mud, snow etc. With them, I am less likely of becoming stuck due to sinking. In others words, I can go anywhere and I don't need rails like you Thomas.

Thomas: Hmph! I don't won't to go anywhere. I like my rails thank you very much.

Narrator: And he steamed crossly away, the others were annoyed at the little blue tank engine. Thomas, William, Rachel, the coaches and the ponies often saw Terrence working. Although Thomas whistled, Terrence didn't answer most of the time. Soon it was January of 1930, and of course that meant winter had come, and with it, came dark clouds full of snow.

Rachel: Oh dear… That doesn't look good. (She points to the sky)

William: Ooh. I don't like the look of it. It looks like a heavy fall's on it's way. I just hope it doesn't stop us.

Twilight: Me too William. Me too.

Pinkie: I agree. It looks pretty threatening.

Thomas: Oh come on. Look, its melts as soon as it hits rails. It's soft stuff. Nothing to it.

Narrator: They went to fetch Annie and Clarabel, feeling cold but confident. They finished their passenger run safely, but by now, the rails were now two dark lines standing out in the white snow.

William: You'll need your snowplough for your next two journeys Thomas.

Thomas: Poh! Snow is silly soft stuff. It won't stop me.

Twilight Sparkle: Now you listen here Thomas! We're getting your snow plough on and that's final!

Rachel: That's right so don't argue!

Narrator: The snowplough was heavy, uncomfortable and it made Thomas cross. He shook it and he banged it, and when they got back it was so damaged that William and Twilight Sparkle had to take it off.

William: You are very naughty engine!

Narrator: and he slammed the shed door into Thomas's face. Next morning, Pinkie Pie, William, Twilight Sparkle and Rachel came early and tried in vain to mend the snow plough but they couldn't make it fit properly, even with the aid of Twilight Sparkle's magic.

(Cue comical repairing of snow plough scene)

William: Okay, just a bit more Twilight, then we'll be right.

Twilight Sparkle: Got it!

Rachel: Easy! Easy! Easy! No wait! Darn it!

(William smacks the bent piece back into place with a sludge hammer)

William: Okay. Just a bit more.

Pinkie: Wait, stop! your hitting it too….

(Too late. William smack his leg)

William: YYYYYYYYEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

Pinkie: Hard….

(William jumps up and down in pain clutching his leg as Twilight Sparkle levitates some snow to keep his leg from swelling )

Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Just take it easy. This will help the swelling go down.

Rachel: Whew… thank goodness. Your absolutely lucky you didn't break your leg.

Pinkie Pie: You guys might want to look at the time.

(Twilight Sparkle, William and Rachel looked at the clock.)

(TONIK!)

Rachel: It's time for the first passenger train!

William: Let's get go… (Tries to move quickly, but his leg hurt him.) AHH! OHH!

Rachel: Relax William, I got this. (Pulls out a special whistle and blows into it. Only Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie could hear it) Strawberry!

(A rose coloured horse comes up.)

Twilight Sparkle: Whoa!

Rachel: Calm down Twi. Strawberry may not be able to talk like you and Pinkie Pie, but she is very friendly.

Pinkie Pie: How did you do that? The farm is far away.

Rachel: Working with horses is a speciality of mine, plus the whistle is a special one that only ponies and horses can hear.

Pinkie Pie: Apparently it works on me and Twilight too.

Rachel: (To self) Huh, didn't know it could work on magical ponies too. Got to make a note of that. (Outloud) Here William, let me help you on Strawberry.

William: (Smiles) Thanks sister. What would I do without you?

Narrator: So Rachel, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle walked over to get Thomas ready and William came with them on Strawberry, his leg still hurting.

Thomas: Heya crew… Say what happened to you William? Did you fall off your bike? And why is a horse here?

William: (Seething in anger as he dismounts Strawberry with Rachel's help) Don't ask.

(Rachel then pats Strawberry on the nose as a way of parsing her, and she gallops back to the paddock.)

Narrator: As Thomas went to get the coaches, he saw the snowplough still broken. He was pleased.

Thomas: I shan't have to wear it! I shan't have to wear it!

Annie: I hope it will be alright.

Clarabel: So do I, my sister.

Narrator: The coaches weren't the only ones worried.

Rachel: It's not bad here at Ffarquhar. But it's going to be deep in the valley.

Twilight Sparkle: Hopefully we'll manage.

Pinkie Pie: I Hope so too.

Narrator: It was snowing again when Thomas set off. But the rails were not covered.

Thomas: Silly soft stuff. I didn't need that stupid old thing yesterday and I shan't today. Snow never stops me.

Narrator: Thomas rushed through the tunnel, thinking how clever he was, but little did Thomas know that he was heading for trouble. At the other end, he saw a heap of snow fallen from the side of the cutting.

Thomas: Silly old snow.

William: Oh cripes! You're not thinking what I'm thinking…

Rachel: Oh no Thomas, have you gone mad?! Don't you even dare think about charging that drift like a cavalry charge!

Twilight: Thomas you better not char...

Thomas: Oh yep. I am going to charge.

Annie: Thomas, bad idea.

Clarabel: You could hurt yourself, your crew, your passengers and us!

Narrator: He charged towards the drift.

Pinkie Pie: Oh no no no no no! Not good not good not good!

Narrator: As predicted, he charged into the snow drift and stopped.

Thomas: CINDERS AND ASHES! I'M STUCK!

Narrator: And he was.

William: Back Thomas! Back!

Narrator: Thomas tried, but it was no use. He was stuck fast. His wheels spun helplessly and he couldn't move. The guard went back for help. Everyone else tried to dig the snow drift away. As fast as they dug, and even with the aid of Twilight Sparkle's magic, more snow just slipped down until Thomas, the ponies, Rachel and William were completely buried

William/Rachel/Pinkie Pie/Twilight Sparkle: GAHHHh! (Their heads pluck out of the snow)

William: (Cough) There you see what happens when you forget your snow ploughs in this weather?! I hope your darn happily with yourself young engine!

Rachel: Perhaps you should just stay there and become the world's first snow engine.

Twilight Sparkle: Honestly. Good grief. It's going take a Ponyville style winter wrap up to get you clear.

Pinkie Pie: No kidding Twi.

Thomas: Oh my wheels and coupling rods. I shall have to stay here till I'm frozen. What silly engine I'm am.

Narrator: And Thomas began to cry. The 4 friends saw how sad he was and just couldn't stay cross.

William: (Sigh) it's alright Thomas. I've done some stupid things in my life too.

Rachel: There there Thomas, we've all made mistakes. We just need to learn from them.

Twilight Sparkle: Heheh yeah. I remember I had trouble with snow too.

Narrator: At last, a tooting in the distance told them that a bus had come to rescue the passengers.

Bus: Now then, I'll get you to the station in no time.

Passenger: Oh thank you.

Passenger 2: Much obliged.

Narrator: Out the tunnel came Terrence to rescue Thomas. He pulled the empty coaches away.

Annie: Thank you very much Terrence.

Clarabel: We are most grateful for you.

Terrence: Anytime my friends.

Narrator: He then came back for Thomas. Thomas's wheels were now clear but they still spun when he tried to move. Terrence tugged and slipped and slipped and tugged, and at last, dragged Thomas clear of the snow drift ready for the journey home.

Thomas: Thanks Terrence. I'm terribly sorry I was rude.

Terrence: That's alright. Now you know not to judge a tractor by it's wheels.

Thomas/Terrence/William/Rachel/Twilight Sparkle/Annie/Clarabel: (Laughs)

Thomas: I promise I will never judge anyone by their appearance again. Thank you Terrence for your kindness.

Terrence: Quite alright Thomas. Now, I've got more fields to plant. See you later. Oh, and Rachel, I'll check on Strawberry for you.

Rachel: Ah, thanks Terrence. That would be great.

Narrator: With that, the tractor left. Just as Thomas was about to enter the tunnel…

Twilight Sparkle: Wait a minute, where's Pinkie Pie?

William: Your right. Where is she?

Rachel: Oh my goodness. You don't think she's still buried under that…

Narrator: Just then, Pinkie Pie dashed up with a giant king size shovel and scooped the whole drift out of the way. She quickly built a stand and got some fruit juices. She then shouted from the top her lungs in a giant mega phone.

Pinkie pie: GET YOUR FREE SNOW CONES!

Narrator: Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, William, Rachel, Annie and Clarabel stood there rooted to the spot, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

Thomas/William/Rachel/Twilight Sparkle/Annie/Clarabel: But.. But…. But ..but…

Pinkie Pie: I knew this drift could be cleared. I just need the right gear.

William: But why didn't you do that earlier?

Rachel: You know, when we stuck in the drift.

Pinkie Pie: Well it would have been hard to make snow cones with Thomas in the way. Anyway, I got snow cones to give away. I'll catch up with you later.

Narrator: And Pinkie bounced away. (Cue Stan Laurel & Oliver Hardy theme) leaving Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, William, Rachel, Annie and Clarabel speechless.

Twilight Sparkle: Don't say anything guys … Let's just… quietly… go back to Ffarqhuar….. and all go home.

Rachel: Right…um back to Ffarquhar.

William: …. Um yes… I'm with you on that bombshell Twilight…

Thomas: You don't have to tell me twice, Twilight.

Annie: Yes… let's go back.

Clarabel: With you there… dear sister.

Narrator: And still shocked in disbelief, they puffed slowly home.

**Yeah. I decided that instead of William having to walk to the sheds on a hurt leg, I gave him a lift on my horse, Strawberry. And this won't be the last time that Rachel's passion and talent for horses will be brought up. Also, look out for 'Thomas and Bertie' next. See you there.**


	28. Thomas And Bertie

**Author's notes: I really love this one. Nice to see what happens when you create a friendly rivalry in an early friendship.**

_Thomas and Bertie_

Narrator: One day, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rachel, William, Annie and Clarabel were waiting at the junction when a bus came into the yard.

Thomas: Hullo, who are you?

Bertie: I'm Bertie, who are you?

Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm twilight sparkle

Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie!

Bertie: Ah, the talking ponies. I heard that from Terrence a while ago.

William: I am William James Holden.

Rachel: Rachel Marie Ravens. Pleasure to meet you Bertie.

Bertie: So you 2 are Wilbert's writing partners. You must be proud to have some books out.

William: Indeed we are.

Annie: Name's Annie.

Clarabel: I'm Clarabel.

Bertie: Pleasure to meet you girls. You're the 1st 2 coaches I have met with names so far.

Annie: We were originally just coaches with numbers, but thanks to the kindness of the once station pilot, we have been given names too.

Bertie: You 2 must be very grateful for that.

Clarabel: Indeed we are Bertie.

Thomas: And I'm Thomas. I run this branchline with Annie and Clarabel.

Bertie : So you're Thomas. Aye. I remember now. You got stuck in the snow back in January. I rescued your passengers and Terrence pulled you and your coaches out. On my way back I saw, you Pinkie Pie giving away those snow cones. Boy, and I thought Summer was the only time for snow cones… I've come to help you with your passengers today.

Narrator: Thomas wheeshed crossly and went than redder than James' paint.

Thomas: HELP ME!? I don't need any help. I can go faster than you!

Bertie: You can't!

Thomas: I can!

Bertie: Very well then. I'll race you.

Thomas: Your on Bertie.

Narrator: William, Rachel, the ponies and Bertie's driver agreed to the race going ahead.

William: Alright Thomas. We're with you all the way.

Twilight Sparkle: We'll do our best in this race.

Pinkie Pie: And just remember that its all for fun, but never forget that…

(She launches into a song.)

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) A lesson that's worth learning

One you never should forget.

Is the art of friendly rivalry,

It's not always about winning.

You must learn that from the start,

Enjoy yourself, remember,

What counts is taking part,

Let's have a race, have a race, have a race

Let's see who is the quickest

Who can be the fastest

On your marks, now get set, go

Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace

Let's see if you can catch me

Let's see if you can match me so

Let's have a race, have a race

Rachel: Okay. Thank you Pinkie Pie, but we better get ready for the race.

Narrator: Soon the stationmaster came out.

Stationmaster: Okay here's ground rules. First one to make it to Ffarquhar, wins. So are you ready?

Thomas: Ready!

Bertie: Ready!

Stationmaster: Steady! ….GO!

Narrator: And they were off. Thomas never could go fast at first, and Bertie drew in front. Thomas ran well, but he wasn't hurrying.

Annie: Why don't you go fast?

Clarabel: Why don't you go fast?

Thomas: Wait and see. Just wait and see my dear coaches.

Twilight Sparkle: But he's a long way ahead.

Pinkie Pie: If we keep at this pace, we'll never catch him.

William: Hmhmhmh. That's where your wrong, girls.

Rachel: They're right. He's got a plan. Wait till we're at the level crossing.

Narrator: And they all smiled. Sure enough, there was Bertie fuming at the gate, while they sailed gaily through.

Thomas: Goodbye Bertie. See you at Ffarquhar.

Narrator: Afterwards, the road left the railway and went through a village. They couldn't see Bertie after that. Then they had to stop at station to pick up and let off passengers. Thomas whistled impatiently.

Thomas: Quickly please. Get in and out quickly please.

Pinkie Pie: Yes, hurry passengers. Because…

(Pinkie Pie launches into song again.)

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) Thomas challenged Bertie

To a friendly race one day

The drivers said get ready

But be careful on the way

The friends lined up together

Enjoying the fun

The stationmaster called out

Are you ready to begin?

Twilight: (Impatiently) Yes, we all know that.

Pinkie: But the passengers getting on don't know.

Rachel: Never mind. Let's get going.

Narrator: The passengers quickly got in and out, the guard waved the green flag and blew the whistle and they started off as quickly as they could.

Thomas:Come along everyone! Come along!

Annie & Clarabel: We're come along Thomas! We're coming along!

Thomas: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!

Twilight Sparkle: Go it Thomas!

Rachel: That a boy.

Thomas: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Bertie's passed us!

Pinkie: (Gasp!)

Twilight: Holy sweet Celestia! William! FLOOR IT! FLOOR IT!

Narrator: There to Thomas's and his team's horror was Bertie crossing the road bridge over the railway tooting triumphantly.

Thomas: Oh deary me! Oh deary me!

Annie: He's now along way in front.

Clarabel: No kidding there sister.

Rachel: Steady now Thomas. We'll beat Bertie yet.

Annie: We'll beat Bertie yet!

Clarabel: Faster Thomas. We can do this.

Thomas: Oh bother! There's Troyreck station!

Narrator: As Thomas stopped, they heard a toot.

Bertie: Goodbye Thomas. You must be tired. Sorry I can't stop. We bus have to work you know. Tata!

Narrator: They reached the next station at Elsbridge quickly, but unluckily, the signal was up.

Thomas: (Groaning in defeat) Oh dear. We've lost.

William: Oh no. Don't worry Thomas! We can do it and we will do it!

Narrator: And Twilight, William, Rachel, Pinkie Pie, Annie, Clarabel and the passengers all chanted out!

All: Thomas! Thomas! Thomas!

Narrator: And Thomas felt much better and more confident than ever when he had a drink of water, this time from the newly fixed water column. Then James and Rarity passed by with a goods train and they too cheered Thomas on too.

James and Rarity: You can do it Thomas!

Thomas: Thanks guys.

Twilight Sparkle: How did they know about the race?

Pinkie Pie: I sent a letter to them.

Narrator: The others shrugged it off quickly. It was Pinkie Pie logic. Thomas's confidence was now at one hundred percent as the signal dropped.

Thomas: HURRAH! WE'RE OFF! HURRAH! WE'RE OFF!

William: That a boy, Thomas.

Narrator: As they crossed over the river of els, they heard an impatient.

Bertie: TOOT! TOOOOT!

Narrator: There was Bertie waiting furiously at the traffic light while cars and lorries crossed over the narrow bridge on the other side. Road and railway ran up the valley side by side with only a stream in between them. Thomas had not yet crossed the bridge when Bertie started with a roar and soon shot on ahead. Excited passengers from train and bus shouted across the valley, Rachel, Twilight Sparkle and William worked like War heroes. Pinkie Pie sang.

Pinkie: (Singing) Oh Let's have a race, have a race, have a race

Let's see who is the quickest

Who can be the fastest

On your marks, now get set, go

Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace

Let's see if you can catch me

Let's see if you can match me so

Let's have a race, have a race

Narrator: At last, with everyone's support, Thomas had now reached his maximum speed. And foot by foot, yard by yard, he caught up with Bertie until they were running level. Bertie tried hard, but Thomas was too fast. Then, whistling triumphantly, they plunged into the tunnel leaving Bertie toiling far behind in the dust.

Thomas: I've done it! I've done it!

Annie and Clarabel: We've done it hurray! We've done it hurray!

Narrator: And whistling proudly, Thomas whooshed out of the tunnel into Ffarquhar station. The passengers gave him three cheers and told the station staff about the race. They cheered too.

William: THAT'S IT! WE DID IT!

Rachel: WE DID IT!

Twilight Sparkle: GREAT CANTERLOT! WE'VE DONE IT! HAHA

Pinkie Pie: YIPPY SKIPPY! WE DID IT! YAAAAAAY!

Narrator: And William, Rachel, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie all jumped up and gave each other a hug in excitement and triumph! When Bertie came in, they gave him three cheers too.

Bertie: Whew! Well done Thomas. That was fun, but to beat you over those hills, I'll shall have to grow wings and be an aeroplane.

Narrator: Thomas and Bertie now keep each other very busy. Bertie finds people in the villages that want to go by train, and takes them to Thomas, while Thomas brings them to the station for Bertie to take home. They often talk about their race but Bertie's passengers don't like being bounced like peas in a frying pan and the Fat Controller has warned Thomas about what happens to engines who race at dangerous speeds. So although between you and me, they would like to have another race. Personally I don't think they ever will. But do you?

(The evening after.)

Narrator: Back at Knapford hotel, William, Rachel, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie told the other ponies all about the race.

Rainbow Dash: Ah yeah. Nice one Twilight! I wish I was racing with you guys.

Applejack: So, how did it feel?

Narrator: William smiled.

William: Well, I think we can all tell you together.

Narrator: They walked over to the rec room. William sat down in front of a piano and he, Rachel, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle all sang.

Twilight Sparkle: (singing) A lesson that's worth learning

One you never should forget

Is the art of friendly rivalry.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) But It's not always about winning

You must learn that from the start.

Rachel: (Singing) Enjoy yourself

William: (Singing) remember

Rachel/William/Twilight Sparkle/Pinkie Pie: (Singing) What counts is taking part. So Let's have a race, have a race, have a race

Let's see who is the quickest

Who can be the fastest

On your marks, now get set, go

Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace

Let's see if you can catch me

Let's see if you can match me so

Let's have a race, have a race

(William plays piano solo)

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) Thomas challenged Bertie

To a friendly race one day

Twilight Sparkle: (Singing) The drivers said get ready

But be careful on the way

Rachel: (Singing) The friends lined up together

Enjoying the fun

William: (Singing) The stationmaster called out

Are you ready to begin,

All (Including the remainder of the main 6): (Singing) Let's have a race, have a race, have a race

Let's see who is the quickest

Who can be the fastest

On your marks, now get set, go

Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace

Let's see if you can catch me

Let's see if you can match me so

Let's have a race, have a race.

(William plays the piano solo)

William: (Singing) Now Bertie bus was winning

He sped along the way

Twilight Sparkle: (Singing) And Thomas tried so hard

To catch up on the way

Rachel: (Singing) But eventually he passed him

And Bertie had to say

Pinkie: (Singing) To pass you on that hill Thomas

I'd need wings like an airplane.

Rainbow Dash/Fluttershy: (Spoken) Or maybe a pegasus.

All: (Singing) Let's have a race, have a race, have a race

Let's see who is the quickest

Who can be the fastest

On your marks, now get set, go

Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace

Let's see if you can catch me

Let's see if you can match me so

Let's have a race, have a race

Let's have a race, have a race, have a race

Let's see who is the quickest

Who can be the fastest

Ready, set go

Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace

Let's see if you can catch me

Let's see if you can match me so

Let's have a race, have a race

Let's have a race

Let's have a race

Right now .

Narrator: And they all fell to the floor laughing in revealing in the victory.

The End...

**...Of this saga. Atsf had a nice touch in the story with the song. Next up, is 'Troublesome Engines'. And yes, you will see Percy in this lot. Guess who is working with him. See you there.**


	29. Henry and the Elephant

**Authors notes: Decided to give Simmors a little bit of a role and Fluttershy do double duties on him and Edward. He may not be much of a character in the actual books, but he sure is one in our series.**

Dear Rachel.

I cannot stress how thankful I am to you, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Fluttershy Edward, Thomas and our new friend Percy for helping me, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack out of that awful back log we had in 1937. I mean seriously, Gordon and Henry had the terrible feud about being copy cats of each Since 1930 to 1931, then we had to subdue the problem by repainting Henry back to green in 1932. Gordon had to make a trip to crewe back in 1933 not only because his stupid Greseley tender couldn't fit on our turntables at Tidmouth and we had to give him a Fowler so he can fit. Then we also had to get rid of that ruddy gresley valve gear that kept jamming (sigh). But seriously, who'd ever thought that all those big engines would rebel against us. Thanks to you, Simmors, Fluttershy, Edward, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Thomas, things have now settled down. Thank you so much. Anyway, here's what happened.

Your friend, William James Holden, 1938.

_Henry And The Elephant_

Narrator: Henry and Gordon were lonely when Thomas left the yards to run his branchline. They missed him very much. They had more work to do, they couldn't wait in the shed until it was time and find the coaches at the platform. They had to fetch them themselves.

Applejack: Come on Henry. We have no time today!

Henry: (Groaning) Fine! We're going.

(Puffs out of the sheds into the yards)

Applejack: And quit your boiler achin.

Rainbow Dash: You too Gordon. Shake a 've just been overhauled to run faster.

Gordon: Ah, put a piece of coal in it will yah! I'm going, I'm going!

(Puff out of the shed into the yards)

Rainbow Dash: Hey! Don't you snap at me Gordon.

Gordon: (Groan) Alright… just don't get your feathers in a knot.

Narrator: Edward often did odd jobs with Fluttershy and so did James and Simmors with Rarity. Edward and Simmors found it to be relaxing as did James for a while. But soon, James began to grumble too.

Fluttershy: That's the way Edward you're doing great Edward.

Edward: Oh thank you Fluttershy. I couldn't have done this without you or William and Rachel.

Fluttershy: (Giggle)

Rarity: Come along James darling. We've got shunting to do.

James: Oh for Yorkshire's sake! Shunting again!?

Rarity: Look, I don't like it as much as you do James, but the work has to be done.

James: Oh Blimey! Fine! Lets just get this horrid lot shunted and out of the way.

Simmors: Calm down brother. It's not that bad.

James: Easy for you to say. (Puffs off with Rarity.)

Edward: He'll learn Simmors. I'm sure of it.

Simmors: I hope so. It is a little quiet without Rarity working with me like she did before James arrived.

Fluttershy: I could work with you for a bit.

Simmors: But what about Edward?

Fluttershy: I'll fly backwards and forwards between you.

Simmors: Gee, thanks Fluttershy. That's very kind of you.

Fluttershy: (Giggle)

Narrator: The fat controller had kindly gave Gordon and Henry new coats of paint. Gordon naturally chose blue, and Henry chose green to stop people confusing him for Gordon. But, they still grumbled as they clanked about the yard.

Henry: We get no rest!

Gordon: We get no rest!

James: We get no rest!

Narrator: But the ponies and coaches just laughed.

Coaches: Your lazy and slack!

Applejack: Your lazy and slack Henry!

Rainbow dash: Your lazy and slack Gordon!

Rarity: You're lazy and slack James!

Coach 1: I wonder if Annie and Clarabel are fairing better with Thomas on the branchline.

Coach 2: Or those other coaches with Edward and Simmors.

Narrator: All together, the engines were causing the Fat Controller a great deal of trouble. That was until a circus came. The engines soon forgot to be cross. They all wanted to shunt the colorful coaches and trucks. Gordon, Henry, and Rainbow Dash were dreadfully jealous of James and Rarity when the fat Controller told them to pull the train when the circus went away, but Rainbow Dash managed to calm down a bit.

James: Oh boy. This is the best day ever. We're going up in the world Rarity.

Rarity: Well I must say this, is quite an honour to be pulling a very popular show train.

James: Later guys. See you tomorrow.

Narrator: And they puffed away.

Gordon: (Groans) Why did it have to be James?

Henry: That's not fair.

Rainbow Dash/Applejack: Oh, put a piece of coal in it you 2.

Simmors: We should be happy for them my friends.

Fluttershy: Simmors is right. It isn't right to get jealous.

Narrator: Eventually, the engines soon forgot about the animals as they had more work to do long after James and Rarity returned from London with the circus train. One morning, the Fat Controller told Henry to take some workmen to blocked tunnel at Ballahoo.

Henry: (Groaning) Oh why is it always me and that ruddy tunnel.

William: Oh come on Henry! You know as well as I do that we need to clear the up line. We can't have up trains running on to the down line. It would be dangerous.

Henry: Hmph. It's only a tunnel.

Applejack: Oh put an apple in it. Come on Henry. Sir Topham Hatt's orders.

Henry: (Sigh) I guess.

Narrator: And he grumbled away to find two trucks and the workmen and their tools.

Henry: (Grumbling) Pushing trucks! Pushing trucks!

Applejack: Cheer up Henry. It's not that bad.

Henry: (PPFF) Say's you farm Girl.

William: Oh cry me a stinking river Henry and build me a narrow boat. Surely you can push two zippidy doodah trucks.

Henry: (Groan) Fine!

Narrator: Soon they stopped outside the tunnel mouth. They all tried to look through it but no day light shone from the other end.

Applejack: Hmm. I wonder what could be in there there Will.

William: Search me. I hope we can clear it out.

Narrator: The workmen grabbed their tools and went in. It was dark and quiet. But not for long.

?: ewaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Workmen: Oh my… LLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!RRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN FFFFFFFOOOOOORR IIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT! HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!

Narrator: Suddenly with a shout, they all ran out screaming like little girls and looking frightened… um, again, no offence to little girls that are reading this. Uh… back to the story.

Applejack: Oh good gravy! What's in there guys?

Workmen: (Panting frighten) W.w..ww.w. We went to the block…..And s.s.s. start to ddd dig. But it grunted… and moved.

Foreman: Oh rubbish!

Workmen: No it is not rubbish! It's big! And alive! And probably very cross! (beginning to cry like a sissy) And we're not going in there again and that is absolutely final!

Narrator: The foreman slapped his face in frustration.

Foreman: (Sigh) Fine you cowardly lot, I'll ride in a truck and Henry shall push it out.

Narrator: Henry wheeshed unhappily. He hated tunnels. He had been shut up in this particular tunnel once for being afraid of the rain, but this was worse. Something big and alive was inside.

Henry: I don't want go in.

William: Well neither do I Henry. But we must clear the up line.

Applejack: Come on Henry lets go. We'll just tackle this very slowly we'll be with you every wheel turn of the way.

Henry: Oh dear! Oh dear!

Narrator: William and Applejack took a deep breath.

William: Well, here goes nothing.

Narrator: William took hold of the regulator and ever so carefully eased Henry slowly into the darkness. It was pitch black inside. Henry slowly inched along the line.

Applejack: What's in this tunnel?

William: I can't tell. It's too dark to see. (chill of nervousness) I wonder if there really is something alive inside.

Applejack: Don't be so farfetched William.

William: But what if the workmen were right. If that's the case, we're in for a load of trouble.

Narrator: BUMP! With a loud clang and clashing of buffers. William quickly shut off steam and stopped the train. Then everything happened at once. One moment they were sitting still, next thing they were reversing all by themselves.

Henry: HELP! HELP! WE'RE GOING BACK! WE'RE GOING BACK!

William: GREAT SCOT!

Applejack: YAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WHOA NELLY!

Narrator: Then coming out of the daylight came Henry, then the trucks. And last of all, pushing hard and very crossly, was a large elephant!

Applejack: Well I'll be an apples auntie, where'd that elephant come from?

Foreman: Well I never did! It's Henri! The elephant from the circus.

William: Well that solves that mystery Applejack.

Applejack: Sure does Will.

Narrator: William set the brakes hard on, a workmen telephoned for Henri's keeper and Fluttershy to calm the elephant down. The elephant came towards the men just as Fluttershy arrived just in time on Simmors with Rachel to sooth Herni's ruffled feelings.

Fluttershy: Il ya Henri, c'est bien, permettez-moi de prendre soin de votre blessure au pied, là vous allez tous mieux que c'est une bonne éléphant.

Narrator: And she put a bandage on Henri's brused foot. Soon the elephant began to calm down and licked Fluttershy lovingly.

Fluttershy: (Giggle)

William: Gee Fluttershy. I didn't know you could speak French. What did you tell him?

Fluttershy: I told him. "There there Henri, it's all right, let me just take care of your hurt foot. There you go. All better. That's a good elephant."

Applejack: Well I'll be. That's impressive Fluttershy.

Simmors: No kidding. That's a new one on me.

Rachel: Wow! I thought I was the only one of us who worked on this railway that could speak a bit of French.

Narrator: William, Rachel and the workmen gave Henri some sandwiches and cake, while Applejack brought Henri some apples. So he forgot he was cross and remembered he was hungry. Henri drank 3 buckets of water without stopping and was just about to drink another when Henry suddenly let off steam. The elephant jumped and Hooshed! Henri Squirted the water all over Henry by mistake. Poor Henry.

William: Hahahahaha! Looks like you you got an elephant bath.

Applejack: heheheheh! Oh Henry! Whatever next?

Rachel: Hahahaha! I'll have to take a note of this.

Simmors: Hehehehe! Oh dear. What a crack up.

Narrator: When the keeper of Henri came, the workmen piled into the trucks and they rode away laughing at their adventure. But Henry was furious.

Henry: An elephant pushed me! An elephant hooshed me!

Narrator: Henry was sulky all day and his coaches had a very unpleasant time, so much so that Simmors was called to take his train from the 1st station they stopped at. That night, Henry told Gordon and James about the elephant and I'm sorry to say that instead of laughing and telling him not to be so silly, they looked very sad.

Gordon: Oh you poor engine.

James: You have been badly treated.

**Yep. Added myself, again. What do you think? Next is 'Tenders and Turntables'. Look out for that.**


	30. Tenders and Turntables

**Authors notes: Not much to say here, except that I was working with James when he had trouble on the turntable. Hope you like this chapter.**

_Tenders and turntables._

Narrator: The big stations at both ends of the line each have turntable. The Fat Controller had them made them so that Edward, Henry, Gordon, James and Simmors could be turned round, for it is dangerous for tender engines to go at high speeds backwards.

(Henry puffs into to shed yards just as Gordon is finished being turned.)

William/Rainbow Dash: Hey Applejack

Applejack: Howdy R.D, hey William. How's Gordon?

Rainbow dash: Not so good. Heck he's been grumbling about shunting his own coaches for the WildNorWester for three months solid.

Applejack: Tell me about it. Henry's the same way. That incident with that elephant has only made things worse.

Narrator: Tank engines like Thomas however, don't need turntables, unless they need to be turned round to go into the sheds. They can go just as well backwards as forwards. But if you had heard Gordon talking a short while ago, you would have thought that the Fat Controller had given Gordon a new tender just to show how important he was.

(At Knapford junction)

Gordon: You don't understand little Thomas. We tender engines have position to keep up. You haven't tender so that makes it different. It doesn't matter where you go. But we are important, prestige tender engines. And for the Fat controller to make us shunt trucks, fetch coaches and go onto those filthy, hideous, dirty sidings, It's, It's, well it's not the proper thing.

Rainbow dash: Gordon! Be nice! (Sigh) Sorry about that Twilight, Rachel, Pinkie Pie, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel.

William: Yeah sorry about that. Me and Rainbow Dash had no idea he was going to be like this.

Thomas: Oh no problems Rainbow Dash. Heheh. He's been like this ever since I got the branchline.

Twilight Sparkle: That's alright Rainbow Dash. It's not your fault.

Rachel: It's alright William. I understand completely.

Annie: Oh, don't blame yourselves. You 2 are doing fine.

Clarabel: Just make sure Gordon doesn't go too out of line.

Pinkie pie: Yeah, not your fault at all. Oh it's time for me, Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Rachel and Twilight to go.

Rainbow Dash: And we'd better the wild nor wester over to Tidmouth.

Willam: Well, Tata.

Narrator: Gordon puffed away in a dignified manner. Whilst Thomas chuckled and went off with Annie, Clarabel, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Rachel as Thomas began singing a song.

Thomas: (Singing) Oh come along, we're running on time. Oh come along we're running on time…

Narrator: Yes, so, back to it. (Clears throat) When they arrived at the Tidmouth Terminus on platform one, Gordon waited till all of the passengers had gotten out. Then groaning and grumbling, he shunted the coaches onto platform two for the return journey. Then, hissing furiously he back onto the turntable to be turned round.

Gordon: (Furious) Disgraceful! Disgraceful!

William/Rainbow Dash: Oh Gordon! SHUT UP!

Narrator: The turntable at Tidmouth was located at a windy location close to the sea and was only just big enough for Gordon. If he was not on it just right, he'd put it out of balance and made it difficult to turn. Today, Gordon was in a bad temper and the wind was blowing fiercely. William and Rainbow Dash tried to make Gordon stop on the right place. Backwards and forwards they went, but Gordon wasn't trying.

William: Okay. Just back a little bit.

(Gordon mistimes stopping.)

Rainbow Dash: No no no, wait. Forward!

William: Doh!

(Gordon mistimes stopping again)

Rainbow Dash: Okay lets go back a little bit.

(Gordon mistimes stopping again.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh come on!

William: You know what? Forget it. He's not trying. Lets just hope we can turn him.

Narrator: At last, William and Rainbow Dash gave up. William got out and tried to turn the handle but Gordon's weight and the strong winds prevented it. William, Rainbow Dash, and some plate layers tried all tried together.

William: NNNNNUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH COMMMME….. ON!

Rainbow Dash: (straining) Just got to put a little hoof grease…. on it….. (Fails to turn it. Sighing in frustration) Gordon! Perfect just, perfect. It's no use! Your tender upsets the balance. If you were a tank engine, then you'd be alright!

William: Now you'll have to pull the next train backwards.

Gordon: You can't be that serious!

Narrator: Some boys were on the platform.

Boy1: LOOK! Here's a new tank engine!

Boy2: Oh what swiss! It's only Gordon back to front.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash and William laughed so hard that they just rolled over on the platform floor tears streaming from their eyes.

Rainbow dash: Bah Hahahahahahaha! Oh Gordon this is just too funny! You're a laugh Gordon.

William: AHAHHAHAHAHAAHA! Oh I say Gordon… You done some pretty stupid things on this island, but this just takes the tea and biscuits!

Narrator: Thomas was on the other platform at and saw everything with Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Annie and Clarabel.

Thomas: Why hullo their Gordon! I didn't know that was you at first. Playing tank engines are you? Ah. Sensible engine, but take my tip. Scrap your tender and have nice bunker.

Annie: (Can't contain herself) Hahahahah! Oh, this is hilarious!

Clarabel: (Also laughing) No kidding dear sister. Hahahahaha!

Narrator: Pinkie Pie pulled out a drum set from Clarabel (comedy drum) and Twilight and Pinkie Pie all joined William and Rainbow dash in uncontrollable laughter.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh my. This is funny isn't it Pinkie Pie?

Narrator: Pinkie Pie was laughing so hard she started to snort.

Pinkie Pie: Hahahahahahahaha! Oh yes. This pure gold Twilight.

Narrator: Gordon said nothing. Even James, Rarity and Rachel laughed too as they flashed by with the 1:05 to Tidmouth.

Rachel: (To passengers through intercom) And on your right you can see our main express engine acting like a tank engine. (Turns it off) Oh hhahahahahahahah! Oh Gordon you could give Arthur askey a run for his money.

Rarity: Hahahahaha! With you there Rachel! Hahahahaha!

Gordon: Take care James.

(Thomas, his coaches and Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie depart, still in giggles.)

Gordon: You might stick too.

James: Hahahahaha! No fears! I'm not so fat as you!

Narrator: James arrived at tidmouth on platform 2 and shunted his coaches on to platform 5 for the return trip, then puffed onto to turntable.

James: I mustn't stick.

Rarity: That's it James, and… there. Perfect darling.

Narrator: James stopped exactly at just the right place to balance the table. It could now swing easily. Gordon, William and Rainbow Dash arrived back and saw everything.

Rainbow Dash: Heya guys. What's going on?

Rarity: Oh nothing much. Just waiting for James on the turntable but he seems to be taking a long time.

Narrator: Rachel turned the handle and James turned much too easily. The window was puffing him around like a top. He couldn't stop. Rachel tried stop it but the handle was moving much to fast for her to grab it.

Rachel: AHHH! Get back here little handle!

Rarity: Oh goodness! (Tries to use her magic to grab the handle, but it's too quick for her.)

James:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME OFF! LET ME OFF! LET ME OFF! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! SOMEONE STOP THIS CRAZY TURNTABLE! SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Narrator: At last, the wind died down and James stopped turning.

James: (Sigh) Oh thank goodness. I'm.. glad that…. terror ride….. is over now. (Gulp) Oh blimey…I…I think I'm gonna be sick.

Gordon: Well, well, well little James. Are you playing Roundabouts?

Narrator: William, Rarity and Rainbow Dash all burst into laughter.

William: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, little kids will definitely pay money to ride James red roundabout.

Rachel: AHAHAHAHA! I wish we were kids so we could ride it William.

Rainbow Dash: BAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Scootaloo would definitely love to ride that!

Rarity: Sweetie Belle would love a good roundabout ride too. Hahahahahaha! Too rich! Hahahahahaha!

Narrator: Poor James feeling quite giddy, rolled off to the sheds without a word when Rachel and Rarity climbed back into his cab. That evening, the big engines had an indignation meeting in the sheds.

Gordon: It's shameful to treat tender engines like this!

James: First, Henry gets soaked by an elephant!

Henry: Gordon has to go backwards and everyone thinks he's a tank engine!

Gordon: James spins around like a top and everyone laughs at us. And on top of that…

All 3 engines: …The Fat Controller makes us shunt on those dirty sidings. Ugh!

Gordon: (whisper) Listen! Here I've got a plan to get our own back! ….Will do it tomorrow! The Fat Controller will look silly!

Narrator: Simmors had overheard the meeting and was worried.

Simmors: (To self) Oh my. Sir Topham won't like this.

Narrator: The three engines had decided to go on strike.

**Yeah, Simmors overheard the conversation. Decided to throw him in here too. Next we finally meet Percy. Can't wait for that to take effect. See you later.**


	31. Trouble In The Shed

**Author's notes: Not much has changed, except that Simmors is helping out with Thomas, Percy and Edward. Couldn't leave him out, could we?**

_Trouble in the shed._

Narrator: The Fat Controller was in his office listening to the noise outside he frowned.

Fat Controller: (Groan) What a nuisance passengers are. How can I possibly work with that racket out there?

Narrator: The station master knocked and came in looking worried.

Station Master: There's trouble in the shed sir. Henry is sulking, there is no train for The Flyer Of Vicarstown. Everyone is saying that this is a bad railway.

Fat Controller: Indeed! We'll see about that! Will you please calm the passengers down Harry. I'll shall go and speak to Henry.

Narrator: He found Henry, Gordon and James looking sulky and very cross.

Fat Controller: Come along Henry, it's time your Flyer of Vicarstown was ready.

Applejack: Yeah. Come on Henry. I'm ready to go.

Henry: Well Applejack, TOO BAD!

Applejack: What in tarnation!?

Gordon: Henry is not going! And neither are me and James! We three are on strike! We will not shunt like common tank engines! That was little Thomas' job, as with that other tank engine that was here in 1924! We are important tender engines. You fetch our coaches and we shall pull them, but we won't shunt!

All three: Tender engines don't shunt!

Narrator: All three engines hissed in a cheeky sort of way.

Rainbow Dash: (Groaning) Ah no! Not this again Gordon!

Rarity: Come out at once, James.

Applejack: Oh for corns sake Henry! Come on out.

Gordon: You what we said. Tender engines don't shunt.

Fat controller: Oh indeed. We'll see about that. Engines on my railway do as they are told. No engines on my railway are too important for small jobs.

Narrator: And he hurried away, climbed into his new Bentley car and drove to find Edward, William, Rachel and Fluttersy,

Fat controller: (Sad sigh) The yards have never been the same since Thomas left.

Narrator: Edward was shunting trucks at Wellsworth Station with William, Rachel and Fluttershy

William: That's right. Those china clay trucks go to siding 1.

Rachel: Cattle trucks are in siding 2.

Fluttershy: Excellent job Edward, and the milk vans are on the dairy siding.

Edward: We make a good team, you 3 and me.

Fluttershy: (Giggle)

Fat controller: Leaves those trucks please Edward. I want you to push coaches for me in the yard at Tidmouth. I'll get Simmors to look after things here.

Edward: Thank you sir. That will be a nice change.

William: Yes Sir.

Rachel: Righto sir.

Fluttershy: Right away sir.

Fat controller: That's a good engine. Off you go then.

Narrator: So Edward found the coaches and that day the trains ran as usual.

William: Lets see, the WildNorWester to platform one, check.

Rachel: The Flyer Of Vicarstown to platform 3, check.

Edward: And here we are, the Thunderbird Of Tidmouth to platform 2, check.

William: Well, that's all the trains for the day.

Fluttershy Nice job Edward.

Rachel: Golly. How did you learn to be so organized?

Edward: Oh why thank you ladies and William. You could say a certain unicorn taught me the fundamentals of being organised.

Narrator: The 4 friends laughed. They knew he had learned from Twilight Sparkle. And the three trains moved off at their respected times. But when The Fat Controller, Rachel and Fluttershy came next morning to check up on Edward and William's work in the yards, Edward looked depressed and very unhappy.

Rachel: Oh dear Edward. What happened?

Narrator: Her answer came sooner than expected. Gordon came clanking past.

Edward: Oh no. Not again, please Gordon.

Rainbow Dash: Gordon, don't!...

Narrator: But too late. As he passed Edward, he hissed a cloud of steam poor Edward rudely.

Rainbow Dash: (Sigh) Do that…. sorry Edward!

Edward: Oh no! (Cough) (Cough) Not again! (Cough) (Cough)

Fluttershy: Oh my…

Fat Controller: Bless my soul! What a noise!

Fluttershy: What happened to you Edward?

Edward: (Sigh) They all hiss me sir. They say 'tender engines don't shunt'. And last night, they told me that I've disgraced both your's and Fluttershy's good names Sir, and that I have grey wheels. I haven't…Have I sir and Fluttershy?

Fat controller: Heavens no Edward. You have nice blue wheels and I am proud of you.

Rachel: How rude. I can't believe they would paint you out like that Edward.

Fluttershy : Oh bless you no Edward. You haven't disgraced me at all. Your my number one favourite engine? Those big engines have gone too far. They shouldn't do that to you Edward. They should be much kinder to you. You're a really useful engine and always will be.

Fat controller: Exactly Fluttershy. Tender engines do shunt. But all the same, you'd be happier in your own yard. We need another tank engine here to calm things down in the Tidmouth. While Simmors is a good sort, I think Pinkie Pie needs an engine closer to her personality.

Narrator: The next morning, the Fat controller went to an engine workshop where they showed him all sorts of tank engines. There were big ones and little ones, some looked happy, some sad & some looked at him anxiously hoping they would chose them.

Chief mechanic: Ah. Welcome Sir Topham Hatt. It's an honour to have you as a costumer. Might I say sir, that hat definitely goes with your dapper suit sir.

Narrator: The Fat Controller was getting anxious. He just wanted to look for an engine.

Fat controller: Ah yes thank you very kindly for your flattery. But if don't mind, I'd like to see the tank engines.

Chief mechanic: Ah yes of course. Just right this way Sir.

Narrator: So chief mechanic showed him the engines.

Chief mechanic: As you can see. We have some of the finest tank engines ever built here. Like this one right here. A Great Western 45xx 2-6-2t. Great for branchline passenger trains.

Fat controller: Hmm. Sorry. It's a nice engine, but it's not what I'm looking for.

GWR 45XX: Darn it. Ah well. I wish you the best of Luck Sir Topham Hatt.

GWR 72XX: How about me Sir I am the biggest engine after all.

Chief mechanic: Ah yes. The 72XX class 2-8-2T is great puller and excels greatly in Heavy Mainline Mineral traffic.

Fat Controller: Hhhmmm. Sorry. It's nice locomotive but I'm not looking for a mainliner tank engine.

GWR: 72XX: Pah! Controllers these days no taste for engines at all.

GWR 56XX: What about me Sir?

Mechanic: Oooh. Perhaps you'd like a nice GWR 56XX 0-6-2T. Great for mix traffic.

Fat Controller: I'm sorry. It is nice engine, but I already have 4 mix traffic engines.

GWR 56XX: Oh bother. I knew I wasn't going to be chosen.

Chief Mechanic: Ah, heres a suitable candidate. A great western 61XX 2-6-2t. Great tractive effort. Wonderful for suburban trains.

Fat Controller: No. I'm sorry. It's a nice engine but I'm not looking for a suburban locomotive.

GWR 61XX: Oh Botheration! I thought for sure he was going to buy me.

Fat controller: Look. I'm just looking for a Shunter.

?: What about me Sir?

Narrator: The Fat controller turned around and at last he saw a smart little green engine saddle tank with 4 wheels.

Fat controller: Ah ha! That's the one!

Chief Mechanic: Oh. So you'd like to purchase this GWR 0-4-0ST hybrid locomotive?

Fat Controller: Yes indeed, I'd like to purchase him. Tell me about the design.

Chief mechanic: Well this one is an experimental hybrid cross between two different shunters. The body and wheel configuration of GWR 1340 class 0-4-0st and an elongated coal bunker of a GWR 1361 class. He's great for dockside shunting.

Narrator: The Fat controller then turned to the engine.

Fat controller: If I choose you, will you work hard?

?: Oh Sir. Yes Sir!

Fat controller: That's a good engine. I'll call you, Percy.

Percy: Oh yes sir. Thank you sir.

Narrator: The purchase was made and the Fat Controller drove Percy back to the yard.

Fat Controller: Everyone, I'd like to meet our new engine and friend Percy. He shall be working with Rachel and Pinkie Pie.

Narrator: Pinkie beamed a big grin across her face.

Pinkie Pie: Yippy skippy! Another new friend to add to my list of friends. Welcome to the crew Percy. I'm Pinkie Pie!

Rachel: Indeed. Welcome to the North Western Railway. Name's Rachel.

William: Likewise. Glad to have you with us Percy. I'm William.

Edward: My name is Edward. Nice to meet you Percy.

Percy: Why thank you Pinkie Pie, Rachel, William and Edward. I must say, I have never met multicoloured, talking ponies your size before.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, everyone says that when they 1st see us.

Percy: Say, whose that other pony?

Fluttershy: Um… I'm Fluttershy. It's a pleasure to meet you Percy.

Narrator: Percy soon learned what he had to do and they all had a happy afternoon.

Percy: Ah there we go. Coaches to Platform 3 for the Thunderbird of Tidmouth.

Edward: That's it Percy. My, you learn fast.

Pinkie Pie: Well done Percy. You've done that quickly.

Fluttershy: And not a single scratch. Well done Percy.

Rachel: Good job Percy.

William: You've done well.

Percy: Thanks guys.

Narrator: Then Henry came by, hissing as usual.

Edward: (Sigh) Oh no. Not again. Brace yourself Fluttershy.

Narrator: But Henry did not reach Edward as Rachel opened the steam release accidentally on purpose.

Rachel: (Sarcastic) Oops!

Percy: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!

Henry: GREAT SCOT!

Narrator: Henry jumped and ran back to the sheds, as Edward, William, Percy, Pinkie Pie and Rachel all balled with laughter. Pinkie Pie laughed so hard she was snorting and rolling on the floor.

William: Hahahahahaha! Oh good one Rachel!

Rachel: Hehehehehahahahaha! Oh! I've always wanted to do that.

Pinkie: Hehhahahahahhahahahahahehehehehehehahahahaa!

Edward: Hohohoahahaha! How beautifully you wheeshed him. I'm can't wheesh like that!

Percy: Hahahahahaheheheheh! Oh that's nothing. You should hear them in the workshop. You had to wheesh loudly to make yourself heard.

Fluttershy: Oh dear. I hope Henry wasn't offended.

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry your pretty little head Fluttershy. He'll be over it in ten seconds flat, jus trust your auntie Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy: I'm a year older than you. But I see what you mean.

Pinkie Pie: Oh! Right.

Narrator: The Fat Controller, William, Rachel, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash walked sternly over to the 3 big engines sulking in the shed.

Gordon: Listen hear. You heard our case, and we're not changing it.

Fat controller: You three are naughty engines you were rude to Edward, behaved like spoiled children and you caused a disturbance on the railway.

Henry: Do we even look like we care.

Fluttershy: (Giving all 3 the stare) HOW DARE YOU! YOU LISTEN HERE BIG SHOTS! YOU MAYBE PRESTIGE MAINLINE ENGINES AND PULL FAST TRAINS! BUT THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BE BULLIES! YOU MAYBE FAST POWERFUL AND HIGH SPRUNG! BUT YOU DO NOT! I REPEAT, YOU DO NOT! HURT! MY! FRIENDS! You got that?

James: Pah! And what, pray tell, are you going to do about it?

Fat Controller: Oh she's not doing anything. They are.

Narrator: He pointed to William and Rainbow Dash, both carrying the same buckets of soapy water with the names 98462 and 87546 crossed out and replaced with Gordon and Henry and wearing devilish smiles.

William: (Sigh) we haven't used these buckets and scrub brushes in years.

Rainbow Dash: (Sigh) Yep. Not since the sinking of 98462 and 87546.

William and RD: Ain't nostalgia grand (Evil laugh) Mawhahahahahahaha!

Narrator: Gordon and Henry stared in horror.

Gordon: (Panicking) Oh no your not planning on…..

Henry: (Panicking) No you can't possibly….

James: Ha! No soap for me, huh!

William: Oh don't worry James!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah we haven't forgotten you.

William/Rainbow Dash: Oh Rachel!

Narrator: Rachel came in carrying another bucket of soapy with James' name on it! She too was carrying a scrub brush and a devilish smile as well.

Rachel: Don't worry we'll make sure all those bad manners are brushed away. (Evil laugh) HEHEAHAHAHAHA!

James: (Panicking) WHAT! NO PLEASE! YOU CAN'T I BEG YOU PLEASE DON'T!

Narrator: But too late. Rachel, William and Rainbow Dash started scrubbing the big engines mouths laughing like maniacs!

Gordon: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RAINBOW DASH PLEASE NOOOOOO! SAVE ME ! SAVE ME GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Rainbow Dash: GOT TA GET IN BACK TOO GORDON! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Henry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY! WILLIAM! WHY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH MAAAKEE IT STOP!

William: CAN'T FORGET THOSE TOP TEETH TOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

James: NO PLEASE! IT TASTES NASTY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT! STOP IT ! STOP IT! PLEASE I BEG YOU RACHEL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rachel: And that tongue of yours has to be squeaky clean James. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Narrator: Simmors was in the shed too and couldn't help himself.

Simmors: Hahahhaha! Goodness knows you 3 needed that after this fiasco!

Narrator: After soaping up the big engines tongues, the big engines feeling violated and rather scared remained quiet.

Fat controller: As punishment for your work shirking shenanigans, you will stay in the shed until you are wanted again.

Narrator: After punishing the big engines, Simmors, William, Rachel, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack went to join Percy, Pinkie Pie, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Edward in the yards. Thomas had just arrived with Twilight Sparkle onboard.

Thomas: Hey guys. Ah so you're the new tank engine I've heard about.

Percy: Indeed. I'm Percy.

Thomas: And I'm Thomas. It's a pleasure to meet you and so nice to finally have another tank engine to talk to. This is one of my best pony friends, Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle: Pleasure to meet you Percy.

Percy: Like wise.

Thomas: Anyway, the Fat controller sent for me and Twilight. I expect he wants help.

Edward: Shooshh! Here he comes now with Simmors, Fluttershy, William, Rachel, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack.

Fat Controller: Well done Thomas and Twilight Sparkle, you've been quick. Now listen, Henry, Gordon and James are sulking. They say they won't shunt like common tank engines. So me, William, Rachel and Rainbow Dash shut them up and want the both of you and Simmors to run the line for a while.

Thomas: Common tank engines indeed! We'll show them.

Fat controller: That's good engine Thomas. Percy will help too.

Percy: Oh Sir! Yes Sir! Thank you Sir!

Fat controller: Good, now then you will all be put into groups. Edward your with Fluttershy, William, and Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Got it Sir!

Fat controller: Rarity your with Thomas and Twilight Sparkle and Arkwright. Also, I want you to work with Simmors and Mr Bernett again.

Rarity: Yes Sir. It will be a real pleasure to work with Simmors again.

Simmors: Just like old times, eh Rarity?

Rarity: Just like old times.

Fat controller: And Applejack, your with Percy, Rachel and Pinkie Pie.

Applejack: No sweat sir.

Narrator: So with that, Edward, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, William, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Arkwright and Rarity all worked the mainline from opposite ends, whistling greetings as they passed. Simmors went on Edward's branchline with Mr Bernett and Rarity, who was shifting between him and Thomas. Percy ran along Thomas' branchline with Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rachel. Thomas was at first anxious about leaving Annie and Clarabel, but Rachel and the two ponies promised to take good care of the coaches. There were fewer trains, but the passengers didn't mind. They new that the three other engines were having a lesson. Henry Gordon and James stayed shut up in the shed. They were cold, lonely and miserable. They wished now that they hadn't been so silly.

**Bit of nostalgia from the early chapters eh? Don't worry, that's as far as we'll go with the big engine trio. Just to ****give a quick spoiler, there will be a bit of trauma with 2 of the other engines further up in another saga, but it won't be William's and Rachel's doings. Look out for 'Percy Runs Away' next. See you there.**


	32. Percy Runs Away

**Author's notes: Ok, here's our 1st proper story with Percy and Pinkie Pie. This should be fun. Let's go.**

_Percy Runs Away_

Narrator: Henry, Gordon and James were shut up for several days, and longed to be let out again. At last, The Fat Controller accompanied by Rainbow dash, Applejack and Rarity arrived.

Fat Controller: I hope you are sorry and understand that you are not so important after all. Thomas, Edward, Simmors and our new tank engine Percy have worked the line nicely and they need a change. I will let you out if you promise to be good.

All three engines: Yes Sir! We will!

Fat Controller: That's good, but please remember that this no shunting nonsense must stop. Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack I entrust you that you can keep this in check.

Applejack: You can count on me sir.

Rarity: Certainly Sir.

Rainbow dash: No problem. They didn't give me the element of loyalty for nothing.

Narrator: He then told Percy, Pinkie Pie, Edward, Fluttershy, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Rachel and William that they could work on Ffarqhuar branchline for a few days and they ran off happily. Simmors was also allowed to have his old trains back. Annie and Clarabel were so pleased to see Thomas again that he Twilight and William took them for a run at once on the morning passenger train to Ffarquhar.

William: Alright Thomas, Annie and Clarabel. Let's go take our morning train to Ffarquhar.

Thomas: Righto William. Tata my friends!

Twilight Sparkle: See you later guys.

Annie: Bye everyone.

Clarabel: See you later. Thanks for taking care of us Rachel, Pinkie Pie and Percy. Thank Applejack for us too.

Pinkie Pie/Rachel/Percy/Edward/Fluttershy: See you later!

Narrator: Percy, Rachel, Pinkie Pie, Edward and Fluttershy were play with trucks.

Trucks: STOP! STOP! STOP!

Narrator: But the two engines, ponies and Rachel laughed and continued shunting until the trucks were tidily arranged.

Edward: And there we go.

Fluttershy: (Giggle)

Pinkie Pie: ( Giggle) This is fun. WEEE!

Narrator: Next, Edward and Fluttershy took some empty trucks up to quarry. Percy, Rachel and Pinkie Pie were left alone. Percy didn't mind it a bit. He liked watching trains and being cheeky to the other engines.

Percy: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!

Pinkie Pie: Hurry along now Henry!

Henry: (Sarcastic) Ha ha ha! Very funny.

Applejack: Heh, you have ta admit, it is a little funny.

Narrator: And the big engines got very cross, the ponies driving them… not so much. After awhile, they took two fruit vans across the mainline and on to another siding.

Pinkie Pie: There. That's the last of them.

Rachel: Right now. Let's get back to the yard.

Narrator: Percy then crossed over back to mainline and waited for the signalman to switch him back to yards. He was eager to work, but he was being rather careless and not paying attention. Edward had warned Percy.

(Flashback)

Edward: Be careful on the mainline young Percy. Whistle to the signalman or signalwoman to let you know that you are there.

(Flashback end)

Narrator: But Percy didn't remember to whistle and the signalman was so busy and forgot Percy. Bells rang in the signal box. The man answered saying that the line was clear and set the signals for the next train. Percy waited…

Pinkie: Hmmm… I wonder what's taking that signalman so long to set the points.

Rachel: Search me. But he's got to set them soon.

Narrator: And waited…..

Pinkie Pie: (Yawn) Boy I'm starting to get feel tired. Percy, when's that signal guy going to switch us back to yards?

Percy: I don't know, but he's taking a while isn't he? He's been up their for at least 12 minutes.

Narrator: The points were still against him so he couldn't move.

Rachel: 25 minutes already. He hasn't even changed on switch.

Pinkie Pie: Geez! What's up with the signalman.

Narrator: Suddenly, Pinkie began to shudder violently.

Percy: WHOA! Pinkie, are you alright?

Rachel: What happened?

Pinkie: Oh don't worry. I'm okay. This is normal. I get these strange twitches that I call my pinkie sense.

Narrator: Pinkie then began to shudder violently again.

Percy: So what does that twitch mean?

Rachel: Uhhh Guys…

Pinkie Pie: Don't know! I have gotten something like that before, but that was a long time ago.

Rachel: …Guys…

Percy: Well, whatever it is, it must be a doozy.

Rachel: …Guys…

Pinkie Pie: Hey, that was what I was about to say.

Rachel: GUYS!

Percy/Pinkie Pie: WHAT ?

Rachel: WE'VE GOT TO GET OFF THE MAINLINE, QUICK!

Narrator: She pointed forward, and they looked along the mainline. Percy whistled in horror, for rushing straight towards them, was Gordon and Rainbow Dash with the express. Gordon whistled in horror too. Gordon's driver Ross, and Rainbow Dash shut off steam and applied the brakes. Rachel turned on full steam and reverser hard over in reverse.

Rachel: BACK PERCY! BACK!

Narrator: But Percy's wheels wouldn't turn quickly enough. Gordon was coming at him so fast that it seemed he couldn't stop. With shut eyes, Percy waited for the crash. Rachel jumped clear but Pinkie Pie crouched in his cab.

Rachel: PINKIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF THERE!

Narrator: But Pinkie Pie was too surprised with fear to hear her.

Gordon: OOOOEERRRR!

Pinkie: Oh no no no no! Not good! Not good! Not good!

Rainbow Dash: SSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gordon: Get out of my way!

Narrator: Percy opened his eyes. Gordon had stopped with his buffers of just a few inches from Percy's.

Rainbow dash: Phew! That was a close. Are you guys alright?

Pinkie: I dunno Dashie.

Rainbow Dash: Why's that.

Narrator: But before anyone could answer, Percy had begun to move.

Pinkie Pie: Hey Percy, are you pinkie sensing too?

Percy: No I'm not, Pinkie! I won't stay here. I'll run away!

Narrator: And Percy darted away in terror.

Pinkie Pie: Uh… Percy!

Percy: Yes Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: You forgot Rachel!

Percy: Oh, oops!

Rainbow Dash: (Sigh) I Should have known that was going to happen. (She flies off to find the signalman.)

Narrator: Just then, Rachel finally calmed down after her panic.

Rachel: (To self) Oh good, Gordon stopped just in time. (She turns to him) Hey Gordon, where's Pinkie Pie and Percy?

Narrator: Before the express engine could reply, Rainbow Dash returned and did it for him.

Rainbow Dash: (Flies back to Rachel) That way… (She pointed to the little green engine running bunker first down the mainline uncontrollably.)

Narrator: Rachel stared in horror.

Rachel: (GASP) HE'S ROLLING DOWN THE MAINLINE!

Rainbow Dash: Calm down Rachel. I talked to the signalman and me and Gordon are going to go rescue Percy. Jump in the cab.

Narrator: Rachel jumped frantically into the cab, Rainbow Dash opened the regulator and they went to the rescue. Meanwhile, Percy was now clear of the signalbox. He went through Edward's station whistling loudly and was so frightened that ran right up Gordon's hill without stopping.

Pinkie Pie: Percy… STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!

Percy: I'M TRYIN! I'M TRYIN!

Narrator: They then passed a lonely manor.

Pinkie Pie: Hey, I wonder who lives there.

Percy: Hmmm…. Good question Pinkie…WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!

Narrator: Percy shrieked loudly as he and Pinkie swerved violently along the downward slope almost derailing them. After that, he was tired. He couldn't stop though. He had no driver to shut off steam or apply the brakes, and Pinkie Pie was still new to the job, having Twilight, Rachel and William being the ones usually handling the controls on Thomas.

Percy: (Sobbing) I'll shall have to keep going till my wheels wear out. Oh dear! Oh dear! I… Want… To.. Stop! I… Want… To… Stop!

Narrator: The man in the signalbox heard that Percy was in trouble.

Signalbox: Don't worry, I know just what you want little Percy.

Narrator: And so he kindly set the points. Percy puffed wearily on to nice empty siding ending in big bank of earth.

(Record scratch)

Pinkie Pie: Um… I think that's, dirt Mr. Narrator.

Narrator: Well, it's a scientifically proven that Earth is also another word that describes the land surface of our planet earth and… HEY! Who said you could tell the story.

Pinkie Pie: Uh… oopsie.

Narrator: Yes, now please could you get back into Percy's cab and the story

Pinkie Pie: Okie doki loki. (Jumps back into the 'Percy Running Away' page).

Narrator: Anyway, Percy was too tired to care where he went as Percy's bunker buried itself into the bank.

Percy: I want to stop! I want to stop!… Oh. I have stopped.

Pinkie Pie: Phew! I'm glad that's over with. You alright Percy?

Percy: Yeah. Just a little winded, but I'm glad we stopped. Thanks for asking Pinkie Pie.

Workmen: Nevermind little Percy. You shall have a drink and some coal and then you'll feel as right as rain.

Pinkie Pie: Oh and look who's here to save us.

Narrator: Presently, Gordon arrived. He had also left the coaches at the nearest station so that the passengers could get out.

Rachel: Percy. Oh thank goodness your okay.

Gordon: Well done Percy. Your started so quickly that you stopped a nasty accident.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah that's true Gordon. Who'd have thought that a little green shorty like you could do something like that.

Percy: I'm sorry I was cheeky earlier.

Rainbow Dash: No worries sport. We're just glad that you and Pinkie are all alright.

Gordon: Sorry for giving you a scare back there.

Pinkie Pie: Oh it's alright Gordon. We should have whistled to the signalman.

Percy: You were clever to stop.

Narrator: Then Pinkie Pie shuttered again.

Pinkie Pie: Hey! That was it! That's the doozey!

Percy: What do you mean Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie: Us running into Gordon, crashing into a pile of dir… um I mean Earth… and him helping us out. I never expected that to happen! That was the doozy! And, oh what doozy of doozy it was. La la la la la la.

Narrator: And Pinkie Pie trotted over to help Rainbow Dash and Rachel attach a cable to Gordon to get Percy out. Percy chuckled.

Percy: I may be new here and am just getting to know everyone, but I think I like Pinkie Pie already.

Narrator: And they all laughed. Then, Gordon helped Percy out of the bank. Percy and Gordon are now good friends. Percy is still cheeky because he is that kind of engine, but he is most careful when he goes on the main line.

Percy: Hey Pinkie. There's one more thing I'd like to know.

Pinkie Pie: What's that?

Percy: Who does live in that manor along Gordon's Hill?

Pinkie Pie: I haven't a single clue.

Narrator: And the two friends laughed and laughed.

**Yeah, there was a random joke about the manor there. And we also see Pinkie Pie break into the Narrator's studio for the 1st time. She has done this in the letter segments before, but I love this a tiny bit more. Next up, Henry tries to overcome an illness. See you there.**


	33. Coal

**Author's Notes: I had to make some quick changes to the timeline due to the fact that Simmors (Or, the red engine) cameos in 'Henry's Sneeze'. This ****particular story happens in 1939, which explains why Simmors is still on Sodor.**

Dear Rachel

Well it look like we've now entered into another world war and against the Germans again. But aside from that, here's what's new on the NWR As you may have notice, all of our engines are now numbered. Thomas naturally is No.1, Edward No.2 Henry, No.3 Gordon is No.4, James is No.5 and Percy No.6. I am sorry to say also that Simmors is gone. He had left in the autumn of 1944 to aid England in the war effort after some of their engines have been bombed. Anyway, do you remember how Henry had steaming trouble? Well our detective skills have finally paid off and now he has had rebuild and is now in good working order. These stories tell you how we did it.

Your friend, William James Holden. 1944.

_Coal_

Narrator: Henry the green engine was bigger than James and smaller than Gordon. Henry was also known for being a problematic steamer. Sometimes he could pull trains very nicely, but at other times he felt that he had no strength at all.

Henry: (Sad sigh) I suffer dreadfully and no one cares…

Narrator: The other engines and some of the ponies, mostly Rarity and Rainbow Dash were less sympathetic.

James: Pah! Rubbish Henry! You just don't work hard enough!

Rarity: I couldn't agree with you more James darling. So quit sulking Henry and work hard you lazy good for nothing hypochondriac!

Applejack: Goodness Rarity. Henry can't help it. Why don't ya just accept that?

Rarity: I simply can't. In truth, Henry has been nothing but an absolute pathetic hypochondriac since he came to the railway. I don't know why the Fat Controller won't send him to scrapyards and be rid of that worthless whining hypochondriac once and for all. Hmph!

Simmors: Just be quiet! You have a goods train to take anyway.

James: Again?! Oh come on!

Rarity: (Sighs) Right. Better go.

(James and Rarity set out to take it.)

Narrator: It was bad enough that the other engines and Rarity and Rainbow Dash spoke rudely to him. But to make matters worse, the Fat Controller was becoming impatient with him too.

Fat Controller: Your too expensive Henry! You've had lots of new parts and new paint but they've done you no good I'm afraid. Henry, if we cannot make you better, we must get an engine to replace you.

Narrator: This made Henry, Fluttershy, William, Rachel, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie very sad. Pinkie Pie's cotton candy mane had deflated upon hearing this.

Pinkie: Oh no. If they can't make him feel better, than the Fat controller will send Henry away and then we'll never see him ever again.

Narrator: The news hit Fluttershy even harder than Henry and Pinkie Pie as the poor yellow pegasus burst into tears. Rachel wanted to cry too.

Rachel: What are we going to do? We can't have Henry be scrapped.

Narrator: William and Twilight Sparkle looked at each other. They knew what they had to do.

William: No we're not going to lose our green engine friend. I've got a plan. Meet back at Knapford hotel at 5:30pm. Don't be late.

Narrator: Rachel and the ponies all agreed on the plan. Later at 5:30 P.M everyone made it on time. Fortunately, the hotel was empty. William took out some plans for an engine just like Henry.

Twilight Sparkle: Where did you get those plans? I've been looking for them everywhere!

William: (Whisper) Sssh! Keep your voices down! I borrowed them from crovans gate workshops.

Rachel: You what!

William: (Whisper) Rachel, for goodness sake, whisper! We need to keep this a hush now quiet now meeting.

Fluttershy: (Whisper) So um, what is your plan?

William: (Whispering) Okay here's the plan. I checked the plans for this type of engine. They appear to be a cross breed between an Ivatt C-1 atlantic and an A3/A1 pacific with 4-6-0 wheel arrangement. I checked the label and the plans originated from Sir Nigel Greseley. I called him up and asked him if he had ever built or sold this engine.

Pinkie Pie: And what did you find out!

Twilight Sparkle: (Whisper) SHH! Pinkie Pie! Keep it down. Continue William.

William: (Whisper) Well, I made the call and Mr. Greseley said that he had never built an engine of that sort. So that's why Henry's class was such a mystery. So anyway, I also found out that these plans were actually a failed prototype of Greseley's which in fact were stolen by a rival company. The original plan of the theft was to get plans of what they thought would be an innovation of Gresley's so that they could use it against him, but they accidentally got the rejected plans.

Narrator: All faces barring William's were shock.

Twilight: What?! So that means Henry was stolen engine!? Oh my goodness. If Princess Celestia finds out I've been working alongside a stolen engine I… (William covers her mouth) mmmmmmmm.

William: (Whisper) For pete sake Twilight Sparkle! Keep it down. I don't want anyone to hear this. Anyway, I have however a plan to fix this.

Rachel: So what do you plan to do?

William: I've contacted a friend of mine whom worked at Swindon workshops. And…

Narrator: He whispered something to girls.

William: And that's what me and Fluttershy will do, when we take the next Flyer of Vicarstown.

Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure this will work?

Fluttershy: She's right, it sounds pretty costly.

William: Well we don't know unless we try.

Applejack: While ya work with Henry, Fluttershy, I'll work with Edward.

Fluttershy: Ok. Be sure to say hi to him from me.

Applejack: Course.

Narrator: The next morning, William and Fluttershy went to get henry ready for his passenger run with the flyer of vicarstown. The Fat Controller was on the platform too he had taken off his hat and coat, and put on overalls. He climbed up to the footplate and Fluttershy drove Henry out the station. Henry managed to start, but William was not satisfied.

William: (Sigh) Henry's a bad steamer Sir. I've built his fire but It doesn't give enough heat.

Narrator: Henry tried very hard, but it was no good. He didn't have enough steam and grounded to halt outside Edward's station. Henry burst into tears.

Henry: Oh dear… I shall have to go away… Oh dear. Oh dear.

Fluttershy: (Trying hard not cry) There there Henry. You gave it all you had (whisper) And besides, me and William have a plan to save you.

Narrator: All he could do was be shunted onto siding whilst Edward and Applejack took charge of the train.

Applejack: (Whisper) Don't worry Henry. We have this plan under control.

Edward: What plan?

Narrator: Applejack knew she could trust Edward enough to tell him what happened.

Applejack: Tell ya later. Let's get the passenger train to the next station.

(They depart.)

Fat controller: What do you think is wrong with him, Mr. Holden.

Fluttershy: Um, excuse me sir but um… We've analysed Henry's plans and the fact is that the coal is wrong.

Narrator: The two of them told The Fat Controller all about Henry's mystery.

William: And since the start of this Second World War, we've had very poor lot of this coal and today's lot has been worse. This coal caused more dust build up in the fire boxes. Now, the other engines are alright cause they have big enough fireboxes but sadly Henry's is small and unable to make heat. We have a solution though. I've telephoned one of my friends who works at Swindon. They told me that in Henry's case, he will need to use welsh coal just like the Great Western Railway. That coal burns better than the normal slack coal or any other provider and has very good reputation.

Fluttershy: So what were saying, is that with welsh coal, Henry will be a better steamer.

Narrator: The Fat Controller looked thoughtfully.

Fat controller: Hmm. It's expensive, even without the wartime shortages. But Henry must have a fair chance. James and Rarity shall go and fetch a shipment from burrow in furness.

William: YYYYYYYYYEEESSSSS!

Fluttershy: (taking deep breath) Yay! You rock! Whoohoo!

Narrator: When the welsh coal did come, Henry, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, William, Pinkie Pie and Rachel were all excited. They were ready for this day.

William: Now we'll show them Henry old fellow.

Rachel: That's right, now that we've got you what you need.

Pinkie Pie: That's right. Lets do this.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack had arrived early to work with Percy, Thomas and Edward and decide to help prep Henry. For the first time in weeks, Henry give a small smile. So Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, William and Rachel carefully oiled Henry's moving parts and polished his brass until it shone like gold. Fluttershy had already lit his fire, so William made it carefully. He put large lumps of coal like a wall around the outside and then filled the glowing middle part with smaller lumps.

Henry: (Annoyed) Hey! Your spoiling my fire!

William: No I'm not Henry. Just wait and see. We'll have a roaring fire just when we want it.

FLuttershy: Just do your best Henry.

Narrator: William was right. As Henry Entered the platform, the water was boiling nicely. He had to let off steam to show how happy he felt. He made such a noise that the Fat Controller came out.

Fat controller: How are you Henry?

Henry: Oh Sir. I feel fine.

Fat controller: Have you a good run up here Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Never better Sir and plenty of steam.

Fat controller: No record braking. Don't push him too hard.

William: (Giggle) Henry won't need pushing. I'll have to hold him back.

Narrator: And soon they took the Flyer of Vicarstown out of Tidmouth. Henry had lovely day. He had never felt so well in his life. He wanted to go fast but William wouldn't let him.

William: Heheheh! Steady old fellow. Theres plenty of time.

Narrator: They arrived early at the the junction at Knapford. Thomas soon arrived with Twilight Sparkle in his cab.

Henry: Where have you been lazy bones? Oh I can't be kept waiting for dawdling tank engines like you. Goodbye.

Narrator: And soon he took off like a rocket.

Thomas: Whoosh! Have you ever seen anything like it!?

Annie: No Thomas. We haven't seen anything like that before.

Clarabel: I agree. I'm glad that Henry has got his strength back.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle didn't say anything. She just grinned.

**Ok. So Applejack is now with Edward and Fluttershy with Henry. This is an occasional change to the series, as it doesn't happen too much. I'll see you for 'The Flying Kipper'. I know it's one of the fan favourites so I will do my real best on this one.**


	34. The Flying Kipper

**Authors notes: After seeing WildNorWester's special 'Winds Of Change', I have decided to get the engines in wartime black and for them to use the 'Black Out' approach during this time period. IE, no signals are on.**

_The Flying Kipper_

Narrator: Lots of ships use the Harbour at the big station at Tidmouth which is close to the sea. The big passenger ocean liners have spotless paint and shining brass, whilst other ships though smaller and dirtier are important as well. Cargo ships and tramp steamers take coal, machinery, and other things abroad and bring back food, timber and other things we need. Fishing boats are also frequent here. They unload their fish on the quay. Some of it is transported by lorry to shops in the town and some goes on special express goods train to other places far away. The railway men call this train "The Flying Kipper". One winter evening, Henry the green engine rolled back into Tidmouth sheds. He had been working with Rachel, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Normally, Rainbow Dash would work with Gordon. But after a near accident with his breaks recently, he had to be sent to the works for mild repairs. Then, Rachel climbed down from the cab and spoke to Henry and the ponies.

Rachel : We'll all be out early tomorrow morning. We'll be taking the flying kipper. We need to be at the docks at 5am so we'll all need a goodnight sleep.

Rainbow Dash: Well guys, see you tomorrow.

Narrator: She flew back to Knapford Hotel.

Fluttershy: Goodnight Henry. Sweet dreams.

Henry: You too Fluttershy.

Narrator: Rachel was the last to leave, but before she did, she whispered to Henry.

Rachel: Hey, don't tell Gordon but I think if we pull the kipper nicely, the fat controller will let you pull the express. Besides, that welsh coal we gave you is working well.

Henry: The express? Oh hurrah! That will be lovely.

Narrator: With that Rachel, piled into her 1940 Ford Anglia 8HP car and drove home whilst Henry yawned and went happily to sleep. The next morning, Henry was woken gently up by Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Wakey wakey sleepy head. It's time to get ready.

Narrator: Then, Rainbow Dash flew into Henry's cab and began to make his fire. Rachel and the ponies then climbed onto the footplate and Rachel drove Henry out of the sheds and into the cold Sudrian winter air. Though being a very athletic pony herself, Rainbow Dash was a little bit tired.

Rainbow Dash: (Sleepy groan) Why must the Flying Kipper be taken so early?

Fluttershy: I don't know Dashie. But I think it's a very important load.

Rachel: Indeed it is. The reason why we're taking it so early is so that the shops can have the can have fresh produce to distribute to their consumers. Milk trains use the same principle too, along with other produce trains.

Fluttershy: I see. That makes perfect sense. So that the supplies are there for the people just when they need them.

Rachel: Exactly Fluttershy.

Narrator: At 5am, Henry reached the docks where a very strong smell of fish hung in the air. There was snow and frost. Men hustled and shouted loading the vans with crates of fish.

Rainbow Dash: Phew! Thank goodness Rarity isn't with us. She would probably never let us hear the end of this smell.

Rachel: Don't worry… once you've been working here as long as me and William have, trust me, you'll get used to it quick. But you do have point Rainbow Dash.

Narrator: And they both giggled. As Rachel backed Henry down onto the train, Rainbow Dash coupled Henry up whilst Fluttershy changed Henry's lamp codes. Soon, everything was ready. The last door closed with a bang, the guard waved his green flag and the flying kipper was ready to go.

Rainbow Dash: Ready Henry?

Henry: Sure am Rainbow dash. Take us away Fluttershy.

Narrator: Fluttershy opened the regulator and Henry steamed off. Henry slipped on the icy frosty rails and was cross with the vans.

Henry: Come on! Don't be silly! Don't be silly!

Narrator: Fluttershy Flew up and gave the vans the stare.

Fluttershy: You vans better get move on!

Narrator: The vans shuddered and groaned.

Vans: Trock trick! Trock trick! Alright! Alright!

Narrator: And Henry felt happy as the train began to pick up speed.

Henry: That is better! That is better!

Narrator: Thick clouds of smoke and steam poured from his funnel into the cold air and when Rainbow Dash shovelled in more coal into his firebox, the fire's light shone brightly on the snow around.

Henry: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!

Narrator: Rachel noticed that Fluttershy looked a little tired and offered to take over to give her a little break. They were going well. They hooshed under bridges and clattered through stations, flags showing green as they passed. Fluttershy was very impressed as she looked out the cab window from Rachel's side.

Fluttershy: Oh! I'm so excited. Maybe if Henry does this job well, he'll get to pull the WildNorWester.

Rainbow dash: Yeah right. No offence Fluttershy, but Henry would never be as good as Gordon.

Fluttershy: Dashie, don't be like that. Don't forget the safety valve incident where me and Edward had to help rescue the train.

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah, and remember, it took two engines to pull the express. Sorry Fluttershy. But Gordon is the only one who can pull the express.

Rachel: How do you explain when James pulled it then?

Rainbow Dash: Uh… he was just lucky to get it on 1st try.

Rachel: Yeah, sure he was 'lucky'.

Narrator: They were just about to reach Kildane junction when a guard with a yellow flag appeared ahead in the distance.

Henry: There's a distant yellow flag up ahead, take caution!

Narrator: Rachel shut off steam and prepared to stop the train. The two ponies looked out the window.

Rainbow Dash: Looks clear to me Henry, and the flag is green.

Fluttershy: All clear Henry. Away we go.

Narrator: However, they didn't know that the points from the mainline to a siding were frozen and that that the flag should have been red. But a lazy guard forgot to check this. A goods train was waiting in the siding to let the flying kipper pass and the driver and fireman were drinking hot cocoa in the brake van. The guard pulled out his watch.

Goods train Guard: Hmmm… You know guys the kipper's due to pass any second now.

Goods train fireman: Ah who cares about the kipper, Rodger? This is good cocoa.

Narrator: The driver got up.

Goods train driver: Oh come on young Charlie. Lets get back to Simmors.

Goods train fireman: (Grumbling) Oy! But I haven't finished my cocoa yet Jasper!

Narrator: Then it all happened at once. Henry saw to his horror the goods train setting right in front of their line.

Henry: SSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP! THERES ANOTHER TRAIN IN FRONT OF OUR PATH

Narrator: Sure enough to all of their horrors, Rainbow Dash, Rachel, and Fluttershy saw the goods train right in front of them.

Fluttershy: (Gasp) Oh my! He's right!

Rainbow Dash: STOP THE TRAIN! STOP THE TRAIN!

Rachel : GREAT SCOT! Brake! BBBBRRRRRAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE!

Narrator: Rachel reached for the brake handle, braked hard, set the reverser hard over full steam in reverse and pulled the whistle chain frantically. The rails were much too icy for them to stop in time. Henry went into a screeching slide, sparks flew from his wheels showering the rails! They came closer and closer to brake van of the goods train. Fluttershy covered her eyes.

Fluttershy: HHHHHHNNNNNGGGGG! I can't look!

Rainbow dash: SSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rachel: JJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPP!

Narrator: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy grabbed Rachel, and the 2 pegasus ponies flew Rachel from the cab, as poor Henry sped on. Then there was sudden terrible ear piercing crash. The brake van broke, the three men shot in the air like jacks in a box. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash rushed over and caught the flying driver and fireman, the guard landed safely in the snow and whilst poor Rachel had been placed too deep in the snow.

Rachel: Get me out of hear! Come on! Help me out!

Narrator: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy quickly dug their friend out of the snow.

Rachel: (Gasp) Thanks! I thought I was going to turn into a snow woma… aa… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOO!

Narrator: Henry had sprawled onto his side looking dazed and surprised as the front fish vans we're piled in a smashed heap. The goods train fireman angrily waved his broken empty mug.

Goods train fireman: YOU CLUMSY GREAT OAF! THE BEST CUP OF COCOA I'VE EVER HAD AND YOU BUMPED INTO ME AND MADE ME SPILL IT ALL!

Goods train driver: Never mind your stupid cocoa! Just phone the breakdown gang.

Simmors: You guys alright?

Henry: Far from it my friend… ow!

Narrator: James and Rarity cleared away the remnants of the goods train, whilst Edward, Applejack and William helped Rainbow Dash Fluttershy and Rachel clear the remnants of the kipper. The Fat Controller came to see them.

Henry: Oh Sir! Please don't scrap me sir. The flag was green, sir.

Fluttershy: Please sir. It wasn't Henry's fault.

Rainbow Dash: Calm down Fluttershy.

Fat controller: Cheer Henry and Fluttershy it wasn't Henry's fault. Ice and snow caused the accident, as for that signalman with the green flag, I gave him a warning this morning. I'm sending Henry to crewe, a fine places for sick engines. They'll give you a new shape and a larger firebox. You'll be a different engine Henry and won't need welsh coal anymore, won't that be nice?

Henry: (Doubtfully) Yes Sir.

Narrator: 4 years later, Rachel and Fluttershy were waiting at Vicarstown to work with Simmors, when they heard a whistle that made them jump.

Henry: Hullo Rachel and Fluttershy.

Rachel : Bless my soul! Henry!

Fluttershy: HENRY! OH YOUR BACK!

Henry: They've overhauled me as good a new. And they rebuilt me into a Stanier Black 5. Or when the war ends, should I say a standard green 5? Heheheheh.

Narrator: And Rachel and Fluttershy laughed. The fat controller climbed out of the cab.

Fat controller: Welcome back Henry. You look marvellous. To celebrate your return, I'd like you to take the Wild Nor Wester. Fluttershy, you and Rachel will be driving Henry on his return train. You all think you can do it?

All three: Yes Sir!

Narrator: Henry enjoyed being at crew, but all the same he was glad to be home. He pulled out for the first time with the WildNorWester. As Henry sped along the line, a crowd of people waited to see him arrive in his new shape. He looked so splendid and strong that they gave him three cheers. Henry whistled happily.

Henry: Thank you very much.

Narrator: Heheh I'm sorry to say that a lot of little boys and girls are often late to school, for they can't wait to see Henry come by. They often see him pulling the WildNorWester. He does it so well that both Gordon and Rainbow Dash were jealous. But that, is another story.

**Yep. Not much else has changed here. This takes place in 1939 and early 1943. Look out for the next one.**


	35. Gordon's Whistle

**Author's Notes: Not much changed with this one, but I did add a slight edit in here.**

_Gordon's Whistle_

Narrator: Nearly 5 months had passed since Henry's return from the crewe and everyone was happy to see him. All except Gordon and Rainbow Dash.

Gordon: Why should Henry have a new shape?! A shape good enough for me is good enough for him. He goes gallivanting off to crewe, leaving us to do his work, then comes back telling us how happy he feels. It's disgraceful!

Rainbow Dash: Not only that, he's been pulling the WildNorWester now too.

Gordon: And there's another thing. Henry whistles too much! No respectable engine ever whistles loudly in stations. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it.

Applejack: Oh put an apple it you 2. Henry had to have that rebuild at crewe in order to run properly. You should be more grateful that Jenry is back to help out with the work load.

Narrator: Poor Henry didn't feel happy anymore.

Percy: Never mind. I'm glad your home again, and I like your happy whistle.

Pinkie Pie: I like your happy whistle too Henry.

Henry: Oh thanks at least someone and somepony are happy to have me home.

Gordon: Goodbye Henry! We are glad to have you back, but remember what I said about whistling

Applejack: Don't pay any attention to them. They're just jealous, that's all

Henry: Your right. Well we'd better get our stopping train.

Narrator: Later that day, Henry, Rachel, and Applejack stopped by at Wellsworth where Edward Fluttershy and William were waiting.

Edward: Why Hullo Henry. You do look splendid. I was pleased to hear your happy whistle yesterday.

Fluttershy: So did I. I'm so glad that your feeling better then ever.

William: Indeed Fluttershy. We are glad to have you back. And Thomas, Simmors, James, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle are too.

Henry: Why thank you Fluttershy, William, and everyone else as well.

Narrator: At that moment, they heard an ear piercing racket from the downline.

William: Shoosh! Guys do you hear that?

Narrator: Far away but getting louder and closer they heard an engine's whistle.

Rachel: Hmmm… If I'm not mistaken that whistle belongs to Gordon.

Edward: Your right Rachel. It's sounds like Gordon, and ought'a be Gordon, But I've never heard Gordon whistle like that.

Narrator: It was Gordon with Rainbow Dash driving him. He was thundering down the line at a tremendous pace and they didn't look at Henry, Rachel or Applejack, and they didn't look at Edward, William or Fluttershy. Gordon was purple in the boiler and whistling fit to burst whilst Rainbow Dash was covering her ears. He screamed loudly through Wellsworth and disappeared. Rachel had gotten ear plugs for her, William, Applejack and Fluttershy.

Edward: Well I must say. In all my years I've never heard a racket like that. Um… you can take those ear plugs out now.

Rachel: (Can't hear Edward properly) What?! There is rain coming now? We've got to get our umbrellas then.

Henry: No Rachel! Edward said 'you can take those ear plugs out now'!

Applejack: (Can't hear Henry properly) You see a cow? Where is it?

Guard: No Applejack. (Pretends to pull out ear plugs.)

William: Oh! We can take the ear plugs out now.

(The 2 ponies and the humans do so.)

Rachel: Heh, sorry you 2.

Edward: Yeah. Without hands, it's kind of hard to show what we mean.

Fluttershy: That's ok Edward.

Narrator: Applejack and Henry winked at each other and chuckled.

Applejack: Well Henry, It ain't wrong.

Henry: But we just don't do it.

Fluttershy: What do you mean by that?

Narrator: And so Applejack and Henry told Edward, Rachel, William and Fluttershy what Gordon and Rainbow Dash had said and they all laughed loudly. Meanwhile Gordon was still screeching along the line. People came out of their house's, air raid sirens rang out, five fire brigades were dispatched, shire horses upset their carts, and old ladies dropped their parcels. At Knapford station, the noise was awful. Porters and passengers held the ears, the fat controller held his ears too. He gave lots of orders but no one could hear him. Gordon went on whistling. The Fat Controller then climbed into the footplate and spoke to Rainbow Dash.

Fat Controller: ?

Rainbow Dash: What?! I can't hear you… Can you speak up?

Fat controller: ?

Rainbow Dash: Louder!

Fat controller : ?

Rainbow Dash: Louder!

Fat Controller: ?

Rainbow Dash: (At the top of her lungs) LLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!

Fat controller: I SAID TAKE HIM AWAY AND STOP THAT NOSIE!

Narrator: Still whistling, Gordon puffed sadly away. He whistled as he crossed points, he was whistling when he reached the siding, and he was still whistling as the last deafened passenger left the station. At last, two fitters climbed up and knocked his whistle back into place. There was absolute beautiful silence. That evening, Gordon slunk into the sheds. He was glad it was empty, the engines arrived back later.

Henry: It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash went back to Knapford hotel and she was glad it was empty, but soon everyone came in and heard about the whole thing from Rachel.

Rachel: Hullo Rainbow Dash, I saw you and Gordon were quite musical.

William: But take our tip. Teach Gordon to stay in tune.

Applejack: Or maybe give him organ pipes.

Rainbow dash: Ha ha ha… Very funny guys.

Narrator: No one from the sheds or from the hotel mentioned whistles.

**So, what did you think? Next up is a story that should have been in a book about Percy. I ****honestly don't know why it was thrown in here, but whatever.**


	36. Percy And The Trousers

**Author's Notes: This story is a fun one on it's own, but it feels really out of place in a book about Henry. On the bright side, we do see Rarity's element of harmony in action, like we saw Fluttershy's element in action in 'Edward's Day Out'.**

_Percy And The Trousers_

Narrator: On cold days, people always wear wool or knitted pullovers and gloves to keep themselves warm. And they also wear a colourful cotton or wool piece of fabric around their necks. These are called scarfs. It was a cold February, Sunday, winter of 1944. The winds were bitter, ice cold and the ground was coated in frost and snow. Thomas and Percy were freezing in their sheds. Thomas was being serviced at Knapford Sheds before taking his branchline train.

Percy: All I want is a warm boiler. The fire lighter should know that. He's late.

Thomas: He's not late Percy. The cold weather just us up early.

Narrator: Gusts of cold wind swirled snowflakes towards Thomas and Percy making them even more colder and crosser still.

Thomas: Why don't we think of something else?

Percy: (Joking sarcastically) Yeah like how silly we'll look when our funnels turn into icicles.

Thomas: (Sarcastically) Hahahaha! Very funny Percy. (Not sarcastic) Anyway, maybe we'll stop feeling cold if we talk about warmer things, like… Sunshine. And steam.

Percy: (Mutters) And fire lighters… or…

Narrator: Then Percy remember seeing some of the workmen a few days ago wearing scarfs.

Percy: That's it! Scarfs!

Thomas: Heheheh. Scarfs? Heheh. That's what you need Percy. A nice wooly scarf around your funnel.

Narrator: Thomas was only teasing, but Percy thought happily about scarfs until the firelighter arrived. Meanwhile, the mane six, William and Rachel were just getting going to work, when rarity came in. She was wearing a white knitted scarf with purple tassels at the end of it. The scarf also had her cutie mark embedded at the end of the main fabric. She also brought her friends homemade scarfs.

Rarity: Hold it right there. I can't let you darlings go out like that. You'll need these. They'll keep you extra warm, and make you look dapper too. I made them all myself for all of you.

Narrator: She handed the 2 humans and the ponies the scarfs. She gave Twilight Sparkle a light purple scarf with a mixture of dark purple, violet and pink tassels on the end. Her cutie mark embedded on the fabric as well as a print of Star Swirl the Bearded.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh wow. Thank you Rarity. That was very generous of you.

Rarity: Oh your quite welcome Twilight.

Narrator: Next she gave Applejack an orange scarf with yellow trim tassels on the end and like her own scarf and Twilight's scarf, Applejack's cutie mark was embedded in the scarf. Also on the scarf, was a print of some apple cider.

Applejack: Aww shucks Rarity. Thank you kindly.

Rarity: Think nothing of it Applejack my dear.

Narrator: Then she gave Rainbow Dash a cyan blue scarf with 2 wonderbolts stripes with a dark blue piece of fabric in between the yellow lines, with a rainbow assortment of tassels at the end. Of course, it also had her cutie mark embedded.

Rainbow Dash: Ah yeah! Rarity, you went all out this one. Thanks.

Rarity: Oh why Rainbow darling, you look smashing.

Narrator: Then she gave Pinkie Pie a pink scarf with cotton candy pink tassels at the end, her cutie mark on it and a picture of a cake.

Pinkie Pie: Wow thank you Rarity. This scarf looks just like me!

Rarity: Of course darling Pinkie Pie. I made them all to resemble your personalities.

Narrator: Fluttershy got a cream yellow scarf with light pink tassels and her cutie mark too. Also on it was a family of cute little bunnies.

Fluttershy: Oh how wonderful of you Rarity. Thank you very much.

Rarity: Oh think nothing of it darling.

Narrator: And then she gave Rachel a pink ,purple and and light blue striped scarf with the same colour tassels and a picture of a horse embedded on it.

Rachel: Wow! Thank you Rarity. I never knew you could really make fine scarfs.

Rarity: Oh darling. I've done it for years.

Narrator: And finally she gave William a red and dark blue striped scarf with dark blue tassels and an engine print on it.

William: Wow. Thank you Rarity. Heheheh, now I see why they call you the element of generosity.

Rarity: (Blush and giggle) Oh your quite a gentlemen. However did you know about the element of generosity?

William. Well you could say a certain friend of mine taught me and Rachel Equestrian history in our spare time.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle bushed and smiled. Soon they went off to work. Meanwhile, The Fat Controller was enjoying nice hot porridge for breakfast. He was looking forward to attending the Vicar of Wellsworth's annual Sunday congregation and had ironed his Sunday trousers.

Fat Controller: I shall put them in my trunk and then change into them just before Henry's train leaves Knapford my dear.

Jane Hatt: Of course.

Narrator: At half past eight, The Fat controller picked up his trunk, grabbed his yellow and black striped scarf, kissed Lady Hatt on the cheek and then went to catch his train. Meanwhile, back at Knapford yards Percy was working hard with Rachel and Pinkie pie, his fire was now glowing nicely and he had plenty of steam, but was still thinking about scarfs. He saw them everywhere he went.

Percy: My funnel is cold. My funnel is cold. I want a scarf. I want a scarf!

Pinkie: Heheheheh! Don't be a silly filly Percy. Engines can't wear scarfs.

Narrator: But Percy took no notice. Meanwhile Henry was being serviced by William and Applejack when Percy came clanking in.

Applejack: Howdy Percy! Howdy Pinkie Pie! Howdy Rachel.

William: Morning Rachel, Pinkie Pie, Percy. How's it going ?

Rachel: Brrr. Pretty chilly out this morning William. But don't worry, Percy's got a good fire and plenty of steam.

Pinkie Pie: And I made cocoa!

William: Thanks Pinkie Pie. Nothing that beats the cold like a good cup of cocoa.

Rachel: Heheheheh…. I'll drink to that.

Applejack: Ah, thanks Pinkie. Good thinking.

Narrator: And the four friends drank cocoa happily.

Applejack: Ah! Now that hit spot Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie Pie: Thanks Applejack.

Narrator: Then Applejack notice Percy looking fussy.

Applejack: Say Percy, what's bitten your apple?

Percy: Oh my funnel is cold and I want a scarf.

Henry: Oh rubbish Percy. Engines don't wear scarfs.

Percy: Pah! Engines with proper funnels do!

Applejack: What in the hay is that suppose to mean?

Percy: You've only got a small one Henry!

Applejack: What in tarnation!?

Narrator: But before Henry could reply, a train arrived and Percy puffed away to sort it out. Henry snorted. He was proud of his short neat funnel. Now, Pinkie Pie always shut off steam just outside the station. Percy would try to surprise the coaches by coming in as quietly as he could. Two porters were carrying some luggage across the line. They had a big load and were walking backwards to see that none fell of the trolley. Percy came in so quietly that the porters didn't hear him until the trolley was on their line.

Rachel: Oh Great Scott! Brake Pinkie Pie! BRAKE! There's a baggage trolley on the line!

Pinkie Pie: OH NO NO NO NO! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!

Narrator: Pinkie Pie applied the brakes as quickly as she could, but it was too late as the porters jumped clear. With a loud crunch of broken wood and metal, the trolley disappeared under Percy's wheels. Boxes and bags burst in all directions as Percy came to an abrupt stop.

Percy: OOOOOEEERRRRRR!

Narrator: Sticky streams of red and yellow jam trickled down Percy's, Pinkie Pie's and Rachel's face's but Pinkie licked her's off.

Pinkie Pie: MMMMM! Razzle berry!

Rachel: (Tastes some of her own.) Actually, I think it's strawberry. Speaking of which, I wonder how my horse is doing.

Narrator: A dented top hat hung on Percy's lamp iron. Clothes, hats boots, shoes, skirts and blouses stuck to his front. But worst of all, a pair of grey and black striped trousers coiled lovingly around his funnel, but they weren't grey anymore. Angry passengers examined the broken trunks the Fat Controller angrily seized the top hat.

Fat Controller: Mine! Percy! LOOK AT THIS!

Percy: Yes Sir… I Am Sir.

Fat controller: MY BEST SUNDAY TROUSERS TOO!

Percy: Dah! Yes Sir! Please sir!

Fat Controller: I'm am very cross with you Percy. We must now pay the passengers for their spoiled clothes, my hat is dented and my Sunday trousers are ruined. All because you will come into the station as if you were playing grandmother steps with the coaches.

Narrator: Rachel unwound the trousers but the Fat Controller waved them away.

Fat Controller: Uh uh! Oh no! Rachel! Percy wanted a scarf, he shall have my Sunday trousers for a scarf. They'll keep him nice and warm.

Rachel: Sorry Percy. This is for your own good you know.

Percy: (Sigh) Why me?

Narrator: Percy went back to the yards. He felt very silly and hoped desperately that it was empty. It wasn't his lucky day. James and Rarity were in the yard preparing to take a goods train. Rarity tried in vain to keep a straight face and look dignified. But James didn't even try.

James: Pah hahahahahaha! Oh Hullo Percy! So I see you finally found your scarf eh? But I always thought that legs go into trousers not funnels.

Rarity: My word Percy you are a perfect fashion mess, you could definitely use (try's to hide laughter) some fashion tips. From… me… (Can't contain herself) Ahahahahaha! Too Rich! Ahahahahahaha!

Narrator: Soon, even Pinkie Pie and Rachel caught the laughter. James then went off and told everyengine and pony the story. The story spread and the big engines all laughed at him, and so did the ponies and William too.

Gordon: Hahahahaha! I see you got a two legged scarf their Percy. Is that custom made?

Rainbow dash: Bahahahahahahahahaha! Oh Gordon that was too funny good one good one!

Henry: Haahahahaha, My word. Nice trousers Percy! Heheheheh but I think your wearing them the wrong way.

Applejack: Hehehehehehehheh! But Percy, the idea is to wear your pants on your legs not your head. Heheheh.

Simmors: Hahahahah! Are you sure that an alien didn't make those. Hahahahaha!

William: Hahahahahaha! Oh Percy is that the new scarf you've been looking for, heheheheh! Were they on sale at Crombie?

Rachel: Hahahaha! Oh that was rich William. Or maybe he got them exclusively at Reebok hahahahaha!

Pinkie: Hahahahaehehehehehe! Oh good one Rachel.

Percy: (Sarcastic) Hahaha very funny guys.

Narrator: Everyone thought it was a great joke but Percy was furious. He doesn't like scarfs now. That evening, Thomas and Percy along with Edward were resting in the shed. Rachel had taken away the Sunday trousers. And Rachel, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle, soon gave Percy a good rub down.

Rachel: We're sorry we laughed at you Percy. It's just, you looked so funny that we just couldn't help it.

Narrator: Percy understood.

Percy: That's alright Rachel. I probably would have laughed too if saw myself.

Thomas: Besides, we all make mistakes Percy.

Percy: Heheheheh! Your right there.

Edward: I've got word the Fat Controller and he says that fire lighters well be here early from now on.

Narrator: Soon Henry, Gordon, James and Simmors came into the sheds, accompanied by Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and William. They had good run with their trains, and now Henry, Gordon, James, Simmors, William, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack felt sorry for teasing Percy too.

Applejack: Howdy Percy. We're all very sorry we laughed at you,

Percy: No need to apologise. I had it coming

Twilight: That a boy Percy, I think that you're on the right way to become a really useful engine by learning from you're mistakes.

Rainbow Dash: Oh by the way, March is nearly here so the weather will be warmer tomorrow.

Henry: So you won't need a scarf Percy.

Percy: Certainly not. Engines don't want scarfs. Engines want warm boilers. Everyengine, everypony and everyone knows that!

Narrator: And everyone laughed. Even Percy.

**I had a bit of fun adding in my own touches. But, I'm not sure what type of picture William would like on his scarf. I'll ask atsf about it when I see him online later. Anyway, last part of 'Henry The Green Engine' should be up very soon. Look out for it guys.**


	37. Henry's Sneeze

**Right. Short one this time, but I still like it.**

_Henry's Sneeze_

Narrator: One lovely April Spring Saturday morning, Henry was puffing along with the WildNorWester. The sun shone, the fields were green and the birds were chirping. Henry had plenty of steam in his boiler and he felt very happy. He began to sing a tune with Applejack, Rachel Ravens and William Holden.

Henry: (Breathing in fresh spring air) Why I feel so well that. (Singing) I'm so happy! AHA! Happy go lucky me!

I just come my way, living everyday!

Rachel: (Singing) I don't worry! Worrying don't agree.

Applejack: (Singing) Things that bother you.

William: (Singing) Never bother me!

Henry: (Singing) Things that bother you, never bother me. I feel happy and fine! AHA!

Applejack: (Singing) Living in the sunlight,

Henry: (Singing) Loving in the moonlight

Henry and Applejack: (Singing) having a wonderful time

William: (Singing) Haven't got a lot,

I don't need a lot

Coffee's only a dime

Living in the sunlight,

Rachel: (Singing) Loving in the moonlight,

Rachel and William: (Singing) Having a wonderful time!

Henry: (singing) Just take it from me,

I'm just as free as any daughter.

William: (Spoken) Or son.

Applejack: (Singing) I do what I like,  
just what I like,  
and how I love it!

Rachel: (singing) I'm right here to stay

When I'm old and gray,

I'll be right in my prime!

Living in the sunlight,

William: (singing) Loving in the moonlight,

William and Rachel: (singing) Having a wonderful time!

All+ Coaches: (Hummming)

Applejack: (Singing) Just take it from me,  
I'm just as free as any daughter.

William: (Spoken) Or son.

Henry: (Singing) I do what I like,  
just what I like,  
and how I love it!

Both Rachel and William: (singing) I'm right here to stay,  
When I'm old and gray,  
I'll be right in my prime,

Henry: (Singing) Living in the sunlight,

Applejack: (Singing) Loving in the moonlight,

All: (singing) Having a wonderful time!

Narrator: In the distance, Henry saw some boys standing on a bridge above the railway line. Henry whistled Cheerfully.

Henry: Hullo!

Narrator: Henry whistled cheerfully again. Then, it happened.

Henry: OW! OH! OW! OH! OH! OW! OUCH!

Rachel: What the heck!?

William: What the devil!?

Applejack: What in tarnation!?

Narrator: The boys didn't wave or take his number. They dropped stones on Henry instead. They were silly stupid boys who thought it would be funny to drop stones down his funnel. Some hit Henry's boiler and spoiled his paint. One hit poor William on the head as he was shovelling coal whilst others shattered the carriage windows.

William: (stone hits Williams head he falls down into coal pile yelping in pain) Youch! AARRRGGHHHHH! Oh my head argh!

Henry: Well that was a shame! What rude little boys.

Coaches: (sobbing) Oh those horrid little boys! They've broken our glass.

Narrator: Rachel and Applejack turned and saw William picking himself up clutching his bleeding forhead.

Rachel: Oh my goodness William! What happened? Your head is bleeding.

William: Urgh! I got hit in the head by those stupid boy's stones!

Rachel: How dare they!

Narrator: Applejack immediately ran to the first aid box and bandaged William's head as a very cross Rachel planned what she was going to do to pay those boys out. They stopped the train at a signalbox and the guard asked if any of the passengers were hurt. Fortunately, none were hurt but they were extremely cross. They saw Williams bumped and bleeding head and a passenger whom was a doctor treated William's injury. Then the passengers all looked at Henry's spoiled paint.

Passengers: (Angrily) Call the constables!

Rachel: No please! Just leave it to Applejack, William, Henry and me. We'll teach those rotten lads a lesson.

Passengers: And what pray tell are you going to do about it?

Rachel: Can you keep a secret?

Passengers: Yes. Most certainly.

Rachel: Well then. Henry is going to sneeze at those boys.

Passengers: WHAT?!

William: WHAT THE DEVIL?!

Applejack: WHAT IN TARNATION?!

Narrator: Rachel laughed and explained.

Rachel: Heheheh. Like all steam engines, Henry draws his fire from his smokebox, and puffs it out with smoke and steam. When Henry is working hard, the air blows all the cinders and ashes into the firebox and these ashes sometimes prevent him from puffing properly. And to fix that problem, we have to use a blower to blow down to get all the excess soot and ashes through his funnel and out his smokebox. I mean, when your nose is blocked, you sometimes have to sneeze. If Henry's smoke box is blocked I can make the air and steam push the ashes out through the funnel, we'll do it at the bridge.

Narrator: Henry then puffed onto the terminus where he had a rest. Then he took the train back, lots of people were waiting at the station near the bridge. They wanted to see what would happen.

Applejack: Attention y'all! Henry has plenty of ashes in his firebox, Please keep all windows shut until we've passed the bridge.

Rachel: Henry is as excited as we are, aren't you old fellow?

Narrator: And she patted Henry's smoke box. Henry didn't answer he was feeling stuffed up but he winked at his driver. Finally, the guard's flag waved and the whistle blew and they were off. Soon, they were near the bridge and sure enough there were same boys, and they were all ready with stones.

Rachel: Are you ready Henry? Sneeze hard when I tell you too. We're almost there. Get ready… NOW!

Narrator: And she turned the steam release handle.

Henry: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Narrator: Smoke and steam and ashes spouted out of his funnel. They went all over the bridge and all over the boys who ran away as black as soot.

Rachel: Hahahahaha! Well done Henry. They won't drop stones on engines again.

Applejack: Hahaheheheheh. That'll show them rascals!

William: Heheheh. Your paint's all sooty, but don't worry. We'll rub you down and paint your scratches out then you'll be as good as new tomorrow. Hahahaha. Oh good show Henry! Good show!

Narrator: Henry has never again sneezed under bridges. The fat controller doesn't like it. His smoke box is always cleaned in the yards when he is resting. He has now gone under more bridges than he has counted. But thanks to Henry the Green Engine, from that sneeze, days since then, there have been no more boys (or girls for that matter) dropping stones.

**And that was 'Henry, The Green Engine'. Next we come to one of the books in my top 5 of the Railway Series 'Toby The Tram Engine'. Look out for that guys.**


	38. Toby And The Stout Gentleman

**Author's Notes: You really feel for Toby in this story. But, I would like to see the downward spiral that the line took to get to where it was at the point at the end of this story, as well as how Toby got here in the 1st place. Anyway, enjoy.**

Dear Rachel.

It is now 1950, and it looks like British Rails are nationalized now. And things have now settled down here, now that we have Toby to operate the tramway now. But still, can you believe that ruddy new constable? I'm mean seriously, you, Twilight, Thomas and I have been going down that tramway for years now and we've never had problems, even with Pinkie Pie before she left to work with Percy, and heck even those vertical boiler coffeepot 0-4-0t's that Sir Topham Hatt made long before Thomas got his branchline were no problem with the law. Ah well, I'm just glad me and Twilight didn't get arrested for going down the tramway without the sideplates or cowcatchers. Especially Twilight, I think she really was more scared than me and Thomas. But all's well that ends well. Oh by the way, I talked to our new steam tram friend and he told me how he came here. These stories tell you how he came to be here. I hope like them.

Your friend, William James Holden.

P.S

I'll Write to Mr. and Mrs. Kindley and tell them that we all send them their best regards.

_Toby And The Stout Gentleman_

Narrator: Toby is a London & North Eastern railway J70 0-6-0t Steam tram engine. He is short and sturdy, he has cowcatchers and side plates and does not look like a steam engine at all. He takes trucks from farms and factories to the mainline and the big engines take them to London and elsewhere. His tramline runs along roads and through fields and villages. He rings his bell cheerfully to everyone he meets. He has a 4 wheel balcony coach called Henrietta whom have seen better days. She complains because she has few passengers. But Toby is… 'attached' to Henrietta, (Pinkie Pie comes in with her comedy drums, then she goes back to Percy on Sodor) and always takes her with him, much to the bewilderment of the crew.

Driver: I don't know why do you always want to take that coach when we rarely get passengers.

Toby: Well you never know. She might be useful one day.

Narrator: But Henrietta was never happy, as buses and cars roar passed them.

Henrietta: Oh it's not fair at all. Just look at all those new fangled buses and cars, all full of passengers and I've got none.

Narrator: She remembered the days when she used to be full and nine trucks would rattle behind her. But now there are only three or four, for the farms and factories send their goods mostly by lorry. Toby is always careful on the road. The cars, buses and lorries often have accidents. But Toby hasn't had an accident in years. Despite his spotless record, the buses are crowded and poor Henrietta is empty.

Toby: (Sighing) I can't understand it.

Narrator: People come to see Toby, but they come by bus. They stare at him and laugh rudely at him.

Person: Hahahaha! Oh isn't he a quaint and old fashioned! Hahmhmhm. These wooden barn on wheels just make me laugh ahmhmhm….

Toby: (Seething in rage) Ooooh those people really are testing my patients

Person 2: Oh and isn't that quaint. The barn on wheels has little hen house with a balcony too dear. Ahmhmhm.

Henrietta: OOOH! THE NERVE OF HER!

Narrator: They make Toby and Henrietta very cross. One morning, a blue car stopped close by and young boy and girl scrambled out.

Stephen: Come along Bridget!

Narrator: And they both ran over to Toby with two ladies and a stout gentleman. The gentleman looked important, but nice. The children ran up and nearly dragged the gentleman over to see the tram engine.

Stephen: Come on Grandfather! Do look at this engine.

Stout gentleman: That is a GER J70 0-6-0t Wishbech and Upwell tram engine, Stephen.

Toby: (Looks down at his buffers modestly) Uh, well. He does know his engines I must say.

Bridget: Oh a tram engine… Is it electric grandfather?

Toby: FIDDLE STICKS!

Narrator: And Toby wheeshed angrily!

Stephen: Sh! Sh! Bridget! I think you've offended him.

Bridget: What? What did I say? All I asked was if it was an electrmmmmm..

Narrator: Stephen hastily covered Bridget's mouth with his hand.

Stephen: (Whispering) Shoosh! Bridget you and your big mouth! Your making him angry.

Narrator: Bridget pulled Stephen's hand off her mouth and spoke out.

Bridget: But I thought trams are electric… Or are they?

Narrator: The stout gentleman laughed.

Stout gentlemen: Ho ho! Well they are mostly in urban areas of England Bridget. But this here is a steam tram.

Stephen/Bridget: Oh may we go in him grandfather? Oh please!

Narrator: The guard was about ready to blow his whistle.

Guard: (Sigh sadly) Once again not a single passenger as usual. I just hope that ruddy station master doesn't go through with his idea of making poor Henrietta into hen house.

Stout gentlemen: STOP! (Raising his hand)

Guard: Huh! What the devil?! OH my whistle!

Narrator: The guard taken by surprise opened his mouth and the whistle fell out and the family all scrambled into Henrietta. The guard picked up the whistle and dusted it off. Then they started off.

Henrietta: Oh hip hip horray! Oh happy day! I'm finally full Toby! Isn't it wonderful? It's like the good old days again! Oh happy day!

Narrator: But Toby was didn't sing. He snorted crossly.

Toby: Oooh! The nerve of some children! Electric indeed! Ooh electric indeed!

Narrator: Toby felt very hurt and insulted. The stout gentlemen and the family all got out at the junction. They waited for Toby to take them back to his car.

Stout Gentlemen: Oh by the way, what is your name? And does your coach have a name too?

Toby: Oh um… Toby sir. And my coach's name is Henrietta.

Stout Gentlemen: Thank you very much Toby and Henrietta for a very nice ride.

Narrator: Toby felt much better now.

Toby: Oh thank you very Sir. (To self) Hmm. Now this gentleman is gentleman that knows how to speak to engines.

Narrator: The children came every day for a fortnight. Some days, they would ride with the guard in Henrietta, and sometimes they road in an empty truck. On their last day of their holiday, the driver and fireman invited them into Toby's cab. They were all sorry when they had to go away. Steven and Bridget thanked Toby and the crew. The Stout Gentlemen gave them each a present.

Toby: (Clanging his bell and blowing his whistle) Thank you very much for visiting us. (Starts off) Come again soon!

Bridget and Stephen: Oh We will! We will!

Narrator: And the all waved until Toby was out of sight. The months passed and things went from bad to worse for Toby's tramway. Toby had fewer trucks to pull and even fewer passengers travelled along the tramway. At last, the Driver and Fireman walked glumly over to Toby as tear trickled down their faces. Toby immediately knew what that meant.

Driver: (Sigh sadly) It's all over. This is our last day Toby old boy. The manager say's we must close the line tomorrow.

Narrator: That very day, everyone came for the chance of one last ride on Toby's tramway. Toby was decorated with a reef on his front end under his head lantern, Henrietta had more passengers than she could manage. Some passengers rode in the trucks whilst others crowded in the brake van and the Guard hadn't enough tickets to go around. As they traveled along the tramway the passengers joked, laughed and sang. But Toby, Henrietta, the driver and fireman wished they wouldn't. Soon, too soon for Toby, his coach and his crew, the last run was finally over.

Passengers: Goodbye Toby. We are all sorry your line is closing down.

Narrator: A small tear trickled down Toby's face.

Toby: (Sad sigh) So am I.

Narrator: The last passenger left the station. Toby puffed very slowly and very sadly to his shed.

Toby: (Sad sigh) Oh dear. Nobody wants me now.

Narrator: The driver and fireman said their goodbyes, the shed doors closed and Toby went unhappily to sleep. But the next morning, the shed doors were flung open and Toby woke with a start to find his driver and fireman dancing a jig outside. The driver was so excited and waving a piece of paper at him.

Driver: WAKE UP TOBY ME BOY! WAKE UP AND LISTEN TO THIS! IT'S A LETTER FROM THE STOUT GENTLEMEN!

Fireman: MAYBE IT'S GOOD NEWS!

Narrator: The driver read on. Toby listened and…. But I mustn't tell you anymore or I'll spoil the next story.

**And if you know the series like the back of your hand, you will know what's next. Look out for 'Thomas In Trouble'. See you there.**


	39. Thomas In Trouble

**Author's notes: I really like this story. Again, just gave Annie and Clarabel some more dialogue. Not much, but I think it's a nice touch.**

_Thomas In Trouble_

Narrator: There is a line to a quarry at the end of Thomas's branchline. It goes for some distance from Ffarquhar along a road and eventually ending at the Anopha Quarry also sometimes called Ffarquhar quarry. Thomas is always very careful here incase anyone was coming. Thomas would whistle and the people would get out of the way and he'd puff slowly along with his stone trucks and Annie and Clarabel rumbling behind him, whilst he, his crew and coaches would sing a little song.

Thomas: (Singing) I'm sitting on top of the world, Just rolling along Just rolling along

Twilight Sparkle: (Singing) And I'm quitting the blues of the world Just singing a song Just singing a song

William: (Singing) Glory hallelujah, I just phoned the parson Hey, par, get ready to call Just like humpty dumpty, I'm going to fall

Annie: (signing) I'm sitting on top of the world Just rolling along Just rolling along

Clarabel: (singing) Some people have diamonds And beautiful pearls

Twilight Sparkle: (joking) Like rarity (singing) While others have children Just kiddies with curls

Thomas: (singing) Keep all of your fortunes Keep all of your fame I just found a sweetie Who's changing her name (singing) I'm sitting on top of the world just rolling along just rolling along

Annie: (singing) and we're quitting the blues of the world Just singing a song Just singing a song

Clarabel: (singing) Glory hallelujah, I just phoned the parson

Hey, par, get ready to call

Just like humpty dumpty,

I'm going to fall

Thomas: (singing) I'm sitting on top of the world

just rolling along

just rolling along

William (singing) Don't want any millions

I'm getting my share

I've only got one suit (just one)

That's all I can wear

Twilight: (singing) A bundle of money won't make you feel gay

Thomas: (singing) A sweet little honey is making me say

Annie: (singing) that we're sitting sitting on top top of the world

William: (singing) just rolling along

Twilight: (singing) just rolling along

Clarabel: (singing) and We're quitting quitting the blues of the world

William: (singing) Just singing a song

Thomas: (singing) Just singing a song

William: (singing) Glory hallelujah, I just phoned the parson

Hey, par, get ready to call

Just like humpty dumpty,

I'm going to fall

All 5: (singing) And We're sitting, sitting on top, top of the world

just rolling along

just rolling along

Narrator: Early one morning, there was no one on the road but a large policemen constable was sitting on the grass close to the line. He was shaking a stone from his boot. Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, William, Annie and Clarabel liked policemen constables. They had been great friends of the constable who used to live in the village but he had just retired. Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, William, Annie and Clarabel expected that the new constable would be friendly too. Thomas whistled a friendly greeting and William, Twilight Sparkle, Annie and Clarabel followed up.

Thomas: Good morning to you Mr. Constable!

Constable: JUMPING CREAM AND ICED BUNS WITH COFFEE!

Narrator: He scrambled up and hopped round on one leg until he was facing Thomas. Thomas, William, Twilight Sparkle, Annie and Clarabel were very sorry to see that the constable didn't look friendly at all. He was absolutely red in the face and very, very cross. The constable wobbled about trying to maintain his balance.

Constable: DISGRACEFUL! I didn't sleep a wink last night, it was so quiet! AND NOW BLINKING ENGINES COME WHISTLING AND SINGING SUDDENLY BEHIND ME! My first day in the country too! Hmph! Wish I've never been transferred.

Narrator: The Constable picked up his boot and hopped over to Thomas, Twilight and William. Annie and Clarabel quivered at the back of the train.

William: Um, I'm sorry Sir.

Twilight: Our apologize Mr. Constable Sir.

Thomas: We only said good morning to you, Mr. Constable Sir.

Constable: (Angrily) Hmph! Comfoundit! Stupid things! I've heard that record one time too many already last night with the ruddy Mrs.

Narrator: And leaning against Thomas' buffer, he put his boot on. Then he drew himself up and pointed accusingly at Thomas.

Constable: And where are your cow catchers then?!

Thomas: (Confused) Huh? Uh… Um…. Sorry Constable… but I don't catch cows, Sir?...

Twilight: (confused) Pardon me for asking but what exactly is this thing called a cowcatcher?

Constable: (furious) OY! DON'T YOU TRIED BE FUNNY WITH ME YOUNG FELLOW ME!

Twilight: AH! Yyyy Yes Sir Mmm Mr. Ccc constable.. Ssss Sir,

Narrator: Poor Twilight jumped in fright. She had great respect for the law and was shaking violently! Then the Constable looked at Thomas' wheels.

Constable: AHA! No side plates either. No side plates and no cowcatcher.

Narrator: And he wrote in his notebook.

Constable: Engines going down tramways along public roads must have their wheels covered by sideplates on both sides of the wheels and a cowcatcher in the front and back. It's to protect people and animals from being dragged under the wheels if they stray onto the line. You have neither so you are dangerous to the public, so their!

Twilight Sparkle: (To self) Oh no! Not dangerous to the public. What if Princess Celestia finds out? I couldn't bear the thought….

Narrator: That made William cross. The constable just been rude to Thomas, frightened Twilight Sparkle and now he had had enough! He walked over and hotly argued with him too.

William: Oh! For corns sake! That's rubbish constable! I'll have you know we've traveled here a hundred times before and never had a single accident. Why even before Thomas worked here, the old coffee pot engines never had any accidents like that and they didn't have cowcatchers either.

Narrator: The constable looked angrily at William.

Constable: OH HAVE YOU NOW!?

William: Your darn right we have!

Constable: Well then that just makes it worse then. I'll just write all three of you up for that.

Narrator; and then he wrote 'REGULAR LAW BREAKERS' in his notebook as Twilight began to cry frantically.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh no no no! Please, anything but a ticket please!

Constable: (Writing the tickets) You 3 are regular law breakers and for you too Mr. Holden, for sassing a constable of the law. I shall be reporting this to the Ffarquhar police quarters. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!

Narrator: Thomas puffed sadly away with William, Twilight, Annie and Clarabel feeling as sad as Thomas.

Annie: It's shameful to treat engines and their crew like this.

Clarabel: Something must be done to put this to an end.

Narrator: Meanwhile, The Fat Controller was having breakfast. He was eating toast. He had the newspaper open in front of him and his wife had just given him more coffee. The butler knocked and came in.

Butler: Excuse me Sir. You are wanted on the telephone.

Fat Controller: Oh bother that telephone! I'll be back in a minute. Oh deary me.

Fat controller: Hullo. Topham Manor, this is Sir Topham Hatt speaking…What? What's that you say… In trouble with the law? I'll be right there right away.

Narrator: He hung up.

Ft controller: Oh botheration!

Narrator: Then he explained to his wife.

Fat controller: I'm sorry Jane my dear. But I'm afraid Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and William had a spot of bother with the police constables. I must go and sort things out at once.

Narrator: He gulped down his coffee and hurried to Knapford. At the station, William and Twilight Sparkle explained what had happen. The Fat Controller was furious!

Fat controller: WHAT! Dangerous to the public indeed! Oooh! We'll just see about that!

Narrator: He climbed into Annie and Thomas took them to Ffarquharr to where the constable was waiting. The Fat Controller spoke to him at once. A crowd gathered to listen. Other constables came to break up the ruckus and the Fat controller argued with them too. However, as much as he argued with them, it was no good.

Constables: The law is the law! And we can't change it! And that's that. Good Day Sir Topham Hatt!

Narrator: The Fat controller felt exhausted. He mopped his brow in defeat. And William paid his find, Twilight Sparkle's find, and Thomas's find.

Fat controller: I'm sorry Miss Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Holden. Oh deary me. I'm afraid it's no use arguing with police constables. We'll just have to make those cowcatcher things for Thomas I suppose.

Narrator: Thomas was horrified.

Thomas: What! But everyone will laugh sir! They'll all say I look like…. Like a tram.

Narrator: The Fat Controller stared then he laughed.

Fat controller: Uh….Like a tram… Ho Ho ho! Why yes… Well done Thomas! Why didn't think of that before?! We want a tram engine!

Twilight, William, Thomas: uh? But I don't understand Sir?

Fat Controller: When I was on holiday in east Anglia, I met a nice little engine called Toby. He sadly hasn't enough work left on his tramway in England so he needs a change. He has both cowcatchers and sideplates. Oh good boy Thomas, I'll write to his controller at once. I think I'll even call in Applejack and Miss Ravens.

Narrator: A few days later, The Fat Controller and William were waiting on the platform at elsbridge along with a very bewildered Rachel and Applejack.

Applejack: Now what in the hay are we here waitin' for Rachel.

Narrator: Rachel shrugged.

Rachel: Search me.

William: It's a surprise Girls.

Fat controller: So wait and see.

Narrator: The fat controller and William looked at each other and winked. Then at last with a puffing of pistons and the clanging of brass bell, Toby arrived.

Fat Controller: Ah that's a good engine Toby. Heheheh… I see you also brought your trusty coach Henrietta too.

Narrator: Toby blushed a little.

Toby: You don't mind do you sir? You see, when our tramway closed, the old station master wanted to use her for a hen house at his family's farm and that could never do.

Fat controller: Ho ho ho! Certainly not Toby. We definitely could never allow that.

Henrietta: Oh thank you for giving me and Toby a chance sir.

Fat Controller: Quite alright, both of you.

Narrator: He pointed to Applejack William and Rachel.

Fat controller: Now Toby, these will be new crew members. William James Holden, Rachel Marie Ravens, and over their is Applejack.

Applejack: Howdy Toby. Pleasure to meet you.

Toby: Oh wow! A talking pony. We never had those in England before.

Applejack: Well that makes sense right now. There are only 6 of us on this island. And if engines, coaches, trucks, buses and tractors can talk in this world, why not ponies?

Toby: I see. Oh, I can't wait to meet them.

Fat controller: Miss Raven's, Applejack I am proud to announce that will now have double duties with both Henry, Percy and Pinkie Pie, as you will now also work with William and Toby along the tramway. He'll teach you everything.

Narrator: Rachel and Applejack were delighted.

Rachel: Oh yes Please sir!

Applejack: Oh thank you mighty kindly sir.

Fat controller: Very good. Now your first job will be to take the workmen up to the quarry and take the loaded trucks down to Ffarquhar station for Thomas to take.

AJ/Toby/Rachel/William: YES SIR!

Narrator: And they started work. William taught Rachel and Applejack everything they need to know about running along tramways. Toby made the trucks behave even better than Thomas did.

Constable: (Riding his bicycle) Ah much better. No more dangerous engines without sideplates or cowcatchers and finally no more stupid engines whistling loudly behind me to…

(Toby clangs his bell loudly at the crossing)

Constable: JUMPING CREAM AND ICED BUNS WITH COFFEE! (Loses control of his bicycle) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (Crashes into a shrubbery) Doh ow! ouch! (Constable scrambles up furious and covered with brambles) OY! YOU! (Constable begins to pluck the brambles off) Oooh! Ooch! Ouch!

William: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh good show Toby my boy! Oh good show. You just made my day.

Rachel: Hehhehehahahahahs! Oh that was too funny!

Applejack: Oh haheheheh Oh good Toby!

Toby: HEHEHEHEH! I've never heard of constables jumping at the sound engines on the old line. (Breathing fresh air) You know, I think I'm going to enjoy living here.

William: Well Toby, we're glad to have as part of the NWR family.

Narrator: At first, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle were jealous but they were so pleased and happy when Toby rang his bell and made the same constable jump and crash into a shrubbery on his bicycle, that they have been firm friends ever since.

**And that was 'Thomas In Trouble'. It was hilarious to see the constable jump and crash into a shrub. Next is 'Dirty Objects'. Again, it feels a bit more like a James story then Toby's. But, I can live with that.**


	40. Dirty Objects

**Author's notes: This was another fun story for me to add on. Not much has changed, but I have added some extra things in here.**

_Dirty Objects._

Narrator: Nearly 7 weeks have passed since Toby and Henrietta arrived on Sodor. Soon they were now busier than ever, taking workmen to the quarry at Anopha every morning, then takes stone trucks down to Ffarquhar in the afternoon for Thomas to take to the junction at Knapford, then Toby and Henrietta would take the workmen home in the evening. Applejack and Rachel often work with Toby as well. At the junction, they often met James and Rarity. In those days, Toby and Henrietta were shabby and needed new paint.

(Toby puffs into Elsbridge)

Rachel: And here we are Kanpford station.

Applejack: Well this looks like one of our stops for today.

Toby: That's right Applejack. So how do you like the tramway girls?

Rachel: Oh, it's lovely.

Applejack: Sure is nice change from what me, William and Rachel see on Henry. I do hope we both work well together Toby.

Toby: Don't worry Applejack. I think we'll work fine together.

Rachel: Same here. You've done wonders with Toby since he arrived.

Applejack: Well that's mighty kind of y'all.

Rachel: Oh here comes James with his stopping train. Rarity should be working with him alongside William.

(James puffed into the station. Both he and Rarity started sneering at Toby and Henrietta)

James: UGH! What dirty objects!

William: Hey come on James! That's no way to talk to our new friends.

Rarity: I couldn't agree with more James. Who is that rusty old barn on wheels and hen house you're working with you girls?

Henrietta: (Gasps) Hey! I had just escaped my old railway from that awful fate! How dare you call me that!

William: (Groan) Oh no! Not you too Rarity!

Applejack: Hey! This here's Toby, Rarity. You know, that new engine I told about and he is not barn he's a steam tram. I told you 10 times already.

Rachel: As for the 'hen house' as you so crudely called her, that is Henrietta, Toby's faithful and loyal coach.

Rarity: Well no offence, But the scruffy tram and coach, whatever it was you said, could use a good dusting if you get what I mean!

Rachel: (Angry) How rude. Rarity, you have no right to call my new friends names.

Applejack: Don't pay any attention to them Rachel! They're just being their usual conceited selves.

William: (Sighing) I'm so sorry about this Girls, and Toby, I had nothing to do with this rudeness from them.

Applejack: Nevermind sugar cube. We know.

Rachel: Don't worry William. It's not your fault.

Henrietta: At least some people and ponies respect us.

Narrator: This went on and on until at last, Toby lost patience.

Toby: (Sigh) James… Why are you red?

James: (Loftily) I am a splendid red engine. Always ready for anything. You never see my paint dirty.

Toby: (Smiles innocently) Ah, so that's why you need bootlaces to be ready. (Winks at Applejack and Rachel and William.) I suppose.

William: Hahahahahahaha! That's was gold Toby! I Remember that and it took Rarity 5 attempts to get that Joblings guy to surrender the bootlaces.

Rarity: What a cheek! I'll have know that we nearly got stuck for 5 hours. Not to mention that Rachel was co-responsible.

Rachel: HEY! Shut your mouth Rarity!

William: You know how sensitive my adoptive sister is, Rarity.

Rarity: WELL! I…

Toby: Oh, I didn't mean to object you Rachel. Really sorry about that.

Rachel: Your ok Toby. I forgot to tell you that I was involved. Oh, and did I mention that when James went on strike with the big engines and we scrubbed his tongue out?

James: OY! That's not funny!

William: Ah come on. Take a joke James. Besides, be happy that we've abandoned that disciplinary action you big red pillick!

James: Ooooohhhhhh! What a cheek! Coming from my own driver.

Applejack: Ahahaheheheheh! Oh, and did we ever tell you Toby and Henrietta, about the time that James crashed into a cow pasture?Heheheh! One would think he was trying to become a cow engine!

Rarity: Hey, I'll have you know I was on that goods train with William as well. That was the most dreadful accident ever.

William: Well I hate to admit it, but she does have bit of point their.

Applejack: Oh lighten up Will and Rarity, I'm only joking.

William: (wink) Oh don't worry applejack, I knew you were joking about that cow pasture incident, and how James tried to become the worlds first ever cow engine! Hahahahahaha!

Narrator: James went redder than ever and snorted off his wheels slipping angrily.

James: LOUSY CHEEKY LITTLE BARN ON! ( Wheel slip)

Rarity: Now James calm down. Remember your boiler pressure.

James: (Seething angrily as he leaves station) Gah… One of these days!

Narrator: It was such an insult to James and Rarity to be reminded about the time that a bootlace had to be used to mend a punctured brake pipe on his coaches along with the other accidents he had had.

Applejack: Oh don't worry about them sugarcubes. They're nice really and both mean well, but their boastin' takes some getting used to.

Rachel: Heheheheh. Indeed. William, Twilight and I seem to be the only ones can control them from time to time.

Toby: Ah. Don't worry about me girls. I'm not going to let James and Rarity get me down. I know everyone has good side in them.

Henrietta: I guess you have a point Toby.

Applejack: YEEHAWW! That's the spirit you 2.

Narrator: Soon the guard's whistle blew and they started off for the quarry. At the end of the line, Rarity uncoupled James from the coaches to get him ready for his train whilst William change his head lamp code to one lamp on the far left of the running board.

Rarity: So, I take it we're going to take the elegant WildNorWester?

William: Nope. Check the head lamp code.

Rarity: (Walking to the front of James) Very well lets just have a look at… (Her mane twisted painfully) Oh no! Not one head lamp on the left side. That can only mean…

William: Oh yes. That's right. We're take the slow goods to Tidmouth.

James and Rarity: Oh botheration!

Narrator: William was right. One head lamp on the left side of an engines running board signifies a slow goods train stopping at every single station to pickup or set down trucks. James and Rarity hated slow goods trains.

Rarity: Oh no! Not these filthy, scruffy terrible trucks again.

William: Oh Rarity, stow it! Don't forget what Duke and Simmons told you.

Rarity: (Reluctant sigh) Oh well. I suppose it has to be done.

Narrator: Even so, Rarity and James hated slow goods trains. James marshalled the trucks furiously as he shunted them into position.

William: Easy James! You nearly derailed a truck on the point frog.

James: (Crossly) Dirty trucks!

Rarity: (Crossly) From Dirty sidings!

James and Rarity: (Crossly) BLAAH!

William: Oh come on now. It's not as bad as it looks.

James: Pah! easy for you to say.

Rarity: Well lets hope these ruffians will behave themselves this time.

James: Same here.

Narrator: Starting with only a few, James picked up more and more trucks from each station till he had a long train.

Rarity: Hhhmmm… So far so good. Not one spell of trouble at all.

Narrator: At first the trucks behaved well, but James had bumped them so crossly that they were determined to pay him out. Presently, rumbling over the viaduct, they approached the top of Gordon's Hill. Heavy goods trains halt here to pin down their brakes. James had had an accident with trucks before and should have remembered this. They began to cress the hill and William tried to reduce speed, but James didn't respond. William and Rarity became very worried.

William: Hey wait James! Wait! We haven't pinned the wagon brakes yet!

Rarity: Yes, William is right darling. You don't want to have another accident like you did on your first day, Remember?

Narrator: But James didn't wait, and James didn't remember. He was too busy thinking what he would say to Toby, Henrietta, Applejack and Rachel when they next met. All too late, James saw where he was and tried to stop. The trucks saw their chance and took it.

Trucks: (Maniacally laughing) HURRAH! HURRAH!

Narrator: And banging and clashing their buffers, they pushed James down the hill. The guard applied the van brakes until they screamed as a very frightened James, William and Rarity rocketed down the hill.

Rarity: (Screams) WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

William: WE DIDN'T PIN THE WAGON BRAKES AND NOW WE'VE LOST CONTROL OF THE TRAIN!

James: HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!

Trucks: (Maniacally laughing) ON! ON! ON! ON!

James: I'VE GOT TO STOP! I'VE GOT TO STOP!

Rarity: SOMEPONY! GET ME OFF THIS ROLLER COASTER!

Narrator: William applied James's brake and managed to check the trucks mad rush, but they were still going much too fast to stop in time. Through Maron station they thundered and lurched violently into the yards just barely staying on the rails. Disaster lay ahead as James shut his eyes.

Rarity: Oh no! no! Not my mane! NOT MY MANE!

James and William: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: There was bursting crash and something sticky splashed all over James, William and Rarity. James had smashed into 2 tar wagons and he, Rarity, and William were black from head to toe, from mane to hoof, and from smoke box to cab. The three of them were moredirty than hurt much to Rarity's dismay. The Tar wagons and some trucks were all smashed to pieces.

Rarity: (Wincing) Ehhh,... Oh… I look awful.

Narrator: Luckily, the breakdown train was in the yard. Edward pushed it into position with Fluttershy, and they soon tided up the mess. William ran to get more help and he came back bringing Percy and Pinkie Pie.

James: Oh no! Here comes Percy and Pinkie Pie. They're sure to say how silly we look, Rarity.

Rarity: Oh deary me darling and they're not alone. Toby, Applejack, and Rachel are here too. Oh this is worst of all!

Narrator: And much to Rarity's and James' dismay, she was right.

Applejack: Haheheheheh! Well I'll be a red and golden delicious apple fritter. Look over here guys.

Toby: Look here Percy. Whatever are these dirty objects.

Percy: That's James the red engine, didn't you know?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah and isn't that Rarity with him.

Toby: (Jokingly) Oh no no no no no. It's James' and Rarity's shape. But James is a splendid red engine and you never see his paint dirty. (Winks)

William: Heheheheh… Or maybe that same engine that tried to be the world's first cow engine.

Rachel: Hahahahaha! Oh that was too rich!

Applejack: Yeah. Rarity hates being dirty too, so how could that be her? (Winks)

Pinkie Pie: (Rolls on the floor laughing) Oh, good one Applejack! Your giving me a run for my money!

Narrator: James and Rarity blushed with embarrassment, shut their eyes and pretended they hadn't heard. Percy and Toby cleared away the unhurt trucks and then helped James home. The Fat controller met them.

Fat controller: Well done Percy, Toby, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rachel and William.

Applejack: Aw shucks Sir. T'weren't no problem.

Pinkie: Yeah. We're always glad to help a fellow friend in need.

Rachel: Think nothing of it. I'm just glad that William and Rarity weren't hurt.

William: Yeah thank you Rachel, I owe you girls, and Percy and Toby one.

Rarity: Indeed I am so Sorry Rachel darling and you too Applejack and I am dreadfully sorry Toby.

Narrator: The Fat controller then turned to James and Rarity.

Fat controller: Tisk tisk tisk tisk. Fancy letting your trucks runaway like that, I am surprised, after what happened back in 1924. You're not fit to be seen. You both must be cleaned at once. Toby shall have a new coat of paint. Hmmm… Chocolate brown and blue I think, just like the old Great Eastern.

Toby: Thank you sir. Um please Sir, can Henrietta have a new coat too?

Narrator: The Fat Controller smiled.

Fat Controller: Certainly Toby. She shall be brown like Thomas' coaches Annie and Clarabel.

Toby: Oh thank you so much Sir. She will be pleased.

Narrator: But the Fat Controller wasn't done yet.

Fat Controller: Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens, and Applejack, since you all worked well together I shall promote you all to run the tramway with Toby along with the other engines on my railway on a regular basis.

Applejack: Oh thanks Sir. That's great news for both of us.

Rachel: Oh thank you so much. I love going down the tramway.

William: Indeed, thank you so much sir. We'll work great together.

Narrator: And with that, Toby ran back to Thomas' branchline with the great news.

**It was really satisfying to see James and Rarity get their comeuppance. Next is... a Christmas story? Yeah, a Christmas story in the middle of March. This should be interesting.**


	41. Mrs Kindely's Christmas

**Author's Notes: Not much altered here. I really do like this story. Yeah, I know I'm releasing it in the middle of March, so deal with it.**

_Mrs. Kindley's Christmas_

Narrator: It was nearly Christmas. Annie and Clarabel we're packed full of people and parcels. Thomas was very working very hard as the coaches grumbled behind.

Thomas: Come on along girls.

Annie: We're feeling so full.

Clarabel: So many passengers. But I'm glad Henrietta arrived earlier this year to help us with them.

Narrator: Soon, Thomas looked at the hill ahead and was feeling anxious.

Thomas: Can I do it? Can I do it?

Narrator: Suddenly, he saw a hankerchief waving from a cottage window. And Thomas felt brave and better now.

Thomas: Yes I can! Yes I can!

William: That'a boy Thomas.

Twilight: That's the Christmas spirit.

Rachel: Alright! Way to go Thomas.

Annie: Keep it up Thomas.

Clarabel: That's it! Your doing well.

Narrator: Thomas pulled his hardest and was soon through the tunnel and resting in the station.

Twilight: Excuse me William and Rachel.

Rachel: Yes Twilight, what is it?

Twilight: When we were climbing the hill before Ffarquhar, I notice a lady waving a hankerchief as we passed by the cottage.

William: Oh. That was Mrs Kindley who waved at us. She and her husband live on the outskirts of Ffarquhar. She and her husband are the most sweetest most wonderful people in the world.

Twilight Oh, that's wonderful.

Narrator:Then Rachel gave sad look.

Rachel: But I'm sorry to say that she has come down with a terrible illness and she has to stay in bed all day.

Thomas: (Sadly) Oh poor lady. I am sorry for her.

Twilight: So am I Thomas. I wish I could make her feel better but sadly my unicorn magic is not yet powerful to treat illness.

William: Well don't worry. We'll all go to the Reverend of Ffarquhar's Congregation's together and pray for her.

Rachel: That's a wonderful idea William.

Narrator: So every Sunday, the mane 6 accompanied by Rachel and William went to the Ffarquhar church for the vicars congregation and pray meetings for Mrs Kindley's health. During the holiday rush, engines have heavy loads during Christmas time. But Thomas, William, Twilight Sparkle, Toby, Rachel, and Applejack didn't mind the hard work when Mrs kindley waved to them. But then it began to rain. It rained for days and days. Thomas's didn't like the rain, nor did Twilight, William, Rachel or Toby.

Thomas: Oh bother! This rain is really make it very difficult.

Twilight: Nevermind Thomas. Just pull hard and will get home.

Rachel: Mrs Kindley won't wave today in this down pour.

Annie: You'll still have us Thomas.

Clarabel: Annie is right. We'll always be with you on passenger runs.

Thomas: Heh, your right Annie and Clarabel.

Narrator: Thomas understood. And whether or not she waved, Thomas and Toby would always whistled (And in Toby's case, rang his bell) when they passed the little lonely cottage. It's white walls stood out against the dark background against the hills. One day, William, Rachel and Twilight Sparkle were working with Thomas, Annie and Clarabel on a passenger run from Knapford to Ffarquhar. They were climbing the hill when Rachel noticed something that made her worried.

Rachel: Hullo? Oy Twilight, William look at that.

Narrator: Twilight and William came across the cab and what they saw made their hearts pound fast.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh dear. Something's wrong there!

Narrator: Hanging, flapping and bedraggled from a window of the cottage was something that looked like a large red flag.

William: Oh my lord! Mrs Kindley needs help!

Narrator: And William put on the brakes and Thomas gently stopped.

Annie: Thomas, are you alright?

Clarabel: Are your breaks sticking?

Thomas: No girls. It's…

Narrator: Before he could explain, the guard came squelching through the rain up to Thomas' cab.

Guard: Excuse me William, but what is the meaning of this stop? We do need to keep to sched….

William: Nevermind that. Mrs Kindley is in trouble! (and he pointed to the flag.)

Twilight: See if a doctor is on the train and tell them to go the cottage.

Rachel: And then walk back to Elsbridge and inform them that we've stopped.

Narrator: Rachel and Twilight Sparkle went ahead to make sure that the line was clear in front.

Rachel: Hmmm. That's odd. I wonder why she would want us to stop…

Twilight Sparkle: Search me Rach.

Narrator: Two passenger left the train and climbed to the cottage. Then, Rachel came running back looking worried.

William: Good. Your back Rachel and Twilight. We'll back down towards Elsbridge station. That way, Thomas will have better charge up the hill.

Narrator: But Rachel and Twilight Sparkle shook their heads.

Twilight Sparkle: We shan't get up the hill.

William: What! What happened.

Rachel: Follow us and come see what happened.

Narrator: The three friends walked along the line round a bend. What they saw made William all gasp in shock.

William: JIMMINIE CHRISTMAS!

Narrator: There, blocking the line in front of them was a large landslide.

William: TWILIGHT! Go back to the train and tell everyone what had happened. Me and Rachel are going to the cottage to see if Mrs. Kindley is alright. And then join us if you can.

Twilight: Yes Sir William.

Narrator: Twilight had already mastered the teleportation spell so it didn't take her long to inform the passengers. Then she galloped over to join William and Rachel at the cottage. They found the Doctor with Mrs. Kindley.

Doctor: Don't worry Mr Holden, and Miss Ravens. She's going to be alright she just light headed but she's alright now.

Mrs. Kindley: Silly of me to faint. You saw the red dressing gown. Are you all safe?

William: (smiles) Yes. Everyone is alright. We've come to thank you.

Rachel: There was landslide at the cutting near the tunnel, doctor. Mrs. Kindley saw it from her window and stopped us, preventing a nasty accident.

Twilight: Yes indeed Mr. Doctor. She saved all of our lives. Celestia, bless you Mrs Kindley.

William and Rachel: And God bless you mam.

Narrator: And they all tip toed from the room. They cleared the line by Christmas Day and the sun shone as a special train puffed up from the junction. First came Toby with Rachel, Applejack, Then Thomas with William, Twilight Sparkle, Annie and Clarabel with Rainbow dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity and other important passengers. And last of all but very pleased to come along was Henrietta, also with passengers in here. The Fat Controller was also there with other people whom wanted to thank Mrs. Kindly. When they reached the cottage the two engines all gave a special whistle.

Toby and Thomas: Happy Christmas!

Annie/Clarabel/Henrietta: Merry Christmas.

Narrator: The people got out and climbed into the cottage. Thomas, Toby, Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta wished they could go too. Mrs. Kindley's husband met them at the door. The Fat Controller, William, Rachel, the guard and the mane 6 ponies all went upstairs while everyone else basked in the sunlight. William gave her a new dressing gown to replace the one that was spoiled by the rain. The guard gave her some grapes, Applejack gave her a basket of Sweetapple acres apples, Fluttershy gave her bunny to keep her company, Rarity gave her a new Dress t wear out in town when she got better, Rainbow Dash gave her a Christmas card, Pinkie Pie gave her some cakes, Twilight Sparkle gave her some books to read and Rachel gave her some wooly slippers and promised to bring some coal as a present from Thomas and Toby next time they met. Mrs. Kindley was very pleased with her presents.

Mrs. Kindley: Oh your very good to me dears.

Fat Controller: The passengers and I hope you and your husband will accept these tickets for the south coast. And get really well in the sunshine. We cannot thank you enough for preventing the terrible accident. I hope we haven't tired you out Mrs. Kindley. Goodbye and a Happy Christmas.

Rainbow Dash/Applejack/Rarity/Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie/Twilight Sparkle/Guard/Rachel/William: Happy Christmas.

Narrator: Then going quietly down stairs they joined the group outside and sang some carols before returning to the train.

Everyone and everypony: (singing) Hark! The herald angels sing

Glory to the newborn King

Peace on earth and mercy mild

God and sinners reconciled

Joyful all ye nations rise

Join the triumph of the skies

With angelic host proclaim

Christ is born in Bethlehem

Hark! The herald angels sing

Glory to the newborn King

Christ by highest heaven adored

Christ, the everlasting Lord

Late in time behold Him come

Offspring of a Virgin's womb

Veiled in flesh the Godhead see

Hail the incarnate deity

Pleased as man with man to dwell

Jesus, our Emmanuel

Hark! The herald angels sing

Glory to the newborn King

Hail, the heaven born Prince of Peace

Hail, the Son of Righteousness

Light and life to all He brings

Risen with healing in His wings

Mild He lays His glory by

Born that man no more may die

Born to raise the sons of earth

Born to give them second birth

Hark! The herald angels sing

Glory to the newborn King.

Narrator: Later back at Knapford Hotel, Rachel and the ponies happily strolled through the lobby and into the rec room.

Twilight: (sigh happily) That was beautiful, the decors even remind me of hearth warming eve and day. Absolutely wonderful.

Rachel: I'm glad you like it.

Rarity: Wait a minute, where's William?

Narrator: Rachel gave a sad frown.

Rachel: He's placing a Christmas reef on his parents grave site just to reassure them that he hasn't forgotten about him.

Rainbow Dash: Gosh. it's amazing he can still be cheerful and bright spirited even after becoming an orphaned.

Fluttershy: It makes me want to cry seeing someone without a family to celebrate the holidays.

Pinkie Pie: But what about Rachel's family adopting him?

Rachel: I guess it's not the same for him. But…

Narrator: Then Rachel had wonderful Idea. She whispered something to the ponies and they all agreed on the plan. Sure enough, William walked into the rec room and then the lights went on and every jumped out.

Everyone: HAPPY CHRISTMAS WILLIAM!

William: (Happily surprised) Goodness! Heheheh. What's all this here?

Rachel: The ponies and I have decided that we should throw you a Christmas party to let you know that no matter what happens, we'll always be your family even if we aren't blood or species related.

Narrator: A tear trickled down William's face but he was smiling it was tear of joy.

William: Oh girls, thank you so much. You are the best additions to ever come into my family. Oh thank you so much Rachel, you're the best adoptive sister I've ever known.

Narrator: And for the first time in years, Rachel and William hugged each other in happiness and ponies embraced the hug too.

Ponies: Awww!

Pinkie: I love you guys!

Rachel: Oh same here Pinkie.

William: Same goes for me. Happy Christmas Rachel. Happy Christmas to everyone and everypony.

Narrator: William Rachel and the ponies had celebrated Christmas and had just visited Equestria to learn about and celebrate hearths warming eve and day with Celestia's permission. And, now Rachel and William embraced a new holiday to celebrate with their pony friends. Mrs. Kindley is now at Bournemouth and is getting better every day. The engines, ponies and humans are looking forward to the time when they can welcome her home.

The end...

**... Of this saga. Next lot is about Gordon, The Big Engine. Keep your eyes open for that.**


	42. Off The Rails

**Author's notes: Not much edited here, but it is a good episode.**

Dear Rachel

It appears that Gordon had been very naughty and was demoted to a goods engine and even Thomas got a stern punishment too from the fat controller. But thank's to Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Edward, Fluttershy and you we have now helped Gordon and Thomas back into the fat controller's good graces and just in time for Queen Elizabeth the 2nd's coronation ceremony. Who would have thought she and Princess Celestia would get along so well at first sight? Anyway, here's what happened to 'Gordon, The Big Engine'.

Your friend

William James Holden

November 30th 1953

_Off The Rails_

Narrator: It was a lovely warm summer of 1952. Gordon was resting in a siding beneath the warm Sudrian sun at Knapford station as Rainbow Dash oiled his moving parts. Sometimes, when he was resting, he would think about how important he was to the railway.

Gordon: (sigh) It's nice to be a very prestige, yet sometimes it's can be very tiring to be such a large and splendid engine such as myself, yet one must keep up appearances so.

Rainbow dash: (rolling her eyes sigh) I guess.

Narrator: At that moment Henry, William and Applejack arrived with the Flyer of Vicarstown. Henry whistled loudly and made Gordon jump.

Gordon: AAAAHHHHH! I SURRENDER! Huh?

Henry: Hullo Fat face. Hehehehehehheh...

William: Oh good one Henry.

Narrator: Gordon was furious.

Gordon: OOOH! What a cheek! How very disrespectful! That Henry is getting to big for his wheels.

Applejack: Heheheheh Oh don't worry your pretty little head. We were only kiddin.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah come on Gordon. Can't you take a joke?

Narrator: But Gordon didn't listen and went on ranting, letting off steam crossly as Henry departed chuckling at his own wit.

Gordon: Ooh fancy him speaking to me like that. Meee! The NWR 's finest express passenger locomotive. Meee! LNER'S greatest industrial marvels of the 1920's. Meee! Who has never had an accident. The nerve of that engine.

Narrator: Percy, Rachel and pinkie pie heard Gordon's last remark and both knew that it wasn't true and hiding their giggles. They innocently asked.

Pinkie Pie: Wait? What about those other accidents you had before in 1922 and 1944 big G?

Percy: Yeah Pinkie's right. Aren't jammed whistles and bursting safety valves accidents too, Gordon?

Rachel: Shattering valve gears. Don't forget that.

Narrator: Gordon was fuming. The safety valve incident of 1922, the valve gear incident of 1933 and the jammed whistle incident of 1944 was incidents that Gordon didn't want to be reminded of but he managed to keep his poise.

Gordon: No indeed little Percy, Pinkie Pie & Rachel. High spirits could happen to any engine, but to come off the rails in like Henry did when he was pulling the flying kipper in 1939. Well I must ask, is right? Is it even decent?

Rainbow dash: Heh. Doubt that.

Narrator: A few days later, it was Henry's turn to take the WildNor Wester. As William and Rainbow Dash service him, Gordon watched Henry and Applejack back down onto the train.

Gordon: Now, you better be very careful Henry. You're not pulling the flying kipper now. You're pulling a prestige passenger train, and I don't want my coaches to have single scratch on them. So mind you keep on the rails today.

Henry: (Annoyed) Oh put a piece of coal in it will you!

Applejack: (Annoyed) Oh put an apple fritter in it Gordon!

Narrator: Henry snorted and went off in huff, as Gordon continued to criticise Henry and Applejack.

Gordon: OH FOR GRESLEY'S SAKE APPLEJACK! If you and Henry keep starting like that, you're going to snap a coupling soon.

William/Rainbow Dash: (Annoyed) Gordon... JUST SHUT UP!

Narrator: Henry was going at full speed and was so furious that ran right up to the top of Gordon's hill without stopping. Back at Knapford, Gordon yawned and went to sleep. But not for long. William came up to him.

William: Wake up Gordon. A special train is here and we're to pull it.

Gordon: Is it coaches or trucks?

William: Trucks.

Gordon: TRUCKS?! PAH! Do I Look anything like a Holden B-12 mix traffic engine?! I am…

William and Rainbow Dash: FOR THE HUNDREDTH GORDON! AN EXPERIMENTAL GREAT NORTHERN RAILWAY GRESLEY PROTOTYPE A-0 PACIFIC EXPRESS ENGINE!

Gordon: That's right.

Rainbow Dash: (Sigh) Oh for the love of pete Gordon. You really need to be more flexible with goods work.

Gordon: Hey! I am a flexible engine Rainbow dash. I just don't like pulling trucks that much! Either you tow get me some coaches and I'll pull them, otherwise I'm going back to sleep.

William: Oh come on Gordon! It's not as bad you think!

Gordon: I am not pulling the goods train and that is final.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash and William slap their faces. They oiled him up and lit his fire ready for the goods run. However, Gordon's fire was sulky and wouldn't burn properly. Rainbow Dash and William got crosser and crosser.

William/Rainbow Dash: OH FOR PETE SAKE!

Narrator: At last they lost patience and couldn't wait any long. They called over Edward, Fluttershy and Rachel to help get him started.

William: (Grimly) Okay Gordon! This is your last chance. Either pull the goods train or pay the consequences!

Gordon: Pah! You heard my case! I am not pulling the train and that is absolutely final!

Narratior: Rainbow Dash and William were so cross that they began gnashing their teeth.

Rainbow Dash: (Furiously) Oooh! You are seriously testing our patience Gordon!

William: (Furiously) You are so so lucky that me and Rainbow Dash have abandoned the mouth wash punishment! Besides, Fluttershy's stare is punishment enough!

Rainbow Dash/William: OH FLUTTERSHY!

Narrator: Fluttershy flew over.

Fluttershy: Um yes Rainbow Dash and William?

William: I hope this isn't too much to ask of you, but would you please be a dear and give this naughty engine a good stare down?

Fluttershy: Certainly we can't have troublemakers.

Narrator: Fluttershy came up to Gordon and began to give him the stare.

Fluttershy: Now you listen here Gordon, you might be an express passenger train but on this railway you are to follow the Fat controllers orders.

Narrator: But Gordon anticipated this and closed his eyes.

Fluttershy: (Sigh) Oh dear. He anticipated it I'm sorry.

William: It's not your fault, Fluttershy.

Rachel: Don't worry. We'll have Edward push Gordon to the turntable so you'll face in the right direction.

Narrator: So Edward buffered up behind Gordon and he pushed him to the turntable. Gordon grumbled like anything all the way.

Gordon: I won't go! I won't go!

Rainbow dash: Oh come on big G! You know it's for your own good.

Edward: Come on! Don't be silly! Don't be silly!

Narrator: Gordon tried hard to stop Edward from pushing him but it was no use.

Gordon: (Complaining) Edward leave me alone please!

Edward: Oh come along Gordon. You know as well as I do that it's the right thing to do.

Gordon: Hmph!

William: Need I remind you about certain blue pacific like you got stuck up a certain named hill, because he didn't want to pull a coal train, and had to be rescued by an old K-2 larger seagull like him. (William points to Edward) Not to mention that same engine forgot to thank the old K-2 larger seagull.

(Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Edward and Rachel had to hide their giggles.)

Narrator: Gordon grunted crossly. At last he was on the turntable.

William: Thank you Edward, Fluttershy, Rachel

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. We owe you one.

Edward: Heheheh. No need

Rachel: That's right. We're just happy to help fellow friends in need.

Fluttershy: Oh yes. So true.

Narrator: Then Rachel and Fluttershy uncoupled Edward climbed back into his cab. The old blue engine puffed away. Then, Rainbow Dash and William got out began to turn him round. The movement had shaken Gordon's fire and it was now burning nicely. Gordon was furious and didn't care what he did. He waited until the turntable was halfway round. He then saw his chance and took it. This was a big mistake.

Gordon: I'll show them! I'll show those idiots!

Narrator: He moved slowly forward. He only meant to go a little way, just far enough to jam the turntable and stop it from turning as he had done before in 1937. But his plan was going wrong, for he couldn't stop himself. He crashed through the side of the turntable, plowed through a wooden fence, and slithered and slipped helplessly off the rails, down an embankment and settle wheels deep in a dirty muddy ditch.

Gordon: OOOOssshh! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!

Narrator: William and Rainbow Dash, who had jumped clear, ran over to see Gordon. They took one looked at Gordon, coughed, giggled and began to laugh out loud both laughed so hard they were rolling around the ground tears of laughter flying from their eyes.

William: Hahahaha! Well! Well! Well! Gordon so much for never having an accident. Eh Rainbow Dash? HAHAHAHAHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rainbow Dash: BAH HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Gordon! That was too funny! Hahahahahaha!

William: Oh Rainbow Dash hahahaha! I wish I had my camera right now.

Narrator: Both of them thought it a great joke. But Gordon didn't.

Gordon: (Whimper) Hey it's not funny you guys. I'm really stuck here. Now get me out please!

William: Nope… Not a hope Gordon. Your stuck in there you silly great engine. Don't you understand that?

Narrator Rainbow Dash then telephoned the Fat controller.

Fat Controller: Hullo. Tidmouth station office. Sir Topham Hatt speaking.

Rainbow Dash: (Through the Phone) Yes Sir. It's me, Rainbow Dash.

Fat controller: Yes Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: (Through the phone) Um… we have a little hiccup with Gordon, sir.

Fat controller: Oh? Whatever happened?

Narrator: And Rainbow Dash told him what had happened.

Fat controller: So Gordon didn't want to take the special goods train and ran into a ditch?!

Narrator: The fat controller looked out of his office window and saw the scene of disaster.

Fat controller: What's that you say? The special is waiting? (Sigh) Tell Edward to take it please, then you and Mr. Holden will work with him, Fluttershy and Miss Raven.

Rainbow Dash: (Through phone) Okay got it! Oh. But what about Gordon?

Fat controller: Oh and Gordon? Oh just leave him where he is. We haven't time to bother with him now. We won't be able to get the cranes over there until this evening.

Rainbow Dash: (Through phone) On it Sir!

Narrator: She hangs up and to let William know what to do. Whilst William and Rainbow dash went to let Fluttershy know about the change of plans, a family of toads croaked crossly at Gordon as he lay the mud. On the other side of the ditch three little boys were chattering cheekily. Pinkie Pie, whom was on her lunch break joined in.

Boys: Coo doesn't he look silly they'll never get him out.

Narrator: and soon the boys and Pinkie Pie all began to sing.

Pinkie Pie and the boys: (Singing) Oh Silly old Gordon fell in a ditch! Fell in a ditch! Fell in a ditch! Silly old Gordon fell in a ditch! All on a Monday morning!

Narrator: Pinkie Pie and the boys laughed, until the school bell rang and the boys still laughing at their wit walked back to school. Pinkie Pie went back to work with Percy. Gordon hooshed a little steam and blew away 3 tadpoles and and an inquisitive newt. At last, William and Rainbow Dash arrived back and told him about the plan. Gordon began to sulk.

Rainbow dash: Oh come on Big G! Don't look so mopey now!

Gordon: Well what in the name of Sir Nigel Greseley am I suppose to do? Incase you haven't noticed, I'm stuck in here until help arrives.

Rainbow Dash: Why wait for something to happen when you can make it happen?

Gordon: (Eye brows raised in confusion) And what pray tell do you mean, Dash?

Rainbow Dash: Well why don't you try pulling yourself out?

(Record scratch Gordon and Williams eyes widen)

Gordon & William: Your joking right.?

Rainbow Dash: Nope. I mean, look, you're a big strong train! I bet you can pull yourself out of that ditch in ten seconds flat. It can only result in success.

Gordon: Okay 3 problems with that. 1. No one is inside my cab to operate me. And even if you guys were in my cab operating me it would do no good because… 2. I have no steam left and my fire is out. Even if I was in steam, that too wouldn't help either because… 3. I am stuck, wheels deep in mud and if try to move I'll only churn the mud and only make things worse.

William: (Sigh) I hate to admit it Rainbow Dash, but I'm afraid Gordon's right. Come on. We can't keep Edward, Rachel and Fluttershy waiting.

Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Fine! See ya later alligator.

Narrator: And she and William went over to Edward. Gordon lay in the ditch all day long.

Gordon: (Sigh sadly) Oh dear. Those boys and Pinkie Pie were right. I shall never get out of here.

Narrator: But that evening, workmen brought floodlights. Then with powerful jacks they lifted Gordon and made a road of sleepers to keep his wheels from the mud. Strong wire ropes and certain ponies lasso were fastened to his back end and James, Henry, Rarity and Applejack pulling hard, managed to pull him back onto the rails. Late that night, Gordon crawled home as a sadder and wiser engine.

**Ok. What did you think? Look out for the next story**


	43. Leaves

**Author's notes: The story is relatively unchanged, but I did add in a minor change.**

_Leaves_

Narrator: The following morning after Gordon's accident, James and Gordon were resting on siding. Gordon was being cleaned up by Rarity and two cleaners. Needless to say, Gordon did not enjoy that one bit.

Gordon: (Grumbling) Oy Stop that… OW! Ow! Ow! You got the hose spraying in my eyes! Oh ouch! Ouch! Hey! Mind my eyes!

Alf: Oh. Shut up you Great Northern pain in the neck! Let us work in piece. By the way, did ever you see so much mud on such a big oaf before Bert?

Bert: I Haven't Alf. How bout you Rarity.

Rarity: Indeed I have not! I have never seen such filthy a engine in all my life. I thought that goods wagons were dirty enough. You ought to be really ashamed of yourself Gordon to let yourself get all filthy like that!

Bert: And giving us extra work to do.

Narrator: At last the, hosing and scrubbing stopped. Gordon opened one eye then closed it quickly. The Fat controller was walking sternly towards him.

Fat controller: Wake up Gordon! Listen to me! You will pull no more coaches until you are a really useful engine again!

Gordon: (Sadly) Yes sir I'm sorry Sir.

Narrator: With that Gordon was demoted from passenger service and placed in charge of goods trains working with Rainbow Dash. Whilst James, Rarity Henry and Applejack took it turns to take the stopping passenger trains and WildNorWester. Gordon felt his position deeply and grumbled bitterly as he bumped his trucks.

Gordon: Goods trains! Goods trains! (Bumps trucks) THAT'S FOR YOU! AND YOU! AND YOU!

Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Now careful Gordon! You don't want to dig a deeper ditch than you're already in.

Gordon: I can't stand it anymore! I want back to my WildNorWester I'm the only one that can pull the express better than anyone here!

William: Oh Gordon. Will you take it easy, please? We're fortunate enough to still be on the rails.

Narrator: James, whom was working with Rarity and Rachel was waiting at the Tidmouth Station platform one with the WildNorWester, saw the situation too.

James: You know it's no good going on like that Gordon. Trucks will trucks you know.

William: James. That has to be the most wise word of wisdom I've ever heard you say. Bravo James.

Rainbow Dash: Ah yeah. You go red engine!

Rachel: Indeed well done on that good word James.

Rarity: Oh I couldn't agree with you more darling. Masterfully done James bravo.

Narrator: And the 4 friends gave James a round of applause which unfortunately made him rather conceited. Gordon snorted.

Gordon: humph! They won't be with me! I'll show them! GO ON YOU MISERABLE LOT! LOOK SHARP!

Narrator: William went to transfer over to the WildNorWester duties with Rachel and Rarity.

William: I'm sorry about him. He's been very grumpy about his punishment, but I've never seen him in such a flaming temper.

Rachel: What happened?

William: Well we were charging Gordon's hill this morning. The rails were very damp. We made it safely to the top and then the trucks just started to push us down the hill.

Gordon: He's right. So take care little James. The hill is very slippery. You'll probably need help with the WildNorWester.

James: Pah! No fears. I don't need help climbing hills. I've pulled some of the worst truck up that hill all by myself once.

Narrator: Gordon just laughed and then he and Rainbow Dash got ready for their next train. A very furious James snorted out of the station with the WildNorWester.

James: Pah! Slippery hills indeed! Gordon thinks he's the only one who can pull express trains! I'm better than that blow heart Gordon! I'll show him! Come you coaches get lead out of your bogies and get moving!

Coaches: All in good time!

Coach 1: My word. He seems to be in a flaming temper today.

Coach 2: I thought he would be proud of taking the WildNorWester.

Coach 3: (Sighs) I hope Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta are fairing better with Thomas and Toby.

William: Sheesh. What's bitten James now?

Rachel: I don't know. He was fine earlier. Maybe it was some insult Gordon made…

Rarity: It certainly beats me.

Narrator: The express was running nicely. Soon a distant signal checked them at Gordon's hill. In the old days, Gordon's hill used to be bleak and bare. Strong winds from the sea made the hill difficult to climb. But thanks to Applejack and some workmen, some trees were planted to give shelter. In Spring and Summer, the engines would travel through a leafy avenue. It was Autumn now. Dead leaves fell, the wind usually puffed them away, but today rain made them heavy and they didn't move. The home signal showed that the line was clear. William opened the regulator and James began to pickup speed and soon they started to climb the hill. He started off confidently.

James: I'll do it! I'll do it!

Narrator: But halfway up, he wasn't so sure.

James: (Panting) I must do it! I must do it!

Narrator: But try as he could, his wheels slipped furiously on the wet leaves and he couldn't pull the train at all.

Rachel: William! Something wrong. James' is in trouble. We're slowing down!

William: We're losing traction!

Rarity: What do you mean?

William: James' wheels are slipping.

James: What's the matter? What's the matter?

Rarity: Easy darling! Easy!

William: Only one way to fix this. Rachel, give us some sand.

Rachel: You got it William!

Narrator: Rachel soon put sand on the rails.

Rachel: (confidently) There we go. Nothing to it.

Rarity: But why aren't we gaining traction yet?

Narrator: Then something muddy splattered into Rarity's face.

Rarity: Oooh! My mane! (Whimpering) Where in the name of Celestia did that come from?

Narrator: William handed her a hanker chief to wipe her face and then looked.

William: OH Crumbs! JAMES CALM DOWN AND SLOW DOWN! YOUR CHURNING THE SAND INTO MUD!

Rachel: WHAT?!

William: RACHEL! JAMES' IS CHURN THE SAND AND LEAVES INTO MUD! WE'RE LOSING MORE TRACTION!

Rachel: OH NO WAY! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

William: JUST TURN THE SANDER OFF! RACHEL TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TUNR IT OFF!

Rachel: OH LORD! OH LORD! OH LORD! (frantically turning the sander off)

Narrator: William was right. James' wheels were spinning so fast that it only ground the sand and leaves into slippery mud making thing worse than ever. And despite everyones best efforts, the train stopped… or did it?

Rarity: (Worried) Um pardon me William and Rachel, but is it just me, or is the sky supposes to be moving backwards?

William: What do you mean by tha…

James: HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP! I'M SLIPPING

Narrator: Rachel's, William's and Rarity's eyes all widen with horror.

William: Oh good lord! You've got to be joking me!

Narrator: They looked back and they all got the terrifying answer. True to form James' wheels were moving forward, but his heavy coaches were dragging him backwards and the whole train began to slipping down the hill.

William/Rachel/Rarity/James: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: Rarity held on to William in sheer fright around his neck nearly suffocating him to death as well!

Rarity: WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE MR. HOLDEN! SAVE US!

William: (gasping through Rarity's suffocating hug) Okay… everyone …brace yourselves for… an emergency stop.

Narrator: Still gagging under Rarity's very, _very_ tight squeeze, William managed to quickly shut off steam, carefully applied the brakes and skilfully stopped the train. Rarity had shut her eyes even when they reached the bottom.

William: (Gagging) UM… Rarity…You can let go now…

Narrator: Rarity opened her eyes and saw she was grabbing a very blue faced and nearly choked to death William, she immediately let go blushing with embarrassment.

William: (Gasping for fresh air) AH… (panting)… Fresh… Air…

Rarity: Oh my my my my. I'm so terribly sorry Mr. Holden. Here let me go to the buffet coach and see if there is any water.

Narrator: She dashed into carriage returned with a tall mug of water. William drank it down greatfully. She even gave a very badly shaken Rachel a hot cup of raw coffee to calm her nerves all three mopped there eye brows.

Rachel: Whew! I never known that to happened before.

Rarity: Neither have I, Rachel darling…

William: (Clears throat) I have….

Rachel/Rarity: (surprised) You have? Where?

William: (Clearing throat) In… Bincombe tunnel… Southern region…British rail… former… Southern railway. Whew… Thanks again for the water,

Rarity: Oh. Anytime at all Mr. Holden.

Narrator: The guard came up.

Guard: Now what do we do.

Narrator: Since William was too hoarse to speak at the moment, Rachel took charge.

Rachel: We'll go back down to the station and send for a banker.

Rarity: What? I don't know how money can help us in this situation?

(Pinkie Pie appears out of nowhere dressed as a banker.)

Pinkie Pie: How much money do you want me to store?

Rachel: (Laughs) No Rarity, Pinkie Pie. A banker is another locomotive that helps trains up hills if the load is to heavy or if the gradient is too steep.

Rarity: Oh so that's what it means. Now that makes perfect sense.

Pinkie Pie: Heh, whoops. Wrong meaning. (Takes off the banker costume and heads back to Percy.)

Narrator: So the guard walked over to warn the signalman and they backed the train safely down, but Gordon and Rainbow Dash, who had followed with a goods train, saw what had happened. They left the trucks and crossed over to James.

Gordon: I thought that you could climb hills?

Narrator: Poor James, blushing with embarrassment, didn't answer. He hand no steam.

Rainbow Dash: Gordon!

Gordon: Ah well. We live and learn so never you mind little James. I'll help you by pushing behind. Just whistle when your ready.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash stood gobsmacked.

Rainbow Dash: (To herself) is that the same engine that fell in the ditch because he didn't want to do his job?

Rachel: Thanks Rainbow Dash. We don't know how we can repay you?

Rainbow Dash: Ah no need. Just glad to help out my fellow friends in need.

Rachel: Hey, can I ride with the 2 of you?

Gordon: Sure Rach. Hop up.

Narrator: Soon James had plenty of steam up. He whistled twice to let Gordon know he was ready and Gordon whistle 3 times telling James he was ready. And they soon set off.

Gordon: Pull hard.

James: We'll do it!

Narrator: Clouds of smoke and steam towered from the snorting engines as they valiantly struggled up the hill.

James: We can do it!

Gordon: We will do it!

Narrator: Although the greasy rails sometimes made Gordon's wheels slip, he never gave up.

Rainbow Dash: Alright you go big G! You're doing so awesome!

Rachel: That's it Gordon. That's the way to do it.

Narrator: At last they reached the top.

Everyone: We've done it! We've done it!

Narrator: Gordon stopped and whistled goodbye. James whistled goodbye and thank you. Gordon watched the coaches wistfully until they were out of sight then he slowly returned to his waiting trucks.

**Next time, we see our number 1 blue tank engine go down a mine. That should be fun. See you there.**


	44. Down The Mine

**Author's Notes: This feels more like a Thomas story then a Gordon story. But, what the heck? Let's go.**

_Down The Mine_

Narrator: Thomas, Rachel and Twilight Sparkle were waiting at Knapford junction when Gordon, Rainbow Dash and William, shuffled in with some trucks. William was just getting down for his shift with Thomas.

Thomas: (Sniff) Phew! What a funny smell!

Rachel: (Sigh) Oh boy. Here we go again.

William: Let me guess. Thomas' getting cocky again?

Twilight Sparkle: Yep.

Rainbow Dash: Oh great! First it was Gordon, though you've made a great improvement in behaviour.

Gordon: Thank you Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Now it's Thomas? Oh your kidding!

Thomas: (Sniff) Can you smell a smell girls?

Annie: (Sniff) I can't smell a smell…

Clarabel: Neither can I. What are you playing at Thomas?

Thomas: (Sniff) It's a funny, musty kind a smell.

Gordon: Well nobody noticed it until you did… So it must be yours. Or it might be Twilight Sparkle's?

Rainbow dash: Bah hahahahahahahaheha! Oh Gordon that was just too funny.

Gordon: (Grinning) Thank you thank you.

Twilight Sparkle: (Crossly) Huh? But I… WHAT?! I had a shower this morning thank you very much!

Rachel: Hahahahahahaha! Oh good show Gordon. Good show.

Twilight Sparkle: Hey! Who's side are you on?

William: Heheheh…. Don't worry your horn out. We're just kidding with you. Gordon has a great respect for you and the other ponies.

Narrator: Not long ago, Gordon had fallen into a dirty ditch and he knew that Thomas was teasing him.

Thomas: Annie, Clarabel, Twilight Sparkle, Rachel, William, Rainbow Dash, I think I finally know what is. (sniff) (sniff)

William: Don't you dare say it!

Rachel: Don't you dare say it!

Rainbow Dash: Don't you dare say it!

Twilight Sparkle: Don't you dare say it!

Thomas: It's ditch water!

William: And he said it!

Annie: Thomas! Take that back at once!

Clarabel: I can't believe you just said that.

Narrator: Gordon snorted, but before he could answer, Thomas had backed down onto Annie and Clarabel and ran off bunker first to Ffarquhar. Annie and Clarabel could hardly believe their ears. (Even if they didn't have ears.) And neither could his crew.

Clarabel: Oh my word, he's dreadfully rude I feel quite ashamed. (sob)

Annie: So am I my dear Clarabel.

Annie and Clarabel: Thomas! You mustn't be rude. You make us feel quite ashamed.

Thomas: Ah! Who cares? That was too funny.

Twilight Sparkle: Thomas! You're really pushing your luck.

Narrator: At last they made it to Ffarquhar. Both Annie and Clarabel had great respect for Gordon the big engine, and they couldn't help but be mad at Thomas for the rest of the journey. Thomas, Twilight, William and Rachel left the coaches at the station and took some empty trucks to the lead mine. Rachel had never heard of or been to the old lead mine.

William: Hey, Rachel, Twilight did you know that long ago that miner's used to dig for lead here right under the ground.

Twilight: Well yes of course. They would be digging underground, so what about it?

William: Well this is very important for you to remember.

Rachel: How come?

William: The miners built the tunnels right underneath the certain ground complex above one of the main shunting yards underneath the surface.

Twilight: Wow. How extraordinary.

Rachel: How enterprising. Who would thought that the mines would be right underneath the railways' shunting yards.

William: Not to mention it was dangerous work too.

Rachel: What do you mean?

William: Well, being built under railway lines, this became a manger safety hazard in the old days. Although the mine roofs are strong enough to hold up the weight of a standard gauge trucks, they cannot bare the weight of engines.

Twilight: So how do we know where the danger line is.

William: They put up sign that divides the safety line from the dangerline.

Narrator: When they got there, they could see what he meant. There was the large notice reading. **Danger! Engines must not pass this board!** William often warned Thomas but he took no notice.

Thomas: Pah! Silly old board. I laugh at the face danger!

Twilight: Don't push it, Thomas!

William: I've warned you several times Thomas. You'd better not try it.

Narrator: Thomas had often tried to pass it before but had never succeeded.

(Flashbacks)

(Attempt one)

Thomas: Alright! Nearly their and… what?

(Thomas' brakes go on)

William: Oh no you don't!

Thomas: Bother!

(Attempt 2)

Thomas: (Whistling a tune innocently) Hey look! An eagle.

(Brakes go on)

Thomas: DOH!

Twilight Sparkle: Nice try Thomas, but you're never going pass that board!

Thomas: Darn it!

(Attempt 3)

Thomas: (Tries distracting the crew) So how was your day… Oh lovely Sudrian weather we're having aren't we? And… hey hey… oh botheration.

Rachel: (grimly) You nearly fooled us.

(End flashbacks.)

Narrator: But this morning, he laughed as he puffed along to the mine. He had made a plan.

Thomas: (to himself) Mwhahahahahahaha! This plan will be full proof. They won't know hit them. Hehehehehehehe!

Narrator: When they arrived, Thomas had to push some empty trucks into one siding and pull out full ones from another. William stopped him and Rachel got out to turn the points.

Rachel: Alright. Come on!

Narrator: And they started to move. Twilight and William leaned out of the cab to see where they were going.

Thomas: (To himself) and….NOW!

Narrator: And bumping the trucks fiercely, he jerked William and Twilight Sparkle off the footplate

William/Twilight Sparkle: WHOA! OOF!

Thomas: Hahahaha! HORRAH! I'VE PASSED IT! I'VE PASSED IT! SO LONG SUCKERS!

Narrator: And laughing like anything, Thomas followed the trucks into the siding. Twilight Sparkle and William, unhurt, picked themselves up and ran after him.

William/Twilight Sparkle: RACHEL LOOK OUT!

Narrator: Rachel scrambled into the cab and applied his brakes. Thomas squealed crossly has his brakes went on and he stopped.

Thomas: (Crossly) Oh bother! What gives Rachel? It's perfectly safe.

William/Twilight Sparkle: COME BACK! COME BACK!

Narrator: But it was too late. There was rumbling noise from underneath and the rails quivered. Rachel quickly jumped clear and ran back to safety.

Rachel: WHOA!

Narrator: As she did so, ballast slipped away and the rails sagged and broke with loud shearing snap.

Thomas: HEY! HEY! HEY! WAIT WHAT'S HAPPENING! WH…WH… WHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA! (Cough) (Cough) (Cough) (Cough) FIRE AND SMOKE! I'M SUNK!

Narrator: And of course he was. He could just see out of the hole, but his wheels were derailed and he couldn't move. William, Rachel, and Twilight Sparkle were absolutely furious.

Twilight/Rachel/William: YOU SILLY GREAT ENGINE!

Thomas: (Sadly) Oh dear. I am silly engine indeed. How can this get any worse?

Narrator: Thomas began to cry.

Fat controller: A very naughty one too! I saw you!

William/Twilight Sparkle/Rachel: AHH! Sir Topham Hatt.!

Narrator: Thomas's eyes widened with horror.

Thomas: I just had to ask… Oh sir! Please get me out Sir! I won't be naughty again Sir!

Narrator: The Fat controller scratched his chin.

Fat controller: Hmmm… I not so sure, We can't lift you out with a crane, the ground isn't firm enough. Hmmm… Let me see… I wonder if Gordon and Rainbow Dash could pull you out with cable?

Thomas: (sighing reluctantly) Yes sir…..

Narrator: Deep down Thomas, did not want to see Gordon or Rainbow Dash just yet. When Gordon and Rainbow Dash heard about Thomas' predicament, they nearly died laughing.

Rainbow Dash: BAH HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that's rich!

Gordon: Down a mine is he? Heheheheh! Oh what a great joke! That tank engine could give Charlie Chaplin a run for his money.

Narrator: After their giggle fit, Rainbow attached the cable winch to gordon's front end. They set of to the rescue.

Gordon: Don't worry little Thomas. We'll have you out in a couple of puffs.

Rainbow Dash: Ah yeah! We'll get you out in 10 seconds flat.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh wonderful. Thank goodness you're here Gordon and Rainbow Dash.

Narrator: The strong cables were attached between the two engines.

Fat controller: Are you ready? HEAVE!

Narrator: But it didn't take two puffs and they didn't get him out in 10 seconds flat. Gordon was panting hard and nearly purple until he had dragged Thomas out of the hole and passed the danger notice. Then the workmen used jacks to put Thomas back on the rails.

Thomas: I'm sorry I so cheeky to you Gordon. Thank you for rescuing me.

Gordon: That's alright Thomas. You made me laugh. I needed that. I'm disgrace and feeling low.

Thomas: So am I Gordon.

Gordon: Why so you are Thomas, Heheheh. We're both in disgrace. Shall we form an alliance?

Thomas: An alliana… What was it?

Gordon: An alliance Thomas. It means, united we stand and together we fall, you help me and I help you. You can say a certain element of loyalty taught me that.

Narrator: Gordon winked at Rainbow Dash and Whilst Rainbow Dash, flattered, blushed happily.

Rainbow Dash: So how bout Thomas?

Thomas: Right you are. Count me in.

Twilight: I'm with you Gordon.

Rachel: Hey Rainbow Dash. You can count me in.

William: I'm with you guys too.

Rainbow Dash: Ah yeah that's settled then. We shall call this the 'So awesome alliance'.

Narrator: And buffer to buffer the alliance chuckled and went home.

**And that was 'Down The Mine'. Look out for 'Paint Pots And Queens'. See you there.**


	45. Paint Pots and Queens

**Author's notes: I really like this one. It's also the 1st appearance of my favourite princess. Also, I decided to add in Sally and Bridget, our GNR atlantics with Flitter and Cloud Chaser.**

_Paint Pots and Queens_

Narrator: Following his mishap at the lead mines, Thomas had underwent repairs at the big station at Tidmouth. And when he emerged from the repair yards he was to shunt coaches and trucks around the yard while Toby and Percy worked the branchline. Though sadden by this, Thomas didn't grumble or complain and went about the shunting not knowing that this was just a test to see if he was running good. Meanwhile, all across the island, every station and every shed were being repainted, platforms were being swept, flags of the union Jack were being hung all around, soldiers, marines, royal guards practiced a series of marching drills whilst and Royal Air Forces practiced a series of flybys. The engines were all surprised and so were the ponies.

Thomas: Excuse me David, but what's with all the decorations?

David the Painter: Oh didn't you hear? The queen of England is coming for her coronation.

Narrator: All the engines were excited.

Edward: Well I'll be. Who would have thought that our island would be visited by one of the main leaders of united kingdom. Her majesty.

James: This will definitely go down in history books on our island.

Henry: Ah yes. What a day that will be.

Sally: Well, it is rather exciting.

Bridget: I can't wait for the queen to come.

Thomas: I have to get William and Rachel to take a note for their books.

Narrator: Back at Knapford Hotel, the ponies were all play pool when both Rachel and William came panting in, looking excited.

Rainbow Dash: Hey you two. What's gotten into you now? You look as though you were participating in the running of the leaves.

William: We've got really great news to tell you.

Rachel: Yeah! We've just been informed that the Queen of England is coming to our island!

Rarity: The queen of England?! Oh how wonderful! So that explains the union jack décor.

Rainbow Dash: That's why I saw all those aeroplane things doing flybys all over the island.

Applejack: And that explains all those soldiers and guards practicing their marchin' drills.

William: That's right. And there is to be a special royal train all the way from London usually pulled by a B.R mainland locomotive.

Rachel: Yeah, but this year one of our NWR engines is going to be pulling train.

Fluttershy: Oh how wonderful that sounds very exciting.

Flitter: My goodness. This is amazing.

Cloud Chaser: Wow! Wait till the rest of the ponies hear about this.

William: That's right. I a can't wait for this da…

Narrator: No further. One minute William was standing by the fireplace then…..

?: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

?/ William: OOOFH!

Rachel: What the devil!

Narrator: Something fell from the chimney shaft all the way down towards the fireplace coating William in soot. But when the dust settled, Twilight looked up and smiled. Standing there right in front of them was purple and green baby dragon.

?: Hmm. This doesn't look like Harwick…. I think i should have turned left at Applequre.

Twilight Sparkle: Well comb my mane Spike! How did you find us?

Spike: Oh hey Twilight. I guess I didn't need to go to Harwick to find you 6 after all.

Rarity: Oh Spikywiky! I'm so glad that you're not hurt.

Spike: (Blushing) Heheheheh….Yeah same for you.

Narrator: Then Spike the dragon introduced himself to two humans and they introduced themselves to Spike.

Spike: Ah so you're William and Rachel. I knew you looked familiar. Oh that's right. Last Hearths Warming Eve. I nearly forgot. Oh and speaking of almost forgetting, I have some important news for all of you and your boss, um Sir Topham Hatt isn't it?

William: That's right. What is it?

Narrator: Spike the belched out a message. Twilight Sparkle opened it and read.

Twilight Sparkle: (Reading the letter) '**Dear my faithful pupal Twilight Sparkle. I have heard a lot about your adventures on Sodor and I had just read the letter that you gave me from Sir Topham Hatt. He says that it would be an honour to have me as guest for Queen Elizabeth the 2nd's coronation this year in 1952. I am pleased to inform you all that I have agreed to arrive with the queen at Tidmouth.'**

Narrator: Twilight's eyes widened with a mixture of excitement, worry, and surprise.

Twilight Sparkle: (Gasp) Princess Celestia will be visiting the Island of Sodor for the first time! Oh my goodness! We've got so much do and so little time. (Crazy) Come on guys! Clock is ticking! Clock is ticking!

Narrator: She then advanced creeperly towards William and Rachel, making them both nervous. Luckily, Spike slapped her across the face to break her from her madness.

Spike: SNAP OUT OF IT!

Narrator: Twilight snapped out of her madness, blushed with embarrassment and apologised.

William: That's alright Twilight.

Rachel: Um, is this sometimes normal?

Twilight Sparkle: (blushing) Ahehehheh um only in a blue moon.

William: Anyway I'll relay this message over to Sir Topham Hatt for you, Spike.

Spike: Oh thanks. I really appreciate that.

Narrator: The next morning, when the ponies Rachel & William arrived to start work, the engines were wondering whom would pull the royal train.

Fluttershy: Um… if you don't mind me saying, but maybe Edward should pull it. He has been on the railway the longest. Um, that is, if you like to.

Edward: (Sigh sadly) Thank you Fluttershy for the input, but I'm afraid I'm too old to pull royal trains now a days.

Fluttershy: Oh my. I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean….

Edward: Fluttershy. It's alright. I'm not offend. There there now. There's a good mare.

Rainbow Dash: Aj yeah! That means Gordon should pull it…

Gordon: I'm in disgrace. The Fat Controller would never chose me. Uh, perhaps Sally and Bridget will get to take it.

Sally: Oh I don't know about that Gordon. Besides, I'm pretty old too. Being built in 1898.

Bridget: I was built in 1902, so I think I would be too old to pull the special train as well.

Flitter: Oh, don't say that girls.

Cloud Chaser: I'm sure you will be able to take special trains too.

James: Ha! He'll choose me, naturally.

Rarity: Indeed darling. You'd look smashing with that train.

Henry: What you?! You can't even climb a hill without a banker.

James: (Quietly to himself.) Oh yeah. Coming from an engine who can't pull an express fish train without hitting another goods train.

Rarity: Hey, I'll have you know Henry, we've climbed that hill many times without any trouble and got over what happened 2 weeks ago. How could you?! Hmph!

Henry: Heh. Easy. He'll ask me to pull the train and I'll have a splendid new coat of paint. Just you wait, little James.

Applejack: Well Henry. I admire your confidence but as we say back at sweet apple acres, don't count you chickens before they hatch.

Henry: Oh don't worry hat Applejack this can only result in success.

Narrator: For the 3 weeks, Henry puffed about proudly, confident that he would be the royal engine. One day when it rained, William and Applejack had stretched a tarpaulin from the cab to the tender to keep themselves dry as Henry puffed into the big station at Tidmouth. A painter was climbing a ladder above the line. Henry's smoke blew upward. It was thick and black. The painter chocked and couldn't see.

Painter: (Cough) (cough) What the devil! (cough) (cough)! Whoa whoa

Narrator: The painter missed his footing, dropped his paint pot and landed plop onto Henry's tarpaulin.

Painter:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Lands on tarpaulin ) Oopf!

William: What in zam hill?!

Applejack: What in tarnation?!

Henry: OW!

Narrator: With a loud clatter, the paint pot fell onto poor Henry. The paint trickled down his boiler from end to end as the paint pot perched on his dome. The painter, unhurt clambered down and shook his brush at Henry.

Painter: (Crossly) Well you're not a Picasso masterpiece you silly great engine! You spoiled my nice clean paint with your dirty smoke and you take the whole lot and make me fetch some more! Oh dear! Oh dear.

Narrator: He stormed away. Thomas had just shunted some coaches to another platform when Twilight Sparkle and Rachel rushed over to see what was the ruckus for. Rainbow Dash, whom just came from the yards after taking a goods train with Gordon had heard the painters ranting and came over too.

Rainbow Dash: BAHAHAHAHAH! Look at you Henry. This is comedy gold.

Twilight Sparkle: Hahahahah! I must admit, it does look funny.

Rachel: Hahahahahah! Funniest thing I've ever seen yet!

William/Applejack/Henry: (Rolls their eyes, annoyed) Ha ha ha! Very funny girls.

Narrator: The Fat controller pushed his way through the crowd.

Fat Controller: You look like an iced cake Henry. That won't do for the royal train. I'm afraid I must make other arrangements.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh my! I must get Pinkie Pie to bake that cake and desserts for the coronation.

Narrator: William was so busy that he had almost forgot to relay the message from Spike and hastily ran after him.

William: SIR WAIT!

Fat controller: Yes William.

William: Sir. I apologise. I know your probably busy right now but this is really urgent. I am to relay this message to you it's from the ponies home world of Equestria. There leader, Princess Celestia, wishes to join the queen at the coronation.

Narrator: The fat controller took note read it and. And smiled.

Fat Controller: Thank you William. I Shall write to London immediately about the plan. In the mean time, you, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Rachel come with me to yards. We're going to forgive Gordon and Thomas.

Narrator: The two friends went off together. Later at the yards, Thomas and Gordon were being serviced looked over by Fluttershy, when William, Rainbow Dash, Rachel and Twilight Sparkle came up to them.

Thomas/Gordon: Please Sir!

Fat Controller: One at a time! One at a time! Yes Gordon?

Gordon: With all due respect sir, but may Thomas have his branchline again? He has done admirably in the yards?

Narrator: The fat controller pondered.

Fat Controller: What about you Thomas?

Thomas: Sir with all due respect, but may Gordon pull coaches again Sir? He has really improved admirably with the goods work.

Narrator: The Fat controller, Rainbow Dash, William, Rachel and Twilight Sparkle smiled.

Fat Controller: hmhmhmh… very well. I see you both are now sorry and have behaved very admirably lately. You both are now really useful engines again. So I will allow your wish to be granted. And as an added bonus, I will give you each a special tree for the Coronation. So when the queen comes, Fluttershy, you will work with Edward. Edward shall be pilot engine to clear the line. Thomas, you and Twilight Sparkle shall help to shunt the royal coaches to the proper sidings. William, you and Rachel will be operating Gordon with Rainbow Dash.

Narrator: He turned and smiled.

Fat controller: And Gordon, you shall be the royal engine and pull the royal train.

Narrator: Everyone was beaming with pride.

All: Oh thank you Sir!

Narrator: At last the great day finally came. Applejack, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Henry, James, Percy, Toby, Sally and Bridget all worked hard bringing all the people to the Town at Tidmouth. Thomas and Twilight sorted all their coaches in the yard so organised that the purple unicorn thought it looked like an exacted copy of her bookshelves in Ponyville. Rarity made sure that all the décor's and union jacks were looked proper and spotless, Pinkie Pie made the desserts look good enough to eat and Applejack got the military men ready. And at last, everything was set. Thomas then whistled the signal of the queens train.

Thomas: There coming!

Rarity: All set!

Pinkie Pie: Ready!

Spike: Ready and set!

Applejack: ATTENTION!

Soldiers/ royal guardsmen: MAM! YES MAM!

Narrator: Then on cue Edward steamed proudly in looking smart with bright paint and flags of the union jack. As he whistled on cue.

Edward:The royal train with Her majesty is here.

Twilight: (gasp in excitement) Princess Celestia!

Narrator: 2 minutes passed 5, 7, 10 then at last a proud whistle sounded in the distance. Everyone knew that sound. A squadron diamond formation of hurricanes and spitfires did flyby over the station, along with another formation coming from the Wonderbolts, the band played And mighty cheer came as the queen's train glided into the station twilight eyes brightened. Gordon was spotless his brash shone bright. Like Edward, he was wearing the flags of the union jack, but on his running he proudly carried the royal arms. The queen and Princess Celestia, a regal white Alicorn was a pink, purple, blue and green flowing mane and tail and sun cutie mark were met by the Fat controller and before doing anything else she thank them for their splendid run.

Fat controller: Not at all your Majesty, and your Highness. It is an absolute honour. Thank you your majesty and your highness.

Queen Elizabeth the 2nd: Princess Celestia and I have read a great deal about your famous engines, and of Princess Celestia's famous little ponies from the Reverend Wilbert Awdry, Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden in there literature.

Princess Celestia: Indeed. With your permission you're lordship, Sir, Queen Elizabeth and I would be very Honoured if we were to meet your famous engines and of course my little ponies please.

Fat controller: It would be a wonderful honour. Right this way your Majesty and your Highness.

Narrator: And he led the way to where the ponies and engines were all waiting. Percy and Toby whistle excitedly.

Percy: Toby! They're coming!

Toby: They're coming Spike and Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie: Oh my goodness their coming. I'm so excited! Are you excited.

Spike: I'm excited are you excited.

Toby: I'm excited are you excited.

Percy: I'm excited are you excited.

Applejack, Rarity, Henry and James: SSSSSSHHHHHHH!

Narrator: But Toby, Percy, Spike and Pinkie Pie were all too excited to care. The Fat Controller introduced Princess Celestia and Queen Elizabeth to all the engines and told them their names, Princess Celestia introduced Queen Elizabeth the 2nd to her little ponies and she too gave her their names. They both talked to each pony and engine. And before turning to go, they made a speech.

Queen Elizabeth 2nd: Thank you all for your hospitality today. We are greatly honoured to be here today, the most famous and well renowned Island in all of the british Islands.

Narrator: Then Celestia took the podium

Celestia: Now then we would like to call up 6 very special ponies and 3 amazing People.

Narrator: Celestia used her Alicorn magic and parchment roll appeared and she and the queen read the names.

Queen Elizabeth: Miss Rarity!

Narrator: Rarity stepped forth and bowed Shook hooves' and hands with Celestia and the Queen.

Celestia: Miss Fluttershy!

Narrator: Fluttershy, feeling nervous, stepped forward and shook hooves and hands too with the royal Ladies.

Queen: Miss Rainbow Dash!

Narrator: Rainbow Dash flew over and did the same thing.

Celestia: Miss Pinkie pie!

Queen: Miss Applejack!

Celestia: Sir Topham Hatt!

Narrator: And all too did the same thing.

Queen Elizabeth: Miss Rachel Marie and Mr. William James Holden!

Celestia: And finally my faithful pupil, Twilight Sparkle.

Narrator: The two humans and their unicorn friend walked proudly forward and greet the royal Alicorn and the Queen.

Queen Elizabeth 2nd: Princess Celestia and I have first heard about these famous engines from the Rev Wilbert Vere Awdry's books and eventually we had read about Princess Celestia's ponies from these two writers Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens.

Celestia: At first, I was worried that with my little ponies being exposed to an environment with a different species that might have never understood them, but thanks to the Kindness and love that Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden have shared with these ponies, Queen Elizabeth and I are honoured to announce that the lands of Equestria, Sodor and the United kingdom of Great Britain have now formed an firm friendship alliance.

Queen Elizabeth: We are honoured to have you all as a part of our unity of friendship. Thank you.

Narrator: Percy and Pinkie Pie bubbled over.

Percy: Three Cheers for the Queen!

Pinkie Pie: Three cheers for Princess Celestia!

Narrator: And the engines and ponies all whistled cheered loudly. The Fat controller held his ears but Queen Elizabeth and Princess Celestia just smiled at one another waved to the ponies and engines and then passed the gates.

Princess Celestia: You know what Queen Elizabeth?

Queen: Yes Princess Celestia?

Princess Celestia : I think this may well be the start of a very beautiful unity of friendship.

Queen: I heartily agree with you my dear Princess Celestia.

Narrator: Next day, the queen and Princess Celestia spoke to everyone. Especially to Thomas and Twilight for fetching their royal coaches. Then to Edward and Fluttershy for guiding the way. And finally to Gordon, William, Rachel and Rainbow Dash who took them away to musical sound of god save the Queen. No engines, humans, or ponies ever felt prouder then, Thomas, Twilight, Edward, Fluttershy, William, Rachel, Rainbow Dash, and Gordon.

(Gordon running grandly with the royal train as Gordon, Edward, Fluttershy, William, Rachel and Rainbow Dash burst into song)

Gordon: (singing) God save our gracious Queen,

Rachel: (Singing) Live long our noble Queen,

William: (Singing) God save the Queen!

Rainbow Dash: (Singing) Send her victorious,

Fluttershy: (Singing) Happy and glorious,

Edward: ( Singing) Long to reign over us,

All six: (singing) God save the Queen.

**And that was 'Gordon The Big Engine'. Next time... 'Thomas' Christmas Party'? Ok... fair enough.**


	46. Thomas' Christmas Party

**Author's Notes: Yes! I know that this is a Christmas story in the middle of March. Deal with it. On a positive level, I love this story. Gives a beautiful atmosphere and touches my emotions very, very well.**

_Thomas' Christmas Party_

Dear Rachel

Do you remember when Mrs. Kindley saved our lives last year? Well, I just have to say that she really deserved that party we gave her at Tidmouth. I'm so happy she enjoyed herself. And I really want to thank you and Applejack again for helping me, Twilight and Thomas rescue her from that snow in this year. Anyway, we wrote the book and this story tells you all about our brave rescue of Mr. and Mrs. Kindley. Have a happy new year.

Your friend William James Holden January 1st 1953

Narrator: Mr.s Kindley lives in a cottage close by Thomas' branchline. She and her husband love trains and ponies and wave at them when they go by. Once when she was ill and bed ridden in 1951, she saved Thomas and his train full of passengers from a terrible accident. As token of appreciation, The Fat Controller sent her and her husband to Bournemouth to get better. Thomas, Toby, Twilight Sparkle, Rachel and William missed her greatly and looked forward to welcoming her home again. Toby, Rachel and Applejack saw her first. The little tram was taking the workmen from the town at Knapford up to the quarry when he passed the little white cottage and saw Mr. and Mrs. Kindley waving. Toby whistled and rang his bell happily.

Toby: Henrietta! Rachel! Applejack! Look, it's Mr and Mrs. Kindley!

Henrietta: Good day to you Mr and Mrs Kindly.

Rachel: Greetings Mr and Mrs Kindly! (Waves to them)

Applejack: Howdy Mr and Mrs Kindly. (Waves to them.)

Narrator: The passengers waved too. Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Annie, Clarabel and William were delighted too. Their trains were much more heavier than Toby's and Henrietta's at Christmas time. But Mrs. Kindley cheered them on.

(Thomas puffing along his branchline)

William: Hey Twilight! We're losing speed.

Twilight Sparkle: Come on Thomas. You can do it!

Thomas: (Panting) I can't do it! I can't do it!

(Thomas sees Mrs. Kindley waves him on)

Thomas: Oh yes I can!

(Thomas response with a will)

Annie: That's the spirit Thomas.

Clarabel: Keep it up Thomas.

Narrator: Thomas had never forgotten how she had saved them from a terrible crash. Thomas wanted to thank her properly. Toby agreed with him and so did William, Rachel, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta.

Thomas/Toby: Hey. Lets give her a party at Christmas.

William: Oh that's a great idea!

Rachel: Fantastic! Well done Thomas and Toby,

Twilight Sparkle: How very thoughtful of you Thomas and Toby.

Applejack: Well I say, that's a fine and dandy idea there Toby and Thomas.

Thomas: But where should we hold it? Our sheds here are far too small.

Toby: Your right. No can fit in here when we're around. Even Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta are left in another shed.

Applejack: Don't worry sugarcubes. We ain't givin' up that easily.

Twilight: I'm with you too Applejack. So any ideas?

Rachel: Hhmmmmm… Say, that's it! We'll throw it at Tidmouth! I'm sure the big engines would like a party in that grand new shed.

William: Oh that's a great idea Rachel! We'll ask them when we get there tonight.

Twilight Sparkle: I'll tell the other ponies and Spike and send a letter to Princess Celestia.

Narrator: The big engines were delighted, and so were the ponies, drivers and firemen.

Fluttershy: Oh how wonderful! That's very kind of you to give Mrs. Kindley a Christmas party.

Rarity: Oh yes indeed that sounds very grand indeed.

Rainbow Dash: I know this is going to be so awesome!

Pinkie Pie: Oh I am so in if there's a party involved.

Spike: Oh boy! I've always wanted to see a Christmas party.

William: We'll all ask the Fat controller.

Narrator: The next morning, William and Rachel accompanied by the mane 6 went and asked the fat controller.

Fat controller: A party for Mrs. Kindley, what a grand idea. Now lets see. We've no trains schedule for Christmas or boxing day. And we all want to spend Christmas at home of course. So boxing day it shall be.

Narrator: William, Rachel, Spike and the ponies were delighted. So Pinkie made an invitation card and dashed out the office towards the Kindley's cottage faster than bullet. Twilight sent Princess Celestia a letter invitation. At the kindley's estate Mr. and Mrs. Kindley were having breakfast when they heard a knock on the door.

Mr. Kindley: Hmm now who do you suppose that could be?

Narrator: So that they got up and opened the door and Pinkie then burst into song.

Pinkie Pie: (Singing)  
This is your singing telegram  
I hope it finds you well  
You're invited to a party  
'Cause we think you're really swell  
It is a Christmas one  
So help us celebrate.  
The cake will be delicious  
The activities 1st rate  
There will be dancing  
Giving presents  
Cut a rug  
And when the party's over  
We'll gather round for a group hug  
(Panting heavily still singing)  
It won't be the same without you  
So we hope that you say yes  
So, please, oh please, R.S.V.P.  
And come, and be our guest!

Narrator: And Pinkie Pie plopped to the ground exhausted. She had ran all the way from Tidmouth over to the Kindleys' and was now out of breath.

Mrs. Kindley: You look absolutely worn out. Oh you poor dear. Here, come in and have some milk and cookies. I just baked some fresh.

Narrator: After a drink of milk and a bite of cookies Pinkie Pie gave the Kindley's the invitation, thanked them for the cookies and milk and then board Thomas's train to Tidmouth. Soon, Mrs. Kindley opened the note and it said. **'Thomas, Toby and friends request the company of Mr. and Mrs. Kindley at a party at the new engine shed. Tidmouth on boxing day at 5 p.m. R.V.S.P Sir Topham Hatt.' **Thomas and Toby we're with the big engines at Tidmouth for Christmas. Whilst Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta joined the other coaches in the carriage shed.

Thomas: Wow! It's so warm in here.

Edward: Indeed Thomas. I'm glad that we are all together for this occasion.

Sally: I know. It just wouldn't be the same otherwise.

Bridget: Too right Sally. Man, I can't wait till the ponies and humans get here.

Percy: Agreed. Great to have some other smaller engines to keep me company too.

Toby: Glad to be here Percy. This will be the best Christmas ever.

Henry: With that said Toby, I think we'll say that every year when Christmas rolls around.

Gordon: Good point Henry.

(They all chuckle together.)

Narrator: At Knaphord Hotel, everyone was also chatting excitedly and drinking hot cocoa.

Twilight Sparkle: You make great cocoa Rachel.

Rachel: Thanks. Cooking and making drinks are specialities in my family.

Applejack: Kind of like my family when making apple treats. Why, you must give me the recipe to make it.

Rachel: Well…

(Ring ring!)

Rainbow Dash: Oh bother that telephone.

Rachel: You lot stay here. I got it. (Sets the cocoa down, walks to the kitchen and picks up a banana thinking it's the phone) Hullo. Knaphord Hotel…

(Pinkie Pie heads in)

Pinkie Pie: (Laughs) That's not the phone! That's a banana!

Rachel: (Laughs) Oh! Whoops. Silly me. (Sets it in the fruit bowl and gets the phone.) Hello, Knaphord Hotel. Rachel Marie Ravens speaking… WHAT?! SNOWED IN?! OH GOOD Lord are they alright?!... Oh that's Good….Yes Sir! We'll be there right away. (Puts it down and runs back) We have an emergency! The Fat controller just called up and requests that we all be at Tidmouth at once!

Narrator: William, Spike, Flitter, Cloud Chaser and the mane 6 wasted no time and quickly got their winter gear on and raced after Rachel. They climbed into William's ancient car and drove over to Tidmouth. A few hours later, the engines were all resting warmly in the shed until the Fat Controller, Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden, Spike, Cloud Chaser, Flitter and the mane 6 burst into the shed, winds howling fiercely and snow falling heavily.

Thomas: What's happening sir?

Fat Controller: The weathers changed for the worst. It's snowing hard at Ffarquhar. Mr. and Mrs. Kindley have been cut off.

Fluttershy: Oh my!

Pinkie Pie: Oh no no no no! Not good! Not good! Not good!

Twilight Sparkle: Oh my goodness.

Flitter: This is terrible.

Cloud Chaser: How awful.

Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!

Narrator: Everyone looked at Rarity.

Rarity: What? I really mean it this time.

Fat Controller: We need snowplows to fetch them tomorrow.

Rainbow Dash: Well lets go get them then! Less talk, more actioonnn…!

Narrator: Applejack grabbed Rainbow Dash's tail.

Applejack: Whoa there nelly. (Lets go of R.D tail) We can't do anything tonight.

Rainbow Dash: What?! They…

Fat Controller: Applejack is right. It is far too dangerous out there in that tundra, we have to wait until boxing day morning.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash looked out and understood.

Fat controller: Now Thomas, I know you don't like snow but you're the only one barring Toby who knows that line better than anyone. So how about it?

Thomas: (Bravely) Yes Sir. I'll try Sir. We can't have a party without them, we must get them out.

Toby: Please Sir. Can I help too?

Fat controller: Certainly Toby. The more the merrier. You two will manage splendidly.

William: I'll go with you Thomas.

Twilight Sparkle: Same here. The Kindleys are our friends too.

Rachel: Sir. Count me in too.

Applejack: I'm with you too.

Fat controller: Ah that settles it. We'll have you ready early in the morning. Good luck to you all.

Narrator: Early next morning, William, Rachel, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle fitted Toby and Thomas with snowplows and the two engines were arranged back to back with a van carrying workmen in between them. Thomas and Toby charged the snowdrifts fiercely.

Thomas: GRRRRRRAHHHHHHHH! Come on Toby! We can do this!

Toby: (Panting) Rodger Thomas! Grrrrrahhh! We must do it!

William: One drift down and mass more to go. Hanging in their Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: Still in one piece! Keep it up Thomas!

Applejack: Hang in there Rachel!

Rachel: Ha! I ain't even breaking a sweat.

William: Brace yourselves! Here's another big one. CHARGE!

Narrator: Sometimes they swept the snow aside…

Thomas: Ha! Got another one! Good job back there Toby!

Toby: Thanks Thomas. Keep up the good work too.

Narrator: But at other times, they stuck fast.

William: Blast it! This one's too deep. We'll have to wait till the workmen loosen it! Twilight, inform the others

Twilight Sparkle: On it! (Walks over to Toby) Applejack, Rachel we hit a deep one! We'll have to loosen it and try again.

Applejack: Lets do it then Twi!

Narrator: They backed up so that the men from the van could loosen the hard packed snow then on they went again. It was tiring hard work but everyone was responding with will. But at the cutting near the tunnel they could go no further.

William: Great Scott! Look at that!

Twilight: Holy great Celestia! The whole tunnel mouth is blocked.

Narrator: Thomas whistled to let the Kindleys' know they were there to get them out.

Thomas: Here we are Mr. and Mrs. Kindley!

Narrator: The snow was so deep that the answering waving came from an upstairs window. They heard another toot from behind the cottage.

Terrence: And so are we.

Thomas: That's Terrence! He's come to help too!

Narrator: Sure enough, Terrence had a snowplow and was working hard to clear the road. The two parties met to make a plan. Terrence's gang planned to clear the snow around the house whilst the railway gang and Applejack dug a path from the cottage to the line. Meanwhile back at Tidmouth, Henrietta was being dust and swept and decorated like never before by Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity.

Rarity: My Henrietta darling you do look marvellous the décor definitely matches your Victorian age shape.

Pinkie Pie: Plus you look very festive indeed.

Fluttershy: You look even better then before Henrietta.

Henrietta: Oh thank you darlings. You know how to make coach feel grand.

Narrator: Then Pinkie Pie took Henrietta with Percy, who also had a snowplow, to Elsbridge to wait for Thomas and Toby.

Percy: And here we are at Elsbridge. Now where are they?

Pinkie Pie: Ah! There they are!

Percy: Oh goody!

Narrator: Soon Thomas and Toby arrived. They had a good rest and were cleaned up by William Rachel Applejack and Twilight. Then Pinkie and Percy changed trains. Thomas and Toby took Henrietta to cottage to pick up the Kindleys whilst Percy took the tired workmen in the van home. It was dark when they reached Tidmouth. The shed doors were shut, there was dead silence and not soul to be seen. The two engines whistled despairingly.

Toby/Thomas: Where is everybody?

Narrator: There was no answer. William checked his watch and so did Rachel.

William: I don't get it? It's 5pm on my watch how bout your's Rachel?

Rachel: Same here.

Applejack: I don't understand this?

Twilight Sparkle: (Sadly a lone tear drips from her eye) Maybe they decided to cancel the party. I don't blame them.

Narrator: Thomas' heart sank and so did toby's, William's, Rachel's, twilights, and Applejacks. Then a bright sun goddess Alicorn flew up into the air and a chorus of whistles and cheers sounded out through the air. The shed lights in the yard went on. MERRY CHRISTMAS Hung above in bright lights. Twilight and her friends faces lit up!

Twilight: Princess Celestia! You've made it!

Princess Celestia: hmhmhmh.. Indeed I have. Sorry I took a while the snowy weather was crazy.

Narrator: Twilight and Celestia and exchanged happy laughs. Princess Celestia, Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt greeted Mr. and Mrs. Kindley warmly.

Mrs. Kindley: May we see your engines and Celestia's ponies please?

Celestia: Certainly Mr. and Mrs. Kindley. They're over there.

Fat controller: Just right this way.

Gordon/Henry/Edward/James/Sally/Bridget: We are honoured to have you here Mr and Mrs Kindly.

Fluttershy: (Timed and quiet) It's great to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Kindley.

Mrs. Kindley: Oh please don't be shy their. I'm not going to hurt you I love animals as much as I love trains.

Narrator: She stroked Fluttershy's mane and she cheered up super quick. Then Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Flitter and Cloud Chaser introduced themselves next. Then James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Sally and Bridget. Mrs. Kindley then thanked the smaller engines, the ponies and their crew for the rescue.

Mrs. Kindley: William, Rachel, Applejack, Twilight, Thomas and Toby are old friends, and now everyone else here are my friends too.

Narrator: Percy was so pleased he bubbled over, Pinkie pie bubbled over so much she took off like a rocket through one of the shed chimney's before return into the shed.

Pinkie Pie: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS JUST FANTASTIC!

Percy and Pinkie Pie: THREE CHEERS FOR MRS KINDLEY!

Narrator: And all the engines and ponies cheered and whistled the Fat controller held his ears. Soon the Christmas tree was rolled into position for the carolling and they sang all their old favorites until their voices gave out.

Everyone:  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Don we now our gay apparel,  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Toll the ancient Yuletide carol,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
See the blazing Yule before us,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Follow me in merry measure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
While I tell of Yuletide treasure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Fast away the old year passes,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Sing we joyous, all together,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Heedless of the wind and weather,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la

Narrator: Then they were refreshed with hot coffee, apple cider, and cocoa and mince and apple pies made by Pinkie Pie and Applejack. Then they pulled crackers and played games until all too soon it was time for the party to end.

Fat Controller: Ladies, Gentlemen, ponies and Engines! We're are all here to honour a gracious lady whom last year did our railway and Celestia's ponies a great service. We all hope that you will accept these life long free travel passes over our railway. May you have long life and good health to enjoy it.

Celestia: And I too would be honoured to allow free visits to the land of Equestria whenever you like, after saving the lives of my little ponies. Thank you so much and have very happy Christmas.

Narrator; Cheers followed and to the strains of "for she is a jolly good fellow" punctuated by whistles. The Fat controller and Lady Hatt invited them along with Princess Celestia to stay at their home at wellsworth manor. The last guest left and the doors shut.

Edward: Oh what lovely party. Thank you Thomas, Toby and Percy. Thank you so much.

Gordon: (sleepily singing) and so save all of us….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Percy: Uh, Gordon, everyone is gone.

Gordon: zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sally: (Chuckles) Let him sleep Percy.

Bridget: We'd better get some rest too.

Edward: Night guys.

Thomas: Night everyone.

Everyone else: Night.

Narrator: Back at Knapford Hotel William, Rachel, Spike, Flitter, Cloud Chaser and the mane 6 were so tired and happy that they all plopped down in a comfortable couches in the rec room, and after wishing each other a very Happy Christmas and Hearths Warming Eve, the ponies, Spike, Rachel Marie Ravens and William James Holden smiled as they fell happily asleep in front of the nice warm fireplace.

**And we end on a joke with Gordon. I must admit, that was a good one atsf. Next time, we take on 'Edward The Blue Engine'.**


	47. Cows!

**Author's Notes: My goodness, 'Edward The Blue Engine' already. We are on a role. Here we go. Part 1, action!**

Dear Rachel,

Boy this year was absolutely wonderful, first we save an old traction engine from scrap, then we saved James and Rarity from a dangerous accident, and best all thanks to our friends Fluttershy and Edward, Celestia has now granted us eternal life and youth so we can still work with our fellow friends, ponies and engines without the fear of growing old and retiring. People work differently to engines of course, heh. Every engine, and everypony else barring a few, actually thought Edward was pretty much washed up and useless, But they no longer think that now. Anyway, these stories will tell you all about it. I hope you like them.

Your friend forever

William James Holden

_Cows!_

Narrator: Edward the blue engine was getting old and Fluttershy was worried. His bearings were worn and he clanked and clunked as he puffed along. One day, Fluttershy, William and Edward were taking twenty empty cattle trucks to a market town. The sun shone and birds sang, and some cows were grazing in field close by the line.

Edward: Come on! Come on! Come on!

Cattle trucks: Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!

Edward: And don't so much noise!

Cattle trucks: Oh and you should talk? You're the one that sounds likes he's passed it.

Edward: You'll be the ones who are passed if you don't be quiet! Take that!

Narrator: And he gave the trucks a disciplinary bumped.

Cattle trucks: Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Why you little…

Edward: Fluttershy, my dear.

Fluttershy: Um yes Edward?

Edward: I hope it's not too much, for but would you mind giving these delinquent cattle trucks a good stare down please.

Fluttershy: No problem Edward.

William: Good girl Fluttershy. Give those hooligan trucks a really good stare.

Narrator: She then flew up and stared the cattle trucks down.

Fluttershy: Now you listen to me cattle trucks. I've just heard that you have been causing trouble for my friends here and I would rather you don't cause trouble for me and them. Anymore nonsense and I'll give you the stare.

Narrator: And she stared them down looking them straight in the eye. The cattle trucks, petrified, started to behave themselves though only a slight bit better. Edward puffed and clanked along. The trucks, though respectable, continued to rattle and scream.

Fluttershy: Um, Edward?

Edward: Yes?

Fluttershy: I hope you don't mind me mentioning this to you, but I think you might want to take it easy please. You're clanking and clunking have me a little worried.

Narrator: Edward smiled.

Edward: Thank you very much for your concern Fluttershy. I really am grateful. But don't worry about me. I'll be careful. I know this railway like the back of my tender.

William: Indeed Fluttershy. Barring Thomas, Edward has been here the longest of any engine still running on the NWR.

Narrator: But Fluttershy was still concerned, not because she doubted Edward's knowledge of the North Western Railway, but because they were approaching the cow pasture between Crosby and Wellsworth. Fluttershy knew that the cows there weren't too keen on trains passing by the field, the noise and smoke disturbed them. Edward was heading for trouble and Fluttershy knew this but there was nothing she could do. As Edward and his trucks came by, they were making the most awful racket that you have ever heard. The cows twitched up their tails and ran they galloped across the field, broke through the fence, and charged the train between the 13th and 14th trucks. A coupling broke and the last 6 trucks and the Brake van all left behind. Fortunately they were not damage and stayed up right, they ran for a short distance along the sleepers before ground to a halt and miraculously none of the cows weren't hurt, just shaken up a bit. Edward felt a jerk but didn't take much notice. He was used to cattle trucks and how they behaved. But William and Fluttershy noticed.

William: Hey did you hear that Fluttershy? (Looks out the window.) Oh no. We've left the tail behind.

Fluttershy: Um Edward. I think something happened to the…

Edward: Oh never mind Fluttershy and William. It's just those bothersome cattle trucks, being there usual bothersome selves. I can't understand why they don't come quietly.

Fluttershy: But Edward, you should really listen.

Edward: Don't worry Fluttershy. I know I'm getting old but I'm still reliable.

William: We know Edward. But…

Narrator : It wasn't until they reached the next station stop before Fluttershy and William could explain what had happened.

Edward: Oh dear. I'm dreadfully sorry for not listening to you.

Fluttershy: It's alright Edward. We all make mistakes.

William: Come on. Let's go get our tail back.

Edward: Righto then.

Narrator: With the signalman's permission, they went back to collect the rest of the train that they had lost. Fortunately, Thomas, Toby, Rachel, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle had arrived on scene with the breakdown train and had already lifted the derailed cattle trucks and the brake van back onto the rails. Applejack with aid of her dog Winona herded the cows into a new pasture away from the railway line and repaired the fence, just as Edward William and Fluttershy arrived to collect remains of the train they had lost. Since there was no damage done, Edward, Fluttershy and William were able to take the train on to Knapford station. However the story soon spread. When Gordon, Henry, Rainbow Dash and Spike heard about the accident, they laughed so hard that tears ran down their cheeks.

Gordon: Fancy that. Allowing cows to break Edward's train. Whatever next?

Narrator: Rainbow Dash was laughing so hard she couldn't stand up straight.

Rainbow Dash: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHA! Oh Edward, William, I can't believe you let happen too you! Oh this just too funny!

Narrator: Edward just rolled his eyes and so did William.

Rainbow Dash: Oh, you're such a laugh old timer. I must admit, I thought your clanking and rattling was your most funniest laugh riot ever but this, this has got to be your biggest masterpiece ever. (She landed on her back rolling and laughing. Spike joined her).

Spike: No way, it's more like a disasterpiece if you ask me, This is hilarious. (Spike laughed.).

William: (Annoyed) Ha ha ha! Very funny Spike and Rainbow Dash.

Narrator: Fluttershy was shocked at such behaviour.

Fluttershy: Please stop that! It's not Edward's fault. Those cows aren't keen about the sound that trains make at all. The loud noise scares them. They're used to quiet pastures.

Henry: Pah! Its just because Edward's old and clapped out. His clanking is noisier than a brass band in forte. Heheh Talk about pathetic. Besides, those cows wouldn't dare do that to us. We would show them.

Edward: Just pay no attention to them Fluttershy.

Narrator: But Rachel, Applejack, Toby, Sally, Bridget, Flitter and Cloud Chaser were cross. Applejack and Rachel had just arrived aboard Toby after repairing the sleepers, and Applejack was ready on hand for her next shift with Henry and Spike and Cloud Chaser, Flitter, Sally and Bridget had just returned from their Great Northern Flyer run. Toby and the girls had heard everything.

Applejack: Oh for pete's sake. Just put an apple in it Rainbow Dash and same goes for you Spike.

Flitter/Cloud Chaser: (Same time as Applejack) Oh for pete's sake. Just put a cloud in it Rainbow Dash and same goes for you Spike.

Toby/Sally/Bridget: (Same time as the 3 ponies) Oh for goodness sake! Put a piece of coal in it Gordon and same goes for you Henry.

Applejack: Never mind about them about them sugarcubes. It wasn't your fault.

Fluttershy: Thanks Applejack, Flitter, Cloud Chaser, and you too Toby, Sally and Bridget.

Edward: Yes indeed much obliged to you too miss Applejack, Flitter, Cloud Casher and my tram engine and Athlantic friends.

Toby: Besides, you couldn't help it Edward. These jokers have never even met cows.

Sally: Well, to tell you the truth, me and Bridget haven't met cows either.

Flitter: Neither have me and Cloud Chaser.

Rainbow Dash: And I suppose you get on with them very well, barn engine. (Rainbow Dash falls to ground laughing) Get it, barn engine? (laughing pointing at Toby's shape and wheels).

Rachel: (Fuming) Hey that's no way to speak to my friend! He's more experienced than yo…

Toby: (Scoff) If you must Rainbow Dash. But for your information, I have met cows before and I know how troublesome they can be.

Applejack: Same here sugarcubes. Remember, I've had to keep Ponyville from getting flattened by a stampede of cows one time before.

Spike: Yeah. And we all remember that you couldn't even keep a herd of bunnies under control.

Rachel: Oh yeah, coming from a dragon who pretend to be cow in the iron pony competition! Applejack told me about that one last week.

Narrator: Spike glared back and was about to retort when Edward interrupted.

Edward: Nevermind Toby, Applejack and Rachel. Don't pay any attention to them. They'll get tired of it eventually.

Rachel: Edward's right. After all jokes have life spans as well.

Fluttershy: (Gulps) I hope.

Bridget: It's ok Fluttershy… oh goodness. Me, Sally, Flitter and Cloud Chaser have another Great Northern Flyer in 10 minutes.

Sally: We'd better get that.

Flitter: See you later.

Cloud Chaser: Bye.

Narrator: Some days later. Edward, Rachel and Fluttershy were resting Wellsworth station when with a loud whistle. Gordon, William and Rainbow Dash thundered past with the express.

Edward: (Gravely) Oh dear. Here comes trouble.

Gordon: Mind the cows little Edward.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah they may try to derail you next time old timer. (laughs)

William: (Grumbling) Rainbow Dash, Gordon, your pushing it!

Rachel: Oooh! I'd like to see that Gordon and Rainbow Dash get their comeuppance!

Gordon: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!

Rainbow dash: YEAH! Get the lead out of your wheels and get a move on you coaches.

Coaches. Don't make such a fuss. Don't make such a fuss.

Coach 5: (Sighs) Gordon and Rainbow Dash don't know how to treat a coach.

Coach 4: Why didn't Thomas pick one of us to go on his branchline?

Narrator: They thundered up the hill and roared through the next station. Rainbow Dash and Gordon were both still teasing William of the relentless but unlucky Rolls Royce incident of 1921. William took no notice. A long stretch of line lay ahead. In the distance was a bridge with high parapets at each end. But its seemed to Gordon that there was something was on the bridge. He wasn't the only one who thought so too.

Rainbow Dash: (In alarm) SSSSSSTOOOOOPPP!

William: What?! (Looks out the window) WHOAAA GORDON WHOAA!

Narrator**: **Rainbow Dash slammed the brakes hard on.

Gordon: Pah! All the cloud busting in Cloudsdale must be going to Rainbow Dash's head. It's just a cow. SHOO! SHOO!

Narrator: They moved slowly onto the bridge but the cow wouldn't shoo. She had lost her calf and felt lonely.

Cow: (Sadly) MOOOOOO!

Narrator: Everyone and everypony tried to send her away, but she wouldn't go.

William: Here leave this to me.

Narrator: William plucked some grass from their end of the bridge and began waving it at the cow.

William: (Whistle) hey look, food! Here, come get the food come on! I know your hungry. Come on old girl.

Rainbow Dash: No. No No! Your doing it all wrong. Here let me show you. I'll have this cow out of the way in ten seconds flat.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash climbed off the footplate and trotted over to cow.

William: Heheh… This should be fun for a laugh..

Narrator: But Rainbow dash need more than that though. First she tried ordering the cow off.

Rainbow Dash: Hey you cow! Off the track now!

Narrator: Then she tried making funny faces at her to try and scare her off.

Rainbow Dash: Lylylylyla wah wah! (makes funny noise) Lylylylyl lalalala!

Narrator: But of course, she failed miserably.

Rainbow Dash: Oooh. Your good! Too good time for plan C.

Narrator: Plan C involved kicking the cow in the rear.

Rainbow Dash: GET MOVING YOU DAIRY BARN WITH LEGS! (kicks)

Narrator: Of course that plan failed too, quite painfully for Rainbow Dash. The cow kicked her sending her flying into Gordon's cab.

Rainbow Dash: Oooh my head.

William: Heheheheh… Smooth landing. Oh Rainbow Dash, you must have been up all night thinking of that plan.

Rainbow Dash: Oh and you should talk?! All you did was wave grass at her face.

William: Well at least my tactics were more diplomatic than yours. You did nothing but made her mad.

Rainbow Dash: Well at least I tried to literally shoo the cow away.

Narrator: Just then Henry arrived with Applejack and Spike aboard his train.

Rainbow Dash: Ah yeah. Now the tides will surely shift for the better. Two ponies, two engines, a human and a baby dragon vs 1 cow.

Gordon: I second that motion miss Dash.

Applejack: Hold up there Henry. Looks like a cow broke free. (Applejack slowly stopped the train)

Henry: (Confidently) Don't worry Applejack. I'll soon settle her. Be off! Be off!

Cow: (Wailing) Moo! (Lowers her head.)

Henry: Uh, now what do I do?

Spike: Just leave it to me.

Narrator: He was about to make an attempt when Applejack grabbed his tail.

Applejack: Hold up there partner. I think the best thing to do is keep your distance from her. From look of it, I think Rainbow Dash might have made her mad.

William: (Smirk points at Rainbow Dash) HA! Told you!

Rainbow Dash: (Annoyed) oh hardy har! har! Sheesh!

Henry: Uhh… Right. Then um… I'll take your word for that Applejack.

Spike : (Even more scared than Henry) That makes two of us.

Narrator: Henry back away nervously as Rainbow dash stood almost speechless.

Rainbow Dash: (Disbelief) WHAT! Oh for the love of pete. It's just one cow. Shape up Henry. Your bigger than she is. Why don't you just charge her and get it over and done with?

Henry: Well you see, we don't want to hurt her.

Spike: Yeah that's right. And Fluttershy would never let us hear the end of it.

Applejack: Come again sugar cube?

Spike: I said 'Fluttershy wouldn't let us hear the end of it.'

Applejack: THAT'S IT! You stay here Spike with Henry. William, go back to the last station and inform the station master that the line is blocked.

William: Will do. What do you have in mind Applejack?

Applejack: I've got myself an idea I'll be right back.

Narrator: So whilst Applejack ran to fetch Fluttershy from Wellsworth, William went back to tell the last station that Henry stopped at and told the Station Master what had happened.

Station Master: Oh I reckon that might be Bluebell. Her calf is here ready to be taken home.

William: Lets get her over there then.

StationMaster: Righto. I'll get Pinkie Pie to take her there with Percy.

Narrator: Meanwhile at the bridge, Applejack returned with Fluttershy whom was soothing bluebells ruffled feelings.

Fluttershy: There there bluebell. It'll be alright now. Just be a little patient and your calf will be here pretty soon.

Narrator: When Percy and Pinkie Pie arrived, Bluebell was so happy to be reunited with her calf again that the two of them gave Fluttershy a kiss.

Fluttershy: (giggle)

William: Thank you so much Fluttershy. We owe you one.

Fluttershy: Oh no problem William. I work well with animals.

William: I know you do Fluttershy.

Narrator: And then she took them home before returning to Edward.

Gordon: (Whisper) Not a word.

Henry (Whisper) Yes keep it dark.

Rainbow Dash: (Whisper) Remember. We saw nothing.

Spike: (Trying to sound incognito and failing miserably in the process). Saw what nothing?

Narrator: All 4 felt rather silly but unfortunately for them the story soon spread like peanut butter on jam sandwich.

(That night at sheds)

Edward: (Chuckle) Well! Well! Well! What do we have here then? Two big engines afraid of one cow?

Sally: (Chuckle) And not to mention an athlete pony.

Bridget: (Chuckle) And a dragon from what I heard.

Gordon: Afraid? Rubbish, we just didn't want the poor thing to hurt herself by running up against us, so we stopped so as not startle her.

Henry: Yeah, that's pretty much what happened. You see what we mean Edward, Sally and Bridget?

Edward/Sally/Bridget: Oh yes Gordon and Henry. I see. (Chuckles quietly so as not be rude).

Narrator: Gordon and Henry thought that Edward saw only too well, but he wasn't the only one. Back at Knapford Hotel, Rachel had heard about the story from Fluttershy.

Rachel: So what's this I here Rainbow Dash and Spike? You 2 along with Gordon and Henry getting afraid of just one cow.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash and Spike said nothing, they just sulked. But William felt rather guilty for the teasing.

William: Never mind Rainbow Dash and Spike, Rachel is just joking with you. I'm sorry about teasing you about your tactics.

Rainbow Dash: (smiled) Same here, I think I know what will make all 3 of us feel better.

Narrator: William smiled.

William: That's right and I'm buying it. Care to join us Rachel?

Rachel: Sure. I'll just get my coat. I'm sorry for teasing you 2.

Spike: That's alright Rachel. Heheh we kinda deserved it too.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah I think we all over did at the bridge.

William: Yeah that is so true.

Narrator: And laughing happily, the 4 went into the hotel kitchen for some donuts and cocoa.

**Not much change here. Ready for part 2? I am. See you there.**


	48. Bertie's Chase

**Author's Notes: Not much changed here, except that now I added William with Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Bertie.**

_Bertie's Chase_

Narrator: One day in the Fat Controllers office, the fat controller was enjoy a nice cup of tea when the phone rang.

Sir Topham Hatt: Hello. Tidmouth Station. Sir Topham hatt speaking.

Sick Fireman:Uugh…. Morning Sir. I'd don't think I can come to work today. I came down with food poisoning last night.

Sir Topham Hatt: Oh gosh don't tell me. You drank one of those cheap flimflamtacular's again.

Sick fireman: Hey I never tried them before. Their song was catchy enough, plus they looked good on the telly commercial.

Sir Topham Hatt: How many times do I kept telling you to stay clear of cheaply made apple cider? Do you listen? Nooooo. (Sighs) Fine. I'll let you have the day off today, but don't expect any payment increase for this.

Sick fireman: Very well sir. Good day (gulp) sir.

Sir Topham: (sigh) I keep telling people to stay away from that Flim-Flam brothers cider. I don't know why the health inspector won't just shut down there cheap shady business once and for all. (Sigh heavily) Well, seeing that I can't spare anyone or anypony in this case, I Better phone the bus company. I can't let Twilight do two jobs at the same time.

Narrator: Meanwhile, down at Knaphord platform, Edward was still waiting to pick up passengers from Thomas's train not knowing that the train was canceled.

Edward: PEEP! PEEP! PEEP! We're late. Where are Thomas and Twilight Sparkle? It's not like them to be late .

Fluttershy: Calm down Edward. There's probably a good reason for this delay.

Edward: Yes. I suppose your right there.

Rachel: I know how we can pass the time. We can sing a song.

Fluttershy: That's great idea.

Rachel: (Singing) Oh dear what can the matter be.

Fluttershy: (Singing) Johnny so long at the fair.

Sid: Heheheh. Never you two mind about Johnny. Say Fluttershy can you fly up to the cab and see if you can look for Thomas and Twilight Sparkle?

(Fluttershy flies up to roof of Edwards cab)

Sid: Can you see him?

Fluttershy: Um no sir. Sorry.

Narrator: The guard looked at his watch

Guard: 10 minutes late. We can't stay here all day.

Rachel: I'll go up and have a look too Sid. Just in case.

Narrator: So Rachel joined Fluttershy at the top the cab.

Sid: Can you see him?

Rachel: Nope.

Fluttershy: Oh look. There's Bertie the Bus in a tearing hurry. Oh I hope they don't crash.

Rachel: I wouldn't worry about them. Bertie is pretty good on his wheels. Besides, they're most likely on a coach tour or something.

Narrator: They clambered down and back into the cab.

Guard: Right away Fluttershy and Rachel.

Narrator: And they started off.

Bertie: TOOT! TOOT! STOP! STOP! I HAVE THOMAS'S PASSengers….!

Narrator: Bertie roared into the yards. But it was no good. Edward was gone.

Bertie: (Crossly) Bother! Bother Thomas's fireman for foolishly drinking that flimflam cider and not being able to coming to work today. Why did I have to promise you to help the passenger catch the train Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: That will do Bertie. Remember, we made a pinkie promise and those are promises that we must keep. Now Spike, take us away to next station.

Spike: With pleasure. Boy I'm glad to be driving buses instead of a train. Not a single cow to scare me.

William: Well I'm glad to see you finally found your calling to life Spike.

Bertie: William's right. I'll catch Edward or bust.

Narrator: He sped along the road.

Twilight Sparkle: That's the spirit Bertie.

(As they toil up a hill.)

Bertie: (groaning) Oh my gears and axel. I'll never be the same bus again.

Narrator: At last, they reached the top of the hill

Bertie: Hurray! Hurray! I see him. Oh no he's reached station already. No wait a minute, he's stopped at a signal.

Twilight Sparkle, Bertie, Spike and William: Hurray Hurray!

Narrator: And they tore down the hill at breakneck speed Bertie's brakes squealing at the corners as the passengers and ponies all bounced like balls in bucket.

Passengers cheer: Well done Bertie. Well done Spike.

Twilight Sparkle: Go it Bertie!

William: Go it!

Narrator: They raced through the village while dogs and hens scattered in all directions.

Twilight Sparkle: Whew… that's was too close for comfort. Fluttershy would never let us here the end.

William: No kidding Twilight. She'd be in a real panic if she heard something like this.

Narator: Bertie tooted loudly as he skidded into the yard.

Bertie: Wait! Wait!

Narrator: They were just in time to see the signal drop, the guard waved his flag and Edward puffed out of the station. Everyone rushed to the platform but it was no use and they came bustling back.

Bertie: (Unhappily) I'm sorry.

Passenger: Well never mind Bertie. After him, quickly. Third time lucky you know.

Twilight: (Crazy) Plus clock is ticking Bertie Clock is ticking! (Bertie Gulped).

Narrator: But luckily Spike slapped Twilight across the face to break her out of her madness

Spike: Snap out of it! And try to think clearly.

Narrator: Twilight shook herself out of her state of madness.

Twilight: Your right spike. Uh sorry bout that Bertie, I nearly lost my sanity… Emm… again ah heheh! (Blushes) .

Passenger 2: Do you think we will be able to catch Edward at the next station William?

William: Hmmm. Well there's good chance. The main road keeps close to line and plus we'll be able to climb hills better than Edward. No offence to Edward of course. But I'll just make sure to be on the safe side.

Narrator: He then went to speak with the stationmaster while Spike, Twilight and the passengers waited impatiently in the bus.

William: Yes will do it this time.

Narrator: William happily climbed back in.

Everyone : Hurray!

Narrator: Spike turned on the ignition and Bertie chased after Edward once more.

(Cue Bertie's Persuit montage)

(Cut to Edward and Fluttershy)

Coaches: This hill is too steep! This hill is too steep!

Narrator: Edward snorted in front.

Edward: Your complaining? I'm the one doing all the hard work.

Narrator: At last with much clanking, clunking and puffing Edward fluttershy, Rachel and the crew reached the top at last and ran smoothly into the station.

Edward: PEEP! PEEP! Get in quickly please.

Narrator: The porters and passengers hurried and Edward waited impatiently to start. The guards whistle blew and Rachel and Fluttershy looked back. But the flag didn't wave.

Bertie: (Horn sounds out) TOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

Fluttershy: (Jumps back) OH!

Rachel: (Pats Fluttershy reassuringly) It's ok Fluttershy. It's just a horn.

Narrator: The stationmaster ran up and snatched flag out of the guard's hand. Then everything happened at once. Bertie continued honking furiously, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and William ran to platform.

Twilight, Spike and William: STOP THAT TRAIN!

Narrator: The passenger and ponies rushed onto the platform and on to the train. The station master told the crew what happened.

Fluttershy: Oh my. I'm dreadfully sorry about that Twilight, Spike, William and Bertie.

Edward: Oh dear. Same here. We had no idea. So sorry about the chase wild goose chase you lot.

Rachel: Oh my goodness I'm sorry about that you lot. We had no idea.

Twilight: It's all good.

Spike: At least everyone is now on board.

William: Don't worry about it.

Bertie: Besides, it's my fault….. Late at the junction…you didn't know… about Thomas's passengers.

Edward: PEEP! PEEP! Goodbye Bertie. We're off. Thanks again Bertie, William, Spike and Twilight.

Fluttershy: Thank you again everyone.

Rachel: Thank you all.

Twilight, Spike, William and passengers: Three cheers for Bertie!

Narrator: And they cheered and waved till they were out of sight.

**And that was another episode featuring our favourite red bus. Next we meet a little traction engine. See you there.**


	49. Saved From Scrap

**Author's notes: This is the 1st time that Scrapping is tackled in a story. But it certainly won't be the last time.**

_Saved From Scrap_

Narrator: There is a local breakers yard near Edward's station. Its full of rusty old cars and machinery. They are brought there to be broken up, the pieces are then loaded into trucks and Edward takes them to the steel mills where they are melted down and used again. To Edward, this place is the most heart breaking sight he had ever seen but after a few years he had gotten used to seeing it most of time since he usually worked at the station near the breakers yard. Until this particular day.

Edward: (Sighing sadly) Oh dear. What a depressing sight it is. All these old machines and cars with years of life still in them being cut to waste and fading into oblivion.

Narrator: Rachel, Fluttershy and William patted Edward on his smokebox in sympathy.

Fluttershy: I know Edward, I know. I suppose its just the way of this world sadly.

William: I know what you mean Edward. It's sure is a crying shame.

Rachel: It's a shame that somethings can't be saved.

Narrator: Edward sigh unhappily again.

Edward: I know your right guys. It's just who would thought that we would be outdating these old cars, trucks, traction engines… Wait a minute! Traction engines?!

Narrator: Edward blinked. Standing right next him, Fluttershy, Rachel and William, still intact though little disheveled, was old traction engine looking furlong.

Edward: Hullo there. You're not broken or rusty. What in Sodor's name are you doing here in all places?

Traction engine: (sadly) Oh, hullo there. I'm Trevor. Well I don't mean to look broken or rusty. It's just that, they're going to break me up next week.

Fluttershy: Oh my, how awful.

William: How terrible.

Rachel: That's sad.

Edward: What a shame.

Trevor: I know. My driver says I only need some paint, brasel, and oil to be good as new.

Narrator: Trevor nearly burst into tears as he tried to remain brave.

Trevor: (Sad sigh) But it's no use. My master just doesn't want me anymore. I suppose it's just because I'm old fashioned.

Narrator: Edward snorted Indignantly.

Edward: People say I'm old fashioned, but I don't care in the slightest. The fat controller says I'm a useful engine.

Trevor: (Gradually cheering up) Well come to think of it. My driver thinks I'm useful too. I mean, I sometimes feel tried I'll but I don't constantly give up on myself like these newfangled tractors. They have something called circuit breakers in their engines you see. Poor chaps. When one of them blows fuse that's pretty much the end of it and most of not all them use it to flub a trick to play truant from work. As for me, I struggle on to get the job done. I tell you, I have never broken down in my life.

Narrator: Trevor ended proudly beam from side to side.

Edward: How astonishing.

Fluttershy: So um… I hope you don't mind me asking you, but I was wondering what work did you used to do Trevor?

Narrator: Trevor smiled kindly.

Trevor: That's alright my dear pony, besides that's a very interesting question and an interesting story to boot. Miss… ummm…

Fluttershy: Oh forgive us Trevor. We forgot to properly introduce ourselves. My name is Fluttershy.

Edward: I'm Edward.

William: I'm William

Rachel: The name's Rachel.

Trevor: Well pleasure to make your acquaintance Edward, Fluttershy, Rachel and William. Anyway, now let's see. Hmmmm…

(Cue flashback of Trevor's past.)

Trevor: Well in the old days, my master used to send us from farm to farm. We'd threshed the corn, hauled logs, sawed timber, and did lots of other work. We made friends at all the farms and saw them every year. The local children just loved to see us come by. They'd follow us in crowds and watched us work all day long. I especially loved when they used to watch us traveling through the busy market town with a trailer of logs in tow cheering us on as went about our work and sometimes my driver would give them rides.

Narrator: Trevor shut his eyes remembering.

Trevor: I like children. All those admiring little faces. Oh yes I like children.

Narrator: Edward clanked back to work.

Edward: Broken up what a shame! Broken up what shame! I must help Trevor, I must. Us old fashioned engines must stick to you know Fluttershy, Rachel and William.

Fluttershy: That's spirit Edward. And I'll help you too. That's what friends are for.

Edward: Oh thank you Fluttershy now I can see why they call you the element of kindness.

Fluttershy: (giggles)

William: I'm with you too Edward. I'm a first class preservationist.

Rachel: Same here. Count me in.

Narrator: All 4 felt sorry for Trevor and wanted to do all they could to save him before it was too late. William, Rachel, Fluttershy and Edward thought of all the nice people and ponies they knew that loved steam engines. They all had many friends both from Sodor and Equestria but strangely none of them seemed to have room for a traction engine at home. Even though Applejack the rest of the apple family had plenty of room back at sweet apple acres, ever since the Flim Flam brothers incident, Applejack along with the rest of the family were still skeptical of newfangled contraptions. Edward arrived back at Wellsworth fretting the worst.

Edward: It's a shame!

Fluttershy: Uh Edward.

Edward: It's a shame!

Fluttershy: Edward, we….

Edward: I'm sorry Fluttershy. Right now I'm still trying to figure who be perfect to saving Trevor.

Fluttershy: But Edward? What about him. (Fluttershy flew in front of Edward and pointed).

Edward: Oh. That's right! Why didn't I think of him before? Oh Fluttershy you are such a brilliant Pegasus.

Fluttershy: ( blushes giggled)

William: Oh well done Fluttershy! Well done! He'd be perfect.

Rachel: Oh he would definitely make a good candidate. Great job Fluttershy.

Narrator: There on the platform was just the very person.

Vicar of wellsworth: Morning William, morning Rachel, morning Fluttershy. Hullo Edward. You and Fluttershy look distressed. Whats the matter William?

William : Oh theres a traction engine in scrapyards Vicar. He'll be broken up next week and it's a crying shame.

Rachel: And Jem Cole, his driver, says he's never driven a better engine than him and you know Jem doesn't make those statements lightly. We think you would be a perfect candidate for saving Trevor.

Edward: Do save him sir please. You have plenty of room in your orchard.

Vicar of wellsworth: Yes Edward. I've got room. But I have no need for a traction engine.

Fluttershy: Oh please Sir your our last hope Sir. He's saws wood Sir and gives children and foals of all ages rides Sir. Please buy him Sir. Your our last chance to save him Sir.

Narrator: The Vicar looked at their faces full of despair, he could see that Edward and Fluttershy really cared a lot about Trevor,

Vicar of wellsworth: Well in that case. Then we'll see.

Narrator: He boarded the train. On Saturday afternoon, Trevor was surprised to see his old driver and friend, Jem Cole, arriving at the breakers yard.

Jem Cole: Hullo Trevor. I've got a bit of news for you. The reverend is coming to see you Trevor. Maybe, just maybe, he'll buy you.

Trevor: (Gasping in Hope) My word the very idea. Do you think he will?

Jem Cole: He will when I've lit your fire and clean you up.

Narrator: Jem set to work. When the vicar and his two boy arrived that evening, Trevor had steam up. He hadn't felt so happy in months.

Jem cole: Isn't he a marvel Reverend? Now, watch this.

Narrator: And with toot of the whistle and pull of the lever, Trevor chuffed happily around the yards.

Vicars boys: Oh daddy, please buy him.

Narrator: The boys jumped up down in there in excitement.

Vicar: Calm down my boys calm down. Let me try him for myself Jem.

Narrator: And climbed up beside Jem.

Vicar: Please show your paces Trevor.

Trevor: Yes Sir your reverence. Now I'll show you what traction engines can do.

Narrator: After a long time of driving Trevor, the Vicar went to speak the scrap merchant and everyone held the breath. Later the vicar came out smiling from ear to ear.

vicar: I got him cheap Jem. Cheap!

Jem: Ha ha! Did you hear that Trevor my boy? The reverend saved you and now you have new home at vicarage orchards now.

Trevor: Saved! Oh Hallelujah! How splendid. Oh thank you your Reverence. I'll see to it that you never regret this.

The Vicar: (Chuckle) I know you won't Trevor. I'm glad to have bought you, now Jem, could do the Honours of driving him home for me and take these scallywags with you too. They won't want to come in the car when there's a traction engine to ride home in.

Jem: Yes Sir your Reverence.

Narrator: Fluttershy, William and Rachel were so overcome with Joy they jumped up in excitement.

Fluttershy: WE DID IT! WE SAVED TREVOR! WE DID IT! YAAAAY!

Rachel: WE'VE DONE IT! WE'VE DONE IT!

William: HAHAHA! OH WONDERFUL! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'VE SAVED HIM!

Narrator: Trevor smiled happily.

Trevor: (think) it's amazing that everyone still bothers with old traction engines like me when my old master thought that I was pretty much useless. But now I can still move on with my new life and move forward under my own steam to my new home. God bless you Edward, Fluttershy, Rachel and William.

Narrator: Trevor's home is close by the railway line and he sees Edward and Fluttershy every day, sometimes Rachel and/or William were with them too. His paint is spotless and his brass shines like gold. He saws firewood in winter time and when one Jem's tractors fails and packs it in, he sometimes borrows Trevor. He also sometimes visits Equestria once in a while for special occasions and special jobs from rock farming, to winter wrap up, to steam rally's in Ponyville. He's always careful not to create smoke clouds and he had good manners to begin with so it wasn't too hard to make friends with the others Ponies. At first the apple family of Sweet Apple Acres had their suspicions of Trevor. But then the unbelievable happened, after a little help from Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, and being given a chance to prove himself, he soon gained the trust and friendship of Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac. Granny Smith, a light green earth pony with a grey mane and tail, orange eyes, an apple pie cutie mark and an orange bandana with red apples around her neck, was the last one to accept his friendship, as he helps them with farm repairs and hauling supplies and apples incase if the work load gets too heavy for them on their own. He never touched their cider recipe. And she along with Big Mac were heard to remark.

Granny Smith: Well, for a new fangled piece contraption, old Trevor here can be quite handy and helpful in the old fashion ways.

Big Mac: Eeeeyup.

Narrator: That is definitely very high praises from the two oldest members of the Apple family of Sweet Apple Acres. Trevor likes his old jobs and his new part time jobs in Equestira. But his happiest days is always the church fetes. Then with wooden seat bolted to his bunker or a caravan in tow, he chuffers happily around the orchards giving rides to children and foals. Long afterwards, you will see him resting at his home in the vicarage orchards shutting his eyes remembering happily.

Trevor: (Sub conscious) I like children.

**Yeah. That story has a bit of ****trauma. Just wait till we get to another story further up. Next up is one of my favourite stories, 'Old Iron'. Look out for that guys.**


	50. Old Iron

**Author's Notes: I can tell that this is another one of the fan favourites. And judging by how much effort atsf put into this story, I'm going to say that this is in his top 10 stories from the Railway Series. I will admit, it's probably in my top 10 as well. Anyway, here we go.**

_Old Iron_

Narrator: One day James and rarity had to wait at Edwards station till Edward's train came in, this made them quite cross.

James: LATE AGAIN!

Rarity: Oh honestly how many times do we have to keep reminding you Edward? You cannot hold up trains on the mainline.

Narrator: Edward just laughed.

Edward: Obviously not James and Rarity. That appears to be your jobs.

James: LOUSY CHEEKY LITTLE! (His wheels spinning furiously as he fumed away. )

Rarity: Easy now darling. Remember your boiler pressure.

James: One of these Edward! One of these days. (muttered darkly).

Narrator: After James and Rarity finished their work they went back to the yards. Both them were still feeling very bad tempered and they weren't shy of expressing their feelings to the others.

James: You know what guys? Edward he is just impossible. Hey clanks about like a load of old iron. And he's so slowly that he makes us wait and work harder.

Rarity: Not to mention his clanking racket has kept me up from my beauty sleep, and on top of that, we have been the ones getting held up by that good for nothing old rust bucket 7 times this month. I don't know why Sir Topham doesn't send that useless pile of junk to breaker yard already where he belongs.

Narrator: William, Rachel, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Thomas and Percy were furious by this accusation! Edward was they're friend.

Percy: Old Iron?! Slow?!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Edward is neither of those things. Besides, 1. he is not a bucket, he is steam engine, and 2. he's painted blue not rust coloured, plus 3. He's made of steel, not iron.

Rachel: I'm ashamed of you Rarity! That's our friend your talk about! He is not useless at all! In 1938, all the other tender engines went on strike because they didn't want to shunt, but Edward didn't mind one bit about shunting and managed to keep trains running that same day!

James: Pah! That was back then. Now he is old and decrepit! He's been late 10 times these last few weeks. He's completely worn out his bearings. The only place that old iron junk pile is useful for is in the scrapyard.

Rarity: I couldn't agree with you more James. That's the only place for that disgraceful useless out of date engine.

William: SHUT UP RARITY!

Rarity: I beg your pardon?!

William: You heard what I said! That's my father's engine you're talking about! Edward has been the most reliable engine in our fleet since 1915 and year after year he always manages to get his jobs done, even if he is sick and doesn't mind any job! So who's the weaker engine here!

Rarity: WELL I NEVER!

James: Pah! Obviously your father and Rachel's mother just never had a taste for engines then. Pathetic! Utterly Pathetic!

Rarity: Agreed James

Narrator: William seethed with rage! But Fluttershy was furious. Edward was her lifelong friend since she and her friends from Equestrian started visiting Sodor. This was the last straw.

Fluttershy: How dare you two! You listen here James! You maybe a newer engine that Edward but that does not give you the right to be a bully. You may be younger than Edward and stronger too and in better condition, James, BUT YOU DO NOT! I REPEAT DO NOT HURT MY FRIEND!

Thomas: Fluttershy is right. Why Edward could beat you two in a race any day.

James: Oh really? Edward beat me in race?

Twilight Sparkle: He really could you know James. Edward is a very special engine, so back off.

James: Pah! I should like to see him do it.

Rarity: And so would I! Good day to you! Hmph!

Narrator: And Rarity backed James into the shed in dignified manner and strode away whilst the others just glared at them. One day, James's driver didn't feel well when he came to work.

James's driver: I'll manage.

Narrator: But when they reached the top of Gordon's hill he could hardly stand.

James's driver : Oooh I think I may have had one too many flim flamtaculars, and a couple of flimmazings, and 7 shots of Flamtastics last night at Knapford pub.

Rachel: (Sighing annoyed) let me guess you drank one of those stupid flim flams again Ross?!

James Driver : Hey…. How'd did…you (hiccup) know?

Rarity: (Crossly) Oh bother. I keep telling to lay off that cheaply made cider. When will you ever learn mister Driver?

James's driver: Hey I (hiccup) never had ( hiccup) one before. The song sounded so… so (hiccup) catchy and it looked good on those commercials.

Narrator: The driver passed out onto the coal pile. Rachel then grimly took over the controls as Rarity with much annoyance took over Rachel's duty. When they reached the next station, Rachel spoke to the signalman. Then she and Rarity put the trucks into a siding and Rarity uncoupled James ready for shunting.

James's driver: (singing terribly) 99 (Hiccup) buckets of (hiccup) oats on the (hiccup) wall…

Rachel: Ross, shut up! Okay Rarity. I'm gonna go take the driver to the station and have them look after him for us while I find a relief. Would you be a dear and watch over James for us?

Rarity: Hey I am not a deer you blithering moron, I am a pony and more so, I am lady.

Rachel: (annoyed) I meant dear. D-e-a-r. Moron!

Rarity: Oh heheh. My mistake. (slightly embarrassed).

Narrator: So Rachel left with the Driver who was still definitely the complete opposite of Sober. They were gone for a long time and Rarity had decided to have beauty nap inside James's cab. This was big mistake. Three young fillies snuck their way inside and were discussing how to get their cutie marks.

Apple Bloom: Maybe railroadin' will be our special talent.

Sweetie Belle: Yeah your right their Apple Bloom. Both our sisters work here on this railway it'll be fun too.

Scootaloo: I don't know. I don't think it's right to be trespassing here. This looks like a pretty busy yard.

Apple Bloom: Don't worry Scootaloo. It's easy. All we need to do is find an engine to drive.

Narrator: But the only engine they saw was James, so they clambered up and started playing with the controls without even waking a very heavy sleeping Rarity. To make matters worse, some boys saw what the three fillies were doing and thought it was a good idea to join in the fun, still without waking Rarity. Suddenly, the signalman shouted.

Kildane Signalman: OY YOU LOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT!? STEAM ENGINES AREN'T TOYS! GET DOWN FROM THERE!

Sweetie Belle: Uh-Oh! Busted.

One of the boys: Run for it!

Narrator: And they all took off like jack rabbits. Rachel heard the commotion and what she saw made her heart pound fast. There was James puffing away down the line with Rarity still fast asleep in his cab.

Rachel: Oh good lord! HE'S RUNNING AWAY DOWN THE MAINLINE!

Narrator: She ran hard but couldn't catch James and so she ran back to signal box. Inside, the signalman was frantically settling all the points along his section.

Kildane signalman: Right. All traffic halted. Up and down mainlines a clear for 30 miles. An inspector is to be coming too.

Narrator: Rachel mopped her face.

Rachel: What happened?

Kildane Signalman: Two boys and three fillies were on James's footplate, probably fiddling with the controls for larks. They tumbled off when James started. I shouted at them and they ran like angel bunny and his little friends.

Rachel: Ugh…. Just let me catch those scallywags. I'll teach them to meddle with one of Sir Topham Hatt's engine.

Narrator: Both of them jumped the as the telephone rang. The signalman answered the call.

Kildane Signalman: Hullo, this, Kildane junction, Nicholas Michael Ernest speaking. Yes… She's here… Right….. I'll tell her. (Puts the phone down) Well good news and bad news. Bad news that there is no railway inspector available due to staff shortage, but the good news is that William Holden and Fluttershy are all coming at once in Edward. They need a shunters pole and coil of wire rope.

Rachel: Hmmm. What for?

Kildane Signalman: Search me. But you better get them quickly.

Narrator: The Rachel was ready when Edward arrived. William saw the pole and rope.

William: Good girl. Jump in.

Fluttershy: Um. I hope we can catch Rarity and James.

Rachel: Me too Fluttershy, I just hope we can catch them before somebody or somepony gets hurt.

William: Well there's only one way to find out. Here goes nothing.

Narrator: William opened the regulator and they started away.

Edward: Don't worry. We'll catch them, we'll catch them. Don't worry about that! There's life still in these old wheels yet.

Fluttershy: That's the spirit Edward. Lets go.

Narrator: Edward Clanked and clunked out of the yards. Meanwhile James was laughing as he left the yards.

James: What a lark! What a lark! This beats shunting any day.

Narrator: But presently, little did he know that he and Rarity were already in a lot of trouble. Rarity started to wake up, slowly as usual.

Rarity: (Yawn) Oh I guess we already got the relief driver then James. That was quick.

Narrator: Then she noticed that they were accelerating faster and faster.

Rarity: (Sleeply) Um James darling, shouldn't we be slowing down here?

James: Oy! You know, your right Rarity. Now that's really odd, I could have sworn that my driver would shut my regulator at this point, I mean we're going downhill from here. Um… Hey could you slow down a bit? Oy, driver, hey could you possibly slow down? (Starting to feel frantic) Oy, driver, are you deaf or mad or something? I said slow down! Watch it driver, we'll come off at that bend if you're not… Woooahhhh!

Narrator: James' wheels screeched as they swerved violently around a sharp bend just barely keeping on the rails. The sudden swerve knocked Rarity into one of the cab walls waking her in startle.

Rarity: OW! James! Watch what you are doing.

James: OY! Don't tell me that to me Rarity, tell that to my….driver… 0_0"

Narrator: At that moment horrifying realisation hit him.

James: No driver on the railway would ever dare to go that fast around that bend… so that can only mean one thing.

Narrator: A sudden shriek of horror from Rarity gave him the terrifying answer.

Rarity: James darling, your driver's not in your cab!

James: WHAT?! OH NO! WHAT DO WE DO, I CAN'T STOP! HELP! HELP!

Rarity: SOMEPONY HHHHHHHHEEELLLLP!

(James and Rarity continued to thunder uncontrollably down line.)

Edward: We're coming James and Rarity. We're coming. Don't worry!

Narrator: Edward was panting and clanking and puffing up behind with every last ounce of steam he had.

William: I see them. Fluttershy take over the controls whilst I get ready for the next stage in the rescue.

Rachel: There they are Edward. Alright Fluttershy, try to get Edward alongside James front buffer beam.

Fluttershy: (tears streaming) Hhhhhnnnnggg I can't.

William: What do you mean you can't!?

Fluttershy: (tearing up) It's Edwards bearings there too worn out, and they'll shatter if we go any faster and I'll be hurting him.

Rachel: But what about poor Rarity? She's only supervised engines crews and never drove an engine before.

William: She right it's are only hope Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: But Edward bearri….

Edward: Don't worry about me Fluttershy. I swore an oath to never let my controller, down especially in an emergency. I plan to keep it that way. Bearings or no bearings, that's final. I'll be alright, I promise. Just help me to help save Rarity and James. I know you can do it.

Narrator: Fluttershy was touched by Edward's statement.

Fluttershy: (Reluctant sigh) Alright Edward, you win. Good luck.

Narrator: And with that, she opened the regulator wider and wider until and at last with a great effort from both Fluttershy and Edward they finally caught up alongside, slowly gaining until Edward's smokebox was level with James's front buffer beam.

William: Right then. Hold him steady Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Right. Steady now Edward. Steady.

William: Right then leave the rest to me.

Rachel: Be careful William.

William: Don't worry. I promise I'll be careful.

Fluttershy: Good luck William. I'll keep my eye on incase either of you fall and can't catch yourselves.

William: Much obliged Fluttershy.

Narrator: William stood on Edwards's front and held the nuce of rope in the crook of the shunters pole. He was trying to slip the ropes over James's buffer. The engines swayed and lurched violently. He tried again and again more than once they nearly fell off but were just saved by Fluttershy pulling him back on.

William: Whoa!

Rachel: FLUTTERSHY!

(Fluttershy pulled him back while Rachel took the controls.)

William: That was a close one. Whew. Thanks Fluttershy.

Narrator: But at last.

William: Just… A bit….closer… and

Narrator: Rachel and fluttershy each closed their eyes

Fluttershy: I can't look!

William: And…. Got him!

Narrator: He pulled his nuce tightly and climbed safely back into the cab. Then gently braking so as not to snap the ropes, Fluttershy Checked Edward's speed just in time to see Rachel scramble across and take control.

Edward: (Chuckle) So the old iron, caught you two after all.

James: I'm sorry. Thank you for saving us. You were splendid Edward.

Rarity: And I'm sorry too Edward and Fluttershy. I don't how you could still bother with us after we have been so rude. Can you ever forgive us?

Edward: Oh That's quite alright you two. You know this all reminds me of a little old song we used to sing back in the old days on Furness railway.

Narrator: The ponies were amazed.

Fluttershy: I didn't you could sing Edward.

Narrator: Edward smiled and chuckled.

Edward : Well then Have any of you ever heard of something that goes like this. (Singing), Oh any old iron Any old Iron any any any old iron. You look sweet talk about a treat. You look dapper from napper to your feet, Ya dressed in style brand new tile with your father's old green tie on, but I wouldn't give a tuppence for your old watch and chain old iron old iron.

Fluttershy: I think I've heard this one before, it's very catchy. (singing) Oh any old iron any old iron any any any old iron. You look sweet talk about treat, you look pretty from your head to wings your dressed in style brand smile with fathers old green tie on, but I wouldn't give a bunny for your old watch and chain old iron old iron.

William: OooH that is very Catchy (singing) Oh any old iron any old iron any any any old iron. You look sweet talk about treat, you look cool from your horn to hooves your dressed in style brand tile with fathers old green tie on, but I wouldn't give a book for your old watch and chain old iron old iron,

Rachel: Hey I Know this one (singing) Oh any old iron any old iron any any any old iron. You look sweet talk about treat, you look handsome from your head to hooves, your dressed in style brand style with fathers old green tie on, but I wouldn't give apple for your old watch and chain old iron old iron.

Edward: Everyone now.

Everyone: (Singing) Oh any old iron Any old Iron any any any old iron. You look sweet talk about a treat. You look dapper from napper to your feet, Ya dressed in style brand new tile with your father's old green tie on, but I wouldn't give a tuppence for your old watch and chain old iron old iron.

Edward: (Singing) How's your father

Everyone: (Singing) old iron.

Narrator: They soon ended their journey side by side. The fat controller was waiting for them at the station.

Sir Topham Hatt: Well done. a fine piece of work indeed… Now then James you can rest and then take your next train. Rarity, you will be learning how to drive James on that same train as well.

Rarity: (almost speechless and ready to faint) What...?

James: Oh blimey, as long as that's tomorrows train your referring too than that's fine by me Sir… (Gulp) …Oh Blimey, I think I'm gonna be sick.

Rarity: That's makes two of us darling.

(Rarity dramatically faints).

Narrator: He then turned to Fluttershy.

Sir Topham Hatt : I'm proud of you Fluttershy. As a reward Fluttershy I've talked with miss Princess Celestia and have made arrangements so that you and your friends from Equestria will have life time passes to visit work and ride on my railway.

Fluttershy: Oh thank you sir.

Sir Topham hatt: And as for you.

Narrator: He turned to Edward,

Sir Topham Hatt: I'm exceptionally proud of you Edward. You shall go to the works to have all of your worn parts mended at once.

Edward: Oh thank you Sir. It will be lovely not to clank.

Fluttershy: Oh Edward I am so happy for you. You amaze me everyday Edward you really do.

Edward: You too Fluttershy if it wasn't for you we would have never saved Trevor or rescued James and Rarity.

Fluttershy: Oh your too modest Edward,

Narrator: Fluttershy blushes then looked up at Edward and giggled, His cheeks were blushing and eyes were smiling just like hers.

Fat Controller: And as for Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden. I am very proud of you indeed. You have really went beyond the call of duty to preform that rescue despite your age and I decided to allow to keep working for my railway.

William: Really? Thank you Sir…

Rachel: Why thank you very much sir, but what about our age?

?: Leave it to me.

William/Rachel: What?!

Narrator: A Bright light shone from the sun and their standing in front of them was none other than Princess Celestia.

Celestia: Greetings everyone. Rachel Marie Raven's and William James Holden, I have heard about your exploits from years long ago. I do admit I had my doubts about your reliability to my little ponies, but I have seen you both grow into wonderful friends. With today's rescue, there is only one thing I can do for you both.

Narrator: Princess Celestia's horn glowed bright gold like the sun. William and Rachel began to levitate in the air around an aura of bright light.

William: Whoa! What's happening!?

Rachel: I don't know William.

Narrator: In a nervous panic, William and Rachel held each other nervously, shut their eyes and then they felt their feet touch the ground. They opened their eyes and couldn't believe what they saw. Instead of seeing a 47 year old William James Holden, Rachel was looking into the eyes of a 23 year old William James Holden. And instead of seeing a 46 year old Rachel Mare Ravens, William was looking into the eyes of a 22 year old Rachel Marie Ravens.

Rachel: William…

William: Rachel….

William/Rachel: Is that really you?

Celestia: Heheheh… that is correct and there is no mistake. I have granted you both the gift of immortality and eternal youth. For saving the life of one of my little ponies I cannot thank you both enough. This all I can offer. You made all of Sodor and Equestria very proud.

Fluttershy: Oh this is wonderful. Now we can see each other more regularly.

William: Oh this truly great your Highness. Thank you so much.

Rachel: Oh thank you very much your highness. You didn't have to do this

Celestia: hmhmhm. It's alright. I did it because I wanted I am very grateful for what you have done for all of us.

William/Rachel: We're greatly honoured your highness.

Celestia: heheheh. Thank you Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens, and you can call me Celestia.

Narrator: William and Rachel looked at one another and grinned. Both their eyes were smiling just like Edwards and Fluttershy's. The 2 naughty boys were soon caught by the police and their fathers walloped them soundly. They were also forbidden to watch trains until they could be trusted again. Applejack and Rarity were not impressed when they found out that Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were also responsible for James's runaway. The cutiemark crusaders were given a verbal warning. The Flim Flam brothers brewery went out of business due to a bad report made by a health inspector. William and Rachel came to see the other ponies and told them all about the rescue. And they marvelled at the gift that Celestia had given them for now two humans are part of the pony friendship family. James's driver soon got well in hospital and is now back at work. James missed him very much but he missed Edward the most. You'll be glad to know that thanks to Pinkie Pie, when he came home on the same day as cider season he was given the biggest welcome home party in Sudiran and Equestrian history. Though the Fat controller thinks he'll be deaf for weeks.

(At Edwards welcome home party.)

Pinkie Pie: Oh I hope that Edward will like this.

Thomas: Oy! Here he comes now.

(Edward steams in sight)

Every engine and everybody and everypony: Welcome home Edward

(Engines whistling)

Edward: Oh a welcome home party. How lovely. Thank you everyone. You make me feel very happy.

Fluttershy: Oh Edward I'm so happy to see you again.

Edward: Well that makes two of us.

Fluttershy: (Giggles.)

James: Oh welcome home Edward. I really missed you a lot.

Rarity: Oh you look so smashing Edward and your new paint work makes you look as handsome as baby blue sapphire.

Spike: It's great to see you again Edward.

Thomas: We knew you could do it Edward. Welcome home old friend.

Percy: It looks like you still got the good wheels Edward.

Applejack: Thanks again for given us a brand new friend to help out at sweet apple acres when he's available.

(Trevor chuffers in bring a cart load of sweet apple acres cider.)

Trevor: Here you are, freshly made sweet apple acres apple cider and don't worry not a single drop was rushed. Oh watch your step there Mrs Smith.

Granny Smith: Oh (giggle) well now you sure are quite the ladies engine…

Trevor: (blush) Oh, Anything for you my dear Mrs Smith.

(Granny Smith giggles.)

Applejack: Thanks again Trevor. Sorry we doubt your kindness.

Apple Bloom: Yah your a truly great friend to us. Me and my friends enjoy the rides you give.

Big Mac: EEEYUP! Thanks for all your help your really save me from a broken back.

Trevor: I'm just glad to help a friend in need. I have Edward to thank for that.

Trevor: Oh Edward am I so glad to see you again, I owe you, Fluttershy, Rachel and William my life. If wasn't for four, I might have been cut up. Thank you for everything and god bless the 4 of you.

Fluttershy: (Giggle) Oh all in days work Trevor.

Rachel: Pleasure to help Trevor.

William: Indeed Trevor.

Twilight Sparkle: Wow Edward, You, William and Rachel and Fluttershy continue to amaze me every single day.

Narrator: Princess Celestia teleports with Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor.

Celestia: And us too. Edward, Fluttershy, Rachel and William, I am proud of all you.

Twilight: (Gasp in excitement) Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor!

Luna: YES THOU HAS HEARDITH OF THY BRAVE DEEDS BRAVE ENGINE PEGASUS AND HUMANS!

Celestia: (Grinning) heheheh um Luna mind the volume a little bit please.

Luna: Oh oops heheh sorry about that Sister.

Cadence: I am very proud of you too Edward. You really show all of kindness and love in your heart.

Edward: Oh why thank you your highness's.

Luna: Thou should be proudth of thyself Edward.

Shining Armor: Indeed Edward. You have done really well.

Sally: Grand to have you home Edward.

Bridget: The line just wasn't the same without you.

Henry: I really missed you Edward. Welcome home.

Gordon: were sorry for teasing you about the cows, aren't Rainbow Dash and Spike.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah sorry about that, that was very uncool of us but anyway were glad you've come home welcome home Edward.

Spike: Yeah. Sorry Edward. Great to have you back.

Flitter: Fantastic to see you home old friend.

Cloud Chaser: Your right there Flitter.

William: Welcome home old friend. I really missed you.

Rachel: We are very proud to be your engine crew.

Edward: Oh it's so great to be home. You are the nicest engines, people, and ponies an engine could ever ask to be friends with and I'm proud of you too William. You're father and mother would be proudly smiling at you up in heaven and Rachel I am also honoured to be yours and William's engine.

William: Thank you Edward. That really means a lot coming from you.

Sir Topham Hatt: Ahem. (Holding hand up for silence) A long time ago, Edward showed us all how really useful he can be despite his age, and he has surely once again proven that even though he is old he will always remain a really useful engine and credit to my railway.

Celestia: Thanks to the bravery of this engine, Fluttershy, Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens, Edward not only save a traction engine from certain doom but he and his crew risked their own life to save not only one of Sir Topham Hatt's famous engines but he also saved the life of one of my little ponies. Sir Topham Hatt you should be very proud of Edward. Thank you.

Pinkie Pie: Now let's get this party started. I'd like to purpose a toast to the return of Edward the Blue Engine.

Everyone : TO EDWARD THE BLUE ENGINE!

Narrator: All the ponies and humans raise a cup of sweet apple acres cider. As the engines whistled loudly. And indeed this was the most, happiest day for Fluttershy William James Holden, Rachel Marie Ravens and of course Edward the Blue Engine.

The End...

**...Of this saga. I must say, making mine and atsf's human selves immortal was a smart move. That way, we can continue to be in the series without the fear of getting too old. Now, what book is next? (Gasps) Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! 'Four Little Engines' is next! I LOVE those stories of the little engines. Got to go!**


	51. Skarloey Remembers

**Author's Notes: Alright! We are onto 'Four Little Engines'. I'm super excited for this one. I LOVE the stories of these little guys.**

Dear Rachel

Boy it sure has been quite an adventurous holiday this year. Oh by the way I had just finished a ancient Sudrian language class and I learned two words: Skarloey and Rheneas. Apparently, Skarloey means 'lake in the woods'. Rheneas means 'divided waterfall'. Ironically those are the same names of the two original engines of the Skarloey railway. I must say, I enjoyed that little holiday we went on this year all the way. Everything was beautiful. The woodlands the waterfall and the lake. A few younger ponies actually joined the Skarloey Railway which is now under the ownership of Sir Handel Brown but another man called Mr. Peter Sam whom we have christen as the Thin Controller. Oh, and you'll be happy to know that 2 of those engines we saved back in 1950 with Mr. Hugh are now safe and sound at the Skarloey Railway, though because they're still young they still need a little bit more time to adjust. After being in that awful Aluminium Works I can understand that it will be hard for them to adjust to their new surroundings, but I think they'll make it.

Anyway, here's what happened.

Your friend, William James Holden.

_Skarloey Remembers_

Narrator: The Fat controller had sent Edward to the works at Crovans Gate to be mended…

(Pinkie hops into the Narrator's studio)

Pinkie Pie: And also, this part takes place before Edward's welcome home party!

(Record scratch)

Narrator: PINKIE! Who said you could narrate this story?!

Pinkie Pie: What? I was telling everyone so they wouldn't be confused.

Narrator: Pinkie, your not even in this story! Get back into the series.

Pinkie Pie: Sorry Miss Narrator. (Hops back into the series.

Narrator: (Sighs) Anyway, Edward was being taken there by Fluttershy, Rachel Ravens and William Holden to have his parts mended as a reward for saving Rarity and James. They were also taking 4 important passengers to the station by the works as well. Near the works station, Edward noticed an old narrow gauge engine standing in open sided shed.

Edward: Why bless my soul! If it isn't my old friend Skarloey. What's he doing there?

Narrator: He remembered Skarloey and his brother Rheneas because in the in old days he had often brought passengers who wanted to travel up to the lake in their little train. He also remembered the railtour that the mane 6, William and Rachel went on. As the men, women and ponies at the works couldn't mend him at once, Edward asked William, Rachel and Fluttershy to put him on a siding close to Skarloey once he had been uncoupled from his train and then another engine took it, with the 4 special guests placed into one coach before the train took off of course. Skarloey was pleased to see Edward, Fluttershy, William and Rachel again.

Skarloey: Oh hullo Edward. Long time no see.

Edward: Heheheh. Same here old friend. I've got some new recruits here for the preservation society here (he calls to the new recruits) We ready for you now.

Narrator: The new recruits turned out to be a William, Rachel and 4 fillies. Each of them had note books.

Edward: I like you to meet the new recruits. Rachel and William you already know.

Narrator: The 1st one was a bright yellow earth pony with a red mane and tail, a pink bow in her mane and orange eyes.

Applebloom: Hello Skarloey! I'm Apple Bloom.

Narrator: Another was an orange pegasus with a hot pink mane and tail and purple eyes.

Scootaloo: I'm Scootaloo.

Narrator: The 3rd one was a white unicorn with a pink and purple mane and tail and green eyes.

Sweetiebelle: I'm Sweetie Belle.

Narrator: And the last one was an orange earth pony with a two toned pink mane and tail, green eyes and white freckles.

Babs Seed: The names Babs Seed.

All 4: We are the cutie mark crusaders.

Skarloey: The cutie mark what?

Scootaloo: Oh. The cutie mark crusaders its an organisation to help those without cutie marks help find them, these represent what talent we are good at.

Skarloey: Oh that's nice of you. So what's with the notebooks?

Sweetie Belle: We're taking down notes to learn about what we'll be doing and about the things we do.

Skarloey: Ah. That's even better. Education is very important.

Edward: Anyway, anything new happened here?

Skarloey: Well thanks to help of Rachel, William and Mr. Hugh, the owner has bought two more engines. He told me that I was a very old engine and deserved a good rest. He gave me this shed so that I could see everything and not be lonely. (Sighing sadly) But I am lonely all the same. I miss Rheneas very much. Yesterday, one of the new engines pushed him on truck and now he's away at Hunslet to be mended. I do wish I could be mended too and pull coaches again.

CMC: We're sorry about that Skarloey.

William: I know, I know, but hopefully you will get repaired.

Rachel: I'm sure you'll get your chance.

Edward: That's right Skarloey. Just keep faithful. By the way, have your coaches got names?

Narrator: Skarloey grinned. He was ready to answer that.

Skarloey: Oh why yes Edward. Lets see, theres Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Beatrice. Agnes is proud, she has cushions for first class passengers. She pities Ruth, Jemima and Lucy who are third class with bare boards but all 4 sniff at Beatrice the guards van. Beatrice often smells of fish and cheese, but she is most important. She has a little window through which the guard sells tickets. I sometimes leave the others behind, but I always take Beatrice. You must have tickets and guard you know.

Edward: Of course.

Apple Bloom: That's right. Without tickets or a guard, you can't have passengers and you can't go or stop without safety permission.

Narrator: And the other CMC's nodded in agreement.

Skarloey: Anyway, Rheneas and I used to take turns at pulling the trains.

(Flashback narration)

Skarloey: We know everybody and everybody knows us. We whistle to the people in the fields, at level crossing at lonely cottages and at farms and the people always wave to us. We love passing the school play grounds at break time, then the children would come running up to the fence to watch us go. The passengers always wave because they think the children are waving at them. Heheheh. But we engines know better of course.

Edward: Heheheh. Yes we do indeed.

Skarloey: Now, we take your tourists up to the lake at Skarloey, which is where I am named after, and then we get ready to take the train home. Since there are no turning facilities we depending on which position we are facing. We either head up the line back to front and head back down to crovans gate front to front or vis versa. We love the morning journeys home because then our friends from the villages always come down to do their shopping. We always whistle at each station to let every know to lookout and all the people are their waiting. Well… (Chuckles) almost everyone.

Guard: Where's Mrs. Last?

Skarloey flashback: She's coming now.

Skarloey: There is just one passenger that sometimes takes a little while to get on board. Then we whistle again to signal that we're starting and the she comes running on to platform and into our train.

Driver: Heheheh. We'll leave you behind one of these days.

Skarloey: But we know we never will. Now we stop else where too, at farm crossing and stiles where paths lead to lonely little houses. Rheneas and I know all the places very well indeed and our drivers used to jokingly remark that we would stop even if he didn't put on the brake. Sometimes on Market day, Jemima, Lucy and Ruth were so full of people the that the guard would allow third class passengers to travel in Agnes. I can tell you she did not like that at all and would grumble.

Agnes: First class coach! Third class people. I want them out!

Skarloey: That made me very cross.

Skarloey flashback: Shut up! Or I will bump you.

Skarloey: That soon stopped her rudeness to my friends.

(End flashback)

Narrator: Just then, some workmen arrived.

Workmen: We're ready to mend you now Edward, come along.

Edward: Goodbye Skarloey. Thank you for telling us all about your railway. It's a lovely little line.

Skarloey: Oh it is, it is. Thank you for talking to me Edward. You've cheered me up. Goodbye.

Narrator: Then he watched Edward puff into the works and Fluttershy caught her next train home. The cutie mark crusaders thanked Skarloey for telling them what was to be expected and walked over to Crovans Gate hotel. Then shutting his eyes, he dozed in the afternoon sun. He smiled as he dozed, for he was remembering as old engines do about happy days in the past.

**Ok. Just to let you guys on a heads up, in my headcanon theory, the Aluminium Works was one of the ****most painful things Falcon/Sir Handel and Stuart/Peter Sam had to tackle in their lives. You'll see more as time goes on.**


	52. Sir Handel

**Author's Notes: I really like this story. I do see potential for Sir Handel to become a more mature engine and act as a role model for younger engines, but this will have to be taken in very carefully with little to no inconstancies.**

_Sir Handel_

Narrator: William, Rachel and the CMC were soon at work and helping to restore the line. One of the first jobs they had was to get aquatinted with the newer engines. The new engines looked very smart. One was called Sir Handel named after the owner and the other was named after the thin controller called Peter Sam. Now Peter Sam, was very kind and cheerful and quickly made himself at home. But Sir Handel was finding it very difficult to get used to his new home and often grumbled.

Sir Handel: What a small shed! This old tool shack won't do at all!

Sweetie Belle: Oh come Sir Handel. It's not that bad. I think it looks cute.

Peter Sam: Sweetie Belle is right. Besides I think it looks nice.

Sir Handel: Hmph! You would wouldn't you? If you ask me it looks stupid and decrepit!

Apple Bloom: Hey, no one asked you!

Sir Handel: And whatever is that pile of rubbish?!

Peter sam: Hey watch your mouth Sir Handel! That's Skarloey, the famous old engine.

Narrator: Then he whispered something so incognito to Sir Handel that no else noticed at all.

Apple Bloom: Hmm I wonder what's bitten his Apple ?

Babs Seed: Yeah, your right there Bloom. He sounds almost as rude as th… (Hesitates to find the words) As the way I used be.

Peter Sam: (Nervously) Um I'm so sorry about that Skarloey… Sir Handel's still a little upset right now. He's quite nice and really means well. (hesitates to find the words) But he and I used to work on an industrial line, and you know what that can sometimes do to an engine.

Narrator: Peter Sam squirmed and hoped nobody noticed. Skarloey felt very sorry for Peter Sam. The next morning, the CMC came down to the sheds to wake the engines up and start their work for the day.

William Rachel: Morning engines.

William: Hey Sir Handel.

Narrator: Sir Handel didn't answer. He was still asleep.

William: Um… Sir Handel?

Rachel: Uh… Sir handel? Yoohoo?

William: Sir Handel, are me and Rachel talking ourselves? Ugh!

Narrator: Then William noticed an old bugle in the workshop. He grabbed and ran back.

Rachel: Oh William? What's that for?

William: True it's a crude tactic. But hey, at least it'll wake him up.

Rachel: (Quietly) I don't know William. You know what happened back at the…

William: (Quietly) I know Rachel, but it's nothing like that whatsoever.

Rachel: (Quietly) Ok. Go for it.

Narrator: William took a big deep breath and blew the bugle playing reveille. Sir Handel woke with a startle.

Sir handel: AAAAAAHHHHHH! I SURRENDER! Huh?

Narrator: Sir Handel still in a sleepy daze looked all around and his eyes soon adjusted and he then saw everyone laughing all around.

Sir Handel: (Sarcastic and annoyed) Ugh! Thanks for warning me about the wakeup call. A ha ha ha ha ah. Shut up. Sheesh, what a way to run a railway!

William: Well, I'm sorry Sir Handel. It was the only way to wake you up. Anyway, now Sir Handel, we'll get you ready for passenger work today. You'll be working with me, Rachel and Sweetie Belle.

Narrator: Sir Handel was still reluctant. His eyelids were baggy and dark and his eyes were red with exhaustion and he had a very sourpuss expression on his face.

Sir Handel: Ugh! I'm tired! Let my brother Peter Sam go. He'd love it!

Rachel: Nope. Sorry Sir Handel. Peter Sam needs to be repaired first, and besides its owners orders and your first for the day, even if Peter Sam was in good condition.

Sir Handel: Uugghhh! Oh well fine! I suppose I must!

Narrator: He soon had his fire lit and sulking and complaining he went to fetch the coaches. When he saw what kind of coaches he was to be pulling, he was utterly disgusted.

Sir Handel: WHAT ON EARTH?!

Sweetie Belle: Oh what now Sir Handel?

Sir Handel: Oh whatever next! I refuse to pull these wretched things!

Rachel: (Annoyed) Ugh! Cry me a river Sir Handel. Surely you can pull 4 whoop dee doo dah coaches and a brake van.

Sir Handel: Coaches?! COACHES?! These things are not coaches! THEY'RE NOTHING BUT SCRUFFY DISGUSTING DIRTY 4 WHEELED CATTLE TRUCKS!

Narrator: The coaches were shocked and disgusted!

Coaches: OOOH! WHAT A HORRID ENGINE! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO US LIKE THAT!

Sir Handel: It not what I am used to!

Narrator: And clanking rebelliously he made his way to the station.

Sweetie Belle: Oh dear. I've got a very bad feeling about this.

Rachel: Me too Sweetie Belle. Me too.

William: That makes three of us. (To Rachel, quietly) Seriously though, I don't blame the poor engine. He has been through a lot.

Rachel: (To William) I couldn't agree more.

Narrator: They rolled into the platform just as Gordon and Rainbow Dash arrived with the Wild nor wester.

Sir Handel: Hullo there! Who are you two?

Rainbow Dash: I'm the one and only Rainbow Dash

Gordon: Name's Gordon. Who are you?

Sir Handel: I'm Sir Handel.

Rainbow dash: Hey, you look very familiar. Have we met before?

Sir Handel: (In his head) Hmm. If they don't know who I am, maybe, just maybe, this can give me and Peter Sam a chance to cover it up.

Rainbow Dash: Yoo hoo? Sir Handel?

Sir Handel: Ah yes. I've heard of you two before. You're one of the best flyers in Equestria, Rainbow Dash. And you Gordon, you're the famous WildNorWester express engine. Heh, I'm express engine too but I'm used to pulling boogie coaches not these scruffy mutts! (Gulps. In head) Oh dear. Too much information. (Outloud) Hmmm, lets see, do you have boogie coaches? Ah yes I see you do. Oh, Ex L.M.S express coaches, how very streamlined, ooh love that creamed line across the windows and that NWR Yellow Orange livery is just to die for. Oh, and they even have corridors at the end very smart indeed. We must have a chat sometime.

Narrator: Just then, the guards green flag waved and Sir Handel had to go.

Sir Handel: Sorry, I can't stop. Must keep time you know.

Narrator: Sir Handel hastily puffed off, leaving Rainbow Dash and Gordon at a loss for words.

Gordon: Uh, okay?

Rainbow Dash: Sir Handel? Huh! I swear, that engine looks familiar.

Gordon: How so Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: Can't put my hoof on it Gordon.

Narrator: Meanwhile, Sir Handel trundled along the line full of discontent along the old rails.

Sir Handel: Come along! Come along!

Coaches: Filthy mutts! Filthy cattle trucks! We'll pay him out when we get to the first hill!

Sweetie Belle: Hmm, no trouble yet. That's a relief Rachel.

Rachel: Yeah. That's a good thing.

William: Well, we better get ready to stop Sweetie Belle. We're approaching Cros-Ny-Cuirn.

Narrator: They stopped at Cros-Ny-Cuirn. The line curved here and began to climb to Glennlock station. It's was not very steep, but the day was damp and misty and the rails were soaked filmy and slippery.

Agnes: Heheh, now girls this where we get our own back. (Whisper) hold back.

Ruth: Hold back.

Jemimia: What? You want to go back? But we've only just started.

Ruth: No! I said hold back.

Jemima: There is something on your back? Doesn't look like it. Hang on, coaches don't have backs, they have roofs.

Ruth: No! I said hold back.

Jemima: When will we be back? Haven't got a clue.

Ruth: NO! I SAID HOLD BACK!

Agnes: Shoosh Ruth! You loud mouth! You'll give our plan away. You're lucky no one heard you.

Ruth: Oh Sorry.

Jemima: Oh, you want to hold back! Why didn't you say so?

Ruth: Ugh! I tell you Agnes, a hearing aid is what that poor dear needs.

Agnes: I agree with you on that Ruth.

Jemima: Ruth says to hold back Lucy.

Lucy: Hold back Beatrice.

Jemima: What?

Lucy: I was talking to Beatrice.

Jemima: You were talking about Liquorice? Red or black?

Lucy: No! I was talking to Beatrice!

Jemima: You want to learn some song lyrics? I didn't know you could sing Lucy?

Lucy: NO! I WAS TALKING TO BEATRICE!

Jemima: Oh! Why didn't you say so?

Lucy: Ugh! Ruth is right. A hearing aid is definitely what that girl needs.

Beatrice: I know what you mean Lucy my dear. I'm amazed she didn't even hear that arrogant stuck up insult us. And he was standing right next us.

Lucy: Oh yep, this a sad day for Jemima. Next time we see thin controller we should tell him about this problem.

Beatrice I second the motion.

Narrator: Soon the guards whistle blew the coaches giggled as their couplings tightened as Sir Handel started. He began to strain his wheels were slipping and his coupling rods ached.

Sir Handel: Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!

Sweetie Belle: We're slipping! What do we do?

William: Oh no! Not now! Sweetie Belle, try to put sand on the rails?

Narrator: But it was no use. Sir Handel couldn't climb the hill and the train stopped.

Sir Handel: I can't do it! I can't do it! I'm used to sensible boogie coaches not these scruffy cattle trucks!

William/Sweetie Belle/Rachel: OH FOR PETE SAKES!

Narrator: The guard came up.

Guard: I think the coaches are up to something.

Rachel: Ugh! Just what I suspected. Now how are we going to climb the hill?

Narrator: William thought very hard.

William: Hmmm. Wait a minute. I got it! We'll back down to the station at the bottom of the hill and sand the rails and with that we can finally get underway.

Sweetie Belle: No problem. I'll sand the rails whilst you two help keep steam up and get us up the hill.

Narrator: Soon they backed down to the bottom of the hill. With Sweetie Belle sanding the rails, Sir Handel made a tremendous effort. The coaches tried to drag him back but he puffed so hard that they were soon over the top and at last away on their journey. The thin controller spoke severely to Sir Handel that night.

Thin controller: You are a troublesome engine. You are rude, conceited, and far too big for you wheels next time I shall punish you severely.

Narrator: Sir Handel squirmed in response, and he behaved well for several days. The rebuilding of the line had started, Peter Sam had finally been repaired and the two of them spent many days taking passenger trains, slate trains, goods trains, and reconstruction trains up to lake and back. Then one morning, Sir Handel took the morning passenger train to the top station. He was cross. It was suppose to be Peter Sam's turn but the thin controller made him go instead.

William: Sir Handel, we're short on wagons and need them for the reconstruction trains.

Sweetie Belle: So we'll leave the coaches here and then go fetch the slate trucks from the quarry.

Sir Handel: ( furious) SLATE TRUCKS! SLATE TRUCKS!

Rachel: Yes that's right, slate trucks and don't you dare grouch to us about it. Got it? Now come on. This railway isn't going to fix itself.

Sir Handel: (Mutter) Slate trucks! We'll just see about that Rachel!

Narrator: Sir Handel then set off along the mineral line. It was old and needed repairs fast. The old rail chairs jammed Sir Handel's wheels. Sir Handel was now fed up. First he had to take another passenger train up to the lake two times in a row, and now he had to collect old decrepit slate trucks. This should have been Peter Sam's turn and now he had to do it himself. This was the final straw.

Sir Handel: I'M NOT COLLECTING SLATE TRUCKS! SO THERE!

Narrator: And with a lurch a bump and a loud clang!

Sweetie Belle: Whoa!

William: What the devil!

Rachel: What just happened?

Narrator: William, Sweetie Belle and Rachel got out.

Sir Handel: Ha! I told you so!

Narrator: Rachel and William slapped their faces and Sweetie Belle's hoof smacked her face in frustration.

William: Ugh! I don't believe it!

Narrator: Sir Handel had pushed the rails apart and settled down between them derailed on the spot. The accident wasn't entirely his fault but he hadn't helped matters.

William: You stubborn young idiot!

Narrator: Rachel telephoned the thin controller and he came up at once in Peter Sam with a permanent way gang. The thin controllers message to Sir Handel was brief and blunt.

Thin controller: (furious) I will talk with you later!

Narrator: then he and the fireman left with Peter Sam. Sir Handel was not so pleased with himself when he crawled home to find the thin controller waiting for him.

Thin controller: You are a very naughty engine! As a result you shall stay in the sheds until I trust you to behave.

Narrator: With that the shed doors closed and Sir Handel cold and miserable wished now he hadn't been so foolish.

Peter Sam: Sir Handel?

Sir Handel: (Sighing sadly) Yes Peter Sam?

Peter Sam: Rough day again?

Sir Handel: Yeah. I just feel so… guilty for doing this.

Peter Sam: I know, I do too. But you know what might happen to us if we tell them. What if the news reaches cruel hands?

Narrator: But I must no more or I may spoil the series.

**For those of you that I haven't told, what do you think Peter Sam and Sir Handel are talking about? No spoilers in the reviews from those that I have already told, please. Next is 'Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady'. I will be putting Apple Bloom with Peter Sam instead of Scootaloo. Also, brace yourselves guys because there will be a bit of nightmare fuel in the next one. **


	53. Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady

**Author's notes: I changed Scootaloo to Apple Bloom and added a little something at the end. Brace yourselves people, because there is a flashback that will get very painful.**

_Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady_

Narrator: As Sir Handel was shut up in the shed, Peter Sam had to run the line by himself. He was very excited and Rachel found it hard to get him ready.

Rachel: Come old boy sober up. We've got work to do!

Peter Sam: Aye Aye Rachel!

Apple Bloom: That a boy Peter. You'll a real trooper.

Narrator: This of course made Peter Sam grin.

Sir handel: Pah! Goody two wheels. Anyone would think that he wanted to work.

William: Hey lighten up Sir Handel and cut him some slack.

Skarloey: William is right. Besides, all respectable engines do want to work. I wish I could work myself.

Narrator: The next morning, Peter Sam was getting ready to take a passenger train up to the lake with Rachel, Apple Bloom, and William. Skarloey gave him a briefing on how it worked.

Skarloey: Good Luck Peter Sam. I admire your enthusiasm, but just remember to keep calm Peter Sam. Don't get too excited and you'll do very well.

Narrator: But Peter Sam was in such a state that forgot to listen. When Rachel arrived with Apple Bloom and William, Peter Sam ran off happily to find Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice, whistling cheerfully. Although he was excited, he remembered to be careful.

Peter Sam: Good morning Girls! And there we go. That's the way my dears, gently does it.

Jemima: What did he say?

Narrator: Asked poor Jemima who was deaf.

Agnus: (Flattered) He said Good morning girls.

Ruth: (Flattered) And… he called us his 'dears'.

Lucy: (Flattered) Really, one doesn't know what to think. (sigh) Such a handsome young engine too.

Beatrice: (Flattered) And so nice and well mannered, he treats us so well.

Jemima: Oh! Then why didn't you say so?

Ruth: (Sighs) I swear, you really need a hearing aid Jemima.

Narrator: They tittered happily together as they followed Peter Sam to the station. Peter Sam fussed into the station to find Henry and Applejack already their waiting.

Applejack: Howdy Rachel, howdy William, howdy Apple Bloom. How's Babs Seed getting on?

Rachel: She's doing wonderful. She's currently working in the machine shop working on one of our new engines called Sir Handel.

Applejack: Ah that's grand hearin'! Just like a chip off Big Macintosh's old block.

William: Who's Big Macintosh?

Apple Bloom: Oh he's mine and Applejack's big brother. The second oldest in the family.

Applejack: He's great worker too and I asked him if he'd like to help work with us on the railways here on Sodor when available.

Apple Bloom: So what he say?

Applejack: He said. Eeeyup!

Apple Bloom: Alright! Can't wait ta see him again.

Narrator: Then Applejack noticed Peter Sam.

Applejack: Well Howdy their youngin'! And what's your name.

Peter Sam: (hesitates to find the right words) hmm… Oh um… Hullo there Miss. I'm Peter Sam. Another one of the new engines.

Applejack: Well howdy doo Peter Sam! I'm Applejack and this here is Henry.

Henry: Pleasure.

Narrator: Henry wasn't really impressed though.

Henry: Hmm. This won't do youngster! I can't be kept waiting. If you are late again tonight I'll go off and leave your passengers stranded.

Peter Sam: Poh! From what Skarloey told me, you had to make several water stops before being rebuilt at crewe!

Applejack/Rachel: Heheheh… Settle down you two.

Applejack: Come Henry. We'd better get the flyer over to Tidmouth. Rachel, Will, sis! I'll be seein' ya'll later. Say hi to Babs for me. And nice meetin' ya Peter Sam.

William: We will Applejack.

Narrator: Henry puffed away.

Applejack: (To herself) Hmm…. Call me an apple fritter but there's just something familiar about that engine.

Henry: You ok AJ?

Applejack: Huh? Oh yeah Henry. Just a random thought in my mind. No need ta worry.

Narrator: But secretly, Peter Sam was worried.

Peter Sam: I hope we aren't late. I could bare facing the thin controller's wrath….

( flashback)

(An unnamed but familiar grey kerr stuart arrives to a industrial station only one 1 second late.)

?: Whew at last we made just in time…

Manager: AND WHAT THE HECK OF ON TIME DO YOU CALL THIS NUMBER 4!

No. 4: Oh no! Wait! I was on time!

Manager: THAT'S NOT WHAT MY WATCH SAYS YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF JUNK! YOU'RE A SECOND LATE! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU MORON! THIS IS WHY WE ARE LOSING MONEY!

No.4: But Sir I…

Jacob: SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR EVEN ONE SECOND LATE!

No.4: No please Sir. I couldn't help it.

Manager: Well then maybe this will make you improve better. (grabs a cold steel sludge hammer menacingly and swings it hitting No.4's boiler Several times and even when No.4 begins to cry) AAARRRRRGGAAHHHHHHHHH!

No.4: ( Painfully) AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!... Please I beg you Sir… AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! ( Crying) AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH! I won't be late again AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhh! ( Crying)

Manger: See to it that you do No.4, otherwise I'll make you sorry I ever bought a worthless scrap heap like you!

Voice through flashback: Peter Sam! Peter Sam!

(End flashback)

Rachel: (Clicks her fingers in front of Peter Sam's face) Peter Sam!

Peter Sam: Huh?! What?!

Rachel: Are you alright? You were mumbling.

Peter Sam: Uh yeah. I'm okay.

Apple Bloom: Well we better get goin' and run round to the front of the train.

Narrator: Peter Sam, finally remembering that he had a passenger train today, couldn't stay worried for long.

Peter Sam: What fun it all is (To himself) Pah! Henry's words can't hurt me. I'm a Kerr Stuart tattoo class. Always on time!

Rachel: Wow. I'm impressed Peter Sam. You really are in good spirits.

Narrator: Soon the guards whistle blew and the green waved, and Peter sam puffed happily away singing songs.

Peter Sam: (Singing) I'm Peter Sam I'm running this line. I'm Peter Sam I'm running this line! I'm Peter Sam I'm running this line! Early the morning!

Narrator: The people all ran and waved as went passed by the cottages and farms. They gave a loud whistle at the school and the children ran and waved as they passed by. Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice enjoyed themselves too.

Coaches: ( Singing) He's bit cocky, but he's nice! He's bit cocky but he's nice! He's bit cocky, but he's nice! Early in the Morning!

Narrator: They were very fond of Peter Sam.

Peter Sam: (Singing) Good Morning!

Apple Bloom: (Singing) Good Mornin'!

Rachel: (Singing) We've slept a good night through,

Rachel/Apple Bloom: (Singing) Good Morning!

Peter Sam/William: (Singing) Good morning!

All 4: (Singing) To you! Good Morning! Good Morning! It's great to be awake! Good Morning! Good Morning to you!

William: (singing) When the band began to play the stars were shining bright!

Peter Sam: (Singing) But now the milk mans on his so it's too late to say good night.

All 4 : (singing) So good morning! Good Morning! Sun beams will soon shine through! Good Morning! Good Morning! Too you!

Peter Sam: And you!

Rachel: And you!

Apple Bloom: And y'all!

William: And you!

Peter Sam: (singing) Good Morning! Good Morning! We've snored the whole night through! Go Morning Good morning to you!

Apple Bloom/William/Rachel: Wouldn't it be grander to be in Applesooa!

All: (Singing) In the Morning

Rachel: ( Singing) In the morning its a great sunny old day. Good morning! Good Morning to you.

Apple Bloom/William/ Peter Sam: The weather's nice and fair when you visit Baltimare!

Peter Sam: (singing) When I came all unfixed, I just wanted to cry.

Rachel: ( Singing) But those broken bits are now all. And now it's your turn to shine!

Apple Bloom/William: So say good morning!

Peter Sam/Rachel: Good Morning!

Apple Bloom: (Points to the field and waves) Hey look! (singing) Ma sister's plowin' too! (Applejack waves to Apple Bloom)

All 4: (Singing) Good Morning! Good Morning! Too you!

Narrator: Every afternoon, trains have to wait an hour at the station by the lake called Lakeside. To earn more revenue for tourist pounds, the owner had a little shop built by the station that sells refreshments. The Passengers, William, Rachel, the CMCs, other drivers and fireman (Or fire-woman), and the guard usually bought hot and ice tea, lemonade, Mars bars, cakes, or iced buns from an elderly woman called the refreshment lady. The crew would then go into the guards van and happily munch down on the goodies they bought. The refreshment lady often came home on this train. Usually, Peter Sam never minded the wait. But Henry's words were playing on his mind. His sizzled impatiently.

Peter Sam: Come on! We're sure to be late!

Apple Bloom: Calm yourself Peter! Only just got here so there's plenty time to spare.

Peter Sam: Easy for you to say Apple Bloom, but we're going to miss Henry's connection if we keep dawdling like this.

Rachel: So that's what you're all worked up about, don't worry we still have time, Peter Sam.

Peter Sam: But I….

William: (Whisper) Peter Sam that was a long time ago. You're not going to get into trouble. (whisper ends) Rachel's right. You have nothing to worry about, so long as you keep your wheels on and stop worrying so much. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got some refreshments to buy.

Narrator: Peter Sam might have been better off listening to Apple Bloom, William and Rachel. Time passed slowly for Peter Sam today, it was nearly driving him crazy.

Peter Sam: Clock is ticking Peter Sam! Clock is ticking! Keep it together. When Apple Bloom, Rachel and William get back we'll be on our way.

Narrator: At last the 3 friends came back to Peter Sam.

Peter Sam: Peep-peep! Hurry up please!

Narrator: The passengers strolled back to the station. Peter Sam grew more and more impatient.

Peter sam: How awful, if we miss Henry's train. (Gulp) I can't face the thin controller's wrath!

Narrator: At last, the passengers arrived, the guard was ready with his flag and whistle. The refreshment lady walked along the platform making her way to the train. Then it happened. The guard says that Peter Sam was too impatient. William, Rachel, and Apple Bloom agreed with him. Peter Sam said he was sure he heard a whistle. Anyway, he started.

Peter Sam: Alright, come on! Come on! Come on!

Rachel: Easy old boy, you'll…

Agnus: STOP!

Ruth: STOP!

Lucy: STOP!

Jemima: YOU'VE THE REFRESHMENT LADY BEHIND!

Beatrice: YOU'VE LEFT HER BEHIND!

Peter Sam: WHAT?!

Narrator: The guard frantically waved his red flag, Rachel leaned out of the cab and saw the refreshment lady running and shouting after the train.

Rachel: OH YOU'VE GOTTA BE JOKING ME!

Narrator: And Rachel quickly stopped the train.

Peter Sam: Oh bother! We'll surely miss Henry's connection now.

Narrator: The refreshment lady climbed into Beatrice, and they started again. Peter Sam didn't sing anymore. Instead he just hurried and panted up the line as fast as wheels and Rachel would let him.

Peter Sam: Oh dear! Oh dear! We're going to be tardy!

Rachel: Steady old boy. Steady!

William: You're going to break something at this speed.

Rachel: (To William, quietly) It seems like Peter Sam has the opposite problem to Sir Handel. (Has to check Peter Sam's speed) Whoa, steady boy. (Back to William) Sir Handel is worked up because of his temper, Peter Sam is worked up because of his paranoia.

William: (Quietly) I know. The industry has scarred them pretty bad.

Narrator: At each station, Peter Sam whistled frantically.

Peter sam: HURRY PLEASE!

Apple Bloom: EASY PETER SAM! You nearly blew out my ear drums!

Narrator: The passengers hurried in and they started again a ridiculous speed. At, last they reached Crovans Gate right on the dot.

Peter Sam: HORRAH! We've caught him at last HA HA!

Narrator: He sighed and let of steam with relief whilst poor Rachel, William, and Apple Bloom feeling quite giddy stumbled off the footplate.

Peter Sam: (Sigh) Eat your heart out mainliner hahaha!

William: (Dazed) Uhhhhoohhhh…. Welcome…Back…To Crovan's Gate….

Rachel: (Dazed) Uhuhhuh…..Thank you …..very….much …for riding…on…..the Skarloey Railway…

Apple Bloom: (dazed) We're….glad ….you… came along…and… we….hope to…. See you again…..uhhhooohhh gosh! I Think I'm going be sick.

Peter Sam: Ha! How do like them apples, Henry?!

Henry: Not bad youngster.

Narrator: Applejack soon gave the dizzy crew some apple cider to help sober them up a little bit.

Henry: Oh, but one question.

Peter Sam: yes.

Henry: How do you like them apples?

Narrator: Peter Sam followed Henry's eyes and saw to his horror, a red faced refreshment lady storming up, shaking her fist at Rachel, William, Apple Bloom, and Peter Sam.

Refreshment lady: HOW DARE YOU! WHAT IN THE NAME OF TEA AND BISCUITS DO YOU HOOLIGANS MEAN BY LEAVING ME BEHIND?!

Narrator: William Rachel and Apple Bloom glanced in panic at each other.

Peter Sam: I'm sorry refreshment lady. I was worried about the passenger train. Henry said he was going to leave without us.

Narrator: Then the refreshment lady laughed.

Refreshment Lady: ho ho ho! You silly engine. Henry was teasing you. Henry wouldn't dare go without the passengers.

(Record scratch sound)

Narrator: Rachel's, William's, Peter Sam's and Apple Bloom's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets!

All 4: (stunned in disbelief) What do you mean, mam?

Refreshment lady: He's got to wait. It's a guaranteed connection. Ho ho ho ho ho!

( Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy music playing)

Narrator: And she climbed into the train laughing at the adventure.

Peter Sam: (Seething with rage) But? I thought that?! WELL I NEVER! WHERE'S THAT HENRY?!

Narrator: But Peter Sam was too late that time for Henry had chortled away. As Apple Bloom, Rachel, and William with eyes still bulging out in disbelief jaws dropped slouched, stumbled, and collapsed in exhaustion on the platform. Later that night after Rachel, William and Apple Bloom went to bed, Peter Sam was more upset then ever.

Peter Sam: (Tears running down his face) I'm sorry that I let the railway down.

Skarloey: Young Peter Sam, please calm down. It was an accident. They happen to all of us and you did put things right.

Peter Sam: I know Skarloey, but still…

Sir Handel: Don't worry Peter Sam. You really put in a lot of effort today. You had no need to panic over that Peter Sam. Just stay calm and I'm sure that…

Narrator: And then, Sir Handel whispered something so quietly to Peter Sam that Skarloey couldn't hear, but it did cheer up the Kerr Stuart Tatto locomotive greatly.

Peter Sam: You'd really think he'd say that?

Sir Handel: As sure as we are in this shed right now.

Skarloey: Who's, 'he'?

(Toink!)

Sir Handel: (Under breath) Uh oh! Um... what do we say?

Peter Sam: (Under breath) I got this. (Outloud, speaking quickly) We could tell you another time. It's getting late.

Skarloey: Fair enough. Goodnight youngsters.

Sir Handel: Night Skarloey, night bro.

Peter Sam: Night Skarloey, night brother.

Narrator: And they fell asleep.

**Well, again, what do you think the 2 engines are talking about? Also, I really feel that Sir Handel does show his caring side more then we, the fans, let on. Next is 'Old Faithful'. See you there.**


	54. Old Faithful

**Author's Notes: This is definitely one of the better characterisations Sir Handel has gotten in the RWS canon. In a majority of the fan work, everyone seems to abuse his character and make him a punching bag or act very immature. I really don't like that. Anyway, here's the story.**

_Old Faithful_

Narrator: Sir Handel stayed shut up in the sheds for several days, until one market day Peter Sam had an accident. The Thin controller was waiting on the platform at Crovans Gate as Peter Sam emerged from underneath the road bridge He was just approaching the point frog when. With a lurch a bump and loud clang. The whole train ground to an abrupt halt.

Thin controller: (Disbelief) I…I Don't believe it!

Narrator: Peter Sam stood dazed and confused, derailed in between the points.

Peter Sam: Cinders and ashes! What just happened?!

Narrator: Rachel and Apple Bloom got out and examined the damage. Startled passengers got out and crowded around.

Rachel: Oh dear. I was afraid this would happen.

Apple Bloom: Oh yeah. That's torn it.

Peter Sam: Well, what happened?

Rachel: One of your trail wheels has sheered it's flange that's what caused you to derail.

Peter Sam: Oh no. What are we going to do?

Apple Bloom: Ah know. How 'bout we just remove the trailing wheels and run him as an 0-4-0st?

Rachel: That won't work without the trailing wheels. Peter Sam will have to suffer rocking motion and that will also cause the coaches to be jolted about. I'm sorry Peter Sam old boy, but I'm afraid you'll have to be side lined until we fix you up.

Peter Sam: (Tear running down his face) As you wish Rachel.

Rachel: (Quietly) It's ok. You'll be fixed up. It's nothing like that other place. I know it's not your fault.

Peter Sam: (Cheering up slightly) Thank you Rachel.

Thin controller: Well it's time for Sir Handel's punishment to end.

Narrator: William and Sweetie Belle along with Babs Seed were just fixing up Sir Handel when the Thin Controller came up to them.

Thin controller: Sir Handel, we need you to take the morning passenger train up to the lake and back. Peter Sam just sheered his trailing wheel flange.

Sir Handel: Oh dear. I hope he's alright. Yes Sir. Thank you Sir.

Narrator: William, Babs Seed and Sweetie Belle all climbed on to the footplate and William opened the regulator. Sir Handel puffed happily away to fetch Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice. Unfortunately for all 4 of them, the coaches were being troublesome. Sir Handel tried to be kind but the coaches wouldn't trust him they were awkward and rude to him. Sir Handel and the crew even tried singing songs. But it was no good.

Sir Handel: (Sigh) It's no good these coaches don't trust me.

Bab's: Yeah, and who's fault was that Sir Handel!

Sir Handel: Oh put a piece of coal it!

William: Just remember Sir Handel: First impressions always count.

Narrator: As they puffed along, Sir Handel took William's words into consideration. But the little unicorn filly in his cab interrupted his thoughts.

Sir Handel: (To self) He's right. My 1st encounter with…

Sweetie Belle: Don't worry. If we just treat them nicely, we'll be fine.

Sir Handel: (Snaps back to reality) Oh, yes of course Sweetie Belle.

Narrator: It was most unfortunate that Sir Handel had to check suddenly to avoid running over some careless sheep that had strayed on the line.

Sweetie Belle: STOP WILLIAM! STOP!

(Flashback)

Babs Seed: We're going too fast! Brake!

(A red war department engine, breaked hard to avoid hitting sheep but ends up damaging himself in the shadows)

Voice through flashback: Babs Seed!

(End flashback)

Sweetie Belle: Babs Seed! Look.

Babs Seed: THERE'S SHEEP ON THE LINE!

William: BRAKE! BRAKE!

Narrator: They stopped just in time.

Agnus: He's bumped us!

Ruth: Let's pay him out!

Narrator: Fortunately, Applejack and Fluttershy came along to help Farmer O'Casey clear the she sheep of the line. Soon the train was on its way again. The coaches knew that all trains must go carefully at a place near the big station, but they were so cross with Sir Handel that they didn't care what they did.

Beatrice: ON! ON! ON!

Narrator: And banging their buffers, they surged into Sir Handel making him lurch off the line.

Sir Handel: Whoa! (clang) Oof! Oh no! Not again!

William: Oh come on!

Babs Seed: You gotta be kiddin me!

Sweetie Belle: (sigh) this just isn't our day.

Sir Handel: Your telling me.

Narrator: Luckily, no one was hurt and they soon brought the train back to the station. Sir Handel limped sadly to the shed. The Thin controller inspected the damage.

Thin controller: (Sigh) Well that's done it! No more work for you today. Bother those coaches! (Sighing, annoyed) Well this is great, just real great! First Peter Sam sheers his trailing flange, and now this.

Babs Seed: Well this is a fine predicament! We still need to fetch the tourists to take them to the lake and back!

Sweetie Belle: And take the village people home.

William: But all without an engine?!

Applebloom: I've got it! All 4 of us can use a harness and pull the train ourselves.

Scootaloo: Be practical Apple Bloom. Those 5 coaches are way to heavy to pull on our own.

Babs: She's right you know cousin!

Rachel: I'm lost for ideas. How are we going to take the last train without an engine?

Skarloey: What about me, everyone?

Narrator: Everybody and everypony looked in amazement.

Thin Controller: Skarloey?! Can you do it? You're pretty old and you really can't pull trains like younger engines.

Skarloey: Only one way to find out. And I'll try Sir. We need to keep the trains running.

William: He's right Sir. We really don't have a choice here. I'll get him ready and start him up.

Rachel: I'm coming with you too.

Scootaloo: Same here. I'm not giving up on this railway.

Babs Seed: I'm with you too Scoots. If you're going along then we both go along.

Thin controller: Suit yourselves.

Narrator: So they all climbed into the little the old engine's cab. William eased open the regulator and Skarloey puffed off to the station. The coaches were waiting at the platform. They were surprised to see Skarloey advancing on them, hissing crossly with angry scowl on his face.

Skarloey: I am completely ashamed all 5 you! Such bad behaviour! You've might have severely hurt your passengers! On market day too!

Coaches: (Nervously) Www we're sorry Skarloey ww we didn't think… It's that rude Sir Handel. He…

Skarloey: NO TALES! I won't have any tomfoolery from you on this railway! You'll never let this happen again! Don't even dare think about trying any tricks on me!

Narrator: The coaches quivered meekly.

Coaches: (Gulp) No Skarloey.. Oh of course not Skarloey, It'll never happen again Skarloey..

Narrator: Scootaloo and Babs Seed gaped in wonderment. Skarloey maybe old and have dirty paint, but he was certainly an engine that stood no nonsense. Skarloey's friends crowded round him and Babs Seed had to shoo them away before they could start. The mane 6 were also on the train to to visit there friends.

Twilight Sparkle: Hey guys!

Rachel: Twilight! Girls! Didn't know you were riding with us.

Applejack: We've just came to see how you guys were doing!

Pinkie Pie: And we wanted to send you a care package.

Rainbow dash: Well that was mostly Pinkie Pie's idea.

Rarity: It's good to see you back in service, Skarloey.

Skarloey: Oh how kind of you Miss Rarity.

Fluttershy: Oh I'm so excited about this trip. It's going to be wonderful.

Applejack: I hear Scootaloo and Babs Seed are working together on the footplate today.

Scootaloo/Babs Seed: You heard right Applejack!

Applejack: Well that's good to hear that's a chip of the old block Babs.

Rainbow Dash: Heh, that's my little sister. (She playfully ruffles the orange pegasus' mane.)

Babs Seed: Okay people and ponies, back to your coaches ladies, gentlemen, fillies and gentlecolts! You 6 might want to get into Agnes, our first class coach, so don't miss the trip.

Applejack: Well then, good luck to y'all. We'll be cheerin' for ya all the way.

Narrator: The passengers got back in, the guard waved the green flag and blew the whistle and their journey began. Skarloey felt very happy, he remembered all the gates and stiles where he had to stop. He whistled to his friends as he went by. The sun shone and the rails were dry.

Skarloey: (Takes a deep breath of fresh air sighing happily) This is lovely I've missed the smell of the fresh Sudrian air. And what a lovely day it is too. Oh what a lovely day. Just like the good old days.

William: I know what you mean old boy. This reminds me of when me, my father, and grandfather all came down to visit.

Rachel: As it does with me, my mother and grandmother. This is so much fun. It's so wonderful to have you back in steam Skarloey.

Skarloey: It's good be back Rachel.

Scootaloo: This is really pretty scenery here.

Narrator: Presently the began to climb and Skarloey felt short of steam.

Skarloey: (Panting breathlessly) Oh dear….Bother.. .my tubes….

Rachel: Oh dear guys, you better have a look at this.

William: Uh oh! I don't like the look of it. The steam pressures dropping.

Scootaloo: That can't be good.

Bab's Seed: Take your time Skarloey old sport! Your losing steam, just pace yourself!

Skarloey: Don't worry. I'll manage! (gasp) I'll manage! I maybe old and tire more easily but I'll never let my passengers down.

Rachel: Don't worry, will be with you every wheel turn of the way.

Narrator: Pausing for rests at the stations, Skarloey gallantly struggled on. After a good rest at the top station, he ran round his train and was now ready to start back.

William: Ready Skarloey?

Skarloey: I'm ready. Don't worry. It'll be much better going downhill.

Narrator: Skarloey started off confidently and was making great time. The coaches ran nicely but he soon began to feel tired again. His springs were weak and the rail joints jarred his wheels.

Scootaloo: Steady Skarloey! Steady! We don't want you to break something.

Narrator: But it was too late! With a loud ear piercing crack, a front spring broke!

Skarloey: (painfully) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

All 4: SKARLOEY!

Narrator: William, worried and horrified like the others quickly stop the train.

Skarloey: (cough) (cough) Oh bother… That wasn't a pleasant experience I feel all crooked. (cough)

William: Oh dear lord! I was afraid this was going to happen. One of your his springs has shattered Skarloey.

Narrator: The fillies, William and Rachel all sighed sadly in defeat.

Babs Seed: (Sigh) That's torn it! It's.

Scootaloo: It looks like its all over now.

William: We'll need a bus now for our passengers.

Rachel: Your right I'll the passengers know.

Narrator: But then Skarloey pleaded and objected.

Skarloey: Ugh! NO, WAIT! I'd be ashamed to have a bus take my passengers!

Scootaloo: What are you talking about? We can't leave the passengers stranded here!

Skarloey: Indeed we cannot, because we're not going to abandon them!

Babs Seed: (nearly speechless) WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Skarloey : I know I'm pretty damaged here, but I along with my brother Rheneas have sworn an oath never to let our passengers down no matter what and I'm not breaking that oath! Not now and not ever!

Rachel: Well, moving a train in your condition is going to be pretty darn difficult.

Skarloey: Don't worry I'll get them home or burst trying. Please let me try again. I know I can do it!

William: (sigh) Alright, have your way then. We'll be with you every wheel turn of the way.

Narrator: Babs and Scootaloo sanded the rails, climbed back into the cab, Mr. Holden gently eased open the regulator and the train lurched and began to move as Skarloey forged ahead. The thin controller looking at his watch paced the platform impatiently. Whilst James and his train waited impatiently too.

Thin controller: (Sigh) Their going to be late! Oh dear. I told them not to take poor Skarloey out… I just hope their alrig…

Narrator: But the thin controller hadn't finished his sentence when he, James heard a painful horse whistle in the distance. Then from underneath bridge clanking and clanging, Skarloey crepted into site the Thin Controller couldn't believe his eyes and spectacles.

Thin Controller: I don't believe it!

Narrator: Skarloey was tilted to one siding and making awful ear piercing noises but he struggled bravely on, gasping between the clanks and groans.

Skarloey: (Painfully) I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll… (sigh) I've done it!

Narrator: At last winded and worn out, Skarloey sighed thankfully as the train stopped where James was waiting. James said nothing, he just collected his passengers, Rarity jumped into his footplate, and then he respectfully puffed away, very impressed. The Thin Controller then walked over to the engine and crew. Skarloey, William, Rachel, Scootaloo and Babs Seed stood nervously.

Thin controller: I really don't know what to say about this. I'm going to have to talk to the Owner about today's events.

Narrator: Then the Thin controller walked thoughtfully away leaving Skarloey, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Rachel, and William sighing unhappily.

Skarloey: (Sighs) I'm glad the passengers got here safely.

Babs Seed: (In tears) It was nice knowing you Skarloey.

Scootaloo: (In tears) We'll… miss you.

William: Now fillies, let's not jump to conclusions.

Narrator: Later that evening, the owner came to see CMC, Rachel, William and Skarloey at the sheds that evening. Sir Handel and Peter Sam were there too, all were looking very worried.

Sir Handel: (To Peter Sam, quietly) You don't think that history is repeating itself, do you?

Peter Sam: (Quietly) I-I hope not Sir Handel.

Skarloey: (Sighing sadly) You were right Sir. (A tear trickles down his face) Old engines can't pull trains like young ones can.

Narrator: The owner smiled.

Owner: They can if they are mended, Old Faithful, and that's what's going to happen to you.

All: (Surprised) Did you say Skarloey is going to be mended, Sir?

Owner: That's exactly what I said. Some of the passengers on board Skarloey's train were some friends of mine who work at Gibbons Brother's Brierly Hill engineering works. After that heroic effort today, they have decide to mend you Skarloey. You deserve it Old Faithful and I am very proud of you.

Skarloey: (Sigh happily) Oh Sir. Thank you very Sir.

Sweetie Belle: THREE CHEERS FOR SKARLOEY, THE OLD FAITHFUL!

Sir Handel: (Admiringly) Well I'll be Peter Sam.

Peter Sam: (Admiringly) Well I'll be.

Narrator: Everyone cheered. Then Peter Sam and Sir Handel whispered to each happily.

Peter Sam: Does he remind you of anyone?

Sir Handel: (Chuckles) Very much so, but, (Expression turns to a worried/serious one) do you think we'll be able to trust everyone on this railway enough to…

Peter Sam: Maybe. We just need time to get to know everyone properly 1st, then we'll make the decision.

Narrator: Skarloey is now at Gibbons Brother's engine works and is now being mended. Sir Handel is longing for Skarloey to return! He along with his brother Peter Sam think he is the best engine in the world… well, equal to someone else they knew. Sir Handel does his fare share of the load now and the coaches never play tricks on him because he always handles them in the Skarloey way.

**And that was '4 Little Engines'. Look out for next round where we see Percy get the spotlight and meet Harold and Duck for the 1st time. We also meet a new driver and pony for the team. Not going to say which ones.**


	55. Percy And The Signal

**Author's notes: Not too much is changed here. I did add in the fact that Princess Celestia was oh vacation in Manehatten. I also took out the fact that Rarity said that she was going to shave Percy's paint off. That sounded a bit too cruel and over the top. On a positive note, I do give credit to this version actually pointing out what the signal means, as that wasn't explained in the original or the TV adaption.**

(William walks into his home at Ffarquhar with a bag of groceries. He heads into the kitchen and starts making a cake for the ponies and Rachel and his new friend)

William: Ah nothing like baking cakes. It's like a second hobby to me, next to model railways and rail fanning. Oh dear, I almost forgot to write that letter to Rachel about the book. Heheheh. It's good thing I have my pen attached to a chain. (Pulls out the chain) Heheheheh.. Now I won't have any problem with Pinkie stealing my. (his eyes bulge out!) What the where is my pen at…. (sigh) That does it! I'm buying a type writer next time. (William turns off the blender and storms up stairs.)

(Pinkie Pie writes letter)

Dear Rachel and Mike.

Can you believe it? You me and Percy have now 2 new friends, beat a helicopter in a race… And did I mention we made 2 new friends?! That's a new Pinkie friend making record and that's why I'm throwing a party and you're all invited!

(William storm's in exasperated)

William: Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie Pie: Oh Will! Just writing a nice letter to Rachel and Mike!

William: Pinkie please give me back my pen .

Pinkie Pie: But I can't right now, I've gotta tell them what's to be expected at the party.

(An idea light bulb lights in Williams mind)

William: Oh that's right! The party. Yeah, um… tell you what? Since your more adept to making cakes then me, could please be a kind pony and take over baking the cake for the party down stairs? I'll finish this letter for you in ten seconds flat.

Pinkie pie: Don't Worry Will! PINKIE PIE THE BAKER MARE TO THE RESCUE! (Pinkie dashes down stairs to the kitchen in a heroic way)

William: (Sigh) I swear, a typewriter is definitely what I need.

William: (Takes over the letter) Sorry about that guys. Pinkie Pie was just being friendly, as usual. Anyway you two once asked me for a book about your adventures with Percy, Pinkie Pie, and our new Great Western friend. Percy is still a bit on the cheeky side and needless to say me, Rev Wilbert Awdry, and Sir topham Hatt were very worried that if we gave him a book Percy and Pinkie Pie would become even more cheekier than ever, but he's been so useful that we had decided to give him a book. Anyway, here is what happened.

Your friend,

William James Holden.

_Percy And The Signal._

Narrator: Percy is a little green tank engine who works at the yards at the big station at Tidmouth. He is funny and loves playing jokes like his pony friend Pinkie Pie. Sometimes, jokes can get them into trouble. Rachel often warned them, but they took no notice. One morning, Percy was getting a coal train bound for the other railway to the goods platform when he and Pinkie Pie saw Gordon on a siding with Rainbow Dash snoozing on a cloud over him.

Percy: (snickering) Oy! Pinkie Pie. There's Gordon. (Snicker) You got the bugle ready?

Pinkie pie: Tuned and waiting… (Snickering snorting)

Percy: Okie dokie.. (Snickering) Here we go in three… two… one.

Narrator: Percy whistled loudly as Pinkie Pie blared Reveille so loudly that Gordon and Rainbow Dash jumped in dazed startle.

Percy: Hurry up Gordon and Rainbow Dash. The WildNorWester is ready!

Rainbow Dash: SSSTTTAAAAHHHHHHH! Gordon, we're late! We gotta get going!

Narrator: Gordon came puffing out.

Gordon/Rainbow Dash: huh?! What?!

Gordon: Where are the coaches?!

Percy: DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHABHEE! OH THAT WAS RICH! YOU TWO SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES! HEHEHEEDOHAHAHAHEYHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pinkie: HAHAHAHEHHEHHEHEHEHEHEHHEHAHAHAHA! OH THAT WAS TOO FUNNY PERCY! HAHAHAHAHA (SNORT) HEHAHAHAHA!

Rainbow Dash: (Seething in anger) That wasn't funny Peewee!

Narrator: And laughing like anything, Pinkie Pie and Percy showed them a train of dirty coal trucks. Gordon and Rainbow Dash did not go back to the sheds, they stayed on the siding thinking how to pay Percy and Pinkie Pie out. They weren't the only ones whom were annoyed with Percy's and Pinkie Pie's jokes.

Rachel: Now listen here Percy! I think you better lay off the jokes, if you ask me I think you and Pinkie Pie are really pushing your luck.

Narrator: But Percy and Pinkie Pie took notice.

Percy: Hey Pinkie, how bout we pull one on James and Rarity.

Pinkie Pie: Oh yeah. What kind of joke do have in mind.

Percy: Just wait and see.

Narrator: Percy knew that James and Rarity were sometimes a bit conceited and could easily be tricked..

Rachel: Oh dear. I definitely don't like sound of that. I just hope we don't run into James or Rarity anytime soon…

(5 hours later)

Percy: Stay in the shed today James and Rarity. the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia will come and see you.

James: Ah… The Fat controller and Princess Celestia know I'm a fine engine ready for anything.

Rarity: Oh indeed. They'll probably wants us to pull a special train.

Rachel: Actually, they… (Gets pulled into Percy's cab by Pinkie Pie) DAH!

Narrator: Percy puffed away before Rachel could say anything. James stayed there, and Rarity stood next to him just looking pretty and smug. Nothing James' driver or fireman did could make him start. The Fat controller never came though. The other engines and ponies grumbled dreadfully. They had do James' and Rarity's work as well as their own and the double duties badly delayed the trains.

(Gordon puffs by crossly with both the WildNorWester and the Thunderbolt Of Tidmouth.)

Gordon: (Grumble) Lazy pre grouping slacker!

Rainbow Dash: Oh for the love of pete! I've never seen James or Rarity act so lazy!

(Henry puffs into Tidmouth red in the face both from exhaustion and anger, with 2 goods trains and the Flyer Of Vickarstown and the Thunderbolt Of Tidmouth.)

Henry: Applejack, we need do something about that James and Rarity. I don't mind doing work, but I had to take not only the Flyer Of Vicarstown, but I've also had to take James' Thunderbolt Of Tidmouth and his 3:00 P.M slow goods train all at the same time with no banker on Gordon's hill. I swear, I thought I nearly broke my tender coupling.

Applejack: I know what y'all mean their Henry. Being a farm girl myself, I've often had to double duties at my apple orchard, but this here takes the fritters. Once we get to the goods platform I'll go ring the inspector.

(Sally and Bridget steam by with both the Great Northern Flyer and a goods train)

Sally: (Panting) Oh my word. This is tiring.

Bridget: Don't… blame you, dear sister. Goodness, why are James and Rarity slacking off?

Flitter: Good question.

Cloud Chaser: I say we tell Inspector Nash about it.

(Edward steams in, worn out into Tidmouth with both the With both the Dragon Of Wellsworth, and the Thunderbolt Of Tidmouth.)

Edward: Oh goodness. I do hope James and Rarity do comeback to work soon.

Fluttershy: Me too. Fortunately I did hear tell that the inspector is coming to check him over today.

Edward: (Sigh of relief) That's good.

Narrator: Fluttershy was right, the inspector finally came.

Inspector: Show a wheel James. You can't stay here all day. That goes the same for you too Rarity.

Rarity: James and I can't. We are waiting for orders a special order.

Inspector: What the in the name of the Union Jack are you talking about?!

James: What Rarity said, is that the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia told us to stay here. They sent a message this morning.

Inspector: They did not! How could they?! Sir Charles Topham Hatt is away at London for a week and Princess Celestia is visiting Manehatten for that same period of time!

James: Oh that nice. London has great weather this time of year.

Rarity: Oh indeed and Manehatten is very much the sam…

(Record scratch)

Narrator: James' and Rarity's faces fell.

James: Did you say that the Fat controller is away for a week at London?!

Rarity: And Princess Celestia is in Manehatten?!

Narrator: The inspector nodded grimly, and immediately Rarity's and James' eyes nearly bulged out their sockets with shock and incandescent rage!

James & Rarity: OOOOHHHH!

Narrator: Rarity whom as red in the face as she hastily started James up and James quickly puffed out the yards hissing furiously.

James/Rarity: WHERE'S THAT PERCY AND PINKIE PIE!

James: THAT LOUSY CHEEKY LITTLE BUG AND OVER THE TOP PARTY PONY!

Rarity: THESE 2 HAVE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!

Narrator: It was lucky for Percy that he had wisely disappeared with Pinkie Pie. But when the Fat Controller did return with Princess Celestia, they did see James and Percy too. Both engines wished they hadn't. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia then spoke to Rarity and Pinkie Pie, they told them that was very cross at them for causing so much trouble but luckily Rachel saved them by telling him what had happened. And so the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia gave both engines and ponies a strict firm verbal warning. James, Gordon, Rarity and Rainbow Dash all wanted to pay Percy and Pinkie Pie out. But Percy rather wisely kept out of their way. One morning, Percy was so excited that he forgot to be careful.

(Percy comes puffing excitedly towards Rainbow Dash, Rarity, James and Gordon)

Rainbow Dash: (Groan) Oh great here comes Peewee!

Rarity: (Groan) Oh no, and he has that cheeky look in his eye.

Percy: I say ponies and engines. Today's a special day for me and Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash: (Sigh) what is it now Peewee!

Percy: I'm to take some trucks to Thomas' junction at Knapford. Sure I've been on the branchline twice before, once while Gordon and James were on strike and when Thomas had to run the yards after the mine incident, but this time I have been specially requested to do it!

Pinkie Pie: I know! Again, I'd been down there before Percy arrived, but this time, me and Percy get to go together! I'm so excited too.

Percy: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia must know I'm a really useful engine.

James: More likely, he wants you out of the way.

Rarity: Out of trouble!

Rainbow Dash: And out of our tails and tenders!

Narrator: But Gordon just gave Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and James a sly wink and they quickly knew that it was time to spring the trap on Percy.

James: Oh, ah yes Gordon. You were saying again?

Rarity: Ah yes. It was something very important to know about signals please, do go on Gordon.

Percy: Uh, what are you 4 talking about?

Gordon: Oh Rarity, Rainbow Dash, James and I were just talking about signals at the junction.

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah and we can't be too careful around signals but we needn't say that to a really useful engine like you, Percy.

Rarity: Oh indeed. Those lovely curves you have make you look not only dashing but even 20 percent more really useful too. (Hiding a laugh)

Rainbow Dash: (Quietly) That's my line!

Rarity: (Quietly) Just keep the act going.

Narrator: Percy felt flattered and blushed bright red.

Percy: Oh no. Of course not.

Pinkie Pie: So, what kind of signals were you talking about?

James: We had spoken of backing signals.

Pinkie: Oooh. What's a backing signal?

James': well they're signals that need extra special care you know. Would you like me to explain?

Pinkie Pie: Oh yes please. Does that mean to…

Percy: Thanks for the offer James, but no thank you. I know all about signals.

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie Percy!

Narrator: Soon Rachel came along and the three friend set out. Whilst Gordon, James, Rarity and Rainbow dash all solemnly exchanged winks and giggles.

James: And now the little green caterpillar with red stripes has finally taken the bait.

Gordon: Oh you're terrible James. A backing what?. (snickering)

Rainbow Dash: Oh that was perfect! I just can't wait to see the look on Peewee's face. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rarity: Oh your so sly James. Hehahahahaha too rich! Hehahahahaha!

Narrator: Percy was a little worried as he set out with his trucks.

Percy: I wonder what backing signals are?

Pinkie Pie: Same here.

Percy: Never mind we'll manage Pinkie. Besides, I know all about signals.

Narrator: He puffed crossly to his trucks and felt better and soon began to sing Rachel and Pinkie joined in.

Percy: (Singing) Tiptoe through the window By the window, that is where I'll be  
Come tiptoe through the tulips with me

Pinkie: (singing) Oh, tiptoe from the garden  
By the garden of the willow tree  
And tiptoe through the tulips with me

All 3: (singing) Knee deep in flowers we'll stray We'll keep the showers away

Rachel: And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight Will you pardon me?  
And tiptoe through the tulips with me

(Whistle break)

All 3: (singing) Knee deep in flowers we'll stray We'll keep the showers away

Percy: (singing) And if I kiss you in the garden,

Rachel: (singing) In the moonlight

Pinkie: (singing) Will you pardon me?

Percy (singing) And tiptoe through the tulips.

Pinkie: (singing) yes tiptoe through the tulips.

All 3 : (singing) and tiptoe through the tulips with me

Narrator: Presently, Percy saw a signal gantry outside the station it had two signals on it. Rachel put the brakes.

Percy: Bother! Its at danger!

Narrator: The trucks screamed as they bumped into each other when Percy stopped. Presently, the left signal moved to show line clear. It's arm went up instead of down. Neither Pinkie Pie nor Percy had ever seen that signal before, they were surprised.

Percy: Let's see, hmmm. Down means go… And Up means stop.

Pinkie pie: Two ringydingys means that the Milkman or pony has just been here to deliver the milk… 3 ringydingys means the postman or pony has just arrived with the morning post, or is called mail in this universe? …. Ooh and 4 ringydingy's means lunchtime… and 5 ringydingys means to get the cake out of the oven. Hmmm…

Pinkie Pie/ Percy: So upper still….Must mean.. Go back.. (Gasp) I know It's one of those backing signals.

Percy: How clever of you to find that out pinkie pie!

Pinkie Pie: How clever of you Percy to find that out!

Rachel: Alright come along Percy. Off we go to the junction station. Okay…

(Percy goes backwards)

Rachel: What the?

Narrator: But Percy wouldn't go forwards. And Miss Ravens had to back him up to go anywhere at all.

Percy: (Chuckle) I am so clever. Even Rachel doesn't know about backing signals….

Pinkie Pie: HEHEHEH! true that Percy.

Narrator: And started so suddenly that the trucks screamed again.

Rachel: Whoa Percy! What the? What are you playing at?! STOP! YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY!

Percy: But it's a backing signal!

Rachel: What the heck are you talking about?!

Pinkie pie: Gordon and James told us about them.

Narrator: Rachel laughed and explained about signals that point up.

Rachel: (Laughing) Oh you silly filly and engine. That's a junction signal, notice that theirs two sets of semaphore signals on both the left and the right side of the gantry. Now, ordinary signals that point down true to form means that the line is clear, but that's only on certain blocks on the mainline. Now Junction signals are a little bit different. As you may know, junctions divert into two directions, that's the mainline and the branch line. The branch line signal is on the left and mainline signal is on the right. When the left arm is up that means that we're clear to proceed along to the Branchline. When the right is up, it means that the mainline is clear.

Narrator: Percy heard a familiar whistle in the distance and swallowed hard.

Percy: Oh dear! It's Gordon and Rainbow Dash. Let's start quickly before they see us.

Narrator: But he was too late. Gordon swept by with the WildNorWester and he and Rainbow Dash saw everything. Both Pegasus and A-0 pacific hooted in laughter, tears streaming from there eyes.

Rainbow Dash: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Oh Gordon, he and Pinkie Pie fell for it! I can't believe they fell for it! Oh this is too funny! Wait till Rarity and James hear about this.

Gordon: Hmhmhmh! That was just hilarious!

Narrator: Soon Percy blushing with embarrassment, set off to the station, the right way this time. That night, before going back Knapford hotel, the big engines were talking with Rarity and Rainbow Dash all about signals just as Percy returned to the sheds with Pinkie Pie.

Rarity: So Percy did fall for our trickery? Hehehehahahaha! Too rich! Hehahahahaha!

James: I can't believe that actually worked.

Narrator: They all thought the subject was funny they laughed a lot with tears of laughter raining from they're eyes. But Percy thought that they were being very silly.

(Pinkie Pie pulls a trombone and plays trombone fail theme)

Percy: Oy! Whose side are you on?!

Pinkie Pie: What?! I was just following the script.

Percy: (Sigh) It's a sad day for generic saddle tank engines everywhere…

**And that was 'Percy and the Signal'. Next we meet a new locomotive and driver to our team. Look out for that guys.**


	56. Duck Takes Charge

**Author's notes: I added Celestia into the story as well. Goodness knows that she is the most underappreciated and over-abused of the 4 princesses. The Trollestia/Mollestia/Tyrentestia so called 'jokes' are pathetic, cruel and sadistic. Worse then Rainbow Dash being tormented in 'The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000', Pinkie Pie making Fluttershy cry in 'Filli Vanilli' Fluttershy tormenting Rarity and Pinkie Pie in the worst episode of the show, 'Putting Your Hoof Down' and Angel pushing Fluttershy around in that same episode. Right, enough of this negative. Let's get into the good stuff.**

_Duck Takes Charge_

Narrator: One day, Percy, James and Gordon we're being oiled and cleaned for the day's work by Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow dash.

Percy: I say. Do you know what?

Gordon: What?

Percy: Do you know what?

Gordon: Silly! Of course I don't know what, if you don't tell me what what is!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, so why don't you just go ahead and spill the beans already.

Pinkie Pie: Heheheh. Oh Dashie. Percy doesn't have any beans. How can he eat them? He's an engine.

Percy: Pinkie Pie is right. Besides, the news I have to share you guys today is very very exciting!

Rainbow Dash: Well, if it's that special then go ahead and tell us already Peewee.

Percy: The Fat Controller says the work in the yard is too heavy for me, so he's getting a bigger engine to help me.

Pinkie Pie: Oh happy day! A brand new friend to add to the Pinkie Pie friendship list.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie was very excited but the others weren't impressed.

Rarity: Hmph! What prey tell can be so grand about something so frivolous and boring as that?

Percy: Well like I said, the Fat Controller is getting a new engine and he's going help me in the yards.

James: Rubbish! Any engine can do it! If you worked more and chatted less, this yard would be a sweeter, better and happier place.

Rainbow Dash: James' is right! Just quit the grumbling and just keep shunting little Peewee!

Narrator: Percy let off steam crossly. Just then, Rachel arrived to get Percy steamed up and ready for work in the yards. Percy felt a little down.

Rachel: Don't pay any attention to them. They're just trying to get to you. Now let's just get the shunting done

Narrator: Percy went off to fetch some coaches.

Percy: That stupid old signal!

Narrator: The signal incident where he had miss read a signal and had gone backwards instead of forwards had made Percy pretty much a laughing stock around the Tidmouth yards.

Percy: No one ever listens to me now. They all just say I'm a silly little engine and order me about from dawn to dusk. Well I'll show them! I'll show them!

Narrator: But he didn't know how. Soon things started going wrong. All the trucks and coaches behaved badly the passenger grumbled. Percy tried hard but by the end of the afternoon, Percy felt tired and unhappy. He brought some coaches to platform 3 for the Thunderbolt Of Tidmouth and stood panting at the end of platform. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia were on the platform.

Fat Controller: Hullo Percy. You do look tired.

Princess Celestia: Is anything wrong, Percy?

Percy: (Panting) Yes Sir and Ma Lady,…..I am Sir and Ma Lady….. I don't…. know if I'm standing….. On my dome….Or my wheels… Sir and Ma Lady…

Princess Celestia: (Chuckle) You look the right way up to me.

Fat Controller: Same here.

Pinkie Pie: We've just had a pretty rough day today Sir and Princess, with the extra shunting duties we've had.

Fat Controller: Don't worry. We am well aware of that situation.

Princess Celestia: But cheer up. The new engine is bigger than you and can probably do the work alone.

Rachel: That's good. When is he to arrive?

Fat Controller: Tomorrow morning.

Percy: (Worried) But if he can handle the work alone, what will become of me? I… I won't be scrapped, will I sir and malady?

Narrator: The Fat controller smiled. He was ready to answer that.

Fat controller: I'm glad you asked, Percy. No. You will not be scrapped. Tell you what. Would you like to help build my new harbour at Thomas' junction at Knapford?

Princess Celestia: Thomas and Toby will help as well as Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and William too, but we need an engine there all the time.

Narrator: Percy was delighted and so was Rachel and Pinkie Pie. They knew what that meant. They would now get to work on Thomas' Branchline.

Percy: Oh yes Sir and Malady! Thank you Sir and Malady!

Rachel: Oh thank you Sir and Malady! I can't wait to get working there again.

Pinkie Pie: Oh thank you very much Sir and Princess. We're going to have so much fun!

Fat controller: Heheheh, That's a good crew.

Princess Celestia: Now, off you go Percy.

Narrator Percy puffed happily away. The new engine arrived next morning with his driver.

Fat Controller: What is your name?

Duck: Montague Sir and Malady. I'm usually referred to as Duck. They jokingly said that I waddle, heheh but I don't really Sir and Malady. But I like Duck better than Montague, Sir and Malady.

Princess Celestia: Heheh. Good. Duck it shall be.

Fat Controller: It's a pleasure to meet you too. Mr… umm..

Mike: Ah yes. Michael Montague Hawkins, at your service Sir and Malady. But you can call me Mike.

Fat Controller: Ah yes. Our new engine driver. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hawkins. Name's Sir Charles Topham Hatt.

Mike: Pleasure is all mine, sir. Well, I don't believe I have seen a talking pony before.

Duck: Neither have I.

Princess Celestia: (Chuckles) Yes. I get that a lot. Don't worry. There are more of us on the island, so you'll get used to us. Oh, name's Princess Celestia by the way. But, you can just call me Celestia.

Narrator: Soon Percy arrived with Rachel, Pinkie Pie and William. The Fat Controller had called William over to help Duck and Mike get to know their new job.

Pinkie Pie: Hi there! You must be the new engine that Percy and I heard about.

Duck: Ah yes indeed I am. You I'm sure are Percy and Pinkie Pie. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Duck.

Pinkie Pie: Duck huh? That's sounds like a funny name

Duck: (Chuckle) Yeah it does. The others used to jokingly called me that because they said I waddle, but I don't really waddle at all.

Pinkie Pie: (Giggle) That is quite a funny joke but it's a very cute name. I have pet baby alligator called Gummy back in Ponyville because he has no teeth.

Duck: (Chuckle) Oh that does sound funny, and it's good thing he doesn't have teeth.

Narrator: And Duck and Pinkie Pie had a good laugh.

Percy: A pleasure to meet you Duck. Oh this here is my driver Rachel and her friend William.

Narrator: Just then Duck's driver stepped down.

Duck: Ah and this my driver Mike. He and I have worked together since my days in Paddington.

Narrator: Mike and Rachel stared at each other. Then grinning broadly they walked up and shook hands.

Rachel: Mike Hawkins! It's me, Rachel Ravens!

Mike: I don't believe it Rachel! It's been a dog's age! I had no idea you were working for the NWR?

Rachel: I had no idea you were working for us now.

Rachel/Mike: Heheh surprise ending.

William: You know each other?

Mike: Me and her used to attended physic and engineering back in secondary school.

William: Ah yes, I've heard Rachel mention you a few times.

Mr. Hawkins: Glad to hear it. Oh yes, I remember, Rachel kept in contact over the phone and told me about you William.

Fat Controller: Ah, good to see you are all acquainted now.

Princess Celestia: Here Percy. Please show Duck round.

Narrator: The two engines then set off together. Soon they were very busy and became good friends.

Duck: (Taking a breath of fresh air) Ah… you know, all this busy work reminds me of a little ditty that Mike and I used to sing back in Paddington when to make the work load seem less heavy. Have any of you ever heard a song that went like this? You can sing along too if like.

Narrator: Duck cleared his throat and began to sing as they all went about their work.

Duck: (Singing) Oh, what a wonderful thing to be, A healthy grown up busy busy bee; Whiling away all the passing hours Pinching all the pollen from the cauliflowers.

Mike: (Singing) I'd like to be a busy little bee, Being as busy as a bee can around the garden brightest ever seen, Taking back the honey to the dear old queen.

Duck: (singing) Bz bz bz bz, honey bee, honey bee,Bz if you like but don't sting me,

Mike: (singing) Bz bz bz bz, honey bee, honey bee,Buzz if you like, but don't sting me!

Pinkie Pie: Oh I know this one this one is in my song list. (singing) Oh, what a wonderful thing to be, A healthy grown up busy busy bee making hay while time is ripe. Building up the honey-comb that looks like tripe. I'd like to be a busy little bee, Being just as busy as a bee can be,

Percy: Flying all around in the wild hedgerows,Stinging all the cows upon the parson's nose!

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) Bz bz bz bz, honey bee, honey bee,Bz if you like but don't sting me,

Percy: (Singing) Bz bz bz bz, honey bee, honey bee,Bz if you like but don't sting me

William/ Rachel: Ooh. Catchy!

William: (singing) Oh, what a wonderful thing to be,A healthy grown up busy busy bee,Visiting the picnics quite a little tease,Raising little lumps on the boy scouts knees.

Rachel: (Singing) I'd like to be a busy little bee Being just as busy as bee can be. Fluttering with the butterfly strong upon the! O death, where is thy sting?

William: (Singing) Bz bz bz bz, honey bee, honey bee,Bz if you like but don't sting me,

Rachel: (Singing) Bz bz bz bz, honey bee, honey bee,Buzz if you like, but don't sting me!

Mr. Hawkins: All together now.

All : (Singing) Oh, what a wonderful thing to be, A nice obedient busy busy bee, To be a good bee one must contrive, For bees in a beehive must behave. But maybe I wouldn't be a bee, Bees are alright when alive you see, But when bees die you really should see 'em Pinned on a card in a dirty museum. Bz bz bz bz, honey bee, honey bee, Bz if you like but don't sting me, Bz bz bz bz, honey bee, honey bee,Bz if you like but if you sting me!

Narrator: At first the trucks played tricks but soon found out that playing tricks on Duck was a mistake.

Trucks: Oh look its an oversized green mallard but without any feathers! hahahahaha! (Duck gives trucks a firm bump) OH! OH! OH! OH!

Duck: Now you better listen to me. Where I come from trucks have either two options: The Great western way or the wrong way, most don't and I can tell from my region of british railways that trucks whom followed the wrong way were never heard of again. (Winks at Percy)

Trucks: (Gulp) Lads I think it would be better if we did things his way….

Percy: Well done Duck. You really put those trucks in their place.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah I know very impressive.

Duck: Oh it's nothing. I've been shunting trucks around Paddington for years.

Narrator: The coaches behaved well too. And the passengers soon stopped grumbling. Even Sally, Bridget, Flitter and Cloud Chaser were impressed. Though I am sorry to say, that Rainbow Dash, Rarity, James, Gordon and Henry were not. One day, the three engines and Rarity and Rainbow Dash accompanied by Applejack watched Duck quietly doing his work. Singing his busy bee song.

Duck: (Singing) Oh, what a glorious thing to be, A healthy grown up busy busy bee; Whiling away all the passing hours Pinching all the pollen from the cauliflowers.

Applejack: Ah. That's the most grandest thing I ever did see. That new engine sings while he works it reminds me of when we raised that barn for our family photo.

Duck: (Talking) There we are. The Thunderbird Of Tidmouth to platform 2, check.

Mike: Ah. Good boy Duck.

Duck: Great Northern Flying to platform 3, check.

Applejack: Atta boy Duck.

Sally: Thank you Duck.

Bridget: Thank you indeed.

Duck: No problem girls. Pleasure.

Henry: Indeed… (Whisper) He seems a simple sort of engine aye?

(Sally and Bridget depart with Flitter and Cloud Chaser)

Rarity: (Whisper) He does have a funny name. It's called Duck (snicker)

Gordon: (Whisper snicker) Who name's an engine Duck? (Snickering)

Rainbow Dash: (Whisper) Hey, you guys thinking what I'm thinking?

All three: (Whisper) Oh yes we do indeed.

James: (Whisper) We'll have some fun and then order him about.

Rarity: (Whisper snickering) Oh this should be rich…

Applejack: Don't y'all dare to…

Narrator: Gordon Henry and James soon started. They were just passing Duck when it happened.

Duck: (Singing) I'd like to be a busy little bee,Being as busy as a bee can around the garden brightest ever seen,Taking back the honey to the dear old quee…

Big engines: QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!.

Mike: What the Devil?!

Big engines: WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!

Narrator: The engines wheeshed steam at Duck. Smoke and steam billowed everywhere, choking both poor Duck and poor Mike.

Duck: WHAT IN (cough) THE NAME OF (COUGH) ISAMBARD KINDOM (cough) BRUNEL (cough)!

Narrator: Duck coughed and wheezed so loudly he sounded like a quacking Duck. Gordon, Henry and James all laughed out loudly and so did Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash laughed so hard she fell onto the footplate floor and rolled about tears of laughter raining down!

Rarity: Hehehahahahaha! Too Rich hehehahahahaha!

Rainbow Dash: Bahhahahahahahahaha! Heheh! Hey, you see later Quackers!

Duck: Oh great Isambard Brunel! How rude!

Applejack: Sorry about that Duck. (Turns angry at Henry, whom she was in the cab of and he was moving) You and the others apologise, ya hear!?

Narrator: Miss Ravens, Pinkie Pie and Percy were cross. But Duck took no notice.

Percy: Oh my word! Mike, Duck are you alright?

Mike: Oh don't worry. I'm okay.

Pinkie Pie: How rude of those engines and ponies! They shouldn't treat new friends like that!

Duck: Oh don't get too cross Pinkie Pie. They'll get tired of it soon.

Narrator: But presently, the big engines, Rarity and Rainbow Dash soon started ordering Duck about.

Gordon: Don't forget to put the WildNorWester coaches go on platform 1 quackers!

Duck: (Sigh) Already nipped it in the bud.

James: Oy! Wheres my 5:30pm goods train?

Duck: There on the goods platform, James.

Rarity: That's right. Keep it that way. Don't forget to get the Thunderbird of Tidmouth onto platform 2 by 1:30pm.

Duck: (Sigh) I know Rarity. But I have to get the Flyer Of…

Henry: Where in the name of Crewe is my Flyer Of Vicarstown!

Duck: Look. I'm getting to it!

Henry: Well, Hurry it up.

Rainbow Dash: Heheheheh! Yeah, don't to delay a train.

Duck: (Sigh) Oh dear. I'll need to do something about this situation.

Applejack: I'm with you too Duck old boy.

Narrator: The great northern athletics, Flitter and Cloud Chaser were cross.

Sally: Now now! Slow down everyone. Give Duck a fair go.

Bridget: No one can be in 2 places at once.

Flitter: Your pushing it you lot.

Cloud Chaser: I suggest you tone things down.

James: Oh come on girls! Can't you take a joke?

Sally: If it's taken too far, no James.

Narrator: Applejack felt sorry for Duck. He then whispered to her.

Applejack: Gotcha. I'll meet you back at the sheds after ah complete the run with the Flyer Of Vickarstown.

Narrator: So when Duck was done with the shunting, he went to speak to Percy.

Duck: Um Percy, do they tell you to do things Percy?

Percy: (Sad sigh) Yes. They do.

Rachel: Now that was just rude, picking on a new comer like that.

Mike: I agree. This matter must be taken care of.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, those engines and ponies have gone way too far guys. This calls for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie style.

Percy: Uh… Pinkie? What are you talking about?

Pinkie Pie: Oh sorry. You don't know how long I've waited to say that in a canon Railway Series story.

Duck: Uh… ok? Well, Pinkie Pie is right Percy. We'll soon settle this tomfoolery.

Narrator: He whispered something to Percy and Pinkie pie.

Pinkie pie: Gotcha ya.

Duck: We'll do it tonight…

Narrator: They puffed away. The Fat controller and Princess Celestia had a very good day. There had been no grumbling passengers, all the trains ran on time and Duck had worked well in the yards. The Fat Controller was looking forward to hot buttered toast for tea at home, while Princess Celestia was looking forward to her daffodil sandwich and tea. They had just left the office when he heard an extraordinary racket coming from the yards.

Engines: WWWHHHHHHEEEEEESSHHHHHH! HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS!

Fat Controller: OH BOTHER!

Princess Celestia: I do wonder what is happening with the engines and ponies today.

Narrator: The fat controller grabbed his top hat and hurried to the yard with Princess Celestia close behind. Gordon, Henry and James were wheeshing and snorting loudly whilst Duck and Percy calmly sat on the points outside the shed with Pinkie Pie, Rachel, William, Mike and Applejack standing in front of their engines refusing to let the engines in. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Gordon, Henry, and James were furious!

Rarity: I say move your engines back at once.

Mr. Hawkins: Sorry but my our answer is no!

Rainbow Dash: No?!

Applejack: Don't you understand plain English, Rainbow Dash? We said nope!

Rarity: We told you to move back at once!

Duck: NO! Not until we have a conference with your controller and princess ruler.

Henry: A CONFERENCE! HOW DARE YOU!

Percy: We will not move until we can all have word with the Fat controller and Princess Celestia.

Gordon: AND WHAT GIVES YOU ANY RIGHT TO BLOCK US!

Rachel: You heard our cases and we shall not move an inch until the Fat controller arrives.

James: Wait'll I get my buffers you Lot.

William: Sorry but we refuse to move until this is addressed.

(Engines whistle loudly)

Rainbow Dash: OH FOR PETE SAKE!

Fat Controller: STOP THAT NOISE!

(They continue)

Princess Celestia: I got this sir. Luna gave me a refresher on this when I need to. (Clears throat, royal Canterlot voice) BE STILL!

(Engines and ponies quieten down, slightly startled)

Fat Controller: Thank you Celestia. Now then, what is the meaning of this behaviour!?

Gordon: They won't let us into the shed!

Princess Celestia: Why is that?

Rainbow Dash: Because, Peewee and Quackers here won't let us into the shed so that they can have a conference with you!

Fat controller: Duck, explain this behavior!

Duck: Beg pardon Sir and malady, But I am a Great Western Railway swindon built 5700 Class 0-6-0 pannier Tank engine. Now back on the western region of British Railways, we great western engines do our work without fuss or complaining, but we are not order about by other engines and in this case by other ponies. Now then, you Sir are our controller, and you malady are our princess ruler. We will of course move if you order us to. But begging your pardon Sir and Malady, Percy and I would be glad if you were to inform these um… engines, and these um… ponies, that we only take orders from you 2 and you 2 alone.

Narrator: The three big engines hissed furiously!

Rarity: THE NERVE OF YOU!

Rainbow Dash: WHY YOU LITTLE … THAT'S IT!

Narrator: Rainbow dash flew down and advanced on them angrily. William threw off his jacket and turned to fisticuffs .

William: Oh alright then bring it on then Dashie! I can take you with one hand tied behind my back.

Rainbow Dash: Oh you wanna do this the hard way? We'll do this the hard way!

Narrator: William and Rainbow Dash were just about to strike at each other, but fortunately Applejack grabbed Rainbow Dash by the tail and Mike grabbed William by his arm.

Applejack/Mike: Whoa their nelly!

Princess Celestia: QUIET! Now then, Pinkie Pie, William, Rachel, Mike, Applejack, Percy and Duck, I am pleased with you work today, but not with your behaviour to night you have caused a disturbance!

Narrator: Gordon, Henry and James along with Rarity and Rainbow Dash snicker quietly, but they stopped suddenly when the fat controller turned on them.

Fat Controller: AS FOR YOU LOT! YOU HAVE BEEN WORSE! YOU MADE THE DISTURBANCE! RAINBOW DASH! your behaviour has been deplorable! Teasing new engines on my railway is bad enough but you should have known better than to call Percy and Duck such rude names and nearly start a fight!

Rainbow Dash: But Sir and Princess… I.

Celestia: NO BUTS DASH! YOU APOLOGISE TO THESE ENGINES AND THEIR CREWS RIGHT NOW AND SHAKE HANDS AND HOOFS WITH WILLIAM!

Rainbow Dash: (SIGH) I'm sorry Percy and Duck, and you William. I guess I just lost my temper. Very uncool of me.

William: Same here. I'm sorry too for nearly starting a fight. Friends

Rainbow Dash: Friends.

Fat Controller: Duck is quite right. This is MY AND CELESTIA'S RAILWAY and WE GIVE THE ORDERS!

Princess Celestia: (Now calmed down herself) Calm down now Charles. I think you need to lie down.

Fat Controller: (Breaths in and out deeply) Ok Celestia. I guess I do need to.

Narrator: Back at Knapford Hotel in the kitchen, Rainbow Dash sat sad and alone at one of the tables. The kitchen was empty and she felt very sad and riddle with guilt and then she the door open. And in stepped Rachel, Mike and a very remorseful William

William: Hey Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Hey Will. I'm very sorry for being so rude to you and the engines back there.

William: That's alright. It's like Gordon said, 'we live and learn'. I'm sorry I tried to fight with you.

Rainbow Dash: Thanks, heheheheh. You know, you're the most forgiving person I've ever met.

William: Well that's what friends are for. Anyway, how about some tea on me.

Rachel: That's the best thing you said all day William!

Mike: Count me in.

Rainbow Dash: Alright now you're talking.

Narrator: And the 4 friends gave cheers to their new friendships and happily drank their tea when the other 5 ponies returned. When Percy went away to Ffarquhar branch with Pinkie Pie and Rachel, Duck and Mike were left to manage alone. They did so, easily.

**Ok. To let you know, Michael (Mike) Hawkins is ThomasandMichael from Youtube and Deviantart. Next up, Percy will meet a helicopter named Harold with a pony. I'm not going to say which one.**


	57. Percy And Harold

**Author's notes: Not much changed here. I cut the promotion to the Ffarquar branch line out because, atsf, my humansona was already promoted back in 'Toby The Tram Engine'. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

_Percy and Harold_

Narrator: Percy worked hard at the new harbour near Knapford. The workmen need stone to build the foundation for a quay where ships would come in and load and off load their cargo. Percy often worked with Rachel and his best pony friend Pinkie Pie and when he was not busy working with Duck, Mike often helped work alongside to with all 3 branchline engines. Applejack and Toby often helped to take the stones down to the harbour as well but sometimes the loads of stone were often too heavy for him to handle on his own and Percy had to collect them from the top station at Ffarqhuar and bring them down himself. Then he would push the trucks along the quay to where the workmen needed them for their building. Sometimes, they would see Thomas, William, and Twilight Sparkle too, they also helped out when they were not busy with passengers.

Thomas: Well done Percy! The Fat controller is very pleased with all of us.

Twilight Sparkle: I agree, the project is starting getting done much quicker now.

William: Indeed. I bet by the end of the month this project will be done before you can say Fat Controller.

Mike: Thanks old sport. Heheh. I like working with Duck in the yards but is nice to have change of scenery every now and then.

Rachel: Oh. I know what you mean Mike.

Pinkie Pie: So do I. Me and Percy have done nothing but shunting since the thirties. Now it's great to be out on the open rails.

William: Same here.

Rachel: It's great to be here more regularly. Now, instead of just working with Toby, I get to work with Percy down here too.

Narrator: An airfield was close by. Percy heard the aeroplanes zooming overhead all day. He even saw some Pegasi flying overhead too. But the noisiest of the lot was a helicopter which hovered buzzing like an angry bee.

Percy: Stupid noisy thing. Why can't it go and buzz somewhere else?

Narrator: One day, Percy stopped at signal near the airfield. The helicopter was standing close by and a yellow pegasus with a flame coloured mane and tail, flame cutie mark and orange eyes was having a lunch break near him. This gave him a chance for chat.

Percy: Hullo there. Who you are you?

Helicopter: Hullo there old bean. I'm Harold, and I am a Sikorsky S-55 helicopter, built in the UK as the Westland Whirlwind. With floatation landing gear modifications for both land and sea operation.

Pony: Name's Spitfire. Captain of the wonderbolts

Pinkie Pie: Ah yes, that's right. I forgot. We saw you at the coronation!

Spitfire: That's right Pinkie Pie. Good to see you again.

Rachel: So what brings you out here Spitfire?

Spitfire: Well, since the meeting with Queen Elizabeth the 2nd and Princess Celestia, the owner of Dryaw airfield has allowed us to use the property for Wonderbolt training here on sodor.

Harold: So who are you?

Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie.

Rachel: I'm Rachel Ravens.

Mike: Names Mike Hawkins.

Percy: And I'm Percy. What whirly great arms you've got Harold.

Harold: (A little offended) They're nice arms! I can hover like a bird and a pegasus. Don't you wish you can hover?

Percy: Oh certainly not. I like my rails, thank you very much.

Spitfire: (Bored) Meh, that's alright for you I guess. But I prefer the air over land. It's just my thing.

Harold: (Bored ) I think railways are slow. There not much use and quite out of date.

Narrator: Spitfire finished her lunch break, readied her wings into position while Harold whirled his arms and buzzed away and Spitfire took off with him into the Sudrian sky, both laughing. Percy found Toby at the top station at Ffarquhar arranging trucks.

Percy: I say Toby and Applejack! That Harold! That stuck up whirly bird thing says I'm slow and out of date. And I bet that Spitfire is a laughing with him!

Applejack: Simmer down Percy. No need to get all worked up over someone's comments.

Percy: Ooh! Just let them wait. I'll show them!

Narrator: He collected his trucks and started off, still fuming. Soon above the clatter of the trucks, they heard a familiar buzzing.

Mike: (Whisper) Psst. Percy… Do you hear that?

Rachel: (Whisper) Look over there. That's Harold and Spitfire too.

Pinkie Pie: (whisper) They're not far ahead, lets race them!

Percy: (Excited) YES LETS!

Narrator: Rachel opened the regulator wide open and Percy quickly shot forward like a cannonball. The guard's wife had given him a flask of tea for elevenses.

Guard: Ah good. its time for tea. Ah Marge always makes good tea.

Narrator: He had just poured himself a cup when the van lurched and he spilt it down his uniform.

(van lurch)

Guard: What the… Ahh hot hot hot! Aw my uniform! The Mrs is going to get me for this.

Narrator: He wiped up the mess with a hankerchief and staggered to the front balcony. Percy was pounding along, the trucks screamed and swayed as the van rolled and pitched like a ship at sea.

Guard: Well I'll be ding dong danged.

Narrator: Then he saw Harold buzzing alongside on the left and then he saw Spitfire and understood.

Guard: GO IT PERCY! YOUR GAINING!

Narrator: And the race was on. Percy had never been allowed to run fast before, he, along with Pinkie Pie, Rachel and Mike were very excited.

Rachel: Mike, Percy, did Pinkie and I ever mention the time that Thomas had a race against Bertie?

Mike: I don't think so. You 2 have to tell us sometime.

Pinkie Pie: It sure was a fun experience!

Percy: (Calling to the trucks) HURRY! HURRY! HURRY!

Trucks: (Grumble) WE DON'T WANT TO! WE DON'T WANT TO!

Narrator: But it was no use. Percy was bucketing along with flying wheels. Harold and Spitfire were high and alongside. It was neck and neck and toe to toe, even though Spitfire was an ace flyer she actually found it hard to keep in front Percy.

Spitfire: (trying to keep in front) Harold I'm losing my position! Try to keep in front.

Harold (struggling to keep position) Trying ma'm, but It's no good they're getting closer ahead.

Narrator: Mike and Pinkie Pie teamed up and shovelled for dear life. Rachel was so excited that she could hardly keep still the same went for Pinkie Pie as well.

Rachel: Well done Percy! We're gaining! We're going ahead!

Mike: We've passed them! Hahaha! Well done their Percy!

Pinkie pie: We're in the lead! We're winning! OH GOOD BOY! GOOD BOY!

Narrator: They had finally passed both Spitfire and Harold leaving them in the dust. Spitfire and Harold caught off guard hastily accelerated to trying reclaim their position. Up ahead a distant signal warned team Percy the wharf was near. Percy whistled to the guard.

Percy: Brakes Guard! Please!

Narrator: The guard applied the van brakes and Rachel shutting off steam and using Percy's brakes too. Rachel checked the trains headlong speed the rolled under the mainline and halted smoothly on the wharf.

Percy: (Worried) Oh dear. I'm sure we've lost. Now Spitfire and Harold will beat us.

Narrator: But Percy was wrong. Mike scrambled to the cab roof. And nearly fell off in his excitement!

Mike: WE'VE WON! WE'VE WON! HAHA! Harold and Spitfire and are still hovering. They're looking for a place to land.

Narrator: After they landed, Spitfire went over to Percy. And spoke admirably to Percy.

Spitfire: Boy, that was close race their huh Percy? A real nail biter. Heheheh. If you were a pegasus, I would definitely recruit you into the Wonderbolts. Good race Percy.

Percy: (blushing bright red) Golly Thank mam.

Spitfire: heheheh. Just call me Spitfire.

Percy: (blushing) Uh, sure thing Spitfire.

Mr. Hawkins: Listen chaps! Here's a song for our champion Percy.

Mike: (singing) Said Harold Helicopter to our Percy, "You are slow! Your railway is out of date, and not much use you know!" But Percy and his stone trucks did the trip in record time, And we beat the helicopter on our old branch line!

Narrator: Rachel, Pinkie Pie and the guard all caught the tune and so did the workmen on the quay. Even Spitfire joined in the chorus. Percy loved it.

Percy: Oh thank you Mike.

Narrator: He liked the last line best of all and was very happy engine.

All: (singing) Said Harold Helicopter to our Percy, "You are slow!

Your railway is out of date, and not much use you know!"

But Percy and his stone trucks did the trip in record time,

And we beat the helicopter on our old branch line!

**Right. Next one is 'Percy's Promise'. Look out for that.**


	58. Percy's Promise

**Author's notes: I added some dialogue between Annie and Clarabel. They are so under-appreciated in the original that the Rev W Awdry wrote. I mean, Clarabel had to give up some of her floor boards just to keep Percy's fire going, and she deserves more credit, don't you think?**

_Percy's Promise_

Narrator: The Fat Controller's railway is always busy year round but summer time is the busiest of all. Many special holiday passenger trains are dispatched from the ferry and holidaymakers, local, foreign and from Equestria ride on the trains to many wonderful holiday spots. One morning, Percy was shunting some trucks ready to take to Knapford Harbour. Much to his confusion though, instead shunting stone trucks, he was shunting 2 fruit vans.

Percy: I don't understand this. These vans are for fruit not stone.

Narrator: Rachel laughed and explained

Rachel: It's part of the branchline's new revenue. The farmers have agreed to allow us to take their produce down to markets along the branchline to exchange with to the mainline and to ships at that new harbour at Knapford.

Percy: Oh I see. Golly, that sounds grand that we're getting more revenue that just stone trucks.

Pinkie Pie: Hmm. That does sound like a great idea Can these vans carry baked goods as well?

Miss Ravens: Hmmm. I guess they cou…

Narrator: But before Rachel could finish, Toby came bustling in with the stone trucks from the quarry and another fruit van. To Percy, Rachel and Pinkie Pie's shock was William and Mike also came in, helping a very tired and knackered Applejack.

Applejack: (Mumbling) uh got….Gotta…. keep…bucking… apples…

William: Easy now girl. Steady.

Mike: Okay, steady now.

Narrator: They sat Applejack down on bench at the station platform. William rushed in to get some water for the poor tired pony.

Rachel: Bless me. What happened?!

Pinkie: You look as tried as you were during Applebuck Season.

Narrator: Applejack gulped down the water that William gave her and explained.

AppleJack: Thanks, William. I just got word on the radio that there is a chance of a heavy storm hitting this here island and I swore an oath to protect apples everywhere, even on this island. I also promised to help the reverend of Ffarquhar get his apples down to the port in case the storm does hit. Unfortunately, the vicar had to get down to the church for plans for some outin' so I was on my own. But y'all better be careful. A storms are no laughin matter.

Rachel: Don't worry. We promise and we'll get the apples over to the wharf at Knapford Harbour, just in case.

Pinkie: I pinkie promise too. Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye.

Percy: I promise too. You can always count on us.

Applejack: Thanks Percy, that really means a lot to me.

Toby: Just be careful Percy, just in case that storm does come.

Percy: A promise is a promise no matter what the weather Toby, especially if it's a Pinkie promise.

Pinkie Pie: Now that's good engine Percy. You take after your old aunty Pinkie Pie.

Percy: Thanks Pinkie Pie!

(record scratch)

Percy: Uh, wait a minute. Um mind you but I think I actually a lot older than you Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: Oopsie Sorry bout that Percy.

Narrator: With that, Mike joined Rachel and Pinkie on board Percy's footplate. Percy coupled his two fruit vans to front of Toby's fruit train and the stone trucks. He set off down the line to Knapford Harbour. On the way, he stopped at Dryaw station where he saw Harold getting ready to take off, and the wonderbolts doing strict training drills.

Harold: Sorry Percy old chap. Can't talk. I'm on high alert.

Percy: Why's that?

Harold: Bad weather's due. My help is always need.

Spitfire: Same here. We're on high alert too. That's why we're getting all the pegasi here to be ready on hand to help out.

Spitfire/Harold: Mind how you go Percy.

Percy: HMPH! As long as I've got rails to run on, I can go anywhere in any weather, any how. Goodbye!

Narrator: And with that, he set off to Knapford Harbour. It wasn't long till Percy had arrived at the Harbour station .

Mike: Good, we've made it just in time.

Rachel: (sigh) What a relief. For a second there, I thought the storm was going to hit us before we even made it to the harbour.

Narrator: Just then, Thomas, William and Twilight Sparkle arrived to the platform with Annie and Clarabel. A mob of excited children and foals poured out of the coaches and ran down to the beach.

William: Heya guys. how's it going?

Rachel: Nothing much. Just taking some goods over for that ship there.

Mike: Boy, those are some excited young passengers.

Thomas: They are the Vicar of Ffarquhar's Sunday school.

Twilight Sparkle: The Vicar planned an out for the children this summer.

Pinkie Pie: Oh that does sound like fun.

Thomas: Oh I almost forgot. I'm going to be busy with Twilight and William this evening, but the stationmaster said I can ask you, Rachel, Mike, and Pinkie Pie to take the children home.

Percy: Of course I will.

Rachel: you can count on us William.

Mike: That's what friends are for.

Pinkie Pie: I Pinkie promise. Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye.

Thomas: Oh thank you very much. I knew I could count on you. Also, be sure to look after Annie and Clarabel. They are very special to me.

Percy: You know we will buddy.

Narrator: Thomas left his coaches and went off to Ffarquhar. Percy went to shunt his train on to the quay. The children and foals had a lovely day but by tea time it got very hot. Dark clouds loomed overhead, then came lightning, thunder and rain. The children and foals only managed to reach shelter before the deluge began. Annie and Clarabel stood at the platform, the children and foals all scrambled in.

Annie: Don't panic young children and foals.

Clarabel: It's only a storm. You'll be ok with us.

Narrator: The vicar of Ffarquhar went to speak to the stationmaster.

The Vicar: May we go home please stationmaster?

Narrator: Percy had just finished the trucks and vans when the stationmaster called him over.

Stationmaster: Percy, Rachel, Mike, Pinkie Pie. Can you please take the foals and children home quickly please? This storm is getting worse.

Narrator: He was right. The rain streamed like a waterfall down Percy's boiler making him shiver.

Percy: Ugh… I wish I was in my nice dry shed back Ffarquhar.

Narrator: But the he remember that he made a Pinkie promise.

Percy: A promise is a promise, especially if it's a Pinkie promise. So here it goes.

Narrator: Percy ran round to the front of Annie and Clarabel, then Pinkie Pie coupled them up.

Pinkie Pie: Boy, this storm is getting bad. I've never seen anything like this before. The weather in Equestria is usually predictable and are usually under control by the pegasi, but, there something about this storm that makes it feel very untamed.

Rachel: Well, that's because the weather here is controlled by itself.

Narrator: Soon the guard blew the whistle and waved the green flag and Percy started off.

Percy: Well, here goes nothing…

Narrator: They were soon clear of Knapford Harbour and forging their way back to Ffarquhar. They passed Dryaw with a furious effort Percy didn't even notice that Harold, Spitfire and the rest of the wonderbolts were out on emergency patrol.

Rachel: Doing alright Mike?

Mike: Still intact Rachel, How about you and Pinkie Pie?

Rachel: I'm hanging in there!

Pinkie Pie: Same here.

Narrator: When they reach Troyreck, Rachel was anxious. The River Els was rising dangerously fast. It foamed and swirled fiercely threatening to flood the country any minute. The rain beat in Percy's, Annie's and Clarabel's faces, nearly blinding them as they battled against the rain.

Percy: Ugh! I wish I could see! I wish I could see!

Clarabel: (Coughs) I'm with you there, Percy. I can't see a thing.

Annie: It is very cold and wet out here.

Pinkie pie: Hang in there Percy, Annie, Clarabel! We're nearly at Elsbridge.

Narrator: But more trouble lay ahead of the brave friends. Percy thundered through Elsbridge and charged across the bridge and through a cutting.

Pinkie Pie: Hey Percy?

Percy: Yes Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Can trains swim?

Percy: No. Why?

Pinkie: BECAUSE THAT LAKE UP AHEAD.

Rachel: Lake? What are you talking… (looks and sees the flood)

Rachel/Percy/Mike: JUMPIN BALLAST!

Narrator: They left the cutting and found themselves wheel deep in water.

Percy: (Chatter coldly) OOHHH MYY. WHEELSS! IT'S CCCOOOOLLLLDDD!

Annie: Oh my wheels! AHHHH CHOO!

Clarabel: Bless you Annie… AHHHH CHOO! Oh, it's cold in here.

Annie: Bless you Clarabel. No kidding.

Narrator: But they struggle on. They didn't get far when a cold splash of water splashed into Percy's cab.

Percy: WWHHOOSSHH! It's sloshing my fire out!

Pinkie Pie: OH NO NO NO NO! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!

Rachel: (Screams in panic) YIPE! IT'S GETTING INTO THE FIREBOX

Mike: GET HIM OUT! GET HIM OUT!

Narrator: Rachel quickly stopped Percy and back him and the coaches to the cutting.

Mike: Whew! That was a close one. The fire almost went out.

Pinkie Pie: Too close for comfort. I don't know why my Pinkie senses didn't pick that up.

Rachel: Never mind that Pinkie. Go to guards compartment in Clarabel and tell the guard to telephone Elsbridge.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie then told the guard to go back to telephone Elsbridge. He returned looking glum.

Guard: It's no good Rachel. We couldn't go back even if we wanted to. The bridge before Elsbridge has been washed away. But thankfully, the people and ponies at Elsbridge has been evacuated.

Rachel: (Sigh unhappily) Well this just great. Real great…. Now we're cut off in both directions.

Mike: Wait a minute. I've got an idea.

Narrator: Mike went to the guards compartment in Clarabel carrying a hatchet.

Guard: Hullo Mike… You look fierce..

Mr. Hawkins: I need some dry wood for Percy's fire please.

Narrator: They broke up some boxes but it did not satisfy Mike.

Mike: I hate to ask this of you, but I'll need some of your floor boards.

Guard/Clarabel: WHAT?! MY NICE FLOOR?!

Mike: Yes. I'm sorry about this, but this is an emergency.

Guard: (Grumble) I only swept it this morning.

Clarabel: (Gulp) I'm scared Annie.

Annie: I understand where your coming from Clarabel. They'll give you some new boards to replace the ones they take.

Narrator: Clarabel shut her eyes and prepared for the worst. Soon they had plenty of wood stored in Percy's fire.

Clarabel: Ow! It hurts.

Annie: I know, I know. I'll inform Thomas about this when we get back. You were very brave Clarabel.

Clarabel: Thank you Annie.

Narrator: Mike explained the plan to both Pinkie Pie and Rachel and they all agreed.

Rachel: It's risky, but it's our only chance.

Percy: She's right. I'll do it. Besides, I made a Pinkie promise and I plan to keep it.

Pinkie Pie: That's the spirit Percy!

Narrator: Soon, Percy's fire burnt well again. He felt warm and comfortable, then they heard a familiar buzzing noise followed by the flapping of pegasi wings.

Percy: (Sadly) Oh dear.. Harold and Spitfire have come to laugh at me, and they brought the wonderbolts too.

Narrator: Just then Pinkie Pie's tail began to twitch.

Percy: Hey Pinkie, your tail's twitching? What does that mean?

Pinkie Pie: That means that something is going to fall.

Narrator: She was right. With loud bump, something thudded onto Percy's boiler followed by other things too.

Percy: (Muffled) OW! THAT'S REALLY TOO BAD! THEY NEEDN'T THROUGH THINGS!

Narrator: Rachel, Mike and Pinkie Pie unwound 5 parachutes from Percy's indignant face and all laughed.

Rachel: Harold isn't throwing things at you. Neither are the Wonderbolts. They're dropping hot drinks and supplies to us.

Percy: Oh! That was nice of them.

Narrator: Everyone had a nice drink of cocoa and felt much better.

Pinkie Pie: Ah… That hit the spot.

Rachel: Mmm. Love hot cocoa when the weather's cold.

Mike: You said it.

Narrator: Percy had steam up now and whistled his thanks to the Wonderbolts and Harold.

Percy: Thank you Harold, you too Spitfire and you're crew too.

Spitfire: No problem little Percy. We're just glad to help a friend in need.

Harold: Likewise Percy old chap! Good to be of service anytime.

Spitfire: Wonderbolts, we'll be a flying escort for Percy up to Ffarquhar.

Soarin: Got it!

Spitfire: Harold, me and the Wonderbolts will take the left side, you fly escort on the right side.

Harold: Copy that Captain Spitfire, Ma'm!

Narrator: Soon everyone was ready.

Spitfire: Good luck Percy! We'll all be with you all the way.

Percy: Righto Captain Spitfire! Right then Rachel, Pinkie Pie, Mike you all ready?

Rachel/Mike/Pinkie Pie: YES PERCY!

Percy: Right then! Here we go!

Narrator: Percy whistled the signal, Rachel opened the regulator and the train lurched and began to move, as Harold and the Wonderbolts flew alongside to make sure they would be alright. The water lapped Percy's wheels making him shiver again.

Percy: Ugh!

Pinkie Pie: Hang in there Percy. You can do it! We're all with you!

Narrator: The water soon rose up and up and up it reached his ash pan and sloshed at his fire.

Percy: Whhoosh! My fire!

Narrator: Percy was losing steam again but he plunged bravely on!

Soarin: Mayday! Mayday! Percy's in trouble. He's taking water into his firebox and losing steam!

Spitfire: Copy that! Harold, you and Soarin take the lead! I'm going down there to help Percy!

Soarin and Harold: Copy that Ma'm!

Harold: Soarin, keep on the left hand side and split a member onto my side.

Soarin: Rodger Harold! Rapidfire your with me! Fleetfoot form up with Harold!

Rapidfire/Fleetfoot: Copy that!

Narrator: So as the rest of the Wonderbolts took their position. Spitfire flew down to help Rachel, Mike and Pinkie Pie keep Percy going. His steam pressure was dropping rapidly, but Percy soldiered on.

Percy: (Breathless) I promised! I promised!

Narrator: Mike and Pinkie Pie, with Spitfire's help, piled his wood up high. At last they managed to keep Percy steaming through the flooded valley.

Percy: I made a Pinkie promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye! I must do it! I must! I must! I must!

Annie: Come on Percy.

Clarabel: Not far now. You can do this!

Narrator: He made one last great effort, and at last, cold, exhausted but triumphant, he stood on rails which were clear of the flood. He rested to get steam up, Spitfire rejoined the Wonderbolts and Percy then brought the train home. Thomas and Toby were resting in their sheds with William, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack checking them over when they heard a tired whistle in the distance. At last, Percy made into Ffarquhar. The vicar, the children and foals all came out excited.

Vicar: Three cheers for Percy!

Percy: Well, I did have a lot of help from Pinkie Pie, Mike, Rachel, Annie, Clarabel, Harold and the Wonderbolts.

Vicar: Ok then, three cheers for all of you!

Narrator: And he, the engines, William, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and the foals and children nearly raised the roof.

Thomas: Well done Percy! You kept your promise despite everything. And well done to everyone who helped as well.

Twilight Sparkle: Indeed. That was very heroic of all of you. I'm very proud of you.

Pinkie Pie: Same here. You were very brave and kept 2 Pinkie promises in one day. I'm very proud to be your friend.

Narrator: Percy, still tired and blushing managed a thankful smile.

Percy: Also, Clarabel was very brave today. While we were in the flood, my fire went out.

Annie: Then, Mike came in and took some boards from Clarabel to fix Percy's fire.

Thomas: (Impressed) You did that?!

Clarabel: Well, it had to be done.

Thomas: I am very proud of you indeed. We'll get the works to mend you right away Clarabel.

Clarabel: Thank you Thomas.

Percy: No, thank you Clarabel. We couldn't have gotten out without you.

Narrator: The Fat Controller arrived on board Harold with a Wonderbolt escort and a very happy Rainbow Dash. First he thanked the Wonderbolts, then the crew, then Harold, then Annie and Clarabel, then Pinkie Pie and Percy.

Fat Controller: Harold told me you were… um… a wizard. He says that he can beat you at somethings, but not at being a submarine.

Narrator: Percy snorted as both the fat controller and Rainbow Dash laughed.

Fat Controller: I don't know what you both have been playing at and I won't ask. I do know that you are a really useful engine.

Narrator: Then the Wonderbolts saluted to Percy, the engines whistled and everyone clapped and cheered for Percy the small engine.

Percy: (Whisper happily) Oh Sir.

**And that was 'Percy The Small Engine'. Look out for '8 Famous Engines' next.**


	59. Percy Takes The Plunge

**Author's notes: The story is mostly unchanged, but since Celestia was working with Sir Topham since "Gordon The Big Engine", I decided to take that detail out of the letter.**

Dear Rachel and Mike.

Of all my years as railway men this year has to be my most memorable year. First Rainbow dash and Gordon visit London, as well as Percy, Toby and James having a few adventures, and our railway is at last made famous after we all visit London. Anyway, heres what happened that year.

Your Friend forever

William James Holden.

_Percy Takes The Plunge_

Narrator: Sometimes, Percy takes stone trucks from Ffarquhar down to the other end of the mainline at Vicarstown. He likes this because the journey allows him to really stretch his wheels. There, he often meets engines from the other railway. Percy and Pinkie Pie love this because they get to make foreign friends

(Percy nearing Vicarstown)

Percy: Yyyess! We've got new friends from England to talk too!

Pinkie Pie: Yippie! I'm excited are you excited?!

Percy: Sure am excited! Are you excited!

Pinkie: I sure am Percy.

Mike: heheheh boy you two are like birds of a feather.

Rachel: They sure are.

Narrator: One day, Henry came to Vicarstown sheds. He was very tired after pulling the Flying Kipper with Applejack and wanted to rest in the shed, but Percy and Pinkie Pie were sitting on the turntable talking to some tank engines from the other railway in Britain. They were telling them about the time when they along with Mike and Rachel braved bad weather to help bring some children and foals home.

Pinkie pie: So there we were, forging ahead through that big storm and across the flood plains. It was like something you would see in the picture shows.

Percy: It was raining hard, water swirled under my boiler and sloshed at my fire. I couldn't see where I was going and losing steam but I struggle on and cleared flood plains and made home.

Narrator: The other railway tank engines were amazed.

Tank engine 1: Oh Percy. You and Pinkie Pie are very brave!

Narrator: Percy felt modest.

Percy: Well it wasn't anything really. Water is nothing to an engine with determination, Ashleigh.

Tank engine 2: Tell us more Percy and Pinkie Pie! Please!

Tank engine 3: We love your stories.

Percy: Well Tara and Tabitha, We could tell you about the time we beat Harold and Spitfire in a race.

Tank engine 4: Oh go on, please.

Tank engine 5: Ooh! Did you give Thomas and Bertie a 'run' for their money?

(Pinkie Pie comedy drums, everyone laughs.)

Percy: Good one, Jinty! Hey, how did you know about that one?

Jinty: The books that Wilbert Awdry wrote of course. Me and Pug heard that one from our drivers a while ago, didn't we mate?

Pug: We sure did.

Tank engine 4: I know. Come on Percy, spill!

Percy: Calm down Andrea. I'm getting there.

Narrator: They were just about to tell them about it, when Henry came by hissing crossly.

Henry: What are you British Rail tank engines doing here!? These sheds are strictly for the North Western Railway engines only! GO AWAY!

Applejack: Watch your mouth Henry! (To tank engines) I'm sorry fellas but I'm afraid y'all need to go back to the other railway before your controllers start missing you.

Pug: (Sighs unhappily) Oh! Come on guys.

Tara: Let's go.

(They sadly puffed away)

Henry: Silly things!

Percy/Pinkie Pie: HEY THEIR NOT SILLY YOU BIG GREEN BULLY!

Narrator: Percy and Pinkie Pie had been enjoying themselves. They were cross because Henry had sent their friends away.

Henry: They are silly and so are you little Percy! (Mockingly) Water's nothing to an engine with determination… PAH!

Percy: Anyway! I'm not afraid of water. I like it.

Pinkie Pie: So do I. It's so fun to go swimming in.

Narrator: Soon, Rachel and Mike arrived back from lunch to take Percy home. Since Henry was going to stay the night at Vicarstown, Applejack asked Mr. Hawkins and Miss Ravens if she could ride home with them back to Ffarquhar. They agreed and Percy and Pinkie Pie Ran off back to Ffarquhar singing cheekily.

Percy/Pinkie Pie: (singing) Once an engine attached to a train, was afraid of a few drops of rain!

Narrator: Henry snorted. The tunnel incident in 1923 was one event that had never been forgotten around the island, much to the annoyance of Henry.

Henry: (Sigh) No one ever lets me forget the time I wouldn't come out of the tunnel in case the rain spoiled my original green paint.

Narrator: Percy arrived home, feeling very pleased with himself.

Percy: Heheheheh silly old Henry.

Pinkie Pie: Hehehehehehe… That was funny. Where did you learn about that tunnel incident?

Percy: Gordon told me, plus I heard about it from the books written about us.

Pinkie Pie: I get you.

Narrator: Applejack was not very keen about Percy's teasing.

Applejack: I really hate to admit it, but I thinking you're starting to push your luck.

Percy: Poh! It's was only just one joke.

Pinkie Pie: I think she does have a point Percy. I do like jokes, but theirs an art to joke. That's I'm writing a book about how to play jokes a guide to playing jokes in the Pinkie Pie way. I should be finished by January. But the point is, there is a limit to jokes and you very careful not to exceed it.

Narrator: But Percy took no notice. And with that, the two ponies and two engine crews accompanied by William and Twilight Sparkle went home together.

Rachel: Oh boy. I just hope he doesn't try anything stupid.

William: I know what you mean Rachel.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, same here. At least Thomas learnt from his mistakes for now.

Applejack: I hope for Percy's sake that'll he'll simmer down with the jokes before he lands himself into trouble.

Narrator: The next morning, Thomas, William and Twilight Sparkle were looking at a board on the quay. It read **'Danger!'** Just then Percy sidled in with some stone trucks next to Thomas.

Rachel: Hey William, Twilight Sparkle, Thomas. What's up?

William: The Harbour Master has closed of the quay siding for a bit. Look ahead.

Narrator: He pointed to the danger board.

Thomas: We mustn't go passed it.

Twilight Sparkle: That's right Thomas. And that's orders.

Percy: Why?

Thomas: Danger signs could mean a lot of things. but once, it meant falling down something. I went passed danger once and fell down a mine.

(Flashback)

Narrator: Twilight and William leaned out of the cab to see where they were going.

Thomas: (To himself) and….NOW!

Narrator: Bumping the trucks fiercely, he jerked William and Twilight Sparkle off the footplate

William/Twilight Sparkle: WHOA! OOF!

Thomas: Hahahaha! HORRAH! I'VE PASSED IT! I'VE PASSED IT! SO LONG SUCKERS!

Narrator: And laughing like anything, Thomas followed the trucks into the siding. Twilight Sparkle and William, unhurt, picked themselves up and ran after him.

William/Twilight Sparkle: RACHEL LOOK OUT!

Narrator: Rachel scrambled into the cab and applied his brakes. Thomas squealed crossly has his brakes went on and he stopped.

Thomas: (Crossly) Oh bother! What gives Rachel? It's perfectly safe.

William/Twilight Sparkle: COME BACK! COME BACK!

Narrator: But it was too late. There was rumbling noise from underneath and the rails quivered. Rachel quickly jumped clear and ran back to safety.

Rachel: WHOA!

Narrator: As she did so, ballast slipped away and the rails sagged and broke with loud shearing snap.

Thomas: HEY! HEY! HEY! WAIT WHAT'S HAPPENING! WH…WH… WHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA! (Cough) (Cough) (Cough) (Cough) FIRE AND SMOKE! I'M SUNK!

(End Flashback)

Rachel: Yeah. Don't remind me.

William: Yeah I remember that and you nearly broke my back when you knocked me off the footplate.

Twilight: Me too.

Narrator: Percy and Pinkie Pie looked beyond the board.

Percy: I can't see a mine.

Pinkie Pie: Neither can I. I thought mines were underground?

Narrator: Percy and Pinkie Pie didn't know that the foundation of the quay had sunk due to high tides and that rails now sloped downward to the sea.

Percy: Stupid Board!

Thomas/Twilight Sparkle/William/Rachel: (Groaning) Oh no not him too!

Miss Ravens: Pinkie Pie, I need you to really pinkie promise me that you will help me keep Percy away from the danger board.

Pinkie Pie: Cross my heat and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

Narrator: For days and days, Percy tried to sidle past the board but Rachel, Pinkie Pie, Mike, and William stopped him every time.

(Attempt 1)

(Percy tries to charge it but his brakes hold him back)

Percy: Come… Just a bit… Bother….

Rachel: NO YOU DON'T!

(Attempt 2)

(Percy slips his brake off accidentally on purpose.)

Percy: Hahaha! Now they can't stop... What the… (Pinkie appiles the breaks.) Bother!

Pinkie Pie: Nice try. Sorry, I'm not going to have a passing danger notice incident!

(Attempt 3)

Percy: (Whistling innocent tune) HEY LOOK! IT'S A SEAGULL! …. (Percy stops) Oh blast it!

William: Percy there are seagulls all over this place. Not surprising.

(Attempt 4)

Percy: Hey look! A tuppence passed the board. I can get…!

(Mike rushes out and fetches and climbs back in.)

Mike: Got it!

Percy: Oh why do I even bother….

Mike: (Sarcastic) Very nice try Percy. Oh, bet you were up all night thinking of that one! Seriously?

Pinkie Pie: Applejack was right. I think you really pushing your luck, Percy!

Narrator: Then Percy made a plan. One day at the top station he whispered to the trucks.

Percy: Will you give me good bump when we get to the quay at Knapford Harbour?

Narrator: The trucks were surprised. They had never been asked to bump an engine before. They giggle and chattered about it the whole way down.

Rachel: Whoa Percy! Whoa!

Pinkie Pie: Easy there Percy. Good engine.

Narrator: And Percy checked obediently at the distant signal at Dryaw and he chuckled to himself.

Percy: Heheheheh. Rachel, Pinkie Pie and Mike don't know my plan.

Narrator: They started off again as the trucks laughed.

Trucks: ON! ON! ON!

Narrator: Percy thought they were helping and planned his next move.

Percy: (In his head) Okay, now once we get to the wharf, I'll pretend to stop at the station but the trucks will push me pass the board then I'll make them stop! Heh! I can do that whenever I like!

Narrator: If Percy hadn't been so conceited, he would have never had been so silly. Every wise engine knows that you can not trust trucks!

(Pinkie Pie jumps out of the book.)

Pinkie Pie: Hey. That's a tonge twister!

Narrator: Pinkie Pie, now is not the time. Back into the story, now!

Pinkie Pie: Sorry. Back into the story. (Jumps back into Percy's cab in the, 'Percy being bumped by the trucks' page.)

Narrator: Sorry about that, anyway, back to the story. They soon reached the harbour station. Rachel applied Percy's brakes with a groan. That was the signal for the trucks.

Mike: Hmm. He seems to be more better behaved than yesterday, Rachel.

Rachel: That's what scares me. Trust me, I know.

Narrator: And she was right. That was the signal for the trucks.

Trucks: GO ON! GO ON! GO ON!

Oddball: NO! GO OFF! GO OFF!

Rest of trucks: Shut up Oddball!

Narrator: They surged forward together. They gave Percy a fearful bump and knocked Miss Ravens, , and pinkie pie off the footplate.

Percy: OW! Wait we left the crew behind!

Trucks: YOU SAID TO BUMP YOU SO THAT'S WE'RE DOING HAHAHAHAHA!

Narrator: Rachel, Mike and Pinkie Pie picked themselves up to find to their horror, Percy sliding pass the board.

Pinkie Pie: Oh NO! NO! NO! NO! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD !

Rachel: (sigh) Not again!

Narrator: The day was misty, the rails were slippery his wheels wouldn't grip Percy was frantically hissing.

Percy: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Narrator: But it was too late once on the slope he tobogganed helplessly down crashed through the buffers and slithered helplessly into the sea. Rachel and Mike just stared on in disbelief.

Rachel/Mike: I don't believe it!

Narrator: Percy was sunk. Miss Ravens and Mr. Hawkins stormed angrily forward.

Rachel: You stupid!

Mike: Stupid!

Rachel/Mike: STUPID ENGINE!

Rachel: Seriously, you had to do this, didn't you? Seriously? Thomas warned from his own experience, you ignored it and I confirmed it by stating that I was there. You still don't listen, do you? (groan)

Mike: Seriously Percy, you know you're lucky that the cattle truck was empty and that fuel truck was near the back of the train.

Rachel: Seriously, this would never suit… (Stops and starts again) I mean… The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia will be cross.

Mike: What were you going to say before?

Rachel: Uh… nothing. (Thinks) Oh great. I nearly let my guard down.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie then rushed up, carried a white card and wrote in large with a black marker the number 6 and held it up.

Pinkie Pie: And I give Percy's dive a six!

Narrator: Rachel and Mike took one look at Pinkie Pie and laughed.

Rachel: Hahahahaha! Good one Pinkie!

Mike: Maybe you should enter the annual engines diving competition, Percy! Hahahahahahah!

Percy: (Annoyed) Ha ha ha! Very funny.

(Later that day)

Fat controller: You are a very disobedient engine!

Princess Celestia: How did this happen?

Narrator: Percy knew those voices. He groaned. The foreman had borrowed a small boat and rowed the Fat Controller round while Princess Celestia hovered above.

Percy: (Shivering) Please Sir and Malady. Get me out Sir and Malady! I'm truly Sorry Sir and Malady.

Fat controller: No Percy. As the ponies magic can't force the elements of mother nature in our universe, that includes Celestia's magic, we cannot do that until high tide! I hope this will teach you to obey orders!

Narrator: Percy was shivering miserably. He was cold. Fish were playing hide and go seek in between his wheels with Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: (underwater) 99, 100 ready or not, here I come fishies! (Swimming trying to find the fish) Oooh. You fishes are good…

Narrator: The tide rose higher. Percy was feeling his position more and more deeply every minute. Meanwhile, seeing as they couldn't do anything else, Rachel and Mike decided to join Twilight Sparkle and William on the beach.

William: Let me guess, he went through with it?

Rachel: Yep!

Mike: Went right into the sea too.

Twilight: Wait, where's Pinkie Pie?!

Rachel: Playing hide and go seek with the fish in between Percy's wheels.

Twilight Sparkle: Um, should we get him out? He _is_ blocking the goods siding in the harbour station.

Rachel: As the ponies can't play with mother nature, we can't do it until high tide. I think he's finally learned his lesson.

William: Me too. Care for some lunch?

Mike: Yeah. I'm staving.

Percy: (Shivering, mouth underwater) Note to self: Never brag about water again!

Narrator: It was nearly dark when they brought floating cranes, cleared away the trucks and lifted Percy out. He was too cold and stiff to move by himself. Next day, he was sent to Crovans Gate Works on Henry and Applejack's goods train and they were chuckling like anything.

Henry: Well, well, well. So Percy, did you like the water?

Applejack: Heheh. Have a nice swim?

Percy: NO!

Henry: Wow. I am surprised. You need more determination then, Percy. Like you said, water is nothing to an engine with determination.

Applejack: Perhaps you'll like it next time, Percy old partner?

Narrator: But Percy was quite determined that there won't be a 'next time'.

**Heh, that was a good one. Pinkie Pie was hilarious as usual. And the names Ashleigh, Andrea, Tara and Tabitha are a reference to the main 6's voice actresses.**


	60. Gordon Goes Foreign

**Author's notes: I added myself as the guard because, I really wanted to go to London too. Ok, let's go.**

_Gordon Goes Foreign_

Narrator: Lots of people travel to the big station at Tidmouth the end of the line. Engines from the other railway sometimes pull their trains, these engines stay the night and go home next day. Gordon was talking one day to one of these. Duck, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were with them as well. The engine was a former London, Midland and Scottish railway 4-6-0 Patriot class, now under ownership of British railways.

Gordon: When I was young and green and on my trial runs for Sir Nigel Gresley, I remember going to London for the LNER.

Rainbow Dash: (Amazed) Wow! That is so awesome!

Gordon: Yes indeed Rainbow Dash. So, Patriot class, do you know the place? The station is called, "Kings Cross". Built 1851-1852 by Mr. Lewis Cubitt the grand designer of the Great Northern Railway and named in monument after King George the 4th.

Narrator: The patriot class snorted indignantly.

Foreign patriot engine: Whoa! Whoa! I'm sorry, but I'll have you know that London station is called "Euston" you brainless Gresley pacific! Built in July 20th 1837. Originally for the London and Birmingham railway by both George and Robert Stephenson, the Father of railways. Everybody knows that!

Narrator: Gordon seethed with rage and was about to protest when Duck's voice entered the argument.

Duck: Rubbish! You two are both wrong. That is not what London station is called at all. I'll have you know that London station is called Paddington!

Rainbow Dash: (Sighing heavily) Here we go! He's in Great Western rant mode… again. Brace yourself, Gordon!

Pinkie Pie: (Hands Rainbow Dash ear plugs and places some ear plugs in her own ears) Ear plugs on standby.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash quickly plugged her ears. She knew where this was going.

Duck: For your information, you midland elephant, London station is called "Paddington". Built in 1854 by the Great Western's greatest chief engineer designer, Isambard Kingdom Brune, for the great western railway which just happens to be the greatest architects railway of the Union Jack. But I know this because me and my driver Mike used to work their!

Narrator: They argued when they went to sleep, they argued when they woke up, they were still arguing when the other engine went away. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rachel, William and Mike arrived to get them ready for work. Rarity also showed up to get James ready. The red engine was still sleeping.

Gordon: Stupid thing! I've no patience!

Duck: Stupid yourself! London is Paddington! P-A-D-D-I-N-G-T-O-N! DO YOU HEAR ME!

James: (Sleepily) Stop arguing! You two make me tired. Besides, you both are agree on something anyway.

Gordon/Duck: What's that?

James: (Laughing) London's not Euston!

James/Rarity/Rainbow Dash: NOW SHUT UP!

Rachel: (Chuckles to self) Says the one who came from a pre-grouping railway which later formed the London, Midland and Scottish Railway.

Gordon: What did you say?

Rachel: Oh, nothing Gordon.

Narrator: William lit Gordon's fire, Rainbow Dash opened the regulator and Gordon puffed away still grumbling.

Gordon: I'm sure it's Kings Cross. I know. I'll go and prove it!

Narrator: But that was easier said than done. London lay beyond the eastern terminal at the other end of the line at Burrow-In-Furness in England. Sir Charles Topham Hatt's father, the original Sir Topham Hatt, had made an agreement in 1925 with the L.M.S railway, which is now owned by British Railways, for through traffic for the NWR as well as a servicing facility, sheds and turntable. Gordon had to stop there daily with the WildNorWester. Another engine would take the train onto London or else where.

Gordon: (Thinks to himself) Hmm If I didn't stop… I could go to London.

Narrator: One day, he ran right through the station.

Mr. Holden: HEY, WHOA GORDON! WHOA!

(Applies brakes)

Gordon: Bother!

Narrator: Another time, he tried to start before Rainbow Dash could uncouple the coaches!

Rainbow Dash: HEY WHOA! WAIT! GORDON!

Mike: Hey! Stop Gordon!

(Brakes on)

Gordon: Bother!

Rainbow Dash: Gordon, what's gotten into you? You nearly clipped my whole wing off.

Narrator: He tried all sorts of tricks.

(Attempt 3)

Gordon: Ah, lovely day we're having today. Nice Sudrian sunshine…

(Brakes on)

Gordon: Not again.

William: What's happening Gordon?

(Attempt 4)

Gordon: (Whistles a tune) Oh hey look! It's a canary!

(Breaks on)

Rainbow Dash: That's an American bird Gordon. What would they be doing on Sodor?

(Attempt 5)

Gordon: I can do it this time!

Rainbow Dash: (Tries to apply breaks, but it's no good.) Uh! They're stuck!

(Break coach's breaks applied, stopping the train.)

Rachel: (Walks out of the break coach.) Nice try Gordon.

Narrator: But it was no good. Rainbow Dash, William and Mike all checked him every time.

Gordon: (Sighing sadly) Oh dear… I'll never get there now.

Narrator: But Gordon's chance came sooner than he expected. One day, he pulled the express into the station as usual. Rainbow Dash uncoupled him from the coaches and he ran on to his siding till it was time to go home. The coaches waited and waited at the platform, but their engine didn't come.

Rainbow Dash: What's taking that other engine? It's been 3 hours now!

Gordon: I don't know.

William: Probably getting some last minute servicing.

Mike: Nah. British Rail is better than this. That engine should have been here hours ago.

Narrator: A porter ran up and spoke to William.

Porter: The inspector is on the platform. He wants to see you.

Narrator: So William spoke to the inspector, then he came back to Rainbow Dash, Mike and Rachel (Who was filling for the guard who was sick) looking excited.

Mike: Hullo? You look more excited than Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, so what's up?

Rachel: What's up Will?

William: There's been a derailment. The engine for the express to London turned over on its side when it was coming out of the yards. No one was hurt, but now nothing else can come in or out.

Rainbow Dash: Oh for the love of Pete! Now what do we do?

William: I'm glad you asked. The other railway wants us to take the train onto London. I said we would do it if we got the Fat Controllers and Princess Celestia's permission. I telephoned them and they said yes! What do you know about that?

Rainbow Dash: (Excited) Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

Mike: Alright! Now we'll show BR what the Fat controllers engines and staff and Princess Celestia's ponies can do!

Rachel: How about it Gordon?

Gordon: Yes! What are we waiting for then? I've waited a long time for this moment!

Narrator: He rolled quickly over the crossing and back onto the train. It was only a few minutes when the guard blew his whistle, but for Gordon it felt like ages. Rainbow Dash took hold of the regulator.

Rainbow Dash: Ready Gordon?!

Gordon: By Sir Nigel Gresley's good name, I am so ready.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash proudly opened the regulator, Gordon proudly started away and the coaches glided after him. Slowly at first, then gradually faster and faster!

Gordon: COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!

Coaches: WE'RE GOING TO TOWN! WE'RE GOING TO TOWN! WE'RE GOING TO TOWN!

Narrator: Gordon found that London was a long way away, but he didn't mind one bit.

Gordon: Never mind! I like a good long run to stretch my wheels.

Narrator: All the same, Gordon and his crew were glad when London came in sight. Meanwhile back on Sodor. The Fat controller was in his office and having a conference with Princess Celestia. They were talking about Gordon and Rainbow Dash's cross country trip to London. They looked at the letters on the desk. Four of them had a London post mark.

Fat Controller: No doubt these are from Rainbow Dash, Mike, Rachel and William, Celestia. Hmm. I wonder how Gordon's getting on?

Celestia: Same here Charles. I'm wondering the same thing about Rainbow Dash?

Narrator: The station master knocked and came in. He looked excited.

Station Master: Excuse me Sir and your highness, but have you seen the news?

Fat controller: Not yet, why?

Station Master: Well, you two better have a look at this!

Narrator: The Fat controller took the newspaper and Princess Celestia looked on over his shoulder.

Fat controller: GOOD GRACIOUS ME! THERE'S GORDON!

Celestia: Goodness! Theres Rainbow Dash with him.

Fat Controller: Headlines too! Famous engine and pegasus pony at London station! Police called to control crowds.

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia read on, absorbed. Gordon and Rainbow Dash returned next day. The Fat controller and Princess Celestia spoke to Mike, William and Rachel.

Fat controller: I see you all had a very good welcome in London.

Celestia: Especially you Rainbow Dash.

William: We certainly did sir.

Rachel: Had the time of our lives.

Mike: I'll say we did.

Rainbow Dash: Heck yeah Princess Celestia! We signed autographs till our arms and hoofs ached and Gordon and I had our photographs taken in so many directions that we didn't know which way to look.

Fat Controller: Good. I expect he enjoyed himself. Didn't you Gordon?

Gordon: No Sir, I didn't.

Fat controller: Really?

Princess Celestia: Why ever not?

Gordon: London's all wrong Sir and Malady. They changed it. It's not Kings Cross anymore, it's S.T Pancras.

**Ok. Look out for when Toby and James have to take a train together... partially by accident. See you there.**


	61. Double Header

**Author's Notes: Story is pretty much the same, but I changed the ending a little.**

_Double Header_

Narrator: The Fat controller and Princess Celestia gave Gordon a rest when he came back to London and gave Rainbow Dash a day off. They asked James and Rarity to take over Gordon's and Rainbow Dash's work. Needless to say, James and Rarity were very delighted. James liked to show off his shiny red paint and Rarity liked showing off her beautiful shiny purple mane. The two of them were determined to pull the prestige passenger train, the WildNorWester, faster and better than Gordon and Rainbow Dash. They soon became very conceited about it. One day, they were at Knapford junction with the WildNorWester, Mr. Holden had just finished greasing the bearings, when Toby puffed in with Henrietta. Applejack and Rachel were working with him.

William: Hi Toby, hey girls. How's it going?

Toby: I've been better. I'm starting to clank a bit. Worn bearings most likely. I'll have to go to Crovan's Gate for repairs soon. Other than that, I'm fine.

Henrietta: I'm pretty good today. We've just been up to the quarry to drop off passengers.

Applejack: I'm feelin' sweet as an apple fritter.

Miss Ravens: Same here.

James: You know little Toby and Applejack, I'm an important engine now. Everybody knows it! They come in crowds to see me flash by.

Rarity: And they all come in bigger crowds to admire my beauty and my beautiful ensemble's add it to James's fire ruby red paint work and the site is a breath taking.

James: The heaviest of trains makes no difference, they all set their watches by me. I'm as regular as clockwork.

Rarity: And many a girl always asks, me where do you get that fine dress and the fire ruby matches you're engine.

James: Never late. Always on time.

Rarity: Always spotless always fabulous.

James/Rarity: ( sigh) That's me.

Toby/ Applejack: (Chuckle) says you.

Narrator: The 2 of them winked. The next morning, Toby, Rachel and Applejack were out on the mainline. The fat controller had sent the little tram to the works. His parts were worn and they clanked as he trundled along. Toby was enjoying his journey. He had never been out on the mainline before. However, he was a little engine and his tanks didn't hold much water, so he often had to stop for a drink. He had six small wheels so he couldn't go fast.

Applejack: Boy, I sure hope we don't hold up any trains. I heard James would be coming down this line.

Miss Ravens: Same here. Rarity and Mr Holden are driving him today.

Toby: Never mind girls. The signalmen all know me so they'll give me plenty of time.

Narrator: Toby wanted to take Henrietta with him, but the Fat controller told him no.

(Flashback)

Fat controller: what would the passengers and quarry men and women do without her?

Narrator: Toby wondered if Henrietta was lonely. Percy and Pinkie Pie promised to look after her. Bertie promised to take the quarrymen up to the quarry and Terrence's owner and Vicar of Wellsworth Charles Laxey, promised to lend Terrence and Trevor to take the stone from the quarry until Toby got back. But all the same Toby couldn't help worrying.

Toby: It's nice of Percy and Pinkie Pie to look after Henrietta, but they don't understand her like I do.

Applejack: Don 't fret sugar cube. At least some engine and pony is looking after Henrietta.

Toby: Your right there, Applejack.

Narrator: Soon, Toby began to feel very thirsty and tired. He had come a long way. He then distant signal.

Toby: Good, now I can have a nice drink and rest till James has passed with the WildNorWester.

Narrator: Rachel and Applejack thought so too. They stopped by the water crane, Applejack got out and put the hose in Toby's tank. The little tram was enjoying his drink when the signalman came up. Toby had never seen him before.

Signalman: Hey! What are you lot playing at? There's no time for that! We need to clear the up road for the WildNorWester.

Applejack: Alright. Then we'll wait in the siding.

Signalman: No good! It's full of trucks! You'll have to hurry to the next station! They've got plenty of room for you there.

Rachel: But we need to…

Signalman: We need this line clear. Now!

Narrator: Applejack and Rachel admitted defeat. Toby clanked sadly away.

Toby: I must hurry. I must hurry!

Applejack: Steady Toby! Steady! We've only got quarter of a tank left!

Narrator: And she was right. Hurrying used lots of water and his tanks were soon bone dry. Applejack damped down the fire and they struggled on but Toby soon ran out of steam. With a depressing hiss, poor Toby stood marooned on the mainline far away from the next station. Applejack trotted back placing detonator caps 20 feet per distance, then galloped back to the station.

Applejack: (Angry) Ooh! Wait till ah get my hooves on that stubborned rotten apple of a signalmen! I'll tell him something about keepin' tracks clear!

Narrator: James and Rarity were fuming with rage when Applejack explained what had happened.

Rarity: You naïve rube! Now we're going to be delayed.

Signalmen: Oopsie. My fault! I didn't understand about Toby.

(Pinkie Pie trombone fail, then gallops back to Percy.)

Applejack: Boy, is the Fat controller gonna fire you when he finds out! Celestia is a bit more patient, but ah don't know if y'all can hold your breath. Anyway, now James and Rarity, you'll need to help us push him.

Rarity: What! Us?! Push that barn on wheels!

James: What! ME! ME! PUSH TOBY AND PULL MY TRAIN TOO!

Applejack: That's right, you!

James/ Rarity: Shan't!

Applejack: By the way, Toby is a tram engine, not a barn on wheels! I told ya that a million times.

Narrator: Soon, all the passenger, ponies, Applejack and William all told them they were a bad engine and a bad mare they were.

James/Rarity: Alright alright! Fine will do it!

Narrator: James came up behind Toby and gave him a rude bump.

James: GET ON YOU!

Rachel: A bit kinder would suffice, James!

Narrator: William made Rarity and James push Toby all the way back to the works.

William: It serves you both right for being cross and rude!

Narrator: James had to work very hard and when they reached the works station at Crovans Gate, he and Rarity felt exhausted. Sir Handel was on siding on the narrow gauge wharf just as Peter Sam puffed up a passenger train. He had just stopped on the platform when a group of little boys and colt foals ran along the platform towards the double header.

Boys: Coo! The WildNorWester is late!

Colt: It's a double header too!

Boy: Do you know what I think? I think James couldn't pull the train on his own, and Toby had to help them.

James: WHOOOOOSSSSH!

Narrator: He let of a cloud of steam as Rarity seethed with rage. Toby Peter Sam and Sir Handel just smiled. Then Sir Handel whispered to Peter Sam.

Sir Handel: (Whisper) Hmhmhmhmhm. Remind you of anyone Peter Sam?

Peter Sam: (Whisper) Oh yes. Remember that one time when…

Toby: What's the story you 2? Sounds very entertaining.

(Toink)

Sir Handel/Peter Sam: Uh…

(Guard's whistle)

Sir Handel: (Quietly to Peter Sam) Saved by the guard's whistle. I'm not ready to tell them yet. Let's go while we still can

Peter Sam: (Quietly) Right. I'm not ready either. We need more time. (Outloud) Oh! That's my cue. Bye Toby, later bro! (Puffs off quickly)

Sir Handel: And I have to… take a goods train now. Later Toby. (Puffs off quickly)

Toby: Are they ok?

Rachel: Uh… tell you some other time Toby.

**You know that saying 'Saved by the school bell'? Well now it's 'Saved by the guard's whistle'. What do you think the little saddle tanks were talking about that time? Try to fit the pieces together before we get to the full picture.**


	62. The Fat Controller's Engines

**Author's notes: Not much has changed. I just threw in some more dialogue and got Celestia to speak calmly to Thomas to make him feel better before the crew sets out.**

_The Fat Controllers Engines_

Narrator: Toby was soon repaired and back work. One evening, Thomas brought his last train to Knapford Junction with Twilight Sparkle, William, Annie and Clarabel. They met Percy, Pinkie Pie, Mike, Toby, Henrietta, Applejack, and Rachel there.

Thomas: I'm going to the big station at Tidmouth with Twilight Sparkle and William.

Toby/Percy: So are we, Applejack, Mike, Rachel and Pinkie pie .

Percy: You know something guys? If we're all going to Tidmouth, I think something must be up.

Twilight Sparkle: A very good hunch their Percy.

Narrator: Toby and Pinkie pie looked at the sky

Toby: Where is it? An African swallow?!

Pinkie Pie: Oh where! Where!

Narrator: The others laughed.

Thomas: Down here silly filly!

Narrator: Toby and Pinkie Pie were confused.

Toby: How can something be up, when it's down?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah or how can something down be up?

Thomas: No. it means that there must be some special plan going on.

Henrietta: (Chuckles) Oh Toby. I thought you knew what that meant.

(Pinkie Pie plays trombone fail song but then stops abruptly)

Pinkie Pie: Oh wait, that was also a fail on my part too.

Toby: Oh errr uh yeah. I knew that. (To himself) uh good grief boy did I make myself look silly.

Thomas: (Gasp excitedly) LOOK! LOOK!

Annie: Thomas, calm down.

Clarabel: What's gotten you so excited?

Thomas: LOOK, DOWN THE MAINLINE!

Narrator: Thomas saw several columns of steam coming around the bend. And then, 7 engines from the other railway were coming down the line like a parade. Pinkie Pie pulled out as many instruments she could hold and began playing 'here comes the band'.

Percy: Hullo Jinty! Hullo Pug!

Pinkie Pie: HI JINTY! HI PUG! (quickly goes back to playing.)

Jinty: Hey Percy, hello Pinkie Pie, greetings everyone.

Pug: Good evening to you both and your friends.

Percy: They're friends of ours, but I don't know the others.

Narrator: Jinty and Pug whistled cheerfully as they passed through the station junction.

Thomas: What is all this?

Narrator: His answer soon came as Bertie drove up on his way back to the bus depot and Spike jumped out.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh hey Spike. What's up?

Spike I need to get to Tidmouth Station, and so have all of you.

Narrator: Spike then belched out a message and Twilight read it.

Twilight Sparkle: Well there's your answer Thomas. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia have got a plan. And they're going to tell us all at the Tidmouth, so come along.

Narrator: So William, Mike, Rachel, the three branch line engines and the 3 ponies followed the foreign engines to the big station sheds at Tidmouth. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia were waiting there

Fat Controller: The people of England have read about us in the books that our Clergymen friend and Rachel and William write.

Narrator: William and Rachel, flattered, blushed bright red.

Celestia: But, there are still some people of England that still do not believe we are real.

Percy: SHAME!

Pinkie: BOO!

Narrator: The Fat controller glared and Pinkie Pie and Percy subsided.

Celestia: So, Sir Charles Topham Hatt and I have made plan.

Fat Controller: We have decided to take my famous engines,

Celestia: And my little ponies.

Fat controller/Celestia: To London England, to show them that we are real!

Rarity: (Excited) LONDON ENGLAND! OH IM SO ENVIOUS AND EXCITED. The glamour, the sophistication, the beautiful British architect. I've always wanted to visit it.

Applejack: Well, I'll be maybe I could sells some of my apples and apple treats there.

Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I hear that the R.A.F is going to do a fly by their Oh my gosh! It's going to be so Awesome! And it will be mine and Gordon's 2nd time, too!

Pinkie Pie: Oh and I can get some cakes, pies and cupcakes ready too.

Fluttershy: Um… that's sounds wonderful, but I'm a little nervous.

Narrator: Edward could see that Fluttershy was very nervous and spoke kindly to her.

Edward: Don't you worry about a thing Fluttershy. I promise my bearings and frames that I'll be with you all the way it'll be alright my dear Fluttershy .

Narrator: Fluttershy smiled at the old engine who smiled reassuringly back. Fluttershy liked working with different engines, but she always felt safe and very happy when she was with Edward.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh this is great I can't wait to start reading all about London's history!

Narrator: The Mane 6 and the all the engines cheered, stamped their hooves and whistled loudly.

Mane 6/NWR engines: HURRAY! HURRAY! HURRAY! HURRAY! HURRAY!

Narrator: The Fat controller held his ears.

Fat Controller: SILENCE!

Narrator: But it didn't work.

Celestia: Please everypony and engine, quiet down!

Narrator: They were soon silent.

Fat controller: Thank you for lending a helping ha… erm I mean hoof, Celestia.

Celestia: Pleasure Charles. Anyway, we start our cross country trip to England the day after tomorrow at 8 am. Meanwhile, as these engines have kindly come from british railways to take your place, you will show them your work tomorrow.

Narrator: Next day, the engines all got paired with one engine each. Gordon was paired with a USATC S160 Class 2-8-0 who spoke with a strong American accent he was teaching him the ropes with the WildNorWester.

Gordon: Alright, you do know what do with those right? I don't want to see a single scratch on those coaches, do you hear?

Hank: Loud and clear buddy, don't y'all worry about thing there partner! An old K-4 Pennsylvania railroad K-4 pacific taught me a lot about passenger trains before I was shipped out into the war.

Rainbow Dash: I sure hope so.

Narrator: Henry was paired with a gigantic 2-10-0 BR Standard 9F, teaching him about mix traffic work.

Henry: That's basically what you have to do with the Flying Kipper and Flyer Of Vickarstown.

Murdoch: I see. Well thank you Henry. I can't wait to start pulling it. It sounds like fun.

Applejack: Heh, just be careful with them fish. They can get rather smelly.

Murdoch: Of course Applejack.

Narrator: Edward was working with an unnamed with a standard class 2 2-6-0 about his branch line.

Edward: Good so far, 78065. You're absolutely well.

78065: Thanks Edward. I hope you and Fluttershy and the others have good at England.

Fluttershy: Thanks. That was nice of you to say. Um… I hope you enjoy your time here on Sodor.

Narrator: James worked with a BR Standard Class 4 2-6-4T.

James: So that's basically it with goods work and passengers. Just don't getting any dents on those Thunderbolt Of Tidmouth coaches, you hear?!

Rarity: James, darling, remember your boiler pressure.

Belle: Don't worry. I know what to do. Just have a little faith.

Rarity: I'm sure you'll do very well here Belle.

Belle: Thanks Rarity.

Rarity: Oh, and you'll also have to take 'The Great Northern Flyer'. Bridget and Sally are on overhaul. They are 2 Great Northern Railway athletic C1s.

Belle: Got it Rarity.

Narrator: Duck was teaching a Ivatt 2MT 2-6-2T all about the shunting.

Duck: Alright, there. Your getting it now. That's the way to do it.

Arthur: Thank you very much Duck. This is fun playing with the trucks and coaches.

Duck: That's good. I hope we work again sometime.

Arthur: So do I.

Narrator: On the Ffarquhar Branch, Percy was teaching Pug about his goods duties.

Pug: Fruit trucks to siding 1, check.

Percy: Stone trucks to siding 2, check.

Pinkie Pie: And bakers goods on siding 3, checkaroney!

Pug: Boy, I have missed you, Percy.

Percy: No kidding, Pug. It's grand to have you around.

Narrator: Finally, Thomas taught Jinty about passenger duties. As Annie and Clarabel were going to England as well, Thomas and Jinty practiced with some other coaches. Thomas got very excited, maybe too excited for his own good. Soon he began to boast about his race with Bertie the bus. This was big mistake.

Thomas: And that's how it works.

Jinty: Wow I must say, you have a really neat line here Thomas.

Thomas: Oh why thanks Jinty. Did you know I had race with Bertie the bus once.

William: Thomas, don't push it!

Thomas: Don't worry about it. Anyway Jinty, it was neck and neck and head to toe, but eventually I whooshed through the tunnel and stopped inches from the buffers.

Twilight Sparkle: There wasn't even buffers at the…

Thomas: Like this!

Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! no! no! no! Don't you even dare Thomas. We're way to close to those buffeeerrrrrrrrrrrsssss!

Narrator: Suddenly, Thomas shot forward quickly. Twilight Sparkle tried to stop him with her magic and with the aid of William applying the brakes, but it was too late. With a loud wood and metal shattering crash, the buffers broke. Jinty was worried, but couldn't help laughing.

Jinty: (Laughing slightly) Heheheh. Um… I don't think that was an inch from the buffers there Thomas.

Thomas: Don't say anything. Just don't say anything, Jinty.

(Pinkie Pie trombone fail, then goes back to Percy and Pug.)

Thomas: (Annoyed) Oh! Thanks a lot, Pinkie.

Narrator: Fortunately, Thomas wasn't going too fast and no one was hurt, but the force of recoil had derailed Thomas from the track and his front was badly bent.

Mr. Holden/Twilight Sparkle: Oh my goodness, you stupid, stupid, stupid engine!

Twilight Sparkle: I mean seriously! Two days from now we're heading to England and this just had to happen! Seriously, I tell you one thing: your lucky Celestia is not big on scolding but I don't know what the Fat controller's going to say.

William: Twilight, can you watch him for me to make sure he stays? I'm going to call the Fat Controller.

Narrator: So William telephoned the Fat Controller.

Fat controller: I'll send over some workmen, but if they can't mend Thomas in time by tomorrow, we'll just have to go to England with out him. I'm sure you and Twilight won't mind traveling in Henrietta with me and Princess Celestia.

Narrator: The day finally came. The north western railway engines waited at the junction. Since Percy and Toby didn't have enough range to go to England on their own power, they were each placed on a flatbed truck and Duck with the aid of Pinkie Pie and Mike had pushed them into place behind Edward, Fluttershy and Rachel. Henrietta stood on siding. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia called her a curiosity.

Fat Controller: I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind. I shall fit you up as Princess Clestia's and my special private coach.

Narrator: Needless to say, she felt very grand.

Henrietta: Oh sir, oh malady! This is an honour.

(Duck goes to get her.)

Duck: Ok Henrietta. Ready to go to London?

Henrietta: I think so. Oh wow. This is exciting.

Pinkie Pie: I know! I'm so excited.

Percy: So am I Pinkie!

Mike: Can't wait to see how everyone is going.

Toby: Take good care of my coach Duck.

Duck: I will. Promise. (Gets coupled back behind the truck.)

Fluttershy: Oh, going to London. I've never done that before.

Edward: Don't worry. Like I said Fluttershy, I'll be with you the whole journey.

Rachel: And so will I. (Hugs Fluttershy.)

Fluttershy: Ok Edward and Rachel. Thank you.

Narrator: Gordon, Henry and James were in front to lead the parade, with Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack. The engines whistled impatiently.

Gordon: (Angrily) come on! We're going to be late.

Rainbow Dash: This is taking forever.

James: We should just leave Thomas behind. It'll serve him right!

Rarity: I second the motion! Anyone would think he was trying to sabotage our cross country trip!

Henry: Indeed. Why should we even wait for that little blue saboteur! We should just leave him for his own good.

Applejack: Now simmer down sugarcubes. We all know that Thomas didn't mean to do this. Just cut him an apple fritter, will ya.

Edward: Applejack is right. He didn't mean to have the accident, he just got a little excited. It could happen to any of us.

Fluttershy: You're right there Edward.

Narrator: The Fat controller paced the platform and looked at his watch.

Fat controller: One minute more Celestia.

Celestia: Agreed Charles.

Narrator: Twilight was feeling anxious too.

Twilight: Clock is ticking Twilight! Clock is ticking!

Celestia: Twilight please calm down.

(Twilight immediately calmed down)

Rainbow Dash: OH FOR PETE SAKE!

Narrator: Soon they heard a loud, frantic whistle in the distance. At last, Thomas panted into the station and Mr. Holden sweating with anxiety, saw to his relief that it that they had made just in the nick of time. Both he and twilight breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Mr. Holden: You… Are …So lucky Thomas! One minute to spare!

Thomas: Oh thank goodness. Your all still here.

Narrator: Annie and Clarabel twittered anxiously too.

Annie: I hope were not late.

Clarabel: It isn't quite 8.

Narrator: The Fat controller spoke sternly to Thomas.

Fat Controller: Thomas! I am most displeased with you! You nearly upset my arrangements.

Thomas: (Nearly crying) I'm sorry sir.

(Princess Celestia could see that Thomas was sorry, and was much calmer on him)

Princess Celestia: Thomas, I know it was just an accident. Tell you what, we'll make it up to you when we get back. Ok?

Narrator: Thomas, feeling much better after that, arranged him and the coaches behind Duck after Twilight Sparkle had jumped into his cab. Princess Celestia and the Fat controller climbed into Henrietta the guard blew the whistle and waved his green flag. They all set off cheering and whistling.

Everyone: LOOK OUT ENGLAND! HERE WE COME!

Thomas: Ok everyone. Here we go.

Duck: It's going to be a long ride.

Narrator: The cavalcade puffed off. The engines, Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta all stood side by side in a big airy shed. Hundreds of people came to see them and climbed in and out of them every day. Applejack sold her apple treats alongside Pinkie Pie who was selling baked goods. Rainbow Dash was showing off her amazing tricks. Fluttershy stood by Edward and told the people all about their railway. Rarity mingled about with the crowds. Twilight Sparkle took notes about England's history. At first they all enjoyed it, but presently they soon grew bored and were glad when it was time to go home. The people and visiting ponies along their line put up flags and cheered them home.

Sudrian people and equestrian ponies: We are glad to see others did their best, but they don't know our ways. Nothing anywhere can compare with our Fat Controller's engines and Princess Celestia's little ponies.

**And that was '8 Famous Engines'. What's next? 'Duck And The Diesel Engine'. Ok. Get ready for a hilarious letter sequence.**


	63. Domeless Engines

**Author's notes: I decided to tone back the letter ****sequence so that William doesn't go through as much pain as he did in the original. The rest of the story is relatively unchanged, except that my humansona also got to be with City of Truro. Also, the actual run that City of Truro beat the Southwestern was from Plymouth to London, not Plymouth to Bristol.**

(It is late in the evening as William enters his study office with a brand new typewriter. He slowly and cautiously enters the room looking up and down and side to side, his face sweating with anxiety. Then when feels the coast is clear, he plops down on to his seat placing the typewriter on his desk.)

William: Whew! I for a second I thought she was going to do it again… Whew. thank goodness.

Dear Rachel and Mike.

We sure had an eventful month didn't we? We got two visitors from the other railway. That famous Great Western Engine from the railway society in York City, Turo what a wonderful engine, a swindon engine too. Boy, w e were all sorry to see him go, especially Duck. The other visitor was unfortunately, different. Now the Fat controller and Princess Celestia don't think that all diesels are bad and troublesome. That one diesel however, was…..

(Pinkie Pie comes randomly in the door and starts to do a dance)

William: DAH! Pinkie!

(Pinkie takes over the note as William was taken aback)

Pinkie Pie: (Singing)  
He's an evil enchanter,  
Who speaks evil banter,  
And if you look deep in his eyes  
He'll feel like your hand burn,  
And what will he do?  
He'll make an evil oily brew and  
He'll gobble you up in big tasty stew  
So WATCH OUT!

(Pinkie stops typing)

William: Pinkie, get out of the office!

Pinkie Pie: But I haven't finished typing the letter yet.

William: Oh! Well Pinkie, you'd best get to the hotel before it closes. Don't want to be sleeping outside, do you?

Pinkie: Okie dokie lokie!

(William breaths a sigh of relief and goes back to the letter)

Sorry about that, again, as usual Pinkie Pie was just being friendly. But all that aside, we also don't think that griffons are bad either, expect for Gilda. I tell you, she and diesel are like partners in crime. They upset our engines and ponies, made me, Mike, Duck and Pinkie Pie very unhappy. But all that aside, I'm just glad things are resolved. Anyway, here are the stories of when Duck met the diesel engine.  
Your Friend,  
William James Holden.  
P.S  
Rachel, me and Mike really owe you and Applejack our lives for clearing our names from Diesel and Gilda. I'll write a story of how you did it one of these days.

_Domeless Engines_

Narrator: A special train had arrived one day and The Fat controller and Princess Celestia welcomed the passengers. They looked at everything in the yards and photographed the ponies and engines. Mike, William and Pinkie Pie let some of them ride in Duck's cab. Rachel and Twilight Sparkle were also in the yards before they had to go and help Thomas later on that day.

Twilight Sparkle: Who are they?

Mike: They're the railway society and they've come to see us.

Pinkie Pie: The what?

Rachel: The Railway society. They are a group of railway enthusiasts dedicated to the preservation of railways, their history and heritage. And that over there is one of the greatest examples.

Narrator: Rachel pointed proudly to shining swindon green class 3700 4-4-0 steam locomotive on the nearby track.

Rachel: That's one of their engines, the City of Truro, a Great Western railway 3700, better known as a city class.

William: He was one of the first engines to go 100 hundred miles per hour on the Great Western Railway.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie were amazed.

Twilight Sparkle: How extraordinary.

Pinkie Pie: Well I'll be.

Mike: Let's get finished and we can go and talk with him.

Duck: Oh shucks. He's probably too famous to notice me.

Mike: Ah rubbish. Come on.

Narrator: They found City of Truro resting at the coaling stage.

Duck: Um, excuse me Mister City of Truro but may I talk with you please?

Narrator: City of Truro smiled.

City of Truro: Oh, of course.

Duck: Oh, thank you so much, Sir.

City of Truro: Ah I See your one of us. Great Western Engine.

Duck: Oh, well I do try to teach the others our way. All swindon fashion and ship shape.

City of Truro: That's right.

Twilight Sparkle: And he's been doing great job too.

City of Truro: Ah. You make our heritage proud Duck.

Duck: (Blushing bright red) Golly. Um, so please, can you tell us all about the time you beat the southwestern?

City of Truro: Well, it was nothing really.

Duck: Rubbish, come on.

City of Truro: Heheheh alright,

Narrator: So City of Truro told them all about about his famous from Plymouth to London more than 50 years ago. Needless to say, Twilight Sparkle was amazed .

Twilight Sparkle: My word, 50 years ago? That's so amazing.

Narrator: Soon the two westerns were firm friends and talked Great Western till late at night. City of Truro left early next morning. This gave Gordon no end of relief.

Gordon: Good riddance. Chattering all night keeping, important important engines awake. Who is he anyway?

Duck: He's called City of Truro. He's famous

Gordon: As famous as me? Nonsense!

Rainbow Dash: He certainly can't be more famous than me either Quackers. I'm the only one who can preform a Sonic Rainboom.

Gordon: and I'm one of the very first Gresley Pacifies!

Duck: He's more famous than you Gordon and Rainbow Dash! He was the first engine to go one hundred miles an hour before you were even drawn or thought of Gordon, and before you were even born Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: I doubt that Quackers!

Duck: Stop calling me that, Rainbow Dash!

Gordon: So he says, but I didn't like his look. He's got no dome. Never trust Domeless engines, they aren't respectable. I never boast, but I'd say one hundred miles per hour would be easy for me.

Rainbow Dash: Same here. I could reach that speed within ten seconds flat.

Gordon/Rainbow Dash: Good bye!

(The 2 leave)

Duck: That was very racist.

Narrator: Presently, Duck took some trucks to Edward's station with Pinkie Pie and Mike. He was very cross and it was lucky for those trucks that they tried no tricks. Soon they saw Edward, Fluttershy and Rachel.

Edward: Hullo there Duck. The famous City of Truro came through this morning and he whistled to me, Rachel and Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Boy was he kind.

Rachel: I agree. He might be famous, but he does have good manners too. That's important.

Duck: Oh your right there Rachel. He is the finest engine in the world.

Pinkie Pie: And a very good talker too.

Rachel: Ah yes, he sure is.

Fluttershy: You got to talk with him?

Mike: Indeed. He told all about the famous run from Plymouth to London. The same run where he beat the south western railway and broke the first one hundred mile per hour record in England.

Edward: Oh now, that's smashing.

Narrator: Duck told them more about City of Truro, then told them what Gordon and Rainbow Dash said.

Edward: Oh don't take any notice Duck. There just jealous. Gordon just thinks that no engine should be more famous than him. From what heard from Twilight, Rainbow Dash can get a little cocky sometimes. Ah, speak of the devils, here they come now.

Narrator: Gordon's boiler seemed to have swollen larger than ever. He was going very fast. He swayed up and down and from side to side as wheels pounded the rails. Rainbow Dash was flying along side him trying to get in front. She was flying so fast, her wings were just blurs from the eyes point of view. William was driving him and held up a sign that said, **'Save me please!'** He was scared.

Gordon: HEY DID IT! I'LL DO IT! HE DID IT! I'LL DO IT! I'LL SHOW THAT BLOW HEART WESTERNER WHAT THE LNER CAN DO!

Rainbow dash: NOT IF I BEAT YOU FIRST GORDON!

Gordon: BRING IT ON, PEGASUS!

Narrator: The two of them rocketed passed and were gone.

Fluttershy: Oh my… they were going awfully fast.

Rachel: Goodness. Poor William

Narrator: Edward chuckled and winked.

Edward: He's trying to do a City of Truro.

Narrator: But Duck was still cross.

Duck: HMPH! I Should think he'll knock himself to bits! I heard something rattle as he went passed.

Mike: Well for William's sake, I hope he doesn't.

Narrator: Out on the mainline…

William: Easy there Gordon. (Adjusts the regulator to a reasonable speed)

Gordon: (Sighs) Bother.

William: Rainbow Dash! Get back in here.

Rainbow Dash: No! I won't!

William: We aren't running a race.

Rainbow Dash: That's what you think, Willy!

Gordon: We are then.

Narrator: But they said to themselves. Eventually, Rainbow Dash got tired and flew back into the cab.

Gordon: HA HA HA! ONE DOWN AND ONE WESTERN RIVAL TO GO!

Narrator: Soon, Rainbow Dash got worried about Gordon too.

Rainbow Dash: Okay, maybe we were pushing it a little to hard…

William: YOU THINK!

Rainbow Dash: Okay, we were pushing it too hard. Boy, I never known him to ride so roughly.

William: Your telling me. He's giving himself a hammering and no mistake. (Shudders) (Thinks) Hammering. Oh boy. Just thankful that we got Sir Handel and Peter Sam out before…

Narrator: Soon Gordon began to feel queer and interrupted William's thoughts.

Gordon: Strange… The top of my boiler feels funny. It feels it's just as if something was loose. Okay, I think I better go slower.

Narrator: By then it was too late. They met the wind on the viaduct. It wasn't a nice gentle wind, nor was it a hard steady wind. It was something that Rainbow Dash called a teasing wind, which blew suddenly at hard puffs and caught you unawares. Gordon thought that it wanted to push him off the bridge.

Gordon: No you don't!

Narrator: But the wind had other ideas. It curled around his boiler, crept under his loose dome and lifted it off away into the valley below. It landed on the rocks with a loud clang! Gordon felt most uncomfortable. He felt cold where his dome wasn't and people and ponies laughed at him as he went passed. Rainbow Dash and William laughed too. At the big station, he tried to wheesh them away. Try as he might, they crowded round no matter what he did. On the way home, he wanted William and Rainbow Dash to find his lost dome but was cross when they wouldn't.

Rainbow Dash: Sorry Gordon. We'll never find it now. It's too late in the evening.

William: You'll have to go to the works for a new.

Narrator: He hoped the shed would be empty. But to his bad luck, all the engines and ponies were already there waiting. And all laughed.

?: Never trust domeless engines. They aren't respectable.

Narrator: Everyone but Gordon laughed and laughed.


	64. Pop Goes The Diesel

**Author's notes: Ok guys. Not much changed here.**

_Pop Goes The Diesel_

Narrator: City of Truro's visit made Duck very proud of being Great Western. He talked endlessly about it. Despite that, he worked hard too and made everything run like clockwork.

(Duck shunting montage)

Duck: There we are. James' pick up goods to goods platform 1, check!

William: That a boy Duck.

Duck: Gordon's WildNorWester to platform 1, check!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! That's the way to do it!

Duck: Flyer of Vicarstown for Henry to platform 2, check!

Mike: Boy, you make so proud to be your driver. You give Twilight Sparkle a run for her money.

Duck: Great Northern Flyer for Sally and Bridget to platform 3, check.

Pinkie Pie: Good job Duck. That's perfect.

Narrator: The trucks and coaches behaved well. The coaches were ready on time. The passengers even stopped grumbling. On the down side, the engines and other ponies didn't like to have to bustle about.

Duck: There are two ways of doing things my dear engines and ponies! The Great Western way, or the wrong way. The Great Western way is to go directly and promptly to your trains and have them running without dilly dallying. I'm great western and…

Rainbow Dash/Rarity/Henry/Gordon/James: DON'T WE KNOW IT!

Rainbow Dash: Ugh! When will Duck stop going on about how great the great western railway is? I tell you, he's starting to annoy me.

Rarity: I know what you mean darlings. Seriously, I don't know how much longer we have to put up with that square engines annoying rambles

Fluttershy: Calm down guys. Duck is a nice engine at heart. He may boast, but he'll never do anything harsh.

Sally: Fluttershy has a point guys. Duck is very generous to be shunting our trains for us.

Bridget: Would you rather get them yourselves?

James/Henry/Gordon: Um… no.

Rainbow Dash: Well, never the less, I really wish we'd work with somepony or engine that doesn't ramble on and on like Quackers.

Rarity: I agree. Some engine or pony that is smart, intelligent, sophisticated and handsome.

Narrator: The engines and ponies were glad when two visitors came. The visitors purred smoothly towards them. The Fat controller climbed down and introduced them.

Fat Controller: Here is Diesel, a class 08 diesel shunter and Gilda, a Griffon. Princess Celestia and I have agreed to give them a trial. They need learn. Please teach them Duck and Pinkie Pie, and Applejack I'll have you work with Edward on the Wellsworth branchline, Twilight will look after Toby.

Pinkie Pie: No problem.

Applejack: You can count us sir. (Gallops off to find Edward.)

Diesel: Good morning. Pleased to meet you Duck, and likewise to you Pinkie Pie.

Diesel: Is that James, and Henry, and Gordon too? Oh, I am delight to meet such famous engines.

Gilda: As I'm I.

Diesel: Oh bless my oil, is that the kind and gentle Fluttershy, The elegant, radiant and beautiful Miss Rarity, and the strong athletic pegasus Rainbow Dash as well the only one who can do a sonic rainboom? Oh I am honoured to meet such famous ponies.

Narrator: The silly engines and ponies were flattered.

James: He has very good manners.

Gordon: We are pleased to have him in our yard.

Henry: Your right there.

Rarity: Did you hear that?! You know my name? (Dramatic faint)

Rainbow Dash: Ah yeah! Now this is what I was talking about.

Fluttershy: Um… I suppose he is handsome intelligent and smart, I suppose.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, I don't know. They look kinda devious to me, especially since I know Gilda from experience.

Rarity: Pinkie Pie! Watch your mouth! How could some as handsome, intelligent and smart looking be devious?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah come on pinkie pie Gilda might have had a change of heart this time. Besides it's a load off after ol' Quackers came!

Fluttershy: Well now that you mention it Pinkie Pie, I'm starting to have doubts now.

Flitter: This is very peculiar indeed.

Cloud Chaser: Think we should find Rachel?

Sally: Let's see what happens. If it gets serious, then we go and find her.

Bridget: Good idea big sister.

Narrator: Fluttershy, Sally, Bridget, Flitter and Cloud Chaser weren't the only ones who had doubts.

Duck: Come on Diesel and Gilda.

Pinkie Pie: It's time to put you two to work.

Diesel/Gilda: Ah yes, the yards. Excuse us, engines and ponies.

Narrator: And Diesel purred after Duck and Pinkie Pie with Gilda talking hard.

Diesel: Your worthy fat…

Duck: Sir Topham Hatt to you!

Gilda: Your worthy white alicor….

Pinkie Pie: That's Princess Celestia to you!

Narrator: Diesel and Gilda looked hurt.

Diesel: Your worthy Sir Topham Hatt and Princess Celestia, think that Gilda and I need to learn. But they are mistaken. We diesels know everything.

Gilda: Same with us Griffons.

Diesel: We come to a yard and improve it.

Diesel and Gilda: We are revolutionary.

Duck: Oh? Well then If you're revol uh thingergummy, perhaps you can collect my trucks for my local goods train whilst I fetch Gordon's coaches for the WildNorWester.

Gilda: You can do better than that little steam teapot can do. Go for it Diesel.

Diesel: With much pleasure, Gilda my dear.

Narrator: Diesel, delight to show off, purred away. With much banging and clashing, he collected a row of trucks.

Gilda: Excellent Diesel. Now let's try to get those ones.

Diesel: Ah yes, very good plan. That will show that square shaped tea kettle.

Narrator: Duck left Gordon's coaches at the station and came back. Diesel and Gilda were now trying to takes trucks from a siding nearby. They were old and empty. Clearly, they had not been touched for a long time. Their brakes would not come off properly. Diesel had found them hard to move.

Trucks: Push! Pull! Backwards! Forwards! OOERR! OOEERR! WE CAN'T! WE WON'T!

Narrator: Duck, Pinkie Pie, Mike and William watched the operation with interested.

Mike: Oh this going to be rich.

William: It's sure is old friend. Only one thing is missing.

Pinkie pie: Have no fear. The popcorn is here, and with butter flavor too.

William and Mike: Oh Pinkie Pie, what we do without you?

Duck: If only I was a human or pony right now. That popcorn looks very delicious.

Pinkie Pie: Heheheheh. I don't think you'd like it Duck.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie, William and Mike sat along Duck's running board, happily munching on their popcorn and watching Diesel and Gilda attempt to shunt the trucks.

William: Well guys, feast your eyes on the front row seats of the greatest slapstick comedy show in the yards of Tidmouth. If only I had…

Pinkie pie: …The film camera!

William: (Amazed) You amaze me every day.

Narrator: Soon, Mike set the camera to where they could get a good shot of Diesel's and Gilda's folly. Meanwhile, Diesel and Gilda, who were completely oblivious to this, lost patience.

Gilda: GGRRRR! COME DIESEL! PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!

Diesel: GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Narrator: Diesel gave great heave! The trucks jerked forward.

Trucks: OOEEERR! OOOERRR! OOOERRR! WE CAN'T! WE WON'T.

Gilda: GET MOVING YOU STUPID RUSTED PLANKS!

Narrator: Some of their brakes broke.

(Pinkie Pie gets out drum set and plays comedy drums.)

Narrator: The gears, hanging down, bumped along the rails and sleepers.

Trucks: WE CAN'T! WE WON'T! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: The brakes caught in the points and locked themselves solid.

Gilda: OKAY, THAT'S IT! DIESEL, ON THE COUNT OF THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE!

Diesel: GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Narrator: Diesel lunged forward! A rusty coupling broke and he shot forward suddenly by himself. Duck, Pinkie Pie, Mike and William goffered into laughter. Mr. Holden, Mr. Hawkins and Pinkie Pie laughed so hard that nearly gagged on a piece of popcorn.

Duck: Ho ho ho ho!

William: Oh, that just made my day!

Pinkie Pie: Hey, look. I think he just derailed some of those trucks.

Mike: I don't know about revolutionary, but I can say this is just pure comedy.

Narrator: Diesel recovered and tried to push the trucks back, but they wouldn't move and he had to give up. When Pinkie Pie, William and Mike finished their popcorn, they drove Duck quietly around to where the other trucks stood in line.

Duck: Thank you for arranging these Diesel. I must go now.

Diesel: Don't you want this lot?

Duck: No thank you.

Narrator: Diesel and Gilda nearly gulped and almost shrieked.

Diesel: We've taken all this trouble!

Gilda: WHY DIDN'T TELL US!

Duck: Well you never asked us. Besides, you two were having so much fun being rev… whatever it was you said.

Pinkie Pie: I think you mean revolutionary or revothingergummy.

Duck: I think so too Pinkie Pie, but hey it just too funny. Well Diesel, Gilda. Tata!

Narrator: Duck puffed away leaving Diesel and Gilda seething with fury. Diesel and Gilda had to stay and help clear the mess. They hated it. All the trucks and coaches were laughing and so were the workmen. Presently they heard them singing. Their song grew louder and louder until it echoed through the yards. They thought they heard pinkie pie singing as well.

Trucks: (Singing) Trucks are waiting in the Yard;  
Tackling them with ease'll  
"Show the world what I can do,"  
Gaily boasts the Diesel.

In and out he creeps about,  
Like a big black weasel.  
When he pulls the wrong trucks out –  
Pop goes the Diesel!

Diesel/Gilda: GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Narrator: Soon they scuttled away to sulk in the sheds.

**So that's 'Pop Goes The Diesel'. Next is 'Dirty Work'. Keep your eyes peeled for that.**


	65. Dirty Work

**Author's notes: Ugh! I had to ****edit**** this story 3 times! The 1st time, I ****forgot to add something, the 2nd I thought the story was perfect, but then it came up with this random download link, and this is the 3rd time! Right, I really like this story because it tackles a dark subject and handles things surprisingly well. Let's go.**

_Dirty Work_

Narrator: The next morning, things were no better. The trucks would not stop singing rudely at Diesel and Gilda. The griffon and class 08 shunter were still sulking bitterly.

Gilda: I can't take it anymore!

Narrator: When Duck returned and heard the trucks singing, he was horrified.

Duck: SHUT UP!

Pinkie: SHUT UP YOU TRUCKS!

Narrator: And he bumped them hard. Diesel idled up.

Duck: I'm very sorry that our trucks were rude to you, Diesel.

Narrator: Diesel was still furious.

Diesel: It's all your fault! You made them laugh at me!

Gilda: Same with you Pinkie Pie! You even taught them that horrid song.

Pinkie Pie: I didn't sing that. I was singing 'Pop Goes The _Weasel_' not 'Pop Goes The Diesel'.

Henry: Nonsense! Duck would never do that! We engines have our differences but we never talk about them to the trucks!

Fluttershy: Henry's right. Duck's is very nice and Pinkie would surely never teach the truck such a nasty song.

Henry: That would be dis-dis-dis…

Gordon: Disgraceful!

James: Disgusting!

Henry: Despicable!

Pinkie Pie: And that's when the three d's were born.

Gordon: Ugh! Pinkie, this isn't Captain Kangaroo!

Rarity: I don't understand it!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, what were you thinking Pinkie Pie?

Narrator: Diesel and Gilda hated Duck. They wanted him along with Pinkie Pie to be sent away. They made plan. Next day, they spoke to the trucks.

Diesel: I see you lot like jokes. You know you made a good one about me the other day. Me and Gilda laughed and laugh. (Gives Gilda a sly wink) Speaking of jokes, Duck told me one about Gordon.

Gilda: And Duck told me one about Rainbow Dash as well.

Gilda and Diesel: We'll whisper them to you all. (Whispers the jokes that 'Duck' told) Don't tell Gordon and Rainbow Dash I told you.

Narrator: And they snickered away.

Trucks: HA HA HA HA HA! Gordon and Rainbow Dash will be cross with Duck when they know. Lets tell him and pay Duck out for bumping us!

Narrator: Diesel and Gilda went to all the sidings and in each he told different stories. They said that Duck had told them. This of course was not true, but the trucks didn't know. They laughed rudely at the engines ponies as they went by.

(Gordon comes by with Rainbow Dash)

Gordon: What cheek!

Rainbow Dash: Hey, why are they laughing?!

(James comes by with Rarity)

James: Shut up YOU HORRID LOT!

Rarity: How disrespectful!

(Henry comes by with Fluttershy)

Henry: Oh! The nerve of those trucks!

Fluttershy: (Tearing up) Oh my goodness.

Narrator: Soon Gordon, Henry and James, along with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity found out why.

Gordon: DISGRACEFUL!

James: DISGUSTING!

Henry: DESPICABLE!

Narrator: The ponies were furious too, save for Fluttershy, who was in tears.

Fluttershy: (In tears) why would Duck say those things?! He is so mean!

Rarity: It's like we said before Fluttershy! Duck is annoying and now he's taking his vengeance out on us by insulting us! It seems that we shall have to take drastic measurements and use the term measurements lightly!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I hear you! This time, Quackers has gone too far.

Fluttershy: But what shall we do?

Narrator: The engines and ponies consulted together.

All: Yes! He did it to us we'll do it him when he comes back and see how he likes it!

Narrator: Duck, Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Holden were tired out. The weather was hot and blistering, the trucks had been cheeky and troublesome and Duck had a hard time getting them to behave.

Pinkie Pie: Boy, you three look more tired than Applejack was during applebuck season. Here, I made all some nice lemonade for you William and Mike.

Mike: Thanks Pinkie Pie. I never know trucks to be this troublesome.

Mr. Holden: Likewise. I am very glad that your always prepared Pinkie Pie.

Duck: Whew! Thank goodness that's done. Now we can go home.

Pinkie Pie: I think you need a drink 1st Duck.

Duck: That actually does sound nice. But uh, I'll stick to water, not lemonade.

Pinkie Pie: Heheheheh. Good idea.

Narrator: Duck wanted a rest in the shed. He was just heading into to his berth when the three engines and ponies barred his way. They hardly noticed Diesel lurking in the corner when the engines wheeshed angrily at him.

Gordon/Henry/James/Rainbow Dash/Fluttershy/Rarity: KEEP OUT!

Rarity: Your not wanted!

Duck: (Coughing) WHAT IN THE NAME OF ISMBARD KINDOM BRUNELL! Ugh! Stop fooling! You guys know I don't like that! Now please let me through. I'm tired!

Narrator: The engines and ponies refused!

Gordon: So are we western! We're all tired of you!

Henry: We like Diesel! We don't like you!

James: You tell tales about us to the trucks.

Rainbow Dash: And look what you did to poor Fluttershy! She's practically in tears!

Duck: In the name of Swindon! I don't and I didn't!

Henry/Gordon/James/Rarity/Rainbow Dash: You do and you did!

Duck: I don't and I didn't!

Henry/Gordon/James/Rarity/Rainbow Dash: You do and you did!

Duck: I don't and I didn't!

Henry/Gordon/James/Rarity/Rainbow Dash: You do and you did!

(The arguing continues as Mike, William and the narrator say their next lines. At the end of Sir Topham Hatt's line, the engines and ponies stop bickering)

Mike: Uh oh! Looks like we've got trouble, William.

William: Yeah, and make it double. We'd better get the fat controller and Princess Celestia.

Narrator: They had no need to do that though, for Princess celestia and The Fat controller came to stop the noise.

Sir Topham Hatt: STOP THAT NOISE!

Celestia: What is going on here?!

Gordon: Duck called me a GALLOPING SAUSAGE!

James: RUSTY RED SCRAP IRON!

HENRY: I'M OLD SQUARE WHEELS!

Rainbow Dash: And that's not all! Quackers called me Rainbow Smash!

Rarity: Miss Prissy McPrisser Pants!

Fluttershy: (Crying) And Bad Old Fluttercrybaby!

Fat Controller/Celestia: Well Duck?

Narrator: Duck consider with Pinkie Pie backing him up dressed in a lawyer's uniform.

Duck: I only wish Sir, that I thought of those names myself. If the dome fits…

Pinkie Pie: I agree. Me and Duck along with Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Holden have been working nonstop around the clock since 9am.

Fat controller/Celestia: (Awkward cough)

Fluttershy/Rarity/Rainbow Dash/Gordon/James/Henry: HE MADE TRUCKS LAUGH AT US!

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia recovered.

Fat Controller: Did you Duck?

Princess Celestia: And please be Honest.

Duck: Oh certainly not! No steam engine or pony would ever be as mean as that!

Narrator: At that moment, The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia noticed Gilda and Diesel lurking in the corner. They spoke to them.

Fat Controller: Now Diesel, you and Gilda heard what Duck said.

Princess Celestia: So please tell the truth!

Diesel: I can't understand it Sir and Malady. To think Duck of all engines. I'm dreadfully grieved Sir, but sadly no nothing.

Gilda: I am completely clueless of the situation as well.

Princess Celestia/Fat Controller: I see…

Narrator: Diesel and Gilda squirmed and wished they didn't. Princess Celestia and The Fat Controller whispered to each other and then turned to Mike and William and whispered to them as well. Then, Mike and William walked sadly into Duck's Cab as the Fat controller and Princess Celestia turned sadly to Duck.

Fat controller: I'm sorry Duck, but I'm afraid you must go to Edward's station for a while. I know he'll be glad to see you.

Duck: What Sir? Beg Pardon Sir and your Highness, but do mean now?

Celestia: Yes please. I'm afraid things aren't looking good. You only be there for a little bit so that we can clear things up.

Narrator: A small tear of defeat trickled from ducks eye.

Duck: As you wish… Sir and your highness….

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry Duck. I'll come with you. I don't think you did anything wrong at all.

Duck: (Depressed) Thanks, but I'm not sure what one vote can do?

Narrator: Duck trundled sadly away, whilst Diesel and Gilda smirked quietly in the darkness.

Rarity: GOOD RIDDANCE!

Rainbow Dash: Your telling me Rarity! I thought we'd never get rid of that quack!

Fluttershy: (Sobbing) You were all right after all. Duck is a bad engine.

Narrator: But little did Diesel and Gilda know that they were soon going to be exposed. Applejack had watched the whole debate from a corner of the shed and was worried for Duck. Flitter, Cloud Chaser, Sally and Bridget, whom just returned from their Great Northern Flyer run, also saw what happened and were worried too.

Applejack: Hmmm… Somethin' ain't right here.

Sally: We thought so. Rumours can hurt anyone badly. This is serious stuff.

Bridget: Indeed. Duck would never do anything like this.

Flitter: But, what do you think we should do?

Bridget: We'd better inform Miss Ravens. She'll know what to do.

Cloud Chaser: Good idea Bridget

Narrator: And with that, Applejack and Flitter climbed aboard Sally's footplate while Cloud Chaser climbed onto Bridget's footplate, and they all went off to find Miss Ravens.

**I love that ending very much. Heh, next chapter is 'A Close Shave' (Which has been up for ages), but the next chapter I have to make is 'A Breaking From Tradition'.**


	66. A Close Shave

**Author's notes: A lot has been changed here. Sally, Bridget, Flitter, Cloud Chaser and I play a more prominent role and solve the mystery of who caused the rumours to spread.**

_A Close Shave_

Narrator: Duck came sadly to Edward's station, where Edward, Twilight, Rachel and Applejack were waiting.

Duck: (Sighing sadly) It's not fair!

Edward: What isn't fair?

Duck: Diesel and Gilda have been framing me by telling lies about me and made The Fat Controller, Princess Celestia, all the ponies and all the engines think I'm horrid.

Narrator: Edward, Twilight Sparkle, Rachel, Applejack all smiled kindly.

Edward: There, there now Duck. I know you aren't and so does the Fat controller and Princess Celestia.

Applejack: Same here I'm tellin' ya the honest apple truth. I know for a fact in the name of the Sweet Apple Acres that you ain't an bad engine at all.

Miss Ravnes: I don't think your bad either. Well, except for that one time you, me, Percy, Pinkie Pie, William and Mike blocked the sheds back in 1955.

Narrator: Ducks face fell annoyed and so did William's and Mike's faces.

Duck: (Sarcastic) Oh gee, thanks Rachel.

Mike/William: Um, do realise we're standing right here?

(Pinkie Pie playing trombone fail song)

Narrator: Rachel eyes glanced from side to side.

Rachel: Uhhhh… ooops. Okay, that was very bad example! Okay, look I admit it, we were there too, but at least it was a friendly debate and we got our point across. Other than that, you're still a good engine.

Twilight: I'm with you too. To be honest too, I really doubt that Princess Celestia and the fat controller think you're a bad engine, and look here, Fluttershy has already forgiven you too.

Narrator: Fluttershy had come up while the others were trying to cheer Duck up.

Fluttershy: That's right Duck… Um… I sorry I judged before knowing the facts… I hope you will forgive me… um that is if you want to.

Duck: Oh thank you Fluttershy, I would love to forgive you. You just made feel so much better.

Fluttershy: Oh thank you Duck. I'm so glad that we're friends again.

Pinkie: Ah that's great. I had a feeling that you would come around to forgiving Duck.

Duck: Oh same here. But what about the others?

Edward: Oh, they'll see the truth before they know it. You just wait and see. How would you like to help us around Wellsworth?

Duck: That's the best thing I've heard all year since City Of Truro came to visit.

Narrator: Like Fluttershy, Duck felt happier with Edward and set to work at once. He helped him with his trucks and coaches, and even helped foreign engines by pushing there trains up Gordon's hill, but Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Gordon, Henry and James never spoke to him.

Despite this, Duck just took it in his stride.

Duck: Alright, there you go Edward. Your Dragon of Wellsworth is ready.

Edward: That a boy Duck. Your quite a good shunter.

Twilight Sparkle: Very great job Duck! You make Wellsworth look as organised as my bookshelves.

Applejack: When the books are not in a mess on the floor.

Twilight Sparkle: Huh? But I… WHAT!?

Applejack: Heheheheheheh. Just jokin' around Twilight. You're sure doin' a great Duck ol' boy.

Duck: Thanks Twilight and Applejack.

Narrator: One day, at Tidmouth, Sally with Rachel and Flitter had arrived with a train of cattle trucks and was shunting them into the yards. Sally and Flitter along with their respective sisters Bridget and Cloud Chaser and their friend Applejack, had all witnessed the argument themselves and couldn't help but feel worried about Duck. Twilight Sparkle felt the same way too as did Miss Ravens.

Twilight Sparkle: (Sigh) This is quite a mystery we've got on our hooves, hands and buffers girls. I mean, we've all known Duck longer than Diesel and Gilda and I don't think Duck is the type to be cruel.

Rachel: You're right, and like Fluttershy once said at the hotel, Duck would never be harsh.

Sally: You two girls are right. Truth be told, Duck is of course proud of his heritage of being from the Great Western railway.

Bridget: But surely he would never ever be so spiteful. It's just not his way.

Flitter: Good point. I think their is more to this then what we actually know.

Cloud Chaser: But what?

Narrator: Just then, Edward bustled in with William, Applejack and a train of trucks.

Edward: Hullo there Bridget, Cloud Chaser, hullo Sally, Flitter, Rachel, Twilight.

Applejack: Howdy Twilight, Sally, Bridget and Rachel.

William: Hullo girls, you look furlong.

Edward: What's the matter?

Sally: Oh, it's just this recent business with Duck, Diesel and Gilda.

Flitter: It's just that something doesn't seem right.

Bridget: I mean, it's not something that Duck would ever do.

Twilight: We all think that there's more than meets the eye in this situation.

Cloud Chaser: It's a big mystery.

Rachel: Exactly, and we all know that even though Duck is proud of being Great Western, we also know that he's not spiteful.

Edward: I agree with you, girls.

Applejack: Same here. So does Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller.

Bridget/Sally/Flitter/Cloud Chaser: What?! They do?

William: Sssshhh! Quiet. That's why Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller are investigating this mystery too.

Sally: Ah, now I see why Duck was sent away.

Edward: Indeed, now we'd better get going.

Narrator: Edward puffed away. Rachel, Twilight Sparkle, Flitter, Cloud Chaser and the two GNR atlantic's all agreed to do some investigating themselves, but none knew where to start. The 6 girls' chance came sooner than expected. One day Sally, was just shunting some trucks when James and Rarity came passed with a slow goods train.

Trucks: Ho ho ho! Oh look it's Rusty red scrap iron and his partner Prissy McPrisser pants! hahahahaha

James: (Furious) LOUSY CHEEKS!

Rarity: (Angry) Why, those little ruffians!

Twilight Sparkle: Wait a minute. Rachel, Sally, Flitter, look! Not all of these trucks are laughing…

Narrator: Sally and Rachel looked over and saw a certain lot of trucks sitting quietly.

Sally: You're right Twilight. Those trucks are behaving surprisingly well.

Rachel: Good spotting Twilight. I'll got talk to the yard manager to see if he can get us a list of the trucks that were in the yards when the name calling started.

Narrator: A few minutes later, Bridget, William, Cloud Chaser and Applejack came into yards with a milk train, just as Gordon accompanied by Rainbow Dash were heading over to carriage yard.

Trucks: HEY, galloping sausage, why don't you gallop faster! HAHAHAHA Hey don't go too fast Rainbow Smash! HAHAHAHAHA

Rainbow Dash/Gordon: OH SHUT UP!

William: Oh dear. It looks like it's getting worse.

Bridget: Oh dear sister, what are we to do?

Narrator: Then they saw Sally, Twilight, Flitter and Rachel smiling. Flitter then pointed to out of service siding. A bunch trucks were sitting there. Normally there would be 2 or 3 trucks, but the siding was half full.

Applejack: Well I'll be.

Cloud Chaser: Where'd all those trucks come from?

Twilight Sparkle: It was Rachel's idea.

Rachel: We got all the trucks that were accounted on the day of the name calling.

Bridget: Is that all them?

Sally: Not all of them, but it's still a good amount. We've got more here.

Narrator: Then, Twilight Sparkle whispered.

Twilight Sparkle: (Whisper) we're going to interrogate them.

William: (Whisper) I'll help too.

Rachel: (Whisper) Sorry Will, but we need you, Applejack and Mike to keep an eye on Duck to make sure he's alright.

Cloud Chaser: (Whisper) I'll continue work with Bridget.

William: (Whisper) Good Idea. Good luck to you girls. We'll be cheering you on.

Narrator: With that, William and Applejack made there way to the station to get Edward to take them to Wellsworth. Meanwhile, Twilight, Flitter, Cloud Chaser, Sally, Bridget and Rachel all started to put they're plan into action. First Sally, Flitter and Twilight started by collecting one of the bad order trucks, who was also the rudest truck.

Flitter: Okay, now then, listen here you trucks. Me and my friends would like to know where you heard those names.

Rudest truck: Oh wouldn't you like to know Sally? I ain't tellin' you nothing!

Twilight Sparkle: That's not what we're asking you. Who told you those those names?

Rudest truck: We've told you before, it's Duck who said it.

Sally: Wrong answer!

Narrator: She gave the truck a bump. The truck went sailing into the others.

Trucks: OH! OH! OH!

Sally: There's more coming if you don't confess!

Narrator: Then, Sally, Flitter and Twilight Sparkle went away to find more trucks, just as Bridget, Cloud Chaser and Rachel came up.

Bridget: I hope you weren't bumped too hard.

Rudest truck: Ah, I've had worst.

Rachel: Well, you'll have to forgive her. She's a bit upset about the ordeal and we both don't think that Duck told you those names.

Cloud Chaser: We suspect that someone or some engine has hoodwinked you into tricking the other engines.

Narrator: The trucks were furious! They liked tricking engines, but to be hoodwinked by another engine and a griffon was disgraceful to them and they had enough.

Bridget: Now then, if you'd like my sister to stop bumping you, we would like a confession please!

Oddball: (angry) I confess. It was Diesel and Gilda. They told me, my brothers and my sisters that Duck told them and then they told us that Duck said those names.

Rachel: All of them?

Oddball: All of them!

Narrator: A big grin crossed Bridget's, Cloud Chaser's and Rachel's faces as they puffed away.

Bridget: Thank you very much trucks. You've been a big help.

Narrator: Then, she puffed away with Miss Ravens and Cloud Chaser to tell Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller the evidence. One day later, when William, Mike and Pinkie Pie were working with Duck, he was pushing behind a goods train and helping it to the top. The trucks were silly heavy and noise. The two engines had to work hard pushing and pulling all afternoon. At last, they reached the top and Duck was uncoupled.

Duck: (Whistle) Goodbye!

Other railway engine: Goodbye, and thank you!

Narrator: He rolled gently over the crossing on to the other line. Duck and Pinkie Pie loved coasting gently down the hill, run easily with the wind whistling past.

Pinkie Pie: WWWEEEEEE! I love coasting down the hills.

Duck: Same here. It makes me feel so relaxed.

William: That makes 3 off us.

Mike: (sighs happily) This reminds me of that one song I once heard whilst saw in musical at a picture show.

Duck: Oh, I think I know one anywhere.

Narrator: Duck hummed a little tune which burst into song.

Duck: (Singing) The hills are alive, with the sound of music

Mike: (singing) With songs they have sung for a thousand years

William: (singing) The hills fill my heart, With the sound of music

Pinkie Pie: (singing) My heart wants to sing Every song it hears…

Narrator: Suddenly they heard a guards warning whistle.

Duck: What? That's odd. That's sounds like a guards whistle…

William: But we're running light engine. How could we have a guard?

Narrator: Mike heard it too, looked back and then hastily opened the regulator wide open.

Mike: HURRY DUCK! HURRY! THERE'S BEEN A BREAKAWAY! SOME TRUCKS ARE CHASING US.

Pinkie Pie: OH NO! NO! NO! NO! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!

William: GREAT SCOT! GUN IT MIKE, GUN IT!

Narrator: Duck hastily accelerated. There were 20 heavily loaded trucks.

Trucks: HORRAHH! HORRAHH! HORRAHH! WE'VE BROKEN AWAY WE'VE BROKEN AWAY!

Narrator: Before the signalman could change the points, they followed Duck onto the down line.

Trucks: CHASE HIM! BUMP HIM! THROW HIM OFF THE RAILS!

Narrator: They hurtled after Duck, bumping and swaying violently at ever increasing speed. The guard saved Duck though, the trucks had knocked him off his van, he got and ran behind blowing his whistle to attracted Mike's and William's attention.

William: Now what do we do Mike?

Mike: We'll have to go full steam as fast as we can William! Then they'll catch us gradually. You and Pinkie keep shovelling!

Pinkie/William: YOU GOT IT!

Narrator: They raced through Edward's station whistling furiously! But the trucks were gaining on them and soon the caught them with shuddering jar before they even cleared the platform.

Pinkie/William/Mike/Duck: OUGH!

Pinkie Pie: Oh this is so not good! The trucks have caught us! We're doomed!

William: Not if I can help it!

Narrator: William climbed back and the van's brakes came on with spark shooting scream. As Duck and the runaway trucks thundered out of Wellsworth, Rachel, Fluttershy and Edward stared in horror.

Fluttershy: MIKE, WILLIAM AND PINKIE PIE ARE IN THERE! WHAT WE DO!?

Rachel: I DON'T KNOW! BUT WE'VE GOT TO HELP THEM!

Edward: Rachel, open my regulator. We'll catch…

Applejack: No! Leave it to me!

Narrator: Before anyone could say anything, Applejack leaped up and gave chase down the line!

Edward: Well I'll be. She's one fast mare!

Narrator: Meanwhile, braking Duck carefully, Mike was gaining control.

Mike: Alright. Keep it up guys. Another clear mile and will do it!

Mr. Holden: Got it!

Pinkie Pie: Anything you say Mike!

Narrator: They swung violently around the next bend.

Mike/William: OH GLORY! LOOK AT THAT!

Pinkie Pie: OH SWEET CELESTIA! LOOK AT THAT!

Narrator: James and Rarity were just pulling out with a passenger train on their line from Crosby station up ahead. Any minute there could be a terrible crash! Mike leap to the reverser, hard over, full steam whistling frantically!

Mike: Alright, we did all we could, it's up to you now Duck.

Narrator: Duck put every ounce of weight and steam against the trucks! The trucks felt his strength and surged forward harder.

Trucks: ON! ON! ON!

Narrator: But Duck was holding them now.

Duck: I MUST STOP THEM! I MUST!

Applejack: Hold on guys. I'm a com-in!

Narrator: Mike and William stood amazed

Mike/William: ( surprised) APPLEJACK?!

Narrator: Sure enough, there was Applejack galloping with all her might, her hoofs pounding the ground as she raced to save Duck.

Mr. Hawkins: Applejack, are we glad to see you. We need you to get to signal box and have them throw the points to the Crosby yard after that last coach is clear.

Applejack: Gotcha partner!

Narrator: Applejack galloped faster than she ever galloped before! It was tricky work to start, but if William hadn't applied the brakes on the brake van and if Mike didn't set Duck's brakes on all the way, they probably wouldn't have made it, they just managed. The station came nearer and nearer, sparks were flying from Duck's wheels. Applejack had just got into the signal box after the last coach had cleared the platform.

Duck: (TERRIFIED) IT'S TOO LATE!

Narrator: And he, Pinkie Pie, William and Mike all shut their eyes and waited for the crash, they felt a sudden swerve and just barely grazing the last coach slid shuddering and groaning along a siding! A barber had set up shop in a wooden shed in the most impractical place in the yard, he was shaving a costumer. There was a sliding, groaning crash! A part of the wall had caved in! The costumer jumped nervously but the barber held him down.

Barber: Calm down Sir, it's only an engine.

Narrator: And the barber went on lathering. Luckily no one was hurt, but the yard Duck and the barbershop were in was in an awful mess. The trucks didn't care, they were feeling very pleased with themselves.

Duck: Beg Pardon Sir. E… Excuse my intrusion… Please.

Barber: (Crossly) No I won't. You frightened my costumers and spoiled my new paint! I'LL TEACH YOU!

Narrator: With his shaving cream and brush, he lathered Duck's face all over. Poor Duck. Edward had arrived with Fluttershy, Twilight, and Miss Ravens to help pull the trucks away.

Twilight Sparkle: My word, look at this mess.

Edward: Indeed. Boy it's a good thing Duck held the trucks in check and that Applejack had switched the points just in time. Perish the thought of Duck smashing into that passenger train.

Fluttershy: Oh. Thank goodness he didn't crash into that.

Narrator: Just then, The Fat controller and Princess Celestia arrived. The Barber was telling them what he thought, fuming with rage.

Barber: I DO NOT LIKE ENGINES POPPING THROUGH MY WALLS! They disturb my costumers!

Fat Controller: I appreciate your feelings and we'll gladly repair the damage.

Celestia: But you must realise that this engine, his crew and 2 of my little ponies had prevent a serious accident. You and many others might have been badly hurt.

Fat controller/Celestia: It was a very close… um, shave.

Barber: Oh… Oh excuse me then.

Narrator: He ran back inside followed by Princess Celestia and the Fat controller, fetched a basin of water and a hot wash cloth and washed Duck's face.

Barber: I'm sorry Duck. I had no idea that you were being a brave engine.

Duck: Uh… that's alright sir. I didn't know that either.

The Fat Controller: You were very brave indeed Duck!

Celestia: You were very heroic as well Duck. We are very proud of you, William, Mike, Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

Fat Controller: And I Shall tell City of Truro about you next time he comes.

Duck: (happily) Oh sir! Thank you sir.

Narrator: Duck felt happier than he had been in weeks. Soon, the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia watched Edward working the rescue operation. They had more news for Duck.

Fat Controller: Now when your washed and mended, you are coming home.

Duck: Home Sir and you're highness? Do you mean the yards?

Celestia: Certainly.

Duck: But begging your pardon malady and Sir, but the engines and ponies don't like me. They like Diesel and Gilda.

Narrator: Princess Celestia and the Fat controller chuckled.

Celestia: Not anymore. We never believed Diesel or Gilda. You see, the reason we sent you to Wellsworth was to see if Diesel and Gilda were lying to us during the debate. And me and Sir Topham Hatt's theory proved correct. They did take the bait.

Fat controller: You see, after you left to Wellsworth, Diesel and Gilda started spreading lies about Henry and Fluttershy. Applejack, Bridget, Sally, Flitter and Cloud Chaser witness the whole affair from debate to now and they, Rachel and Twilight did some detective work and they informed us right away. Diesel and Gilda were exposed and Princess Celestia and I have sent Diesel packing back to the other railway and Gilda is now banned from Sodor. The engines and ponies are now sorry and want you all back.

Duck: Coo blimey, great detective work girls. You lot give Sherlock holmes a run for his money.

Rachel: Oh no problem Duck. Glad to help a fellow engine in need.

Narrator: Everyone laughed. Princess Celestia was so proud too of Mike's heroic and diligent leadership during the runaway that she too had granted him the gift of immortality and eternal youth of age 24. Rachel and William were very pleased about this, and needless to say, Mike was too. Now they feel like an everlasting family together. A few days later when he came home with a shining new coat of Swindon green paint there was really rousing welcome for Duck the Great Western engine

Thomas: DUCK! WELCOME BACK!

Percy: Hey Duck! Good to see you!

Toby: I never once doubted you.

Henry: Welcome home Duck.

James: Oh great to have you back thanks for saving the Thunderbolt Of Tidmouth last week!

Duck: Oh it was nothing really. It was all a team effort from everyone and everypony.

Rainbow Dash: Great to have you home Duck!

Duck: Heheheheh. It's great to be back, Rainbow Dash.

Rarity: Oh Duck darling, my hero. What a beautiful swindon green coat of paint you have. It reminds me of beautiful lush green emeralds.

Duck: Thanks Rarity. That's very nice of you.

Twilight: Oh Duck, it's great to see you again. We all really missed you.

Duck: I missed you all too.

Applejack: Welcome home Duck.

Gordon: Oy! Westerner. It's so great to have you home!

Duck: And it's great to see you again, North Easterner!

Sally: Welcome home Duck.

Bridget: Glad to see you again.

Duck: Thank you girls. And, thank you, Applejack, Cloud Chaser and Flitter for clearing my name too.

Sally/Bridget/Applejack/Flitter/Cloud Chaser: Quite alright Duck.

Pinkie Pie: Now a toast to the return of our Great Western hero, Duck the Great Western engine!

All: To Duck the Great Western engine!

Flora: You were very brave Duck. (Adds quietly) You know, even if you didn't stop those trucks, you would still be my hero.

Duck: (Blushing) Oh um… thank you, Flora.

Flora: (Giggles)

Narrator: And it was truly the most happiest day for William James Holden, Applejack, Mike Montague Hawkins, Rachel Marie Ravens, Pinkie Pie and especially for Duck the Great Western Engine.

**Ok. That's another one done. And yes, you did see some DuckXFlora going on in the final part. I think we'll expand on that another time. What's next? 'The Little Old Engine'! Ooh! Love that one.**


	67. Trucks!

**Author's notes: Ok, before I get into the changes for this story, let's talk about some important factors. From this story onwards, the drivers will be referred to as Mr/Miss/Mrs/Ms and their last name instead of their 1st names unless specified. Also, I did make Sir Handel battle his thoughts a bit more.**

Dear Rachel and Mike,

Can you believe it? He's home! He's finally home! After 5 years of being overhauled, Skarloey has finally returned to Skarloey railway. Needless to say, the cutie mark crusaders, Mr. Hugh, The Thin Controller and our new alicorn manager are pleased to have him home. It looks like the good old days are here to stay, with a few adjustments here and there. We have 2 new engines, 1 diesel named Rusty and a steam engine named Duncan. We also had a visiting diesel too on loan as well. Golly, both she and Rusty were very helpful this year, and Duncan… well… uh... means well, but still has a whole to learn if you ask me. He came here as spare when Peter Sam… oh, but I really don't want to spoil this for you. Anyway, here's what happened.

Your friend forever

William James Holden.

_Trucks!_

Narrator: Sir Handel and Peter Sam along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders had very hard work when Skarloey went away to Gibbons Brother's to be mended. It was now 1958. The Owner had given the two steam engines buffers and even bought a diesel named Rusty. The owner even enlisted the help of Princess Celestia's sister Princess Luna as alicorn manager.

Princess Luna: GREETINGS THOU CUTE LITTLE ENGINES! THY NAME IS PRINCESS LUNA, PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT!

Narrator: Her voice boomed so loud that Rusty, Peter Sam, Sir Handel felt the sound waves through their frames. Sir Handel and Peter Sam winced at this.

Mr Hugh: (Quietly) It's ok you 2. It's not like that other place. Luna's just being friendly.

Thin Controller: Uh malady, um… just a little quieter please, heheheheh… No need to shout.

Princess Luna: Oh oops. Heheheheh. Sorry about that Mr. Sam old habbits die hard.. (blushing with embarrassment)

Thin controller: It's alright. Princess Celestia told me all about. And, you can call me Peter.

Peter Sam: Hullo Princess Luna, welcome to the Skarloey Railway. I'm Peter Sam.

Sir Handel: Name's Sir Handel. Charmed.

Rusty: And I'm Rusty. It's an honour to meet you.

Princess luna : tis an honor to meet all of you as well.

Narrator: she turned to the CMC

Luna: Tis good to be seeing you fillies more regularly.

Sweetie Belle: Thanks Luna. It's good to have you here too.

Narrator: The CMC were excited as were the engines, Mr. Hugh, Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens, and a newly made member, Mr. Hawkins. Rusty worked very well with Peter Sam and Sir Handel, but the Thin Controller and Princess Luna still felt that even with Rusty's help the, work load was getting too heavy for the three little engines. One morning, Peter Sam had just arrived back from the top station at Skarloey with a full goods train. He saw Edward parked on the transfer siding with accompanied by Fluttershy and Mr. Holden. Peter Sam didn't even notice the flatbed behind Edward or the cargo on board. Mr Holden was just getting ready for his next job on the Skarloey Railway.

Edward: Hullo there young Peter Sam, Apple Bloom and Miss Ravens. How are things going?

Apple Bloom: Oh hi Edward. Whew! Gee wiz, ah feel very tired.

Peter Sam: Same here. Since Skarloey went to be mended, me and Sir Handel have been rushed off our wheels with goods trains, works trains and passenger trains as well. We've got a new engine called, Rusty he's a diesel engine.

Fluttershy: (nervous) Oh my… A diesel… Is he friendly?

Apple Bloom: Oh don't worry Fluttershy. Edward told me all about that wicked Diesel from the other railway…

(Pinkie Pie jumps out of nowhere)

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) He's an evil enchanter  
Who speaks evil banter  
And if you look deep into his eyes  
He'll feel like your hand burn  
Then what will he do  
He'll fix up an evil goop  
And he'll gobble you up  
In a big tasty soup  
So WATCH OUT!

Ok, I'm done. (Gallops off back to Percy)

Peter Sam/Apple Bloom/Fluttershy/Edward/Mr Holden/Miss Ravens: Uh… ok. That was… random.

Apple Bloom: Anyway, like ah was saying, Rusty is much more nicer than… you-know-who.

Fluttershy: Oh, thank goodness.

Peter Sam: Same here. Anyway, we're doing our best but even with Rusty's help, the work is getting harder and harder to cope with.

Edward: Don't worry Peter Sam. Things are going to be alright.

Narrator: And he exchanged a wink to Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden.

Peter Sam: I don't see how.

Mr. Holden: Well maybe your answer is right under your nose, even as we speak.

Peter Sam: What do you mean, Mr. Holden?

Miss Ravens: Well Peter Sam, look what's on that flatbed there.

Narrator: Peter Sam looked and gaped in wonderment. Being pulled off the flatbed by Sir Handel was another diesel that looked like Rusty, but to Peter Sam, there something about this particular diesel that made him feel wonderful.

Peter Sam: Wow! Who… who is… that, Miss Ravens?

Miss Ravens: Oh just another diesel on loan from another narrow gauge railway. And she's a girl diesel engine.

Peter Sam: Golly! Is she beautiful! I wonder what her name is.

Miss Ravens: Well, why don't we go and ask her?

Peter Sam: (Nervous) Oh are you sure about that? Do I look alright?

Miss Ravens: Heheheh… Come Peter Sam, lets go and get acquainted. you look fine.

Narrator: And Peter Sam puffed up to go and meet the diesel.

Peter Sam: Yeah, yeah. Guess…. Guess I will. I'll… I'll go up to her and I'll say, "you're the most gorgeous, uh, the most beautiful, uh, e-e…" I've never seen anyone anywhere. I'll say…. Hi. ( stops right next to her)

Narrator: The diesel looked next to him and smiled in kind.

?: hm? Oh, hullo there.

?/Peter Sam: Miss Ravens told me, uh… I just happened to be…. You know…

Narrator: The new diesel gave a giggle.

Peter Sam: Uh what is your name, my dear… (gasp) (in his head) Oh dear, I called my dear. Oh deary me. I hope she doesn't get upset. (recovers with a smile though blushing)

?: (in her head) Wow. What a gentlemen. He called his dear, how sweet. (Talks to Peter Sam.) Um… actually, I really don't have a name just yet.

Peter Sam: Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Say, how bout we give you a name?

?: Oh, that's a great idea.

Peter sam: How about Rachel? How does that sound?

?: Rachel?

Narrator: Peter Sam secretly held his breath.

Rachel: I like that name. Rachel it shall be.

Narrator: Miss Ravens smiled. She was glad to have an engine with the same name as her.

Rachel: so uh… whats… yo….

Peter Sam: My name is, is, uh, uh, Peter Sam…

Rachel: Peter Sam? (Smiles) That's a very nice name.

Narrator: Peter Sam's face blushed a brighter red than his railway's livery.

Peter Sam: Golly!

Narrator: Rachel and Peter Sam giggled happily. Apple Bloom, Miss Ravens, Sweetie Belle along with Mr. Holden just smiled.

Apple Bloom: Looks like those 2 hit it off well.

Sweetie Belle: Awwww! That little steam engine makes a perfect match for her…

Narrator: But Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens covered her squeaking loud mouth.

Miss Ravens: Shhh! Now just keep it down.

Sir Handel: (Chuckles to self) Heheheheh. Well, I do think my little bro has found, 'the one' now. (Sighs) If only my girlfriend hadn't been sold off when part of my line closed. (To Sweetie Belle) Come on Sweetie Belle. We have to get going now.

Sweetie Belle: Coming! (Hops into Sir Handel's cab, and they set off)

Peter Sam: Anyway, welcome to the Skarloey Railway.

Rachel: Thank you very much Peter Sam…

Narrator: Mr. Hugh walked up with Babs Seed.

Mr. Hugh: Ah hullo there Peter Sam. I see you have just gotten aquatinted with the visiting diesel. She will be working with us for a 4 weeks till the work load settles down. I was just going to find an engine to show the visitor, around. How would like to have the honour.

Peter Sam: Golly Sir. I sure would!

Rachel: Oh Sir. Thank you very much Sir.

Mr. Hugh: That's good engines, now off you go then. You'll be double heading goods train up to the Quarry at Balladwall.

Narrator: So Peter Sam double headed with Rachel. Peter Sam coupled to the train and Rachel in front. She liked this, she wanted to see where she was going. The Guard blew the whistle and Peter Sam and Rachel set off. Rachel was having a wonderful time. She had never seen a railway so beautiful before. They passed by little sheep and farmers, and along fields over hills. Soon, they puffed through the peaceful woods.

Rachel: (Sigh) You're a lucky engine Peter Sam, to have such a beautiful railway to run on. I wish I could stay forever.

Peter Sam: Thank you Rachel. I wish I could see your railway sometime.

Rachel: (Giggle) Maybe you will, someday.

Narrator: Rusty and Scootaloo along with Mr. Hawkins were helping out with maintenance work, when the little diesel thought he heard a familiar horn followed by Peter Sam's whistle.

Rusty: That can't be, can it?

Narrator: Sure enough, Rusty soon saw the visitor and grinned.

Peter Sam: Hi Rusty, Scootaloo!

Scootaloo: Hey Babs Seed.

Babs Seed: Heya Scootaloo! Heya Peter Sam. Say, whose your friend.

Peter Sam: Rusty, Babs, Mr Hawkins, I like you to the visiting diesel, Rachel.

Rachel: Rusty?

Rusty: Rachel?

Rusty/Rachel: Is that you?

Scootaloo: You know her?

Rusty: Know her? Heheheheh.

Rachel: Heheheh. We were built together at Ruston and Hornsby.

Babs Seed: Wow. Then that must mean your?

Rusty/Rachel: That's right brother and sister.

Mr. Hawkins: I knew you two looked similar in design.

Narrator: But Peter Sam felt rather confused.

Peter Sam: I thought didn't have a name?

Rachel: Oh, well you see Peter Sam, I don't have a name officially as of yet. My brother Rusty here calls me Rachel because it starts with the same letter as his name.

Peter Sam: Oh, I see. That makes a lot of sense actually.

Scootaloo: Wow. Surprise ending.

Narrator: Just then, the signal dropped and Rachel and Peter Sam had to go.

Rachel: Well, I must say, the talking ponies here are quite adorable.

Peter Sam: Oh there's quite a few on this island.

Rachel: Oh, wonderful Peter Sam.

Narrator: Soon they ended their journey at Skarloey Station and rested before setting off for return journey. Rachel had the most wonderful afternoon. The following weeks, Rachel soon learned what she had to do. she mostly worked alongside Babs Seed and Mr. Hugh with Rusty and Scootaloo on goods trains, reconstruction trains, and maintenance trains. Whenever she wasn't busy with Peter Sam, Miss Ravens would often drive her as well. Peter Sam and Sir Handel were very grateful for Rachel's and Rusty's help and so were Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden and Mr. Hawkins and the CMC. But even so as usual Sir Handel would not stop grumbling bitterly about extra work.

Sir Handel: Shunting and trucks! Shunting and trucks! It's always the same with me! I never get a moment of rest at all! Why can't Peter Sam, Rusty or Rachel do it?!

Sweetie Belle: Sir Handel! This isn't their work, it's called teamwork. That means we all pitch in, weather it be passengers, shunting or goods. Now just put a piece of coal in it and for once in your life, try to behave!

Mr. Holden: She's right you know. All railways are ran smoothly by teamwork, so just quit griping and mind yourself.

Narrator: But Sir Handel would not stop grumbling. Secretly, he was really worried about something and was trying to hide it with groaning and complaining.

Sir Handel: (To self) Oh, I know I haven't been up to speed these past few days, but that's because…

Mr Holden: You ok boy?

Sir Handel: (Quietly) Oh… just thinking back to my past. I am very grateful for this railway, and for Skarloey taking me and Peter Sam under his 'wing' and everything but…

Mr Holden: You miss 'him', huh Sir Handel?

Sweetie Belle: Don't worry. Skarloey will be back soon.

Sir Handel: (To self) True, I miss Skarloey greatly. But that wasn't who Mr. Holden was referring to.

Narrator: 1 day before Rachel's last day, Gordon saw Sir Handel with Sweetie Belle and Mr. Hawkins shunting and laughed.

Rainbow Dash: Gordon! Be nice!

Narrator: Then she went into the station and grabbed her lunch made by Fluttershy followed by Mr. Hawkins and Sweetie Belle.

Sir Handel: My controller makes me shunt and take slate trucks to quarries too. If I don't, then I have to suffer an ear full from Princess Luna! I'm highly sprung! I am highly sprung and suffer dreadfully!

Gordon: Our controllers don't understand our feelings.

Narrator: He winked at Sir Handel.

Gordon: Now if you were ill, you couldn't go, could you?

Sir Handel: Ohh good idea… I'll try it!

Narrator: He did so next morning on Rachel's last day.

Sir Handel: Ugggghhh… I don't feel well….

Mr. Hawkins: Oh! You have got to be kidding me!

Mr Hugh: Well this all we need! Now we only got one steam engine service!

Mr. Holden: What are we do now?

Mr. Hugh: Well, we don't have time to examine Sir Handel, so we'll just shunt some of his trucks behind Peter Sam's Morning train.

Narrator: And so, some of Sir Handel's slate wagons we're coupled behind Peter Sam's coaches. He, Mr. Holden, Mr. Hawkins and Apple Bloom set off with Sweetie Belle. Rusty promised to follow with the rest with Scootaloo, as did Rachel along with Miss Ravens and Babs Seed. Sir Handel snickered quietly but nobody heard, but this was just to cover up his fears. Then, his expression turned to worried.

Sir Handel: (Sighs) Oh, what are me and Peter Sam to do now? How can we fix up the terrible mistake we have made?

Narrator: Peter Sam didn't mind the extra work. He left his coaches at the top station and trundled cheerfully through the woods with 5 slate trucks along with Princess Luna whom was in the guards van. The trucks chattered behind him in an agitated, way but Peter Sam took no notice. It might have been better if he had. Slate comes from quarries high up in the hills at Balladwall. They travel down in trucks along a steep railway called an incline. Empty trucks at the bottom are hitched to a rope, while loaded ones at the top are hitched to one another. By their weight, loaded trucks run down the steep slope pulling up empties. There are strong brakes in the winding house to prevent loaded trucks from running down too fast, the ropes are very strong too but in spite of this trucks sometimes play dangerous tricks. That is why, whenever the engines have to take a goods train to the incline, Princess Luna always comes along and uses her alicorn magic to aid in the safety of the incline. Peter Sam never bumped trucks unless they misbehaved, Sir Handel on the other buffer bumped them even if they were good so they didn't like him and played tricks whenever they could. Peter Sam pushed some empty trucks to a siding where Sweetie Belle hitched them to a rope and then on another siding, he and Apple Bloom pulled back some loaded ones.

Sweetie Belle: All set Princess Luna!

Luna: Right Sweetie Belle. I'm heading up now.

Narrator: So Princess Luna then flew up to the top of the incline right above the winding house. With the loaded slate trucks in front of him, Peter Sam stood waiting.

Mr. Holden: Did you know Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, that back in the old days, the quarrymen actually used to propel the trucks down by gravity themselves.

Sweetie Belle: (Amazed) What, you're kidding me right? But wouldn't that be dangerous.

Mr. Hawkins: Oh yes, very dangerous if you didn't know what you were doing. You gotta take it into consideration that this was way before either Skarloey or his brother Rheneas ever came to the railway.

Apple Bloom: So what did they do for safety then?

Mr. Holden: They used a special truck with an old style hand brake on it through which one of the quarrymen would ride to provide proper braking to keep slate trains from derailing dangerously.

Sweetie Belle: How extraordinary! I'll make sure to put that in my notebook for my studies!

Narrator: Meanwhile, Princess Luna was getting ready with her alicorn magic. More loaded trucks stood at the top and ready to come down. They couldn't see Peter Sam properly, they thought he was Sir Handel and wanted to pay him out. Soon, they began to move.

Trucks: FASTER! FASTER!

Narrator: They reached halfway, gathering speed. Princess Luna noticed and began to fight back

Luna: OH NO THOU DON'T!

Trucks: SCREG HIM! SCREG HIM!

Luna: OVER THY HORN AND WINGS, THOU UNGRATEFUL WHELPS!

Bottom trucks: NO! NO! NO! WAIT! IT'S PETER SAM! IT'S PETER SAM!

Narrator: But it was no use, the loaded trucks were straining at the ropes. Princess Luna gave full power with her magic, maybe too much power.

Princess Luna: THOU WILL NOT COMMIT TOMFOOLER…..

Narrator: It was too late. With might and strain from both trucks and alicorn magic, the ropes broke with crack! The broken end hit Princess Luna on the head breaking her concentration. When she got her concentration back, she saw to her horror the loaded trucks hurtling down the steep hill heading right towards Peter Sam, Sweetie Belle, Mr Hawkins, Apple Bloom and Mr. Holden

Loaded trucks: HORRAH! HORRAH!

Princess Luna: LOOKOUT!

Narrator: Peter Sam heard Luna's warning and heard and saw the trucks. He shut his eyes, as Sweetie Belle, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Holden and Apple Bloom crouched in his cab. The crash jerked Peter Sam violently backwards!

Peter Sam: OUCH! I DIDN'T EXPECT A COLD BATH!

Narrator: The water poured from a channel broken by flying slates. He was soaked from funnel to cab.

Luna: OH MY! ARE YOU ALRIGHTH!

Mr. Holden: We're alright Princess Luna! But We're going to need help to get Peter Sam out!

Mr. Hawkins: Rusty is closer to us. Go fetch him, Mr Hugh and Scootaloo.

Luna: ON THY MR. HAWKINS!

Narrator: And she flew away to get help. When Mr. Hugh, Rusty and Scootaloo got the news, they were horrified.

Mr. Hugh: WHAT! A BRAKE AWAY! OH GOOD LORD, WHY DID IT HAVE BE HIM!

Scootaloo: What's going on?

Mr. Hugh: We need to get the maintenance crew. Peter Sam has had a terrible accident at the incline!

Luna: Thou is correct Mr. Hugh. We must hurry!

Scootaloo: You don't have to tell me twice!

Rusty: Lets go!

Narrator: Rusty was soon coupled on and he set off to the rescue. Peter Sam gave a weak whistle to rescue crew, and Rusty replied with a toot of his horn.

Rusty: Bust my buffers! What a terrible mess. Never mind Peter Sam, we'll get you out!

Scootaloo: So don't you panic!

Sweetie Belle: Oh, am I glad you're here Scootaloo.

Peter Sam: Same here.

Mr. Holden: That goes double for me and Mr. Hawkins.

Apple Bloom: And triple for me.

Narrator: Soon with everyones help, Rusty and Scootaloo pulled Peter Sam clear from water and broken slates and trucks. Peter Sam felt battered, his funnel was cracked and his boiler badly dented, but he was very glad that Sweetie Belle, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Holden and Apple Bloom weren't hurt.

Peter Sam: Thank you Rusty, and you too Scootaloo.

Narrator: He limped slowly home whilst Rusty stayed to clear the mess. As he went home a horrifying flashback hit his mind.

(Flashback)

? THE NEXT TIME YOUR LATE AGAIN No.4, it'll be your Funnel! ( fading) Your Funnel! Funnel!

(Flashback end)

Peter Sam: NO! NO!

Mr. Holden: PETER SAM! Don't worry. It's just us!

Peter Sam: Oh dear. I must have been uh… um… uh… having a short bad dream.

Mr. Holden: I understand.

Narrator: Mr. Holden understood what Peter Sam was feeling and felt worried.

Mr. Holden: Mike! We need to get another engine to help Peter Sam home. He's in too bad of a shape to head home on his own steam.

Mr. Hawkins: Your right. We're nearing Glennlock. That visiting Diesel should be there with Rachel, (Referring to Miss Ravens)

Narrator: Rachel, Miss Ravens and Babs seed were waiting at Glenlock station when they heard the most awful racket ever. Then, they saw to their horror Peter Sam battered, bruised and Damaged.

Rachel: (Nearly on the edge of tears) Oh my goodness Peter Sam! What happened?!

Mr. Hawkins: We've had a terrible accident at the incline. Some loaded trucks ran out of control and smashed into us.

Babs Seed: Here, we'll couple him up behind Rachel and take him home. He'll need to rest his wheels for quite some time.

Rachel: Don't worry. You take it easy Peter Sam. We'll take you the rest of the way home.

Peter Sam: Th…..Thank you….Rachel

Mr. Holden: Right away my friend.

Narrator: Mr. Holden looked very furlong and Miss Ravens was worried.

Miss Ravens: William, Are you okay.

Mr. Holden: Yeah, I'm alright. I'm so sorry Rachel! If I hadn't been so careless Peter Sam wouldn't be in this mess. (nearly tearing up) I'm a monster Rachel. I feel like I'm no better than…

Miss Ravens: No, that's is not true at all! You've done nothing wrong at all, and you're better than… that other person. Besides, like Mike said, it was an accident and it couldn't have been helped. The winding house brakemen and Princess Luna all did their best. I don't blame you at all.

Narrator: Miss Ravens patted Mr. Holden on the back and gave him a hug.

Miss Ravens: Now come on. Let's get Peter Sam home.

Narrator: And so Rachel helped Peter Sam the rest of the way back to Crovans gate. Sir Handel stared on, horrified and riddle with even more guilt then what he was thinking of that morning.

Sir Handel: Holy Loughborough! What happened.

Narrator: They told him.

Sir Handel: I'm so sorry about your accident, Peter Sam. It's my fault. I pretended to be ill to get out of work. I didn't want this to happen to you…

Rachel: (Enraged) YOU DID WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU!

Sir Handel: I was stressed out about the extra work! I'm sorry. I'm so, so Sorry! Anyway, I always stand well back. Trucks don't like me you see.

Peter Sam: Why didn't you warn me?

Babs Seed: YOU COULD HAVE HURT MY FRIENDS HERE, YOU STUBBORNED ENGINE!

Sir Handel: I didn't think tha….

Luna: THOU NEVER DOES THOU UNGREATFUL WHELP!

Thin Controller: Princess Luna is Right! You can start thinking tomorrow while your doing Peter Sam's work as well as your own. That will teach you to play truant on my railway!

Narrator: Sir Handel did start thinking. He thought about Thin controllers and alicorn princesses of the night, and thought about Gordon. He wanted to give Gordon a piece of his mind. But most of all, he thought about what pained him more then anything else. That night, when Rusty and Rachel had gone to sleep, Peter Sam spoke to him.

Peter Sam: Is there something else bugging you Sir Handel?

Sir Handel: Yes. When I heard that another engine was going to help us, I assumed it was…

Peter Sam: Oh! I see. And you were disappointed when it wasn't?

Sir Handel: I will admit… Rachel and Rusty are both very nice, but I do miss him more then ever.

Peter Sam: So do I brother, but you have to learn to control yourself.

Sir Handel: (Sighs) I try and I try, but then my temper catches up with me.

Peter Sam: Let's get some sleep. Maybe that will take your mind off things.

Sir Handel: Sure. Night Peter Sam.

Peter Sam: Night Sir Handel.

**Ok, now we have our 1st developed couple, Rachel (The engine)XPeter Sam. I will say, I do have a bit of a crush on the SkR's number 4. Heh. Next is 'Home At Last'. Keep a lookout for that.**


	68. Reliable Rachel

**Author's notes: Yes, I did take down 'Home At Last'. Don't worry. That story will be back up soon. I just wanted to do this 1st. Get ready for a ****bonus story for 'The Little Old Engine'.**

_Reliable Rachel_

Narrator: As Peter Sam was out of condition, Sir Handel, Rusty and Rachel had to run the line together with Miss Ravens, Mr Holden, Mr Hawkins and the CMC. Rachel was still cross at Sir Handel for the accident as revealed one night when the humans and ponies went to bed.

Rachel: You should think more about others in future! I can't believe you'd do something like that.

Sir Handel: Please Rach. I know it was bad, but I won't let anyone get hurt like that again.

Rachel: I'll believe that when I see it.

Sir Handel: Why you…

Rusty: Sis, Sir Handel, calm down. I know your upset, but don't let it get to you.

Rachel: But Peter Sam got badly hurt. Goodness knows when he will be in condition to work again.

Sir Handel: Look, I'm just as worried about Peter Sam as you are, but can you just move on from it?!

Rusty: It's getting late. Why don't we all get some sleep and sort this out tomorrow?

Narrator: They did so. Next day, Rachel was taking a supply train with Babs Seed and Miss Ravens to mend some bits of track. As they went over the viaduct near Rhenaes Station, they hit a big bump!

Babs Seed: What in ManeHatten?!

Miss Ravens: GREAT SCOT!

Rachel: Great Ruston and Hornsby! What happened?!

Narrator: Miss Ravens and Babs Seed got out to take a look.

Miss Ravens: There's the culprit.

Narrator: A big crack had formed in the supports.

Babs Seed: That could lead to disaster.

Rachel: No kidding. We'd better warn the Thin Controller and Princess Luna.

Narrator: They quickly found them at Croven's Gate.

Thin Controller: Thank you for informing us.

Princess Luna: We shall send up some workmen imminently. Thou should also warn thy others. We cannot risk them getting hurt or worse.

Rachel: Right Sir, Princess.

Babs Seed: We shall do our best to make things safe again.

Narrator: Sir Handel and Rusty were filling up on coal and oil respectively and being tended by Mr Holden, Mr Hugh, Mr Hawkins, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle when Rachel, Miss Ravens and Babs Seed bustled in.

Rachel: The viaduct before Rhenaes station is weak.

Miss Ravens: Whatever you do, don't use it.

Apple Bloom: But that's the only way ta get to Rheanes station and Skarloey station.

Rusty: We'll just have to manage without them for now I'm afraid, Apple Bloom.

Sir Handel: Some of the passengers might get disappointed if they don't see all the stops on our line. Surely the viaduct can hold us!

Scootaloo: Sir Handel, listen, that viaduct is dangerous and will not support your weight.

Narrator: But Sir Handel was still angry at Rachel for not moving on from the incline accident and payed no attention. Meanwhile, Mr Hugh placed a sign near Glennook station, 'Line Closed'. The engines had to stop at the station, then take the train on the return journey from there. Pinkie Pie and Applejack helped out by selling baked goods there as a temporary replacement for the Refreshment Lady's shop. The Refreshment Lady was also there, but she was glad to have some helping hooves.

Passenger: Oh, yum. That apple fritter really hit the spot. Thank you Applejack.

Applejack: Heh, it's nothin' sir.

Passenger 2: And I love this donut. Thanks Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: No problem. Glad we could put our skills to good use.

Refreshment Lady: You 2 should work with me more often. I didn't know that ponies were also expert bakers.

Applejack: We'll see if we can arrange it with the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia.

Pinkie Pie: Can we also get Mr and Mrs Cake to come too? They know about baking as well.

Refreshment Lady: Don't see why not.

Narrator: Sir Handel was also trying to pass Glennook to get to viaduct to prove Rachel wrong. But everytime, he failed.

(Attempt 1)

Sir Handel: Right, now we'll get to the… Whoa, whoa, whoa.

(Brakes on)

Mr Holden: Nice try Sir Handel.

(Attempt 2)

Sir Handel: (Whistling a tune innocently) Hey look! It's a Swallowtail.

(Brakes on)

Sweetie Belle: I don't see any butterflies around here.

Sir Handel: Oh come on SB!

(Attempt 3)

Sir Handel: Nice Sudrian sunshine we are having today…

(Brakes on)

Mr Holden/Sweetie Belle: (Grimly) You nearly got us.

Sir Handel: Oh, really?!

Mr Holden: (Under breath) Need I remind you of what happened in 1904?

Sir Handel: (Gulp) Uh… right, Mr Holden.

Sweetie Belle: What did happen in 1904?

(Toink)

Sir Handel/Mr Holden: Uh… nothing you need to know, SB.

Narrator: That got Sir Handel to stop trying to go past Glennook. In fact, sometimes he would panic if they got too close to the edge of the station. A few days later, the Thin Controller and Princess Luna hired a new driver to work with Sir Handel, Mr Holden and Sweetie Belle. This driver was unfortunately, not a good choice for an engine driver, but no one here knew that yet.

Thin Controller: Mr Holden, Sweetie Belle, Sir Handel, this is Richard.

Princess Luna: We'd like you to show him how we do things around here.

Mr Holden: With pleasure sir.

Narrator: So Sir Handel quickly went to fetch his coaches and Sweetie Belle coupled him up. Mr Holden had also forgotten his and Sweetie Belle's sandwiches and rushed back to get them.

Agnus: I hope he's not going to bump us this time!

Ruth: Now Agnus, Sir Handel has been improving greatly.

Lucy: He hasn't bumped us for years now, not since Skarloey took the train home when he was cockered.

Agnus: (Sighs) Suppose your right.

Jemima: What did you say?!

Beatrice: We were just saying that Sir Handel has been improving.

Jemima: Well why didn't you say so?

Ruth: (Sighs) Someone has to get her a hearing aid.

Narrator: Meanwhile, Richard was looking at a picture of 3 little engines. One was brown, one green and one blue. He was looking very closely at the blue one.

Richard: (Thinks) Yes. That engine looks just like Sir Handel. That's one of the engines that the boss wants to have scrapped. I'll get him. I'll get him.

(Sweetie Belle jumps into the cab.)

Sweetie Belle: What are you looking at Richard?

Richard: Oh, um… (Put's the picture in his bag.) Just a picture of my family.

Sweetie Belle: Can I see it?

Richard: Um… It's kind of a personal one. You wouldn't like it.

Sweetie Belle: I see.

Narrator: Just then, Mr Holden returned.

Mr Holden: Ok, got the sandwiches. Let's go.

Sir Handel: Right away Mr Holden.

Narrator: Mr Holden, opened the regulator, and they were off.

Richard: So um, where is this train to be taken?

Sweetie Belle: To Glennock. We'd usually take it over to Skarloey, but the bridge has been weakened and cannot provide enough weight for the engines.

Richard: (Thinks) Ah, perfect for my plan.

Narrator: Sir Handel made it to Glennock in good time. Mr Holden and Sweetie Belle decided to get something out from the bakers stand.

Mr Holden: Hey Richard, want to try a piece of one of Applejack's pies?

Sweetie Belle: Or one of Pinkie Pie's cupcakes?

Richard: Oh no, I had a big lunch before coming to the railway. I live far away from trains you see, and haven't met all the ponies here, nor did I know that 2 of them were bakers.

Sweetie Belle: Suit yourself.

Narrator: And they both proceeded to get a taste of one of the baker's delights, along with the other human and pony passengers. Sir Handel simmered quietly to himself and went to sleep, and the coaches also decided to take a nap. But Richard had other ideas.

Richard: (To self) Heheheheh! Now to put my plan into action.

Narrator: Richard quietly uncoupled the coaches and used a pin to make the reverser not work properly. When the hour had past, Mr Holden and Sweetie Belle came back and Sir Handel and the coaches woke up.

Mr Holden: Those treats are so good.

Sweetie Belle: I know. You don't know what your missing Richard.

Richard: Heh, yeah. They look really good.

Sir Handel: I'm ready to go. How 'bout you girls?

Agnus: I'm ready.

Ruth: So am I.

Lucy: I'm really ready.

Beatrice: Same here.

Jemima: My name's not Freddie.

Sir Handel: Freddie?! Where?

Ruth: No Jemima! Sir Handel was asking if we were ready!

Jemima: Oh, right.

Sir Handel: (Sighs of relieve) Oh, never mind.

Ruth: (To self) Something is really on Sir Handel's mind. I wish I knew what.

Narrator: Mr Holden tried to open the reverser for the journey back, but to no avail, and Sweetie Belle's magic was no different. She was, after all, just a filly.

Sir Handel: What's happening guys?

Mr Holden: Your reverser isn't working Sir Handel.

Sir Handel: Oh no! Looks like we are stuck here.

Richard: Um… maybe if we pull this leaver.

Narrator: He pulls the regulator 'accidentally on purpose' and Sir Handel moved forward without the coaches.

Mr Holden: Wait! That's not the reverser!

Sweetie Belle: (Looks back) And we've left the coaches behind!

Richard: Heheheheh! Oh dear. Looks like your in trouble now, William James Holden!

Mr Holden: What are you talking about, Richard?

Richard: Don't you recall? I was also at the…

Narrator: Sir Handel quickly realised who he was too.

Sir Handel: (Gasps) Oh no! He's one of…

Narrator: Before Sir Handel could finish, Richard jumped out and ran away.

Mr Holden: Oh! I should have know there was something not right about that man!

Narrator: Sir Handel went faster and faster. He knocked the sign clear of the tracks and rattled on!

Sir Handel: HELP!

Sweetie Belle: Mr Holden, what do we do?

Mr Holden: Only one thing to do!

Narrator: Soon, they started to get closer to the weak bridge. Mr Holden quickly shut of steam and applied the brakes. Now Sir Handel was on the bridge and it was in danger of collapsing.

Sir Handel: Oh! Get us off!

Narrator: As it would have it, Spitfire and Harold were on daily patrol and saw what happened.

Spitfire: Hang tight you 3! Harold, you keep an eye on them, I'll get help!

Harold: Right away chap!

Narrator: And she sped off as fast as her wings could carry her. Meanwhile, Rachel, Miss Ravens, Babs Seed and Scootaloo were all working on another bit of track. Spitfire quickly showed up.

Spitfire: Rachel, Miss Ravens, Babs Seed, Scootaloo. There's trouble at the bridge! Sir Handel, Mr Holden and Sweetie Belle are hanging from it.

Babs Seed/Scootaloo: Oh no! Sweetie Belle!

Miss Ravens: GREAT SCOT! WILLIAM!

Rachel: I warned him! I really did. Now look what's happened. He just goes off and tries it for himself.

Babs Seed: Rachel, listen to us. This is a dire situation.

Scootaloo: You wouldn't want to be in the same place he is now, would you? Also what will Mr Holden and Sweetie Belle do?

Narrator: Rachel didn't need telling twice.

Rachel: Your right. No one deserves to be close to scrap or death. Let's go now!

Narrator: The 4 friends hurried to the rescue. Back at the bridge, the beams started to fall down below. Sir Handel was now more scared then ever.

Sir Handel: Someone, anyone, HELP US!

Mr Holden: Calm down boy. I'm sure help is on the way.

Sweetie Belle: Look there.

Scootaloo: Hang tight guys!

Babs Seed: We're coming!

Narrator: Rachel bravely edged onto the bridge.

Sir Handel: Be careful Rachel!

Rachel: I will. Don't worry Sir Handel.

Narrator: Scootaloo quickly chained both engines together as Miss Ravens put Rachel into reverse. Babs Seed looked back to make sure that no one was coming.

Rachel: Hold on! I got you.

Sir Handel: (Still worried) Uh… ok.

Narrator: Rachel, Miss Ravens, Scootaloo and Babs Seed pulled Sir Handel, Mr Holden and Sweetie Belle back, just in time.

(The bridge falls apart.)

Miss Ravens: William!

Mr Holden: Rach! (They hug) **Author's notes, this is the driver Rachel he is referring to.**

Rachel: Sir Handel, what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself and your crew killed/scrapped.

Sir Handel: It wasn't me. Honest.

Sweetie Belle: He's right. It was the new driver, Richard.

Mr Holden: That driver also works for… (Whispers into Miss Ravens' ear)

Miss Ravens: (Gasps) Good lord! How could he?

Rachel: You mean that driver was evil?!

Mr Holden: Afraid so.

Rachel: Oh Sir Handel, I'm sorry I accused you for thinking that you disobeyed me.

Sir Handel: Well, to be honest, I kind of deserve it for not heeding your warning at 1st.

Rachel: Well, alls well that ends well.

(Everyone chuckles)

Narrator: Richard was fired for putting Sir Handel, Mr Holden and Sweetie Belle in danger, eventually the viaduct was repaired, Rachel and Sir Handel have forgiven each other, and everything was ready for when Skarloey was to come back.

**What did you think of that? Also, atsf, can you guess who Richard's boss is? Don't spoil it here, post me a note on DA, ok? Good. See you for the next one guys.**


	69. Home At Last

**Authors Notes: Not much has changed, except the fact that Rusty and Apple Bloom overhear the conversation between Skarloey, Peter Sam, Rachel, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Miss Ravens and Mr Holden.**

_Home At Last_

Narrator: Since Peter Sam's accident at the slate quarry, Peter Sam had to be sidelined until he was repaired. With him out of commission, Princess Luna and the Thin Controller both agreed that it would be wise to keep Rachel on the Skarloey Railway for a little while longer. While Rachel was glad that she would be staying for a little longer, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Peter Sam. Days past and the CMC, Sir Handel Rachel and Rusty along with Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Holden, and Miss Ravens were all working hard to keep trains and the railway running. Peter Sam feeling depressed. He was still getting over his accident but he was longing to start work again. Sadly, Princess Luna and the Thin Controller wouldn't let him. Rachel often came by to check up on Peter Sam and to make sure he wasn't lonely. Then one day, as Rachel and Peter Sam were talking each to other, Miss Ravens and Sweetie Belle were with him too. The little unicorn had to do a swap with Apple Bloom, as she was told that they 'might need some unicorn magic on hoof'.

Sweetie Belle: Mr. Holden once told me that back in the old days, trucks had used to come down the incline railway by gravity before the ropes and winding houses.

Narrator: Peter Sam cringed at the thought of gravity powered trucks…

Rachel: Um, Sweetie Belle…

Sweetiebelle: Oh sorry Peter Sam. I almost forgot about that incident.

Peter Sam: That's alright Sweetie Belle. It was an honest mistake.

Narrator: Just then the Thin controller along with Princess Luna came up to them.

Thin Controller: Good news Peter Sam. One more days rest will do good and you'll be back in service tomorrow. We have a surprise for you as well.

Peter Sam: For me sir and malady? How nice Sir and malady! What is it Malady and Sir?

Luna: Hmhmhmhmh! Thou shall have to wait and see. (winks at the Thin Controller)

Narrator: The surprise was Skarloey. Mr. Holden and Scootaloo push him gently alongside Peter Sam with Rusty. Mr. Holden and Scootaloo climbed down and Rusty went back to work in the shunting yards.

Peter Sam: OH! Skarloey! Am I glad you've come home!

Sweetie Belle/Miss Ravens: Oh are we glad to see you again old friend.

Skarloey: It's good to be home.

Peter Sam: Rachel. I'd like to proudly introduce you to SKRs Original No.1 locomotive, Skarloey. He 1st arrived in 1865.

Narrator: Rachel was amazed. She never thought that Skarloey was that old.

Rachel: Amazing! Oh it's a real honour to meet you Skarloey.

Skarloey: Oh, why thank you very much Rachel. Nice to meet you as well.

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Scootaloo lit Skarloey's fire and he was sizzling happily.

Skarloey: I feel all excited, just like a young engine should. I'm longing to pull my dear old coaches again. Are they running nicely?

Peter Sam: Yes. They're running very well. We have 5 other coaches and a new guards van now.

Narrator: Skarloey was intrigued.

Skarloey: Oh please, tell me about them.

Peter Sam: Well, Cora is the new guards van. She isn't as big a Beatrice and doesn't have a ticket window. Nevertheless, I like her best. She was my guards van back in the old days.

Skarloey: Oh, interesting.

Scootaloo: I didn't know you knew her before.

Sweetie Belle: What a surprise to meet an old friend.

Skarloey: Where did you two work at in the old days?

(Toink!)

Narrator: At that moment, Peter Sam realised to his horror what he just said. Peter Sam panicked. Butterflies were flying in his boiler. He glanced nervously from the two humans, to the two ponies, to Rachel and finally to Skarloey.

Peter Sam: Uh… well… I… I can't. Really, I don't remember… what my old line was called.

Narrator: Rachel looked worried.

Rachel: Is something wrong? Look like you saw a ghost Peter Sam.

Peter Sam: Oh, um… yeah. I'm alright… I'm just… still trying to keep the incline accident out of my head…

Narrator: Rachel, Skarloey and CMC, worried, decided to change the subject.

Skarloey: So, um… what the other 5 coaches like?

Peter Sam: Hmmm… Oh yes, um… lets see… Hmmm. We have 3 more plain coaches. They are called Ada, Jane and Mabel. They have no roofs. Sir Handel says they are trucks, but they have seats, so I call them coaches. What do you say Skarloey?

Narrator: The old engine smiled.

Skarloey: If they have seats, they're coaches.

Peter Sam: Sir Handel favours Gertrude and Milicent. They have bogie wheels you see. He's say that they're the only real coaches we have. They remind him of when he used to pull our old railways express and he always tries to take them alone.

Narrator: Rusty was shunting nearby with Apple Bloom and they overheard Peter Sam's last comment.

Rusty: What was the old express called?

Apple Bloom: Yeah. Ah'd really like to know.

(Toink!)

Peter Sam: (Quietly) Oh no! I've done it again. Sir Handel will not forgive me for that if he found out.

Rachel: Rusty, Apple Bloom, Peter Sam doesn't want to talk about his old line in depth right now.

Rusty: Ok sis. Sorry for interrupting, Peter Sam. Come on AB. We have work to do on the tracks.

Apple Bloom: Got it. Ah'm sorry too Peter Sam.

Peter Sam: That's ok. Curiosity does get the better of us sometimes. (To self) Bless you Rachel.

(Rusty and Apple Bloom left)

Skarloey: You were saying about Gertrude and Millicent, Peter Sam?

Peter Sam: Oh yes. Both carry passengers, but Milicent has carries a guard as well. He sits in a tiny cupboard space and sells tickets. I don't like that. Guards are very important. They need vans, not tiny cupboards.

Skarloey: Your right there young one.

Rachel: Agreed. Anyway Skarloey, I see you met my brother, Rusty. I take it he helped you off your truck?

Skarloey: Yes. He says that he and you, Rachel, have come to help mend the line and do odd jobs. I like him. He's seem's like a friendly little diesel, like you Rachel.

Narrator: Rachel smiled.

Rachel: That's good and coming from one of the very first locomotives on this line, it really means a lot.

Peter Sam: I like them too. They helped me out of really nasty accident at incline.

Narrator: And he and Sweetie Belle told him how kind Rusty and Rachel were when Rusty helped them out of the accident at the incline and how Rachel had helped Peter Sam home.

Scootaloo: I like these two diesel too, they're fun to talk too everyone likes them too, even Sir Handel. Well, at least almost everyone…

Narrator: Rachel's face fell… and so did Peter Sam's.

Peter Sam: I know what you mean Scootaloo. It's a real pity Duncan doesn't it like them.

Skarloey: Duncan? Who is Duncan?

Scootaloo: He's the railways new steam engine.

Miss Ravens: He's number 6 and he's an 0-4-0WT from Andrew Barclay works in Scotland. We got him second hand as a spare engine after Peter Sam's accident.

Skarloey: Is he useful?

Narrator: Everyone hesitated for a moment.

Mr. Holden: Well…. He'll pull anything, goods or passengers, it doesn't matter to him. We're sure he means well too. The thing is, he's bouncy and pretty darn rude too say the least. He has short wheel base and no trailing wheels, so he sways and swivels about whenever we take him out. Whenever we do, he sings so horribly when rocking about. Mr. Hawkins, Miss Ravens, Babs Seed, Scootaloo and I sometimes call it Rock-N-Roll. Before he came here, he used to work in a factory, so that pretty much explains his strong language, volatility temper and attitude.

Skarloey: (Gravely) I understand completely.

Narrator: Just then, the telephone rang.

Scootaloo: Oh bother that telephone! The conversation was going so well too.

Mr Holden: I'll get it. (Runs inside and picks up a banana thinking it's the telephone.) Hullo! Crovans Gate Station… (Realises) Oh! A banana?! Now I'm doing it. (Puts it down and picks up the phone for real) Hullo! Crovan's Gate Station. William James Holden speaking. Yes?... Ugh! I don't believe it! Is anyone hurt?… Whew that's a relief. A report would be the last the thing we need here… Don't worry. We'll get you and Babs out of there.

Narrator: He then walked over to Skarloey and Scootaloo.

Mr. Holden: Scootaloo, Duncan's done it. Again… (sigh)

Scootaloo: Oh for pete's sake! Really?

Mr. Holden: Unfortunately, yes.

Skarloey: What happened?

Mr. Holden: Duncan's stuck in the tunnel before Rheneas station and after Glenlock. We need to get him out.

Miss Ravens: Ugh! Figures!

Scootaloo: I'm afraid that we're gonna have to cut your rest short Skarloey so we can get him out.

Narrator: Skarloey was pleased. He wanted a run and looked forward to meeting Duncan.

Skarloey: Oh thank you. That's best thing I've heard all day.

Mr. Holden: That's a good engine. Now come on. Let's get the work train.

Narrator: So Scootaloo and Mr. Holden climbed into Skarloey and they set off to the yard. They found Cora, some workmen and a truck and hurried up the line.

Skarloey: How nice and smooth the rails are, they even mended all the old bumps.

Scootaloo: Rusty and Rachel helped with that.

Skarloey: I must tell them how nice it is. (Sigh) What a difference Rusty and Rachel have done to the line.

Cora: They have worked their hardest Skarloey. Rachel should become a new member for the railway sometime.

Skarloey: You're right there Cora.

Narrator: They soon reach the accident site. Duncan was stuck at the far end of the tunnel, his coaches stood outside, and the passengers and the visiting ponies were helping Mr. Hawkins and Babs Seed to dislodge some rocks wedged between the top of his cab and the tunnel roof. Duncan was cross.

Duncan: Am a plain blunt engine and I speak as find. Tunnels should be tunnels and not rabbit holes! This ancient Decrepit Railway is no good at all!

Mr. Hawkins/Babs Seed: Don't be silly!

Mr. Hawkins: This tunnel is quite big enough for engines who don't want to Rock-N-Roll!

Babs: Yeah, so put an apple in it and shut ya trap!

Duncan: Hmph!

Narrator: They soon cleared away the rocks and at last, Skarloey was able to pull Duncan and his coaches safely through. Cora was left on a siding with the promise that Rusty would pick her up and take her home and the workmen stayed behind to make sure everything was safe. Skarloey helped Duncan and his passengers home. Duncan grumbled bitterly all the way home But Skarloey, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Holden paid no attention. The Thin Controller and Princess Luna were waiting for them and they sure had strict words for Duncan.

Thin Controller: Now you listen to me Duncan! There is absolutely nothing wrong with that tunnel! You were stuck because you tried to do rock n roll! Tunnels are not dance floors and you are not a pop star!

Narrator: Then Princess Luna and the thin controller gave their attention to Duncan's cab and funnel and then looked him straight in the eye!

Luna: If thou lets it happen again, both Mr. Peter Sam and I will findth ways to cut thy cab and thy funnel down to size, if thou are treading on thin lines! Needth we say more Duncan?!

Narrator: Duncan, abashed thought Princess Luna and the Thin controller said quite enough, and was neither plain or blunt for a whole evening.

**I must say, doing the stories about the SkR always get me in an excited, bubbly mood. Anyway, next is 'Rock-N-Roll'. I think.**


	70. Rock-N-Roll

**Author's notes: Alright. Part 3 for real this time. Made a few edits here and there, but the story overall is pretty much the same.**

_Rock N Roll_

Narrator: When Skarloey's turn finally came, Apple Bloom lit his fire, Mr. Holden opened the regulator and Skarloey puffed off happily to fetch Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice

Ruth: I wonder who will be taking us out today.

Agnes: I tell you one thing, I hope its not Duncan. That engine makes Sir Handel look more innocent.

Ruth: Though you got to admit, Sir Handel is improving.

Agnes: I actually agree with you there.

Gertrude: Besides, he'd most likely get me and Millicent.

Jemima: WHAT?

Lucy: We're wondering who will be taking us out today!

Jemima: Oh, why didn't you say so?

Narrator: Just then, to the coaches delight, Skarloey pulled in.

Skarloey: Good morning ladies.

Agnes/Ruth/Jemima/Lucy/Beatrice: Skarloey! Are we glad that you've come home.

Skarloey: Well that makes six of us. (Wink)

Agnes/Ruth/Jemima/Lucy/Beatrice: (giggle)

Millicent: Have a nice run.

Narrator: Apple Bloom soon coupled Skarloey up to the old coaches and they reached the station to find Edward and Fluttershy with the Dragon Of Wellsworth.

Edward: Oh hey Skarloey.

FluttershyHow nice to see you.

Skarloey: Edward, Fluttershy! It's been too long.

Edward: 4 years to be precise.

Skarloey: Wow. That's long. So, how goes life on the NWR?

Edward: Fit as fiddle. We've got a new shunter called Duck. He's station pilot at Tidmouth.

Fluttershy: And a really good worker too.

Skarloey: Same here. We've got new engines as well!

Edward: Ah yes. Fluttershy told me about them.

Narrator: Just then, the guards whistle blew.

Skarloey: Ah, that's my guards whistle. I must get going. I can't wait to get started on my return to service journey.

Mr. Holden: Alright then. Lets get going.

Narrator: Mr. Holden opened the regulator, and Skarloey puffed happily away. Skarloey had a wonderful day. He was glad to take out the coaches and meet old friends. And was enjoying his journey more than ever before.

Skarloey: (singing) The lord is good to me. And so I thank the lord. For giving me the things I need a sunny day and full head of steam. Yes he's been good to me. (whistle solo)

I owe the lord so much, for everything I see. I'm certain if it weren't for him, the railway would seize to be living. He's been good to me. Oh here am I'neath the bright blue sky puffin happily. Singing with my fellow friends. And puffing merrily. I wake up every day as happy as can be. Because I know that with his care this lovely railway will still be there. Oh the lord is good to me.

Narrator: Presently, along the way, he met Rusty up the line with a reconstruction train. He was working with Mr. Hugh and Babs Seed.

Babs Seed: Well paint my blank flank. Skarloey! Boy, it's great to see your back!

Skarloey: heheheh! It's good to be back Babs, and I see you and the CMC are doing very well on this railway.

Babs Seed: Aw shucks. Thanks Skarloey.

Mr. Hugh: Ah, welcome home Skarloey. You look marvellous!

Skarloey: Oh Mr. Hugh sir. It's great to see you again sir. (Looks at Rusty) Ah you must be Rusty!

Rusty: Ah yes, that's right. I was the one who helped you off the standard gauge flat truck and I saw you talking with some of the others yesterday.

Skarloey: Oh, that's right. You know something Rusty, if I couldn't see the old places and faces, I'd think I was on a different railway. You and Rachel have done wonders with these rails.

Narrator: Rusty laughed happily.

Rusty: Heheheh… We talked with your railway's chief mechanic and foreman, Mr. Hugh, and he said, "Rusty, Rachel, Mr. Holden, Mr. Hawkins, Miss Ravens and Apple Bloom, Skarloey is coming home! Let's mend the track so well that he won't know where he is. And we did.

Skarloey: And you didn't (wink) if you take my meaning.

Narrator: And both engines, Babs Seed, Apple Bloom, Mr. Holden and Mr. Hugh all laughed together like old friends. Still chuckling, Skarloey puffed away on his journey. He liked this friendly, hard working diesel and his sister Rachel. Later that night, when Rusty and Skarloey returned to the sheds, Skarloey told Rachel the same thing. Rachel smiled.

Rachel: I'm so glad that you agree. We're making great progress from Crovans Gate to Skarloey station. We've mended the line at a Victorian pace. Uh… almost.

Skarloey: What do you mean?

Rusty: Well there's still one bad bit. It's just before the first station at Cros-ny-Cuirn.

Apple Bloom: (Ashamed) We're sorry Skarloey. We worked as hard as we could, but we hadn't enough time.

Skarloey: Never mind. It's much better now than it was then.

Babs Seed: Yes. It maybe better, but it still is not good.

Rusty: An engine still might come off there if they're not careful. Fortunately, we, Peter Sam and Sir Handel take care, and so do you of course.

Narrator: Rachel gave a sigh of relief. Knowing that Peter Sam was being careful, especially with his weak funnel, made her mind feel much more at ease.

Rusty: But the engine I'm most worried about is Duncan. He will do Rock-N-Roll along the line. I shouldn't like his passengers hurt.

Duncan: (Accusingly) What's that about me! I'm a plain engine and I believe in plain speaking, so speak up! Stop whispering in corners!

Narrator: Rusty warned Duncan about the bad bit of line and Rachel and warned him to be careful.

Duncan: Pah! I know my way about thank you! I don't need two smelly, good for nothing diesels to tell me what to do! Now you two filthy boxes on wheels just stay out of my way tomorrow! Good night!

Narrator: Rusty and Rachel looked very hurt Rachel was on the edge of tears. Peter Sam and Sir Handel had overheard the conversation and were very cross.

Peter Sam: Hey! You leave them alone Duncan.

Sir Handel: I'll have you know, that Rachel saved me from a nasty accident before you arrived.

Sir Handel/Peter Sam: It would never suit… Uh, I mean, this behaviour will never do!

Duncan: Need I remind you of that other diesel that was here in 1957? I heard a bit about him 2 days ago!

Sir Handel: That was a different diesel entirely!

Peter Sam: Uh… guys.

Duncan: What?

(Pinkie Pie jumps out of nowhere)

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) He's an evil enchanter  
Who speaks evil banter  
And if you look deep into his eyes  
He'll feel like your hand burn  
Then what will he do  
He'll fix up an evil goop  
And he'll gobble you up  
In a big tasty soup  
So WATCH OUT!

Ok, I'm done. (Gallops back to the hotel)

Duncan: Uh… ok. Anyway, like I was saying, it's late now and we need sleep!

Sir Handel: Why you…

Skarloey: Simmer down Sir Handel. Never mind him… (Turns to Rachel and Rusty) you two did your best and I'm very proud of you both.

Narrator: Rusty said no more, but he thought a great deal that night. The next morning, Rusty and Rachel were still cross with Duncan and so were Apple Bloom and Babs Seed. So cross in fact, that after they fetched Sir Handel's 6:30 am train, they left Duncan to find his own coaches. Rachel went with Miss Ravens and Babs Seed to help Peter Sam, Sweetie Belle and Mr. Hawkins at the incline and Rusty went with Apple Bloom and Mr. Hugh back to the shed to rest and was refuelled before getting Skarloey's noon train ready and before getting ready for his works train. Mr. Holden was rostered to take Duncan's 9am passenger train with Scootaloo.

Mr. Holden: Well Scootaloo, you ready for this?

Scootaloo: More or less. Duncan has been very rude to Rusty and Rachel and I don't feel like working with him. I suppose we must, though.

Narrator: Reluctantly, both Scootaloo and Mr. Holden went to get Duncan ready. Duncan was furious when he found that he had to find his own coaches.

Duncan: Pah! I knew you can never trust those pathetic buzz boxes on wheels!

Scootaloo: From what Apple Bloom and Babs Seed told me, I think it serves you right!

Duncan: Yeah right! How can you rely on an engine that doesn't even do their job properly. What use are they, especially if they're diesels!

Mr. Holden: Duncan! You're really starting to push your luck!

Narrator; But Duncan paid no attention. He snorted and banged the coaches about the yard, much to the discomfort from both filly pegasus, Mr. Holden and the coaches.

Angus: OW! What was that for!

Duncan: OY! Just keep your mouths shut and look sharp I'm late enough as it is!

Ruth: (To the others) My goodness, he is getting worse.

Lucy: Agreed Ruth.

Scootaloo: I don't like where this is going, Mr. Holden.

Mr. Holden: Same here Scootaloo. It's a miracle that he hasn't derailed in the yard.

Narrator: After Duncan roughly collected his train, he started so roughly that Scootaloo would have fallen out if her wings had picked her up and Mr. Holden hadn't grabbed her hoof.

Scootaloo: WHOA!

Mr. Holden: GOTCHA! (Pulls her back into the cab.) You alright?

Scootaloo: Yeah, whew! Thanks Mr. Holden, that was a close one. Hey Duncan, watch it! You nearly caused me to fall out!

Duncan: You should been more careful!

Scootaloo: WHY, YOU LITTLE…

Mr. Holden: Now Scootaloo, lets not argue with him. We need keep the trains running.

Narrator: Duncan clattered crossly to the station. James and Rarity were already there, waiting for them.

James: Oy! What time do you call this? Your late!

Rarity: Being fashionably late is one thing, but this, is way out of style! How could you? Hmph!

Duncan: Ugh! I know that! And it's not my fault. Its those smelly, stupid diesels fault! They think they can educate me on how to stay on the rails, and then they have cheek to make me fetch me own coaches!

Rarity: Oh, well that explains why you were late.

James: You poor little engine. Don't worry, I know all about those diesels. One crept into our yard and order us about! Don't worry. I soon sent that oil drinking menace packing along with stupid ugly griffon too!

Duncan: (Realises) Uh oh! Not again!

James: What?

(Pinkie Pie pops out of nowhere.)

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) They are evil en… (Stops herself) Wait, I already did this once in this story. (Gallops to Percy)

James: Oh, that's why.

Rarity: Now look you two. Not all diesels are bad. Just give those two diesels a chance, Duncan, that goes for you too James.

Duncan: Oy! Pipe down. I want to hear how James sent the diesel packing and that griffon too.

Narrator: So James continued telling Duncan how he single handedly sent a diesel and griffon packing. Duncan gazed at James admiringly. As James left the platform, he didn't know that James was boastful and sometimes didn't tell the truth, but we do, don't we? Needless to say, Rarity and Scootaloo were very disappointed with their engines. Soon, Duncan's guard blew the whistle, waved the flag and Duncan started sharply. Mr. Holden and Scootaloo each had to hold a guard rail to keep themselves from being through clear whilst Duncan just puffed away smiling devilishly.

Duncan: Send them packing! Send them packing!

Scootaloo: I've got a bad feeling about this Mr. Holden.

Mr. Holden: Same here. I've got a gut feeling we're going to derail, not to mention bad news for Rusty and Rachel.

Narrator: Duncan climbed the first hill furiously and they were soon over the top in ten seconds flat.

Scootaloo: Wow! I never thought I'd say this, but that's was impressive.

Mr. Holden: I have to agree, Scootaloo. Well done Duncan. Keep it up!

Narrator: Soon they were nearing the first station at Cros-ny-Cuirn. Duncan was pleased and grew very cocky.

Duncan: Hahahaha! Nothing's happened! Nothings happened! Silly old Diesels,clever me!

Narrator: And he swaggered along, doing his rock n roll!

Scootaloo: Easy Duncan! Easy! We need take this section slowly!

Duncan: THERE'S NO DANGER HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT! SO PIPE DOWN!

Narrator: And he rocked and he rolled violently along line, cackling like a hyena!

Mr. Holden: Steady boy!

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Scootaloo tried to check him, but it was too late. There was tearing, cracking, crunching sound and Duncan stopped bumpily.

Mr. Holden/ Scootaloo: (eyes widen with disbelief) I… I don't believe it!

Duncan: (shocked) SLEEPERS AND BALLAST! I'M OFF!

Narrator: And he was.

Scootaloo: Really, no duh Duncan! We told you to be careful.

Mr Holden: But you'd derail yourself. If you listened Rusty's and Rachel's advice, this wouldn't have happened.

Mr Holden/Scootaloo: Now whose clever?

Narrator: Skarloey, Rusty, Apple Bloom, Mr. Hugh and Miss Ravens were in yards when the call came. Rusty was furious and refused to move.

Rusty: We warned him! 'Duncan', we said, 'you must be careful near Cros-ny-Cuirn'. But all he did was call me and Rachel names.

Narrator: Mr. Hugh kept turning Rusty's handle, and so did Apple Bloom.

Mr. Hugh: Come on! Start up!

Rusty: NO! I'm sorry to disoblige Mr. Hugh Sir and Apple Bloom, but I won't help that Duncan!

Skarloey: I am ashamed of you Rusty! Just think of the passengers, Mr. Holden and Scootaloo. What are they going to do.

Rusty: (guilty) Oh dear I forgotten them. I'm sorry Mr. Hugh sir and Apple Bloom. We must help the passengers.

Narrator: And Rusty's engine roared into life. Duncan stood sad and furlong. He couldn't Rock-N-Roll now, even if he wanted to.

Duncan: Oh dear. Now everyone will know how silly I am.

Narrator: At last, Mr. Hugh and Apple Bloom arrived with Rusty and brought old sleepers and rails. Mr. Hugh showed the passengers how to use them, they weren't too pleased about that but still helped and they carefully levered Duncan back onto the rails. After that, Duncan was extra careful all day and with Rock-N-Rolling whatsoever. And for the first time in days, Mr. Holden and Scootaloo had wonderful ride on board Duncan. That night, Duncan idled up to Peter Sam, Rusty and Rachel.

Duncan: Rusty. Thank you for rescuing me, and Rachel I'm sorry I was rude to you and Rusty.

Narrator: The two diesel smiled.

Rachel: That's alright Duncan. I know how it must be hard with these new changes sometimes it takes time to get used to them.

Rusty: Same here. I forgive you too.

Duncan: Thank you guys. You're best diesels I've ever known, I wish all diesels were just like you. What do you say we be friends?

Rusty/Rachel: Of course Duncan. We'll all mend that bad bit first thing tomorrow morning.

Narrator: And for the first time in his life, Duncan smiled as he chatted with his new diesel friends. I think it's safe to say that Duncan has now finally put his demons to rest about diesels.

**Ok, let's get onto 'Little Old Twins' next.**


	71. Little Old Twins

**Author's notes: Not much changed here, but why would I do that to one of my favourite ****rewrites? Ok, there is a few small alters here and there, but the story pretty much remains the same.**

_Little Old Twins_

Narrator: One day, Princess Luna and the owner brought some important people and ponies to see the railway. They should the visitors everything when they traveled in the trains. They looked at stations, bridges and coaches carefully.

Visitors: Yes, will take this… No, we won't take that.

Narrator: They took notes in the notebooks. Peter Sam and Sir Handel eyed them anxiously. Peter Sam whispered to Sir Handel.

Peter Sam: (Whisper) I don't like this Sir Handel… People can and did that on our old line.

Sir Handel: (Whisper) That's right. And then soon afterwards it was…it was…

Peter Sam: (Mournfully) (Whisper) It was sold... and he was locked away in the sheds…

Narrator: Peter Sam didn't sing anymore. He wanted to cry. When they told the other engines, they were sad too, as were the CMC. Princess Luna, the thin controller, Mr Hugh, the owner and the three human drivers noticed this, and were concerned. One day, Miss Ravens was taking a very furlong Peter Sam up the line with Sweetie Belle as well. Rachel was also nearby and wanted to cheer Peter Sam up.

Miss Ravens: What's the matter with all of you? You all look like dying ducks.

Peter Sam: We don't to be sold!

Rachel: Oh Peter Sam. I can convince my manager to buy you if you like.

Narrator: Peter Sam was about to reply when Miss Ravens interjected.

Miss Ravens: Sold? Who to?

Sweetie Belle: To those people who talked about taking things.

Narrator: Miss Ravens laughed.

Miss Ravens: You silly filly and engine. They're not going to buy us or hire us for a new line! They're going to take our pictures on television.

Peter Sam: Television? What's that?

Miss Ravens: It's box shaped thing that projects moving images to screen in the middle of device via airway transmissions.

Sweetie Belle: Oh, so that's what is! But why are they doing it?

?: I can answer that Sweetie Belle!

Narrator: Sweetiebelle turned and grinned. Standing on the platform was a white pegasus colt with a brown mane.

Sweetie Belle: Featherweight! Hey, it's good to see you! What brings you here?

Featherweight: Isn't it obvious? I'm one of the new members of the Skarloey Railway preservation society!

Sweetiebelle: Oh, that's just wonderful! Oh, Featherweight, I'd like to introduce you to one of our engines, Peter Sam. And this is our visiting diesel. Her name is Rachel.

Featherweight: Hello.

Rachel: Hello Featherweight. Pleased to meet you.

Peter Sam: Hullo Featherweight. Welcome to Sodor and the Skarloey Railway. So, what's your position on our railway.

Featherweight: Well I am of course an engine operator, but I'm also in charge of publicity, so that people round the world and in Equestria knows about this line so that they can visit or join up. The television crew are here for the same reason.

Narrator: Peter Sam and Sweetie Belle were delighted!

Peter Sam/Sweetie Belle: YIPPE! (singing) not going to be sold! Not going to be sold!

Rachel: (Giggles) Oh, Peter Sam is so cute when he gets excited.

Narrator: Peter Sam, Sweetie Belle and Rachel were very excited and they couldn't wait to tell the others. They soon told them that they had a new foal member to the railway, and about the television. They were all excited too. Well… all except Sir Handel.

Sir Handel: (Grumbling) I don't hold with it! Vulgar I call it! Fancy traipsing about making a silly exhibition for yourselves. I won't do it I tell you. Hmph! Telly, something indeed.

Narrator: Sir Handel was only grumbling because he really did feel sick, but no one noticed and he was trying his best to hide his emotions.

Scootaloo: Oh, you can just complain about everything, couldn't you?!

Babs Seed: Now, you better listen here Sir Handel! If you do not quit whining, I'm gonna tell Princess Luna and the Thin controller on you!

Sir Handel: Pah. Go ahead and tell! Just let them come here, I'll tell them something!

Babs Seed: Fine, it's your funeral then Sir Handel!

Narrator: But Skarloey kept quiet. He just winked at the others. Next morning when the Thin controller and Princess Luna did come Sir Handel kept unusually quiet, well, with the occasion quiet moaning from sickness.

Thin Controller: Alright everyone and everypony. Todays the day, now, we want all of you to participate in this.

Sir Handel: Uh…I … I…I don't feel well!

Narrator: The little Foals all hoof slapped their faces in frustration.

Scootaloo: Ugh! Not again! Don't say you weren't warned.

Thin Controller: (Gravely) You poor engine! You can stay in the shed.

Narrator: Sir Handel smiled broadly.

Luna: Thy driver's fireman can take thou to pieces to see if anything is wrong. T'will make a very interesting picture, a segment of how we repairth thy engines, just what we need'th.

Narrator: Sir Handel's feelings were beyond words as the young ponies and engines laughed and laughed.

Sir Handel: (Thinks) I really am sick this time. I'm not playing.

Thin controller: That's that then. Now let's see. Skarloey, since you're the oldest, you shall take Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice.

Skarloey: Yes please Sir. I was hoping you would let me have them.

Thin Controller: That's a good engine, you'll be paired with Mr. Holden and Apple Bloom.

Luna: Duncan shall take'th a goods train with Scootaloo and Mr. Hawkins, whilst Rusty with Babs Seed and Mr. Hugh and the workmen can show how we mend the line.

Peter Sam: Uh, please Sir and Malady, what about me?

Narrator: Princess Luna and the Thin Controller smiled.

Luna: Thou shall pull the special television train. Thou shall be working with Miss Ravens and Sweetie Belle. Featherweight shall be'th riding along with thou.

Peter Sam: Oh Malady! Thank you Malady!

Narrator: But then Peter Sam noticed Rachel.

Rachel: You guys have fun with what your doing. I guess I'll sit here for the day.

Peter Sam: (Thinks) Oh my. Poor Rachel. She seems left out of the fun. (Outloud) Um, excuse me malady and Sir, but what shall Rachel be doing?

Thin Controller: Well… We hadn't enough time to plan for her, since this is day before she goes back to her home railway.

Peter Sam: Well, begging your pardon sir, but may I double head the train with Rachel, please.

Narrator: The Thin Controller smiled.

Thin Controller: Of course you can. I'll arrange it immediately.

Luna: Thou are surely a very noble engine young Peter Sam. We all are very proudth of thou selfless deed.

Narrator: Rachel was delighted.

Rachel: Oh Peter Sam, thank you so much. Oh you didn't have to do that…

Peter Sam: But I did. I didn't want to leave you left out of the loop, that would never do my dear. (Realising what he just said) Oh dear I'm am sorry abou….

Rachel: It's alright Peter Sam. I don't mind one bit, I think it's sweet of you.

Narrator: Rachel looked into Peter Sam's eyes they were smiling just like hers.

Sweetiebelle: Aaaww! Looks like true love at 1st site.

Scootaloo/ Duncan: Oh brother!

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: Sshhh! Knock it off, all of you!

Narrator: Later that day, the television men, women and ponies built towers for camera's beside the line. They put cameras on Ada and filled Gertrude with wires and instruments. Some trucks coupled behind carried aerials and generators. Everyone practiced hard until they knew what they had to do. Featherweight, who was riding on Ada, found all his good vantage spots for a good photo, he was careful not to get in the way of the television cameras. Soon, Rachel and Peter Sam were coupled up to the television train. Rachel nearest the train and Peter Sam leading. At last, the time came. The announcer gave the signal and they were off.

Peter Sam: Oh Boy! Where on the air!

Rachel: Where on the air, oh boy!

Narrator: They slowly rolled the heavy train near the workshops where Sir Handel was being mended. Needless to say, Sir Handel did not enjoy their visit.

Rachel: (Sigh) This is wonderful. I never had really neat job like this before. Sharing it with you on my final day here makes it even more worthwhile.

Peter Sam: Oh no problem Rachel. I'm glad to have you come along with me.

Sweetie Belle: Awwww looks like Peter Sam really likes her. They make a cute couple…MMMMM.

Miss Ravens: Not now, Sweetie!

Narrator: Soon they rolled over the first bridge and came near the station where Duncan with Mr. Hawkins were waiting.

Peter Sam: Stand by Duncan. We're coming!

Narrator: And Peter Sam whistled the signalman. The announcer talked to Duncan, Mr. Hawkins and Scootaloo. Then, they puffed over the second bridge to quarry siding where Babs Seed and Mr. Hugh were waiting to explain their line of work. Soon they had to go. Peter Sam and Rachel clattered through the tunnel, rumbled over the viaduct near the waterfall, and rolled at last into the top station. Skarloey, Apple Bloom and Mr. Holden were waiting with Princess Luna and the Thin Controller.

Owner: We have arranged for television for everyone to see our little old engine. We are very proud of him, 95 years old and good as new. There's nothing like him anywhere. 3 cheers for Skarloey the little old engine.

Narrator: Rachel and Peter Sam whistled, tooted and cheered. Everybody and everypony joined in. Skarloey smiled.

Skarloey: I am glad to be home, thank you Sir, and everyone for your nice surprise. Now, I'll surprise you all. When I was mended at Gibbinson Brothers at Whitehaven England, I saw my twin.

Narrator: Everyone stared.

Apple Bloom/Sweetie Belle: WHAT YOUR TWIN?!

Owner: What, really? Is there another engine like you?

Skarloey: Yes Sir. There is another engine that came to be mended too called Talyllyn. When the workmen saw us together, they laughed and called us their Little Old Twins. Talyllyn told me about his railway. It's a lovely line. It's at Tywyn in Wales. Well, they mended us both and sent us home. But I still think of Talyllyn. He's 95 years old too, just like me. If you ever get a chance to visit Tywyn Wales, please go and see him, all of you at the famous Talyllyn Railway, and wish him 'dry rails and good running' from Skarloey, his little old twin.

Narrator: Rachel looked on in amazement.

Rachel: Well I'll be. It is a small world.

Peter Sam: Same here, my dear.

Narrator: Later that night, all the engines were fast asleep and the young foals and humans had gone home to bed. But Rachel and Peter Sam were still awake.

Rachel: (Whisper) Peter Sam, I know I'll be heading back home tomorrow morning, but I just want to let you know, it was such a privilege to meet such a darling engine like you… ( Realising what she just said and blushing with embarrassment)

Peter Sam: It's alright… I'm flattered, Rachel my dear. I do hope I can see you again.

Rachel: Same here. Maybe someday I'll be a member of this railway.

Peter Sam: You're right. And I want you to remember something very important Rachel.

Rachel: What's that?

Peter Sam: I want you to know, that no matter how far away you are, I'll always be just on the other side of my whistle.

Rachel: (Happy tear) Of course, and the goes the same from the other side of my horn.

Narrator: And for the very first time in Sudrian history, Rachel and Peter Sam bestowed their very first kiss on the famous Skarloey Railway, knowing deep down in their hearts they knew that no matter what happened, they would always be close together in each other's heart.

**Yeah, lovey dovey at the end. We just had to. What's next? 'The Twin Engines'. Yes, that's a good one. And while it is funny in a lot of points, there are some very serious things covered in that book. Can't wait to get to it.**


	72. Hullo Twins'

**Author's notes: Not much changed, except that I gave Sally and Bridget an appearance. They are kind of like the peace makers for the big engines, I guess you could say, kind of like Alice from 'Sodor The Early/Modern Years'. (Which BTW, she is one of my favourite Thomas and Friends/Railway Series OCs of all time. Keep up the good work WildNorWester)**

Dear Rachel and Mike.

1959. Boy, what an eventful year that was… We have had a bit of confusion and debate with the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia. We had originally ordered an Ex Caledonian Railway 812 class mix traffic engine to help out with the extra work, but we got two for the price of one. Both had lost their numbers. Now, both engines meant well, but did cause a lot of trouble for the fat controller and the Princess. But I'm glad to say, that things have been resolved. Anyway, here's the story of how we save the Scottish twins.

Your Friend

William James Holden.

P.S

Tell Big Macintosh and Braeburn that I thank them very much for all their help.

_Hullo Twins_

(Somewhere in Britain)

Radio person from Sodor: (James's theme playing in the background) Hullo there ladies and gentlemen, this is Terry Collins with an advertisement for the perfect holiday. Get away in the British Isles. Why visit Brighton, Bormouth, Carlisle, or Cardiff Bay when you can pay to visit and tour the island of Sodor. It's an ideal place for the whole family to enjoy. And yes, even ponies can come here. We'd be so pleased to welcome you to our Sudrian home, it's open all year round. Come and enjoy the excellent scenery and views that the island has to offer. That is rich culture recreation, history, and superb transportation. And don't forget to pay a visit to some of our finest dining establishments where the waiters and chefs would be more than happy to serve you some of the finest meals. We cater to both human and pony diets, for breakfast, lunch dinner and even dessert, courtesy of Pinkie Pie and Applejack. If you like to get out of the hustle and bustle of busy London or plan a holiday get away with the entire family, then look no further. Tour's and trips start at Burrow in Furness at 10 pounds and 3 shillings and a 6 pence admission for ponies coming from the frozen north of Equestria. Start at 10 gold bits, 5 silver bits, and a bronze bit. This message has been sponsored by the North Western Railway of the island of Sodor owned by Sir Charles Topham Hatt, and the kingdom of Canterlot of Equestria owned by the Canterlot royal family. We hope to see you soon.

Human Wife: Oh, there's a nice place for holiday island of Sodor. Besides, you don't get talking ponies back in Somerset.

Husband: Sure dear, that's sounds nice. We should visit. (in his mind) Ugh! I was hoping to go to see the regatta at Cardiff bay.

(Meanwhile, in Equestria)

Vinyl: AH YEAH! Good Morning Equestria! ( Wubs playing in the background) We just got ourselves a little vacation ad for you all. Say, why visit the smokey mountain, Neighagria falls, Foal Mountains, Los Pegasus, Horseshoe bay or Vanhoover, when you can pay a visit the island of Sodor. It's an idealistic place for the whole family to enjoy. Come and enjoy the totally awesome scenery and views that Sodor has to offer. It is full of music, culture recreation, history, totally awesome transportation and of course talking trains and vehicles. Don't forget to pay a visit to some of the islands awesome restaurants where the waiters and chefs will serve you some of the finest food that caters to both human and pony diets, for breakfast, lunch, dinner and even dessert thanks to my friend Pinkie Pie. If you like to get out of the hustle and bustle and boringness of Canterlot, Ponyville, Cloudsdale, or even Manehatten or plan a vacation with the entire family, then Sodor is your answer. Tour's and trips start at 10 gold bits, 5 silver bits, and a bronze bit. This message has been Sponsored by the North western railway of the Island Of Sodor, owned by Sir Charles Topham Hatt and the Kingdom of Canterlot of Equestira owned by the royal family of Canterlot. We hope to see you soon. Now let's crank this base all the way to eleven!

Pony wife: Oh did you hear that honey? The Island of Sodor sounds like a wonderful place to spend our holiday, besides I've to always wanted to see a human and a talking train you don't get them back in Fillydephia!

Pony husband: (Sigh) alright lets do it! (To self) Ugh! I was hoping to go to horseshoe bay!

Narrator: More and more people and ponies came to visit the Fat Controllers railway, more and more ships came to the harbours. Everyone had to work very hard indeed. Big Macintosh, Applejack's older brother, and her cousin Braeburn had signed up to help out with the railways increasing workload. This helped a little, but the workload just became more and more heavy each day. The trucks complained bitterly, but then again, trucks always do and that's not surprising! But soon the coaches began to grumble too, no sooner had they finished one journey they had to start another one. One day, Gordon puffed into the station looking a bit tired and fed up. Rainbow Dash was with him and so was Miss Ravens.

Gordon: Come on! Come on! I Haven't got time to dawdle!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, get the lead out of your wheels, coaches, and get a move on! We're busy enough as is.

Human wife: Oh my, it's a might dusty in here at Vicarstown. You don't get dust back in oxford now do you?

Human husband: Now don't start that with me! I've saved up too much money for this trip to be ruined by your ranting about how dusty and smoky steam engines are!

Pony wife: Oh my, a talking train! Ooh, now you don't get talking steam trains back in ManeHattan now do you?

Pony husband: Wow, I guess you don't. This will be interesting.

Narrator: Just then, Henry pulled up with Braeburn and Mr. Hawkins.

Mr. Hawkins: Hey Rachel, hey Rainbow, hey Gordon, how are you all holding up?

Miss Ravens: So-so. we've just came back with another WildNorWester from Tidmouth. Boy, this workload has really been getting big. I hardly have time work on my book, but just hope poor William's not suffering too much.

Rainbow Dash: I know, I've never seen so much work in all my life. Boy now, I wish I had gotten that lemonade back at the stand.

Mr Hawkins: Here Rainbow. I brought some for us, Breaburn and Rachel to share.

Miss Ravens: Ah, thanks Mike.

(The ponies and humans get glasses of lemonade while Gordon and Henry strike up their own conversation)

Henry: So how many trips does that make for all 3 of you?

Gordon: 3 trains! One right after the other one!

Henry: Crepes! That's sounds rough.

Gordon: How bout you?

Henry: 20 trips with the Flying Kipper and The Flyer Of Vicarstown.

Braeburn: He's right ya'll know. And I thought applebucking back at appaloosa was hard enough work for me, even with the help of Trevor, but we'll manage…

Narrator: Just then James rolled with the Thunderbird Of Tidmouth and Rarity on board his cab.

Rainbow Dash: Hi James, how are you?

James: Oh I'm fine. Everything is as fit as fiddle… except for the fact that I had to pull such a heavy Tidmouth Thunderbird 15 times today, that I almost broke my side rods!

Rarity: I hate to admit it, but the train was so heavy and we had to work so hard that I almost got coal dust in mane!

Miss Ravens: Sorry to hear that Rarity.

Rarity: (Sigh) not your fault darling.

Miss Ravens: Oh my goodness William. What happened to you?

Narrator: Miss Ravens looked worried at a very knackered Mr. Holden.

Mr. Holden: I'm alright… Just a little tired. I've been writing and driving all night long.

(Then, Bridget, Sally, Flitter, Cloud Chaser, Fluttershy and Big Macantoish showed up with the Great Northern Flyer.)

Henry: Oh, hello Big Mac, girls.

Gordon: You lot ok?

Sally: A bit tired. We had to do 12 Great Northern Flyer runs in the span of about half a day.

Bridget: And even with a double header, it's very tiring.

Fluttershy: I don't know if we can keep up with this on our own.

Big Mac: Eeyep. There is a lot of work to do today.

Cloud Chaser: And I thought clearing the weather back home was hard.

Flitter: But this… takes the cake.

Mr Hawkins: Fluttershy, Big Mac, William, Rarity, Flitter and Cloud Chaser, do you 6 want some lemonade.

Mr Holden: That would be nice.

Rarity: Thank you Mike. That's very kind of you.

(They each took a glass.)

Fluttershy: That is good. Thanks Mike.

Flitter: Oh. That's cool and refreshing.

Cloud Chaser: Much better.

Coach 1: OY! Hurry up you big lazy slackers!

Coach 2: We've got another train to go.

Coach 3: Ugh! We don't know whether we're coming or going!

Coach 4: We feel quite distracted.

Rainbow Dash: Oh put a cloud it coaches. We're moving!

Narrator: And Gordon puffed away. Later at the sheds the engines ponies were all talking together.

Henry: Now, no one can say that we're afraid of hard work.

Braeburn: Got that right Henry old boy! Why, I'm actually used to hard workin myself.

Henry: Indeed, but…

Gordon: We draw the line at goods work!

Rainbow Dash: (Annoyed) Gordon! Don't forget what happened in that ditch accident…

Gordon: I told you never to bring that up!

Rarity: For once, Gordon is right!

James: I second the motion! Dirty trucks.

Rarity: Dirty sidings!

James/Rarity: uggh!

Sally: Now now now! You don't want to repeat the 'going on strike' incident, do you?

Gordon/Henry/James: Don't remind us. (Groans)

Flitter: We just need to hold up as best we can.

Big Mac: Eeyep.

Narrator: Just then, Duck rolled in with Applejack.

Duck: (Annoyed) Now, what are you lot boiler aching about?!

Rainbow Dash: Oh great. Here comes quackers again!

Duck: (Annoyed) Don't call me that Dash! Why I remember back on the old Great Western Railway…

Gordon: Oh boy… That tin pot railway…

Duck: TIN POT INDEED! LET ME TELL YOU!

Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Oh great, now you've done it Gordon! Here we go!

Duck: There are only two ways of doing things! The great Western way, or the wrong way! The great western way is to go directly and promptly to your trains and have them ready and running without dillydallying!

Big Mac: Eeeyup!

Rainbow Dash: Oh for the love of pete! Not you two Big Mac!

Big Mac: Eeeyup! As it may sound annoying sometimes but he's right we can't let hard work get us all down.

Braeburn: That'a boy Big Mac.

Applejack: You and Duck here make the apple family very proud!

Fluttershy: And your making me proud too Big Mac. (Giggles and blushes bright red)

Big Mac: (Looks down at his hooves and blushes) Eeeyep.

Rainbow Dash: OH FOR PETE SAKE!

Cloud Chaser: Oh dear. Rant mode again…

Celestia: Silence! We've got important news for you!

Narrator: Everyone stopped yapping and turned to Fat Controller and Princess Celestia.

Fat Controller: Now let tell you, because of the increasing work load I have bought a new engine for goods work. He shall be arriving from Scotland first thing tomorrow.

Narrator: The news was received with a cheerful acclimation! The next morning, the fat controller was in his office having a cup of tea when he heard the door knock.

Fat Controller: Come in.

Narrator: Then Princess Celestia walked in, looking a bit worried.

Fat Controller: Ah, Princess Celestia. Come in, your just in time for tea.

Celestia: Yes thank you Sir Charles Topham hatt….

Fat Controller: so what brings you here.

Celestia: We have uh… a slight problem…

Fat controller: Really? What is it?

Celestia: Uh, do you remember when you purchased engine #57646 from Scotland?

Fat Controller: Yes, why?

Celestia: Well he has arrived, but he's not alone. He has another with him. There are two engines.

Fat Controller: Did you say, two engines your highness?

Celestia: Yes Sir.

Fat Controller: Well, we'll just send the other back.

Celestia: Yes that would be simple, but which one? They are both alike.

Fat Controller: Your highness uh, you do know that engines have numbers right? We bought number 57646.

Celestia: (SIGH) Yes sir but that's the problem. They don't numbers, they said they lost them on the way.

Narrator: The Fat controller seized his top hat and telephoned for an inspector.

Fat Controller: Well then, we'll soon see about that, won't we Celestia.

Narrator: They strode out of the office. The two engines greeted them cheerfully.

?/?: Och, hullo sairrr an' yer highness .

Fat Controller: Greetings, now I heard that you two lost your numbers. How did that happen?

?: They maun hae slyly slippit Sirr. Ye ken hoo it is.

Fat Controller: I know, accidentally on purpose.

Narrator: The engines looked hurt.

?: Sirr… and your Highness! Ye wadnae be thinkin' we lost them on purrpose?

Celestia: We're not quite sure… yet. Now which one of you is engine #57646?

?: That there, yer Highness is juist what we canna mind.

Narrator: Princess Celestia and the fat controller looked at their solemn faces and turned away. They seemed to be having difficulties of their own. They turned round again.

Celestia: Well then, what are your names then?

Donald: Donal' an' Douggie, Yer Highness and sir.

The Fat Controller: Good! Then your controller can tell me which is which.

Donald and Douglas: Och! Ye'll get no muckle help fae him, Sirr and yer highness.

Celestia: Why?

Donald and Douglas: He disna ken oor names Sirr and yer higness. Hoo could he? We only gien oorsels names when we lost oor nummers.

The Fat Controller: Well this story is getting quite convenient, I must say. Losing your numbers, not telling the authorities about you. One of you is playing truant. We shall find him out and send him home. No one plays tomfoolery and makes fools out Princess Celestia nor Sir Charles Topham hatt.

Narrator: the inspector arrived just in time.

Inspector: Sorry I'm late, I got here as fast as I could sir and you're highness.

Celestia: Inspector Nash, could you please give these engines numbers, and set them to work.

Nash: Yes you're Highness.

Fat Controller: And if there is anymore trouble, we are to be informed immediately, inspector Nash.

Nash: Aye aye Sir.

Narrator: Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller strolled sternly away.

Donald: (To Douglas, quietly) Yer think we'll be able to ace our trials?

Douglas: (Quietly) Hoopfully. Perish the thought if oone of us is seent back.

**And that's ''Hullo Twins''. Look out for 'The Missing Coach' next.**


	73. The Missing Coach

**Author's Notes: My word is this story funny and dark in one. It starts out as a typical Thomas story with light hearted jokes, then twists into a very dark and somber one.**

_The Missing Coach_

Narrator: Soon workmen came to give the twins their numbers. Donald was 9, and Douglas 10. When the men went away, they were left alone in the shed.

Donald: Ye may hae noticed Douggie, that yon penters forgot somethin'.

Douglas: What did they forget?

Donald: They painted braw new nummers on oor tenders, but they put nane on uz.

Douglas: (Grins) Ye mean...

Donald: Juist that. (Sees Nash coming) Haud yer wheesht. Here's Inspector Nash.

Narrator: Nash climbed down from Ducks footplate introduced them to him.

Nash: Now 9 and 10, here's Duck. He, Applejack and Mr. Hawkins will show you round before you start work. Donald, you and your driver will be working with Mr. Holden and Big Macintosh.

Donald: Och, aye Sirr!

Nash: And Douglas, you and your driver will be working with with Miss Ravens and Braeburn.

Douglas: Och, Aye!

Narrator: Soon the two Scottish drivers introduced themselves.

Mr. McTerry: Guid morn tae ye mr. holden, big macintosh, braeburn an' miss ravens, aam Donald McTerry,

Mr. McCloud: An' aam Dooglas McClood.

Miss Ravens: Wow. I didn't know you were brothers.

Mr. McTerry: Nae… We're actually coosin's.

Mr. Holden: Wow, really?!

Mr. McCloud: Och Aye. Different las nam. jist sam family blood.

Mr. Holden: Wow, talk about Déjà vu. I actually wasn't expecting that, huh guys?

Big Macintosh: NNNnoooppe... I wasn't…

Braeburn: Me too.

Mr. Hawkins: Same here. That's pretty interesting.

Miss Ravens: Yeah surprise ending…

Braeburn: Me and Big Mac here are cousins too.

Big Mac: Eeyep.

Mr McTerry: Och, yer don't say.

Mr McCloud: That is surprisin'.

Narrator: After getting to know each other, they soon set to work. The twins enjoyed themselves and were soon friends with Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens, Mr. Hawkins, Big Macintosh, Braeburn, Applejack and Duck. They didn't mind what job they did. They tackled goods trains and coaches easily. Once the twins had shunted them, the trucks new better than to try any tricks.

Braeburn: That a boy Donald! You and Mr. McTerry are doing fine and dandy.

Miss Ravens: Boy, you and Douglas work very well together, Mr. McCloud.

Mr. McCloud: Och aye. Thank ye lassie!

Narrator: Even Duck and Applejack were impressed.

Applejack: Hey, you getting on alright there Donald?

Donald: Och aye. Me and Dougie like it fine here

Duck: That's good, but take my advice. Watch out for Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Henry, Gordon and James. Their sure to try some nonsense.

Big Macintosh: Eeyup!

Douglas: Dinna fash yersel. We'll suin settle them.

Narrator: Donald and Douglas had deep toned whistles. They became quite a joke between Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Henry and Gordon

Rarity: Did you hear that? That sounds like someone's playing a brass tuba? (Sniggering)

Gordon: Nah, I think that's more like the sound of buses tooting.

Rainbow dash: (Snickering) Nah I think you must mean the fog horns? (Laughing hard tears of laughter trickling from her eyes) BAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you think they stretched out their horn muscles to warn all ships on the railway? (Falls down in hysteria) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Get it. Horn muscles?

Henry: (Sniggers) Or maybe they are the ships.

Gordon: (laughs) Tug-boat Annie! Ha! Ha!

Rainbow Dash: BAH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Gordon! that was just too Funny good one!

Narrator: The twins cruised quietly up one on each side.

Donald: Ahem! Now ye wadnae be makkin' fun o' uz wad ye noo?

(TOINK!)

Rainbow Dash: Uh oh!

Douglas: We dinna like engines makkin' fun o' uz now do we Donald?

Donald: Nay One Bit Douggie… Las time an engine or pony made fun o' uz, they were never seen again. I remember like it was yesterday!

Braeburn: I remember them tellin' us the whole apple truth story of the pony they made disappear.…

Rainbow dash: STTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! No we… uh… weren't making fun of you… uh… were we guys?

Rarity: (Biting her hoof) um I…I uh… Didn't know Scottish engines had such… uh… Handsome whistles…. ( Nervous grin.)

Gordon: Er, no.

Henry: No, no, certainly not.

Rainbow dash: Y… y… y… Yeah, you two got really awesome fog hor… uh I mean whistle's heheheh…(Nervous grin sweat trickling down hooves shaking) Please.. Don't kill us…

Douglas: That's fine. Noo juist mind the loot o' ye, and keep it that wey.

Big Macintosh: EEEYUP!

Narrator: Donald and Douglas puffed away with Braeburn and Big Macintosh, exchanging winks. And that was the way Gordon, Henry Rarity and Rainbow Dash kept it! Everyday, punctually at 3:30, Gordon and Rainbow Dash pull into tidmouth station with the express. As you already know, it is called the WildNorWester. It is full of people from Wales, Scotland and England. There is also a special coach for passengers who are traveling along Thomas' branchline. When the other coaches are taken away empty, engines and crew have to remember to shunt the special coach onto the bay platform. It doesn't wait there long, for Thomas along with Twilight Sparkle, Annie and Clarabel come hurrying from Ffarquhar to pick it up. Thomas is very proud of his special coach. One Afternoon, Douglas was help Duck in the yard while Donald waited to take a goods train to the other end of the line. Just then, they heard Gordon's whistle, indicating that the WildNorWester was pulling into Tidmouth.

(On board the WildNorWester)

Human husband: Ugh! I told we'd get a cheaper ride back at Cardiff. Mind you, nothing bad has happened… Yet…

Human wife: Ah well, They don't do carriage seats like they do in Somerset. Where are we heading to now dear?

Pony husband: I believe we're heading to Tidmouth Mrs.

Human wife: Ooh Thank you sir… Well I certainly hope that they have better restaurants there than they do at Vicarstown café. That vegetable soup made me feel sick!

Pony Wife: Well to be fair, they at least made the daffodil and daisy sandwiches and the hay chips were very excellent. Just like at Ponyville café.

Human wfie: well that's alright for you Mrs. Pony. But we humans can't eat flowers now… I can get a better meal for 1 shilling back hom…MMMMMM

(human husband covers human wife's mouth)

Pony wife: Why you….MMMMMMM

(Pony husband covers pony wife's mouth)

Pony Husband: I am so sorry about that sir.

Human husband: Uh nononono! I'm Sorry too. She started it Sir..

Guard: Ladies, gentlemen, fillies and gentlecolts, please remain seated. Your trip to Ffarquhar will begin shortly.

Human wife: Ooooh, you'd wouldn't have to wait like this back home now could you?

Human husband: Uuuuugggghhhh!

Narrator: As Duck was busy arranging Donald's trucks, Douglas offered to take away Gordon's coaches.

AppleJack: Aw shucks Douglas. That's mighty kind of y'all.

Douglas: Och tis nothing after all. One of us has to be useful.

Braeburn: Right there Douglas…

Donald: (Annoyed) Excuse me? I'm taken a goods train.

Braeburn: Simmer down Donald. Douglas is only kiddin….

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Douglas: (Annoyed) Goods train? Wha' goods train?

Applejack: Just calm your tenders down you two. Your trucks are coming soon, don't worry Donald.

Donald: (annoyed) At least I'm here rightfully…..

(TOINK!)

Donald: (gasp)

Douglas: DONALD!

Applejack: WHAT IN TARNATION?!

Big Macintosh: SAY WHAT?!

Braeburn: WHAT IN THE HAY DONALD?!

Mr. Hawkins: DOUGLAS?!

Mr. Holden: WHAT?!

Miss Ravens: WHAT THE DEVIL?!

Duck: WHAT IN BRUNNEL?!

Narrator: Donald realised to his horror what they had just blurted out. Was now in a frenzy apology to Douglas, both their faces flooding with tears.

Douglas: (Horrified) Donald, ye lood gob divit! keep 'at mirk! yoo'll jeopardize th' whole mission, right in front of yon engines, ponies and other crew members! If th' fat controller ur princess celestia finds out aboot this!

Donald: (Horrified) Los Sake Douggie! I'm so sorry! So so sorry!

Duck: What in the blazes is going on?!

Narrator: Donald and Douglas took a deep breath and confessed.

Donald: Alrecht, we'll teel ye what's gonnae oan. But yoo've aw got tae promise us tae keep thes a secrit frae Princess Celestia an' th' fat controller.

Douglas: (in tears) please, uir li'es ur dependin' oan thes.

Duck: Don't worry you guys. I'll make Great Western promise.

Braeburn: Same here, I'm makin an appaloosa promise.

Applejack: Ya'll can count on us to keep your secret.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Mr. Hawkins: I'm with you too.

Miss Ravens: My lips are sealed.

Mr. Holden: Don't worry, if there's anything that me and Miss Ravens know about secrets, its keeping them secret.

Donald: God bless ye all. Noo', remember when the Fat Controller asked for 57646?

Narrator: Everyone nodded.

Donald: (Whisper) We'll, that engine is really me.

Douglas: (Whisper) and… my nummer is 57647…

Narrator: Everyone gasped in shock.

Braeburn: Good gravy! This…

Mr. Hawkins: But what happened to your original numbers?

Douglas: Our drivers took them off so we'd both come together.

Applejack: But why did you both do this? It doesn't make much sense.

Narrator: Big Macintosh placed his hoof in front of his sister telling her to back down a bit. She then saw tears flowing through there eyes.

Donald: Because if we didn't, my brother Douglas… ( Bursting into tears) Would have been cut up!

Everyone: (Shocking horror) WHAT?!

Donald: Keep it down please… Anyway, back when we were working on the mainland, our controllers soon got word that British railways was planning on modernising the railway. At first, we thought it was just safety modernisation' but… we soon found out that they were planning to dieselise the whole network. By doing so… they were sending us all to the yon scrapyards… all our brothers and sisters are gone except one…I hope he's donin' alright.

Douglas: (crying) Oh Donald I'm so scared. I don't what to do….

Donald: There there Douggie. (Sniffling tears) I so sorry I said that out loud… It's going to be alright…

Narrator: The 3 ponies and the three humans along with Duck stood in shock. After hearing the Scottish twins story, they soon nearly burst into tears. Big Macintosh, though he was strong, his tears soon out won him and he sobbed too. But Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden were hit pretty hard by it.

(flashback)

(Two little engines badly damaged from head on are sitting scared and sad and on the edge of tears… There manager comes in with a cutters torch looking coldly at the two frightened engines.)

?: Please Sir. We didn't mean too! ( crying)

?: We had no idea that your points weren't set right! Please, it wasn't our faul….

?: SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! NUMBERS 4 AND 3! EVEN ON YOUR PATHETIC MONEY BLEEDING FEEBLE RAILWAY OF YOURS YOU WERE ALWAYS A BOTHER TO MY OPERATIONS! THIS INCIDENT IS THE LAST STRAW!

No.4: Oh no Sir. Please, you can't mean…

?: Oh yes I do mean it No.4. Say hullo to your new and last friend, Mr. Cutter's torch!

No.3: NO! YOU HORRID DEVIL!

?: SHUT YOUR MOUTH NO.3! Now that I'm fully in charge now! I'm going to send you pathetic piles of junk to flaming death where you belong! HAHAHAHAHA!

Mr. Holden: OH WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT YOU HORRID MONSTER!

(Mr. Holden tackles the man to the ground and starts fighting him)

Miss Ravens: YOU LEAVE THESE INNOCENT ENGINES ALONE!

Flashback ends…

Braeburn: HEY! Mr. Holden! Miss Ravens! You okay?

Narrator: Both Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden nodded. They knew what they had to do. They didn't really want to go against the fat Controller or Princess Celestia but they were not going to let anymore Sudrian engines be threatened by cutters torches. They were now more determined than ever to keep the Scottish twins safe. Just then, Douglas remembered he had to collect Gordon's coaches and puffed off.

Douglas: I hope the Fat controller or Princess Celestia does neye find out I should nye be here…. I can't abide going back.

Narrator: Douglas worried so much over this, that he forgot about Thomas' special coach he pushed it with the others into the carriage siding. Then ambled along to join Donald at the water column. As he got there, he saw went Thomas come by whistling cheerfully with Twilight Sparkle, Annie and Clarabel.

Thomas: What in Brighton Works?!

Twilight Sparkle: Huh… but I… WHAT?!

Annie: Thomas, Twilight, calm down now.

Clarabel: What's going on?

Thomas: The coach is missing. We need to find it!

Narrator: They bustled over to the twins a moment later.

Thomas: Oy! Where's my coach!

Douglas: Coach?

Braeburn: What coach? What are ya talkin' about Thomas?

Twilight: It's Thomas' special coach that Gordon and Rainbow dash always brings at 3:30 it's not here we need to find it!

Narrator: Douglas stood next to Donald his face going pale with fright.

Douglas: Los Sake! I munna stode the special coach with the others!

Mr. McTerry: Do you see that?!

Big Macintosh: (Scared) Eyyyup!

Braeburn: Oh yep, that does not look good.

Narrator: A mob of angry passengers and ponies erupted from the siding onto the platform.

Miss Ravens: Oh dear. They're complaining to Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller.

Mr. McCloud: Now listen. I've got an idea. We'll change tenders, then when we've done that, we'll take yon goods. Dinna fash aboot' us, quick now, do as I say!

Narrator: Princess Celestia, The Fat Controller and three passengers walked towards Big Mac, Mr. Holden and Mr. McTerry, but Donald with Douglas's tender #10 was out and away with the goods before they came near. Douglas with Big Mac, his driver and Mr. Holden waited with innocent expressions.

The Fat Controller: Ah! No. 9, and why have you not taken the goods?

Douglas: My tender is awa' Sirr.

Narrator Mr. Holden showed him the tender still uncoupled.

The Fat Controller: I see, some defect no doubt.

Celestia: So Donald, tell me, why did No. 10 leave so quickly?

Douglas: Mebbe he saw ye comin' an' thocht he was late.

Princess Celestia: Hmmm…. I see.

Narrator: They turned to the passengers.

Fat controller: Here ladies gentlemen and ponies are the facts. Number Ten has been shunting the yards.

Celestia: Your coach disappeared. We investigate. Number 10 has disappeared as well.

Fat Controller: You can all draw your conclusions. Please accept our apologies, the matter will be investigated. Good day too you all.

Narrator: The Fat Controller and princess Celestia watched them until they climbed the station ramped. Princess Celestia's wings twitched, she wiped her eyes, as the Fat Controllers shoulders twitched and wiped his eyes. Douglas, Mr. Holden, Mr. McTerry and Big Macintosh wondered if they were crying. They weren't, and swung round again.

Fat Controller/Princess Celestia: Douglas, why are you masquerading with Donald's tender?

**Well, didn't ****expect that flashback about Falcon/Sir Handel and Stuart/Peter Sam did you? You'll hear more about that another time. For now, let's jump into 'Brake Van'. (For real this time).**


	74. Brake Van

**Author's notes: I really like this one. This story, at least in original production, was the 1st appearance of 'Oddball'. I also like the song in this episode too.**

_Break Van_

Narrator: The Fat controller and Princess Celestia scolded both engines

Celestia: Me and Sir Charles Topham Hatt are most displeased with the pair of you.

Fat Controller: How long did you think you two could get away with this tomfoolery to lie to me and Princess Celestia. This behaviour is not acceptable at all. I am a fair man, always have been and always will be.

Celestia: And I am very fair mare and always shall be. So Sir Charles Topham Hatt and I have decide to grant you another chance.

Fat Controller: But there must be no more tricks from either of you. Celestia and I shall be watching you both like hawks. We have to decide which of you will stay and which of you will go. Good day.

Narrator: They strode away. The twins looked glum. Neither wanted to stay without the other, even if it meant they'd both be sent home and scrapped. They said themselves.

Douglas: Och we'e sae sorry we got ye fuir intae thes mess. If ah hadnae shunted 'at coach in th' wrang place we wooldnae be in thes mess. And ye wooldnae be in trouble.

Mr. Holden: It's alright you two. We knew you guys didn't mean it.

Big Macintosh: Eeeeyup! All's good.

Donald: But th' tender switch. 'at was…

Braeburn: To tell the apple truth, if I was in your situation, I would have done the same thing.

Donald and Douglas: Huh?

Miss Ravens: After hearing about your predicament we wouldn't dream of blaming you. We promise to keep this a secret from both Princess Celestia and The Fat Controller and we haven't told them anything. Not even to the other engines.

Big Mac/Braeburn/Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: Don't worry Douglas. Your secret is safe with us and we will protect you both with our lives.

Narrator: Donald and Douglas were touched by this.

Donald: Och thank ye all. That means a lot to us.

Douglas: Then what are we tae do?

Donald: Och, each main be as guid as th' other. 'en they'll hae tae keep us baith.

Braeburn: That's the best idea ever. If they see that you two work really well together, then they'll see that they need both y'all.

Big Macintosh: Eeeeyup! We're with you both all the way.

Mr. Holden: You can count on us Donald and Douglas

Miss Ravens: Same here, we aren't going to let any engine be cut up at all.

Narrator: There plan was good but they'd reckoned without a spiteful brake van. There was a new Brake Van in the yard that had come from the Former north eastern railway. But unlike most brake vans, this one had no more soul than the troublesome trucks. He was rude, incredibly impolite, and disrespectful to the engines. The Van had taken an immediate dislike to Douglas, Braeburn and Miss Ravens,

Spiteful Brake van: Hey trucks. You know, I really don't that Douglas engine….

Trucks: Heheheheh so what do ya have in mind eh boss?

Spiteful: Well now I'm glad you asked me that mah boys. Heres the plan. Whenever that scotty boy Douglas has to take us out, we'll hold back, derail, run hot axle boxes, the works. But we can't wreck him… Yet.. And if anyone asks, we'll put the blame on him.

Trucks: Your very sly boss.

Narrator: The van was as bad as his word. Things always went wrong when Douglas had to take him out, then his trains were late and he was blamed. Douglas began to worry.

Spiteful brake van: Well, well, well? what have we here? Douglas the brave, huh? Oh I'm so scared! So you and your brother are the engines we've heard being scolded now heheheh… Your joking, your joking! I can't believe my eyes! Your joking me. Ya gotta be, this can't be the engine to spite. He's ancient! He's ugly! I don't know which is worse. I might just crack a board beam now if I don't die laughin foist! (Singing) When mr. Spiteful brake van says theres trouble on the rails, you'd better pay attention now cause I'm the brake van! And if your wheels aren't shaken then there's some really wrong! Cause this maybe the last time you hear the brake van's song ooooh!

Trucks: (singing) OOOOH!

Spiteful brake van: (singing) ooohhooo!

Trucks: (Singing) Ooooh oooh!

Spiteful brake van: Whoahoo!

Trucks: (singing) Whoahoo! (singing with the spiteful brake van) He's the spiteful brake van!

Spiteful brake van: (Singing with trucks) I'm the spiteful brake van!

Spiteful brake van: (singing) Now if I'm feeling antsy and there's nothing much to do! I'm just make an engine crash into a ditch or field too. And don't know the one thing that will make it work out nice! A wrecked and damaged Douglas that's you now that'll look so nice!

Trucks: (singing) Whooaaoo!

Spiteful Brake van: ( SINGING) Whoooaaoo!

Trucks: (SINGING) Whooa!

Spiteful brake van: ( singing) WHHHOOOOOAAAA!

Trucks: (singing) Whoahoo!

Spiteful brake van: (singing) Ah yeah!

Trucks: (singing with the spiteful brake van) He's the spiteful brake van!

Spiteful brake van: (singing with trucks) I'm the spiteful brake van!

Douglas: Noo! Knock it aff. Noo. We'll aw pay th' dyer consequences!

Braeburn: We need to stay on track now, so please come to your sense!

Spiteful brake van: (Singing) Your joking! Your Joking! I can't believe my wheels! Will someone shut these fella's up! I'm drowning in my tears! It's funny We're laughing! You really are too much! Now without your permission I'm gonna do my stuff.

Douglas: Whit ur ye plannin' tae dae?

Spiteful brake van: I'm gonna do what I do best! Push him mah boys!

(Spiteful brake van and trucks surge forward )

Trucks: (SINGING) Oh on! and on and on!

(Solo)

Douglas: Oh nae! Not again! Whooaa!

(Douglas's reaches the bottom of the hill and his front wheels come of the rails.)

Spiteful Brake Van: (Singing) Ooooh The sound of crashin engines is music in the air, cause I'm the spiteful brake van and no I don't ride fair! It's much more fun! I must confess when an engine comes off the line, not me of course but you oh boy now that'll be just fine!

(After being rerailed Douglas continues on)

Douglas: Noo knock aff. Ur ye will hae tae answer fur thes heinoos act.

Spiteful Brake van: (singing) Oh Brother, your something! You put wheels in a spin! You aren't comprehending The position that you're in It's hopeless, you're finished You haven't got a prayer 'Cause I'm The spiteful brake van and you ain't stayin here!

Spiteful brake van/trucks: AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Narrator: Later that day, Duck, Donald, Henry, Gordon, Sally and Bridget along with Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Holden, Big Macintosh, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Flitter, Cloud Chaser and Fluttershy were resting at Tidmouth when they saw poor, tired and worn out Miss Ravens, Braeburn and Douglas panting into the goods platform.

Donald: Douggie! Whit in Glasgow's nam happened tae ye?

Douglas: Och Donald aam blumin knackerd, it's 'at brake van!

Rainbow Dash: Brake van? What Brake van?

Douglas: 'at grey a body over there! Every time ah tak' heem it, he aye playing tricks!

Braeburn: I know. We've been late 7 times and we've been getting blamed.

Miss Ravens: I'm so worried. Things aren't looking good at all.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Big Macintosh, Applejack Mr. Holden, Mr. Hawkins, and Donald were very angry!

Rainbow Dash: Alright, that brake van has gone too far!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Applejack: Nobody plays tricks on the apple family and gets away with it!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Fluttershy: The Nerve of that Brake van! He shouldn't do that!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Mr. Hawkins: Uh, Big Mac? Uh, mind you, but is eeyup all you can say, nothing against you.

Big Macintosh: Nnnooopppeee. It's alright. Others ponies often ask the same thing. heheheheh…

Mr. Holden: Well, Rainbow Dash is right! We need to put a stop to that horrid brake van once and for all!

Donald: 'at diz it! Dougie ye gang hae rest an' drink. Lae 'at devil ay brake van tae me, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Big Macintosh. We'll deal wi' 'at rotten bloke!

Narrator: in the yards, the brake van was basking in his glory when Fluttershy flew up to him crossly.

Spiteful brake van: Oh great, what do you want you cream and pink palooka!?

Fluttershy: Now you listen here, Mr. Brake Van!

Spiteful Brake van: Yeah! Yeah! Times is lateness so make it snappy sister!

Fluttershy: Now just because you're a brake van and made to protect trains does not give you the right to be a bully! You maybe important to the safety of trains but you do not, I repeat, you do NOT! HURT! MY! FRIENDS! You make any trouble buster, and I'll give you, the stare!

Spiteful brake van: (Sarcastic) Oh yeah. Ahh! So scared! Really, is that best you can do? I've heard more better threats made by Eddie G Robinson yah palooka!

Narrator: Then Applejack joined into the argument.

Applejack: Hold it right there Mr. Brake Van! I've heard you've been causin' a heap of trouble for my cousin Braeburn! You better watch your attitude right this instant!

Spiteful brake van: Ppff! Oh really, and what you gonna do, Cow Pony?

Applejack: That does it! I'm gonna tell Big Macintosh on you!

Spiteful Brake Van: Oh really, you gonna let your big bad brother do your fighten' for you, whimp!

Applejack: (under her breath) That's what you think.

Narrator: Then she walked away and then came back later with Big Macintosh, Rainbow Dash and a very furious Donald.

Donald: Yer a muckle nuisance! It's to leave ye behind I be wantin!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Spiteful Brake van: You can't, how are you gonna keep your trains under control without me? I'm essential. So tough luck, Scotty!

Donald: Och are ye! Ye're naethin' but a screechin' an' a noise when a's said an' done!

Rainbow Dash: Donald's right you hypocrite! You do more damage that you do good!

Spiteful Brake van: Ah cry me a river you multi coloured rainbow horse circus clown! And what you gonna do about it, eh?!

Rainbow dash: Oh you wanna do this the hard way?! Will do this the hard way!

Spiteful Brake van: AHAHAHAHAHA! Wow you really are a clown! You actually made funny!

Donald: Alrecht ye asked fur it!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Narrator: Rainbow dash climbed into the cab and Donald was reversed far enough.

Spiteful Brake van: Pff! Oh seriously! I've got my brakes hard on…

Narrator: But he was wrong, Fluttershy secretly snuck in and unscrewed the brake handle in the van just enough to teach him a lesson without damaging him.

Donald: SPITE DOUGIE WILL YA! TAKE THAT!

Narrator: And Donald charged forward and gave the Van a fierce bump!

Spiteful Brake Van: OOW! OOOH! OOHH! OW! HEY MACK! THAT REALLY HURT MACK! Hey! You don't do that to trucks!...

Donald: Haud yer wheesht! There's mair comin' syne ye misbehave!

Narrator: Fluttershy gave him the stare. The Van was petrified.

Spiteful brake van: Uh, hey trucks um new plan um… It's seems that the heats on us. We'll have to keep it low I'm afraid, my boys and girls!

Narrator: The van behaved better after that ordeal. Douglas' trains were now punctual and the twins and ponies felt happier. Then Donald and Big Macintosh had an accident. He backed into siding. The rails were slippery, he couldn't stop in time and crashed through the buffers into the signal box which was located in the most impractical place. One minute, the signalman was sitting on the balcony the next he fell and landed in Donald's coal pile. He was most annoyed.

Signalman: YOU CLUMSY GREAT ENGINE! NOW YOU MUST STAY THERE! YOU'VE JAMMED MY POINTS! IT SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR SPOILING MY NICE NEW SIGNAL BOX!

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia were most annoyed too.

Fat Controller: I am most disappointed! I did not expect such… Such clumsiness from you!

Celestia: So am I. Me and Sir Charles Topham Hatt had decide to send Douglas back and keep you!

Donald: Am Sorry Sir and M'am…

Narrator: But he didn't say what he was sorry for. We know, don't we?

Fat Controller: I should think so too! You have upset my arrangements. It is most inconvenient!

Celestia: Now James and Rarity will have to help with the goods work whilst you have your tender mended.

Fat Controller: Yeah and out of my own wallet!

Fat Controller/Celestia: James and Rarity won't like that.

Narrator: Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller were right. James and Rarity grumbled dreadfully about extra goods work.

James: Goods work! Goods work! Goods work! Why did it have to be me?

Rarity: I know what you mean James. Why couldn't that little green pipsqueak Percy do this, or Douglas! It's all that clumsy Donald's fault!

James: Hmph! Darn right Rarity! Fancy him crashing into a signalbox of all things!

Rarity: Indeed. What a complete Scottish klutz! Hmph!

Mr. Holden: Oh put a lid on it!

Narrator: Douglas was chatting with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Gordon, Henry, Fluttershy, Flitter, Cloud Chaser, Sally and Bridget at the yards when James stormed in with a goods train.

James: That idiot twin brother of yours Douglas, I swear!

Rarity: If we ever see that Donald, I'm gonna give him such an ear full!

Douglas: Yer right there, James'. Ony wan wad think, that Donal' had his accident on purrpose. But all the same I feel sorry for him, at least he didn't end up like that engine and pony with soome tar wagons.

Narrator: Gordon, Henry, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Flitter, Cloud Chaser, Sally and Bridget giggled and laughed!

James/Rarity: Shut up! That's not funny!

Narrator: Rarity and James hated being reminded of the tar wagon incident.

Douglas: Well! Well! Well! Surely James and Rarity, it wasnae you. You didne say.

James: Oooh… Come on Rarity. Get me out of here before I blow a safety valve!

Rarity: Already on it dear! Hmph!

Narrator: James didn't say, he just slouched sulkily away. He was sulky next morning and wouldn't steam properly. When at last he did start, he went to collect his trucks, he bumped them fiercely. The Spiteful brake van was on his train and he saw a chance to play tricks on James and Rarity and sniggered quietly.

Spiteful Brake Van: Heheheheheh… Hey look guys its James, and he's cross, We'll try to make him crosser still. Hold back boy's

Trucks: Hold back!

Oddball: No. Hold forward!

Trucks: How the heck do you hold forward?

Spiteful Brake van: Ah don't listen to that idiot. Just keep holdin back!

Oddball: Hey! I'm not an idiot.

James: Oy Rarity, Mr. Holden! I'm loosing speed.

Rarity: I don't believe it those horrible scruffy things are doing it again. Holding us back!

Mr. Holden: Hang in there James. We've tackled bad trucks before.

Narrator: James, Rarity and Mr. Holden did there best, but with the brake van against them, they all were extremely exhausted when they reached Edward's station. Luckily for them, Douglas was there with Miss Ravens and Braeburn. James pulled up next to them panting breathlessly.

Miss Ravens: My goodness Will! What happened?

Mr. Holden: The trucks are holding back and that Brake van is only making things worse.

James: He's right. Look Douglas, I'm so sorry I was cross with you but please could you help us up the hill? These trucks are playing tricks!

Rarity: And I'm sorry too Douglas. Please help us.

Douglas: Dinna fast yer self James and Rarity. I forgive yer. We'll show them trucks whose boss! Besides, I've gotta Score to settle with yon Spiteful Brake van too.

Braeburn: Same here. I'm with you too.

Miss Ravens: Of course, I'll help too.

Rarity: Oh, thank you darlings.

Mr. Holden: Oh god bless you both.

Narrator: As soon as James got his puff back Douglas coupled up behind the spiteful brake van, they both glared at each other.

Spiteful Brake van: Alright Douggie boy! If it's a battle you're lookin for, then bring it on!

Douglas: Famous las' words Brake Van!

Narrator: Soon the guards whistle blew and the green flag waved.

James: Come on! come on! Come ON!

Douglas: Get moving you! Get moving you! Yer really testin my patience!

Spiteful Brake van: Keep holdin back boys!

Narrator: Slowly but surely, the snorting engines forced the unwilling trucks and the spiteful brake van up the hill! Halfway up however, James was losing steam.

James: I can't do it! I can't do it! I'm sorry Douglas!

Douglas: Dinna fast yerself James. Leave it to me!

Rarity: Right Douglas. We'll keep our brakes off!

Douglas: Thank ye! Much Obliged Rarity!

Spiteful Brake Van: Hahahahaha! Keep holdin back boys! They're slow down! We've beaten them. Hahahaha! You can't beat me Doug! Now you know why no engines challenge the might of the spiteful brake van!

Douglas: Ye'll Never beat me! Ye muckle nuisance! Miss Ravens, give us full steam!

Miss Ravens: Righto Douglas!

Narrator: Miss Ravens opened the regulator wide open, Braeburn shovelled for dear life and Douglas push and puffed so fiercely that sparks flew from his funnel. The brake van was soon starting to feel funny as he was squeezed between Douglas and the trucks.

Spiteful brake van: Oooerrr! Hey trucks, mah boys and girls! I'm feelin a little sandwiched here, like a cheese sandwich uh…

Trucks: Hold back! Hold back! Don't worry boss. We ain't gonna let these chumps beat us!

Spiteful Brakevan: Uh heheh, yeah uh… That's the spirit my trucks but… would you guys mind taking 5 for bit.

Narrator: There was ominous creaking straining sound of wood. The Guard was anxious.

Guard: Easy Douglas! Easy. You're straining the van!

Spiteful brake van: Oh jumpin pesto sauce! I wish I never thought of this!

Trucks: Go on! Go on! Go on!

Spiteful brake van: Stop with the holding! Stop with the holding back! Make with the holding forwards!

Oddball: (sigh) you should have taken my advice, mr. Brake Van.

Spiteful Brake Van: Alright, you don't have to rub it in. Just please for the love of Marlon Brando, pleases. Go on! Go on! Ooooerrr! Make…..Sure….You… Avenge… Me….

Guard: Go steady! The Van's breaking!

Narrator: But it was too late. The guard jumped as the van collapsed.

Spiteful Brake van: GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: The van was in pieces but the guard landed safely by the side of the line. A few moments later, Princess Celestia and the fat controller arrived.

Fat Controller: I might have known it be Douglas.

Douglas: I'm sorry sir and Princess Celestia. Mebbe Ah was clumsy, but ah wooldnae be beaten by yer tricky van Sirr.

Celestia: Oh, so it was the brake van's fault now, was it? I see.

Narrator: Soon Edward and Fluttershy arrived with some workmen and workponies to clear up the mess.

Fluttershy: Please Sir and Princess Celestia, go easy on him… please. He was just trying his best to keep the train going…

Celestia/Fat Controller: Pardon?

Edward: Fluttershy is right sir and Malady. Douglas was grand. James had no steam left, but Douglas worked hard enough for three engines. I heard him all the way from my yard.

Big Macintosh: Eeeeyup! He worked harder than we did on cider season!

Fat Controller: (sigh) Two would have been enough. I want to be fair Douglas, I really admire your determination.

Celestia: Same goes for me, your determination to keep the train moving all on your own is commendable. But…

Fat Controller/Princess Celestia: (sigh) I don't know. I really don't know.

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia turned and walked thoughtfully away. They were making up their minds about something. But that's another story.

**And that other story will be up next. Look out for 'The Deputation'.**


	75. The Deputation

**Author's notes: All right. Let's get into this one. I got to say, this episode is a really good one, and goes to show you that at 1st you don't succeed, you mustn't stop trying, and another lesson is, 'don't be afraid to speak up to higher authorities when you know they are in the wrong'.**

_The Deputation_

Douglas: (Sad sigh) It's all over Donal'…. They'll send us both away for sure.

Donald: I'm thinkin your right there Douggie. The lucks side has been against us, an engine dinna ken what to do for the best.

Narrator: Both engines went sadly to sleep following there mishaps the other day. They weren't the only ones sad and worried. Back at Knapford hotel, Braeburn, Big Macintosh and Applejack along with Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden and Mr. Hawkins were sitting in the café just drinking down cocoa. They too were feeling furlong about the Scottish engines.

Applejack: (Sad sniffle) I feel so bad for those two Scottish engines. They were the best workers ever.

Big Macintosh: (Tearing up) Eeeeyup….

Mr. Hawkins: (Sigh) I just wish we could do something to save them.

Braeburn: Yeah Mr. Hawkins, but what? We don't know how to tackle this.

Miss Ravens: If only we could show Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller how good Donald and Douglas work together.

Mr. Holden: That's a great idea Rachel. But how will we show them? They're away for a week in England.

Narrator: They all thought very hard but no one knew what to do. Snow came early that year and it was heavier than usual. It stayed too and choked the lines. One evening at Tidmouth, Henry was waiting at the platform, shivering impatiently with the WildNorWester Gordon was being repaired at knapford sheds. Henry, being the second strongest to pull it was rostered. Mr. Hawkins and Applejack were to work with him that night too. It was a bitter cold winter, snow swirled and the wind seemed to howl like anything and because of the terrible storm the train was not due to be back until the following morning.

Henry: BBBBBRRRR! Come on! this storm is getting worse every minute.

Applejack: Simmer down Henry. We can't go without the guards permission.

Mr. Hawkins: I don't want be out in this tundra either Henry, but rules are rules.

Narrator: Finally, Henry started, through the cold blizzard night. The storm was blinding, Henry's headlamps were barely visible through the thick blizzard. As they left the tunnel leaving Knapford, the full force of the blizzard struck Henry like a blow!

Henry: GUGH! (Shivers) Mmm… My lamp… Iron's are… frrr… freezing…

Mr. Hawkins: Don't worry Henry. Will be entering ballhoo in few minutes.

AppleJack: Yeah! Just hang in there Henry.

Narrator: Henry continued to charge down line with WildNorWester, determined not to be beaten by the storm. Despite the brunt of the blizzard, Henry, Applejack and Mr. Hawkins soldiered on passed Maron, but after they passed Killdane junction Henry started to lose speed. Applejack tried to put sand on the rails, but nothing happened!

Applejack: What in tarnation?!

Henry: Hey. What's going on? I'm slipping!

Applejack: Your sanding gears failed Henry! It's most likely been frozen over by the snow!

Mr. Hawkins: Applejack, take the controls. I've got a bucket of sand here. I climb out onto Henry's running board and drop the sand by hand.

Applejack: What in tarnation?! Your not serious right?! You'll freeze to death!

Mr. Hawkins: It's our only chance to keep going!

Narrator: So with that, Mr. Hawkins grabbed his bucket of sand and climbed to the running and began dropping sand on the rails by hand. But it was no use. Henry's wheels just spun helplessly. They we're losing more speed. Mr. Hawkins came back looking worried.

Mr. Hawkins: It's no good. We'll just have to struggle on until we reach Corvans gate.

Narrator: By morning, the whole island was covered now covered in over 12 feet of snow. Most of the engines hated snow, but Donald Douglas were used to it. They knew what they had to do.

Miss Ravens: Good glory! Look at this mess! How are we ever going to clean this up?

Donald/ Douglas: Lae it tae us! We've worked oan snaw removal trains afair th' groopin' act of 1922.

Narrator: Miss Ravens', Mr. Holden's, Braeburn's and Big Macintosh's faces lit up like Christmas trees! The twins would now be able to prove themselves!

Mr. Holden: Oh that's great. Very great!

Braeburn: YEEEHAW! Now that's the Apple Family spirit!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Miss Ravens: We'll go make the arrangements right away!

Narrator: The four friends were as good as there word. They went to speak to inspector Nash. Once they got the approval, the twins were soon couple back to back with a van between there tenders and then each with a snowplough attached to their front.

Inspector Nash: Alright. You'll be taking the mainline. Drivers, ponies, do you have everything.

Miss Ravens: Yes Sir. They're in the van and the snowploughs are on.

Inspector Nash: Good, then off you go. Good luck to you all.

Narrator: They set to work. They puffed busily backwards and forwards patrolling the railway. The snow slipped away easily but sometimes they came across deeper drifts. They would charge them again and again, snorting, slipping, puffing and panting until they had forced their way through. Presently, they came to a drift which was larger than most outside Kellsthorpe road.

Big Macintosh: Hey Mr. Holden, there's mighty 13 foot drift up ahead. We're gonna have to charge this one full steam!

Mr. Holden: Right Big Macintosh! Donald, standby for full force charge attack. Pass the word to Douglas, Rachel and Braeburn!

Donald: Rodger 'at Mr. Holden! Dooggie, gie ready tae charge a deep drift full steam!

Douglas: Rodger 'at Donald! Ready! Miss Ravens, Braeburn?!

Miss Ravens/Braeburn: Ready!

Narrator: They charged it full steam!

Mr. Holden: Alright, good charge everyone. Good charge! Okay, now lets back up and try for another charge.

Narrator: They were just backing for another try when they heard a feeble whistle. People waved and shouted and shivering man and pony were trying in vain to shovel the snow away miserably.

Donald: LOS SAKE! IT'S HENRY, MR. HAWKINS AND APPLEJACK!

Big Macintosh: WHHHAAAT!

Narrator: Donald was right. There was Henry with the WildNorWester stuck in 12 feet of snow. Henry never made it to Crovan Gate last night. With his sanding gear frozen, he began to stall until he hit a snow slide. Mr. Hawkins and Applejack tried to reverse him away, but it was no use and they were stuck. Henry had frozen overnight. Icicles hung from his running board and boiler hand rails.

Braeburn: Oh Sweet Apple Arces! They must be freezing!

Donald/ Douglas: Dinna fash yerself Henry. Bide a while, we'll hae ye out!

Big Macintosh: EEEYUP! HANG ON SIS! BIG MAC'S A COMMIN!

Narrator: Big Macintosh and Braeburn ran out with shovels to help Applejack and Mr. Hawkins free Henry, whilst Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden took over as both fireman and driver, and Donald and Douglas charged again and again! More than once, Donald nearly derailed but just stayed on the rails. At last they pushed the last of the drift away. Donald and Douglas backed onto a crossing. Donald was uncoupled from the van and his snowplough was temporarily taken off to pull henry's train back to kellsthorpe station so that Rainbow Dash with Gordon, who also had snowplow, could pull Henry and his train on to Burrow in furness. Donald was recouped to van, reattached to his snowplough and the twins soon set off again with the signalman's permission. A few days later, the twins were now looking even more depressed than ever. They told the ponies and the engines that fat controller and Princess Celestia were returning soon and were making their final decision and confessed about their past.

Donald and Douglas: They'll send us back for sure….

Narrator: The engines and ponies all felt very sad. Most of them burst into tears. Pinkie Pie was so upset that her cotton candy mane deflated as it did when the Fat Controller contemplated on getting rid of Henry before he was rebuilt at Crewe.

Pinkie pie: Oh no. Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller are going send both of them away, then they'll be scrapped and we'll never see them again.

Percy: It's a crying shame.

Twilight: I know what you mean Percy. Normally I'm mare whom never goes against Princess Celestia's decisions, but in this case I am making an exception. Freeing a chaos crazed maniac is one thing, ahem… even though he did change for the better, thanks to you Fluttershy, heheh…

Narrator: Fluttershy blushed with flattery.

Twilight: But to send an engine away to a place where a steam engine's life is threatened is an outrage. Donald and Douglas really are good engines, despite a few mishaps.

Gordon: I agree! A lot of fuss and nonsense about a broken signal-box! Too many of those if you ask me!

Rainbow Dash: Heck yeah Gordon! It makes it so hard to race each other. And… Who the heck place's a signal-box in front of a siding?

Miss Ravens: Apparently that dumb signalman. He should be fired ASAP.

Rarity: I agree you 2! They had no right to blame Donald for that!

James: And don't even forget that Brake van too. Douglas actually did more good than bad. He actually ended a rolling stock rebellion by destroying that Spiteful brake van. Good riddance, that's white I say!

Rarity: Same here. Douglas did the railway a favour by disposing of that Spiteful fiend of a brake van. GOOD RIDDANCE! In capital letters!

Narrator: Henry was absolutely grateful.

Henry: They were absolutely splendid in the snow!

Applejack: I know Henry. If it wasn't for them, we would have frozen to death/scrap out there!

Applejack/Henry: It isn't fair!

Big Macintosh: Eeeeyup!

Sally: I honestly don't know what's up with them. They did save me and Bridget a few years ago.

Bridget: Your right there dear sister. They just have to save you as well Donald and Douglas.

Flitter: It isn't fair that your being put through all this.

Cloud Chaser: Something needs to be done for them.

Narrator: Then engines and ponies along with Mr. Hawkins, Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden all agreed, but none knew what. Luckily, their answer came just in time. One day, Miss Ravens Pinkie Pie and Percy took some stone trucks to Edward's station and to his luck, as he shunted his trucks onto the pickup siding, Edward was there.

Percy/Pinkie Pie: (sad sigh) Hi Edward…. Hi Fluttershy…

Edward: Hullo Percy, Pinkie Pie, what a nice surprise to see you two here. Why the long faces my friends and the long mane Pinkie Pie?

Fluttershy: They're worried about Donald and Douglas, Edward, and so am I.

Edward: Oh yes, I heard about that Fluttershy. Those poor engines, and they did wonders clearing the line the other day.

Percy: Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller are planning on sending the Scottish twins away. It's a crying shame. They are really nice engines.

Miss Ravens: Let alone good workers too. I can tell by working with Douglas.

Mr. Holden: Same here with me and Donald. They may have had terrible accidents and a few mistakes, but they couldn't help it.

Narrator: Edward pondered the situation.

Edward: Hmmm… Let me see… Ah that's it! I've got it! And such a nice diplomatic solution as well. That should take a load off Twilight Sparkle's mind. What you all need, is a deputation.

Pinkie Pie/ Fluttershy/Percy: A depu…what?

Edward: A deputation my dear friends is when a representative from a house of government, business firm, parliament, or in this case a shed goes to speak to the higher authority, in this case Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller, that there is a certain problem that has occurred that needs to be seen to and corrected.

Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie/ Percy: Huh?

Edward: Oh uh, in shorter words, its when an engine/pony/human just tells the Fat Controller or Princess Celestia that something is wrong and ask them to put it right…

Narrator: Percy, Pinkie Pie, the two humans, Fluttershy and Percy were delighted. Pinkie Pie was so happy her cotton candy mane reflated again,

Percy: Oh thank you Edward! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!

Fluttershy: I'll come with you Percy. I can't wait to tell the others. Um that is if it's alright with you…

Mr. Holden: Of course! Sidney Heaver and I can cover for you. Right Sid?

Sid: Righto William! Good luck Fluttershy!

Narrator: Fluttershy climbed aboard Percy and they ran back excitedly to Knapford sheds.

Percy: GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! WE'VE GOT THE SOLUTION!

Gordon: Really! What is it?

Percy: Edward say's we need a uhh….a uh… Depotstation…

Pinkie Pie: I'd don't think that's what Edward called it? I think maybe a desperation?

Gordon: OF COURSE! But the only only question is…

Henry: What is a uhh… Desperation?

Applejack: Uh or is it depotstation or maybe disputation?

Sally: I think it's a…

Fluttershy: Well whatever it's called, it's when an engine or pony tells the Fat Controller and or Princess Celestia that something is wrong.

Percy: That's right, and then they ask them put it right.

Narrator: The ponies and engines eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

Twilight: Did I hear you right?

Duck: Did you say tell Princess or the Fat Controller?

Twilight Sparkle: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND PERCY?!

Percy: Well Edward told me it was a very diplomatic solution.

Narrator: There was very long silence.

Gordon: Since Percy and Fluttershy came up with idea and Twilight Sparkle knows Princess Celestia better than any of us, I purpose that Percy, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy be our ambassador for our uh… disputation! All in favour say I.

Big Macintosh: EEEYUP!

Rarity/Rainbow Dash/ Pinkie Pie/Applejack/Braeburn/Gordon/Henry James/Flitter/Cloud Chaser: I.

Donald and Douglas: Och aye!

Percy/Fluttershy/Twilight: (Horrified) I?! We can't!

Henry: Rubbish Percy and Fluttershy! It's easy just be your diplomatic selves

Rainbow Dash: Good luck!

Percy/Fluttershy/Twilight Sparkle: (gulp) Oh why me.

Bridget: Calm down you 3. I'm sure you can do this.

Sally: Just remember, it's for Donald and Douglas. Don't be scared to get your thoughts out there.

Narrator: Despite Sally and Bridget trying to keep them calm, poor Percy, Fluttershy and Twilight wished it wasn't settled. They were just shunting in the yards, thinking of what to say to the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia, when…

Princess Celestia: Oh why hello Twilight Sparkle.

Fat controller: Oh hullo Percy, Fluttershy….

Narrator: Percy, Twilight and Fluttershy jumped in fright and some trucks went flying.

Percy/Twilight/Fluttershy: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller looked confused.

Princess Celestia/Fat Controller: Uhhh, it's nice to be back...

Percy: Uh yes Sir and Malady…. Please Malady and Sir…

Twilight: Uh… Yeah it's very nice that your back Princess Celestia and Sir Topham Hatt….

Fluttershy: Same here… So how was your trip at London?

Princess Celestia: Uh it was nice thank you… is something wrong Twilight you're and Fluttershy's legs are shaking.

Fat controller: So is your boiler Percy, you three look absolutely nervous. What's the matter?

Percy: Ppplease sir, the engines and ponies made me a desperation… too sppeeak to you… Sir. I don't like it Ssir…

Twilight: And princess Celestia thte ponies and engines alsso mmade me and Fluttershy a disputation as wwwell ppprincess Cccelestia.

Fluttershy: too speak to you and ssir topham hatt… yyyour hhhighnesss.

Twilight/ Flutttershy: And wwwe don't like it mmmam.

Narrator: Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller pondered..

Fat controller: ah designation? I don't understand…

Celestia: Oh wait a minute, I think you mean deputation, am I right?

Percy: Yyyes Sir, and Malady… It's about the Caledonian 812 twin engines Donald and Douglas Sir and Malady.

Twilight: That's correct Princess Celestia. Now I just want to let you all know that we have absolutely no disrespect to you and Sir Charles Topham Hatt at all and hold you the most highest respect that you can possibly imagine Sir and Princess Celestia.

Percy: But we must stress to both of you Sir and Malady, that the twins have said that if they were to be sent away back to british rails, they will be turned into scrap sir and Malady.

Fluttershy: And that would be most terrible sir and mam, with all there bits and pieces being cut up rusting away, and being melted down sir and mam.

Fluttershy/Twilight/Percy: So please mam and Sir, don't send them both away sir and mam. They're really nice engines mam and sir, we couldn't bare thought of…

Celestia/ Fat Controller: Thank you Percy. Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy. That will do.

Narrator: The fat controller and Princess Celestia walked thoughtfully away as Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle staggered and fainted.

Twilight/Fluttershy: UUUUUGGGHHH…(faint)

Narrator: Later, the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia spoke to the ponies and engines.

Celestia/ Fat Controller: We've had a… a deputation.

Fat Controller: Princess Celestia and I both understand all of your feelings entirely but we do not approve of interferences.

Narrator: He paused impressively. The ponies biting there hooves, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Holden, and Miss Ravens felt as if there hearts were going to beat right out of there chest.

Celestia: However, giving this week's events, both me and Sir Charles Topham Hatt have given the situation a lot of thought and have made our decision.

Fat Controller: Donald and Douglas, Princess Celestia and I have heard that your work in the snow was good and the rescue of Henry and the WildNorWester was outstanding. So we must ask you both…

Fat Controller/Celestia: What colour paint would you like?

Narrator: The twins were surprised.

Donald: Uh blue sir and malady please

Douglas: It reminds us of home in Scotland.

Celestia: Good, but your names must be painted on first so we have no more… ehhh… mistakes.

Donald and Douglas: Thank ye malady and Sirr. Does that mean that… they both of us…

Narrator: Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller smiled and nodded.

Celestia/ Fat Controller: It means….

Narrator: But the rest of there speech was drowned out by a delightful chorus of cheers and whistles and singing.

Donald: (Singing) Let Italy boast of her gay gilded waters,

Her vines and her bowers and her soft sunny skies,

Douglas: (singing) Her sons drinking love from the eyes of her daughters,

Where freedom expires amid softness and sighs.

Donald/ Douglas: (singing) Scotland's blue mountains wild where hoary cliffs are piled,

Towering in grandeur are dearer tae me,

Donald : (singing) Land of the misty cloud

Douglas: (singing) land of the tempest loud,

Donald/ Douglas: (singing) Land of the brave and proud land of the free.

Douglas : (singing) Enthroned on the peak of her own highland mountains,

Miss Ravens: (singing) The spirit of Scotia reigns fearless and free,

Donald: ( singing) Her green tartan waving o'er blue rock and fountain,

Mr. Holden: ( singing) And proudly she sings looking over the sea.

Douglas/ Donald : (singing) Here among my mountains wild I have serenely smiled,

When armies and empires against me were hurled,

Douglas: (singing) Firm as my native rock

Donald: (singing) I have withstood the shock,

Douglas: (singing) Of England,

Donald: (singing) of Denmark,

Donald/ Douglas: (singing) of Rome and the world.

Donald : (singing) But see how proudly her war steeds are prancing,

Miss Ravens: (singing) Deep groves of steel trodden down in their path,

Douglas: (Singing) The eyes of my sons like their bright swords are glancing.

Mr. Hawkins: (singing) Triumphantly riding through ruin and death.

Donald/ Douglas : (singing) Bold hearts and nodding plumes wave o'er their bloody tombs,

Deep-dyed in gore is the green tartan's wave,

Donald: (singing) Shivering are the ranks of steel

Douglas: (singing) dire is the horseman's wheel,

Donald/ Douglas: (singing) Victorious in battlefield Scotland the brave.

Donald and Douglas: Come on everyone all together!

All: (Singing) Bold hearts and nodding plumes wave o'er their bloody tombs.

Deep-dyed in gore is the green tartan's wave,

Donald: (singing) Shivering are the ranks of steel

Douglas: (singing) dire is the horseman's wheel,

Donald and Douglas: (singing) Victorious in battlefield Scotland the brave.

All: (singing) Victorious in battlefield Scotland the brave.

Narrator: The twin engines were here to stay.

**And that was 'The Twin Engines'. What's up next?**


	76. Thomas Comes To Breakfast

**Author's notes: I really like this one. Pretty much all the jokes here hit bulls-eyes, (And yes, we'll get to that one later in the saga). In the original cut, there was a red meat joke in here, but we figured that would be jumping the gun too much. Also, now with Fluttershy in the story, I would be really petrified if the joke was still there. Thank goodness we got to that in time. Also, I added Flora in as well. She arrives not long after the events of '8 Famous Engines'.**

(Mr. Holden is standing on a ladder finishing up the repairs to his ceiling.)

Mr. Holden: (Sigh) There we go, last nail! Thank goodness that's done. (Mr. Holden looks at his watch.)

Mr. Holden: Ah good… I still have enough time to write that letter before Thomas' return party… Hmmm… I wonder how Percy's doing at works.?

(Mr. Holden is justing climbing down from the latter when Pinkie Pie comes rushing towards the desk.)

Mr. Holden: WHAT THE!?

Pinkie Pie writing letter:

Dear Rachel, Mike, and our brand new friend, James Roberts.

We've sure had a really exciting time this year huh! Thomas went and had breakfast! We made a new human friend Mr. Roberts. Then we made friends with Daisy and Rarity's friend Fleur Di Les and Fancy Pants! and we broke the new friend making record again and...

Mr Holden: PPPPPPIIIIIIIINNNNKKKKKKKIIIIEEEEEE PPPPPPPIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Pinkie Pie: Oh hi Mr. Holden I was just going to take care of that letter for you whilst you bake that cake for our new friend making party.

Mr Holden: (Idea) Uh….yes about the cake… Um pinkie, since you're a really great expert on baking, I was, uh… wondering, would you bake the cake for me instead? I already got the ceiling fixed, plus I need to bake a whole lot more stuff like pies, cupcakes uh…Oh yes and cookies too and brownies don't forget the brownies!

Pinkie Pie: You don't have to tell me twice! ( dashes to the kitchen)

Mr. Holden takes over the lettered: Sorry about that, Pinkie once again was just trying to be friendly. So getting back on topic, like she said we did make some new friends after Thomas went to breakfast into that station masters house. When Rarity told me that they were from Canterlot, I admit I was a little bit worried, but they turned out to be really nice and great workers since day one of their arrival. That new diesel railcar however, was a bit too much of herself when she first arrived. She did change her ways and has now become a useful engine too. Anyway, here is the story all about our branchline engines from the Ffaquhar Branchline.

Your friend

William James Holden.

_Thomas Comes To Breakfast_

Narrator Thomas the tank engine and Twilight Sparkle have worked on The Ffarquhar branchline for many years and they know it very well.

Thomas: (Singing) we heard a robin this mornin', we're feelin' happy today; Gonna pack our cares in a whistle And blow them all away!

Twilight Sparkle: (singing) What if we've been unlucky, Feel we ain't got a thing? There's a time we always feel happy.

Thomas/ Twilight: (singing) As happy as a king!

Annie: (singing) When the red red robin Comes bob bob bobbin' Along, along,

Clarabel: (singing) There'll be no more sobbin' When he starts throbbin' His old sweet song.

Thomas/Twilight/Annie/Clarabel: (singing) Wake up, wake up you sleepy head! Get up, get out o' bed! Cheer up, cheer up the sun is red,

Thomas: (siging) Live,

Twilight: (Singing) Love,

Thomas/Twilight: (singing) laugh and be happy!

Twilight: (singing) What if I've been blue? Now I'm walking through Fields of flowers!

Clarabel: (singing) Rain may glisten But still I listen For hours and hours!

Annie: (singing) I'm just a kid again, Doin' what I did again, Singin' a song,

Thomas/Twilight/Annie/Clarabel: (singing) When the red red robin

Comes bob bob bobbin' Along.

Twilight: (singing) When the red red robin Comes bob bob bobbin' Along, along,

Thomas: (singing) There'll be no more sobbin' When he starts throbbin' His old sweet song.

Thomas/ Twilight Wake up, wake up you sleepy head! Get up, get out o' bed! Cheer up, cheer up the sun is red,

Twilight: (singing) Live,

Thomas: (singing) love,

Thomas/ Twilight: (singing) laugh and be happy!

Annie: (singing) What if I've been blue? Now I'm heading through Fields of flowers!

Clarabel: (singing) Rain may glisten But still I listen For hours and hours!

Twilight: (singing) I'm just a Foal again, Doin' what I love again, Singin' a song,

Thomas/ Twilight: (singing) When the red red robin Comes bob bob bobbin' Along.

Thomas: (singing) When the red red robin!

Twilight: (singing) Comes a' bob bobbin'!

Thomas/Twilight: (singing) When the red red robin Comes bob bob bobbin' Along.

Narrator: Thomas runs the lines well that Twilight Sparkle, Miss Ravens Mr. Holden, Mr. Hawkins, Annie and Clarabel often joke about how well he runs the branchline.

Mr. Holden: (breathing fresh air) another flawless run. Well done Thomas.

Thomas: Heheheh. Nothing to it.

Twilight Sparkle: Heheheheh. He does it so good that I bet he can do the run in his sleep, Mr. Holden.

Thomas: What's that then?

Annie: Heheheh. Oh its nothing Thomas, It's just that you've run the line so many times that you can probably run it by instinct.

Clarabel: I agree you know just when and where to stop, when to start, stop and other things too.

Mr. Holden: You can almost manage without me, Twilight Sparkle or your coaches.

Twilight: HEHEHEH I agree!

Thomas: (To himself) All by myself eh… I have been here a long time. Yeah… I bet I could do it.

Narrator: Thomas had become so conceited that he didn't realise that Mr. Holden, Twilight Sparkle, Annie and Clarabel were just joking. Later he boasted to the other engines and the other ponies.

Thomas: Hey guess what? Mr. Holden and Twilight sparkle say I don't need them now.

Percy: Don't be so silly and daft! We all need drivers!

Pinkie Pie: Who's going to start you, and more importantly who will stop you?

Toby: Percy and Pinkie Pie are right. I'd never go without my driver or Applejack! I'd be frightened!

Flora: Me too. I wouldn't dare go without my driver or Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: It would be very scary.

Thomas: Well that's the different's between me and you engines and ponies. You 6 are scared.

Applejack: We're maybe scared, but we're also being smart. Your just being plain out silly partner! Going by yourself is not only stupid but is very dangerous!

Thomas: Pah, I'm not scared. Besides, I laugh at danger!

Applejack/Pinkie Pie/Percy/Toby/Flora: You'd never dare try it!

Fluttershy: At least, I hope you won't try it.

Thomas: I would then. You'll all see.

Applejack: (Sigh) Don't say we didn't warn ya.

Narrator: It was dark next morning when the firelighter came to light the engines fires. Thomas drowsed comfortably as the warmth spread through his boiler. He was half awake in the daylight, still enjoying the warmth spreading through his boiler when the cleaner came to clean the engines up ready for the day's work. Percy, Toby and Flora were still asleep so the cleaner decided to clean clean and oil Thomas' controls to make them operate safely, but this morning he was feeling tired and lazy.

Cleaner: Ugh! You know it never amazes me how much soot and dust gets into these little crooks and nannies Thomas.

Thomas: (Yawn) It's almost time for me to collect the first passenger train and the milk van. Just wish I didn't have to wait this long for Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Holden or Miss Ravens and Mr. Hawkins to get here.

Narrator: Then Thomas suddenly remembered.

Thomas: Hang on a minute, who said anything about waiting? Twilight, Mr. Holden, Annie and Clarabel said I can manage without anyone in my cab and they haven't arrived yet. Heheh. I'll give those silly stick in the muds a surprise. Alright, so here goes.

Narrator: He cautiously first tried one piston and then the other and much to his surprise he felt himself slowly moving..

Thomas: They're moving! They're moving! I'm moving! Alright! Those silly stick in the muds won't be asleep for long. I'll just creep out and then I'll stop and wheesh and make them jump. Heheheh.. That'll give them a wakeup call they'll never forget.

Narrator: But instead it was going to prove to be a wakeup call that Thomas would never forget. Very, very quietly, he headed for the door. Thomas thought he was being clever, but really he was only moving because the careless cleaner had meddled with his controls. Just then, Miss Ravens and Applejack along with Twilight sparkle and Mr. Holden arrived with a new driver fresh out of training at the sheds to start work.

Mr. Holden: Here we are Mr. James Roberts. Ffarquhar sheds.

Mr. Roberts: Ah, nice and quaint. So I see we have four engines.

Miss Ravens: Sure do Mr. Roberts. The blue one is Thomas, the green one is Percy and the brown and blue tram engines are Toby and Flora, and they are steam, not electric.

Mr. Roberts: Ah, smashing. I can't wait to start work. So who are we taking?

Twilight Sparkle: Well today your rostered with me and Mr. Holden with Thomas, then if you go well, you might work with Flora and Fluttershy. Thomas is usually in the red brick portion of the shed.

Mr. Roberts: Uh… but if Thomas is the blue one and he's usually in the redbrick portion of the shed, where is he?

Mr. Holden: Oh don't be silly Mr. Roberts he's right…. Wait a minute! Why isn't he in the red brick portion of the…. That's odd? Meh, Probably Mike Hawkins is taking him to day with Pinkie Pie.

Mr. Hawkins/Pinkie Pie: You called for me?

Mr. Holden: Wait a minute? Mike ?

Twilight: Pinkie Pie?

Mr. Holden: I thought you and Pinkie Pie were rostered for Thomas.

Pinkie pie: Uh no not really, we're rostered for Percy today.

Mr. Hawkins: That's right, you and Twilight are rostered for Thomas, William…

Twilight: Wait a minute, if your not rostered for Thomas… Then who could it be? Maybe Rachel Ravens and Applejack or Fluttershy are with…

Miss Ravens: Hey Will, Mike, Pinkie, Twilight.

Fluttershy: Hello everyone.

Applejack: Who's your new friend?

Mr Holden: Rach, Applejack, Fluttershy?

Twilight Sparkle: So your not rostered with Thomas?

Miss Ravens: (Shakes her head) No.

Applejack: Rachel and ah are with Toby and Fluttershy along with Miss Anderson are with Flora.

Fluttershy: Why do you ask?

Mr. Roberts: Uh, Twilight, Mr. Holden, is that Thomas over there running away by himself?

Narrator: He got no further when….

Mr. Holden: Oh why yes. That's him right over running away by himsel.…(Record scratch) HOLY SWEET WENSLEYDALE! THOMAS!

Narrator: And Mr. Holden grabbed Mr. Roberts and frantically ran down towards the engine servicing yards.

Twilight: Ugh! Mr. Holden, where are you going? I can't solve the mystery of Thomas being missing whilst you two are chasing after Thom,,..…

(Record scratch)

Twilight Sparkle: (Realises) OH MY SWEET CELESTIA! HE'S RUNNING AWAY BY HIMSELF!

Narrator:And Twilight took off after him with Mr. Holden.

Mr. Hawkins: Uh do you think we should go and help them?

Miss Ravens: Oh yeah! We should!

Narrator: And they along with Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy ran/flew after Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Holden.

Twilight: (panic) I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST JOKING WHEN YOU SAID HE COULD MANAGE WITHOUT US?!

Mr. Holden: (panic) I THOUGHT SO TOO TWILIGHT!

Twilight/ Mr. Holden: THOMAS! WHAT THE NAME OF SIR CHARLES TOPHAM HATT AND PRINCESS CELESTIA ARE YOU DOING?!

Thomas: It's alright. I'm justing going to stop and wheesh to fright Percy, Toby and Flora. Ah this should do… and stop…

Narrator: But nothing happened.

Thomas: Uh alright… we'll just call that a practice run. Alright take two… And stop..

Narrator: He soon found his mistake. He tried to wheesh, but he couldn't and he tried to stop, but he couldn't do that either. He just kept rolling along.

Thomas: (Panic) Uh Oh!

Twilight Sparkle: THOMAS, YOU DIOT! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO ANYTHING!

MR. Holden: SHE'S RIGHT. YOU NEED ME TO PULL THE BRAKE LEVER YOU MORON!

Thomas: Oops… Uh never mind. The buffers will stop me. Yeah, I'm sure.

Narrator: But that siding had no buffers. The rails just ended at the road adjacent to a row of houses. Just then, Percy, Toby and Flora were just waking up when they saw Thomas.

Percy: Oy Toby, Flora! Look! Thomas more than proved us wrong! He's out on his own!

Toby: Oh by jov. So he is.

Flora: That's amazing

Narrator: But Thomas didn't think so anymore. Neither did the ponies or Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens and Mr. Hawkins. Thomas left the rails and crunched the tarmac!

Thomas: HORRORS!

Narrator: Mr. Holden's and Twilight Sparkle's eyes widend with horror.

Twilight/ Mr. Holden: HE'S HEADING FOR STATIONMASTER WILSON'S HOUSE!

Narrator: Meanwhile, stationmaster Wilson and his family were just sitting down for breakfast. It was one of their favourites, toast, tomatoes and eggs. But today, Mr. Wilson was more interested reading the sports section of his newspaper.

Mrs. Wilson: Would you like so more tea dear?

Mr. Wilson: Yes dear, that will be lovely.

Mrs. Wilson: More eggs dear?

Mr. Wilson: Yes dear, that will be lovely.

Narrator: Soon the stationmasters wife started to get fed up with mr. Wilson being so dismissive.

Mrs. Wilson: Well then would you like me to take that paper away from you AND BASH YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH IT DEAR!

Mr. Wilson: Yes dear that will be lovely.

Mrs. Wilson: Ugh. Your lucky that we've got kids and don't believe in divorcing and that you get good money from railway insurance. Any husband here could get destroyed by a train coming through a wall.

Narrator: Mrs. Wilson spoke too soon as she soon saw Thomas ploughing through the fence through the garden and a hedge.

Mrs. Wilson: (Panic) Uh Rodger!

Mr. Wilson: Yes dear.

Mrs Wilson.: Now I don't need you to panic or to be dismissive right now, but I think it would be best to put your paper down and take to cover.

Mr. Wilson: What for dear?

Mrs. Wilson: Because there's a train coming through our dining room wall.

Mr. Wilson: That's nice dear… (record scratch) Wait a minute what?!

Narrator: There was a crash! The house rocked. Broken glass tinkled. Plaster peppered the families plates. Thomas collected a bush on his travels. He peered anxiously into the room through it's leaves he could barely speak. Stationmaster Wilson was shocked and furious.

Mr. Wilson: OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS ME! THERE'S AN ENGINE IN MY DINING ROOM WALL!

Narrator: Their children were most surprised.

Son: Cor blimey. It's Thomas. What's he doing in our dining room?

Thomas: Uh..heheheheh. I know what you mean kid. To be honest I keep asking myself the same question.

Daughter: Uh. Will this is hardly our mothers cooking…

Mr. Wilson: Now now kids, get into the kitchen please!

Narrator: So they strode away. After getting his nerve back, he grimly strode outside, shut off Thomas' steam, applied his brakes and surveyed his wrecked garden just as Mr. Holden and Twilight Sparkle came into the crash site

Mr. Wilson: My first prize winning petunias. RUINED!

Twilight: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Mr. Wilson! We'd didn't know he ran off like that.

Mr. Holden: Thomas, you really did think you could go out on your own? What are you, like a 16 year old kid whom wants to go out with his girl friend or her boy friend.

Twilight: Yeah like (imitating) Hey Daddy can I barrow the Ford Anglia to meet Terry tonight!

Mr. Holden/Twilight: NO AND NO THOMAS YOU STAY WHERE WE PUT YOU!

Thomas: You know, I blame you both for this. You made it sound like a very good idea to try out. Uh, but in future I promise not to try it again. Heheheh…

Narrator: Thomas soon saw Mr. Holden and Twilight growling. Twilight was shooting steam from her nose and some plaster falls.

Thomas: (Scared) Okay… shutting up.

Narrator: An angry Mrs. Wilson picked up the plastered covered plates.

Mrs. Wilson: YOU MISERABLE ENGINE! JUST LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO OUR BREAKFAST! ALL RUINED AND COVERED IN PLASTER! NOW I'LL SHALL HAVE TO COOK SOME MORE!

Narrator: Just then, Mr. Roberts, Twilights Sparkle, Miss Ravens, Mr Holden, Mr. Hawkins and the rest of the ponies came into the house with Stationmaster Wilson to see if everyone was alright. Mr. Roberts then noticed Mrs. Wilson, furlong and angry about the spoiled breakfast.

Mr. Roberts: Hey Wilson, I didn't know Betty was your wife. She used to work at Knapford café and she made the finest breakfasts in all of Sodor. Say, Betty! Um, if it's no problem with you, can you put some breakfast on for me too? Please.

Mr. Holden: Uh… Mr. Roberts. I think we've got more pressing issues to attend to…

Narrator: The main 4 drivers and 4 ponies then suddenly felt their stomachs rumbling and then and reluctantly joined in.

Miss Ravens: Uh no matter how hungry we are… aheheheh… Uh, can you put some on for me as well.

Mr. Holden: Uh same here please… heheheheheh oh and the ponies too.

Mrs. Wilson. Why sure. I'll fix up a special dish for your pony friends as well.

Twilight: Why thank you Mrs. Wilson. That's very kind of you.

Mrs. Wilson: Oh no problem Twilight sweetheart. At least somebody, let alone some ponies actually appreciate my cooking. I don't see why not? unlike some other man know.

Narrator: She when into the kitchen and banged the door! More plaster fell. This time it fell on Thomas.

Mr. Wilson: Oh lord Betty. Please, we're lucky to still have house still standing, please do not contribute to any further destruction please dear!

Thomas: Blimey! Thought the wall was going to cave in on me just then. I just hope it'll hold until I'm rescued.

Narrator: Thomas stood there feeling depressed and sorry for himself all morning long. The plaster was ticklish. He wanted to sneeze but he didn't dare in case the house fell on him. No one came to help for hours, everyone else was much too busy as the main 4 drivers and the 4 ponies ate with the stationmasters family in the kitchen.

Mrs. Wilson: I say Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens, Mr. Hawkins , Mr. Roberts would 4 you like too or more eggs and toast by any chance? You all look as though you've been starving there you are dears. (Turns to the ponies) How about you girls? Would like another bushel of apples and carrots too, and I haven't too much for you ponies diets but you're more than welcome to a bit of a tossed salad from last nights dinner?

: (chowing happily) Oh yes please Mrs Wilson.… Oh your cooking is the best oh I've forgot how much I missed the taste of your cooking back at the cafe.

Miss Ravens: (Happily chowing) Oh that's makes two of us! Oh thank you so much Mrs. Wilson.

Mr. Hawkins: (Chowing happily) Oh heck yah please… That's the best thing I ever heard Mrs. Wilson. Say Twilight, could you pass the eggs over here please?

Twilight Sparkle: (Happily chowing on carrots) Oh yes, right. Here you go! Say Mrs. Wilson, where did you get such delicious carrots.

Mrs. Wilson: Oh why, I got them from farmer McColl's farm. He's one of the best farmers in this community, let alone one of the best farmers on Sodor. Oh hey, Mr. Roberts would like some more coffee?

Mr. Roberts: ( Chowing happily) Oh yes please… Oh Betty you have us all spoiled rotten. Oh mike pass the eggs please.

Applejack: (Happily chowing) Oh good sweet apple acres these apples are really good my compliments to the provider and to Farmer McColl. Oh Pinkie, can you pass the salad partner.

Pinkie Pie: Sure thing Applejack.

Fluttershy: (Happily chewing on a carrot) Oh, I must give some of these to Angel and his bunny family too. They'd love these.

Mr. Wilson: Speaking of family, Robert, where's your sister?

Robert Wilson: Down at the store getting more food down at the shops.

Mr. Wilson: (Angry) Oh yes nothing taste's better than free meal, even when you're mothers cooking!

Mrs. Wilson: Oh, stuff it Rodger!

Mr. Wilson: (Sigh) This is what I get for being so dismissive.

Narrator: Presently, 24 workmen came to help with cleaning but before they did anything of the sort they followed their noses to the kitchen.

Workmen leader: Uh hullo stationmaster Wilson, where just here to help out with the… ah I knew smelled something good? Um excuse me Mrs. Wilson if it's no problem for you could you lay some pancakes for me and lads please?

Mrs. Wilson: Why Certainly. It reminds me of the good old days when I worked at Knapford Café'.

Thomas: (Sigh) Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be here for a long while? Um say, could someone do something about this bush? It's really itchy.

Narrator: Eventually after stationmaster Wilson's wife finished cooking and feeding the 24 strong work force several times over, the workmen finally propped up the house with strong poles and laid rails through the garden. Meanwhile, the Scottish twins Donald and Douglas arrived With Braeburn and Big Mac who were very surprised about Thomas' predicament.

Braeburn: Thunderation! What happened here?

Applejack: Thomas tried going off on his own without a driver or Twilight Sparkle. I knew he couldn't it.

Donald Och well sometimes it's best way to learn is the hard way. Aye Big Macintosh.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup. I know what you mean. Right Sis? ( Grinning cheekily)

(Flashback)

(Applejack bucks the last apple tree. Or so she thought)

Applejack: Look, I did it. I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How d'ya like them apples?

Big Macintosh: Um, how do _you_ like _them_ apples?

(Big Macintosh points his to the other apple trees that applejack didn't finish.

Applejack: (Mumbling) Where'd all the apple...? (Mumbling, faints and sighs)

(End flashback)

Narrator: Applejack blushed and looked at her hooves. The applebucking incident was something she wanted to forget.

Douglas: Och well, dinna fast yerself Thomas. We'll soon have ye back the rails.

Narrator: Soon Donald and Douglas puffing hard managed to pull Thomas to safety. Thomas' funnel was bent, bits of fencing, the bush and a broken window frame festooned his front end which was badly twisted. The twins and apple cousins laughed and left him.

Donald/Douglas: GuildBye Thomas. Don't forget yer driver next time.

Big Mac: Eeeyup! Heheheheheh.

Breaburn: Hahahahah! Good on you 2.

Narrator: Thomas was in disgrace and was taken back to the shed. Toby, Flora and Percy were still there.

Percy: Now, what was it about Mr. Holden and Twilight Sparkle say that you don't need them now?

Toby and Flora: (Trying to stifle their giggles, but can't contain themselves.)

Twilight Sparkle: What, Thomas?! We we're just joking, really!

Mr. Holden: That's right we made it funny just to for kicks. I wrote in my diary today. I didn't expect you to go through with it!

Narrator: There was worst to come.

Celestia/Fat Controller: You are a very naughty engine!

Thomas: (muffled) I know sir and Malady. I'm Sorry malady and Sir.

Narrator: Thomas' Voice was muffled behind his bush.

Fat Controller: Now we are well aware that the accident was not entirely your fault and we will speak to ross the cleaner about what he did, but you should have known better than to believe you can manage without your crew and not take things too seriously.

Celestia: Now you must go to Crovans Gate Works to have your front end mended. It will be a long job to fix you up.

Thomas: (Muffled) Yes malady. Yes Sir.

Fat Controller: And meanwhile, a diesel railcar will do your work until you get back.

Narrator: Thomas was horrified.

Thomas: A d…d…d diesel, Sir!?

Fat Controller: Yes Thomas, that's right. A Diesel railcar. Diesels always stay in there sheds until they are wanted.

Celestial: And diesels never gallivant off to breakfast in station master's houses.

Narrator: Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller turned on there heels and hooves and walked sternly away.

**And that was 'Thomas Comes To Breakfast'. Look out for 'Daisy' next.**


	77. Daisy

**Author's notes: Gosh, the Branchline Engines saga is fun to edit and this is no exception. We also meet 2 new pony friends as well.**

_Daisy_

Narrator: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Percy, Toby and Flora were worried. Thomas' recent accident had caused a great deal of trouble.

Twilight Sparkle: I sure hope Thomas is doing alright.

Toby: I'm sure he'll be fine Twilight, but I sure hope the Fat Controller forgives him soon.

Flora: I agree Toby. It wasn't entirely his fault. It was that careless cleaner. I'm just glad they fired that guy before he could do anymore damage.

Applejack: I know what ya mean you 2. That cleaner could have hurt somebody really badly. So goodbye and good riddance to that lazy cleaner.

Pinkie Pie: Same here. He was lucky that Thomas wasn't going at high speeds and that the milk man moved out of the way.

Fluttershy: I'm just glad that Thomas is being sent to be mended and that house is being fixed now.

Percy: I know what you mean Pinkie and Fluttershy. I just hope that the diesel that's coming to fill in for Thomas is not gonna be troublesome like that…

Pinkie pie: (SINGING) Evil enchanter, who speaks does evil banter and if you look deep in his eyes feel like your (Twilight covers her mouth)…mmmmmmm….

Twilight: Okay Pinkie Pie. We all remember the story and no he was not an enchanter, but he sure was evil.

Narrator: The following morning, Princess Celestia and The Fat Controller stood at Ffarquhar platform with two other ponies. Both looked very smart. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy Percy, Flora and Toby eyed them anxiously. Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden, Mr. Hawkins, and Mr. Roberts were with them as well.

Celestia: Ah, excellent. You're all here. Me and Sir Charles Topham Hatt would like you to meet the new recruits of the railway.

Fancy Pants: Good morning there chaps! My name is Fancy Pants. I know quite a funny name for colt pony such as myself, but I don't mind and this is my life long and foalhood companion, Fleur Di Les.

Fleur Di Les: Pleasure to meet you… um…

Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle and I'm Princess Celestia's personal student at the Canterlot Academy of magic.

Narrator: Fleur Di Les and Fancy Pants were charmed.

Fancy Pants: Ah yes Miss Sparkle. I remember, you were at our social gathering garden party. I had no idea you were one of our fair princess's personal student.

Fleur Di Les: How marvellous, quiet a marvel to meet such a fine student of the magical arts.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle, flattered, blushed redder than James' paint.

Pinkie pie: Oh and I'm Pinkie Pie. I'm the one who throws parties.

Fleur Di Les: Ah yes. I remember you too my fine pink mare. You helped make our garden party really smashing and you made the grand galloping gala much more exciting 2 years ago.

Fancy Pants: Ah. You must be Applejack. Might I just say your apple treats were marvellous. You'll get my vote for the best apple treats award dear girl.

Applejack: Aww shucks. Thank you kindly.

Fleur Di Les: And you must be the sweet and kind Fluttershy. You were the one who made friends with the birds at the garden party.

Fancy Pants: I must say, you have quite the gift Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Oh uh… thank you Fancy Pants and Fleur Di Les. I-I did have trouble with the animals at the gala though.

Fleur Di Les: Oh those animals are very stubborn. They will only respond to their gardener.

Fancy Pants: Sorry about them for putting you into a fluster. Hopefully they will calm down.

Fluttershy: Oh, it's not your fault. I guess I was also a bit too excited.

Fancy Pants: Oh my word, I see your railway is powered by steam here.

Fat controller: Indeed it is Mr. Fancy Pants.

Percy: Um, excuse me, Mr. Fancy Pants, but I hope you and Miss Fleur Dis Les don't mind working with us.

Fancy Pants: Oh bless you no, old sport! I actually fancy good steam trains. We have a railway back home still powered by steam runs all over the land of Equestria. Now it runs to Sodor as well thanks to those magic buffers and via shuttle service over here. Anyway, as a foal, I've always wanted to be at the footplate of a great steam locomotive. (Sigh) dark nights under bed sheets pretending to shovel a half a pound dirty nutty slack coal into the firebox of the Pheonix Limited from Canterlot to Manehattan.

Fleur Di Les: The tradition had passed down onto me as well. Heheheh that made the old buggers jump back in Canterlot.

Fleur Di Les/ Fancy Pants: heheheheheh.

Fancy Pants: Anyway, judging by your number, you must be Percy NWR's number 6.

Fleur Di Les: And you I'm sure are Toby NWR's No.7 and 1st steam tram. And this must be Flora, the NWR's No. 17 and the 2nd steam tram here.

Narrator: Percy, Toby and Flora were surprised.

Percy/Toby/Flora: How did you know?

Fleur Di Les: Oh, our good friend Rarity told us all about you. She did seem a little worried about what we would think of you, but in our books, you're alright with us.

Narrator: The branchline engines were flattered.

Fancy Pants: Yes indeed, though I am sorry to hear about NWR's No. 1, Thomas' predicament. Many wishes to him for good recovery.

Toby, Percy and Flora: Why thank you Sir.

Fancy Pants: oh just call me Fancy Pant's nopony ever calls me anything that formal.

Fleur Di Les: And you 4 must be the engine crews.

Mr. Holden: Yes, as matter of fact, we am. My name William James Holden. I come from a railway family background. I'm one of the first youngest engine drivers from 1920 at the age of 14. I'm also a big fan of history and culture.

Narrator: Fancy pants and Fleur Di Les were amazed.

Fancy Pants: How extraordinary and you don't look very aged at all.

Mr. Holden: Heheheh. Well I have Princess Celestia to thank for that. 2 of our friends have gotten the same treatment.

(Celestia giggles)

Miss Ravens: I'm Rachel Marie Ravens, I'm an engine driver too. And like Mr. Holden I was too one of the youngest and the first female engine driver on the railway in 1923 at the age of 16.

Fleur Di Les: Oh how wonderful and they thought ladies couldn't work on railways.

Mr. Hawkins: And ponies, don't forget ponies as well. Oh btw, I'm Mike Jay Hawkins. I'm an engine driver myself and studied physics and engineering with Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens before getting a job on the Great Western Railway in London England. That is where I met my friend Duck, a great western pannier tank engine whom works at Tidmouth yards. And soon we came here to help out with the increasing work load. And now I work everywhere on the NWR.

Mr. Roberts: I'm James Thompson Roberts. I'm pretty much new here and the only run I've done was with Percy since Thomas' unfortunate accident.

Fancy Pants: I see. Well it's an honour and pleasure to meet you all.

Fleur Di Les: Same here. You all are quite famous back in Ponyville.

Narrator: Just then they heard an unfamiliar horn. Then a green diesel came in and pulled into Ffarquhar station.

Fat Controller: Ladies, gentlemen, engines and ponies, here is Daisy, a British Rail Class 101 diesel multiple unit Railcar. She has come to help while Thomas is… uh… in dispose.

Daisy: Hullo there. Pleased to make your acquaintances with you famous ponies and engines.

Toby/Percy/Flora/Twilight Sparkle/Pinkie Pie/Applejack/Fluttershy: Yeah uh, pleased to meet you too Daisy.

Toby: You know, I think the last diesel that visited here in 1957 said the same thing.

Pinkie Pie: You'd be right there Toby, and he was not too friendly.

Fluttershy: I just hope this diesel is better then the last one.

Percy: Uh, please Sir and malady, will she go sir and malady, when Thomas comes back Sir and Princess Celestia?

Twilight Sparkle: Now calm down Percy. Give Daisy a chance. She's probably better than that other diesel engine that visited.

Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, you are absolutely right. Percy, you need to give her a chance to prove herself before you judge.

Fancy Pants: She's right and it's not like she's going to replace you lot or Thomas.

Fleur Di Les: Right, and a little minor modern flare doesn't hurt at all.

Fat controller: It depends, and for goodness sake Percy just calm down. She's only just arrived.

Percy: Oh uh, yes good point everyone.

Celestia: But anyhow, for however long she stays, I hope you will all make her feel welcome and comfortable.

Twilight Sparkle/Applejack/Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy/Percy/Toby/Flora/Main 4 drivers: Yes Sir and Princess we'll try Sir and Princess.

Fat Controller: Good, now run along now and show her the sheds. She'll want a rest after her long journey. Oh Mr. Holden, Mr. Roberts, Miss Ravens, Mr. Hawkins and Twilight may Princess Celestia and I have a word with you please?

Mr. Holden: Oh yes Sir.

Mr. Roberts: What is it Sir?

Miss Ravens: Uh, just want to let you know, we had nothing to do with him running away into Station Master Wilson's house. It's pretty much Ross the cleaners fault, not us.

Celestia: We are aware of that and have fired Ross. Anyway, you four will be taking turns operating Daisy, so you 4 know how to operate a diesel for future references.

Twilight Sparkle: But what am I to do?

Celestia: Oh, you get to be the guard.

Twilight Sparkle: (reluctant) Yes Princess Celestia.

Narrator: Unfortunately for the engines and ponies, they soon found that Daisy would be very hard to please. She shuddered at the engine shed.

Daisy: WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT!

Toby: This is where you'll be sleeping!

Daisy: I will never sleep in this old shack!

Applejack: What in tarnation?!

Fancy Pants: Now Daisy, mind your manners my dear! I think it's quite marvellous. The design reminds me of a Victorian style culture.

Fleur Di Les: Fancy Pants is right. Quite fancy and quaint.

Daisy: Well it maybe alright for you, Fancy Trousers, but not for me!

Fleur Di Les: I beg your pardon Daisy! His name is Fancy Pants! How dare you!

Daisy: Oh come off it dear. Anyway, this shed is too smelly! I'm highly sprung and anything smelly is bad for my swerves.

Applejack: Fine then. Try that carriage shed over there.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, and perhaps it will suit you!

Daisy: (sigh) I suppose.

Narrator: Fortunately for them all it did please Daisy… on one condition unfortunately.

Daisy: Well I do say this is much better, but whatever is that pile of rubbish.

Twilight Sparkle: What rubbish?

Fluttershy: Oh my. Did someone leave some empty food packets or bottles or cans in here? I'll get the cleaning supplies.

Daisy: No, it's those 5 worthless pieces of junk.

Narrator: The (Cough cough) rubbish (Cough cough) she was referring to, turned out to be Annie, Clarabel, Fiona, Elsie and Henrietta, who were offended beyond words.

Annie: HOW DARE YOU!

Clarabel: YOU MONSTER!

Henrietta: WHAT A HORRID ENGINE!

Elsie: THAT'S JUST RUDE!

Fiona: WE WON'T STAY HERE TO BE INSULTED!

Daisy: Good. There's other places for you to go for that you rust buckets!

Fluttershy: EXCUSE ME! (Flies up to Daisy and gives her the stare) HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FRIENDS! YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT MISSY!

Daisy: (Stutters) Uh… I uh…

Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Percy, Toby, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Flora, Fluttershy, I think we better get these coaches and guards van away from Daisy. Fancy Pants, Fleur Di Les I hope you don't mind…

Fancy pants: After seeing those beautiful darlings fall victim to that rail cars volatility, I understand completely my dear.

Fleur Di Les: And same here darlings.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh thank you so much. Theres a nice holiday inn over at Ffarquar.

Mr. Hawkins: I'll come with you too.

Mr. Roberts: Same here.

Mr. Holden: Count me in.

Miss Ravens: You ain't leaving me behind.

Narrator: So main 4 drivers and the ponies helped Percy, Toby and Flora take the coaches away to Knapford sheds. The 4 drivers, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy had to help Percy, Toby and Flora sooth the coaches hurt feelings for half the night. Sadly, the same couldn't be said for the engines who by morning the engines were feeling extremely exhausted but managed to keep on going. Since Percy and Pinkie Pie along with Mr. Roberts were going to be working together on goods train up to Ffarquhar at 6:15 Am, Toby, Applejack and Mr. Hawkins kindly allowed Twilight Sparkle, Miss Ravens and Mr Holden to travel with the quarry men up to Ffarquhar in Henrietta, Annie and Clarabel. On their 7:25 train to the quarry they stopped at Ffarquhar to let Twilight Mr. Holden Miss Ravens off to work with Daisy who was feeling bright and cheerful. They were just about to fall asleep when she tooted gaily at the 3 steam engines, the 4 drivers and 4 ponies making them jump.

Daisy: YOOHOO!

Toby/Percy/Flora/4 drivers/4 Ponies: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I SURRENDER!

Fluttershy: Doh!

Narrator: Fluttershy was so started that she flew into Flora's cab. Like with Edward, Fluttershy felt safer with the old tram engine.

Daisy: Heheheheh. What's with all the screamin' ya work horses!

Twilight: What the name of Celestia was that for?

Daisy: Why, to wake you up you silly filly! You can't be standing here all day dillydallying when we've got work to do.

Applejack: Easy for you to say (quietly to herself) ya arrogant stuck up over size tin can.

Toby: You practically took our shed facility from us.

Flora: Not to mention that you frightened poor Fluttershy. She is very sensitive!

Percy: (Sleeply) ugh.. I wish steam engines were able to drink coffee too.

Fancy Pants: Now Daisy that wasn't very sport's mare like!

Fleur Di Les: Indeed was that really necessary?

Daisy: Oh come on! They started to fall asleep and needed a bit of a wake up call.

Narrator: Fancy Pants and Fleur Di Les faces took on a mask of dismay as they accompanied Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Holden and Twilight sparkle into Daisy. Mr. Holden took the controls and drove Daisy out of the yards and backed into the station a crowd of passengers waited on the platform. When she arrived, Daisy was delighted to show off to the waiting passengers.

Daisy: Look at me! I am the latest branchline diesel, let alone the latest diesel railcar. Highly sprung and right up to date. You won't want Thomas's bumpy old suburban Annie and Clarabell now, nor those wretched antiques Henrietta, Fiona and Elsie either.

Fancy pants: (Quietly to Fleur Di Les) So she says, eh my dear?

Fleur Di Les: (Quietly to Fancy pants) Indeed, my dear friend.

Narrator: The passengers and pony visitors were interested. They climbed and sat back comfortably waiting for Daisy to start. Fleur Di Les and Fancy Pants whom were aboard Daisy waited too as Daisy purred happily like a kitten waiting to for the all clear signal.

Passenger one: Wow how modern!

Passenger two: Oh yes, I never rode on a diesel rail car before.

Narrator: Every morning, a small 4 wheeled slatted van is coupled behind Thomas' first train. The local farmers such as Farmer McColl , Farmer Trotter, Farmer Crowe, and Sam the Farmer would take their milk down to the Ffarquhar station the porters load the milk churns into the van and Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Holden take it down to the Sodor Dairy Located near Troyreck station. Thomas never minds the extra load.

Shunter: Oh, almost forgot the milk. Mr. Roberts could you, Pinkie Pie get Percy to shunt that into place?

Percy: No problem Sir.

Mr. Roberts: Right away Sir.

Pinkie Pie: You can count on us.

Narrator: They went off happily to fetch the milk van. Unfortunately, Daisy didn't feel the same tenacity as Thomas did. When she saw that the van was to be coupled to her, she was most indignant and stopped purring.

Daisy: WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT FILTHY THING?!

Shunter: It's the milk van form the local farmers to take their milk down to….

Narrator: In the station, Mr. Holden and Mr. Hawkins along with Twilight Sparkle were getting some coffee at the station's new small restaurant. Mrs. Wilson had decided to go back into the work force and opened a station restaurant right next to station.

Mr. Holden: Hey Betty, I'm glad to see your back in the workforce again. I missed your Wensleydale cheese omelets.

Mrs. Wilson: Oh its great to be back again Mr. Holden. It's nice to get out of the hustle and bustle of being a house wife now that we have a nanny for the children, (To herself) and it beats working with that lazy stationmaster husband too. (Back to talking to Mr Holden) And even getting pony costumers too, thanks to the pony menu I've made. I'll probably need help from Applejack and Pinkie Pie to make it bigger.

Twilight: Oh that's fantastic Mrs. Wilson. So um, what's on the menu for lunch.

Mrs. Wilson: Well for you and pony friends, I've got apple pies, daffodil and daisy sandwiches and hay fries.

Twilight: Oh my favourite. Daffodil and daisy sandwiches and hay fries.

Mrs. Wilson: And for you two I've got grilled cheese sandwiches for you lot.

Mr. Holden: Ah great, (Looks at his watch) Oh we'd better get going. It's nearly time for the first train.

Narrator: They thanked Mrs. Wilson and walked back to the station.

Daisy: YOU 3 WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT!

Mr. Hawkins: Ugh! For the love of Sodor, what is it now Daisy?

Daisy: Do you see that thing over there?

Twilight: Yeah, I see. It's just a milk van we always take on Thomas' first tra…..

Daisy: DO THEY EXPECT ME TO PULL THAT HIDEOUS THING!

Twilight: (Annoyed) Oh for ponies sake Daisy! It's just one Milk van.

Mr. Hawkins: (Annoyed) She's right Daisy. I mean that's hardly even a train! Well at least when Thomas' takes it, he's with Annie and Clarabel but still this is nothing!

Mr. Holden: (annoyed) Ugh…. Bite me Daisy and build me a narrow boat, surely you can pull one zippin de do dah one van!

Daisy: It's not a matter of if I can… I WON'T! I TAKE PASSENGERS AND PASSENGERS ONLY, NOT PULL TAIL ENDERS! Have that green pipsqueak Percy and Pinkie Pie take it! From what I hear, they love messing about with trucks!

Pinkie Pie: Excuse me we're right here you know!

Percy: We don't like your tone of voice either.

Daisy: AH SHUT UP YOU LITTLE GREEN CATERPILLAR WITH RED STRIPES!

Percy: I BEG YOUR PARDON!

Narrator: Mr Hawkins, Mr. Holden and Twilight Sparkle were incandescent with rage.

Mr. Holden: (Furious) You! You listen to me and you listen good. You are really starting to get me very very angry Daisy! I mean my face is turning red! The vains poppin out of my head the foam of rage is starting to foam out my mouth like a mad Dog!

Mr. Hawkins: (furious) same here you… you … see that! I'm so angry at you that I can't even describe you!

Twilight Sparkle: And so am I. You are really testing us. Your getting me so mad that steam is coming out of my nostrils and my mane!

Mr. Holden/Mr. Hawkins/Twilight Sparkle: IT IS NOT PINKIE PIE'S NOR IS IT PERCY'S JOB, IT IS YOUR JOB AND YOU ARE GOING TO PULL IT! NOW!

Daisy: Well then, I REFUSE TO!

Narrator: Daisy began to shudder violently and furiously.

Twilight: Oh for the love of Equestria! Come on girl. Back down!

Daisy: Only if that van is uncoupled!

Mr. Holden/Mr. Hawkins/Twilight: Oh for pete sake Daisy!

: Just do as you are you are told!

Mr. Holden: Shut the heck up!

TWILIGHT/MR. holden/ Mr. Hawkins: **AND BACK THE HECK DOWN!**

Daisy: NO!

Mr. Holden: Daisy! I'm give you to the count of three to back down on the darn van!...1…..2….3!

Daisy: FINE!

Narrator: Daisy lurched backwards and battered into the milk van she was so cross that she blew a fuse!

Daisy: (Rudely) TOLD YOU!

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle was so mad that she her mane and tail burst into flames in fury and rage. In all their years working with the ponies Mr. Holden and Mr. Hawkins had never seen Twilight so angry in their lives. But they didn't blame her. They were furious too. The passengers Fancy Pants and Fleur Di Les got out and looked on in disbelief. Everyone argued with her but it was no use.

Fancy pants: I say old bean, what seems to be the problem with this engine?

Percy: Daisy playing up because she doesn't want to take the milk.

Fleur Di Les: Oh? And Why ever not?

Daisy: I'll tell you why. It's uh… Fitters orders!

Twilight: Uh… but I… WHAT?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF EQUESTRIA IS THAT?! Why is it that I never understand you diesel engines? WHAT THE HECK IS FITTERS ORDERS?

Mr. William: More importantly, what the heck does that even mean?

Daisy: My fitter is a very nice man. He's interested in my case. He comes every week and examines me carefully (impersonating fitter) 'Daisy!' he says, 'Never never pull. your highly sprung and pulling is bad for your swerves!' (impersonating stops) And that is how it is. End of story!

Narrator: The passengers all glared at her.

Daisy: What? Why are you all looking at me like that?

Stationmaster Wilson: What a load of STUFF AND NONSENSE!

Fancy Pants: Indeed Old bean. I've never heard something so absurd in my life.

Fleur Di Les: I agree. She makes that rich, arrogant, sorry excuse for a Prince snob Blueblood look generous.

Percy: Tell someone from the mainland and they'll tell you the same thing.

Pinkie pie: They'll tell you the same thing in Equestria too.

Daisy: Rubbish?! My fitters story is the truth!

Shunter: I can't understand it whatever made the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia send us such a feeble…

Daisy: (furious) fff FEEBLE! I'LL GIVE YOU FEEBLE! COME ON SAY TOO MY FACE!

Shunter: ALRIGHT THEN BRING IT ON THEN! HEH I CAN TAKE YOU WITH ONE HAD TIED BEHIND ME BACK!

Daisy: You got the advantage knuckle head, I DON'T HAVE ANY HANDS!

Passengers: OH COME ON NOW. WE'RE LATE ENOUGH ALREADY!

StationMaster Wilson: It's no use. Just uncouple it. I'll just have to make other arrangements.

Mr. Holden: You know guys I'm not gonna lie to you I hate driving a diesel engine, well barring Rusty of course and Rachel too, but I seriously hate driving diesels. I miss my steam engine. You just push a button on this thing and just flies off, at least Rusty and Rachel are real diesels. She's all clean and I can't stand it.

Twilight: And we got little kids and foals knocking on the door saying. 'ooh can we come in and see the thingy's' and we're like 'No. Sorry you can't come. Get back in your seat!' I can't stand it either!

Mr. Hawkins: I know what you guys mean and especially when they try to put up a struggle I can't take it!

Mr. Holden: I mean, golly Twilight. I hope there done fixing Thomas I want him back soon! I mean I've had to go to a physiologist for mental therapy because of that diesel engines, not Rusty or Rachel, those two are great, but engines like daisy really are a pain in the neck! (sobbing) I miss Thomas!

Twilight: I miss him too. (Gently squeezes their hands for support) There there guys. Will make it through this, I hope.

Mr. Holden/ Mr. Hawkins: Thanks Twilight. We needed that.

Narrator: So they uncoupled the van and Daisy purred out of the station. She could now enjoy the rest of her journey.

Daisy: That's was the best whopper story I've ever told. I'll do just what work I choose, and no more.

Narrator: But she said to herself.

**Well, what do you think of Fancy Pants and Fler Di Lis working with Daisy? I think they fit perfectly. Just wait until we get to the next one.**


	78. Bullseyes

**Author's notes: I got Flora to play a bit of a role in this one as well. Besides that, not much has changed. Anyway, I really like this one because all the jokes in this story hit, well, Bullseyes. (Pinkie Pie comedy drums) Anyway, here we go.**

_Bullseyes_

Narrator: Now as all may know by now, Toby and Flora, the tram engines, has cowcatchers and sideplates. These are to help to prevent animals from getting hurt if they stray onto the line, which is sometimes problematic on the tramway line leading up to Ffarquhar/Anopha quarry. Daisy thought that Toby's and Flora's fenders were silly.

Daisy: You're afraid of getting hurt yourself!

Toby: We are not!

Daisy: You are! I've not got stupid cowcatchers, but I'm not frightened!

Applejack: What in tarnation?! These here side plates don't mean they are frighten, it's just the way they were built and for good darn reasons too! What if an animal were to come across our path? There aren't any fences along the tramway, it just runs along the road.

Flora: And if the farmers were to be herding cows, a stray cow could run onto the line. That's what they're needed for.

Daisy: Oh really? Pah hahahaha! You need them because your frightened. As for me, I just 'Toot!' and they all move out of the way.

Toby: But they don't Daisy! Barring our friends from Equestria, our sudrian animals are sometimes unpredictable and you never know what they do.

Flora: Indeed. Our pony friends would't do that, but the Sudrian animals might. That's the entire point!

Applejack: Thank you kindly Toby and Flora, and I can certainly can vouch for you 2 as well. And to be fair, from experience of being farm girl back home in Equestria even some critters that I work with sometimes get bit antsy sometimes and sometimes do unpredictable things as well.

Fluttershy: Not to mention I am also an expert on animals. Sometimes, they can be a bit skittish and run away from those who they aren't use to. Sometimes, they can also attack if your not careful.

Daisy: Well maybe not for you! You 2 have just got silly little bells.

Applejack: Now what in the hay is that suppose to mean?

Daisy: Well there's hardly anything frightening about that, now is there farm girl! (Singing) The great stupid trams go dingaling aling!

Toby: First, we do have whistles!

Flora: Second, there's nothing wrong with our bells!

Daisy: Well, animals always run if you toot and look them straight in the eye.

Toby/Applejack/Flora/Fluttershy: ( doubtfully) Even Bulls?

Daisy: Yes, even bulls. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take my passengers. Oh, and don't forget to tell Percy and Pinkie Pie about that van, or that milk is going to spoil!

Narrator: Of course Daisy had never met a bull before, but she purred away feeling quite smug and unconcerned.

Miss Ravens: Hmph. Famous last words….

Narrator: At the level crossings, cars waited behind gates to let her pass. She tooted at farm crossing, and a horse and cart halted to let her go by.

Daisy: I told those old barns on wheels that I just a single toot and they all stand aside. Poor little Toby and Flora, I am sorry they are frightened.

Fancy Pants: Begging your pardon, but you better be careful what you say. You're starting to push your luck.

Fleur Di Les: Indeed. You need to be more sensible, my dear.

Daisy: Oh darlings, I know what I'm talking about.

Narrator: At Troyreck station, a police constable whom had came from Dryaw what was waiting with urgent news.

Dryaw Constable: There's a bull on the goods line near Dryaw. Please drive it along towards Farmer Crowe. I shall come and help too.

Narrator: Daisy was excited.

Daisy: At last, I can now show Toby and Flora how to manage bulls. A good toot and stern look in the eye and he'll be on his way.

Narrator: The, bull whose name was Champion wasn't really a fierce bull but this morning he was very cross and uncooperative. Farmer Crowe and his neighbour Farmer Sam had driven him away before he could finish breakfast, and then they had tried to put him into a cattle float.

Farmer Crowe: Come on now Champion. Get along!

Farmer Sam: Come on now Champion! Please get in there!

Narrator: They pulled and pushed him.

Farmer Crowe: Okay then! The time for action is now. Sam, get that whip!

Narrator: They prodded and slapped him with whips.

Farmer Crowe: That's it Sam, put your back into it!

Farmer Sam: Get on Champion!

Narrator: But the bull just kicked Sam into puddle.

(Champion mule kicks sam the farmer)

Farmer Sam: (Wilhelm scream lands in puddle) Guah! Now that wasn't nice now Champion!

Farmer Crowe: That' does it! Time to call in the big guns!

Narrator: Farmer Crowe ran back telephoned for help, and the help soon arrived.

?: Alright what seems to be the problem here?

Narrator: The farmers told them and paid him his fee currency taxes and all and he set to work.

Iron Will: Alright then. Just leave this to old Iron Will!

Narrator: Iron will walked up to champion.

Iron Will: Hey cousin Champion! Cousin Iron Will here has heard you won't get into the cattle float!

Farmer Sam: Wait a minute? (Record scratch) Your cousin?

Iron Will: That's right! In the culture of the bull. It is said that all bull's are family, Equestrian or not and this here happens to be my Sodor cousin Champion. Ehhh, even if Iron Will and cousin Champion aren't related, we're like uh… non biological brothers, sisters and Cousins!

Farmer Crowe: Oh that makes sense actually, eh, sort of….

Iron Will: WAS THAT INSULT TO GREAT IRON WILL?!

Farmer Crowe: (Scared) Uh no no no no! Mr. Iron will Sir… We just need to research it a bit more to learn more. (knees shaking)

Iron Will: That's what I thought you said. Now anyway, back to family business at hand.

Narrator: Iron will turned back to Champion.

Iron will: Alright Cousin Champion! Cousin Iron Will is going to give 3 seconds to get into cattle float! Before cousin Iron Will blows his fuse! ONE! TWO! THRE…..

Narrator: He got no further as Champion snorted and charged his non biological equestrian cousin and trotted quickly down the road.

Iron Will: THAT'S IT! YOU DONE RATTLED IRON WILL'S CAGE!

Narrator: And with much fury and rage, Iron Will chased after Champion. Champion saw him and started galloping into a sprint down the road.

Iron Will: HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE COUSIN CHAMPION! NO SODOR COUSIN OF IRON WILL MAKES A FOOL OUT OF COUSIN IRON WILL!

Narrator: He then saw a sign. **Danger! Railway below! Don't jump this fence!** And to his anger, Champion changed to fear.

Iron Will: NO WAIT, COUSIN CHAMPION, STOP! THERES A RAILWAY BELOW!

Narrator: But too late, Champion saw the fence charged it crashed through it and slithered down the slope. Champion was surprised, this was a new kind of field, it had a brown and iron track at the bottom but there was plenty grass on each side and he was still hungry and began eating his breakfast again.

Iron will: Hey cousin Champion? Are you alright?

Narrator: Champion nodded.

Iron Will: Oh thank fuses you're alright cousin. Say, Iron Will wants to know you did you ran off like that?

Champion: ( converstaiton) moomooomoommmooo.

Iron Will: What did cousin Champion say? Cousin Iron Will is still learning 1ST generation bull?

Narrator; Just then Pinkie rushed in and brought a subtitle box in for Iron Will to translate what Champion was saying. Thank you so much Pinkie Pie, cause I really needed to get this story moving.

Pinkie Pie: No problem miss narrator!

Narrator: And she ran off.

Iron Will: Uh….okay back to the story now. Now why did you runaway again from cousin Iron Will like that? Didn't you remember the bulls honour code 1?

Champion: Moo mooo moo mooo (Translated) Of course I remember code one cousin Iron Will. Bulls never hurt or attack one another.

Iron Will: Now do you remember bulls honour code 2?

Champion: Moo moo moo moo moo! (translated) Discipline for bulls is a diplomatic sit down and the same goes for cows. You only physically punish non bull creatures if necessary.

Iron Will: That's right. And now Bulls honour code 3. What do you have to say after harming a member of bull brother hood.

Champion: Moo moo moo moo (translated) I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I was just scared you were going to hurt me.

Iron Will: Awe. Cousin Champion should never be afraid of Cousin Iron Will. Cousin Iron Will's grunts are worse than his charges… well at least not us bulls.

Champion: Moo moo mooo ! (Translated) Hahahahahaha. That's a good one cousin Iron Will. So anyway, to make a long story short, those farmers took me away from my breakfast.

Iron Will: Nooo! They didn't?!

Champion (sad) moo moo moo moo. ( Translated) They sure did! And started whipping me too.

Iron Will: (enraged) THEY DID WHAT TO IRON WILL'S COUSIN CHAMPION?!

Champion: (sad) Moo moo moo moo! (Translated) That's why I ran and I thought you were going to do the same.

Iron Will: I see. Cousin Champion, would you excuse cousin Iron Will for a second. Cousin Iron Will will be back.

Champion: (Confused) Moo…moo..? (translated) uh…. Alright?

Iron Will: Thanks, cousin Champion.

Narrator: and he walked away back to the farmers.

Farmers: Oh hey Iron Will. Did you find Champ…. Uh why are you looking at us like that? Uh…. We paid you the right fee didn't we…. why are you looking at us like your gonna…

Iron Will: NO ONE HURTS IRON' WILL'S COUSIN CHAMPION WITH A WHIP AND THINKS THEY CAN GET AWAY WITH IT!

Farmer Crowe: Uh.. Sam, do you think we should start running right now?

Farmer Sam: Oh yeah, he's mad.

Narrator: Farmer Crowe and Farmer Sam all took off running screaming like girls… uh, no offence to girls reading this, as a furious Iron Will chased them down the road.

IRON WILL: YOU TWO GET BACK HERE! NO ONE HURTS IRON WILLS FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Farmers: (running) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Champion: Moo moo moo moo? (translated) What the heck's going on up there?

Narrator: Farmer Crowe and Farmer Sam ran as fast as they could but were cornered at the same fence Champion crashed through. Iron Will picked them up by the scruff of the necks. Both farmers were on the edge of tears.

Farmers: Ooh please let us go please. Mr. Iron Will Sir, We won't do it again. Maybe we can cut a….

Narrator: With an all mighty swing Iron Will threw the two farmers down towards the railway line.

Farmers: GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ( landing on ground) OOFF!

Narrator: Iron will then through the payment back at them.

Iron Will: YOUR MONEY IS NO GOOD TO IRON WILL! HAVE YOUR REFUND! IRON WILL QUITS!

Narrator: Iron Will then checked his watch.

Iron Will: Well Cousin Champion, Iron Will needs to get back to Equestria. Iron Will has as an assertive class at 4:00.

Champion: Moo Moo…. moo moo. ( translated) Sure thing Cus… and thanks again!

Iron Will: Any time cousin Champion Cousin. Iron Will always has your back.

Narrator: And then he headed back to Equestria. Just then, Daisy arrived. She tooted at Champion to get his attention.

Daisy: TOO! TOOT! Go on! Go on! old boy!

Narrator: Champion had his back to her and was too busy eating to pay attention to the tooting.

Daisy: TOOT! TOOT! Go On old boy! Go On!

Narrator: But Champion still took noticed and went on grazing.

Daisy: (Groaning) This is all wrong! How can I look him straight in the eye if he won't turn round.

Mr. Roberts: What do I look like, a farmer? I don't know anything about bulls!

Daisy: OY! YOU! BULL!

Narrrator: With a loud toot of her horn, Champion finally turned round.

Champion: MOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Narrator: Champion still chewing walked towards her. He had never seen anything like her before and wondered what she was. Daisy tried tooting again, but it was no use.

Daisy: oh oh my! Why doesn't he just runaway? I've looked him in the eye and tooted my horn.

Champion: MMMMOOOO!

Daisy: Hey guys. Did he just tell me to move?

Mr. Holden/Twilight/Mr. Roberts: HOW THE HECK SHOULD WE KNOW?!

Mr. Holden: We don't speak bull, cow…

Mr. Roberts: Or cattle… Four legged…

Twilight Sparkle: Uh…or is it… Quadrille legged… uggghhhhh Whatever!

Mr. Holden: Look, the point is, we don't know what he's saying!

Daisy: Oh funny though that. You humans can understand what these multi coloured horses are saying let alone what I'm say and what these smelly steam engines can sa…

Twilight/Mr. Holden/Mr. Roberts: DAISY! SHUT UP!

Narrator: Champion grunted again.

Daisy: NO! IT'S YOU THAT HAS TO MOVE!

Farmer Crowe: Ugh… This pantomime comedy sketch is just too painful to watch. I'm gonna get the cattle float down to the level crossing.

Fancy Pants: I say old bean, what seems to be the problem?

Mr. Roberts: Ugh! It's that dumb bull right there is not moving!

Twilight: If I'm late, Princess Celestia might have me go back to….(gulp) magic kindergarten…. or worse….

Twilight/Roberts: Ticket duties again….

Mr. Roberts: Me and Twilight can tell you that that is not fun at all because you old ladies going like. (Mocking old lady) 'Oh I don't know how many pounds it cost to get, where do I need to be?' And we're like 'No shut up! I don't know where you're going!'

Twilight: Look, just calm down Mr. Roberts. Take a deep breath, that's what I did to remind myself that I won't be sent back another grade.

Fleur Di Les: Hmm I'll go fetch the constable. I say constable! Constable! Um could be so kind as to help us move this bull please.

Dryaw Constable: Not at all miss Di Les.

Narrator: The Guard and the Constable tried to shoo him away but he would stay shooed. As soon as they turned away, he came back to Daisy. Mr. Holden and Twilight Sparkle found it a great joke. He was absolutely fascinated by her.

Mr. Holden: Oh well now lookie here. It looks like you've made a new friend Daisy. (Snickering)

Twilight: hehehehehheh…. Oh yes, I think he likes you. Just wait till he gets to know you. I think he'll change his mind.

Daisy: Well, the feeling is hardly mutual, I can tell you that!

Mr. Roberts: Oh come on Daisy. He's harmless.

Twilight: Yeah, he's not gonna bite.

Daisy: Yes you three know he's harmless, and I know he's harmless, but does he know? I mean, look at his horns. If I bumped into him he might hurt m… err I mean… Farmer Crowe wouldn't like that.

Narrator: Champion came up close and sniffed at Daisy as Mr. Holden Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Roberts, the policemen Fleur Di Les and Fancy Pants all burst into laughter.

Mr .Roberts: Oh I don't think he likes you, Daisy I think he loves you.

Daisy: OOOOHH! HOW CAN BULL LOVE A DIESEL RAIL CAR!

Twilight: How should we know? Heheheheheh.

Mr. Holden: Hahahahahahahahaha! Oh I wish I had my film camera.

Fancy Pants: Hahahaha oh do say this very rich indeed.

Fleur Di Les: Oh if only we had something cherish the moment hahahahahaha.

(Pinkie runs up)

Pinkie pie: Here's your film camera and popcorn all around!

Mr. Holden: Oh Pinkie Pie, you are my hero! Say I wonder if Rainbow Dash is off today?

Narrator: 2 seconds later

Rainbow Dash: ( Laughing hard that tears run down her cheeks) BAHHAHAHAHAHAHAEHAHA! OH Daisy, this just too funny!

Pinkie Pie: Hahahahehehehehehahahahrhehehe

Twilight: heheheheheheheh

Mr. Roberts: HAHAHAEHEHEHEHAAHA! Say do you think Rarity is off?

Narrator: 1 second later.

Rarity: hehehahaahahaha! Too Rich! Hehahahahaha

Rainbow Dash: ( Laughing hard that tears run down her cheeks) BAHHAHAHAHAHAHAEHAHA!

Pinkie Pie: Hahahahehehehehehahahahrhehehe:

Mr. Roberts: HAHAHAEHEHEHEHAAHA!

Pinkie Pie: Hahahahehehehehehahahahrhehehe:

Mr. Holden: HAHAHAEHEHEHEHAAHA! This great stuff. Say any of you ponies got friends to bring round?

Narrator: 3 seconds later.

Spike: THIS IS HILARIOUS! Hehehehehahaha! When Daisy and the Bull greatest motion picture comedy of the year.

Spitfire: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh holy Cloudsdale this is way too rich!

Soarin: HAHAHAHAEHEHHEHAHAHA! Oh this definitely saves a trip to the theatre and apple pie.

Rarity: Hehehahaahahaha! Too Rich! Hehahahahaha

Rainbow Dash: ( Laughing hard that tears run down her cheeks) BAHHAHAHAHAHAHAEHAHA!

Pinkie Pie: Hahahahehehehehehahahahrhehehe:

Mr. Roberts: HAHAHAEHEHEHEHAAHA!

Mr. Holden/Mr. Roberts/Rainbow dash: No No No No No, Come on Champion. Go for the bogie wheels! Go for the bogie wheels! Go go go go go! hahahahahaha Who's a good bull! Who's a good Bull! BAHAHAHAHAHAEHEHEHEHAAHA!

Daisy: OOOOOH! Don't be so vulgar! I refuse to try and reason with this animal.

Mr. Holden: Heheheheheh… Say pinkie you got any…

Pinkie Pie: Sorry. I'm all out of time cards.

Daisy: Get him away from me,** NOW!**

Mr. Roberts: Alright! Alright, we're only kidding. Just shut up Daisy, your voice is more piercing than glass shattering.

Mr. Holden: Oh before we go, I need a drip of your oil for you to sign this waver because it is not gonna be our fault that we're late. It is gonna be your buffers on the line not mine, now, then where's that dip stick.

Pinkie Pie: Well better get back to Percy.

Rarity: See you later dears, thanks for the wonderful show. I better get to James. Can't wait to see you're new silent movie, Daisy and the Bull. Perhaps it will top your other comedy with Diesel and Gilda.

Rainbow Dash: Heheheh. Same here. Better get back to Dryaw for practice with Spitfire and Soarin'. I'll make sure to get Fluttershy to help out with Champion. She's at Dryaw too with Flora, Fiona and Elsie.

Spitfire/Soarin: Same here, gotta fly.

Spike: Bertie is waiting at the crossing gates too. Later…

Narrator: As you can imagine, after everyone left, barring the passengers, Daisy had had enough and back away to the station. Toby, Miss Ravens and Applejack were surprised to see Daisy back at Troyreck station along with Fluttershy, Flora, Fiona and Elsie so soon. Fancy Pants and Fleur Di Les told them about champion.

Mr. Holden: I even got it all film. I call this silent comedy short Daisy and the Bull.

Narrator: Toby, Miss Ravens and Applejack just laughed.

Applejack: You know, I thought I was under the impression that you knew how to handle bulls there Daisy. Heheheheheh.

Toby: Bulls always run if you toot and look them straight in the eye, eh Daisy?

Flora: Oh, that's priceless Toby! Hahahahaha!

Narrator: Daisy said nothing.

Toby: Ah well. We all live and learn don't we Applejack?

Applejack: We sure do Toby we sure do.

Toby: Well, we'd better chase him for you I then.

Fancy Pants: Oh jolly good Toby and Flora old beans. Good luck!

Miss Ravens: Oh thank you Fancy Pants. We'll have him shoo'd away in no time

Narrator: Toby and Flora clanked away to find Champion after Fiona and Elsie were put into the sidings. Champion took no notice of Toby's and Flora's bells or whistles either. But Toby, Flora, Applejack and Fluttershy were smart. Champion didn't move until Toby and Flora whooshed steam at him, Fluttershy gave him the stare. Then with the aid of their cowcatchers, the tram engines gently shoo'd Champion to where farmer Sam and Farmer Crowe were waiting for them. Applejack with her Dog Winona helped the farmers herd him into the cattle float, then Fluttershy soothed his hurt feelings before being driven away. Daisy had an exhausting day. Toby, Percy and Flora often passed her, and though they never mentioned bulls they gave her pitying looks. It made her so cross. Her last journey ended at the top station at Ffarquhar. She was so glad that she could now got to her shed and rest they day away, but not after one last insult. Some boys were and colts were on the platform with Pinkie Pie. Then one boy came running up to her with a paper back.

Boy: Oy look Daisy! I got me a free quarter of bulls eyes.

Colt: Same here and they're a new recipe from Pinkie Pie. She's gonna introduce them to the Cakes family and see if they're interested.

Boy: I think they're super, don't you?

Mr. Holden: I never tried one before. Lad do you mind handing us a few?

Pinkie Pie: I can share some of mine. I have loads of them!

Mr. Holden: Ah thanks pinkie pie.

Narrator: The boys and colts shared the sweets with themselves, Twilight, Mr. Roberts, Mr. Holden, Fancy Pants and Fleur Di Les and they all sucked happily.

Mr. Holden: Oh wow! These are good… mines' Mare lade!

Twilight: Wow same here, these are delicious. Mines chocolate!

Mr. Roberts: Oh boy. I've got Peppermint!

Fancy Pants: Oh I say, how delicious! Raspberry! My favorite!

Fleur Di Les: Oh my word, strawberry! Your right, they are super.

Narrator: But Daisy was furious.

Daisy: OOOOOOH! KEEP YOUR OLD BULLS EYES!

Narrator: Mr. Holden backed her into her shed.

Pinkie pie: I think she doesn't like bulls eyes.

Narrator: Back at Knapford hotel, the ponies, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Roberts and Miss Ravens were waiting in the rec room. They were all seated in a row of chairs that Mr. Roberts setup for them when Mr. Holden brought in his projector and put a film real in turned off the lights.

Mr. Holden: And now my friends, I give the greatest silent comedy since Diesel and Gilda's stupid idea made in 1957, this a tale of love intrigue, and a certain diesel railcar and bull named Champion. I give, you Daisy and the bull.

Narrator: Mr. Holden switched on the machine hurried over to piano and started playing 12th street rag. Everyone laughed and laughed. And at the end of the film everyone and everypony applauded. And then retired to bed.

Mr. Holden: (Sighing happily) Payback, thy name is William James Holden.

**That is really funny. Just wait for part 4. Keep your eyes open for that.**


	79. Percy's Predicament

**Author's notes: I really like this one because it shows what can happen when you are given another chance at doing something. Also, again, I gave Flora a bit of a role.**

_Percy's Predicament_

Narrator: Weeks passed and things continued much as they were on the Ffarquhar branchline. Daisy the diesel railcar remained very lazy and stubborn. Leaving Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Roberts, Toby, Flora and Percy to soldier on, regardless of the heavy double duty work. One day, Toby and Flora were double heading Henrietta, Fiona and Elsie to the top station where Percy was grumpily shunting in the yards.

Toby: Hullo Percy, Pinkie Pie, Mr. Hawkins.

Pinkie Pie: Hi Toby, Miss Ravens, Applejack, Flora, Mr Roberts, Fluttershy, Henrietta, Fiona and Elsie! How are things going?

Toby: A bit busy, but we'll manage.

Flora: Yeah. We just ran the workmen up to the quarry.

Miss Ravens: (Looks over to see a milk van nearby) Ugh! Not again. Don't tell me. Daisy?

Mr. Hawkins: (Grimly nods) Daisy.

Flora: I don't believe this.

Applejack: Oh good gravy. Not again.

Toby: (Sigh) Oh boy. I see Daisy's left the milk again.

Henrietta: (Sighs) That'd be right.

Fiona: She insults us, then we have to put up with her laziness.

Elsie: What kind of self respected engine does that?

Fluttershy: Oh my. I'll get them. (Flies out to sooth the coaches ruffled feelings.)

Percy: Ugh! What else is new? I guess I'll have to make a special journey with it for that lazy tin can I suppose. Honestly Toby and Flora, anyone would think me and Pinkie Pie have nothing better to do. I mean shunting here, trucks to the harbour and Annie and Clarabel. I tell you, a decent holiday is what I need.

Narrator: Toby and Flora pondered the Problem.

Toby: Tell you what Percy. How about I take the milk and you fetch my trucks from the quarry? That'll be a nice change.

Flora: Yes. And I'll take Annie and Clarabel. I'm sure they won't mind talking with Fiona and Elsie.

Narrator: So Miss Ravens, Mr. Hawkins and Mr Roberts talked to the stationmaster. Both agreed and all 3 engines and ponies set off. Percy and Pinkie Pie set off to the quarry. The small green engine had never been there before and found the route very steep. They then knew that they would have to take great care on the way back down.

Pinkie Pie: Oh boy! This route is very steep. We will need to be careful.

Percy: Never mind. I'll manage. Trucks daren't play tricks on me.

Narrator: The trucks were very surprised to see Percy and Pinkie Pie at the quarry.

Trucks: What the heck are Percy and Pinkie Pie doing up here? They're not supposes to be up here.

Narrator: They were even more shocked and angry when Percy began marshalling them in a lordly way and bumped them if they dallied.

Percy: Hurry along there!

Pinkie Pie: That's right. Look sharp!

Narrator: The trucks were annoyed with them.

Trucks: This is Toby's and Flora's place! Percy has no right to poke his funnel up here and push us around.

Truck: Not to mention that he's breaking the law coming up here without sideplates or a cowcatcher. It's a wonder the constables haven't caught him.

Narrator: The trucks whispered and passed the word.

Trucks: Pay Percy out! Pay Percy out!

Narrator: At last, they were all arranged and Percy set off.

Percy: Come along now! No nonsense!

Trucks: (Giggle) We'll give him nonsense!

Narrator: But they followed so quietly that Percy and Pinkie thought that they had them completely under control. They rumbled along the twisty narrow line until they saw the notice saying. **'ALL TRAINS STOP TO PIN DOWN BRAKES. **Percy whistled To the guard.

Percy: Brakes guard, please.

Narrator: Percy set his brakes and tried to stop so that the guard could check them, but before he could, the trucks surged forward.

Trucks: ON! ON! ON!

Oddball: NO! NO! OFF! OFF! OFF!

Truck: Oh good grief. Not that idiot again!

Narrator: Percy, Pinkie Pie and Mr. Hawkins, taken by surprise, couldn't stop them and in moment they were careering down the hill at dangerous speed.

Percy/ Pinkie Pie: HELP! HELP!

Narrator: Mr. Hawkins set the reverse hard over full steam brakes hard on whistling frantically. The man on duty at the street crossing before Ffarquhar rushed to warn traffic with his red flag! But it was too late to switch Percy to runaway siding. Frantically trying to grip the rails, Percy slid passed the shed and into the yard whistle shrilly.

Percy/ Pinkie Pie: LOOK OUT!

Narrator: Pinkie Pie and Mr. Hawkins jumped clear as Percy shut his eyes and waited for the end. At the end of the yard, the sheds where workmen shape rough stone brought down from the quarry, then they are loaded into trucks and pulled into another siding out of the way. A train of these stood here when Percy came slithering down. The guard had left his van and was talking to the stationmaster. Then, it happened. One moment they heard frantic whistling, the next they heard a splintering crash! The guard, the stationmaster, Mr. Roberts, Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Fancy Pants, Fleur Di Les all rushed out of the office and Pinkie Pie and Mr. Hawkins rushed over to the scene of disaster after picking themselves up. The brake van was in smithereens. Percy, still whistling fit to burst was perched on a shattered remains of a couple of trucks whilst his own trucks were piled up behind him.

Applejack: Hey Percy, are you alright?

Percy: Applejack, I've just smashed through a brake van and I'm now perched on a couple of trucks. WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

Applejack: Oh uh… point taken. Come on Toby, Flora and Fluttershy. Lets get this mess cleaned up.

Toby: Right away Applejack.

Flora: Of course Applejack.

Fluttershy: Yes Miss Applejack.

Narrator: and Toby and Flora started to clean up the wreckage and much to their surprise, Daisy was helping out too.

Toby: Daisy? I thought you never pull.

Daisy: Well after seeing you handling all this on your own I can't let old timers like you do all this on your own.

Flora: (Sigh) Thanks Daisy.

Narrator: The Fat Controller arrived next day with Princess Celestia. Toby, Flora and Daisy had helped to clean wreckage, but Percy still remained on his perch of trucks.

Fat Controller: We must now try to run the branchline with Toby, Flora and a Diesel rail car. You have put us in an awkward predicament.

Percy: Yes Sir. I'm sorry sir.

Fat Controller: You can stay there until we are ready to take you to the works.

Celestia: Perhaps it will teach you to be careful around trucks.

Narrator: Percy sighed unhappily. The truck wobbled beneath his wheels. He quite understood about awkward predicaments.

Percy: Oh truck, whatever you do, please for the love of Sodor don't fold up.

Truck: Oh tryin' my best Percy. Believe me, I really don't want to.

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia were not do. There they also spoke severely to Daisy. They had heard all about her leaving the milk van and the false fitters story .

Fat Controller: My engines do not tell lies! They do their work without any shirking. I send lazy engines away!

Narrator: Daisy felt very ashamed.

Princess Celestia: However, Toby and Flora told me that you have worked hard yesterday after Percy's accident. So Sir Charles Topham Hatt and I have decided to give you another chance.

Daisy: Thank you ma'm, thank you Sir. I promise I'll work harder and Toby and Flora here say's they will help me.

Fat Controller: Excellent. What Toby and Flora don't know about branchline problems such as uh… bulls, isn't worth knowing. Our Toby and Flora here are very experienced engines.

Narrator: Thomas soon came back next day and Percy was sent to Crovans gate to be mended. Twilight, Mr. Holden Annie and Clarabel were so glad to see Thomas again that he took his coaches for a run at once because they hadn't been out regularly while he was away. Thomas Toby, Flora and Daisy the 4 mane drivers and the ponies are now all good friends, and when Percy came back, he became Daisy's friend too. Daisy often takes the milk for Thomas and when Toby and Flora are busy she takes Henrietta, Fiona and Elsie. Fancy Pants and Fleur Di Les work on Daisy with either Mr. Roberts or Mr. Holden. Mr. Roberts sometimes works with Thomas and Twilight too. All are now good firm friends and Toby and Flora have taught Daisy very great deal. Why, shoo'd a cow off the line the other day all by herself. That shows you…. Doesn't it…Heheheh…

**And that's 'Branchline Engines'. What's next? 'Gallant Old Engine'. Oh goodie, goodie, goodie! Another one of the Skarloey Railway stories. Love those ones. Look out for that.**


	80. Special Funnel

**Author's notes: Eh… this one I have mixed feelings on. I didn't like seeing Peter Sam being teased to death, and Sir Handel doing it made things worse. I mean, come on Mr Awrdy. Considering their past, you would think their bond is much tighter then that. Anyway, it was nice to see Peter Sam finally get his new funnel.**

Dear Rachel.

Do remember when Rheneas was sent away to Hunslet works to be mended back in 1952? Can you believe it 9 years he was away being overhauled? I really missed that little engine, but at last he's finally back and is in beautiful condition and is running like jewel watch. All the little engines are together again and the good old days have finally come back and here to stay. Needless to say Skarloey, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty Duncan and even Rachel whom also came for another visit, are all happy to have home again, and so are the cutie mark crusaders, Mike Hawkins and our new members and friends James Roberts and Pipsqueak. They delighted that our little hero has returned. Back in 1951, he single 'bufferly' saved the Skarloey Railway from fading into oblivion. Oh by the way, I took Skarloey's advice and went to visited the Talyllyn railway with our clergymen friends Rev Awdry and Rev Boston. And Skarloey was more than right. Not only is Talyllyn just like Skarloey but there is also an engine just like Rheneas, same shape and same number and he is called Dolgoch. The general manager Mr. L.T.C Rolt had once told that back in 1952 Dolgoch saved Talyllyn railway from closure just like Rheneas did. We are proud of both our gallant old engines from both the Talyllyn railway the Skarloey railway.

Your best friend

William James Holden.

1961

_Special funnel_

Narrator: It was winter of 1960, and as usual it started with rain and wind. Peter Sam's funnel had never been quite the same since his accident with the slate trucks up at the incline back in 1958. Now as he puffed up and down the line, the biting winter wind seemed tugged at it trying to blow it away. Rarity's little sister Sweetie Belle had taken up magic classes with both her sister and Twilight Sparkle to use unicorn magic to help keep Peter Sam's funnel in place.

(At the sheds)

Peter Sam: My funnel feels wobbly. I know you're doing your best to keep it in place Sweetie Belle and I'm very grateful for it. But all the same, I wish Princess Luna and the Thin Controller would hurry up with my new one. They told me that it is something special.

Duncan/Sir Handel/Scootaloo: You and special funnel! Hahahahaha!

Scootaloo: Hey guys, can you picture him with a bell on that wobbly old funnel of his?

Duncan: (Tears of laughter) hahahahahaha! Och aye, I can definitely picture that way. Instead hearing a rattle, he'd be making a little ding alinng aling!

Sir Handel: Heheheh. The way he talks, he could out talk Duck's talk about the Great Western Railway.

Skarloey: Knock it off you 3! How would you feel if you were in Peter Sam's condition?

Rusty: That goes double for you Sir Handel. I thought you were better then this!

Sweetie Belle: There right Scootaloo. That's why I have been designated with Peter Sam until that funnel arrives because I'm the only one with the unicorn magic to keep that funnel from falling off.

Scootaloo: Why you!

Apple Bloom: Alright, simmer down sally. That's enough arguin'.

Narrator: Scootaloo, Duncan and Sir Handel were fond of Peter Sam but he talked some much about his special funnel that it had become quite a joke. The winter weather worried Mr. Hugh, Mr. Holden, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Roberts and Miss Ravens and the little foals members. Wind broke branches from trees. Rain turned hill side streams into torrents which threatened to wash the line away any second. Everyday, Apple Bloom, Mr. Hugh, and the workmen patrolled the line with Rusty. They removed branches and trees from bridges and culverts so that the water could flow away.

Rusty: Wow. Things are certainly picking up fast in this weather.

Apple Bloom: Ah know what you mean. It looks pretty bad.

Mr Hugh: Look. There's a lot of branches over there.

Narrator: But the winter weather grew from bad to worse and soon the Thin controller and Princess Luna had to call Rachel from her railway to help out. Miss Ravens and Babs Seed took her out on the second patrol after Rusty, Apple Bloom and Hugh to double check everything.

Rachel: Oh deary me, this storm is getting dreadful. It's a wonder it hasn't snowed yet.

Babs Seed: I know what yah mean Rachel. Yah, I'm just glad that they ain't runnin Peter Sam today. Just imagine what will happen to Peter Sam's funnel if he were out right now in this crazy storm.

Narrator: Rachel quivered.

Rachel: Oh parish the thought. The poor dear needs to have that new funnel on quickly.

Miss Ravens: Alright girls, there's another one.

Narrator: But one morning, they found bad trouble. A fresh torrent had broken out and Mr. Hugh had to stop all trains.

Mr. Hugh: There's been a washout near the tunnel near Glennlock. The track bed has been swept away. We must repair the damage as soon as possible.

Narrator: Everyone was worried.

Skarloey: We understand Mr. Hugh Sir, but how long do you think it will take?

Mr. Hugh: to be honest Skarloey, unless we can come up with an idea I really don't know.

?: Leave it to me Mr. Hugh!

Narrator: Eeveryone turned and looked a young colt. He had a brown mane and white coat of fur with a few brown spots.

Mr. Hugh: Ah yes. May I introduce you all to our new foal member.

Sweetie Belle: PIPSQUEAK!

Apple Bloom: Yo Pip.

Scootaloo: Hey Pipsqueak.

Babs Seed: Hello Pipsqueak. Long time no see.

Featherweight: Hey Pip, my main colt. How's it going buddy?

Narrator: Sweetie Belle and the other foals remembered Pipsqueak from school back in Ponyville. They were delighted to see him working with them. Secretly, Sweetie Belle had big crush on him.

Sweetie Belle: Oh my goodness. Glad to see you.

Pipsqueak: Same here. I'm glad to see you too Sweetie Belle.

Narrator: The engines all introduced themselves and so did the main 4 drivers.

Mr. Hugh: Right then, we better get to work.

Narrator: And soon Pipsqueak went with Mr. Hugh to the damage site.

Mr Hugh: So what do purpose we do?

Narrator: Pipsqueak pondered the problem.

Pipsqueak: Hmmm. Well judging by the length of the gap, we'll need to build a half-through plate girder bridge across. This also known as a pony truss. Heheheh. It's small world isn't it.

Mr. Hugh: You know, your right. I think that will work beautifully, Thank you Pipsqueak.

Pipsqueak: Oh it's my pleasure to help out on a Victorian age railway system. My parents also work on a railway in Equestria, and they taught me these things.

Narrator: Soon, the men, women and ponies came to repair the damage. the men, women and the ponies worked and repaired the damage within a week. As they worked, the weather changed. It became frosty and very cold. But eventually, they finished just in time for market day of January 31st 1961. As a reward for his contribution to the repair work, the thin controller and Princess Luna allowed Pipsqueak and Sweetie Belle to operate the first morning train on board Peter Sam with Miss Ravens. Pipsqueak was excited and so was Sweetie Belle and Peter Sam.

Pipsqueak: You already Peter Sam?

Peter Sam: Sure am Pipsqueak!

Narrator: The guard blew the whistle, Pipsqueak opened the regulator and they set off with Gertrude and Milicent.

Gertrude: Slow down Peter Sam.

Millicent: Slow down, slow down. The bridge is coming up.

Miss Ravens: The coaches are right. Easy now Peter Sam.

Peter Sam: Right. Thank you girls.

Narrator: And Peter Sam took the morning train very carefully over the mended piece of line. Soon they approached the tunnel, it was short but curved so they couldn't see right through it. Peter Sam was heading for trouble. Then everything happened at once.

Miss Ravens: THERES SOMETHING HANGING FROM THE ROOF!

Narrator: Pipsqueak, quickly brake hard, Sweetie Belle, taken by surprise, lost concentration with her spell followed by a clanging crash. When Peter Sam, Gertrude and Milicent stopped in the open air Peter Sam was in for a nasty shock.

Peter Sam: Uh…. What just happened I feel a bit queer?

Sweeite Belle: (Eyes widening with horror) Uh, you're not going to like this but your funnel just got uhh... redesigned.

Peter Sam: (Nervous) ah ha aha that's funny… Aha that's funny Sweetie Belle…

Gertrude: Uh, Millicent, brace yourself.

Millicent: Good idea.

Miss Ravens: (Nervously placing earplugs in her ears and in Sweetie Belle's and Pipsqueak's ears too) Uh you might want to look at the top of your smokebox.

Narrator: Then Peter Sam looked up and his eyes widened with horror, his left eye twitched. And….

Peter Sam: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: Peter Sam shut his eyes hoping it was just a bad dream.

Peter Sam: Okay, okay, it's just a really really bad dream…. When I wake up on the count of three, my stove pipe funnel will be there. 1…2…3…

Narrator: Peter Sam opened his eyes… and….

Peter Sam: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: And as you can guess, that ear pricing scream that echoed all the way to Tidmouth.

(Sally and Bridget were with Flitter Heart and Cloud Chaser on the Great Northern Flyer at Tidmouth)

Sally: What in the Great Northern Railway was that?

Bridget: I don't know sister.

Flitter Heart: Oh, I hope no one is hurt.

Cloud Chaser: Me neither. Come on, we'd better get started on the run.

Narrator: Peter Sam realised that he no longer had his funnel. Poor Peter Sam. Eventually, the guard found the broken funnel piece and thick cold icicle.

Guard: Well here's your culprit Peter Sam. This is what hit you.

Peter Sam: Oh, can you please fix that funnel. Please….

Narrator: Pipsqueak shook his head sadly.

Pipsqueak: I'm sorry Peter Sam. I'm afraid your old stovepipe funnel is history. Judging from the impact, the funnel's crack is far too wide to keep straight now.

Peter Sam: Oh good grief. Why me… I can't go home to Rachel looking like this. She'll laugh her axels off and so will the other engines and ponies.

Miss Ravens: I'm sorry Peter Sam, but we can't keep the passengers waiting.

Narrator: Reluctantly, Peter Sam started off again, but without the funnel there was no lifted the smoke exhaust from Peter Sam's smokebox, properly creating a difficult journey. The passengers started to complain the smoke and steam bouncing off the carriages.

Passenger: (Coughs) I can't see a thing!

Passenger 2: (Coughs) My clothes are dirty.

Gertrude: (Coughs) Oh, my windows are getting sooty!

Millicent: (Coughs) I don't think my paint is better off.

Narrator: Then, Pipsqueak saw an old drain pipe lying beside the track he asked Miss Ravens to stop. Pipsqueak got down and he examined it carefully, and grinned.

Pipsqueak: Ah ha! This is perfect!

Narrator: Peter Sam, Miss Ravens, and Sweetie Belle were confused.

Sweetie Belle: I don't get it. It's just an old drain pipe.

Pipsqueak: Yes, but it's just the right shape. Will just wire it on top of Peter Sam's smokebox with some wire rope, and use it instead of the funnel. It's a temporary fix, but it should last the whole journey and it will control the smoke exhaust.

Miss Ravens: Are sure it will fit?

Pipsqueak: Sure as gold.

Narrator: Peter Sam was horrified.

Peter Sam: A d…d…drain pipe

Pipsqueak: (sigh) I'm sorry Peter Sam, but we have no choice. Its either that or a refund for the passengers spoiled soot covered clothes. At least its big enough to help control the smoke exhaust.

Narrator: So Sweetie Belle got some old signal wire from the guards compartment in Millicent and Miss Ravens and Sweetie Belle helped Pipsqueak wire the makeshift drain pipe funnel onto Peter Sam's smokebox. Peter Sam sadly continued his journey. Duncan, Scootaloo, Sir Handel laughed and laughed and Sir Handel made up a rhyme and song about it.

Sir Handel: (Singing) Peter Sam's said again and again, his new funnel will put ours to shame. He went into the tunnel and lost his old funnel. Now his famous new funnel's a drain!

Narrator: Sir Handel, Duncan and Scootaloo all thought it was the best joke in the yard and continued teasing the poor engine relentlessly, as Peter Sam blushed with embarrassment.

Sir Handel: Come on now you all know the lyrics.

Sir Handel: (singing) Peter Sam's said again and again,

Duncan: (singing) his new funnel will put ours to shame.

Scootaloo: ( singing) He went into the tunnel and lost his old funnel.

Sir Handel/Duncan/Scootaloo: (singing) Now his famous new funnel's a drain

Narrator: But Apple Bloom, Featherweight, Pipsqueak, Babs Seed Sweetie Belle, Skarloey, Rusty, and Rachel were furious. Skarloey, Rusty and Rachel tooted and whistled loudly and told them to stop.

Skarloey: STOP IT! Without that drain pipe he couldn't lifted the smoke exhaust from his smokebox properly. If Pipsqueak didn't wire that drain pipe up to his smokebox, sparks could have spouted out, might have shot into air and could have started a fire in the woods endangering many lives and animals. Would it have still been a laughing matter then?

Rusty: Your right Skarloey. Peter Sam had no choice but use that drain pipe as a makeshift funnel! It would have been very dangerous for him otherwise, so BACK OFF!

Rachel: And Sir Handel, you've been worse! I thought you understood Peter Sam's feelings and were like an older brother to him, but this tells me otherwise!

Narrator: Duncan and Scootaloo subsided into a sulky silence and Sir Handel was very abashed after Rachel's last comment.

Peter Sam: Thank you Rachel, Skarloey and Rusty.

Rachel: Anytime Peter Sam, I don't like seeing you getting teased.

Skarloey: Same here. Us engines have to stick together.

Rusty: Your right there Skarloey.

Narrator: At last, the day came when his new funnel arrived. Princess Luna, The Thin Controller, and surprisingly Pipsqueak, proudly introduced. But Peter Sam was quite puzzled.

Peter Sam: Oh dear! Someone squashed it!

Narrator: But Princess Luna, Thin Controller and Pipsqueak laughed.

Pipsqueak: Heheheheh. Don't worry Peter Sam. It's not squashed. Its suppose to be like this!

Peter Sam: Huh?

Thin Controller: This is called a giesel injector funnel, one of the most up to date funnels around world.

Peter sam: A what injector?

Pipsqueak: A giesel injector Peter Sam. I've read about them recently they were invented in 1951 by the Austrian engineer, Dr. Adolph Giesl-Gieslingen. Now listen. When you puff, you draw air from your fire to make it burn brightly. With your old stovepipe chimney funnel, puffing is sometimes hard work. It uses a lot of strength you need to pull your trains. The Giesl ejector funnel however, ensures improved suction draught and a correspondingly better use of energy. The existing blastpipe in a locomotive is replaced by several, small, fan-shaped, diverging blast pipes from which the diffuser gets its flat, long, drawn-out shape.

Thin Controller: So you see Peter Sam, your new Giesel Injector funnel has special pipes which allow the air to come easily. Puffing will be easier and you'll have more strength for your work.

Peter Sam: (doubtfully ) Yes Sir. But…

Luna: Don't worry thyself Peter Sam, thou funnel is something really special indeed. Thou shall soon see when thou starts work.

Narrator: At first Peter Sam's funnel was great joke to Sir Handel and Duncan. They both asked Peter Sam why he had sat on it, and hooted with laughter, but were sternly hushed by Rachel, Rusty, Skarloey, Sweetie Belle, Pipsqueak, Featherweight, the two apples cousins and even Scootaloo whom got tired of the jokes. When it was Peter Sam's turn to start work, it was a different story. Peter Sam felt more strength than he had with his old funnel, Skarloey, Rusty and Rachel and the foals were very impressed, and even Sir Handel and Duncan were impressed.

Sir Handel: I don't understand it. Peter Sam never seems to work hard, he just goes tish tish tish tish and just seems stroll away down the line with any train he is given. He makes work look so easy.

Duncan: I agree. Just look at him go.

Sweetie Belle/Scootaloo: Not a joke now, eh?

Sir Handel/Duncan: Uh… no. Not at all.

(At the sheds that night after the foals and humans went to bed)

Rachel: How are you feeling Sammy?

Peter Sam: Never better. This funnel does work really well.

Rusty: That's wonderful Peter Sam.

Skarloey: And I think these 2 (Looks over at Sir Handel and Duncan) have something to say.

Rachel/Rusty/Skarloey: Well?!

Sir Handel: (Sighs) Brother, I am real sorry for teasing you about your special funnel and about the drain pipe. That was just very low of me, and I won't do that again.

Duncan: Yeah, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that either.

Peter Sam: That's ok guys. I forgive you.

Narrator: The other engines don't laugh at Peter Sam's funnel now. They wish they had one like it.

**Ok! Peter Sam has his new funnel. Next is 'Steamroller'.**


	81. Steamroller

**Author's notes: My word was this a hilarious one. Pretty much all the jokes here hit bullseyes, there is some great education about how engines work and we get some callbacks too. Let's go.**

_Steamroller_

Narrator: Sir Handel kept slipping in between the rails and derailing more frequently, no matter how careful he was.

(In the repair sheds, Pipsqueak is examining Sir Handel with Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Holden, Mr. Roberts and Featherweight)

Pipsqueak: Ah ha. There's the culprit (points at the wheels) It's your wheels Sir Handel.

Sir Handel: My wheels? What's wrong with my wheels.

Pipsqueak: Well actually, it's not your wheels, it's more so your wheels treads. Your wheels are the correct gauged to 2 ft 3 in (686 mm) which is the railways official gauge. However, I've done a closer examination of Skarloey, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan's wheels and I did a closer examination of the track gauge and it turns out that the gauge is correctly 2 ft 3 inches but it's 0.5 inches (13 mm) wider than the official gauge, most likely a deliberate policy by the old company that previously owned the railway to accommodate the long wheelbase of Skarloey and Rheneas. Both of which were given wide wheel treads that allowed them to stay on the rails.

Mr. Holden: Oh, I see now, so that's why he kept derailing. So what we need to do is just simply give him slightly broader wheels.

Pipsqueak: Exactly. Then he'll run without any more derailments.

Mr. Hawkins: Oh that's great Pipsqueak. You are so clever. Princess Luna and the Thin controller sure knew what they were doing when they made you a preservation member.

Pipsqueak: Oh nothing to it mate. Glad to be of service anytime.

Narrator: Pipsqueak was as good as word. By spring of May 1961, Sir Handel was finally given his new wheels and was very proud of how sturdy they were. They have broader tires and hold well to the rails, but they were unusual. The other ponies and engines sometimes teased him.

Duncan: Hey look! It's steamroller wheels!

Scootaloo: Hahahahaha. Good one Duncan, or better yet, it's roll pin wheels!

All foals/Engines: Oh look at his steamroller wheels! hahahaha

Sir Handel: You shut up! Your jealous!

Narrator: Peter Sam couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Sir Handel.

Peter Sam: Don't worry Sir Handel. The engines all teased me about my special giesel injector funnel, until they learned how useful it is, including you mind you.

Sir Handel: Hey! I said I was sorry. Sheesh!

Peter Sam: I was just playing with you Sir Handel. Anyway, your wheels are also very special.

Sir Handel: Heh, did you here that? My wheels are special like Peter Sam's funnel! Now I can go faster than any of you and perhaps even faster than Rainbow Dash!

Engines/foals: YOU'LL NEVER?!

Narrator: The engines were surprised. Sir Handel's trains were usually late.

Scootaloo: PAH! Rainbow Dash can beat you in race any day.

Narrator: Skarloey winked to the others and they grinned. They knew that he had plan.

Skarloey: Oh. With your grand wheels Sir Handel, your just the engine to tackle George.

Sir Handel: And who dare I ask, is George?

Narrator: Mr. Holden was eating lunch nearby with Miss Ravens, Mr Hawkins and Mr Roberts overheard and also wondered about George as well, so they told them.

(Flashback)

Narrator: Whilst Sir Handel was in the workshops waiting for his new wheels, workmen had come to widen the road which ran for a mile or two beside the railway near Hawin Doorey river. They pulled down the stone wall and now nothing protected the line. George was there steam Roller. He was a most unpleasant steam roller and regular grumpy old crank. He chuffered two and fro making and singing rude remarks as the engines passed.

George: (singing poorly) Railways are no good. Turn them into roads! How can we do this you ask this steam roller knows. Pull em up! Rip em up! Pull em up! Rip em up! Pull em up! Turn into roads!

Narrator: Skarloey had often heard that talk before and warned the foals and other engines to take no notice. But he had hoped that when the two boastful steam engines met they would have some fun. So the foals and the engines told Sir Handel all about George.

(End flashback)

Peter Sam: I was coming down the line alongside that road with a slate train and I found out that George tried to beat me to the crossing. He nearly derail my train, but I luckily got out of the way in time.

Apple Bloom: And also, he said that "Railways are no good, pull them up, turn them into roads."

Sir Handel: Oh my. That's rude.

Apple Bloom: And ya will never guess who was with George.

Sir Handel: Who?

Apple Bloom: Diamond Tiara. Our unofficial official "school and CMC bully".

Sir Handel: Gosh. That's no good.

Scootaloo: We have been ignoring her a lot lately, but she still won't stop bugging us about being blank flanks.

Sir Handel: Well don't you worry anymore! You leave that rolling pinhead to me, I'll soon send him packing. George will soon get a run for his money.

Narrator: Mr. Holden climbed aboard Sir Handel with Sweetie Belle and they set off to take they're first passenger train. Now with Peter Sam's new funnel in place, she can work with Sir Handel again.

Sweetie Belle: Is something wrong Mr. Holden?

Mr. Holden: Oh it's nothing. It's just that steamroller named George. It's sounds familiar.

Narrator: Even though Duncan and Scootaloo can be a little cocky sometimes, they began to have doubts about Skarloey's plan.

Scootaloo: Are crazy Skarloey?

Skarloey: What do you mean?

Scootaloo: Putting Sir Handel up against that steamroller. You all told us to ignore him but why not him?

Duncan: Scootaloo has a point, why send him up against that brute?

Rachel: Duncan and Scoots have a point. This does seem to be jumping the gun.

Peter Sam: And like I said, Sir Handel does mean well really.

Skarloey: Well, by putting them against one another, it will probably knock some sense into both of them.

Rusty: And about time too. That rotten roller needs to be taught a lesson.

Apple Bloom: And so does Diamond Tiara!

Babs Seed: Point taken.

Narrator: Next morning, George was standing by the halt near the level crossing with Diamond Tiara and George's driver, when Sir Handel with Sweetie Belle and Mr. Holden came into the station nearby with Ada, Jane and Mabel.

George: HMPH! Your Sir Handel, I suppose!

Narrator: Sir Handel was standing no nonsense and neither was Sweetie Belle or Mr. Holden.

Sir Handel: And you I suppose are George. Ah yes I heard of you!

George: And I've heard of you too.

Sir Handel: And I assume that little troublemaking runt must be Diamond Tiara!

Sweetie Belle: Yep that's her alright. Good one Sir Handel.

Ada: (Laughs) Oh, that's a good joke Sir Handel.

Mabel: (Laughs) Best joke I've heard yet.

Jade: (Titters) I will say, that is funny.

Diamond Tiara: Hey, who just called me a runt… Oh. Well if it isn't the unicorn blank flank driving a little toy tea pot. Short and pathetic!

Sir Handel: TOY TEA POT! TOY TEA POT! WHY YOU LITTLE HOOLIGAN!

Mr. Holden: That's right, so watch your mouth you spoiled brat!

Sweetie Belle: That's right you tell her Mr. Holden. What do you think your doing here on Sodor Diamond Tiara?

Diamond Tiara: I've overheard loads of talks with your little kiddie club, saying that this island was full of talking trains and road vehicles, and I wanted to see it was false to prove you wrong.

Sweetie Belle: Well it looks like your accusation is wrong look around you!

Diamond Tiara: Well blank flank, I will show Pipsqueak this island 1st. He will have a great adventure, and ask me to be his mare, blank flank.

Sweetie Belle: Heheheheheheheheh.

Diamond Tiara: Hey, what's so funny blank flank?!

Sweetiebelle: I'm afraid your too late for that. He's actually already seen this island and has joined up to Skarloey Railway Preservation Society. (Sticks her tongue out at her) The jokes on you!

Diamond Tiara: (Angrily) WHAT?! OOOOOOHHHHHH! CURSE YOU BLANK FLANK!

Narrator: Just then, George's driver stepped down and when saw Mr. Holden he could believe his eyes.

?: Oy! What's going on… hmhmhmhm… I don't believe it! William James Holden? Ah yes of course, the homeless, unwanted, railway mutt of Vicarstown!

Narrator: Mr. Holden glared as George's driver.

Mr. Holden: And the cruel heartless sinner, Alvin George Porter! I Should have know you'd be the one driving that worthless Aveling Porter rust bucket. Quite an ugly name for an oversized rolling pin!

Sweetie Belle: You know his driver?

Mr. Holden: (Angrily) Oh yes I know Alvin George Porter very well indeed! He was and apparently still is my official school bully and rival. He bullied me because I was part irish, he bullied me because I loved railways, and when my parents died he had nerve to bully me because I was an orphaned!

Sweetie Belle: Oh my goodness. That's terrible.

Sir Handel: The nerve of him!

Mr. Holden: You can say that again.

Mr. Porter: How pathetic, seeing you working and relying on such a slow, worthless mode of transportation called railways. It's quite laughable to see that your old man actually managed to brainwash you into loving railways so he could make you follow under his dead end footsteps, you're such a gullible fool!

Mr. Holden: (Angrily) He didn't brain wash me! I chose the job because I loved it since day one.

Mr. Porter: Oh William, don't you see the realism yet? Your work on these little antic toys will soon come to bitter end William. I actually feel a teeny bit sorry for how your going to take it when the end comes. But as Charles Darwin once said, the weak must die off to make room for the strong. It is the way of the world Holden. I can't wait to see the look on your face you old fool!

Diamond Tiara: Same here Mr. Porter. I can't wait to see this blank flank lover cry to his mommy and daddy.

George: Same here.

Diamond Tiara/George/Mr. Porter: Oh wait a minute! YOU DON'T HAVE A MOMMY AND DADDY ANY MORE, ORPHANED BLANK FLANK RAILWAY LOVEER! HA HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Narrator: Mr. Holden seethed with flaming rage as the bullying trio laughed and laughed at him. He wanted to shout at them! But he didn't dare incase he upset the passengers.

Mr. Porter: Oh deary me, did we strike a nerve you worthless mutt? Ha ha hahahahaha!

Sweetie Belle: Don't pay any attention to them!

Narrator: Mr. Holden quickly calmed down.

George: And I've heard so much about you Sir Handel. You swank about on this toy railway with your steam rolling wheels pretending you're as good as me.

Diamond Tiara: Yeah you will never be as good as George, little tank engine.

Sir Handel: (Retorting sweetly) Actually, on the contrary, just so you three know, I'm better.

(Guards' whistle, signal goes down)

Sir Handel: Oh, there's the guards whistle. Oh, and the signals dropped. So good bye, heheheh silly oversized hand roller.

Sweetiebelle: Hmhmhmhmhmm… Prissy spoiled brat.

Narrator: Sir Handel puffed away laughing at his wit as Mr. Holden and Sweetie Belle applauded and laughed too.

Sir Handel: Thank you, thank you.

Narrator: George chuffered on fuming with rage, with Diamond Tiara blowing steam out of her nostrils in furious rage, and Mr. Porter who went red in the face with anger. For the rest of the day. Sir Handel still kept thinking about George, Sweetie Belle kept thinking about Diamond Tiara and Mr. Holden kept thinking about Mr. Porter.

Sir Handel: Pah… what does that stupid steamroller know about railways anyway? I'm better than that blow heart George any day. I could beat him in race.

Sweetie Belle: I bet you could, and then Diamond Tiara could get her comeuppance as well.

Mr. Holden: Same here, but as much as I'd like to pay Mr. Porter out, I don't want to try any risks.

Sweetie Belle: But Diamond Tiara tried to steal my coltfriend and you heard them degrading you.

Mr. Holden: I know, but unless they do something brash I won't consider payback.

Narrator: Later that day, Sir Handel was to take a special load down of reconstruction supplies after the Peter Sam's last train had gone. He arrived at the top station. Miss Ravens, Pipsqueak and Peter Sam were there, ready to take Ada Jane and Mabel back with them.

Pipsqueak: Hullo Sir Handel, Sweetie Belle, Mr. Holden. What's up?

Sir Handel: Hello Pipsqueak, hello Miss Ravens, hey brother. We just made our first confirmation with that Aveling Porter steamroller George.

Sweetie Belle: Diamond Tiara too. There was a heated argument, but Sir Handel told them off.

Pipsqueak: Oh good show there Sir Handel. That Diamond Tiara is always very troublesome and uncomfortable. She's seems very interested in me and where I come from. I can't understand why but there's something about her that I really don't like.

Sweetie Belle: (Thinking) Heh, that'll teach Diamond Tiara….

Mr. Holden: That's not even half of it. I even had the displeasure of actually finding out who George's master is.

Miss Ravens: Really, who is it?

Mr. Holden: (Grimly) The infamous Alvin George Porter.

Narrator: Miss Ravens was shocked!

Miss Ravens: Oh no not him!

Mr. Holden: The very same one.

Pipsqueak/Peter Sam/Ada/Jane/Mabel: Who is Alvin George Porter?

Miss Ravens: He was our official bully in both first year school and secondary school back when me and Mr. Holden were children. Sadly, his favourite target was Mr. Holden for just about everything. Even worse so, he bullied him after Mr. Holden became an orphan and that's what got him expelled.

Peter Sam: How despicable.

Ada: My goodness.

Mabel: That was incredibly rude.

Jane: That's terrible.

Mr. Holden: He still hasn't changed his ways, even after your family took me in Rach.

Miss Ravens: Well, don't let him get you down. You still have us for a family and you're a better man than he will ever be.

Mr. Holden: Thanks.

Narrator: Soon Sir Handel left his coaches and Peter Sam took Ada, Jane and Mabel back down to Crovans Gate. After that, Sir Handel went to fetch Cora and 3 vans.

Sir Handel: (Thinking quietly, but out loud) Hmph I bet that I know who could take that steam roller down with one shove.

Cora: Same here Sir Handel. It would be…

Sir Handel: Shh! Cora! Not too loud.

Cora: Oh, terribly sorry.

Sweetie Belle: What are you 2 talking about?

Sir Handel/Cora: Uh… nothing!

Narrator: Soon Sir Handel collected the train and made his way back down to Crovans Gate after Peter Sam cleared his section. When they reached the road, they saw George lumbering ahead of them and trundling home.

Sir Handel: Heh. I can pass this lumbering fat rolling pin!

Mr. Holden: Well yes we can, Sir Handel. Trains have the right of way over road vehicles.

Narrator: Sir Handel tried to attract his attention and whistled in a lordly way.

Sir Handel: I say you there George! Move aside! It is our right of way!

Narrator: George, Diamond Tiara and Mr. Porter saw Sir Handel approaching.

Diamond Tiara: Oh great. It's that Sir Handel again and he's got that blank flank and the blank flank lover with him.

George: Heh, leave it to me and Mr. Porter.

Narrator: Mr. Porter swung the helm on George and went closer to the track.

Sweetie Belle: Stand aside! We have right of way!

Diamond Tiara: No room for you to pass by, blank flank.

Sweetie Belle: Well that's because that fat rolling pin is getting too close to the track.

Mr. Holden: We have top priority!

Mr. Porter: Pah! We have construction going on! so I say we have top priority!

Sir Handel: I say, you! If you do not stop obscuring railway traffic we shall report this to the local authorities!

Narrator: Sir Handel whistled again but George took no notice. There was barely room for to pass. Sir Handel was cross and whistled again, and crept cautiously alongside.

Sir Handel: GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU GREAT CLUMSY ROAD HOG!

George: PAH! I DON'T MOVE FOR IMITATION STEAMROLLERS! You don't know one bit about the roads! SO GET OUT OF MY WAY!

Narrator: They lumbered along side by side in a heated steam race, exchanging insults.

Sir Handel: IMITATION! IMITATION! I'M NOT IMITATING ANYTHING OR ANYONE! YOUR RIDING TO CLOSE TO THE RAILS SO BY THE LOOK OF IT YOU'RE THE REAL IMITATOR HERE, NOT ME! YOU WISH YOU COULD RUN ON RAILS YOU FAT KITCHEN ROLLING PIN!

George: PAH! WHO WANT'S TO BE AN OUT OF DATE RAILWAY ENGINE! I'M NOT IMPERSONATING ANYTHING THAT RUNS ON RAILS YOU FAT OVERSIZED TOY TRAIN!

Diamond Tiara: George is right, your the impersonator here! So back off you little oversized toy train!

Sweetiebelle: HEY DIAMOND TIARA, THAT IS NO WAY TO BEHAVE! ITS NO WONDER Pipsqueak doesn't fancy you at all!

Mr. Holden: There, you see little brat! Even Pipsqueak doesn't like you HA HA!

Daimond Tiara: SHUT UP YOU BLANK FLANK LOVER!

Mr. Porter: OY WILLIAM! I COMAND YOU TO STOP YOUR CLUMSY STEAM TRAIN AT ONCE! IF YOU DON'T STOP OBSCURING CONSTRUCTION RIGHT OF WAY, THEN WE SHALL REPORT YOU TO THE LOCAL AUTHORITIES AT CROVANS GATE!

Mr. Holden: CONSTRUCTION RIGHT OF WAY?! I'VE NEVER HEARD SUCH RUBBISH IN ALL MY LIFE! I SAY, IF YOU DO NOT STOP OBSCURING THE RIGHT OF WAY OF RAIL TRANSPORTATION, I SHALL HAVE YOU REPORTED TO THE LOCAL AUTHORITIES AT CROVANS GATE! SO I SAY YOU STOP YOUR CLUMSY STEAMROLLER ALVIN!

Cora: Oh my word. I've never heard such a verbal fight in my life!

Narrator: The 3 rivals raced each other fiercely as the insults continued. No one can quite explain what happened next. Mr. Porter, and Diamond Tiara signaled and shouted for Sir Handel to stop, whilst Mr. Holden and Sweetie Belle signaled and shouted at Mr. Porter and Diamond Tiara to stop George. Then there was crash! Cora the brake van tilted sideways and guard scrambled out to find George's front roller nudging his footboard. Two engines, the two foals, and the two drivers were hotly arguing whose fault it was. Luckily, the Crovans Gate constable strode up in time to stop the argument from turning to fisticuffs.

Constable: Ello, ello, ello? And, what's going on here?

Narrator: Meanwhile, Duncan was waiting at Rheneas station with Scootaloo to set off with his down passenger train when Mr. Roberts told them what had happened.

Mr. Roberts: Uh… Duncan, Scootaloo you're not gonna like this but there's been an accident in between Glennlock and Cros-Ny-Curin near the roadway. We're gonna have to wait here till it's clear.

Narrator: Duncan and Scootaloo groaned.

Scootaloo/Duncan: Three guesses of who could have caused this little mishap.

Narrator: When guard came back with Rusty, Apple Bloom and Mr. Hugh they soon started clearing up the mess. Neither engine was going fast enough to cause much damage so Sir Handel was able to take his train on after George had back himself away. Later that same day, Skarloey with Featherweight and Mr. Hawkins were waiting at Crovans Gate with Agnus, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Beatrice. Rachel was standing nearby with Miss Ravens and Babs Seed and they were talking happily together anticipating the best of the plan. When Duncan with Mr. Roberts and Scootaloo snorted into the station with their passengers train, all three with furious expression on the face.

Skarloey: Hullo Duncan, what's matter with you? Your rather late you know.

Ruth: You guys don't seem too happy.

Duncan: Really, no DUH Skarloey and Ruth! Can you ever guess WHY we're late?!

Rachel: What happened?

Scootaloo: Well lets say a certain PLAN! Made by a certain OLD ENGINE! Didn't seem to WORK!

Mr. Roberts: And a certain No.3 ENGINE Had himself an accident with a certain STEAMROLLER between Cros-Ny-Cruin and Glenlock!

Scootaloo/Mr Roberts/ Duncan: Which caused a certain HOLD UP! IS THAT SLOW ENOUGH FOR YOU!

Lucy: (Quietly to the others) Uh oh.

Skarloey: Don't say anything Featherweight, Mr Hawkins, girls, let's just quietly get back to work and pretend this didn't happen.

Rachel: Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice.

Coaches: Mmmhmm.

Babs Seed: Right, back to work.

Featherweight: Got it.

Mr Hawkins: Right you are.

Miss Ravens: Let's go.

Narrator: Next day, the workmen put up a fence between the road and railway so that this little mishap wouldn't happen again. Then, they went away, taking George with them and Diamond Tiara went home too.

George: Hmph I should that imitator whose boss around the roadway!

Diamond Tiara: We showed that Blank flank and blank flank lover whose boss!

Porter: Heh… And I hope never see that worthless orphaned Irish/ English mutt again!

Narrator: This is because they finished their work and this gave Mr. Holden no end of relief. But Sweetie Belle and Sir Handel thought they had made George and Diamond Tiara go away.

Mr. Holden: (Griping) Hmph! Good riddens to that rude arrogant pig Alvin Porter! I can't believe he named that fat oversize kitchen rolling pin after his middle name!

Sir Handel: Pah, I showed that oversized kitchen rolling pin whose boss around the railway!

Sweetie Belle: And we showed that arrogant spoiled brat Diamond Tiara whose Boss!

Mr. Holden: Oh please for the love of Sodor, I don't want to hear another word about steamrollers please.

Narrator: But unfortunately for him, they didn't stop. Sweetie Belle and Sir Handel grew more conceited than ever and talked everlastingly about steam rollers. One day, Sir Handel had took his coaches to Crovans Gate station when Gordon with rainbow dash came in with the WildNorWester.

Sir Handel: Well Gordon, Rainbow Dash, we will no longer be suffering from that rotten George steamroller.

Rainbow Dash: Why's that Sir Handel?

Sweetiebelle: Well isn't it obvious? We sent him and 2 bullies packing!

Gordon: Oh bravo youngsters! Marvellous! You truly are the bees knees.

Rainbow Dash: Ah yeah. That sounds so awesome!

Sir Handel: Gordon, for the record, I'm older then you.

Gordon: Oh, right.

Narrator: Soon the guards whistle blew and Sir Handel started off with Gertrude and Millicent. As they went, they saw Mr. Holden holding up a sign reading **'PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF SODOR AND EQUESTRIA, SAVE ME!'** Sir Handel and Sweetie Belle talked about steam rollers all day long and even when they got home.

Sir Handel/Sweetie Belle: Well well fellow preservationist's foals Crusaders and engines, your steam roller slaying heroes have finally returned!

Narrator: The Main 4 drivers, the CMC, the other foals and the engines all groaned!

Everyone: OH FOR THE LOVE SODOR/EQUESTIRA!

Sir Handel/Sweetie Belle: The big bad steamroller and the arrogant rich snob Diamond Tiara are gone now! All thanks to us!

Sir Handel: The mighty Sir Handel!

Sweetiebelle: And the mighty cutie mark crusader Sweetie Belle!

Skarloey: Oh dear, he's worse than ever. I'm sorry my plan was no good…

Rachel: Never mind Skarloey. Just let him have his victory

Rusty: When the time comes, we'll think of something else.

Narrator: But they had no need to do that for some boys came with mane 6 ponies and asked Mr. Hugh if they could see the engines. Almost at once, one pointed at the engine and foal and shouted out.

Boy: OY! LOOK! Here's Sir Handel and his friend Sweetie Belle! They raced an Aveling Porter Steam roller last week, and steamroller nearly beat them! It was the most exciting race ever!

Narrator: All the engines, the foals, the main 4 drivers, Mr. Hugh, the boys and the mane 6 ponies all burst into uncontrollable laughter. Needless to say, Sir Handel and Sweetie Belle never mention steamrollers now.

**Alright, part 2 up. Let's go to part 3, 'Passengers and Polish'.**


	82. Passengers And Polish

**Author's notes: This story is another one that made me get the giggles. I really couldn't help but laugh at Duncan's antics and Skarloey's reaction to when Rheanes was coming home. With that said, here we go.**

_Passengers and Polish_

Narrator: Nancy is a guards daughter who lives near the Skarloey railway and she is also a member of the Skarloey Preservation society. She is often allowed to come down to Crovans Gate to help Princess Luna, the Thin Controller, Mr. Hugh and the foals polish up the engines ready for the day's work and does other odd jobs. One day, she, Sweetie Belle and Rarity whom brought her sister to work on James' train, were working together on Skarloey with some polish and a rag. Skarloey was dozing happily but Nancy wanted to talk.

Nancy: (severely) Wake up Lazy Bones! Your brass is absolutely filthy! Aren't you ashamed?!

Rarity: It is completely covered soot and ash! Tisk tisk tisk! You should be ashamed of yourself Skarloey!

Narrator: Skarloey liked Nancy and the mane six, but sometimes Nancy and Rarity's wake up calls can sometimes make the old engine a little bit cranky.

Skarloey: (Sleepy) No…..(yawn) You two are just fusspots!… go away…

Narrator: And Skarloey closed his eyes. He was thinking about the his friend and brother Rheneas and all the good times they had shared before Rheneas went away to Hunslet works to be mended in 1951. His day dream was interrupted, when Nancy Sweetie Belle and Rarity tickled his nose.

Skarloey: AHCHOO! Hey, what was that for?!

Sweetie Belle: Well, to wake you up for a start.

Nancy: Plus, Rheneas is coming home tomorrow! Don't you want to look nice?

Skarloey: (Sleepily) Oh that's nice to hea… (record scratch) (Wakes up suddenly) WHAT?! WHEN?! TOMORROW?!

Narrator: Skarloey woke with a start. He wasn't sleepy anymore.

Nancy: That's right. Daddy told me. Well, I'm going now…

Rarity: Same here. If you really don't want to look shiny and clean for your brother, I don't see why we should have to fuss with you then. HMPH!

Narrator: Skarloey went into full panic.

Skarloey: NO! WAIT! NANCY, RARITY, SWEETIE BELLE! STOP! Uh… do I look really nice, oh please polish me again. Aheheheh, theres some good kind girls oh and good kind generous lady. Aheheheh (Never smile)

Narrator: Rarity Sweetie Belle and Nancy all exchanged winks and whisper.

Rarity/Sweetie Belle/Nancy: (Whisper) works every time.

Nancy: Heheheh… Now whose an old fusspot?

Rarity: Now then, lets get those rivets and then your dome.

Narrator: Nancy and the two pony sisters gave Skarloey another rub and clambered down. Duncan was envious.

Duncan: Oy! Aren't you going polish me too?

Nancy: Sorry Duncan, not today. I have to go now. I'm helping the Refreshment Lady, Pinkie Pie and Applejack this afternoon. We have to get the ices and other refreshments ready for the passengers on Skarloey's 2:00 pm train.

Rarity: I've got to get back to James.

Sweetie Belle: And Sir Handel is also waiting for me.

Nancy: Never mind Duncan. I'll give you a good polish tomorrow.

Narrator: But Duncan did mind.

Duncan: It isn't fair! Peter Sam gets a special funnel, Sir Handel gets special wheels passengers get Ices and I'm not even polished.

Rarity: Oh Duncan will you stop whining?!

Duncan: WHINING?! Do I look like I was built yesterday?! I'm complain!

Rarity: No you are not complaining! You are whining! You want me to demonstrate what whining is?

Sweetie Belle: BRACE YOURSELVES!

Narrator: Skarloey braced himself and shut his eyes, Sweetie Belle quickly handed Nancy some ear plugs, whipped some out for herself and they put them in just in time.

Rarity: Thiiis iiis whiiining! Oooh, this harness is too tiiight! It's going to chafe. Can't you loosen it? Oooh, it hurts and it's sooo ruuusty! Why didn't you clean it first? It's gonna leave a staaain! And the wagon's getting heeeavy, why do I have to pull it?!

Duncan: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP PLEASE I KNOW WHAT WHININING IS!

Rarity: But I thought you wanted to kkknnnoww what is whiiining!

(Rarity nods over at Sweetie Belle and Nancy to take their ear plugs out, then the little unicorn filly gently tapped Skarloey on the boiler as a signal to open his eyes. Then Rarity looks at her jewel watch)

Rarity: Oh, time for me to get back to James. Have fun Sweetie Belle, Nancy.

Sweetie Belle/Nancy: You too Rarity.

Sweetie Belle: Now, where's Sir Handel at? (Walks off to find him)

Narrator: This of course wasn't true, but Duncan liked having a grievance. He began to sulk and became sulkier still every second.

Duncan: Great, first no polish and then I get crash course lesson on whining.

Scootaloo/Mr. Roberts: Duncan…SHUT UP AND STOP WHINING!

Narrator: Duncan shuttered.

Duncan: (To himself) Ugh… Don't even mention that word, it makes my dome rattle.

Narrator: That afternoon, a message came through from the station by the divided waterfall, but it wasn't from the telephone it was coming from a weird machine that weird nosies.

Scootaloo: What the heck is that kinda call? Ugh! I can't understand this call. I think it's broken or something? HULLO! HULLO!

Narrator: Mr. Roberts came to see what the commotion was and Scootaloo, told him about the 'broken phone machine'.

Mr. Roberts: Hmmm… May I have look?

Scootaloo: Sure, go ahead.

Narrator: So Mr. Roberts Sat down got a pencil and notebook and listen to the so called broken message. He began to write back as a frustrated Scootaloo went out side

Message: **[ .-. …. . -. . -. …] [ … - .- - .. - -.] [ - -] [ -.-. .-. - …- .- -. … -. .- - .] [… - - .-.]**

Mr. Roberts: Hmmm, okay lets see (writing in his notebook ) Rheneas Station to Crovans Gate. Stop.

Message: **[ .-] - ..-.] [ … -.- .- .-. .-.. - . -.- … ] [ -.-. - .- -.-. …. . …] […. .- …] [-.-. - - .] ****[ - ..-. ..-.] [ - …. .] [ .-. .- .. .-.. …] [.- -. -..] [ …. .- …] [ ... - .-. ..- -.-. -.-] [-.. - .- -.] ****[- . .-.. . .-. …. - -. . .-.. .. -. .] [… - - .-.]**

Narrator: Mr. Roberts then looked worried.

Mr. Roberts: Oh my goodness, now that makes more sense (writing in notebook) One of Skarloey's coaches has come of the rails and struck down telephone line. Stop.

Message:** [ -. -] [ .. -. .- ..- .-. .. .] [ - -] [.-. .- … … . -. -. . .-. …] [-.-. - .- -.-. …. ] [ -. - -]** **[ -.. .- - .- -. . -..] [… - - .-.]**

Mr. Roberts : Oh thank heavens (writing) No injuries to passengers, coach not damaged. Stop.

Message:** [ .-. .-.. . .- … .] [… . -. -..] [ … - - .] [ .- - .-. -.- - . -.] [ - -] [ .-. ..- -] [ .. -]** **[ .-. .. -. …. -] [… - - .-.]**

Mr. Roberts: (Writing in his notebook) Please send some workmen to put it right. Stop.

Narrator: Mr. Roberts stopped writing, reached for the machine sending the reply message.

Mr. Roberts: We will bring workmen and the tool van up as soon as possible. Stop.

Narrator: Then he walked out.

Scootaloo: So what was that weird clicking noise about?

Mr. Roberts: There's been a derailment at Rheneas Station. One of Skarloey's coaches has come off the rails and struck a telephone line down and cut off our telephone communications.

Scootaloo: Oh dear. Is anyone hurt.

Mr. Roberts: No is hurt and the coach is not damaged. But we need to send up some workmen and the tool van.

Scootaloo: Right away… Wait hold on? How did you know? If telephone communications are down, how did they tell you?

Mr. Roberts: Remember that weird machine that made those weird clicking noise? That was the message in morse code.

Scootaloo: What's morse code.

Mr. Roberts: It's is a method of transmitting text information or messages as a series of on-off tones, lights, or in this case clicks that can be directly understood by a skilled listener or observer without special equipment. It was used in the old days before telephones, but we still retain our morse code signals in case of an emergency .

Scootaloo: Oh awesome. Well, we'd better get that's train ready. I'll go get Duncan ready. He's the only one in the shed and he's still in steam.

Mr. Roberts: Right, I'll go and inform Mr. Hugh of the situation.

Narrator: Duncan was resting in the shed when Scootaloo and Mr. Robers came up to Duncan.

Mr. Roberts: One of Skarloey's coaches has derailed at the station by the waterfall.

Scootaloo: So we'll have to take the workmen up there right away.

Duncan: (Cross) Oh come on! Why can't Rusty or Rachel do it? They're maintenance diesels. That's they're job.

Mr. Roberts: They're up at the quarry preparing slate trains with Peter Sam, Miss Ravens, Mr. Hugh, Applebloom, Babs Seed, Mr. Holden and Pipsqueak since Skarloey is trapped up at the top station.

Duncan: What about Sir Handel.

Mr. Roberts: Busy shunting with Sweetie Belle and Mr. Hawkins.

Duncan: All this extra work. It wears an engine out.

Mr. Roberts/Scootaloo: Rubbish! Come on!

Narrator: So Duncan grumbled away with the tool truck and Cora. The derailed coach was in the middle of Skarloey's train so Skarloey had gone on to the top station with the front ones. Duncan shunted the works train into the siding and the workmen cleared up the mess and lifted the coach back on the rails and went repair the broken telephone line. Then Duncan brought the passengers in the rear coaches home. He sulked all the way. He arrived back just in time for his own 4:00 pm train.

Duncan: I get no rest! I get no rest!

Scootaloo: Oh shut up Duncan!

Narrator: Duncan was sulky and short of steam and so Mr. Roberts waited awhile in the hopes of raising more. But Duncan wouldn't ry.

Mr. Roberts: Come on! We can't keep the passengers waiting here any longer!

Scootaloo: Yeah, show a wheel and get moving!

Duncan: (Crossly) You always think about passengers, never about me! , I'm not even polished I'm over worked and I won't stand it!

Scootaloo/Mr. Roberts: Oh for pity sake Duncan! Just put a piece of coal in it!

Narrator: At last Duncan reluctantly built up enough steam to set off again, he grumbled away, brooding over his wrongs. Duncan made heavy weather of the journey and made it very miserable for both passengers, Scootaloo and Mr. Roberts till at last they reached the viaduct near Rheneas station. This is long high and narrow and no one can walk on it when a train is there. Soon, Mr. Roberts and Scootaloo got tired of Duncan's nagging.

Mr. Roberts: Look Duncan, we're sorry we were so rude.

Scootaloo: Yeah come on Duncan just give it one more effort and then you can have rest and drink at the station.

Narrator: Then Duncan was very rude.

Duncan: AH! KEEP YOUR OLD STATION! I'M STAYING HERE!

Narrator: And he did too. He stopped his train right on the viaduct and nothing Scootaloo or Mr. Roberts could do would make him move another yard.

Scootaloo/Mr. Roberts: OH FOR PETE SAKE DUNCAN! YOU'VE GOT BE KIDDING ME!

Narrator: It's was very fortunate that Scootaloo was a Pegasus and could fly even if it was for a short time, but it was just enough to get in front of Duncan to get help. Skarloey and Mr. Holden along with Babs Seed and Scootaloo came from the top station to haul Duncan and his train all the way to the platform. The passengers were very cross they burst out of the train and told the foals and staff what a bad railway it was. Skarloey had to haul Duncan and his train all the way to Croven's Gate too. Duncan wouldn't even try. The thin Controller and Princess Luna were waiting for him at the shed and spoke to him severely. But Duncan still stayed sulky, he muttered to himself in abstinent sort of voice.

Duncan: No polish, no passengers.

**And we are now onto part 4, 'Gallant Old Engine'. Can't wait to see the SkR's number 2 finally come home.**


	83. Gallant Old Engine

**Author's notes: I really like this one because we get another bit of history about the SkR. It's also interesting to note here that Duncan was complaining. ****That would make sense because he has worked in a factory before coming to the SkR. Hmm, I need to make a note to do a backstory of Duncan's past. Anyway, here we go.**

_Gallant Old Engine_

Narrator: Skarloey scolded Duncan severely.

Skarloey: I'm ashamed of you Duncan! You should think of your passengers!

Duncan: Pah! Passengers are just nuisances, they're always complaining!

Narrator: Skarloey, the other engines, foals and the main 4 drivers were shocked and appalled.

Skarloey: THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK DUNCAN! Passengers are our coal and water! No passengers means no trains! No trains means no railway! And we'd all be on the scrap heap my dear engine and don't you forget it.

Narrator: Peter Sam and Sir Handel shuddered, they knew exactly what Skarloey meant.

Skarloey: Thank goodness Rheneas is coming home! Perhaps he'll teach you sense before its too late!

Duncan: What has Rheneas to do with this?

Narrator: Skarloey was ready to answer that question and surprisingly were Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens.

Skarloey: Rheneas saved our railway.

Peter Sam: Please tell us about it!

Rachel: Yes please. It must have great moral!

Princess Luna: Thou would like to hear thy tale of thou brother Rheneas as well.

?: Yes please. Do tell!

Narrator: Then engines looked over. Standing there were the Mane 6 ponies Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity along with Princess Luna. Skarloey cleared his throat and began the story. The foals, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Roberts, Rusty, Rachel, Sir Handel and Peter Sam listened excitedly

(Flashback)

Skarloey narrating: Well this story dates back to 1940 and 1953. As you may know, back in those days, me and Rheneas were the only 2 engines operating the line at time. But anyway, 13 years ago before any of you engines, new preservationist or younger ponies came, things were very very bad. We were on our last wheels. Mr. Hugh was our Driver and Fireman, while the Thin Controller was our guard. He did everything else too and helped Mr. Hugh mend us in the shed. When they were not busy on the Fat Controller's railway, Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden offered to help us too, with every single job.

Thin Controller: We expect 2 fresh engines in 1952 to help out with the increasing work load. Until they come, we must keep the trains running.

Mr. Hugh: If we don't, our railway will close down.

(Flashback pauses).

Fluttershy: Oh my…

Peter Sam: How awful…

Sir Handel: You took the words right out of my mouth Peter Sam.

Rachel: Oh dear, that sounds dreadful. I'm surprised you guys made it through that.

Featherweight: I am so sorry about that

Pipsqueak: Great Trottingham. However did you manage through those dark times.

(Flashback)

Skarloey narrating: Well like Mr. Hugh and thin controller said, Rheneas and I had to keep the trains running 13 years until Sir Handel and Peter Sam could come and help. We pulled all the goods trains and passenger trains and sometimes even combined the two trains to help keep them running. Even with Rheneas' help, I found myself be used the most. I don't know why, probably for popularity purposes. But come world war 2 things, went form bad to worse. Because I had been used the most I had started falling into poor state of repair I got worn out easily. My wheels ached and my tubes leaked and yet for awhile I managed to keep going until 1944. I had to take passenger train up to the top station and then back again but I felt strange. I felt like something was leaking inside but I didn't want to let our railway down so I just soldier on regardless. I reached the top station safely just as Rheneas came in with a slate train.

Rheneas: Are you alright? You look as though someone cut your steam tubes off.

Skarloey: (panting) Don't worry. I'll be alright. Just a little tired, that's all.

Rheneas: Alright, but try to take it easy.

Skarloey Narrator: He departed with his train full slate. As soon as he cleared the section, I started back with Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice. At first the first few miles back down to Crovans Gate were alright and without any problem. As soon as we left Glennlock however, things started to get very hard. I gave it everything I had and was just about to make it back to the platform at Crovans Gate when….

(Skarloey trying to pull the passenger train into Crovans Gate)

Skarloey: come on! come on! come on ! come on!

SKarloey Narrating: With a loud bang and a hiss of steam, I started to loose steam as it hissed everywhere, coughing and wheezing painfully. I grounded miraculously into the station platform but I was bad shape. Miss Ravens whom was driving me with Mr. Holden put out my fire out and Rheneas took me to sheds. I felt so bad now. Rheneas had to manage the line all by himself.

Skarloey: (Cough) (Cough) I'm sorry Rheneas.. (Cough)… (Cough)… I just can't go any further… (COUGH) (WHEEZE)

Skarloey Narrator: Rheneas just smiled in sympathy.

Rheneas: It's perfectly alright my brother. It's my turn now to take over. You've done more than your fair share of the hard work.

(Flashback Pauses)

Fluttershy: Oh my. I'm so sorry that happened to you Skarloey,

Skarloey: It's alright. I couldn't help it. Just happened.

Narrator: And the others remarked in sympathy, all expected Duncan whom was remaining strangely quiet.

Twilight: So does that mean Rheneas was on his own?

Skarloey: Yes he was Twilight Sparkle.

Applejack: What in tarnation?! You have gotta be kiddin me.

Skarloey: I'm not. He had to run the whole railway on his own.

Sir Handel: (Looks over to Peter Sam, quietly) That sounds familiar. Don't you think?

Peter Sam: (Quietly) Yes. It sure does.

Skarloey: What sounds familiar youngsters?

(Toink!)

Sir Handel/Peter Sam: Uh… nothing!

Peter Sam: Um… please proceed Skarloey. Sorry about that.

Sir Handel: Yeah, please go ahead. Sorry we distracted you.

Skarloey: Heh, quite alright. Anyway,

(Flashback)

Skarloey narration: And so Rheneas, handled the bulk of the traffic of the Skarloey railway. Slate, general goods and passengers, each day of the week. But because Rheneas operated at a slightly lower boiler pressure than I did and had slightly smaller cylinders, Rheneas had less tractive effort than I did. Despite this, Rheneas always struggled on, determined not to let the railway down. Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens often took turns with Mr. Hugh and the Thin controller both at Rheneas's footplate and in the machine shops to help fix me up as best as they can. Every day, Rheneas puffed along our rough rails, every time he ran over a rail joint a new crack would develop or a small item straining to hold him together would break and fall off, yet year after year kept going keeping the railways routine passenger and goods service. He was also short of steam, but he always struggled to the stations and then rested their

(Flashback pauses)

Skarloey: That is most important with passengers.

Narrator: Scootaloo and Mr. Roberts scowled at Duncan who just rolled his eyes.

Duncan: Psshaa!

Narrator: He had stopped on viaduct yesterday and hadn't cared at all.

Skarloey: Now, passengers do not mind stopping at stations. They can get out and walk about, that's what stations are for. But they get very cross if we stop at wrong places like viaducts, then they say we're a bad railway and never come again. I do remember a time when Rheneas did stop in a wrong place once, he couldn't help but he made up for it in the end.

Mr. Holden: I remember that day too.

Miss Ravens: And so do I.

Narrator: Everyone was surprised.

Rusty: He did?

Skarloey: Mmmmhmm. And this is what happened.

Flashback:

Skarloey Narrating: It was july 1st 1951. That afternoon, Rheneas had damp rails and full train. There were even passengers in Beatrice the Guards van. Mr. Hugh was driving him that day and Mr. Holden was helping out as firemen whilst the thin controller was the guard and Miss Raven was to there too with tools and buckets of sand ready on hand in case of an emergency. It wasn't a comfortable ride all from what Rheneas told me. His wheels slipped furiously on the steep bit after Crovans Gate at Cros-Ny-Curin. But after much sanding, his wheels at last gripped the rails again.

Rheneas: The worst is over, now we're away! Come along! Come along! Come along!

Agnus: We're coming Rheanes.

Ruth: Don't you worry about that.

Lucy: We'll get the passengers home safely.

Beatrice: Not far now.

Jemima: WHAT?!

Ruth: Oh, not again.

Lucy: I said 'We'll get the passengers home safely'!

Jemima: Oh! Why didn't you say so?

Agnus: (Sighs) We need a hearing aid for…

Skarloey narrating: Suddenly, with a loud BANG, his wheels locked into place.

Rheneas:AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'VE GOT CRAMP!

Agnus/Ruth/Lucy/Jemima/Beatrice: RHEANEAS!

Skarloey Narrating: And Rheneas stopped on the loneliest part of the line. There was not a road, town or telephone for miles. The Thin Controller, Mr. Hugh, Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden examined him carefully. The passengers watched and waited, Rheneas eyed them anxiously. Some looked very cross. At last, the Thin Controller stood up.

Thin Controller: Your valve Gear on one side has jammed. We've unfastened the eccentric rods and tied them up underneath the boiler lagging bands. Now Rheneas, we need to reach the next station and then take the train back, can you get us there on one cylinder?

Rheneas: I'll try sir, but the next station isn't the right station. Will the passengers be cross?

Thin Controller: Don't worry. I've explained the situation and they know we can't reach the top station today.

Rheneas: I understand sir. I'll give it everything I've got.

Mr. Holden: That's great Rheneas. Me and the thin controller will be up on your footplate sanding the rails since your sanding gear has also failed.

Miss Ravens: But don't worry. I'll be your fireman, or uh firewomen, and keep your steam up. Just do your best, that's all we can ask.

Skarloey narrator: The Thin Controller and Mr. Holden sanded the rails. Some passengers from pushed from Beatrice and climbed back into the train. Mr. Hugh gently eased out the regulator, Miss Ravens shovelled for dear life. The train jerked and began to move.

Rheneas: I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it!

: (Singing) When your feet are dragging on the ground Stand up and face whatever you're afraid of.

Mr. Hugh: (Singing) When pandemonium is all around.

Miss Ravens: (Singing) That's when you find out what it is you're made of.

Thin Controller: (Singing) If you will just believe it's true Then there is nothing you can't do.

Mr. Hugh: (Singing) There's not a mountain that you can't climb

Miss Ravens: (singing) There's not a river you can't make it over

Mr. Holden: (Singing) There's no tomorrow that you can't find if you try.

Thin Controller (singing) I know you're gonna make it Nothing can stop you now!

Rheneas: I'll do it I'll do it I'll do it I'll do it I'll do it I'll do it I'll do it I'll do it !

Everyone: (singing) There's not a mountain that we can't climb! There's not a river we can't make it over! There's not tomorrow that we can't find if we try! You know we're gonna make it! Nothing can stop us now!

Skarloey narrating: Everyone cheered, but Rheneas Heard nothing.

Rheneas: The Thin Controller is relying on me! If I fail the railway will close IT MUSTN'T! IT MUSTN'T! I'LL GET THERE OR BURST TRYING!

Miss Ravens: Go on old boy! Keep at it!

Mr. Holden: You're doing great!

Skarloey narrator: Rheneas's vision blurred. He could hardly breath, he's too tired to move another yard. But he did, and another! And another! And another!

Rheneas: Just one more mile!

Skarloey Narrator: At last, tired but triumphant he finally reached the station.

Rheneas: I've got there at last! (sighing with relief)

Miss Ravens: That a boy Rheneas old lad! Well Done! HAHAHA!

Mr. Holden: Great Job you gallant old hero!

Skarloey Narrator: The Passengers cheered and locals thanked Rheneas and crew. Once everyone had left the platform, the thin Controller had quiet word with Rheneas.

Thin Controller: You didn't really think you could do it, did you?

Skarloey Narrator: Rheneas looked at his buffers.

Rheneas: No sir. If I am completely honest with you I didn't

Skarloey Narrating: The Thin Controller Mr. Hugh, Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens were delighted.

Thin Controller: Well I'll let you catch your breath before the journey down. It's proud of you I am indeed. You deserve a good easy run down.

Skarloey narrator: All Rheneas remembered about the Journey down was having to go on going on.

Everyone: (singing) There's not a mountain that we can't climb! There's not a river we can't make it over! There's not tomorrow that we can't find if we try! You know we're gonna make it! Nothing can stop us now!

Skarloey Narrator: At last, battered and worn out but triumphant Rheneas reached the Crovans gate. Everyone got out and thanked Rheneas and the crew.

Passengers: Thank you for getting us home! We expected a long walk back, but we didn't need it. We'll come again and bring our friends.

Skarloey Narrator: Mr. Holden, Mr. Hugh, Miss Ravens and the Thin controller were proud.

All 4: You're a gallant little engine! When you're rested we'll mend you ready for tomorrow.

(End flashback)

Peter Sam: was Rheneas always ready for tomorrow?

Narrator: Skarloey smiled.

Skarloey: Always… And no matter what happened. Rheneas always pulled his trains.

Narrator: It was Duncan who broke the silence.

Duncan: Thank you for telling us about Rheneas. I was wrong. Passengers are important after all.

Narrator: All the little engines were at the wharf when Rheneas came home. The foals members were there as well as the Mane 6 ponies and mane 4 drivers. Some of the Fat Controllers engines were there too. The Fat Controller, Princess Cadence, Princess Luna, Prince Celestia, and The Thin controller the owner and Mr. Hugh were also present. Edward pushed his truck into the transfer siding where Skarloey pulled him neatly to his own rails. The is was the signal for giant chorus from engines large and small you. Never heard such a noise in all your life. The owner, Princess Luna, Rheneas and other important people and ponies made speeches, the band Played. The mane 6 ponies, the foal memebers, the engines and the main 4 drivers all sang out loud and proud.

Skarloey: (singing) Gonna shout it from the mountaintops

All narrow gauge engines: (singing) A star is born

Miss Ravens: (singing) It's a time for pulling out the stops

Mr. Holden Mr. Hawkins. Mr. Roberts: (singing) A star is born

Sweetiebelle: (singing) Honey, hit us with a halleluia

Scootaloo: (singing) The kid came shining through

Applebloom: (singing) Girl, sing the song

All foals: (singing) Come blow your horn

A star is born

Rainbow Dash: (singing) He's a hero who can please the crowd

Mane 6: (singing) A star is born

Edward: (singing) Come on ev'rybody shout out loud

Mainline engines (singing) A star is born

Cadence/Celestia/Luna: (singing) Just remember in the darkest hour

Within your heart's the power

For making you

A hero too

Rheneas: (singing) So don't lose hope when you're forlorn

Everyone: (singing) Just keep your eyes upon the skies

Ev'ry night a star is

Right in sight a star is

Burning bright a star is born

Narrator: Everyone was very happy but Rheneas the gallant old engine was the happiest of all. In his own place that night next to his old friend and brother Skarloey.

Rheneas: (Sigh) This helps an engine feel that at last he has really come home.

**Yeah, this story is one of the fan favourites too, and I can definitely see why. What's next? 'Stepney The Bluebell Engine'. Oh boy. Get your tissues ready because there will be a very powerful and emotional letter coming up.**


	84. Bluebells Of England

**Author's notes: Oh my word. This story is one of the most powerful stories I have ever read. While there is comedy scattered in the story, it was really necessary because they needed something to lighten the mood. I also found it a smart move that the Reverend waited until 18 books (In our case, I believe it's 21 books plus a special one) in to write this one. It gives us a much stronger impact because we know these characters so well, and it is heartbreaking to know that the scrapping is happening in reality.**

(Mr. Holden sat down on his wooden chair near his desk at his home in Ffarquhar, trying to fight tears, as he typed the most heart touching letter to his best friends he could ever ask.)

Dear Rachel, Mike and James

The steam locomotive, the magnificent machine of transportation whose reign of supreme lasted longer than any king, queen or monarch in the industrial revolution from the pre grouping railways. From years bygone both standard and narrow gauge, from London to Scotland and Wales, from the London and North Eastern Railway from the Southern Railway, from the Great Western Railway, and from London Midland and Scottish Railway, and from any railway in great Britain. For over 150 years the elements produced from coal and water drove the wheels of the British nation that made the real modern world. The steam locomotives represented power, speed, prestige, and elegance. But in the 1950s and 1960s, things changed drastically forever. The other railway, also known as British railways, whom under the ownership of that unholy sinful devil Doctor Baron Lord Richard Beeching, was keen to keep up with the times. Displaced the power of steam engines in favour of the diesel engines and the electric engines, and the steam locomotives were condemned for the scrapyards, where many a locomotives both common and famous up and down the british isles, felt the painful cruel cut of the horrid Beeching axe and the burning Coup de grâce of the flaming gas axe. And it seems that the glorious age of steam locomotion has reached the end of the line. When the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia told us all about it, both the engines and the ponies were completely heart broken. Even though Percy is a kind-hearted little engine he took pretty hard like the others did, because many fine steam engines are cut up on the Other Railway (B.R.).

Percy's ideas, however, though natural for an engine, are a little muddled. He says that the regional officials of BR are the ones to blame for the steam engine holocaust. But that really is not the case. British Railways Officials are not cruel. They are sad to lose there faithful steam friends. And so are Thin Controller, Fat Controller, The Culdee Fell controller as well as Princesses Cadence, Luna and Celestia and Prince Shining Armor. However, like Rainbow Dash once told me, every cloud has a silver lining, which means that there is always something good even in the most darkest of hours. For thanks to many dedicated enthusiast across the british nation they weren't for the regional officials had made friends with a group dedicated preservationist who are willing to help save their steam engines. Needless to say the regional controllers are more than glad to help their steam engine friends to find and go to places like the Bluebell Railway at Sheffield Park in Sussex where they can be cared for, be useful and safe… One of these engines actually came to visit our railway.

Anyway, here's what happened.

Your best friend forever

William James Holden

1963

_Bluebells of England_

Narrator: One morning, Percy the small engine was very excited and so was Mr. Hawkins and Pinkie Pie. He couldn't wait to spread what he got at the junction.

Percy: Ooh the bluebells are coming yo ho yo ho!

Pinkie Pie: The bluebells are coming yo ho yo ho!

Douglas: If ye maun sing Percy, can't ye sing in tune. Any way our song is aboot' campbells

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup! And back home our song is about apples!

Percy: Our song is about bluebells.

Douglas: Then it's daft! Bluebells our flowers, and flowers can't come they grow.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup! Just like apples.

Percy/Pinkie Pie: our song is not daft.

Douglas: It is then! Now dinna get me wrong Percy, and Pinkie pie. But I kin fine enough about bluebells. We have song down in Haney called the Blue bells of Scotland.

Mr. Hawkins: But The bluebells of England are different. They're engines. And one of them is coming here with his controller.

Percy: Didn't you here the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia telling us about it a few days ago.

Douglas: Nae! I think I was away.

Narrator: Percy and Pinkie's face fell to sadness.

Percy: Oh dear, well I can tell you me and Pinkie Pie couldn't understand it all. But engines on the other railway aren't safe now. Their controllers are cruel. They don't like our kind of engines anymore.

Pinkie Pie: They put them on cold damp sidings… to rust and corrode. And then.

Narrator: Percy and Pinkie Pie nearly burst into tears.

Percy/Pinkie Pie: They… They… They …c…c… cut them up for scrap.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie and Percy couldn't take it anymore and began to cry. Big Mac also burst into tears.

Mr. Hawkins: There there Percy, Pinkie and Big Mac.

Douglas: Aye, somber thought that is. Come to think of it now, if Donald and I had nae run away highland midlands region tae Sodor, we'd probably would have been cut up taee.

Narrator: Then Douglas went from somber to absolute fury an Rage.

Douglas: BUT IT'S ALL BE CAUSE YON DIESELS PULLING THE STRINGS OF YON CONTROLLERS OF BR! AS FARE AS I'M CONCERNED, THEY'RE ALL DEVILS AND SO ARE THEY'RE DESIGNERS!

Big Macintosh: (In tears) Eeeyup! We almost had similar fate happen to our families farm with those two no good apple swindlers Flim and Flam! Can you believe your apple tarts that they had the nerve to sell their intoxicating cider to Sodor?

Narrator: Percy and Pinkie Pie quickly calmed down to try and calm the red colt

Percy/Pinkie Pie: Whoa whoa whoa whoa please just calm down!

Pinkie Pie: Just remember what the main drivers, fat controller and Princess Celestia said. Not all diesels are bad.

Percy: Yeah, fair play Douglas and Big Macintosh. Some diesels are nice. Look at Rusty and Daisy and even that visiting diesel Rachel.

Mr. Hawkins: There right and Big Mac and I remember Twilight Sparkle and Applejack telling me about the time when you're younger sister and her friend were being blackmailed to do some sort of dirty work for that rude school bully. Don't worry, I won't go any further about that situation. But anyway, in a way the same thing is happening on the BR Network. The British railways regional controllers aren't the ones to blame. If anyone's to blame, it's the chairman of British Railway, Doctor Baron Lord Richard Beeching. Or as me, Miss Ravens, Mr. Roberts, and especial Mr. Holden call him, the real Devil of British railways. You guys need to remember that for he's the one pulling all the strings of the british railway regional Directors and is forcing them to do it because since he's the chairman of BR. He unfortunately has supreme power of the entire railway network.

Narrator: Big Macintosh was the first to calm down he now understood completely.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup. You're right there Mr. Hawkins, and actually heard from my little cousin Babs Seed and little sister Applebloom that they're getting along with those two diesel too. They're both friendly and you're right, we shouldn't accuse before we know the facts. Ah also heard about Daisy. While she can be a bit prissy at times, she does mean well.

Douglas: Aye, but I would nae trust one me self. I've got plenty of time tae do that. But I can nae understand is yer blither about bluebells, I'm mean could you elaborate a bit?

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup. Please?

Narrator: Percy and Pinkie Pie brightened up at once. Percy was ready to answer that question and so was Mr. Hawkins.

Percy: Well, the bluebells are nice people whom want to save steam engines like us.

Pinkie Pie: That's right and they're doing a bang up job doing so.

Percy: They've made railway in England call the Bluebell Railway engines can escape there and be safe from scrapping.

Douglas: Och. you mean like me running away here with Donald?

Pinkie Pie: Exactly. Just like that.

Mr. Hawkins: Located at Sheffield Park in Sussex England is the Bluebell railway. It is a nonprofit preserved railway bent on the preservation of living history rail traffic in order to re-create or preserve railway scenes of bygone eras which heavily relies on volunteer labor from just about anyone whose willing to do the job, like the Talyllyn Railway where Skarloey and Rheneas's twins and Sir Handel's, Peter Sam's, Rusty's and Duncan's brothers work. Anyway, I got a chance to visit them when I was on holiday in the late summer of 1961, and they're making great progress. If an engine's old or ill, a volunteer fitter repairs them and makes them better again.

Percy: They can have their own livery colours, all the coal and water they need and the chance to pull plenty of trains.

Narrator: Douglas felt much better.

Douglas: (Sigh) Goodness. Now that's broad hearing.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup.

Mr. Hawkins : That's right, anyway I learned from Mr. Bernard Holden, the bluebell railway's manager, that London Brighton and south coast Railway A1X terrier 0-6-0T Tank engine No.55 Stepney was the first engine to escape to that railway. I told Mr. Bernard Holden about our railways on Sodor and about the ponies from Equestria. He then telephoned the Fat Controller and they along with Princess Celestia have agreed to allow Stepney to come and visit us with his controller and 2 special guest at Vicarstown.

Douglas: Hold on wait… What aboot yon diesels? Mighten they catch him on they way?

Big Macintosh: Eeyeahh. Wouldn't BR Hunt him down?

Narrator: Mr. Hawkins, Percy and Pinkie Pie smiled.

Pinkie Pie: Well at first we thought so too. But Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller says there's no danger of that.

Mr. Hawkins: British railway's may rule the trains, but not Stepney. He's now property of the Bluebell Railway. That means Beeching can't lay his grubby little fingers on him.

Percy: Besides, Stepney's controller will look after him. And despite being an engine built 1875 during the Victorian age, Stepney's a match for any diesel on the mainland.

Narrator: Big Macintosh and Douglas were amazed and proud.

Big Macintosh: 1875? Wow. He's a tough engine for an old timer.

Douglas: And he's a brave engine for all that too.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup.

Douglas: Fancy him fighting his way through all those diesels just to see us.

Percy: LOOK! The station's completely crowded.

Douglas: Silly. How can I look unless, I be a cork screw.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup, that's too bad for you at least. (chuckling cheekily)

Douglas: (sarcastic) Oh ha ha ha ha very funny Big Mac.

Pinkie pie: Wow, that's more people and ponies than there were on cider season. But why have they all come?

Percy: Yeah. There's no train.

Narrator: But Percy and Pinkie were wrong. The signal dropped and from far away a whistle sounded. A gleam of yellow shone through the bridge gutters, Douglas and Big macintosh were excited.

Douglas: Here he comes!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Narrator: Percy and Douglas whistled a cheerful greeting. Stepney whistled a friendly hullo passengers and ponies Mr. Hawkins and Douglas's Driver cheered as Stepney with 2 restored Metropolitan Railway coaches and rolled proudly through the junction on the last stage of his long journey.

**Well, that was very powerful. Next one is 'Stepney's Special'. Look out for that.**


	85. Stepney's Special

**Author's notes: Ok then. I really like this story because we are given a lot of information on the Bluebell Railway and end on a high note. Let's go.**

_Stepney's Special_

Narrator: The next day, Stepney and his crew met Edward, Fluttershy and Mr. Holden at Wellsworth station

Stepney: Hullo there. What's your name?

Edward: I am Edward and this here is my friend Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Um… hullo… Stepney.

Narrator: Stepney was surprised.

Stepney: Wait a minute, you're a talking pony with wings? How extraordinary.

Fluttershy: Um if you don't mind me asking… um but what is extraordinary?

Stepney: Well for starters, I've never met a talking pony before and I thought that this one here was the only one who could barring your Princess Celestia of Equestria.

Narrator: A colt pony stepped down and greeted everyone. He had a 2 tone blue mane and tail, blue eyes, white fur and had cutie mark similar to that of Twilight Sparkle's but it with shield on it.

?: Hey Fluttershy. I didn't know you were working on this island too?

Fluttershy: Oh Prince Shining Armor. Twilight's brother

Shining Armor: Ah, no need to be formal. Just call me Shining Armor. Everyone does. Besides, heheh, titles make my fur crawl.

Edward: Well it's a pleasure to meet you Shining Armor.

Shining Armor: Pleasure to meet you to (Looks at his number) Edward, NWR's No. 2

Edward: Amazing how did you know my name?

Shining Armor: Heheheh. You can say a certain element of magic told me all about you guys. I can't wait to see my sister again.

Edward: I didn't know you worked for the Bluebell Railway.

Shining Armor: Oh no. I'm actually on trial here to work for the fat controller and to help the manager of a mountain railway here.

Edward: Wow, you are the busy bee then.

Shining Armor: Indeed. Anyway, you must be Mr. William James Holden.

Mr. Holden: That's right, pleasure to meet you Shining Armor. I would be glad to have you apart of our island's railway networks.

Shining Armor: Same here. Oh, and this is Stepney's driver, Mr. Stepheson.

Mr. Stepheson: Pleasure to meet you too. I've heard all about you from Shining Armor.

Mr. Holden: Nice to meet you Mr. Stephenson.

Narrator: After getting aquatinted with each other, Stepney began telling them about the preservation of him and his friends.

Stepney: So I tried very hard and all, but I just work properly. They didn't say anything about mending me and put me on a siding. I stayed there for days and days. Other engines were there too, rusting and falling apart while others being cut to pieces by the cutters torch. I was afraid, I didn't think I would live ever again.

Fluttershy: Oh my. How awful. That does sound scary.

Edward: I know what you mean Fluttershy. I would have been frightened too.

Stepney: Then some men came along. At first I thought that this was the end of the line for me, but to my surprise, they mended me and even gave me a new coat of paint know by the LB&SCR, formally known as "Stroudley's Improved Engine Green" which is more of yellowish colour, heh. I couldn't understand it until my driver Mr. Stephenson came along, then it all became clear.

(flashback)

Workmen: There he is, lets get to work gents.

Stepney: Oh dear. This is end of the line. (starts tearing up)

(Workmen start mending him)

Stepney: Huh? What's happening?

(workmen start to repaint him)

Stepney: Hang on. What's going on? (When the workman start to repaint him he starts to laugh) Hey! That tickles. Careful with those paint brushes.

Mr. Stephenson: Alright scrap merchant! There's your pounds now let my engine out!

Stepney Narrator: My fireman came and lit my fire and I was steaming away from the scrapyards and down the mainline.

Stepney: Say Mr. Stephenson, what's going on here?

Stepney narrates: Mr. Stephenson smiled.

Mr. Stephenson: Stepney you lucky old engine! You've been saved! The Bluebell Railway has bought you and those cutters torches won't touch you now.

Stepney Narrator: I was overcome with joy and delight as headed off to my new home.

Stepney/Mr. Stephenson: HA HA HAHA! BLUEBELLS FOREVER!

(End flashback)

Fluttershy: Oh how wonderful. I'm so glad you were saved.

Edward: Same here, what a lovely surprise ending. So, did they save any other engines besides you?

Narrator: Stepney grinned. He was ready to answer that.

Stepney: I'm glad you ask. Well apart from me, you'll like our 2 South Eastern and Chatham Railway 0-6-0 T P class tank engines, their names are Bluebell and Primrose. Their twins you see, just like your Donald and Douglas, and there alike as two peas, literally. Both were built in the same year too, 1910. They only had numbers at first. Bluebell No. 323 and Primrose No. 27. Needless to say they very pleased when our controller gave them their names. Some said he was wrong to do it as it made them very cocky indeed, but they work hard and I think that all engines should have names.

Edward: I agree. It's most important and makes life much easier.

Stepney: Heheh, your right there Edward. That is why we've gave names to our engine number 488 and engine number 2650. Both were very pleased about it and now feel like they're part of the family. But our controller doesn't know about it it's a closed secret between us engines and crew. Please don't tell him.

Edward: Of course we won't tell him.

Fluttershy: Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.

Mr. Holden: Same here.

Shining Armor: My lips are sealed.

Stepney: Thank you. Anyway, 488 is called Adams named after his designer, Willam Adams. He's a lovely old engine, an 1885 Neilson & Co. 4-4-2t 415 class tank engine and a London South Westerner who used work in Devon. He can pull away with any work he's given. Cromford is engine No. 2650. He's an old North London Railway 0-6-0T Class 75 tank engine designed by John.C. Park and built in 1880. He finished his career pulling trucks at the high peaks of Derbyshire. He's a tough old Cromford. And after that job he had to be.

Edward: Any others?

Stepney: Well… there's engine No. 3217 The Earl of Berkley, which is a pretty long name for an engine like him so we just call him Earl for short. He doesn't mind. He the stranger on our line. He actually came from the Great Western Railway, he's a 4-4-0 Dukedog class locomotive built in 1938 by Swindon locomotive works. He's bigger and stronger than most of us our line and younger than he looks too.

Edward: Ah yes. We'll have to tell Duck about that.

Fluttershy: Oh yes. He will be pleased. He's the NWR's number 8, and is the main shunter for Tidmouth.

Stepney: Of course. Now, while Earl is younger then he looks, the same can't be said for poor old Birch Grove, an 1898 Brighton built London and South Coast Railway 0-6-2t E4 tank engine No. 473. The poor old chap is in a terrible condition, but like all good engines he tries best. Then we have my old brother, an LB&SCR 0-6-0t A1 terrier No.72 Fenchurch, who still retains the original design of my class before some of our batch were upgrade like and my class was renamed the A1X Terriers.

Fluttershy: Oh! Some came from the LB&SCR? Isn't that where Thomas came from?

Edward: Yes indeed. He may know them.

Stepney: Ah yes, I've heard about your railway's No. 1 engine. I even knew him when I worked on that railway.

Fluttershy: He would be pleased to see you, I'm sure.

Stepney: Indeed. Anyway, like Cromford, Captain Baxter an 1887 Fletcher Jennings 0-4-0t tank engine is tough too, and unfortunately very rude. But he used to work in at the Dorking Greystone Limeworks at Betchworth Station, and you what that does to an engine and his manners.

Edward: (Gravely) I understand. (Brightening up.) Did you say, 'Fletcher, Jennings and co.'

Stepney: Yes, why?

Edward: Why, 2 of the engines on the Skarloey line came from that very same company. They are…

Stepney: Skarloey and Rheanes, the SkR's No. 1 and No. 2. Of course, I've heard of them. Anyway, like I was saying about Captain Baxter, he's a good sort really and we both miss our work with trucks.

Narrator: Stepney paused and when Mr. Stephenson went into the station for coffee, he whispered to the two ponies, Mr. Holden and Edward.

Stepney: (Whisper) Um Edward, Shining Armor, Mr Holden and Fluttershy. I oughtn't to say this, after everyone's been so kind, but our line is very short and I don't get any good long runs like I used on the southern railway, I miss them dreadfully.

Edward: Never mind Stepney. I'm sure you'll get some while you're here on the NWR.

Fluttershy: So there you go. Every cloud has a silver lining.

Shining Armor: That's right, and I'll be operating you for my trials.

Narrator: Just then, Mr. Stephenson returned. Shining Armor climbed back into stepney's cab and Stepney said good by to Edward and Fluttershy and went to the big station at Tidmouth. There he helped Duck and Big Mac shunt in the yards. All 4 were soon good friends and enjoyed there afternoon together. Thomas arrived with Mr. Roberts, Twilight Sparkle, Annie and Clarabel and stayed for little bit until it was time to for his last branchline train. Twilight didn't see or notice who was with Stepney as they went and Thomas didn't recognise Stepney. But the trains tail lamps were hardly out of sight when the two engines and the two stallions heard a commotion at the station.

Duck: Hullo? Wonder what's up?

Shining Armor: Well your guess is as good as mine Duck.

Stepney: Is this normal on your railway?

Big Macintosh: You have no idea.

Narrator: Presently the night duty foremen came hurrying up. The bell in the cabin on the branchline rang once, 5, pause 5. That means 'shunt to allow following train to pass.' The signalman was puzzled so he telephoned control.

Signalman: Oh, a special is it? Oh yes, I see. Got it!

Narrator: Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the passengers on there train grumbled at the delay but there was no help for it.

Thomas: Why are waiting? My passengers are getting delayed.

Twilight: Clock is ticking Twilight! Clock is Ticking!

Mr. Roberts: Calm down you two, I'm sorry but we have no choice. We're being shunted to allow another train to pass.

Twilight: Ugh… But I… WHAT?!

Narrator: Soon they all heard an unfamiliar puffing sound. Express headlamps swayed and twinkled in the darkness. Then Stepney, pulling one coach, loomed from the station's lights he slowed to exchange tablets, whistled a greeting and gathered speed into the night. Thomas and Twilight's jaws dropped.

Thomas: (Indignantly) Well bust my boiler!

Twilight: (Disbelief) Well bust my horn!

Narrator: Next morning, they were still fuming.

Thomas: CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS TWILIGHT! SHUNTED! ON MY OWN BRANCHLINE TOO!

Twilight: AND CAUSING DELAY TO OUR PASSENGERS!

Thomas/Twilight: IT'S A DISGRACE! AN ABSOLUTE DISGRACE!

Narrator: And Twilight Sparkle again got so angry her mane and tail turned into flames.

Stepney: Um excuse me. I just want to say I'm sorry for last night. I was a special.

Thomas: Huh? Why?

Stepney: Well you see, an important passenger arrived just as you left. He order a special and Duck and Big Mac let me take it. We had a splendid run, no record braking of course but…

Twilight: It can make an engine nervous to not know the line.

Thomas: Never mind Stepney, perhaps when you know the road as well as I do.

Stepney: Exactly Thomas! You and Twilight are such experts.

Twilight: Hey how did you know my name?

Thomas: And mine?

Shining Armor: From your B.B.B.F.F Sis…

Narrator: Twilight ran over excitedly and hugged her brother as he clambered down and nearly knocked him off hooves.

Twilight: SHINING ARMOR! I didn't know you were driving Stepney! Oh I'm so glad to see you B.B.B.F.F

Shining Armor: Same here Twilight .

Twilight Sparkle: So I see your working for the Bluebell railway.

Shining Armor: Nope, I'm working here. I'm on trial from princess Celestia and Sir Topham Hatt, the Fat Controller.

Stepney: And Thomas, don't you remember back on the LB&SCR, we were shunters together?

Thomas: Wait, Stepney?! Oh my word! I am so glad your here.

Stepney: Glad to see you too Thomas. Now then, I have heard that you run on a branchline. Care to tell us about it?

Narrator: Thomas and Twilight, flattered, felt much better and forgot they were cross. They began telling Stepney and Shining Armor all about Thomas' branchline and the rest of the North Western Railway.

**Didn't expect to see Shining Armor, did you? Heh, we also threw some other engines into the conversation between Edward, Fluttershy and Stepney. Nice touches, don't you think? Next is 'Train Stops Play'.**


	86. Train Stops Play

**Author's notes: Oh boy, where to start with this one? I really love this story. This story has some of the best comedy I have ever seen. You just have to read it for yourselves.**

_Train Stops Play_

Narrator: As the days wore on, Stepney soon became friends with Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fleur Di Les Fancy Pants, Percy, Daisy, Flora and Toby, but Stepney couldn't but feel a bit envious of what his hosts had to offer and he and Shining Armor were having a splendid time.

Stepney: You I'll tell you this much you 11 are very lucky engines and ponies, your line has got everything. It's long enough to give a good run and you've got plenty of passengers. Then you've got a quarry, a mine, some farmers and some factories so you'll need need plenty of trucks. (Sigh) Trucks are fun. I miss them on the old LB&SCR Line. All we ever do is take passengers on the Bluebell railway, and don't get me wrong, I like it and all, but it can get a bit dull sometimes… (chuckles) well unless one of them is silly enough to fall down the pits.

Narrator: The ponies and engines were surprised but Shining Armor was confused.

Shining Armor: What's the problem guys? You look as though goods wagons are mastermind criminals..

Percy: Uh… you're not too far off there Shining Armor. Trucks here can be pretty troublesome.

Stepney: Troublesome? Your joking, right?

Percy: Trust me, you'd never joke about trucks, especially if they push you into the sea.

Toby: Well that's because you told them to Percy.

Flora: And that wasn't the brightest of ideas.

(Pinkie Pie trombone fail)

Percy: (Blushing) Oh yeah, I forgot.

Pinkie Pie: And I even got to play hide n seek with the fish and give a score on Percy's dive.

Percy: But you wouldn't joke about them if they send you crashing through a brake van on top of some other trucks.

Thomas: Why not? Daisy, Twilight and I certainly did.

(Record scratch)

Percy: (Annoyed) THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!

(Pinkie Pie Trombone fail song)

Percy: (Annoyed) WILL YOU PUT THAT BRASS FOG HORN AWAY!

Pinkie Pie: Actually, it's a called a trombone, Percy.

Percy: (Annoyed) NOW YOUR GETTING OFF TOPIC Pinkie Pie!

Shining Armor/ Stepney: (Whisper) Is Percy always like this Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: (Whisper) Nah, he just doesn't like to be reminded of his own accidents.

Narrator: Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle and Stepney giggled and chuckled, soon Percy calmed down.

Percy: Anyway, you and Shining Armor can take mine and welcome to it.

Stepney: Really? You do that for us?

Pinkie Pie: Sure, but we'd better ask Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Stephenson first.

Shining Armor: Great. Thank you Pinkie Pie and Percy. Now I can learn how to handle goods trains.

Narrator: So they asked permission. Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Stephenson agreed. Mr. Holden even offered to come and show them how to run goods traffic. Then went off to collect them. Applejack, Twilight, Thomas, Flora and Toby speechless, gaped in wonderment as Stepney puffed out Ffarquhar with 7 load stone trucks. Fluttershy wasn't surprised, she usually works with Edward after all, and you know what positive influence that can have on a shy, soft spoken pony.

Shining Armor: Wow this is beautiful. Twilight is such a lucky filly to have found this place and be able to make friends with people beyond our realm.

Stepney: Realm? What do you mean?

Shining Armor: Oh that's right. I forgot that you're a visitor here to island. As you can probably know by now, we ponies can actually talk and communicate because we're actually from another realm that was united by something called a magic railway.

Narrator: And Shining Armor explained to Stepney what he meant.

Stepney: Well, I guess that kinda makes sense. It really doesn't surprise me either, since the humans can understand us talking trains with faces.

Narrator: Shining Armor and Stepney chuckled happily. Stepney took his trucks to Knapford harbour. Once there, he pushed the loaded stone trucks to the loading siding to be loaded into the ship. Shining Armor uncoupled him, and then they pick up a load of empty trucks and started back. On their way back they were stopped by a signal outside Elsbridge Station near Elsbridge Cricket Field where a match had just start between the Elsbridge Wonderers and the Wellsworth Dragons.

Mr. Stephenson: Oh goody. We can watch the game Mr. Holden.

Mr. Holden: Heh, uh yeah we can watch it perfectly. (In his mind) a cricket field… why did it have be a cricket field.

Narrator: He had long since forgiven Rainbow Dash for the cricket incident of 1921 where Rainbow Dash had accidentally hit a cricket ball smack right into his eye. Since that incident however, he had developed a fear of cricket.

(Flashback)

William: Ready Rainbow Dash? Give me everything you got.

Rainbow Dash: you know it.

Narrator: William through out and Rainbow Dash gave a mighty swing, but the ball accidentally went straight and instead of up and hit poor William right in the eye.

William: (As he falls backwards.) UGH! OW! Oh my gosh.

Narrator: Rachel and Rainbow Dash ran over to see if he was alright.

(Flashback ending)

Narrator: So reluctantly, Mr. Holden settled down with Shining Armor And Mr. Stephenson to watch.

Shining Armor: Sweet I heard about cricket from Rainbow Dash and always wanted to learn how to play. I've even heard about someone who got hit in the eye by the ball whilst playing the game, by accident of course.

Narrator: Mr. Holden blushed and looked at his feet.

Mr. Holden: That was me.

Shining Armor: Heheheheh. I'm surprised. Ah well, mistakes can happen.

Mr. Holden: Yeah, I guess so.

Narrator: Just then some fielders came towards them and waved.

Fielder: Um, could you please move? Your last few trucks are behind the bowlers arm and the batsman can't see.

Mr. Stephenson: Oh sorry about that. Just give me a second

Narrator: And he eased Stepney forward till he was under the signal.

Mr. Holden: Will that do?

Fielder: Ah yes, perfect. Thanks again. Righto chaps. play on..

Narrator: Soon, they play started again. However, Stepney's move wasn't quite enough. The batsman hit out and skier toward towards the train. Clunk and down went the signal, there was two more clunks when Mr. Holden took for cover in Stepney's cab and as the ball landed in one of the trucks. Neither Mr. Stephenson nor Shining Armor heard the third clunk. They were much too busy getting started and a bit distracted to see Mr. Holden ducking for cover.

Cricketers: I SAY, STOP! WAIT! THAT'S OUR EX-GILFORD GRAMMAR SCHOOL BALL YOU'VE GOT THERE! WE PLAN TO USE IT IN THE ASHES THIS YEAR!

Narrator: But Stepney's noisy start drowned them out.

Stepney: Come along! Come along!

Cricketer 1: Oh.. Oh dear. There goes our evening star I suppose

Cricketer 2: It's alright Toadsworth. We'll just get another ball from the bag.

Toadsworth: Uh…. What bag McBadgerson?

Cricketer 3: Oh you know, that bag you always keep spare balls in.

Toadsworth: Uh, What spare balls Molerton?

(record scratch)

McBadgerson: You mean to say that was our only ball Toadsworth?

Toadsworth: Uhh….No not exactly.

Cricketer 4: Good.

Toadsworth: Uh… well… that's the funny part Rattley. Um, ladies and gentlemen… I do warn you all right now to brace yourselves lads and lasses, so please don't over react chaps, but that was our one and only ball that I brought.

Rattley: TOADSWORTH! YOU IDIOT!

Toadsworth: Uh, who are you referring to, me or the ball? Anyway can you watch your manners please Rattley? And we can just chase after them like in those american western motion pictures. Anyway we got our own steed who needs a bit of exercise, sort of speak. I suppose it's the only solution.

Narrator: So the 4 cricketers piled into an ancient 1925 bull nosed morris motor car.

Toadsworth: YOOHOO! Wake up Caroline my dear.

Caroline: (Waking) Huh, what?… Oh bother! I was having a nice dream too.

Toadsworth: No time for day dreaming, we've got an Ex-Gilford Grammar School ball to catch from a train. So the glorious chase is on.

Caroline: Oh no, not again.

Narrator: Caroline coughed crossly, reluctantly came to life and they rolled out onto the road. Stepney wasn't hurrying. He had just crossed the river els when Caroline came up tooting her horn trying to catch up. Road and rails ran side by side between the stream. The cricketers waved and shouted, but they were too far away for Mr. Holden, Shining Armor, or Mr. Stephenson to see or hear clearly what they were saying. They completely misunderstood.

Mr. Stephenson: Oh I see. It's a race you want is it? Well if you jokers want a race, you can have a race. Come on Stepney old boy, full steam ahead!

Shining Armor: Now your really talking Stephenson!

Narrator: Mr. Stephenson advanced the regulator wide open and Mr. Holden shovelled more and more coal faster than ever before. Stepney drew ahead of the ancient motor car.

Shining Armor: That's right old boy! Faster Stepney! Faster!

Stepney: Righto Shining Armor! Wow! I don't remember going at this speed before. It's so much fun!

Shining Armor: (Chuckles)

Mr. Toadsworth: Oh I see, now they want to race us! I'll have it that Jenson Toadsworth never backs down from a challenge!

Narrator: He put the pedal down to floor. Needless to say, Caroline was not happy at all and neither were Mr. McBadgerton, Mr. Molerton, and Mr. Rattley. Caroline rattle along at twice her usual speed.

Caroline: Oh my goodness gracious! Master Toadsworth shouldn't treat me like this! This pace is too hot for my system, it'll fuse all my circuits!

Toadsworth: Oh stuff and nonsense Caroline my dear motor car. You don't know what's good for you, now just keep moving my dear, you need the exercise!

Caroline: (Sarcastically) Oh yes don't worry! Thanks for the chipper pep talk of confidence! (in her mind) From the crazy speed mad idiot of a master I have!

Molerton: (Scared) Um mind you Caroline but y-y-y-your not the only who feels the same way, you poor girl.

Caroline: ( Sympathetic) Oh yes I know Mr Molerton. I actually feel terribly sorry for you, Mr. Mc Badgerson, and Mr. Rattley.

Narrator: Suddenly Stepney charged through the tunnel and was gone.

Caroline: Hoorrah! Hazzah! Horrray! That silly old train has run into a hole and now we can't catch him. Now master Toadsworth, will have to be sensible and go home.

Narrator: But Master Toadsworth didn't go home.

Toadsworth: Oh ho ho ho. I wouldn't be too sure about that Caroline my dear motor car ho ho ho ho ho.

(Record scratch)

Caroline: Oh no no no. Rattley, Molerton! Mcbadgerson! Please tell me Master Toadsworth just joking!

McBadgerson: Ah, I'm afraid for you and me Caroline, but no he's got that old look in his eye.

Molerton: Oh dear Rattley. I'm scared! Hold me!

Rattley: Oh Toadsworth please for the love of the river els it's not worth it please!

Narrator: But too late. Toadsworth put Caroline into gear and put the accelerator pedal down to the floor. Caroline nearly boiled with fury and rage when Master Toadsworth made her climb the steep hill and run down to station on the other side like a maniac.

Caroline: (Sobbing) Oh no, not again!

Toadsworth: Well don't say I didn't warn you Caroline my dear motor car.

Narrator: He pounded her to her limit. Fluttershy was walking across the road with a basket of bluebells. It was gift for the Bluebell Railway, blessed by some magical creatures called the Breezies so they would never wither. Caroline tooted frantically.

Caroline: OH DEAR! FLUTTERSHY, SWEETIE! LOOKOUT! IT'S TOADSWORTH!

Narrator: Fluttershy yelped and ducked for cover as poor Caroline thundered past.

Toadsworth: WWWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Fluttershy: Oh my!

Toadsworth: YIPPPIE! HO HOHOHOHOHOHO!

Rattley: (Scared and angry) TOADSWORTH YOU IDIOT!

(Fluttershy then picks up her flowers. The magic the breezies had blessed them with could stop them from withering, but they couldn't stop them from being damaged by an out of control car.)

Fluttershy: Oh… There goes mine and the breezies' present for the Bluebell Railway.

Sea Breeze: Fluttershy, we can get some more together if you like.

Fluttershy: Oh, thank you Sea Breeze. That's most kind.

Sea Breeze: That's alright. You showed my breezies and me kindness before, and it's only fair that we repay you.

Narrator: And they flew off together to get more bluebells. Then, Rainbow Dash was on the road helping Spike fix a flat tire on Bertie, when…

Caroline: ( frightened) RAINBOW DASH, SPIKE! LOOKOUT! MOVE! TOADSWORTH'S AT THE WHEEL AGAIN!

Rainbow dash: SSSSSTTTTTAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Narrator: Rainbow Dash grabbed Spike, put him on her back and flew into the clouds!

Spike/Rainbow Dash: (Cross) MAINIAC!

Toadsworth: HURRAY! SPLENDID! LET'S SING THAT SONG FROM MY FAVOURITE CHILDHOOD BOOK CHAPS! HOHOHOHO!

Molerton/Rattley/McBadgerson/Caroline: OH NO NOT AGAIN!

Toadsworth: (Singing poorly) The world has held great Heroes, As history-books have showed; But never a name to go down to fame Compared with that of Toad. The clever men at Oxford, Know all that there is to be knowed. But they none of them knew one half as much As intelligent Mr Toad! The animals sat in the Ark and cried, Their tears in torrents flowed. Who was it said, "There's land ahead?" Encouraging Mr Toad! Encouraging Mr Toad! The Queen and her Ladies-in-waiting Sat at the window and sewed. She cried, "Look! who's that handsome man?" They answered, "Mr Toad." (Talking) And there you see, here we are. Ffarquhar village.

Narrator: Stepney had just shunted the trucks when a furious Caroline spluttered and swerved into the yard when the crew were just going off duty. Toadsworth got out first.

Toadsworth: I say, Mr. Holden my old chap, Mr. Driver sir and Mr… Uh… unicorn sir. But my faithful 3 chipper happy friends from the cricket field would like to kindly ask you if we could please have our cricket ball back.

Shining Armor: (Confused) Uh, cricket ball? I don't understand.

Toadsworth: Yes please Sir Unicorn, the batter hit a skier which accidentally landed in your train. Isn't that right my good chaps?

Narrator: The three other cricketers, feeling quite giddy, got out nearly and falling out instantly on top of one another.

Rattley: (Giddy) yes that… is correct…

Mr. Stephenson: Are you guys alright?

Toadsworth: Oh ho ho hohoho! Why certainly. My dear friends are just as fit as fiddle.

Molerton: (Giddy) Ugh oh blow! And now… I know why… I always… travel… by… train or boat… Ugh, oh blow, I think I'm gonna be sick!

McBadgerson: (Giddy) Oo ugh! That makes two of us Molerton. I thought we were going to mow down those poor ponies or ram up into a tree.

Rattley: ( Giddy) Oh ugh! I know what you mean Molerton… I thank thy heavenly lord that we're still in one piece…

Narrator: The three giddy cricketers barring Toadsworth fainted.

Caroline: (Giddy) Oh dear lord, you three aren't the only ones whom are grateful that we made it here alive and scotch free…

Mr. Holden: I take it you were driving again Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: Indeed I was old chap! Hahaha it was an epic chase! Oh anyway, we believe that our ball had land between the third truck from the brake van. May we take a look.

Mr. Holden: Uh… go ahead. Um… did you say the third truck from the van?

Toadsworth : Yes that's quite right Mr. Holden.

Narrator: They went to look and there the ball was nestling under some straw.

Toadsworth: HO HA HA HA! JACKPOT! We've found it!

Mr. Stephenson: Oh, that's good.

Shining Armor: We're ever so sorry about the wild goose chase.

Toadsworth: Oh never mind, you couldn't help it old bean. Besides we all enjoyed the adventure, didn't we fellows?

Narrator: Poor McBadgerson, Rattley, and Molerton still dazed and giddy didn't answer.

Toadsworth: Well now that we've got what we came here for, we must now get back quickly to the Caroline!

Narrator: The 3 dizzy cricketers eyes widened with horror.

Shining Armor: Well that's just it. I don't think you'll get very far with you're car, Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: What do you mean.

Narrator: Just then with a loud bang and hiss of steam, Caroline's radiator overheated and steam was hissing from the radiator cap.

Shining Armor: That's what I mean (Pointing to Caroline) you'll never be quick in her. In fact, I don't think you'll get any further with her. Poor Caroline looks warn out.

Caroline: Oh you can say that again, young lad.

Mr. Stephenson: Wait a minute. I have a plan.

Narrator: Mr. Stephenson went to speak to station master and signalman and they all agreed on the plan. Then they rolled Caroline onto a flat truck and coupled a brake van behind. The cricketers piled thankfully into brake van and Stepney pulled the train back to the Elsbridge cricket field. They arrived back in time, Stepney watched from a siding whilst Shining Armor, Mr. Stephenson, Mr. Holden, the mane 6 and the rest of the main 4 drivers sat in the pavilion. There were no more lost balls. The game was played to an exciting finish and Mr. Holden finally got over his fear of cricket. Even Caroline was pleased. She doesn't think trains silly now.

Caroline: Well, they have there can save the wear and tear of a poor cars wheels. I think with this experience master Toadsworth will be more sensible on the roads.

Narrator: Two days later, Rainbow Dash accompanied Shining Armor and Mr. Stephenson were taking Stepney down to Tidmouth station. They were just about to crossover the crossing when they heard a a familiar toot followed by Police Sirens and Constables shouting. Then….

Rainbow dash: (Horrified) SSSSSSTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!

Narrator: Mr. Stephenson quickly applied the brakes just in front of the crossing as a Caroline screaming with fright, tore down the road with several police constable patrol cars and several constable's bicyclists chasing after her and in the drivers seat, singing his favourite song from his favourite book was of course Toadsworth…

Shining Armor/Rainbow Dash/Stepney/Mr. Holden/Mr. Stephenson: OH NO NOT AGAIN!

Caroline:HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP ME! PPPLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE SSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Toadsworth: (Singing poorly) Oh nobody knew how to catch him So clever and nimble Toad. They couldn't snitch or snatch him, That elusive Mr. Toad!

Narrator: And Poor Caroline was away with the law chasing after her and her crazy driver.

Rainbow Dash: (Annoyed) Oh for the love pete.

All 5: That poor car.

(Pinkie Pie trombone fail)

Stepney: Let's go after her.

Mr. Holden/Mr. Stephenson/Rainbow Dash/Shining Armor: Good idea.

Narrator: With that, Stepney was put into full speed and they went to help Caroline again. But that… may be another story for another time.

**Yes, I added in a brief appearance from Sea Breeze, you know, the breezie that gave Fluttershy her key near the end of 'It Ain't Easy Being Breezies'. That episode, no joke, is my new favourite episode of MLP of all time. Speaking of which, does anyone think that the title of the episode 'Games Ponies Play' was based off of the title of this story? If not, then it's a heck of a coincidence. Anyway, look out for 'Bowled Out'.**


	87. Bowled Out

**Author's notes: Ok, Molly arrived on Sodor in 1960, and Coco Pommel is the one that normally works with her. She is also in GER blue. And I should note that that we briefly see JamesXMolly and a bit of FluttershyXBig Macantiosh. I know that Zack (ThomasAngryBirds) doesn't like Molly and James paired together, but I also know he really likes FlutterMac, so that should balance things out.**

_Bowled Out_

Narrator: Days passed and Stepney and Shining Armor kept up the good work. Shining Armor's trial on Sodor was glowing brightly. Although steam traction still maintained a good impression, there was still the demand for Fat Controller to experiment with diesel power. Reluctantly, he had order a new class 40 1Co- Co1 diesel from the other railway for a trial run. With the promising record that prince Shining Armor had made on his trial, Princess Celestia then decide to draft her nephew, Prince Blueblood and even though he was hers and her sister luna's nephew she couldn't help feeling reluctant to drafting him. Stepney's visit to the fat controllers railway was coming to an end and all the engines and ponies were going to miss him .

Shining Armor: I'm really going to miss you Stepney. You've really been a great help with my trial here on Sodor.

Stepney: I'll miss you too Shining Armor. I'm glad to have lent you a Helping buffer… or uh hoof.

Shining Armor: heheh. It's alright, call it any. Helping hoof, hand or buffer. I'm not offended.

Stepney: Heh, thanks mate.

Narrator: Just then, Princess Celestia and The Fat Controller arrived with important news.

Fat Controller: Now I you all aren't afraid of or don't mind hard work and we are pleased with you, but my railway is starting to grow busy so you may need help.

Celestia: So Sir Charles Topham Hatt has recently ordered a Class 40 1Co-co1 class 40 diesel for trial to see if he can assist with the increasing revenue. I have enlisted the help of my nephew Blueblood so do please try to avoid any… uh, disturbances.

Rarity: Oh dear. I know this means. That so called prince is going to be a snob about this railway network.

James: And I bet that this new diesel will be a pain in the neck.

Narrator: James and Rarity were right. The big diesel and Blueblood surveyed the sheds and were quick to sneer.

Class 40: Hmph, not bad. I've seen worse from BR. Well at least you're all clean.

Blueblood: That's makes two of us my nice, modern, up-to-date friend and it's putting it mildly to boot and at least these ponies are clean.

Narrator: The engines and ponies all gaped and glared.

Class 40: Well to be mildly fare,it's not entirely your fault. But seriously, you lot are all obsolete. Why, your controller should scrap all of you steam engines and get diesel engines like me. Just fill of oil, touch on the start and I'm off with no bother or waiting. They have to fuss around you for hours before your ready.

Blueblood: Indeed, with all that disgusting cleaning of dusty dirty soot and ash, that greasy lubricating with that filthy lubricating oil and don't even mention all that dirty disgusting dusty grimy sorry excuse for fuel you call coal, making you all belch that smelly stinky smoky smoke. I tell you, I don't know why the Fat Controller or my Auntie Celestia still likes to keep you disgusting steaming paupers. I mean, this friend of mine is so modern and clean this is real rail transportation.

Narrator: The furious engines and ponies finally found there voices but poor Molly was tearstuck.

Molly: (Crying)

Coco Pommel: Oh my. (Jumps on her buffer beam and gently pats her on the boiler.) Shh. It's alright Molly.

Engines and Ponies: OUTRAGES!

James: NO ONE MAKES MY GIRL CRY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Shining Armor: YEAH! LIGHTEN UP JERK!

Blueblood: Oh my word, is this a joke Shining Armor? Your actually defending these filthy things. Hahahaha. A prince protecting the paupers, don't make me laugh.

Shining Armor: You call yourself a prince? Your nothing but a royal snob! From what Rarity told me what you did to her, I'm being to wonder if you really are Princess Celestia's nephew.

Rarity: That's right, tell that sorry excuse for prince off!

Narrator: The engines shouted and wheeshed at them too until a fitter came to stop the noise. Next morning, the ponies and engines all held an indignation meeting around the turntable.

Gordon: DISGRACEFUL!

James: DISGUSTING!

Henry: DESPICABLE!

Pinkie Pie: And here we meet the three D's again.

James: Ugh! Does this look anything like that American show Howdy doody time?!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, your getting off topic again.

Shining Armor: Okay guys settle down, we've got more pressing matters to attend to.

Twilight: Thank you B.B.B.F.F. Anyway, back to the topic at hand.

Rarity: I cannot believe the nerve of that rude louse of pony, and that diesel powered louse as well.

Applejack: I agree. It's diesels like that class 40 that give all diesels a bad name.

Fluttershy: (Crying) Why would he say such rude things? That prince is so mean.

Molly: (Crying) I know. It really hurts inside.

(Coco Pommel was wiping away Molly's tears with a tissue.)

Coco Pommel: I tell you, that diesel and pony were like Suri was to me.

James: There, there, Molly. That pony was just being a jerk.

Big Mac: (Hugs Fluttershy, whom is crying on his shoulder, both in Edward's cab.) Eeyep. Just don't listen to them, Fluttershy.

Edward: This really needs to stop.

Shining Armor: I know, it's princes like Blueblood that give all prince's a bad name. It's degrading.

Pinkie Pie: Hey, that's another d word!

Twilight: (Glare) Pinkie…

Pinkie Pie: Oopsie, sorry.

Donald/Douglas: To say such things to us! It's to teach them a lesson we be wantin.

Big Mac: Eeeyup! Those two are nothing bad apples.

Braeburn: You took the words right out of my mouth, Big Macintosh.

Donald/Douglas: But how do we do it?

Sally: Good question you 2.

Gordon: Alright then, anyone got any good ideas?

Narrator: But no one had any good ideas.

Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Well then anyone got any stupid ones then?

Narrator: But no one had any stupid ideas either, (to self) Thank goodness. So they went off to work, all except Duck, Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor and Stepney.

Duck: Never mind. We'll be sure to think of something.

Twilight: Yes, but what Duck? I'm completely lost for ideas.

Stepney: Well, we'll have to be quick then.

Shining Armor: Yeah, but I'm lost too for ideas.

Narrator: Their chance however, came sooner than expected. The diesel was purring comfortably as Prince Blueblood sat comfortably in his cab. The diesel was being warmed up well before time. Inspector Nash, whom had just got his first bowler hat was watched a fitter making final adjustments.

Nash: Alright, that looks good fitter. Keep up the good work.

Narrator: It was a blustery day too, and the wind tug at Inspector Nash's bowler hat. He was just making some final notes when the wind tugged at his hat and blew it away.

Nash: (Surprised as the hat flies away) What the devil?!

Narrator: The fitter replaced the air intake cover and the diesel was ready for his express train to Burrow in furness.

Fitter: Okay mate! All ready to go.

Narrator: Prince Blueblood and the diesel saw the coaches waiting at platform 1. And with toot of the horn, Prince Blueblood pushed the starter and the Diesel rolled proudly towards the coaches for the express.

The Diesel: Heh heh! Look at me Duck and Stepney.

BlueBlood: Yes look at us Shining Armor and Twilight sparkle,

Blueblood/ The Diesel: Now we'll show you something. Watch this.

Narrator: They had just advanced a few yards when it happened. Suddenly, shaking and spluttering…

The diesel: huh… What… (cough) what Blueblood… (cough) what… In…blueblazes is happening.

Blueblood: (Panic) Uh I don't know. I've never driven a train before.

Narrator: He coughed.

The diesel: (Cough) What …. (cough) I can't breath! ( cough) BLUEBLOOD DO SOMETHING!

Blueblood: Don't look at me. I told you never drove a train before!

Narrator: Faltered.

The diesel: You (cough) Idiot!

Narrator: Choked.

The Diesel: I can (cough) Still (cough) make (cough) it (cough)

Narrator: And with a loud internal combustion bang!

The Diesel: UGGGGHHHHHHH!

Narrator: The Diesel stopped, billow smoke from his engine and cab much to Blueblood's dismay. He hastily opened the door and dashed out covered in black diesel clad. He knelt down as if he were a dramatic actor and failing pathetically in the process.

Blueblood: My Beautiful mane …. My beautiful coat! Ruined! Ruined! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! IIIIMMMM DOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEDD!

(Pinkie Pie trombone fail)

Narrator: twilight sparkle shining armor and stepney and duck couldn't help but snicker in laughter tears of laughter streaming down. Inspector Nash meanwhile hadn't noticed any of this. He was too busy looking for his lovely Bowler hat.

Inspector nash: Oh where is my new bowler hat?! Oh, the wife's going to kill me if she finds out I've lost it.

Shining Armor: (Sweetly snickering) Oh that was very impressive Blueblood.. (Snicker)

Twilight Sparkle: (sweetly) Very impressive indeed. (Snickering)

Duck/Stepney: (sweetly) Um can we help you at all? (Snickering)

The diesel: (coughing) nothing to ( cough) it (cough) any (cough) one (cough) can ( cough) do (cough) it (cough)

Stepney: Oh yes, very true indeed. Very true.

Narrator: And the two steam engines and unicorn siblings burst into laughter. The diesel seethed with baffled fury as Duck and Stepney pushed him back to the shed.

Inspector Nash: MY HAT! YOU'VE SUCKED IT DOWN YOUR AIR INTAKE!

Celestia: Bother your hat! The express is due out in 10 minutes. Twilight Sparkle will have to take it Duck.

Narrator: But Duck and Twilight looked doubtful.

Twilight: Yes Princess Celestia, but the train will be too heavy for Duck to move on his own.

Fat Controller: She does have a point, Celestia.

Stepney: Can Shining Armor and I help them Sir?

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia agreed instantly and went cheerfully to make the arrangements.

Celestia: Certainly Stepney. The more the merry.

Stepney: Oh thank you Malady. I like a good long run for my last day here.

Narrator: Stepney, Duck, Mr. Stephenson, Mr. Hawkins, Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle all carefully made plans.

Stepney: Alright now listen. A very good start is everything for a job like this, especially for us tank engines.

Narrator: So as they backed down, they dropped sand onto the rails and rolled it firmly with there wheels. Both controllers and Princess Celestia were there to see them off.

Fat Controller: Gordon shall take over from halfway at Crovans Gate so get the train there.

Celestia: And don't worry about being late. Gordon and Rainbow Dash can make up for lost time after when they take over (She winked at Twilight and smiled cheekily) and that goes double for you Twilight.

Narrator: Twilight blushed and looked at her hooves.

Bluebell controller: So anyway, good luck and good speed to all 6 of you.

Stepney: Don't worry Sirs and malady! We'll get there and be early too.

Narrator: The engines stood there waiting and sizzling with excitement. The two ponies were excited too, eager and ready to start. At last, the guards flag waved and whistle blew, Mr. Stephenson and Mr. Hawkins opened their engines regulators, Shining Armor and Twilight stoked the fires with a will and the two engines dug there wheels into the sand and gave mighty heave. Duck puffed and pulled with all his might taking the strain of the coaches whilst Stepney barked excitingly up front. They moved carefully over the points they were soon out on the main line.

Stepney: Alright, now for sprint! Ready guys?

Stephenson: Sure am, Stepney old boy!

Mr. Hawkins: Righto!

Shining Armor: Alright! Give it everything you got Stepney!

Twilight: I'm ready, how bout you Duck!

Duck: I'm ready when you are Stepney!

Stepney: Alright, Now!

Narrator: Mr. Stephenson and Mr. Hawkins opened the regulators wide open! Faster and faster they went until they were moving at such speeds that the side roads were just mere blurs. They even over took the Wonderbolts, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Stephenson, Shining Armor and twilight sparkle whooped and cheered with excitement. They felt like they were flying!

Shining Armor: YYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO! GO STEPNEY GO! HAHAHAHA! BOY AM I GONNA LOVE MY NEW JOB HERE!

Twilight: WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS COOL! I'VE NEVER GONE THIS FAST BEFORE!

Shining Armor: Then what about that one time when you were in Thomas' cab when being pulled by Gordon on the WildNorWester?

Twilight Sparkle: Uh… point taken. How did you know?

Shining Armor: You told me.

Twilight Sparkle: (Looks at her hooves in embarrassment.) Oh, right.

Narrator: Under clear signals, they whizzed through Edwards station and Charge Gordon's hill beyond. They felt the drag of the heavy coaches here, 15 of them to be exact, it was hard work for the two tank engines. Once of over the top, the last ten miles were plain running and they arrived at Crovans Gate station in fine style, much to the admiration of Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Sir Handel and Sweetie Belle.

Gordon: Hullo? Your early. Very impressive. Heh, that's one in the headlamp for that diesel and sorry excuse for a prince.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah I know I heard you both over took the Wonderbolt's that was /)^0^(\ so awesome!

Sir Handel: Ah, so your Stepney and Shining Armor we heard so much about. Grand to meet you at last. Name's…

Stepney/Shining Armor: Sir Handel, SkR's number 3. Are we right?

Sir Handel: Whoa! Your good.

Shining Armor: Actually, Twilight told us about you. Nice to meet you Sir Handel.

Sweetie Belle: Hello Shining Armor. I remember seeing you at your big wedding with Cadence. And nice to meet you as well Stepney, my name is…

Stepney: Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister. Yes, Shining Armor told me about you before I came up here. Pleasure to meet you both. Anyway, the run was great! Hey speaking of that diesel, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Sir Handel, Sweetie Belle, you won't believe what happened to him.

Gordon: What's that then.

Stepney: Apparently, that clumsy Diesel sucked in the inspectors bowler hat into his air intake. That's why he broke down and we had to take his train for him. Blueblood got covered in diesel clad when he broke down. James and Rarity say they're as sick as boiler sludge and sulking in the shed.

Narrator: All of them laughed out loud with tears of laughter stream from there eyes.

Rainbow dash: BAH HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHA! Oh Stepney That is just too funny!

Gordon: Out of date are we? Ho ho hohoho! That'll serve those pompous brats right.

Sir Handel: Hahahahaha! Oh, the others will have a riot when they hear about this.

Sweetie Belle: No kidding.

Narrator: Gordon chortled away with Rainbow Dash as did Sir Handel with Sweetie Belle. Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller so pleased with Shining Armor's performance on the railway that they had passed his trials and made him a member of the Sodor Pony Railway Team. Everyone was sad to see Stepney had to go, all the engines and ponies that could went to see him off. The Fat Controller and Princess Clesetia made speeches, and so did Stepney's controller. Donald and Douglas made everyone sing Auld Lang Syne

Everyone: (singing) Shid ald akwentans bee firgot,

an nivir brocht ti mynd?

Shid ald akwentans bee firgot,

an ald lang syn*?

CHORUS:

Fir ald lang syn, ma jo,

fir ald lang syn,

wil tak a cup o kyndnes yet,

fir ald lang syn.

An sheerly yil bee yur pynt-staup!

an sheerly al bee myn!

An will tak a cup o kyndnes yet,

fir ald lang syn.

CHORUS

We twa hay rin aboot the braes,

an pood the gowans fyn;

Bit weev wandert monae a weery fet,

sin ald lang syn.

CHORUS

We twa hay pedilt in the burn,

fray mornin sun til dyn;

But seas between us bred hay roard

sin ald lang syn.

CHORUS

An thers a han, my trustee feer!

an gees a han o thyn!

And we'll tak a richt‡ gude-willie-waucht‡,

fir ald lang syn.

CHORUS

All engines and ponies: Come back and see us soon!

Stepney: And you are always welcome on my Bluebell Railway.

Shining Armor: Hey, Stepney! Thanks for helping out. I finally got the job!

Stepney: Well done Shining Armor. Well done.

Narrator: Then he puffed away to a chorus of cheers and whistles from ponies and engines.

All: Goodbye Stepney! Come again! Goodbye! Goodbye!

Narrator: Then they all heard Mr. Stephenson and Stepney the bluebell engine start singing as he puffed away back to Sheffield park in Sussex England to the bluebell railway.

Stepney: (singing) Well The Green Lane finally close for good

In the spring of '58,

Miss Bessemer fought her best but lost with pride,

For many this was the end, no chance of making amends,

A natural death, a turning of the tide,

But five miles north from Sheffield Park

They soon saw steam again,

With Southern tanks running up and down all day,

A haven it became,

With hope it'll rise to fame,

So it did, it showed them all the way,

CHORUS:

Oh the rails, never fails,

For Centuries, they'll stand so strong and bold,

But respectful time has passed, so I say let's raise a glass,

To the Bluebell line and 50 years of Gold,

Mr. Stephenson: (singing) Well members far a wide,

Tried to save as much as they could,

But sadly, quite a few slipped through the net,

But for those who did survive,

They'd all continue to thrive,

For the age of steam is one we won't forget,

Though Brighton names like Beachy Head had

Hit the cutters torch,

Some soul survivors up and down were saved,

And the band continued to grow,

Though early progress was slow,

All the same, sweet history was made,

CHORUS:

Stepney/ Mr. Stephenson: (singing) Oh the rails, never fails,

For Centuries, they'll stand so strong and bold,

But respectful time has passed, so I say let's raise a glass,

To the Bluebell line and 50 years of Gold,

BRIDGE 1:

Stepney: (singing) The experience and feel of life was

A breath of fresh clean air,

With hints of black and blue and shades of green,

Mr. Stephenson (singing) Though Beeching may have cursed,

And electrics made things worse,

Stepney/ Stephenson: (singing) The BR crest from further west,

Had left things as they'd been,

Stepney: (singing) A far old cry it may have been from

The sulky service years,

But the good old days were back and here to stay,

Mr. Stephenson: (singing) Though the railway may have closed,

But the Phoenix quickly rose,

Stepney/ Mr. Stephenson: (singing) So it seems, Miss Bessemer had her way,

CHORUS:

Stepney/ Mr. Stephenson: (singing) Oh the rails, never fails,

For Centuries, they'll stand so strong and bold,

But respectful time has passed, so I say let's raise a glass,

To the Bluebell line and 50 years of Gold,

SOLO

BRIDGE 2:

Stepney: (singing) Oh, progress always takes it time for

The big push further north,

East Grinstead seems to near and yet so far,

Mr. Stephenson: (singing) Although the end's in sight,

And at last, we see the light,

Stepney/ Mr. Stephenson: (singing) The landfill site

Puts up a fight

But, we'll get our cigar

There were many times of highs and lows

Since the spring of '58,

When the whole thing could have gone up like Ketches Bridge,

But thanks god for a thing called time,

And three big sheers to our old line,

A jewel in the crown of Railway Heritage,

CHORUS: x2

Oh the rails, never fails,

For Centuries, they'll stand so strong and bold,

But respectful time has passed, so I say let's raise a glass,

To the Bluebell line and 50 years of Gold,

Here's to the Bluebell line and 50 years of Gold!

Oh the rails, it never fails,

For Centuries, they'll stand so strong and bold,

But respectful time has passed, so I say let's raise a glass,

To the Bluebell line and 50 years of Gold,

To the Bluebell line and 50 years of Gold,

Here's to the Bluebell line and 50 years of Gold,

Narrator: Oh, and I bet your wondering about Prince Blueblood and the Diesel. Well, Princess Celestia was not impressed at all with her nephew and sent him back to Canterlot in disgrace whilst the diesel just slipped away the night before. They said goodbye to no one but left two things behind. The nasty smell of bad manners which is quite a bad smell indeed, and a battered bowler hat.

**Hahahahaha! That ending cracks me up big time. What's next? 'Mountain Engines'. Alright! Can't wait to see them.**


	88. Mountain Engine

**Author's notes: I really like this one, though I must ask the Rev W Awdry, what the heck happened to the lesson that Sir Handel learned back in 'Old Faithful'?! Hmm, maybe he had a nightmare the previous night or maybe George got to him again. I haven't the slightest. But anyway, love the touches thrown in here and the fact that we see Miss Ravens' mum and Mr Holden's dad.**

Dear Rachel, Mike and James

Back in 1926, before you guys joined up, me, Rachel and the mane 6 ponies went on a railtour once to visit the mountain of Culdee Fell. The mountain is not only well known for being one of the tallest sudrian mountains on Sodor, but it is also well known having a rack railway that traverses the mountain to Summit. This is the famous Culdee fell railway owned by chairman Lord Harry Barrane, whilst Mr. Walter Richards fills in as general manager. It is a beautiful line to ride on. Lots of people travel on it in the summer. But lately Mr. Walter Richards had being having a difficult time. The railway was having a bit of a locomotive crisis. No sooner had one of the original engines had returned from being mend in Switzerland then another had to go to be mend. This eventually led to a getting more 3 more steam locomotives. Prince Shining Armor was very kind. He had volunteered to help him with general management of the railway and his wife Princess Cadence was kind enough to enlist the help of some of very special ponies for the special railway called crystal ponies. Coupled with our help, we really helped Mr. Richards out of serious backlog. Anyway, here are the stories of what had happened.

Your Best friend

William James Holden.

1964

_Mountain Engine_

Narrator: Sir Handel had had bad day. The old original coaches Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice had been awkward. They had made him slip to a standstill twice and he was furious. Skarloey and Rheneas resting in the sheds being serviced by Pipsqueak, Mr. Hawkins, Miss Ravens, Mr Roberts, Babs Seed and Apple Bloom. They were talking to each other when Sir Handel came fuming in.

Sir Handel: Rubbish! The lot of them are rubbish!

Skarloey: Oh dear. Here comes trouble!

Rheneas: Oh yeah. He's got that look in eyes

Apple Bloom: Oh dear. It looks like he's rant mode again.

Babs Seed: Oh yep, he's got that scowl on his face. brace yourselves.

Miss Ravens: Oh good lord, not again.

Mr. Hawkins: Oh dear lord! Why now!

Apple Bloom: Uh… hey Sir Handel, Sweetie Belle, Mr. Holden. Uh… having a good mornin'?

Sir Handel: NO AM NOT HAVING A Good morning!

Sweetie Belle: We had a little hiccup with the coaches.

Mr. Holden: Yeah. Apparently some engine forgot how to treat coaches.

Sir Handel: Coaches?! Coaches?! More like cattle trucks to me!

Narrator: Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens, Mr. Hawkins, Mr Roberts, Rheneas and Skarloey and the three other fillies looked at each other gravely.

All Barring Sir Handel: He must mean Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice.

Sir Handel: I tell you, those blasted cattle trucks should be scrapped!

Narrator: Skarloey was shocked and so were the 3 fillies.

Skarloey: I won't have it! I am ashamed of you. Those old dears need kindness not bad names.

Rheneas: Exactly so.

Narrator: He winked at Skarloey.

Sir Handel: Dear?! Dear?! Pah, don't make me laugh!

Sweetiebelle: He's right you know Sir Handel! It was pretty much your fault that they held back for calling them names.

Rheneas: Sweetie Belle is right Sir Handel. You just be thankful that we're not a mountain railway.

Sir Handel: A mountain railway? Whatever is that?

Rheneas: It's a railway which climbs mountains of course.

Apple Bloom: Really? Awesome!

Pipsqueak: How extraordinary!

Babs Seed: Wow, that's far out!

Sir Handel: Rubbish, it can't. It's engines wheels would slip. The track needs to go around the mountain. I know that from experience on my old line… (Thinks) Oh great! That was a slip. Peter Sam will never forgive me for that.

Rheneas: But it can. We've heard of one quite near here, and the track actually goes straight up the mountain.

Mr. Holden: I can vouch for that.

Miss Ravens: Same here.

Sir Handel: It can't!

Rheneas: It can!

Sir Handel: It can't!

Skarloey: it can!

Sir Handel: It can't!

Miss Ravens: It can!

Sir Handel: it can't!

Mr. Holden: It can!

Apple Bloom: seriously?

Narrator: A noisy argument started when Donald shunted a flat truck into a siding with Big Machantiosh. On it, stood a queer looking engine. He had six small wheels and a stovepipe chimney. His boiler was tilted downward and his cylinders were back-to-front.

Donald: (Whisper) Wheest! Dinna wake the wee engine. It's tired he is. He's awa back from Switzerland and England after been mended. Ye ken how it is?

Big Macintosh: (Whisper) Eeeyup.

Sir Handel: He's an engine? Well if he is, they can't have done a good job by the look of it.

All: Oh shut up Sir Handel!

Skarloey: Don't worry, we understand and we won't wake him, but who is he?

Apple Bloom: More importantly, where is he from?

Donald: He's called Culdee, named after the mountain his railway climbs.

Big Macintosh: Eeyup! And mighty famous for it too.

Skarloey/Rheneas: Well did you ever. Heheheh.

Miss Ravens/Mr Holden: Told you so!

Sir Handel: Hmph! Rubbish! I don't believe it!

Donald: Oche then ye best ask him yerself! Then ye'll learn it's the truth I've been tellin ye!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup! It's the apple truth.

Narrator: Donald puffed away with Big Mac, offended. Culdee woke to fined the little foals and the little narrow gauge engines all gazing at him and Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens grinning.

Culdee: (Yawn) Pardon me, but could someone please tell me where I am?

Skarloey: Your near Crovans Gate my dear friend

Mr Roberts: This is is the famous Skarloey railway.

Culdee: Oh well, that's good. I'm not far now to home now. Anyway, my name is…

Mr. Holden: Culdee. It's me, William James Holden!

Miss Ravens: And its me, Rachel Marie Ravens!

Culdee: The same children that visited us back in 1926?

Mr. Holden: That's right.

Culdee: (Smiling) Why, I don't believe it. Why, you two haven't aged a bit. How did…

Mr. Holden: Um… An alicorn pony princess granted us eternal life and youth when rescued James back in 1953.

Culdee: Oh yeah, I heard about that from Edward before I went to be mended. Good show you two. (Sees Sir Handel.) Hmm. You look a lot like one of the engines that Bryanna, Michelle and Stafford had described to me. Did you once work on... oh, what was the name of that other railway that closed a long time ago?

(Toink)

Narrator: The last few words made Sir Handel go very pale, as did Miss Ravens and Mr Holden.

Miss Ravens: Uh... hehehehe. Your probably referring to one of his brothers.

Culdee: Oh. I must have been mistaken. Sorry about that.

Pipsqueak: So do you really climb mountains?

Culdee: Heheheheh…. I've done it for years my dear little colt.

Skarloey: Wow, you must be clever. We couldn't. Our wheels might slip.

Culdee: Oh I'm not really clever. I was just drawn that way.

Sir Handel: Like what?

Culdee: With pinion wheels on my driving axels. They're basically a circular gear with teeth, sort of speak, that fits on to a linear "gear" bar called a rack rail. They lock into place, so I can't slip, however steep the line is.

Pipsqueak: Amazing! Very fascinating. So that's what helps you coming up.

Rheneas: But if your line is so steep, aren't you frightened coming down?

Culdee: Not really, why? We've got good brakes.

Rheneas: Well, coaches sometimes try to push us down hills and some (cough) engines find it hard to stop them from time to time.

Narrator: The little foals and Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens, Mr. Hawkins and Mr Roberts all snickered as Sir Handel blushed and looked at his buffers.

Culdee: Oh never. Our coaches are never silly like that. They know that such tricks are dangerous especially on those slopes. Then again, we're always pleasant to our coaches.

Apple Bloom: Your right there Culdee. All engines should be pleasant to coaches.

Skarloey: Heheheh couldn't have said it better myself, right Sir Handel?

Sir Handel: (Gritting his teeth quietly) Shut up.

Culdee: I never had that sort of accident. But however, I was frightened once. Very frightened indeed.

Foals/engines/Main 4 drivers: Ooh Culdee, please do tell us.

Narrator: And the little foals grabbed their notebooks ready to write historical facts as Culdee told his tale.

(Flashback, March 1900)

Culdee Narrator: One day long ago in March of 1900 before our line was open, our drivers made all 5 of us engine stand ready outside our shed at Kirk Machan.

Culdee: What's going on?

Driver: The inspector from the Board of Trade is coming along with 2 veteran engine drivers to test our lines safety and reliability. We don't know which of you they'll choose.

Narrator: soon the inspector and the veteran Sodor engine driver arrived to pick the engine.

Inspector: Well, I suppose any engine could do couldn't they. Well, hmmm.. what say you?

?: Hmmm.. How about that one? No.4 Culdee named after the mountain too, so it could give us the luck of the Irish.

?: Indeed. Good choice there my friend.

Inspector: Alright then, will take that one out then. I say driver, is No.4 ready and in steam.

Driver: He certainly is Sirs and ma'm.

Culdee Narrator: So the inspector and the veteran engine drivers walked over and introduced themselves.

Inspector: Good morning Culdee. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am inspector Reginald. Inspector of trade.

Mr. James Holden: I'm James Angus Holden, a freelance engine driver around Sodor.

Miss. Marie Ravens: And I am Marie Elizabeth Ravens.

Inspector Reginald: We have chosen you for a very important test. we shall be testing you and looking at your railways safety and reliability,

Culdee: Yes Sir's and Ma'm. What does the test involve?

Mr. James Holden: We will be testing you on your traction, your strength and you're braking.

Miss Marie Ravens: You shall be pushing two coaches up to the summit and then we'll test your braking coming down.

Culdee: Yes Sir.

(Pause flashback)

Narrator: Mr. Holden's and Miss Ravens' eyes opened wide with amazement.

Mr. Holden: Did you say that one of the veteran engine drivers was James Angus Holden?

Miss Ravens: And the other one was Marie Elizabeth Ravens?

Culdee: That's Right Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens.

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: (surprised and amazed) I don't believe it! Do you guys know what this means?

Babs Seed: I don't get it. What are you talkin about?

Mr. Holden: The veteran engine driver…. That… That was my father… James Angus Holden.

Miss Ravens: And the other one was my mother, Marie Elizabeth Ravens.

Narrator: The others barring Culdee, Skarloey and Rheneas eyes widened with surprise, Sir Handel also pretended to be surprised.

Mr Hawkins: Wow, how incredible. They were freelance drivers all over Sodor?

Mr Roberts: You are the luckiest man and women alive William and Rachel.

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: Thanks Mike and James.

Miss Ravens: Anyway, sorry about that Culdee.

Mr Holden: Do continue.

Culdee: Oh quite alright Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens, I knew you would get excited. Anyway, back to the story.

(Flashback, Culdee Fell, 1900)

Culdee Narrator: So the inspector, Mr. James Holden and Miss Marie Ravens chose me, climbed into my cab and made me push two coaches to the summit. We made it safely up the hill with in time. The inspector, Mr. James Holden and Miss Marie Ravens were very pleased.

Inspector: There we are. Strength, check. Traction, check.

Mr. James Holden: Very good Culdee, considering how steep Culdee Fell is.

Miss Marie Ravens: I am quite impressed too Culdee.

Inspector: Yes indeed. So far so good. Now, we shall test your brakes. Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens, please take him to the steepest part of the line.

Mr. James Holden: Righto Reginald.

Miss. Marie Ravens: You got it.

Narrator: So we stood on the steepest part of the line and by jove, if you were afraid of heights this job would scare the side rods off you. Down down, down, it sloped with a nasty curve edging a precipice.

Inspector: Right then, brakes of young drivers. Let's see him roll.

(Foals, engines and 4 drivers): (horrified) OOOOHHH MY GOODNESS!

Culdee Narrating: They did just that. The brakes went off and began to roll. At first I drifted slowly backwards but soon the coaches nudged me and the weight and momentum of the coaches drove me faster and faster down the hill. The other driver reached for the brake handle.

Inspector: No young driver! Hands off the brake.

Other driver: What are you crazy…

Culdee narrating: he tried to leap for it, but Mr. James Holden smacked his hand.

Mr. James Holden: You heard him, hands off the brake.

Miss. Marie Ravens: Trust us, we know what we're doing.

Culdee narrating: We gathered speed down the gradient. The coaches swayed. My wheels rattled and shook as if we were going to fly right off the track. Everything had happened so fast that I was terrified, but then I remembered I had automatic brakes. How silly of me to forget, heheheheheh. I could put these on myself. Perhaps the inspector, Mr. James Holden and Miss. Marie Ravens wanted to see if I could. They worked beautifully. Time seemed to stand still and soon we came safely to a stop. The inspector, Mr. James Holden and Miss Marie Ravens stepped down to congratulate me on my valiance.

Inspector: Well done Culdee. You'll do.

Culdee narrating: I smiled of course but felt rather shaky. My other driver and even Mr. James Holden and Miss Marie Ravens mopped their faces. They were nervous too.

Mr. James Holden: Heheheh well exciting exploit there Culdee. heheheh to be honest with you old boy I was bit nervous and I'm a veteran engine driver of Sodor.

Miss Marie Ravens: Me too Culdee. Don't worry, will give a nice easy journey back down to Kirk Machan. Your a valiant engine and we'll tell you about my mother's and James' tests and trials as freelance drivers.

(Flashback end)

Pipsqueak: Wow how exciting, and yet terrifying. You were truly brave Culdee and so was you're father Mr. Holden and your mother Miss Ravens.

Sweetie Belle: Well surely, you are a little scared.

Culdee: Well actually, after that I've grown more accustom to climbing the Culdee fell, so I'm never afraid now. Why should I be? As long as you play by the rulebook, there's no need to be.

**Yeah, that inconsistency was Wilbert's fault, not yours atsf. Other then that, great work. Also, ****Michelle is a reference to Michelle Creber, Apple Bloom's voice actress. **Keep a good look out for 'Bad Lookout' next. (Pinkie Pie comedy drums)


	89. Bad Look Out

**Author's notes: My goodness. This story is the darkest one I have ever read in any children's book. Despite that, this was actually pulled off very well and again, we get an insight into Mr Holden's father and Miss Ravens' mother's past.**

_Bad Lookout_

Narrator: The next morning, Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden, Pipsqueak, Featherweight, Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Peter Sam, Rusty, Rheneas and Skarloey were talking quietly to Culdee.

Culdee: I honestly don't understand guys. I was told to take 2 coaches to the summit when usually…

Narrator: He got no further when Duncan stormed up with Mr. Roberts Scootaloo followed by Sir Handel with Mr. Hawkins, and Sweetie Belle.

Rheneas: (Chuckle) Hullo. Here we go.

Babs Seed: What happened to you Duncan?

Duncan: I nearly came off! Those blasted coaches push. The Thin controller says they didn't and so did Princess Luna, they said I've kept a bad lookout. 'We've no money to mend you' says the thin controller 'and if it happens again thou shall be placed at the back of thy sheds', says Princess Luna. I mean seriously, why do they always pick on me? It's no fair. They're prejudice it tell you.

Scootaloo: Well it was actually your fault really. You were the one who was not paying attention when we hit that bump near Glennlock.

Duncan: Oy! I'll have you know was being very careful!

Sir Handel: Besides, you wouldn't know what prejudice means…

Duncan: Oh shut up! Stand still Handel!

Sir Handel: Hey! At least I keep on the rails bad look out….

Narrator: Skarloey said nothing. He just winked at Rheneas and Pipsqueak.

Rheneas: Ahem, as you were saying Culdee, you had two coaches on your trial trip? Do you ever take more?

Culdee: No. Two coaches are pretty much a rarity Rheneas. Our line so steep that we're only allowed to take one. We each have our own. Mine is called Catherine and I know her very well. We've worked together for years, and that's most important.

Sir Handel: Why? They're only coaches…

Culdee: Ours Sir Handel, are something more. You pull your coaches, so you can see ahead. We on the other buffer, push ours, so we can't see, they watch the line for us. The guard watches too of course, but Catherine is so clever that I know at once if anything is wrong.

Skarloey: Well, that must take a load of your mind.

Narrator: Culdee smiled and chuckled.

Culdee: Yeah, but not my buffer beam. I tell you, climbing up that mountain is no day at the seaside for us, it's very hard work and needs a lot of strength and steam. I tell you, my fireman and I have tiring time, but never the less, it's still worth it.

Pipsqueak: That's the spirit Culdee, so is tough coming down too?

Culdee: Heh you'd be surprised young Pipsqueak. Coming down is actually quite different. Catherine and I just simply roll down with the aid of our brakes. We need no steam for the descend down.

Narrator: Sir Handel sighed enviously.

Sir Handel: (Sigh) I should like that. Extra eyes looking after you and automatic brakes, it sounds rest cure. Just what the fitter order.

Applebloom: Seriously Sir Handel?

Scootaloo: I really highly doubt that.

Rusty: Uh oh. He's cocky again.

Culdee: You two took the right words out of my mouth. That was just the mistake that poor Godred made.

Everyone: Who is Godred?

Culdee: Gorded is .. or was our railways No.1 and he was named after a king too.

Mr. Holden: Ah yes. King Godred MacHarold, the king of both the isle of mann and the Island of Sodor from 979 A.D to 989 A.D. His reign known as the golden age of Sodor during the Medieval age for his great courage and his outstanding military tatics, thus gave him the title of the giver of the ten years of peace of both islands. The most chivalries king since king Arthur and the knights of the roundtable of Camelot. He was famous for the many thwartings of Earl Sigurd of Orkney, until his tragic slaying at Sigurd's hand in 989 A.D. Am I right Culdee?

Narrator: Culdee was impressed with the young railway and history buff.

Culdee: You absolutely correct, the very same king too. Heh I can definitely see you've done your homework. It's probably because of rich history of his name that went to his smokebox and made him very conceited, as he always acted like he was the master or king of the railways, to make matters worse he never kept a good lookout. He would roll down the line in a lordly way with his coach Guinevere looking at anything but the track.

(Flashback, Skarloey Road 1900)

Culdee: Look Godred, you better be careful. I've seen how've you been travel with Guinevere and I'm worried about you. If you keep going on like this you'll more likely have an terrible accident.

Godred: Poh! I've got automatic Brakes haven't I and Drivers got his air brake, a complete rest cure. What more do you want?

Culdee: More sense from you for a start.

Godred: Pah! Thou are the one whom needs sense young Culdee

Culdee: No engine can stop at once if he or she isn't ready to obey his or her drivers controls. Not even a No.1 with a royal name.

(Pause flashback)

Skarloey: That's the first thing a young engine should learn.

Culdee: Unfortunately Godred never learned sense.

(Flashback Kirk Machan 1900)

Culdee narrator: Mr. James Holden, Miss Marie Ravens, the other drivers & fireman and even the manager all spoke to him.

Mr. James Holden: We've all tried reasoning with him, but it's no use. He's still behaving the same way.

CFR Manager: Perhaps. It's a mechanical defect. We'll need to thoroughly examine him from top to bottom Mr. James Holden.

Miss Marie Ravens: Yes Sir.

Culdee narrator: And they did they even took him to pieces to see if anything was wrong. He still went on in the same old way though.

Godred: There is nothing wrong with me! All you are just paranoid! I AM THE KING OF SODOR! THE MASTER OF ALL SODOR! THE AIR TO THY ROYAL THRONE OF…

Mr. James Holden: OH SHUT UP! (Sigh) I knew should have named him Clarence.

Miss Marie Ravens: (Titters to self) Heheheheheh! Oh, that's a good one James.

Gordred: I heard that thou ungrateful whelp!

Mr. James Holden: (SIGH) Why me?

Culdee narrator: He was so bad that the manager had to draft Mr. James Holden to operate him on the opening day to keep him in check. On that day, I was heading up and waiting at Devils Back station with Miss Marie Ravens for Godred coming down to pass us. As the 2 of us waited with Catharine, Marie was having lunch at the time just on the station platform, so it happened. Godred seemed to be coming down too fast. One moment he was there on the track, the next Mr. James Holden and the fireman jumped clear as Godred rolled over and tumbled down the Culdee fell mountain with a loud crash. You could hear it from there to Tidmouth.

Mr. James Holden: We've lost braking power, the air brake isn't enough fireman! We're out of control! JUMP!

(Mr. James Holden and the fireman jump clear as Godred rolls over)

Godred: GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Godred crashes down to the bottom)

Miss Marie Ravens: Good lord Culdee and Catharine. What was that?!

Culdee Narrator: Silence was immense.

Fireman: You okay Mr. James Holden Sir?

Mr. James Holden: Yeah I'm alright just bruised. What about you?

Fireman: Yeah I'm okay, but what happened to Godred?

Mr. James Holden: Oh my goodness! Fireman get over here I think I found him.

Fireman: OH GLORY! It's good thing that there were no passenger trains down there!

Culdee Narrator: No one was hurt. His coach Guinevere stayed on the rails, and the guard braked her to a stop. Miss Marie Ravens then brought me and Catharine over.

Miss Marie Ravens: James, Kevin, do you 2 need a lift back?

Catharine: I've still got some seats free inside.

Kevin: You 2 don't mind?

Culdee: Not at all. We'll also Guinevere back too.

Mr James Holden: Ah, thanks you guys. That's very kind.

Narrator: They brought Godred home next day.

Godred: It was the coach Guinevere. She uh… played mutiny and pushed! Uh… the rails were slippery, uh… there was a wasp! It was a blustery day…

Culdee narrating: The manager just shook his head in disappointment.

CFR Manager: We've no money to mend you, so you'll go to the back of the shed.

Culdee narrating: As time went on, poor Godred sat there, getting smaller and smaller till nothing was left.

(Flashback pause)

Scootaloo: . What happened to Godred?

Culdee: It's, not really nice to talk about.

Duncan: But what happened? Why isn't it nice?

Narrator: Culdee took a deep breath and finished the grim story.

(Flashback kirk Machan 1900)

Culdee narrator: The manager was in the office when…

CFR Manager: Come in.

Culdee narrator: Mr. James Holden and Miss Marie Ravens came in. James was looking very guilty.

CFR Manager: Oh Hullo Mr. James Holden and Miss Marie Ravens. What's the matter? You look very sad.

Mr. James Holden: I just want to say, I'm so sorry about the accident with Godred. I tried very hard to keep him in control but…

CFR Manager: Hey, its alright. I know you did your best and proud of you I'm even more happier that you, the fireman and the passengers weren't hurt at all.

Miss Marie Ravens: Indeed James. You were very brave.

Mr. James Holden: Thank you Sir, thanks Marie. Oh by the way, the chief mechanic wanted me to inform you that we need order in some new parts for Culdee, some of his parts are getting worn.

CFR Manager: Order them? Order them? (Devilish laugh) He ha hahahaha oh you make me laugh Mr. James Holden. Why order new parts? We aren't using Godred anymore why not just salvage the parts from him?

Mr. James Holden: Oh yes Sir.

Miss Marie Ravens: Uh… sir? That's dark. I don't know about this.

CFR Manager: I know Marie, but sometimes we have to take desperate measures.

Miss Marie Ravens: I don't like hearing engines crying when they get scrapped sir... (Gulp)

CFR Manager: I understand Marie... I know, why don't you work with Wilfred? He's passenger service starts in 10. That should make you feel better.

Miss Marie Ravens: Oh, yes sir.

(Mr. James Holden walks away with a cutters torch to the shed where Godred was)

Godred: Ah hullo there thou old friend. I'm sure to running good as new in not time.

Culdee Narrator: But Mr. James Holden was smiled devilishly.

Mr. James Holden: I am afraid you won't old friend… perhaps this will teach you to heed others advice and it'll teach you not to call me an ungrateful whelp! (Turns on the cutters torch) believe me Godred this hurts all of us more than it will you. Goodbye old friend. ( devilish laugh) hehahahahahahaha.

Godred: (agony) NO! STOP! I NEED THAT! I'M FINE! I'M NOT DAMAGED NO! NOOOOOOOOOO! GGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Outside)

Miss Marie Ravens: Oh my… That doesn't sound good. (Gulp)

Whitney: Oh gosh… that's scary.

Wilfred: I know. Let's get out while we still can.

(Miss Marie Ravens opened the regulator and they headed out with Wilfred's coach Whitney.)

(Flashback ends)

Culdee: (mournfully) Our drivers salvaged Gordred's parts to mend us. In all my years of working on the Culdee Fell, I have never heard Godred scream so painfully. Poor Marie Ravens was too scared to even do it, so she had to ride with one of us while that was happening.

Miss Ravens: Honestly, I don't blame my mother. I don't like seeing engines being cut up as much as she does.

Mr. Holden: Yeah, and following the accident from what my father told me, the line was closed for the rest of that summer while stringent measures were taken to eliminate the possibility of future accidents. It wasn't until 1901 when the line was reopened on Easter Monday. It has since operated with an unblemished safety record.

Culdee/Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: And as they say goes down in history.

Narrator: Scootaloo, Sir Handel, and Duncan and the rest of the foals were unusually silent long after Culdee went home.

Sir Handel: (In his mind) My goodness. If he wasn't with me on that doubleheader, I probably would ended up like Godred.

Narrator: Neither Skarloey, Rheneas or the Main 4 drivers ever mentioned that Culdee had made the story of Godred up. In reality, Godred had been put as static display at a railway museum on Sodor. And his reckless behaviour cannot do any harm to anyone.


	90. Danger Points

**Author's notes: Remember in the previous story when Shining Armor was also helping the Culdee Fell Railway? Well, we get to see that here. Also, we gave some much needed development of the Crystal Ponies.**

_Danger Points_

Narrator: Soon Donald along with Mr. Hawkins, Donald's driver and Big Macintosh took Culdee along the Peel Godred line up to the exchange siding at Loey Machan. He was soon off loaded by crane on to his own rails. The rest of the mane 4 drivers and the manager was there and much to his surprise was the mane 6 ponies and Shining Armor along with a blue glowing pony. They all said good bye and thank you to Donald and Big Macintosh.

Culdee: Well hullo there sir. Good to see you again.

CFR: Manager: Good to see you again too.

Culdee: I see you got some new help while I was away.

Shining Armor: Heya Culdee. I'm Shining Armor. I'm am basically a pony assistant manager for CFR and also an NWR Pony engine driver.

CFR Manager: That's right. While you were away Culdee, Prince Shining Armor was kind enough to offer his assist and some of these crystal ponies have even offered to help out too. We have more work then ever since Shane Dooniey is away being mended.

Twilight: We came too, not only for a summer holiday but also to help out too. I mean, after all, this is a heritage railway too.

Narrator: They lit Culdee's fire and while waiting for steam, they looked him over carefully.

CFR manager: Well they did a very fine job mending you.

Shining Armor: Now Culdee, this will be one of your Pony engine crew. Night Knight.

Culdee: Hullo there Night Knight.

Night Knight: A pleasure to meet you Culdee. I've heard so much about from Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens. It's an honour to be operating an famous mountain engine.

Culdee: Oh thank you, you're too kind. Are they're any other crystal ponies?

Night Knight: Oh yes, there's six of us in total. I'll introduce them to you when we meet them.

Narrator: Culdee simmered happily.

Culdee: (Sigh) it's lovely to be at home and in steam again. I am longing to have run with Catherine.

Night Knight: Alright! I was hoping you say that.

Mr. Holden: Well come on then old boy. How about we go get her then. Like they always, say theres no time like the present.

Mr. Hawkins: Alright, we'll be waiting at the platform for you guys.

Narrator: So they went off to the carriage shed. Catherine was pleased to see them again and as soon as they picked the mane 6 ponies and Mr. Holden's friends. They went for short run.

Catherine: Oh Culdee! I missed you so much. I've had to travel with Lord Harry and his crystal pony engine crew member, Long Jump. They take risks and frighten me. Whenever we go out, they just laugh and keep whooshing up and down the mountain. It makes my wheels wobble.

Culdee: Heheh. Never mind my dear. It'll be alright now.

Catherine: (Sigh) Thank you Culdee.

Culdee: That's alright… why if it isn't my old friends, Ernest and Wilfred?

Ernest: Hello mate. Welcome home.

Wilfred: Heh, great to see you again.

Narrator: Night Knight introduced Culdee, the mane 6 ponies and the main 4 drivers to their pony crew.

Night Knight: Culdee, Mr. Holden these are Ernest's and Wilfred's pony crews, Crystal Arrow and Castle.

Castle/Crystal Arrow: Pleasure to meet you.

Crystal Arrow: I'm Crystal Arrow. I work Ernest.

Castle: And I'm Castle. I work with Wilfred.

Narrator: After some getting acquainted with two other ponies and some happy gossip, Culdee asked.

Culdee: Say do you guys know who Lord Harry is?

Wilfred: Oh he's one of the new engines whom came while you were away and when Shane Dooniey left. He's our number 6.

Castle: He works with one of the athletic crystal ponies, Long Jump, very competitive and so are his friends, Rapid Rush and Toastie.

Ernest: They work alongside Alaric and Eric, No.7 and 8. They're nice quite engines and so are Rapid Rush and Toastie when they're not competing against each other. But Old Harry is a terror… and Long Jump doesn't seem to know when is the right time to run a race… they 3 are crystal ponies and… oh dear. Here they come now.

Wilfred: Brace yourselves!

Narrator: Miss Ravens quickly handed ear plugs to the humans and ponies while the engines and Catharine closed their eyes tight. Lord Harry and Long jump pull out of the station push a coach up to the summit.

Lord Harry: (singing terribly to himself out loud) Ding a ling ding ding! Oh! Mr Porter, what shall I do, I wanted to go to Birmingham, and they've taken me on to Crewe. Take me back to London, as quickly as you can. Oh! Mr Porter what a silly man I am. (bangs his coach)

Lady Elaine: OOOPPH!

Lord Harry: (Still singing terribly oh mr. Porter) Ding a ling ding ding! Ding a ling ding ding! Ding a ling ding ding a ling!

Long Jump: That a boy Lord Harry! Now move it! Move ! move! Move! (Singing Just as bad) oh Mr Porter, what shall I do, I wanted to go to Birmingham, and they've taken me on to Crewe, Take me back to London, as quickly as you can oh Mr. Poter what a stupid man you are!

Fluttershy: Oh my… He sure was going awfully fast. I hope he doesn't wreck himself.

Wilfred: I hope so too, but if he keeps this up he will eventually.

Culdee: Uh… do they all singing like that?

Ernest: No thank goodness. He is just the one. Alaric and Eric never do that.

Miss Ravens: Thank heavens for that.

Mr. Holden: Well then, I'll keep an eye on him whilst my friends help out too.

Crystal Arrow: Aw, thanks guys. So who do you want?

Mr. Roberts: Well I better Take that Lord Harry, he's pretty much like a Godred the 2nd with those rides and that colt Long Jump seems to makes things worse. So I'd better keep an eye on those two.

Mr. Holden: I'll take Culdee and work with Knight Night and I'll double duty with Alaric and Raid rush.

Miss Ravens: I'll take Wilfred and work with castle

Mr. Hawkins: And me and Crystal Arrow will work with Ernest and I'll double duty with Toastie on Eric's footplate.

Narrator: Next afternoon, Culdee was at the servicing facilities at Kirk Machan. The Mane 6 ponies Twilight sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy were waiting at the platform for their afternoon train. To Fluttershy's dismay it was being operated by Lord Harry and Long Jump. Lord Harry came in with Lady Elaine on his way to the platform. He banged her hard, making Fluttershy shudder in fear.

Fluttershy: (Scared) Oh my.

Lord Harry: PAH! Stupid things coaches are! They're all scared of coming with me.

Long Jump: Peh! I know what you mean! These stupid coaches don't know when to have a little excitement in there dull lives.

Culdee: Well, I'm not surprised. Your too reckless that's why.

Lord Harry: What you know about it, you patched up ruin!

Culdee: I know that we never take risks on mountain railways.

Lord Harry: Ah, you must be the famous Culdee. The Mr goodie goodie two wheels.

Long Jump: Yeah, a natural leave to beaver engine you are. I'll have you know, I've traverse higher mountains than this scotch free.

Lord Harry: They're no risks at all climbing this lump! I'm up-to-date, I can go twice your speed in perfect safety! Why with my Super heat….

Culdee: Oooh, it's super heat is it? I would call it super conceit myself.

Narrator: The passengers boarded the train and after pushing a reluctant Fluttershy into the even more reluctant coach. Lord Harry snorted furiously away. Bumping her furiously.

Lord Harry: Get a move on Elaine! That Culdee thinks he's so great. I'll show him! I'll show him!

Lady Eliane: Ooooh! Be careful around these corners.

Lord Harry: Poh! I like things to be exciting!

Long Jump: Now you're talking Harry. Full steam! YAHHOO! SO shut up coach!

Narrator: Every wise mountain engine knows that you do not take risks and that the points must be taken slowly for there, the rack rail can have no guard to keep pinion wheel from slipping out. But this is Lord Harry we're talking about.

Lord Harry: ( Singing badly again) Ding a ling ding ding!

Lady Eliane: Harry they're aren't any guards on the points, you need to take them slowly or your pinion wheel will come off!

Mr. Roberts: Steady boy! Steady! Long Jump keep him in check!

Narrator: But neither Lord Harry nor Long Jump took notice. Long Jump was admiring the excitement of the railway and Lord Harry was thinking what he would say to Culdee next time they met. Both singing pathetically too. Inside the coach, the passengers were being jolted and bumped about. Fluttershy was very scared.

Fluttershy: (shivering frightenly) Oh my….

Narrator: She opened the back window to tell Lord Harry to slow down.

Fluttershy: Um Mr. Lord Harry sir, If you don't mind, could please slow down a little. I'm scared we're going to crash..

Lord Harry: Ugh! Theres no danger here so Pipe down!

Long Jump: AND GET BACK IN THE COACH!

Narrator: He wheesh steam rudely at Fluttershy making retreat to carriage and whimper like a sad puppy as he stormed up the final slope.

Rarity: Oh my goodness how rude of that ruffian!

Narrator: But Lord Harry and was pleased with himself.

Long Jump: Peh! That shut her up!

Lord Harry: That patched up old ruin was talking nonsense! Ah ha that's perfect…

Rainbow Dash: HEY! NO ONE IS RUDE TO MY LITTLE SISTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! (Flies out of Lady Eileen, kicks Long Jump in the face and Lord Harry in the cab)

Lord Harry: OUCH! Get back in there!

Long Jump: Yeah you circus clown! How dare you kick us like that!

Rainbow Dash: Oh you want to do this the hard way?! We'll do this the hard way!

Lord Harry: Huph! There is nothing that anyone needs to be worried about. Now, like I was thinking of, I'll say 'There you see? Scotch free! how'd you like them apples you patched'… whoa… 'patched!'… WHOOOOOAAAAAAAA!

Narrator: With a loud screech and big clunk, the coach jerked and the guard braked her to a stop. Everyone and everypony looked back in disbelief.

Applejack: Oh for corns sake!

Rainbow Dash: This is what you get for not thinking ahead and making Fluttershy cry! Big Mac won't be pleased about this.

Narrator: Culdee was resting in the sheds at Kirk Machan when the call through.

Mr. Holden: Oh my goodness! Is anyone hurt? Oh, that's a relief. Yes, we'll send some men up with Culdee.

Narrator: Soon, the Manger came up with Mr. Holden, Night Knight and shining armor.

CFR Manager: Lord Harry is off at summit!

Shining Armor: (Sigh) We'll have to take the tool van and put things right.

Narrator: So they collected some workmen and the tool van and set out at once. It was getting dark when they arrived. Lord Harry's shape loomed against the sky. He had come off at the points and blocked both roads to the station. Wilfred was there with his coach, Miss Ravens, and Castle and unable to start they're journey down. The passengers and ponies all gathered around Lord Harry and Long Jump like angry bees. They were feeling harassed.

Rainbow Dash: Of all the places you had to derail at you had to derail here didn't you?

Long Jump: Hey, come on. It was just a little jolt…

Passenger 1: If you want to do it, do it on the moon.

Passenger 2: I want my money back. You got my clothes ruined by blowing your steam in the carriage.

Lord Harry: Just go away, all of you! It wasn't my fault, that window was opened!

Rarity: My sister is waiting for me back home!

Applejack: And so is ma brother and sister.

Rainbow Dash: And Scootaloo.

Narrator: Shining Armor and the CFR manager rushed over to pacify the passengers while Culdee buffered up behind to take the strain. The men levered the engine's front wheels back on to the rails.

Culdee: Oy! Wilfred! Who is this wreck?

Night Knight: Hey Castle, do you know this scotched pony?

Castle: That's Long Jump.

Wilfred: That's Lord harry.

Castle/ Wilfred: I thought you knew already.

Culdee: It looks like Lord Harry and Long Jump. It's as fat as Lord Harry and Long jump. But it can't be Lord Harry and Long Jump.

Wilfred/ Castle: Why not?

Night Knight : Because, Old Harry is an up-to-date engine who can go twice our speed in perfect safety whilst Long Jump can traverse any mountains higher than this scotch free.

Whitney/Lady Eileen: Teehee hee hee!

CFR Manager: Alright ladies, gentlemen and ponies, we have the situation well in hand. We will get you all home as soon as we can. We would get you a shuttle bus service…

Shining armor: But unfortunately due to this being a mountain railway there are no access roads available, however we have just got the No.6 back the rails and we will have all of you home with the down train in one trip by taking the coach from the up train with it.

CFR manger: Once we get back down to Kirk Machan, we will issue a small refund to express our apologies to all of you.

CFR Manager/ Shining Armor: Thank you. We will you all under way as soon as possible.

Narrator: Culdee pushed Lord Harry out of the way and Wilfred took the passengers home. Then, Culdee helped Lord Harry back to the sheds where the manager and Shining Armor were waiting for him and Long Jump.

Lord Harry: It was that coach sir! She never told us.

Long Jump: Yeah. Besides, she was an awkward stand sti….

Shining armor/ CFR Manager: NO TALES! It was both your faults and you know it!

CFR Manager: You upset our passengers and damaged yourself by taking risks. We can't have that on our mountain railway Lord Harry.

Shining Armor: That goes double for you Long Jump! I am very ashamed of you! You should know better never to take risks that could hurt people, ponies, engines and coaches severely! I mean, do you understand how steep it is up there? You're lucky that you're engine didn't roll over and fallen down the mountain like the last engine.

CFR Manager: Shining Armor is absolutely right and worst still, you made go up to a lot of people and say what I wouldn't normally say, like "A SMALL REFUND?!" Who in the right mind who owns a railway would give a small refund?!

Long Jump/Lord Harry: But Sirs…..

CFR Manager: SHUT UP! That's enough!

Shining Armor: Long Jump, you are to be suspended locomotive trip duties until further notice.

CFR: You Lord Harry, will stay here in the shed until we figure out what we want to do with you. I hope, by then, that this stupid events blows over and that I won't have to give any stupid small refunds. Good grief I honestly wonder if Sir Topham Hatt or Mr Peter has any of this troubles?!

Shining Armor: I wonder the same thing about Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Narrator: The Manager and Shining Armor turned and stormed furiously away.

**Well, we have Celestia working for the North West Railway, Luna working for the Skarloey Railway and Shining Armor working for the Culdee Fell Railway. 'What about Cadence?' you ask? Well, we have something else planned for her in a later saga. Look out for ''Devils Back'' next.**


	91. Devils Back'

**Author's notes: Again, this story did not disappoint me. Great to see more of the Culdee Fell line and some development on Lord Harry/Patrick. It was also great to see the crystal ponies.**

_'Devils Back'_

Narrator: As a punishment, they took Lord Harry's name away and put him at the back of the shed and Long Jump was demoted to cleaner. Culdee then told the two the story of Godred.

No.6: Poh! That wouldn't happen to me.

Long Jump: You said it.

Narrator: They were anxious all the same. At last, Shining Armor and the manager came to see them.

No.6: Please Sir, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I will try to be different.

Long Jump: Same here Shining Srmor Sir. I will be more careful next time and obey the rules. Please give me another chance.

CFR Manager: The passengers don't trust you two. But you still have some valuable used to us.

No.6: Yes Sir's.

Long Jump: Anything sir's.

Shining Armor: Very well. You two will be taking what we like to call the truck.

Narrator: It was arranged. No.6 and Long Jump took supplies with them to Summit Hotel. They also took gangers to work in the morning and brought them home in the evening. They found it dull and grumbled.

Wilfred: It's important work No.6.

Castle: Yeah, and tough too.

No. 6: What? That little lot?

Long Jump: You must be joking.

Wilfred: Nope, he's not joking. Have you 2 ever been up Devils Back in gale?

No. 6: No

Long Jump: Never.

No. 6: All the same I see what you mean.

Long Jump: Really? But wouldn't the pegasi take care of the winds?

Castle: You wish. Unfortunately they pegasi are unable to control this worlds weather.

Long Jump: Oh, well then I think I know what you mean now. That must pretty dangerous.

Narrator: The line runs along a rocky ridge a mile below Summit Station. There is always wind there. Sometimes it is gentle. Other times, it can be fierce and very dangerous. Then, all passenger trains must stop at devils back station so that the wind does not blow them off the rails. But whatever the weather, supply trains and more importantly, rescue trains must always get through. A few days later, No. 6 reached Devils Back station at 5:15pm. He was on his way to fetch the railway staff from summit station.

Guard: All clear now! Now don't waste time Mr. Roberts. I heard from Rainbow Dash that we'll be having a gale in couple of hours.

No.6 : Oh dear. I'd hate to get caught up in that.

Mr. Roberts: Neither do I, so let's get going as soon as possible

Long Jump: Right.

Narrator: The guard went inside to set the points but the telephone rang and he came out looking worried.

Guard: There's trouble. Mr. Roberts, come with me inside so I can explain to you out of this wind. Long Jump, porter, get that truck's water tanks full to the brim and get sand bags loaded on it right away, on the double.

Long Jump: (Confused) uh, yes Sir!

Narrator: So, Long Jump and the station staff filled the trucks big tank with water and sand bags ballasted the van. The wind whistled fiercely all around them as they worked.

No. 6: What is all this Long Jump?

Long Jump: Your guess is as good as mine.

Mr. Roberts: There's been a group of climbers and one of them has been injured at the summit. Mr. Holden is bring up Culdee and Catherine up with a doctor and rescue team along with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Shining Armor and the Manager. But Catherine is too light to withstand this gale, so we'll go up ourselves.

Narrator: No.6 and Long Jump were horrified.

No.6 /Long Jump: WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT GALE WIND WILL KNOCK US OFF THE RAILS!

Mr. Roberts: Not likely. The water and the sand bags will help keep us on the rails. Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens used this tactic to save Rainbow Dash back in 1926, plus Rainbow dash told us that the wonderbolts will be escorting us up. And if you can keep going, we have good chance. Can you do it?

No.6 : Yes Sir! I'll have a jolly good try.

Long Jump: Same here. We've got to save them.

Mr. Roberts: (Claps his hands) That's the spirit! I'll get you get you guys all ready.

Narrator: When Culdee arrived, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash along with the doctor and the rescue team changed trains. The manager was there and so was Shining Armor. The Wonderbolts also arrived right on scene.

CFR Manager: Splendid. Everything is ready.

Shining Armor: Now No.6, Long Jump, you do realise this is a very big risk your taking. Are you sure you want to go through this?

No. 6: Yes Sir, Shining Armor. I am dead serious.

Long Jump: Same here. We need to rescue them at all costs.

CFR manager: Well No. 6. it's up to now. Just do your best. And I wish all 3 of you, good luck.

Mr. Holden: Good luck Mr. Roberts. I know you guys can do it.

Mr. Roberts: Thanks .

Narrator: Every pony and everybody saluted each other bravely. At last, the guard signalled Mr. Roberts and they were off.

No.6 : A real job at last! Now I'll show them!

Long Jump: Alright. That's the spirit!

No.6: Hey, this wind isn't so bad.

Narrator: But he was wrong, as soon as they left the shelter of the station, the full force of the Gale struck them like a blow from a king sized cannonball.

No. 6: WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!

Long Jump: WWHHHOAAA! HANG ON!

Mr. Roberts: Hang on No. 6. Steady now No. 6! I'm using your brakes to check you to make sure you don't fall off!

Spitfire: Mayday! Mayday! No. 6 is in trouble! He's being rocked violently! Soarin', throw on another sand bag.

Soarin': Rodger Spitfire! I'm heading in for my first run! It's a good thing we've practiced for this kind of situation!

Spitfire : CUT THE CHATTER SOARIN and get the sand bag on to the truck!

Narrator: Fluttershy coward in fear. Rainbow Dash wanted to get out and get to climbers but she remembered what happened to her in 1926 and thought best to stay in the van's compartment and gently squeezed Fluttershy's hoof for comfort instead. Knight Night, Catherine, Cludee and Mr. Holden saw them waver violently as the Soarin' dropped his sandbag onto the truck and rejoined in formation.

Catherine/Culdee/ Knightnight/Mr. Holden: GO IT! GO IT! GO IT!

Narrator: Long Jump, Mr. Roberts and No.6 heard them for a moment, the next they were battling all on their own. Long Jump and No. 6 didn't feel brave now. All they wanted to do was to get out of the biting stinging icy winds which seemed to come at them from all directions.

No.6: WHOAA! Oh lord, I nearly came off!

Mr. Roberts: Hang in there old boy! Just keep going.

Fluttershy: Uhhh… Oh my. We almost derailed!

Applejack: Don't worry Fluttershy. Remember what Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden told us? The sand bags and water will keep us steady.

Fluttershy: I know, but that was on Catherine and we too nearly got knocked off!

Rainbow Dash: I know Fluttershy! I know. Just be thankful it's not snowing!

Spitfire: Fleetfoot! Drop down another sandbag on to that truck!

Fleetfoot: Right away ma'm!

Narrator : Fleetfoot quickly dropped another bag of sand down into the truck and rejoined formation. The truck lurched and swayed and the wind tore at it. Like Fluttershy, it whimpered and groaned as though it were in pain tears, streaming down her face.

The truck: Oh my, please. I want to go back I'm scared.

No. 6: Oh my. Ahe wants to go back, and really don't blame her I do to. But if we're this scared, those poor climbers must be 50 times more scared than we are.

Long Jump : Your right old sport! We've got keep going or those climbers may not make it.

No. 6: I'm sorry my dear! I don't like this as much as you do and I'm pretty sure neither does Fluttershy. But we can't go back! The manager and Shining Armor are relying on us to save those climbers!

Long Jump: He's right. We can't think of ourselves right now. Those climbers lives are at stake!

Long Jump/ No.6: We must get through! We must! We must!

Mr. Roberts: That's the spirit guys! Keep it up!

Narrator : Slowly doggedly, they struggled on. Spitefire dropped the last sand bag onto the truck to help keep it stable. As they forged on, Fluttershy shut her eyes.

Fluttershy: I can't look!

No. 6: LOOK! I CAN SEE THE SUMMIT STATION! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!

Spitfire: Right, we'll stay in formation and see you through! Keep at it!

Narrator: At last, they were in shelter again. They climbed the final steep ascent and rolled triumphantly into summit station.

Mr. Roberts: WELL DONE!

No. 6: YEAH! WE'VE DONE IT! WE'VE DONE IT!

Long Jump: I can't believe it we've done it! HAHAHA!

Fluttershy: HE MADE IT TO THE SUMMIT HE DID HE DID IT! YYYYYAAAAAYYYYYY!

Narrator : The rescue team, Rainbow Dash, the Wonderbolts and Fluttershy brought the climbers safely to the train and they brought them safely down. Back down at Devils Back Station, Culdee, Catherine, Mr. Holden, the manager, and Shining Srmor stood anxiously at platform fearing the worst when suddenly they heard a loud whistle and worn out, but undefeated No. 6 clanked wearily into Devils back station.

Mr. Holden: YEAH! THEY MADE IT! THEY MADE IT!

No. 6: We got them sir. they're still alive!

CFR Manager: Right, get them into the ambulance!

CFR Manager/ Shining Armor: WELL DONE BOYS! WELL DONE! HAHAHA!

CFR Manager: Heh fancy that Shining Armor, those two did something right for once.

Shining Armor: Indeed they did old friend. Indeed they did. I think I may even give a special reward to the driver too. I'll write to her at once.

Narrator: Next morning, the climbers leader came to thank them all.

Climbing leader: My friend Patrick injured himself saving me, but he's mending now thanks to you, your brave engine, pony and driver and the Wonderbolts. We've noticed that he has no name but his actions all remind us of brave old Patrick. We would be proud if you would name him Patrick too.

Narrator: The manager smiled.

CFR manager: Well No. 6 would like that?

Patrick: Oh sir, yes please. It's better than being a number.

CFR manager: Very well then. Patrick it is.

Shining Armor: Long Jump, I'm proud of both you and Patrick. You know, after that rescue, me and the Manager here kept saying 'was that the same reckless engine and colt that didn't give hoot about rules?'

Spitfire: Yeah that was really impressive out there.

Patrick: Well, we couldn't have done it without all of your support.

CFR Manager: Thank you Patrick, we're are both proud of you. And same goes for you Mr. Roberts. For your actions, I award you the queens service award medal for your bravery.

Mr. Roberts: Oh thank you Sir.

Celestia: And I'm proud of you too .

Twilight: Princess Celestia!

Celestia: Hullo Twilight, my faithful student. Mr. Roberts, I've heard all about the rescue from Shining Armor and I'm proud of you too. You have been very brave and supportive during the whole ordeal that I have offer you a humble gift for your brave actions.

Narrator: Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens and Mr. Hawkins all smiled. They knew what this meant. Princess Celestia was as good as her word. Mr. Roberts came out smiling and looking 20 years old again. He now has eternal life as well and is very happy about because he feels that he is now part of the Mr. Holden's, Miss Ravens' and Mr. Hawkins' family. Patrick and Long Jump are now great friends with the other mountain engines and crystal ponies. They are still brave, and still ready to take risks when need be, but they now know that it is very stupid to take risks just for the sake of showing off.

**Alright! What's next? Ooh, bonus saga! This one is 'The Thin Controller's Engines'. Can't wait to get to that one.**


	92. The Winds Of Change

**Author's notes: This one is short, but sweet. I really like this story because it fills in a few gaps that we were missing in the RWS. Anyway, here we go.**

Dear Rachel, Mike and James

The Skarloey Railway has been going through a lot of changes these last few months. Our slate traffic has declined. It was very sorrowful day for all of us. With the quarry gone, the SKR would have fade away into oblivion. However, thanks to Pipsqueak and 3 new engines of ours, we've managed to keep the Skarloey railway a float. Anyway, these stories tell you all about it.

_The Winds Of Change_

Narrator: Many years ago, the slate quarry at Balladswail had always been the backbone of the Skarloey Railway's financial income. Though passengers were another key factor of the Skarloey Railway's finances, it was the slate which was the boom to the SkR's economy and it seemed it would last that way for eternity. However, that was not to be the case. Since 1908, the demand for slate start to decline and by 1962, the sight of slate trains became very rare. By 1964, the slates had gave out. The quarry was closed. The little engines, the foals and the main 4 drivers were very worried. Without a vital goods traffic, the railway would more or less fade into the pages of history. This, was hit hard by Peter Sam and Sir Handel.

Peter Sam: Oh dear, I don't like this at all… I can't believe this is happening.

Sir Handel: (Whisper) I know what you mean. It looks like history is repeating itself. Without the slate we'll end up like our old line.

Peter Sam: (Whisper) and end up like… him (Tearing up) We're doomed!

Narrator: Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden accompanied by Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle saw the two furlong engines and went over to calm them down.

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: (Mr Holden gently pats Sir Handel on the boiler while Miss Ravens does the same for Peter Sam) There, there now. It's gonna be alright.

Peter Sam: (Solemnly) I don't see how. Without the slate, we'll lose one of our major financial incomes for our line.

Miss Ravens: Well… not necessarily. We actually have 3 back up plans to keep this railway running.

Sir Handel: What do you mean?

Sweetie Belle: Well, we've talked to the Thin Controller and Mr. Hugh and they agreed on the 3 plans. Our first idea is to transport hay for the farmers along our route so we'll still have some goods traffic.

Apple Bloom: The second idea was from me and Babs. We've made an agreement with the local farmers to transport produce down to the Crovans Gate for the Fat Controllers engines to take.

Mr. Holden: However, even though these plans are great for a new goods revenue, they can only be operated on certain times of the year. That is why Mr. Hugh, Princess Luna and the Thin Controller have came up with the next idea to keep revenues going all year round.

Peter Sam: But what is that idea?

Miss Ravens: Well, we don't know yet. But the Thin controller, Princess Luna and Mr. Hugh will tell us tonight.

Skarloey: Don't worry you two. Just remember that all clouds have silver linings.

Narrator: With that, the two engines had to be content. That evening, all the little engines and the foals were gathered round the sheds with the main 4 drivers, when the thin controller, Princess Luna and Mr. Hugh came with an announcement.

Thin Controller: As you all are aware, since the decline in slate traffic, our railway can no longer rely on mineral traffic as a source of income anymore. We have however a solution to keep our charming line open. Princess Luna, you have the floor.

Luna: Mr. Peter Sam, Mr. Hugh, our 4 driver friends and thy self along with several foals volunteers have accounted for this well in advanced. So we have came up with three plans to keep thy railway running. Thy first 2 plans will involve creating a new income. The ideas were brought fourth from thy apples siblings Babs Seed and Apple Bloom. The first we have made an agreement with the local farmers to help bring there produce down to the NWR along our rails. The second idea involves recycling thy side cut grass that grows to close to the line. Apple Bloom has stated that when you pile the grass and leave it out in the sun, it will eventually dry into hay. With the suggestion of Featherweight, we can actually use this hay to feed the farmers livestock for the winter and fall. Mr. Hugh, you have the floor next.

Mr. Hugh: Thank you Princess Luna, ahem. Our third final plan was made by a combined effort of both Pipsqueak and Mr. Holden. Mr. Holden please take the floor.

Mr. Holden: A few weeks ago, I had gone out on one of my research trips down to the ruins at ulfstead castle and it was there that I actually found this…

Narrator: Mr. Holden pulled an very ancient old book.

Scootaloo: Huh? So it's just a book?

Duncan: You went all that way for just some silly old book?

Narrator: But the other engines, foals, Mr. Hugh, and Princess Luna sternly silenced them.

Luna: Thou may continue Mr. Holden.

Mr. Holden: Thank you. Anyway, this no ordinary book. This just so happens to be a book written by King Harold the son of King Godred McHarold. I found one passage in this book that could vital for the survival of the Skarloey railway.

Narrator: Mr. Holden cleared throat and began to read.

Mr. Holden: onnanefaarney gach trammanhibbineboin áiteanna trammanhibbinaittyntramman Mé lhouanonnanevervineeboin a vervineiuarshellaghiuartramman Beidh aittynlhouanwooshlaghaittynyiarn grá trammanonnane bheith iuarshellagh I trammanhibbineboin beag skarloey. Mo shellagheboincouyllrennaighebointramman tearmann.

Duncan/ Scootaloo: I'm sorry, but What the heck did you say?

Mr. Holden: It said 'Of all the places that I love to visit, I will I always love to visit is in the little lake in the woods. My little sanctuary.' In ancient Sudric.

Narrator: Everyone was amazed, non so much though as Miss Ravens. She knew that her childhood friend had been a history buff, but she never knew he could speak ancient sudrian.

Miss Ravens : How extraordinary. I thought that Sudric was a dying language.

Mr. Holden: Well, it takes years of practice Rachel. Ahem, anyway to get back on subject. When I read this passage from the ancient Sudric book written by King Harold, I had realised that the Lake in the woods is actually King Harold's original sanctuary. This revealed that Skarloey was his secret sanctuary, now days ago, me, Rachel, Sweetie Belle, and Pipsqueak grabbed my grandfathers rowboat for picnic on the lake and we sat in the calm crystal blue lake we suddenly hit land and there we found archaeological evidence proving that that the lake near Skarloey station is actually the secret Sanctuary of King Harold. Pipsqueak, your next.

Narrator: Pipsqueak walked up cleared his throat and began.

Pipsquak: After documenting our findings, we reported back to Princess Luna and Thin Controller. To keep our tourist pounds flourishing, we had decided to build a loop line extension to around the lake. I got the idea from Mr. Holden whom told me about a beautiful lakeside railway called. Llanberis Lake Railway, however we shall have this extension loop around the lake. This way, it will not only will it increase revenue but it will also save time from having an engine run around to the train, a strategic saving of time. Mr. Hugh, your next.

Narrator: Mr. Hugh stood up in front of the engines and began.

Mr. Hugh: So with all that said, we are currently planning on using two of our covered wagons to handle the produce services. We will utilize some of the slate wagons for hay traffic since these trucks have openings. It will be necessary to batten down the hay with ropes. The loop line itself will be a big job to undertake, so we've bought 3 new engines to help out with the construction project and eventually help you all with revenue services. They will be arriving in 2 days. We we'll need all of you to pitch in to help out with this task.

Narrator: with that the engines all cheered and whistled. Peter Sam was even more excited when the thin controller chose him to pull the first Hay and Produce train. He was very excited and started off.

Peter Sam: God bless the thin controller and Mr. Hugh. We found a way to keep our railway running. (Wiskful sigh) if only our line could have been the same way.

Narrator: So they started loading at Cros-Ny-Cruin where the gangers had cut dried grass near the line and battened them down with strong ropes. Peter Sam stopped where they had been working and they loaded the slate trucks. Then he went to the platform where the farmers were waiting to load there produce by train.

Peter Sam: (To himself) Just like the good old days. He would definitely be proud.

Narrator: and whenever the line came to farm crossing or halt, Peter Sam would stop and deliver his hay and collect the produce. He had a wonderful time. All the school children ran and waved to him and Peter Sam made new friends with the farmers and there families. When he reached the top station, he shunted his slate trucks into a siding and went back home with the produce train. Sir Handel was then going to collect the slate wagons for the return journey back down. On Peter Sam's down journey, he was to collect the farmers produce along the line and take them to transfer wharf where the big engines would take them to the either shops in the towns or to mainland station at Burrow In Furness.

Peter Sam: First rate, first rate! our line is safe!

Narrator: Even Apple Bloom and Miss Ravens were impressed.

Apple Bloom: Heheheheh... Boy, the way Peter Sam's goin' he reminds me of Rheneas exploits.

Miss Ravens: He sure does Apple Bloom.

Narrator: They made excellent time and reached Crovans gate with 4 minutes to spare.

Thin Controller: I'm proud of you Peter Sam. Thanks to you we've now secured the contract of the produce and hay traffic with the farmers. Sir Handel has just went up to collect the slate trucks and with all your help, we now know that we will make it through the winds of change.

**'Who are the other 3 engines?' you ask? Well, find out in the next one. It's called 'Icy Reception'.**


	93. Icy Reception

**Author's notes: I really adore this story. It dives a little deeper into the Peter SamXRachel relationship and blossoms PipsqueakXSweetie Belle as a couple too. I hope we get Apple BloomXFeatherweight in the series as well. And we also meet Freddie again as well as newcomer William, (The engine, not the driver) I also must note that while some people abuse Sir Handel's character and more often then not make him a punching bag, I love Sir Handel's performance in this one. I must say, atsf really knows his character inside and out. Anyway, here we go.**

_Icy Reception_

Narrator: 2 days had passed had passed since Peter Sam's successful run with the hay traffic and the produce trains. Soon work began on the construction of the loop line. Rusty, Babs Seed and Mr. Hugh worked hard take construction trains up and down the line, whilst Skarloey took the morning passenger train with Pipsqueak and Mr. Hawkins. Rheneas worked alongside with Featherweight and Mr. Roberts helped Peter Sam, Scootaloo, Duncan and Mr. Holden with there passenger trains and the farmers trains. Duncan complained bitterly about the hay traffic.

Duncan: I don't understand it! Those trains are so boring. I can't even get one good run without having to stop at each place where the men have been cutting. They call this a revenue?

Narrator: Sir Handel was fuming.

Sir Handel: I AM ASHAMED OF YOU DUNCAN! I'll admit that I really don't fancy the job either, but it is essential job. I learned a long time ago that goods services, weather small or big are non the less important. You just be lucky that we have a revenue at all!

Narrator: Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens and Peter Sam were surprised and very impressed. Normally, Sir Handel didn't like the job either, but never had they seen him stand up to Duncan like that. Needless to say, Peter Sam, though surprised himself, actually understood and smiled at his B.B.B.F.F. The new engines finally arrived later that morning. Peter Sam and Sir Handel were on early shift and were sent to pick up the new engines. The two of them were delighted. Standing there were Rachel the little diesel, and a big grey 2-6-2t steam locomotive. But as much as they wanted to, they couldn't yet reveal the true identities to him just yet. The two little engines helped pull Rachel and the grey tank engine off and neatly onto their on rails. Peter Sam was delighted.

Peter Sam: Oh Rachel. I had no idea you were one of our new engines.

Rachel: Neither did I. Oh this so wonderful. Now regularly on daily basis. I love you Sammy.

Narrator : Rachel and Peter Sam just grinned. They were so happy to finally be together again that they kissed each other on the lips, just as Duncan came up with hay train with Scootaloo. Duncan and the little pegasus filly cringed.

Duncan: Oh brother!

Scootaloo: Eeeww! Give me a break!

Sir Handel: Oh shut up you two!

Narrator: Sir Handel then pulled the grey tank engine on to the Skarloey rails.

Rachel: Hello Duncan, Scootaloo. I know you don't like romance, but a couple's gotta do what a couple's gotta do. Oh, and thanks for the backup Sir Handel. Hello to you too.

Sir Handel: No problem sister in law. Hello.

Freddie: Hullo there youngster, I'm Fredrick. But you can call me Freddie.

Sir Handel: (hesitant) It's a real pleasure to meet you too Freddie. I'm Sir Handel and this is Peter Sam.

Freddie: I see. (Hesitant) Ah I heard a rumour of talking ponies here. (Back to normal) So, what are your names.

Sweetie Belle: Hullo Freddie. I'm Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo. Nice too meet you Freddie.

Apple Bloom: And ma name's Apple Bloom.

Freddie: Are there anymore?

Sweetie Belle: Oh yes, all around this island.

Freddie: I think that sounds wonderful.

?: And so do i.

Narrator: the ponies and engines all then looked at the third new engine. He was a small short blue saddle tank engine with 4 wheels. Peter Sam went up to get the new engine on to the rails.

Peter Sam: Why hullo there. What is your name?

?: Well, I really don't have one yet.

Peter Sam: Um, if you like, I can make an suggestion?

?: Certainly. I'd like that.

Peter Sam: Great, I've got the perfect name for you.

Narrator: He already named Rachel since Miss Rachel Ravens was one of the first of the main 4 drivers he had met, barring Mr. Holden…

Peter Sam: That's it! How about William?

William: Oh yes please! That's wonderful name, umm…

Peter Sam: Oh oops. Heheheh, silly me. Forgot to introduce myself. It's Peter Sam. This is one of my pony friends, Apple Bloom.

William: Hullo there Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Hullo William.

Narrator: William was surprised.

William: Oh my. a talking pony. I knew there were rumours of talking ponies on certain island, and all those other engines from the quarry line just laughed at me, but now the joke is on them. heheheh.

Sir Handel: Heheh glad to prove those mean engines wrong for you.

William: Oh thank you, um…

Sir Handel: Oh whoops. Now I've gone and done it. It's Sir Handel, and this is Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle: Nice to meet you William. Your a cute engine.

William: Oh, uh… thanks Sweetie Belle. Nice to meet you too. Are there anymore talking ponies?

Sweetie Belle: Oh, there's masses of them.

William: Ah smashing. That's great. I can't wait to get start to work.

Narrator: The main Skarloey roster already knew Rachel and soon William and Freddie got acquainted and friends with Skarloey, Rheneas, Duncan, Rusty, Featherweight, Scootaloo, Babs Seed and Pipsqueak. After some friendly gossip, The Thin Controller and Princess Luna came up to meet the new engines.

Luna: Ah welcome to thy new home on the skarloey railway No. 7, No. 8, and No. 9. We are pleased to have thee on thy railway. We have ordered you all in to help out with increase work load and to help with the construction of the new loop line extension. If you all do well, you will each receive a name plate.

Thin Controller: No. 8, since you are familiar with the line, you will be triple heading with No. 7 and No. 9 on a construction train up to the construction site to show them the line.

Rachel: Yes Sir.

Narrator: So the next morning, Rachel with Miss Ravens and Babs Seed, William with Mr. Holden and Pipsqueak, and Freddie with Mr. Hawkins and Featherweight were all coupled together to the construction train. Rachel in front, William in the middle and Freddie in the back. William and Freddie sighed happily.

William: (sigh) This line is beautiful. I've never seen anything more beautiful than this.

Freddie: I have. It reminds me of my old railway before being sent to work for an industrial line, I must say.

Rachel: Really? Where was your old railway.

Narrator: Freddie hesitated. He was thinking about the industrial line. It was very hard for him.

( flashback )

(A manager of an industrial line is yelling at 3 engines)

?: DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU THREE WERE TALKING ABOUT THAT PATHETIC JUNK HEAP OF A RAILWAY NO. 6!

No. 6 : I'm sorry sir…

?: NO EXCUSES! NO.6! YOU KNOW THE PENALTY OF TALKING ABOUT THAT MONEY BLEEDING LINE!

No. 6: Please sir. I know what you're going through… but, do you think he'd like to see what you have beco….

?: DON'T YOU DARE BRING HIM UP IN MY FACE!

No.3: Oy! It wasn't the railway's fault! You should have been keeping a better eye on him! It's not our fault, it's your fault!

?: THAT DOES IT! FOR SPEAKING BACK AT YOUR MASTER I'M TAKING AWAY YOUR NAME PLATES!

No.4: No sir, please!

?: ALRIGHT, NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOUR ALL GOING TO SAY HULLO TO YOUR FRIEND MR. SLUDGE HAMMER! HE'S FEELING VERY HUNGRY FOR BULGING LITTLE ENGINES LIKE YOU!

(Flashback ends)

William: Freddie, are you alright old boy?

Freddie: Huh? Oh yes. Fit as fiddle, uh… don't worry. I'm sure you all mean well with your questions about the old line, but I prefer not to talk about it, please.

Rachel/William: I understand.

Pipsqueak: Well then, how about we change the subject. Where were you two built at?

William/Freddie: Hunslet works… Wait you were built in Hunslet! Ah capital! Capital!

Rachel: Heheheheh. I take you two are from the workshops then.

William: It seems that way.

Babs Seed: but how come you two have never seen each other.

William: Simple Babs Seed. I was built 1904.

Freddie: And I was built 2 years after him in 1906.

William: Heheheh… I guess it is a small world after all. Same shops, and same decade.

Featherweight: If you don't mind my asking, where did you used to work William?

Narrator: William smiled.

William: Oh I don't mind at all. Let's see. I used to work back in Wales on old quarry line. I think it was called the um… oh yes the Dinorwic slate quarry, one of many large slate quarries in all of wales. It was a fun, but kinda of dull at the same time since our traffic was nothing but trucks, trucks and more trucks of slate. I didn't mind a bit, for I knew it was important to have some income rather than no income. When I heard about the rumours about an island with talking ponies that operated on the railways there, I was intrigued but was also the subject of teasing and bullying by the other quarry engines. But I didn't take any notice.

Babs Seed: Heheheh. That a boy William. (To herself ) Heheh. I bet Diamond Tiara couldn't even penetrate him even at her worst. Heheheh.

Rachel: So, how did you come to Sodor?

William: Well when my quarry line closed down, a nice man and beautiful pony princess came by and bought me. Heheheh… needless to say that made the other engines jump. Before I was taken to Sodor, they decided to trial me on a heritage railway called the Llanberis Lake Railway to see if I could handle passengers. After all, I was quarry engine and could handle goods trains, but they need to see my potential as passenger engine too.

Miss Ravens: Ah yes. I knew you looked familiar. I was there on you trial run when I was on holiday there. You did wonders.

William: Why thank you Miss Ravens.

Mr. Holden: Especially from an engine whom worked in quarries most of his life.

William: I know what you mean. The coaches were very scared of me knowing I was a quarry engine, but I handled them carefully and they grew fond of me. Not only that, but the railway also bought several of my brothers and eventually even more bought and saved my brothers and sisters.

Mr. Hawkins: Now that's wonderful William.

William: So where did you work Rachel.

Narrator: Rachel paused.

Rachel: Well, I used to work on a railway line on a different island neighbouring to Sodor. It was called Misty Island and I worked on quarry line called the Blue Mountain Quarry. There was a lot of steam traction, I can't remember too much since I came during the late 50s and since then used to be a diesel ambassador for the Skarloey railway whenever the work load was heavy. It wasn't until this year when I was bought as permanent resident of SkR.

Narrator: The 3 engines soon reached the worksite. They soon knew what to do and set happily to work. William and Rachel would take it in turns to take the cranes, tool van and construction train up to the site in the morning whilst Freddie handled the heavy material trains. William would shunt them to a temporary siding that was to be ready on hand. Rachel then took the trucks along with the crane and tool van to where the workmen needed them. The other engines and ponies helped too whenever they could. Then by evening William, Rachel and Freddie would take the trucks and work train home to Crovans Gate. All three new engines worked so well together, that work was proceeding at a record breaking speed and the Thin Controller, Mr. Hugh and Princess Luna were pleased.

Thin Controller: Well I must say we're all very impressed. You 3 are definitely the bee's knees.

William/Freddie/Rachel: Thank you sir.

Luna: Thou has definitely proved thy money's worth. We are now have way done. Keep upith the good work thou grateful workers.

Narrator: All the engines and ponies were very impressed too, but Peter Sam couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Peter Sam: I don't understand it. Me and Rachel always work good together. We've worked the quarries, the yards, heck we even worked the television train together and what happens next? The Thin Controller and Princess Luna have the nerve to have her work with William for most of the time on that construction project. I honestly don't understand what possessed the Thin Controller or Princess Luna such an order. That William will most likely take her away from me.

Narrator: Skarloey, Rheneas, Rusty and surprisingly Sir Handel were shocked and so were the ponies.

Skarloey: Peter Sam. I'm surprised! You know as well as we do that Princess Luna, and the Thin Controller had very good reason to. William is new to this railway and so is Freddie and need to learn the line.

Rheneas: That's right. Rachel is the only newcomer that knows the line properly, so it is was only natural that they all learn the line together with her.

Rusty: What's gotten into you Peter Sam? This isn't like you.

Sir Handel : Honestly Peter Sam. I would have thought better of you. You need to learn to give the little guy a chance.

Sweetie Belle : Yeah. Besides, I doubt William is going to steal Rachel from you Peter Sam. Rachel is still going to love you no matter what. Really, you need to give the new little guy a break.

Narrator: Peter Sam said no more but he thought a great deal about it. Winter come and with it was snow frost and ice. The engines have to take very great care. There were a few steep bits but Cros-Ny-Curin was the worst of all. Engines such as Rheneas and Sir Handel had always had trouble there. It the reason why everyone had to take great care when traversing it. Peter Sam was in the yard being coaled and watered by Apple Bloom and Miss Ravens for his passenger train. Rusty also arranging two covered vans to transport the farmers milk to the top station when William with Pipsqueak and William pulled beside him.

William: Hullo there Peter Sam. How's it going?

Peter Sam: (Darkly) Fine. Just fine!

Narrator: William was taken aback.

William: Oh well that's nice um… Uh… pardon me for asking, but is something wrong?

Peter Sam: No. Well, not yet…

William : What do you mean?

Peter Sam: You may be a nice engine now, but if you cause any funny business between me and Rachel, there will be trouble.

Miss Ravens: Now Peter Sam, that was very rude. You know he isn't that bad! I'm so sorry William. He's just a bit rattled today.

Apple Bloom: Peter Sam that was very uncalled for. Now, you owe him an apology right now!

Narrator: Peter Sam grunted and went about his work leaving a very bewilder and rather hurt William behind.

Pipsqueak: It's alright William. It's just that Peter Sam is Rachel's boyfriend and he can be a bit overprotective of her sometimes.

William: Oh! So that's why he's upset. Well then, next time I see him I'll apologise and tell him that I have no intention of taking her from him.

Narrator: But all the same, he was still worried. Today, William was shunting in the yards with Rachel. This gave him a chance to speak to Rachel. Rachel looked worried.

Rachel: Hullo William. You look upset.

William: Um… Rachel, I'm worried about Peter Sam. Don't get me wrong, I think he's a great engine, but he seems to think I'm going to be replacing him as your boyfriend. I have no intentions to do so at all.

Narrator: Rachel smiled.

Rachel: Don't worry. I know you aren't. He must have seen us working together on the loop project and got a bit jealous that he wasn't working with me on it. I wouldn't worry about it.

Narrator: This made William feel better. Since it was the dead of winter, most produce and hay traffic had ended for the season. The only goods traffic the Skarloey Railway offered at this time of the year was milk. After leaving the coaches at the top station for Skarloey to take, Peter Sam had to take the vans down the line collect the milk. He was making good time, but was still cross about William.

Peter Sam: If that half pint weakling William thinks he can steal Rachel's love from me, then he's got another thing coming.

Miss Ravens : Your starting to push it Peter Sam. Give him a chance.

Apple Bloom: Ya don't mind Freddie so why can't you give William the chance he deserves?

Narrator: But Peter Sam took no notice. The trucks saw there chance for trouble.

Trucks: Lets show Peter Sam who's real half pint.

Narrator: and as soon as they reached the Gradiant of Cros-ny–curin. They began to hold back, making Peter Sam's wheels slip furiously. Apple Bloom tried to sand the rails but it was no good. The sander was frozen solid. And the train stopped on the hill.

Peter Sam: Oh great! We're stuck!

Trucks: Heheheh! Now who's the half pint?

Peter Sam: Shut up!

Miss Ravens: Oh dear. I'll go for help. Apple Bloom, stay here please.

Apple Bloom: Ya don't have ta tell me twice.

Narrator: And Miss Ravens headed off. She found a telephone and called for help. William was sent to go and rescue Peter Sam. He was happy to help and set off to the rescue. At Cros-Ny-Curin Peter Sam looked furlong.

Peter Sam: (Sighs) Rachel won't like this.

Apple Bloom: And who'd ya think got us in this mess, hmm?

Narrator: Peter Sam heard a loud whistle and then saw William coming bunker first to rescue him. Peter Sam was very cross but before he could shout his profanity, it was William spoke up first.

William : Peter Sam! I just want to apologise if we had a misunderstanding. Pipsqueak told me all about it, and I just want to tell that I have no intention of stealing Rachel from you. I've talked with her about this because I was worried for you. She was too. She told me that her heart is still for you Peter Sam. So come on now. I'll help you get home.

Narrator: Peter Sam felt ashamed.

Peter Sam: I'm sorry for that icy reception, it looks like the ice got me instead of you.

William: That's alright Peter Sam. I'm just glad we can now be friends, right?

Peter Sam: Of course.

Narrator: The two engines, the two drivers and the ponies all laughed and headed back to the shed. Later that night when the days work was over, Rachel went over to see the two engines whom were chatting and laughing together like old friends.

Rachel: I'm glad you two finally sort things out. Peter Sam, I just want you to know that even if I do work with other engines, my heart is only to you and you alone.

Narrator: Peter Sam smiled

Peter Sam: Of course, and I have new friend William to thank for that.

Narrator: Soon, Peter Sam and Rachel kissed again in the beautiful winter's night.

Sweetie Belle: Aww! Don't they look cute together.

Pipsqueak: Oh, definitely .

Narrator: Then, the two little foals looked at each other and grinned. They're eyes were sparkling and they smiling at each other and for the first time in years, they hugged each other underneath the beautiful Sudrian winter night.

**Such a cute ending. Also, Freddie's, Rachel's and William's numbers aren't permeant. They will change in future stories to stay consistent with the RWS.**


	94. Uncertainty

**Author's notes: This story is a bit dark in some places, but don't worry. This story is very important**

_Uncertainty_

Narrator: The following morning in late November of 1964, the engines ponies and even the main 4 drivers were all excited. The 3 new unofficially named engines Rachel, Freddie and William had worked very well and the loop line was nearly finished and everyone was happy. All except Rachel. She was starting to feel very depressed. Since the 1960s, Rachel had suffered from poor maintenance over the years upon her purchase by the thin controller and she found herself struggling constantly with her trains. She could hardly make it home to the sheds for a rest, in fact, she often never made to the sheds and another engine had to help her back. One morning after taking the construction train up to construction site, Rachel took the vans for the milk train down to Crovans Gate with Featherweight and Miss Ravens. Even though it was winter, she couldn't help but feel hot and bothered. Miss Ravens felt anxious and so was Featherweight.

Babs Seed: Rachel! Yo Rachel! You alright? You seem to be straining!

Rachel: (Panting breathlessly) I'll be alright… Featherweight…. OOOOFFF!

Narrator: Then with a loud bang, a spewing of black diesel smoke Rachel grounded to halt.

Miss Ravens: Oh dear. It looks like you've blown a fuse.

Rachel: Oh dear. I'm sorry.

Featherweight: It's alright. You didn't mean it.

Miss Ravens: That's right. I'll go back and telephone four help.

Narrator: Fortunately, Rusty was nearby when the call came through and he, Mr. Hugh and Babs Seed came along to help them out. They managed to get the train to Crovans Gate in time. All the engines and ponies felt sorry for Rachel, except for Duncan.

Duncan: Well that explains why I was late. I just knew it! You can't trust these smelly old diesels. Always going wrong. It's all in your frames! Probably don't have the same stamina as we do you hypochondriac!

Peter Sam: Hey! Don't be so rude to my girlfriend Duncan! At least she tried to make it, unlike some engines whom cause tunnels to collapse.

Featherweight: Yeah, so back off!

Duncan: Hmph! It's all because of that Rachel that this railway is starting slow down! I've delayed 7 times this week and who do I see having to be towed home to clear my path? It's Rachel!

Narrator: Rachel felt sad. Skarloey was furious and so was Rheneas.

Apple Bloom: Oh yeah? Coming from a someone whom decides to do scenery watching on viaduct because he didn't get polished!

Skarloey: Indeed and I had to tow set engine all the way up and down the line.

Rusty: Yeah so just go stick on a viaduct and leave my sister alone! You'll be late with your afternoon train if you dawdle about picking on other engines.

Scootaloo: Heh. He's got you there Duncan and it serves you right!

Duncan: (Groans) Just shut up Scootaloo!

Narrator: Duncan snorted away to collect his 5pm passenger train with Scootaloo and Mr. Roberts. The viaduct incident was one incident he wanted to forget. He steamed away furiously.

Rusty : You shouldn't let him tease you like that. Your still a useful diesel engine Rachel.

Narrator : Rachel still felt glum.

Rachel: I know Rusty. But… (sigh) I… I try so hard, but every time I either arrive late or have a break down. Plus, I don't even remember the last time I've been looked over.

Peter Sam: It's alright Rachel. That arrogant engine just doesn't know what age can do to an engine, even diesels.

Rusty: He's right there. I've had to get an overhaul every year.

Pipsqueak: I'm surprised no one has looked over you all this time. I'll go and talk to the thin controller to see what we can do and I'll work on you in the workshops.

Rachel: Thank you Pipsqueak. You are a kind little colt. I do hope I'll get mended soon.

Narrator: Days passed and Rachel still hadn't heard back from the Thin Controller, Princess Luna or Mr. Hugh. Even though Pipsqueak did his best to keep her running and although she tried not to worry, Rachel's condition went from bad to worse and she was found straining with her trains daily. One day, Freddie was heading up the line with a construction supply train and the milk vans for William to take down. As he crossed one of the bridges coming into Glennlock he along with Mr. Hawkins and Featherweight, they felt bump in the rails. All three were worried. As they crossed safely, Mr. Hawkins examined the bridge.

Mr. Hawkins: Oh dear. There's a crack one of the rails. I'll have to inform Mr. Hugh about the situation.

Narrator: So after telephoning Mr. Hugh, he went back and placed a speed restriction on it to warn engines not to speed across it on both sides of the bridge.

Featherweight: Well it's good thing we've noticed otherwise would have had a severe accident.

Narrator: They started again and made to the loop. Freddie warned William, Pipsqueak and Mr. Holden about the bad section of line as they set to work. All trains had to go carefully across the bridge. That evening, after William went back down to take the milk to Crovans Gate Freddie started to feel poorly. Featherweight and Mr. Hawkins examined him carefully.

Featherweight: Well there's your problem. You've cracked a steam pipe, probably when we crossed over that bridge. Rachel is nearby so she'll have to take the construction supply train back.

Freddie: But Rachel can't. It's far too heavy for her on her own.

Mr. Hawkins: You're right Freddie, but we really have no choice. We can't have her tow you back and the train. It be too much weight for her to handle in her condition.

Narrator: So reluctantly, Rachel was rostered to take it. She was really nervous as he she set out. She crossed over the viaduct safely and rumbled through the tunnel, but the trucks decided to play there tricks. They surged forward, pushing her on and on on!

Rachel: Oh no you don't!

Narrator: Miss Ravens slammed on her brakes and Babs Seed quickly through her into full reverse.

Babs Seed: NOT NOW RACHEL! HOLD ON!

Rachel: I'm trying Babs Seed!

Narrator: Soon as the track curved downward, the momentum of the trucks start to overtake them. But Rachel fought hard. If the guards hand brake hadn't been screwed on tight they probably wouldn't have managed to keep the trucks in check but they managed just barely. This proved to be short lived. With a metal sheering crack…

Rachel: Oh no! I can't hold them anymore. My brakes have failed!

Narrator: They approached the bridge. Closer and closer they came. Miss Ravens set Rachel into full reverse in a last ditch effort to save the train before she and Babs Seed jumping clear as Rachel cracked the rail through the guard rails and the whole train fell off the bridge and fell into the stream.

Miss Ravens: Oh my goodness! No! No! Call the yards!

Narrator: Down at Crovans Gate, Peter Sam, Rusty and William were just heading back into the sheds when the news came through.

Thin Controller: (frightened) WHAT?! What's that?! Brake failure?! Oh good lord not her! (Runs out side) No. 8 has… Peter Sam! Rusty! No. 7! Get the breakdown crew on the double. Rachel's been flung off the bridge at near Glennlock!

Narrator: Peter Sam and Rusty were horrified.

Peter Sam: NO! OH GOOD LORD NO!

Rusty: Come on Peter Sam! We need to hurry.

Narrator: When the three engines arrived, Peter Sam couldn't help but cry and so did Rusty. William was sad too but they all worked like heroes to helped the damaged, battered and broken Rachel back to safety on a flat bed.

Rachel: Oooooerr… I'm so sorry Peter Sam… I failed you…

Peter Sam: Oh no. Don't say that Rachel. You never failed me. You have always made me proud. It's those pain in the smokebox trucks that are to blame.

Narrator: When they reached the Crovans Gate, William and Peter Sam were ordered to shunt Rachel into the workshop, much to the engines surprised. the Thin Controller, Princess Luna and the owner were smiling as they talked about Rachel.

Luna: Yes, we could do with thy little diesel's body removed. Tis a better proposition there.

Thin Controller: Indeed, and will get a new engine from the mainland.

Owner: That's the best idea ever my old collogue.

Peter Sam: (In tears) Oh dear lord. No please! This can't be happening.

Narrator: The 4 engines and all the foals went home, fearing the worst. The weeks wore on as the engines worked hard with there traffic. Peter Sam helped out with the construction of the loop line. He was doing it for his girlfriend's uncertain fate and battling tears each passing day.

**You might be saying, 'That's, not a happy ending'. 'Ah, there well be. But that'll have to wait until next time'. Yeah, 2 quotes from the TV series episode, 'Granpuff'. We'll be getting to the Railway Series version of that story later. For now, let's get into part 4 of 'The Thin Controllers Engines'.**


	95. A Happy New Year

**Author's notes: Alright! Another saga typed up. I really like this ending because it seems to tie things up quite nicely. We also see an adorable moment between Peter SamXRachel and Sweetie BelleXPipsqueak.**

_A Happy New Year_

Narrator: A year had finally passed since Rachel's accident and her absence was felt very hard by everyone, more so by her brother Rusty and boyfriend Peter Sam. They both helped Freddie and William as much as they could with the construction project and did so good a job that the line was finally finished by the new year 1965

Duncan: Peter Sam, I'm sorry about what happened I didn't mean to say those things.

Narrator: Peter Sam was just about to yell at him when he remember what he done to William. He also remembered how kind he was to forgive him. He knew Rachel wouldn't want him to hold a grudge.

Peter Sam: Apology accepted. Thank you for owning up.

Duncan: I just wish I could apologise to her too…

Scootaloo: I know Duncan. I wish the sa...

?: And I accept your apology too Duncan.

Narrator: Apple Bloom, Peter Sam, Scootaloo and Duncan nearly jumped as a new black diesel engine rolled next to them. Peter Sam felt happier than he had been in weeks.

Peter Sam: (Delighted) Rachel! Oh my goodness! I thought never see you again.

Rachel : Heh heh heh. Don't think your gonna lose me that easily. They overhauled me good as new. I feel like a new diesel!

Peter Sam: But thought that they were going to replace you with a new engine.

Pipsqueak: That's right, with a new engine to run on.

Duncan: What do you mean Pipsqueak?

Pipsqueak: Well, her engine actually hadn't been looked for quite sometime since 1959 to be exact and it wasn't until 1964 when it reached it's certification expired. I spoke to Princess Luna the thin controller and the owner following the accident and we decided not only to give her a new engine to run on but also to give her a complete overhaul, so that way everyone still wins. Getting rid of Rachel would never do on our railway the thin controller said that himself.

Rachel : (sigh happily) I feel so much better already. Thank you for everything everyone. I am so glad to still be apart of the Skarloey Railway team and still able to run on my own power again.

Rusty: And you look like one too, heheheh….. A new design and new cab. Well this is wonderful. I'm so glad your back too.

Narrator: Peter Sam and Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore, they kissed each other happily and this time neither Duncan or Scootaloo complained about it. Later that day, the thin controller, the owner and Princess Luna had all the foals and little engines at the wharf for the special naming ceremony for the 3 new engines.

Thin Controller: We're proud of all of you. You've all been a great asset to this railway and now have earned your keep on this railway,

Princess Luna: And No.8, we are grateful to have you back. We hold nothing against you about the incident last year. The bridge is fixed, the trucks are repaired and the line is now safe. So we shall say no more about it. And now tis the time to name thy 3 new engines. No. 7 you are to be named. (cover comes off ) Fredrick!

Freddie : Oh thank you Ma'm. It just like back home in the good old days.

Narrator: The engines whistled and cheered the ponies cheered as well with the main 4 drivers.

Princess Luna : And now Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens will thou come forward and reveal the new names of No.8 and No.9 .

Mr. Holden/ Miss Ravens: Uh… yes mam.

Narrator: They stepped forward and Rachel pulled the cover down first.

Miss Ravens: And now I name this engine….

Narrator: Then Mr. Holden followed.

Mr. Holden: and now I name this engine.

Narrator: They looked and nearly tripped, in excitement.

Miss Ravens: Oh my word! It's Rachel!

Mr. Holden : Bless my soul! William!

Mr. Holden/ Miss Ravens: Oh why thank you Sir's and mam I am absolutely honoured.

Owner: I glad you two love it, you deserved them for your efforts and hard work over the years. You two deserve an engine named after you on our railway.

Narrator: Everyone cheered loudly followed by a chorus of whistles. The following day, all the engines were lined up together in a parade line to test out the new loop line. They all had a wonderful day. Everyone waved and cheered them on and they whistled and tooted happily to everyone. The run was a complete success and when they got back the Owner had even more greater news.

Owner: Thank you all for your great efforts with this operation. The line is now ready in time for the railways centenary.

Scootaloo: What's a centenary?

Skarloey: A centenary is the hundredth anniversary of a significant event.

Pipsqueak: Great scot, then that must mean that you and Rheneas are…

Rheneas: That's right. We are both one hundred years old and still in good condition.

The owner: That is right. It has now been over 100 years since the Skarloey railway's official opening day in 1865. We have decided to invite the Duke of Sodor to come pay a visit to celebrate the official opening and centenary of the Loop Line and the skarloey railway. We have Pipsqueak, Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden and Sweetie Belle to thank for that. Without them undertaking the task, this would have never been possible.

Narrator: everyone whistled and applauded, Sir Handel and Peter Sam whistled the loudest and smiled happily.

Sir Handel: (Whisper) He's finally coming home at last.

Peter Sam: (Whisper) Oh i can't wait to tell him all the adventures we had.

Pipsqueak: Well that is grand. I'll have to tell Miss Cheerily about this at school.

Mr. Holden: I am so going. I've never missed a centenary in my life and this one is no exception.

Miss Ravens: I'm in!

Mr. Hawkins: You can count on me!

Mr. Roberts: I'm with you all the way!

Narrator: Everyone clapped, cheered and whistled happily of the new year of celebration. Sweetie Belle spoke quietly with Pipsqueak.

Sweetie Belle: Thank you so much for all your help Pipsqueak. We couldn't have made this possible without your help.

Pipsqueak: Anytime Sweetie Belle, and we've got our friends here to thank too.

Sweetie Belle: You're right Pipsqueak.

Narrator: But their little eyes twinkled and for the first time in their lives they smiled as they kissed each other in the new warm Sudrian sunlight, of the new year that dawned. The 3 new engines are now great friends with the ponies and the Skarloey engines. Rachel and Rusty still do repair work on the railway as well as the produce and hay traffic in turns with the steam engines, William and Freddie work on excursion and farmer's trains to along with the other steam engines to give the two diesels a rest. They are looking forward to centenary, and best of all, Rachel and Peter Sam will be together to see it happen. Everyone smiled happily. This year was going to be a very good year for Main 4 drivers, the little foal railway volunteers and every single one of the Thin Controllers engines.

**Alright! 'Very Old Engines' is coming up next. Look out for that everyone.**


	96. Crosspatch

**Author's notes: This is one of the longest stories I have had to edit, but I'm good with it. It gives us some more insight into the past of not only Skarloey and Rheanes, but also the ponies' and humans' ****ancestors. Let's go.**

Dear Miss Ravens, Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Roberts and Princess Celestia. Can you believe it? We all learned that one hundred years ago, when Skarloey and Rheneas first arrived on their railway, they were young and silly…

Mr Holden: (Rushes into the office and had a quick idea in mind when he saw Pinkie Pie) Pinkie! Um… you know the cake that we were baking for the ponies and humans to eat at Skarloey's and Rheanes' 100th after party?

Pinkie Pie: Yes?

Mr Holden: It's due to be ready in 10 seconds, I need you to go and get it!

Pinkie Pie: (Gasps) SUPER DUPER PINKIE PIE IS A GO! (Gallops downstairs.)

Mr. Holden I can't believe that worked.

(Mr. Holden takes over letter)

Sorry about that. Pinkie Pie was just trying to be friendly. Anyway, like Pinkie Pie stated earlier, Skarloey and Rheneas were young and silly like any child would be during the early years. Skarloey was sulky and bouncy, and Rheneas didn't fancy that at all and they quarrelled, but they soon made up for it and have been firm friends ever since. To commemorate both the completion of the loop line and to celebrate the SKR's centenary, the Owner has just given Skarloey and Rheneas a lovely 100th birthday. Pinkie Pie really helped out too with the cakes. Too bad Skarloey and Rheneas couldn't eat them themselves. Heh. Skarloey and Rheneas also told me that they're twins Talyllyn and Dolgoch, at Towyn, are 100 too. You know Rachel, it really is amazing what history can teach you. We've learned a lot about Skarloey and Rheneas humble beginnings, but we also found out more about the lost ancestors of Equestria. Needless to say that the apple family and Twilight Sparkle were both amazed and delighted to learn about the Lost Ancestors, but I think the most exciting thing we've learned was how old our friendship bond is. Anyway, here's the tale that Skarloey and Rheneas told me about their humble beginnings.

Your Best Friend forever

William James Holden.

_Crosspatch_

Narrator: It was the summer of 1965. It was one day before Skarloey and Rheneas's 100th birthday and the main 4 drivers and the foal volunteers were getting the engines ready for the celebrations for tomorrow. Miss Ravens were just finishing on Rheneas with Apple Bloom and Babs Seed, Big Macintosh and Applejack, whom had the day off that day, oiling and greasing the bearings and then polishing his brass, whilst Mr. Hawkins with Featherweight was finishing up with Sir Handel, Peter Sam was being serviced by Mr. Roberts and Scootaloo, Rusty, Duncan, Freddie, Rachel and William had already been finished. Mr. Holden was working with Nancy Sweetie Belle and Rarity whom also had the day off were working on Skarloey. Skarloey made a face.

Skarloey: Ugh! Not again with the polish girls please! Those brushes are itchy!

Nancy: It's just a tiny polish.

Rarity: She's right. So come on Skarloey. You need to look your best for your's and Rheneas's 100th Birthday.

Sweetie Belle: She's right you know. This is a special occasion for you.

Skarloey: But I am nice! You 3 are just fusspots. That's what you are.

Rarity: Oh are we? Well if that's the case.

Sweetie Belle/Rarity/Nancy: Then you're a horrid old crosspatch!

Rarity: How could you call us such names? Hmph.

Narrator: Nancy and the two unicorn sisters polished him vigorously. Then Skarloey smiled.

Skarloey: Nancy, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, now that you mention it, I really was a crosspatch once. Shall I tell you?

Sweetie Belle: Oh yes please. Good thing I've got my notepad again.

Rarity: Why sure, definitely. I do love good story.

Nancy: Yes please.

Skarloey: Well come down here then. I can't tell it properly if your fussing up there.

Nancy: Alright. I'll be ready in just five minutes

Narrator: Nancy climbed down. She, Rarity and Sweetie Belle sat on a box. The other engines woke up too, and the rest of the little foals Applejack and Big Macintosh came over.

Sir Handel: Did I hear that your going to tell a story Skarloey?

Skarloey: Oh. Sir Handel. I didn't know the rest of you were awake.

Peter Sam: Well, we are.

Pipsqueak: I love good story too.

Rusty: Don't suppose we could listen in too?

Skarloey: Of course my friends.

Applejack: Why thank you kindly Skarloey.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup.

Scootaloo: This will be awesome!

Rachel: I'll listen in too.

Featherweight: Same here I can't wait.

Duncan: What's all the fuss about?

Babs Seed: Skarloey's going to tell another story. Now keep quiet Duncan.

Narrator: The rest of the ponies and the main 4 drivers sat down on the box with Sweetie Belle, Rarity and Nancy, and the old engine began.

(Fletcher Jennings & co. 1864)

Skarloey Narrating: The year was 1864 during the golden age of the Victorian era. Talyllyn, Dolgoch, Rheneas and I were built together at Fletcher, Jennings, and Co Lowca near Whitehaven, Cumbria, England.

Nancy speaking through flashback: Who are Talyllyn and Dolgoch?

Skarloey Narrator: Talyllyn is my twin, Dolgoch is Rheneas's. They're railway is at Tywyn in wales it is called the Talyllyn railway.

( present day)

Apple Bloom: Oh yeah. Ah remember Miss Cheerile tellin' us about the Talyllyn railway. She's coming down here to centenary as well.

Skarloey: Ah good for her. Anyway back to the story.

(1864 Fletcher Jennings)

Skaroloey narrating: Talyllyn and Dolgoch were painted green with black lining and gold trimmings, whilst Rheneas and I were painted in red with blue lining. In those days, me and Talyllyn had only 4 wheels then and no cabs, Dolgoch and Rheneas were also cabless as well.

Scootaloo: (Through flashback) Wait a minute, you had no cabs? How come?

Pipsqueak: (Through flashback) That's because the industrial revolution during the Victorian age was still fairly young. They were mostly focusing on getting the wheels rolling before adding the décor on the product. That was one main goals for the railway industry too. Oh, my apologise Skarloey. Please continue.

Skarloey: (Through flashback) Oh that's alright Pipsqueak. You answered a very important question.

Skarloey narrating: Anyway, Talyllyn and I thought we looked splendid and talked everlastingly how good we'd look pulling coaches.

Talyllyn: (sighing happily) I say Skarloey, wouldn't it be marvellous to go flying down the line with a passenger train in tow.

Skarloey: It certainly would Talyllyn. I can't wait to get to my new home. It will great.

Talyllyn : Same here Skarloey.

(Crovans Gate present day)

Sweetie Belle: What about trucks?

Skarloey: Heheheh. We were just recently built and didn't think we had any use for them.

(1864)

Skarloey Narrating: Eventually, I was finished first in the spring of 1865 and sent away to Sodor on a paddle steamer ship. I didn't like that it wobbled dreadfully.

Skarloey: Ooooohh… I really wish I was on land now. (Gulp) Oh good lord. I think I'm gonna be sick.

Skarloey narrator: But before we even got to Sodor we had to make an stop at Dublin Ireland to pick up some cargo and Some irish immigrants bound for Sodor. We also picked up immigrants whom jumped on the ship at Dublin Port to set out for the Sudrian voyage.

(Present)

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens were starting to get very curious.

Mr. Holden: Uh Skarloey, pardon me for interrupting you, but do you recall the name of that ship you were on?

Skarloey: Funny enough, I do. It was the P.S Cumberland.

Miss Ravens: Hmm. That rings a bell. Oh, do carry on.

Skarloey: With pleasure Miss Ravens.

( 1864)

Skarloey Narrator: The journey was rough and quite miserable until a day after we left Dublin Ireland. I heard someone whistling a little tune. It sounded beautiful and it was like I forgot all about my troubles. Then I saw a 21 year old Irish man standing next to me.

?: Well hullo there young lad. I take yer headin to Island Of Sodor as well?

Skarloey: Why yes. How 'bout you?

? : We'll by jov. I'm headin that way me self to look for work on the railways over there. Say what's yer name me lad?

Skarloey: I'm Skarloey

Sean Holden: Well it's a pleasure to me ye Skarloey. Me name's Sean Rodger Holden (concerned) say, why the long face Skarloey me lad?

Skarloey: (sigh) I guess I'm just miss my friends.

Sean Holden: Aye I know how ye feel Skarloey. I felt the same way when me father passed away and I left me mother. Say, I know how to cheer ye up me lad. How bout I sing ye a song that me father sang to me when I was a wee young lad.

Skarloey: Okay.

Skarloey narrator: The man pulled out a fiddle put in tune and began to play and we began to sing a very beautiful song.

Sean Holden: (Singing) May the road rise to meet you,

May the wind be ever at your back.

May the sunshine warm upon your face,

And the rains fall soft upon your fields.

And until we meet again.

May God hold you, May God hold you

Ever in the palm of his hand..

Sean Holden: alright now Skarloey me lad. Would ye like to join in?

Skarloey: Uh sure. I'd love that.

Sean Holden/Skarloey: (singing) May the road rise to meet you,

May the wind be ever at your back.

May the sunshine warm upon your face,

And the rains fall soft upon your fields.

And until we meet again.

May God hold you, May God hold you

Ever in the palm of his hand.

Ever in the palm of his hand.

the palm of his hand.

(Present day)

Skarloey: (Sigh a lone tear of joy) In all my years I've never heard a such a beautiful song in my life.

Narrator: and then Mr. Holden suddenly jumped in excitement.

Mr. Holden: Wait a minute. Did you say the man was from Ireland and his name was Sean Rodger Holden?

Skarloey: Uh, yes I did. Why?

Mr. Holden: OH GOOD LORD! That was my great grandfather.

Skarloey: Bless my soul! Well, what small world it is then. Anyway, back to the story.

(1864)

Skarloey narrating: So everyday, Sean Holden would come up every afternoon just see if I was alright. He always seemed to know how to cheer an engine up, heck even cheered up every single immigrant down blow the deck. He also asked me about my life at England, all about my history. I was very flattered and even wrote down things in a little diary of his. He told me that he was writing things he learned on his journey's.

Sean Holden: Come on now lads and lasses, I know what'll make ye all smile brightly. (pulls out his fiddle and tunes into key) A merry happy song of the old country.

Sean Holden: (singing) When Irish Eyes Are Smiling, sure 'tis like a morn in spring.

In the lilt of Irish laughter, you can hear the angels sing.

When Irish hearts are happy, all the world seems bright and gay,

And When Irish Eyes Are Smiling, sure, they steal your heart away.

There's a tear in your eye and I'm wondering why,

For it never should be there at all.

With such power in your smile, sure a stone you'd beguile,

So there's never a teardrop should fall,

When your sweet lilting laughter's like some fairy song

And your eyes twinkle bright as can be.

You should laugh all the while and all other times smile,

And now smile a smile for me.

Sean Holden : Alright now all together me lads and lasses.

Everyone: ( singing) When Irish Eyes Are Smiling, sure 'tis like a morn in spring.

In the lilt of Irish laughter, you can hear the angels sing.

When Irish hearts are happy, all the world seems bright and gay,

And When Irish Eyes Are Smiling, sure, they steal your heart away.

Sean Holden: (singing) For your smile is a part of the love in your heart,

And it makes even sunshine more bright.

Like the linnet's sweet song, crooning all the day long.

Comes your laughter so tender and light.

For the springtime of life is the sweetest of all,

There is ne'er a real care or regret.

And while springtime is ours, throughout all of youth's hours,

Let us smile each chance we get.

Everyone/ Skarloey: (Singing) When Irish Eyes Are Smiling, sure 'tis like a morn in spring.

In the lilt of Irish laughter, you can hear the angels sing.

When Irish hearts are happy, all the world seems bright and gay,

And When Irish Eyes Are Smiling, sure, they steal your heart away.

Skarloey narrator: One particular day, my Irish friend actually made friends with another immigrant whom had jumped ship at Dublin.

Skarloey: Why hullo there Mr. Holden, how's the party down stairs?

Sean Holden: Aye they're just great. Whenever they hear a sweet old tune, it always brightens up their spirits with a flicker of candle light me lad. Oh by the way, I'd like introduce ye to a new friend I made.

Skarloey narrator: He stepped aside and a young girl walked up.

Skarloey: Oh why hullo there. My name is Skarloey. What's your name?

Emily Ravens: Hullo Skarloey, I'm Emily Catherine Ravens. Pleasure to meet you mate.

Skarloey: Same here. So I take your from Britain?

Emily Ravens: Oh bless you no. I'm actually Australian. I jumped the ship at Dublin.

Skarloey: I see. So how did you two meet?

Sean Holden: Well….

(flashback)

Sean Holden Narrate: I was on the deck tuning me families fiddle. I was just about to test it, when I heard a beautiful voice singing. It was coming from the deck. So I followed the noise and there she was, singing the most beautiful song I've ever heard. I joined in too with me fiddle and voice.

Emily Ravens: (Singing) Dreams to dream In the dark of the night When the world goes wrong

I can still make it right I can see so far in my dreams I'll follow my dreams Until they come true

( Sean Holden starts playing his fiddle with her song)

Emily Ravens: (singing) Come with me You will see what I mean There's a world inside No one else ever sees You will go so far in my dreams Somewhere in my dreams Your dreams will come true

(Sean holden starts to sing softly at first then till it reaches the same level as her volume)

Emily Ravens/ Sean Holden: ( Singing) There is a star Waiting to guide us Shining inside us When we close our eyes Don't let go If you stay close to me In my dreams tonight You will see what I see Dreams to dream As near as can be Inside you and me They always come true.

Sean Holden Narrating: she then turned and noticed me.

Emily Ravens: Oh good evening. I didn't even see you their mate.

Sean Holden: ( Nervous) Oh aye yes, it sure is a beautiful night me lass. Um, but aren't ye a bit cold, the sea is going to be cold tonight. Ye might catch a cold, these sea breezes can get pretty cold at night.

Emily Ravens: Um right mate, say how bout we go get some dinner down in the ships soup kitchen. Sound like a good to you mate?

Sean Holden: Aye that be a grand idea There lass.

(Pause flashback)

Emily Ravens Narrating: Well we went down below the ships deck and had a nice bowl of soup and biscuits together. Heheheh he even poured a bowl of soup for me. He really was a gentlemen.

(Present)

Narrator: Miss Ravens then bubbled over with excitement.

Miss Ravens: Good lord! I knew the P.S Cumberland sounded familiar.

Scootaloo: What do you mean?

Miss Ravens : Skarloey, the girl that Mr. Holden's great grandfather introduce to you, Emily Catherine Ravens, she was my great grandmother.

Applejack: Well I'll be. What are the chances of that happen?

Big Macintosh: (surprised) Eeeeyeahpp…..?

Mr. Holden: Wow… You can say that again. Alright, please do continue.

Skarloey: Very well then.

(1864)

Skarloey narrator: Heheheh. After hearing that comment, Sean blushed brighter than my paint work. Emily Ravens took over the story.

Emily Ravens: And so we sat down at our table and ate our dinner whilst talking about our lives back in our home lands.

(flashback in the soup kitchen. The 2 immigrants were sitting and eating there dinner together and talking about their homelands).

Emily Ravens: Your Sean Rodger Holden, aren't you mate?

Sean Holden: Uh, aye, yes, yer right there Lass. How did ye know me name?

Emily Ravens: Easy. Your always the optimistic singer of the passengers. I tell ya, you've really kept a lot of spirits up mate. Some of the immigrants here pretty much had no choice but to immigrate and most have almost lost hope, yet you always keep their hopes burning brightly. I commend you for that mate.

Sean Holden: Why thank ye young lass, them's mighty kind words. Miss uh….

Emily Ravens: Oh sorry. I forgot to introduce myself mate. I'm Emily Catherine Ravens.

Sean Holden: Wow, that be a lovely name Emily.

Emily Ravens: Aw thank you Sean. So what was your life like back in Ireland?

Sean Holden : Well… I was born 1850, near tail end of the potato famine that struck Ireland in 1845.

Emily Ravens: (sympathetic) Oh my. How awful. However did you survive.

Sean Holden: We survived on exported food from around the globe, but unfortunately, me father never made it by the end. Miraculously though, me mother and I survived and since then I have had very positive outlook on life. I know how precious life is and that the good lord is always watching over us. Music always helped me see positive and that's why I always play me father's fiddle and sing too.

Emily Ravens: Sorry about your father. I'm glad you see a positive look on life though. That's important mate.

Sean Holden: So what was yer life like back in Australia?

Emily Ravens: Well, I was born in 1851 me and my family lived on a horse ranch back in Melbourne Australia. You could say I was mostly a country gal, mostly riding horses and taking care of them as well. I have my mum to thank for that bless her soul. However, I also had developed a really interesting hobby as well Sean.

Sean: Really what was that?

Emily Ravens: (smiling ) Writing, I loved writing stories about from my imagination and thanks to my fathers coaching in writing techniques, I also learned to master that hobby too.

Emily Ravens Narrating: I pulled out a book of the stories I had written through the years. Sean's eyes widened with wonderment as I showed him each story.

Sean Holden: Wow! This is incredible. Ye wrote all these when ye were wee lass?

Emily Ravens: Indeed I did.

Sean Holden: We'll, I'll be this amazing ye know that I'm actually workin on a writin project me self Emily.

Emily Ravens: Really? What's that?

Sean Holden Narrating: I pulled out me dairy me mother gave me before I left.

Sean Holden: Right here I've been writing about me experiences I had when I was a wee young lad. I've also been writing about the history of me home in Dublin Ireland. And now I'm writing about me life as Sodor Irish immigrant.

Emily Ravens: How fascinating. Say I've got an idea mate. Maybe we can work together on writing projects.

Sean Holden: Aye that sound like a grand idea Emily me lass.

Emily Ravens: you really mean it?

Sean Holden: I certainly do.

Emily Ravens: aw that's wonderful. You know, seeing you preform songs to other immigrants here, it makes me want to try my hand at singing to them as well. Can I give it a try?

Sean Holden: Why, be me guest Emily.

Emily Ravens: Thanks Sean.

Sean Holden narrate: So we got up I tuned me fiddle and we began to sing.

Emily Ravens: (singing) In South Australia I was born, heave away, haul away

In South Australia, 'round Cape Horn, were bound for South Australia

Haul away your rolling king, heave away, haul away

Haul away, youll hear me sing, were bound for South Australia

As I walked out one morning fair,

Sean Holden: (singing) heave away, haul away

Emily Ravens: (singing) 'Twas there I met Miss Nancy Blair,

Sean Holden: (singing) were bound for South Australia

Emily Ravens/ Sean Holden: (singing) Haul away your rolling king, heave away, haul away

Haul away, youll hear me sing, were bound for South Australia

Emily Ravens: ( singing) There's just one thing that's on my mind,

Sean Holden: (singing) heave away, haul away

Emily Ravens: ( singing) That's leaving Nancy Blair behind,

Sean Holden: (singing) were bound for South Australia

Emily Ravens/ Sean Holden: ( singing) Haul away your rolling king, heave away, haul away

Haul away, youll hear me sing, were bound for South Australia

Emily Ravens: (singing) In South Australia I was born,

Sean Holden: (Singing) heave away, haul away

Emily Ravens: (singing) In South Australia, 'round Cape Horn,

Sean Holden: (singing) were bound for South Australia

Emily Ravens/ Sean Holden: ( singing) Haul away your rolling king, heave away, haul away

Haul away, youll hear me sing, were bound for South Australia

Emily Ravens/ Sean Holden: ( singing) Haul away your rolling king, heave away, haul away

Haul away, youll hear me sing, were bound for South Australia

(Flashback ending)

Sean Holden: And our friendship was formed.

Skarloey narrating: Sean Holden and Emily Ravens looked and I smiled broadly they're Emily Ravens' eyes were smiling just like Sean Holden's. It wasn't long till we at last landed Kirk Ronan port. However, the big railway called the Sodor and Mainland Railway at the time kept me waiting. They had no cranes to lift me out. It wasn't the Fat Controllers railway then. I can tell you, he could have managed that much better.

(Present day)

Nancy : what did they do?

Skarloey: They used the steam ship's derrick crane, and they nearly turned me upside down too. They left me waiting while they arranged truck.

Narrator: the ponies, engines and Nancy giggled

Rarity: Hehehhahahahah too rich hahahaheheahahaha!

Nancy: You must have looked funny.

Narrator: Skarloey rolled his eyes.

Skarloey: Yes, and I felt it too. I got crosser and crosser. (Sighs) That was an experience I want to forget.

Peter Sam: Heheheh. Oh don't worry Skarloey. We're only playing with you.

Skarloey: I know Peter Sam. I know you are just joking.

(Kirk Ronan 1864)

(Men trying to off load Skarloey)

Workmen : Steady … Steady… .

(Skarloey nearly turns upside down)

Skarloey: Whoa! Who ! hey! Hey! Whoa!

Workmen 2: Oy careful! Ya nearly turned him upside down!

Emily Ravens: Oh dear. I hope he doesn't fall.

Workmen 1: Nah, he won't.

Workmen 2: Alright, let's get the truck ready.

Skarloey: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!

Workmen 1: Ah you'll be fine! We'll have you down in a little bit, just don't move.

Skarloey: (Sarcastic) Ha ha ha very funny!

Skarloey narrating: They soon fastened me to the truck at last, and after getting his job, Mr. Holden's great grandfather came back with a nelson box tank engine to take me away to the Skarloey railway. His name was Neil. He was ugly but kind, and we were soon friends. Much to my surprise he there was a pony operating him.

Neil: Hullo lad. My names Neil the No. 2 Box tank engine of Sodor and Mainland Railway. What's yer name?

Skarloey : I'm Skarloey… Nice to meet you Neil. Say, whose that horse you're working with?

Zap Apple: Howdy! I'm Zap apple!

Skarloey: (frightened) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT TALKS!

Skarloey narrating: I was so startled that I nearly jumped and fell of the truck.

Neil: Whoa whoa there Wee one. He doesn't mean harm. He came with a group of other ponies along time ago to help build and run the railways here.

Sean Holden: Aye, that's right Skarloey me lad. Just calm down lad. I felt the same way when I got me job for S&M.

Skarloey: Are there more around?

Zap Apple: Oh yeah. Masses of us.

Neil: So yer bound for the wee railway eh? Ye must put some order into yon trucks over there. The haver's they make ye'd hardly belief laddie.

Zap Apple: He's right. I heard from my cousin whom works there has had trouble keepin them order.

Skarloey narrator: I didn't like the sound of that, but I was too tired to say anything else. Lots of people and ponies were waiting for me when we reached Crovans Gate. They weren't used to engines and it was dark before I was on my rails. Then they left me lonely and unhappy and wishing Rheneas was here.

(present day)

Apple Bloom: Ah wait. Is that pony one of ma and Babs' past relatives?

Skarloey: That's right Apple Bloom. The Apple Family have always been helping here for many generations. They were some of the original lost ancestors whom helped to build and work on many railways around our island.

Babs Seed: Oh wow. I didn't know that.

Mr. Holden: How extraordinary! I just knew that the rumours were true about the lost pony ancestors! Boy, Twilight will be pleased. So, what happened then?

Skarloey: Well…

(1864)

Skarloey narrating: Trucks were everywhere next morning when Sean Holden came to his second job on Sodor on my railway. Suddenly, with a rattle and roar, a train of loaded trucks came in. I was surprised.

Skarloey: How did you do that? Theres no engine!

Workman: They've come down by gravity. The empty ones need pulling up though. That's why you've come.

Skarloey: But can't they go up by garav-whatever it was you said?

Workman: Gravity only brings things down. We need horses, or ponies, or engines like you to pull them up.

Skarloey : WHAT?! Am I to pull trucks?

Workmen: Of course. Sean Holden, you'll be working with another pony with Skarloey. (whistles)

Skarloey narrator: And another pony came up with a blossom for a cutiemark.

Apple Blossom: Howdy there Skarloey and Sean Holden. I'm Apple Blossom. I've come ta help ya'll out with gettin' the trucks up the track.

Skarloey: But I don't want trucks. I want coaches.

Sean Holden: Ah come on Skarloey me lad. It can't be all that bad.

Apple Blossom: Heheheheh. You have a lot to learn young one.

Skarloey Narrator: She and the laughed and walked away. Soon, Mr Mac, the manager at the time arrived with some men. He showed them my parts from a book.

Mr Mac: We are going to steam you Skarloey.

Skarloey: Can I pull coaches sir?

Mr Mac: No, certainly not.

Narrating Skarloey: I gave him such a look. They didn't understand engines so it was easy. My fire wouldn't burn, and I made no steam I just blew smoke at them.

Sean Holden: (Coughs) Skarloey, why are you blowing smoke at everyone me lad?

Skarloey: I won't go unless I get to pull coaches.

Apple Blossom: Oh. Well, ah never. Don't be a bad engine.

Skarloey narrating: They called me bad names but I didn't care. Next day they tried again.

Appleblossom: Come on Skarloey. Start up.

Skarloey: I won't go. I told you yesterday.

Sean Holden: Ugh Skarloey. This again me lad?

Narrating Skarloey: …And the next.

Apple Blossom: Really Skarloey? Show a wheel.

Skarloey: Why are we going through this again?

Sean Holden: Ye know me lad yer pushin yer luck, and I should know all about luck me self.

Narrating Skarloey: …And the next. I just gave them my look and wouldn't do a thing. At last, everyone gave up.

Mr Mac: Fine! Be a crosspatch. But we are not going to look at your sulkily face all day. We will cover you up, and leave you till your a better engine.

Skarloey Narrator: And they did too. Sean Holden and Apple Blossom fetched a big tarpaulin and covered me up. I didn't like that.

Sean Holden: We warned ye. Well I'll be going back to me job on the S&M. Maybe you'll be a better engine next time I see yee

Apple Blossom: I'll let you know if he's a better engine Sean.

Sean Holden/Apple Blossom: Goodbye Skarloey.

(Present day)

Nancy: I think it served you right!

Rarity: It sure should have. How could you? Hmph!

?: Never mind about them Skarloey.

?: Please tell us what happened next

Narrator: Nancy and Rarity turned and looked. The mane 6, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence, Prince Shining Armor and a group of ponies and humans all gathered round to listen to Skarloey tell his tale.

**Alright! Part 1, check. Let's go onto 'Bucking Bronco'.**


	97. Bucking Bronco

**Author's notes: Again, this story is another fun one, and gives us an insight to Skarloey's and Rheanes' history. I also love the other tidbits of information thrown in about the human's and ponies' ancestors. Also, 2 things to note: 1, the blushing shown back in 'Crosspatch' wasn't meant to imply any sort of relationship between Sean Holden and Emily Ravens, they are just friends. 2, engines being startled of the ponies when they 1st meet them is a reoccurring gag in the series. Anyway, let's go.**

_Bucking Bronco_

(Crovans gate 1864)

Narrating Skarloey: I was lonely and missable for days. At last, the manager and Sean Holden came.

Mr Mac: I hope now that your a better engine.

Skarloey: Oh yes sir, please sir.

Mr Mac: Because, I've asked Mr Bobby and his new pony friend Citrus Orange to come and look after you. Sean Holden you'll be learning how to drive Skarloey under Mr. Bobby's wing starting as apprentice fireman.

Sean Holden: Aye sir. it'll be me pleasure

Narrating Skarloey: Mr Bobby had helped to build me in England. I liked him. But at the time, I didn't know who Citrus Orange was.

Skarloey: Who's Citrus Orange?

Mr Mac: She is Apple Blossom's rival, regretfully.

(Crovans gate, present)

Babs Seed: Whoa. Hold it Skarloey.

Apple Bloom: Our past relatives were rivals?

Skarloey: Yes. It's hard to explain young fillies. Maybe when you are in your teens you would understand it a bit better. As I was saying.

(Crovans Gate 1864)

Narrating Skarloey: …We soon had steam up and coupled up to the trucks.

Mr Bobby: Come on Skarloey.

Citrus Orange: We must finish the line before the inspector comes.

Skarloey: Hmm. This isn't so bad after all.

Sean Holden: Aye, that'a boy Skarloey me lad.

Narrating Skarloey: I didn't mind pulling trucks with Mr. Bobby, he taught Sean Holden many things on how to operate me and they took it in turns to drive me. Why eventually, Mr. Bobby and Sean Holden taught Emily Ravens and though a little reluctant, the S&M Manager and Mr. Mack allowed her to work with us. We worked so hard that by the time Rheneas arrived in 1865, the line was ready. I was so pleased to see Rheneas again.

Skarloey: Rheneas! Good to see you my brother. Oh Rheneas, I've missed you so much!

Rheaneas: Calm down Skarloey. It's good to see you too. Wow. Nice job you did here.

Skarloey : Why thank you Rheneas. Oh, I'd like to introduce you to our new friends

Sean Holden: Top of the morning to ye Rheneas. Me names Sean Rodger Holden,

Emily Ravens: Good Morning Rheneas, my names Emily Catherine Ravens. Pleasure to meet you mate. We all met Skarloey on the paddle steamer the P.S Cumberland together.

Rheneas: Why pleasure to meet you two. I hear you two are becoming quite the bees knees.

Citrus Orange: Nice to meet you Rheaneas. I'm Citrus Orange.

Skarloey narrator: Although we were built around the same time as each other, Rheneas never got so bouncy and excited as I did. Well… when I say that, I don't mean his first encounter with the famous ponies of Equestria.

(Kirk Ronan port, 1865)

Rheneas: Well, this is lovely. Who are you?

Neil: I'm Neil, I work alongside with me brothers Rolf whom's named after a castle somewhere and Sean whom's named after one the most promising railway engine drivers in all of Sodor whom came from Ireland, Sean Holden.

Rheneas: Really? And who's the other?

Neil: Ye be suprisied laddie, it's young girl named Emily Ravens. Some of the men scoff at her for this, but we engines and Sean Holden believe that anyone has right to whatever they believe.

Rheneas: Yes. Very true indeed. (Notices the pony) Hullo? What is that horse doing up there? Isn't it against rules?

Jewel: I beg your pardon young engine, but I'm not a horse I am a pony. More importantly, I am lady.

Rheneas: (startled) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT TALKS!

Neil: JEWEL! Calm down Rheneas. This very normal here on Sodor. There are loads of talkin ponies here.

Jewel: Hullo Rheneas. I'm Jewel. I'm sorry for the scare.

Rheneas: (Shaken) That's alright (Gulp, calming down) It's just my first day here. I'm still a little new.

(Crovans gate present day, 1965)

Narrator: Everyone and everypony chuckled and laughed as Rheneas blushed.

(Pinkie Pie trombone fail song)

Rheneas: Uh, heheheheheh…. Yeah. I was a bit startled too like Skarloey. Anyway, continue brother

Skarloey: right um… lets see. Were we… Ah yes.

(Crovans gate 1865)

Rheanes: Ah. I see your another one of those famous talking ponies I've seen and heard of. Nice to meet you too. I've never seen ponies that small before.

Skarloey: Indeed. That was my reaction too. They are so small, they can fit in where the people operate our little control thingys.

Rheanes: Oh. Who's this other pony coming over here?

Citrus Orange: Oh no! Not Apple Blossom!

Apple Blossom: Hello there. Who are you?

Rheanes: My name is Rheanes. Nice to meet you. Uh Apple Blossom is it?

Appleblossom: Yes (In a not too happy tone.) I see you met Citrus Orange here. (Climbs up onto Rheanes' footplate.)

Rheanes: What's wrong?

Skarloey: According to the manager, they are rivals.

Rheanes: Oh dear.

Narrating Skarloey: Like I said, Rheanes didn't get as bouncy and excited as I did. He worked without hurry or fuss with Apple Blossom and Emily Ravens. Trucks often played tricks on me to make me cross.

Skarloey: Oh. Hey! Stop that!

Truck 1: Hold back!

Truck 2: Hold back, pass it on.

Citrus Orange: Oh no. Stop it trucks!

Trucks: (laughs)

Sean Holden: (Sighs) This is going to take a while.

Narrating Skarloey: But they soon found out that teasing Rheanes was a mistake .

Truck 1: Hold back!

Truck 2: Pass it on.

Rheanes: (Bumps them) Don't you play your tricks on me.

Truck 1: I take that back.

Appleblossom: Good job Rheanes. That's the way.

Skarloey Narrator: And soon he passed his knowledge of trucks to me, and we soon had them under control. Then one year later in 1866 Rheanes was shunting with Apple Blossom and Emily Ravens on his footplate…

Pinkie Pie: (Through flashback) Or 'where the people operate [your] little control thingys' as you called them back then.

Skarloey (Through flashback, sighs) Yeah, (To self) How could I have been so dumb back then? (Continues narrating.) When I pulled up alongside with Citrus Orange, Mr. Bobby and Sean Holden on my footplate.

Skarloey: I'm really excited! I'm pulling a directors train and taking the inspector tomorrow. Think of that!

Citrus Orange: It will be heaps of fun for us both.

Emily Ravens: Oh that does sound like fun. I wish I was going with you.

Sean Holden: Aye. Same here me lass.

Rheaneas: You mind your bucks and bounces then Skarloey. The directors won't like them.

Apple Blossom: Watch yourselves.

Emily Ravens: And be careful out there mates.

Sean Holden: Thanks for the advice. We'll try to be careful

Skarloey: POH! I know how to handle passengers.

Citrus Orange: Whose side are you on you fool!

Sean Holden: Neither yer's nor Apple Blossom's side. I be wantin' no part of this grudge between the two of ye ponies.

Emily Ravens: Good on ya mate!

Apple Blossom: What?! Come on, you can't be…

Emily Ravens: Enough! I don't want any part of your grudge between you and citrus orange either mate.

Citrus Orange: Hmph! Well anyway, we can take the train better then you and Rheanes can, Apple Blossom.

Apple Blossom: Yeah right. That will be the day.

Citrus Orange: Come on Skarloey. Let's go find the coaches.

Skarloey narrator: We bounced away to fetch the coaches whistling cheerfully.

Skarloey: Hullo Girls.

Agnes: Who is it?

Beatrice: It's an engine. He's come to take us out.

Agnus: Beware of strange engines. We must be on our guard.

Beatrice: (Giggles) But our guard's just come.

Jemima: Who's just come? I don't know.

Beatrice: Our guard has just come?

Jemimia: Oh! Why didn't you say so?

Agnus: All the same, we must be on our guard.

Jemima: What? You want to know far? How far to where?

Agnus: No! I said we must be on our guard?

Jemima: We're going far? We're only going to lake and back.

Agnes: No! I said we must be on our guard.

Jemima: 'We must be going to a farm?' I don't know if there is a farm on the trip.

Agnes: NO! I SAID WE MUST BE ON OUR GUARD!

Jemima: Oh! Why didn't you say so?

Agnes: Ugh!

Skarloey: Come along. We have a train to do. I'm so excited.

Citrus Orange: Me too Skarloey. (Climbs down from his footplate and couples the coaches up, then climbs back to the footplate.) Right. Let's go.

Sean Holden: I only hope yer know what yer doing lad and lass.

Narrating Skarloey: I pulled them happily to the station. Agnus, still not fully convinced, kept saying...

Agnus: Be on your guard. Be on your guard.

Jemima: What? Are we going too far? I don't think so

Agnes: Ugh! I said be on your guard.

Jemima: You need to be at the yards? Why? We have job to do.

Agnes: I SAID BE ON YOUR GUARD!

Jemima: Oh, why didn't you say so? But I don't think the guard would like us to be on top of him.

Skarloey Narrating: The coaches groaned. But I was too excited to listen.

Citrus Orange: You must be excited to pull this train Skarloey.

Skarloey: That I am Citrus. I can't wait! Alright, Mr Bobby, reverse me onto the train.

Sean Holden: Aye, neither can I me lads and young pony lass.

Mr Bobby: Right.

Skarloey Narrating: So I ran round and backed down onto coaches, simmering excitedly.

Skarloey: It's fun, it's fun!

Agnes: You may look harmless, but we'll watch you. We'll watch you.

Jemima: What? We need to watch Ruth? What for?

Agnes: Ugh! Not again.

Jemima: Have we started yet? (looks at the rails) I don't think so?

Ruth: Just be quiet Jemima, and don't speak.

Jemima: Can fly's speak? I don't think so.

Agnes: Ugh! Note to self; Tell Mr. Mack to get a hearing horn for Jemima.

Narrating Skarloey: She took me aback, but even Agnus couldn't complain about our upward journey. We stopped at every station, and the directors got out to admire the arrangements. Everything went well.

Ruth: Good job Skarloey. I must admit, your doing absolutely great.

Jemima: What? You need to harvest Grain? I don't think you can.

Skarloey: Uh, is that coach alright?

Lucy: Oh yeah, she's fine. Unfortunately the poor dear is deaf.

Sean Holden: Aye, I see what ye mean me lass (sigh) Poor dear.

Beatrice: Yeah I know. Hopefully in the future they'll fix her hearing.

Lucy: Same here.

Citrus Orange: I hope so too.

Skarloey narrating: We were going well. We reached the top station in fine style.

Agnes: Well, not bad young engine. I think I might have misjudged you.

Citrus Orange: Heh, nothing to it. Ah, eat your apples out Apple Blossom.

Skarloey: (Chuckles) Good one Citrus. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces.

Sean Holden: Alright ye two, ye be pushing yer luck.

Narrating Skarloey: The manager joined us on the footplate for the journey home.

Mr Mac: It looks so easy. Can I drive him please?

Sean Holden: Oh I don't know sir. It took me quite a while to learn me self. Have ye ever driven an engine?

Citrus Orange: Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Sean, Mr. Bobby will be supervising. Don't see what could go wrong Mr Mack.

Mr. Bobby: Step right up Sir.

Sean Holden: (To himself) Famous last words.

Narrating Skarloey: We were running nicely.

Skarloey: 1st rate, 1st rate!

Narrating Skarloey: I gathered speed, and all unknowingly, I began to bounce. Mr Mac, alarmed, closed the regulator too quickly and too much.

Sean Holden: NO! MR. MACK! YER BRAKIN! TOO HARD!

Citrus Orange: Uh oh.

Mr. Bobby: MR. MACK! YOUR GONNA SMACK THE COAC…

Narrating Skarloey: But it was too late. Agnes' buffers's clashed.

Agnes: HE'S PLAYING TRICKS! BUMP HIM GIRLS! BUMP HIM!

Skarloey Narrator: They surged against me, urging me on. I bounced and lurched and swayed, I couldn't help it. The Manager lost his footing reached wildly for hand rail, and disappeared.

Skarloey: What the? Oh no! I can't stop! Help!

Mr Mac: Stop the train you... Whoa. (Falls off the footplate.)

Skarloey: Brakes, please!

Mr Bobby: I got it.

Skarloey Narrating: Mr. Bobby and Sean Holden seized my controls and stopped the train. They looked back to see two legs waved wildly from a bush, the manager was unhurt but very cross.

Citrus Orange: Oh dear. That's no good. (Climbs down to help Mr Mac.)

Sean Holden: Coming!

Mr Bobby: Wait for me!

(They all helped Mr Mac out of the bushes.)

Mr Mac: I will not ride that bucking bronco again!

Narrating Skarloey: He sat in Beatrice for the rest of the journey. The directors complained they have been badly shaken. They said it was my fault.

Skarloey: What did I do?

Citrus Orange: I don't know Skarloey. We will work it out when we get back.

Director 1: We want Rheanes to take the train tomorrow.

Director 2: We don't want this bucking bronco.

Director 3: You will stay in the shed.

Skarloey/Citrus Orange/Sean Holden: (Sighs) Yes Sir. Sorry sir.

Narrating Skarloey: But later, the manager came.

Skarloey: I'm sorry sir. I did try to be good.

Mr Mac: I understand completely. It wasn't your fault Skarloey. I'm sorry I was cross with all of you. But I'm afraid that, we must do what the directors say now, but I'll make it up to you later.

Citrus Orange: You did try Skarloey. It's ok my friend.

Skarloey: Thank you Citrus.

Sean Holden: Aye, that a be alright Sir. We all make mistakes, but what do ye say we put that all water under the bridge be friends again how about it.

Mr. Mack: (Smile) heheheh I'll drink to that, (Shakes Sean Holden's hand)

Sean holden: Hahahaha, thank ye sir. Tis good to be friends again. Speakin of drinks, after today's events, how bout we go down to Crovans Gate Inn and have ourselves a wee pint of that Apple cider that Apple Blossom and Zap Apple always makes. All on me paybucket sir.

Mr. Mack: Heheheh. Sure, why not.

Skarloey narrating: So they went to Crovans Gate inn and each had a lovely drink of Apple Blossom's and Zap Apple's apple family cider. Heh… I can tell you, Citrus Orange wasn't too happy to know they were going to drink her rival's beverage.

(At Crovans Gate Inn)

Emily Ravens: Good evening mates! I'm glad to see you still got your job on the SkR Sean. I was afraid that you were going to get fired.

Sean Holden: Aye. Same here Emily. I was a wee bit frightened too me lass…

Mr. Mack But we've made up for it, and we're all back on good terms.

Sean Holden: Oh by the way Emily, we've got some good news for ye me lass.

Emily Ravens: Oooh, really? What is it Sean?

Mr. Mack: You and Apple Blossom will be taking the inspector tomorrow with Rheneas.

Emily Ravens: OH THANK YOU SIR! I can't wait to tell Apple Blossom and Rheneas about this. They will be pleased.

Apple Blossom: Ah heard the news. Ah'm standin' right here ya know!

Emily Ravens: Oh, right, of course.

Apple Bloom: Yippe! Ha ha! Eat your heart out Citrus!

Sean Holden: Aye. Ye know, me thinks that this calls for another round on me. Oy! Zap Apple, how bout 5 more round of yer famous apple cider for me and the lads and lassies here on me.

Zap Apple: Coming right up Sean, but who are the other two ciders for?

Sean: Heheh why there for ye and yer sister me friend.

Zap Apple: Alright, now your talking

Skarloey narrator: Zap Apple handed down the drinks and they all drank their cider happily. The inspector was pleased with Rheneas next day.

Rheaneas: Ok. That's done. I didn't do too bad, did I sir?

Inspector: You did very well for a new engine.

Apple Blossom: I'm glad that you pulled it well Rheneas. They are very pleased.

Emily Ravens: I must say, good boy Rheanes. You did very well.

Rheneas: Thank you both. I must admit, I was a little shaky.

Emily Ravens: Never mind. Let's get you back to the sheds.

Narrating Skarloey: He told the directors about some improvements that were needed.

Inspector: But, on the whole, your arrangements are good. Now to see Skarloey. (Goes off to find him)

Apple Blossom: Well, he will never be as good as what you have done Rheneas.

Emily Ravens: (Severely) Apple Blossom, don't push it!

(At the sheds.)

Inspector: I think gentlemen, you are mistaken. Skarloey should prove to be a useful engine. But, he needs another pair of wheels. Take my advice and have them fitted. Then you will see a difference. Good day gentlemen and ponies.

Skarloey Narrator: The inspector tipped his hat, and walked kindly away.

**And that was 'Bucking Bronco'. Next is 'Stick-In-The-Mud'.**


	98. Stick-In-The-Mud

**Author's notes: Again, this flashback is another fun one. I love seeing an insight to Rheanes' and Skarloey's past. Let's get to it.**

_Stick In the Mud_

(Crovans Gate yards 1866)

Narrating Skarloey: Mr Mac was as good as his words. A few days later, I came back from Fletcher Jennings with a pair of trailing wheels to finally subdue the rocking motion, and the piece of resistance, a cab.

Citrus Orange: Wow. You have 6 wheels. (Notices Skarloey's cab) What's that?

Skarloey: According to what the people at the works said, it's called a cab. I'm not sure what it's for, but whatever it's for, I love it.

Mr Mac: A cab is the latest thing for engines. I hope it will cheer you up after your disappointment.

Skarloey: It sure will sir. Thank you so much.

Mr Mac: I'll be back later. (Walks off.)

Sean Holden: Well bless me soul Skarloey me lad. I must say ye look marvellous.

Skarloey: Oh, Rheanes is going to be so jealous when he sees me now.

Citrus Orange: Wait until Apple Blossom hears about this.

Sean Holden: Oy Don't be pushin yer luck me lad and lass.

(Crovans gate sheds present day)

Rheanes: (Chuckles) It cheered him up too much.

Peter Sam: Oh really Rheanes?

Sir Handel: What happened next?

Babs Seed: Go on.

(SkR, 1866)

Narrating Rheanes: The silly coaches made Skarloey worse.

Agnes: Ooh! Girls, look at Skarloey now.

Ruth: Wow. Such a handsome engine.

Jemima: 6 wheels and a cab.

Lucy: Very distinguished girls.

Beatrice: It's a pleasure to see him.

Skarloey: Why, thank you so much girls.

Citrus Orange: I knew they would like you now.

Sean Holden: Aye, Well I must admit, ye have really started to become the centre of attention to yon coaches Skarloey me laddie.

Narrating Rheanes: He soon got too big for his wheels.

(Crovans gate present)

Skarloey: I did too.

Rusty: Still taking notes Sweetie Belle?

Sweetie Belle: Yep. Got 2 pages full from the last 2 stories and filling in a 3rd for this one.

Rachel: What's with all the notes girls?

Apple Bloom: Well, The Reverend Edwin "Teddy" Boston, The Reverend Wilbert Vere Awdry, Rachel Marie Ravens and William James Holden are writing another book.

Rusty: Another book?

Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden : That's right .

Babs Seed: Wow! How many have come out?

Apple Bloom: Oh loads. 19 books from what I recall from memory and this will be number 20, as well as some other books that have been exclusive ta Sodor.

Mr. Holden: Your quite right Babs Seed

Scootaloo: Hold it. Rach, Will, is that who your named after? Rachel Marie Raven and William James Holden?

Rachel: Why yes Scoots. All the Skarloey Railway engines are named after a person or place, right?

Peter Sam: Indeed so.

Scootaloo: Wait so, your all named after a person or a place on Sodor?

Freddie: Correct Scootaloo.

Miss Ravens: Skarloey is named after the lake in the woods. Rheneas is named after the divided water fall.

Mr. Holden: Sir Handel is named after the Owner Sir Handel Brown. Peter Sam is named after the controller, Mr Peter Sam.

Miss Ravens: Rusty was named after one our preservationist members whom was nicknamed Rusty because he always worked in the machine shops before he retired. Duncan is named after another preservationist named Fergus Duncan. Freddie is named after one his drivers from his old railway. And Rachel…

Mr. Holden: And William…

Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden: Are named after us.

Scootaloo: Oh! That makes sense.

Sweetie Belle: I think we are going off topic guys.

Rachel: Oh, we just got a little carried away. Do continue Skarloey.

Skarloey: No hard feelings my friends. But, I think Rheanes should take over.

Rheanes: You sure brother?

Skarloey: Go on Rheanes.

Rheanes: Ok. Anyway...

(SkR 1866)

Narrating Rheanes: He boasted about his cab until I was tired.

Skarloey: Hey Rheanes. Look at me now!

Sean Holden: Oh, not again me lad.

Citrus Orange: Look over here Apple Blossom.

Rheanes: What's that?

Appleblossom: I don't know Rheanes. Good question.

Skarloey: It's a cab. The coaches said I looked very distinguished.

Citrus Orange: And it was a crowd pleaser to see him.

Sean Holden: (Despairing) Emily me lass please save me, I dinna encourage them.

Skarloey: You should get a cab like me Rheanes, and be up to date!

Rheanes: No thank you. You look like a snail with that house on your back!

Applebloom: You don't go much faster either.

Emily Ravens: Trust me Sean, I ain't fairing too well myself mate.

Citrus Orange: Slow! Let me tell you...

Rheaneas: Who was late 3 times last week?

Skarloey: It's no use talking to you 2. Your just old sticks in the mud. (Puffs off with Citrus Orange and Sean Holden.)

Narrating Rheanes: They called us more names and we quarrelled.

Mr Mac: That's it! I had enough of this! You 2 will face back to back when you get to the sheds when you get back from work! As for you ponies, you will be on opposite sides of the inn.

Skarloey, Rheaneas, Citrus Orange and Apple Blossom: Fine sir!

Narrating Rheaneas: This went on for days and days.

Sean Holden: Oh dear, Emily me lass. I knew this weren't going to end well with them lads and lasses. I just wish we could find a solution for them to stop quarrelin'.

Emily Ravens: Same here

Rheneas narrator: One dark Monday morning, Skarloey was rostered to take the quarry mens train up to the quarry.

Mr Bobby: Come on Skarloey. We are going to take workmen to the quarry.

Skarloey: You always pick on me for wet days. Why?

Sean Holden: Ye, have a cab to keep us dry. Come on.

Citrus Orange: Let's go. (Jumps into Skarloey's cab) Anything to get away from that Apple Blossom.

Skarloey: Ok fine. (Puffs off) now I wonder if cabs are worth it.

(Pause Flashback)

Rheanes: Ok Skarloey, your turn again.

Skarloey: Right. So anyway...

(Flashback)

Narrating Skarloey: ...I slipped and slid on the damp rails.

Skarloey: I don't want to go any further.

Citrus Orange: Come on Skarloey. When we get this done, Rheanes and Apple Blossom will be so jealous that they won't know what to think.

Sean Holden: Alright ye two, yer really startin to push yer luck,

Citrus Orange: Ah shut Sean!

Skarloey: Alright let's... Uh oh! Mr Bobby, Sean, stop the train!

(There was a crash. Skarloey was stuck in a landslide.)

Skarloey: Oh no! Rheanes will laugh at me now.

Citrus Orange: That isn't good at all.

Guard: I'll get help. Be right back. (Gets into an empty car and goes to get help)

(Pause Flashback)

Skarloey: Alright bro, tell this last part.

Rheanes: With pleasure Skarloey.

(Flashback)

Narrating Rheaneas: An hour later, Emily Ravens and Mr. Peter, my other driver were warming up when...

Apple Blossom: Whoa Rheanes, look. It's a runaway truck!

Rheanes: Truck, yes. Runaway, no. Someone is riding in it. I believe it's Skarloey's guard. What's he doing here?

Guard: There's a landslide beyond the tunnel. Skarloey's run into it. He's stuck. The mud's like treacle.

Apple Blossom: Oh come on! Really?

Rheanes' driver: Show a wheel Rheanes.

Rheanes: I'm sorry Mr Peter sir, but that Skarloey's too swanky. He and Citrus Orange say Apple Blossom and I are sticks in the mud. They can jolly well stick in the mud themselves.

Apple Blossom: It serves them right.

Emily Ravens : But there's poor Mr Bobby, Sean Holden and the quarrymen. Does it serve them right too mates? The guard says the mud's like treacle.

Rheanes: Oh dear. That will never do.

Apple Blossom: We must save them before they get sucked in.

Narrating Rheaneas: And off we puffed with some trucks and some workmen.

Rheaneas: Things aren't too bad after all.

Emily Ravens: Oh Sean! thank goodness you're alright mate.

Sean Holden: Yeah same here, me the lads have partly cleared the line and we've have levered Skarloey back. I dug Citrus out me self too.

Skarloey: Oh great! That's just lovely! My paintwork is all dirty.

Citrus Orange: And just look at my coat! This will never do.

Emily Ravens/ Sean Holden: Oh shut up! Just be glad you're being rescued.

Apple Blossom: Pay no attention them Sean, Emily and Rheanes.

Narrating Rheanes: We cleared the rest of the line and pushed Skarloey back.

Rheanes: That's done. Let's get the quarrymen to work.

Narrating Rheanes: Mr Bobby cleaned and Sean Holden oiled Skarloey's wheels in motion, so when I returned with the coaches, I could help him back to the shed. When we got back...

Skarloey: I'm sorry I was swanky.

Citrus Orange: So am I. Thank you for helping us.

Rheanes: (still cross) Not at all.

Apple Blossom: I still don't think your honest here.

Rheneas narrating: Sean Holden and Emily Ravens lowered there heads in defeat at trying to get us to reconcile. Then Skarloey and Citrus Orange laughed

Skarloey: (Laughs) I'm the stick in the mud after all!

Citrus Orange: (laughs) Me too! Not you 2.

Rheanes and Apple Blossom: (laughs)

Rheanes: You 2 do look funny!

Sean Holden/Emily Ravens: ( laughing)

Sean Holden: Well what do ye say me lads and lasses.

Emily Ravens: Friends again mates?

Citrus orange/Appleblossom/Skarloey/Rheneas: Friends.

Citrus Orange: Thank you some much you two

Apple Blossom : You've done wonders to us all.

Skarloey: Well if there is one thing if there is such thing as magic.

Rheneas: Then that magic must be the most beautiful thing in the world

Citrus orange/Apple Blossom/Skarloey/ Rheneas: Friendship.

Appleblossom: How bout we all have a round of apple cider?

Citrus Orange: and a round of orange juice?

Apple Blossom/Citrus orange: on the house.

Sean Holden: Well now me lads and lasses I purpose a toast to the greatest magic of all, the

Sean Holden/Emily Ravens: the magic of friendship

Narrating Rheanes: We were laughing when the cleaners came, and we were still laughing when they left.

Cleaner 1: Poor engines. (Taps head)

Cleaner 2 : Poor kids

Cleaner 3: And poor ponies. They need to calm down.

End Flashback

Rheanes: We learned sense. And thanks to your great grandparents Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens, we have been firm friends ever since.

Rusty: What an entertaining story.

Sir Handel: Your born storytellers you 2.

Skarloey: Thanks Sir Handel.

Sweetie Belle: Hold on, Rheanes, when did you get your cab?

Rheanes: Oh, well, that's a bit of a story too. I also remember when Skarloey here overcame his fear of bridges.

Skarloey: (Looks embarrassed.) Uh… well, I uh… (Clears throat).

Everyone: Please tell us Skarloey.

Skarloey: (Quietly but playfully to Rheanes) Your on thin rails Rheanes. Very thin rails. (Outloud) Very well. We'll tell you about that.

**Yeah, another bonus story is coming up. It's actually a rewrite of one of the TVS episodes. Look out for that.**


	99. Skarloey, Rheneas and the Viaduct

**Author's notes: Just a headcanon story of how Rheneas got his cab and how Skarloey overcame his fear of a ****viaduct. I really like this one because, it takes a step in making Skarloey and Rheneas more mature as well as give us some more insight into their past.**

_Skarloey, Rheneas and the Viaduct_

(Skarloey Railway, 1867)

Narrating Skarloey: One day, I was with Citrus Orange and Sean Roger Holden taking some trucks to be loaded with slate.

Skarloey: What a lovely day it is Citrus Orange and Sean Holden.

Sean Holden: Aye me lad. It reminds me of me old home back in me home country of Ireland.

Citrus Orange: Indeed so Skarloey. The day couldn't be better. Oh, here we are at the viaduct.

Narrating Skarloey: But little did I know that the viaduct had been damaged in a storm the night before. Now, back in those days, the viaduct was not made of stone like it is today. It was made of wood and had no guard rails. We started to cross, when Sean Holden saw to his horror that of the beams had crack

Sean Holden: LOOK OUT SKARLOEY ME LAD!

Skarloey/Citrus Orange: What?...

Skarloey narrator: Sean Holden braked hard as me and Citrus orange shut our eyes. Fortunately we stopped and were still on the rails, but the wooden board beam was straining to hold us up.

Citrus Orange: Oh no! This isn't good at all.

Narrating Skarloey: I didn't know how to get back onto safe rails at the time.

Skarloey: Oh. I wish Rheanes was here. What do we do?!

Sean Holden: We can't reverse away, otherwise the movement might weaken the 'll just have to whistle for help.

Skarloey Narrating: Rheneas, Apple Blossom, and Emily Ravens was waiting at Glennlock with Agnus, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice when they heard our distress call.

Rheneas: Oy, did you hear that? That sounds like Skarloey's whistle. It sounds as if he's in trouble.

Emily Ravens: We've got to go and save them! Come on Apple Blossom and Rheneas.

Apple Blossom: You don't have to tell me twice.

Skarloey Narrator: Apple Blossom and Emily Ravens scrambled into Rheneas and they quickly set off to the rescue. A few moments passed, and Rheneas finally arrived.

Rheanes: Oh my. Skarloey!

Apple Blossom: Oh my! Citrus orange!

Emily Ravens: Oh my goodness. Sean! Are you mates alright?!

Sean Holden: Well, we've better Emily me lass!

Apple Blossom: Don't worry, will get you guys to safety! Just don't fall off!

Skarloey: Does it look like we've have a choice?

Narrating Skarloey: After the guard anchored me down, Rheneas pulled the trucks away and when they returned, Apple Blossom got out her families lasso and lassoed my coupling hook and tied the other end to Rheneas' coupling hook. Emily Ravens opened the regulator and Rheneas gently eased back taking the strain and carefully pulled me away from the bridge. Needless to say, Citrus Orange, Sean Holden and I were very grateful.

Skarloey: Thanks brother. What would I do without you?

Rheneas: No problem. I'm just glad that you're okay.

Sean Holden: Thank you Emily me lass. I thought I'd be a goner soon.

Emily: Of course I'm not going to let my very first friend get hurt badly.

Citrus Orange: That was too close for comfort.

Apple Blossom: You are right there Citrus Orange.

Narrating Skarloey: That night, our controller Mr. Mack came to the sheds.

Mr. Mack: Rheneas, I am very pleased with you. For a reward for your bravery , I will get you fitted with a cab like Skarloey.

Rheneas: Thank you so much sir.

Narrating Skarloey: So Rheanes went to the works and came back with a cab.

Rheanes: Hey Skarloey. Like my new look?

Skarloey: I sure do Rheanes. Now your up to date, like me.

Rheneas: And I'm supposed to be the younger brother. (Chuckles.)

Citrus Orange: Really? I thought Skarloey was the younger one.

Rheneas: Nope. Other way around. I was finished later than him.

Skarloey: That's right. And I was finished earlier than him.

Apple Blossom: Oh yeah. I met you 1st, then Rheanes.

Skarloey Narrator: A few days later, Mr. Mack came to the sheds.

Mr. Mack: Good news. The viaduct has been mended. The workers trucks have been left there. Skarloey, I need you, Citrus Orange and Sean Holden to collect them.

Sean: Aye aye Mr. Mack Sir!

Skarloey: (nervously) Yes sir.

Citrus Orange: Right. (Jumps into Skarloey's cab)

Rheneas: Brother, are you alright?

Skarloey: Just really really nervous. I don't want to go.

Rheneas: Skarloey you have nothing to be afraid of. Mr. Mack said that the viaduct is mended. Apple Blossom, Emily and I will rush over there if you need us. (Sees Apple Blossom cloud watching) Won't we Apple Blossom?

(Apple Blossom still distracted )

Emily Ravens: Yoohoo, Appleblossom? Shake a leg mate.

Appleblossom: (Jumps up) Um, yes, of course Rheneas and Emily.

Rheneas: And Citrus is there too. No worries.

Skarloey: Thanks brother. See you later. (Puffs off.)

Narrating Skarloey: When I got there...

Citrus Orange: There are the trucks Skarloey.

Sean Holden: Alright now, Skarloey me lad. Let's go.

Skarloey: Ok Citrus and Sean Holden. If you're sure.

FLASHBACK PAUSES

Skarloey: I started to cross, but I stopped dead in my... Tracks. Get it?

(Everyone laughed at the joke.)

Peter Sam: Oh yeah. Stopped in your tracks, because we are engines and we run on tracks.

Rheneas: Good one my brother.

Skarloey: Thanks everyone. Now, as I was saying...

FLASHBACK RESUMES

Sean Holden: Oy! What are ye playing at Skarloey me lad?!

Skarloey: Oh my. This is scary. I can't do this.

Citrus Orange: It's ok Skarloey. The viaduct is safe now.

Narrating Skarloey: Sean opened the regulator, but I was so scared that I refused to move another yard.

Sean Holden: Ugh! Come Skarloey me lad, it's safe to cross the viaduct!

Skarloey: No! I don't want to. It's too scary!

Narrating Skarloey: Sean Holden and Citrus Orange slapped their faces in defeat.

Sean Holden: Ugh! It's no use Citrus me lass. He's petrified and no doubt about it. We'll just have to go back.

Skarloey Narrating: and so we sadly went all the way back to the sheds. When we got home, Rheneas, Citrus Orange and Emily Ravens were surprised to see us back so soon and without the trucks.

Rheaneas: Brother! What are you doing here?

Skarloey: That viaduct is too high and scary. I don't want to go back there.

Sean Holden: He's absolutely petrified of the bridge Emily me lass.

Emily Ravens: Oh dear. I guess will have to do it for you then I'll tell Mr. Mack.

Apple Blossom: (Sigh) Looks like we have to do it Rheanes.

Rheaneas: Right. But if you don't go back to the viaduct soon Skarloey, Mr. Mack will be cross.

Narrating Skarloey: And they set off. For the rest of the week, Emily Apple Blossom and Rheaneas had to do my work as well his own for that job. Each day, Rheneas would collect the trucks and coaches and puffed over the viaduct with his heavy load, sometimes combining both passenger and goods together. Then one day, Mr. Mack came to the sheds to see me.

Mr. Mack : If you can't go across the viaduct, you must shunt trucks and the coaches here at crovans gate. I can't have engines not doing as their told.

Skarloey: Yes sir. Sorry sir.

Citrus Orange: Come on Skarloey. Let's do it.

Sean Holden: Yeah. At least we'll be doing something.

Narrating Skarloey: and so we went about shunt trucks and Agnes, Ruth Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice for goods and passenger runs respectively. Then one Saturday, Rheneas was taking mine and his trucks to the viaduct as usual. But he puffed so hard that he ran out of steam.

Rheanes: Oh no. I'm out of water.

Emily Ravens: Perfect Just perfect!

Apple Blossom: That's just great now we're stuck here!

Narrating Skarloey: Back at Crovans Gate, me, Sean Holden and Apple Blossom were shunting in the yards when Rheneas' guard came down to us in an empty truck.

Rheneas' guard: Skarloey, Rheaneas has broken down on the viaduct.

Skarloey: What? My brother in trouble?! We have to save him!

Citrus Orange: Come on then.

Sean Holden: Right, their be no time to lose me lad and lass!

Narrating Skarloey: We rushed over to the Viaduct. I was scared, but determined.

Skarloey: (To self) Right. It's ok Skarloey. You can do this. Here we go.

Sean Holden: It's alright now Skarloey me lad. Me and Citrus Orange will be with yee all the way.

Citrus Orange: He's right, just do you're best.

Narrating Skarloey: I took a deep breath, Sean Holden opened the regulator and ever so carefully I eased slowly onto the viaduct. It creaked and groaned under my wheels but I kept on going.

Skarloey: I must do it! I must do it! I must help Rheneas, I must!

Skarloey narrating: I made one last great effort soon, I reached Rheneas.

Citrus Orange: Well done Skarloey.

Sean Holden: That'a boy Skarloey me lad! Well done. We've did it me lad and lass! haha

Narrating Skarloey: Sean Holden bravely climbed out and coupled me and Rheanes up, and I pulled Rheanes off the viaduct.

Rheanes: Thanks brother. You were very brave.

Skarloey: No problem bro. Happy to help.

Apple Blossom: Oh thank you Citrus Orange. I'm so glad you came for us.

Citrus Orange: Oh. Nothing to it. I'm just glad I could help.

Emily: I cannot thank you enough for saving us Sean.

Sean: Aye, nothing too it me lass. I'm just glad to help me friends. Say, how bout we all head down to Crovans Gate Inn and get a couple pints of Orange juice and Apple cider all on me. To propose a toast to Skarloey!

Apple Blossom: Best thing you've ever said!

Citrus Orange: I second the motion!

Emily Ravens: Oh thank you Sean, mate.

Sean Holden/Emily Ravens/Apple Blossom/Citrus Orange: To the inn!

Skarloey narrator: And after me and Rheanes were back in the sheds, they all raced down to Crovans Gate Inn.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Skarloey: Ever since then, I've never have been scared of the viaduct ever again. Long after that, the viaduct was strengthened by stone, and both me and Rheneas became really useful engines.

Narrator: The listeners the main 4 drivers the ponies all stirred and got up.

Everyone: Thank you Skarloey and Rheanes. Now you've told us about the old days, we can give you both a splendid birthday next week that you will never forget.

Twilight Sparkle: And thank you so much for telling us more about the lost ancestors. You two have been a great help.

Skarloey: Anytime Twilight.

Narrator: They all went home except for Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens, whom both wiped a tear from there eyes.

Miss Ravens: Skarloey, Rheneas we want to thank you so much for telling us about your past. We had no idea that my great grandmother and Mr. Holden's great grandfather were close friends.

Mr. Holden: Thank you so much. It really means so much to us. I know me and Miss Raven's have been friends for a long time, but we never knew our friendship legacy was that old.

Rheneas: Oh anytime Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens, anytime at all.

Narrator: The two best friends forever, Mr. William James Holden and Rachel Marie Ravens walked hand in hand back to their train and headed home.

**Alright! Bonus one, check. Wait, how many stories are we at on the website? 99?! Oh my word! That means 'Duck And Dukes' will be number 100. Wow! What perfect timing. Skarloey and Rheanes are having their 100th birthday and so is the SkR. Look out for that everyone.**


	100. Duck And Dukes

**Author's notes: Story 100?! What a coincidence! Wow! This story is one of my favourites of the RWS. It's a shame we don't see Sir Handel's reaction to the news in the books, but here I think we got a reasonable one.**

_Duck and Dukes_

Narrator: On the day before Skarloey's and Rheneas' 100th birthday, Peter Sam and Apple Bloom along with Miss Ravens had taken the passengers to Crovens Gate with Agues, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice to where Duck was waiting with some coaches and Applejack on bored his cab whilst Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Holden got down. Mr. Hawkins was waiting for Sweetie Belle to come by and pick him up for work in Sir Handel and Mr. Holden waited for Babs Seed with William.

Peter Sam: Hi Duck, Applejack, Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Holden.

Apple Bloom: Hi Duck. Sis!

Miss Ravens : Hey Will, Mike.

Applejack: Hey Peter Sam, coaches, Miss Ravens. Come here AB.

(The apple sisters run over to each other and hug)

Duck: Hi Peter Sam, Apple Bloom, coaches, Miss Ravens. Aww. Sister love. So where's Mr. Roberts?

Miss Ravens: Oh, he's helping with Duncan and Scootaloo with the hay traffic.

Mr. Hawkins: I'm just going to be waiting for Skarloey to try out our new saloon coaches.

(Sir Handel comes up with Sweetie Belle.)

Sweetie Belle: Saloon coaches? I didn't know we had those.

Mr. Holden: The thin controller and Princess Luna and all us found one of these abandon in garden at Harwick in 1959, and then we found 7 more in several places on Sodor, as derelict grarden shed's, hen house's, abandoned summer home's and summer holiday chalets.

Sweetie Belle: Golly. They must be in terrible condition?

Miss Ravens: Well they were, but Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Roberts, Mr. Holden, Pipsqueak and I restored them all with the help of our friends from the railway society.

Sweetie Belle: Oh that's nice.

Sir Handel: It sure is. Things are going 1st rate. (Looks over to Peter Sam, quietly) This has to be perfect for… you know who. Ok?

Peter Sam: (Quietly) You got it. Tomorrow's the big day. The others are going to be so surprised!

Mr Hawkins: (As he got into Sir Handel's cab) What are you 2 gossiping about?

Sir Handel/Peter Sam: Nothing Mr Hawkins. (Chuckling quietly to each other.)

Sir Handel: See you guys later. (Puffs off)

Peter Sam: Skarloey is going to be using them to pull a special centenary train to celebrate 100 years of good and reliable serves of the line.

Duck: Oh, that's wonderful.

Peter Sam: That's not even the half of it. The Duke of Sodor is coming to are railway as well.

Duck: (Sadly) Oh. That news. Yes. It's been going around the island for a while now.

Lucy: What's up Duck? You look a little down.

Duck: I've been telling you all week. There are no dukes. They were fine and stately, but they've all been scrapped.

Apple Bloom: That's sad.

Peter Sam: Oh no! This is dreadful. The thin controller, said the owner, said the duke, said that he was coming to open our sanitary around the lake. And now he's scrapped. And Skarloey's and Rheaneas's 100th birthday will be spoiled. Oh dear. Oh dear! And… NO!

Narrator: Peter Sam puffed away, nearly in tears and nearly leaving Apple Bloom behind.

Miss Ravens: Wait Peter Sam! That's not the duke that Duck meant…..

Narrator: But Peter Sam was in such a state he could listen.

Duck: Oh dear. I didn't mean to make him that upset.

Applejack: Ya did mean well Sugarcube.

Narrator: After finishing his work, Peter Sam took his coaches back to the carriage shed, fearing the worst, and then puffed back to the engine sheds. Back at the sheds, the engines had all returned from another hard days work and were chatting excitedly when Peter Sam bustled in and stopped so quickly that Apple Bloom and Miss Ravens fell over in the cab.

Peter Sam: Guys!

Apple Bloom: Oh! Ouch! That hurt.

Miss Ravens: Ow! Calm down Peter Sam.

Peter Sam: Sorry AB, Miss Ravens. You alright?

Apple Bloom: (Gets up) Ah think so.

Miss Ravens: (Helped up by Apple Bloom) Me too.

Sir Handel: What's bitten your funnel Peter Sam?

Rachel: Honey, you look worried. Tell us what's troubling you.

Peter Sam: It's Duck. He has been telling me all week this thing, and at 1st I thought it was a joke. But now, I think it's true.

Scootaloo: What is it Peter Sam?

Peter Sam: He said that... (Nearly cries) that all engine dukes are scrapped.

Freddie: (To self) What? This can't have happened. No…

Rachel: Oh Peter Sam. You poor thing. I will give Duck a stern talking to. He cannot upset you like this.

Miss Ravens: Now calm down Rachel. Duck's probably think about a different kind of duke, not the one that Peter Sam has in mind or us as well.

Rachel: But he hurt my boyfriend's feelings. I can't let that…

Mr. Holden: Look Rachel, I respect your opinion and that you want to protect Peter Sam, but we can't jump to conclusions yet.

William: Rachel, please I think Mr. Holden is right. We don't know the whole circumstances just yet we need to give it time and try to find the facts before drawing our conclusions.

Skarloey: Your Right young William. I think, that Duck was just pulling your wheels Peter Sam.

Peter Sam: No Skarloey. He was quite serious.

Skarloey: He always jokes like that.

Rusty: Yeah Peter Sam. No sweat.

Rheneas: You have got to lighten up. Do you remember when he told us that the thin controller wanted to put Duncan as a static display at Croven's Gate? What a lark!

Narrator: All the engines and driver and ponies laughed as Duncan went red in the face with anger and embarrassment.

Duncan: Huph! That'd be right! Just pick on me why don't you...

Freddie: Guys! This isn't funny, in the slightest.

Narrator: Just then, the Thin Controller and Princess Luna came to stop the racket.

Princess Luna: BE STILL THY ENGINES, PONIES AND DRIVERS!

Narrator: Everyone hushed.

Thin Controller: What's going on? Luna and I can hear you from our office.

Skarloey: Peter Sam thinks that the Duke Of Sodor who's coming to mine and Rheanes' birthday has been scrapped.

Peter Sam: (In tears) He has sir. He has, Duck told me so…

Princess Luna: We haven't time for Duck's nonsense now. Thou Mr Peter had a recent phone call that will change tomorrow's arrangements.

Thin Controller: Skarloey, you'll meet the duke at 11:00am instead of 10:30am.

Princess Luna: Now, next time thou have a conversation, or should thy say 'augment', tone it down please.

Narrator: With that, the Thin Controller and Princess Luna departed.

Duncan: If there is a duke.

All: DUNCAN!

Sweetie Belle: Let's get some rest. I don't like to argue again.

Rheanes: Good idea SB.

Narrator: Sir Handel had been silent through the whole argument. He looked worriedly over at Peter Sam.

Sir Handel: Is that awful thing true? Please say that it's a cruel joke.

Peter Sam: (Sighs, still with tears streaming down his face.) No… we've failed him Sir Handel. He's scrapped.

Narrator: The words hit Sir Handel like a ton of bricks, and he had to fight tears back before he went to sleep. The main 4 drivers and the CMC went to the back to Crovans Gate Hotel. At the hotel that night, the little foals were sound asleep but the main 4 drivers were still awake they were concerned.

Miss Ravens: Oh dear. I really wish we can find something to stop Peter Sam and Sir Handel's worries.

Mr. Hawkins: I know what you mean. They looked very upset. I just hope this doesn't cause any confusion.

Mr. Roberts : Definitely. I really hope Rachel, Peter Sam and Sir Handel don't do anything brash.

Mr. Holden: Same here. I hope it doesn't interfere with the Centenary.

Narrator: Miss Ravens shuddered.

Miss Ravens: Oh, parish the thought.

Narrator: The next morning, the engines were just waking up when there was loud bang woke them all startled and the next thing they knew confetti and streamers fluttered down around the shed.

Pinkie Pie: Surprise! Happy 100th Birthday Skarloey and Rheneas!

Narrator: Then as quick as flash of lightning, she quickly got a piano and she and Mr. Holden sat down and began to play and sing.

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) what's the use of walking in the shadows each day, there's no sense in looking for the rain. (speaking) eh no offence rainbow dash.

Rainbow Dash: Heheh none taken.

Mr. Holden: ( singing ) You know the only way to drive the shadows away.

Mr. Holden/ Pinkie Pie: (singing) Follow this advice it's mighty plain…

Narrator : Then as quick as flash again, Pinkie Pie went and came back with her entire one pony band piece and the cleaners and drivers and ponies all joined in greeting the birthday engines with all metal band, the thin controller and Princess Luna all banged a metal plate as loud as they could. The Owner smiled and held his ears as the engines punctuated the music with there whistles.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Smile, darn ya, smile

You know this old world is a great world after all

Mr. Holden: (Singing) Smile, darn ya, smile

And right away watch "Lady Luck" pay you a call

Sweetie Belle: (singing) Things are never black as they are painted

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Time for you and joy to get acquainted

Mr. Hawkins: (singing) Make life worthwhile

Come on and smile, darn ya, smile

William: (singing) Smile, darn ya, smile

For there is nothing that you cannot overcome

Rainbow Dash: (singing) Smile, darn ya, smile

And where the clouds appear you soon will find the sun

Luna: (singing) Life is really only what Thou makes it

Rachel: (singing) Stand right up and show them you can take it

Miss Ravens: (singing) Make life worthwhile

Come on and smile, darn ya, smile

Rarity: (singing) Smile, darn ya, smile

You know this old quaint world is a great world after all

Mr. Roberts: (singing) Smile, darn ya, smile

And right away watch "Lady Luck" pay you a call

Rusty: (singing) Things are never black as they are painted

Time for you and joy to get acquainted

Duncan: (singing) Make life worthwhile

Come on and smile, darn ya, smile

Applejack: (singing) Smile, darn ya, smile

For there is nothing that you cannot overcome

Apple Bloom: (singing) Smile, darn ya, smile

And where the clouds appear you soon will find the sun

Babs Seed : (singing) Life is really only what you make it

Stand right up and show them you can take it

Freddie: (singing) Make life worthwhile

Come on and smile, darn ya, smile

Twilight Sparkle: ( singing) Smile, darn ya, smile

You know this old world is a great world after all

Fluttershy : (singing) Smile, darn ya, smile

And right away watch "Lady Luck" pay you a call

Sir Handel: (singing) Things are never black as they are painted

Time for you and joy to get acquainted

Peter Sam: (singing) Make life worthwhile Come on and smile, darn ya, smile

Luna: (singing) Smile Darn thee!

All ponies: (singing) smile, darn ya,

Humans/Engines: (singing) smile, darn ya,

All: (singing) Come on and smile, darn ya, smile

Narrator: Soon the music ended and the owner looked at his watch.

Owner: Alright, that's enough. Lets get going.

Narrator: So with that, Rusty, Apple Bloom, Mr. Hugh, Rachel, Babs Seed, Sir Handel, Mr. Roberts, Sweetie Belle, Duncan, Freddie and William went to fetch their coaches with the aid of Scootaloo and Applejack and Rarity, and Rainbow Dash whom had offered to assist. Visitors from both Equestria, Sodor and the mainland crowded the big station at Crovans Gate. They wanted to go to places along the line to watch the celebrations, Peter Sam and Rheneas carefully practiced there parts with Featherweight, Apple Bloom, Mr. Roberts and Miss Ravens. Passengers and ponies in Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice all wore clothes of 1865, and Miss Ravens found and wore her great grandmother, Emily Ravens old clothes from when she first arrived on Sodor in 1864. They were in prestige condition because Rarity had used her magic to fix them up to be as good as new. Rheneas had to pull them behind Peter Sam's television trains, not too far, and too close so that camera man and Featherweight could get a good shot with there cameras. Visitors waved, and soon they reached a special siding near the extension where they settled down to wait. The other engines and ponies were there too.

Peter Sam: Listen. Here comes Skarloey and they're cheering him.

Sweetie Belle: I see him, Pipsqueak and Mr. Holden too.

Rheanes: Good. Perhaps that will make up for his disappointment over the duke.

Narrator: But Skarloey was far from disappointed.

Skarloey: We've brought the duke! We've brought the duke! We've brought the duke!

Narrator: And with a cheerful whistle, Skarloey puffed proudly in 8 of the saloon coaches and triumphantly came to a stand still between Rheneas' and Peter Sam's trains. Mr. Holden and Pipsqueak stepped down and like Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden was wearing his great grandfather's clothes from when the two of them first met on the P.S Cumberland in 1864. Just then, a distinguished looking man stepped out of the train carrying a bottle of champagne went to the front of Skarloey and to the engines (Barring Freddie, Rheanes, William and Skarloey himself) surprise and shock smashed the glass bottle of champagne onto Skarloey's front buffer beam as people and ponies clapped and cheered. Then he climbed into the footplate with Pipsqueak and Mr. Holden and drove Skarloey around the extension.

Peter Sam: The nerve of that man!

Rachel: How dare he hurting Skarloey with that bottle he should be ashamed of himself.

Duncan: That to hurt, how could he?

Narrator: Rheneas and the ponies all laughed and explained.

Rheneas: Calm down. He wasn't being rude or hurting him, he was wishing Skarloey a safe voyage.

Sir Handel: Huh? What do you mean?

Freddie: He was just christening Skarkloey.

Rachel: Huh? What's crystaling?

Mr. Hawkins: It's called christening Rachel. It's ceremonial ritual in which people wishes a certain ocean vessel, or in this case, a railway engine a good and safe voyage. This is often done by cracking a bottle of champagne on a certain end of the engine in this case to wish them a good voyage.

Rachel: Oh! So that's what he meant.

Peter Sam: Oh! But isn't it a bit barbaric?

William: Heheh. Not at all, a lot people have done this practice for many years.

Narrator: The engines felt better at once. Then Skarloey returned triumphantly back in, and soon the man, The Thin Controller the owner, princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Princess Luna all stepped out and around Skarloey while the man stood on Skarloey's buffer beam.

Duke Sir Richard Roberts : Ladies, Gentlemen, ponies and engines. I along with the fair princesses of Equestria have pleasure of declaring your lovely lakeside loop line extension officially open.

Narrator: Peter Sam could bare it no more.

Peter Sam: Um excuse me Sir Duke, I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you real?

Narrator: There was shocked silence but the Duke chuckled and smiled and explained kindly.

Duke Sir Richard Roberts: Heheheh don't worry young Peter Sam. Skarloey told me that you've been listening to Duck. He thinks that Dukes are Great Western Railway engines that were built in swindon in 1938. However, dukes are really people that can either be a monarch ruling over a duchy or a member of the nobility, historically of highest rank below the monarch. I am happy to inform you that I am really live duke.

Peter Sam: Oh! So that's what a real duke is. (muttering quietly.) Bust my boiler, I should have know, what with… him talking endlessly about them. I'll give duck dukes any day.

Duncan: Hush Peter Sam!

Rachel: (Quietly and crossly to Duncan.) Don't you dare speak to my boyfriend like that!

Miss Ravens: (Quietly and sternly to all 3 engines) All of you be quiet now. This is not the time for quarrelling.

Narrator: And the 3 engines, abashed, subsided into silence.

Duke Sir Richard Roberts: (To the owner) I congratulate you sir, on your remarkable railway. It must be a record indeed, to have 2 locomotives in regular service and both 100 years old.

Luna: Indeed. Thou should be proudth thy railway's record is definitely a marvel it.

Cadence: Your loopline is definitely a marvel in both beauty and history, thanks to our friends Sweetie Belle, Pipsqueak, Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden.

Narrator: The two foals and two humans blushed.

Celestia: We are indeed proud of your efforts to keep your lovely railway and engines still running even through the darkest hours since 1864. We are proud of you and I am proud of my little sister for all her contribution she has put forth on this railway.

Narrator: The two regal alicorn princess's hugged each other.

Celestia/Luna/Cadence/Duke Sir Richard Roberts: Long live them, and good running to Skarloey and Rheneas, your famous old engines.

(The cheering and clapping died away.)

Person from the crowed: Speech!

(The cry was soon taken up.)

Owner: Go on Rheaneas.

Rheanes: Alright sir. Here it goes. (Takes a deep breath) Thank you your grace and everyone and everypony for your kind wishes. You've given us both a lovely 100th birthday. But your grace and maladies, Skarloey and I aren't the only, "record engines". We got twin brothers: Talyllyn and Dolgoch were built at the same time as us, so they're 100 too and they're still at work. Their railway is at Tywyn in Wales called the Talyllyn railway. Please go and see them your grace, and everybody, and wish them, "Many Happy Returns" from Skarloey and Rheanes, their little old twins.

Narrator: After the great ceremony, Duck was waiting at the station again. Rachel had asked the thin controller and Princess Luna if she and Peter Sam could swap jobs for that afternoon, as Rachel had stern words for Duck.

Duck: Ok. I should be calmer with Peter Sam when he comes up... uh oh.

Applejack: Your in for it now Duck.

Rachel: Duck!

Miss Ravens : Oh no no no Rachel please he just had a misunder….

Rachel: How could you just make my Sammy upset like that?!

Miss Ravens: (sighing deeply) Standing…..

Duck: I... I didn't mean too Rach. Honestly.

Rachel: And you made my future brother in law upset as well! What do you have to say for yourself?!

Duck: Rach, I...

Narrator: Miss Ravens left to board Ducks train to Knapford. The whistle blew, and Duck left at a loss for words. Rachel left in a hump.

Miss Ravens: Duck. I am so very sorry about that, we've tried to explain to them that it was just a misunderstanding.

Duck: That's alright. I know it wasn't your fault.

Narrator: But all the same, as they left, Miss Raven's still remained very thoughtful about this. In Duck's train in the coaches, she and Mr. Holden was too both knew that something had to be done before it got out of hand. I'm afraid for you and me that that is another story for another saga.

**And that other saga will be 'Duke The Lost Engine'... which we will have to wait another 5 books to get to. For now, let's get to 'Mainline Engines'. See you there.**


	101. The Diseasel

**Author's notes: Ok then. Let's get this book started. I can see that atsf really likes this one, as he has been talking about it endlessly on DA during on of our discussions. The book in question is good, and this story is full of good Bill and Ben comedy, but I don't think any of the stories from this one are going to hit the top ten for me.**

Dear Rachel Ravens, Mike Hawkins, James Roberts, and our new friend Mitch Thompson.

I say, those little brats Bill and Ben are the most shameless engines I've ever met. I meant to write this book about Main Line Engines, and give the twins a treat by letting them into the first story as well as give into the book as well to congratulate them on there promotion to work at the china clay line. This turned out to be really big mistake, I couldn't keep them in order! And before I knew it, they had crept into the other stories. To make matters worse, they even wanted me to change the book and make it about them and call it 'Bill and Ben, The Twin Engines'! I swear I was about ready to scream in agony.

But god bless Edward, Fluttershy, Big Macintosh and our new diesel friend, for all there help, we have been very firm with them. I am still calling it 'Main Line Engines' and it even straightened Scootaloo and Applebloom out too. That will serve Bill and Ben right for ragging poor Gordon and Rainbow Dash so disgracefully. But to be fair, both saddle tank engines still have a heart, unlike a diesel from the other railway. Anyway, here's what happened.

Your best friend forever

William James Holden.

PS: Uh oh! I've said it again. Cue Pinkie Pie in 3… 2… 1.

Pinkie Pie: He's an evil enchanter,  
Who speaks evil banter…

Mr Holden: Dah! Stop…

_The Diseasel_

Narrator: Bill and Ben are tank engine twins who live and work at port near Edward's branchline at Brendam Docks. Both engines have 4 wheels, a tiny chimney and dome, and a small squat cab. They work with Mr. Roberts, Mr. Hawkins, Scootaloo and Applebloom whom had now proved that they are now able to work on the standard gauge railways. They are kept busy pulling trucks for ships at Brendam Harbour and for Edward to take to engines on the mainline. The trucks are full of China clay dug out from the nearby hills. China clay is important. It is used for making pottery, paper paints, plastics and many other things. Unfortunately, however, the young twin saddle tanks delight in tomfoolery and often as not Edward and Fluttershy finds himself having to keep them in order.

(One day, Edward finds the twin engines slacking off and not shunting the trucks)

Edward: OY! Bill and Ben, you two stop lazing about right this instant! There is plenty of work to be done and you are shirking and not doing it.

Fluttershy: That's right. You two better get working or I'll give you the stare.

Bill: Oh. Sorry Edward and Fluttershy.

Ben: Oh yes Edward and Fluttershy. We'll get right back to it.

Apple Bloom: Sorry about that Edward!

Scootaloo: They told us that we were on break.

Edward: It's alright. I know you and Apple Bloom had nothing to do with it.

(The twins scamper off)

Ben: (Whisper) Psst. Bill, your not really sorry are you?

Bill: (Whisper, hiding laughter) Heck, no.

Narrator: The two engines laughed and laughed whilst Scootaloo and Apple Bloom just scowled.

Scootaloo: Why you little brats! You nearly got us in trouble with the stare master!

Apple Bloom: That wasn't funny at all.

Bill: Well, maybe not you.

Ben: But to us, that was rich! You've should have seen the look on your faces.

Narrator: One day, they arranged some trucks and went away for more. When they returned, they found them all gone and were most surprised.

Bill: OY! What happened to our trucks!

Ben: Oy! You didn't lead us down to the wrong place, did ya?

Bill: I did not! This just happens to be the place where always leave. Port siding 1.

Ben: Ugh! Honestly, you just cannot trust trucks. One minute they are here, the next, poof, they're gone.

Bill: Or maybe they're hiding from us.

Ben: Oh, good theory Bill. Okay trucks, you can come out now.

Apple Bloom: Seriously… trucks can't move by themselves

Scootaloo: Besides, I doubt that you can hide trucks when there's nothing to hide them behind.

Bill: You know, maybe they vanished like magic.

Apple Bloom: Seriously….

Scootaloo: that's the most stupidest theory I've ever heard Bill.

Bill: Oy! My idea is not dumb Scootaloo!

Scootaloo: Is too!

Bill: Is not!

Apple Bloom: Is too!

Bill: is not!

Scootaloo: Is too!

Bill: Is not!

Apple Bloom: Is too!

Bill: There are unicorns here. One of them could have used magic to make them disappear.

Mr. Hawkins: (Sigh) come on Mr. Roberts, lets go and find our own theory. These two engines are clearly clueless.

Mr. Roberts: Yeah. I've had enough of this comedy routine.

Narrator: The two drivers walked over and examined a patch of left over oil on the rails from where trucks had been.

Mr. Hawkins: Ah ha! There's our culprit. That's a diesel.

Narrator: They wiped the rails clean so that the engines wouldn't slip.

Bill: It's a what'll?

Ben: They called it a dieseasel. I think?

Apple Bloom: I'm sorry, but what on earth is a dieseasel?

Ben: Come to think of it, I believe there's a notice about them in our shed.

Bill: Hmmm….. lets see. Ah yes, I remember. Coughs and sneezel's spread dieseasel's

Scootaloo: Oh! I think Ben means disease.

Bill: Oh yes. That must be what it is.

Scootaloo: But where did it come from?

Ben: hmmm…. I think I might by sniffing out the mystery. Well, who had a cough in his smokebox yesterday?

Bill: Well I did. But Mr. Hawkins cleaned, it didn't he?

Ben: But the dust made him sneezel, so there you are. It's your fault the dieseasel came and magic'ed our trucks away.

Bill: IT ISN'T !

Ben: IT IS!

Bill: IT ISN'T!

Ben: IT IS!

Mr. Hawkins/Mr. Roberts: Stop arguing you two,

Scootaloo: Yeah. Besides, we know you two didn't cause the dieseasel to happen.

Apple Bloom: Yeah, if anypony's responsible for bringing the dieseasel here, must have been Scootaloo. She was a coughin' and a sneezin' like crazy yesterday, so it musta been her.

Scootaloo: IS NOT!

Apple Bloom : IS TOO!

Scootaloo: IS NOT!

Apple Bloom: IS TOO!

Mr. Hawkins / Mr. Roberts: Now you two stop arguing!

Mr Hawkins: Now come on.

Mr Roberts: Lets go and rescue our trucks

Narrator: Bill, Ben and the two foals were horrified.

Bill: But the dieseasel will magic us away like the trucks

Ben: Well it's your fault that the dieseasel is here so you should go and save the trucks.

Apple Bloom: Yeah same goes to you Scootaloo, after all, you always are the bold and fearless.

Mr. Hawkins: Heheh, that's the thing Ben. We'll need you and Scootaloo as well.

Bill: Heheh yeah, and we should leave you there as bait and more likely he'll magic you and Scootaloo away.

Applebloom : heheheh good one Bill.

Ben: You wouldn't dare!

Bill: Oh yeah, try me.

Scootaloo: You wouldn't!

Applebloom: Heheheh maybe, maybe not?

Mr. Roberts: Heheheh, he won't magic us. We'll more likely magic him.

Bill: But how? We don't know anything about magic.

Scootaloo: Yeah. Pegasus ponies like me and earth ponies like Apple Bloom have passive forms of magic like manipulating the weather and making plants grow faster, but we don't have magic that we control with horns.

Mr. Roberts: Heheh, maybe. But it doesn't mean you can't do tricks.

Narrator: Mr. Roberts winked.

Mr. Roberts: Listen, he doesn't know that your twins so we'll take your names and numbers off and then this is what we'll do….(whispering)

Narrator: Mr. Roberts then told Bill, Ben Apple Bloom and Scootaloo the plan to trick the diese. Bill, Ben, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom chuckled and giggled with delight. They were looking forward to playing mischief and to get back at the diesel and rescue the trucks.

Ben: heheheheh. Sounds like the perfect plan.

Bill: Yeah. Sounds great. He won't know what hit him.

Scootaloo: I'm liking this idea.

Mr. Hawkins: Oh. I don't know about this. We could just show him and his driver the paper work and we can….

Ben: Oh come on! Have a little fun for once in your life time. Didn't Princess Celestia grant you immortality and eternal youth?

Mr Hawkins: Yeah, but…

Apple Bloom: Well then, what are waiting for? Come on. Lets go.

Mr. Hawkins: (Sigh) I'm gonna to regret this.

Narrator: so puffing hard the twins and the little foals and the two drivers set off on their journey to find the diesel. Creeping into Edwards yard they found the diesel on a siding with the missing trucks all 6 head behind plotting there next move and deciding whom would go first.

Ben: (Whisper) Alright Bill, you should go first. You started it.

Bill : (whisper) Oy! Did not start anything! You and Scootaloo should go first!

Apple Bloom: (Whisper) Yeah, since Scootaloo is the real cause.

Scootaloo: (Whisper) am not!

Apple Bloom: (Whisper) are too!

Mr. Hawkins: Oh be quiet you 4! Bill, Apple Bloom, we'll go first so suck it up!

Narrator: So Bill went boldly along side.

?: That's funny. It it sounds like steam puffing.

?: I say Big Macintosh, is that a steam engine I hear?

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup.

Narrator: Bill then stop right in front of the diesel on the points leading out to the mainline. The diesel looked up.

Bill: Hullo….

?: Do you mind?

Bill: Yes I do I want my trucks please.

?: Well then, go fetch some then?

Bill: Yes, but yours are the ones I want though. You'll have to give them back to me. Please.

Mr. Hawkins: That's right. You see, those trucks were actually for the tramp steamer that's suppose to be coming in on the night tide tonight.

?: I didn't hear any orders like that at all. We were told was to collect some trucks from Brendam harbour and then take them to Tidmouth station. Do you have the proper paper work?

Mr. Hawkins: Um yeah, right. Let me check…. Oh dear… uh heheheh …. Funny thing about that, um, I seemed to have forgotten it back at the mess hall at the docks.

?: Well sorry mate, but no paper work means no trucks.

Apple Bloom: But Mr. Hawkins is right you know, so um, if ya don't mind, could you give us our trucks back please, mr. Diesel sir.

?: What? How dare you! These are mine go away I have train to pull.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup.

Bill: bbbb…

?: SCRAM!

Narrator : Bill pretended to be frightened.

Bill: (Fake crying) your nothing but a big bully! You just wait …you'll be sorry.

Narrator: Bill ran over the points ran back and hid behind the trucks on the other side. Big Macintosh had just gotten in and the diesel was just about to move out.

? : Hmph stupid idiotic tank engine….

Narrator: Then, Ben came forward, causing the diesel to stop suddenly to avoid crashing into him.

?: WHOA BIG MACINTOSH! STOP!

Ben: TRUCK STEALER!

?: WHOA! Whew. That was a close shave.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup…

Narrator: Ben ran away too and Bill took his place. Each time, the diesel tried to start one of the twins would appear in front of him.

Apple Bloom: TRUCK THIEF!

Bill: TRUCK PLUNDERER!

Scootaloo: TRUCK ROBBER!

Ben: TRUCK PICK POCKETER!

Narrator: This went on.

Bill: I WANT MY TRUCKS BACK!

?: I TOLD YOU! FOR THE LAST TIME, THESE ARE MINE! NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Narrator: And on….

Ben: GIVE ME MY TRUCKS!

?: YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!

Narrator: And on. Until the poor diesel's eyes nearly popped out of there sockets.

Apple Bloom: WHAT DO WE WANT!

Bill and Ben: TRUCKS!

Scootaloo: WHEN DO WE WANT THEM

Bill, Ben, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom: NOW!

?: STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP! Your making me giddy!

Narrator: The two engines gazed at him side by side. The diesel shut his eyes.

?: Are there two of you?

Bill and Ben: Yes. We're twins.

Narrator: The diesel opened his eyes and blinked.

?: I don't believe it. I must be seeing things.

Big Macintosh: Noope! Your not. I see them too and they both look exactly the same to me.

Apple Bloom: Big Macintosh? Is that you?

?: Wait a minute. Do you know this pony?

Apple Bloom: Well yeah. I know him. He's my big brother Big Macintosh. He works with me and Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville.

?: I-is this true Big Macintosh?

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup…

Narrator: The diesel groaned.

? : I might have known it.

?: Well this has been a been a very interesting and quite a comical start to the day.

Narrator: Just then Edward bustled in with Mr. Holden, Fluttershy and Applejack. Edward's yard was near Wellsworth which gave Applejack time to check up on how the new diesel was getting on with Big Macintosh and how Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were getting on too.

Edward: Ello ello ello. What's going on here then.

Bill/Ben: Uh oh! We're for it now.

Edward: Bill and Ben, I might have known it. What on earth are you two playing here we could hear the racket and the commotion all across the yards?

Fluttershy: Besides, your suppose to be at the china clay works.

Applejack: And why are you and your friend Scootaloo botherin' Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom.

Bill: We're not playing!

Apple Bloom: and we weren't botherin Big Macintosh!

Ben: We're rescuing our trucks!

Applejack: Now what in the hay is that suppose to mean?

Edward: What the devil is that suppose to mean? 'rescuing trucks'?

Bill: Well, we arranged some trucks for the tramper coming in on the night tide. When we came back, they were gone.

Ben: Even you don't come into our yard without asking and you only take the trucks we give you.

Mr. Holden: Yeah, and your point is?

Ben: This dieseasel didn't even ask. He just took the whole lot.

Scootaloo: That's right, and we were just helping them rescue their trucks.

Edward: Now come on! There is no cause to be rude. I'll have you two scallywags know, that this engine is a metropolitan vickers BR Class 28 Co-Bo Diesel-electric type 2.

Bill: So this means…

Ben: It means you didn't cause him to happen

Apple Bloom: Neither did you Scootaloo. He's not a dieseasel after all. He's a diesel.

?: Heheheh a diesel, yes. A dieseael, well I certainly hope not. heheheh…

Scootaloo/Bill: That means that all this time. (Angry) OY! YOU TRICKED US!

Bill: Mr. Hawkins' sneeze didn't cause the dieseael!

Scootaloo: and my cough didn't cause it either!

Ben: Well it didn't. After all, the notice did say.

Apple Bloom: Besides, it was funny.

Scootaloo: Why you….

Edward: AHEM! Don't you think you have something to say to our new friend?

Bill: Oh yes… GIVE US OUR TRUCKS BACK!

Fluttershy: (Gives the stare) NO BILL! BAD TANK ENGINE BILL! VERY BAD TANK ENGINE! What Edward meant was you owe him an apology for your rudeness. You have to give it buster!

Narrator: Fluttershy gave the twins and foals such a stare that all 4 felt abashed.

Bill/Ben: We're sorry, Mr. uh… uh…..

BoCo: Heheheh. Never mind. Just call me BoCo.

Scootaloo: Were sorry too about all this Mr. Boco.

Applebloom: Same here Mr. BoCo. We really didn't mean to cause any trouble with you and your driver here.

Mr. Holden: Oh, and here is the paper work about the trucks. I found at the mess hall and it was addressed to you.

Narrator: The Driver looked at the paper work.

Mr. Thompson: Oh! Well, that explains everything then. That's alright Apple Bloom, honest mistake that could have happened to anyone. Oh and by the way, my names Mitch Thompson. It was really nice to meet you. You and Scootaloo are alright in my books, how bout you Big Mac?

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup, just be careful with those engines in future. They can be a bit tricky.

Apple Bloom: You got it Big Mac.

BoCo: I'm sorry. I didn't understand about the trucks.

Edward: That's alright then .

Fluttershy: All's well that ends well…

Bill : NO IT ISN'T! HE….

Narrator: Before Bill could protest, Edward gave a great effort and at last mastered the art of the stare. He and Fluttershy gave Bill the biggest and most powerful stare in both Sudrian and Equestrian history combined. Bill felt as though his firebox dropped.

Edward: (Giving the stare) I said, 'That's alright then'….

Fluttershy: (Giving the stare ) And I said, 'All's well that ends well'….

Edward/Fluttershy: (Giving the stare) End of discussion, Bill…

Bill: (Gulp) Uh, yes Edward and Fluttershy… Um, your right. All's well that ends well.

Edward: Good, that's settled then. Now off you go you four. Fetch BoCo's trucks and then you can take this lot back to harbour for the boat.

Bill and Ben: Yes Edward, Fluttershy.

Scootaloo/Apple Bloom: Right away.

Narrator: They scampered off and Applejack went back to Henry's train. Fluttershy congratulated Edward.

Fluttershy: Well done Edward. You finally learned how to do the stare. Well done indeed.

Edward: Oh, why thank you Fluttershy. Besides, I had a very kind and good teacher too.

Fluttershy: (Giggle) Now, just remember to be careful not to abuse the stare Edward. You must only use the stare when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order, like you just did with Bill and Ben.

Edward: Right. Thank you Fluttershy. That was very important information you told me and I'm very glad you told me.

Fluttershy: Oh that's alright Edward.

Mr. Holden: Heheheh. Oh by the way, my name is William James Holden. Heheh, sorry about them. You'll have to excuse them Mitch, the two ponies are alright, they're just still learning about the standard gauge rules. I'm sorry to say that the same can't be said for the tank engines.

Mr. Thompson: Oh, that's alright William. Heheheh… Quite a comical start to the day.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup…

BoCo: Quite the little scallywags they are. Heheheheh. A regular Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy.

Edward: I know what you mean. But don't worry. There's no real harm in them, but they're madding at times.

Narrator: BoCo chuckled.

BoCo: Madding is the word.

Narrator: Everyone chuckled.

**There's part 1. Let's move onto part 2.**


	102. Buzz, Buzz

**Author's notes: This story is a really good one. I am amazed to see how differently it plays out here, VS the TVS one. Heh, maybe we'll have to use the TVS only elements to create a new story. Anyway, here we go.**

_Buzz Buzz_

Narrator: Following there misadventures with Bill and Ben, BoCo arrived at Tidmouth Sheds and arranged his trucks, then Big Macintosh and Mr. Thompson took him over to sheds. When he arrived, BoCo asked politely if he could come in. At first, Duck and Pinkie were apprehensive about spending time with a diesel, due to the memory of their entanglement with Diesel and Gilda. However, when they heard that BoCo knew Edward and Fluttershy and were good friends with them, they became less suspicious and more friendly. When Big Macintosh and BoCo told them about their encounter with Bill and Ben, they soon were laughing and chattering like old friends.

BoCo: Have they ever played tricks on you two?

Duck: Oh yes, and same with Applejack.

Pinkie Pie: Come to think of it, I don't think theres an engine or pony on this island that hasn't fallen victim to their tomfoolery. Barring Edward and Fluttershy of course.

Duck: Your right there Pinkie Pie. Those two are the only ones who can keep those rascals in order.

BoCo: Heheheh. So true.

Pinkie Pie: It's amazing what a kindhearted and wise K2 larger seagull can do to a shy, timid pegasus. Kind of reminds me of Duke, Falcon and Stuart in a way. You know, from the times we visited them on the Mid Sodor Line. (To self) Huh, I just wish I knew what happened to them.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup. If Edward and Fluttershy hadn't shown up, I don't know what we would have done.

Duck: You know something, me and Pinkie Pie often been known to call them, 'the bees'.

BoCo: Heheheheh. A good name too. They're the right colour and they're terrors when they buzz about.

Big Mac: Eeeyup…

Narrator: Just then, James bustled into sheds with Rarity. They had over heard the conversation and were quick to criticise.

James: What's that Duck? Terrified of bees are you? They're only little insects after all.

Rarity: Indeed. How can you be so frightened of such little frivolous bees?

James: Yeah so don't let that buzz box diesel different.

Rarity: That's right. What does he know?

Narrator: After they're experiences with Diesel & Gilda and Blueblood & the class 40 diesel, Rarity and James had both had despised diesels.

Duck: His Name is BoCo, James!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup! And he wasn't. We were just….

James: Pah! That's all you diesels are good for. Just stirring up trouble.

Rarity: And spoiling the reputation of our railway!

James: You know, I wouldn't care if hundreds of bees swarmed around me. They can do there worst, but I'd just blow smoke and make them buzz off.

Rarity: Yes, of course. Nothing to it.

Duck: Buzz buzz buzz! The only ones who are starting trouble is you James and Rarity!

Big Mac: Eeeyup!

Narrator: James and Rarity retired in a huff!

Pinkie Pie: Just ignore them BoCo, we know that not all diesels are bad. It's just that some of the engines and the ponies here can be a bit stubborn sometimes after bad experiences to diesels.

Duck: I pity them. Really. Me and Pinkie Pie also had one of those bad encounters too. But then again I realise too now that not all of you are bad thanks to you, Daisy, Rusty and Rachel, even though Rachel is a bit cross with me at the moment.

BoCo: Why's that?

Duck: (Sighs) I don't want to talk about it right now.

BoCo: Quite alright Duck. Feel free to tell me at any given time though, ok buddy?

Duck: Ok.

Narrator: James and Rarity were still fuming.

James: (Crossly) Pah! That stupid little tank engine and pony. Look at them. Fraternising with the enemy. That duck must have fallen off the rails and hit his funnel, and causing Pinkie Pie to hit her head forgetting the incident in 1957.

Rarity: (Crossly) Indeed. First Edward, Fluttershy, the three apples, Scootaloo and now Pinkie Pie and Duck and to think they had the worst encounter with that ruffian Diesel shunter and that griffon. Now they're socialising with the diesels like they're at a tea party.

Pinkie Pie: Did someone mention Diesel and Gilda?

(Record scratch)

James/Rarity: Uh oh!

Pinkie Pie:  
They are evil enchanters  
Who speak evil banters  
And if you look deep in their eyes  
They will feel like your hand burns  
Then what will they do?  
They'll mix up an evil brew  
Then they'll gobble you up  
In a big tasty stew  
Sooo… watch out!

Ok, I'm done. (Gallops back to Duck)

James: Ok… no comment. Anyway, that Great Western traitor's dome must have cracked and that mare must have hit her head on something. How could they? Hmph!

James: Your right there Rarity. What cheek! Ugh! Well at least on the bright side, we get to pull the WildNorWester tomorrow instead of seeing that rotten smelly diesel!

Rarity: I couldn't agree with you more darling.

Narrator: However, it wasn't going to be James or Rarity's lucky day. When Duck brought James' coaches to platform 1 at Tidmouth Station, the platform was crowded making it difficult for the two porters Bert and Fred to negotiate the baggage trolley to the luggage van in front. Fred drove whilst Bert walked behind.

Bert: Oy Fred! Careful now careful!

Fred: Oy! I'm doing my best Bert! Pfff. This job would be more easier if there weren't so many people and ponies here.

Bert: Calm down Fred. Remember, slow and steady wins the race here. The train isn't ready to pull out just yet, there's plenty of time, so just take it easy Fred.

Narrator: But Fred was in a hurry and took not notice. He just wanted to get the job done and over with.

Fred: Oy! Mind your backs! Mind your backs! OY! MIND YOUR BACKS!

Bert: Oy! Take it easy will you Fred? That's no way to speak to passengers.

Fred: Ah shut up Bert! Stop panicking like an old lady and let me drive! Honestly, your more skittish than Fluttershy!

Narrator: Suddenly, an old lady appeared in front.

Bert: (Sees old lady) Uh, Fred?

Fred: I mean, I've been driving luggage trollies since the war years. I mean, what idiot do you take me for.

Bert: (Panicking.) Uh, Fred.

Fred: I mean, I'm the most reliable baggage trolley driver on this island. Never had a single accident.

Bert: (Panicking) FRED!

Fred: What Bert!?

Bert: OLD LADY AT 12:00

Fred: What the… Oh holly marmalade!

Narrator: Fred braked hard and stopped dead without scuffing the lady but the trolley jolted. The luggage fell and the lid to a white wooden box burst open.

Bert: Oh dear. Now look what you've done! If you'd listen to me, this wouldn't have happened.

Fred: Well if you would have shut up, this wouldn't have happened.

Narrator: Then there was ominous buzzing noise coming from the white box. Fred's and Bert's eyes widened with horror.

Fred: (Panicking) Uh Bert?

Bert: (Panicking) Yes Fred?

Fred: (Panicking) Is that what I think it is in that white box?

Bert: (Panicking) Oh yes it is… I think there's only one thing to do now.

Fred: (Panicking) Oh yes, I agree.

Bert: (Frightened) RRRRREEEETTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!

Fred: (Frightend) RRRRRRRUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN FFFFFFFFOOOORRRRR IIITTTTTT!

Narrator: They were right to do so. A swarm of bees buzzed out and began to explore the station just as James Rarity and Mr. Roberts came backing down. James and Rarity were rather cross to see the passengers evacuating the station like magic and soon found out why.

Bert: GET OUT OF HERE FAST! THERES A SWARM OF BEES!

James/Rarity/Mr. Roberts: UGH! You just had to pick the most perfect time for this to happen, didn't you!

Narrator: The bees were too sleepy to be cross. They found the station to be cold. As Rarity tried to couple the train, they swarmed round her, hoping to that she would mend their hive to be warm again. But Rarity didn't understand. She thought that they were going to sting her so with a high pitch ear drum shattering shriek of terror she dashed back.

Rarity: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THEM AWAY! GET THEM AWAY! GET THESE'S RENEGADES AWAY FROM ME!

Mr. Roberts: NO WAIT RARITY!

Narrator: She crouched down and used her unicorn magic to make a bubble shield to protect herself. Mr. Roberts didn't understand either.

Mr. Roberts: OH GREAT JOB RARITY! NOW YOU'VE LURED THEM INTO HERE! AND NOW GOING AFTER ME NOW! VERY SMART RARITY!

Rarity: HEY! I WASN'T TOLD THAT THEY'RE WERE GOING TO BE BEES! THIS WAS NOT IN THE JOB DESCRIPTION AT ALL! NO ONE TAUGHT ME HOW TO DEAL WITH BEES! I CAN'T WORK LIKE THIS, I'M TOO YOUNG AND TOO PRETTY. I'LL GET STUNG!

Narrator: Mr. Roberts, annoyed and frightened himself, quickly picked up the fire shovel and tried swatting them away, hitting some of the walls in James' cab.

Mr. Roberts: RIGHT THEN! GET OUT OF HERE THEN!

(Clunk!)

James: OW!

Mr. Roberts: THAT'S PLENTY FOR YA!

(Clunk!)

James: OUCH!

Mr. Roberts: AND TAKE THAT BEES!

(Clunk!)

James: OW! MY CAB INTERIOR!

Mr. Roberts: And that!

(Clunk!)

James: OUCH!

Mr. Roberts: AND SOME OF THAT TOO!

(Clunking hitting James' cab interior and Rarity on the head.)

James/Rarity: OW! OY! WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING WITH THAT SHOVEL!

Rarity: YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A LUMP! BESIDES YOUR GOING TO MAKE THEM MAD AND THEN THEY WILL STING US!

Mr. Roberts: WELL RARITY! AT LEAST I'M MAKING AN EFFORT TO GET THEM AWAY FROM US! WHICH IS MORE THAN CAN BE SAID FOR YOU!

Rarity: (Starting to cry) ALRIGHT! JUST KEEP IT UP MR. ROBERTS KEEP IT UP!

Mr. Roberts : GLAD TO SEE YOU AGREE WITH ME, NOW PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER RARITY AND STOP CRYING!

Rarity: (Hastily wiping her tears away) OY! I'M NOT CRYING I … UH JUST HAD SOMETHING IN MY EYE.

James: WELL, SEEING AS THEY SWARMED IN AFTER RARITY THEN WENT AFTER YOU, JUST GUESS WHOM THEY'RE GONNA TURN TO NEXT!

Narrator: James' suspicion proved correct. The bees, disappointed, turned their attention to James and his nice warm boiler. The bees swarmed round it happily. But the same couldn't be said about James. He made smoke in an attempt to show them away.

James: Buzz off! Buzz off! I'll smoke you all off! I swear!

Mr Roberts: Uh, Rarity, you might want to get some ear plugs.

Rarity: Good idea. (Gives some to Mr Roberts and gets some for herself. Both placed them in their ears.)

Narrator: But try as he might, James' tactic proved to be no prevail as the wind blew the smoke away and the bees stayed in the warmth of the boiler until one of them got a little too close to his hot boiler and burnt it's foot. The bee thought that James had stung him on purpose and wasn't going to let him off the hook. It flew up high to station roof, positioned her target area, readied her stinger, dive bombed and stung James smack on the nose.

James: EEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOWWWWWW!

Narrator: He screamed so loudly that it nearly broke Rarity's and Mr. Roberts' ear drums, had Mr Roberts not thought of the ear plugs.

Mr. Roberts: GOOD GRIEF! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE YELLING!

James: (Sobbing) OOOQWWWWWWW! They stung me right on my nose! My beautiful nose!

Rarity: Alright! That's it! I've had enough! I don't care about regulations right now. I just want to get out of this bee infested station, NOW!

Mr. Roberts: I'm not gonna make a habit of this, but for once, I agree with you Rarity.

James: That makes three of us.

Narrator: They all fled from the station without the guards whistle and flag and they even forgot to couple James to coaches of the WildNorWester. When they did realise, it was too late.

James: OH BOTHERATION! We left the WildNorWester!

Mr. Roberts: Forget about it! We'll get another engine to take it! Ouch! ouch! Oooh! Ow ouch!

Rarity: We'll take it another time darling. Oh oouch! YOWUCH! OOCH! OW! They've penetrated my bubble barrier.

Narrator: Meanwhile, back at the station, the guard whom was taking shelter in the brake coach poked his head through to see if the coast was clear.

Guard: Uh, is the coast clear? Uh hullo? Hullo? Anyone out here? Oh bother!

Narrator: Duck and BoCo along with Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Thompson with Pinkie pie and Big Macintosh were resting at Tidmouth Sheds when the station master came up.

Stationmaster: There's been an accident at the station. The WildNorWester was left behind. A swarm of bees had ran amuck around the station causing, Rarity, James and Mr. Roberts to flee. Luckily, Fluttershy was called in and has already taken care of the bees. Mr. Thompson, we'll need you, Big Macintosh and BoCo to take the WildNorWester. Mr. Hawkins, Pinkie Pie and Duck will look after your trucks.

BoCo: Yes Sir. Right away sir.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Mr Thompson: You got it.

Narrator: So in the in end, BoCo took the Wild Nor Wester from TIdmouth to Burrow-in-Furness. They all had a wonderful time and even managed to gain back some of the time that was lost. The Fat controller was very pleased. No one seem to notice James when he came home to sheds. They were all talking about a new kind of beehive on wheels.

Gordon: I say, did you see that new beehive on wheels?

Big Macintosh: (Snickering) Eeeyup… me and BoCo saw it shunting trucks in the yards. I have no idea what it was called but I think it was coloured red.

Henry: Oh. You must be talking about the red beehive engine Big Macintosh.

Narrator: Everyone went 'buzz, buzz,' and burst out laughing. Rainbow Dash, as usual, laughed so hard that tears of laughter sprinkled from eyes.

Rainbow Dash: BAH HAHAHAHAEHHAHA! Oh yeah, I remember now. It's called James the red beehive engine. Bahahahahaha! Oh I crack myself up. And it had actually had the first queen bee in it…or actually if stand corrected, a unicorn queen bee. Heehahahahaha well I guess bees really don't buzz off if you tell them to buzz off after all. Hehahahahahaha! Boy I sure would have loved to help but it was none of my beeswax HAHAHAHAHA! Get it..? beeswax?

Pinkie Pie: Hahahahahahehehehehehe hahahaha hehehehe hahaha

Applejack: Oh yeah Hehehehheh…

Narrator: they laughed so hard but James and Rarity all thought that for big mainline engines they were being very silly indeed.

James: I wish Bridget and Sally weren't out late.

Rarity: Me neither. Oh! I think I need some cream to make the stings go away.

**Ok, part 2, check. Let's go onto 'Wrong Road'. (Or should the title be 'Wrong Track'? Heh.)**


	103. Wrong Road

**Author's notes: This story was entertaining from beginning to end. I really like how this story shows the differences between branchline trains and mainline trains, and how far you can and can't go with pranks.**

_Wrong Road_

Narrator: Thomas' branchline running daily from Knapford to Ffarquhar is important. So is Edward's from Wellsworth to Brendam and Arthur's from Kellsthorpe Road to Kirk Ronan. All 3 bring in valuable traffic of both passengers and goods, but there tracks and bridges are not as strong as those on the mainline. That is why the Fat Controller does not allow the heavier mainline engines such as Henry and Gordon to run on them. Princess Celestia has also reiterated the order to ponies for there safety. But if however, you had heard Rainbow Dash and Gordon talking with Fluttershy and Edward a short while ago, you would have thought that Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller had forbidden engines like Gordon to run on branchlines for quite a different reason. The two engines were being oiled and up by Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens at Tidmouth sheds.

Rainbow Dash: (Grumbling) Man, this stinks!

Gordon: (Grumbling) I know what you mean Rainbow Dash. It's not fair!

Fluttershy: Um excuse me for asking Rainbow, but what stinks?

Edward: And pardon me for asking as well, but what isn't fair Gordon?

Gordon/Rainbow Dash: Letting branchline diesels pull mainline trains!

Fluttershy: Oh my…

Miss Ravens: Oh come on you two, give BoCo a break. After all, the fat controller was still pleased with him.

Mr. Holden: Yeah, she's right. Not only that, Mr. Thompson did so well he's now going to learn how to drive steam engines with Henry, so come on. You got give him credit there.

Gordon: BoCo had no business pulling my WildNorWester yesterday. That train is for mainline engines only!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Besides, he only made up a some of the time that James lost. Me and Gordon could have made up all the lost time in 10 seconds flat.

Edward: Ah. I see what you mean Gordon and Rainbow Dash.

Gordon: What would you know about it little Edward… Wait a minute.

Rainbow Dash/Gordon: You do?

Edward: Oh yeah. I can understand how it must feel.

Rainbow Dash: Well… I'm glad you actually see it our way, Old Timer.

Narrator: Edward gave Fluttershy and the two engine crews a sly wink.

Edward: Oh, well I guess we can't win them all, but never mind you two. I'm sure BoCo wouldn't mind letting you pull his trucks sometimes. Then that will make it quite fair, wouldn't you think Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Yes I guess that could make it fair, that is, if you want too.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash burst into laughter.

Rainbow Dash: Heheheh. Well, they got you there Gordon.

Narrator: Gordon Spluttered furiously

Gordon: THAT SOUNDS ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING! I WON'T PULL BOCO'S DIRTY TRUCKS! AND I WILL NOT RUN ON BRANCHLINES!

Edward: Oh come on Gordon. Why not? I think it would be a nice change of scenery, wouldn't it?

Fluttershy: Yeah. With all the pretty scenery and landscapes. Will, that is, if you want a nice change of scenery that is.

Rainbow Dash: Well to be honest I agree with the trucks, but The branchlines are different story.

Gordon: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia would never approve of it.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. It might be fine for engines like you old timer.

Gordon: But big engines like myself are above that.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, branchlines are alright… I Guess…. But the mainline is all the rage.

Gordon: Besides, branch lines are vulgar.

Mr Holden: (Sighs) Nothing's changed.

Miss Ravens: Heh. If it does change, we'll still be around to see it, what with out immortality and eternal youth and all.

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Rainbow Dash climbed on to Gordon's footplate. Mr. Holden pulled the regulator open and Gordon puffed away in a dignified manner, feeling that his point had been proven. Edward chuckled and followed him to Tidmouth station with Miss Ravens and Fluttershy.

Edward: Heheheh. Oh, same old Gordon.

Narrator: Every evening, two fast passenger trains leave Tidmouth station within 5 minutes of each other. Gordon always leaves first from platform 1 with the 6:25 WildNorWester from Tidmouth to Burrow-In-Furness along the mainline with Rainbow Dash. Edward follows 5 minutes later after Gordon from platform 2 with the 6:30 Dragon of Wellsworth from Tidmouth to Brendam along his branchline with Fluttershy. Usually, there is no problem with dispatching both trains on time and everything normally runs like clockwork, but tonight there was trouble. Gordon, Rainbow Dash and Miss Ravens and a trainee fireman all say it was the ladies fault. She was wearing a green floppy hat and was saying goodbye to a friend sitting in a coach near the guards van of the WildNorWester. It was nearly time for Gordon to start, but to Gordon it felt like ages.

Gordon: Come on! I want to get started it's no fun just idling around here all night.

Mr. Holden/Rainbow Dash: ALRIGHT GORDON! WILL JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!

Rainbow : Goodness for the love of pete Gordon you are really so restless tonight and I always thought that I was sometimes impatient and restless!

Mr. Holden: Goodness gracious Gordon! You are more impatient than a certain little TANK ENGINE that me and Twilight Sparkle KNOW OF who thought it would be fun to go out on HIS OWN and end up having BREAKFAST with Stationmaster RODGER'S FAMILY! This happened back in 1960 which caused a certain DRIVER and a certain PURPLE UNICORN to both go to a PHYSIOLOGIST For EMOTIONAL THEARPY! (breathing hard steam coming out of his ears and nostrils) Ugh!

Rainbow Dash: Whoa there Mr. Holden. Settle down.

Mr. Holden: (Calmed down) Right sorry about that. I just lost my temper (In his head) hmm well at least we got a free breakfast from Rodger's wife Betty. (To the trainee fireman) Hey kid, go see if the guards ready will you lad, my little intern…

Fireman: Oh, sure thing boss.

Narrator: The fireman looked back towards the guards van. He was new to the job. The station was crowded. He couldn't see the guard, but he did see something green waving. He thought it was the flag.

Rainbow Dash: Yo kid! (Whistling for attention) over here friend. Hullo! Hullo! Anybody home?! Are we ready to go.

Fireman: Oh yeah. Right away mate. He's waved the flag.

Narrator: The guard hadn't waved the flag. When Gordon started he left some luggage, several indignant passengers and the guard, whom was helping the porters load luggage onto the train, all stranded on the platform.

Passenger 1: Oy! What the heck do you think your playing at!

Passenger 2: My bags are on that train!

Narrator: The guard then glared at the lady with green hat.

Lady with green hat: Oh dear. Is something wrong Mr. Guard?

Guard: Ma'm, I think your hat just sent the train on it's way.

Narrator: To make matters worse, by the time Gordon had been stopped and brought back, Edwards train was now overdue.

Mr. Holden: Alright. Look I know your new to the job, so will do it this way. If the Fat Controller comes here, he's the man with the top hat

Rainbow Dash: Or if Princess Celestia comes here, that's the gigantic sun goddess. She's the white furred alicorn pony princess with green, blue, pink and purple mane and tail. Anyway, if they do come here and decide to talk to you.

Mr. Holden: Pin it all on me and Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow dash: Yeah and we'll take all the blame.

Celestia/Fat Controller: Ahem!

Rainbow Dash/ Mr. Holden: Oh hullo sir and malady. It wasn't us! It was him! (Points at the fireman)

Rainbow Dash: He was crazy!

Mr. Holden: A regular looney!

Mr. Holden/Rainbow Dash: We had nothing to do with it!

Celestia: Never mind that! We want to know what caused this incident.

Fireman/Mr. Holden/Rainbow Dash/Guard: (Pointing to green hat woman) it was that woman with that stupid green floppy hat's fault!

Celestia: I see.

Fat Controller: Well Gordon, I'm afraid you've missed your path. Now we must clear Edward's train before you can start again. We can't keep his passengers waiting.

Edward: Heheheh. Well Gordon, I think its safe to say that you've caused confusion and delay.

Gordon: Oh shut up Edward! That wasn't in the slightest bit funny. Hmph! I knew bumbling firemen are never good for job.

Edward: Heheheh, and neither do bumbling engines whom jump the flag. At least a certain branchline engine pulling the WildNorWester didn't leave his passengers behind…

Gordon: How dare you say that to…

Mr. Holden/Rainbow Dash: Gordon….

Gordon: FOR THE LOVE OF SODOR, WHAT IS IT NOW?!

Mr. Holden: We were just wondering if by any chance..

Rainbow Dash: If it is even possible for you to do.

Mr. Holden/Rainbow Dash: SHUT UP!

Miss Ravens: You 2 aren't better off. He was just new to the job and confused. Now, give him another chance, please.

Mr Holden: (Sighs) Well played Rach, well played.

Rainbow Dash: Right. We'll give him another chance.

Miss Ravens: Good. Right Edward, Fluttershy, let's go.

Narrator: Edward started off first. This should have put everything right with the least amount of trouble, but control at Tidmouth forgot to warn the signalman at Edward's junction at Wellsworth about the change and made things worse than they were. It was dark by the time the two trains reached the junction and I bet you can guess what happened then. Edward went through on the mainline…

Fluttershy: Uh oh, um Edward. I think we were suppose to turn here.

Edward: You know, your absolutely right Fluttershy.

Miss Ravens: Oh my! This cannot end well.

Narrator: and Gordon was sent along the branchline.

Gordon: Ugh! Of all the places to be sent on, it had to be a branchline.

Rainbow Dash: Oh for the love of pete, Gordon! Shut up!

Mr Holden: You know, he's right. Gordon's too heavy to be on this line.

Narrator: It took Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller several hours to sort out the tangle and pacify the passengers. In the end, Gordon was left with his fire drawn cold and cross on one of Edwards sidings as Mr. Holden, Rainbow Dash and very embarrassed fireman in training went to Wellsworth hotel to stay for the night till they could get Gordon home.

Rainbow Dash : Alright newbie! New plan. Next time, me and Mr. Holden will look back for the guard. You couldn't find the backside of your hands in 10 seconds flat

Fireman: Well sorry, but to be fair I am new around here and by the look of your flying pegasus friend, she looks new too.

Mr. Holden: Don't you have a terrible feeling inside your tiny little thing called a brain.

Rainbow Dash: Which is located in something called your Skull?

Narrator: And the 3 of them went off together. Next morning, as Rainbow Dash and Mr. Holden were getting a sleepy Gordon ready to return home, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Bill and Ben peeped into the yard to see if BoCo had left any trucks of their coal supply. There were no trucks but the twin engines didn't mind that. Teasing Gordon and Rainbow Dash, they thought, would be much more fun.

Bill: What it is it?

Ben: Ssssh! It's Gordon.

Scootaloo: (surprised) and Rainbow Dash too.

Bill: Well they look like Gordon and Rainbow Dash, but it can't be Gordon and Rainbow Dash. Gordon and Rainbow Dash never come on the branchline. They think them vulgar

Bill/ Ben: Teeehehehehehehee.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash and Gordon Fuming angrily, pretended they hadn't heard.

Scootaloo: Alright, your pushing it Bill! You leave Rainbow Dash alone!

Ben: Well, if it isn't Gordon, it must be a pile of old iron which we better take to scrap yard. And if it isn't Rainbow Dash, it must be a trespasser in a pegasus costume, whom we better report to a constable.

Gordon/Rainbow Dash: What?!

Scootaloo: Bill, knock it off!

Apple Bloom: Ben you knock it off as well! I'm gonna tell Big Macintosh on you!

Rainbow Dash: Oh no no no! Not cool, not cool.

Ben: No Bill, this lot is useless for scrap and that thing must be a monster, whom we better tie down, then, we'll take them both to the harbour and dump them into the sea.

Narrator: Gordon and Rainbow Dash were alarmed and horrified.

Gordon: NO WAIT! I AM GORDON! STOP! STOP! STOP!

Rainbow Dash: STOP, WAIT! I AM THE REAL RAINBOW DASH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Narrator: But the twin tank engines paid no attention and went on teasing.

Bill: Look, I tell you it's the scrap yard for this engine and send that horse thing with wings is a trespasser that needs to go to prison.

Ben: But Bill, cutting up and would be cruel and unjust. We should give them a proper naval funeral and and dump them in the sea along with that monster. Besides, it'll make a wonderful splash.

Bill: Well either way, you two are coming with us!

Bill and Ben: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Rainbow Dash: SSSSSSSTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: Gordon and Rainbow Dash didn't favour either decision and shut they're eyes and prepared for the worst! Just then, Scootaloo jumped down and ran over to protect them.

Scootaloo: That does it! If you want to get Rainbow Dash and Gordon you'll have to get through me!

Apple Bloom: And me!

Narrator: Then, Rainbow Dash picked up courage and joined the little fillies army.

Rainbow Dash: If you want Gordon, you'll have to go through all three of us!

Narrator: Up until that time, Rainbow Dash and Gordon had disapproved of diesels. They were, as they said, ugly, smelly, noisy and troublesome. But when Gordon and Rainbow Dash saw BoCo they thought him the most beautiful sight they had seen.

Rainbow Dash: Look, it's BoCo and Big Macintosh! WooHOO! My prayers have been answered.

Gordon: Oh BoCo! My dear engine! Save me!

BoCo: What is going on here then?

Bill: Well, we don''t know whether to take this old iron take it to the scrap yard and take this scary monster to jail or to dump them in the sea.

BoCo: You'll do neither! Go and arrange your china clay trucks and stop this anarchy this instant.

Ben: But what about the monster and the iro…

Narrator: Before Ben could finish, BoCo and Big Mac, whom had taking stare lessons from Fluttershy, gave an all mighty stare down at the twins.

BoCo: (Giving the stare) Leave it be or I'll take away the coal trucks like last time, but this time, deliberately. Your choice!

Big Macintosh: (Giving the stare) Eeeyup!

Bill/Ben: (Frightened) Uh, yes BoCo and Mr. Big Macintosh! Right away.

Scootaloo: Well done Big Mac, well done BoCo !

Apple Bloom: Yeah. You and BoCo did awesome big brother!

Big Macintosh: Heheheh. Thanks Apple Bloom. Same to you two for defending our friends.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash gave Scootaloo and Apple Bloom a hoof bump much to the little pegasus filly's delight. The foals took the twins away to fetch the china clay trucks. Gordon and Rainbow Dash were very grateful.

Rainbow Dash: Oh thank you so much for saving our lives BoCo and Big Macintosh.

Gordon: Yeah, how did you do it?

BoCo: Ah well, it's just a knack!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup.

Narrator: Gordon and Rainbow Dash still think that BoCo and Big Macintosh had saved them to this very day, we all know the twins were really teasing… Don't we?

**That was part 3. Look out for 'Edward's ****Exploit' next.**


	104. Edward's Exploit

**Author's notes: I love this one! This episode is like the 'Hurricane Fluttershy' of the RWS world, and any episode that resembles that episode well makes me a happy person. There is also a turn of the tables here. See if you can spot it. Also, quick heads up, Fergus arrives on Sodor in 1961 and is a L&YR Class 21. Belle comes in 1966, the same year this takes place, and works the mainline. And I forgot to note this in the other story, but Arthur arrived in the same year Belle did and is head of the Krik Ronan branchline.**

_Edwards Exploit_

Narrator: Edward and Fluttershy were not pleased at all when they heard what the twin engines had done. They scolded them severely and gave them all the stare.

Edward: (Giving the stare) Shame on you two engines! That was not funny at all!

Fluttershy: (Giving the stare ) Edward's right. You two engines owe Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash and Gordon and apology right now!

Bill and Ben: We're sorry.

Rainbow Dash: It's alright

Gordon: Just don't let it happen again.

Edward: Now, run along you two. There's plenty of work to be done.

Narrator: The twins scampered off. But Edward wasn't done yet.

Edward: As for you two! It served you both jolly well right for being so rude about branchlines.

Gordon/Rainbow Dash: WHAT?!

Gordon: How dare you! Do you realise all the trouble we've went through?

Rainbow Dash: Not to mention what those brats did to us.

Edward: Well, you two brought it upon yourselves with your usual pomposity! Perhaps this experience will teach you to watch what you say in the future!

Narrator: Gordon and Rainbow Dash were furious. A few days later, Bertie the bus and Spike the baby dragon were giving some railway enthusiast a tour of the Island Of Sodor, from the Skarloey Railway to the Culdee Fell Railway and upon down the mainline and along Thomas' branchline. On there last afternoon, Edward was rostered to take them along with Princess Celestia to meet Bill and Ben to visit the china clay works. Rarity and Rainbow Dash were jealous when they heard about the arrangements and they didn't hesitate to express they're feelings at Knapford Hotel.

Rarity: I just can't understand what possessed Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller to roster an old out of date and clapped out and completely useless engine like Edward instead of modern up to date engine like James.

Miss Ravens: Now that was rude! Edward may be old but he is very reliable engine and very useful. Who saved yours and James' life when you him ran away? It was Edward, and he did it with worn bearings and he got overhauled for that too. He still runs reliably today.

Rarity: That was many years ago! He may have been able to do it then but he cannot now. He's far too old.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah listen dudette, no matter how many times that old timer has been repaired, that clapped out failure will never be as good as Gordon!

Rarity: Nor will he ever be as good as James.

Narrator: Miss Ravens glared at the 2 ponies.

Fluttershy: Don't pay any attention to them. They're probably just jealous. Come on. Lets get Edward ready.

Narrator: They went off, got Edward all ready, got the coaches and set out to the station. At Tidmouth Station, Henry, Gordon, James, BoCo, Duck, Sally, Bridget, Belle, the mane 6, Big Macintosh and Braeburn were all there. Soon, the guards flag waved, the whistle blew and Edward started off but he found it hard to start the heavy train and his wheels spun and spun.

Fluttershy: Oh my. Try to take it easy Edward. Please, easy now.

Edward: (Straining) NGGHGH! Don't worry, I'll be fine!

Narrator: The others were quick to remark and criticize.

Henry: Look Applejack. Do you see him straining?

Applejack: I sure do. I hope he doesn't hurt himself.

Edward: (Straining) NGGHGH! Ggguuughhhaaa!

James: PAH! THIS IS JUST POSITIVELY PAINFUL to watch and utterly rich. Pah ha ha ha!

Rarity: I couldn't agree with you more James! That senile old fool is going to knock himself to bits! Hmph. I wish I had camera to film this.

Gordon: This is just pathetic!

Rainbow Dash: took the words right out of my mouth big G. HEY OLD TIMER! NEXT TIME, STRETCH YOUR WHEEL MUSCLES OUT! HA HA HA HA GET IT, WHEEL MUSCLES?

Gordon: YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE UP AND BE PRESERVED BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

Duck: SHUT UP! Your all jealous! Edward is better than any of you engines and ponies!

Braeburn: Now you lot knock it off.

James: Pah! Yeah right. You think I want to be as good as that worthless pile scrap iron!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah seriously. I mean look at him. He can't even move the train out of the station. HEY OLD TIMER! YOU KEEP STRAINING YOURSELF AND YOUR GONNA BURST YOUR BOILER SOON.

Edward: (Straining) gghhhhhb ugghhhmmmmmmrrhhhh,…. Oh don't you two count your chickens before they hatch I'll manage alright just you watch me

Twilight Sparkle: You leave him alone! Edward is a very special and a really useful engine!

James: Pah! Yeah right!.

Applejack: Hey, lay off him! Old Edward is just as reliable as any of ya'll!

Sally: That's correct. He didn't complain about shunting when all of you lot were turned off by that idea.

Bridget: Not only that, but he has remained loyal and faithful to all his friends and family and not once turned them down.

Belle: Cut him some slack guys, especially you, Gordon! Edward may be old, but he always gets his trains through. (Thinks) It's times like this why I wonder he and I hooked up.

Fluttershy: Just because Edward is old, doesn't mean he's down and out. He is still a reliable engine and you have no right to be a bully and bully my friend!

BoCo: Your right guys! Edward maybe a bit old but he'll surprise us all, so back off!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Narrator: At last, with a great effort, the train jerked and Edward finally steamed out of the station.

Edward: I've done it! Heh we're off! I've done it we're off! heheheh

Fluttershy: Good job Edward that's a good engine.

Mr. Holden: That a boy Edward keep it up.

Miss Ravens: Right, now let's try to make up for lost time.

Narrator: At Brendam station, Bill and Ben waited anxiously for Edward's train.

Bill: I don't understand it? Edward should have been here by now.

Scootaloo: I hope he's alright and not hurt.

Apple Bloom: Or forgotten about us.

Ben: Nah, he's alright. He's bit old but he's a pretty strong engine. He's probably not bringing them because of what we did to Gordon and Rainbow Dash.

Bill: Yeah but it was funny though.

Scootaloo: For that, it would serve you right if he didn't want to bring them.

Narrator: At last, Edward clanked in…

Bill: There he is. Oh thank goodness your okay Edward. I'm ready for my close up now.

Edward: Heheheh. Well there's a coincidences because… whew! I'm ready for my rest up. Oh my… I'm certainly not as strong as I used to be.

Fluttershy: There there Edward. You did great.

Miss Ravens: Yea,h 6 coaches by yourself. That has to be a great achievement.

Mr. Holden: That's right. My father would be so proud of you.

Edward: Heheheh, Thank You. You guys are the greatest friends.

Narrator: Bill and Ben were delighted with their visitors. They loved being photographed and took the party to the China Clay Works in a brake van special. They were photographed and fussed over all afternoon, everyone had splendid time and the visitors and Princess Celestia were most impressed.

Celestia: Well I must say, this is a very marvellous quarry you all have. You two must be proud of working for the most important quarry on Sodor.

Bill/ Ben : Golly …. Um thank you princess Celestia.

Celestia: Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, you too are doing well I hear from Edward.

Scootaloo: Thank you Princess.

Apple Bloom: It's a great honour, though will we still be able to work with your sister, Princess Luna, on the Skarloey railway?

Narrator: Princess Celestia smiled.

Celestia: Of course.

Narrator : the two little foals were very happy. Then they went back and Fluttershy, Miss Ravens Mr. Holden and Edward took the visitors home.

Ben: Well, aren't you glad that Scootaloo and Apple Bloom stopped us from teasing Gordon and Rainbow Dash? Otherwise we would have missed out on grand day out Bill.

Bill: You've got that right. Thank you Edward and Fluttershy. We had a cracking good time.

Edward: Heheheh. Well that's alright you two.

Fluttershy: We're glad that you had a wonderful time.

Edward: But Fluttershy and I promise that if you two engines behave yourselves, we'll bring you more visitors and enthusiast's.

Scootaloo/Apple Bloom/Bill/Ben: HOORRAYY!

Narrator: The visitors climb aboard Edward's train and they set off. But on the way home however, the weather changed for the worst.

Fluttershy: Oh… My… Edward, it looks like a storm is coming.

Edward: Don't worry about me. We'll make it. I'm just glad your safe and warm in my cab with Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens.

Narrator: Wind and rain buffeted Edward violently. Fluttershy was now more worried than ever. Edward's sanding gear had failed. His wheels slipped violently and Mr Holden and Miss Ravens rode up front, dropping sand from buckets on to the rails by hand whilst Fluttershy drove Edward.

Edward : Come on! Come on! Come on! Oh dear Fluttershy, this is dreadful.

Fluttershy: Keep it steady Edward! Keep it steady!

Narrator: But there was worse to come. Suddenly, before Fluttershy could check them, Edward's wheels slipped fiercely again and again. Then, with loud shrieking ear shattering crack, something broke and battered Edward's frame and splashers up and out of shape and shattering a window on the right hand side of his cab.

Edward: (In pain and agony) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Fluttershy: (Scared) ugh…. Oh my! Edward!

Narrator: Fluttershy quickly stopped the train whilst Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden jumped down and examined the damage. The visitors gathered round to see what was the matter. Princess Celestia joined them.

Celestia: What is going on here? (Gasp)

Mr. Holden: I'm sorry Celestia. Edward's hurt badly. No time to explain. Please get everyone back into the carriages.

Celestia: Right away Mr. Holden. Everyone, please return on board the train so that the crew can work out the damage.

Edward: OOooohh…. Goodness gracious me…. That certainly wasn't a pleasant experience.

Mr. Holden: Oh my goodness. I don't believe it!

Miss Ravens: Oh, this is terrible. It's a wonder it didn't crack the boiler. Fluttershy, you better get down here and have a look at this and fetch our tool box.

Narrator: Fluttershy quickly came over with the toolbox and what she saw made her want to cry.

Fluttershy: (On the edge of tears) Oh my poor Edward. I should have been more careful with him. I'm so sorry.

Mr. Holden: It's alright you this couldn't have been helped. Here, please hand me that wrench.

Narrator: Soon, Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens, and Fluttershy quickly worked hard to repair the damage. It took some time, but at last, Fluttershy had news for Edward.

Fluttershy: (In tears) Oh dear I'm afraid that one of your crank pins has broken Edward. It caused the side rods to snap. That's what caused the damage your frames and splashers. I should have been keeping a better eye on you. It's all my fault.

Edward: Oh no no no no. It's alright. I don't blame you at all Fluttershy darling. It just happened and it couldn't be helped. But the question is, will it be alright? And what do we do?

Mr. Holden: Well, we've taken your side rods off which means your now going to work like an old fashioned single engine.

Miss Ravens: There's a good chance it'll work. But it will depend on you. The visitors and Princess Celestia must get home tonight.

Fluttershy: Um, so do you think you can manage? Um… that is if you want to manage?

Edward: Well theres only one way to find out. ( smiled bravely) And I'll have jolly good try too.

Fluttershy: That's a good engine Edward. Come on, we'll give you good starting point to start at and then we'll work it from there.

Narrator: So they backed Edward down to where the line was more level and Edward gave a great heave. The modified K2 Larger Seagull puffed and pulled an puffed as hard as he could.

Edward: (Straining) UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! UUUGGH! UUUGGHH! COME ON! ARGGHHHH! COME ON! COME ON!…UGGGGHHH! I CAN DO IT!...GGGHHHAGGRRHH! I CAN… DO IT!

Miss Ravens: That a boy Edward. Come on. Just try hard!

Edward : I CAN ….DO…. IT!… UUGGGGHH!

Narrator: But try as he might, his wheels just kept spinning and he just couldn't start the heavy train. The passengers were starting to get anxious and some cross. It was right there and then that Edward started to lose his faith and confidence and self respect and he began to burst into tears.

Edward: (Sobbing ) I can't do it…. I Can't do it! (Sobbing in defeat) I can't do it!... Oh dear Fluttershy. I'm so sorry I failed you. I'm sorry. (Sobbing defeated) Gordon, James, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were right…. oh just look at me and all the trouble I've now caused you. I'm nothing but an ancient worn out decrepit shadow of my former usefulness. Just an engine passed his prime. I'm no longer useful to you anymore. I'd probably be better off stuffed and mounted in a museum or better yet a scrapyard. That's all I'm useful for you now fluttershy. (Sobbing and cry)

Narrator: Fluttershy was shocked. Then she remembered all the times and adventures they had had together. From Edward's return to steam, to helping out when the big engines went on strike, to saving they're friend Trevor the traction engine, and especially that day they saved James and Rarity, through which Edward had helped her gain confidence that helped to rescue them. Fluttershy now realised that it was now her turn to help Edward. She flew up in front of his smokebox and spoke to him from her heart and gave him the stare but this one had more compassion in it rather than discipline in it..

Fluttershy: That is absolutely enough of that kind of talk Edward! That is not the Edward that we all know and love! The real Edward would never ever I repeat never ever give up! You can do it! And you will do it!

Edward: (Doubtfully) But how I….

Fluttershy: Do you remember when James runaway out of control many years ago with Rarity on board? I had no confidence and I was scared that I was going to hurt you if I pushed you too hard, but you reassured me to keep going, and you know what we did save them on worn out bearings. You can do it. I know you can.

Edward: But the coaches are way too heavy. I can't move them all on my own.

Fluttershy: On your own… That's it! I've got an idea. I'll be right back. I'm going to tell Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens.

Narrator: So she flew down and told Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden whom then told the guard and they all agreed on the plan.

Miss Ravens: Yes, that's it. Your right Fluttershy. It's our only hope to get the train going.

Mr. Holden: I'm with you, but we better work fast.

Narrator: So Fluttershy, Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens and the guard went all along the train making adjustments between the coaches. Fluttershy and the two drivers returned with the news.

Mr. Holden: Okay Edward. We've all loosened the couplings.

Miss Ravens: That way, you can pick your coaches up one by one just like you do with trucks.

Edward: Oh thank you guys. That'll be much easier.

Fluttershy: That's the spirit Edward, we'll be with you every wheel turn of the way. Just do your best.

Narrator: So with Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens sanding in front, Fluttershy gently eased out the regulator and Edward moved cautiously, ready to take the strain as the tender coupling tightened against the weight of the first coach.

Edward: (Straining) ugh…. Alright Edward….. ugh… This is no different than pulling trucks in the yards…ugh….just …. Need… ugh.. to uses… ugh… some ugh…. Axel grease… ugh… come on…ugh….

(Flashback 1)

Henry : Look do you see him straining?

(Present)

Edward: (straining) Might….well… ugh… be…ugh…..straining.. ugh….

(Flashback 2)

James: Oh. positively painful.

(Present)

Edward : (straining) may…ugh…..well…ugh…be… ugh…. Painful…ugh….

(Flashback 3)

Gordon : Just pathetic!

(Present)

Edward : May…ugh….even …seem pathetic….ugh….

(Flashback 4)

Rarity: That senile old fool is going to knock himself to bits! Hmph.

(Present)

Edward: I… ugh… may….ugh… even knock… ugh ….myself to bits…. Ugh….

(Flashback)

Rainbow Dash: HEY OLD TIMER! YOU KEEP STRAINNING YOURSELF AND YOUR GONNA BURST YOUR BOILER SOON.

(Present)

Edward: I may even….ugh …. Burst…. My ….ugh…. boiler…ugh..

Fluttershy: Come on Edward. We've done all we can…

Narrator: Edward was starting to strain even worse and worse. Fluttershy covered her eyes.

Fluttershy: HHHHNNNNGGG… I can't look!

(Flashback)

Duck: SHUT UP! Your all jealous! Edward is better than any of you engines and ponies!

Applejack: He lay off him! Old Edward is just as reliable as any of ya'll!

Twilight Sparkle: You leave him alone! Edward is a very special and a really useful engine!

Sally: That's correct. He didn't complain about shunting when all of you lot were turned off by that idea.

Bridget: Not only that, but he has remained loyal and faithful to all his friends and family and not once turned them down.

Belle: Cut him some slack guys, especially you, Gordon! Edward may be old, but he always gets his trains through.

BoCo: Your right guys! Edward may be old but he'll surprise us all !

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

(Present)

Edward: BUT…I'M….NOT …READY…. FOR PRESERVATION! JUST …YET! ..GGGGGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: At last with a mighty effort, the first coach moving helped to start the second the second helped the third and so on down the train and at last the train was finally in motion again. Edward felt so happy his wheels spinning with excitement.

Edward: (Proud excited) I've done it... I've Done It! HEHEHHAHA! I'VE DONE IT! HAHAHAHA OH YES! I'VE DONE IT! HAHAHA OOH YES! I'VE DONE IT!

Fluttershy: Steady Edward!

Narrator: Fluttershy skilfully checked the wheel slip and at last they finally crest the top and coasted down the hill to the Tidmouth. Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens and Fluttershy were delighted.

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: WELL DONE EDWARD! YOU'VE GOT THEM! YOU'VE GOT THEM!

Fluttershy: EDWARD GOT THE TRAIN MOVING he Did it! he Did it! YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!

Narrator: All three listened happily to Edwards steady beat as he forged slowly but surely ahead. The passengers were thrilled most had there heads out of the windows they waved and shouted cheering Edward on. At Tidmouth, The Fat Controller anxiously paced the platform. Henry and Applejack waited impatiently too with the special train at platform one.

Fat Controller: Where in the name of Sodor is Edward? I hope we haven't another incident with him and Gordon. Oh dear. I couldn't bare to suffer another experience like that again.

Henry: Perhaps Gordon was right after all. Maybe he is fit for preservation.

Applejack: Well I wouldn't count your apples before they ripen.

Narrator: Soon they heard a horse whistle, then battered, weary but unbeaten, Edward clanked into platform 2. The Fat controller stepped angrily forward and pointed to the clock.

Fat Controller: And what kind of time do you call this Edward…

Passenger 1: You were splendid Edward.

Fat Controller: Huh? What the devil are you talking about? Your actually happy he's late?!

Passenger 2: Oh hang the lateness. We would never had made it back if it wasn't for him. This engine and his crew and pony are our hero's.

Celestia: Indeed they are Sir Charles Topham Hatt. I think you should be proud of them Edward is a really useful engine.

Narrator: The passengers cheered and thanked Edward, Fluttershy, Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden to an echo. Then hurried off to board Henry's train, Henry steamed away into the night to another storm of cheers but not before everyone knew of Edwards exploit.

Applejack: Told you Henry. Never count your apples before they ripen.

Henry: Your right. Gordon, James, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were wrong after all. Heh wouldn't be the first time. Hahahaha. Well done Edward old boy.

Miss Ravens: You did very well Edward. My mother and grandmother would be very proud of you.

Mr. Holden: Indeed. We're all very proud of you Edward. A lesser engine would have just sat there and do nothing but you brought the train home one cylinder. My father and grandfather would be very proud of you as well.

Fluttershy: They're right. You were magnificent out there. Well done Edward. I'm very proud of you and even prouder to be your friend.

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia walked over,

Fat Controller: Princess Celestia is right. I am very proud of you! You truly are a really useful engine and always will be. No mistakes, I will send you to the works to be mended first thing tomorrow.

Princess Celestia: And Fluttershy, I heard about your pep talk to Edward, and I'm exceptionally proud of you too.

Princess Celestia/Fat Controller : Well done for such a valiant effort.

Edward: (Panting smiling) Thank … you sir and Malady…

Fluttershy: Thank you Princess Celestia and thank you Sir.

Narrator: Edward went thankfully to sheds where Duck and BoCo saw to that Edward was left in piece. Gordon and James abashed remained respectfully silent.

Duck : He proved us right BoCo.

BoCo : He certainly did Duck he certainly did.

Narrator: Back at Knapford hotel, the main 4 drivers, or should I say the main 5 drivers, and the ponies all made sure that Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens and Fluttershy were left peace whilst a very abashed Rainbow Dash and Rarity apologised and left them in peace. The Fat Controller had left BoCo in charge of Edward's line until Edward was mended. BoCo worked hard and now he, Fergus, Big Mac, Fluttershy and Edward all run it together. Bill and Ben still tease him, but BoCo doesn't mind. He lives at Edward's station but is welcome everywhere for he is now part of the family. Donald and Douglas were the last to accept him, but he helps them with their goods trains and one day they were heard to remark.

Donald/ Douglas: Yer know, for a diesel, yon BoCo is nae such a bad sort of engine.

Narrator: That, from the caledonian twins, is high praise indeed.

**And that was 'Mainline Engines'! What's next? Ooh! 'Small Railway Engines'! Awesome!**


	105. Ballast

**Author's notes: (Sighs) I forgot to upload this to the story last time and I deleted it from the doc area so I had to edit this story twice now! Ok, sorry guys. Anyway, I really like this story because it introduces us to a new setting and it shows off the world building element to Sodor which I absolutely love! I also love the small engines themselves. Always a good laugh out of me when I hear the 3 interact. Anyway, here we go.**

Dear Rachel, do you remember those old lead mines up in the hills along the right of way of the Mid Sodor Railway which have both long been closed since 1947? Well, truth be told the lead has long since fade into the pages of history. However, The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia hace now found that this waste is good weed-killing railway ballast. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia have talked to Princess Luna, The Owner and the thin controller of the Skarloey Railway, as several other important volunteers and foals and another princess. They "went shares" and they along with us helped to build a Small Railway along the same right of way as the predecessor railway to fetch the weed killing ballast away. This is known as the Arlesdale Miniature Railway, currently operated by 3 small engines and 3 young foals the railway it's self is co-managed by Princess Cadence and former Skarloey Railway preservation society volunteer Mr. Fergus Duncan. The small engines and foals call him the small controller. They call him the Small Controller; but that is only in fun. He is taller than either of the others. Anyway, here are the stories of what happened when you, me and Mr. Hawkins decided to visit and volunteer the Arlesdale Miniature Railway.

Your best friend forever,

William James Holden.

P.S

I wish we knew about the spoils many years ago before it was too late. Ah well. At least a good portion of the good old days is back and here to stay.

_Ballast_

Narrator: It was 1967 and The Fat Controller's railway has a brand new look from end to end they're clearing old ballast from the track and packing the sleepers with fresh new stones. The same has been happening on both the Culdee Fell mountain railway and the Skarloey railway as well. The Ganger's, and engines and ponies are very pleased with this new sort of ballast,

Gordon: (Sigh) This ballast is much smoother than that old rubbish used before.

Rainbow Dash: Ah yeah! I tell you right now, this ballast is definitely the bees knees, eh Big Macintosh?

Big Macintosh : Eeeyup. It's as smooth as applesauce, and weeds don't even grow in it like the old ballast.

Henry: Oh you better believe it, the sidings are much more cleaner now.

Applejack: Even James and Rarity have stopped fussin' and grumbling about dirty sidings.

Narrator: Donald, Douglas, Big Macintosh and Braeburn along with Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Thompson all disappeared regularly behind the big station with empty trucks along a line which non of the other engines had gone on, barring Edward who took Mr Holden, Miss Ravens and the main 6 down to the Mid Sodor Line when they were on their railtour, and returned with loaded ballast trains. They were most mysterious about it, as were the main 5 drivers One day, James pulled into Knapford with the Thunderbird of Tidmouth with Mr. Roberts and Rarity. They saw Donald, Mr. Hawkins and Big Macintosh pulling out with empty trucks along the line behind Tidmouth.

James: Oy Donald! Where is all this ballast coming from?

Donald: Verra wee engines bring it down from the hills.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup.

Narrator: The same happened when Henry pulled in with the pickup goods with Applejack and Miss Ravens.

Henry: Hey Douglas, where did you get that ballast?

Douglas: Verra wee engines bring it down from the hills.

Braeburn: That's right.

Narrator: Soon the engines and ponies engines could talk of nothing else.

Henry: You know, I don't understand why Donald, Douglas, Braeburn and Big Macintosh are so secretive about this ballast business.

James: Well, they aren't they only ones. The main 5 drivers are acting a bit secretive about this as well.

Henry: I wonder if the, 'verra wee engines', must be some kind of magic?

James: You know, you could have a point there Henry.

Gordon: I don't believe it!

Rainbow Dash: Well to fair though, it could be true you know.

Rarity: Rainbow Dash is right. I mean, unicorns and alicorns can cast spells, and pegasus ponies and earth ponies do have passive forms of magic.

Gordon: Well that is true, but all the same. Donald, Douglas, Braeburn and Big Mac have pulled our wheels and hooves before.

James: Good point.

Henry: I agree.

Rarity: True Gordon.

Rainbow Dash: They sure have.

Sally: (Sighs) Looks like they are at it again.

Bridget: You said it dear sister.

Belle: I don't it's magic you guys.

Cloud Chaser: Just ignore them guys.

Flitter: Yeah. Come on you 2. Let's get the Great Northern Flyer ready to go.

Blossomforth: And Belle and I had better get the Bluebird of Knaphord too.

Narrator: But Duck, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle weren't too convinced. They wanted to find out for themselves. So the next morning, Duck asked permission to take some empty trucks to a place called Alresburgh.

Applejack: Say that name sounds familiar. But I just can't remember why.

Twilight Sparkle: Same here. I know I've heard of Alresburgh before, but where?

Duck: Well I've never heard about it, so this will be my first time.

Narrator: When they arrived, they were told to push the trucks under a chute, this was like a tunnel with steel gutters and on top of it stood some queer looking trucks that they had never seen before.

Twilight Sparkle: Interesting design on both the trucks and chute, but why are they up there?

Applejack: Well your guess is as good as mine twi.

Duck: Same here. I've never seen trucks that small before, and I should know.

?: What do you think of our chute?

?: Good isn't it?

Narrator: The two ponies and the Great Western pannier tank engine jumped.

Twilight Sparkle: WHAT IN EQUESTRIA?!

Duck: WHAT IN BRUNELL?!

Applejack: WHAT IN TARNATION?!

Twilight Sparkle/Applejack/Duck : Who said that?

?/?: over here. Right next to you.

Narrator: the two ponies and the great western engine all blinked. Standing right beside them was a little lanky yellow unicorn foal colt with a teal mane and tail with snail for a cutie mark. He was sitting next to Mr. Holden in the cab of a small green tender engine he had 8 small driving wheels 2 small trailing wheels in the back and 2 small leading wheels in the front.

Applejack: What in tarnation?! Snails?

Twilight Sparkle: Mr. Holden?

Twilight Sparkle/Applejack: Is that you?

Snails: In the flesh Applejack.

Mr. Holden: How are you doing girls?

Twilight Sparkle: Fine, but what are you two doing here?

?: Oh, we were just arranging some of our ballast trucks for the next ballast train. So, how bout that chute? Pretty neat huh?

Duck: Uh, yes. It is a very nice chute, but if you don't mind my asking, where did you spring from?

Rex: Oh, I've been here all the time. Heheh… I'm Rex. And you I'm sure, are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Duck.

Narrator : Duck and the two ponies were surprised.

Duck : how did you know?

Rex: That's easy. There's only one Great Western Engine in these parts. Applejack, I've heard about the Apple Family, and that Applejack is the 2nd oldest of the 3 siblings. And as for you Twilight, a certain pony princess told me all about you.

Narrator: There was sudden rattling and roaring. Duck's whole train shuddered.

Applejack: YYAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Twilight Sparkle: WHHHHHHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!

Duck: W-W-W-W-WHAT WAS THAT?!

Rex: That was our chute. The bottoms of those wagons slide out, and the stones fall from the chute into your trucks.

Snails: They may be small, but quite efficient.

Duck: Wow. Very impressive Rex.

Narrator: Still impressed, Duck puffed away with his loaded ballast trucks.

Mr. Hawkins: (Chuckle) Well there you have it guys. Mystery solved.

Applejack: Wait until the others hear about this.

Twilight Sparkle: 'Mystery solved', except that I can't remember where I heard "Alresburgh" before.

Narrator: Next morning when Duck, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack returned with another train trucks to be loaded with ballast, there were 3 small engines. One of the new engines blue, and the other red.

Duck: Hello again Rex and Snails. Oh. Who are these 2?

Twilight Sparkle: I don't think we've met you 2 before.

Rex: Hey Duck, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle, I like to introduce you to my brothers. This is Bert,

Bert: Hello there.

Rex: And Mike.

Mike: Hey, what's up?

Duck: Nice to meet you both.

Snails: And these are my friends, Snips and of course (blushes) Twist.

Narrator: Snails pointed to snips a blue unicorn with an orange mane and tail, and scissors cutie mark, and a white earth pony with a red mane and tail, purple glasses, and candy canes shaped in a heart cutie mark.

Snips: Nice to meet you Duck.

Twist: Pleasure is all ours.

Mike: Say, did you know I'm actually named after your friend, Mike Hawkins?

Duck: Wow, really?

Mr. Hawkins: Eeeyup. Quite an honour too.

Twist: Good to see you again Applejack. How's Apple Bloom?

Applejack: She's as fit as fiddle and having loads of fun on the Skarloey railway. She and Scootaloo even landed a job with Bill and Ben the china clay works. I'll tell you said hi.

Twist: Oh yes please Applejack.

Rex: As you all can see, the small controller has given us different coats.

Mike: Silly nonsense. If you ask me.

Bert: What's so silly about it? I like being blue.

Mike: It's alright for you. But not for me. Passengers will say I look like a pillar box.

Rex: Shocking, absolutely shocking. (Winks at Duck) Consider my theories. When we were both green, passengers keep calling me Mike.

Mike: You...You! You little…

Bert: Stow it you 2. Duck, Applejack, Twilight, have you seen our coaches?

Duck: Where are they Bert?

Applejack: I don't see them.

Twilight Sparkle: Neither can I.

Bert: Over there. Snips, can you gallop over and light your horn so that Duck, Applejack and Twilight can see them?

Snips: Got it Bert. (Does as he is told)

Duck: But their tr... I mean, not like ours.

Rex: Heheheh. That's alright Duck. Besides I agree. They are like trucks in a way. But they have seats and they behave surprisingly well.

Mike: Says you.

Twist: They are alright, if you treat them right.

Bert: Besides, passengers like them. They won't use cupboards on a fine day. It's the scenery you know. Trees, mountains and such. Can't understand it myself. Then again, passengers are queer.

Mike: You got that right. Give me goods trains every time.

Duck/Applejack/Twilight Sparkle: What?!

Applejack: Did I hear ya right?

Twilight Sparkle: Your kidding me right?

Duck: Do you like trucks?

Mike: Not all of them. But our big ballast hoppers are different. They run on bogies, as sweetly as any coach. We take them to the old mines, fill them up and run them down here to the chute, the men and ponies pull some levers, and the lot's unloaded before you can say "Small Controller" and " Princess Cadence" ten times fast. No trouble at all.

Rex: Hey Mike, what about hot axial boxes?

Mike: We soon cured that nonsense.

Twist: You mean Princess Cadence and the small controller did.

Mike: Same thing.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Duck chuckled.

Twilight Sparkle: Say um, do you have a princess pony that helps out your controller at all?

Bert: Oh yes. Her name's Princess Cadence. Very and sweet. She knows when to be serious but she's awfully kind to all of us.

Twilight Sparkle: (Gape in delight and bouncing around in a circle) Oh yippy! You're working with Cadence! You're working with Cadence!

Duck: But what I can't understand is why we've never heard of you before?

Narrator: The small engines answered at once.

Bert: We've only just come from our railway in England which closed.

Mike: Your controller asked us to come and fetch ballast for him.

Rex: And he said he would bring us plenty of passengers too.

Applejack: Haven't you had passengers before?

Snails: According to these guys, only in England.

Snips: It's their 1st season here.

Twist: Same for us.

Duck: Oh. Then I'll bring you lots.

Applejack: We all will, won't we?

Twilight Sparkle: Of course.

Narrator: Everyone said their goodbyes and Duck puffed away with Applejack and Twilight, very excited to see about the arrangements.

**Yep, this was our plan for Cadence. Now, look at the ****board:**

**North Western Railway: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia  
Skarloey Railway: The Thin Controller and Princess Luna  
Culdee Fell Railway: The Big Controller and Prince Shining Armor  
****Arlesdale Railway: The Small Controller and Princess Cadence  
**

**We still have one more railway to cover and one more member of royalty to take over that railway. Which one is that, you ask? Well, wait and see.**


	106. Tit For Tat

**Author's notes: Heh, isn't that a funny title? Ok, in all seriousness though, this episode is quite a fun one indeed. Also, atsf has thrown in a little something extra at the end.**

_Tit For Tat_

Narrator: One morning, the small railway engines were still fast asleep in the warm Sudrian sun when Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Holden along with the three little foals opened the door and woke the engines up.

Snips/Snails: Wakey wakey! Rise and shine sleepy wheels.

Narrator: Soon the engines were being cleaned and polished for the day. Bert, who was going out 1st, had a tall chimney in his funnel to draw up his fire. Rex yawned.

Rex: (Yawn) What? Is it that time already?

Mr. Hawkins: We've got visitors today.

Rex: (Yawns) That's nice.

Mike: (Grunts) We have them everyday.

Mr. Holden: But these are very special visitors. One takes moving pictures, and the other 2, write books like I do. So mind you all behave. Twist, I'm going to be joining them today so I need you to take over the up journey. Don't worry. I'll rejoin you on the down journey. Think you'll manage?

Twist : Oh yes Sir Mr. Holden.

Mr. Holden: Heheheh. That's a good filly.

Bert: I don't want to be a moving picture in a book. I want to stay as I am.

Narrator: Mike and Rex groaned at Bert's thick headedness.

Rex: Oh Bert, don't be so daft! 2 of these visitors are very highly acclaimed clergymen One takes moving pictures whilst the other writes about them. And other one is very well known and famous on Sodor like Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Holden. Like Mr. Holden said, she writes the same kind of books and even sometimes write history books.

Mike: Honestly Bert, you must really live in world of your own.

Bert: (Indignant) Oy! No I don't! (Ponders) but how do you get a picture to move anyway?

(Pinkie Pie dashes in with a trombone, plays trombone fail song and dashes back to Percy)

Rex: NO! THAT'S NOT IT!

Mike: UGH! YOU IDIOT!

Narrator: Snips and Snails laughed and laughed as Mr. Holden and Twist clambered into Bert's cab. Bert steamed off in a huff!

Twist: Never mind Bert. It just means that they will take a picture and put it in a book. You will still be on the railway and your same old self.

Bert: (A little doubtful) Yes Twist.

Narrator: At the bottom station at Arlesburgh, there were 3 people on the platform. 2 of them were the clergymen, one fat and the other thin and the other was a woman whom Mr. Holden knew very well. All 3 had cameras and so did Mr. Holden.

Mr. Holden: Oh Rachel. I'm so glad you've made it!

Miss Ravens: William! I'm glad to see you too.

Narrator: The two best friends exchanged a hug as the two clergymen smiled. Then they shook hands with Mr. Holden and Twist.

Bert: Oh. Who are they?

Narrator: Mr. Holden smiled broadly. He was ready to answer that question.

Mr. Holden: Bert, Twist, I'd like you to meet my friends. These two men are the clergymen whom record photographs and films of engines at work. This is Reverend Edwin Richard Boston.

Ted Boston: Hullo there Bert, Twist, but you call me Ted Boston,

Mr. Holden: This here is Mr. Reverend Wilbert Vere Awdry he writes the books about the railways here.

Wilbert Awdry: Hullo there. Heheh. yYu can me Mr. Awdry for short.

Mr. Holden: and this, is my very special childhood best friend forever and adoptive sister.

Miss Raven: Hullo. I'm Rachel.

Twist: (Jumps down from Bert) It's a pleaser to meet you all. I'm Twist. (Shakes her hoof with the peoples' hands in turn.)

Twist: The Small Controller and Princess Cadence say you can ride with me in the tender.

Teddy Boston: Oh. Thank you. Can we come later please? The sun is shining so nicely, and we want to take photographs.

Twist: Of course you can.

Teddy Boston: You look very smart Bert.

Wilbert Awdry: Indeed. Your paint work captures the sun beautifully.

Narrator: Bert grinned happily.

Bert: (Thinks) These visitors, do at least know how to speak to engines and ponies. (Puffs away, feeling happier.)

Twist: That must have cheered you up Bert.

Bert: Indeed so.

Mr. Holden: well guys see you at Arlesdale.

Bert/Twist: Sure thing. Bye Mr. Holden

Narrator: Finally the guards whistle blew. Whenever the line came near the road, level crossing, bridges, stations, there the 2 Clergyman, Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden were, squinting into their cameras and jotting down notes in there note books. But Bert found this to be rather upsetting.

Bert: Hmph. Look Twist, Mr. Holden and those people are watching us again.

Twist: No sweat Bert. They are just taking pictures. We told you earlier.

Bert: They might wave at an engine Twist.

Twist: They can't wave and get good pictures Bert. Calm down.

Bert: Why ever not? They have two hands after all. I think that they aren't being friendly at all. (Whistles) Poop-poop! Oh, there goes the car again.

Twist: They will be at the lane next.

Narrator: The lane is a side road. It runs for a short distance alongside the railway. There is no fence. It had rained hard in the night, there were puddles in the lane. Wibert sat in the car, Teddy, Miss Ravens and Mr Holden waited with their cameras.

Teddy: Got the pictures Rach and Will?

Mr Holden: Nipped it right in the bud sir.

Miss Ravens: Same here I have my friend. This railway is great. I wonder how the little engine named after me on the Skarloey Railway is doing.

Mr. Holden: Same here. I wonder how William's doing as well.

Narrator: Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden looked at each other and smiled.

Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden: Heheheheh fit as fiddle more likely.

Miss Ravens: Except that Rachel is still cross with Duck. (Sighs) If only we could tell them what really happened.

Mr Holden: Me too Rach.

Teddy: I'm sure she will forgive him soon. Oh. Wilbert's here. Time to go Rachel and William.

Narrator: They jumped into the car, and off they went, racing the train to the lane's end. Unluckily, as they passed Bert, went though a puddle.

Bert: Oy! Watch out for that… (Muddy water splashes Bert) Gauh! (Cough) Blargh! Ouch! I didn't expect cold water being splashed on me!

Narrator: The people didn't know of what happened, because they were already off to the station. The 4 people were waiting happily at the top station for the downward journey. Bert wasn't smiling. He was still complaining when he rolled into the last station and ran around his train.

Bert: (Furious) Guah! (sarcastic) Oh how courtesy of them! (Not sarcastic, but angry) Look at them smiling at me! THEY DID THAT ON PURPOSE! They splashed me! They splashed me! Pictures indeed. I'm a nice picture, covered in mud! Guah! Disgraceful!

Twist: Oh dear. Bert, calm down. Please, it was probably an accident!

Bert: Say's you.

Narrator: Mr. Holden soon got ready to take over the controls.

Mr. Holden: I'm afraid that theres only room for one of you in the tender. After all, this is a miniature railway. Sorry about that. We can allow you 3 to swap positions along the way.

Wilbert: Oh no thank you Mr. Holden. Ted you can ride the whole journey if you'd like.

Miss Ravens: Yeah, we don't mind. Besides, I'll most likely get the chance to do so another time.

Ted: Ohm why thank you Wilbert and Rachel.

Narrator: He sizzled crossly while Teddy sat in his tender on the trip back.

Bert: (to self) What the devil?! I don't believe this! First they splash me, and now the thin clergymen doesn't want ride in my cab?! Hmph! Mr. Holden and Twist ought to not allow him, after what he's done. Hmph! Those two men call themselves clergymen?! They're nothing but hypocrites!

Narrator: Suddenly he stopped sizzling, let off steam and grinned cheekily.

Bert: Heheheheheh…. I know to pay fat one out! Ho ho yes it's lovely plan. I only wish the thin clergyman and that Miss Ravens were there, ah well they'll get they're fair shares as well. So will Mr. Holden for joining those hooligans! (sigh) Alright, the passengers might suffer the consequence of my of my plan of vengeance. But they should have thought of that before getting into open coaches. Heheheh.

Narrator: Soon they started they're down journey. Bert ran nicely till they reached the woods. The line climbed steeply here. Bert usually rushes the hill, this time, he deliberately dawdled.

Twist: Come on Mr. Holden, give him full steam.

Mr. Holden: Right. (Does so.)

Bert: (thinks) This is just what I wanted. (Shouts) Tit for tat! Tit for tat! Tit for tat!

Mr. Holden/Twist/Ted: WHAT THE DEVIL?!

Narrator: Rain soaked branches close overhead. Bert's blast shoot straight up, shaking them wildly. Showers of water fell on Teddy, Twist, Mr. Holden, the passengers, Miss Ravens and Wilbert.

Wilbert: OH DEAR! THAT'S COLD ALL OVER MY LAP!

Ted: Oh ahhh freezing! Why did I leave the umbrella in the ford, Anglia?

Twist: Oh my goodness! I wasn't expecting that.

Mr. Holden: OOOHH BERT! Knock it off! This is cold! Bbrrr… oh… OUCH ! GEEZE! Bert come on ouch! There's hail, yowuch! On these branches, gah! Ouch oochy! ouchy! Ooff oh ow! Ouch! .

Miss Ravens: OOH! Hey! What in Sodor's name is happening in… Ooooh oh goodness! That is cccoollddd! OUCH! OH Theres OUCH! Hail on these branch…es ouch oof ow yowch!

Narrator: The soaking did not stop till they had topped the rise, and steam could be reduced for the downward run. When they got to the station, the passengers, Twist, Mr. Holden, Ted Boston Wilbert Awdry, and Miss Ravens were soaked from head to toe. The small controller was waiting. He had heard what had happened and was very cross.

Small controller: So this your example of hospitality is?! You are naughty engine. I will not have rudeness to visitors. And look what you've done to poor Twist and Mr Holden

Bert: They splashed me sir. I only...

Small Controller: That's no excuse. I'm ashamed of you. To think that you swore to me that you yes you did on oath mind you. That you would carry out your duties without practical jokes on my policy of using convertible coaches just because they're cheap to build and buy! It makes me sick! You shall stay in the sheds for the rest of the day Bert. Rex can take the next passenger run. Now, go, get out of here and into the shed now.

Narrator: Mr. Holden drove a very sad and very sorry Bert into the sheds in disgrace.

Mr. Holden: (Sniffling) it's good thing we kept our camreas in bag. AAAAAAAAAHHHHCCCCOOOOOOO! (Sniffle) I'm so sorry about that sir.

Twist: (sniffle) Same here. We didn't mean to… AAHAHH….. AAAAAAAHHCCCCCCCCCCOO!

Small Controller: It's ok. You go and see Princess Cadence she'll take of your sneezes.

Twist/Mr. Holden: yes Sir.

Narrator: They walked off together. In the sheds, Bert felt sad and alone and very ashamed of what he had done. He now wished that he hadn't been so silly. He began to cry.

Bert: (Crying) I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to pay them out for splashing me. How could I have been so petty and foolish?

Narrator: Just then, Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden and the two clergymen came into the sheds.

Wilbert: Um excuse me Bert, but Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens, Ted and I would like to apologise for today's events

Ted: Indeed. We had no idea that it was us that soaked you and we had no intention of splashing you at all.

Miss Ravens: As token of our apologises, we would like to help clean you up.

Bert: (Sighing happily) That feels so wonderful. I'm sorry too. I didn't realise you didn't mean to do it. I thought since you didn't wave and one of you didn't want to ride in me, I thought you didn't like me our anything.

Wilbert: oh bless you no my dear engine. We have an absolute respect for railways and trains. In fact, Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden and I plan to write books about you and your brothers, and I believe todays events we'll prove worth writing material.

Mr. Holden: Your absolutely right Mr. Awdry,

Miss Ravens: I agree and that's not all, I also plan to work with you two along side you and your brothers.

Bert: Really… Oh that's fantastic!

Narrator: Soon they were finished and they all said there goodbyes. They walked out. Ted drove Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens back to Arlesburgh hotel where they would be spending the night. Just then, Princess Cadence walked into the shed.

Cadence: Hullo Bert.

Bert: Oh dear. I'm sorry malady. I didn't realize they….

Cadence: Calm down Bert. It's alright. They explained they're side of the story and so did you and you all apologised for the incident. Well I think the important thing to understand is that sometimes when we misunderstand a situation. We often as not fail to understand the situation correctly and fully, which just goes to show as Twilight Sparkle once told me never judge book by its cover, which means somethings aren't always as we think them to be. Well, I'm very proud that you've learned lesson Bert.

Bert: Oh thank you your highness.

Cadence: Well I got home right now. The Crystal Empire can't rule itself you know. I'll see you tomorrow though. Goodnight Bert.

Bert: Goodnight your highness.

Narrator: She trotted away. Just then Rex and Mike returned to sheds to find Bert smiling.

Rex: Hey Bert. Your looking much happier.

Snails: Definitely. We saw 4 people come into sheds cleaning you

Mike: Aren't those the people you soaked?

Bert: Yeah, they were. To be honest thought, those visitors are nice. They came and said sorry, and I said sorry too. Then they cleaned me like driver and Twist does, they know lots about engines. Wilbert, Miss Rachel Ravens and Mr William Holden are writing about me in a book and Miss Ravens is volunteering to help out with our work. They promised to write about you too. Think of that.

Snips: Wow that is wonderful. We could use all the help we can get.

Bert: Yeah, you can say that again. Oh by the way, strange thing happened before I accidentally got the mud bath?

Snails: Really? What happened Bert?

Bert: Well….

(flashback)

Bert narrating: As I was fuming at Alresdale station about the incident, I over heard a voice. I told Twist about it, but she didn't hear it and I was furious about that.

Bert: (Furious) Guah! (sarcastic) Oh how courtesy of them! (Not sarcastic, but angry) Look at them smiling at me! THEY DID THAT ON PURPOSE! They splashed me! They splashed me! Pictures indeed. I'm a nice picture, covered in mud! Guah! Disgraceful!

Twist: Oh dear. Bert, calm down. Please, it was probably an accident!

Bert: Say's you.

Voice: Mind your manners youngin'!

Bert: Who said that?

Voice: You shouldn't jump to conclusions before knowing the facts! That would never suit his grace.

Bert: Hey! Whoever you are, stop freaking me out!

Twist: Bert, who are you talking too?

Bert: I heard a voice. Did you?

Twist: No not really. You really need to calm down there Bert…

Bert: Ugh! Now Twist thinks I'm hearing things!

(Flashback ends)

Bert: That's what happened.

Narrator: But Rex, Mike, Snips and Snails all just laughed and told him not to be silly. Bert felt cross but managed to keep calm for the lesson he had learned today.

**So, who do you think spoke to Bert? Take a wild guess. Anyway, 'Mike's Whistle' is next.**


	107. Mike's Whistle

**Author's notes: Ok! If anyone asks about Applejack eating eggs, I suggest you go back and watch 'Sisterhoof Social'. I also cut out a bit with Mike about someone knocking his whistle off because I thought that was way too over to the top.**

_Mike's Whistle_

Narrator: One morning, when he arrived at the Arlesdale Railway transfer yards with a ballast train, Duck's whistle was out of order. Mr. Holden and Applejack, had worked late the night before, had used his whistle to boil eggs for their supper. But something had gone wrong. Next morning, when he tried to whistle, Duck found out that he could only make burbling noises. He was upset.

(Duck tries to whistle)

Applejack: What in tarnation?!

Duck: Hey! What's going on? Why does my whistle sound like my safety valve?

Mr. Holden: I think it might have been some that egg broke.

Duck: What? How could a chicken lay an egg on my whistle?!

Mr. Holden/Applejack: Uuuhhhh… Aheheheheh… Funny story there Duck…

Duck: What do you mean?

Mr. Holden: Well uh, heheheh… Last night when we dropped your fire… lets just say we got a bit hungry and were a bit too tired to go to café. Heheheheh…..

Applejack: And then I found 6 left over british lion eggs and we found that your whistle was still warm and uh heheheheh… And lets just say we would feel very ashamed to let those eggs go to waste and rot inside your cab. We decided to have ourselves something that we like to call back in Sweet Apple Acres… a cook out… and used your whistle as stove… and lets just say I accidentally dropped an egg on top of it.

Duck: WWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?! YOU USED MY WHISTLE TO COOK EGGS!

Mr. Holden/Applejack: Oh come on Duck !

Mr. Holden: It was late in the evening

Applejack: And we were very hungry.

Mr. Holden: But don't worry, will clean out presently when we've got time before our next train.

Applejack: Meanwhile, no one will mind at all…

Duck: Well, I better well hope not.

: Oh don't worry. You got our word…

Applejack/Mr. Holden: (Gulp) I hope…

Narrator: But Mike made rude remarks.

Mike: Hehahaha! Would you listen to that? SLPPESHH SPLEESH SPLEESH!

Snips: (Laughs) Good one Mike. Let's go back to the sheds.

Narrator: At the sheds, Mike still making rude remarks about Duck's whistle

Mike: Spleege! Spleege! It shocking. Positively shocking. If engines can't whistle properly, then why should they try?

Bert: Then why do you?

Mike: Then why do I what?

Snails: Try to whistle of course.

Narrator: The other engines and foals laughed, but Mike was furious. He was very proud of his shrill whistle

Mike: Oh shut up! Your jealous of my beautiful shrill whistle. Anyway, mine's better then yours Bert.

Rex: Listen Mike, if I had a whistle like yours, you'd know what I'd do? (Pauses impressively.) I'd loose it.

Mike: PAH! The very idea! Whistles are important. Let me tell you, engines without whistles aren't proper engines at all.

Bert: Oh yes Mike, I agree. But are you sure yours is better than mine, Mike.

Snails: Heh. Its more deafening than Rex and Berts I can tell you

Bert: Heheheh, yeah your right there Snips. I remember when the prince of wales came to visit us back on our old railway in England..

Mike: (Proudly) Yeah, and guess which engine got to pull the special royal train?

Rex: Yeah, the same engine with the same shrill whistle who hospitalised him due to an instant ear haemorrhage.

Narrator: The engines foals snickered.

Mike: (Cross) Okay, that's enough, all of you!

Rex: Oh, or what about the time the prime mister came to visit us at that naming ceremony? That same day when Mr. Hawkins came to visit us that day.

Mike: You mean my naming ceremony, in which I was named after Mr. Hawkins for his outstanding railway record.

Bert: Eeyup, and ever since that day, he was never seen without a hearing aid!

Narrator: All the engines laughed as Mike got even crosser.

Snails: Hahahahaha! Oh that's rich! Hahahaha

Bert: Oh that's not all, after that the factory manager came over and told us.

Bert/Rex: Don't worry lads! I can give you a low tone whistle if you want.

Narrator: Everyone burst into uncontrollable laughter, tears running down there faces. Mike went redder than ever with incandescent fury and rage. His steam pressure went up suddenly and his safety valves blew off with a whoosh of steam.

Mr. Hawkins: Well ello ello … No short of steam in you today. Well since your ready first, you can take the passenger.

Mike: What the?! And leave me goods stranded?

Snips: Never mind, Bert can take it with Twist and Mr. Holden. We can't have you blowing off in here. Come on old boy, lets get them passengers.

Narrator: Mike was livid as he puffed to the station with snips and Mr. Hawkins.

Bert: See Mike, don't whistle too hard or you might lose it.

Rex: Heh, maybe that's for the best. Then we wouldn't have to put with it.

Mike: OOOOOOOHHHHH! SHUT IT!

Narrator: He gave loud furious blast of whistle and steamed away fuming with rage. Still hissing crossly, he back down on his coaches with an angry bump.

Coaches: Oh! Ow! Ouch!

Snips: Mike, be gentle your gonna jolt the passengers. (Jumps out of Mike's cab, couples the coaches up and jumps back on bored.)

Mr. Hawkins: Calm down. We don't need you giving the passengers whiplash.

Narrator: But Mike took no notice.

Mike: Come on you lot! Get in! All aboard! Move it!

Mr. Hawkins: Take it easy. Ordering the passengers about only makes things worse

Narrator: As soon as the guard gave the signal, Mike whistled loudly and started with a rude jerk.

Mike: Come on! Come on! COME ON!

Snips: I wonder what's bitten Mike, Mr. Hawkins?

Mr. Hawkins: I don't know Snips. He doesn't like coaches, but he's never been as bad as this.

Mike: Never you mind! Just drive!

Mr. Hawkins: Alright, alright. Just keep your valves on.

Narrator: Mike was bucketing along the line furiously

Mike: They're all jealous of my fine whistle!

Narrator: Mike whistled loudly at the least excuse as he bucketed along the line.

Mike: They're jealous, they're jealous. My whistles better then those smart aleck's whistles. I'll show them, I'll show them.

Snips: He's in a flaming temper about something.

Mr. Hawkins: Yeah, and no mistake, I just hope he doesn't knock himself to bits.

Narrator: Needless to say, both Snips and Mr. Hawkins were very relieved to make it to the top station safely and in one piece. Snips and Mr. Hawkins looked all over him but nothing was wrong. They tried to sooth Mike, but try as they might, neither Snips nor Mr. Hawkins could not make Mike feel happier. Mike just sizzled crossly.

Mr. Hawkins: Beat's me. Come on. Time to head back.

Narrator: But on the trip back however, Snips and Mr. Hawkins heard a thin, persistent tinkle noise.

Mr. Hawkins: That's something loose on his boiler. I'll tighten it at the next station, Snips.

Narrator: But he never got the chance. It was the cow's fault. She stood on the track, busily cropping grass. She took no notice of the train.

Mike: What the… WHOA! COW!

Snips: Now look here Mike! We know your in fowl temper, but for goodness sakes man, you don't have to insult us!

Mike: NO YOU STUPID IDIOT! THERES A COW UP AHEAD! BRAKE!

Snips: Oh! That's what he meant.

Narrator: And Snips quickly stopped the train. Mike stopped. He wasn't frightened of her, he had met her before. She only made him cross. He came slowly, forward whooshing steam from his cylinders.

Mike: BESTEY! I told you before the track is my territory not yours! SO GET BACK INTO THAT FIELD OF YOURS! And don't you dare turn your back on me!

Narrator: But Betsey took no notice.

Mike: COME ON! SHOO! SHOO!

Narrator: Betsey just flicked her tail and went on eating. Mike felt exasperated. This was the last straw! He then tired whistling.

Mike: (Furious) GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU STUPID ANI….

Narrator: But he got no further. He blew so hard that his last 'peep!' turned into a tremendous 'whoosh!' as his whistle cap shot off like mighty rocket and land in a field out of sight.

Mike: (Panicking) W-w-w-what just happened?

Snips: Well… it looks like you just gone and lost your whistle.

Mike: (Nervous) huh?... aha aha aha, that's funny. That's a good one Snips. Now what really happened?

Mr. Hawkins: Uh, Mike, that is what happened. You've lost your whistle.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie, whom was on train with the rest of the mane 6, Mr. Thompson and Mr. Roberts, ran up, pulled out her trombone and played her trombone fail song.

Mike: (Horrified) Oh good grief… WELL DON'T JUST SIT THERE FIND IT!

Snips: Alright just hang on a minute. (Get's out with Mr Hawkins)

Mr Hawkins: It's got to be here some where. Any luck guard?

Guard: Not yet?

Narrator: all 3 looked very hard but some passengers objected.

Passenger 1: We can't waste time with whistles.

Passenger 2: We must catch our train.

Mike: There are boards saying "whistle". I mustn't pass those without whistling. That's orders. Please find it.

Passenger 3: Sorry, we can't wait.

Passenger 4: We will have to whistle for you. That's all.

Snips: Ooh. That will be fun.

Narrator: And so it was arranged. Snips, Mr. Hawkins and the guard returned to the train, Applejack and Fluttershy shooed Betsey back into her field and they all set off again. Whenever they saw a board, Mr Hawkins, guard, passengers, the mane 6 and Snips would all whistle, whilst Pinkie Pie played her trombone all the way down. They made more noise then Mike ever did, and thought it was splendid fun, but Mike mourned for his lost whistle.

Mike: (Sighs) Why? Why did I have to lose my whistle. I wish I had my whistle with me.

Narrator: Mike hoped that Mr. Hawkins and Snips would give him a new one when he got home, but it wasn't his lucky day. The small controller was on the platform and was shocked to hear a trombone sound along with people whistling on board Mike's train.

Small Controller: What on earth?! Mike! Mike! What happened!

Snips: he was blowing his whistle too hard and lost it when a cow strayed on the line.

Small controller: (Sigh) Betsey?

Mr. Hawkins: (Sigh, nods) Betsey.

Small controller: Well Mike, this is a very serious matter. I don't expect mishaps like this from you.

Mike: Yes Sir. I'm sorry. Say, could you please send some one to go look for it. Or better yet, fit a new one. (grins hopefully) Please. After all I think I will need one. I am very splendid red engine and all… (To himself) Boy, thank goodness Duck's friend James doesn't come down here. He'd never let me here the end of it. (Outloud) But yeah, I nice shiny brass whistle migh….

Small Controller: What do you think I am? Made of whistles? I've no spare ones at present. They don't come cheaply you know. You shall work at the quarries for the rest of the day and then be taken out of service until we can fit a new whistle. Hmph! Serves you right for being such a crosspatch.

Narrator: It was nearly dark when Mike reached the shed.

Bert: What's that?

Rex: Shh. Take no notice. It's an improper engine.

Bert: Why improper? He looks alright to me.

Rex: He's got no whistle.

Bert: Oh dear. How shocking. We don't approve of his sort, do we?

Mike: Oh SHUT UP!

Rex/Bert: Alright, alright.

Bert: We're sorry for laughing, we were joking around.

Rex: Can you please forgive us?

Narrator: Mike then looked thoughtfully at his two brothers.

Mike: You guys, it's alright. It's really my fault. You know how short tempered I can get.

Narrator: Rex and Bert were surprised.

Bert: Uh, thanks Mike. Mind you, you look a little distracted, if you don't mind me saying.

Mike: Your quite right Bert. Strange thing happened when working at the quarries.

(Flashback)

Mike Narrating: Well, I was sent to work at the quarry near the old abandoned mine at Cas-ny-Hawin and I heard that voice you mentioned Bert.

Mike: Oh, I wish I wasn't so cross. Then wouldn't have lost my whistle and caused so much trouble.

Voice: Same here. Anger doesn't really help out in situations.

Mike: Uh hullo? Who said that?

Voice: You need to learn not to lose your temper at the flicker of a candle light. That would never suit his grace.

Mike: Uh… okay then?

Narrating Mike: Snips and Mr Hawkins then came back from their break and saw me very puzzled.

Snips: Mike, who are you talking too?

Mr Hawkins: Are you ok?

Mike: Uh… Oh hey Snips, Mr Hawkins. I really don't know… I guess it was probably the wind.

Snips: Yeah. I guess your right.

Mr Hawkins: Now come on. Lets get you home.

(End flashback)

Mike: And that's what happened.

Cadence: And that was a very good moral.

Narrator: The 3 small engines jumped. Princess Cadences was standing in the doorway.

All 3 engines: Oh hullo Princess Cadence. What brings you here?

Cadence: Oh, I just want a word with you Mike.

Mike: Oh please Malady, I'm sorry I was…

Cadence: Oh don't worry. I know you're sorry and me and the small controller forgive you. Just to let you know, that sometimes when someone teases us, it doesn't necessarily mean that they're trying to hurt your feelings. They're often just trying to joke around with you in playful way to have with you, not always to make fun at you. And this just goes to show that not all jokes are necessarily made out to be cruel and which just goes to show that you shouldn't take them to seriously.

Mike: Yes Malady. In future, I'll try not to take things to literally.

Narrator: Cadence smiled.

Cadence: That's very good engine. Well it's getting kinda late, and I must get home. Good night.

All 3 engines: Good night malady.

Narrator: With that Princess Cadence went home.

Mike: So Bert, I think you're on the level.

Bert: Indeed. There's probably something going on here. Let's give it another week or so, then if one of us here's it again, we'll get word out to everyone.

Rex: Good idea Bert.

Narrator: With that, the 3 small engines went to sleep.

**Who do you think is speaking to Bert and Mike? Tell me in a note on DA or a PM on this sight if you don't have a DA ****account. Anyway, see you in part 4 of this story.**


	108. Useful Railway

**Author's notes: Alright! Here's part 4 of 'Small Railway Engines'.**

_Useful Railway_

Narrator: The next day, Mike had trouble with some sheep that had strayed on to the line.

Mike: Hey! You sheep move out of the way now!

Mr. Hawkins: Calm down Mike just take it easy now. Fluttershy and Applejack are on board our train. I'll go see if they can help.

Mike : (sigh) thank goodness. I don't want to lose my whistle again.

Snips: That's right. You don't want to go through that lesson again, do you?

Mike: Don't even remind me.

Narrator: Soon, Fluttershy and Applejack cleared the sheep and the train was on its way. Although Mike tried very hard to keep his temper under control like Princess Cadence and the voice of Arlesdale had said, Mike couldn't help but grumble a little bit about the sheep when he got home.

Mike: Ugh! Sheep! Who in there right mind would keep a flock of sheep close to a railway line? Silly stubborned things that always get in the way of our trains!

Rex: Hmm. Well I do admit, they are silly, but on the other hand they are quite useful.

Mike: What?! Rex, have you gone mad?!

Rex: Nope… well not yet at least. You see, the farmers sell their wool.

Bert: What's that?

Rex: Well it's basically a type of fur that sheep wear. The farmers sell it to market where people and ponies like Rarity use it to make clothes from wool, you know, things they wear instead of paint.

Twist: People and ponies would look silly in paint.

Snails: Yeah Twist. Good point.

Snips: And you engines would look quite funny in clothes.

Small Controller/Cadence: Quite right about the sheep Rex.

3 small engines/foal volunteers: Ah!

Narrator: The engines and ponies, startled, jumped

Bert: Oh good evening Sir and malady.

Twist: You gave us a bit of a startle there sir and princess.

Cadence: Sorry about that Twist, and you all can call me Cadence if you like. Anyway, we've got good news for all of you. The local farmers want us to take their wool to market. And if we do it well, then not only will we be proving that we are really useful which is all well and good, it will also mean that we can stay here for good.

(Record scratch)

Narrator: The engines and ponies faces all turned into a worried look.

Rex: What do you mean?

Small controller: I Can answer that. (Clears throat) Well the seven weeks we've been here, have been part of our 2 moth probation period. And once the peak season finishes on Friday, the our probation is up then we can see if whether or not we can stay here indefinitely.

Cadence/Small controller: So you must all do your best.

Bert: But I don't understand sir. We can't drive sheep down the line. They wouldn't go straight and we even if we had cattle trucks, I doubt they'd be big enough to fit the sheep.

Rex: Silly. We don't drive sheep. We take their wool on bales on our flat trucks. You know, the ones with barriers on each end. It will be easy.

Small controller: (Laughs) Very well Rex. You seem to know all about it, so you shall take the 1st train

Rex: Yes Sir. I'll do my best!

Small Controller: That's a good engine. You'll be working with snails and Miss Ravens,

Cadence: Be ready at 11:00A.M tomorrow. Good luck.

Rex: Thank you Malady.

Narrator: And Princess Cadence and the small controller went home, leaving the engines, ponies, Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden and Mr. Hawkins very worried.

Mike: Probation?! If I had known that I would have taken better care not to lose my whistle

Snails: Oh dear I don't like this at all what if we close down.

Snips: What if this is the end of the line for us.

Snails/Snips: We're doomed!

Twist/Rex: Calm down you two.

Rex: We've all had a shock from this, Mike, Snips and Snails, but Princess Cadence and the small controller are right. We need to keep together and all do our best tomorrow.

Narrator: Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden looked thoughtfully at each other.

Mr Holden: (Quietly) We can't let the fate of the Mid Sodor Line fall onto this line too.

Miss Ravens: (Quietly) Your right there Will. We'll not let the engines of Sodor down again.

Mr Hawkins: You 2 alright?

(Toink!)

Miss Ravens/Mr Holden: Uh… yeah Mike, we're fine.

Miss Ravens: (Back to normal tone) Anyway, Rex is right. We all need to pitch in and keep the trains running efficiently. That means…

Mr. Holden: (Looking at Bert) No pettiness,

Mr. Hawkins: (Looking at Mike) No bad tempers.

Miss Ravens: And cooperation with each other. Kay?

3 engines: Got it.

Narrator: the 3 foals and 3 drivers each put there hands and hooves together and they along with the engines all shouted

Ponies/Drivers/Engines: ALL FOR ONE! AND ONE FOR ALL!

Miss Ravens: Now that's what I like to here from all of you. It's getting late and we all need to get a good nights sleep. It's gonna be an early day tomorrow. Good luck everyone.

Narrator: The three driver friends and the 3 ponies all left for arlesburgh hotel.

Rex: Don't worry guys. I think will do okay. After all, taking wool to market it should be a walk in the park. Goodnight guys, and pleasant dreams.

Bert/Mike: You too Rex.

Narrator: They all went to sleep. Early the next morning, the 3 foals and Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden, and Mr. Hawkins all arrived early and got the engines all prepped and ready. When Rex was ready, Miss Ravens and Snails climbed into rex's tender and went to collect the trucks.

Snails: Oh I'm so nervous. I hope we do alright.

Miss Ravens: Don't worry Snails. As long as we keep it together, we'll be alright

Narrator: Soon the guard blew the whistle and waved the green flag.

Miss Ravens: Ready Rex? Lets show Sodor what the Small Controller's engines can do.

Rex: Righto Miss Ravens.

Narrator: With much determination, they set off. They started loading at the lane where the farmers and they're apprentices were eagerly waiting for them with a trailer of wool brought in by lorry or tractor. Jem Cole and Terrence's owner also volunteered to help too, bringing Terrence and Trevor to bring the wool down to there respective pick up areas along the line sides. Rex came gently down the line stopping at all the farms and level crossings. The farmers and they're apprentices would then off load the wool onto a forklift the forklift gently lifted the wool and gently loaded onto they're trucks. Then, they would start off again.

Miss Ravens: Okay. Easy… easy… Good. Thank you ladies and gents. We're away.

Snails: Looks like we are a go Rex.

Rex: righto

Narrator: And they started away.

Snails: Wow we're making great time. I've checked the schedule and we're nearly finished.

Rex: Wow, that's great! How many loads left?

Miss Ravens: Only one more at Arlesdale green. After we turn you round at the top station and start our down journey, then we'll be on our way back down to Arlesburgh. (Sigh) Arlesdale Green Farm. That's brings back memories.

Snails: Memories? Of what?

Miss Ravens: Well when I was a little girl, my parents and I sometimes would go to the farm at Arlesdale Green to help out with Farmer Crane's shire horses

Snails: Shire horses? What are those?

Miss Ravens: Oh, they're are draft horses that mostly plow fields and are sometimes used for tourist rides in carts or for leisure riding.

Narrator: But she'd reckoned without Willie and his tractor. They reached Arlesdale safely and were preparing for the down journey, but Miss Ravens was a bit worried.

Miss Ravens: (Gulp) I just hope Willie is careful this time with Curtis.

Rex: Who are Willie and Curtis?

Miss Ravens: Willie is Farmer Crane's apprentice and Curtis is his tractor.

Rex: What difference does that make?

Miss Ravens: Well, it turns out Willie is a class A slacker whom can't do a job properly without causing a mishap. Hmph! It's a wonder Farmer Crane hasn't fired him yet, but I kinda feel bad for his tractor Curtis whom has to suffer the brunt of his carelessness. I just hope he's careful today.

Rex: Yeah, I see. Well hopefully he will be careful.

Narrator: Finally, the guards whistle blew and they set off, but Miss Ravens suspicions would prove correct. Willie was late, he had been dawdling as usual.

(Willie driving Curtis and parks on the road bridge)

Curtis: Oy! What's going on? Why are we stopping?

Willie: Oh never you mind Curtis. We're nearly at the loading spot. No hurry. I'm just going to take a little nap. (Falls asleep)

Curtis: Ugh! Lazy idiot! Why doesn't Farmer Crane just fire him already. (Sees Rex in the distance) Uh… Willie… yohoo! Uh Willie! I think Rex is coming!

Willie: (Still asleep) That's nice Curtis.

Narrator: Then Rex's whistle startled and roused him awake instantly, and took off at top speed.

Willie: Oh blast! It's Rex! I better get a move on. (accelerates to the drop zone.)

Curtis: Easy Willie, easy! Steady! Careful! It's a steep tight curvy decent here. Take it slowly!

Willie: No time! We need to keep on going! Oh Farmer Crane will have my head if I'm late again.

Button Mash: OY there! Willie! Your loads slipping!

Willie: Oh blimey, so it is. Oh dear!

Curtis: Okay just stop and tighten the ropes.

Willie: I can't stop now Curtis. I hope it will hold.

Curtis: Ugh! ( to himself) Why did I have to be paired with this this class A lazy slacker.

Narrator: Willie dashed into the yard and swept round to bring his trailer alongside the line.

Curtis: WHOA WILLIE! WHOA ! I'M A FORD TRACTOR NOT A RACING CAR! (Shuts his eyes) Oh this not going to end well. (Opens them again)

Narrator: He was relieved to find him miraculously still intact and the trailer and load still intact.

Willie: Whew! There you are Curtis. We've made it, and look told you it would hold. Heh. How do you like them apples?

Narrator: But Willie spoke much too soon. True, the load did hold, but not quite long enough. The trailer tilted the strain, loosened the ropes and the top most wool bails slid sideways onto the track.

Curtis: Um, how do you like them apples Willie?

Willie: Oh crums! That's Torn it! Farmer Crane is gonna have my head! Whatever shall I do?!

Curtis: Well for a start… WARN REX YOU LAZY IDIOT!

Willie: Not now Curtis! Can't you see I'm thinking what I should do…. I know! I've got to warn Rex.

Curtis: Duh! If I was a human or pony, I'd face palm or face hoof myself now!

Narrator: He jumped down from Curtis and ran along the line. Rex's trucks were running nicely. He was making good time and Miss Ravens and Snails felt happy.

Rex: See, I said it was easy with these trucks. It's just a walk in the park.

Snails: Engines can't walk.

Rex: Heheheheh. I know that Snails, but I was just saying that it would be easy.

Miss Ravens: Yeah, I guess so… Wait a minute. Who's that running up to….

Narrator: Then everything happened at once. Willie waved and shouted frantically.

Willie: Rex, look out!

Rex: Wha…

Narrator: Then, behind Willie, through the bridge, Rex glimpsed the bails of wool on the track.

Rex: OH HORRORS! STOP! STOP!'

Narrator: Then Snails and Miss Ravens saw them too.

Snails: OH SWEET CELESTIA! STOP THE TRAIN QUICK!

Miss Ravens : OH GLORY! BRAKE! BRAKE!

Narrator: Then suddenly, the stupid trucks surged forward. Miss Ravens quickly applied the brakes.

Trucks: ON! ON! ON!

Narrator: But Rex's brakes were checked

Rex: OH HORRRORS!

(Rex hits the bails and derails)

Rex: OOOPPPFFF!

Narrator: Rex shut his eyes. His front hit something soft. He tilted sideways and found himself off the line leaning against the cutting side dazed and surprised. Miss Ravens and Snails felt him all over to see if he was hurt.

(Rex opens his eyes)

Snails/Miss Ravens: Rex!

Rex: Oooohhh! Ow ow! uggooohh?

Snails: Oh thank goodness your awake Rex.

Rex: OOoooohhhh! Now what just happened ?

Snails: We crashed into a bail of wool, and derailed.

Narrator: Then Rex noticed Miss Ravens. Her uniform was a bit tattered and scuffed and torn.

Rex: Oh my goodness! What happened to you? Are you alright Miss Ravens?

Miss Ravens: (Feels Rex all over to see if he was hurt.) Don't worry. I'm okay. Me and Snails jumped clear before you crashed into the wool bails, and we kinda landed into a shrubbery but don't worry about me and Snails. We're okay. But the important question is, are you alright?

Rex: OOOOH! I think so. It's a good thing wool is soft. Ooooh! But I think my reputation needs looking at. Ooohhoohh! Ow! That hurt.

Narrator: Willie whistling nervously tried to walk away without being noticed but failed miserably.

Miss Ravens: AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING WILLIE!

Willie: Oh uh… uh… I was just going to tell farmer crane about the….

Miss Ravens: OH NO YOU DON'T ! YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE GOING TO STAY DOWN HERE TO TELL THE SMALL CONTROLLER AND PRINCESS CADENCE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!

Narrator: Willie, abashed, then came down to line side.

Miss Ravens: Snails, watch this man. If he tries to run, stop him. I'm going to get to a phone.

Narrator: Willie felt ashamed. Miss Ravens returned just as Bert had arrived with Twist, Mr. Holden Princess Cadence, the small controller and two coaches. When Bert saw Rex's predicament, he could laugh.

Bert: Heheheheh…. Hullo. Are you new to this railway? Take my advice, you should really talk to my brother Rex. He'll tell you that carrying wool is so easy… Heheheheh.

Rex: (Annoyed) Alright! Alright Bert! You've had your laugh

Mr. Holden: Goodness, Rach! Are you alright?

Miss Ravens: Yeah, I'm okay. The threads may have taken most of the impact, but non the less, I'm perfectly alright

Small Controller: Alright, who's responsible for this?!

Rex/Miss Ravens/Snails: Willie!

Willie: (Ashamed) Yes Sir and malady. It was me Sir and Malady.

Small Controller : Ugh! Willie, I thought might have been you… DO YOU REALISE THAT OUR PROBATION IS NOW AT JEOPARDY THANKS TO YOUR FOOLISHNESS!

Willie: Uuhh… Yes Sir! I am very sorry Sir! I realise I was careless .

Curtis: Hmph! That's a first.

Willie: Yeah, but I just telephoned me master sir and Malady. I asked him and he said that I can help you all clear the mess Sir and malady… Oh please Sir malady… Give me another chance Sir and Malady…

Small Controller: Willie….

Willie: You see, my girlfriend, she'll kill me if I lost this job sir and malady. She surely would Sir and malady.

Cadence: Willie….

Willie: And then there's me poor old mother Sir and Malady. She's all alone in this poor little cottage Sir and Malady…

Small Controller: Willie….

Willie: She needs me Sir and Malady… and I need this job Sir and malady… you know, to help keep food on her table, because you know, this is my only source of income Sir and Malady…

Cadence: Willie….

Willie: Please sir and malady… have a heart Malady and Sir, let me help them Sir and Malady.

Cadence/Small Controller: WILLIE!

(Willie stops flapping his mouth)

Small Controller: Thank you Cadence. (Clears throat) Alright Willie, you can help clean up the mess, but be quick. I don't want to cancel any passenger trains.

Narrator: So Willie stayed to help Princess Cadence, the small controller, Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens, Twist and and Snails clear up the mess. Soon enough, the wool trucks were at last back on the rails and coupled them up to Bert's two coaches.

Small Controller: Excellent work everyone. Well done! Alright Bert. Lets take it away.

Bert: No problem Sir.

Narrator: Princess Cadence and small controller climbed back into the first coach as Mr. Holden and Twist climbed back into Bert's tender.

Mr. Holden: Hey Snails, Rach, we an got extra coach to give you a lift back to Arlesburgh. Care for a ride home?

Miss Ravens: Sure thing.

Snails: You bet.

Rex: Wait, what about me?! I'm still derailed here?!

Small Controller: We can't afford to waste any more time today Rex, you'll have to stay there for a while. Perhaps you might learn a thing or two about the experience of humiliation.

Cadence: I'm sorry Rex. We would like rescue you, but we need to keep the trains running right now.

Narrator: And Bert lost no time in taking the trucks away.

Bert: Heheheheh. See ya Rex. Heheheheh. Don't let any sheep or cows mistake you for grass. Hehehehehe.

Rex: (Sad sigh) It just had to be me, didn't it.

Narrator: Rex did not like this one bit. Trains kept passing him and people and ponies pointed and laughed and say "Oh look theres been an accident." They took photographs, even the mane 6 laughed when they rode on the railway.

(Mikes passes with a passenger train)

Mr. Hawkins: As we leave Alresdale station, the river arles leaves. The railway begins to head towards the estuary. Oh, and over your right, you can see that (snicker) there has recently been an accident at Arlesdale Green. Hehehahahahahahahaeheheahaha.

Passenger 1: Hehehehehahahaha Hey look Margret. Would you look at that? Isn't that cute? There's a been a cute little accident.

Rainbow Dash: (Tears of laughter laugh) BAHAHAHAHAHEHEHAHA! OH THIS IS JUST TOO FUNNY!

Passenger 2: Hehehaahahahaha! OH my word… Now that's something you don't see every day.

Rarity: Hehehehahahahahaha too rich hehehahahahaha!

Passenger 3: Heheheheh. Reminds me of that Titfield thunderbolt picture show. Heheheh! Oh these amateur run railways are very entertaining.

Pinkie Pie: Hahahahahahehehehehehahahahahahehehehe… he almost looked like a tree.

Passenger 4: Hahahahahahaha! Oh that's so rich! You don't get railway comedy back in Dorset, now do you dear.

Passenger 5: Indeed you don't darling. Hehehehahahahaha! Oh this beats going to Carddif bay any day.

Applejack: Hehehahaheheheheheh. he looks just like an apple tree with that green paint work… heheheh… a fallen apple tree that is! Hehehheh.

Twilight Sparkle: (Trying to hold back laughter but couldn't in the end) Hehehehehehe! Be more careful next time Rex.

Passenger 2: (Pulls out a camera and snaps a photograph of rex's predicament.) There we go. One for album.

Fluttershy: EXCUSE ME! (Flies to the rest of the main 6, Mr Hawkins, Snips and the passengers) JUST BECAUSE REX HAD AN ACCIDENT, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN LAUGH AT HIM! (Points to passenger 2) AND YOU DELETE THAT PHOTO RIGHT NOW!

Passenger 2: Oh… alright, Fluttershy. (Hastily deletes it)

Narrator: The passengers, the main 6 and the drivers, abashed, would remain quiet from then on, but Mike and Bert would often laugh and remark how easy it was to pull wool trains.

Bert: Hey, Rex. Why did you make it look so hard to pull wool trains?

Rex: Look, I derailed by accident. Can I please be put back on the rails?

Twist: Sorry Rex. We have passengers to take. Come on Bert.

Bert: See you later. Try not to derail on wool bales mind you. (Puffs away.)

Rex : (Sigh unhappily) Well, there goes my reputation. At least one of the main 6 is on my side.

Narrator: Poor Rex.

(4 Days later)

Rex: 4 days! 4 days I've been stuck out here! (Sigh) Perhaps Princess Cadence and The small controller are planning on having me here as a static display for passengers entertainment. (Groans) Oooh and my paints gotten all grimy now. Oh dear. I'll may never run again I suppose. I deserve this, and the railway is now finished. It's all my fault.

Narrator: Poor rex began to cry, but then he heard a voice.

Voice: It's alright youngin'. At least you tried your best.

Rex: Who said that? Hullo?

Voice: Never mind that youngster. I heard you've tried your best, and I've gotta feeling that all is not lost.

Rex: Uh, what do you mean?

Voice: Well, the main thing is that every cloud has it's silver linings. As long as you try your best, even if you don't always succeed, there is still that glorious gift.

Rex: What gift is that?

Voice: Hope, my dear youngin'. There is always still hope.

Narrator: A small tear dripped from Rex eye but he was smiling.

Rex: Well, who ever you are, thank you so much. Those are the kindest words I've ever heard.

Voice: Anytime youngin'. Hearing that your are happy again would definitely suit his grace.

Narrator: For the first time in days, the derailed Rex and the voice had very cheerful laugh. Suddenly, he heard a whistle followed by another. Then he saw the most wonderful sight of all, Bert and Mike his brothers, with, Twist, Snips, Snails, Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens and Mr. Hawkins.

Rex: Bert, Mike, Twist, Snips, Snails, Mr Holden, Miss Ravens, Mr Hawkins?! What are you lads and lasses doing here?

Bert: Rescuing you of course.

Mike: Yeah, you didn't think we were gonna leave you here, did ya?

Rex: Oh thank you guys. You're the best.

Narrator: They lifted him to the rails at last, and Bert and Mike helped him home.

Rex: That accident served me right for being swanky.

Bert: No. It wasn't your fault at all. That Willie has a lot to learn.

Mike: Sorry we laughed.

Mr Hawkins: Yeah, same here Rex. Heh, Fluttershy will not let us hear the end of that.

Narrator: They lifted him to the rails at last and Bert and Mike helped him home. But they were all worried.

Bert: Oh dear. We did get did wool down safely.

Mike: But that accident won't go unheard, and the question now is what will happen to us. Well all I can say, is its all over for us. Crying shame really. I really like it here.

Rex: You know guys, I don't think that's the case?

Bert/Mike: What? Have you gone mad Rex?

Rex: Well to be honest with you I don't really know. But, you remember that voice you guys told me about? Well I've to talk to the voice as well, and he told me that as long as we try are best, even if we don't always succeed, there is still hope, and I've got a feeling that there is still hope for our railway.

Narrator: They all puffed home, Bert and Mike feeling quite confused about what Rex had said, not even noticing the 3 drivers and ponies grinning. When they got home, they were surprised to see Princess Cadence and the small controller all smiling.

Cadence: What's the matter you with all?

Small controller: You all look as if we closed down.

Mike: But isn't that the case?

Small Controller/Cadence: Hmhmhmh, That's what you think. We're very proud of you all.

Small Controller: Thanks to Rex, the accident did little harm in our busy schedule.

Cadence: Bert and Mike worked like hero's and the passengers all admired the way we managed to keep things going.

Small controller: They all said that we were a toy railway.

Small Controller/Cadence: But now they know that we are really useful indeed.

Small Controller: They promised us plenty more work when the wool traffic is done. We even got a contract to transport produce and the fat controller has even offered to build us special vans transport them.

Bert: You mean that…

Cadence: Yes Bert. The Arlesdale Miniature railway is here to stay.

Rex: Um excuse me Sir and Malady, now don't get me wrong, but over the last 4 months…

Bert: I soaked to celebrity Vickers, Mr Holden and Miss Ravens.

Small controller: Yes.

Mike: I lost my whistle at the expense of the company.

Cadence: Correct.

Rex: And I had derailed 4 days ago and became a laughing stock

Small Controller: And your point.

Rex: However did we pass our probation?

Cadence: Well lets put it this way: there was nothing a love magic spell couldn't fix. And you've all have really matured since our probation and all of you have learned from your mistakes.

Narrator: The ponies, drivers and all the engines whistled and cheered with triumph.

Mr. Holden: You know guys, this calls for a song to celebrate.

Narrator: Mr. Holden quickly ran into the workshops and pushed out very old yet still perfectly intact piano and began to play it and sang his song.

Mr. Holden: (Singing) you gotta clean up the mess you make. You gotta put back the things you take. It's not so hard if you stop and think and learn from your mistakes.

Rex: (singing) Look out step. So you don't slip.

Mike: (singing) Make what hold won't drop or drip.

Mr. Hawkins: (Singing) your troubles will vanish in wink just learn from your mistakes.

Small controller: (Singing) doing wrong is not so bad if it's not a thing you've planned.

Miss Ravens: (singing) just be real careful Everyday

/ Miss Ravens: (Singing) and each day will turn out grand.

Bert: (Singing) Be sure where land before you leap

Snails: (Singing) You don't want to be a sorry heap.

Small Controller: (Singing) It's up to you if you swim or sink so learn.

(Whistling and Piano solo)

All: (singing) And learn from your mistakes

(Whistling and piano solo)

All: Just learn from your mistake.

Cadence: (singing) Making one mistake is not a cause to fret or fuss, just work real hard to put things right .

All: (Singing) and you'll be the same as us!

Snips: (Singing) Make sure when you run that you don't stop.

Twist: (Singing) it takes common sense to reach the top.

Cadence: (Singing) For life can o so rosey. If you think…

Foals : (Singing ) If you think.

Small Controller: (Singing) And you think

Mike/Bert/ Rex: (Singing) and you think

Mr. Holden: (Singing) and you learn..

Mr. Hawkins/Miss Ravens: (Singing) And you learn

All: (Singing) And learn from your mistakes

Narrator: Everyone fell down laughing (Except the engines, they stayed on the rails laughing), happily for knowing now that Arlesdale Miniature Railway was truly a useful railway. When the humans and ponies left, the engines started discussing again.

Mike: Hmm. Did you say you heard the voice too Rex?

Rex: Yes, I did. You 2 are definitely on the level.

Bert: I say we report to Princess Cadence and the small controller tomorrow morning about this. This is very strange indeed.

Narrator: With that, the engines went to sleep.

**... And we'll pick up on that, 3 books later. See you around everyone.**


	109. Tenders For Henry

**Author's notes: I added a little extra in the beginning, but the story is relatively unchanged. Also, foreshadowing later stories. See if you can pick them up.**

Dear Rachel, Mike, James, Mitch and our brand new friend Dustin.

This year has quite an eventful year, hasn't it? Is sad to know that BR has now officially been dieselized, and I'm sorry to say that they have now abolished steam traction on British rail. But as I learned a long time ago, there is always hope. And I truly believe it more than ever thanks to Mitch and Dustin. On the bright side, we got a visit from the famous engine LNER 4472 or should I say "The Flying Scotsman", then Mitch and Henry along with Applejack had saved 2 dead diesels on a jammed regulator. Finally, Dustin, Braeburn and Douglas managed to rescue us a brand new friend, and one of the diesels have also joined the NWR fleet. Unlike the other diesel.

Anyway, here are the stories about our enterprising engines.

Your best friend forever

William James Holden.

_Tenders for Henry_

Narrator: Gordon, Rainbow Dash and Mr Holden had arrived at Barrow In Furness, then they ran round to the siding out of the way. Gordon was just simmering quietly while Mr Holden and Rainbow Dash were having their sandwiches and lemonade in the station when a class 47 pulled up. He was to take the express.

Class 47: You're an A3, right?

Gordon: Well, I haven't been given a class, being a prototype and everything, but I suppose you could call me an A0.

Class 47: Ah, I'm not too good with names but, are you the famous Gordon from the Railway Series?

Gordon: That I am. I am one of the finest of Greseley's designs.

Class 47: Indeed. I've heard about you and all your brothers and sisters. You lot were a prime choice for expresses I hear.

(Random class 11 shunting in the background)

Class 11: You mean, was one of the finest designs.

Gordon: What is he talking about?

Class 11: Don't you know? Steam engines have all been withdrawn from British Railways! We have abolished them! All your brothers and sisters are gone!

Gordon: That isn't true! It isn't!

Class 47: Bob! Don't be rude to him. Get back to shunting, now!

Bob: Fine! Stop being so defence of these steam engines Brush! Gosh! (Goes back to sort out another train.)

Brush: I am truly sorry about that Gordon.

Gordon: (Looking at his buffers) Not your fault.

Brush: Are you ok?

Gordon: Huh? Oh… it's nothing.

Narrator: Just then, Mr Holden and Rainbow Dash came back from their break.

Mr Holden: Ok boy. Ready?

Gordon: Sure… I guess.

Rainbow Dash: You alright big G?

Gordon: (Sighs) I'll tell you on the way back. Oh, bye Brush, nice meeting you, (Adding quietly to Brush) And thanks for the kind word back there.

Brush: Bye Gordon, nice meeting you, anytime. (He takes off with the express up to Arnside, still a bit concerned) Better have a talk to 7101 about this.

Narrator: The next day at Tidmouth Shed's coaling stage, Gordon was so depressed he took on a large supply of coal and when he reached the next coaling stage at Knapford with his WildNorWester, Gordon took on an even larger amount of coal. By the time he had reached Crovans Gate, he took on a much more larger supply of coal than he normally took, just as James, Rarity and Miss Ravens pulled in with a coal train.

Mr. Holden: Hey Miss Ravens, Rarity. How you guys doing?

Miss Ravens: Oh, we're alright. How's Gordon.

Rainbow Dash: (Worried) Not so good.

Miss Ravens: Oh dear. I see. Anyway, we've been taking a coal train to refill all the coaling stages but we had to refill 3 coaling stages a lot today.

Rarity: Yes, and each one were at the station stops of the WildNorWester.

James: Well look right there. There's your culprit. Gordon, I mean, look. There's coal overflowing your tender. That's three loads today. Sheesh, the way you consume coal makes it the Fat Controller look thinner than he looks.

Rarity: Indeed. Some may say your being rather greedy and selfish. Save some coal for the other engines.

Gordon: (Depressed) Pah! I'm an important engine! One of Greseley's first and finest pacifics! Important engines like myself need all the coal and water we can get, but then again, I doubt you could ever understand that Rarity and James.

Rarity: Oh how rude of you! Hmph!

Narrator: James and Rarity snorted crossly and as Gordon cleared the next home signal they went back to work. But next day, Gordon was still feeling depressed.

Gordon: (Sighing sadly) I'm not happy.

James: Pah! Your firebox must be out of order! Hmph! No wonder. After all the coal you had 2 days ago.

Rarity: It most certainly serves you right for being so greedy! Hmph!

Gordon: Pah! Important work brings good appetite! You two would never understand!

Rainbow Dash: Put a sock in it James and Rarity! Leave him al…

Duck: I know it's boiler ache. I warned you about that stand pipe from the other railway, but I heard you've drank gallons.

Sally: Duck, be quiet.

Bridget: Leave poor Gordon alone.

Flitter: He's probably just tiered from his last trip or something.

Cloud Chaser: Cut him some slack.

Gordon: It's not boiler ache! It's….

Henry: Of course it is! That water's bad. It firs up your tubes. Have a good washout! Then you'll feel a different engine.

Applejack: (Snickering) Heheheheh….

Blossomforth: For the love of Equestria Applejack! I expect better from you!

Belle: You lot leave my boyfriend alone!

Rainbow Dash: OH FOR PETE SAKE HENRY AND APPLEJACK!

Gordon/Rainbow Dash: DON'T BE VULGAR!

Narrator: Mr. Holden arrived and he and Rainbow Dash climbed in and took Gordon to station to take the WildNorWester. Belle looked a bit concerned.

Belle: I've never seen him this upset. What's gotten into him?

Bridget: I don't have any clue Belle.

Narrator: Gordon back down onto his train hissing mournfully. Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller were on the platform to see him. Both of them had noticed that Gordon had been feeling very depressed for 3 days and were very worried.

Fat Controller: Cheer up Gordon!

Gordon: I can't Sir. The others say I have boiler ache, but I haven't sir. I think I have what is called a heart ache.

Celestia: Whatever do you mean? What's wrong?

Gordon: I just keep thinking about the dreadful state of the world that the diesels keep jiving and teasing me about. But I must know, is it true sir and malady, what the diesel's say?

Celestia/Fat Controller: What do they say?

Gordon: (Sighing sadly) They boast that the other railway has now…. abolished steam Sir and Malady.

Narrator: Princess Celestia really didn't know, but she then looked at the Fat Controller and saw him frowning sadly. She knew the answer now.

Fat Controller: (Frowning sadly) Yes Gordon. I'm afraid it is true.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash was shocked but not as much as Gordon was.

Gordon/ Rainbow Dash: (Horrified) WHAT SIR?!

Celestia: (Sadly) I'm sorry Gordon and Rainbow Dash… but I'm afraid it is all true.

Gordon: (Bursting into tears) What?! All my Doncaster brothers and sisters, drawn the same time as me?!

Fat Controller: (Sighing sadly) I'm afraid they're all gone. Except one.

Narrator: At that moment, the guards whistle blew and Gordon puffed sadly away…. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia felt very sorry for the big blue engine.

Celestia: (Sighing sadly) Poor old Gordon.

Fat Controller: (Sighing sadly) If only we could…. (Cheering up) Yes!

Celestia: Yes what Sir Charles Topham Hatt?

Fat Controller: Yes! I'll ask his owner at once!

Narrator: He hurried away, leaving a very confused Princess of the day. Arrangements took time. But one evening, Mr. Holden and the rest of the main 5 drivers came running back to him excited followed closely by Rainbow Dash.

Mr. Holden: (Excited) WAKE UP GORDON!

Gordon: (Wakes up) Yes Sir Topham, I'm listening! (Reality) Huh!? What are you guys doing here.

Rainbow Dash: (Even more excited) THE FAT CONTROLLER AND PRINCESS CELESTIA HAVE GIVEN YOU A SURPRISE!

Gordon: For me? What is it?

Rainbow Dash/Main 5 drivers: LOOK! (pointing)

Narrator: Gordon could hardly believe his eyes. There, backing towards him, were two massive green tenders. One with the letters L.N.E.R, which stood for London North Eastern Railway, and the other with the number 4472. The engines shape was very much like his own.

Gordon: (More excited than anyone and happier than he had been for years ) GREAT SCOT! IT'S 4472, FLYING SCOTSMAN! THE FAMOUS LNER A3 PACIFIC! Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller has brought him to see me. Oh thank you malady and Sir.

Rainbow Dash: Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh!

Narrator: Gordon's toot and Rainbow Dash's and drivers cheers of joy were drowned out by Flying Scotsman's toot of joy. The next day, the two Greseley engines were photographed side by side and then with the mane 6 ponies and the main 5 drivers.

Flying Scotsman: Hullo Gordon. I tell you it's so great to see again. And I see your friends with those famous ponies. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and a lot more. I must say, I'm impressed.

Rarity: You know my name Mr. Flying Scotsman? (Dramatic Faint)

Gordon: Why yes, uh, thank you my brother. And it's so wonderful to see you too.

Narrator: Just then, Bridget, Sally and Belle pulled up with Cloud Chaser, Blossomforth and Flitter.

Bridget: Oh my. Flying Scotsman?

Sally: Is that you?

Flying Scotsman: Bridget and Sally! I remember you 2 from the Great Northern Railway. How goes it here?

Bridget: Grand to see you too Soct.

Sally: It's good to know that your preserved.

Flying Scotsman: And who are your other friends Gordon?

Gordon: Ah well, these 2 are Cloud Chaser and Flitter. They are sisters you see, and mostly help with Bridget and Sally.

Flying Scotsman: Nice to meet you both.

Flitter/Cloud Chaser: Pleasure is ours Flying Scotsman.

Gordon: This other pony is Blossomforth. She came around in 1966 to assist the railway.

Blossomforth: Hello Flying Scotsman.

Flying Scotsman: Hello Blossomforth. Nice to see meet you as well.

Gordon: And the 4MT here, is my girlfriend Belle. BoCo saved her and Arthur while he was taking the express when I was doing other work and while James was uh… 'busy as a bee' let's say.

Flying Scotsman: Bless me. Well, I guess I've got myself a sister in law.

Belle: You too Flying Scotsman.

Flying Scotsman: Yeah, you too. (looks at Gordon) Hmm. I see you've changed a lot.

Narrator: Gordon blushed and looked abashed.

Gordon: Oh this. Uh yeah… you see, I had uh… rebuild at crewe. They gave me a fowler tender so I could fit more easily on our turntables and fitted me with something called a Stanier conjugated valve gear after I shattered my greseley valve gear. Then they gave me squared-off side windows and rectangular buffers. I know not really a proper Doncaster Job of course, but never the less, it still serves me well.

Flying Scotsman: Oh don't worry. I understand completely. Heheheheh Speak of rebuilds, I had a rebuild too by British Railways. They fitted with a double Kylchap chimney to improve performance and economy well at least in there minds. However, that caused soft exhaust and smoke drift that tended to obscure my driver's forward vision; the remedy was found in the German-type smoke deflectors which BR fitted on both sides of my smoke box from 1960. Heh… I tell you, it made look absolutely hideous…

Rarity: (Shocked) Oh my word! The nerve of that retched so called Dr. Beeching! I've Heard of altering ones shape a little bit for a splash of colour. BUT THAT! THAT IS A CRIME AGAINST FASHION!

Rainbow Dash: Whoa there Rarity! Calm down. This is Gordon's special day.

Rarity: (Blushing) Oh uh… yes. Aheheh. Uh, sorry about that Mr. Flying Scotsman, Sir.

Narrator: Flying Scotsman smiled and laughed.

Flying Scotsman: Hahahahaha. Oh don't worry. Those were my thoughts then. But fortunately my Owner, Alan Pegler, whom first saw me as a lad in Wembley at the 1924 British Empire Exhibition told them that I was a very special engine and made them give me back my proper original doncaster shape.

Rarity: Oh my, say that's smashing. And just look at your apple green livery. It is just bedazzling in the sunlight.

Gordon: Indeed, so is that why need two tenders? Being special?

Flying Scotsman: Oh no no no no, far from it. You'd hardly believe it Gordon, but over there on British Railways, now that it is all dieselized, they've hardly any coal water.

Gordon: But surely every proper railway would…

Flying Scotsman: Exactly! Your very lucky Gordon and girls, to have a controller who knows how to run a proper railway. Not mention, your lucky to live on island that's very accepting to talking ponies. Heh, I wish it was like that on BR too. I would like to have a pony in my cab riding with driver and fireman.

Narrator: Gordon felt better than he had been for days. Everyone and everypony got on very well with Flying Scotsman, and when he told Rainbow Dash about his record breaking 100 mile an hour run from between London and Edinburgh, clocking up around 2 million miles on November 30th 1934, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but squeal like a fangirl.

Rainbow Dash: I'm… hanging… with the… Flying Scotsman! (fangirl squeal)

Narrator: The main 5 drivers also made friends with Flying Scotsman's owner Alan Pegler. Mr. Hawkins was very excited when he met Flying Scotsman's driver whom was on trial to work for the NWR.

?: Hey Mike. Guess who?

(Mr. Hawkins smiles excitedly)

Mr. Hawkins: Well bless my soul! Dustin Hoskins! I don't believe it. Hey how are you?

Mr. Hoskins: Great, how bout you?

Mr. Hawkins: Like wise.

Miss Ravens: You two know each other?

Mr. Hoskins: Why, we were partners back in swindon.

Mr. Holden: Heheheh, well, it is small world. So, what brings you here?

Mr. Hoskins: Well I plan to work here. I heard about this island's famous railway and about the famous ponies from Equestria and I thought I might join up and give you all a helping hand and uh… hoof too.

Twilight Sparkle: Heheh. Oh, that's very nice of you. I hope you do good. Oh by the way, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hoskins.

Mr. Hoskins: Nice to meet you too Twilight. Are there any more ponies around here.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, masses of us around here.

Mr. Hoskins: Oh man, this gonna be so awesome.

Miss Ravens: Hahahaha. That quote reminds me of Rainbow Dash. She's one our pony friends here, and she's a pegasus too.

Mr. Hoskins : Oh that's grand. I can't wait to start work here. I'm gonna have a lot of fun.

Narrator: Soon, Flying Scotsman and Mr. Hoskins became good friends with everyone. All except Henry. Henry was jealous of Flying Scotsman.

Henry: Tenders are marks of distinction. Everybody knows that! So why does that Flying Scotsman have two?

Duck: He's famous.

Applejack: That's right, and from what he told us, he was the second engine since Duck's great western friend, City of Truro, to break the 100 mph land speed record in 1934.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup.

Donald: Besides lad, the other railway has no coal and water since the modernisation plan kicked in.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup! So he needs two tenders so he can keep travel long distances without running out of steam.

Henry: Pah! I can't believe that! Now I never boast, but I always work hard enough for 2. I deserve another tender for that.

Narrator: Duck whispered something to Donald, Big Macintosh and Applejack and all of them quietly snickered. They were planning on playing a trick on Henry.

Duck: Henry would like some of my tenders.

Henry: Your tenders? And what have you got to do with tenders.

Duck: Alright then. Deals off. How about it Donald?

Donald: Och. I would nae deprive ye of the honour.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup.

Duck: Well, I guess you do have a point there Donald. It must be great honour, but then again, I'm only a tank engine and don't understand anything about them.

Applejack: Hey I know. Perhaps James might like them…

Henry: (Hastily) Uh, I am sorry I was rude to you. How many tenders do you have and when can I have them?

Duck: Well lets see. Uh… Hmmm. Ah yes. I have six and you can have them this evening.

Henry: Six lovely tenders! Oh what a splendid sight I'll be. That'll show the others.

Narrator: Mr. Thompson arrived. He saw Duck, Applejack, Big Macintosh and Donald and all exchanged winks as he and Applejack jumped into Henry's cab and Henry puffed excitedly away.

Duck/Donald: (Snickering) Can you believe it took the bait? Hook line and sinker.

Big Macintosh: (Snickering) Eeeyup.

Narrator: Henry was excited all afternoon.

Henry: Do you think it will be alright?

Duck: Of course. Just go where I've told you and they'll be ready.

Narrator: Meanwhile word had got round. The other engines, ponies and 5 of the drivers all waited where they could get a good view. Mr. Holden set up his camera and got ready to film. They all cheered when Henry came into view. But He wasn't a splendid sight at all. True, he had six tenders, but they very and very dirty and all were filled with boiler sludge. Every engine, person and pony all burst into laughter, even his own crew. Henry went red with embarrassment, shut his eyes and pretended to be invisible.

Pony voice: Bahahahahahaheheaha! Hey nice tenders Henry! Did you get them on sale at a junk yard? HAHAHAHA!

Engine voice: Don't worry about the boiler sludge, just have good washout Henry. That's right, and then you'll feel a different engine!

Narrator: Henry wasn't so sure, but he thought that voices belonged to Rainbow Dash and Gordon.

**Alright! I love this one. Shows how deep a kids book can go into one of these subjects while still having some lighthearted ****humour.**


	110. Super Rescue

**Author's notes: Man, love this story! Also, quick things here: Den's a Class 02 painted in BR blue, Dart's a class 06 painted in BR green, and Derek had some repairs at Crovens Gate to make him more efficient. Atsf and I will probably do their stories another time.**

_Super Rescue_

Narrator: 1968, the age of steam was now on the last stages of coming to a bitter end on the british railway networks. Visiting diesels would growl, sneer and jive at the fat controller's famous engines and Princess Celestia's little ponies. Now of course, there are exceptions, like the BR class 47 that Gordon met the other day. Despite what most diesels and ponies like Blueblood say, the engines of Sodor and the ponies of Equestria proudly fly the bright flags of the age of the steam powered iron horses and to all equines across the universe. They would all do their best to divert there presences, especially when troublemakers crept into they're yards. One day, still during Scotsman's visit, two visiting diesel came in from the other railway on trial. One was a BR Class 35 "Hymek" Bo-Bo, and the other was a a BR Class 46 "Peak" 1Co-Co1. The two diesel's surveyed the shed.

?: It's time 1701, that we took this scrap heap of railway over and make it into something useful.

Henry: Excuse me!

Braeburn: Oh not again!

Applejack: THEM'S FIGHTEN WORDS BUCKO!

Big Macintosh: EEEEYUP!

James: LOUSY CHEEK!

Rarity: HOW DARE YOU! HMPH!

Duck: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

Sally/Bridget: WHAT IN THE NAME OF SODOR!?

Belle: HOW DARE YOU!

Pinkie Pie: WELL NOW, THAT WAS JUST PLAIN RUDE!

Gordon/ Flying Scotsman: HOW DISGRACEFUL!

Rainbow Dash: OH IS THAT SO SMART ALACK!

?: Pah hahaha! Hey now now, don't blow your stacks out kettles and for petty sake don't blow your steaming snot out of your nostrils you out of date, filthy work horses. Besides, the rest of the british railway network has already gotten rid of all there steam and have long since ceased horse drawn railways long before dieselization. (snickering) Good riddance too all of them, both steam and equines alike.

D 7101: OY! SHOOSH 199! Watch your manners! It's their railway after all!

D 199: Oh no no no no no! Not for long, my dear colleague. Ugh! For pity sake, don't you dare get soft with these filthy mongrels like that class 47, Brush! Our Controller, Mr. Doctor Lord Baron Richard Beehing, Says that you filthy steamies spoil our image and you useless work animals along with that wretch queen of yours make us look bad!

Duck: WELL OF COURSE WE DO, HANG IT ALL! WE SHOW WHAT USELESS PREJUDICE HYPOCRITICAL FRAUDS YOU ARE.

Applejack: Yah darn right. We at least the people of Sodor ain't scared of us. They even made friends with me and ma 5 best friends in the 1920s thanks ta the magic railway.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Rarity: Yeah, and top of that, the books that written by our friends inform the readers around the world that they have nothing to be afraid of, though the same can't be said for you you arrogant pig.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

D199: Pah hahaha! Those silly children's books, how pathetic! Relying on such childish rubbish to make you look harmless? Pah hahahahaha oh what's next? A visit from the doctor in his little police box time machine? Pahahahahaha oh I crack myself!

Braeburn: Oh yeah, well for your information buster, those childish books are what have drawn people to this island from all of the this world and ponies from our world!

Applejack: Yeah, and the honest fritter truth, these foreign visitors ain't a slice of apple afraid us. How'd like them apples?!

Rainbow Dash: So, there you have it. We're actually quite popular around the entire universe. So it looks like the jokes on you useless chump!

D199: Oh really? Pahahaha! Don't make me laugh! Oh wait, you already did. We diesel are far more revolutionary and reliable than you lot.

Duck: STUFF AND NONSENSE! YOU CALL YOURSELVES ENGINES! FROM WHAT I HAD EXPERIENCED BACK IN PADDINGTON IN THE 50's, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO ONE OF YOU, YOU CARE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING FOR YOUR TRAINS! YOU JUST SIT THERE SULK WAIL AND MOAN FOR YOUR FITTER! WE ON THE OTHER BUFFER BRING OUR TRAINS HOME IF ONLY ONE CYLINDER!

Flying Scotsman: I couldn't agree with you more my Great Western friend. If you ask me, BR is losing one of the best things that's happened to them

D199: Oh hahahaha! Oh my, sure. They regional governors of British Rail are regretting on losing there (cough) antiques later on. But rest assure that nothing ever goes wrong. We are reliable and you are at the end of the line and you ponies have trotted your last hoof.

Narrator: furious vulgar nosies greeted this.

D199: (Furious) WHAT! HOW RUDE!

D7101: GGGGRRR! YOU ASKED FOR IT 199! NOW SHUT UP AND KNOW YOUR PLACE!

Narrator: Sadly for Duck, James and the rest of the engines and ponies on Sodor, D199 thought he knew better. Next day, Henry rolling home tender first, and very furlong.

Henry: Oh dear I'm a failed engine. I can't believe I've lost my regulator. Jammed wide open and it can't be mended until I'm cool and back at Crovans Gate works.

Mr. Thompson: Oh, it's alright Henry. You still got steam and at least your reverser still works.

Applejack: Exactly. It could have been worse. We could have been stuck out there for ages.

Henry: Yes I suppose. But this incident just had to happen after Duck fooled me with those tenders! Now they'll laugh at me again.

Narrator: Presently, Henry stopped at signalbox and whistled for a road. Opposite the box on the up line stood Diesel 199 with train of oil tankers.

Henry: (Sad sigh) Worse and worse. Now old reliable will laugh at me too. It'll be 'out of date' this and 'out of use' that and 'ready the scrap heap' for the remainder of his stay.

Narrator: The diesel stood stony faced narrowing his eyes, and despite Henry's awkward predicament, the diesel surprisingly said nothing. The signalman in the box came out and he sure had plenty to say.

Signalman: OH FOR PITTY SAKE! Take this spam can away. This wretched things failed. The limited is behind, and all he's doing is wailing for a fitter! Completely useless, hmph! And to think he's suppose to be the modernisation of railways.

D119: USLESS SPAMCAN?! LET ME TELL YOU THAT I'M…

Signalman: STOW IT YOU! I've had enough of hearing your whining! Anymore of it and I'll take my tin opener to you. (Shows his tin opener threateningly)

Narrator: 199 subsided into silence at this dreadful threat Henry pulled the train away clear of the points. The diesel didn't help. He just sulked.

D199: Oooh! Helped by relic and his talking work horse! How humiliating!

Applejack: Ah, put an apple in it Spamcan!

Narrator: Just then, the limited rushed passed with a growl and roar.

Applejack: Heheheh…. Hey look Spamcan, there's your little partner there.

Henry: Hehehehe. Oh yeah. (Thinks) But then again, I do see potential for 7101. Perhaps he could become a new member to our fleet.

Narrator: 199 hadn't noticed. He just hoped that 7101 hadn't noticed his predicament. Fortunately for him, he hadn't. 7101, he had troubles of his own. He was cross with his coaches they seemed to be getting heavier. He roared at them. But it did no good.

7101: Ggggggrrrrrrrrrrr!

Narrator: All engines, both steam and diesel, have a special pump called an injector which draws air out of a trains brake pipes to keep the brakes off when need. If it fails however, the air from the injector leaks into brake pipes, causing the brakes to come on. Gently at first, then gradually harder and harder. Unfortunately, 7101's injectors had failed and were leaking on when he passed Henry and 199. He struggled on for half a mile before grounding to stand still, growling furiously, unable to move a wheel.

7101: GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR! Come on coaches! I need to get to the station! The passengers…

Narrator: The signalman then told Mr. Thompson and Applejack what happened and they began to laugh.

Applejack: Well well well, did you hear what signalman said? He said we're the only reliable engine to get these two trains moving. Looks like you're the bees knees today Henry.

Henry: HAHAHAHAHA! Oh this is just to rich as Rarity would say. I thought they would be laughing at me, but now the joke is on them.

Mr. Thompson: Well, moving two dead diesel and there trains is no joke for a failed engine. But, do you really think you can do it.

Henry: I'll have a good try! Besides, 7101 IS better than this Spamcan. I mean, he did shut him up last night.

Spamcan: I say, please stop with this 'Spamcan' teasing. I'll have you that I….

Henry/Mr. Thompson/Applejack : Am always talking out your back end. NOW CAN IT SPAMCAN! Hahahahaha

Mr. Thompson: Oh that was a good one Henry. That's spirit old boy!

Applejack: Now come, we can't keep the passengers waiting.

Narrator: Mr. Thompson and Applejack climbed back into Henry. Mr. Thompson opened the regulator.

Henry: Right then. Here goes nothing! GET MOVING YOU! GET MOVING!

Narrator: Henry gave a hearty blast of his whistle. He lurched forward and at last, moved the sulky diesel and his train of oil tankers into motion, ready to start the rescue. He buffered up gently to the brake coach of the limited, then Applejack got down and attached Henry's front brake pipe the limited's brake pipe.

Applejack: Well, what do you know Henry old boy? It's better than we thought. 7101 can keep going if we can just keep the brakes off and the only weight we'll have is Spamcans and his goods.

Henry : Whew! That's a mercy. I'm feeling a bit puffed out myself.

Narrator: When all was ready, 7101 tooted his horn to signal that he was ready.

D7101: Are you ready Henry old fellow?

Narrator: Henry whistled the reply.

Henry: Yes I am. Lets go! Heheheheh, what about you Spamcan?

Spamcan: Ugh! Don't even speak to me!

Narrator: At the front, 7101 hauled the train home with Henry puffed gaily in the middle and Spamcan and his goods trailing meekly behind as they head towards crovans gate.

Mr. Thompson: Alright Henry! That a boy! You're doing great!

Applejack: YYYEEEHAAWWW! Now this what you call a super rescue!

Henry: Heh you can say that again. (To himself) Hmph! Eat your heart out Superman!

Narrator: Donald, Flying Scotsman, Big Macintosh, Mr. Holden, Mr Hoskins, Alan Pegler and Rarity were waiting at Crovans Gate talking to the little engine, when they heard a toot and whistle in the distance. They all cheered and whistled as Henry puffed past. He braked the coaches easily. Spamcan's goods trailed far behind as the cavalcade stopped at the platform.

Flying Scotsman: LOOK WHAT THEY'VE DONE HERE! GOOD SHOW THERE HENRY MY BOY! WELL DONE! YOU MAKE THIS OLD A-3 VERY PROUD!

Alan Pegler: Good Show Applejack and Mr. Thompson!

Donald: Och aye. That a boy Henry. Show those diesels whose boss!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Mr. Holden: Yeah, good show Henry, Applejack and Mr. Thompson.

Skarloey: Well done there Henry!

Rheneas: Excellent work. You make us little old engines proud.

Sir Handel: Hahahahaha. Definitely.

Peter Sam: Well done there Henry! (Quietly to Sir Handel) Heheh, boy this brings back memories of… him, Sir Handel.

Sir Handel (Quietly to Peter Sam) Yeah, and with two dead engines, fancy that. I know what he would says.

Sir Handel/Peter Sam: (Quietly) That would definitely suit his grace.

Rachel: Who's this 'him' your talking about?

(Toink!)

Peter Sam: Um… Henry of course.

Sir Handel: We are very proud of him for getting the train home.

Apple Bloom: YEEEHAWW! NICE GOING BIG SIS!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Applejack: Yeah, how'd ya like them apples Spamcan!

Henry: (Panting) Thanks guys, but to be honest, 7101 did a very good on his part, so you got give him props too. Unlike that wretched Spamcan over there.

Spamcan: Uuugghhh! Again with the Spamcan jokes !

Narrator: The passengers swarmed out of the coaches like angry bees, but Princess Celestia and The Fat Controller, who were in the the limited, told them all what had happened and about Henry.

Fat Controller/Celestia: Ladies, gentlemen, fillies and gentlecolts.

Celestia: Sir Topham Hatt and I would like to sincerely apologise for the delay, which was caused by a technical difficulty from two diesel engines from the British railway.

Fat Controller: However, I think we should all take pride in the fact that Henry here, whom also suffered from technical difficulty, managed to get us here to Crovans Gate safe and sound regardless of that.

Princess Celestia: We should also take pride in his heroic crew members, Applejack and Mr. Mitchell Thompson whom helped Henry undertake this gallant deed. We should all be proud of them as well

Fat Controller/ Princess Celestia: So three cheers to Applejack, Mr. Thompson and Henry, our enterprising engine, pony and driver!

Narrator: The passengers all cheered and cheered even took Henry's photograph. First by himself, and then one with Applejack and Mr. Thompson. Flying Scotsman and Rarity then told off the Spamcan.

Flying Scotsman: You see there! He has the maturity to understand that you cannot solve problems by sitting around next to a signalbox and sulking a waiting for some fitter to tend to him. That is not what any engine should do when the chips are down.

Rarity: That goes the same for ponies!

Spamcan: (Whining dramatically) oh yyyyees go aaahhhead and insult my wwwounds! Ooooh where is my ffffittter anyway. I want my fffitter! Oh fffiterrr! Fffitterrr! Ffffit me! Fffittt mmmeee! (Sobbing) ffffffiiitttt mmmmeee!

Rarity: Oh be quiet you Spamcan and stop whining!

Spamcan: I'm nnott wwwhinng! I'm comppplllaiinninggg!

Rarity: No you are not! I'll have you know that you are not complaining you are whining , seeing that you cannot tell the difference. Allow me to demonstrate. Ahem! (She then looked over at the others with a knowing look and wink)

Donald: Och Nae!

Mr. Holden: Oh dear. Here we go again.

Flying Scotsman/Mr. Hoskins/Mr. Thompson: What's going on.

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Applejack quickly handed Mr. Thompson and Mr.. Hoskins ear plugs.

Mr. Holden/Applejack: um… your gonna want to put those on right now.

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, quickly please

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Mr. Hoskins/Mr. Thompson: Why? What for?

Mr. Holden: Just put them on. Please.

Narrator: So the two drivers and the ponies quickly put the ear plugs in there ears and so did the passengers and so did Princess Celestia, the Fat Controller and Alan Pegler.

Flying Scotsman: Hey, what's going on…

Mr. Holden/Applejack/Apple Bloom: BRACE YOURSELVES!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Narrator: The engines shut their eyes tight. Flying Scotsman, while confused, did the same.

Rarity: Ahem! Thiiis iiis whiiining! Oooh, this harness is too tiiight! It's going to chafe. Can't you loosen it? Oooh, it hurts and it's sooo ruuusty! Why didn't you clean it first? It's gonna leave a staaain! And the wagon's getting heeeavy, why do I have to pull it?!

Narrator: Spamcan felt as though his wheels were going to fall off!

Spamcan: OOOHHH PLEASE MAKE STOPPPP! OH FOR THE LOVE FFFITTTTERRRSSS! PLEASE STOP WHIINING!

Rarity: But I thought you wanted whiiining!

Spamcan: Oh ffffiiter! I feel so vvioollatted!

Narrator: Soon Rarity finished, seeing Spamcan looking wide eyed and very mentally violated and quite humiliated from his crash course lesson on whining, stayed absolutely silent for the remainder of the day

Rarity: (Grinning jesters to everyone that it was safe to remove their ear plugs) Alright. I'm finished. It safe now to remove your earplugs.

Flying Scotsman: Heheheheh. Good show there Miss Rarity! That'll keep that Spamcan quiet.

Rarity: Oh not all Mr. Flying Scotsman. Your such a gentlemen...err or, gentle engine, I think.

Flying Scotsman: Oh don't worry my dear. It's alright. I know what you mean.

Narrator: The Fat Controller then rearranged the trains . In the end, the passengers were very thrilled when the Flying Scotsman backed down onto their train. If the guard hadn't tactfully shooed them to the coaches, the train might have started later than ever. Donald took the goods. Then the fat Controller and Princess Celestia spoke to 199's fitter. Their message to him was brief, but to the point.

Fat Controller: Once you've fix that wretched Spamcan, return him to British Rail! I'll write my reviews to Beeching Later!

Fitter: What?! You can't be serious! You'd rather get rid of the future of railway traction!?

Fat Controller: That is correct! IF that thing is suppose to be the future of railways, then I am proud to be stuck firmly in the past!

Celestia: And so am I! Now get him fixed and send him away as soon as possible.

Narrator: Henry and 7101 went away together back to Tidmouth Sheds.

7101: I'm sorry about last night Henry and Applejack, I just want to let you know that not all us diesel are like 19… or should say Spamcan, heheheh but still, I am so sorry.

Henry: Oh that's quite alright 7101.

Applejack: We understand why. We even have 5 diesels workin' for our railway, their names are Daisy, BoCo, Den, Dart and Derek. There are also 2 narrow gauge diesels workin' for the Thin controller's railway. Their names are Rusty and Rachel. They are siblings too.

7101: (Relief sigh) Thank you. That's a relief to know.

Henry: Yeah, and we know its not your fault about last night, and to be honest, heheheh, we're all quite grateful for you. You did, after all, shut old Spamcan up.

Narrator: But 7101 Still looked ashamed.

7101: (Ashamed sigh) And made fool of myself today as well.

Henry: Oh rubbish, a failed injector can happen to any engine, of your kind or of my kind. And to be quite honest with you. (Wink) I lost my regulator today.

Narrator: 7101 stared in amazement.

7101: Your joking right?!

Applejack: Heheheh. As my big brother, Big Macintosh, would say, 'Nnnope'. It's apple the apple fritter truth.

7101: Wow! You failed? And yet you still managed to save both trains… You truly are an enterprising engine.

Narrator: Henry, flattered smiled and was to modest to take all the credit.

Henry: Well, emergency you know, trains must get through. To be completely fair with you, I think you did very well on your part of the rescue too. So I feel that you're an enterprising engine too, 7101.

Applejack: And there is the honest apple fritter truth.

7101: Aw thanks Henry and Applejack. I feel better already.

Narrator: And smiling broadly, he said no more. He had a lot to think about.

**Hahahahaha! Oh, Rarity, that was hilarious! Anyway, get ready to meet up with our GWR 14xx tank engine coming up in 'Escape'. Yep, it's Oliver.**


	111. Escape

**Author's notes: Story's fairly much the same, but I'm the guard again. I wanted to give Douglas and Oliver some added support.**

_Escape_

Narrator: The following day after the incident with the diesels, the Main 5 drivers, the mane 6 ponies and other the ponies were teaching Mr. Hoskins the ropes of running trains on the Island Of Sodor. They all decided that the best way to start was on Edward's branch line, as Edward was so wise and kind. Mr. Hoskins listened very carefully and soon learned what he had do. He didn't mind what job he did, passengers or trucks. He did so well that the trains were on time, the coaches, trucks and even Bill and Ben behaved themselves. By the days end, Edward, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, BoCo, Derek, Fergus, Big Macintosh, Braeburn, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Fluttershy along with the main 5 drivers were very proud of him. Later at Knapford Hotel, Everypony and the main 5 drivers all congratulated him.

Mr. Hawkins: You know something Dustin, you truly are the bees knees. Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller made the right choice of hiring you on my friend.

Mr. Hoskins: Wow, thanks. That means a lot.

Mr. Roberts: Anytime mate. Not to many drivers here can say they have managed to keep Bill and Ben under control on they're first day.

Braeburn: That's right, now that's a record.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup.

Mr. Hoskins: Wow. That really means a lot.

Applejack: Yeah, and to tell you the honest apple fritter truth, the way you keep goin', your gonna be workin' the mainline, the other branch lines and the smaller railways sooner than you think.

Mr. Hoskins: Ah, thanks guys.

Narrator: One day, Edward the blue engine and Fluttershy were resting in a siding near the vicarage orchard, talking to there best friend, Trevor the traction engine, whom they helped save from scrap. Douglas, steamed up, pulling a train of heavy china clay trucks with Braeburn and Mr. Hoskins. Troublesome things had happened early that morning and Douglas was feeling a little peeved.

Douglas: (Whistles at Edward and Fluttershy) Och! Come on Edward and Fluttershy!

Narrator: Fluttershy jumped into Edward's cab, startled.

Douglas: Quit Gossipin' in the sun when there's work to be done.

Mr. Hoskins: Sorry about, that he's a bit peeved today!

Braeburn: Yeah. He didn't mean any harm, it's just this work loads really getting pretty heavy now!

Mr. Holden: That's alright we understand.

Narrator: Even though Edward knew that Douglas as always meant well like his brother, he was not best pleased with Douglas's rudeness nor was Fluttershy. Later that day, Fluttershy and Edward spoke to Douglas.

Fluttershy: Pardon me Douglas, now Edward I do realise that you were a bit frustrated about the delay this morning and we completely understand.

Edward: But, mind you, I really did not appreciate you taking your frustration out on me, Fluttershy and Trevor. Trevor and I happened to be very old friends and it just so happens that you and Trevor have a lot in common.

Narrator: He paused impressively.

Douglas: Och Aye? What, pray tell, would that be?

Edward/Fluttershy: (Giving the stare and speaking quietly) Scrap….

Narrator: Douglas gasped.

Douglas: Los sakes! Ye naever told aboot that? Och, the poor wee traction engine maun have been frighten oot of his mind.

Braeburn: Oh my goodness. Just like you and Donald were when you two were on trial trying to save one another.

Fluttershy: That's right. He was scared, the poor little thing, and even ready to admit his fate.

Edward: Indeed he was. You see, his old master no longer had any uses for Trevor anymore so sent him to Scrapyard at Wellsworth. He was going to be broken up in a week, but thanks to me, Fluttershy, Miss Ravens, Reverend Charles Laxey, Mr Holden and the vicar of Wellsworth, we managed to save him and now he has new home at Reverend Charles Laxey's vicarage orchards and is now really useful once again.

Narrator: Douglas sighed.

Douglas: Och aye. That be broad hearin. Good on ye Edward.

Braeburn: I know what ya'll mean.

Douglas: I'm sorry I was rude tae ye this morning. Me work load lately has been getting heavier lately, and me Donald have been rushed off our wheels from the mainline, tae that arlesburgh branch with Duck, tae here.

Edward/Fluttershy: Apology accepted Douglas.

Edward: And to be fair with you, I understand what you mean. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia have stated that we do need another engine.

Douglas: Och aye.

Braeburn: And quickly too.

Narrator: One night, Douglas, along with Braeburn, Mr. Hoskins and Douglas old driver Mr. McCloud and Miss Ravens as guard, were working late they were taking the midnight goods to a station on the other railway, 4 miles away from Barrow– in–Furness on British railway's territory, where only the BR diesels worked. It was a cold, dark night and stormy night. Heavy rain poured down in thick sheets of water, as thunder echoed everywhere and lighting flashing across the sky. Douglas puffed nervously along. He knew he was now owned by the North Western Railway, but having escaped from here back in 1959 with his brother Donald as a stow away, Douglas couldn't help but feel very frightened. He did not like running on the very same rails that wanted to scrap him. Braeburn, Mr. McCloud and Miss Ravens didn't blame him for feeling scared and the storm only made things even worse for the poor Caledonian engine. But he knew his duty and was determined not to let the Fat Controller or Princess Celestia down. Mr. Hoskins was bit shaken too.

Douglas: (Scared) Och! I de nea like this at all. I hope we reach yon station soon, I dinna wanna stay on BR for another second longer than necessary.

Mr. McCloud: Now there there Doggie, yee be alright as long as we all stick taegether. (Gulp) but Yer right there me old friend.

Braeburn: (Scared) I know what you mean Douglas. This railway here does not look very friendly. The BR network gives me nothing but the jitters.

Mr. Hoskins: (Scared, gulp) I know what you mean guys, it's places like this that make me feel very glad that I work and live on Sodor with you guys now!

Miss Ravens: (Scared) I know what you mean guys. Let's just deliver the goods, and high-tender out of here.

Narrator: At last, they reached they're destination.

Douglas: Oh thank goodness we're here. Now come on. Lets get a move on. I dinnae want to stay here any longer. I wanna go home.

Mr. Hoskins: I know Douglas, I know. But we need to shunt our trucks for our return journey.

Douglas: Oh dear. Oh dear.

Braeburn: Now look here Douglas, I don't like this place as much as you do, but orders are orders and we must follow them.

Miss Ravens: There there Douglas. We'll get through this. As soon as we get it done, we'll be back on Sodor with your brother and our friends.

Narrator: At half past 7, they were shunting their trucks ready for the return journey back to Sodor when they heard a faint 'hissss….' that made them all nearly jump.

Braeburn: Great Fritters! Did ya'll hear that.!

Mr. Hoskins: Yeah I heard it too.

Miss Ravens: My word! What in the name of the North Western Railway was that?

Mr. McCloud: caull me daft but that… nae it cannae be?

Douglas: Och! Aye, yer not the only one Mr. McClood. That sounds like a steam engine!

Narrator: The 'hisss….' came again, this time it sounded almost despairing. Mr. McCloud, Mr. Hoskins, Miss Ravens and Braeburn grabbed their lanterns and hopped off Douglas' footplate and out of the guards van to investigate.

Douglas: (Nervous) Whose there?

Narrator: A whisper came.

?: (Desperate whisper.) Are you a fat controllers engine from the North Western Railway of the Island of sodor?

Douglas: Aye, and Proud of it ….

Narrator: But the voice wasn't so sure yet.

?: (Whisper) And do by anychance work with talking ponies, and that 4 of your drivers have been granted immortality and eternal youth?

Douglas: Correct again.

Narrator: Just then, Mr. McCloud, Mr. Hoskins, Braeburn and Miss Ravens followed the noise and gasped what they saw next.

Braeburn: Jumpin apple fritters! I don't believe it! It is a steam engine!

Mr. Hoskins: He's not alone. It's a complete train set.

Miss Ravens: Why, bless my soul!

Narrator: Standing next to a siding of some trucks that Douglas was to shunt, was a complete train set there was a strange was queer looking brown Great Western 20-ton brakevan that Mr. Hawkins had often nicknamed toad vans whenever he talked about his days at Swindon. Then, wearing the British Railways' maroon livery, was a Great Western Railway Autocoach. And leading the consist was very furlong Swindon built Great Western Railway standard BR green 0-4-2t 1400 Class steam tank engine.

Braeburn: Hey, this is a GWR 14XX tank engine, this is type of steam engine that Mr. Holden is fond of.

Narrator: When the little great western tank engine heard the pony in front of him talking at first he was startled but then he felt relieved.

Oliver: (whisper desperate) Oh thank goodness. I'm Oliver, and these are my friends, Isabel…

Isabel: Hello.

Oliver: And Toad.

Toad: Hello there.

Oliver: We're escaping to your railway, but we've run out of coal and have no more steam left.

Douglas: Is it from scrap yer escaping?

Oliver: (Desperate and nearly bursting into tears) Yes. Oh please help. Do help us, please. Your only chance for survival. Please.. I beg you.

Narrator: Douglas hesitated for a moment then he remember Edward's story about Trevor and about Stepney's story.

Douglas: Then its glad I'll be to help ye, but we mauns work fast.

Braeburn: But how are we gonna keep Oliver and his friends under the radar?

Narrator: Douglas thought long and hard, but it was Mr Hoskins that got the idea.

Mr. Hoskins: That's it! I've got it! We'll disguise him.

Miss Ravens: What? Disguise him?

Mr. Hoskins: Rainbow Dash had told me all about disguises whenever she read some book called Daring Do. Me and Mr. Holden often saw spies wearing Disguises when we went to the picture shows to see James Bond 007 motion pictures! We'll make it look as though Oliver ready for scrappin' and that we're taking him away to scrapyards.

Narrator: Mr. Hoskins winked to Oliver whom smiled with hope for the first time since his escape.

Oliver: (Sigh of relief) Thank you.

Isabel: We owe you our gratitude.

Toad: Thank you very much.

Narrator: Both crews all agreed on the plan everyone worked as fast as they could. They took off Oliver's side rods and placed them into Toad, tied a tarpaulin around Oliver's funnel, then they wrote down transit labels and chalked the words scrap everywhere they could. When all was ready, Douglas marshalled Oliver, Isabel and Toad to the front of his return journey train.

Douglas: Nae time to turn round. I mauns run tender first. Dinna fass aboot me. I'll be fine.

Braeburn: Okay, everything's a go.

Miss Ravens: Now, you three will have to hide in that coach of yours.

Olivers driver/fireman/Guard: Right We'll maintain silence until you say so.

Narrator: Soon everyone was ready. Oliver's crew handed Miss Ravens the transit labels and took refuge into the coach. Mr. Hoskins, Mr. McClould and Braeburn climbed aboard Douglas while Miss Ravens got into the brake van of Douglas' goods train.

Douglas: Alright, come on!

Narrator: And they started off into the stormy pitch black night. A passing diesel spotted them and raised the alarm foreman's watch dogs barked and growled.

Random BR Diesel: OY! WHERE DO THINK YOUR GOING?! (Tooting the alarm) A STEAMERS ESCAPING! (Tooting the alarm) A STEAMERS ESCAPING!

Narrator: Oliver quivered but Douglas puffed firmly on and counselled him.

Douglas: Take nae notice of him.

Miss Ravens: It's going to be ok Oliver.

Narrator: But with a blast of a foreman's whistle and the barking of a watch dog, they were stopped before they could clear the station throat. The night duty foreman's lamp shone over Oliver whilst his watch dog snarled and growled menacingly.

BR foreman: AH HA! Just as I thought! A Western steam tank engine.

Narrator: His light flickered further back as his watch dog growled and snarled even more menacingly than before foaming from in his mouth. He was also nashing his teeth and his fur raised as high as possible.

BR foreman: A Western auto coach and goods brake van too! Property of British rail! You can't take these!

Mr. McCloud: Can we noo?! I'll have ye knoo that they're all for us

Mr. Hoskins: That's just it. See, we've got permission here. Just see for yourself!

Narrator: Miss Ravens showed him the labels and papers and with the watch dog still seething, snarling, growling, and foaming, Oliver's crew hiding in the coach ducked down out of sight hardly daring to breath. The night duty foreman handed back the transit labels and paperwork. And had his watch dog give an inspection.

Night duty foreman: HUNTER, SEARCH!

Narrator: The watch dog looked and sniffed all over Oliver, Isabel and Toad, Oliver's crew wisely locked the doors.

Nighty duty foreman: HUNTER, RETREAT!

Narrator: And the watch dog, still a little suspicious, returned back to his master whom also was quite suspicious as well.

Night duty foreman: (Grudgingly) Hmmm… Seems in order….. But it seems rather queer.

Miss Ravens: Sure it is. But I can tell you queerer.

Night duty foreman: (Interrupts) Well so can I!

Narrator: The watch dog, offended by the insult directed to his master, angrily barked and tried to pounce Miss Ravens and bite her. But the Night foreman held his leash back.

Night foreman: (pulls dog back angrily) SIT HUNTER SIT! OR NO CANINE KRUNCHIES FOR YOU TOMORROW!

Narrator: Reluctantly, the watch dog subsided, still glaring at them.

Night Duty foreman: (Sigh) very well then right away Guard

Narrator: The Night Duty foreman blew his whistle and waved his green flag and the cavalcade forged ahead into the night. Everyone felt relieved. Miss Ravens could hear the others talking through some walkie talkies that they had brought with them, and was also in on the conversation.

Douglas: Whew! That was near thing.

Braeburn: Heh, your tellin me. I was scared that hound dog there was gonna bite.

Mr. McCloud: I know. Nane of the other dogs back in Scotland were that nasty.

Mr. Hoskins: Yeah. I thought that dog was gonna rip us apart. But getting passed the foreman was scary enough.

Miss Ravens: (Shudders) I know. That dog is terrible.

Narrator: Oliver smiled.

Oliver: Well, to be honest with you, we've had worse.

Braeburn: Really. what happened.

Oliver: Well….

(Flashback)

(Montage of Olivers escape)

Oliver narrating: We had to run at night to keep ourselves under the radar, starting from FairFort England to where you guys found me. Friendly signalman from my region, that being the Western Region of British railways and formerly Great Western Railway, would pass us from box to box when no trains were about, slipping us into gaps in there schedules.

Isabel Narrating: We continued in this fashion and for a while we got on well, that was until Control at BR's main office heard about a "Mystery Train" and then they tried to hunt us down.

(flashback end)

Braeburn: Sweet apple pies! Sounds like you three were sure on the run there Oliver!

Oliver: We sure were.

Mr. Hoskins: Boy how awful. If I knew that was going to happen, I would asked my engine driver friends back on Sodor to help host a preservation rally.

Miss Ravens: Your right there Dustin dear friend. Oliver, we'd do anything to help a steam engine in need.

Oliver: Oh, bless you Mr… and Miss… uh…

Miss Ravens: Miss Rachel Marie Ravens. But you can either call me Miss Ravens or Rachel.

Mr Hoskins: And Mr Dustin Hoskins. But call me Dustin or Mr Hoskins.

Oliver: Well, thank you both, and you too Douglas.

Douglas: Ah, think nothing oof it Oliver. So, back to your story, what did yer and yer friends do after control found out aboot yet?

Narrator: Oliver Paused.

Oliver: Well…

(Flashback )

Oliver narrating: When we got found out, a signalman at one of the junctions nearby warned us about the alert and let us hide on old quarry branchline. Driver, fireman and guard blocked the cutting with rubbish and levered one of the approach rails away. We stayed there for days and nights with diesel bay and growling outside like hounds, we were very frightened then.

Douglas: Small blame tae ye.

Miss Ravens: What happened then?

(Flashback)

Oliver narrator: After a few days passed and we decide to continue on.

Narrating Toad: We were almost there, knowing that we could make it one trip, when Mr Oliver's crew and the rest of us realized to our horrors that Oliver had depleted all of his coal supply and eventually we ran out of steam. I think you guys know the rest.

Narrator: Douglas Braeburn, Mr. Hoskins, Mr. McCloud and Miss Ravens all grinned.

Douglas: Well, dinna fast yerselves any more. Itt'll be alright new.

Narrator: Presently, they rumbled over the bridge and at last made safe and sound onto the Fat Controllers railway.

Douglas: We're home! They can't catch ye noo!

Braeburn: YEEEHAW! Welcome to sweet Island of Sodor!

Oliver: Oh fantastic! Oh thank you everyone! We are forever in your debt.

Mr. Hoskins: Oh, it's alright.

Miss Ravens: We're just glad we can help.

Oliver: Oh um, can you tell Isabel and Toad please?

Narrator: Douglas and Braeburn called out the news and heard a joyful, 'Tingalingaling tingalingaling!' They were surprised. But Oliver chuckled.

Oliver: Heheheh. Oh don't worry. That's Isabel. She's has bell you see. She's very clever. She has to be too, for she is what we Great Western Railway engines call an autocoach. That means she is used for push-pull trains powered by a steam locomotive. The distinguishing design feature of an autocoach is the driving cab at one end, allowing the driver to control the train without needing to be located in the cab of the steam locomotive. This eliminates the need to run the engine round to the other end of the coach at the end of each journey. For example, when we go out together, I pull one way and push another. When I pull, I can see ahead, and when push, I can't. Isabel keeps a good lookout and rings her bell to talk to me to keep me alert.

Douglas: Ye dinna say. Anyway, aboot this Toad. Is he your brake….

Mr. McCloud: Haude yer wheest! Yons Crovans Gate works! We mauns slip in unbenoonced and find a place for Oliver.

Narrator: Everyone tried to be quiet but the night duty foremen of Crovans Gate heard them and they had to be told their secret.

Foreman: (Winks) Don't worry, I have just the place. Your secret's safe with me.

Narrator: He showed them a nice empty siding nicely hidden away. Oliver, Isabel and Toad said goodbye and thank you and Douglas with a very tired but happy Braeburn, Mr. Hoskins, Mr. McCloud and Miss Ravens puffed thoughtfully away.

Douglas: Yon's an enterprising engine. I won away here with Donald; but I'd've been feared to do it on me own.

**You thought that was good? Wait till part 4, 'Little Western'.**


	112. Little Western

**Author's notes: Story is pretty much the same, but what can I say? I love a happy ending, especially after the dark toned story of 'Escape', who could blame the Reverend for putting in some lighthearted stuff at the end?**

_Little Western_

Narrator: Douglas, Mr. Hoskins, Braeburn, Mr. McCloud and Miss Ravens all arrived back to see Flying Scotsman take Alan Pegler and the rest of his enthusiast's home. There was even a bigger crowd of ponies visiting the island. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia said they had all been honoured, and thanked Flying Scotsman and his owner Mr. Alan Pegler for their help.

Fat Controller: Please tell everyone that no matter what happens elsewhere, steam will still be at work here.

Celestia: Please inform everyone that, me and my little ponies shall always have home on the Island of sodor along side Sir Charles Topham Hatt's famous engines.

Fat Controller/Celestia: We shall be happy to welcome all who to see and travel behind real engines.

Narrator: This announcement was greeted with cheers, hoof stamps and whistles as the famous LNER A3 Pacific 4472, the Flying Scotsman, departed with strains of 'well ye now comeback again?' 'Eeeyup!' Lead by one might expect, by Donald, Douglas and Big Macintosh. At last, Douglas could tell his news all about Oliver. The engines and ponies were all excited about it and agreed that something must be done for Oliver.

Donald: (Worried) I'm fearin that some marduren diesel might come in and him there, lacking steam tae call fir help.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Rarity: You're absolutely correct Donald. We cannot leave poor Oliver to be left in danger of those other railway diesels… Oooh, parish the thought.

James: Exactly Rarity. He won't be safe till Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller knows.

Gordon: I agree! Since Douglas and Braeburn are the ones whom saved Oliver's life, I purpose that Douglas and Braeburn should be the ambassadors and tell them at once,

Douglas: (Scared) is it us speakin tae the fat Controller an'' Princess Celestia?! It's forward they'll think us.

Braeburn: And maybe they'll say we were interfering.

Twilight Sparkle: Whew! At least I don't have to go this time.

Gordon: Oh, and I purpose that twilight be their ace attorney.

Twilight Sparkle: huh?! But I… WHAT?!

Fat Controller: (Cheerful) Well, here he is!

Celestia: (Cheerful) And here she is!

Fat Controller/Celestia: (Cheerful) Now, what this all about?

(Pinkie Pie preforms spit take)

Narrator: There was very awkward silence and Twilight Sparkle nearly fainted. At last Duck broke the awkward silence.

Duck: Um beg pardon Sir and your highness Ma'm, but we really do need another engine here.

Twilight Sparkle: Yes Sir and your majesty, giving the increasing workload that's been rising lately, we really need to up our fleet to tackle this situation.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup.

Celestia: Your absolutely right Duck and Twilight, that is why Sir Charles Topham Hatt and I have decided to give 7101 another chance.

Narrator: The drivers, engines and all the ponies faces showed much dismay that the Fat Controller and surprisingly Princess Celestia had difficulty with their own.

Applejack: Oh no. Don't get us wrong Sir and your Majesty. We think given 7101 another chance is fine and dandy. Really, we all do, don't we guys?

Narrator: Everyone agreed.

Gordon: But Malady and Sir, we had hoped for a real engine to honest with you, that is, a steam engine of course.

Fat Controller: (Gravely) I am sorry to say that they are unfortunately rare to come, by, no thanks to the modernisation act of Great Britain. Unless one escapes, there is little hope.

Douglas/Braeburn/Mr. Hoskins/Miss Ravens: BUT SIR AND MALADY, ONE HAS!

Celestia/Fat Controller: (Smiling) Thanks to Douglas, Braeburn, Miss Ravens and Mr. Hoskins and our Mr. McCloud, he is now at Crovan's Gate works being mended on the spot as we speak.

Narrator: Braeburn's, Douglas', Miss Ravens' and Mr. Hoskins's jaws nearly dropped to the ground.

Mr. Hoskins: Sir and malady… is they're anything you don't know?

Fat Controller: Heheh. Celestia and I know more than you actually think.

Celestia: Oliver's crew have told us all about your brave exploits.

Douglas: Och Sirr and malady, ye could nae see a broad wee engine and him in trouble and nae do a wheels turn.

Fat Controller: More than a wheels turn I fancy.

Fat Controller/ Celestia : Douglas, Mr. Hoskins, Braeburn, Miss Ravens and Mr. McCloud, we are very pleased with all of you.

Celestia: Thanks to your brave and selfless deeds, Oliver, Isabel and Toad will soon be ours.

Fat Controller: Oliver and Isabel are just what we need for the Arlesburgh branchline.

Duck: Sir and malady, do you mean?...

Fat Controller/Celestia: Yes Duck. Thanks to you, the twins and the small engines, we now declare the Arlesburgh branchline running between Tidmouth and Arlesburgh officially reopened!

Narrator: Loud cheers greeted this announcement.

Celestia: Mr. Holden, I have heard from Oliver that you are quite fond of his class, so he would be honoured to have you work with him .

Holden: (Delighted) Oh yes please Ma'm. I was hoping you'd let me be his driver!

Celesta: Good that's settled then. I have recently got a message from the Wonderbolts saying that whenever they have time off, they would love to lend a hoof or wing working here on the North Western Railway. Soarin' also wants to work with Oliver.

Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

Fat Controller: And Toad would like to be your brake van from now on Douglas.

Douglas: Och, thank ye Sir. I was hoping ye let me have him sir. Me and him we'll work broaly together.

Celestia: Mr. Thompson, I have heard about the rescue earlier and about Mr. Hoskins exploits and I would love to give you a special gift.

Narrator: Celestia winked to very delighted Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden, Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Roberts. They, along with everybody and everypony else that everything was just right and everyone cheered. Henry gave special word for 7101 and the others gave him a warm welcome. He had good manners to start, so Henry and Applejack didn't find it hard to teach him the North West Railway's ways. 7101 finds them different than that of the British Railways, but much more interesting and pleasant. They teased him because of his growls, they said he was like a bear. He still growls, but not because he's, cross but because he can't help. So his name Bear has stuck to this very day. He likes it very much.

Bear: Having a name is better than having a number. Having a name means you really belong.

Narrator: After hearing all about Mr. Thompson's and Mr. Hoskins' heroic deeds, Celestia had now granted them the gift of immortality and eternal youth. Both are very happy, for now they feel like they're officially part of the former main 4 drivers family. Mr. Hawkins, Miss Ravens, Mr. Roberts and Mr. Holden are now very happy, for now the main 4 drivers had now been turned into the main 6 drivers. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia soon had Oliver, Isabel and Toad mended a repainted into full great western colours and with the help of Donald and Big Mac they rescued three more western auto coaches and another break van. 2 of the coaches, Alice and Mirabel, he gave to Duck and the third Dulcie, traveled with Oliver and Isabel. Ted, the brake van, now travels with Donald. Soarin was later rostered to work with Oliver and Mr. Holden.

Applejack: Well now, it's good to have y'all. working for us now on our branch line.

Narrator: Duck and Oliver are happy on their branchline. It runs along the coast to the arlesdale miniature railway.

Duck and Oliver: (boasting) We reopen branches!

Duck: All ship-shape!

Oliver: And Swindon fashion!

Duck and Oliver: (Proudly) That's right! (They chuckle to each other.)

Narrator: Needless to say, they are very proud of this. The others laughed at first, and called their branch line 'The Little Western.' Duck and Oliver were delighted, and now nobody and nopony ever thinks of calling it anything else. And so 'The Little Western' it will always be.

**Yeah, Donald has a brake van too. Only fair that he gets one after what he and Douglas had to go through with that spiteful brake van. And that's 'Enterprising Engines'. Next up, we start 'Oliver, The Western Engine'. (I hope I got that right)**


	113. Donald's Duck

**Author's notes: 'Oliver The Western Engine' already?! My goodness me, this is moving quickly. Well, other then changing the song, the story is pretty much the same. Also, Pinkie Pie gives us a quick heads up in the beginning.**

Dear Rachel, Mike, James, Mitch, and Dustin.

Boy, what a wonderful week this has been. We've also had a wonderful bank holiday.

We've now officially reopened the Arlesburgh branch for good, or should I say 'The Little Western', branch.

Now, don't get me wrong, me, Soarin, Applejack, Big Macintosh and Braeburn are very fond Oliver, really, we are, but he got little too conceited. To be quite honest so were the publishers. Originally, me, Rachel and our Reverend friend Wilbert Awdry, wanted to call this book 'Little Western Engines', which is really what this story is all about, but no, our publishers wanted us to name it 'Oliver The Western Engine'. Well, these publishers of course, don't know the trouble we've had with Oliver. Well, I tell you now, they're in for quite surprise. I just Oliver hope he has learnt sense, but goodness knows what will happen when he finds he has a book all to himself. I mean, me and Rachel worried so much over this that we had to go to Reverend Charles Laxey's congregation after our escapades on the little western in the hopes that Oliver won't get cocky. But thanks to Applejack, I think we got him in check, we just need tell Big Macintosh on him.

Anyway, here are the stories about escapades of 'Oliver The Western Engine', (And I use that title lightly)

Your Best friend forever, William James Holden.

P.S

I'm still calling this 'Little Western Engines'!

_Donald's Duck_

Pinkie Pie: Please note: This story takes place a few weeks before Oliver is rescued, but Alice, Mirabel, Dulcine and Ted are already rescued. If anyone is confused, feel free to contact the writer, thank you.

Narrator: PINKIE PIE! What are you doing in the booth?!

Pinkie Pie: Just informing the audience to avoid confusion.

Narrator: Just get back into the book and don't interrupt again!

Pinkie Pie: Oki doki lokie! (Bounces back into the book)

Narrator: (Sighs) Anyway, onto the story at hand… hoof… buffer… you get the idea. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia have reopened a branchline back in 1968. It runs from Tidmouth along the coast by sandy beaches, and seaside towns till it meets the small railway at port where big ships come in and out. As Duck and Applejack had already made friends with the small railway engines, Princess Cadence, Twist, Snips and Snails, the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia had asked Duck and applejack and Mr. Hawkins to take charge.

Fat Controller: Duck your work in the yards has been very good since 1955.

Celestia: Indeed, you truly have been a real asset to the North Western Railway, from your local short distance goods trains, to shunting coaches and trucks, you've always done each job without any fuss. You really have been the bees knees.

Fat Controller: As you already know by now, Princess Celestia and I have reopened the branchline from Tidmouth to Arlesburgh not too long ago, but we still need engines to run it full time. We were wondering, would you like to have this branchline for your own, Duck?

Duck: (delighted) Oh yes please Sir!

Narrator: The fat controller and Princess Celestia chuckled happily.

Fat Controller: Very well then Duck. The branchline is now yours. I hope you will worked hard and be and be a credit to me, Princess Celestia and my railway.

Duck: Yes Sir! By my Great Western heritage, I'll see to it that you two will never regret this.

Princess Celestia: Hmhmhmhmhm. That's a good engine Duck. Hahahaha oh you remind me so much of my faithful student Twilight Sparkle. Anyway, Applejack and I would like you to along with Mr. Hawkins to help Duck run this branch line. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, I would also like you two to help out as well when you're not busy working with Edward or Percy

Pinkie Pie/Applejack/Fluttershy/Mr. Hawkins: Yes your highness! Will do our best Your Highness!

Fat Controller: That's the spirit. Celestia and I wish you good runnings and dry rails.

Narrator: Soon Duck took charge of his new branch line. Duck is very proud of his branchline. He works very hard. Duck's autocoaches Alice and Mirabel, both of which had been restored in 1968, are painted in Great Western chocolate-brown and cream colours. They take passengers and ponies to Arlesburgh where they can visit and ride on the Alresdale miniature railway. Duck also has trucks in which he hauls away the weed killer ballast that the small railway engines bring down from their valley. The Fat Controller uses this ballast for his railway. Duck, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Mr. Hawkins, enjoy traveling up and down every curve and corner of his line. Sea breezes swirled his steam and smoke high into air and his Great Western green paint glistens in the beautiful, warm, Sudrian sunshine.

Fluttershy: (Sigh happily) This line is so beautiful. You are very lucky engine Duck.

Duck: Thank you Fluttershy. I feel the same way. (Sigh happily) This is just like being on holiday.

Mr. Hawkins: Heheheheh. Well, you know what me and Applejack say.

Applejack/Mr. Hawkins: A change is as good as rest.

Pinkie Pie: hahahahahaheheheh….. I don't get it.

Narrator: Duck chuckled and explained.

Duck: It means that a change of work or occupation can be as restorative or refreshing as a period of relaxation.

Pinkie Pie: Oh! That's what it means…

Narrator: However, Duck cannot do the work alone. Donald, Big Macintosh, Miss Ravens, Douglas, Braeburn and Mr. Hoskins take it in turns to help them. The Fat Controller has built them a 3 stall engine shed with an architectural design reminiscent to the days of the Great western railway located next to the ballast hopper and station close by the small railway. Duck felt his responsibility deeply, and talked endlessly about it. One night, he was telling Donald and Big Macintosh about his responsibilities.

Duck: You and Big Macintosh don't understand Donald, how much the fat controller and Princess Celestia rely on me.

Donald: (Sleepy) Och aye….

Big Macintosh: (Sleepy) Eeeyup….

Duck: I'm great western and I…..

Donald: Quack!

Big Macintosh: Qqquack!

Donald / Big Macintosh: Qqquack!

Duck: WHAT?!

Donald: Yee heard…

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup

Donald: Quack! Quack! Quack ye go. Sounds like ye done egg laid.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Donald: Now wheest and let an engine sleep quackers .

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup !

Duck: (Indignant) QUACK YOURSELVES!

Narrator: And he stayed awake, long after Big Macintosh went to Alresburgh seaside hotel, wondering how to pay Big Macintosh and Donald out. But soon he got tired.

Duck: (Sleepy) I'll ask Mr. Hawkins and Applejack, Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy in the morning.

Narrator: He did so when Mr. Hawkins and Applejack showed up for work.

Mr. Hawkins: Hullo Duck. You look a little upset..

Applejack: Yeah. You look more sadder than a bruised apple.

Duck: It's Donald and Big Macintosh, they said I quack as if I laid an egg. Lets pay them out.

Applejack: What in tarnation?! Quack do you?

Mr. Hawkins: I know what to do. Applejack, can you go get Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie? We'll need their help.

Applejack: Uh, sure yeah…

Narrator: and she galloped back to Arlesburgh Seaside hotel to fetch them. When they returned, Mr. Hawkins whispered something to Duck and the ponies. Duck giggled and so did Mr. Hawkins whom slapped his leg in delight. Applejack and Pinkie giggled too whom slapped there legs in delight. Fluttershy laughed too, though little bit reluctantly.

Pinkie Pie: (Giggling) Oh, that's just right. It's the perfect prank.

Applejack: (Giggling) This'll be even funnier than that time I dared Rarity to go out in the rain and get her mane coat and tail all soaked and wet.

Fluttershy (Giggles nervously) Um, yes… I suppose so…

Narrator: They all loved a good joke. They were going to play a joke on Donald and Big Macintosh and pay them out for teasing Duck.

Mr. Hawkins: (Giggling) We'll do it to night.

Narrator: So for the rest of the day, the engines and ponies went busily back to work and nothing more was said. Not even a quack. Mr. Hawkins was as good as his word. That night when Donald went to sleep and Big Macintosh went back to Alresburgh Seaside Hotel, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack along with Mr. Hawkins snuck quietly into the sheds. Pinkie Pie grabbed a latter and placed gently onto Donald's tender and Fluttershy handed they're secret weapon of the joke, and went quietly forward and if Donald started stir she'd quickly began to sing softly and quietly and Donald quickly fell back to sleep.

Fluttershy: (Singing)  
Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to lay your sleepy head  
Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to go to bed.  
Drifting off to sleep.  
The exciting day behind you.  
Drifting off to sleep  
let the joy of dreamland find you.  
Hush now quiet now  
it's time to lay your sleepy head.  
Hush now quiet now  
it's to go to bed.

Narrator: Then whilst Applejack and Pinkie Pie held the ladder, Mr. Hawkins popped something into the water tank of Donald's tender.

Mr. Hawkins: (Quiet giggle whisper) Alright Duck. We've done it.

Applejack: (Quiet giggle whisper) Hook, line and sinker.

Pinkie Pie: (Quiet giggle whisper) I can't wait to see the look on they're faces.

Narrator: But Fluttershy felt a bit anxious.

Fluttershy: (anxious whisper) Oh my… Pardon me, but… Big Macintosh and Miss Ravens won't hurt her, Mr. Hawkins, will they?

Mr. Hawkins: (Whisper) Oh bless you no Fluttershy. You know Miss Ravens is a very gentle with animals,

Applejack: (Whisper) And you know Big Macintosh. While he does get cross with critters eatin' the crops back at Sweet Apple Acres, he's not that mean.

Fluttershy: (Looks down at her hooves and blushes bright red) Oh… Of course.

Pinkie Pie: (Whisper) Don't worry your pretty little head. She'll come to no harm. Your old auntie Pinkie Pie has it all taken care of.

Narrator: She bounced away quietly.

Fluttershy: (Whisper) I'm a year older than you.

Mr. Hawkins: Alright. We'd better getting going before our cover's blown.

Mr. Hawkins/Fluttershy/Applejack: (Whisper) Goodnight Duck. Sweet dreams.

Duck: (Yawn, whisper) Thanks guys. You too.

Narrator: Duck went happily to sleep. The next morning, when Donald took his morning ballast train, he, Miss Ravens and Big Macintosh, all found that they had very unexpected passenger on board they're goods train. A small white Aylesbury duckling popped out of Donald's tender water tank at the first water stop. Both Miss Ravens and Big Macintosh goggled with surprise.

(Duckling quacking)

Miss Ravens: What the? Donald! There's a duckling in here!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Narrator: But Donald laughed.

Donald: Hmhmhmhmhm. Och! Nae doubt at all who's behind this wee escapade, aye Big Mac.

Miss Ravens: What are you guys talking about?

Narrator: And so Donald explained what had happened in the sheds explained and Big Mac and Miss Ravens laughed too. Because Fluttershy always had knack for animal raising, the duckling was tamed and soon it wasn't long before she made friends with Big Macintosh, Miss Ravens and Donald. She played and cuddled with Miss Ravens and Big Mac, shared they're peanut butter sandwiches and road in the tender quacking at intervals.

Miss Ravens: Awww hello there little Ducky. Sw such cute little thing… Aww..

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup. Hey here ducky ducky ducky… catch!

(Big Mac tosses a bit of sandwich and the duckling catches it)

Big Macintosh: Good Ducky. Eeyup!

Narrator: The other engines and ponies all enjoyed teasing Donald about her. The main 6 drivers did too, same with Big Macintosh. Even Donald had to laugh and Miss Ravens even sang a song about it. Everyone joined in.

Miss Ravens/Big Machantiosh: (Singing) We found a quacker in his tender.  
She was very, very tame,

Donald: (Singing) But she quacked all night and through the day.  
She was driving me insane.

Mr Holden/Mr Hawkins/Pinkie Pie: (Singing) Miss Ravens and Big Mac,  
tried everything they know

Applejack/Fluttershy: (Singing) To shoo the quacker away from them,  
But she did not want to go.

Miss Ravens/Big Mac: (Singing) The quacker clearly loves us  
Was impossible to nab.

Donald: (Singing) So now we have befriended her.  
She rides inside my cab.

Duck: (Singing) She quacks in stations big and small.  
She quacks at everyone too.

Donald/Miss Ravens/Big Mac: (Singing) Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck",  
But we call her our quakeroo!

Everyone: (Singing) She makes us so happy  
With her little ways.  
So happy, it's true.  
Donald/Miss Ravens/Big Mac: (Singing) Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck",  
But we call her our quackeroo!

Everyone: (Singing) Quacking here, quacking there  
she is quacking everywhere  
Quack, quack, choo, choo, choo,  
Donald/Miss Ravens/Big Mac: (Singing) She's our little quackeroo.  
Everyone: (Singing) She's quacking here and there  
She's quacking everywhere  
Quack, quack, shoo, shoo, shoo.  
Donald/Miss Ravens/Big Mac: (Singing) She's our quackeroo!

Narrator: Everyone burst into laughter, even Donald. Presently however, she grew tired of traveling and hopped off at Haultraugh station and as they couldn't wait to catch her, there she stayed. But before they reached home, Donald, Miss Ravens and Big Macintosh whom also invited Rainbow Dash into they're conversation all consulted together and made plan. That night, Miss Ravens, Big Macintosh and Rainbow Dash got busy.

Miss Ravens: (Whisper giggle) Alright, I've got the box. Big Mac, do you have the Straw.

Big Macintosh: (Whisper giggling) Eeeyup! Ready and waiting…. Got item E?

Rainbow Dash: (Giggling tears dripping whisper) Item E ready… And waiting.

(A few seconds later )

Miss Ravens: (Giggle whisper) Alright. It is ready,

Donald: (Giggle whisper) Och, perfect. We've got him noo… hook, line and sinker.

Big Macintosh: (Giggle whisper) Eeeyup…..

Rainbow Dash : (Tearing up, giggling whisper) ….. I so cannot wait … to see the look on quackers face.

Narrator: After saying they're goodnights, Rainbow Dash joined Big Macintosh and Miss Ravens at Alresburgh Seaside Hotel. In the morning when Mr. Hawkins, Applejack and Pinkie Pie came to look duck over, they found something behind Duck that made them laugh and laugh.

(Mr. Hawkins, pinkie pie and applejack laughing uncontrollably tears flying out there eyes)

Duck: Oy! What's so funny back there?! Oy! What's going on back there?!

Mr. Hawkins: hahahahaha ! LOOK DUCK ! LOOK WHAT WAS UNDER BUNKER HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Applejack: heheheheheheheheahahahahahaha! It's a nest box

Pinkie Pie: hahahahahaehehehehhehahaahehehehe with a nice bundle of straw!

Mr. Hawkins/Applejack/Pinkie Pie : AND AN EGG IN IT! HAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Duck: Oy! What are you talking abo….

Narrator: But he got no further as Mr. Hawkins showed him the nest box. Duck looked at it disbelievingly.

(Toink!)

Duck: I….I ….I DON'T BELIEVE IT!

Narrator: Donald smiling opened one sleepy eye.

Donald: Well well well, yee dinna say. Ye dinna mind what said Duck. Ye maun laid it in the night all unbenounced .

Big Macintosh: (Laughing) Eeeyup! Heheheheheheh! So how do you like them apples Duck? Heheheh or should I say, how do you like them eggs?

Narrator: Duck then heard some more snickering and then Miss Ravens Rainbow Dash and Big Macintosh all burst out of Donald's cab laughing till they cried.

Rainbow Dash: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAEHEHEAHAA! Hey quackers you never told me you were mother. So what are you gonna name it, quackers junior! Hahahahahahaha. That was priceless! Gotcha, hook, line and quackers HAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEH Get it quackers!

Miss Ravens: Hahahehahaheahaha! Oh that was just pure gold! Hahahahaha!

Narrator: Of course Donald had began to laugh. Then Duck laughed too.

Duck: Hahahahahaha alright alright! You and Big Macintosh win Donald. It'll take a clever engine to get the better of you two.

Narrator: And after a good laugh, everyone went off to do they're work. The Duckling settled at Haultraugh station and became a pet with passengers and staff. She carefully inspects all parcels and luggage and sees that the porters stow them properly in the van. When she wants to swim, she goes to a nearby pond. But always returns to welcome the trains. She stands by the cab quacking imperiously until driver or pony gives her something to eat. Donald is her favourite engine and she sometimes allows him to give her rides. She always gets off at her own station at Haultraugh. Whenever Fluttershy has time off she often visits her to keep her company in case she ever gets lonely. The stationmaster at Haultraugh calls her Dilly, but to everyone and everypony else, she is always Donald's Duck. One night after the events at Alresburgh Seaside Hotel, the drivers and main 6 ponies along with Big Mac were in the rec room. Miss Ravens had a song all worked out and asked Mr Holden to get the piano.

Miss Ravens: (Singing) We found a quacker in his tender.  
She was very, very tame,

Big Mac: (Singing) But she quacked all night and through the day.  
She was driving us insane.

Miss Ravens/Big Mac: (Singing) You and I together, tried everything we knew

Applejack/Fluttershy: (Singing) To shoe the quacker away from him, But she did not want to go.

Mr Holden/Mr Hawkins/Mr Thomson: (Singing) The quacker clearly loved you  
Was impossible to nab.

Mr Hoskins/Mr Roberts: (Singing) So now we have befriended her.  
She rides inside the cab.

Rainbow Dash/Pinkie Pie: (Singing) She quacks in stations big and small.  
She quacks at people too.

Twilight Sparkle/Rarity: (Singing) Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck",  
But you call her your quakeroo!

Everyone: (Singing) She makes us so happy  
With her little ways.  
So happy, it's true.  
Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck",  
Miss Ravens/Big Mac: (Singing) But we call her my quackeroo!  
Six main ponies/rest of six main drivers: (Same time as Miss Ravens and Big Mac, singing) But you call her your quackeroo!

Everyone: (Singing) Quacking here, quacking there  
she is quacking everywhere  
Quack, quack, choo, choo, choo,  
Miss Ravens/Big Mac: (Singing) She's our little quackeroo.  
Everyone else: (At the same time as Big Mac and Miss Ravens, Singing) She's your quackaroo!  
Everyone: (Singing) She's quacking here and there  
She's quacking everywhere  
Quack, quack, shoo, shoo, shoo.  
Miss Ravens/Big Mac: (Singing) She's our quackeroo!  
Everyone else: (At the same time as Miss Ravens and Big Mac, singing) She your quackaroo!

Main 6 drivers: (Singing) Now everybody love's her  
They love to here her quack  
Main 6 ponies: (Singing) But when we have to say goodbye  
they ask when she'll be back  
Big Mac: (Singing) She's captured everybody's heart  
She knows just what to do.  
Everyone: (Singing) Now everyone calls her Donald's Duck  
Miss Ravens/Big Mac: (Singing) But she's our quackeroo!  
Everyone else: (At the same time as Miss Ravens and Big Mac, singing) But she's your quackeroo!

Everyone: (Singing) She makes us so happy  
With her little ways.  
So happy, it's true.  
Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck",  
Miss Ravens/Big Mac: (Singing) But we call her my quackeroo!  
Six main ponies/rest of six main drivers: (Same time as Miss Ravens and Big Mac, singing) But you call her your quackeroo!

Everyone: (Singing) Quacking here, quacking there  
she is quacking everywhere  
Quack, quack, choo, choo, choo,  
Miss Ravens/Big Mac: (Singing) She's our little quackeroo.  
Everyone else: (At the same time as Big Mac and Miss Ravens, Singing) She's your quackaroo!  
Everyone: (Singing) She's quacking here and there  
She's quacking everywhere  
Quack, quack, shoo, shoo, shoo.  
Miss Ravens/Big Mac: (Singing) She's our quackeroo!  
She's our quackeroo!  
She's our quackaroo!  
Everyone else: (At the same time as Miss Ravens and Big Mac, singing) She's your quackaroo!  
She's your quackaroo!  
She's your quackeroo!

**Yeah, that song is a perfect fit. Don't know why it wasn't used in the original. Anyway, look out for part 2, ASAP.**


	114. Resource and Sagacity

**Author's notes: Alright! This is a fun story indeed. By now, I think you guys are aware of my passion for Fluttershy and Big Mac as a couple. Here, we see our 2nd main 6 pairing start blossoming.**

_Resource and Sagacity_

Narrator: Oliver is a Great Western 1400 class 0-4-2T steam tank engine. British Railways under the ownership region wide by Doctor Richard Beeching wanted to scrap him, so he ran away from british railway to the North Western Railway on the island of Sodor. Isabel, his faithful great western auto coach came with him and so did Toad, a GWR 20-ton brakevan, ironically nicknamed toads which was derived from the GWR's electric telegraph code for a brake van, with each bespoke Toad model allocated diagrams in the AA series. At the last moment, they were nearly caught, 4 miles away from Barrow-in-Furness. But Douglas along with Braeburn, Mr. McCloud, Mr. Dustin Hoskins and Miss Rachel Marie Ravens saved them. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia were pleased.

Celestia: Well Oliver, Sir Charles Topham Hatt and I have heard all about your great escape and we are very pleased with you. Since you are from the Great Western Railway, once we have mended you and your friends, you can help out with our Great Western 5700 Class 0-6-0 PT Pannier Steam Tank engine. His name is Duck and he works on the newly reopened and restored Arlesburgh branchline.

Fat Controller: Since you are from the Great Western Railway we shall give you, Isabel and Toad official great western railway colours like Duck and his two auto coaches Alice and Mirabel. We shall give you an extra Great Western Auto Coach called Dulcie, Donald and Big Mac rescued her along with Alice, Mirabel and another guard's van called Ted. Dulcie will be painted Great Western colours as well.

Oliver: Oh thank you Sir and Malady.

Celestia: Your quite welcome Oliver. We shall get you to work with Mr. Holden and one of our new Wonderbolt volunteers, Soarin.

Oliver: Yes malady and yes Sir we'll do our best.

Fat Controller/Princess Celestia: That's a good engine. Now, let's get you fixed up.

Narrator: With increasing workload that the island was facing, Princess Celestia had consulted with Spitfire. She and the Wonderbolts had volunteered to help out on the railway whenever they had time. Heheh, needless to say, Rainbow Dash was very very excited with this. Now as all may know from my previous story entitled "Donald's Duck" The little Western branchline starts from the big station at tidmouth and runs along the coast of the Faarkey-Y- Sudrah which in ancient Sudric means Sudrian sea. Till it reaches the port city of Arlesburgh. The actual top station terminus However is located west of Alresburgh at Arlesburgh west where the Arlesdale Miniature Railway resides. When Oliver and Soarin first started work being trialed on passenger duties at Tidmouth Station, they often met other engines and ponies there who all wanted to hear and know all about Oliver's adventures.

(Tidmouth Sheds, evening)

Oliver: So we left Fairfort, traveling in pitch darkness. Friendly signalman would slip us into gaps in there schedules, allowing us to be passed from box to box. We had to continue on in this fashion when it was daytime. We hid in disused branchlines sheds or sidings concealed from view whilst we continued on at night. For a while, this worked well, but our luck soon ran out. As I was headed down the line, a diesel from another region sounded the alarm and soon the headquarters of the entire British Railway network heard about us and tried to hunt us down. We were really on the run now. But fortunately, a kind signal man let us hide on disused branchline. My crew concealed me from view until the search was called off. Then, we continued until we ran out coal 4 miles away from Barrow-in Furness. Luckily on that same night, Douglas, Braeburn Mr. Hoskins, Mr. McCloud and Miss Ravens saved us at the last minute. If it wasn't for them, we might have been caught and we would have been history.

Applejack: Well I'll be an apple fritter. You were sure brave fight your way through them diesel's Ollie boy.

Oliver: (Surprised) well I …

Henry: Well I must say, you sure had a pretty amazing adventure there Oliver.

Oliver: (Even more surprised yet a bit flattered) Oh really …but i.

James: Yes, I agree with you Henry and Applejack. Oliver here definitely has resource

Rarity: Oh most certainly James. He really knew what he what he was doing

Oliver: (Blushing slightly) Oh but… I'm not really that….

Gordon: Not mention sagacity.

Rainbow Dash: Ah yeah! You must have been able to think quickly, and you definitely were very brave out there, just like my favourite character in my favourite book series, "Daring Do".

Bridget: I must admit Oliver, you were very brave in battling those diesels.

Sally: Indeed you were. I don't think we could have done that.

Flitter: Neither. Oh thank goodness we ponies are welcome up here.

Cloud Chaser: Goodness knows what Breeching would do to us.

Blossomforth: Your right there you 2.

Belle: I would have been afraid myself Oliver. It was lucky that BoCo managed to get me, otherwise I never would have gotten out of the scrapyards.

Bear: Indeed. I heard a couple of western region diesel and some of my kind sympathised with your escape and even let you go scotch free.

Oliver: Well, your right there.

Soarin': Wow, looks like your escape also gained you many an ally too.

Spitfire: You know Oliver, you really quite a brave engine there.

BoCo: You definitely have a lot of courage Oliver. You should be very proud of yourself.

Narrator: Percy and Thomas were also at the sheds that night while Daisy and the 2 tram engines were sleeping at Wellsworth. Their sheds were being upgraded in case Pug wanted to visit for a night.

Percy: Ppssst. Twilight, Thomas? Do you know resource and sagacity means?

Thomas: Hmmm… Well not sure myself Percy, but I think it means that Oliver is clever and wise.

Twilight Sparkle: And that he is also a very interesting engine as well.

Gordon: He is an example to us all.

Narrator: Oliver, very flattered, blushed bright red. After all, he was only a little tank engine compared to Belle, and no bigger engine ever said such admiring things to him before.

Oliver: Aw really? Aw you engines and ponies. You are far too kind. I'm not all that special.

Rarity: Rubbish. You truly are an example to us all.

Narrator: Well I'm sorry to say, though all this admiration from the other engines went straight to Oliver's smoke box and he became rather puffed as well. Whenever Oliver started from a station with his coaches, he would sing little songs.

Oliver: (Singing) Oh Isabel's a funny coach, and so is Dulcie too. And if I didn't look after them, they'd not know what to do.

Dulcie: Just listen to him. Oh just listen to him Isabel. Heheheh.

Narrator: Isabel didn't share the same optimism as Dulcie did.

Isabel: Oh dear. He's proud and conceited and he's heading for trouble. I can feel it in my…

(Rounded a curve very fast)

Isabel: FFFFRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!

Mr. Holden: Easy Oliver! Easy!

Soarin': Yeah. I mean, I admire that you really want to do your best. But just take it easy.

Narrator: Oliver just laughed.

Oliver: Pah! Henry say's I'm amazing, Gordon say's I'm sagacious, James say's I have resource and Twilight called me interesting. They're right. What do I care for trouble, I'd just push it aside.

Narrator: And they swooshed along the line bound for Arlesburgh West. Later when they returned to Tidmouth, The Fat controller and Princess Celestia were waiting for him on the platform.

Princess Celestia: Well done. 6 punctual passenger trips in one week, very impressive Oliver. You, Soarin and Mr. Holden have been quite a team.

Soarin': Thank you your Highness.

Mr. Holden: Yes indeed. Thank you Princess Celestia.

Oliver: Oh thank you your highness. Like I said, I'll do my very best for this railway.

Fat Controller: You are doing absolutely well. Now that we know you can handle passenger duties, you must learn the ropes with trucks.

Narrator: All trucks are badly behaved, but ballast trucks are the worst of all. Like any trucks on the NWR, every wise engine and pony knows of course that you cannot trust trucks. Big Macintosh, Braeburn Applejack, Donald, Douglas and Duck all warned Oliver about this, but he took no notice.

(Next day at Tidmouth station)

Oliver: Heheh. Don't worry guys. I can handle these trucks by days end. It'll be a walk in a park.

Miss Ravens: (Sighs) I've heard that one before.

Mr. Holden: Ugh! You really pushing it this time Oliver!

Soarin': I agree. Your starting to become quite a cocky little sort of tank engine.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup! Bitin off more than you can chew is just what I'm afraid of .

Oliver: (Huffily) Hmph! You all think I can't manage!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Oliver: Well for your information, Gordon knows better. He say's I'm sagacious.

Applejack: Don't you use your fancy mathematics to mutter the issue Ollie boy! These aren't your average ordinary day troublesome trucks here, these are really troublesome ballast trucks.

Duck: Applejack is right. You may be uuuhh… Goodgracious or whatever it is you call it… but ballast trucks are very troublesome and…

Donald: Och, say nae more Duck an Applejack… It mae be a pity, but the wee tank engine will just have to learn for himself

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Narrator: Today, Oliver took the ballast trucks by himself for the very first time with Soarin' and Mr. Holden from Tidmouth to Arlesburgh West. The up journey went well and when they reached Alresburgh West, Oliver was feeling proud.

Oliver: Heh. Look, we made it scotch free.

Soarin': That's a miracle.

Mr. Holden: Yeah. I was feeling very scared the whole trip.

Narrator: Oliver pulled the loaded trucks to a siding and pushed the empties to the chute for the Small Railway Engines to load with ballast. Then at half past eleven, Oliver came back full of confidence to take the loaded trucks away. But the loaded trucks were comfortable and didn't want to move. They had just realised too that they had a different engine and grumbled bitterly.

Ballast trucks: Duck we know and Donald and Douglas. What right has Oliver to poke his funnel in here? WE WANT DUCK! OR DONALD! OR DOUGLAS!

Narrator: Oliver gave them an imperious bump.

Oliver: Look Sharp! Smartly there!

Soarin : Easy will you!

Mr. Holden: Goodness Oliver! You almost broke the brake van with that shove! (To Soarin') and I know what I'm talking about.

Narrator: He told Soarin' about the spiteful brake van.

Soarin': Wow. That Douglas is one strong apple pie.

Ballast trucks: (Whisper) That's not the way to speak. Pay him out!

Narrator: Oliver heard nothing. The trucks moved off easily at first. Oliver thought that he had them under control.

Oliver: (Proudly) Trucks daren't play tricks on me. Right. I'll arrange them on the middle road for my return journey then start away as soon as Duck and Applejack arrive with Duck's passenger train, all scotch free. I can't understand why they say there so troublesome.

Soarin'/Mr. Holden: Famous last words Oliver. Famous last words.

Narrator: They reached the station throat and Oliver's brakes came on with a groan! But his brakes were useless against loaded surging trucks, Oliver, suddenly taken off guard felt, the trucks push forward.

Ballast trucks: ON! ON! ON!

Oliver: WHAT THE?! OY! WHAT YOUR DOING STOP! STOP! STOP!

Narrator: Mr. Holden leaped to the reverser, hard over, full steam against the trucks and whistling frantically for to get clear. Oliver fought hard but still they forced him on and on and on

Oliver: OY! PLEASE! STOP! STOP! WE'RE GONNA HAVE AN ACCIDENT!

Ballast trucks: HEH! YOU MIGHT, BUT WE WON'T HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Narrator: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had just gotten off Rex's passenger train for a little excursion with Miss Ravens when suddenly they frantic whistling.

Rex: Hey, is that just me, or does that sound like an engine out of control?

Miss Ravens: Oh. that's just Oliver and some ballast trucks heading for the turntable out of…. (Toink!) HOLY SWEET CHEDDAM! HE IS A RUNAWAY! CLEAR THE PLATFORM GIRLS!

Fluttershy: HHHNNNGGGH! OH MY!

Rainbow Dash: SSSSSSSSTTTTTTAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Narrator: Their effort was slackened at last.

Oliver: OY! SOARIN'! MR. HOLDEN! THEY'RE GIVING UP! I THINK THEY'RE GETTING TIRED.

Rainbow Dash: Oh my goodness! He's not gonna stop in time!

Fluttershy: Hhhnnggg! I can't look!

Narrator: At last, the trucks grew tired.

Oliver: I'm winning! If only…..

Narrator: But it was too late. One moment his trail wheels were on the line, next they had none.

Oliver/ Soarin/ Mr. Holden: WHOA WHHOOOAAHHH! OOFF! (Oliver falls into turntable well)

Narrator: Oliver laid bruised and bemused bunker down in the turntable well with a deluge of ballast all around him. The sudden crash caused Mr. Holden to fall off the foot plate and land face first on the ground of the turntable's well, as did Soarin' who didn't get control of his wings in time. Mr. Holden and Soarin' weren't hurt, but one of the lenses of Mr. Holden's glasses were badly cracked. Miss Ravens and the two pegasi ran/flew over quickly to see anyone was hurt.

Miss Ravens: Oh my goodness! William, are you alright?!

Mr. Holden: Ooh.. yeah I'm alright. Though the same can't be said for my glasses.

Miss Ravens: Oh no… I'm so sorry, especially with your stigmatism. Don't worry. We'll go together to a lens crafter and see if we can get you some new glasses.

Rainbow Dash: OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! SOARIN! ARLIGHT?!

Soarin': Yeah don't worry Dashie. I'm alright. (Blushes with embarrassment, to self) Oh, oops. (In head) Oh great. She's going to hate me now.

Rainbow Dash: (Looking away, blushing slightly and giggling to herself) Hehehehe. He called me 'Dashie'.

Narrator: Soarin' flew out of the pit and Miss Ravens helped a now partly blind Mr. Holden out of the turntable well. When Duck arrived with Applejack and his coaches, he was flagged to the platform. He and Applejack surveyed the wreckage.

Duck: Hullo Oliver!

Applejack: Howdy Ollie boy! You alright there Ollie boy?

Oliver: (Annoyed ) Applejack, I got pushed by some BALLAST TRUCKS! Fallen into a TRUN TABLE WELL! Causing Mr. Holden and Soarin to FALL OUT OF MY CAB! And Mr Holden to BREAK HIS GLASSES! HOW THE HECK DO YOU THINK I FEEL !

Applejack: Uh point taken.

Duck: Are you being what's it called a good gracious engine? You know, I once heard that trucks can push you over the edge, but I always that was a figure of speech.

Oliver: (Annoyed) Ah ha ah ha ha ha ha! Very drawl Duck! Very drawl!

Duck: Well beggin' your pardon though, we really don't like this sort of surprise. Donald and Douglas will miss their turntable until it is mended.

Applejack: Well don't you worry your apple bumpkins. I heard the cranes are a comin' in a little bit.

Narrator: Oliver felt very upset for his literal crash coruse. Later that day when the cranes did come, Donald and Douglas spoke pungently in scotts and the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia spoke pointedly in English. All 4 left Oliver in doubt. That so far from being sagacious, he was very silly engine.

**Yep. It's Soarin'XRainbow Dash. As well as myself being a fan of this pairing, I know that one of my friends, ThomasAngryBirds is also fond of this one. BTW, you should check out ThomasAngryBird's RWS remakes, MLP fanfics, and his crossover of the 2 shows 'Gold Dust And Harmony'. He's a really great writer. Anyway, 'Toad Stands By' is next. Look out for it.**


	115. Toad Stands By

**Author's notes: And now we meet that truck we all love to hate. Let's go and see Scruffy for the 1st and last time in 'Toad Stands By'.**

_Toad Stands By_

Narrator: The evening after the accident, a very sad and tearful, Oliver was lifted gently to safety. Princess Celestia and The Fat Controller spoke to him again.

Oliver: (Tears) I'm sorry Sir and malady. I really should have listened to Braeburn, Big Macintosh, Applejack, Donald, Douglas and Ducks advice about the ballast trucks. I don't feel good gracious, or whatever it is now. I just feel completely silly and foolish.

Fat Controller: Well Oliver, at least now you know the damage that trucks can do. Especially ballast trucks.

Celestia: Indeed. Through that experience you've shown that you've learned from your mistake.

Oliver: Yes I do. I look like a load of scrap iron and I've disgraced your good names.

Celestia/ Fat Controller: Heheheh. Oh I don't think so.

Fat Controller: But you will need to go to the works at Crovans Gate to be mended.

Narrator: The other engines and ponies now felt sorry for Oliver.

Duck: The branchline's not going to be the same without you.

Applejack: We're all gonna miss you Ollie. So get well. Come back soon.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup.

Narrator: A few days and one month later when Oliver did comeback, the trucks sang songs rude and loud. They're lead by S.C Ruffey 7-plank fixed-end mineral private owner wagon.

Scruffy: OY! LADS! He's back. You all know the lyrics. A 1, a 2, a 1 2, 3.. and (Singing poorly) Oliver's no use at all..

Fred Pelhay: (singing poorly) Thinks he's very clever!

U.L.P: (Singing poorly) Say's that he can manage us!

Rickety: (Singing poorly) That's the best joke ever!

Scruffy: (Singing poorly) When he orders us about!

Bennett. And. CO: (Singing poorly) With the greatest follie!

Scruffy: (Singing poorly) We just push him down the well!

All trucks: (Singing poorly) POP! Goes old Ollie!

Narrator: The ponies and engines were cross.

Applejack/Braeburn/Soarin'/Duck/Ted: SHUT UP!

Donald/Douglas: Och, well ye shut up?!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Narrator: The engines bumped them and the ponies bucked them like apple trees. But they couldn't be everywhere, and everywhere they weren't, the trucks began again.

Scruffy: (Singing poorly) Oliver's no use at all.

Fred Pelhay: (Singing poorly) Thinks he's very clever!

U.L.P: (Singing poorly) Say's that he can manage us!

All trucks: (Singing poorly) That's the best joke ever!

Narrator: They even brought in Fluttershy to help out.

Fluttershy: You'd best watch your step Mr. Scruffey! That goes for the rest of you troublesome trucks! Or I'll give you, the stare!

Narrator: But it was no use. At last, tired and defeated, the engines and ponies gave it up.

Ponies/Engines: We're sorry Oliver. We all tried.

Fluttershy: I'm sorry too Oliver. I really thought the stare would put those trucks in checkmate, but those ballast trucks really are tough ones.

Oliver: It's alright, don't blame yourselves. If anything, it's really my fault. If I hadn't been so swanky I wouldn't have fallen in the turntable well, and I would have caused this trouble.

Narrator: Toad, one of the 2 Great Western brake vans felt sorry for Oliver too. Next morning, he spoke to Braeburn and Douglas.

Toad: I'm worried Mr. Douglas, Mr. Braeburn and Mr. Hoskins about this nasty spirit of disrespect for engines. Where's it going to end?

Douglas: (Sadly) Och who know's.

Braeburn: (Sigh) I don't really know either, but hopefully it will end.

Mr. Hoskins: Yeah, not only is it spreading bad atmosphere in the yards at Alresburgh West, but the goods trains and ballast trains are becoming even more difficult to control all over the island. Heard that Edward had trouble yesterday, and he's usually really good with trucks.

Toad: Your right Mr. Hoskins. It must be stopped before it gets out of hand and I believe Mr. Oliver can do it and get back into his own good graces.

Braeburn: Maybe so. But how?

Toad: I'm glad you asked Mr. Braeburn. I do have a plan. Mr. Douglas, Mr. Hoskins and Mr. Braeburn, if it's alright with you, may I stay here at Alresburgh West and help Mr. Oliver? After all, we are both great western and must stand together, and I owe him debt from helping me and Isabel. Would you two ask him to favour me with a word.

Braeburn: Well I don't see why not?

Douglas: Certainly Toad. I don't have much work today anyway and if Oliver's to busy, I can take Isabel and Dulcie for him. I'll take yer to him, but he's outta small for the work ye had in mind.

Narrator: And so Douglas puffed away to Arlesburgh West, taking Toad to meet Oliver. Soon Toad began to explain his plan.

Fluttershy: Oh my….

Applejack: Holy sweet Celestia! Don't y'all think it might be taking it a might too far?.

Mr. Hawkins: I agree. It really does sound barbaric.

Duck: Goodness gracious Toad. I don't think you should suggest such a thing to Oliver.

Narrator: But Oliver interrupted.

Oliver: No Duck. Toad's right. This trouble is my fault and I must put it right. This is our only chance.

Toad: I meant no disrespect, you understand ?

Oliver: Of course not Toad. Anyway, Mr. Holden and Soarin say the same and they've arranged it with Station Master.

Duck: Very well Oliver, but me and Applejack and Mr. Hawkins must hurry. Our passengers and Alice and Mirabel will be waiting. But don't forget Stepney's tip about sand.

Mr. Hawkins: Lay it on the rails when you back down.

Duck: Then roll it firm with your wheels.

Applejack: That's right. Y'all get a very good grip that way.

Duck: Good luck. Me, Alice, Mirabel, Mr Hawkins and Applejack will be there to cheer you on whilst you give those ballast trucks a lesson.

Applejack: And I'll bring Babs Seed, Apple Bloom, Braeburn, Big Macintosh and Granny Smith so the apple family including yours truly will be they're to cheer you on whilst you give them outlaw ballast trucks a good lesson on respect.

Narrator: With that, Duck departed with Applejack and Mr Hawkins.

Oliver: Thank you guys. So long then. (Gulp to himself) Now I know how Rainbow Dash felt at the young flyers competition.

Narrator: Oliver smiled bravely but felt dreadfully never

Soarin': Don't worry Oliver. You can do this.

Mr. Holden: That's right. We can do this we'll be with you the whole way.

Narrator: So Toad explained the plan to Oliver, Soarin and Mr. Holden, whom now had gotten his glasses fixed.

Toad: Alright, now I expect Mr. Oliver that you will want me on the middle road as stop block like.

Oliver: Yes please.

Soarin: Just in case the trucks try to break away on us. That way you'll be able to stop them.

Narrator: Oliver then marshalled the worst of the trucks two by two.

Toad: (Whisper) That's the way Mr. Oliver, Mr. Soarin, and Mr. Holden.

Oliver: (Whisper) Are you sure about this its taking a long time.

Toad: (Whisper) I know this way takes longer, but this way, they can't start trouble. If you leave that Scruffy till last, then you can have right behind you. That way you can bump him if he starts his nonsense.

Oliver: (Whisper) Oh I see. Gotcha. We'll continue this way.

Soarin': (Whisper) Right, that way we can keep S. in check.

Mr. Holden: (Whisper) And then if all goes well, it's checkmate for Scruffy.

Oliver: (Whisper) What about my passengers and my coaches?

Toad: (Whisper) Don't worry Mr Oliver. Mr Douglas says that he will take care of Miss Isabel and Miss Dulcie.

Oliver: (Whisper) Bless him. I really owe Douglas for saving my life back there.

Narrator: And Oliver puffed off to collect another pair of trucks. Meanwhile, word had secretly gone round about Oliver's showdown. Those whom had time off climbed into Duck's train to watch Duck finally arrived at Arlesburgh West at sundown to find them ready and waiting.

Duck: THEREE CHEERS FOR MR. HOLDEN, SOARIN', AND OLIVER!

Narrator: Alice, Mirabel, Mr Hawkins, Miss Ravens, Rainbow Dash Spitefire, Fleet Foot, Fluttershy and the apple family all responded with a will and so wonderingly did the passengers. Oliver went to get Scruffy.

Fluttershy: Good luck Oliver!

Alice: You can do this Oliver.

Mirabel: Come on Oliver.

Oliver: Alright Scruffy, you've had your fun but this time I'm putting a stop to it once and for all!

Scruffy: Heheheheh, I'd like to see you try ol' Ollie!

Oliver: Famous last words Scruffy.

Narrator: Oliver soon backed Scruffy down onto the rest of the trucks.

Scruffy: (Whisper) Oy! Lads. It's time to show this washed up claptrap who's boss around this yard. Hold back! Hold back! Now passed the word to the others. Heheheheh.

Narrator: The silly trucks giggled as they passed the word. But Oliver knew exactly what to do and had anticipated them to hold back. He had already poured sand down onto the rails when he was backing Scruffy down, so that his wheels would grip splendidly.

Soarin': Alright Oliver. Are you ready.

Oliver: Yes Soarin'. I'm ready as I'll ever be.

Mr. Holden: Alright. Here goes nothing!

Narrator: Mr. Holden opened the regulator, Oliver dug his wheel into the sand and gave mighty heave! Scruffy groaned and wailed painfully as his couplings tightened, stretching him between Oliver and the rest of the trucks.

Scruffy: OOOERRRR! I DON'T LIKE THIS!

Duck: GO IT OLIVER! WELL DONE BOY! WELL DONE!

Rainbow Dash: YEAH! GO IT! THAT'S RIGHT SOARIN'! YOU AND OLIVER TEACH THAT S. A LESSON HE WILL NEVER FORGET!

(Rainbow Dash's words made Soarin' blush bright red as he kept stoking Oliver's fire)

Apple family: YYYEEEHHAAWWWW! GET HIM! THAT A BOY OLLIE BOY! THAT'A BOY!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Spitfire/Fleetfoot: GO OLIVER! GO! YOU GOT THIS ONE IN THE BAG!

Miss Ravens/Mr. Hawkins: GOOD SHOW William old boy! Good mate!

Narrator: Mr. Holden the opened regulator as wide as he could and Oliver gave an even greater heave! With passengers, ponies, engine, coaches, brake vans and staff cheering, Scruffy wailed and wailed but no one paid attention to him!

Scruffy: OOOEERRR! OOOEEERR!

Fluttershy: (Covering her eyes) HHHHNNNNNGGGG! I can't look!

Narrator: There was ominous creaking sound followed by a wood splitting straining sound and wood snapping sound.

Scruffy: OW! OOOERRR! OOEERRR! I'M … I'M…. I'M… COMING….APART! (Scruffey collapses) GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: But it was too late. There came a rending splitting crash! Oliver shot forward suddenly, S. 's front end bumped behind his bunker, whilst S. 's load spilt its self all over the track as S. whole body and frames collapsed.

Oliver: GOTCHA!

Mr. Holden/Soarin': YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAHHH!

Narrator: Every cheered for Oliver's victory.

Rainbow Dash: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOO! THAT WAS SO AWESOME! YOU GO SOARIN! YOU GO OLIVER! YOU GO MR. HOLDEN!

Soarin': (Looks away from Rainbow Dash shyly) Heh, thanks Dashie. (Thinks) Oh no! I did it again!

Rainbow Dash: (Giggles and blushes)

Fluttershy: (Cheering loudly) OLIVER BROKE SCRUFFY! HE DID IT! HE DID IT! YYAAAYYYYY!

Toad: BRAVO MR OLIVER! BRAVO!

Duck: WELL DONE OLIVER! YOU GOT HIM! YOU GOT HIM!

Miss Ravens: MIKE HE DID IT! WILL DID IT!

Mr. Hawkins: GOOD SHOW WILL! HAHAHAHA!

Alice/Mirabel: WELL DONE YOU LOT!

Apple family: YYYYYEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!

Applejack: Heheh. How'd you like them apples.

Big Macintosh: (Sees the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia approaching, horrified) UM…. How do you like them apples! (Points to Princess Celestia and fat controller approaching.)

Narrator: Then there was trouble. Oliver glanced and he felt as though his firebox had dropped onto the rails as the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia walked over to him and spoke to him.

Fat Controller: Well Oliver, I see you don't know your own strength. Is that it?

Oliver: (Nervous) Nnn-No sir.

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia inspected Scruffy's remains.

Fat Controller: There. As I thought Princess Celestia. Look …

Celestia: Good eagle eyes Sir Charles Topham Hatt Sir. Rotten wood, that explains the why the load spilt in the struggle.

Fat Controller: And these rusty frames, explains why the truck collapsed. Unserviceable before it ever came.

Narrator: Celestia and the fat controller smiled and winked at Oliver. They knew what had been going on.

Fat Controller: (Whisper) Heheh. Don't tell the trucks that.

Celestia: (Whisper) You know. Bad for discipline. Hmhmh.

Narrator: Oliver felt much better as Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller strode away chuckling. Now a days, Oliver only takes trucks when the other engines are busy. But the trucks always behave well around him and are quick to warn each other.

Trucks: Take care with Mr. Oliver. He's strong he is, you play tricks on him you'll never be the same truck again. He'll likely pull you in half.

Narrator: What was left of Scruffy was sent to Wellsworth Scrapyards and melted down. Oliver is now a really useful engine again, he is a wiser engine too, and ever since the Scruffy incident, he has never made a mistake about trucks again.

**Alright! What's next? 'Bulgy'? Ok, this one is going to be a fun one for sure. See you there.**


	116. Bulgy

**Author's notes: Alright! Here's Bulgy, the rude red double-decker bus. Hmm, I wonder if me and atsf can create an OC ****double-decker bus that is actually very nice to the engines. I'll have to chat with him about it.**

_Bulgy_

Narrator: It was Bank Holiday on a summer morning on the Island of Sodor. That is a day on which banks are officially closed, observed as a special public holiday. The Small Engines of the Arlesdale Miniature Railway and Snips, Snails, Twist and Shady Daze were working harder than ever before. Their platform was crowded. No sooner had one train started than another was filled with people and ponies waiting to go. Duck, Mr. Hawkins, Applejack, Oliver, Mr. Holden, Soarin', Donald, Big Macintosh, Miss Ravens, Douglas, Mr. Hoskins and Braeburn were busy too. The ponies, the Scottish twins engines, and the little western engines puffed to and from Tidmouth and Alresburgh West ferrying visitors to and from the Arlesdale Miniature Railway. But they hadn't brought everyone. Bertie the bus and Spike helped out to bring visitors to the Arlesburgh as well, the parking yard was full of parked cars, road coaches and buses. On this particular day, Apple Bloom and Babs Seed had worked so well that they got a day from Skarloey Railway. Needless to say, Twist and Apple Bloom were happy to see each other again. That day, Duck was waiting for his next passenger run with Applejack and Mr. Hawkins. Alice and Mirabel complained at the heat so he kindly backed them into the carriage sheds whilst he basket out in the warm Sudrian sunshine. Applejack and Mr. Hawkins had there lunch with Apple Bloom and Babs Seed under the shelter.

Duck: My word. I don't blame you girls for wanting out of the sun. It's very hot today.

Alice: Indeed Duck. Phew! I've never seen it so hot.

Mirabel: I don't recall it being this hot on the Great Western Railway at all.

Duck: Days like this that I wish I was a human or pony, then I could have ice cream too.

Alice: Hehehehehe. Yeah, I don't think we'd like it at all.

Mirabel: Good point sister. Heheheheheh.

Duck: Heheheheh. Ok, that's a good one girls!

Narrator: Near them stood a Hugh red AEC Bridge-master double decker bus they've never seen before. With him was a little grey filly with blue glasses. The bus and the foal watched the passengers and ponies young and old happily milling around the small railway, growling and scowling.

Bus: Stupid Nonsense! Wouldn't have brought those idiots if I'd known. I'd have had a breakdown or something.

Foal: Yeah, and I would have poisoned your oil and petrol to help you, rather than to ferry these stupid blank flanks around to ride these stupid little toy trains. Pah hahahaha! It's just pathetic.

Duck: Well, I'm glad you two didn't you would have spoiled there fun.

Mr. Hawkins: He's right. Just look how they're enjoying themselves and how happy they are.

Alice: Indeed. The passengers do look happy.

Mirabel: And so do the small railway engines.

Bus: PAH! Enjoyment is all you engines live for! Taking the petrol from the tanks of us real workers.

Foal: Yeah, and not only that, making us proper ponies have to transport these un-perfect blank flanks! Ugh! it makes me sick!

Narrator: Mr. Hawkins, the apple family ponies and Duck were shocked and appalled at such thoughts.

Apple Bloom/Babs Seed: Oh great! It's Silver Spoon.

Mr. Hawkins: You know this brat?

Apple Bloom/Babs Seed: Unfortunately, yes!

Silver Spoon: Oh yeah, and if it isn't the blank flanks with one of those famous main 6 blank flank lovers.

Mr. Hawkins: (Angry) Well then, for your information, I'd rather be a blank flank lover than arrogant stuck up little brat any day!

Silver Spoon: (Angry) Excuse me blank flank lover!

Applejack: (Angry) You heard him You little brat! You leave my little sister and cousin alone right this minute!

Silver Spoon: Oooh! I'm so scared! Tell me, it must really be a real embarrassment to have a blank flank for a sister and cousin.

Applejack: (Angry) For your information missy, I am extremely proud to have blank flanks for a cousin and sister.

Silver Spoon: Oh great! Even more blank flank pony lovers at this island and at home. I hear you trains are no better either.

Bus: You got that right Silver Spoon. They're just as bad as these main 6 drivers are and these uh… things you call blank flanks. I tell you, one of these days railway's shall be ripped up!

Silver Spoon: Yeah, and then these railway loving blank flank lovers will all lose there jobs. Serves them right for loving blank flanks if you ask me!

Bus: Heheheh. And trains, don't forget trains!

Silver Spoon: Pahahahaha! Took the words right out of my mouth. I gotta tell my friend Diamond Tiara and George that one.

Narrator: The bus and Silver Spoon laughed and laughed. Duck seethed crossly at this.

Duck: OY! YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! Prejudice buses and ponies like you that give buses and ponies everywhere in the universe a very bad name! I'll have you know that we actually have friend called Bertie and he's a 1930 AEC Regal "T Class" London Country Area bus and he's not as prejudice as you. He likes railways and ponies and even baby dragons like spike whom works with him. Though he sometimes teases us, he would never want to see or support railways being ripped up!

Bus: Humph! I know old claptrap Bertie. He's too old and small in size to be of any use I say. COME THE REVOLUTION! RAILWAYS WILL BE RIPPED UP! CARS, BUSES, AND COACHES WILL TRAMPLE THERE REMAINS! FREE THE ROADS! FREE THE ROADS FROM RAILWAY TYRANNY!

Silver Spoon: Come on! Let's blow this popsicle stand. Hey, pal, let's find Diamond Tiara, George and his driver. I'm sure they'd love to meet you!

Narrator: The bus conductor clanged the bell and the bus roared smugly away. Duck took no notice.

Duck: Don't take any notice. That bus is silly.

Apple Bloom: So is Silver Spoon.

Babs Seed: Yeah. Prejudice little punk.

Narrator: Apple Bloom and Babs Seed went back to ride the small railway. Applejack and Mr. Hawkins climbed back into duck and after collecting they're passengers, steamed away fuming. At the passing station at Haultraugh, Duck, Mr. Hawkins and Applejack told Soarin' Mr. Holden and Oliver all about the bus. Soarin' Mr. Holden and Oliver chuckle.

Soarin': Heheheheh. So you met them too, eh Applejack?

Applejack: Wait a minute, you know that Doubledecker bus?

Mr. Holden: Oh yeah, and Silver Spoon as well.

Applejack: You know her too?

Mr. Holden: Oh yeah. The foals from the Arlesdale Railway and the Skarloey Railway have told us all about her and Diamond Tiara's arrogance and prejudice.

Mr. Hawkins: That's right. I've heard of Silver Spoon as well, but who was that bus? I've never seen him before.

Oliver: Heheheh. We call him Bulgy because of his thick headedness. He's painted bright red, carries a banner saying "JOIN THE ANTI-RAIL LEAGUE and shout's (Mockingly) 'Down with railways' (Normal) Heheheh. Don't worry, he and Silver Spoon are only spewing hot air. Just take no notice.

Narrator: They all had good laugh and still chuckling Oliver puffed away. But that afternoon when they next met, Oliver didn't laugh.

Duck: Hullo Oliver. You look worried. What's wrong?

Oliver: Bulgy's friend Ken has come. He's red and rude too, and is part of the anti - rail league. He's taking Bulgy's passengers home so as to leave Bulgy free to steal our passengers.

Duck: But he can't. Ours want to go to the big station at Tidmouth.

Oliver: Bugly bet's he and Silver Spoon can get to Tidmouth before us.

Applejack: (Shocked) What in tarnation?

Duck: That's rubbish. It's much further by road.

Applejack: He's right, and Spike and Bertie have confirmed this too.

Oliver: (Anxious) Yes… But Bulgy says he knows a short cut.

Narrator: Later that evening, Big Macintosh, Applejack, Soarin, Miss Ravens, Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Holden were helping Donald, Duck and Oliver get prepared for the homeward rush while Douglas was busy with a goods train with Mr Hoskins and Braeburn. Duck's train was to be first out, then Donald's, and then Oliver's. But strangely, he had very few passengers and these passengers included Apple Bloom and Babs Seed very few people and little foals barren of the cutie marks and they're parents.

Duck: Wait a minute? Where are the passengers?

Applejack: Yeah, what happened?

Isabel: What's happening?

Dulcine: Do you know where the passengers are Soarin' Mr Holden?

Soarin': Don't see them.

Mr Holden: Nuh-uh.

Donald: Och, this isn't good lads and lassies.

Miss Ravens: See them Big Mac?

Big Mac: Nnnope.

Mr. Hawkins: There's something not right here.

Narrator: Mr. Hawkins was right and they were soon to find out why.

Oliver: LOOK! LOOK AT BULGY! HE'S A MEAN SCARLET DECEIVER!

Narrator: Everyone looked up

Apple Bloom: AND THERE'S THAT LYING MEANIE, SILVER SPOON!

Applejack: What in tarnation?!

Narrator: Everyone looked up. Bulgy had turned to leave. They could now see his other side poster and instead of saying. "JOIN THE ANTI-RAIL LEAGUE" This one said, "Railway Bus"

Staff/Ponies/Engines: OY! YOU STOP!

Narrator : But they were too late. Silver Spoon spotted them.

Silver Spoon: Driver! They know! STEP ON IT BULGY!

Narrator: Bulgy's driver put the pedal down and sneering and jeering they roared away as the unsuspecting passengers waved cheerfully.

Bulgy: Yah! Boo! Snubs

Silver Spoon: LATER BLANK FLANKS! HAHAHAHAHA!

Soarin': Mr. Holden, you call the police, Miss Ravens, Big Mac, get the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia. I'll go after him and see what he does next.

Narrator: And Soarin' flew off to find Bulgy whilst Mr. Holden ran to call the police and Miss Ravens and Big Mac went to find the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia.

Duck: Come on girls! Let's go.

Applejack: Yeah. Can't keep our passengers waitin'

Narrator: And they trundled unhappily away.

Alice: The nasty old thieves!

Mirabel: They've stolen our passengers!

Apple Bloom: We know what you mean girls. Just don't panic. We'll get them back.

Babs Seed: Yeah! This is a new low for Silver Spoon!

Narrator: They weren't the only ones cross. Duck, Mr. Hawkins and Applejack all wanted to pay them out, but they weren't sure how. Then, far ahead, a man clambered up waving a red scarf.

Man: DANGER!

Narrator: The line here cross a narrow road. Duck came up as close as he could and what he saw made him laugh until he cried.

Duck: HAHAHAHA! So this was Bulgy's so called short cut!

Applejack: Heheheheheh… well not any more.

Apple Bloom: Hahahhahah! This is hilarious!

Babs Seed: I know what you mean cous. Hahahahahaha!

Alice: Funny joke! Hahahahahahah.

Mirabel: I've heard of 'crossing a bridge when you come to it', but this is ridiculous! Hahahahahahah.

Mr Hawkins: What do you call this trick Bulgy?

Narrator: Bulgy was wedged firmly under the bridge. Drivers of cars and lorries trapped in front and behind where telling him what they thought. Whilst angry passengers and ponies cornering Silver Spoon and the bus Conductor demanded they're money back! Silver Spoon was feeling harassed. From time to time, loosened bricks fell making both Bulgy and Silver Spoon jump. Bulgy's passengers swarmed round Duck.

Human and pony Passengers from bulgy: HE TRICKED US! He said he was a railway bus but won't accept our return tickets. He wanted us to think that railways were no good.

Pony Passengers from Duck: Or so they tried, that little grey foal wouldn't even allow some of us to travel along because our children had no cutie marks. They were willing to leave us stranded, regardless.

All passengers: Please help us.

Narrator: Mr. Hawkins and Applejack examined the bridge.

Mr. Hawkins: It's risky.

Applejack: But we must help the passengers.

Mr. Hawkins: That's Right

Duck: Passengers are urgent, regardless of species or cutie marks in this case. (Chuckles) Heheh. Besides it'll pay Bulgy and Silver Spoon out.

Applejack: Heheheheh. That's right. I'll go get Apple Bloom and Babs Seed to come up on the footplate to watch.

Narrator: So the apples laughed, Mr. Hawkins told everyone and everypony to wait on the other side of the bridge. Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Applejack and Mr. Hawkins clambered into Duck's cab and Duck slowly and carefully set out across the bridge. Bulgy and Silver Spoon whom was still cowering inside Bulgy, both howled and wailed as they felt the bridge quiver above them. Silverspoon began to cry.

Bulgy: STOP! IT MIGHT FALL ON ME!

Silver Spoon: PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE! I WANT MY MOMMY!

Duck: Well that'll serve you two right for telling whoppers!

Alice: And for stealing our passengers!

Mirabel: Don't you dare do that again!

Narrator: But the bridge didn't collapse. Duck made good time at Tidmouth Station and all the passengers caught they're trains. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia had arranged for a temporary shuttle service along the branch. Passengers would change trains at Bulgy's bridge. But Bulgy had to stay there until it was mended. The bridge of course is now mended. Unfortunately, neither Silver Spoon nor Bulgy learned sense. They told whoppers, until nobody and no pony could believe Bulgy's destination boards and no passengers would travel with him. Silver Spoon's parents soon found and grounded her, not letting her visit Sodor for 2 months. As for Bulgy himself, he's a henhouse now in a field beside the Little Western Railway. If he still tells whoopers, they can do no harm. The hens never listen to him anyway.

**Heh, didn't expect Silver Spoon, did you? Well, that wraps up 'Little Western Engines'... I mean um... 'Oliver The Western Engine'. Oh! Let's hope that's the last mix up I have with names of anything or anyone. (Sighs) What's next? OOH GOODIE! Can't wait for the next one! Been waiting to edit it since day one of editing these stories. See you there.**


	117. Granpuff

**Author's notes: Oh my gosh! We are now at my favourite book of the Railway Series of all time. Seriously, this book is full of world building, character development, continuity references, good jokes and of course, the emotional take on it. I think what puts this book at the top of the list for me, is the emotional ****connections in here. Boy did I get emotional editing this one. With that said, get your tissues if you haven't already and let's go.**

Dear Rachel/Mike/James/Mitch/Dustin.

WE'VE DONE IT! After so many years of being lost in the hills of Arlesdale, Mid Sodor Railway's No. 1 engine, Duke, has finally been found! Boy, me and Rachel missed him so much, and so have 2 engines in particular that me and Rachel know of. Mike, James, Mitch and Dustin, Rachel and I cannot stress enough how thankful we are for all yours and the ponies support in helping us finding Duke. Not only that, we also had to thank one of the greatest Ace Reports and mystery solvers in the world, Tintin, for helping in the search as well. Who would thought that the story of 'Duke The Lost Engine' would be heard of world wide. Anyway, theses are stories that helped us find Duke, the lost no more engine.

Your best friend, forever and always.

William James Holden.

P.S

Please tell Twilight Sparkle that I thank her so much.

_Granpuff_

Narrator: One summer night in July 15th of 1969, the Mane 6 ponies the 6 little foals and the main 6 drivers were out camping in the woods by the lake near the Skarloey Railway. They were roasting marshmallows and making S'mores but the friends found it hard to sleep. So Rainbow Dash, decided to tell a story and failed miserably.

(Foals shaking scared)

Rainbow Dash: (Spooky voice) And so, the little steam train and his pony friend ran as fast as they could, but the headless horse caught them and gobbled them up and every yea…

(Record scratch)

Narrator: Most of the mane 6 ponies and the main 6 drivers all raised they're eyebrows.

Applejack: (Unimpressed ) Seriously…

Mr. Hoskins: (Unimpressed) Wow. I'm sorry, but seriously Rainbow Dash that was by far the most worst ghost story we've have ever heard.

Mr. Roberts: Yeah. headless horses eating engines and ponies. Seriously, is that best you've got?

Twilight Sparkle: (Unimpressed) Yeah. Since, 1, how can headless horse eat without a head, let alone without a mouth and teeth.

Mr. Hawkins: 2, how can one horse, headless or not, manage to even down a locomotive let alone a pony along with it.

Applejack: 3, if it doesn't have a head, then how in tarnation does this horse know where it's goin'?

Rainbow Dash: It's headless, not brainless

Applejack: So, where's its brain?

Rainbow Dash: Ugh.

Narrator: And the ponies and the drivers, (Well, barring Fluttershy who was shaking, Mr Holden and Miss Ravens who were looking at each other in silence and Scootaloo, who rolled her eyes at the others in annoyance) all laughed and laughed whilst Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves and made a sulky face.

Scootaloo: (Walks over to Rainbow Dash) Hey! Rainbow Dash was trying to come up with a good story. (She hugs her 'big sister')

Rainbow Dash: Heh, thanks Scootaloo. (She returns the hug)

Narrator: The others felt abashed and remained quiet for a few seconds, but everyone still felt restless.

Apple Bloom: What we need, is a real good story.

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, a mysterious story too.

Twilight Sparkle: Oooh! And one with lots of historical references

Fluttershy: But, can this one have a less scary ending, please?

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens, whom kept very quiet, over heard this they looked at each other and nodded. They had had enough of seeing Peter Sam and Sir Handel mentally destroying themselves over one of their very old friends. They had decided that now was time to reveal the truth to their friends.

Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden: We actually have a story that fits that caliber.

Rarity: Really?

Mr. Holden: Indeed we do. I've actually have it with me right here (Pulls out an old journal) However, the story is incomplete. I did have book that helped me to write it. But unfortunately, that book was lost due to it being destroyed in a fire at old home in Vicarstown in 1950. That is why I moved to Ffarquhar.

Miss Ravens: Me and Mr. Holden have been working together to try and find another copy of the book, but unfortunately we've searched everywhere to no prevail, so we've wrote down we can recall from memory which sadly isn't that much. But there are very important things to know about this, cause we're gonna need your help badly to solve a mystery.

Pipsqueak: Please tells us. We'll be glad to help you.

Twilight Sparkle: Same here.

Narrator: All the ponies agreed to help as did the drivers. Everyone listened and this the story that Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens told.

(Mid Sodor Years)

Narrator: Once upon a time, there were three little engines who lived in their own little shed on their own little railway. Their names were Duke, Stuart and Falcon. Duke was brown, Falcon blue, and Stuart green. Of the three of them, Duke was the oldest. He had been the first engine on the line and named after his grace the Duke of Sodor. He was very proud of this and wanted everything 'just so'. The three engines were also best friends with two humans, one was a boy and the other a girl, whom often worked with them as driver and fireman (or the girl's case, 'firewoman') and they loved them greatly.

(Falcon and Stuart puffing away with there trains)

(Falcon and Stuart shunting)

Narrator: Whenever the others did anything they shouldn't….

Boy Driver: FALCON!

Girl Driver: STUART!

Boy driver/Girl Driver: LOOK OUT!

(Falcon and Stuart smash trucks into each other)

Boy driver/Girl Driver: DOH!

Falcon: (Sighs) That didn't go too smoothly.

Stuart: (Sighs) No joke Falcon.

Narrator: He would say.

Duke: That would never suit his grace.

Narrator : Many other engines came and went, but Duke outlasted them all. Stuart and Falcon used to call Duke 'Granpuff'. He was fond of them and tried to keep them in order. They were fond of him, too for he was like grandfather figure and role model to them, and he was so wise and kind hearted but they did get tired of hearing all about his grace. Sometimes they we would wink at each other and chant solemnly.

(Stuart and Falcon resting at Arlesdale Works Sheds and see Duke coming up with some trucks. They wink at each other playfully)

Falcon: Engines come.

Stuart: And engines go.

Falcon/Stuart: But Granpuff goes on forever. Heheheheheh.

Narrator: This sometimes annoyed Duke from time to time.

Duke: (Indignant) You impertinent Scallywags! Whatever are young engines like you two coming to nowadays?!

Falcon: Heheh! Never mind Granpuff.

Stuart: We're only young once..

Duke: Well you had better mind, unless you want to end up like No.2.

Falcon/Stuart: (Shocked) Oh Granpuff. Whatever happened?

(Flashback, MSR, 1919-1920)

Duke Narrator: No.2 was American, and very cocky. He rode roughly and often derailed because of it. I warned him to be careful, but he took no notice.

No.2: (Drawling) Listen Bud! In the states we don't care a dime for a few spills!

Duke: We do here youngin !

Narrator Duke: But No.2 just laughed. He didn't laugh one day when manager took away his wheels and told him he was going to make him useful at last.

(End flash back)

Stuart/Falcon: (Nervous) Why, would did manager do?

Duke: He turned him into a pumping engine, that's what. He's still there behind our sheds. He'll never move under his own steam ever again.

Boy driver: I can vouch for that. I used to drive him and he is there.

Duke: Now, you two wouldn't want to join him back there, would you?

Falcon/Stuart: (Frightened) Uh, no! Certainly not Granpuff!

Girl Driver: Well then, that's settled. All's well that ends well.

Narrator: After that, Stuart and Falcon were unusually good for several days. They both became useful engines and all three were happy together for many years to come.

Boy Driver: (Singing) There's nothing like working together it's so much fun to be one of two.

Duke: (Singing) Cause two heads are always better Put'em together and you get something new.

Girl driver: (Singing) If theres two things that we can count on. You know its gotta be you and me

Duke: (Singing) And when we work together we're as strong as we can be.

Boy Driver: (Singing) Working together

Girl Driver: (Singing) Will be friends forever

Duke: (Singing) And whenever there is work to do things will work out fine for me you.

Falcon: (Singing) In a lot of decades. We've worked a thousand times before.

Duke: (singing) And I guess it shows on our faces. We'll be together for thousand more.

Stuart: (Singing) We'll never ever be lonely. We're the best team that there can be.

Duke: (Singing) And when we work. Together everything comes easily.

Falcon: (Singing) Working together!

Stuart: (Singing) We'll be friends forever!

Duke: (singing) And whenever there is work to do things will work out fine for me you.

(Duke, Falcon and Stuart working motague )

Boy Driver/Falcon/Duke: (Singing) Working together.

Girl Driver/Stuart/Duke: (Singing) We'll be friends forever

Boy Driver/Girl Driver/Falcon/ Stuart/ Duke: (Singing) What we've got is nothing new. We're good old partners proud and true so whenever there is work to do things will work out fine for me and you.

(Work montage fading)

Narrator: But hard times came. The mines in the hills closed one by one and the engines had little to do. At last they're railway line was closed too, and people came to buy the engines.

People: Well take Stuart and Falcon.

Narrator: But no one wanted Duke they thought him to old. Stuart, fighting his tears, called out to him as he and Falcon went away.

Stuart: (Fighting tears whilst trying to be optimistic) Cheer up Grandpuff! We'll find a nice railway and then you can come and keep is order…

Falcon: Can't you tag along with us?

Duke: (Sighs) I wish I could young Falcon. I really wish I could. Stay strong and be safe. You'd better get going. Don't want the new owner to throw a fit, now do you?

Narrator: They all laughed bravely, but sadly, not one of them thought that their dreams would ever come true. Duke's driver and fireman (Or is it firewoman) friends, sadly oiled and greased him one last time.

(Oiling and greasing Duke)

Driver boy: (Singing sadly) What are we gonna do no one seems to want us anymore.

Driver girl: (Singing sadly) What are we gonna do no one seems to want us anymore.

Duke: (Sad singing) It seems like yesterday you could hear the people say. That we could move a mountain or anything in our way. But now its just a dream cause when you've run out of steam. Then no one wants you anymore.

Duke: (Sad singing) What are we going to do. No one seems to want us anymore.

Driver Girl: (Sad singing) They came from miles around to come ride us up and down, and everybody knew that we were best that we were best that could be found.

Driver Boy: (Sad Singing) But now we've told that we're far too old .

Driver girl/Driver Boy: (Sad singing) And no one wants us anymore.

Duke: (Sad singing ) Where is it written, that things can't stay the same. The fix is in, we'll never win if can't stay in the game.

(Oiling and greasing Duke finished)

Driver boy/ Driver Girl: (Sad singing) And wasn't all that long ago, they cheered for us and you, but they say that things are different now and theres nothing we can do.

Boy Driver: (singing sadly) I know that time moves on

Girl Driver: (singing sadly ) The years just creep along,

Duke: (Singing sadly) I guess we've been forgot and the good old days are gone.

Boy driver/ Girl driver/ Duke: (Singing sadly) But the things we did back then we can do again.

Boy Driver: (Singing sadly tears) No one wants us.

Girl driver: (Singing sadly tears) No one needs us.

Duke: (Singing sadly) No one wants us any more.

Duke/ Boy driver/Girl driver: (Singing sadly tears) What are we gonna do? No one wants us….. any more..

Narrator: They sheeted him snuggly and said goodbye. Then, faces filled with tears, they had go away and find work elsewhere. Duke was alone locked up in his shed.

Duke: Where's his grace? It's not like him to forget me. (Sad sigh) Oh well I'll go to sleep. It'll help to pass the time.

Narrator: But his grace was killed in the Second World War, and a new Duke, who was still a boy, hadn't heard of his little engine. Years passed. Winter torrents washed soil from the hills over the shed. Trees and bushes grew all around. You wouldn't have known a shed was even there, let alone a little, lonely, lost engine asleep inside it.

(Flashback ending)

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens ended the story mournfully. The ponies and drivers stood shocked and felt sorry for the poor engine.

Fluttershy: (Whimpers like sad puppy) Oh my… the poor old engine. (Starts to cry in Miss Ravens' arms as the only female main driver hugged her tightly)

Narrator: Pinkie Pie couldn't speak. She had grabbed a hanker chief and began bawling in tears. Babs Seed stayed silent, remembering something.

(Flashback)

Duke: Goodness, this again?!

?: Oh great! Here comes that old geezer again!

No.2: Listen bud! Back in the states we don't care a dime for a few spills!

Duke: Well we do here!

?: Ah shat up, mind ya own business, and get our of our backs ya old geezer!

No.2: Now your talkin' kid! Tell that old goat we ain't gotta take orders from him! We can run this railway blind folded!

Duke: Famous last words.

(Flashback ends)

Scootaloo: Bab's? Bab's?!

Bab's Seed: (Surprised) Huh? What?!

Apple Bloom: (Concerned) Are you alright Babs? Your acting a bit zoned out and it like something's troubling you.

Babs Seed: Oh um, don't worry Scoots. It's nothing. I'm alright.

Sweetie Belle: (Tears) Oh my goodness. I feel so sorry for Duke.

Apple Bloom: (Tears) He's been separated from his family, the poor engine.

(Pipsqueak hugs a tear stuck Sweetie Belle while Featherweight hugs a tear stuck Apple Bloom.)

Rainbow Dash: (Wiping tear) Darn it! Now you got me acting all sappy!

Rarity: (About to cry dramatically) Why Duke, why… (Shocked and surprised) Wait a minute? Did you say, Duke?

Rainbow Dash: (Surprised) Wait a tick! Did you two say Falcon as well?

Applejack: (Surprised) And did I just hear y'all mention Stuart?

Mr. Holden: That's right. The MSR trio from 1936 to 1947.

Mane 6: Holy sweet Celestia! I remember!

Miss Ravens: That's right. From the railtour trip back in the 1920s.

Apple Bloom: MSR? What's an MSR?

Miss Ravens: MSR is an abbreviation, it stands for Mid Sodor Railway.

Rarity: quite right Miss Ravens. A long time ago we once visited that railway, and we got to ride on so many engines and trains too. And Duke was the one whom helped me see the importance of both goods and passengers in 1921 while I was still working with Simmors.

Twilight Sparkle: That's right.

Miss Ravens: So, have you guys guessed about what had become of Stuart and Falcon?

Pipsqueak: Well… hmmmm… I actually don't know.

Miss Ravens: Well in that case…

Mr. Holden/ Miss Ravens: I think that these two can answer that question. (Pointing at Applejack/Rainbow Dash)

Applejack: What in the hay is that suppose to mean?

Mr. Holden: Guess, trying to think back to 1954 when you Henry, Rainbow Dash and Gordon stopped at Crovans Gate.

Narrator: Then Rainbow Dash and Applejack thought very hard.

(Applejack's memory)

Henry: Hmm. This won't do youngster! I can't be kept waiting. If you are late again tonight I'll go off and leave your passengers stranded.

Peter Sam: Poh! From what Skarloey told me, you had to make several water stops before being rebuilt at crewe!

Applejack/Rachel: Heheheh… Settle down you two.

Applejack: Come Henry. We'd better get the flyer over to Tidmouth. Rachel, Will, sis! I'll be seein' ya'll later. Say hi to Babs for me. And nice meetin' ya Peter Sam.

William: We will Applejack.

Narrator: Henry puffed away.

Applejack: (To herself) Hmm…. Call me an apple fritter but there's just something familiar about that engine.

(Rainbow Dash's memory)

Sir Handel: Hullo there! Who are you two?

Rainbow Dash: I'm the one and only Rainbow Dash

Gordon: Name's Gordon. Who are you?

Sir Handel: I'm Sir Handel.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, you look very familiar. Have we met before?

Sir Handel: (In his head) Hmm. If they don't know who I am, maybe, just maybe, this can give me and Peter Sam a chance to cover it up.

Rainbow Dash: Yoo hoo? Sir Handel?

(Memories end)

Rainbow Dash: (Shocked) What the heck!

Applejack: What in tarnation?!

Rainbow Dash/Applejack: (Surprised) you mean that…..

Mr. Holden: Yes your quite right. Stuart and Falcon came to the Thin Controllers railway back in 1953 5 years before Princess Luna came to help us out.

Miss Ravens: The Thin Controller gave them both new coats of paint and new names. Stuart became Peter Sam.

Mr. Holden: And Falcon became Sir Handel. They prefer they're new names, But that was a very long time ago.

Miss Ravens: They never forgot they're Granpuff and often talk about him when alone or with me and Mr Holden here.

Sweetie Belle: Oh! So that explains Sir Handel's and Peter Sam's excitement when they heard the duke was coming to Skarloey's and Rheneas' 100th birthday.

Pipsqueak: And that also explains why they were disappointed to find out that the duke that did come was only a man.

Narrator: The 6 foals, the mane 6 ponies and the main 6 drivers all consulted together and agreed on a plan before going to bed. But we must say no, more or we'll spoil the next story.

**(Tears) My word. That really hits all the emotional cords it needs to. Look out for 'Bulldog' next. In the meantime... I think I'm going to have a good cry.**


	118. Bulldog

**Author's notes: Oh man did I get emotional and have a lot of fun with this one. Yeah, it's kind of hard to explain, but the story pretty much speaks for itself. Not much has changed, except that I did add in Mr Holden's and Miss Ravens' predecessors as well as 2 of the main 6's predecessors in the flashback. Oh, and Sir Handel actually tells the flashback in 1st person... er... 1st engine in this case. Let's begin.**

_Bulldog_

Narrator: ever since Skarloey and Rheneas had there 100th birthday Peter Sam and Sir Handel were worried, which quickly drew the attention of Princess Luna whom was very worried for them. One night, before heading home, Princess Luna saw Peter Sam and Sir Handel muttering in there sleep, gently at first but steadily getting louder. She eventually caught a few words that worried her.

Peter Sam: NOOO! NOO! PLEASE! WE'RE SORRY!

Sir Handel: NNOO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH US YOU HORRID MONSTER!

Luna: Oh dear. Thou little ones are having thyselves nightmares. I must help them!

Narrator: Princess Luna lit her horn up. A shaded blue eliminated and she disappeared. This was spell she used to visit engines in there dreams and to control them to. Inside the Sir Handel's and Peter Sam' nightmares, she saw the two little engines in a dark shed. Then she saw the two engines being tormented by another man.

Man: You stupid useless piles of junk have failed me for the last time!

Peter Sam: Oh please! Don't scrap us please! We didn't mean too.

Sir Handel: Peter Sam is right! You are very unfair you can't! Our mentor would never let you do this! As he would say, 'it would never suit his grace.'

Narrator: The man smiled devilishly and pulled out a name plate that made the two engines cry. On it, read 'Duke'.

Man: Heheheheheh! Well then, ask him yourselves. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Narrator: The two engines began to cry as the man came closer and closer, but as he was about to cut them up, he vanished into thin air.

Peter Sam: Hang on. Where did he go?

Sir Handel: Your guess is as good as mine Peter Sam. Hold up… is that…

Princess Luna: A warm welcome to you young Sir Handel and Peter Sam.

Peter Sam/Sir Handel: Huh? It can't be… Princess Luna! Is that you?

Narrator: Sure enough, Princess Luna was standing right in front of the little engines where the evil man stood.

Sir Handel: I don't understand. I thought that you were….

Luna: Bless you no my dear engines. You were mistake but I hope not disappointed.

Peter Sam: Oh thank goodness. Your much better than….

Sir Handel: Oy! Wait a minute. Hold on. Um, excuse me for asking, but mind you, I thought you had gone home to Canterlot for the evening malady.

Princess Luna: I am the princess of the night, thus it is my duties to come into your dreams, even if thou aren't from Equestria.

Peter Sam: Coo Blimey. This is weird. So wait, this a dream?

Sir Handel: And yet, feels so vivid.

Princess Luna: I assure you that you both are asleep. But, when you awake, the thing that frightens you most will still exist.

Peter Sam/Sir Handel: (Confused) You mean the manager from the Aluminum Works?

Princess Luna: Hmmm... Is he from the Aluminum Works really what frightens you the most? He has long since been imprisoned for his crime after.

Peter Sam: Well partly, but the main fear is that we're scared of telling the engines about our old mentor from the Mid Sodor Railway in fear that they might have us scrapped.

Sir Handel: We tried do so at the Aluminum Works, but they tried scrap us and we don't know why.

Luna: Everyone has fears, Sir Handel and Peter Sam. Everyone must face them in their own way. But they must be faced, or the nightmares will continue.

Sir Handel/Peter Sam: Your right. We will face our fears tomorrow morning.

Luna: There's some good engines. Now rest up. Your going need your strength tomorrow.

Sir Handel/Peter Sam: Of course malady. Thank you princess Luna.

Luna: (Giggles) Think nothing of it thy grateful little ones.

Narrator: Soon Princess Luna left and the engines woke up from they're dreams.

William: Sir Handel!

Rachel: Peter Sam!

William/Rachel: WAKE UP!

Sir Handel/Peter Sam: AAAAAHHHHHHH! (Breathing hard)

William: It's just me and Rachel. Don't panic.

Rachel: Are you two alright?

William: Yeah. You two look like you've saw a ghost.

Narrator: The two engines looked at each other and remembered what Princess Luna said. They decided to finally reveal the secret by morning.

Sir Handel: William,

Peter Sam: Rache. We need all you engines to listen to us tomorrow morning before we start work.

Rachel: (Smile) Of course Peter Sam my dear, you too Sir Handel, my brother in law.

William: (Smile) We'll here you out.

Sir Handel/Peter Sam: Thank you.

Narrator: The 4 friends (Boyfriend/Girlfriend in Peter Sam's and Rachel's case with each other) went thoughtfully asleep. The following morning, all the engines and were were finally awake, and were worried for they're two friends.

Sir Handel: Guys, we have to talk about something.

Peter Sam: You see guys… the duke didn't come to…

Duncan: Rubbish! Of course he was real. He said it himself.

Rachel: Be quiet Duncan and don't be so rude!

Duncan: Oh for pete sake! Don't tell me you believe this gobbledygook now!

William: BE QUIET! Let them talk!

Narrator: Duncan subsided into a sulky silence

William/Rachel: Alright, go ahead you two.

Narrator: Peter Sam and Sir Handel saw Princess Luna standing in the by the platform talking with the Thin Controller but she managed to wink at them. Peter Sam and Sir Handel had finally had enough of keeping the secret and were ready to confess they're story.

Peter Sam: That maybe, Duncan but all the same, he wasn't our Duke.

Sir Handel: Our Duke is an engine.

Narrator: Freddie was surprised.

Freddie: (To himself) It can't be?

Duncan: Then your as bad as he is Sir Handel! All engine Dukes were scrapped. Ask Duck.

Skarloey: Duck doesn't know everything!

Mane 6 ponies/main 6 drivers/Mane 6 foals: Indeed he doesn't!

Narrator: The engines jumped and looked to see the all of the ponies and the 6 drivers, whom had just returned from there camping trip, standing at the sheds.

Mr. Holden: The Duke these two are talking about for your information Duncan, is an engine! But not the engine that Duck thought you were talking about Peter Sam. Remember, he was thinking about GWR DukeDog class 4-4-0 GWR engines named after dukes. Not your duke.

Rachel: (Indignant) Yeah but he still made my boy friend and brother in law very upse….

Miss Ravens: Rachel, please let us finish.

Narrator: Rachel subsided.

Miss Ravens: Listen the Duke that Peter Sam and Sir Handel are referring to is actually a George England and Co. Little England class 0-4-0 ST-T Steam engine. You see, it was a misunderstanding. Duck never meant any harm them, was talking about The Dukedogs being all scrapped, not duke himself.

Narrator: Rachel, Peter Sam and Sir Handel blushed and looked at their buffers.

Mr. Hawkins: Ah well, at least we got this little mix up unmixed up as I always call it.

Freddie: (Even more stunned and talking to himself) Wait a sec. It just has to…

Narrator: Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rachel all smiled. Then the two ex Mid Sodor engines finally confessed.

Peter Sam: Alright, before I ever came here… I used to be called Stuart.

Sir Handel: And I was called Falcon. We named each other after our designers.

Sir Handel/Peter Sam: And we used to work… on the Mid Sodor Railway, a railway far on the west side of the island which has long since closed down.

Freddie: (Teary eyed ) Falcon …. Stuart?

Sir Handel/Peter Sam: That's right Freddie. We've missed you, Uncle Freddie (Tearing up).

Freddie: (Tearing up ) I've missed you too falcon and stuart…

Narrator: Almost all of the ponies and staff were either hiding there tears or bursting into tears.

Peter Sam: (Teary eyed) We're sorry keeping this horrible secret for so long.

Sir Handel: (Teary eyed) We were scared that none of you would believe us and have us sent away for scrap.

Rheneas: What?! Bless you no… We would never stoop down that low.

Rusty: Why on earth would you think that?

Peter Sam: Because, after the 2 of us were sold off to the Alumuim Works… the engines there would try to scrap us because we talked about our old line.

Rachel: Oh my word! That's just cruel. I would never wish that upon you my dear Peter Sam. Neither on Sir Handel.

William: And neither would I. Sure we may have gotten off on the wrong wheel Peter Sam, but, I never, ever want to have you scrapped. And we did became good friends afterwards.

Narrator: And everybody and everypony agreed.

Skarloey: Rheneas is right. We have nothing against you 3 for being from different railway. You can tell us anything. Come on now. How about you tell us about him so that we can help you.

Mr. Holden/ Miss Ravens: Go ahead you two.

Narrator: Everyone sat down. Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens got they're diaries and pens out

Mr. Holden: Hey! What the… Wait a minute! Where's my pen?! Ugh! Pinkie! If you….

Pinkie Pie: I found it Mr. Holden! You dropped it and I picked up so you didn't forget it.

Mr. Holden: (Blushing with embarrassment) Oh uh, thank you. Aheheheheh.

(Pinkie Pie plays trombone fail song)

Narrator: So after getting his pen back, the foals and Twilight Sparkle all grabbed not books and quills and ink of course. Peter Sam and Sir Handel took a deep breath and this is the story they told. It happened when Sir Handel was new to the line… Now have you remembered that in those days he was called falcon and painted blue? (Reader nods) Oh you have. Heheh. Well then, now we can begin.

(Mid Sodor Railway. 1904)

Narrating Sir Handel: This story takes place in 1904, at time in which I was still learning the roots of the line. One day, the manager came to see me. Angus Sean Holden and Sky Dasher were busy tending to me.

Sweetie Belle: (Through flashback) Who's Angus Sean Holden and Sky Dasher?

Sir Handel: (Through flashback) If I recall correctly, Angus was Mr Holden's grandfather and Sky Dasher was Rainbow Dash's great grandmother.

Mr Holden: (Through Flashback) He sure was.

Rainbow Dash: (Through Flashback) Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! My great grandmother worked on Sodor too?!

Sir Handel: (Through flashback) Please, I can't carry on with the story if you keep interrupting me.

Mr Holden/Rainbow Dash: (Through flashback) Oh, sorry!

MSR Manager: Falcon, I am pleased with your work so far. Now Falcon, you must learn the mountain road.

Narrator: Falcon was excited.

Falcon: Yes please Sir.

MSR manager: Heheheh. Very well. That's settled. Tomorrow you will go double heading on it with Duke and Twilight Dusk and Elizabeth Emily Ravens. They'll explain everything.

Narrating Sir Handel: The manager left to make the arrangements. At the time, I didn't like this. Um… well, I thought Duke was an old fuss pot and a regular class A fuddy-duddy, though of course this has changed as time went on. As for Twilight Dusk, well, according to Sky Dasher, she was an egghead.

Angus Holden: Oh come on Falcon, Sky Dasher! You've got to give them a fair chance.

Falcon: Huph! If I know Duke, he'd just ramble on and on about his grace the whole journey and I won't have time to look at the view. He's an old fusspot.

Sky Dasher: Yeah, and Twilight Dusk will just ramble on about her books and studies. She's such an egghead.

Falcon/Sky Dasher: And both are regular old fuddy-duddies.

Angus Holden: (Sighs) This is going to take a while.

Narrating Sir Handel: In the summer months usually between Easter and Michaelmas, Duke would pull a special passenger excursion train that was one for holiday makers. Running between Arlesburgh at 10am, calling at all stations as well as many beauty spots on route for ramblers and picnic parties and it had a relaxed timing to allow for these. The return left Peel Godred a 3.30pm returning passengers to Arlesburgh at 5.10 in time for High tea at the sacred hour (to Sudrian Landladies) of 5.30. He called it, 'the picnic'. The next day, I was ready and waiting at Arlesburgh station with a fresh coat of paint with Angus and Sky Dasher giving me a final checking over, when Duke, Elizabeth Ravens and Twilight Dusk arrived and drew forward beside me.

Featherweight: (Through flashback) Who are they?

Sir Handel: (Through flashback) Well, I think Twilight Dusk was Twilight Sparkle's great grandmother, and Elizabeth Emily Ravens was…

Miss Ravens: (Through flashback) My grandmother!

Twilight Sparkle: (Through flashback) Oh wow! I need to take this down!

Sir Handel: (Through flashback) Do calm yourselves girls, I haven't even gotten half done and Peter Sam still needs to tell his story.

Miss Ravens/Twilight Sparkle: (Through flashback) Oh! Sorry!

Elizabeth Ravens: Listen, the mountain road is difficult.

Twilight Dusk: You guys had better watch where your going. There have been terrible accidents on the Mountain Road a few times.

Duke: You take the train and I'll couple in front and lead.

Falcon: No. I'll lead. How can I learn the road with you lumbering ahead and blocking the view?

Sky Dasher: Yeah! I want to see the whole island without using my wings.

Duke: Suit yourselves. But never mind the view. Attended to track.

Angus Holden: (Sighs) Been trying to tell them that all day yesterday and this morning.

Elizabeth Ravens: Never mind Angus. Hopefully they'll learn before it's too late.

Narrating Sir Handel: Angus Holden, Twilight Dusk and Duke quietly agreed with her. Finally, the guards whistle blew and green flag waved and me and Duke started off.

Duke: (On starting) Look at the track! Never mind the view!

Twilight Dusk: (On starting) Be sure to keep focus at all times. This is very tricky.

Falcon: (On starting) Fusspot! Fusspot!

Sky Dasher: (On starting) Egghead, egghead!

Falcon/Sky Dasher: Fuddy duddy! Fuddy duddy! Fuddy duddy!

Angus Holden/Elisabeth Ravens: Oh for the love of Sodor, shut up!

Duke: Pay no attention. Just carry on.

Twilight Dusk: Be calm. We can't afford accidents up here.

Elizabeth Ravens: Good point you 2.

Angus Holden: Your right… (Checks Falcon) Whoa! Slow down young one. This isn't a race.

Falcon: (Groans) I wanted to go a little faster.

Duke: No Falcon. It's too dangerous to go faster then need be.

Falcon: Easy for you to say!

Narrating Sir Handel: Leaving Alresdale, we rattled through the first Tunnel, crossed the river arles, looped round, re crossed the river and entered the second tunnel climbing all the time. Our speed grew slower and slower.

Angus Holden: (Checks Falcon's speed) Easy on boy! Slow down.

Elizabeth Ravens: (Checks Duke's speed) Good boy. Alright, we're all good.

Flacon: Don't! dawdle! Don't dawdle!

Sky Dasher: Yeah! We need to get to the top as quickly as possible.

Duke: No hurry! No hurry!

Twilight Dusk: We need to go steady here.

Narrator: The tunnel was curved and pitch black. Sky Dasher and I didn't like the tunnel. We felt stifled and wanted to get out.

Falcon: I want to get out! I want to get out!

Sky Dasher: Ah! Get us out of here!

Angus Holden: It's ok you 2. Calm down, we'll be fine.

Narrator: Presently, the light at the other end grew and two ribbons of track appeared ahead in the gloom.

Duke: Watch the track! Watch the track!

Twilight Dusk: Careful, don't slip.

Falcon: Fusspot! Fusspot!

Sky Dasher: (Same time as Falcon) Egghead, egghead!

Narrating Sir Handel: The tunnel mouth grew larger and larger, till at last we burst into the Sudrian sunshine. The line here swung sharply right it was laid on ledge cut into the hill side. Below lay the valley up which they had come. Track and buildings looked tiny, like toys. No one quite knows what happened next. Duke, Twilight Dusk, Angus Holden and Elizabeth Ravens said that they're must have been something on the track and Sky Dasher and I hadn't kept a good lookout. Sky Dasher and I said that we were dazzled, so how could we keep a good lookout? Anyway, our coaches had barely cleared the tunnel, when suddenly I lurched. My front wheels derailed crunched over the sleepers and ballast, and I came to rest with one wheel uncomfortably and dangerously over the edge.

(Exiting tunnel)

Sky Dasher: (Sighs) That's better. I need to be able to see the sky!

Falcon: (Sigh) Finally. I thought we'd never get out of that tunne… whoa! whoa whoa! WWWHHHHHHHOAAAAAAAA!

(Derails as Angus and Sky Dasher jumped/flew clear)

Angus Holden: Oh my stars!

Sky Dasher: SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAA!

Elizabeth Ravens: Good lord!

Twilight Dusk: What in Equestria!?

Falcon: HELP!

Narrator: Duke had saved me, now he bravely held on with all his strength with locked wheels and taunt couplings.

Duke: (Cross) YOUNG IDIOT! STOP SHAKING! STOP IT! I CAN'T HOLD YOU IF YOU SHAKE!

Falcon: (Stuttering and holding back tears) S-sorry!

Narrating Sir Handel: I tried to stop shuddering, but it was hard not to. Quickly, Twilight Dusk and Elizabeth Ravens chocked Duke's wheels with wooden boards, and strengthen the couplings between us.

Duke: (Sigh) Thank you. Now I'll manage.

Narrating Sir Handel: With Duke secure, Twilight Dusk, Angus Holden, Elizabeth Ravens and Sky Dasher helped by a platelayer, propped up my front end. They were looking forward to a rest when suddenly more trouble came when Duke began wheeshing in an alarming way.

Duke: (Coughs) Oh my. That's isn't good. (Coughs)

Sky Dasher/Falcon: (Alarmed) Now what?!

Narrating Sir Handel: Twilight Dusk ran to his cab.

Twilight Dusk: WATER! WE NEED WATER QUICKLY!

Narrating Sir Handel: Luckily, the platelayers cottage stood nearby. The platelayer went up, explained to his wife and the passengers soon borrowed jugs buckets, kettles, sauce pans, anything in fact which could hold water, even a bathtub.

Pinkie Pie: (Through flashback) Hahahahahah! A bathtub? Oh, that's a good one Sir Handel.

Sir Handel: (Through flashback) No, I am not kidding Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: (Through flashback) Say wha…

Narrating Sir Handel: Anyway, they formed a chain from the well to Duke and passed them from hand to hand. Twilight Dusk, meanwhile reduced Duke's fire and anxiously watched the gauge. It was hot and tiring work for Duke needed many gallons. At last….

Twilight Dusk: (Cheerfully) WE'RE WINNING! DON'T WEAKEN!

Narrating Sir Handel: And they all set back to work with an all mighty will. At last, Duke's thirst was quenched and the passengers cheered they cheered again too when brake down gang arrived. They showed the passengers how to lever me back on to the rails. Then, Duke and I started off once more. This time, I was extra careful and watched the track. The manager was waiting at the top station. He apologised to the passengers and thanked them for there help.

Passengers: Not at all. We admire the way you put things right, and enjoyed the adventure as well.

Narrating Sir Handel: Then they thanked Duke and his crew for preventing a nasty accident.

Passenger: Your Duke is a hero! He stood firm like a bulldog and just wouldn't let go!

Angus Holden: And Twilight Dusk and Elizabeth did well too.

Elizabeth Ravens: You were a big help too Angus.

Narrating Sir Handel: I was grateful, and thanked Duke, Elizabeth and Twilight Dusk too.

Falcon: Thank you for saving me Duke, Twilight Dusk, Elisabeth. I don't know why you bothered after I've been so rude.

Sky Dasher: Yeah. You guys really did work hard out there. I was very impressed.

Narrating Sir Handel: Duke and Twilight Dusk smiled and chuckled.

Duke: Ah well. You just had a new coat of paint. It would have been a pity if you had rolled down the mountain and spoiled it. That would never had suited his grace.

Twilight Dusk: And you Sky Dasher, had a meeting with the Wonderbolts. If you had of flown down after Falcon, then your mane and tail would have been ruined and you wouldn't want Jewel after you.

Narrating Sir Handel: And we all laughed and chuckled.

Falcon: I promise I won't try to fall off the Mountain Road again. I really owe you for this, Granpuff.

Narrating Sir Handel: This was actually the 1st time that the nickname 'Granpuff' had been brought up, and needless to say, Duke was surprised, but touched too.

Elizabeth Ravens: Aww. I think you yourself a grandson there Duke.

Duke: Well... I... I don't know what to say. No one's ever called me that before. Very well then. You can call me 'Granpuff'.

Elizabeth Ravens: Say, Twilight Dusk, Sky Dasher, Angus, do you 3 want to join me in a round of some of Zap Apple's and Apple Blossom's cider?

Angus Holden/Sky Dasher/Twilight Dusk: Good idea Elizabeth!

Narrating Sir Handel: When Duke, myself and the other engines were back in the shed that evening, the 2 ponies and humans ran to find the apple sisters.

**Yeah. Your probably wondering, 'Why are Miss Ravens' and Mr Holden's grandparents there? Should it be their parents?' Well, that will have to be uncovered in a later saga. Look out for "You Can't Win", next.**


	119. You Can't Win

**Author's notes: My goodness, how I love this book. This story is another fun one, but we've added a very somber moment after the main events.**

_You Can't Win_

Narrator: The Main 6 drivers, engines and all the ponies stared in awe of the first story.

Sweetie Belle: Wow! what a hero.

Skarloey/Rheneas: (Smiling) Well I'll be scrapped.

Skarloey: Looks like we aren't the only two old heroes of Sodor.

Rheneas: (Sigh) Indeed my brother. It would have be nice to have a chat with him.

Babs Seed: Wow, that sure was close shave for you Sir Handel.

Sir Handel: It sure was Babs Seed.

Pipsqueak: What a heroic engine. I would have loved to have met you hero.

Rainbow Dash: I know and that sounded….

Scootaloo/Rainbow Dash: Sooo Awesome!

Featherweight: Boy he sure sounded very serious about running a railway and I guess he was more of the serious type of engine after saving falcon.

Narrator: Peter Sam chuckled .

Peter Sam: Heheheheh … Well I admit, he was strict about running the railway properly. But… (Winks at Freddie and Sir Handel) He did enjoy a few good jokes here and then.

Apple Bloom: What do ya mean Peter Sam?

Peter Sam: Well there's one story I remember all too well of the time he once played a practical joke me. Looking back on it now, its actually a very funny story to tell.

Narrator: Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden nodded. They knew that story well.

Miss Ravens: Heheheh. I remember that one. Me and Duke sure caught you and Mr. Holden by surprise didn't we.

Mr. Holden: Hmhmhmhmhm. You sure did Miss Ravens, you sure did.

Narrator: The foals were surprised.

Scootaloo: Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens?! you were the boy and girl drivers?

Narrator: The two veteran drivers laughed.

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: Hahahaha. That's right.

Miss Ravens: Heheh, yeah. Who did you expect? Stan Laurel?

Mr. Holden: Heheheh and Oliver Hardy?

Miss Ravens: Besides, our grandparents were in the last story. How did you not fit the pieces together?

Sweetie Belle: Heh, whoops. I knew I missed something.

Pipsqueak: Coo blimey. that's amazing!

Rachel: Heheheh, yes please my dear Sammy. I'd like to here

Rusty: Same here. That sounds a very entertaining story.

William: Oh yes, do please tell. I'd like to here.

Duncan: Go ahead tell us your tale nightingale.

Rheneas/Skarloey: Oh yes, please do tell us. It's sound very exciting.

Narrator: All the ponies and other drivers agreed and this was the story that. Peter Sam told. This story takes place in 1925, 2 years after Peter Sam arrived. Now, have you all remembered that in those day he was called Stuart and painted green? Oh you have? Wow, good memory. Anyway, now we can begin.

(Mid Sodor Railway 1925)

Peter Sam Narrating: If you lot remember from Sir Handel's story, Duke's summer excursion train is called "The Picnic". It was a train for summer visitors and holidaymakers. It was his special train, many people came year after year to see the mountains and lakes but most of all, Duke the very first engine on the line. He always pulled even on days when he wasn't feeling well.

Duke: I mustn't disappoint my friends. That would never suit his grace.

Miss Ravens: That a boy Duke. You'd make his grace very proud.

Peter Sam narrating: The morning run up gave him no trouble. He took his passengers along the line and stopped anywhere they wanted. He, Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden whom used to work with us, knew all the best places for picnics. Then he would cheerfully, whistle to passengers as they waved goodbye.

Duke: Please be ready and don't be late when I come back for you on the down journey. Otherwise, we might miss the boat for the mainland, and that would never do.

Narrating Peter Sam: One day, Duke felt poorly after his first up journey with the picnic excursion. He'd been short of steam and was glad for a rest at the top station before starting back for the down journey. Miss Ravens and Duke's fireman had just finished cleaning his tubes when myself with Mr. Holden showed up. In those days, I was still the optimistic and kind sort of engine that I am today, as Peter Sam. But uh… heh heh, I was a little bit more cheekier in those days as well and uh well… sometimes could resist a good tease.

Stuart: Hey Rach. Hullo Granpuff! What's the matter with you now? Are you short of puff?

Duke: Nothing of the sort youngin'. Just routine maintenance.

Mr. Holden: Hey Rach, Duke. How are you 2 doing?

Duke: Hey William. Doing ok, for the most part.

Miss Ravens: Oh Hullo Will, hey young Stuart. Well we had a good journey up but Duke seemed to be short of steam after we reached the last mile post.

Mr. Holden: Oh dear. Anything I can do to help?

Miss Ravens: Thanks for your offer Will, but I've already given him a good tube cleaning. That should help. Besides, it's almost time for our down journey.

Mr. Holden: Alright then. Have good run then.

Miss Ravens: Thank you Will. You have a good run with Stuart too.

Stuart: Tell you what Granpuff, I think you're getting old. You need to take care, heheh. Me and falcon we'll have to keep you in order or one day heaven forbid you might breakdown.

Duke: (Cross) HMPH! That'll be the day! You keep me in order? Impudence!

Narrating Peter Sam: Miss Ravens and the fireman climbed into Dukes footplate and Duke puffed away whooshing crossly from his drain cocks. Duke couldn't stay cross for long. It was a lovely evening, all the picnic parties were ready and waiting, the coaches ran nicely and they lost no time anywhere.

Duke: (Sigh happily ) Couldn't be better, couldn't be better.

Miss Ravens: Definitely . We're making great time. I reckon we'll be at the bottom station before boat arrives.

Duke: Heheheheh… perhaps young Rachel.

Narrating Peter Sam: They soon began to climb. The work was harder was harder but Duke didn't mind.

Duke: Ah. Never mind. I've plenty steam and we'll be up in couple of puffs.

Narrating Peter Sam: But he need more than that though. As they started to climb, Dukes puffs changed to wheezes as his valves started leaking steam.

Duke: Oh dear… It's not so easy! It's not so easy… My old valves would start blowing! (wheezing and coughing )

Miss Ravens: (Worried) Steady boy! Steady! Take it easy Duke. Your losing steam rapidly! Steady!

Duke: Don't (wheeze) worry about me (wheeze) It may be harder, (wheeze) but I'll manage! (wheeze) I'll manage!

Narrating Peter Sam: But the leaks became worse, and soon they had just left Alresdale Station when Duke suddenly started harroooossshing hoarsely with escaping steam.

Miss Ravens: Duke, your valves are leaking too badly to continue on we'll stop at the next station. We'll have to call for help. I'm sorry Duke, but you can't go on like this. You may knock yourself to bits. And you know as well as I do that it would never ever suit his grace.

Duke: Your right.

Narrating Peter Sam: Miss Ravens examined Duke carefully at the next station whilst the guard went to telephone, anxious passengers gathered round. At last the guard came back

Guard: Duke's valves are leaking. He is short of steam and cannot continue on his own. However, two engines are coming to help with luck we'll be away in 15 minutes. Don't worry. You'll still easily catch your boat.

Narrating Peter Sam: As one may have guessed, it was Falcon and me who soon came to the rescue. Falcon buffered up in front of duke.

Falcon: Poor old Granpuff. Have you broken down?

Stuart: This is day!

Narrating Peter Sam: I whistled cheekily as I was coupled on behind. We whistled the signal to each other.

Falcon: Ready Stuart?

Stuart: Yes I am!

Narrating Peter Sam: And we puffed away. Falcon had left his express train, 'The Flying Falcon' at the middle station at Marthwaite. When we arrive there, we split up. Falcon went down to the port with Duke's picnic

Sir Handel: (Through Flashback) I remember that all too well. That was fun!

Peter Sam: (Through Flashback) Hehehehehehe. It must have been. You were talking endlessly about it that night in the sheds.

Freddie: (Through Flashback) I could barely get any sleep with you rambling on and on.

Sir Handel: (Through Flashback) Hey! I've never done it before that day on my own, and was excited, you know.

Peter Sam: (Though Flashback) Can I please get on with the story you 2?

Sir Handel/Freddie: (Through Flashback) Oh, sorry!

Narrating Peter Sam: Anyway, I headed Falcon's train, "The Flying Falcon", with Duke coupled behind. I was excited .

Stuart: Fancy me rescuing Granpuff! This is the day! This is the day!

Narrating Peter Sam: Finally, the guard whistles blew, and I started off to take Duke to the works station at Arlesdale.

Mr Holden: Don't push it Stuart!

Narrating Peter Sam: But (Laughs nervously) heheh, I didn't listen. I guess I was still a bit silly back then.

Stuart: (Sigh) Poor Granpuff. He's much too old. We'll have to keep him order in order now. Kindly but firmly. We'll allow him to have runs sometimes but falcon and I will do the real work. Granpuff will be cross, but we can't help that. (Sigh) Poor old engine. Poor old engine.

Narrating Peter Sam: Little did I know at the time that Duke was by no means crippled. His valves sounded worse than they really were and he plenty of steam left in him. He could have kept his train, but Miss Ravens objected.

Miss Ravens: No Duke. Our passengers will only be worried.

Narrating Peter Sam: Duke agreed, he didn't want to spoil they're day. He listened to me chortling and smiled. He and Miss Ravens had their own little joke ready. At first, they used just enough steam to keep moving, but the last half mile was up hill.

Miss Ravens: NOW!

Narrating Peter Sam: Miss Ravens advanced the regulator and Duke responded with a will. He puffed and roared as though the whole trains wait was on his bufferbeam.

Stuart: Ello? What's going on? I was alright before.

Mr Holden: (To self) Hehehehehe. Oh boy. Looks like Duke got his own back.

Narrator: The noise echoed everywhere. People heard the noise from far away. They ran to see what was happening. When they reached the works station, Duke was uncoupled and ran along the loop to the water tank. Presently, a boy asked.

Boy: What happened? Why are two trains on this train daddy? It is most unusual.

Narrating Peter Sam: His father chuckled.

Father: Heheheh. Well yes it is, but today was different. (Winks at Miss Ravens) Stuart broke down you see my boy and they had to call Duke out to help him. Duke had a hard job too by the sound of it.

Narrating Peter Sam: Duke's and Miss Ravens' joke had worked, but uh… I didn't take too kindly at 1st. Heheh.

Stuart: (Cross and embarrassed) WELL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Narrating Peter Sam: And blushing with anger and embarrassment, I vanished in cloud of steam as Mr. Holden held his sides and laughed and laughed until he cried. Duke wheezed along side me, and he and Rachel too were chuckling and laughing.

Duke: Heheheheh. Poor old engine. It's no good Stuart.

Duke/Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: You can't win.

Stuart: What in Mid Sodor was that for!?

Miss Ravens: Look, Stuart, sometimes, teasing can be taken a tad too far. Think about it. What if something like maybe, the railway were to close and only you and Falcon were sold off? I'm not saying it's going to happen, but still.

Narrating Peter Sam: That really got me collecting my thoughts.

Stuart: No. I don't want that to come to pass. (Tears leaking from his eyes) I'm sorry Granpuff. I really am.

Duke: That's ok young Stuart. At least you learned your lesson.

(Back to the present)

Narrator: After Peter Sam and Sir Handel's story. It was Featherweight who spoke up.

Featherweight: Oh wow. Duke does sound like the clever sort. heheheh.

Pipsqueak: He sure sounds like a role model.

Sweetie Belle: What wonderful story.

Narrator: The ponies all chuckled to themselves, but Skarloey's next words were what changed the mood dramatically.

Skarloey: So whatever happened to Duke?

Narrator: Peter Sam and Sir Handel looked at each other. They knew that they had to tell the others. It was Sir Handel who broke the silence.

Sir Handel: (Deep breath, sad) Well, for three decades, our railway was starting to fall into steady decline. Mines were closing and passenger traffic dwindle.

Peter Sam: (Sad) and we had less and less work, track repairs start to fall into a state of disrepair, and slowly, we lost costumers and eventually by 1947, the whole was shut down after the last mine closed down. Soon we were all being auctioned off. I was terrified.

Sir Handel: And so was I.

Fluttershy: Oh my. How awful.

Applejack: Oh dear. If only we knew about this sooner.

Narrator: Both Skarloey and Rheneas could sympathise.

Skarloey: I understand,

Rheneas: Same here Skarloey. We know how it feels to have an uncertain future.

Duncan: Och! So get to point already!

Scootaloo/Rainbow Dash: Yeah, spill the beans already will ya!

William: (Crossly) That's enough from you 3! Can't you see that these two are having a hard time!

Narrator: The two pegasi subsided, but Duncan didn't!

Rachel: (Crossly) That's no way to talk to my boyfriend and brother in law! Duncan, that was very uncalled for. Now apologise!

Duncan: (Crossly) Pah! I will when these two quit beating around the bush, so just quit stalling Peter Sam and Sir Handel and cut to the chase!

Narrator: William hissed crossly at this!

William: (Crossly) That's the problem with you factory engines! Your always rough rude and impatient!

Duncan: (Crossly) Oh big words coming from a bossy quarry engine like you ya hypocrite!

William: (Crossly) WHY YOU LITTLE!

Skarloey/ Rheneas: THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!

Narrator: The two engines soon stopped arguing.

Applejack: Simmer down you two Can't ya'l see you two are making it difficult by arguing!

William: (Abashed) your right I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost my temper, and I'm sorry I was rude to you duncan.

Duncan: (Abashed) I started it. I'm sorry too.

Rainbow Dash/Scootaloo: (Abashed ) we're sorry too.

Rusty: Good. That's settled then. Please continued.

Peter Sam: Well, me and Sir Handel, then called Stuart and Falcon of course, were both bought, (Nearly bursting into tears) but poor Granpuff never made a sale and we don't know what happened.

Narrator: Fluttershy nearly burst into tears herself and hugging Miss Ravens and so did Sweetie Belle, whom was hugging Pipsqueak. Featherweight and Apple Bloom were also hugging. The other ponies were sad too, and so were the drivers.

Duncan: I'm sorry guys. I should have heard out before jumping to my own conclusions. I had no idea. Can you ever forgive me.

Sir Handel: Of course we can.

Peter Sam: Creating a feud would be, as Granpuff would say…

Sir Handel/Peter Sam/Freddie: That would never suit his grace.

Freddie: (Sadly) But I don't think we'll never him find him or see him ever again.

Narrator: The ponies, engines, Mr Hawkins, Mr Roberts, Mr Thomson and Mr Hoskins felt so somber but then Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens broke the sadness.

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: That's not entirely true.

Miss Ravens: Duke may not be here right now, but he could be here later.

Sir Handel: Whatever do you mean Miss Ravens?

Mr. Holden: Well, me and Miss Ravens here have heard rumours that in the hills around Arlesdale that they're have been unconfirmed voices heard by visitors.

Miss Ravens: Me and Mr Holden have heard them. Ironically, that's where we stored Duke to keep him from the scrappers torch.

Narrator: Everyone's faces brightened up!

Peter Sam: You mean that…

Miss Ravens: Exactly.

Narrator: Princess Luna, whom had overheard the conversation earlier, walked over to the engines and ponies.

Luna: Well done Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens. We shall tell the thin controller tomorrow morning.

Peter Sam: Oh thank you Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens. We can't thank you enough.

Sir Handel: Oh I do hope he's there.

Mr. Holden/ Miss Ravens: Well, only one way to find out (They winked at the others)

Narrator: The ponies, engines and drivers all consulted and agreed on a plan… But I'm sorry to say that I must not say more or I may spoil the next story.

**Oh my gosh! Are we really only one story away from Duke to finally seeing his grandsons again?! Well, I've better get started on that now.**


	120. Sleeping Beauty

**Author's notes: Ok! We have finally found Duke and he is back with his grandsons and 'brother' I guess. I consider Freddie to be Duke's 'bother' because I can see the 2 getting along really well, and I also see Freddie as sort of an uncle to Sir Handel/Falcon and Peter Sam/Stuart, so that's where that comes from. Anyway, here we go.**

_Sleeping Beauty_

Narrator: Duke's story soon spread quickly. The little engines, ponies, drivers and Princess Luna told Mr Hugh, Mr Hugh told the thin controller, the thin controller told the owner, the owner told princess Celestia, Princess Celestia told the Fat controller, the fat controller told his grace Richard Robert, his grace told Princess Cadence, Princess Cadence told the small controller, the small controller told thin clergymen, and the thin clergyman told the fat one. And then, 5 months later, the mane 6 ponies, the 6 foals, the main 6 drivers, the 3 princess alicorns his grace, the 3 railway controllers, and the owner of the Skarloey Railway along with other people whom had heard about Duke the lost engine all met up at Wellsworth Library.

Thin Clergymen: Greetings maladies and Sirs. As you all know, we are all hear because we all want to help find Duke and help him to make him a useful and happy again. But we don't have enough information to go round on, even with the information that Sir Handel and Peter Sam have given us.

Narrator: So everyone started searching. They searched through every category from A to Z but they couldn't find anything pertaining to they're mission. Even Twilight couldn't find it. Books lay everywhere. The thin clergymen and the fat clergymen tried hard too, but it was no use. For several hours everypony and human were all searching hard, drinking coffee to keep themselves stimulated, well everyone except Pinkie Pie. Whom just drank cocoa. They didn't even notice two men with white russel terrier asking talking to a librarian.

Twilight : 4 Hours and not even a single word of mid sodor railway.

Thin Clergymen: (Sips his coffee) Well don't weaken. Theres bound to a book about the MSR somewhere.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but where Mr. Awdry? We've searched nearly every shelf down here. This uh… coffee is really starting to make my tongue go south for the winter.

Applejack: Yeah. I'm used drinkin' coffee ma self, but this is way too much.

Miss Ravens: Ugh! I know, I know, but we need to keep our strength up. Duke needs our help and Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Freddie are really missing him more then ever. Just to ignore the bitter taste. You can even add cream and sugar if you don't like the taste.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, where is that book and if only we had map too.

?: I think we can help you out.

Narrator: Humans and ponies alike jumped, then turned and saw two men and a white russel terrier.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh hullo, there… Mr… um…

Tintin: allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tintin

Captain Haddock: And I am Captain Archibald Haddock. Pleasure to meet you mates.

?: Bark Bark!

Tintin: Oh, and this Snowy, my dog.

Mr. Holden: (Excited and surprised) You're the famous Tintin….. the Ace reporter and mystery solver? I must have drank too much coffee.

Tintin: Heheheh…. don't worry. Your coffee isn't playing tricks on you.

Mr. Holden: Oh my goodness! You really are the famous Tintin. Oh my goodness. I am absolutely honoured to meet you.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle was excited too.

Twilight Sparkle: You're a mystery solver. Oh my goodness! It is an absolute honour to meet you mr. Tintin.

Narrator: And after shaking everyones hand and hoof, he told them what brought him and his friends to Sodor.

Tintin: Well, it's pleasure to meet you all. I must say, I guess the rumours about talking ponies on this island are true. You ponies are actually very famous world wide. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity.

Rarity: You know my name?! (Faint's dramatically)

Tintin: We all know about you all. Anyway, I heard you and friends are looking for a lost engine called Duke from the Mid Sodor Railway.

Captain Haddock: Wait a minute! How can an engine be a Duke?

Narrator: Mr Holden chuckled.

Mr. Holden: (Chuckles) Actually, he's not really a Duke, his name was Duke. Named after the Duke of Sodor,

Captain Haddock: Well blubbering barnacles! That makes more sense.

Tintin: Well anyway, I've just had word with the librarian and she suggests that we look in that section (Points to the section) called 'Island of Sodor: It's People History And Railways'. My best guess is that we look there.

Thin Clergymen: Great idea!

Fat Clergymen: Of course. That would be the section we should looked for.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh thank you so much for coming to help us.

Miss Ravens: Come on everyone. Lets go and find that book and those maps.

Narrator: And everyone got up and followed Tintin and his friends. Everyone searched and searched. Books and maps lay everywhere, till at last, Pinkie Pie found the book they needed.

Pinkie Pie: Found it! "The Mid Sodor Railway: A Reference Guide. From Grand Opening To Sudden Closure".

Twilight Sparkle: What?! How did you find it?

Pinkie Pie: (Bouncy merrily to coffee table) It was under 'M'!

Narrator: Twilight, Pipsqueak, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Mr. Holden, Mr. Hawkins and Miss Ravens began reading whilst the 2 clergymen and Tintin began reading the maps with the rest of the ponies whilst alicorns princess and the three railway controllers looked at some of the notes in Miss Ravens and Mr Holden's dairies to see if they could anything, (Which Mr Holden and Miss Ravens had given them permission to look at). Finally, the rest of the ponies and drivers brought in the system map to pin point on a larger scale where the location of Duke was. At last, they finally found what they were looking for and showed the information to the Princess Alicorns, and the railway controllers, the SKR owner, and the Duke of Sodor.

Small Controller: According to our research and our maps, our railway the Arlesdale Miniature Railway, is laid on the bed of the old Mid Sodor Railway, but swings round to the end of the road south of that village.

Princess Cadence: However, the old line kept straight on going north of the village and then into the mountains of Gob-Y-Deighan .

Twilight Sparkle: And look carefully, the map also shows the works of the old station at Alresdale.

Tintin: And according to our information, that was where Duke was sheeted up when the line closed in 1947. So if Duke is anywhere, he's there.

Miss Ravens: Jackpot!

Mr. Holden: alright we've got ourselves a possible location where he is.

His Grace: Right then, we'll start the search fresh tomorrow. We'll need a lot of rest to search for him. Goodnight all.

Narrator: They all went, tired but triumphantly home. The next morning, the search party lead by the Thin and Fat Clergymen went over to the Arlesdale Miniature Railway to tell the engines about the search.

Small engines Twist/Snips/Snails: Oh hullo Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens and Mr. Awdry sir. Are you three going to be writing another book?

Thin Controller: Yes, but afraid not about you.

Narrator: The 3 writers smiled at they're down cast faces.

Mr. Holden: Cheer up. It's about a nice old engine that was lost,

Miss Ravens: But if your good, the illustrator might put you in book.

Small engines/Twist/Snips/Snails: Oh, thank you sirs and ma'm.

Narrator: So the three writers told them all about Duke, Falcon (Sir Handel) and Stuart (Peter Sam).

Thin Clergymen: So you see, poor old Duke was left alone…

Narrator: Three small engines and foals sighed sympathetically.

Miss Ravens: So we want to find him and mend him and make him happy again.

Thin Clergymen: Your controller and Princess Cadence want to help in the search, but they can't if your naughty.

Narrator: The three small engines and the ponies promised to be as good as gold.

Mike: Oh! So that must have been the voice of Alresdale.

Rex: I would have never guessed it was a lost engine calling for help.

Bert: Neither. Well, now that we know, we promise to help in anyway we can.

Narrator: So everyone then set off to the old station at Alresdale near the mountains. The rescuers spend days and days at the old station searching all around. They came up every morning on Bert's train. Bert and Twist always wished them 'good luck', but every evening they came home with scratches, bruises, and torn clothes. The days went by and the search grew hard. But they wouldn't give up though.

(Search montage 1)

Twilight : Lets try that way!

(Search montage 2)

Narrator: But there was still no sign of Duke.

All: Duke's there somewhere.

Narrator: The ponies and humans spend days and days scrambling over hills and struggling over ditches while the pegasus ponies and alicorns hovered over them.

(Search montage 3)

Twilight Sparkle: I know he's gotta be here somewhere.

Narrator: At last, the search finally ended. The Fat Clergymen found him in the end. Uh… (Coughs) quite by accident though..

Pinkie Pie: Um… Mr. Boston. You might wanna watch out where you ….

Fat clergymen: (Falls through hole) Wwwhhhhhhooooooaaaaaaa!oooooooffffff

Pinkie Pie: …Step.

Narrator: Scrambling over a hillock he troded on something that wasn't there, crashed through a hole, and landed legs astride on Duke's saddle tank.

Duke: (Waking up) WHAT THE DEVIL?!

Narrator: Everyone and everypony ran over quickly to see if he was alright.

Thin Clergymen: I say Teddy! Are you alright?

Fat Clergymen: AHA! We've found him! Our sleeping beauty himself!

Narrator: And everyone peeped through the hole above.

Duke: Excuse me? But are you a vandal?! My driver and fireman, or firewoman, Mr. Willam James Holden and Miss Rachel Marie Ravens once told me that vandals break in and smash things.

Narrator: The Fat Clergymen ruefully felt his bruises.

Fat clergymen: Oh bless you no my dear engine. I'm actually quite respectable. I dropped in because I couldn't find the shed door.

Duke: Oh! Well, that's understandable.

Narrator: The fat clergyman then he told them about Falcon, Stuart and Freddie.

Fat Clergymen: And that's what basically what happened to them, and they along with two old friends of yours told us all about you. Oh boy will they be pleased to see you.

Narrator: Duke smiled and tear of joy trickled from his eye.

Duke: aww… So they did remember me. Um… whom were the other two friends?

Narrator: Then he saw a ladder and thin clergymen small controller, and then a girl and boy came down.

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: Hullo Duke old friend. (Tear of joy) we've missed you so much.

Duke: (Tear of joy) Oh Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden, it's you. And you look just the same as you as you did when used to work with me. Believe me. I missed you two so much too, my faithful good friends.

Narrator: And the whole rescue team had tears of joy in there eyes as to see the three old friends reunited. Miss Ravens then glanced at Mr Holden as they were unsure of telling Duke about their eternal youth and immortality yet. Duke then changed the subject.

Duke: Oh by the way, does his grace know about me?

Fat Clergymen: He certainly does Duke, and he's coming to see you.

Duke: (Happily) Me?! Oh how fantastic. How kind of him. But yet mind you, but I'm all filthy and full of cobwebs. Would you please clean me up?

Mr. Holden/ Miss Ravens: (Happier than ever before) It would be our honour Duke.

Narrator: They all set to work and by the time the thin controller had fetched his grace, Duke was the cleanest engine in the shed. Early next morning, Mike and Snips brought workmen and some tools. They enlarged the fat clergymen's hole, lifted Duke out via crane and put him on a lowloader to be taken away by road.

Duke: I'd be ashamed to be transported by road. It's… undignified.

His Grace: I'm sorry Duke, but the small railway is not the right gauge for you. It has no suitable trucks either.

Narrator: Duke gave in then. But by the time they reached Alresburgh, some many people and ponies greeted him that he felt better.

Duke: (Tear in his eye of happiness) So they still remember me. I always knew there was still hope.

Narrator: Donald was waiting with a flat truck and everyone cheered as Duke was lifted onto it and still more when he started along the big railway on the final stages of his journey to his new home on the Skarloey railway. Peter Sam and Sir Handel along with Fearless Freddie were on early turn with Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Feather Weight. They peeped out of the shed and were delighted at the sight they saw.

Sir Handel/Peter Sam/Freddie: (Whisper) He's there. Shssh shsssh shssh.

Narrator: Duke opened his eyes.

Duke: (Grumbling) You woke me. In my young days, engines were.

Peter Sam and Sir Handel: Seen and not heard, remember?

Freddie: I do, and I know I'll never forget those words.

Duke: Fredrick! My dear old friend.

Peter Sam: See, you remember old fearless Freddie

Duke: Yes indeed I do, and I also remember 2 idle good for nothings called Falcon and Stuart. (Gives the 2 engines a playful wink)

Sir Handel: Good for you Granpuff.

Peter Sam: We're glad you've come back.

Duke: My word, look at you 2. You've changed quite a lot.

Peter Sam: Indeed we have.

Sir Handel: Yeah. We have new names now too.

Duke: Ah yes, the fat clergyman told me about that Sir Handel and Peter Sam. Heh, looks like I'll have to get used to the change.

Sir Handel/Peter Sam: Indeed. Oy! We can keep you in order now.

Duke: Keep _me_ in order!? Impertinences, be off with you

Narrator: And the pair puffed away, chuckling and well content.

Duke: Heheheh. Impudent scallywags

Freddie: Heheheh. We were like that with our elders

Duke: Heheheheh we sure old friend (yawn) we sure were.

Narrator: But Duke's old eyes twinkled and for the first time in 22 years, he smiled happily as he dozed in the warmth of the Sudrian sun.

**Wow! Who would have thought that we have gotten so far so quickly? Next is the final book written by the Rev Awrdy, "Tramway Engines".**


	121. Ghost Train

**Author's notes: Final book written by the Rev Awrdy already?! Wow! This is really getting exciting. Though, to be honest, I think I would have been more ****satisfied with this being the 2nd last book he written and 'Duke The Lost Engine' being the last, the latter seems more like a finish to an Author's career then this one. But that doesn't mean to say that I don't like this one. It's in my top 10 RWS books. Also, after 'Wooly Bear', we'll have another bonus story for you guys.**

Dear, Rachel, Mike, James, Mitch and Dustin

Back in 1964, the quarry manager at Anopha Ffarquhar Quarry had purchased a new diesel tram engine to help with shunting up at the quarry for Toby and Flora. I was planning on writing a book about her and the 2 steam trams for a very long time, but when I got around to it, Thomas started to annoy me about writing another book about his branchline, and so did Percy. So I decided 'sure, why not?' but I had my fingers crossed behind my back cause they wanted it to be snappy. Thomas told me to write about Percy the wooly bear then Percy wanted me to write about the ghost train. So thanks to a tip from Twilight Sparkle I gave them both they're wishes. That'll teach them not to tell me what write about.

Your Friend

William James Holden

_Ghost Train_

(We see a viaduct, dark, misty full moon then shrill erry whistle sounds out from the distance and steam across it with whistle still blaring comes a white spectra of an engine whistling shrilling like a lost soul then thundering down the line still whistling fit to burst)

Percy narrating spooky: And every year on the date of its accident, it runs again, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul.

Pinkie Pie spooky voice failing miserably: BBOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGGIEEEEEEEE!

(At Ffarquhar, Fluttershy was ducking in Flora's cab, whimpering like a hurt puppy, while the others were not impressed)

Applejack/Toby/Thomas/Twilight Sparkle/Flora: Percy, Pinkie Pie, What are you talking about?

Percy/Pinkie Pie: The ghost train. Mr. Roberts saw it last night?

Applejack/Toby/Thomas/Twilight Sparkle/Flora: Where?

Percy: He didn't say, but it must have been on our line.

Pinkie: He says that ghost trains run as warning to others.

Percy: Oooh, it makes my wheels wobble to think of it.

Thomas: Poh! Your just a silly little engine Percy. I'm not scared.

Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure about that?

Thomas: Sure am Twilight Sparkle, just you wait you'll see.

Twilight Sparkle: Hmph. Well, glad to see your boasting has changed.

Fluttershy: I-I hope that ghost isn't real.

Flora: Don't worry Fluttershy. There is no such thing as ghosts.

Narrator: Soon, Mr. Hawkins arrived and Thomas bustled away with Annie and Clarabel. Next morning when Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts came to get Percy ready for work, he told them about what Thomas had said.

Percy: Thomas didn't believe in your ghost Mr. Roberts.

Narrator: Mr. Roberts and Pinkie pie laughed.

Mr. Roberts/Pinkie Pie: Neither do we .

Pinkie Pie: Well, at first I did believe it, until Mr. Roberts told me it was just a pretend ghost on some weird magic box like thingy that made pictures come to life.

Mr. Roberts: That's called a television Pinkie Pie, remember, there was a documentary about the SkR in 1958 and that was on Television too. Anyway, it was just for a motion picture special with Arthur Askey in it.

Narrator: Percy was disappointed, but he was too busy all day with his stone trucks to think about ghosts. That evening, he returned light engine from the harbour….

(Record scratch)

Pinkie Pie : Wait a minute Miss Narrator? I don't see any lights on him, so how could he be a light engine? It's October too, way from either Hearths Warming Eve/Day or Christmas Eve/Day.

Narrator: Ugh…. Pinkie… I just means a engine is travelling on its own, or perhaps with just a brake van!

Pinkie Pie: Oh! That makes a lot more sense.

Narrator: (Annoyed) Now could be a dear and GET BACK INTO THE STORY! Please!

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie!

(Bounces back into the page)

Narrator: (To herself) Uggh! Seriously, I honestly wonder If A. or Walt Disney ever had this much trouble with Winnie the Pooh! (Sigh ) Back to reading . (Returns to narrating) Percy liked running at night. He coasted along without effort, the rails humming cheerfully under his wheels and signal lights change to green as he approached. He always seemed to know where he was, even in the dark.

Percy: Crowes Farm Crossing, we shan't be long now.

Narrator: Farmer Sam had forgotten that Farmer Crowe had wanted a load of lime stone taken to 40 acre field . By time he remembered it was nearly dark.

Farmer Sam: Coo Blimey! The lime stone I'm late!

Narrator: Farmer Sam hastily turned off his television set and dashed out to horse stable to fetch his shire horse Cropper.

Farmer Sam: Oy! Wake up Cropper! Come on! Chop, Chop! Cropper! I forgot that we've got load to take down to Farmer Crowes 40 acre field so chop chop!

Cropper the horse: (In his mind) Lazy bum!

Narrator: Farmer Sam quickly rounded up his horse, harnessed him to the cart loaded with limestone and climbed onto the carts driver seat. Je hastily start away. He drove in a hurry.

Farmer Sam: That's it Cropper, faster! I can see Crowes Farm crossing now. Hahaha! Splendid. We shan't be late now… well at least to a certain extend.

Narrator: He bumped over the crossing,

Farmer Sam: Hahaha. No problem at al…

Narrator: And sank his cart's front wheels deep in mud at the field gate.

Farmer Sam: Oh crums! We're stuck!

Narrator: And they were. Cropper tried hard but he couldn't move it. The cart's tail still fouled the railway. At last Sam gave it up. He unharnessed the horse and rode back to the farm for help.

Farmer Sam: Ah well, there's still time. The next train isn't due for an hour.

Narrator: But he'd reckoned without Percy. Percy was just approaching the farm crossing when Mr. Roberts noticed the lime cart still fouling the railway line.

Mr Roberts: PERCY! STOP! THERE'S A CART ON THE LINE!

Pinkie Pie: Oh no no no no! Not good not good not good!

Percy: Brakes! Brakes!

Narrator: Mr. Roberts applied the brakes but it was too late. Percy broke the cart into smithereens and lime flew everywhere. They found no one at the crossing so went onto the nearest signal box to warn them about what had happened. When they arrived, the signalman was surprised to see them.

Signalman: Hullo? What in thunderation have you done to poor Percy this time? He's white all over.

Mr. Roberts: (Sarcastic) Ha ha ha ha. Very funny.

Narrator: Mr. Roberts and Pinkie Pie soon told the signalman what happened.

Signalman: I'll see to it. But I think you might want to clean Percy up, otherwise people and ponies might think he's a ghost.

Narrator: Percy chuckled.

Percy: Oh do lets pretend I'm a ghost and scare Thomas, that'll teach him to say I'm a silly little engine.

Mr. Roberts: Heheheheh oh heck yah! I'm so with you. I'd like to pull a prank on Thomas. And I think Mr. Holden, Mr. Hawkins, and Mr Thomson would too along with Applejack and Twilight.

Pinkie Pie: Oh hehehehe. This will be the best prank ever.

Narrator: On their way, they met Toby, Mr. Holden, Applejack, Flora, Fluttershy and Mr Thompson and Twilight who was on her way to work with Thomas and Mr. Hawkins on Thomas' evening train. The 7 friends promised to help, though Fluttershy was a bit hesitant.

Flora: Don't worry Fluttershy. Thomas won't get hurt in any way.

Fluttershy: Oh, at least that's something.

Narrator: Mr. Hawkins was just oiling Thomas ready for his evening passenger train when Toby and Flora bustled in.

Toby/Flora/Twilight/Applejack/Fluttershy: (Worried) PERCY HAS HAD AN ACCIDENT!

Thomas: Hmph poor engine…. Wait a tick!… Oh botheration that means I'll be late!

Toby: (Scared) Well they've cleared the line for you.

Flora: But there's (Gulp) something worse

Applejack: (Scared) oh yeah (Gulp) and ain't no joke.

Twilight Sparkle: (Winks to Mr. Holden) (scared) Yeah and it pretty scary.

Fluttershy: (Shaking with fear) Mmmhmm. V-very scary.

Narrator: Whilst Toby, Flora and the ponies were stalling for time, Mr. Holden secretly whispered his plan to Mr. Hawkins and both drivers winked.

Thomas: Well out with it then. I can't wait all evening.

Toby: Wwwe've just ssss seen something.

Applejack: YYepp it was vvery sppoookie

Twilight Sparkle: and yyyour not gonna believe it but…

Flora: It looked like percy's ghost,

Fluttershy: And it was coming here to wwwarn us.

Thomas: Pah! Who cares! Don't be frightened Toby, girls. I'll take care of you. At least I'm not scared in this shed.

Narrator: Suddenly, Pinkie Pie came running screaming with fright!

Pinkie Pie: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Thomas: Whoa, Pinkie Pie! What's gotten into you now?!

Pinkie Pie: IT'S THE GHOST! IT'S THE GHOST OF PERCY! HE'S COMING!

Twilight Sparkle: AAAAAHHHHHHHH! NOOOO HE CAN'T BE COMING HERE!

Thomas: Oh goodness gracious! Pinkie Pie, not you too! Well then again, this isn't surprising to me.

Twilight Sparkle: AAAAAHHHHHHH! He is coming! The ghost specter of Percy! Hide me Thomas! (Jumps into Thomas' cab in pretend fright)

Applejack: YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Hide me Toby! (pretending to be frightened, jumps into Toby's cab)

Fluttershy: Oh my… Hide me Flora! (Flutters into Flora's cab, pretending to be frighted.)

Pinkie Pie: ( pretending to be frightened ) And he is coming to warn…. Too warn you Thomas… ( dramatically faints by toby).

Thomas: (Getting anxious) Okay, knock it off Pinkie! PINKIE PIE!

Narrator: Percy approached the shed quietly and glided through it.

Percy: (Spooky tenor voice ) Peep! Peeep! Pip! Pip! Peeep!

Thomas : ( Frightened ) AAAHHHHH WHAT THE ! Percy?! This better your stupid little tricks!

Mr. Holden/ Mr. Roberts/ Mr. Hawkins/Mr Thomson: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE GHOST OF PERCY!

Narrator: As arranged, the 4 drivers quickly shut the doors, pretending to be terrified as Thomas shook with fright and was on the edge of tears.

Thomas: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE !

Percy: (Spooky tenor voice) Let me in! let me in!

Toby/Flora: No no! Not by the smoke of our chimney chim chims!

Applejack/Twilight/Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie: And not by the hairs on our maney mane manes!

Percy: (Spooky tenor voice) Then I'll chuff and I'll puff and I'll break your door in OOOHHHH!

Narrator: Thomas who was now bursting into frighten tears, wheels shivering with terror, had finally had enough.

Thomas: (Frightened beyond imagination) Oh dear! Well would you look at time? It's getting late oh I had no idea oh! I must find Annie and Clarabel.

Narrator: Soon Mr. Hawkins climbed into Thomas' cab and Thomas and he hurried out the other way collected his coaches.

Thomas: Come on girls! We're late!

Annie: Thomas, are you alright?

Clarabel: What's gotten into you?

Twilight Sparkle: We'll explain later. (Couples Annie and Clarabel up to Thomas)

Narrator: Went to platform got his passengers.

Thomas: (Frightened) Come on! Come on! blow the whistle please!

Narrator: And when the guard blew whistle and Thomas hastily left Ffarquhar scream like a little Girl… uh, no offence to little girls reading this, whilst Mr. Hawkins and Twilight grinned and winked at each other. Percy finally came in and he, Toby, Flora Mr. Holden, Mr. Roberts, Mr Thomson, Applejack and Pinkie Pie all laughed and laughed until they cried. Fluttershy laughed to, but was nervous. Percy felt none the worst for his adventure.

Percy: Heheheheheh. Looks like Thomas won't be teasing me for a long time.

Toby : heheheh believe me Percy I doubt that Thomas won't forget this moment for a long time.

Applejack: HaEHEHEHEH….. What a big ghost story.

Fluttershy: A-are you sure that prank didn't go a bit too far? I mean… Thomas was shaken from cab to buffers.

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry Fluttershy. I'm sure he'll be over it very quickly.

Flora: Indeed Fluttershy. Don't worry too much.

Pinkie Pie: hahahahehehehehehehehehe! Hey, you know something? Speaking of ghosts, this actually reminds me of little song I once sang. Say, Percy, Mr. Holden, Mr. Roberts, everyone, have you guys ever heard of a little dittie that went like this.

(Everyone was cleaning Percy to the song of pinkie pie and laughing along too )

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) When I was a little filly and the sun was going down...

Applejack: I remember this one!

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown...

Fluttershy: Oh! I remember this.

Pinkie Pie: (Singing)  
I'd hide under my pillow  
From what I thought I saw  
But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way  
To deal with fears at all.

Toby: Then what is?

Pinkie Pie: (singing)  
She said: "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall  
Learn to face your fears  
You'll see that they can't hurt you  
Just laugh to make them disappear."  
Ha! Ha! Ha!

(Soon everyone caught the tune and began laughing along as they cleaned Percy up to this cheerful funny song )

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) So, giggle at the ghostly  
Guffaw at the grossly  
Crack up at the creepy  
Whoop it up with the weepy  
Chortle at the kooky  
Snortle at the spooky  
And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh...  
Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuugh!

Narrator: And soon they finished falling down laughing and Percy was now the cleanest engine in the sheds. But Thomas however, didn't return. And wasn't until morning when Thomas finally came back and Toby and Flora asked him where he had been.

Toby: Say Thomas, where have you been my friend?

Applejack: Yeah. You never came back to the sheds.

Flora: We were all worried about you.

Fluttershy: Um… yes Thomas. Are you ok

Thomas: (Nervous ) Oh um, I um, well, I knew you'd be sad about Percy and I… I didn't like to intrude. So I slept in the goods shed at Knapford and I…

(Percy whistles spookily Thomas jumps and shivers again)

Twilight Sparkle: (Smugly) Cold? Need a jacket or something?

(Twilight and Mr. Hawkins exchange winks with Mr. Holden, Mr Thomson, Flora, Toby, Applejack and Fluttershy)

Thomas: (Nervous) Uh… no thank you Twilight, engines can't wear jackets anyway… uh sorry… I can't stop… I've uh… got to see uhh… a coach about a train….

Narrator: And Thomas shot off like a jack rabbit. Percy rolled up alongside Toby and Flora. He had heard everything and was enjoy himself enormously.

Percy: Well well well, what do you know about that?

Flora: Indeed Percy.

Toby: Anyone would think, that our Thomas has just seen a ghost!

Fluttershy: I-I think that was taken too far. Can we stop now? Please?

Flora: Oh. Ok Fluttershy. But, can we do one more round of 'Giggle At The Ghosties' 1st?

Fluttershy: Well… ok. But this is the last one.

Pinkie Pie: Everyone now.

All: (singing)  
So, giggle at the ghostly  
Guffaw at the grossly  
Crack up at the creepy  
Whoop it up with the weepy  
Chortle at the kooky  
Snortle at the spooky

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna...

All: Hahahaha... heh... ( Singing ) Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuugh! (Everyone cracking up)

**Yeah, Flora is in there too. I had to do that. Anyway, look out for 'Wooly Bear' next. See you there.**


	122. Wooly Bear

**Author's notes: This story was full of good jokes, especially if Pinkie Pie is seen for a good portion. You just can't have an episode with her in it and not have her do something very zany and over the top... unless the episode is 'Filli Vanilli'. Yeah... yeah, still blame Amy Keating Rogers for that. In this headcanon, Pinkie Pie's antics from said episode never happened here, but the rest of the episode did. Let's just get to 'Wooly Bear', shall we?**

_Wooly Bear_

Narrator: It was the tail of Summer of mid-September 1970. The gangers have been cut the line side grass, stacking and cocking it in the open air to dry in the sun turning it into hay. At this time of the year, the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia sells the hay to hill farmers who want winter feed for they're stock. When Percy comes back from the harbour from delivering his stone from the quarry, he stops where they have been cutting. The men load up his empty wagons, and cover it with Tarpaulins to prevent it from blowing about and Percy along with Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts takes the hay to Ffarquhar station. Toby and Flora then take them to the hills where the farmers collect the hay from Toby's and Flora's top station the tramway. One day, Thomas, Toby and Flora were resting at Ffarquhar sheds with Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Fancy Pants, Fleur De Lis and Daisy, when Percy came by and gave ghostly whistle to tease Thomas as went to get water from the water column. Percy thought that it was still a great joke but Thomas, Toby, Applejack, Flora and Twilight were finally tired of it and even Pinkie Pie, the master of joke playing got tired of it too. Fluttershy was relived to see that the joke was wearing off, but wasn't happy with Percy.

Percy: (Ghostly whistle ) …. Heheheh don't worry Thomas it's only.

Twilight Sparkle: That's 90 times you've done joke for whole year!

Applejack: Good gravy boy! It's really aggravating.

Flora: Oh good lord. Percy, will you stop that?!

Fluttershy: Once is enough. We shouldn't stretch it longer then need be.

Pinkie Pie: I hate to admit, but jokes do have life span. You can't always do the same joke all the time.

Thomas: (Annoyed) They're right. Besides, your ugly fizz is enough to frighten anyone your like a….

Percy: (Crossly ) Ugly indeed! I beg your pardon! But I'll have you know that I'm….

Thomas: (Cross) A green caterpillar with red stripes! You crawl like one too.

Percy: (Cross ) I DON'T! I'll have you know I beat Harold helicopter and two Wonderbolts, Spitfire and Soarin in race to Knapford harbour with fully stone trucks, whilst you only beat a bus and he wasn't flying.

Twilight Sparkle: (Crossly) Oh yeah, then tell us whose been late every afternoon this week?

Percy: (Crossly) it's the new hay traffic!

Twilight/Thomas: We can't help that! Time is time!

Thomas: And the Fat Controller relies on me to keep it!

Twilight Sparkle: So's Princess Celestia. She relies on me to keep from being tardy and keep to schedule. Look, we know that the new hay traffic is important… But…

Thomas: Try to put it in gear will you cause we can't keep time with you crawling in the hay for all hours.

Percy: (Fuming) Green Caterpillar indeed! Lousy cheek…

Mr. Roberts: Come on Percy. Stop arguing and lets get going. We need to get this load of stone down to the harbour.

Narrator: So Percy, still fuming with rage got his drink, collected his stone trucks and started off.

(Percy taking stone to the harbour)

Percy: (Crossly) Ugly indeed! Everyone says I'm handsome…. Well at least almost everyone. Ah well. My curves are better looking than Thomas's corners and Twilight Sparkle's horn and cutiemark ..

Mr. Roberts: Calm down Percy. They're probably trying to get adjusted to the new schedule.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, don't worry. I'm sure they'll get accustom to the new timetables in 10 seconds flat.

Narrator: Percy took the stone trucks down to the harbour and spent the morning shunting, but he was still grumbling about what Thomas and Twilight said.

Percy: (Grumbling) Thomas and Twilight Sparkle say I'm always late. I'm never late…. Well at least only a few minutes… but still, what's that to do Thomas and Twilight? They can always catch up time further on.

Narrator: All the same, Mr. Roberts, Pinkie Pie and Percy all agreed that they should start home early. Then came trouble.

(Pinkie Pie's tail twitches.)

Percy: hey Pinkie, what's with the tail? Your tail seems to be acting odd?

Pinkie Pie: Hmm... Twitchy twitcha twitcha twitch.

Percy: What does that twitch mean.

Pinkie Pie: Ah yes, it the twitchy tail means somethings gonna fall.

Narrator: Then she got an ear flop.

Percy: And what does that mean.

Pinkie Pie: I'll get the cleaning equipment for you.

Percy: Why, we can just wait till we get to…. ( create falls ) OOFFF!

Narrator: It was most unfortunate that just before they left with some empty trucks a create of treacle was upset all over him.

Mr. Roberts: Oh great this just perfect!

Pinkie Pie: Oh yummie! Treacle.

Mr Roberts: I don't think eating treacle off of Percy is the best idea.

Pinkie Pie: Good point.

Narrator: Percy was very cross. Mr. Roberts and Pinkie Pie wiped most of the worst of the mess off but Percy was still sticky when he puffed away. The wind rose they puffed along. Then it was blowing a fierce gale.

Pinkie pie/Mr. Roberts: Look at that!

Narrator: The wind caught the piled hay tossing it up and over the tracks, the gangers tried to clear it, but more always came. The line climbed here.

Mr. Roberts: Take run at it Percy!

Narrator: So whistling warningly, Mr. Roberts opened the regulator and Percy gathered speed but the hay made the rails slippery and his wheels wouldn't grip. Time after time, he stalled with spinning wheels and had to wait until the line ahead was clear before he could start again. The signalman climbed the telegraph pole the station master paced the platform. Passengers fussed,and Thomas and Twilight seethed impatiently.

Thomas: Ten minutes late. We've warned him. Passengers will complain.

Twilight Sparkle: And the fat controller and Princess Celestia will…..

Narrator: Then the signalman shouted and stood amazed. The passengers exclaimed and laughed as Percy approached.

Percy: Sorry I'm late….

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. We had bit of a problem with the hay on the hill.

Mr Roberts: And some problems with some treacle.

Mr Hawkins: Oh, quite alright James… (Burts into laughter.)

Twilight/Thomas: So I should hope you green cata…. (Bursting into laughter)

Twilight Sparkle: Well well well! Look what's just crawled out of the hay!

Annie: What are you talking abou... (Looks over at Percy and laughs) Oh! Clarabel, look over there.

Clarabel: Huh... (Looks over and laughs too) Oh my goodness! This is hilarious!

Percy: What's wrong?

Thomas: Talk about hairy caterpillars. It's worth being late to have seen you..

Narrator: And Thomas, Mr Hawkins, Annie, Clarabel and Twilight laughed and laughed as they started away. When Percy got home, Mr. Roberts showed him what he looked like in a mirror.

Percy: (Blushing with embarrassment) BUST MY BUFFERS! No wonder they all laughed. I'm just like wooly bear! Please clean me before Applejack, Fluttershy, Flora and Toby come.

Narrator: But it was no good. Thomas, Twilight and Mr. Hawkins told Mr. Holden, Mr Thomson, Applejack, Fluttershy, Toby and Flora all about. And instead of talking about sensible things like playing ghosts, Thomas, Toby, Flora, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Mr. Holden, Mr. Hawkins, Mr Thomson and Mr. Roberts talked about wooly bear caterpillars and other creatures that crawled about in hay. They all laughed a lot, but Percy thought that they were being very silly indeed.

**And that is 'Wooly Bear'. The next part is a bonus story, so look out for that.**


	123. Tramway Predicament

**Author's notes: Quick heads up, while the last 2 stories took place in 1970, these next 3 will take place in 1964, that means Mitch and Dustin wouldn't have arrived yet. Also, here's the bonus episode for 'Tramway Engines'.**

_Tramway Predicament_

Narrator: Toby, Flora, Applejack, Fluttershy, Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens along with the coaches Henrietta, Fiona and Elsie were finding life difficult on the tramway. The quarry become so busy that ever before more and more demands of stone had been ordered and more and more trucks were needed to carry the stone from the quarry to the top station for Percy, Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts to take to the Harbour. Because of the increased work load, the two tram engines often had to take some empty trucks up with them along with the quarry men in either Henrietta or Fiona.

Toby: (Exhausted) Flora, I don't believe that…. you and I have ever saw this much work… Back on our old line.

Flora: (Exhausted) No indeed…. My dear brother Toby… Even before… you came… trains were never that busy on the old line….

Fiona: I know what you mean Flora… we'd only usually have 10 or 9 trucks rattling behind us… no this many….

Henrietta: That's right …. I thought a coupling was going to snap. It's a good thing Toby and Flora all know how to deal with trucks. Right Elsie?

Elsie: You've got that right my dear sisters.

Narrator: The two ponies Applejack and Fluttershy and the two drivers Mr Thomson and Mr. Holden could see how exhausted they were.

Mr. Holden: I understand Toby, especially with your small water tank.

Miss Ravens: Yeah same here Flora, and you're much older than Toby.

Applejack: But we've got keep it up. We don't want this branch line to end up like you're old tram line.

Fluttershy: Oh… my. perish the thought Applejack.

Miss Ravens: They are absolutely right. We need to keep up and not give up, but don't worry. We'll talk to the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia about the situation.

Mr. Holden: Same here, but for right now we need to keep up the work load.

Narrator: Just then, the guards whistles blew and Toby and Flora went sadly back to work. Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Hawkins, Percy, Pinkie, Mr. Roberts, Daisy, Fleur Di Les and Fancy Pants were concerned too.

Thomas: Oh you poor engines, I'm very sorry for you guys.

Twilight Sparkle: This workload has really been hampering you guys hasn't it?

Toby: Indeed it has.

Flora: We get the hay traffic in summer taking quarrymen to and from the quarry in the morning and evening, then we shunt the trucks at the quarry and have to take a train of trucks down to Ffarquhar.

Applejack: Yeah, and I thought that workin at Sweet Apple Acres on Applebuck Season and Cider Season was hard.

Fluttershy: But poor Toby and poor Flora are completely worn out.

Toby: Still, we shouldn't complain.

Flora: Indeed, we cannot let our railway down.

Percy: but you guys need help and no mistake.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, otherwise. You may Celestia forbid breakdown.

Fleur Di Les: And that would never do you poor darlings.

Fancy Pants: Indeed. I admire you two all doing your best but we must address this to Princess Celestia and the Fat controller.

Mr. Hawkins: Your right there Fancy Pants, the last thing we need is our only 2 tram engines breaking down.

Mr. Roberts: Then we wouldn't be able to get the stone down to the quarry.

Mr. Holden: You've got that right and I do not want to get in trouble with another constable again.

Twilight Sparkle: And neither do I.

Thomas: (Shudders) Don't remind me.

Daisy: What do you mean?

Thomas: Uh… well, it's probably best to tell you another time Daisy.

Narrator: But little did they know that the situation was being monitored already. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia could see that the two tram engines were becoming increasingly tired out more and more. And so they went to speak to quarry manger.

Fat Controller: Sir, we are well aware of the increased stone traffic and our railway is doing its best.

Celestia: However, it has come to both me and Sir Charles Topham Hatt's attention that the increase traffic is starting to grow too heavy for our two tram engines Flora and Toby.

Narrator: The quarry manager nodded he completely understood.

Quarry manager: I understand completely. Toby and Flora have been very good loyal and hard workers but it does seem like they do need help. I shall see to this situation straight away. Thank you for bringing this to my attention.

Fat Controller: Quiet alright sir, and thank you too.

Celestia: Yes, thank you very much.

Narrator: One day, Toby and Flora felt extremely exhausted after their first journey up the tramway and their first journey back with trucks. To make matters worse, they had to take a long string of trucks up to the quarry.

Applejack: Oh my goodness. This train is much too long for one tram engine to do alone.

Fluttershy: Oh… my. Then what are we to do ?

Mr. Holden: I know. We're going to double head it .

Applejack: What?! Are you crazy.

Miss Ravens: No we aren't. We've really got no choice but this.

Applejack: You're right there. We're just gonna have to try.

Fluttershy: Oh dear… I hope we can do it.

Toby: Well theres only one way to find out.

Flora: And will give it everything we have.

Miss Ravens: There's some good engines.

Mr. Holden: We'll give you both a good topping off of water before our journey.

Applejack: So that you have a better water supply.

Fluttershy: Just do your best you two will all be with you every wheel turn of the way.

Narrator: Soon, the two engines were coupled on to the train and were given a good drink of water. When the the guards whistle blew and the green flag waved, Toby and Flora started off.

Toby: Come on! Come on! Come on!

Flora: We're doing it! We're doing it! We're doing it!

Narrator: Smoke and steam poured from Flora's and Toby's stacks as the train jerked and slowly moved out of the station and onto the tramline. Once the train was moving things started to become a bit easier but only just. Toby and Flora tried hard but they found it harder and harder to keep the train moving.

Applejack: That's it. Keep at it Toby!

Mr. Holden: You're doing great Toby old boy.

Fluttershy: That's it Flora keep it up !

Miss Ravens: Don't let these trucks beat you old girl.

Narrator: Soon they began to climb and the two tram engines had to work extra hard as they struggled up to the quarry at crawl.

Toby/Flora: We're nearly there! We're nearly there!

Narrator: The two engines made one last brave effort and at last tired exhausted but undefeated, they made it to the quarry. The quarry manager met them.

Quarry Manager: An excellent job Flora and Toby. You did very well to get the train up here. You two deserve a good rest before you're journey down. Well done.

Toby: Thank you sir.

Flora: We'd never let you down at all.

Narrator: Then the quarry manager had more news for them.

Quarry manager: I understand that you two have been worked off your wheels from this traffic increase. I have however seized up the situation. I have talked to Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller and I have purchased a Diesel tramway shunter named Mavis to help out here at the quarry to help ease off the work load. She shall be working arriving tomorrow morning.

Applejack: Well that's mighty good hearing there sir!

Toby: Thank you sir. That's very kind of you.

Flora: Thank you sir.

Fluttershy: Oh that's good .

Mr. Holden: That's great. Oh thank you sir. That'll be wonderful.

Miss Ravens: Great. I hope she'll work good.

Narrator: However, the two engines, the two drivers and the two ponies secretly were a little worried. But I'm afraid for you and me that that's another story.

**And that other stories is 'Mavis', which will be up next. See you there.**


	124. Mavis

**Author's notes: I've done some research and asked atsf about this to confirm it, but I have learned that Mavis' class, the BR Class 04s, replaced Toby's class, the LNER J70s at Wisbech and Upwell Tramway. Perhaps this is where their rivalry began. Who knows? Also, get ready for a hilarious Pinkie Pie moment.**

_Mavis_

Narrator: The next day came quickly. Thomas, Percy, Toby and Flora were waiting to start work while Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Mr Holden, Miss Ravens, Mr Hawkins and Mr Roberts tended to them, when they heard an unfamiliar horn.

Thomas: Did Daisy get a new horn?

Percy: I don't think so. She'd tell us if that's the case.

Flora: I think I know. It's the new diesel the quarry manager bought.

Narrator: And Flora was indeed correct. The new diesel arrived with a blue unicorn with 2 toned lighter blue mane and tail a moon and wand cutie mark and purple Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack recognised the unicorn instantly.

Twilight Sparkle/Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy/Applejack: Trixie?!

Trixie: Indeed. The great and powerful Trixie has arrived on Sodor to help other ponies and engines with the workload.

Percy: You know her?

Twilight Sparkle: Yes. She came to Ponyville twice. Once to show off and the other time she nearly took it over, the latter of which was she was controlled by the Alicorn Amulet and didn't know what she was doing.

Trixie: But the great and powerful Trixie also wants to become a better pony. Which is why I have been assigned to work with Mavis here.

Narrator: She gestured towards the Drewry Car Co. BR Class 04 with added side plates and cowcatchers.

Mavis: Hello everyone. Nice to meet you.

Thomas: Hi. I'm Thomas, NWR's number 1.

Percy: Name's Percy. I'm NWR's number 6.

Flora: My name is Flora. I'm NWR's number 17.

Daisy: I'm Daisy. I'm NWR's number D1.

Narrator: The ponies and human drivers introduced themselves too, but Toby was quiet. He was looking at Mavis and blushing bright red. He couldn't put his buffer on it, but he felt something about her that made him feel wonderful. Mavis saw him just as Applejack was the last of the ponies to introduce herself and suddenly went shy.

Mavis: Oh, uh… didn't see you there. Are you Toby? (Thinks) Oh my. He does look handsome. Goodness, what do I say back?

Toby: Well… yes… I am. Uh, nice to meet you Mavis. (Thinks) She is very beautiful. Oh, what do I say next? I can't ask her out… it would be too strange.

Applejack: (To self) Well, bake me an Apple Fritter Pie. Ah've never known Toby to go shy before.

Flora: (Overhearing Applejack's comment) Yes. I've known him since the 1930s, and this has never happened before.

Narrator: Just then, The Fat Controller and the Princess showed up.

Sir Topham Hatt: I see you've already met Mavis and Trixie.

Princess Celestia: We have made an agreement with the quarry manager about getting her to work up at the Ffarquhar quarry. Miss Ravens, Fluttershy, you'll work with them and show them what to do.

Miss Ravens: Ok malady.

Fluttershy: But what about Flora?

Princess Celestia: We have already got Miss Anderson and Nurse Redheart to look after her.

Fluttershy: Ok Princess.

Narrator: With that, Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller departed.

Fluttershy: Mavis, you ready?

Narrator: But Mavis didn't reply. She had already struck up a conversation with Toby.

Mavis: So… you worked up in Great Yarmouth until you were sold to a tramway in 1930?

Toby: Yeah, that's correct. And… where did you work?

Mavis: Wisbech and Upwell Tramway. I've heard something about your brothers and sisters working there.

Toby: Yeah…

Narrator: Toby broke off. If Mavis worked on the same tramway as his brothers and sisters and that his brothers and sisters had been long gone, it meant only one thing and it pained him more then anything else.

Flora: Uh, yoohoo? Toby, Mavis?

Toby: (Now worried) Your class didn't replace mine, did you?!

Mavis: What?! Are you accusing me of…

Thomas: TOBY AND MAVIS!

Toby/Mavis: Yah!

Toby: Thomas, what the devil?! Wait, where are Princess Celestia and The Fat Controller?

Pinkie Pie: They just left.

Twilight Sparkle: You 2 have got to get to work. Fluttershy and Miss Ravens are working with Mavis and Trixie. Nurse Redheart and Miss Anderson are working with Flora for the time being.

Toby: Oh, right.

Narrator: With that, Mavis departed with Trixie, Fluttershy and Miss Ravens. The new diesel felt very hurt indeed. Thomas, Percy, Daisy, Flora, the other ponies and other drivers were very cross and shocked.

Applejack: Toby, how could ya just accuse her like that?!

Toby: Well, if you guys don't know this already, all my brothers and sisters, they have been withdrawn and scrapped. I've been the sole surviver since 1955, and it's all Mavis' fault!

Mr Holden: Toby, I know that your class has been scrapped, but that is no way to treat a newcomer. You must treat her with kindness and respect.

Flora: Yeah, Toby, listen to me. Your class has replaced mine on the GNR and LNER. But did I have a go at you? No!

Toby: (Takes a deep breath and calms down.) Your right Flora. I shouldn't have done that.

Narrator: Toby was now worried as he puffed off with Applejack and Mr Holden. Because of being accused of replacing Toby's class, Mavis wanted to get her own back.

Mavis: Huph! I've never heard of such a big accusation in my life!

Miss Ravens: Now Mavis, I know your new, but please give Toby a chance.

Fluttershy: He's a nice engine really.

Trixie: I doubt that Fluttershy.

Narrator: This gave Mavis and Trixie some new ideas over the next few weeks. They started to shunt the yards in their own fashion, not listening to Fluttershy and Miss Ravens or giving Toby any second thoughts. This made Toby and Flora cross.

Mavis: Okay, there we are. Now let see… oh these trucks will look lovely over here. Ooh and these trucks here will look spectacular over their.

Miss Ravens: Um, that's not where they're suppose to be shunting Mavis…

Trxie: Oh and those trucks shall look stupendous over here.

Fluttershy: Um Trixie I would really recommend putting the trucks over…

Trixie: Oh and these trucks shall go over here.

Miss Ravens: Mavis, Trixie, look out for…

(Trucks bump into Toby and Flora)

Toby/Applejack/Mr. Holden/Flora/Nurse Redheart/Miss Anderson: OW!

Fluttershy: …Toby and Flora.

Toby: Mavis!

Applejack: Trixie!

Toby/Applejack: Ugh! What's going on?!

Flora: Toby, remember what I said earlier.

Fluttershy: Um, sorry. They're still learning.

Miss Ravens: Oh my goodness! Are you alright Mr. Holden?

Mr. Holden: Yeah I'm alright. Just a little jolt that's all.

Applejack: Oh good gravy girls! How'd you manage to do this?

Trixie: Well, well, well, it seems we have some neighsayers in the quarry

Applejack: Trixie, don't ya see the trouble the 2 of ya are causin'? Toby could have gotten damaged here.

Miss Ravens: Now Trixie, I know you and Mavis are new to the job and I respect that, but you cannot jumble trucks up like this it is very muddling. And you have to shunt them in the proper sidings so we know which ones take and which ones need to be loaded.

Trixie: Fiddlesticks! You dare to challenge the shunting ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie?

Toby: (Taking a deep breath and calming down) Trucks should be where you want them, when you want them, not spread out like a chess game.

Applejack: Toby's right yougster. You gotta treat them thar trucks right! And put em in they're proper siding's.

Fluttershy: Um, Mavis, I think you might want to maybe follow Toby's advice, you know… maybe…

Toby: And Mavis, I am…

Mavis: Fudge!

Narrator: And she flounced away.

Nurse Redheart: What's bitten her?

Miss Anderson: (Sighs) I wish I knew.

Toby: (Sighs) It's my fault. I accused her of replacing my class.

Nurse Redheart: Oh, ouch. That wouldn't have been a good 1st impression.

Toby: No, it wasn't. (Sighs)

Flora: Is there something else wrong Toby?

Toby: (Sighs) No! Nothing else is wrong.

Narrator: But Flora wasn't convinced.

Toby: (In head) Oh great. I really blew my chances with Mavis. She'll never ask me to be her boyfriend now.

(Cut to a few weeks later.)

Toby: You gotta be joking me! Trixie, Mavis, this again?!

Miss Ravens: Sorry guys.

Mr. Holden: Not your fault. Its Mavis and Trixie. They still have a lot to learn, that's all.

Trixie: Learn? Me and Mavis can manage trucks!

Mavis: That's right! I'm up-to-date! We out rank you!

Toby: In my books, experience out ranks everything!

Trixie: Well your an out of date barn on wheels. If it's experience we need, than Mavis I shall have to get some.

Mavis: Your right Trixie!

(Toby left with his slate trucks and Fluttershy and Miss Ravens went on their lunch break)

Mavis: (In head) Now what am I to do? I've blown it big time. At this rate, Toby will never ask me to be his girlfriend.

Narrator: At last, Toby lost patience and it appears that the crushes had faded away by this point.

Toby: Ugh! Applejack and I can't waste time playing hunt the trucks with you!

Applejack: Took the words right out of my mouth Toby.

Toby: So just take them yourself! I've got extra passenger work anyway, with Flora at the works on her 5 yearly service.

Narrator: Toby puffed furiously away Mr Holden and Applejack, the former of the 2 was very worried for his tram friend.

Fluttershy: (To herself ) Oh come now Fluttershy, you can do this. If Discord can change, so can Mavis and Trixie.

Trixie: At last, a real job finally!

Mavis: Oh goodie! Now I can show Toby what I can really do.

Narrator: Mavis were delighted. Taking trucks made her feel important. After one trip, she went to rest at Ffarquhar.

Mavis: Pff! Nothing to it.

Narrator: At Ffarquhar sheds, they met Daisy, Fancy Pants, Fleur De Lis, Mr. Roberts and Mr. Hawkins.

Mr. Roberts: Hi Rach, hey Fluttershy. How's it going with Trixie and Mavis?

Fluttershy: It's bit of a rocky right now.

Mr. Hawkins: Ah, I'm sorry to hear that. But don't worry, I'm sure they'll learn the ropes soon.

Miss Ravens: Well, I hope your right but they're shunting tactics have really got the quarry yards in several muddles.

Mr. Hawkins: Yeah, I heard from Applejack, Toby and Mr. Holden.

Fancy Pants: Don't worry, there's always hope. Just remember, nothing is impossible.

Fleur De Lis: Indeed my dears.

Narrator: Mavis and Trixie were talking to Daisy.

Mavis: Toby is an old fusspot and so is her stupid little pony friend Applejack.

Trixie: Indeed both of them are so uptight!

Narrator: Daisy liked Toby, but was glad of a diesel to talk to.

Daisy: Well to fair though, steam engines do have their uses, but they don't understand.

Trixie: Thou have got that right Daisy.

Mavis: Toby says that only steam engines can manage trucks properly.

Narrator: Of course, Toby never actually said this, Mavis had made that up.

Daisy: What rubbish! How absurd! Depend upon my dears! Anything steam engines can do, we diesels can do better.

Narrator: Daisy knew absolutely nothing about trucks but Mavis and Trixie didn't realise this. Fluttershy and Miss Ravens overheard the conversation, and so did Mr. Hawkins, Mr Roberts, Fancy Pants and Fleur De Lis.

Fluttershy: Oh dear. This does not look good.

Miss Ravens: Oh yes, I've got a bad feel about this.

Fancy Pants: Oh that Daisy is so in for a scolding for telling a lie.

Fleur De Lis: Indeed she is!

Mr Hawkins: No kidding you 2.

Mr Roberts: Rach, Fluttershy, you 2 keep an eye on them, we'll get Daisy.

Miss Ravens: Got it James. Come on Flutters.

Narrator: Toby's and Flora's line cross the main road behind Ffarquhar station and for a short way crosses a farm lane. The rails here are buried in earth and ashes almost to their tops. In wet weather, animals, horse carts and tractors make the lane muddy and very slippery. Frost makes it rock hard. It wells it too make it very difficult for engines wheels to grip the rails properly. Toby, Applejack, Mr. Holden, Flora, Fluttershy and Miss Ravens found this place very troublesome. When frost came, Applejack, Fluttershy, Flora and Toby warned Mavis and Trixie and told them just what to do.

Trixie: Hmph! Does thou question the railway abilities of Trixie and her faithful friend Mavis? Pah!

Mavis: Trixie and I can manage just fine thank you very much! She and I are not old fusspots like you!

Applejack: Ugh! Here we go again! I can tell this already these youngsters are gonna get themselves into an apple barrel of trouble. (Sigh) Fluttershy, are sure you'll be able to change them?

Fluttershy: Well, if discord can change, so can Mavis and Trixie. Princess Celestia, The Fat Controller and the quarry manager are relying on me to change her.

Narrator: And so she started away. The trucks we're tired of being pushed around by Mavis and Trixie.

Trucks: (Whisper) Heheheh. We're near the stop board near the lane. Heheheh. It's slippery there… Lets push them around instead. (Shout) ON! ON! ON!

Oddball the truck: NO! OFF! OFF! OFF!

Trucks: Oh for pete sake Oddball! SHUT UP!

Narrator: Mavis reached the stop board but she had heard about what had happened to Percy and took no chances.

Fluttershy: Um, Mavis… I think would should have stopped at the… I think we should um…

Miss Ravens: Um Trixie, we should stop here or we'll get stuck if we stop at the lane.

Narrator: But Trixie and Mavis to no notice. Instead they brought the trucks carefully down and stopped at the level crossing. There, Miss Ravens got out and halted all traffic whilst the guard unpinned the wagon brakes.

(Pinkie Pie rushes in carrying a red X and dashes off)

Mavis: (Giggles) One in the headlamp for fusspot Toby and Applejack too, eh Trixie.

Trixie: Oh yes indeed my dear Mavis. Can't wait to tell Daisy about this.

Mavis: (Giggle) Hehehehe, and then we'll all have a good giggle about this for sure.

Narrator: But they never got they're giggle. Mavis and Trixie were so sure of themselves that they had stopped in the wrong place.

(Cue Toby's and Flora's method)

Narrator: In frosty weather, Toby and Flora stop before reaching the lane. And while some of the trucks are still on the slope, this insures that they can't hold him back, whilst Mr. Holden, Applejack, Miss Ravens or Fluttershy jump down to halt the traffic at the crossing before setting off again. Then, they use the weight and momentum of the trucks to help Toby and Flora forward till they wheels can grip again and thus they have no difficulties traversing the frosty rails in the lane. It is the only safe thing to do in this kind of weather.

(Pinkie Pie rushes in carrying a green check mark. And dashes off.)

Toby/Flora: (Chuckles) Pinkie Pie, you are so random.

(Back to Mavis's method)

Narrator: But instead of taking Toby's and Flora's advice, she had now given the trucks the chance they wanted.

Trucks: (Giggling) Hold back! Hold back!

Oddball: No! Hold forward! Hold forward!

(Record scratch, pause action)

Truck: Oddball… SHUT UP!

Truck 2: How the heck do you hold forward?

Truck 3: Ah never mind that idiot!

(Action un paused)

Trucks: Well, like we were saying ahem… Hold back! Hold back!

Mavis: Grrrupp!

Trixie: Yes! Get up you trucks! In the name of the great and powerful Trixie! Get up!

Narrator: But the trucks just laughed and Mavis 's wheels just spun helplessly. She tried backing but the same thing happened.

Trixie: What on earth is happening?! Why aren't we moving?

Mavis: You tell me. I have no idea!

Miss Ravens: Now you've done it! We're stuck, the trucks are holding back.

Narrator: They tried to sand the rails but nothing happened. Then they tried to dig away the frozen mud, but only broke the spades. They tried all sorts of tricks, but it was no good. Everyone was very impatient. Cars, tractors, lorries and even Bertie the bus tooted impatiently.

Bertie: Hey! I've got more workmen to deliver to the quarry.

Spike: There were too much for Toby and Flora to take so me and Bertie had to help.

Miss Ravens: (Sigh) Now you've gone and done it.

(Pinkie Pie rushes in carrying a big red X and dashes back)

Miss Ravens: There, you see? Even Pinkie Pie disapproves of your methods.

Mavis: How did she even get here? She's meant to be with Percy.

Miss Ravens: Something about her randomness that we cannot explain. Don't question her.

Trixie: (Panicking) MAVIS! DO SOMETHING!

Narrator: But Mavis only wailed helpless fury.

Mavis: Ggggggrraaaaaaaaahhh!

Fluttershy: Um, now calm down Mavis and Trixie, we can't act like this. We just need to wait for help to arrive.

Narrator: Toby was resting at Ffarquhar yards with Mr. Holden and Applejack whom were eating lunch. Miss Ravens then came running up and told them the news.

Mr. Holden: (Flustered) Ugh! Your joking me right?

Miss Ravens: (Annoyed) Unfortunately, as Big Mac would say, nnope.

Applejack: (Annoyed) I knew those youngsters would get themselves into trouble one of these days.

Toby: (Fuming) FLORA AND I WARNED HER! We told her just where to stop! But does she listen? Noooo! She's goes. (Mocking Mavis) I can manage thank you! (Stops mocking) and then she calls me an old fusspot!

Mr. Holden: Well to be fair on her, she's young yet,

Miss Ravens: Yeah. Mr. Holden is right, and…

Toby: And she can manage her trucks herself!

Applejack: I know Toby. I say we just leave them youngsters where they are huh, and go back to Flora on passenger services.

Toby: I'm with you there. I am done with her's and Trixie's tomfoolery! Capital D, capital O, capital N, capital E, DONE!

Mr. Holden: Well actually, to be even more honest with you two, they're trucks really Toby. Mavis isn't supposes to be down here because she's not property of the NWR.

Miss Ravens: That's right. Mavis is supposed to stay at the quarry. If the Fat Controller or Princess Celestia find out….

Toby/Applejack: (Worried) Oh dear. You wouldn't tell would you?

Mr. Holden/ Miss Ravens: Oh of course not, and that's the apple fritter truth

Applejack: Well if it's the apple fritter truth then…

Miss Ravens: But theirs poor Fluttershy whom's stuck they're with Trixie, and if we don't help clear the line, they'll soon know all about it,

Mr. Holden: And so shall we…

Applejack: (Worried) Oh good gravy. I forgot about Fluttershy. We've gotta help em.

Toby: (Worried) Hmmm, yes. I agree with you.

Narrator: So Toby, Applejack and Mr. Holden all agreed that it would be best to help Mavis and Trixie after all. Down at the farm crossing, an angry farmer was telling Mavis and Trixie just what they could do with they're train when toby came in and buffered up.

Fluttershy: Oh thank goodness Toby's here to help.

Toby: (Sweetly) Hullo there, you and Trixie having trouble there Mavis? Tisk tisk tisk. I am surprised.

Mavis: Grrroossh!

Trixie: Oh just shut up and help us.

Applejack: Alright alright, just keep your mane and cowcatchers on. We'll get ya'l to safety. (To Fluttershy) I take it that it hasn't gone too well yet with changing them.

Fluttershy: Not really they haven't changed a bit.

Applejack: Well don't worry. We all still have faith in you just don't give in.

Fluttershy: Thank you I'll try again.

Narrator: With much puffing and wheel slip, Toby began pushing Mavis and the trucks back. Trixie and Mavis hardly helped at all. The hard work made Toby's fire burn fiercely he then reversed stopping at intervals whilst Miss Ravens and Applejack spread hot cinders to melt the frozen mud. At last, they reached the stop board.

Miss Ravens: Oh thank you Mr. Holden, Toby, and Applejack. I owe you all one.

Mr. Holden: Ah, no worries.

Toby: Well goodbye Mavis. You'll manage now I expect.

Applejack: Yeah, and maybe even learn something from all of this youngsters.

Mr. Holden: Well later girls. Good luck Fluttershy. We'll be cheering you on. We know you can do it.

Fluttershy: Um, thank you very much Mr. Holden.

Narrator: And Toby puffed away, grinning at his own wit. Miss Ravens then pulled out a dip stick and a parchment and a pen.

Miss Ravens: Okay, but before we go, Trixie I need you to sign this waver for me. I'll just get a little drop of oil for you to sign it too Mavis because there is no way I'm going to be taking the blame for this. It is your tail and cowcatchers on the line, not mine.

Narrator: Mavis and Trixie didn't answer. They signed the waver, they took the trucks to the shed and scuttled home as quickly as they could.

**Yeah, didn't expect Pinkie Pie to run out with a green check mark and a red X didn't you? And, hello Oddball! Also, ****SPOILERS: This won't be the last time Toby's and Mavis' crush will be brought up. END SPOILERS. Look out for 'Toby's Tightrope' next. Holy biscuits! That will be the final story written by the Rev. W. Arwdy himself.**


	125. Toby's Tightrope

**Author's notes: Is this really the last story that the Rev. W Arwdy wrote?! My word! This is really amazing. Let's get into it.**

_Toby's Tightrope_

Narrator: A few days after the incident, the quarry manager spoke severely to Mavis and Trixie.

Quarry manager: You are a very naughty engine and pony. You have absolutely no business to go jauntering down Toby's and Flora's line instead of doing your work up here in the quarry.

Mavis: It's Toby sir. He's a fusspot and so is Applejack.

Trixie: Mavis is right they're…

Quarry Manager: Toby has forgotten more about trucks than you will ever know. You will put them where he want's them and no where else

TrIxie/Mavis: But….

Quarry manager: THERE ARE NO BUTS! You two will do as you are told, or else!

Narrator: After that and a talk from Percy and Pinkie Pie, Mavis and Trixie stayed good for several days. They behaved much better than before and Miss Ravens and Fluttershy started to see some improvement.

Miss Ravens: Well I say, I think they're really improving a lot.

Fluttershy: I think so too. The sidings aren't in a jumbled mess anymore. Even Toby and Applejack have stopped grumbling.

Miss Ravens: Yeah and Fluttershy, you know I think?

Fluttershy: What's that?

Miss Ravens: I think Mavis is finally on her way to becoming a useful engine.

Fluttershy: Hey I thought the same for Trixie. I think she's starting to show so much improvement. She's on her way to being really useful too.

Miss Ravens: (Giggle) I guess two great minds do think alike.

Narrator: Fluttershy and Miss Ravens giggled. But soon after, Trixie and Mavis soon got tired and bored of being good and started to grumble.

Trixie: (Grumbling) Ugh! This is starting to get so boring! It's almost as bad as that rock farm I went to before Twilight reformed me after I got corrupted with alicorn amulet. Doing this on a regular basis is very, very tedious .

Mavis: I know what you mean Trixie. Why shouldn't I go on Toby's line?

Fluttershy: Now Mavis, patience, as we once said to Thomas when he was a still learning, good things come to those who wait.

Miss Ravens: Fluttershy is right Mavis and Trixie. You need to remember that shunting is just as big as taking trains.

Trixie: (Unconvinced) Hmph! I suppose your right.

Fluttershy: Alright, now come on. Lets get these trucks shunted into they're proper places, shall we..

Trixie: (Sigh) I guess….

Mavis: (Sigh) Alright Fluttershy, lets just get to it and do it.

Narrator: At the top station, the siding arrangements were awkward. To put trucks where Toby and Flora wanted them, Mavis had to go backwards and forwards taking only a few at a time making several journeys.

(Shunting montage)

Fluttershy: There we go, nice and easy now Mavis. Just a few at a time.

Trixie: This is taking forever.

Miss Ravens: Yes, true to form. It does take a bit of time, but this is the only way we can shunt the trucks without fouling the points.

Mavis: (Sigh) I suppose your right.

Narrator: Soon, Mavis started making plans with Trixie.

Mavis: Hey Miss Ravens, Fluttershy, may Trixie and I offer an idea about the shunting?

Fluttershy: I see no harm in it, as long as we keep with in the rule book.

Miss Ravens: Yes, it must stay within the rule book. So what is it?

Mavis: Me and Trixie were think that if we just use the teeniest bit of Toby's and Flora's line, we could save all this bother.

Trixie: Yes indeed, you know, as a strategic saving of time in the shunting.

Fluttershy: Hmmm… I suppose one teeny weeny bit of Toby's and Flora's line wouldn't hurt. What says you Miss Ravens?

Miss Ravens: Hmmm… Well I still like to keep to the rule book, but I'll go ask the manager about this.

Narrator: So Miss Ravens and Fluttershy, unsuspicious, spoke to the manager whom allowed them to go as far as the first level crossing.

(Mavis pulls up to the first level crossing and the shunts trucks back into they're proper sidings)

Fluttershy: Good, there we go. Good work you two. Your doing great.

Mavis/Trixie: Thank you Fluttershy.

Narrator: Trixie and Mavis giggled, but they kept it to themselves. Frost and snow hindered work in the quarry, but a few months later, a spring thaw had started to melt the snow and the quarry was now busy again. More trucks than ever were needed, and some trains were so long that Mavis had to go beyond the level crossing. This gave Mavis and Trixie more ideas and a chance to go further down the line without it seeming their fault.

Fluttershy: Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to check on Mr. Hawkins and Edward. See ya.

Mavis: By Fluttershy. See you later.

Trixie: Yes. See you later. (Winks to Mavis, whispers) alright, Fluttershy is away and Miss Ravens is at lunch, now for our plan.

Mavis: (Whisper) Right, Ahem. Excuse me trucks, but can you keep a secret?

Trucks: Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

Mavis: Well then, will you bump at the level cross and tell no one I asked?

Narrator: The trucks were delighted and promised. But it was most unfortunate that Toby should have arrived whilst Mavis was elsewhere with Fluttershy, Trixie and Miss Ravens to collect more trucks. He decided to shunt the trucks himself. As any wise engine and pony knows, you cannot trust trucks. The trucks decided to bump Toby instead.

(Toby backs down onto trucks)

Applejack: Alright, y'all hitched up Toby?

Toby: Alright (Sigh) boy I have missed shunting. Me and Flora have been rushed off our wheels with passengers lately.

Mr. Holden: Alright then, let's get started. Ready Toby?

Toby: Ready. Take us away Mr. Holden.

Narrator: They reached the level crossing and Toby's brakes came on. This was the signal for the truck

Trucks: ON! ON! ON! ON!

Oddball: NO! OFF OFF OFF!

Truck: Will you shut up Oddball!?

Toby/Mr. Holden/Applejack: What the?

Narrator: Suddenly, the trucks gave Toby a fearful bump. Applejack and Mr. Holden, taken unaware, were knocked over in the cab.

Mr. Holden/Applejack: WWHHOOAA OOFPP!

Applejack: Whoa Nelly! What's going on?!

Narrator: Before they could pick themselves up, Toby was away, out of control with the trucks screaming and yelling behind them.

Toby: HEEELLLPPP! HEELLPP!

Narrator: What none of them realised was that with the warmer weather melted snow from the mountains had turned a quiet stream into a raging torrent and that the supports to the bridge that they were approaching had already been under mined and was about to collapse at any second. Bertie and Spike accompanied by Rainbow Dash were bring workmen to fix the supports but, unfortunately were delayed due to a traffic jam back in Elsbridge. Toby, Applejack and Mr. Holden saw it all together in horror.

(Bridge collapses)

Narrator: The bridge vanished before they're eyes, leaving rails stretched like tightropes over the thundering watery gap.

Applejack: We're headin' right for a bad bit of track now Toby! Stop!

Toby: (To trucks) STOP! STOP! STOP!

Narrator: Toby whistled in horror. Mr. Holden, still dazed fought for control, using Mr. Hawkins tactic that he used in Duck's runaway. Shut regulator, reverser hard over, full steam against the trucks.

Mr. Holden: HOLD THEM BOY! HOLD THEM! IT'S UP TO YOU!

Narrator: Nearer and near they came. Toby whistled despairingly.

Toby: HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP UUUUUUUSSS!

Narrator: Though they're speed was reduced, braking was still risky. But it was all or nothing now.

Mr. Holden: (Grabs brake handle) Applejack, grab hold of something and brace yourself!

Narrator: Mr. Holden braked as hard as he dared. Toby went into a squealing slide, groaned fearfully and stopped. He was still on the rails, but with his wheels treading the tightrope over the abyss. The sudden stop knocked Mr. Holden off his feet, into one of the cab walls and rolled over and fell out the cab, but just saved himself by grabbing one of toby's hand rails.

(Mr. Holden falls and rolls)

Mr. Holden: WWWHHHOOAAA! (Falls out of cab) AAAAHHHHHH! (Grabs hand rail) UGH!

Applejack/Toby: (Horror) MR. HOLDEN!

Narrator: But as he tried to climb back in, he saw 2 bolts fall loose from the hand rail and the rail started to fall off.

Mr. Holden: APPLEJACK! HELP! THE HANDLE RAILS BREAKING!

Applejack: Hold on! I'm a commin'! (Grabs Mr. Holden's hand) Gotcha! Now just hold on tight Mr. Holden. Ah'll try to pull you up.

Mr Holden: But Rainbow Dash tried to do something similar on her own, and she needed Fluttershy's help. Just hold onto me!

Applejack: Oh, good point!

Toby: (panicking ) OH DEAR! APPLEJACK! MR. HOLDEN! WHAT DO WE DO?!

Applejack: Just stay calm Toby and hope for help to arrive. I'll keep Mr. Holden from fallen into the gap.

Toby: (Frightened) I'll try!

Narrator : Suddenly they heard a strange tooting in the distance.

Mr. Holden/ Applejack/ Toby : What was that?!

Narrator: Just then, Spike Bertie and Rainbow Dash panted up towards the bridge site. When Rainbow Dash saw what had just happened, she was horrified!

Rainbow Dash: (Alarmed) SSSTTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP! HANG ON YOU LOT! I'M COMING! (Flies up to help them as best she can on her own)

Applejack: Rainbow Dash, can ya help me get Mr Holden back in Toby's cab, at least?

Rainbow Dash: Sure.

Narrator: With that, Applejack and Rainbow Dash quickly helped Mr Holden into Toby's cab.

Bertie: What is….

Spike: What the heck?! BERTIE! LOOK OVER THERE! (Points to Toby)

Bertie: OH MY GOODNESS! TOBY, APPLEJACK, MR HOLDEN! JUST HANG TIGHT THERE, WE'LL BE BACK WITH HELP!

Toby/Applejack/Mr. Holden: PLEASE HURRY!

Spike: Come Bertie! Lets go hurry! Rainbow Dash we'll need you too.

Rainbow Dash: Right with you Spike and Bertie!

Narrator: She flew off to the quarry, with Bertie being driven by Spike as fast as his wheels could carry him. Back at the quarry, Mavis, Trixie along with Fluttershy and Miss Ravens were shunting more trucks for the next train when suddenly they heard loud tooting horn and the sound of tires squealing. And soon, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Bertie came up in a tearing hurry.

Bertie: Oh my. Thank goodness you're here! There's been trouble!

Trixie: Really? What has happened?

Rainbow Dash: Toby, Applejack and Mr. Holden are hanging on a weakened bridge.

Narrator: Miss Ravens, Fluttershy, Trixie and Mavis were all horrified.

Fluttershy: Oh this terrible! APPLEJACK, TOBY!

Miss Ravens: OH DEAR, WILLIAM!

Mavis/ Trixie: Oh my goodness. This is all our fault. Quick we've got to save them.

Narrator: They all got in and Mavis quickly came to the rescue. The men who were in Bertie before anchored Toby with ropes (Rainbow Dash helped with ropes that nearly fell off the bridge) whilst Mavis pulled the trucks away. Then she ran to the rescue.

Mavis: HOLD ON TOBY!

Trixie/Fluttershy: HOLD ON APPLEJACK!

Miss Ravens: HOLD ON WILLIAM!

Fluttershy/Trixie/Mavis/Miss Ravens: We're coming!

Applejack /Mr. Holden/Toby: Oh thank goodness. Are we glad to see you!

Narrator: Ropes were fastened between the two engines. Toby still had steam and was able to help, but only a little due to the weak tracks. Trixie helped by using her magic to keep the ropes from snapping. Mavis pulled and pulled but she was careful not to pull too hard in case the ropes did brake and Trixie was not able to keep control.

(Mavis pulling Toby to safety)

Fluttershy: Careful now Mavis. Careful.

Miss Ravens: Steady Mavis, steady. Almost there… and…. Got him!

Narrator: At last, with one more great effort, Toby was safe on firm track. All 3 were thanking Mavis, Trixie, Fluttershy and Miss Ravens.

Toby: Oh thank you Mavis, Fluttershy, Miss Ravens and Trixie, you are true life savers!

Applejack: Yeah and thank you very much.

Fluttershy: Well, we also have to thank Rainbow Dash, Spike and Bertie for tellings us about you being in danger.

Toby:Of course

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens held each other tightly like they did after rescuing James and Rarity.

Mr. Holden: Oh god bless Rachel… I owe you big time.

Miss Ravens: Oh, that's alright. I'm just glad you're alright dear brother.

Mavis: Um, Toby I'm sorry about the trucks. I can't imagine how you managed to stop them in time.

Trixie: Yes and I'm sorry too. If we knew that would happen to you, we would never had done that to you.

Toby: Oh well, Mr. Holden once told me about circus people whom walk tightropes, but heheh, I just didn't fancy doing it myself.

Applejack: Yeah, that's a good one Toby. Anyway you did great at changing Mavis and Trixie back there.

Mr. Holden: Oh certainly yes. Well done to you.

Fluttershy: Thank you for all of your support.

Mavis: Me and Trixie are also sorry for calling you a fusspot Toby, and you too Applejack.

Applejack: Oh, that's alright you two. You're still young and are still learning.

Toby: Indeed, sorry we were so uptight with you two and I'm sorry for accusing you for replacing my class.

Mavis: That's ok. I'm sorry that my fiery attitude caught up with my.

Toby: Quite alright Mavis. I should have known that Breeching was behind the withdrawals of my siblings.

Mavis: Oh yeah. He hasn't been too pleasant to me either to be completely honest.

Toby: Anyway, to express my gratitude, how would you and Trixie like to learn the line? I can help you if you like?

Mavis: Really, you mean it?

Toby: Indeed I do.

Mavis: Oh Toby. That is so sweet of you.

Narrator: For the… wait a sec, how many couples are there? Anyway, for the 1st time, Mavis kissed Toby in the warmth of Sudrian spring sun.

Toby: (Blushing) Golly! Well I uh… thank you Mavis.

Applejack: Well, that was unexpected

Fluttershy: I found very unexpected myself, and very cute.

Trixie: But do we deserve it. We nearly did cause a terrible accident with you all. I don't think I'll ever become a better pony, ever.

Mr. Holden: Hey look here Trixie, you and Mavis have already become a better pony and engine. You both worked together quickly and bravely in an emergency.

Miss Ravens: Not only that, but you also realised the folly of you're mistakes and learned from them and made up for it.

Mavis: But those trucks..

Miss Ravens: Listen Mavis, you and Trixie need to remember that throughout you're career and life here, things aren't always going to be perfect. There will be a time when you will make a mistake but that doesn't mean you should give up the ghost. If you just keep on going, learn from you're mistakes, and play you're cards right, you two will do very well. I can assure this. (Smiles at Mr. Holden) I have Mr. Holden to thank for that.

Trixie: You're right Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden. Working here has really helped to shape me into a better mare.

Mavis: And it has shaped me into a better diesel engine. Me and Trixie may have a long way to go but I'm not going to give up.

Trixie: Neither will I.

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia thanked the manager and his men for saving Toby Applejack and Mr. Holden from Toby's tightrope.

Fat Controller: A very smart piece of work. Mavis did well too I hear.

Celestia: Indeed and Trixie I heard that you've done well too.

Narrator: Mavis and Trixie looked very ashamed.

Mavis: It was my fault about those trucks Sir and Malady.

Trixie: And it was my fault about the incident as well. We didn't know

Mavis: But if Trixie and I could….

Narrator: But then they remembered what Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden and Toby had said.

Celestia /Fat Controller: Could what?

Mavis: Come down the line some time sir? Toby and Applejack said they will show us how to go on.

Fluttershy: They've really changed a lot sir, and have now become really useful indeed.

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia smiled.

Fat Controller: Certainly, if your manager agrees.

Quarry manager: Of course, you two have learned a great deal and I think you two deserve it.

Celestia: Heheheh. First Discord and now a diesel and pony too. Me and Sir Charles Topham Hatt are pleased with you.

Fluttershy: Oh well um thank you Princess. It was nothing really.

Fat Controller: And now Fluttershy, you can go back to helping Flora on the Ffarquar branch.

Fluttershy: Oh thank you Sir. But, I will also occasionally work with Trixie and Mavis… um, you know, if that's ok?

Princess Celestia: Of course my little pony.

Narrator: And so it was arranged. Mavis and Trixie are now welcome visitors at Ffarquharr sheds. They are still young and make mistakes form time to time. But are never too proud to ask Toby and Applejack for advice, and Toby and Applejack are more than happy to help them put things right. And now Mavis is as happy as can be and her manager and the fat controller and Princess Celestia think she and Trixie are really useful indeed.

(At Mr. Holden's study )

Narrator: Mr. Holden finished typing and headed out into the warm Sudrian sunlight and there standing beside were his friends from the land of Equestria and the Island of Sodor. He was very happy as they walked over to Ffarquhar station, they then caught Thomas's train and they went down to Knapford beech and sitting on the beach pier he stood with his best's friends in the universe the Mane 6 ponies and his main 6 driver friends. They were smiling together, eating sandwiches and crisps thinking about all of they're memories of and times they had shared on the island of Sodor. Singing with the wonderful magic ever, friendship.

Mr. Holden: (Singing) Picture a land where the sky is so blue

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) A storybook of land of wonder

Twilight Sparkle: (Singing) A magical land just waiting for you

All: (Singing) Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true

Rainbow Dash (Singing) Imagine a place where the sun always smiles

Fluttershy: (Singing) The valleys are green as can be

Miss Ravens: (Singing) The friends that you love are all waiting for you.

All: (Singing) Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true.

Children follow the dream

To the land of make-believe

The Island of Sodor

A magical land where dreams come true

Applejack (Singing): Follow the road that leads to your dream

Over the hills and mountains

Rarity: (Singing) Look for the skies with stars in their eyes

All: (Singing) Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true

Children follow the dream

To the land of make-believe

The Island of Sodor

A magical land where dreams come true

(Instrumental break)

All: (Singing) The Island of Sodor

A magical land where dreams come true

Narrator: And it was the island of sodor that made all of they're dreams come true and that dream was the magic of friendship.

The End

"A moment of Thank You "

TobyandMavisforever here I want to take this moment right to really give thanks to all of those who have made this series possible

Dustin or Skullzproduction, whom was one of my inspirations for me making TTTE/MLP into a crossover in the 1st place

Mike or ThomasandMichael for being a great inspiration to me and a real help full person whom and always full of smiles and being so supportive and helped to keep me going

Mitchell or TheThomaslover1990 for offering ideas, and being a good person to chat with and also allowing me to be a member of Engines Tonight

James sodormatchmaker for being helping to bring keep this Series going as well

And Austin, atsf, who was the one who started this whole thing and writes the main stories.

You all are the greatest friends I've had with all of you.

You guys are truly the most wonderful dream team and friends a guy could ever wish for.

you all deserve every single moment of thank you's

I look forward to writing this series along other series with all of you here

Without you guys this series would have never been made possible.

I thank you all so much

**It may be the end of the Rev. W. Awdry's stories, but is the end of our series? Heck no! We have some stories written by the Rev's son, ****Christopher, as well as a lot of original written stories.**


	126. Stop Thief!

**Author's notes: Ok. We have got or 1st ****Christopher story up. Now, I must say, after looking over his stories, I've noticed that they are nearly always very simple and don't really take much risks. I've also picked up that he gives characters certain characters like Oliver and Bear some unbalanced 'screen time', but I think that's the publishers fault rather then anything else. That doesn't mean he's a bad writer at all, in fact he handled his father's legacy quite well, but still there is room for improvement in all of us. Anyway, let's get to it.**

Dear, Rachel, Mike, Mitch, James and Dustin

It's been years now and boy we still have many good adventures together. First Mike, Twilight and Thomas and even Rainbow Dash and Mitch stopped some thieves. Then James, Pinkie Pie and Percy managed to accidentally to help our friendly local postman at Ffarquhar by accident, then James, Pinkie Pie, Dustin, Fluttershy and Duck along with me Henry and Applejack got a bit of fishy surprise. And then me, Mike James, Rachel, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Duck and Thomas all tripled headed the wild nor wester, I'm sorry to say that our rev friend Wilbert Awdry has retired from writing his books but I'm glad to inform all of you that his son is now the torch bearer of the his father's books. Well anyway here are the stories of our really useful engines.

Your best friend forever

William James Holden.

_Stop Thief!_

Narrator: Thomas stood at Ffarquharr the top station of his branchline. He had run round Annie and Clarabel after the morning up journey. He was enjoying a short rest before the run back down the valley. Mr. Hawkins and Twilight sparkle stood by Thomas' cab talking to Mr Thomson, who was acting as guard, whom brought startling news.

Mr Thomson: Did you know that the stationmaster was burgled last night?!

Narrator: Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle shocked, shook they're heads.

Mr. Hawkins/ Twilight Sparkle: Goodness, you don't say!

Mr. Hawkins: Cripes, and I didn't even know he had anything worth stealing.

Mr Thomson: Well he's one cups for gardening! All stolen and then scoundrels had the cheek to pinch his car to carry them away in.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh my goodness that's horrible!

Mr. Hawkins: Not that new red 1964 Aston Martin DB5 he won at the auction that's he's so proud of?!

Narrator: Mr Thomson nodded and the moment the signal rose to show that the line was clear. Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle climbed into Thomas' cab, Mr Thomson blew the whistle and waved his green flag, got into Clarabel and Thomas set off. By the time they were through the tunnel, the train was running nicely road and railway were beside each other here with only a stream between them. Thomas remembered his race with Bertie the bus. He had only won because he could go through the hill while Bertie had to go over it. A flash of colour the road ahead caught his eye. He tried to go faster to look more closely.

Annie: Whoa Thomas. Slow down my friend.

Clarabel: Slow down Thomas! You don't want to bump the passengers and Mr Thomson.

Mr. Hawkins: Steady there Thomas. There's plenty of time.

Thomas: Can't we get closer to that car? It looks like stationmaster's red car to me.

Mr. Hawkins: Heheheh lots of cars look like that… (looks closely) but alright.

Narrator: And Mr. Hawkins opened the regulator and they began to draw level. There two men in the car then waved frantically when they saw Thomas and then tried to go faster when they saw Rainbow Dash, whom was in Clarabel but flew out, chasing them.

Twilight Sparkle: Your right Thomas. That's the stolen Aston Martin and those two must be the thiefs.

Narrator: Thomas, Mr Hawkins, Mr Thomson, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash shouted loudly at them.

Thomas/Twilight/Rainbow Dash/Mr Hawkins/Mr Thomson: (To thieves) STOP! HEY YOU STOP! HEY! PULL OVER!

Narrator: But of course the thieves didn't. Twilight began to charge up a magic spell.

Twilight Sparkle: (Charging magic) Stand back everyone! I'm gonna try using a spell to blow the tires out!

Mr. Hawkins: (Holds Twilight back) No Twilight. You might cause the car to turn over and damage its content. Besides we can't stop them here and they'll be long gone before we reach the next station.

Twilight Sparkle: Wait a minute! I got an idea. Mr. Hawkins, we need a pen, some paper and something to put a note in. We'll through a message out at the next signal box.

Mr. Hawkins: Good idea. Here, use my lunch tin. I've already finished my lunch.

Narrator: Quickly Twilight wrote and she put into the Mr. Hawkins empty lunch tin. Then drawing ahead of Rainbow Dash and the Aston Martin, Thomas whistled to attracted the signal man's attention they slowed so Twilight Sparkle could throw the box up to him and as they went passed they shouted at the top of the voices.

Mr. Hawkins/Twilight/Thomas/Mr Thomson: POLICE!

Narrator: By now, the stole Aston Martin DB5 had gone well ahead and Thomas, Twilight, Mr Thomson and Mr. Hawkins didn't see it again. But the signalman had telephone police headquarters at once and the thieves were stopped at road block ten miles further on. They tried to reverse but Rainbow Dash caught up and halted they're retreat.

Rainbow Dash: Officers! Arrest those thieves at once!

Narrator: And the constables quickly arrested thieves.

Constables: Right you two men are under arrest for burglary, Grand Larceny, and Motor vehicle larceny! You two are coming with us!

Narrator: The constables hand cuffed the thieves, placed into one of the patrol cars, and hauled away to prison. That afternoon, The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia traveled in Annie. When they got there they along with station master climbed onto a porters trolley and told the passengers the whole story. And the stationmaster thanked Rainbow Dash, Mr. Hawkins, Mr Thomson, Twilight Sparkle, and Thomas for their prompted action. The passengers cheered loudly and cheered even more when they found that the stationmasters gardening cups had all been found undamaged in a sack in the boot of the car. The fat controller and Princess Celestia held up they're hand and hoof for silence.

Fat Controller: A long time ago, Thomas should how valuable he is to the smooth running of my railway.

Celestia: and for many years my faithful student Twilight Sparkle proved how diligent she is to the land of Equestria and to island of Sodor and Rainbow Dash whom has proven time and time again how loyal she is to both Sodor and Equestria, I am sure you can all agree that these two have proven today that they are really useful ponies indeed.

Fat Controller: I think that we can also agree that Thomas has once again proven to be a really useful engine.

**Well, that's part 1 up. Let's get to part 2.**


	127. Mind That Bike

**Author's notes: Heh, it's another Percy story. Goodness me, most of the time, these stories just crack me up, but this one does have some emotional depth to it. I really like that touch. Anyway, let's go.**

_Mind That Bike_

Narrator: Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Mr. Roberts had never known they're friend, Tom Tipper, to be anything but cheerful. Tom was postman at Ffarquhar post office. Every morning, he would have cheery word for Percy, Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts as he helped to load the postal bags full letters and parcels onto Percy's post trains. Percy then took them with the milk van to the town of Knapford where there was big office to sort the letters and parcels.

(Tom finishing loading the post into the train)

Tom Tipper: Alright, they we go. Last bag. Have a good run Percy.

Percy: Oh thank you Mr. Tipper. Tou're such a really useful and generous postman.

Mr. Roberts: You know, with all your help we've managed to get our post train to Knapford ahead of schedule.

Pinkie Pie: Your greatest Mr. Tipper. We all really appreciate your help, (Hands him a box) here, I baked these cupcakes for you Mr. Tipper to show our gratitude.

Tom Tipper: Aw thanks guys, it's guys like you that make me feel very happy to be a postman. I'll share these around with my wife and my children when I get back.

Narrator: And he jumped into his 1940s Morris JB Sudrian post van as Percy puffed away. But one morning, Tom wasn't there. A postman that they didn't know just dumped the bags onto the platform and bicycled off without stopping to help or to talk.

Pinkie Pie: Well that was rude, and he didn't even take his cupcakes.

Percy: I know! Mr. Tipper would never be that rude and leave that abruptly.

Mr. Roberts: Yeah. I wonder what's happened to Tom and his old van? It's no wonder the new chap looks so fed up. Carrying mail on a bike, sheesh that would make anyone's life back breaking and very miserable. Poor chap.

Narrator: Tom was soon back next morning but without his van and looking very furlong. During his illness, it had been decided that the post vans were too expensive to run to and that all the post men in the district had to now use bicycles to deliver the post to save money on fuel economy. Poor Tom was no longer cheerful and now had no time to help load the train.

(Tom sadly explaining)

Tom Tipper: (Sad sigh) And that's what happened. To make matters worst, the rounds take even longer on my bicycle. That means I can't stay and help you load the train. I'm sorry.

Percy: (Sad) Oh dear. I'm sorry to hear that.

Mr. Roberts: (Sad) Tom, I'm so sorry.

Pinkie Pie: Me too. Here, how about a box of cupcakes.

Tom Tipper: (Sad sigh) Thank you Pinkie Pie, but I'm afraid I can't even stop for a cupcake break anymore. I'm sorry Pinkie Pie.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie's face fell sadder than a hurt puppy.

Pinkie Pie: (Tearing up) you have no more time for cupcakes time?

Tom Tipper: (Sad sigh) not even for one cupcake. I'm so sorry and there so delicious too. Ah well. You can always leave them for me at my door step if you like. I'll still take them, fresh or not. Here's the address.

Narrator: Tom Tipper wrote down his address and Pinkie Pie, still as sad as Tom, took it.

Pinkie Pie: (Sad) Thank you mister Tipper. I'll make sure to deliver your cupcakes a soon as possible.

Tom Tipper: (Sad sigh) Thank you. Well, I got to get going before I'm really late.

Narrator: Tom bicycled away feeling very depressed.

Mr. Roberts: Oh dear. Poor guy.

Pinkie Pie: I know. Now he has no time now to help load the train and no more time for cupcake time.

Percy: (Sad sigh) I wish I could cheer him up.

Pinkie Pie: Same here Percy. There's gotta be some way.

Mr. Roberts: I know. This isn't fair on the poor guy.

Narrator: They were all wondering how to make Tom Tipper feel better, but no one had any ideas. One day, Percy was waiting the station with his post train with Thomas whom also came to help because the mail was piling rapidly, when a man came from the station office, telling Tom that some papers needed signing. Tom anxiously looked at his watch.

Tom Tipper: Oh dear. This is going to make me very late.

Narrator: He then went over to ask Percy and Pinkie to watch his bicycle while he was gone.

Percy: Of course Mr. Tipper.

Pinkie Pie: I pinkie promise Mr. Tipper. Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye.

Tom Tipper: Oh thank you guys.

Narrator: And he propped it carefully against the fence near the platform ramp. He was gone a long time and had not returned. When the signal rose to show the line was clear, and Percy was ready to go, 3 boys were playing on the platform and Percy and Pinkie Pie were worried.

Mr. Roberts: Come on Percy, Pinkie Pie. Time to go.

Percy: But Tom's not back yet!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. We a made pinkie promise, and those are promises you have to keep.

Mr. Roberts: Sorry Percy and Pinkie but we must be off. Time and the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia wait for no man or pony, pinkie promise or not I'm afraid.

Thomas: Don't worry. We'll watch the bike for you.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. We still have mail to pick up from here.

Mr Hawkins: Indeed. We have it taken care off.

Percy: Oh, thanks buddies. We owe you.

Pinkie Pie: Thank you very much. Right, let's go.

Narrator: In the flurry of starting, Percy, Mr Roberts and Pinkie Pie didn't noticed that one of the boys had picked up Tom's Bicycle. He pedalled too far along the platform and before he could stop ran out of control down the ramp. He reached the bottom just before Percy started away.

Thomas/Twilight Sparkle/Mr Hawkins: PERCY! STOP!

Narrator: Fortunately, the boy was thrown clear in time but the bicycle swerved beneath Percy's wheels and disappeared with a loud 'Crunch!'

Percy: WHOA MR. ROBERTS! BRAKES!

Narrator: Mr. Roberts quickly stopped the train. He, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Mr Hawkins extracted the remains but TomTipper's red bicycle was in pieces beyond repair.

Percy: Oh no Now there'll be trouble!

Pinkie Pie: Oh, no no no no no! Not good, not good, not good!

Narrator: And before the boys could runaway, Pinkie quickly tackled one of them to the ground while Twilight used her magic to get the other 2.

Pinkie Pie/Twilight Sparkle: (Crossly) AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU 3 ARE GOING?!

Narrator: Tom soon came running, and he, Mr. Roberts, Pinkie Pie, Mr Hawkins, Twilight Sparkle, the stationmaster and the guard all told the boys what bad boys they were. Percy and Pinkie Pie felt very ashamed.

Percy: I'm sorry Mr. Tipper

Pinkie Pie: I'm sorry too we didn't mean to….

Tom Tipper: (Kindly) Never mind Percy and Pinkie Pie, it wasn't your fault, nor was it Mr. Roberts. And I really didn't like that bike much anyway, but now I've only got my legs to deliver the letters and parcels delivered. I don't know what I'm going to do.

Narrator: Tom was soon to find out. Pinkie asked Twilight to help try to fix the bicycle, but it was no use.

Twilight: (Sigh) I'm sorry Pinkie Pie and Percy but I'm afraid that even though my unicorn magic has improved, I just can't seem to fix the bicycle.

Pinkie Pie: Oh dear. What are we going to do….

Twilight: Don't worry. I'm sure something will work out for Tom in the end.

Thomas: Yeah, cheer up Pinkie. We'll think of something.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle and Thomas were right. When Princess Celestia and The Fat Controller heard about the accident they ordered that Tom should be provided with a new bicycle at once. But next morning when Percy, Mr. Roberts and Pinkie Pie arrived at Ffarquhar with his return post train, they saw a brand new red 1972 Morris 1000 Van, standing in the yard beside the ruins of the red bicycle. There standing close, much to Mr. Roberts', Pinkie Pie's and Percy's, delight was Tom Tipper beaming cheerfully from ear to ear.

Tom Tipper: Well Percy, Pinkie and Mr. Roberts, it turns out that accident was blessing in disguise and did me a good turn Percy. Now my chief has decide to let me and the rest of the lads in the post office each have new van after all (Happy sigh) heheh. Much better than another bike, and now I can be on time again and help you all load the post the train. Best of all, I now have got time for cupcake time again Pinkie Pie.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie couldn't contain her joyfulness and like a firework rocket shot into the air.

Pinkie Pie: WWWWAAHHHOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS JUST FANTASTIC!

Narrator: Tom Tipper laughed.

Tom Tipper: Heheheh. Boy I feel the same way too, and boy do I feel hungry as well.

Narrator: He winked at Pinkie Pie and like a flash of lightning she dashed into Percy cab and pulled a fresh box of her home made cupcakes.

Pinkie Pie: Here you are Mr. Tipper! Freshly baked this morning!

Tom Tipper: (Smiling ) Oh thank you Pinkie Pie. Oh I've missed your delicious cupcakes so much. I can't wait for my lunch break and start eating them with my friends. Thank you again guys. You truly are great friends.

Narrator: And he drove away.

Percy: So we did help… well, by accident you might say.

(Pinkie Pie pulls out drum set and plays comedy drums)

**Got to love Pinkie's antics. He and Percy just go together like icing on the cake. Next is another adventure with the flying kipper. Keep a lookout for that.**


	128. Fish!

**Author's notes: Ok, Pug came to Sodor in 1966, and Jinty came 3 years later in 1969, both are in MR red livery and are numbers 23 and 29. Murdoch arrived in the same year Jinty did and is in BR green, the same kind used for his sister 'Evening Star' (I think that's her name) and his number is 30. Hank arrived in 1976 and is in NWR green and his number is 34. Check 'The Fat Controller's Engines' to see what class we changed Hank to.**

_Fish!_

Narrator: Jinty, Pug, Flash Sentry, Silver Shill and the fishermen, who used the port at Tidmouth Harbour near the big station, were bringing in more fish than ever before. Each day, the sheds on the quay side were piled high with boxes and crates. Much of this extra fish had to come in by rail so the trains that Henry, Murdoch, Hank and the other engines had to pull became heavier and Duck was even called in from his branch line to help with the fish traffic. One night, a special load fish was order and the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia had decided that extra vans must be added to the train that the men called "Flying Kipper". The only spare vans available were old ones, that had been standing unused on a siding for some time. Workmen cleaned them at once and they were added to the tail of the train by Duck. Few minutes later after shunting the fish vans into position Duck, Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts were waiting on siding with a brake van in tow to go and help Edward with banking duties at Wellsworth. Jinty and Pug along with Flash Sentry and Silver Shill when Thomas came by with the post train. Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Hawkins were working with Thomas.

Mr. Hawkins/Twilight/Thomas : Hi Mr. Roberts, Pinkie, Jinty, Pug, Silver Shill, (Twilight blushes) Flash Sentry, hullo Duck. How's it going?

Pinkie Pie: Very nice. Thank you for asking.

Flash Sentry: (Blushes) Yeah nice night Twilight.

Silver Shill: So what you guys up to?

Twilight Sparkle: Oh just taking the night Sudrian post train over to Tidmouth.

Pug: Oh. That's odd. I thought you guy's would be busy on your branchline.

Mr. Hawkins: Well I'm glad you asked. The Fat Controller has arranged for another job.

Jinty: What do you mean?

Thomas: What he means is that when me and Daisy are finished with the last branch line passenger trains, me and Percy are sometimes rostered to help the main line engines out with the post train services when need be. James is having an over haul right now and so I'm rostered to take his place. So, what brings you here to Tidmouth Harbour Duck? Aren't you meant to be on your own branchline?

Duck: Oh, things got so busy up here that I'm rostered to help Jinty and Pug. I'm just shunting vans for Henry's Flying Kipper. And now I'm on my way to help Edward at Wellsworth.

Narrator: Thomas looked worried.

Thomas: Oh dear. Fish eh?

Duck: (Confused) Uh, yeah.

Thomas: I'd take care if I were you?

Duck: (Confused) Why's that?

Thomas: (Worried) Well for one thing, fish is pretty smelly to say the least.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I know. Phew! Tonight's order of fish was very smellier than ever.

Pug: We'll true. But once you've work near the sea for a good while or two, you tend to get used to it don't you Jinty?

Jinty: Oh yes indeed you do Pug.

Thomas: Your right there you 2, but secondly, (worried) if fish get into an engines' boiler, they always cause trouble. (Gulp, shuddering) I know what I am talking about. Believe me Duck.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh yeah. I remember that all too well and not only that, it's also down right dangerous.

Pinkie Pie: Oh yeah, like that time when Thomas got fish stuck in his boiler and it nearly caused his boiler to burst.

Duck: Oh dear. I see what you mean. Thank you for the advice Thomas.

Thomas: No problem Duck. Goodnight to you and everyone else.

Narrator: Thomas puffed away with the post train as Duck whistled goodbye to Jinty, Pug, Flash Sentry and Silver Shill and set off to Wellsworth with his brake van in tow. A few hours later after both Thomas and Duck had cleared they're sections, Henry had already backed down onto the flying Kipper. He grumbled dreadfully about the extra weight on his train as Mr. Holden changed his head code lamps and Applejack coupled him up, but they're was nothing that could be done. Mr Hoskins and Fluttershy were also helping as guards.

Applejack: Oh come on now Henry. Grumbling about it ain't gonna change anything.

Henry: But this train has been getting heavier and heavier all week.

Mr. Holden: Your just gonna have to put up with it Henry, besides, Murdoch is in for 5 yearly service and Hank is busy with the midnight goods.

Mr Hoskins: (Through walkie talkie from the break van) At least the heavy load means we can have a banker up Gordon's hill.

Fluttershy: (Through walkie talkie from the break van) I think Duck is at Wellsworth tonight. He'll help us.

Narrator: And they soon started off. Duck often worked at Edward's station to help heavy trains up Gordon's Hill by pushing behind.

(Servicing Duck)

Mr. Roberts: They're we are. Head lamp is on and ready.

Pinkie Pie: And your water tanks are filled to the brim.

Narrator: Tonight, Henry made good progress in spite of his heavy load.

Applejack: Good Job Henry keep it going your doing great!

Mr. Holden: Not long now. We'll soon be at Wellsworth.

Narrator: At last when they reached Wellsworth station. Mr. Holden stopped the train just beyond the platform. Then, using Henry's whistle he gave the special signal which meant that he wanted help up Gordon's hill. And Mr. Roberts used Ducks whistle to signal the reply.

(Whistle)

Henry: Peep-pep-peep-peep. I need a Banker please!

Pinkie Pie: (Comes dressed as a banker) Where do you want your money stored Henry? Wait a sec. Engines don't need money.

Mr Holden: (Chuckles) No no! We meant someone to help us up the hill.

Pinkie Pie: Oh! Right, I'll get Duck. (Rushes back to him)

(Whistle)

Duck: Peep-peep! I shan't be long.

Pinkie Pie: No sweat!

Applejack: Oh thank you Duck, Pinkie Pie, Mr. Roberts.

Narrator: Duck buffered gently up to The Flying Kipper. He was not coupled on so that Henry could run on without stopping when they reached the top and then Duck could go back.

(Whistling)

Henry: You ready Duck?

Duck: Ready Henry!

Narrator: Mr. Roberts and Mr. Holden opened up the they're regulators and they set off! Soon they reached Gordon's hill.

Duck: Pull Hard! Pull Hard! Pull Hard!

Henry: We're doing it! Push hard! We're doing it! Push hard!

Duck: We're doing it! We're doing it!

Narrator: Little did Applejack, Mr. Holden, Pinkie Pie, Mr. Roberts, Fluttershy or Mr Hoskins know that Henry was actually pulling harder than he thought. It was a dark night and Duck felt the weight on his buffers slacken because of the dark. He, Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts could not see that Henry had taken the train on his own and was slowly drawing ahead. All trains have red lamp on the final vehicle to the show that the train is complete and to warn approaching engines that there is a train ahead of them. This is called a tail lamp. Mr. Roberts grew worried.

Mr. Roberts: There's no sign of a tail lamp?! But we need to keep going.

Pinkie Pie: Hey try whistling to Henry.

Duck: Good idea.

Narrator: Duck whistled but there was no reply from Henry. Henry meanwhile was going well but his train seemed to be getting heavier he had to keep moving but he could not avoid slowing down.

Henry : OY! What's going on?! My train's getting heavier! I'm slowing down!

Mr. Holden: We're losing speed, I'm giving you sand, but it's not helping much.

Applejack: I'll go ask Duck to pick up the pace. (Looks out the window) Hey Duck! Mind pickin up the…. (Horrified) YYAAAAAAHHHH! HOLY SWEET APPLE CIDER!

Narrator: Then there was trouble!

Pinkie Pie: Oh, no no no no no. Not good, not good, not good!

Mr Hoskins: Fluttershy! Jump!

Fluttershy: O-ok!

(Fluttershy and Mr Hoskins jumped/flew from the guards van as Duck crashes into the kipper's tail)

Duck/Mr. Roberts/Pinkie Pie: OOOOOOFFFFFFPPPPPPPPP!

Narrator: Suddenly from behind, they're came a splintering CRASH! Duck's front was bent and pieces of broken wood began to fall. One of them denting his funnel! He stopped quickly and Henry feeling the jolt stopped too just beyond the top of the hill. Henry, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Mr Hoskins, Mr. Holden and Mr. Roberts weren't hurt, but over Gordon's hill a small smell of fish hung in the air. By the light of torches, the drivers and the ponies tried to work out what had happened whilst Mr Hoskins and Fluttershy ran/flew back down the hill to warn the signalman, placing detonators to protect the train. When daylight came, it was all too obvious. The lamp iron on the old van which should have held the tail lamp had broken off and the lamp had fallen at the bottom of the hill.

Fat Controller: Not your fault Duck. That lamp iron should have be checked to make sure it was fixed on properly. Don't worry. We'll soon have your funnel and front straightened out.

Celestia: That's right and then you'll soon be in working order again.

Duck: Thank you sir and malady. Thomas once warned me to be careful about fish, he was right sir and malady. They got me into a right pickle, didn't they?

**Oh, poor Duck. Next is 'Triple Header'. Oh boy. 3 small tank engines pulling the express. That's got to be something interesting.**


	129. Triple Header

**Author's notes: I want to be clear here. Gator is a SECR C class painted in SECR green, arrived in 1978 and is No. 35. Hero is a GCR Class 8K that was originally a Great North Of Scotland Railway Class 1. His livery in the current day is NWR green, his number is 37 and he was restored in 1980 from the S&M railway. We've done our research so people won't be questioning why a JNR D51 came on the railway and was built before a E2 tank engine, let alone why a Japanese engine is on a British Railway with a different gauge. With that said, let's go.**

_Triple Header_

Narrator: One day, Gordon was resting in siding. It was hot day and the express had been heavy, but Gordon felt unwell.

Gordon: I get so out of breath. But nobody cares. They just say I'll be alright after a rest.

Narrator: Just then, Thomas came up in his old cheeky way as Belle arrived with Blossomforth and the Bluebird Of Knaphord.

Thomas: Get the Fat Controller to give you tanks and a bunker. Then you'll feel a different engine. We tank engines never get out of puff!

Rainbow Dash: HEY! That was really uncalled for Thomas!

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah your starting to act like you used to when you were still a shunter back at Vicarstown.

Blossomforth: Yeah so lay off him!

Belle: Don't you dare speak to my boyfriend like that again!

Narrator: And Thomas scampered away. It was lucky for him that Gordon hadn't the energy to speak. The men worked hard on Gordon but he didn't get better.

Workmen: You need new tubes Gordon. You'll have to go to the works at Crovans gate.

Narrator: Whilst Gordon was being mended, Henry pulled the Wild nor wester.

(Henry express montage)

Applejack: Yeehaw. Now that's the way Henry!

Henry: Heheheh. I could definitely give Rainbow Dash and Gordon a run for they're money.

Narrator: But one morning just before Gordon was due back, Henry fell ill too. Princess Celestia and The Fat Controller were worried.

Inspector Nash: (Mutters to self) Let's see. Belle has the Bluebird Of Knaphord, Sally and Bridget have their Great Northern Flyer, Bear with the Limited, Murdoch and Hank have got their goods trains, Gator has the Alligator of Cronk…. (Outloud) We've no spare engines except Thomas. But then he can't move a heavy train like the WildNorWester on his own.

Celestia: Could Percy help? After all, Duck and Stepney managed to haul the WildNorWester as a double header, and Stepney was a Victorian age steam engine.

Narrator: Inspector Nash shook his head. But then he added.

Inspector Nash: Hmmm… Well now that you put it like that, I suppose the two of them with Duck might manage and it's only as far as Crovans Gate works. They're sure to have a spare engine there.

Fat controller: Good, that's settled then. I'll go get Mr. Holden, Mr. Roberts and Mr. Hawkins, Princess Celestia. Might get Miss Ravens to be the guard too.

Celestia: And I'll get Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle, Sir Stephen Topham hatt. Rarity might want to tag along as well.

Narrator: And they left to go make the arrangements. So the three tank engines were coupled together and they're ponies and crew men were all together coupling them up. Thomas nearest the train with Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Hawkins, Duck in the middle with Applejack and Mr. Holden, and Percy at the front with Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts. When Miss Ravens blew the whistle, the 3 ponies started shovelling with 3 drivers opened they're regulators, then slowly the 3 engines started.

Percy: Come on! Come on!

Duck: We're doing it! We're doing it!

Thomas: Pull harder! Pull harder!

Narrator: Then the heavy train slowly drew out of the station, clattered over the points and on to the mainline. The three tank engines couldn't go as fast as Gordon, but the passengers didn't mind. They knew that Thomas Percy and Duck were doing they're best and so were Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Roberts and Pinkie Pie, and Mr. Holden and Applejack. Express trains are not like suburban, stopping passenger or branchline trains. They don't stop at all the stations, and then engines don't have a chance to get they're breath back. Soon as they passed Wellsworth, the three tank engines, three drivers and the ponies were all feeling tired but they struggled valiantly up Gordon's Hill, 3 columns of steam shooting into the air. The strain was beginning to tell Mr. Roberts, Mr. Holden and Mr. Hawkins to keep sanding the rails and keeping the regulators open, whilst Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle shovel and stoked the fire for dear life.

Twilight Sparkle: Come on Thomas. You can do it!

Mr. Hawkins: That a boy! Good work.

Miss Ravens: (Through walkie talkie) Remember, you tackled this hill before on your own with a good strain!

Applejack: That a boy Duck. Your doing mighty great. Just don't give in.

Mr. Holden: That's right. Remember, your Great Western and I know you can do this!

Pinkie Pie: That a boy Percy! Your doing great!

Mr. Roberts: We're almost to the top. Keep up Percy.

Rarity: (Through walkie talkie) That's the way to do it darlings. Do your best. That's all we ask.

Narrator: At last, they made it to the top.

Thomas: Whew! That was lucky! Good thing we didn't stick they're. Gordon and Rainbow Dash would never let us hear the end of that.

Narrator: But unfortunately, the hill proved too much for Percy. Mr. Roberts blew Percy's whistle and the train stopped.

Mr. Roberts: We're out of coal and we've got no more steam!

Pinkie Pie: Sorry everyone!

Percy: We've gave it everything we had.

Twilight Sparkle: That's alright Percy. At least you guys tried.

Mr. Hawkins: Same here, but we can't take you off here.

Miss Ravens: (Through walkie talkie) Just do your best to keep your brakes off.

Rarity: (Through walkie talkie) Don't worry. It's not far now to Crovans Gate.

Narrator: This made things harder for Duck and Thomas. But they struggle gaily on twin columns of smoke and steam.

Duck/Thomas: We're nearly there! Don't weaken! We're nearly there! Don't weaken!

Narrator: The two engines snorted out Kildane junction summoning a last brave effort. Poor Percy had no steam to answer.

Mr. Holden: I can see Crovans gate! Keep at it Duck!

Applejack: That's right! You can do Duck ol partner!

Duck: Right! For the pride of Great Western!

Mr. Hawkins: That's it Thomas, don't weaken. We can make it just keep it up!

Twilight Sparkle: That's a good engine. Remember, your a really useful engine!

Thomas: Right! We can do it! We can do it! We can do it!

Narrator: They were just passing the works when Duck found that he had run of coal and water and could go no further. Thomas could still pull the heavy train on his own and the cavalcade came to stand still a few yards from the station platform. There, standing, watching from the works siding was Gordon with his driver Mitch Thompson and Rainbow Dash. Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller, who had been on the train, told the three engines, the three drivers, and three ponies that they were proud of them.

Fat Controller: You did very well to get so far.

Celestia: And we are very proud of all three of you.

Fat Controller: And now you all deserve a rest.

Miss Ravens: Well done you 3. We are most proud of you.

Rarity: I have never seen anything like this before. That's very impressive.

Narrator: The three engines were uncoupled and Hero took they're place. As the tank engines moved wearily away, Gordon looked at Thomas. He smiled, then he gave three deep breaths and winked and Rainbow Dash as she burst into laughter. They didn't need to say anything. Thomas knew exactly what they meant.

**Ok, next is 'James And The Diesel Engines'. Look out for that.**


	130. Old Stuck Up

**Author's notes: James and The Diesel Engines now kicks off. Just some quick things here: Salty is in BR blue with the number D11 and arrived in 1974, Paxton is a class 10 in BR green and number D12. I also forgot to note this, but Derek is D10 (The number, not the character from "Thomas and the magic railroad"). Ok. Let's go.**

Dear Rachel, Mike, James, Mitch and Dustin

Thank you so much Rachel. I thought we'd never get to show Rarity and James the light side of the diesels.

Seriously, to hear James talk, sometimes you might have thought that he ran the Fat Controller's Railway on his own. He certainly needed no help from Diesels - or so he imagined it, drove me, Henry, Applejack and the other engines and ponies crazy. At least the other engines were more sensible, and realised that Diesels could take some of the weight off their own couplings and realise that not all of them were as bad as Diesel, Gilda, that class 40, Prince Blueblood and Spamcan. But now, Rarity and James have had a change of heart at last. These stories tell you how it happened.

Your friend, William James Holden.

Pinkie Pie: Did someone say 'Diesel and Gilda'?

Mr Holden: Oh great!

Pinkie Pie: They are evil enchanters…

_Old Stuck Up_

Narrator: The North Western Railway on the Island of Sodor is well renowned for being the only railway in the British islands where steam engines still run proudly on the main lines and also for being the only railway network in the British islands to be helped out by talking ponies from Equestria all over the island. The Fat Controller generally prefers steam engines on his line and so does Princess Celestia. Despite Dieselization on the mainland in England, Scotland and Wales in the 1960s and 1970s, they still find them to be really useful as ever. However, they do use diesel engines when they can because they can both pull coaches and trucks. Some examples of BoCo and Bear, and although she's mostly made for passengers Daisy is also really useful too. Mavis, Den, Dart, Derek, Salty and Paxton have also proven time and time again that they are also valuable assists to the railway, even if Mavis isn't owned by the NWR.

Fat Controller: You two are versatile, real mix traffic engines.

Celestia: And absolute roll models for diesel's everywhere.

Narrator: Big Macintosh, Braeburn, BoCo and Bear were very proud of the acclimation that Fat Controller and Princess Celestia had given them. Both Diesels were generally popular on the railway. Although despite the ill feelings towards diesels, the Fat Controllers steam engines and Princess Celestia's ponies had over time learned to accept them and the other diesels that have been listed. All but one engine and pony were not fond of diesels in the slightest bit at all. One morning, James, Rarity Miss Ravens and Henry, Mr. Holden and Applejack were resting at Knapford Station when Thomas, Twilight and Mr. Hawkins came by with Annie and Clarabel in tow.

Mr. Hawkins/Thomas/Twilight Sparkle: Hi James, hi Henry, hi Rarity, hi Applejack, Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens.

Miss Ravens: Hullo Thomas, Twilight, Mr Hawkins.

Twilight Sparkle: So what are you all talking about?

James: We were just talkin' about diesels.

Henry: Ugh! You mean you were talking about diesels James!

James: I mean, you just can't understand them! Diesels don't use coal are water. How can you trust an engine whom isn't normal in his or her habits.

Rarity: Indeed it's disgusting!

Applejack: Oh put an apple in it James and Rarity. Not all diesels are that bad. Take a gander a BoCo, Bear, Daisy, Mavis, Den, Dart, Derek, Salty and Paxton. They're diesels and your friends with em.

James: Yeah. They're alright I suppose, but I've seen the ones on the other railway. They're all plotting to take over our railway.

Rarity: Indeed, just like whining Spamcan, rude class 40 and dishonest Diesel! Those ruffian diesels are nothing but trouble.

Pinkie Pie: Did somepony say 'Diesel'?

Miss Ravens/Mr Holden/Applejack/Henry: Now you've done it Rarity!

Rarity: (Gulp) Uh oh!

Pinkie Pie: He's an evil enchanter  
Who speak evil banters  
And if you look deep in he's eyes  
They'll feel like your hand burn  
Then what will he do?  
He'll mix up an evil oily brew  
Then he'll gobble you up  
In a big tasty stew  
Sooo… WATCH OUT!  
Ok, I'm good. (Runs back to Percy)

James: Uh… ok then?

Henry: Like I was about to say… Ugh! Rarity! James! I'm really sick and tired of this stupid hatred that two have over diesels.

Applejack: I know. How prejudice can you two get.

Mr. Hawkins: Oh dear. Diesels?

Mr. Holden: Yep. Diesel fight.

Twilight Sparkle: Want to head to the station café ?

Miss Ravens: Oh yes. Mr Holden, Applejack?

Mr Holden/Applejack: 10-4 Miss Ravens.

Narrator: Twilight, Applejack and three drivers retreated to café for some coffee and biscuits while James and Rarity looked annoyed. Visiting diesels from British Rail sometimes boasted about how special they were. Usually BoCo, Bear, the other diesels on the NWR and Mavis sometimes had to spend next days smoothing ruffled feelings. One day, a particularly hoity diesel came from the other railway, but when the visitor found that he was to share the sheds with steam engines and work with ponies, he stopped outside the sheds in disgust and refused to go any further.

Visitor diesel: What?! I can't believe I'm actually seeing this! What on earth are those steaming lots iron and those out of date work horses doing in this shed!

Narrator: The diesel engine was referring to Rarity, Applejack, Braeburn, Blossomforth, Flitter, Cloud Chaser, Thunderlane, Mrs Harshwhinny, Miss Peachbottom, Toe Tapper, James, Henry, Douglas, Belle, Sally, Bridget, Murdoch, Hank, Gator and Hero, who were all insulted.

James: (Angry) OY! And just who the heck do you think your talking too?!

Rarity: (Angry) Indeed. Do you have any idea who your talking too?!

Visitor Diesel: Quite possibly the most hideous engine and pony I've ever had met…

James: (Enraged) WHY YOU LOUSY CHEEK!

Rarity: Now now James. Remember your boiler pressure…. (Record scratch, enraged) Did you just call me hideous?!

Visitor: Well duh, you stupid animal!

Rarity: (Enraged) WHY YOU RUDE ABSOLUTELY RUDE RUFFIAN!

Visitor Diesel: This is absolutely ridiculous! In beggars believe, why on earth does your controller allow to keep such out of date objects and allow such frivolous little beast to work on his railway. Dirty, smoky, slow things and such filly, disgusting, and most hideous work horses! (Shudders delicately) Blargh.

James/ Rarity: (Fuming with rage) Oh! I swear if he starts saying that…

Visitor: On British Railways, our controllers are smart! They keep you steam engines in their place. The steam engines are not allowed on our mainline without special permission and they do the same for filthy stupid animals like you stupid little ponies. They keep them off the railways and strictly on farms and zoo.

Narrator: BoCo and Big Macintosh, whom were showing the diesel round, lost patience.

BoCo: THAT DOES IT! STAY OUTSIDE THEN IF YOUR SO PROUD ABOUT IT! WE'RE GOING TO JOIN OUR FRIENDS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Visitor diesel: Well then, I will! I might catch something if I stayed with that lot.

Narrator: And the visitor purred away, feeling very smug indeed. James and Rarity were the first to speak.

Rarity: (Furious) Well, what an arrogant stuck up monster! Imagine him saying that we ponies belong in zoo! At least the Fat Controller sees no harm in us at all!

James: (Furious) I hope it's very cold tomorrow and he can't start in the morning! At least someone might want to preserve us steam engines

Rarity/James: (Angry) WHO'D NEED HIM! OLD STUCK UP!

Henry: (Annoyed) Oh no!

Hank: Don't ya worry about them now Henry. Let's just wait for Bear ta get back, and get some shut eye.

Sally: Good idea there Hank.

Narrator: The engines and ponies were glad when morning came. They went to collect they're trains as early as possible, leaving the visitor alone. At Tidmouth station, James backed on to his Tidmouth Thunderbird passenger train with Miss Ravens and Rarity. Bear was also there with Braeburn and Mr. Hoskins, ready to start with his suburban trains. BoCo had told Bear what had happened with Old stuck up. Both James and Rarity were in very fowl temper and they wanted to start off as soon as they could.

Bear: Um… James, Rarity…

James/Rarity: (Annoyed ) Ugh! What is it Bear?!

Bear: I'm sorry about what had happened with old stuck up. BoCo and I had no idea he was going to be such a rude diesel. Please understand that he doesn't speak for all diesels.

Miss Ravens: Oh that's alright Bear. I know.

James/Rarity: (Unconvinced) HMPH! Yeah of course he doesn't!

Narrator: The guard blew his whistle and waved the green flag. James stormed off leaving Bear at loss for words. Just then, Henry with Applejack and Mr. Holden arrived and backed down on the coaches for the Flyer of Vicarstown next to Bear. Gator and Miss Peachbottom came in for their 'Alligator Of Cronk' on the other platform.

Henry: Hullo everyone.

Gator: Hey guys.

Miss Peachbottom: Top of the morning to you lot.

Mr. Holden: Hi Bear, Hey Dustin, hello Braeburn.

Applejack: Howdy Bear, Dustin, Braeburn. Say, y'all look a little down Bear. What's wrong?

Bear: Oh I'm okay, but Rarity and James seems to be cross with me. I told them that not all diesel's are like old stuck up, but they didn't listen.

Henry/Applejack/Gator/Miss Peachbottom: Heheheheh. Oh don't pay attention to them Bear.

Henry: Yeah. James is just being James

Applejack: And Rarity is just being Rarity partner.

Gator: Yeah and we engines and the rest of us ponies and the drivers all believe you

Henry: Yeah and I wouldn't worry about them. As long as they have a good run, they'll be back to normal.

Miss Peachbottom: They sure will. Then, we can just forget that Old Stuck Up was even here.

Braeburn: Yeah believe me, I wouldn't worry about it Bear.

Bear: Yeah I know, but all the same, this diesel is giving me, BoCo and the other diesels on the railway a very bad name

Narrator: Finally the guards whistle blew and Bear departed with his suburban passenger train. Gator and Miss Peachbottom departed with the Alligator of Cronk not long after. But Henry and Applejack remained very thoughtful as Bear left.

Henry: Oh dear. I can't stand that old stuck up!

Applejack: Yeah. He's only been here for 1 day and he's already starting trouble with us.

Narrator: At last, old stuck up was alone and very thankful for it too.

Old stuck up: Ah, that's better. How can engine rest in all that hissing, clanking and neighing?!

Narrator: Old stuck up was to need cleaning and refuelling before he went home. But he was so full of self importance that he had forgotten and it was late in the day when he had remembered and asked his driver around it.

Old stuck up: I say driver! I'm going to need refuelling before going home. Oh, and a wash would do for fine up-to-date engine like myself…

Driver: (Annoyed) Alright! Alright! just hold on!

Old Stuck Up: And I want one now! The sheds empty and I don't want to be stuck talking being around those filthy steam engines and ponies.

Driver: (Annoyed) Ugh! Alright already, just shut up! I'll go ask the cleaners.

Narrator: And he went to see the cleaners.

Driver: Excuse me, but are you the cleaners?

Cleaner one: Yeah, what do you need?

Driver: Well I'm driving the visiting diesel and we're gonna need him cleaned and refuelled before going back, um would you mind.

Cleaner two: Oh, not at all. Just park him in the diesel service sheds and we'll get him squared away.

Driver: Great, I'll go take around. Thanks.

Narrator: And he went back to old stuck up.

Cleaner one: Ugh! Just when we think we're gonna have a lunch break some other railway driver has to go and spoil it.

Cleaner two: I know. Is it too much to ask for one little lunch break?

Cleaner one: (Sigh) Apparently it is too much to ask!

Narrator: Old stuck up's driver got back into his cab and eased him over to the sheds. But they hadn't noticed that the rails where BoCo and Bear had stood we're oily, and when he tried to stop he found to his horror that he could.

Old stuck up: HELP! BRAKE BLOCKS AND BUFFERS I'M SLIPPING!

Cleaner one: Uh… hey um… shouldn't he be stopping?

Cleaner two: Um I don't he is.

Cleaner one: Um… do you think we should run for our lives?

Cleaner two: Oh yeah. I think we should.

Narrator: The two cleaners fled for there lives as the diesel shut his eyes and as with a despairing whoop of horror crashed into the back of the engine shed creating massive hole in the wall at the back of the shed letting in a terrible draft. Luckily, no one was hurt at all and the diesel wasn't damaged… well apart from his ego of course.

Old Stuck Up: Oh, my buffers!

(Pinkie Pie trombone fail, then gallops back to Percy)

Old Stuck Up: Oy! Get back here you little runt!

Narrator: Old stuck up felt awful. Not only had he crashed due to carelessness, but he had now completely humiliated himself. There was worst to come for old stuck up. When the other engines and ponies returned, they heard the story from Douglas and Braeburn who helped clear up the mess.

Douglas: Och my dear friends, ye all should have seen the look on Old Stuck Up's face when the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia came to scold that klutz.

Henry: Hohohoho. So Old Stuck Up came unstuck did he.

Applejack: Haheheheh Oh good one Henry.

James: Hahahahahaha! Oh that sounds rich. Oh I wish I was there to see the whole thing.

Rarity: Hehehahahahaha. Old stuck up came unstuck? Hehehahahahaha Too rich! Hehahahaha.

Bear: Hahahahaha! That is hilarious!

Belle/Sally/Bridget/Flitter/Cloud Chaser/Blossomforth: Tehehehehehe! Oh, good joke!

Hank/Gator/Miss Peachbottom/Toe Tapper: Hahahahaha! Oh, that was a good one Douglas!

Murdoch/Thunderlane/Miss Harshwhinny/Hero: Hahahhahaha! That's a crack up that one!

Applejack: Say, Big Macintosh, BoCo, Bear, Braeburn, what is it the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia calls ya'll?

Bo-Co: Heheheheh. Versatile Applejack.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup.

BoCo: But that isn't what Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller called old stuck up. I didn't hear all he said, but I didn't think it sounded very polite.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup! Heheheheh.

Narrator: Everypony and engine burst into laughter till they cried.

**Heh, love this episode. Look out for the next one.**


	131. Crossed Lines

**Author's notes: I don't know how the signalman could have mistaken James' whistle for another engine, but I think it's because the signalman was half deaf. I added that in. Anyway, let's go.**

_Crossed Lines_

Narrator: Most of the Fat Controllers famous engines and Princess Celestia's little Ponies have now accepted Diesels. All except James and Rarity. James the red engine was well known for his fiery temper and some insufferable arrogance. Rarity was also known for sometimes having tantrums and sharing James's arrogances as well. Out of all the steam engines on Sodor and all the ponies of Equestria, James and Rarity were the only engine and pony to still retain an insufferable prejudice against diesel engines. Whilst there were several diesel engines on the railway, James and Rarity had underling mistrust for all diesel engines even sometimes the ones they had known for years. Rarity and James had never really seen eye to eye with any diesel, and the recent visit from Old Stuck Up had made they're attitude go from bad to worse. One evening, Duck, Henry, Donald, Belle, Sally, Bridget, Murdoch, Hank, Gator and Hero were resting quietly in the sheds. Mr. Holden, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Mr. Roberts, Mr. Hoskins, Mr Thomson, Mr Hawkins, Big Macintosh, Blossomforth, Flitter, Cloud Chaser, Thunderlane, Miss Peachbottom, Toe Tapper and Mrs Harshwhinny we're just servicing the engines when James came puffing in with Rarity. Both of them in a flaming temper, with a very worn out Miss Ravens.

(James whistles)

Mr. Holden: (Groaning) Oh no! I know that whistle. Please don't tell it's…

Mr. Roberts: Unfortunately yes. It's them alright.

Mr Thomson: (Sighs) Here we go.

Mr Hawkins: Really?

Duck: Oh boy. Here comes trouble.

Belle/Sally/Bridget: Oh no.

Toe Tapper/Thunderlane/Mrs Harshwhinny: This should be interesting.

Blossomforth/Flitter/Cloud Chaser: Not again.

Hero/Hank/Murdoch/Gator: This isn't going to end well.

Henry: Oh no. They've got that look on their faces again..

Big Macintosh: (Worried) Eeeyup!

Pinkie Pie/Miss Peachbottom: Oh, no no no no no. Not good, not good, not good!

Donald: Och braces yer selfs lads and lasses! They're in rant mode again!

Mr Hoskins: (Gulp) Not again…

Narrator: James stopped right in his shed berth.

Miss Ravens: Hi everyone… oh! Got a headache.

Mr Holden: Rach, I'll get you some lemonade outside.

Miss Ravens: Oh, thanks Will.

Mr Hawkins: But right now, I think we'd better take cover.

Rest of drivers/all ponies barring Rarity: Good idea!

The drivers and ponies all ran out of the sheds taking cover. The engines hesitated and braced themselves.

Henry: uhhh ummm hi James.

Hank: Uhh Howdy Rarity.

Henry/Hank: How was your day today, uh alright I hope? (Nervous smile)

James and Rarity: (Furious) NO WE'RE JOLLY WELL NOT ALRIGHT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Donald: Och figures.

James: It's those wretched Diesel on the other railway! trying to stir up trouble as usual.

Rarity: Correct! Hmph! Typical these other railways diesels! Nothing but rude arrogant ruffians!

Hero: (Sighs) Not this again.

James: I saw this diesel shunter at the yards at Burrow In Furness giving me and Rarity this dirty look. Then he has the audacity to shout his mouth at us saying how revolutionary he is and how out of date we are.

Rarity: It's sickening! And he is not even a proper engine.

Duck: (Thoughtful) Wait a minute. That's familiar?!

Pinkie Pie: Don't tell me it was that (Starts singing) Evil enchantr….

James: No Duck, Pinkie Pie. It was not him. Besides, we won't be seeing him again nor that grubby little lion bird thing friend of his. But the point is, Henry, Rarity and I were right and you were wrong.

Rarity: That's right admit it! Diesels are nothing but disgusting bad news!

Murdoch: Look true the are some bad diesels out there, but not are bad.

Henry: Indeed. Murdoch is is right. Not all of them are bad, some are alright. They're just mix traffic engines like you and like me.

James: Pah! Mixed up engines if you ask me! With two cabs and windows at each, end how can they even tell whether they're coming or going?

Rarity: I know. Such a frivolous of locomotive engineering!

James: Couldn't have put it better myself Rarity.

Belle: Well to be honest, Toby has two cabs and he gets on alright.

Sally: Yes, and so does Flora.

James: Toby and Flora are just little engines! But if an important engine like me didn't know which way to turn, where the railway come to?!

Narrator: James retired to the sheds and Rarity retired to Knapford Hotel. The rest of the ponies, the rest of the engines and the drivers all sighed with relief. The ponies and drivers came back in, Miss Ravens with a glass of lemonade.

Bridget: Thank goodness that's done and over with for now.

Gator: I can't stand it when they're like this.

Donald: Och, Aye there lad. Neither can I.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Applejack: I know what y'all mean. It's really annoying and

Henry: Yeah. Lets hope they've forgotten about this by tomorrow.

Narrator: Thankfully, James and Rarity had forgotten about the next day. Unfortunately for the other engines, drivers and ponies, the reason why they had forgotten caused them to be more conceited than ever. One day after pulling in with a goods train, the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia were waiting on the platform with important news. Henry was nearby with his slow goods

Fat Controller: Now James, Rarity, we have important news for you.

James: Oh really, what is it?

Fat controller: Gordon is away at Crovans Gate for an overhaul and Rainbow Dash is at Wonderbolt camp at Dryaw. I would like you, Rarity and Miss Ravens to pull the the WildNorWester.

Miss Ravens: Oh yes Sir and malady. Sure thing.

James: Aw thank you sir and malady.

Rarity: You want us to pull the WildNorWester? Oh thank you Princess Celestia and your lordship Sir.

Celestia: That's not all though. Since the diesel at Burrow in Furness has failed, you will be pulling the train to London.

James/Rarity: (Surprised and excited) London! Did you say we can pull the train to London Malady and Sir?

Celestia/Fat Controller: Indeed that is correct.

James: (Delighted) Oh thank you so much Sir and to you too malady!

Narrator: Rarity couldn't speak she fainted dead on the scene.

Fat Controller: That's a good engine and a good mare. Best of luck to you all.

Miss Ravens: Thank you Sir.

Narrator: And Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller walked away.

Mr. Holden: Well congratulations to you Rach. Don't forget to write.

Miss Ravens: Why thank you. Oh and don't worry Will. It'll only be for 2 day at London and then back to here. Heheh… you won't even know I'm gone.

Mr. Holden: Heheheh. I guess your right there.

Narrator: And the two friends exchanged hugs.

James: Well Henry and Applejack, I get to pull the WildNorWester this time.

Rarity: And we get to go to London too. So, ta ta my dear Henry and Applejack.

James: Enjoy your slow goods trains Henry. Look out London!

Rarity/James: Here we come!

Miss Ravens: Your really pushing it you 2.

Narrator: And they chortled away, leaving behind a very annoyed Henry and Applejack.

Henry: Ugh I tell you Applejack, those two are really starting to get on my nerves.

Applejack: Simmer down Henry. At least won't have to put up with James and Rarity for 2 days.

Narrator: Applejack was right, but two days later when James and Rarity did come home, they were more conceited than ever, much to the annoyance of Miss Ravens in particular. This was because there run to London had gone very smoothly, they had had their pictures taken many times and Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller had congratulated them. To make matters worse, they continued dishing out insults about diesels.

(James/Rarity talking to engines and ponies)

James/Rarity: Oh it what a wonderful time we had.

James: You should have seen me flashing through the countryside. Truly a sight to behold.

Rarity: Oh, and at London, the photographers were trying to push each other out of the way to get a glimpse at us.

James: Oh and of course we met that same diesel again when I stopped at Burrow in furness.

Duck: Oh no. Not again.

Rarity: Hey tried to insult us, but James soon shut him up, didn't you darling.

James: I sure did Rarity. oh you should have seen the look on his face when I whooshed out of the station.

Rarity: Hehehahahaha! Too rich hehehahahahaha!

James: Oh, and the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia congratulated us and said we were really reliable. That's me.

Rarity: And me. James did better than any diesel engine.

James: I'd like to see those to two cabbed freaks out do me and Rarity.

Rarity: Oh, well would look at the time. We better get over to our passenger train, the Tidmouth Thunderbird. Tata.

James: Bye!

Narrator: They set off.

Miss Ravens: You two are really pushing it!

Narrator: But James and Rarity took no notice. All the engines and the ponies agreed that James and Rarity were becoming much to boast and puffed up.

Belle: Ugh! They nearly sent me to sleep with they're bragging.

Big Macintosh: (Yawn) Eeeyup… James and Rarity are worse than ever.

Sally: Ugh! I know what you two mean.

Bridget: It's like they are trying to make out like they are royalty or something.

Henry: It's disgusting disgraceful and down right despicable!

Pinkie Pie: Hey, we have 5 D's now. Disgraceful, disgusting, despicable, degrading and down!

Hank: Ugh! This is Railway Series, not Sesame Street…

Pinkie Pie: Oh yeah. And My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic mixed in with the former, gotcha Hank.

Duck: Well, speaking of royalty, I once knew a Great Western GWR 6000 class 4-6-0 tender engine called King James. Up at Paddington. King James the first he was but he didn't swank about like that.

Donald: (Groan) Och, dinna be telling James. That it'll be more of a misery.

Gator: Got that right Donald!

Hero: Yeah, but whose going to bring them back down to earth?

Narrator: the engines, drivers and ponies all tried all sorts of ideas but it was no good. James and Rarity grew so conceited that the other engines and the ponies were often glad that they were away. Even the coaches tittered anxiously if they knew they were going to be pulled by him. But soon they're bubbles were going to burst. One day, they came to the station fuming with flaming rage.

James: Shunting! A splendid red engine like me having to shunt my own trucks! What cheek! Where are Donald, Douglas, Big Macintosh and Braeburn for jobs like that?!

Miss Ravens: They're busy with Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Roberts helping Edward, Fluttershy, Mr. Hoskins, Charlie and Rumble out on the Edward's branch line.

Rarity: What about Duck, Jinty and Pug.

Duck, Applejack, and Mr. Holden taking there morning passenger trains with Alice and Mirabel, and Jinty, Flash Sentry, Pug and Sliver Shill are at Tidmouth Harbor. Quit griping and lets just get over and done with.

Narrator: James' goods train had a long strange flat trucks with dip in between that have boogie wheels at each end. These are called well wagons and are used to carry cars, tractors and other bits of machinery, sometimes even narrow gauge engines. The shunting should have been easy, but James was cross and bumped the trucks.

James: Alright you horrid lot. Don't even dare give me any trouble or you'll be in it.

Trucks: We'll give him trouble! It's time to bring down they're well arrogance.

Narrator: The trucks were as bad as their word. Some of them slipped their brakes on to spite James. The weather was damp and misty so the shunting took even longer.

Miss Ravens: Alright, just two more to go.

Rarity: Well this isn't going to be easy with all this mist.

Miss Ravens: Don't worry. I told the signalman that we'll whistle when we're ready.

Narrator: Unfortunately, they were almost finished when they heard Belle who just departed with The Bluebird Of Knaphord with Blossomforth. The signalman, who was half deaf, heard it too and thought it was James signalling that he was ready. The signalman had set the points. But James wasn't ready. They were shunting the last trucks the points switched underneath one of the trucks before it had crossed over one bogie went one way the other was diverted over to the main line.

Rarity: (Screaming) MISS RAVENS! STOP! ONE OF THE TRUCKS IS GOING HORIZONTAL!

Miss Ravens: Oh good lord! The signals in our path! BRAKES! BRAKES!

Narrator: Miss Ravens braked hard, but it was too late. They smacked into the signal which crashed onto the line just missing James.

Miss Ravens: Oh dear. That's torn it! The Fat controller and Princess Celestia aren't gonna be pleased. It's gonna cost a lot to repair too.

Narrator: Indeed they were not. They spoke severely to the signalman about it because the signal was important and it's loss was inconvenient. James, Rarity and Miss Ravens knew that the accident wasn't they're fault and so did Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller. In the end, trains needed to be flagged down in and out of Tidmouth. Later that night, James was very quiet at TIdmouth Sheds and the others were relieved and so were the ponies and drivers at tidmouth hotel, when Rarity kept unsually quiet.

Voice at hotel and sheds: I suppose it is difficult to know which way to go when you have two cabs, but to go two ways at one time with only one cab is truly something.

Narrator: Both Rarity and James shut their eyes and pretended not to hear.

**'Fire Engine' is next. Ooh! You lot are going to be in for a good joke that atsf threw in there.**


	132. Fire Engine

**Author's notes: I really like the little dive into the engine's background with the liveries they wore before. Other then that part, the story hasn't changed much.**

_Fire Engine_

Narrator: It had been several weeks after James and Rarity's mishap with the signal. The signal itself had long since been repaired but James and Rarity had been unusually subdued since then. This gave the engines, drivers and the ponies no end of relief. Particularly Henry, Applejack, Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens, who all had to bear the brunt of there moaning and griping. James and Rarity's constant grumbling and snide remarks had always caused the two engines to strike up a rivalry but fortunately not with Applejack whom was used to Rarity. One evening at the sheds, Gordon was talking to the other engines, ponies and drivers about the days of old.

Belle: Wait a minute, so you were green too?

Gordon: Oh yes my dear Belle. Like Flying Scotsman, Pretty Polly and Lemberg whom were all built after me in 1923, I too was painted in the apple green livery of the LNER or as it was called back in 1920 when I was built the at the Great Northern Railway. Oh don't get me wrong, it was all good and well in its way, but I prefer my blue paint of the NWR. It makes feel different in every way, and I feel it is most important for an important engine like me. Plus, I hear it's not too out landish from what I heard from Flying Scotsman, whom told me about our Doncaster streamline cousins of ours. They are something called A4 pacifies, which most of which were painted in Garter blue.

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah. I remember seeing you in green when you 1st came here.

Donald: Och. I know what ye mean Gordon. Some of the engines on the old Caledonian railway up near Glasgow used to be painted blue tae. But however, Douggie and me naever were though, since we were built around the same time as yon nationalization era. Me and Douggie had to be paint in yon British Railway black, so blue makes a nice change cause it reminds us of home.

Big Machantoish: You do look good in blue Donald.

Donald: Thank yer Big Mac.

Belle: I can see why. Black isn't exactly a bad colour per say, but I did find it a bit dull on British Railway. So, when I was bought to Sodor, I choose to be in NWR blue. Then I could be the same colour as Gordon. (giggles)

Blossomforth: You 2 do look cute together.

Belle: We sure do.

Hero: Well, I remember when I was S&M green as a class 1 back on the S&M. I really liked it, and decided to have the LNER apple green when I was rebuilt into a GCR Class 8K.

Toe Tapper: It does suit you Hero. I do also wish I was there in the S&M days to see you in the S&M livery.

Sally: Heh, me and Bridget remember when we were 1st built and painted in GNR apple green as well. Then, we were repainted black during the great war.

Bridget: I'm rather glad we got our old livery back after being bought here though. It does bring in our GNR heritage.

Flitter: I don't blame you for that girls. You do look great like that.

Cloud Chaser: I agree.

Murdoch: Yeah. I was painted in BR black too. I didn't mind it, but I admit, I was a bit envious of Evening Star when she was painted in BR green. Now, I decided to honour her by getting repainted that colour when I was given the chance.

Thunderlane: Evening Star eh? Nice name.

Hank: That's good hearin' there partner. When ah was in the war department, ah was painted grey. Then, ah came down here, stripped of ma American parts and painted BR black. But ah chose ta be green after comin' ta Sodor. Wanted ta brighten' things up a bit.

Ms Harshwhinny: Oh, that's quite alright. Doesn't hurt to splash a bit of colour here and there.

Gator: Well, I've been painted dark green on the SECR myself, then black during the time of the Southern Railway and again during nationalisation. Heh, I went back to green when coming here though. Makes me feel much better.

Miss Peachbottom: Ah yes. Green is a good colour.

Henry: Heheheh I Know what you mean. Personally thought I like being green I've been since I first came, though they did try me in blue. At first I liked it but… that didn't work out so well. And that's why I chose green again, to make me look unique from the other black 5s.

Applejack: Oh yeah. I know what y'all mean. Besides, I like it too. It reminds me of our green apples back home.

Henry: Besides, I can tell you one thing, I'd hate to be red.

James: Oh really, and what, pray tell, is wrong with being red?

Henry: Well, if I were red, people might think I'm a fire engine…

Rarity: How could you say such a thing about James' smart fire ruby red paint. Hmph!

James: (Sarcastic) Oh ha ha ha ha! Very drawl Henry. A regular Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy. Well, at least people can see me coming. I don't disappear into the background like some engines I can mention. You know, if it wasn't for the smoke and noise, you'd need the yellow and black front like Mavis so people can see you.

Henry: (Furious) WHAT?! WHAT CHEEK! WHY YOU LITTLE!

Narrator: But his protest was drowned out by a burst of laughter. From ponies and engines. Even Applejack laughed.

Henry: HEY! THAT WASN'T FUNNY! OY! CUT THAT OUT!

James: Well Henry, goodnight. I've got you again, oh by the way judging by how red your face looks, I guess you do want to look like me after all.

Rarity: Oh good one James darling. Hehahahahaha. Too rich hehhahahaha! Sensible engine. Fire ruby red does suit you Henry.

Henry: (Furious) UGH! CURSE YOU RARITY! CURSE YOU JAMES! I'll pay you two out for that if it's the last thing I do!

Narrator: As the ponies left for Knapford Hotel, Henry went furiously to sleep wondering how to pay James and Rarity out. Next morning, Henry had descended into a flaming temper when he went to collect his coaches for the Flyer of Vicarstown and began bumping them hard!

Coaches: OH OH OH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Henry: (Angry) JUST STAY IN LINE! SHUT UP! AND COME ON!

M. Holden: Easy Henry! You treat those coaches like that your gonna break something!

Henry: Oh just shut up drive Mr. Holden! I know what I'm doing!

Applejack: HEY! THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO MR. HOLDEN! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH HENRY!

Henry: Or what?!

Applejack: I'M GONNA TELL BIG MACINTOSH ON YOU AND GET FLUTTERSHY TA USE 'THE STARE'!

Narrator: Henry seethed in silence and when the guards whistle blew he started with a rude jerk!

Coaches: (Anxious) What can be wrong? What can be wrong?

Henry: (Angry) Be quiet you coaches!

Narrator: They had smooth run but Henry was still very cross about what James had said.

Applejack: Good gravy Mr. Holden. I've never know him to ride so roughly before.

Mr. Holden: Your right there Applejack. He's a in a flaming temper and no mistake.

Narrator: He bumped the coaches when they reached Vicarstown and bumped them when he was turned round for the return journey. He seethed angrily!

Henry: Come on! How much longer do we have we to wait!?

Mr. Holden: Geez Henry, calm down. You are really hot headed today!

Applejack: Good gravy Henry! It's just gonna take 20 minutes. I haven't even coupled y'all up and your already start complaining !

Narrator: As soon they were coupled to coaches, the guards whistle blew and Henry snorted out of the station. As he did so, Henry thought he heard a rattling beneath his footplate and so did Mr. Holden and Applejack. But they came to the conclusion that it was just a rail joint they clattered over. Soon, they were moving well.

Henry: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!

Narrator: The train went faster and faster and at last Henry felt much better. But as they passed over Gordon's hill, they're was trouble.

(Rattle)

Henry: Hey guys, there's that rattling again! I think some things wrong!

Narrator: Suddenly, with loud crack from beneath Henry's cab!

Henry: (In pain) ARRGGHH! SOMETHINGS BROKEN!

Narrator: Mr. Holden looked back in horror.

Mr. Holden: GREAT SCOT! LOOK OUT APPLEJACK! JUMP!

Applejack: YYAAAH!

Narrator: Applejack jumped to safety as Mr. Holden applied the brakes. Applejack made it across just in time. Both she and Mr. Holden watched with horror as a widening opened between him and his tender.

Mr. Holden: What the devil?!

Applejack: What in tarnation?!

Narrator: Henry stopped as soon as he could, a special automatic brake halted his train and tender some ways behind.

Mr. Holden: Oh my word! Then tender coupling's broken!

Applejack: What in tarnation?! What do we do now?

Mr. Holden: We need to drop Henry's fire. It'll be too dangerous for him to boil dry now that we can't get any water from the tender.

Applejack: I agree! I'll take care of it!

Mr. Holden: That's good mare. I'll go get help.

Narrator: And they both did so.

Applejack: Sorry about this Henry old boy. Just when we had it running nicely, but to tell ya'l the honest apple fritter truth it's pretty much your fault really. If you hadn't been banging about, this wouldn't have happened.

Narrator: Henry said nothing. But there was worst to come. By the time Mr. Holden had returned Henry had disappeared in plum of dark black smoke, billowing from beneath his cab. Applejack emerged choking.

Applejack: (Coughing) Henry's fire has set the sleepers a lite! You stay here and get him out! I'll go get the fire brigade!

Narrator: Mr. Holden quickly eased Henry forward out of the blaze. Edward soon with Mr. Hoskins and Fluttershy came to take the train on.

Fluttershy: Oh my… Are you okay Henry?

Edward: My word. Henry, are you alright?

Henry: (Annoyed) Edward… Fluttershy… I've been SEPARATED from my TENDER! Had my FIRE DROPPED in this bitter fall weather! And I've just made a FOOL of myself in front of everyone! DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU!

Edward/Fluttershy: Uhh… point taken.

Mr. Hoskins: Well don't worry guys. We'll take the Flyer of Vicarstown.

Edward: Don't worry. You shouldn't be here too long.

Narrator: Edward puffed away.

Henry: (Doubtful) Somehow, I really doubt that.

Narrator: In the end, the fire brigade put out the fire the workmen made Henry a temporary tender coupling Mr. Holden and Applejack lit a new fire, recouped the tender and drove him gently home. Unfortunately for him, Edward and Fluttershy, who had of course seen everything. Told everyengine and everypony.

Rainbow Dash: Hey Fluttershy, hey there old timer. How's it going? We haven't seen you in dogs age.

Edward: Oh fine thank you.

Fluttershy: Same here.

Gordon: Hullo there little Edward and Fluttershy. Where's Henry?

Fluttershy: Well, there's been an accident.

Big Macintosh: Oh my goodness! What happened?

Edward: Henry's tender coupling broke and they had dropped the fire and accidentally set the sleepers on fire. And it's best not to mention this to him.

James: Heheh. Why, I've got loads of fire jokes lined up for him.

Fluttershy: Now now James! He's a rough day!

James: (Sigh) Fine, but I can tell at least tell my best joke before he comes.

Fluttershy/Edward: Alright, but make it snappy.

James: Alright guys and girls you're in for a treat. Okay here it goes. Ahem! Now, did you hear about this brand new type of fire engine? It's green, has 16 wheels and makes fireman sam's fire engine more useful! Pahaahahahaha!

Rarity: Heheheheahahahaha too rich Hehahaahahahaha!

Narrator: Rarity and James stopped and noticed that everyone was not laughing.

James/Rarity: Hey, wait a minute. Why aren't you all laughing?

Rainbow Dash: Oh for the love of pete!

Gordon: Because my dear James, it was a terrible joke.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Pinkie Pie: Oh yeah, and I know all about jokes. Here, read this manual on how to tell jokes. (Throws a book on joking telling)

Narrator: But even though James' joke failed miserably, it made him feel better than ever, now that Henry had had his just deserves for his previous insult. As for Henry, he was touchy on the subject of fires for some time afterwards. But James was quick to notice that from then on Henry stopped making rude remarks about the colour of fire engines.

Henry: (Angry) OH CURSE YOU! YOU STUPID NARRATOR!

Narrator: (Angry) OH SHUT UP! YOU MECHANICAL FLAME BREATHING TORCH! There's only room for 1 4TH wall breaker in this series!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, and that is me.

Narrator: Hit it right on the nail Pinkie Pie.

Henry: Ugh! Why me.

Narrator: And with that, Henry subdued into silence.

**Ha! Didn't expect Henry to speak to the narrator, did you? Well, next is 'Deep Freeze' and boy I can't wait to do that one.**


	133. Deep Freeze

**Author's notes: The actual story in the Railway Series is very short, so I'm glad that atsf has fleshed it out a bit more. I added in a few details here and there, but the story is fairly much the same.**

_Deep Freeze_

Narrator: Winter had come to the Island of Sodor and for many days now it had held everything in an icy grip. The countryside was frozen hard, the trees were white with frost, and icicles hung from tunnels bridges and water columns. It was also getting very close to Christmas which meant the engines were getting a increased work load for the holiday rush. Normally, the engines and ponies don't mind the increasing workload. But sometimes the extra hard work could sometimes make them feel tired and impatient. One morning, James with Miss Ravens Rarity backed down onto James' 6:30 AM slow goods. He was grumbling bitterly about the increased workload, Henry, Applejack and Mr. Holden were also there with 9:00am stopping passenger train.

James: Ugh! We've got to much work as usual on the holidays! I mean, it wears an engine out!

Rarity: I know darling! And my mane is freezing up. Ah well at least you and I I still have my scarfs miss ravens.

Henry: Pfff! Oh yeah really, it would try you two out if you two actually did any work.

Applejack: Yeah, so lighten up James!

James: Oh shut up Henry! I'm no in the mood today!

Mr. Holden: Oh no!

Miss Ravens: Not this again!

Henry: Well, we're just saying we've had hard work too. We've had to shunt my own trains morning, noon and night, pull the flying kipper in the early morning, goods trains, the Flyer of Vicarstown, and stopping trains!

Applejack: Yeah, and y'all never hear us complaining!

James: Well, at least I can do my work with out losing my tender without starting a fire!

Henry: (Angry) Oh well at least I can do my work without smashing into siginalboxes.

Rarity: At least we can do our work without bashing coaches and damaging ourselves.

Applejack: At least we can do our work without angering trucks on simple job!

James/Rarity/Henry/Applejack: Well at least we can….

Narrator : at last Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens finally lost patience.

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: (Angry) OH FOR PETE SAKE! WELL YOU 4 JUST SHUT UP!

Henry/James: He started it!

Rarity/Applejack: She started it!

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: (Angry) WE DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!

Mr. Holden: You 4 have really been acting like children all year long!

Miss Ravens: I know we're sick and tired of this! It's nearly Christmas and you 4 are still at each others throats!

Mr. Holden: So just shut up!

Miss Ravens: And quit grumbling! Your arguing has gone on for far too long we've all had to work hard on the holidays.

Mr. Holden: So quit this petty argument and just quit making things difficult!

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens were right to have scolded the two ponies and engines. James' and Henry's rivalry and Applejack's and Rarity's rivalry had been going on for a year and the increased workload had made only made things worse. One morning when the frost seemed harder than ever, James stopped at Tidmouth station for the first morning Tidmouth Thunderbird train. He and Rarity were very cross when they collected the coaches and went to the water column near Tidmouth station.

James: Ugh! Why me?! The first morning Tidmouth Thunderbird and I'm to pull it at crack of dawn in this sub zero cold weather! Gosh!

Rarity: Same here. I feel my mane getting colder.

Miss Ravens: Oh quit complaining! Just be thankful theirs no snow. Brrr. At least it's not cold enough for that. Thank goodness.

Narrator: And she and Rarity huddled near the firebox before filling James' tender. James had open footplate so Miss Ravens and Rarity had came to work every day with scarves and pull overs.

Miss Ravens: Right. I better get the water into the tender.

Narrator: But there was trouble. Because of the cold weather, water columns froze to and so engines couldn't get the water they needed. When Miss Ravens tried to turn the tap, nothing happened.

Miss Ravens: Oh great! This is frozen too? Perfect, just perfect!

James: Oh for crying out loud! I'm dying of thirst here!

Rarity: Oh calm down James. We'll just get some water at Crovan's Gate Works Station. That column never freezes.

Narrator: The green flag waved, the whistle blew and they set off. Rarity was right. Thankfully, the water column had not frozen and they soon stopped beside it.

Miss Ravens: Right then. We'll give you a good topping while we can cause given this weather we don't when we'll get some again. Rarity, I need you to help fill tender!

Rarity: But this frosty weather will…

Miss Ravens: Rarity just do it! (In her mind) Ugh! I wonder if Will having this much trouble with Henry?

Rarity: Ugh fine.

Narrator: James shivered as the icy water cascaded into his tender but he and Rarity knew that Miss Ravens was right. They filled James' tender to the brim because Rarity unfortunately forgot to tell Miss Ravens to turn the tap off. Water overflowed onto James' tender making him shiver again.

Rarity: Right! Lets be off Miss Ravens! Chop chop! I want to get warm by shovelling coal.

Miss Ravens: We can't go yet. They haven't finished loading the parcel van.

Rarity: Ugh! Well I wish they would hurry it up! I'm freezing standing on that tender!

James: Well then, next time watch what you're doing! Gosh, my is freezing now thanks to you!

Rarity: Oh be quiet James.

Narrator: Finally, the guards whistle blew, the green flag waved and James puffed away speeding away down the mainline. All steam engines have a tap called a feed water injector. It allows the driver and fireman/firewoman/firepony to transfer water from the tender into the boiler. It is very important because without it, the water in the boiler could become too low to make steam properly, and at worse it could cause the engine to explode. They had not gone far when James began to feel thirsty.

James: I need a drink please.

Miss Ravens: Alright, just let switch on the injector.

Narrator: Miss Ravens did so but nothing happened.

Rarity: Oy! What's going on?

Miss Ravens: The injector's jammed. Try the duplicate!

Rarity: Right.

Narrator: So Rarity did so, but still nothing happened

James: (groaning ) Arrgghh! I've got such pain! I feel like I'm going to burst!

Miss Ravens: Oh great! Your injectors have failed. We'll have to stop and deal with your fire. Can't go on without water.

James: (Horrified) OH NO! DON'T SET THE SLEEPERS ON FIRE! Henry will never let me forget!

Rarity: And neither will Applejack.

Miss Ravens: Don't worry guys. You'll be alright if we just dampen your fire down James. Theres no need to through fire out like Henry did.

Narrator: They stopped near a signal and Miss Ravens asked the signalman to telephone for help. Sally, Flitter and Mr Hawkins soon arrived to collet James' passenger train.

Sally: Oh my James. What happened?

James: Failed ejector! That's what. Ugh! Can't even take my Tidmouth Thunderbird now.

Rarity: And now we will have to stand out here!

Flitter: Don't worry. We'll get it back down the line.

Mr Hawkins: And that other engine will be coming to get you.

Rarity: Who is it then?!

Sally: Um… I don't know his name, but he is a BR Class 47 "Brush" Co-Co diesel.

(Guards whistle blows)

Mr Hawkins: Oh, gotta go. See you later.

Narrator: With that, Sally puffed away. James and Rarity were disgusted.

James: You gotta be kidding us! Rescued by a diesel!

Rarity: It's degrading!

James/Rarity: I won't go.

Miss Ravens: Fine. You can just sit out here and freeze your side rods and mane off. I can just get the next train home.

Narrator: But they quickly changed their minds because now that James' fire was out, the boiler began to cool and they could feel the icy wind.

James/Rarity: Alright, alright, we take it back!

Miss Ravens: Good. I knew you two would see sense.

Narrator: The diesel was friendly. James and Rarity were quiet at first.

?: Alright James. Lets get you to the works.

James/Rarity: (Sarcastic) Oh joy!

Miss Ravens: Manners you 2.

?: What's the problem?

James: Failed feedwater injector. Heh, like you'd care anyway…..

Rarity: Go ahead. Laugh…

?: Oh no no no…. It's alright. Stuff like that sometimes happens to any engine, even us diesels. Besides, I had bit of bother my brakes earlier this week.

Miss Ravens: Oh my. Sorry to hear. Glad you got that fixed though.

James: Really? Well yeah. I suppose so…

?: So um, what's your names, you know, since I'm new here.

James: I'm James

Rarity: I'm Rarity.

Miss Ravens: And I'm Rachel Marie Ravens, but you can call me Rachel or Miss Ravens.

?: James, Rarity and Miss Ravens? Oh yes, that's right. You're the three that went on that London trip last summer.

Miss Ravens: Yes, that's correct.

James/Rarity: Wait a minute. You know about that?

James: How did you know about that?

Rarity: I thought everyone had forgotten about that.

?: Nope, not really. My mates told me about it and said how good you did and how great it was to see steam again and a talking pony, not to mention one of the famous drivers who has been given immortality and eternal youth. You are the only girl in that category from what I heard too Miss Ravens.

Miss Ravens: Hehehehehe. Yeah. I will admit, some of the male drivers were a bit jealous, though sometimes I wish another girl could join the team too.

James: Wait, so your friends, um diesels, said it was great to see some steam engines.

Rarity: And talking ponies too?

?: That's right, and they are right too.

James/Rarity: Wow uh… thanks um… What's your name?

Brush: Ah, you can call me Brush, named after my designer.

James: Well thank you Brush.

Rarity: Yes, you really are quite a friendly diesel Brush.

Brush: Aw thanks.

Miss Ravens: "Brush"… Oh! I remember. Gordon saw you up at Barrow In Furness. Says that you stood up for him against a Class 11 shunter.

Brush: Oh yes. That's right.

James: You know Gordon too?

Brush: I sure do.

Rarity: Well, who knew?

Brush: Alright, here we are. Crovan's Gate Works.

Narrator: Soon they reached the works and by then, Brush had one them over and he, James and Rarity were soon talking together like old friends.

Brush: Here we are. Get well soon James.

James: Heheheh. Thanks again Brush. I really appreciate you helping me.

Brush: No problem James. Bye now.

Narrator: Later on, Miss Ravens climbed on to James' tender and tried to open the filler cap, but couldn't .

Miss Ravens: Ah, theirs your problem. Your filler cap has frozen. That's because the water overflowed and ice is stopping air from getting into the tank so the feedwater injectors can't work. Don't worry, you'll feel better once the ice has melted.

Narrator: He was alright next day and returned to Knaphord Sheds, but ever since James' injector freeze up, he and Rarity had had a change of heart. And they spoke to Henry, Applejack, Miss Ravens and Mr Holden about it.

Henry: Hey James, hey Rarity.

Applejack: Howdy James and Rarity. Good to have you back.

James: Yeah, thanks. Henry, Applejack, Mr Holden, Miss Ravens um… I'd like to apologise to you 4, for a being so rude to you.

Rarity: Same here.

Miss Ravens: Oh, quite alright you 2.

Mr Holden: That's ok.

Applejack: That's alright. I'm sorry I shouted at y'all.

Henry: Same here.

James/Rarity: And you lot were right. Diesels aren't all bad after all.

James: Why, me and Rarity actually friends with a diesel from the works. he's name is Brush and he is a really nice fellow too. He helped me out and we actually had a good chat together.

Rarity: And he and friends actually love steam engines and us ponies. And the famous drivers of this island too.

Applejack: Really, that's mighty good to hear.

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens chuckled.

Mr. Holden: Well Rach, what do you know about that?

Miss Ravens: Well, I think we both know what to say.

Mr. Holden: That's right.

Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden: And that's a lesson learned.

Narrator: And they were right. Thanks to their new friend from the works, Brush, James and Rarity now admit that even diesels can be useful engines too.

**Ok! Another one done. Next, get ready to see the Skarloey engines again! See you there.**


	134. Patience Is A Virtue

**Author's notes: What do I think of the original written by Christopher? Well, Sir Handel's characterisation was better then his 'Mountain Engines' portrayal (Referring to the original written by Wilbert). But I have to ask, why didn't his driver and fireman correct him when he mispronounced 'indispensable'? And, I know this a nitpick in the one Christopher wrote, but why wasn't Duke at the works already? I understand that it can take a long time to restore him to working order, having been locked in the shed for so long, but Christopher, don't forget logic. Atsf, you have done well with the rewrite and the problems I have addressed are not your fault at all. Anyway, let's go.**

Dear Rachel, Mike, James, Mitch and Dustin,

You once asked me for a book about mine, Sir Handel's and Pipsqueak's experiences on the Talyllyn Railway and about your adventures on while we were gone. I can tell you already it was a wonderful. But I also heard from Miss Ravens that you guys had lot of adventures too, so after she told me about them, I decided to write a book about it all. Anyway, here the stories of what happened.

Your best friend forever

William James Holden.

_Patience Is A Virtue_

Narrator: The Thin Controller held a letter in his hand, Princess Luna was with him. 7 little engines, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam Rusty, Duncan, and Fearless Freddie, 6 drivers, Mr Holden, Mr Hawkins, Mr Roberts, Mr Thomson, Mr Hoskins and Miss Ravens and six little foals, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Pipsqueak and Featherweight watched him anxiously.

Thin Controller: Skarloey, do you remember your twin Talyllyn?

Skarloey: Of course I do. You'd never forget a family member sir, no matter how long you haven't seen them for.

Narrator: Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Freddie looked at each other. They knew what Skarloey was talking about.

Thin Controller: Well unfortunately, he's ill and his controller is short of engine. Now, I cannot spare anyone until Duke is mended, but I want to suggest to him that one of us….

All: (Excited) Oh sir, please Sir!

Narrator: The Thin Controller held his ears.

Princess Luna: SILENCE!

Rusty: Oh, our deep apologies malady and sir.

Luna: Heheheh, quite alright Rusty. You can't all go. Mr. Roger Sam and I have thought that Pipsqueak, Sir Handel and Mr. Holden shall go.

Sir Handel/Pipsqueak: Oh Sir and malady. Thank you Sir and Malady.

Mr. Holden: Thank you Sir and to you too Princess Luna. I'll take good care of both of them.

Duncan: Huh, lucky ducks.

Rheanes: Oh, you'd probably get a chance to go too Duncan.

Narrator: Pipsqueak and Sir Handel's excitement grew and Sir Handel talked endlessly about to anyone who'd listen.

Sir Handel: I hope Duke comes back soon.

Mr. Holden: Don't be so impatient Sir Handel. There is still lots to be done on him. Remember, your repairs took a long time too, and Duke is much older than you, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan and Freddie.

Pipsqueak: Indeed. He was practically built in 1879 and given the fact that he had been sheeted up under all those trees and bushes around the sheds, his boiler pretty much was covered by all sorts of outside elements which isn't healthy for any engine, especially Duke. Me and the lads in the workshops had to fit in a new firebox, new pistons, new connecting rods and even a new boiler. We've also got to re gauge him to run on the Skarloey Railway's gauge and on top of that, give him a new coat of paint when we're done. I tell you, the small England classes are not easy to overhaul, but like they, say nothing is impossible. Don't worry. We're doing the best we can.

Sir Handel: Thank you. It'll be nice to see him in service again. We have missed him like crazy.

Mr Holden: No kidding, given that you and Peter Sam were mentally destroying yourselves over the separation.

Pipsqueak: That explains the strange behaviour of the 2 of you since you came here in 1954 to 1969.

Sir Handel: (Sighs of relieve) Yeah Pipsqueak. Glad that's over.

Narrator: The weeks passed and still Duke did not come back from the works. Try as he might, Sir Handel grew more and more impatient. One day, he was waiting at the bottom station with Gertrude and Milicent when Gordon arrived with Rainbow Dash and Mr. Thompson with the WildNorWester.

Pipsqueak: Oh hey Mr. Thompson, hey Rainbow Dash, hullo Gordon.

Mr. Holden: Hey guys

Mr. Thompson: Heya Pipsqueak, Sir Handel, Mr. Holden.

Gordon: What's with you guys?

Rainbow Dash: You look very excited.

Sir Handel: Oh, we are indeed we three have been invited to Talyllyn Railway in wales.

Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh! That is gonna be so awesome!

Pipsqueak: But we can't be spared until Duke is mended.

Mr Thomson: Ah yes. I hope he's mended soon. Can't wait to see how he does in service.

Gordon: Quite right. It's a great responsibility being indispensable.

Narrator: Sir Handel was flattered and boasted to the other engines, ponies and drivers about it.

Sir Handel: Hey guys guess what? Gordon says I'm… er… insensible.

Narrator: The ponies and engines were amused but not impressed. Pipsqueak quickly corrected.

Pipsqueak: He means 'indispensable'.

Everyone: Oh! Right!

Rusty: (To Peter Sam and Freddie) Has he made mispronunciation errors before?

Peter Sam: Only when he is boastful and not listening properly.

Freddie: Looks like we are in for a long few months now.

Duncan: Just great!

Rusty: Says the one who had his whistle knocked clear last week.

Duncan: Oy! Shut up Rusty!

Narrator: Soon, Summer came and crowds of visitors and ponies came to the railway. Sometimes, extra coaches were needed to carry them all. One day, Sir Handel's train was fuller than ever. When he arrived at the Lakeside station with Gertrude, Milcent, Agnes, Lucy and Beatrice, he along with Mr. Holden and Pipsqueak were exhausted. An enormous crowd of people were waiting on the platform for the last train home.

Sir Handel: Goodness me! That's a lot of passengers.

Pipsqueak: They must of have come on early trains and stayed to picnic by the lake. Never mind. We'll manage. It's all down hill from here.

Narrator: But at the station by the waterfall, the platform was crowded and full too.

Mr. Holden: Crepes! We're gonna need a broom or a shoehorn to get all these passengers in. We will have to do it somehow.

Guard: I've got it. There's room in Beatrice. I'll take some with me in her.

Narrator: The passenger had a wonderful day in the in hills and didn't mind standing. They knew it would only be for a short while. The guard always checked tickets at the station by the waterfall. Today, it was a long job and before he was half finished, Sir Handel was growing impatient.

Sir Handel: Ugh! Come on! An insensible engine like me should keep Applejack and Henry waiting.

Mr Holden: Indispensable.

Sir Handel: That's what I said, isn't it?

Mr. Holden: Calm down Sir Handel, it can't be helped. Henry and Applejack will just have to wait. They've kept me at it before with Peter Sam, Apple Bloom and Miss Ravens back in 1954.

Pipsqueak: Yeah, and remember: It's guaranteed connection.

Narrator: At last, the guard was ready. He blew the whistle, waved the green flag and turned towards Beatrice.

Sir Handel: At last we're off! Do come along! At last we're off! Do come along!

Narrator: The guard tried to get into Beatrice but her doorway was blocked by passengers and by the time the passengers did move to let him in the train was already out of the station. The guard was left stranded on the platform. Beatrice tried to stop, but there was none to put her brake on.

Beatrice: I've lost my nice guard! I've lost my nice guard!

Lucy: Oh no! Girls! Beatrice has lost her guard!

Agnus: Bother that Sir Handel! So puffed up in his smokebox, why I ougta…

Milcent: Agnus, there is no call to be rude!

Gurturite: We need to let Sir Handel, Mr Holden and Pipsqueak know about this. Sir Handel! The guards left behind!

Narrator: But Sir Handel was in such a state that he couldn't listen. The guard blew his whistle and waved a red flag but the line curved and Sir Handel couldn't see or hear him. Mr. Holden and Pipsqueak had no better luck. Lucky, a passenger in Beatrice knew what to do. He pressed a button and a buzzer sounded in Sir Handel's cab. Mr. Holden braked hard.

Sir Handel: What the… Now what?

Mr. Holden: Go see what happened Pipsqueak. Maybe we left someone behind.

Narrator: They had of course and soon found out who. The passengers and Pipsqueak helped the guard into Beatrice and after a fast run they reached Crovans Gate just at the same time as Henry.

Henry: Not bad Sir Handel. Not bad at all.

Applejack: Just in time sugarcube.

Narrator: Sir Handel breathed a sigh of relief. Soon after the passengers left, the guard came to see Sir Handel.

Sir Handel: I'm sorry I was impatient Mr. Guard. I just didn't want to be late. Insensible engines should never be late should they?

Mr Holden/Pipsqueak: Indispensable!

Sir Handel: Oh great. I can't even get a simple word right.

Narrator: The Guard spoke kindly to him.

Guard: No right engines should be late. But sensible engines know that patience is a virtue. Just remember that next time.

Sir Handel: (Sadly) Yes Sir. I'll try.

Narrator: Sir Handel trundled sadly to sheds.

Pipsqueak: There there Sir Handel. Mistakes like this can happen to any engine and at least you learned from it.

Mr. Holden: Heheheh and don't worry. This hasn't been the first time and you're not the only engine whom had this little mishap.

Narrator: He then told Sir Handel about Thomas' mishap with his guard back in 1924. Sir Handel couldn't help but smile as he sang a little song. Pipsqueak and Mr. Holden soon caught the tune and sang with him.

Sir Handel: (Singing) Patience is a virtue, so it never hurts to...

Take a little time to see

Mr. Holden: The Thin Controller's taught you.

And you know you ought to...

Pipsqueak/Sir Handel/Mr. Holden: (Singing) Be as patient as can be

Happy waiting patiently

Pipsqueak: (Singing) Don't get too excited, just try staying calm

Thinking for a minute, saves you so much harm

Mr. Holden: (Singing) Everything around you is rushing here and there

Life can be so simple, if you make time to spare

Pipsqueak/Sir Handel/Mr. Holden: Patience is a virtue, so it never hurts to...

Take a little time to see

The Thin Controllers taught us

And you know you outta...

Be as patient as can be

Happy waiting patiently

Mr. Holden: (Singing) If you're in a hurry, take the time to think

Pipsqueak: (Singing) What's the point of rushing, if you're on the brink

Sir Handel: (Singing) Go a little slower, someone else can lead,

take the time to rest, that's what engines need

Sir Handel/Mr. Holden/Pipsqueak: (Singing) Patience is a virtue, so it never hurts to...

Take a little time to see

The Thin Controller's taught us

And you know you outta...

Be as patient as can be

Happy waiting patiently

Narrator: And with that, Sir Handel went happily to sleep.

**Right. Part 1, check. Let's go to 'Peter Sam And The Prickly Problem'.**


	135. Peter Sam and the Prickly Problem

**Author's notes: Like with 'Trucks!', the main problem I have with the story, is that an accident happens to a character that doesn't deserve it. If I was doing the book, I would have swapped Peter Sam's and Duncan's stories around. Other then that, the original by Christopher was... ok. I like this version better because it does acknowledge Duke's return to steam better and that Duncan is actually given some stern words at the end. With that said, let's go.**

_Peter Sam and the Prickly Problem_

Narrator: At last, Duke was finally mended and returned to work. He now had buffers, the number 8 painted on his sides and the SkR red with blue stripes livery. The engines, ponies and drivers were so pleased to seem him again that all the engines whistled, tooted and cheered with delight.

All engines, ponies and drivers: Oh welcome back into service again Duke!

Duke: Heheheheheh. It's good to be back. And I have wonderful news for you all. Sir Handel, I hear you and Pipsqueak along with Mr. Holden are going to visit wales. So I asked Princess Luna and Thin Controller if you me, Freddie and Peter Sam would join me in a reunion journey along the Skarloey Railway.

Narrator: Peter Sam Sir Handel and Freddie were delighted.

Peter Sam/Sir Handel: Yes please Granpuff!

Freddie: Sure, brother!

Narrator: Soon, everything was ready. Freddie was coupled nearest the train with Featherweight and Mr. Roberts, Peter Sam in front of Freddie with Mr. Hawkins and Apple Bloom, Sir Handel behind Duke with Mr. Holden and Pipsqueak, and Duke in the lead with Sweetie Belle and Miss Ravens. The guards whistle blew and they started off happily. Skarloey, Rheneas, Rusty, Duncan, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Mr Thomson and Mr Hoskins stared awe as the cavalcade set out on their happiest voyage under clear signals. They whizzed through Cros-ny-curin station and then charged through the tunnel beyond Glenlock. They steamed triumphantly across the viaduct, photographers lined up along the line side snapping photographs as they passed. After pausing for a rest at Lakeside more photographers than ever were snapping photographs, and finally the guards whistle blew and they were off again. They never stopped until they came back to Crovans Gate in fine style.

Duke: Oh my word, that's the most fun I've ever had.

Miss Ravens: Heheheh. Your telling me. Just like the good old days.

Mr Holden: You got that right.

Sir Handel: Oh boy that was fun. This is definitely worth doing before I leave for wales.

Peter Sam: Indeed. It looks like the good old days are back and here to stay.

Freddie: They sure are Peter Sam. They sure are.

Pipsqueak: Quite an amazing Journey.

Sweetie Belle: (Hugging Pipsqueak) It sure was dear.

Apple Bloom: Ah agree. It sure was fun.

Featherweight: (Hugging Apple Bloom) You said it.

Narrator: And Sweetie Belle and Pipsqueak kissed each other as did Apple Bloom and Featherweight.

Scootaloo/Duncan: Oh for the love of pete…

Skarloey/Rheanes/Rusty/Freddie: Duncan….

Babs Seed/Duke/Sir Handel: Scootaloo.

Skarloey/Rheanes/Sir Handel/Rusty/Freddie/Duke/Babs Seed: SHUT UP!

(Peter Sam looked longing at the 2 foal couples, and remained quiet.)

Duke: You look a bit down Peter Sam. What's the matter?

Peter Sam: Oh Granpuff… it's… nothing really. Just a little tired is all.

Narrator: But that wasn't the real reason why Peter Sam was down. He managed to cheer up the next day as the ponies, engines and other drivers came to see Sir Handel, Pipsqueak and Mr. Holden off. They went away on Henry's special train. The ponies, engines and drivers missed them a lot but they soon had so much work to do that they hadn't enough time to miss them. The closure of the quarries at to Balladwail had caused the Skarloey Railway to build a loop line to keep passengers traffic afloat, however there is still goods traffic on the Skarloey Line. Since 1964 the railway had now been transport hay and produce for the local farmers of that resided around the area. Now the SKR had now obtained a new goods revenue. Lately this year, gangers had been busy too, cutting hedges and trimming trees beside the railway so that not only the passengers could see the view better, but to also keep the bushes and trees from growing too close to the line. Every evening, Rusty with Mr. Hugh and Apple Bloom would take some trucks up the line, stop where they have been cutting and the men load the wagons and Rusty would take as many cuttings away as they could. The other engines and ponies helped too, but they could only manage a few at a time. As fast as they moved the cuttings, unfortunately, more took they're place. The next morning, it was Peter Sam's turn to take the morning train. The coaches were full, well, save for Beatrice. But the rails were dry and Peter Sam didn't mind the extra load.

Peter Sam: (Sigh) what a wonderful day this is,

Sweetie Belle: I know. I've never seen a bluer sky

Miss Ravens: Oh yes. It is very beautiful.

Narrator: Peter Sam puffed happily along, until just beyond the tunnel they found that in the night a high wind had blown hedge clippings across the rails. Peter Sam stopped and Miss Ravens and Sweetie Belle got down.

Sweetie Belle: Well, that's torn it.

Miss Ravens: Your right there. We'll never get through there.

Peter Sam: Poh! There only little branches. We'll just push them aside. Nothing to it.

Miss Ravens: Well, if your so sure about it, have your way then.

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, and if we try to clear up properly we'll be here for ages. Some of the passengers might miss their train at the bottom station. I'll help out with my unicorn magic as best I can.

Narrator: Peter Sam started off bravely. They went carefully and at first, the branches slid away easily. Sweetie Belle's unicorn magic pushed a lot out of the way. But then came a stretch where the cuttings were brambles. Sweetie Belle tried her best but because she was a young filly and the heaviest thing she has lifted before was a small broom, she could only manage few at a time. Peter Sam began to regret his boasting. Not only were thorns prickly, but they caught in each other and the branches stayed firmly put. Suddenly, with yelp of pain, Peter Sam stopped.

Peter Sam: OUCH! I CAN'T MOVE!

Miss Ravens/Sweetie Belle: (Worried) Peter Sam!

Narrator: Sweetie Belle and Miss Ravens got down.

Miss Ravens: That's done it. It's no good. You've got brambles stuck in your valve gear and steam can't get into your cylinders. It looks like we'll have to cut you out with a knife.

Sweetie Belle: And I'll trying use my unicorn magic but we'll still need to cut you out.

Peter Sam: (Shuddering) Oh dear! I can't look!

Narrator: Peter Sam shuddered and prepared for the worse. Whilst Sweetie Belle tried to clear as much as she could with her unicorn magic, Miss Ravens, whom had pulled on thick gloves, went and asked the guard if he had a knife. Some of the passengers had knives too in there camping packs which were all stored in Beatrice for safety reasons. With the guards permission and supervision, they went and helped too. Even with everyone's and everypony's help, the job took a long time. By the time Peter Sam was free ,there was no hope of getting the passenger round the lake and back before James' train had left. Miss Ravens and Sweetie Belle apologised to the passengers. But they said they didn't mind.

Passengers: We enjoyed the adventure.

Narrator: Miss Ravens telephoned the Thin controller and Princess Luna. When they reached Rheneas station, Peter Sam ran round the coaches and pulled the train back to Crovans Gate. On the way home, they saw Rusty with Apple Bloom and Mr. Hugh pulling a long train of trucks. Rusty, Apple Bloom and Mr. Hugh worked hard and by afternoon the line was clear for trains to run normally. Peter Sam's front felt very uncomfortable for several days, and Duncan and Scootaloo laughed and teased him.

Duncan: Take a snowplough with you next time! Hahahahaheheahaha!

Scootaloo: Hehahahahahahahehehehe. Do have a sharp knife in your cab?

Narrator: The teasing went on and on until at last, when they came back…

Skarloey/Rheneas/Freddie/Rusty/Duke: Duncan and Scootaloo!

Duncan/Scootaloo: What?

Rusty: Well you be quiet?!

Skarloey: Yeah, I mean, Peter Sam did try to get the passengers home.

Rheanes: Rusty told us about it on the way back here.

Freddie: Just shut up about it you 2.

Duncan: I don't see what all the fuss is about. They were only little branches after all. Nothing to get all prickly about.

Duke: That's enough young Duncan! Your behaviour today would have never suited his grace. Do I need to bring up the story of when Mid Sodor's number 2 was turned into a pumping engine?

Duncan: (Gulp) Uh… no Duke.

Narrator: Although Peter Sam was glad that Duke was back and that he, Skarloey, Rheneas, Rusty and Fearless Freddie were standing up to him, he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely and empty inside. But I'm sorry to say that would be another story another saga.

**And that saga will be 'The Alumium Works Caper'. Instead of the usual 4, that saga will have 10 chapters as it is a feature length. But that one will have to wait until more of these stories come up. Also, I wanted Duke to have the same colour as his friends as well as buffers for safety reasons. Now, let's go on with 'Pop Special'.**


	136. Duncan and the Branch

**Author's notes: I know you were expecting 'Pop Special', but we had to get this done 1st. It is a shame that Duncan doesn't get some form of comeuppance for his actions in the this book for teasing Peter Sam, but gladly this fixes it in this version. I can give Sir Handel's actions in 'Trucks!' a somewhat pass ****because he gets his comeuppance in 'Little Old Twins', but in this book, Christopher, plan the stories out better, please. Anyway, let's go.**

_Duncan and the Branch_

Narrator: A few days after Peter Sam's dilemma with the Brambles, Rusty was feeling ill. The main 6 drivers and the little foals all tried their best to mend him but he didn't get better. He had to go to Crovans Gate works. The Thin Controller and Princess Luna came to inform the engines.

Thin Controller: Rusty is in need of repairs at Crovans Gate Works. He won't be back in 4 days.

Luna: With that said, we shall need one another engine and pony to help carry out his work whilst he's getting mended.

Thin Controller: Duncan, Scootaloo, you and Mr. Thompson will have to do it. You'll be taking Rusty's daily morning cuttings train. Peter Sam, Sweetie Belle and Miss Ravens will your 4:00 train so that you'll can collect Rusty's farmers produce train and take both the cuttings and the produce down to Crovans Gate.

Luna: Then after that, you'll be collecting truck for the hay train.

Narrator: Duncan was cross.

Duncan: Oh come on! Why can't that nature lover Peter Sam do it!

Duke: Leave him alone Duncan! At least he tried to get his train through!

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, unlike some engines that stop on viaducts cause they don't get there polish.

Scootaloo: (Aggravated) HEY! I WAS WORKING HIM THAT DAY MIND YOU!

Duncan: I TOLD YOU NEVER TO BRING THAT UP SWEETIE BELLE!

Thin controller: Settle down everyone, and Duncan, don't argue just do it!

Narrator: Duncan snorted crossly away to collect his trucks. The Viaduct incident was one event he wanted to erase from his memory. Scootaloo also wanted to forget that memory as well.

Miss Ravens: Never mind him Peter Sam. You know that Duncan is just being Duncan as usual.

Peter Sam: (sigh) you're right. I'm not gonna let Duncan get the better of me.

Sweetie Belle: That's the spirit Peter Sam. Come on now. Lets go get those coaches.

Narrator: Secretly he did feel a bit down, but that for an entirely different reason. He decided to keep it to himself so he could concentrate on work as he puffed away to fetch Ruth, Gertrude, Lucy, Agnes and Beatrice. Duncan snorted and banged about the yards as he collected his trucks

Scootaloo: Whoa! Careful Duncan. You're gonna damage the trucks like that.

Duncan: Hmph! Who asked for your opinion Scootaloo?

Mr. Thompson: Duncan, do you know how much we need those trucks and how much it costs to keep them running if you break em?

Narrator: Duncan grunted. At last, the guards whistle blew and Duncan started with a jerk.

Scootaloo: Whoa! Easy Duncan! You keep starting like that and you're gonna break a coupling!

Duncan: Oh will put a piece of coal in it Scootaloo!

Mr. Thompson: Well, you sure woke up on the wrong side of the shed.

Narrator: Duncan had to stop at current areas where they had been cutting. The men would load the cuttings into his wagons and he would pull them to the next location. He found this job tedious and soon felt bored. Scootaloo was starting to get bored as well.

Duncan: This is so boring! I want to get to passenger runs.

Scootaloo: I know. This is gonna take forever. Next thing you'll know, they'll make us do ballast work.

Duncan: (Gritting teeth) Don't jinx it Scootaloo!

Mr. Thompson: Oh stop arguing you two. Just enjoy the quiet peace.

Narrator: At last, they finally collected all the cuttings. Peter Sam passed by with Duncan's 4:00 Clock train. He grinned broadly as he puffed along and winked at Duncan who just went red in the face. Scootaloo went red too as Duncan snorted away to collect the vans for the produce train.

Mr. Thompson: Easy now Duncan. No need to ride so roughly.

Scootaloo: Yeah. We don't want you to derail again like you did in 1958.

Narrator: But Duncan was in no mood to listen to reason.

Duncan: I'll show that cheeky Peter Sam! I'll show him!

Narrator: But he said to himself. So he stopped at each station whilst the farmers loaded his vans full of produce and milk. Duncan pulled them down the line to Crovans Gate and was grumbling all the way. Soon they reached Crovans Gate and both the produce and the cuttings were transferred to Hank's and Miss Peachbottom's train and hay was soon off loaded into their trucks. This gave Duncan and Scootaloo no end of relief as they shunted the vans away and then came back for the trucks.

Scootaloo: Gee, finally! Last job of the day .

Duncan: Yeah, finally! Sooner we get this job done, the better and they better have Rusty mended tomorrow or I'm gonna go crazy.

Mr. Thompson: That's enough you two.

Narrator: Soon, the last passenger train of the day came into the passenger platform, the guards whistle blew and Duncan started off taking his train of hay up to the farmers at all the stations stiles and halts. He didn't even notice something scrap along his cab roof as soldiered on, nor did Scootaloo or Mr. Thompson. It might have been better if they had. Soon, Duncan finished and he was on his way home light engine with Cora the brake van.

Scootaloo: Ah yeah, finally! Can't wait to get home. Rainbow Dash promised to take me and Rumble to the picture show to see, "The Titfield Thunderbolt"

Cora: Rumble? Whose Rumble.

(Record scratch)

Scootaloo: (Blushing, just realising what she said) Oh uh… uh… he's uh… uh… just a colt friend… uh I mean just a friend from school back in Ponyville, who is a colt like Pipsqueak, Featherweight, Snips, Snails and Shady Daze. Heheheh.

Mr. Thompson: I see..

Duncan: Aww. Does Scootaloo have wittle crushy wushy? Hahahahaha

Scootaloo: Oh shut up Duncan!

Narrator: Suddenly, just as they exited the tunnel, they saw a weaken branch dangling right above them.

Duncan: OH HORRORS!

Narrator: Duncan shut his eyes as the branch broke and landed with a smack right on his cab roof.

Duncan: OUCH! THAT HURT!

Scootaloo: WHOA! What was that?!

Narrator: Mr. Thompson and Scootaloo got down and found out what happened.

Mr. Thompson: It looks like a branch has just fallen right onto you. And oooh… by the look of it, it kinda dented your cab roof.

Duncan: Oh you have gotta be kidding me! This just had to happen! First I get demoted to Rusty's jobs and now I get hit by a branch.

Scootaloo: Hey, look, just be thankful it wasn't a tree.

Duncan: I know Scootaloo! I know! But Peter Sam is gonna laugh his wheels off and so will the other engines, ponies and drivers!

Scootaloo: Uh… ponies and humans don't have wheels.

Duncan: Ugh! You know what I mean.

Narrator: To Duncan's dismay, he was right. When he returned from his trip that night, all the engines and ponies were waiting for him. When Mr. Thompson told them all about the tree, they all laughed and laughed. Peter Sam, Sweetie Belle and Miss Ravens laughed so hard that they cried.

Peter Sam: Hey Duncan, next time take an umbrella in case of showers of branches! Hahahahahaha!

Sweetie Belle: Don't forget to where your helmet.

Miss Ravens: Or the engine equal of that, whatever that is. Hahahahahah!

Narrator: Duncan seethed with rage as the teasing continued until both Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas and Freddie told them to stop. Later that night, Duncan and Peter Sam were still awake. It was Duncan who broke the silence.

Duncan: Uh, Peter Sam… Thank you for taking care of my 4:00 train and I'm sorry I laughed about you and brambles.

Peter Sam: It's alright Duncan, and I'm sorry for laughing about you and the branch.

Narrator: Then Peter Sam and Duncan laughed.

Duncan: Heheheheh, you know, it's actually quite ironic isn't it?

Peter Sam: Heheheheh, you got that right. I got the brambles and you got the branches.

Narrator: And the two engines hooted into laughter until they went happily to sleep.

**Heh, yeah, we threw in a hint of RumbleXScootaloo. You'll see Rumble in a later book. Anyway, look out for 'Pop Special', for real this time.**


	137. Pop Special

**Author's notes: What do I think of the one written by Christopher? The story itself isn't a bad idea, but the placement of it is. After teasing Peter Sam, you would think Duncan would get some kind of comeuppance and Peter Sam to get his dignity back. That's a complaint I have against the book itself, not against the individual story. Now, if there was a comeuppance story and this one was Duncan redeeming himself, I can give that a pass, but in the actual book, it doesn't work. Thank goodness me and atsf have put that right here. Anyway, let's go.**

_Pop Special._

Narrator: During the summer, an assorted party of boy scouts, girl scouts, filly scouts and colt scouts set tents up in field beside the Skarloey Railway. They bustled about arranging things but were never too busy to wave as the engines passed.

Scootaloo: Say who are they? (Pointing at the scouts)

Mr. Roberts: Those are boy scouts, those are girls scouts, those right there are called filly scouts and over there are colt scouts. They've come for their annual Sudrian 'Get together' camp. It's a friendship 'get together' holiday for them, and their leaders, Tom Powell, his wife Myrtle Powell and Apple Bloom's older cousin Braeburn have been to see Mr. Hugh and he says that the scouts can work on the railway for us.

Duncan: Hmph. Sounds like a funny sort of holiday if you ask me.

Scootaloo: Yeah. Same here. I thought a holiday is meant to take break from work.

Mr. Roberts: Lots of people do this, and they've done it for many generations. The Talyllyn Railway where Sir Handel and Pipsqueak have gone has most of its work done like that. From what Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden told me, that they've done work like this when they were scouts and they were pretty good ones too, they even managed to get the King's and Queen's scout. That's how good they were. Anyway, getting back on topic, the scouts are going to help us. Do you guys remember that section near Skarloey station where the ditches are bad and we have to be careful when its wet? Well the Scouts are going to put that right for us.

Duncan: Oh well, then good for them then.

Scootaloo: Yeah. That's pretty nice of them to help us out.

Narrator: The ponies, engines and drivers were pleased, for they didn't like slowing down in wet or frosty weather. It was anything but frosty at present as each day the sun shone and it became hotter and hotter, even too hot for holiday makers to lie on the beach. Every train was full, the scouts grew hot too, they rested thankfully as the trains but their cheerful waves grew wearier as the days passed. On the final day of their camp, Duncan toiled uphill with the last train. He and Scootaloo were looking forward to a rest under the trees at Skarloey Station. As Duncan neared the place were scouts were working, he whistled to warn them that he was coming. Then he saw 3 figure crossing the line in front of the train. Mr. Roberts put a hand on his brake.

Mr. Roberts: Steady on Duncan. It looks as if the scout leaders want us to stop for something.

Narrator: Duncan drew gently to a halt and scout leaders Tom Powell, Myrtle Powell and Braeburn climbed onto the footplate.

Scootaloo: Is anything wrong?

Tom Powell: Not yet, but I'm afraid that there will be unless our scouts have something to drink.

Myrtle Powell: It's so hot out that we've run out of water supply and have no more water.

Braeburn: Yeah, and the kiddies throats are getting mighty dry there, and we don't want them to all collapse from heat exhaustion. So could y'all drop off some apple cider or soda pops when ya'l next come by?

Scootaloo/Mr. Roberts: No problem.

Mr. Roberts: We'll go see the refreshment lady at the Skarloey Station.

Scootaloo: Right. Lets go.

Narrator: When they got to Skarloey station, Mr. Roberts came back out looking long faced.

Scootaloo: (Long faced) Let me guess, bone dry?

Mr. Roberts: (Sad sigh) Not a bottle to be found. It seems everyone is as thirsty as those boys, girls, fillies and colt, so now what we do?

Narrator: Scootaloo and Mr. Roberts didn't know and neither did Duncan. He thought so hard that he began to feel thirsty himself. Then an idea came to him.

Duncan: Wait a minute. Isn't there a Refreshment Stand by Lakeside Station? Perhaps the lady there might….

Mr. Roberts/Scootaloo: (Excited) OF COURSE!

Mr. Roberts: Duncan, your a genius! We'll leave the coaches here whilst you me and Scootaloo brings some drinks to the scouts

Scootaloo: We can just get back here before the train is due to leave. But we must hurry.

Narrator: Whilst the station master telephoned to warn the shop lady, Duncan set off light engine to lakeside station. The refreshment lady met them at shop near the station.

Refreshement lady: I haven't much myself, but the scouts are welcome to what there is.

Narrator: A little later, the scouts heard a whistle and Duncan puffed into sight. He stopped beside them and Mr. Roberts and Scootaloo handed down the drink. The scouts cheered loudly.

Mr. Roberts/Scootaloo: Not me. It was Duncan's idea.

Narrator: The Scouts cheered again and thanked Duncan instead.

Duncan: It's nothing. You're helping us it's only fair that we help you scouts too.

**Right. Onto 'Sir Handel Comes Home'.**


	138. Sir Handel Comes Home

**Author's notes: Out of the Railway Series canon characterisations of Sir Handel, this one is my favourite. It's refreshing to see Sir Handel act a bit more mature for once. I can see Sir Handel step up to the plate and becoming an example to younger engines. Anyway, let's get into the story.**

_Sir Handel Comes Home_

Narrator: A few days later, Pipsqueak, Mr. Holden and Sir Handel were given a great big welcome when they came home on Murdoch's goods train with Thunderlane. Pipsqueak and Mr Holden were in the guards van.

Murdoch: Here we are, Croven's Gate.

Sir Handel: Hey everyone!

Skarloey: Sir Handel, glad to have you home again.

Rheanes/Rusty: Welcome home.

Freddie: Thank goodness your back.

Peter Sam: We really missed you big brother.

Duke: Good to see you again Sir Handel.

Sir Handel: Thanks you guys.

Narrator: Miss Ravens and Sweetie Belle were so pleased to see Pipsqueak and Mr. Holden again, that they both ran over to each other and hugged each other warmly

Miss Ravens: Oh William!

Sweetie Belle: Oh Pipsqueak!

Miss Ravens/Sweetie Belle: We're so glad you and Sir Handel have come home.

Mr. Holden/ Pipsqueak: Believe us, it's good to be home.

Sir Handel: Same here guys.

Duncan/Scootaloo: Oh brother….

Mr. Thompson: Duncan!

Mr. Hoskins: Scootaloo!

Mr. Hoskins/ Mr. Thompson: SHUT UP!

Sir Handel: Can't wait to get onto rails again.

Thunderlane: It's a bit late for that I'm afraid.

Sir Handel: Oh! I really wanted to know what's happened here while we were gone.

Peter Sam: I got it! What if your truck is put into a siding next to us? That way, we can still exchange the news with each other.

Murdoch: Good idea Peter Sam. We'll do that.

Narrator: And so it was arranged. Murdoch stunted the truck into a siding close by so that Sir Handel could tell the others all about his adventures. Then Murdoch and Thunderlane left with the rest of the trucks.

Murdoch: See you tomorrow if we have time.

Thunderlane:Bye!

Everyone: See you later!

Sir Handel/Mr Holden/Pipsqueak: Thanks for the lift home!

Murdoch/Thunderlane: You're welcome!

Apple Bloom: So, did ya'll have fun guys?

Mr. Holden: Oh indeed we did.

Sir Handel: A real prince and princess came to see us. They rode in special train. Mr. Holden and Pipsqueak told us that they were given some books about us written by him, Miss Ravens and someone called the Thin Clergyman. I really didn't understand that.

Duke: I do! He and the Fat Clergymen were the ones who found me and they put me in book too, just like Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden did.

Pipsqueak: That's right! We all helped with the rescue too.

Duke: Correct again youngster.

Miss Ravens: Heh, I remember that day like yesterday.

Narrator: Peter Sam and Sweetie Belle were interested .

Peter Sam: So, did you get to pull the royal train?

Sir Handel: No, I didn't. I was spare engine. It poured with rain and I got soaked.

Pipsqueak: We did get to pull a special wedding train though.

Sir Handel: That's right and it was just lovely.

Babs Seed/Apple Bloom/Sweetie Belle/Miss Ravens: AWWW. How romantic….

Scootaloo/Duncan: Ugh not aga….

Mr. Hawkins: Duncan!

Mr. Roberts: Scootaloo!

Narrator: Scootaloo and Duncan kept their lips sealed after that. Mr. Holden continued from where they left off.

Mr. Holden: Well, we he had to get up real early in the morning to fetch the coaches.

Sir Handel: Heh. I never got up that early in the day before, not even on the Mid Sodor Railway from what I recall for memory. So, how was things over here then? Did I miss out on too much?

Narrator: Peter Sam, Sweetie Belle and Miss Ravens told them about their misadventures with the brambles. Sir Handel, Mr. Holden and Pipsqueak laughed.

Pipsqueak: Heheheh. Well, we had a similar adventure like that just before we came away. Care to do the honours Sir Handel?

Sir Handel: Why thank you Pipsqueak. Ahem.

(Flashback to Talyllyn Railway)

Sir Handel narrating : Well, it was a wet day and I really didn't want to go out, but Mr. Holden said we had too.

Mr. Holden: Come Sir Handel remember we're here to help Talyllyn out we don't want to disappoint the Talyllyn railway do we.

Pipsqueak: Yeah, we need to show them that we are willing to help them in any situation.

Sir Handel: Yes I suppose your right there. Alright, lets go.

Sir Handel narrating: Well, we collected our coaches and started off from Tywyn wharf station to Nant Gwernol. Luckily, the train wasn't very full and we got on alright even though it was raining.

(Sir Handel puffing through countryside.)

Sir Handel: Heheheh. Hey, this isn't bad at all.

Pipsqueak: Yeah, and this railway is very beautiful. Oh Sweetie Belle will love this place.

Mr. Holden: And so would Miss Ravens. Perhaps we can arrange for them to come up with one of the other engines.

Sir Handel narrating: So we got on very well until we stopped at Dolgoch station…

(Skarloey Railway present)

Narrator: Sir Handel paused dramatically.

Peter Sam/Sweetie Belle: (Excited) Go on! Then what happened?

Duke: Calm down young ones. Heh, carry on Sir Handel.

Sir Handel: Of course Granpuff.

(Flashback Talyllyn Railway)

Sir Handel narrator: Well, just beyond Dogloch, there was steep bit that curved. The rails were damp of course so our main goal was tackle the gradient.

Rheneas through flashback: Of course!

Sir Handel Narrating: Anyway, we had just set off, when all of a sudden, a tree which had broken from its roots seemed to have jumped out at me.

Sir Handel: MR. HOLDEN BRAKE PLEASE!

Mr. Holden: Great scot! BRAKE! BRAKE!

Sir Handel: No! No! No! No! No! (Hits tree ) OUCH! THAT HURT!

Sir Handel narrating: I tried to stop of course, but my wheels slipped on the damp rails and I ran smack into the tree. It hurt, I can tell you.

(Skarloey Railway present day)

Duke: Oh dear. It must have.

Narrator: And were there murmurs of sympathy from the others.

(Flashback, Talyllyn Railway )

Sir Handel narrator : Fortunately, I wasn't going too fast when I started and I stayed on the rails. But my funnel and smoke box got a bit dented but not too badly. The tree itself didn't exactly hit my eye, but Mr. Holden and Pipsqueak made such a fuss about it that next morning they put a bandage on the forehead section of my smokebox door and put a black patch over one eye. Everyone laughed and said I looked like a pirate.

Pipsqueak narrating: Heheheh and to keeps Sir Handel from feeling embarrassed, I got my old pirate costume from nightmare night on too.

Passengers: Hahahahaha! Look, it's a pirate engine

Sir Handel: Oh boy. Looks like my reputation has gon….

(Pipsqueak jumps out in pirate costume )

Pipsqueak: Ahoy mates! Pipsqueak the pirate at your service!

Mr. Holden: Heheheheh… That a boy Pipsqueak.

Sir Handel: Heh, thanks Pipsqueak. I owe you one.

Sir Handel narrating: We all had a good laugh about and then we got to pull something called an A.G.M which stands for Annual General Meetings. They even took a picture of me with one of my twin brothers Sir Haydn, and he's just like me and they put me in there magazine.

Pipsqueak through flashback: Indeed, Sir Handel is right. Sir Haydn came from the closed down Corris railway with Peter Sam's twin Edward Thomas, named after one of the general managers, and ironically, Sir Haydn is named after one of the previous owners as well called Sir Haydn Jones.

(End flashback)

Narrator: Sir Handel, Mr. Holden and Pipsqueak all sighed happily.

Sir Handel/Pipsqueak/Mr. Holden: Oh it was great fun.

Skarloey: Did you meet my twin Talyllyn?

Mr. Holden: He was in another part of the shed, but the other engines Douglas, Dolgoch, Sir Haydn, Edward Thomas and Midlander told me and Sir Handel that he's on the mend and will be back at work soon .

Narrator: Sir Handel closed his eyes remembering.

Sir Handel: He's lucky. He has a lovely railway. (Sigh) But all the same…

Sir Handel/Pipsqueak/Mr. Holden: It's good to be home.

Narrator: Duke smiled in the darkness.

Duke: I know what you mean…

Narrator: The little foals went back to Crovans Gate hotel with the Main 6 drivers and the engines went happily to sleep for the return of their good friend, Sir Handel.

**Alright! Onto 'More About Thomas The Tank Engine'.**


	139. Thomas, Percy And The Coal

**Author's notes: Well, I really like this one. It touches upon some good comedy and some important lessons about not taking jokes seriously. Not too much to say here though. Let's go.**

Dear Rachel, Mike, James, Mitch and Dustin

Mike, Twilight Sparkle, James and Pinkie Pie had been having troubles with Thomas and Percy. The two engines had had a fallout with each other and it was driving me, James, Mike, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Dustin crazy. We were hoping Toby and Flora would help stop the argument with their wisdom, but they didn't and neither did Princess Celestia nor the Fat Controller, no matter how hard they tried. We were all confused but we somehow knew that the two engines would come to their senses and become friends again. And indeed they did. These stories will tell you all about our escapades on the branchline.

Your best friend forever,

William James Holden

_Thomas Percy and the Coal_

Narrator: It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor. Thomas the tank engine's blue paint sparkled in the sun as he puffed happily along his branchline with his two coaches Annie and Clarabel. Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Hawkins, Annie and Clarabel were having a very good day as they all sang happily together.

Thomas: (Singing) There's a bright golden haze on the meadow,

There's a bright golden haze on the meadow,

The sun is as higher than an elephant's eye,

All: (Singing ) And it looks like its climbin' clear up to the sky.

Annie: (Singing) Oh what a beautiful morning,

Oh what a beautiful day,

Clarabel: (Singing) I've got a wonderful feeling,

Everything's going my way.

All: (Singing) Oh what a beautiful morning,

Oh what a beautiful day,

We've got a wonderful feeling,

Everything's going our way.

Mr. Hawkins : (Singing) All the cattle are standing like statues,

All the cattle are standing like statues,

They don't turn their heads as they see us ride by.

All: (Singing) But a little brown maverick is winking her eye.

Oh what a beautiful morning,

Oh what a beautiful day,

We've got a wonderful feeling,

Everything's going our way.

Twilight Sparkle: (Singing) All the sounds of the earth are like music,

All the sounds of the earth are like music,

The breeze is so busy it don't miss a tree,

And an old Weeping Willow is laughing at me.

All: (Singing) Oh what a beautiful morning,

Oh what a beautiful day,

We've got a wonderful feeling,

Everything's going our way.

Narrator: Thomas had made very good time when had reach Ffarquhar Station. Percy, Toby and Flora along with Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Mr. Roberts, Mr. Holden and Mr Hoskins were already there. Thomas was feeling very pleased with himself as he went to get serviced for his next run at the sheds.

Percy: Hullo Mr. Hawkins, Twilight Sparkle, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel! You all look splendid and cheerful.

Applejack: That's right. We all could hear you all singin' all the way down the valley. Very nice song.

Flora: Oh yes. It did make me smile as you came up.

Fluttershy: It sounded like the happy birds in the springtime.

Henrietta: Indeed it does Fluttershy.

Fiona: Oh yes. That was really good.

Elsie: Agreed.

Thomas: Yes indeed. Thank you.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh why thank you Percy, Applejack, Flora, Fluttershy, Henrietta, Fiona and Elsie.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, and your paint is really sparkly today.

Thomas: Oh why thank you Pinkie Pie. I suppose it's because blew is the only proper colour for an engine.

Toby: Oh I don't know. I actually like my brown paint. It reminds me of my days on the Great Eastern railway.

Flora: Same here Toby.

Mr. Holden: Yeah. And the blue trim on your side plates adds to the nostalgia Toby.

Mr Hoskins: As does the blue, red and black on yours Flora.

Applejack: Yeah, and besides, it makes the colours remind me of Sweet Apple Acres back home.

Fluttershy: And the colours remind me of my cottage too.

Percy: And I've always been green. I wouldn't want to be any other colour either.

Mr. Roberts: Yeah, and I like it too.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, because your colours make you what you are.

Mr. Hawkins: That's not entirely true, but it does give you guys a unique look.

Thomas: (Uptight) Well… Well anyway… Blue is the only colour for… for a… a really useful engine. Everyone and everypony knows that.

Narrator: Percy, drivers and the ponies said no more, they just grinned at Toby and Flora, and winked, whom winked back. They knew all too well that sometimes Thomas could be a little too cheeky for his own good. Each day, Percy takes a truck full of coal for the coal merchants at Ffarquhar and for the coal supply for himself, Thomas, Toby and Flora. The next morning, Thomas was resting at Ffarquhar with Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle, who were on their breakfast break, courtesy of Betty Wilson Jr.

Mr. Hawkins: (Eating egg sandwich) Oh my goodness. I tell you Betty senior definitely knows how to teach her kids how to cook.

Twilight Sparkle: (Eating egg and daisy sandwich) Oh yes. I second that motion.

Thomas: Heh, sometimes I wish I wasn't an engine. That way, I really _can_ go into a stationmasters house and have breakfast… with permission of course.

Mr Hawkins: I don't think you'll like sandwiches Thomas.

Twilight Sparkle: Me neither. Hehehehe.

Narrator: Just then, Percy arrived with his trucks. He first shunted his empty trucks to the pickup siding for Toby and Flora to take to quarry and soon began to push the trucks into a siding beside Thomas.

Thomas: Be careful with those trucks in this siding Percy. These buffers aren't very safe, they….

Narrator: But Pinkie interrupted.

Pinkie Pie: (Ears flopping) My ears are flopping! My ears are flopping!

Thomas: What on earth does that mean?

Pinkie Pie: I'll start a bath for you, Twilight and Mr. Hawkins. And, I'll get the cleaning supplies for you Thomas.

Thomas: What ever fo…

Pinkie Pie: (Twitching tail) Hmm. Twitcha, twitcha, twitcha, twitch.

Thomas: And what does that mean?

Pinkie Pie: That means something is going to fall.

Thomas: What could possibly fall around here…

Narrator: But he got no further. As one of the coal trucks passed him, the catch on its door burst open with a rumble and crash an avalanche of coal piled up around Thomas' wheels as thick cloud of coal dust arose all around him, Twilight and Mr. Hawkins .

Thomas/Mr. Hawkins/Twilight: ACHOO! HELP! HELP ( COUGH) ( COUGH) I'M CHOKING! GET ME OUT!

Narrator: Percy, Pinkie Pie and Mr Roberts looked worried. But when dust settled, they took one look at Thomas and began to laugh. Thomas's smart blue paint was black with coal dust from smoke box to bunker, Twilight Sparkle was covered in coal dust from horn to hoof and Mr Hawkins was covered in coal dust from head to toe.

Percy: Ha ha ha! Oh my goodness! You don't look really useful now Thomas. You should see yourself. You, Mr Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle look really disgraceful.

Twilight Sparkle: Uh… but I… What?!

Pinkie Pie: Now Twilight… ( trying to hide giggle ) Percy was only kidding.

Mr Roberts: Hehehehehe! I have to admit, it's a little funny.

Mr Hawkins: (Facepalms self) Doh!

Narrator: It was good thing that Twilight Sparkle and Mr Hawkins could take a joke from Percy, but unfortunately Thomas didn't work the same way.

Thomas: (Furious) I AM NOT DISGRACEFUL! You did that on purpose Percy! Now stop your stupid giggling and GET ME OUT!

Narrator: But it was some time before Percy could help. The coal bunker stood behind the buffers which Thomas had said were unsafe. It was only until the coal was shovelled into the bunker that Thomas could be moved. Poor Thomas was filthy.

Cleaner: You're not fit to be seen.

Mr. Hawkins: Well, let's get to work.

Twilight Sparkle: Right then.

Narrator: But even with Twilight's unicorn magic, It took so long to clean Thomas that he wasn't ready in time for his next train and Toby had to take Annie and Clarabel with Henrietta, while Flora took the trucks down from the coaling plant.

Annie/Clarabel: Poor Thomas.

Narrator: The poor coaches were most upset. Soon the cleaners, Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle were tired and dirty when they had finished. Thomas was grumpy in the sheds that night. Mr. Roberts, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Holden, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Mr Hoskins and Fluttershy were worried. Toby and Flora thought it a great joke, but Percy was cross and annoyed with Thomas for thinking he had made his paint black on purpose.

Percy: (Cross) Well who would have thought it! Fancy, a really useful blue engine like Thomas becoming disgrace to the Fat Controllers railway and to Princess Celestia.

Thomas: OOOHH! Just you wait Percy! One of these days, you're gonna laugh right on the other end of your smoke box.

Narrator: Percy just chuckled rudely.

Percy: Pooh! I wouldn't have missed all that fun for anything!

Narrator: The feud worsened as time went on and Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Roberts, Mr. Holden, Mr Hoskins, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Fluttershy were worried. Thomas still thought that Percy had coal dusted him deliberately and Percy was cross at Thomas for thinking so. 2 days later, Thomas was at the platform when Percy brought his trucks from the junction. The trucks were heavy and Percy felt tired.

Percy: Whew. What a heavy train that was. I feel so worn out.

Mr. Roberts: We'll give you a drink after we shunt the trucks then you'll feel better.

Narrator: So Percy arranged them and ran onto a siding for a drink before Thomas' train left. The water column stood on the siding with the faulty buffers. The props underneath them were old and need mending. They had just entered the sidings when…

(Pinkie shudders violently)

Pinkie Pie: Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu hu-bu-bu-bu!

Mr. Roberts: Great marmalade! What was that?! And what does it mean?

Pinkie Pie: It's a Pinkie sense. Dunno, but whatever that shudder's about, it's a doozy. Something you never expect to happen is gonna happen! Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu hu-bu-bu-bu!

Narrator: And she was right. As Percy tried to stop, he suddenly heard a metal sheering cracking sound and found to his horror that his brakes had failed and that he could stop and the buffers couldn't stop him either.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, no no no no no. Not good, not good, not good!

Percy: Oooohhhhhhhhh! HELP!

Mr Roberts: DAAAAAHHHHH!

Narrator: The buffers broke and Percy ran into the coal bunker with a thud! Coal dust flew everywhere and when the dust had settled Percy had disappeared beneath a thick black cloak. Thomas saw everything. As the crash died away, he could see Percy wheel and bunker deep in coal. Soon the signal arm dropped and Thomas moved off, laughing as he went.

Thomas: Heheheheh. Now Percy's learned his lesson too.

Mr Hawkins/Twilight Sparkle: Your pushing it Thomas!

Narrator: Percy was furious and he spend the rest of the day wondering how to pay Thomas out.

**Look out for 'The Runaway' next guys. See you there.**


	140. The Runaway

**Author's notes: This one was pretty good. It was a fun little chase episode with some good character interactions. I've taken Fluttershy out due to the fact that 3 in a cab at one time can be a bit cramped up.**

_The Runaway_

Narrator: Percy was soon mend and back in service. But one morning, Thomas woke up feeling ill. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia had him sent over to Tidmouth Station to see if they could make him better there. The workmen tired hard to make him feel better, but it was no use.

Fat Controller: I'm sorry Thomas, but I'm afraid Edward must take you to the works at Crovans Gate.

Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, Sir Topham Hatt, um, may I… Uh, I mean, should I go with Thomas, Edward Fluttershy and Mr. Hoskins to the Crovans Gate too?

Celestia: I'm sorry Twilight, but I'm afraid that your need here to help out with the branchline.

Twilight Sparkle: Yes Princess Celestia, but what I can I do without an engine?

Fat Controller: Don't worry. We'll have you and Mr. Hawkins work with another engine until Thomas comes back.

Twilight Sparkle: (Sad sigh) Thank you Sir and Princess Celestia (To Thomas) I hope you get well soon. I'm gonna miss you.

Thomas: Same here Twilight.

Narrator: Soon, Edward arrived with Fluttershy and Mr. Hoskins took him to Crovans Gate works. Thomas felt very miserable and sad.

Fluttershy: Oh dear. I hope you get better soon.

Thomas: (Miserably) So do I.

(Victor puffs over)

Victor: Hola mis amigos. What brings you here today?

Thomas: I feel sick Victor.

Victor: Don't worry. We will have you mended in no time.

Thomas: I hope so.

Victor: Thank you Edward, Fluttershy and Mr Hoskins for bringing him over.

Edward: Not a problem Victor.

Mr Hoskins: Happy to help.

Fluttershy: Oh, yes of course. See you later Victor.

(Edward puffs off)

Victor: Nos vemos más tarde.

Narrator: Then the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia went to see Duck.

Fat Controller: I want you to help Percy and Toby whilst Thomas is ill and away at the works. Donald, Douglas and Jinty will help Oliver on the Little Western in your absence.

Celestia: And you'll be working with my faithful student Twilight Sparkle and your old friend Mr. Hawkins.

Narrator: Duck was delighted beyond words.

Duck: Oh thank you sir and malady! I can't wait to see my old friend Mike Montague Hawkins again.

Twilight Sparkle: Yes Princess Celestia and Sir Topham Hatt sir. We'll do Thomas' work very fine.

Mr. Hawkins: Oh thank you Sir. It'll be nice working with Duck again.

Duck: It'll be just like the old days back in Paddington.

Mr. Hawkins: All ship shape!

Duck: And Swindon Fashion!

Mr. Hawkins/Duck: That's right!

Twilight Sparkle: (Chuckles)

Narrator: The three were delighted and set to work at once. Duck knew Percy, Mr. Holden, Applejack, Twilight, Miss Ravens and Pinkie Pie already and it wasn't long before he made friends with Mr. Roberts, Mr. Thompson, Mr. Hoskins, Toby, Flora, Daisy, Fancy Pants, Fleur Di Les, Fluttershy, Bertie, Spike and even Terrance the tractor. Percy, who was still cross with Thomas was glad for someone new to talk too, especially his old friend Duck.

Fancy Pants: I say Duck, you sure doing a splendid job here. Just mind you take care of Thomas' coaches Annie and Clarabel and Twilight Sparkle as well.

Fleur Di Les: Yes please do, he's sure to miss them while he's away.

Duck: Will do.

Narrator: Duck was very gentle with the coaches. Annie and Clarabel were very impressed.

Annie: (Sigh) Oh such nice manners Clarabel my dear.

Clarabel: I second that Annie my dear. It really is a pleasure to go out with him.

Duck: Well then, that makes three of us.

Clarabel/Annie: (Giggle)

Narrator: They soon made Duck welcome and he laughed when they told him about the time that he had accidentally left the guard stranded at Knapford station. Twilight grew fond of Duck as well it was nice change, but all the same she still missed Thomas.

Mr. Hawkins: What's the matter Twilight? You look a bit furlong.

Twilight Sparkle: Hmm? Oh it's nothing Mr. Hawkins. Don't get me wrong. I think Duck is a very nice and really useful engine indeed. But all the same, I do miss Thomas.

Duck: Oh don't worry. I understand completely.

Narrator: When Thomas came back, Annie, Clarabel and Twilight all told him how well Duck had managed. Though Thomas was a bit jealous at first, he was just so pleased to be home again that he soon forgot to be jealous.

Fluttershy: Oh Thomas, I'm so glad that you've come home.

Applejack: I know. Welcome back partner.

Pinkie Pie: Yay! Welcome home Thomas! We should have through a party for you.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh it's great to have you back!

Thomas: It's great to be back Twilight, you too everyone.

Narrator: Unfortunately though, Thomas hadn't forgotten about Percy and the affair with the coal. Percy was careful to keep out of his way and refused to talk to him.

(Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel to Knapford station)

Twilight Sparkle: Oh no Thomas, not this again. Just let this grudge go.

Thomas: No I won't! Percy coal dusted us on purpose!

Mr. Hawkins: Now Thomas, you know as well as I do that it was really that coal trucks fault, the catch on door fell open by accident!

Annie: Mr. Hawkins is right.

Clarabel: So how could it be Percy's fault?!

Narrator: But Thomas took no notice.

Twilight Sparkle: (To herself) Thank goodness Discord isn't here. I know he's reformed and all but if he saw Thomas and Percy quarrelling, he'd be laughing his horns off.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts weren't fairing to well with Percy either.

(Percy pulling stone trucks to Knapford harbour)

Pinkie Pie: Oh come on Percy! Quit this silly rivalry between you and Thomas.

Percy: No I won't! That cheeky Thomas blamed me for coal dusting him! I didn't even mean to. It was stupid coal trucks fault! The catch fell open! I am not at fault!

Mr. Roberts: Well Perhaps if you just explain to him what really happened. Then…

Percy: Already tried it! It didn't work and personally I have nothing to be sorry about! Especially after he laughed at me for crashing into the coal bunker.

Pinkie Pie: Now Percy If just explain that is was all an accident and apologize for laughing then maybe things will turn out alright.

Narrator: But Percy took no notice! The works had left Thomas' hand brake very stiff. It made his brakes seem as if they were hard on when in fact they weren't.

(Thomas stops at the platform, take 1)

Thomas: Alright! Elesbridge station.

Mr. Hawkins: Right. Brakes on and…. Hey …hey …hey! Wait a minute.

Thomas: Whoa whoa… hey! What's going on?

Annie: Oh, dear um Thomas?

Clarabel: We've over ran the platform!

Thomas: Oh good grief!

(Thomas stops at the platform, take 2)

Thomas: Alright. Kanpford Station.

Mr. Hawkins: Right brakes on and… Whoa… stop!

Thomas: Whoa, hey… Oh no!

Annie: Oh no! Thomas, we've over ran the platform again!

Thomas: Oh not again! Ugh! I'm so sorry everyone.

Clarabel: That's alright.

Narrator: As a result, Thomas and his coaches often over ran the platform. Thomas and Twilight found this most embarrassing. Gradually Mr. Hawkins, Twilight Sparkle, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel learned to be extra careful.

(Thomas stops perfectly at Elsbridge)

Thomas: Ah. There. Much better.

Twilight Sparkle: Right on the money.

Annie: Thank goodness for that.

Clarabel: They should really get Thomas' breaks checked.

Narrator: But one day, Mr. Hawkins took ill and Miss Ravens had to take his place. The next morning at the Knapford Junction, Thomas ran round Annie and Clarabel. Whilst Miss Ravens was chatting with the stationmaster on the platform. Twilight Sparkle fastened the coupling. Mr. Hawkins had told Twilight to tell Miss Ravens about Thomas' hand brake, but unluckily she had forgotten. So once she had finished with the coupling, she joined Miss Ravens and the stationmaster on the platform to wait for Henry's train.

Twilight: I'll be right back. I'm going to wait for Henry and Applejack to arrive.

Thomas: Right Twilight!

Narrator: Thomas simmered happily in the distance. He saw Henry slowly approaching.

Thomas: (Thinks to himself) Not long now.

Twilight Sparkle: Hullo Applejack and Mr. Holden.

Applejack: Howdy Twi, Howdy miss Ravens

Mr. Holden: Hullo Twilight, Miss Ravens. Sure is busy now, isn't it?

Miss Ravens: Indeed it is. Mr. Hawkins is ill today so I'm filling In

Applejack: I hope he's alright. Anyway, how's Thomas.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh he's fine except for his hand brake.

Miss Ravens: What's wrong with his hand break?

(Record scratch)

Twilight: Oh no. I almost forgot to tell you about Thomas' hand brake! I hope he hasn't left yet.

Narrator: At that moment, Thomas felt his wheels suddenly move He tried to stop but he couldn't without Miss Ravens or Twilight Sparkle. He tried to whistle a warning but he couldn't do that either. The guard shouted from the platform the platform.

Guard: HEY! YOUR TRAIN!

Miss Ravens: Oh don't worry. He's right there just moving off… (Record scratch) HOLY SWEET FISH'N' CHIPS! THOMAS!

Narrator: The ponies, the guard and Miss Ravens were all left stranded on the platform with the passenger staring as Thomas, Annie and Clarabel gathered speed uncontrollably out of the station.

Applejack: Oh No! Thomas is running on his own! And ah have to get back to Henry…

Narrator: But luckily, Shining Armor was on Henry's train.

Shining Armor: Don't worry. I'll take over Henry, you go help Twilight to help Thomas. Now go! Go! Before he wrecks himself.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh thank you so much B.B.B.F.F. I owe you one.

Miss Ravens: (Panicking) Alright! Alright already! Just shake a leg and get a move on!

Twilight Sparkle: Alright girls let's go and try and catch him.

Mr. Holden: Right. You girls head for Dryaw to see if you can stop him there! I'll inform the signalmen, stationmasters, Spitfire and air base commander!

Narrator: And so miss Ravens and 2 ponies ran off to Dryawed station. The empty coaches shrieked as they violently rounded the curve.

Annie: (Frightened) STOP! STOP!

Clarabel: (Frightened) SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN!

Narrator: But Thomas with plenty of steam kept on going.

Thomas: (Frightened) I CAN'T! I CAN'T! SORRY GIRLS!

Narrator: The signalman at the junction was quickly informed by Mr. Holden about what had happened and sent a message down the line.

Signalman: STOP THE RUNAWAY!

Narrator: At Dryaw station near the airfield, the ponies and Miss Ravens were met by Spitfire and the rest of the Wonderbolts whom all agreed on a plan. Harold stood there on standby ready for an emergency. But Thomas was still going much too fast to put the plan into action.

Spitfire: Quick Miss Ravens, Twilight and Applejack, get aboard Harold.

Narrator: Together they all took off into the sky. Trying to beat Thomas to Troyreck station.

Harold: I must get there in time I must!

Spitfire: Alright everyone and everypony, stay in formation! Keep your eyes peeled.

Soarin/Fleet Foot/Rapidfire/Harold/Miss Ravens/Twilight Sparkle/Applejack: Copy that Spitfire!

Harold: Captain! I see him! He's down below!

Spitfire: Copy that. We're in luck. He's slowing down and we're nearing Troyreck. Once we get there, land near the station and Miss Ravens, I'll need you to climb on to help me stop him. You take the footplate handbrake and I'll take Clarabel's brake!

Miss Ravens: Copy that!

Narrator: Down below Thomas was tiring.

Thomas: I need to stop I need to stop!

Narrator: Annie and Clarabel held back as best as they could on the hill, but they couldn't do much without a guard. As they neared Troyreck station, Thomas saw Harold and the Wonderbolts land and Miss Ravens and Spitfire running/flying towards the platform where they stood waiting. This time, Thomas entered the platform slowly enough for Spitfire and Miss Ravens to act. Running/flying beside the train, Spitfire and Miss Ravens judged they're moments. They jumped and scrambled into Clarabel and Thomas' cab, then they put Clarabel's and Thomas' brakes hard on. At last with a sigh of relief, Thomas stopped . He, Miss Ravens, Spitfire, Twilight and the rest of ponies were very relieved. Then Miss Ravens, Twilight and Applejack thanked Harold and the Wonderbolts.

Spitfire: Hey no problem. Glad to help you guys.

Harold: Think nothing of it. Glad to be of service anytime.

Narrator: Miss Ravens and the ponies all mopped their brows.

Twilight Sparkle: Whew! That was a close one. You okay Thomas

Thomas: (Panting) Yeah just a little winded.

Miss Ravens: Don't worry. We'll give you a nice drink of water and then you'll feel better.

Applejack: Woohhoo boy. That was a mighty close save there Thomas.

Miss Ravens: Whew! Indeed it was. We're gonna have to do something about your brakes Thomas. We must never let this happen again.

Narrator: Wearily, Thomas agreed with them.

**And the next one is... hold on. What is the next one? Ah, 'Better Late Then Never'. Well, that story might be 'late' due to the fact that I have other work to do. See you then.**


	141. Better Late Then Never

**Author's notes: I really like this one. Goes to show you that being late isn't always a bad thing. But don't take this one too lightly, otherwise you might be too late for something important.**

_Better Late Than Never_

Narrator: A few days had passed and Thomas' brakes were finally mended properly and he was back at work. For a while everything was running like clockwork, but month later, the engines on the island of Sodor and the ponies of the land of Equestria were finding life difficult. Workmen and workponies were mending the viaduct on the mainline west from Cronk. The arches needed strengthening but the Fat controller did not want to close the railway while the work was being done, so he and Princess Celestia created a speed restriction across the bridge for a while, and this meant that the repairs took a long time. The engines and to take great care when crossing the viaduct, and the delay often made them late on they're journey to Knapford junction where they knew Thomas would be there with Twilight sparkle and Mr. Hawkins, ready to collect their passengers. Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Hawkins didn't mind they knew that safety had to come first. On other buffer, Thomas grew crosser and crosser.

Thomas: (Cross) Times time! Why should I keep my passengers waiting whilst Henry, Fluttershy, Applejack, James, Rarity, Belle, Blossomforth, Hero and Top Tapper dawdle about all day on viaducts!

Fluttershy: Hhhhnnnhh. Oh my. I'm so sorry!

Applejack: Hey, chill out Thomas! It ain't our fault. That the viaduct needs repairs!

Henry: Applejack is right. Don't blame us! If we hurried across the viaduct, it might collapse and your passengers would come down with us, and then you wouldn't have any passengers at all, so what would you do then?

Narrator: Thomas just scoffed

Thomas: Run my trains on time, that's one thing.

Narrator: He hurried away before Henry, Fluttershy and Applejack could reply. But Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Hawkins, Annie and Clarabel had plenty to say.

Mr. Hawkins: Your pushing it Thomas!

Annie: At the least the mainline engines have a reason for being late!

Clarabel: Safety always comes first, not punctuality!

Twilight Sparkle: You took the words right out of my mouth Mr. Hawkins, Annie and Clarabel.

Thomas: Oh really? Coming from a unicorn that hates being tardy!

Twilight Sparkle: You better mind you're P's and Q's Thomas. I don't like these delays as much as you do, and neither do the mainline engines, but for goodness sake I'd rather pick safety over being on time!

Narrator: Thomas snorted crossly and stayed silent. But Thomas wasn't the only growing impatient. At the top station at Ffarquhar, Bertie the bus was timed to arrive just after Thomas, but his passengers found out that instead of going straight from Bertie to their train they were having to wait at the platform till Thomas arrived. Soon Bertie and Spike grew cross with Thomas. One day they were waiting crossly for Thomas at Ffarquhar, till at last Thomas came panting wearily in 10 minutes after time.

Spike/Bertie: Late again!

Bertie: We all maybe friends here, but I thought that you could go fast Thomas!

Spike: Yeah, and I thought from experience that you hated being tardy Twilight.

Narrator: Bertie and Spike winked at each other.

Bertie: I think it's high time that we had another race. I reckon I can beat you now Thomas.

Spike: Yeah, and with me at the wheel and Pinkie Pie now with Percy, you and Thomas will be left in the dust, Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! But I?! WHAT?!

Narrator: Thomas went bluer than ever and hissing furiously, Thomas let off steam loudly and twilight also let off steam from her nostrils!

Thomas/Twilight: (Exasperated) RUBBISH!

Thomas: I'd still beat you any day Bertie, even if you were with Spike!

Twilight Sparkle: And you know as well as I do Spike that it's the viaduct repairs that are delaying us. I may like being punctual but I and you know too that safety to passengers always comes first. Both the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia have made that clear to all of us!

Thomas: It's also those main line engines faults and there ponies as well! They dither about on their viaduct and then blame the Fat Controller's workmen and Princess Celestia's workponies. It's just an excuse for laziness if you ask me!

Narrator: Thomas collected his passengers and snorted away fuming with rage. One morning, James with his Tidmouth Thunderbird was later than ever at the junction as he panted breathlessly into the platform.

James: I'm sorry I'm late Thomas. I was held up at the station and the viaduct made it worse.

Rarity: Were sorry. Gator and Miss Peachbottom were delayed at the viaduct and we had to wait for their path to clear.

Miss Ravens: Yeah, and speed restriction delayed us badly.

Mr. Hawkins: Oh, that's alright.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, at least you tried to make it.

Thomas: Hmph! It's lucky for you that I'm a guaranteed connection.

Narrator: He puffed importantly away, leaving James, Rarity and Miss Ravens at a loss for words. Thomas whistled at every station.

Thomas: Come on come on!

Annie and Clarabel: We're coming along we're coming along.

Narrator: Twilight checked her watch anxious. Thomas whistled at every station.

Thomas: PEEP! PEEP! Get in quickly please!

Twilight: Come on! Come on! Clock is ticking! (Nearly crazed) Clock is ticking!

Mr. Hawkins: Twilight! Calm down and think clearly!

Twilight Sparkle: (Shakes herself out of craziness) Oh yeah. Your right.

Narrator: Annie, Clarabel and the passengers all did their best but Thomas Twilight and Mr. Hawkins found that they couldn't save much time. Suddenly as they neared the tunnel, Thomas thought that he saw a flash of red on the road beside the line.

Thomas: Wait a minute. That looks like Bertie, but Bertie should have got to Ffarquhar ages ago.

Twilight Sparkle: And that's looks like Spike's with him.

Narrator: It was Bertie, and spike was there flagging them down. Thomas stopped close by as he could. Bertie's radiator was steaming.

Thomas: What's the matter? Your late.

Twilight Sparkle: You should have been at Ffarquharr by now. Is everything alright spike?

Spike: Yeah, I'm okay Twilight, but I'm afraid Bertie's radiator's overheated and he's broken down. Me and the driver tried everything, but it's no good.

Bertie: I feel dreadful all upset inside and driver and Spike say that they can't make me better.

Spike/Bertie: (Sigh) I never thought we'd say this, but, thank goodness you guys are late.

Bertie: Can you take my passengers please? They'll never get home otherwise.

Narrator: Thomas, Twilight and Mr Hawkins smiled kindly.

Thomas/Twilight Sparkle/Mr. Hawkins: Of course.

Twilight Sparkle: You can ride with us too Spike.

Spike: Oh, thank you Twilight.

Annie: Your passengers can hop on us.

Clarabel: Yes. We still have plenty of room for them. Hop abroad.

Narrator: They now felt sorry for Bertie. The passengers thankfully climbed into Annie and Clarabel and after promising Bertie that he would send for help at the next station, Thomas set off again already he was feeling much more cheerful. The passengers all reached home safely. When Bertie was better, he and Spike came to thank Thomas, Twilight and Mr Hawkins.

Bertie: I'm sorry me and Spike teased you about being late.

Spike: Yeah thank you for helping us out.

Thomas: That's alright. I'm glad that me and Twilight can help. Perhaps being late isn't such a bad thing after all.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah I guess you could say better late than never.

Mr Hawkins: Well said Twilight.

Narrator: With a good cheerful laugh, the 5 friends went back to work.

**Right. Onto 'Drip Tank'.**


	142. Drip Tank

**Author's notes: Glad Thomas and Percy have that resolved. I've let you guys know that this conflict isn't the worst one in our series. There is another one that touches on a deeper topic coming up in a 10 parter. Oh, forgot to note something in 'The Runaway'. Victor is the NWR's number 25 and is a standard gauge locomotive to match his basis.**

_Drip Tank_

Narrator: Another month in mid-September the viaduct was now repaired and the trains were now running to schedule. One evening, Percy was taking empty stone trucks from the harbour with his two friends Mr. Roberts and Pinkie Pie. Percy was now tired of his quarrel with Thomas and wanted to be friends again. He had had a good day and was feeling extra pleased with himself

Percy: You know, your right Pinkie Pie. It's no fun quarrelling with your best friend. I think I'll apologise to Thomas when I next see him.

Pinkie Pie: That's the spirit Percy!

Mr. Roberts: (Sigh) At last, we'll finally have peace at last on the Ffarquhar branch.

Narrator: But poor Mr. Roberts spoke too soon. Percy was so busy thinking how he would tell Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Holden, Thomas, Toby, Flora, Fluttershy and Mr Hoskins all about his expert handling of the trucks that he forgot to keep a good look out.

Pinkie Pie: Hey guys, my tail is a twitchin!

Percy: What? But the sky is clear! How could something fall on top of….

Narrator: Percy got no further. He was just rounding a bend when too late he saw a low hanging branch hanging over the line straight in front of him.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, no no no no no. Not good, not good, not good!

Percy: Oooohhhhhhhhh! HELP!

Narrator: Mr. Roberts braked hard. Percy tried to stop but his brakes wouldn't hold him. Pinkie Pie and Mr Roberts ducked for cover as the branch hit his smokebox and crashed to the ground with a crunch.

Percy: OUCH!

Narrator: Percy was more startled than hurt, but his front was still sore when they reached the sheds. All the ponies and drivers felt sorry for percy and so did Toby, Daisy and Flora but Thomas was anything but sympathetic.

Thomas: Pah! It's your own fault! You should have been keeping a better lookout. I've no patience.

Percy: (Cross) Pooh! I should have known that I'd get no sympathy from an engine like you!

Twilight Sparkle: Hey! That was very uncalled for!

Applejack: That's right. He hasn't been home for at least almost a whole day an already your startin trouble!

Fluttershy: Just calm down Thomas, then apologise to Percy.

Flora: We can't have this fraud going any longer.

Thomas: Hmph!

Narrator: Percy, hurt by Thomas' rudeness forgot his good resolution and talked to Toby and Flora for the rest of the evening. Percy didn't speak to Thomas the next day either, or the next, or the next. Later that night at Mr. Holden's home in Ffarquharr, Fleur Di les Fancy pants, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie along with Miss Ravens, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Roberts and Mr Hoskins were having a having an overnighter at Mr. Holden's home for a fort night. They were all having cocoa in the family room.

Mr. Hawkins: (Sad sigh ) I'm worried guys….

Mr. Holden: Because of Thomas and Percy's quarrel right?

Mr. Hawkins: That's right… It's just sad just seeing them day after day just ranting and raving at each other, and they used to be such good friends before this thing with the coal happened.

Mr. Roberts: I know what you mean and now they just can't stand one another anymore. It really breaks my heart.

Narrator: Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens and Mr Hoskins patted both drivers on the back, whist Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Fleur and Fancy Pants patted them on the back as well.

Twilight Sparkle: I know what you mean. This is almost as upsetting than the time Discord once caused me and my friends to fallout.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah and Percy was just going to try and resolve it. But it just looks like it'll never happen.

Fleur Di Les: But we cannot let this continue. It's got to stop. All this quarrelling and bickering has been doing nothing but spread bad atmosphere on the branchline.

Fancy Pants: I agree with you my Fleur my dear. Something must be done.

Applejack: I know. These two have been acting like spoiled children.

Mr Hoskins: We need to make things right once and for all before it all gets out of hand.

Mr. Holden: Yes, but what? I've talked with Thomas telling him that Percy didn't mean to cause the accident. But he just told me to stop listening to Percy's lies.

Miss Ravens: I've also tried explain to Percy to try again to apologise about the accident. But he says that I've been listening Thomas' lies and that I should listening to Thomas.

Twilight Sparkle: Something needs to be done they need to stop quarrelling.

Fluttershy: But how do we do it?

Narrator: Everyone and everypony knew that something had to be done to mend Thomas and Percy's friendship. They all thought long and hard but no one had any ideas. One evening in the sheds, Percy was talking to Toby and Flora.

Percy: I say Toby and Flora. What it is a drip? Do you know?

Narrator: Both trams pondered.

Toby: Hmmm… It's when rain comes through a hole in your cab.

Flora: And the drivers firemen and ponies haven't time to mend it.

Percy: That's silly. I heard a boy on the platform at Ffarquhar call his friend one this afternoon and I'm sure he couldn't have come through a hole in my cab.

Narrator: Thomas was tired of being ignored.

Thomas: That's different! The boy just though his friend was being a coward, or silly, or spoiled sport!

Narrator: Percy thought about this.

Percy: So, if… You Stopped me from doing something nice, would you be a drip?!

Narrator: Thomas was cross.

Thomas: You're the drip Percy! Now go to sleep like a sensible engine and stop talking nonsense!

Narrator: Percy was offended and instead of going to sleep he was even more determined to pay Thomas out. One day, Henry's train, the Flyer of Vicarstown was late at Knapford Junction. When Thomas went out along the valley he was trying hard to make up for lost time. He was going well when suddenly there was a loud BANG! Something hard hit the bottom of his left hand water tank and he stopped.

(Thomas puffing hard through valley side rod snaps and slams into bottom of his water tank)

Thomas: OUCH!

Narrator: As he did so, he felt water splashing cold against his wheels. Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle got down to examine the damage.

Mr. Hawkins: Well, that's done it. One of your side rods has broken. It has swung up and punctured your water tank. We'll need to get help.

Narrator: Then he whispered something to Twilight, which made them both grin. At Ffarquhar, Percy was shunting with Mr. Roberts and Pinkie Pie when station master Wilson Jr. came up.

Stationmaster: Leave those trucks here Percy, I'll get Mavis to collect them! Thomas has a hole in his water tank and there's water dripping everywhere. And he can't get home on his own.

Mr. Roberts: Right. We'll go and get him and rescue the train.

Pinkie Pie: Right away. Lets go Percy.

Narrator: But Percy was still cross with Thomas.

Percy: No. I won't go! Thomas called me a drip last night let him stay their and jolly drip himself!

Mr. Roberts: But what about Annie, Clarabel and the passengers?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, and then theres poor Twilight and Mr. Hawkins too. Do they deserve to stay out all night too?

Narrator: Percy was sorry at once.

Percy: I forgotten them! We must help them before they turn into drips too.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts were delighted and they hurried away. They found Thomas near the river looking furlong. Everyone was glad to see Percy and the passengers thanked him for coming and Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle were very delighted. As Percy helped him back to the sheds, Thomas apologised to Percy.

Thomas: I'm sorry I was rude to you Percy. Heheheh. That tank of mine turned me into a bigger drip than we expected. Can we be friends again? Please?

Narrator: Percy smiled and was happy to agree. Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Roberts, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie were very very happy Thomas and Percy were now best friends once again. Later that night, the two engines finally made up their quarrel with the coal.

Percy: I'm very sorry I laugh at you and teased you about getting coal dust, but I really didn't mean to cause that accident on purpose. You do know that, don't you?

Narrator: Thomas smiled.

Thomas: Of course my friend, and I'm sorry I blamed you. I think in future, we'll both be careful with coal and our friendship.

**Cool! Got that done. Next is... 'Thomas And The Missing Christmas Tree'?! A Christmas story in the middle of April? Ok then... this is going to be weird again.**


	143. Thomas And The Missing Christmas Tree

**Author's notes: Yes! A Christmas story in the middle of April. Deal with it. Anyway, I really like this one. Christmas stories, when done well, have some of the most heart warming and feel good story lines I have ever seen. Anyway, let's go.**

Dear Rachel, Mike, James, Mitch, and Dustin,

You asked me to write a book about Your adventures with Twilight sparkle, Thomas and the almost missing Christmas tree. I can tell you for a start we were all very worried about you and twilight, and we're just so glad that your alright cause like with Mrs. Kindley Christmas is just not Christmas without you and twilight sparkle. Thank you both for bring us the most wonderful Christmas ever on the island of sodor. So anyway here is the story about your adventures with the missing Christmas tree.

Your best friend forever

William James Holden

P.S

Happy Christmas to you and all your friend

_Thomas And The Missing Christmas Tree._

Narrator: At Christmas time, British Railways sends over a Christmas tree to the Island of Sodor. Each year, it stands at the platform at Tidmouth Station where there is carol concert where people and ponies sing carols around it and the town band plays. Afterwards there is always a special treat for the children and foals.

Mane 6 ponies/Main 6 drivers and several pony/Human Carollers: (Singing) Oh, what a merry Christmas Day!  
Hear the joyous music play!  
Bells are ringing  
Choirs singing  
Oh, what a merry Christmas Day!

Sharing a season of good cheer  
With the ones we hold so dear  
Friendly faces  
Warm embraces  
Oh, what a merry Christmas Day!

Snowflake covered country lanes  
Jack Frost painted window panes  
Twinkling stars on Christmas trees  
Oh, what happy memories.

Gathered 'round the fireplace  
Families filled with love and grace  
'Round the peaceful embers glow  
Blessed yuletide spirits grow  
Grow and grow  
Grow and grow

Joy to the children far and near  
What a wond'rous time of year  
Isn't it just grand to say  
Merry Merry Christmas  
Merry Merry Christmas  
Oh, what a merry Christmas Day!

Narrator: It was a week before Christmas and many children and foals were expected on the Island of Sodor for there first Christmas. Since this was also going to be Princess Celestia's, Princess Luna's and Princess Cadence's first ever official Christmas on the Island of Sodor, let alone in there lives, the Fat Controller wanted this year's carol concert party to be an extra special occasion giving orders for everywhere to be scrubbed and polished ready for the special night. All the engines and ponies were very excited a busy with the final preparations. James took a train decorations to Tidmouth station where Rarity and Miss Ravens would help to decorate the station, Pinkie pie with the help of Mr. and Mrs. Cake and Mr. Holden helped to bake several cakes pies, cookies and puddings and Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts and Percy would help to deliver to the refreshment stand ready for the big night. Oliver, Duck, Donald and Douglas worked with Soarin, Big Macintosh, Applejack, Braeburn, Mr. Holden, Mr Thompson, Miss Ravens and Mr. Hawkins bringing the apple families baked apple goods and warm apple cider as well as passengers along their line. Edward, Mr. Hoskins and Fluttershy would help bring Reverend Charles Laxey the vicar of wellsworth, and his church's choir, whilst Bo-Co brought trevor the traction engine. Thomas, Twilight, Toby and Applejack along with Daisy, Flora, Fancy Pants, Fleur De Les and Fluttershy would help bring passengers along their branchline. Brush would usually bring the Christmas tree from the other railway too. One afternoon, Thomas came into Tidmouth station with Mr. Hawkins, Twilight Sparkle and Annie and Clarabel. Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Mr Thomson, Applejack, Henry and Mr Holden were their too. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia were arranging the Carol party.

Fat Controller: You all have important jobs to do this year. Thomas Princess Celestia and I want you Mr. Hawkins and Twilight sparkle to fetch the Christmas tree. Brush the works diesel has failed and won't be ready in time to pick it up, so I need you to fill in for him.

Ceslestia: Gordon, you, Mr. Thompson, and Rainbow Dash shall bring Mayor Mare of Ponyville and the Mayor of Sodor.

Fat Controller: And Henry, you, Applejack and Mr. Holden will be in charge of cards, letters and parcels.

Narrator: Thomas, Twilight and Mr. Hawkins beamed with pride.

Thomas/Twilight Sparkle/Mr. Hawkins: Yes sir!

Thomas: Um, will we be able to join in and sing in the carol's too?

Fat Controller: Hmhmhmhmhm. We'll see.

Narrator: Thomas sighed.

Thomas: (Sigh) It would be nice to sing carols again.

Twilight Sparkle: Don't you worry Thomas. I'm sure we will.

Narrator: 2 days before Christmas, the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia came to see him.

Celestia: Alright. Thomas, Twilight and Mr. Hawkins, it is now time for you to collect the Christmas tree.

Fat Controller: Duck here will look after Annie and Clarabel until you get back. Don't worry about the Little Western, Duck. Donald and Douglas will help Oliver and Billy. You shall be working with Applejack and Mr. Holden whilst you are here.

Duck/Thomas/Twilight/Mr. Hawkins/Mr. Holden/Applejack: Yes Sir and Malady!

Narrator: With that, Thomas puffed happily on his way to collect the Christmas tree. At Tidmouth Sheds, Henry, Gordon and Rainbow Dash sulked.

Henry: Why should Thomas go?! He can't do anything that a splendid green engine like me couldn't do.

Gordon: Nor me as a splendid blue engine.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Anyone would think that Thomas was special or something.

Donald: Och, well yer stop complainin' lads and lass?

Douglas: Di ne bother with them Donal'. Come on. Let's go help Oliver and Billy instead. (Starts puffing off)

Donald: Right behind yer Duggie. (Follows his twin out of the shed)

Narrator: Thomas had to go down the line through Edward's station to Crovans gate to pick up the tree. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia had to be back by tea time. Thomas arrived at Crovans Gate safely and Twilight Sparkle coupled him up to a flat bed and brake van just as Sir Handel arrived with Pipsqueak, back with empty trucks from, they had been doing ballast work. They want to see Thomas, Twilight and Mr. Hawkins off.

Sir Handel: Merry Christmas Thomas, Twilight and too you too Mr. Hawkins. And happy Hearths Warming.

Pipsqueak: Same here. Merry Christmas and happy Hearths Warming to all of you. Good luck on your journey. We'll all be cheering you on for a safe journey.

Thomas: Thank you Sir Handel, Pipsqueak. And merry Christmas and happy Hearths Warming to you and your friends too.

Twilight Sparkle: Yes indeed. Thank you very much and merry Christmas and happy Hearths Warming to you and your friends.

Mr. Hawkins: Oh thanks Pipsqueak and you too Sir Handel. Merry Christmas and happy Hearths Warming to you too and all of your friends.

Sir Handel/Pipsqueak: Thank you guys, and good luck.

Narrator: With that, Thomas set off for the return journey back to Tidmouth and Sir Handel went back for a rest in the sheds where the other Skarloey engines and little foals would be waiting.

Thomas: We mustn't be late. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia are relying on us.

Twilight Sparkle: You got that right. I don't plan to be late for this carol party, especially since this will be Princess Celestia's Princess Luna's and Princess Cadence's first official Christmas on Sodor, Mr. Hawkins .

Mr. Hawkins: Don't worry guys. We'll make there before any of you can say eggnog.

Twilight Sparkle/Thomas: Eggnog!

Narrator: Thomas and Twilight laughed, but Mr Hawkins looked slightly embarrassed.

Mr Hawkins: Heh, maybe not that quickly, but we will get there on time.

Narrator: But it had been snowing again large snow drifts lay ahead and unfortunately Thomas wasn't wearing his snowplough. He whistled bravely and tried to force his way through.

Thomas: Come on! Come on! This is snow storm is dreadful!

Twilight Sparkle: I know what you mean.

Narrator: But there was worse to come. As they crested Gordon's hill and began to head down the hill, suddenly the saw a large snow drift ahead in their path.

Thomas: STOP! STOP! THERES A SNOW DRIFT AHEAD!

Twilight Sparkle: QUICK MR. HAWKINS! BRAKE!

Mr. Hawkins: Oh Jiminey Christmas! (Applies the brakes) BRAKE! BRAKE!

Narrator: Mr. Hawkins set his reverse hard over full steam and applied the brakes hard on! But the rails were frosty and icy. and the tree was heavy they couldn't stop in time. They ran, smack into the snow drift with a loud ker splat!

Twilight Sparkle: Get him out! Get him out!

Narrator : Thomas tried hard to reverse out of the drift but it was no use he was stuck fast and couldn't move. Then came more trouble suddenly a mighty gust of wind blew all around him and the result in the gust of wind loosened a large clump of snow on the cutting side. And Thomas and twilight and Mr. Hawkins saw to their horror a large clump of snow starting to fall off the cutting above them.

Thomas/ Twilight/ Mr. Hawkins: AVALANCHE !

Narrator: Thomas shut his eyes as Twilight and Mr. Hawkins bundled their scarfs tightly, shut the cab doors and crouched in the cab. And before you could say jack frost. Poor Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Hawkins and Thomas were snowed under. Back at Tidmouth it had been snowing too the workmen had to work extra hard digging with spades to clear path for the visitors. The other engines ponies all waited for Thomas to comeback they waited and waited. The next morning on the day of Christmas eve, they were still waiting.

Donald: Och. I wonder what's happened to the poor wee engine, pony and driver. They've been gone for a whole day.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Mr Holden: I hope they're alright. This storm is strong.

Douglas: Och! Me Tae Mr Holden. Me Tae.

Braeburn: Same here partners.

Mr. Roberts: Me too. I tried calling Wellsworth but got no answer. I even tried telegraphing a message, but still nothing.

Rainbow Dash: I know it's like them to be this late especially twilight .

Gordon: Perhaps they're stuck in tunnel…

Mr. Thompson: Ugh! Now you've done it!

Narrator: Henry let of steam indignantly.

Henry: POOH! They've most likely have been turned onto a branchline!

Applejack: Henry, knock it off! we don't need you to add to further disruption.

Gordon: Well, Thomas is a branch line engine after all, so that's not far from possible. He might have been turned in at Knaphord to go down his own.

Henry: (To self) Guess that wasn't my best choice.

Mr Holden: You have to admit, Gordon does have a point.

Donald/Douglas/Braeburn: They've could have run into a cow.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Henry: Oh, poor little Thomas afraid of a cow. Ha!

Mr Roberts: Says one of the engines who was afraid of a cow once.

Henry: Why you…

Narrator: The engines argued with there drivers and ponies loudly!

Fat Controller/Celestia: SILENCE! They've done nothing of the kind!

Narrator: The ponies, engines and drivers stopped arguing and turned to face the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia whom were look serious.

Celestia: We all know from my sister, Princess Luna, that Thomas had collected the tree and has left Crovans Gate safely yesterday. But we've had a massive heavy snowfall lately since that day

Fat Controller: Princess Celestia and I have tried to send a message to find out what has happened to them but now the snow has forced the telephone wires down and were unable to call relay a message to them. So it seems that we must assume that Thomas is stranded somewhere near Edward's station at Wellsworth.

Narrator: The ponies, drivers and engines all felt sorry for Poor Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Hawkins.

Douglas: We're not gonna tae leave them there are we Sir and Malady?

Celestia: Why certainly not. We will need two volunteers to …

Narrator: All the engines whistled loudly at once and all the ponies and drivers raised there hands and hooves up into the air! The noise was deafening. They all wanted to rescue Thomas, Twilight and Mr. Hawkins. Donald and Douglas were chosen for the job.

Fat Controller: You two are far more experienced in working in snow, so, you will have to do it.

Donald/Douglas: Och! Aye, Sir!

Celestia: Braeburn, Big Macintosh, Mr Holden and Mr. Thompson, We need you 4 will be working with Donald and Douglas in the rescue.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Braeburn/Mr Holden/Mr. Thompson: YES MAM!

Narrator: Quickly, Mr Holden and Mr. Thompson fetched the snowploughs and Braeburn and Big Macintosh checked them carefully to make sure that they were all ready for the rescue journey. Then, they were coupled at once back to back with a tool van in between and the snowploughs at each end. Cold but confident, they set off out of the yards and off to the rescue.

Ponies/engines/drivers/Fat Controller/Princess Celestia: GOOD LUCK TO ALL OF YOU!

Narrator: At Knapford junction, they found Daisy, Fleur De Les, Fancy Pants, Mavis, Trixie, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Mr Roberts, Toby, Duck, Flora and Fluttershy.

Duck: Princess Celestia and The Fat Controller has cancelled all trains and has order that all engines to try and reach Tidmouth.

Mr. Roberts: Yeah, so take care.

Toby: Come back safely with Thomas and the missing Christmas tree!

Pinkie Pie: And Twilight sparkle as well.

Trixie: And don't forget Mr. Hawkins.

Fluttershy: Oh, I hope they aren't hurt.

Narrator: They all gave them a cheer of good luck. Donald and Douglas puffed bravely on. The snow was getting thicker now as they struggled through Wellsworth station towards Gordon's hill. Donald wanted to stop for rest but Douglas, Braeburn, Mr. Thompson, Mr Holden and Big Macintosh wouldn't let him.

Donald: (Panting) I'm getting knackered! Can't we stop for a wee rest?

Mr Holden: No we can't Donald. Look, I'm as tired as you, but we can't give in now!

Braeburn: Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller are depending on us to save Thomas, Twilight and Mr Hawkins.

Douglas: Braeburn's right, and what if Thomas Twilight and Mr. Hawkins are lying hurt somewhere.

Mr. Thompson: We must get through! We must rescue them at all costs!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Donald: Och, aye. Yer right there. Let's go.

Narrator: So they bravely struggled on. Great drifts of snow lay across Gordon's hill. Again and again they forced the snowploughs into the snow with all their might. Each time moving slowly forward, then they drew back and paused for breath and charged again rinse and repeat.

(Donald/Douglas charging drifts )

Donald: Ready?!

Douglas: Ready!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Braeburn: Ready!

Mr Holden/Mr Thompson: Ready!

Donald: NOW!

(Donald and Douglas charge the drift. )

Mr Holden: Alright. Good charge, good charge. Alright. Lets draw back for another attack!

Muffled voices: Help!

Douglas: Hullo? What was that?

Braeburn: Beats me. What are….

Muffled voices: Heelp!

Douglas: Hussh everyone! I can hear something!

Narrator: Very faintly there came a muffled cry for help.

Muffled voices: Help! Help!

Donald: Och. It's probably the wind. Now, we must keep lookin' for Thomas, Twilight and Mr Hawkins and clear te line.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Muffled voices: Help!

Douglas: Nae. Listen!

Muffled voices: Help! Help! Over here!

Donald: OCH! IT'S THOMAS!

Big Macintosh: EEEYUP!

Braeburn: Your right Douglas. There he is! Completely covered!

Douglas: Pff. Told ye so… Now come on! Let's get him oot. He must be frozen tae his frames in there!

Mr Holden/Mr. Thompson: Wait a minute. Where's twilight sparkle and Mr. Hawkins?!

Mr. Hawkins/Twilight: HERE WE ARE! WE'RE ALRIGHT!

Narrator: The two driver and ponies quickly turned to where they heard the voices and there to their relief was Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Hawkins. They had taken shelter in a nearby cottage and were not hurt at all. As the two ponies the drivers and the workmen all came out to dig the heavy drifts of snow away Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Hawkins came down to help to. Before long, Fluttershy, Mr. Hoskins, Rarity, Miss Ravens Edward and James arrived with more help. The men clambered down from there van, Fluttershy, Rarity, Miss Ravens and Mr. Hoskins quickly clambered down and set to work digging away the snow and Thomas was soon clear. And at last, Edward and James pulled Thomas and the precious Christmas tree out of the snow and back to a crossover. Thomas was pleased to see Edward, James, Donald, Douglas the ponies and other drivers but he felt cold and miserable, his fire was out and he no steam at all. So Big macintosh and Fluttershy coupled him up in between Donald and James. Mr. Hawkins and Twilight joined Big Macintosh and Mr. Holden aboard Donald and they all set off back to Tidmouth along the line.

Thomas: (Shivering) Thank you so much for saving us.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah same here. We owe all big time.

Mr. Hawkins: Indeed. We thought we were going to be stranded there forever, but thanks to you guys we aren't anymore. God bless you all.

Edward: Oh that's quite alright Thomas. All in a day's work.

James: That's right, especially in this time of the year.

Fluttershy: We're just glad your safe.

Miss Ravens: Yeah and once we get you back to Tidmouth. We'll give you a good servicing and you feel much better.

Thomas: Awe, thanks guys

Rarity: Oh nothing to it Thomas dear. Tis the season after all.

Thomas: Your absolutely right.

Narrator: And Thomas, Twilight and Mr. Hawkins felt so happy and thankful indeed to have wonderful friends.

Mr. Hawkins: (Singing) With a thankful heart

With a endless joy

With a growing family

Every girl and boy

Will be nephew and niece to me

All: (singing) Nephew and niece to me

Mr. Hawkins: (Singing) Will bring love, hope and peace to me

All: (Singing) Love hope and peace to me

Mr. Hawkins: (Singing) Yes, and every night will end

And every day will start

All: (Singing) With a grateful prayer

And a thankful heart

Twilight Sparkle: (Singing) With an open smile and with open doors

I will bid you welcome

What is mine is yours

With a glass raised to toast your health

All: (Singing) With a glass raised to toast your health

Twilight: (Singing ) And a promise to share the wealth

All: (Singing) Promise to share the wealth

Twilight Sparkle: (Singing) I will sail a friendly course

File a friendly chart

All: (Singing) On a sea of love and a thankful heart

Edward: (Singing) Life is like a journey

Mr. Hoskins: Who knows when it ends?

Edward/Fluttershy/Mr. Hoskins/Mr. Holden: (Singing) Yes, and if you need to know

The measure of a mare or man

You simply count their friends

James: (Singing) Stop and look around you

Rarity: (Singing ) The glory that you see

James/ Miss Ravens/ Mr. Thompson/ Rarity: (singing) Is born again each day

Don't let it slip away

All: (Singing) How precious life can be

Thomas: (Singing) With a thankful heart that is wide awake

I do make this promise

With every breath I take

Will be used now to sing your praise

All: (Singing) Used now to sing your praise

Thomas: (Singing ) And beg you to share our days

All: (Singing) And beg you to share our days

Thomas: (Singing) With a loving guarantee

That even if we part

All: (Singing ) I will hold you close in a thankful heart

Thomas/ Twilight/ Mr. Hawkins: (Singing) I will hold you close in a thankful heart

All: (Singing) In a thankful heart

Narrator: When they reached Tidmouth, the waiting engines and ponies all cheered and gave Thomas such a warm welcome that he began to feel warm and cheerful again. There was great rush to get things ready for the carol party. The Christmas tree was quickly unload, Twilight Sparkle levitated it into its tub and with Rarity quickly decorated it to perfection just before the Mayor Mare, the Mayor of Sodor, the alicorn princess and the rest of the people and ponies began to crowd into the station. The Fat Controller spoke to the engines and ponies.

Fat Controller: As reward for all your hard work, you may all stay and enjoy the carols .

Narrator: James was so pleased that he let of steam suddenly. The Fat Controller paused.

Rarity: James, darling, remember your boiler pressure!

Fat Controller: But kindly remember this is a very special occasion. Be on your best behaviours and I want no em…. wheeshing, please.

Narrator: James blushed and looked at his buffers.

Molly: (Quietly) It's alright James. Everyone gets excited at some point.

James: (Smiles) Heh, thanks Molly.

(Molly and James quietly exchange a kiss.)

Rarity and Coco Pommel: (Sees them) Aww.

Coco Pommel: That's so sweet.

Narrator: The engines, ponies and the drivers all took there places at the carol concert. Then….

Fat Controller: ONE…. TWO….. THREE..!

Narrator: Suddenly like magic, the station was flooded with lights and there was the Christmas tree decorated with coloured lamps stars and lights. And there, standing on a podium was the Fat Controller, Mayor Mare, the mayor of Sodor, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence with Prince Shining Armor.

Fat Controller: Ladies, gentlemen, children, fillies, colts and foals. I would like to present to you the three Alicorn Princess of Equestria Princess Cadence, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia.

Narrator: The three princess took the podium.

Celestia: Thank you, Sir Stephen Topham Hatt and all of you. This really means a lot to all us. We are all very honoured to be celebrating this holiday with all of you. For we have learned that your holiday of Christmas is not as different as our holiday back in Equestria called Hearth Warming Eve.

Luna: We have learned that Christmas, like thy hearth warming eve, demonstrates that it is not just a mere holiday here it is tis a holiday that is a symbolisation of unity, and love to one and all

Cadence: Indeed, a holiday where everyone and everypony is family

Celestia: We all are proud to be part united together as one big loving family we have our famous ponies and Sir Topham Hatt's famous engines to thank for that. So from all of us we would like to say.

Celestia/Luna/Cadence: Merry Christmas and Happy Hearts Warming.

Fat Controller: So, without further a due, we would like to give three cheers for Twilight Sparkle, Mike Hawkins and Thomas the tank engine and all of their friends for making this occasion possible.

Narrator: And everyone cheered and clapped and stamped there hooves. The engines were delighted . James was so excited he let out a great wwhhheseesh and everyone laughed even the Fat Controller and the princess alicorns. As the cheer died down, there was a strange whirring noise and the sound of pegasi wings. It seemed to come from the sky. Everyone looked up and Percy, Toby, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Flora, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash smiled. They knew who it was. With landing lights shining brightly, Harold the Helicopter touched down gently in the snow followed by the Wonderbolts and out stepped a figure wearing a red cloak and hood. Everyone and everypony cheered. It was Father Christmas! He handed out presents to all the children and foals and the carol party began. Then, Father Christmas thanked James, Rarity, Edward, Fluttershy, Mr. Hoskins, Miss Ravens , Mr. Holden, Braeburn, Big Macintosh, Donald and Douglas for rescuing Thomas Twilight and Mr. Hawkins and saving the missing Christmas tree.

Father Christmas: Happy Christmas Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and Mr. Hawkins. And to all your friends from the land of equestria and the Island of Sodor.

Narrator: Then, joining the carollers the mane 6 ponies, the main 6 drivers and Father Christmas went to join the in on the Christmas carol concert.

(First carol)

Every engine/ every pony / everybody : ( singing ) The first Nowell the angels did say Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay; In fields where they lay, keeping their sheep, On a cold winter's night that was so deep:Refrain Nowell, Nowell, Nowell, Nowell, Born is the King of Israel. They lookèd up and saw a star, Shining in the east, beyond them far: And to the earth it gave great light, And so it continued both day and night:

Nowell, Nowell, Nowell, Nowell, Born is the King of Israel. And by the light of that same star, Three Wise Men came from country far; To seek for a King was their intent, And to follow the star whersoever it went: Nowell, Nowell, Nowell, Nowell, Born is the King of Israel.

This star drew nigh to the north-west; O'er Bethlehem it took its rest; And there it did both stop and stay Right over the place where Jesus lay Nowell, Nowell, Nowell, Nowell, Born is the King of Israel. Then let us all with one accord Sing praises to our heavenly Lord That hath made heaven and earth of nought, And with his blood mankind hath bought: Nowell, Nowell, Nowell, Nowell, Born is the King of Israel.

(Second Carol)

Every engine/ every pony / everybody : ( singing ) The fire of friendship lives in our hearts As long as it burns we cannot drift apart Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through) We are a circle of many friends A circle of friends we'll be to the very end

( final number )

Every engine/ every pony / everybody : ( singing ) We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas And a Happy New Year Good tidings we bring to you and your kin, We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas And a Happy New Year Good tidings we bring to you and your kin, We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas And a Happy New Year We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas And a Happy New Year

Narrator: Everyone was very happy and the carol party was great success. Afterwards, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Flora, Daisy and Mavis went back to the sheds together. When the ponies and drivers went to Knapford hotel to rest, Thomas whispered to Percy.

Thomas: It's no fun getting stuck in the snow but it was worth it for that party, (yawn) merry Christmas and happy Hearts Warming everyone and everypony.

Narrator: He, Percy and the others went happily to sleep. Back at Knapford Hotel, everyone was resting by the fireplace in the lounge room and all were tired out but happy. It was Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle whom broke the silence.

Mr. Hawkins: You know guys, me and Twilight want to say thank you for saving us and Thomas from the snow. I couldn't as for a better gift than all of you.

Twilight Sparkle: You guys are the best Christmas and hearth warming presents a pony could ever ask for.

Mr. Hawkins: Merry Christmas eve guys,

Twilight Sparkle: Happy hearth warming eve guys

Mr. Hawkins/Twilight Sparkle: Merry Christmas and happy Hearth Warming eve everyone.

Narrator: They all went cheerfully to sleep.

**Heh, I had to get that done before I realised it was too late. Let's get to 'Gordon The High Speed Engine'. That one is going to be a fun one for sure.**


	144. High Speed Gordon

Dear Rachel, Mike, James, Mitch and Dustin,

Rev Wilbert Awdry's son Christopher has told me that… On british railways they are now using a new kind of diesel locomotive that is more or less, not really a locomotive, but more so an entire light weight Diesel train. These are called high speed trains and they are used for high speed express passenger trains. When Gordon and Rainbow Dash heard about them from Donald, they were a bit jealous and got a bit boastful which caused them the end up in a lot of trouble. But with a little help from Mitch, they were able to redeem themselves. So anyway here are stories about how it all happened.

Your Best friend forever

William James Holden.

_High Speed Gordon_

Narrator: 6 months after Christmas, the engines, the main 6 drivers and the ponies were all back at work. At Tidmouth Sheds, Gordon was being serviced by Rainbow Dash & Mr. Thompson, Donald was being serviced by Big Macintosh & Mr. Roberts and Murdoch was being serviced by Thunderlane & Mr Hawkins. Donald & Big Macintosh were talking to Rainbow Dash, Thunderlane, Murdoch and Gordon excitedly…

Donald: Och. Rainbow Dash, Gordon, Murdoch, Thunderlane, I Just heard something very exciting.

Rainbow Dash: What's up Donald?

Donald: Brush, the diesel from yon works at Crovans Gate, says that on The British Railway Network, there are things called high speed trains. The have a diesel locomotive at each end of there coaches and they can go at about 125 miles per hour.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup! Faster than a speedin' bullet.

Murdoch: You don't say. That's rather impressive.

Thunderlane: Indeed so. Heh, I can never go that fast while flying, let alone running.

Narrator: Gordon and Rainbow Dash snorted. They were jealous.

Gordon: Stuff and nonsense! Are you being serious Donald and Big Macintosh? An engine each end? How pathetic! There's only one of me but I bet that I can go as fast as those smelly boxes on wheels and maybe even faster than them. 125 miles per hour indeed. What absolute rubbish.

Rainbow Dash: Seriously. 125 miles per hour. I know from experience that I alone can go faster them as well.

Narrator: The others said nothing. They had heard the rainbow mane cyan pegasus and the big blue Greseley Pacific's boasting before and were used to it. The next morning, they were still full of themselves and boasting like never before.

Gordon: I say my dear engines, speed is nothing to a fine Greseley pacific like me.

Rainbow Dash: Or to the only pegasus that can do a sonic rainboom! In fact, I can do a sonic rainboom and break the sound barrier at the same time!

Gordon: Exactly, and why, when my brother Flying Scotsman visited us, he told me about our streamline doncaster cousins of ours called A4s. One of them called Mallard, he went at 126 miles per hour. Well show those high speed diesel a thing or two about real speed.

Rainbow Dash/Gordon: Just you wait and see!

Narrator: Mr. Thompson and Rainbow Dash climbed into Gordon's cab and he puffed grandly to Tidmouth station. Gordon normally pulled the WildNorWester with Rainbow Dash and Mr. Thompson, though James Rarity, Miss Ravens, Henry, Applejack, Mr. Holden, Bear, Braeburn, Mr. Roberts, Belle, Blossomforth, Sally, Bridget, Cloud Chaser, Flitter, Murdoch, Thunderlane, Mr Hawkins, Hank, Mrs Harshwhinny, Mr Hoskins Hero and Toe Tapper helped Gordon was ill or away. Many foregin visitors from all over the world, the land of Equestria and the British Isles came to see the North western railway. The often traveled aboard the famous WildNorWester, so as you and I can well imagine the wild nor wester was usually full and heavy. It was February of 1986 there had been frost during the night and the rails were now wet and sleety. Sleet settled on the rails making an icy film across there surface. The following morning Gordon was rostered to take the WildNorWester from platform one from Tidmouth to Burrow–in- furness. Billy with Miss Ravens and Featherweight had already shunted the coaches to platform one and then went to go and get the ballast trucks on the Little Western. The coaches stood nice and warm under the cover of the station roof. When Gordon with Rainbow Dash and Mr. Thompson backed down on the train, Gordon's cab and front end had to stand outside in the cold Sudrian winter weather. Gordon grew colder and colder as he waited for the guard to blow his whistle and wave his green flag. He got so cold that his nose started to get chilly and red as James paint work.

Gordon: Come on! Lets get started!

Rainbow Dash: (Sniffling) Yeah, get the lead out! I'm freezing!

Narrator: Even though she had her scarf on, she was cold too.

Mr. Thompson: Calm down! Look, I'm as cold as you two but you don't see me complaining. And your near the firebox Rainbow dash!

Narrator: At last, Gordon heard the whistle. He tried to pull quickly away.

Gordon: Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!

Mr. Thompson: Alright just settle down.

Narrator: But Rainbow Dash got impatient too.

Rainbow Dash: Oh come on. It's freezing out here!

Mr. Thompson: What the? Rainbow, wait! Don't touch… (Groans and face palms self) …the regulator!

Narrator: Rainbow Dash pulled the regulator wide open. This was a big mistake. Gordon tried hard to pull out of the station, but his wheels slipped on the icy rails. The sudden movement made water in his boiler surge forward and Mr. Thompson couldn't shut off steam. Gordon moved a yard and slithered to a stand still, held back by the heavy coaches of the WildNorWester. His wheels spun furiously again and again but he and his train didn't even budge. Gordon was frantic.

Gordon: HELP! HELP!

Narrator: But nobody could. Gordon's wheels spun until his rods ached He tried to stop but there was nothing he could do. Mr. Thompson tried every trick he knew in the book.

Mr. Thompson: I know. How about sand? (Activates sanding gear) Any improvement Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: Nope. He's still spinning?

Mr. Thompson: I know. How bout we just brake? (Applies brakes) How's that?

Rainbow Dash: (Shakes her head) Nothing!

Mr. Thompson: I'm lost!

Narrator: So inspector Nash Jr. Tried more tricks

Nash Jr.: Have no fear. Railway inspector Nash Junior is here to save the day! Damp down the fire. Anything?

Rainbow Dash: Nope! Still spinning (Places ear plugs in her ears and gives some to Mr Thomson and Nash, who did the same thing) Aggh! This is ear piercing!

Nash Jr.: Well, did you try the brakes?

Rainbow Dash/Mr. Thompson: Yep!

Nash Jr.: Did you try the sanding gear?

Rainbow Dash/Mr. Thompson: Yep!

Nash Jr.: Well, I'm lost!

Narrator: It was no use and Gordon still kept spinning! The Fat Controller came out to see what the fuss was about. He said several things to Gordon but Gordon made such an ear shattering racket that he couldn't hear them. Neither could Mr. Thompson nor Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash: I can't hear you! Need to be louder

Fat Controller: ?

Rainbow Dash: Louder!

Fat Controller: ?

Rainbow Dash: Louder!

Fat Controller: ?

Rainbow Dash: LLLOOUUDDDEEERRRR!

Fat Controller: I SAID WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE STEAM PRESSURE TO DROP TO STOP THIS NOISE!

Narrator: Gordon kept spinning and spinning. He span so hard that sparks showered the rails. It was a quarter of an hour before Gordon had used up all his steam and with the reduced pressure, Mr. Thompson was able to close his regulator. With a deep sigh of relief, Gordon felt his wheels stop spinning. The silence was so amazing that Mr. Thompson and Rainbow Dash fainted. Donald Miss Ravens and Big Macintosh came to take Gordon to the sheds. Henry came to take the WildNorWester, when Mr. Holden arrived back with Oliver for his shift with Henry and Applejack. When the train had left platform 1 and on to the mainline, workmen came to replace the rails where Gordon had been standing because his spinning wheels had worn deep grooves in between them. To Gordon's, relieve the she was empty. Donald Big Macintosh and Miss Ravens had tactically remembered another job they had to do the little western with Douglas, Braeburn and Mr Hoskins. That night, Gordon heard a whisper in the sheds close by him as he seethed furious silence.

Whisper: Did you hear how Gordon and Rainbow dash went for a spin today? (Quiet chuckle) high speed engines are all fine and dandy, but Gordon outta know he's supposes to move the train to.

Narrator: Gordon snorted as the whisper gasped into silence. He didn't know who it was, but he thought it belonged to Henry. Back at Tidmouth Hotel, the ponies and engines were resting in the recreation room. Rainbow Dash was hoping they wouldn't notice.

Applejack: Well I'll be apple fritter. I heard you and Gordon wanted to go for a little test spin today, but thing is to try and move the train instead sitting there. hehehehe

Narrator: Rainbow Dash said nothing. She just crossed her arms and just sulked.


	145. Smoke Screen

**Author's notes: Not much to say here. But I think this story is good. Not a top tear one, but it still serves.**

_Smoke Screen_

Narrator: A few days had passed since Gordon's spinning escapade and the engines and ponies had all forgotten about it. But one day when Mr. Thompson and Rainbow Dash came to get him ready for the WildNorWester run, Gordon was feeling stuffed up. But not as one may think.

Mr. Thompson: Morning Gordon!…. say what's wrong with you now? Your nose looks as rosy as a rose.

Gordon: I feel all clogged up in my smoke box and I don't know why.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash and Mr. Thompson, worried, checked him all over.

Mr. Thompson: Ah ha! Well there's your culprit Gordon. It's this new fangled coal!

Rainbow Dash/Gordon: Come again?

Mr. Thompson: Ugh. The coal is not burning properly. It's causing soot and ash to build up and clogging your tubes something awful.

Rainbow Dash: Oh for the love of pete!

Gordon: Oh you've gotta to be kidding me!

Mr. Thompson: I wish I was, but unfortunately we're just gonna have to deal with it like all the other engine are.

Narrator: Henry, who was being serviced by Applejack and Mr. Holden . overheard this.

Henry: Hey Gordon, why not have a good sneeze?

Applejack: Oh yeah, like that time you punished them youngsters for dropping stones on you.

(Applejack winks at Henry and Mr Holden)

Mr. Holden: Heheheheh. That taught those young hooligans a lesson for hitting me on the head.

Narrator: Gordon and Rainbow Dash snorted.

Gordon: Pah! It certainly would not! The Fat Controller nor Princess Celestia would never approve

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, and from what I remember, the Fat Controller didn't like you sneezing and forbidden you to do it again!

Narrator: And Gordon steamed grandly away as Applejack, Mr. Holden and Henry chuckled. The following day, Gordon was rostered to take the WildNorWester again, but Gordon and Rainbow Dash felt very nervous as they backed down on to the waiting coaches at platform 1 at Tidmouth Station.

Gordon: (Gulp, to self) Alright, easy now Gordon. At least I won't slip again, but I'm sure they'll laugh at me again if I don't keep to time.

Rainbow Dash: (Shuddering) Yeah. W-w-w-wouldn't want to slip today (Gulp) I hope.

Mr. Thompson: Oh will you two just calm down? It's not the end of the world and everything will be fine if we just keep our heads on!

Narrator: Mr. Thompson was right. By the time they had passed Knapford junction they were running nicely. As they approached Wellsworth station, Rainbow Dash began building his fire up.

Rainbow Dash: Alright Gordon. I've built up your fire! Now we'll give you full steam so that you can get a good run up the hill. Frankly, I don't really trust this bad performance coal.

Mr. Thompson: Neither do I .

Narrator: A party of wedding guests, all dressed in their finest clothes, courtesy of Rarity, were waiting at the platform at Wellsworth. As Gordon rushed passed running hard for the hill, smoke soot and tosh from his newly made fire poured out of his funnel. He disappeared in the distance leaving behind a thick black smoke screen covering everything around the station wedding guests and all in soot an ash. Waves to Gordon turned into angry fist shaking and the entire part went to the stationmaster to tell them what happened. At the end of the line, an inspector came to see both Gordon and Rainbow Dash. His message from Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller, was brief but not sweet. Gordon and Rainbow Dash were cross.

Gordon: This is unfair! How could help that smoke it's not my fault that the coal was dirty!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah and I built your fire carefully too so how could I get blamed too!

Narrator: BoCo and Big Macintosh felt sorry for Rainbow Dash and Gordon.

BoCo: Never mind. Where would I be if everyone kept calling me smelly?

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

BoCo: Anyway, I heard soot is good for the garden, so says Miss Ravens.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. I guess your right.

Gordon: But not for new clothes.

Narrator: On the way home, Gordon and Rainbow Dash were being extra careful all day, but unfortunately for them it was not their lucky day. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia had broken a trip to London to apologise to the wedding guests. They had done their best and were exhausted. They were just waiting for another train when Gordon came by with the WildNorWester, a cloud of something flew from it and landed on the Fat Controllers new top hat and Princess Celestia's crown. When Gordon reached Tidmouth Station, there was, unfortunately, another message from Celestia and the Fat Controller.

Inspector: We have been informed by both Princess Celestia and The Fat Controller that Gordon blew ashes on the Fat Controller's top hat and Princess Celestia's crown as he passed Wellsworth today.

Narrator: Gordon and Rainbow Dash were shocked and horrified and so was Mr. Thompson.

Rainbow Dash: (Horrified) SSSSSTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Gordon: WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT! I DID NOTHING OF THE SORT! I was being extra careful!

Rainbow Dash: And I was building the fire carefully!

Mr. Thompson: That can't be right. I saw no soot as we were making our return journey. They cannot be right!

Inspector: I'm sorry, but I can't help it. They will speak to Rainbow Dash and Gordon once they've returned from London.

Narrator: Gordon went sadly back to the sheds and Rainbow Dash went back to Tidmouth Hotel flooded with fear. Mr. Thompson tried to sooth her telling her that she'd be alright, but she was so frightened that she couldn't even listen. The other drivers and the ponies were all worried too.

Rainbow Dash: Oh man! I'm freaking out guys!

Applejack: Whoa there nelly. Just calm down. It was just a little acci…

Rainbow Dash: What if the Fat Controller banned from Sodor forever?!

Mr. Holden: Look, it wasn't yours or Gordon's fault. It was the coal that was…

Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh! Princess Celestia will probably banish me to the everfree forest!

Twilight Sparkle: She'd never do tha….

Rainbow Dash: WHAT IF THIS IS IT! I'M DOOMED! (Smack) OW!

Spike: SNAP OUT OF IT!

Narrator: Spike had jumped up and smacked Rainbow Dash across the face to break her out of her panic state! Rainbow Dash quietened down a bit but she was still shaking in a very nervous position.

Mr. Thompson: Alright, just calm down Rainbow Dash. Hey guys, can you all get some coffee, tea or something to help calm her down?

Mr. Holden: Oh no. Not coffee or tea. The caffeine will make her more worse than she is.

Mr. Thompson: Alright, how bout some apple cider? Big Macintosh, Applejack?

Big Macintosh: Nnnope!

Applejack: Apple cider has sugar in it. She'll need something without caffeine or sugar

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup! Why not give her a glass of water?

Mr. Thompson: (Hand slaps face) Ugh! Why didn't I think of that before?!

Narrator: And he rushed away to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water which Rainbow Dash drank. And although she went to bed quietly, she was still nervous about what Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller were going to do to her and Gordon.

**Heh, let's get onto 'Fire Escape'.**


	146. Fire Escape

**Author's notes: Not much to say here. The story does go to show you how much effort can be put in to accomplish something even when times are tough. I really like this one.**

_Fire Escape_

Narrator: A week later, the railway was now back to using proper coal again and the engines were no longer pouring soot and ashes from there funnels. Gordon and Rainbow dash were still nervous though. Rainbow Dash was so worried that she hadn't slept at all. Every Day she had came with Mr. Thompson with bloodshot eyes and dark bags under her eye lids. One day, after drinking a cup of coffee with Mr. Thompson, she and him were just servicing Gordon for the morning WildNorWester. Just then, James came out of the sheds with Miss Ravens and Rarity before going out to pull the Thunderbolt Of Tidmouth.

Rarity: Hullo Mr. Thompson.

Miss Ravens: Hey Gordon!

Gordon/Mr. Thompson: Hey Rarity and Miss Ravens.

Miss Ravens: How's Rainbow Dash holding up?

Mr. Thompson: Well she's still a bit shaken, but she says she's alright.

Rarity: Oh I do hope she feels better soon.

James: Yeah same here, especially since the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia are coming home tomorrow.

Rainbow Dash: (Alarmed) SSSSSTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! TOMORROW! OH MY GOSH!

Gordon: Calm down Rainbow Dash. We can do this. I know we can.

Rarity: Yes Rainbow my dear. Don't you worry. You'll do fine,

Miss Ravens: Yeah will be cheering you all on today!

James: Yeah good look to all 3 of you!

Rainbow Dash/Gordon/Mr. Thompson: Thanks guys!

Mr. Thompson: Alright, come on guys. Let's go get the WildNorWester.

Narrator: Gordon set off to collect his coaches from the platform, but like Rainbow Dash he was a secretly worried.

Gordon: We must do well today Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: I agree. A good run today might be good if Princess Celestia and the fat controller here about it.

Narrator: Unfortunately, things didn't start well. Thanks to a last minute passenger, they were late starting which meant that Gordon missed his path at Knapford Junction in favour of Hero and Toe Tapper who departed with their passenger train, and was delayed at Knaphord too, waiting for Daisy.

Gordon: Where have you been?

Daisy: Sorry I'm late. I had a bit of engine trouble this morning.

Fancy Pants: Yes, unfortunately her cooling was faulty.

Fleur De Lis: We tried to get here as fast as we could.

Rainbow Dash: Alright, alright. It's alright. Just get the passengers on board!

Narrator: The passenger hurried quickly and Gordon steamed quickly out of the junction, they were now very worried. But with a clear run after, that they were going splendidly. They flashed through Wellsworth and charged up Gordon's hill more confidently. But as they neared the top of the hill, there was a sudden clutter and rumble and Gordon felt a blast of cold air in his middle as if there was a gap between his boiler and cab.

Gordon: OOOPFFF! WHAT'S HAPPENED!?

Narrator: Rainbow Dash found to her horror, a gaping hole in his firebox.

Rainbow Dash: OH NO! Your fire bars have collapsed and large part of your fire has been lost, and of all the places to lose it!

Narrator: Without a good, large fire, Gordon's steam pressure and speed began to drop and he began to feel weaker and weaker. But Mr. Thompson knew what to do.

Mr. Thompson: I've got an idea! Rainbow Dash, go on to the tender and find the largest lump of coal you can find and put it across the hole. It'll stop some of the cold air from getting in and we'll be able to hold steam better. Now hurry or the hill will beat us!

Rainbow Dash: (Bravely) You got it! (To herself) I'm not going to let Gordon stick again!

Narrator: She quickly flew up and found the largest lump of coal she could find in the front of the tender. Quickly and carefully, she moved it into place with the shovel and a fire poker and Gordon felt much better.

Rainbow Dash: Got it into place.

Mr. Thompson: Okay. Now build the fire gently around the edges to insure that the air didn't penetrate through any cracks.

Narrator: So as Rainbow Dash did so, Mr. Thompson adjusted Gordon's controls to make better use for his steam.

Rainbow Dash: Alright Gordon. I did all I could. It's up to you now! You can do it Gordon! I know you can.

Narrator: Gordon tried his hardest but he was careful not to pant to hard incase he blew away what was left of his fire. It was hard and tough going and poor Gordon was getting very breathless. He had stuck here once before but now he was fired with determination and was not going to fail again.

Gordon: I MUST DO IT! I MUST DO IT! I MUST DO IT!

Narrator: He shut his eyes and struggled on. Rainbow Dash shut her eyes and prepared for the worst.

Gordon: I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT!

Narrator: But at last, Gordon found that the slope was easier to cautiously he opened one eye. He was nearly at the top and with one last brave effort, he had crest the hill triumphantly and cheered loudly.

Gordon: (Proud) YES! I'VE DONE IT! I'VE DONE IT! I'VE DONE IT!

Narrator: Rainbow Dash heard the cheers and opened her eyes and saw that they had now crest the hill and were coasting down triumphantly.

Rainbow Dash: YES! That was so awesome!

Mr. Thompson: Agreed. Well done Gordon! Well done! Now you deserve a rest.

Narrator: When they arrived at Maron station, the signalman switched Gordon onto a goods loop and telephoned Crovans Gate works to have a pilot engine ready to help the stricken train. As they waited passengers got out and told Gordon what a useful engine he was. And cheered rainbow dash so loudly she began to feel better than ever.

Passengers: RAINBOW DASH!

Rainbow Dash: I can't hear you! (Begins dancing)

Passengers: RAINBOW DASH! RAINBOW DASH! RAINBOW DASH! RAINBOW DASH! RAINBOW DASH! RAINBOW DASH! RAINBOW DASH!RAINBOW DASH!

Narrator: BoCo was at the works to help with Big Macintosh, Mr. Roberts. The two engines finished the journey safely home. At the end of the of the line the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia were waiting for them. Much to Gordon and Rainbow Dash's, surprise they were smiling.

Fat Controller: Thank you BoCo and thank you Gordon for a very splendid effort.

Celestia: Gordon, Rainbow Dash, you did very to get the WildNorWester safely over the hill. Well done to both of you.

Fat Controller: Indeed. Well done to both of you. Celestia and I are pleased with your efforts today, though other events leave much….

Narrator: But just then, a whistle blew and he and Princess Celestia had to hurry to their carriage, leaving poor Gordon and Rainbow Dash once again in suspense.

Gordon: Oh no. Not again.

BoCo: Don't worry Gordon.

Mr Roberts: You and Rainbow Dash will be fine.

Big Macantoish: Eeyep. Ok, let's head back to Tidmouth.

Narrator: With that, the 2 engines left with their crews.

**Alright! Next, we meet our high speed twin diesels. See you in 'Gordon Proves His Point'.**


	147. Gordon Proves His Point

**Author's notes: I think the title is somewhat misleading, but nonetheless, it does have a good story. While Pip and Emma don't appear too often, it's really good to see some more female characters in the series.**

_Gordon Proves His Point_

Narrator: One day after pulling into Burrow-In-Furness with the WildNorWester, Gordon and Rainbow Dash found that platform 2 was crowded.

Gordon: What's going on there?

Rainbow Dash: It's a railtour,

Gordon: A what tour?

Rainbow Dash: A rail tour Gordon. A special train which is run in order to allow people to experience rail travel which is not available using timetabled passenger services.

Mr. Thompson: Yeah, and it looks like this one's going along the coast of Carlisle I think.

Narrator: Just then, the station master came up.

Stationmaster: I say there, could help us please? These rail tour people are stuck because that BR class 127 has failed. Could you take them in your train please?

Mr. Thompson: Heheheheh. Well, looks like you have to hold them back eh Gordon?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but we'll need the Fat Controller's and Princess Celestia's permission, and what about our return train?

Narrator: They telephoned them and the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia agreed at once. Then the station master telephoned the sheds at Burrow in furness.

Station master of Tidmouth: I say Josh, what can you substitute for Gordon's WildNorWester?

Josh the Burrow-In-Furness shed manager: Well Martin, there's that BR Class 43 high speed train that just came in. It's only got one power car working but it should never the less keep the fat controllers timing.

Narrator: Phillippa, who preferred Pip for short and Emma were delighted to stand in for Gordon.

Pip: Boy, I'm so excited!

Emma: Same here. It really is a privilege to visit such a famous railway network. You right back there Pip?

Pip: Just hot and bothered. Sorry about this.

Emma: Oh, that's alright. I don't mind doing all the work.

Narrator: The two diesels felt delighted as they sped along the Sudrian country side. They flashed along the line. James, Rarity and Miss Ravens followed a little later behind them with a stopping passenger train, and were surprised to see the signalman from beyond Crovans Gate came up.

Miss Ravens: Hullo there Mark. What's the matter?

Mark the Signalman: The high speed diesels have failed. Go gently when you see it, push it to the next loop and then go round in front to pull it home to Tidmouth.

James: Wait a minute?! But what about those express passengers.

Rarity: Yes indeed. I don't think they will want to make our stops.

Mark: I'm sorry guys, it can't be helped. Better that then your passengers missing they're stations.

Narrator: The three of them understood and set off to rescue Pip and Emma. They found the stricken HST about 2 miles past Kelsthorpe Road. James pushed them to Kildane and then got ready to pull. Pip and Emma felt ashamed.

Emma: I'm sorry me and Pip can't help, but we are special light weight coaches.

James: Oh that's quite alright girls.

Rarity: Yes indeed darlings. It could happen to any engine, steam, diesel or electric too.

Miss Ravens: Yeah, just do your best to keep your brakes off.

Pip/Emma: Will do.

Narrator: But they found it much easier than expect.

James: Well I say, this is easier than I thought.

Narrator: Once the train was moving, the coaches and the HST followed smoothly. As for the passengers, if they wondered about the extra stops, the guard told them what was going on and they didn't complain. At last, they arrived at Tidmouth Station. Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller met them.

James: I'm sorry were late sir and malady.

Rarity: We just couldn't leave Pip and Emma stranded on the platform.

Fat Controller: That's alright James and Rarity. Princess Celestia and I are pleased with all three of you.

Celestia: Indeed. You have saved us all from a very awkward situation. Well done.

Fat Controller: Now, will you take Pip and Emma to the sheds and make them welcome please whilst I arrange they're journey home?

James/Rarity/Miss Ravens: Yes Sir and Malady! We will.

Narrator: At the sheds that evening, Pip and Emma were uncoupled from the coaches and were facing the other engines.

James: Henry, Sally, Bridget, Belle, Bear, BoCo, Murdoch, Hank, Gator, Hero, Duck, Donald and Douglas,

Rarity: Applejack, Flitter, Cloud Chaser, Blossomforth, Thunderlane, Ms Harshwhinny, Miss Peachbottom, and Big Mac, this is Pip and Emma.

James: They have come to help while Gordon is away.

Narrator: Everyone was very quiet and didn't know what to say. It was Donald and Douglas who broke the silence. Both were quite shy when they spoke and blushing.

Donald: Uh… hullo girls. Nice te meet yer. I'm Donal' and this is my twin brother Douggie.

Douglas: Ai. Pleasure to meet yer.

Pip: (Blushing) Nice to meet you as well Donald and Douglas. Heh.

Emma: (Blushing) We are honoured to meet such famous engines and ponies.

Henry: (To self) Where have I heard that one before.

James/Rarity: Henry!

Pip: Oh, we really mean it.

Emma: We love seeing steam engines in proper operation and talking ponies working with them.

Sally: Well in that case, it is very good to have you here too.

Bridget: Indeed. Say, Pip, Emma, how was your run up here?

Pip: Oh, it was very nice. We loved seeing all the sights of Sodor.

Emma: But Pip failed before we got here and I failed on the way up to Kirk Ronan, is it?

Belle: Uh, that's on the branchline. I think you mean Kellstorpe Road.

Emma: Oh, thank you for that correction. Uh…

Belle: Oh, it's Belle.

Pip: Were you named after a French person?

Belle: Oui Pip. (Giggles) My 1st driver was Genevieve Belle Clavel and she named me after her middle name. So anyway, could you tell us about how things are running in London?

Narrator: While the high speed diesels told the others about what was happening in London, James spoke quietly to Rarity.

James: It's a good thing Gordon's away with Rainbow Dash and Mr. Thompson.

Rarity: I agree darling. I'm not so worried about Rainbow Dash and Mr. Thompson, but I feel that Gordon might have said something to upset them.

Narrator: At last, Gordon, Rainbow Dash and Mr. Thompson came home the next day. There, waiting for them, were Princess Celestia and the fat controller. Gordon and Rainbow Dash swallowed hard.

Gordon/Rainbow Dash: Oh dear. What will they say?

Narrator: But they were smiling at them.

Fat Controller: Welcome home Gordon. It's great to have you back. Princess Celestia and I want to apologise for blaming you for spoiling my top hat and Princess Celestia's crown.

Celestia: Yes. We found that it was actually a stewart empty an ash train from the carriage window of the WildNorWester's buffet coach. We very sorry that we blamed you and as for the smoke screen, we realise that it was the coals fault and not yours. So we'll say no more about.

Fat Controller: Now Gordon, while you, Rainbow Dash and Mr. Thompson were away in Carlisle, we had borrowed a high speed train from British Railways called Pip and Emma. Unfortunately, this has failed and we want you to take their passengers home.

Narrator: The paused, smiled, and winked.

Celestia/Fat Controller: Show them how we do things here eh?

Narrator: Gordon and Rainbow Dash were delight and proud!

Gordon: Yes Sir and Malady! We certainly will!

Rainbow Dash: You got it!

Narrator: They went to Tidmouth station and back down onto the WildNorWester at platform 1, grinning with determination.

Mr. Thompson: Right Gordon and R.D. Will have the run of our lives, and give the passengers a ride they'll never forget.

Gordon/Rainbow Dash: YOU GOT IT!

Narrator: And when the all clear was given, they pulled out of Tidmouth station out on the open line and they did have the run of their lives too. Bridges and stations flashed by, they went straight up the hill without stopping, roared over Cronk Viaduct and charged through Henry's tunnel!

Gordon: Aright! Now this how you pull an express train!

Mr. Thompson: Heheheh. Eat your heart out flash! Now this is speed!

Rainbow Dash: (Excited) You can say that again!YYYAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!

Narrator: At Vicarstown station, Douglas and Braeburn with Mr. Hoskins were waiting to take Pip and Emma home, when with a rumble and roar and proud whistle, Gordon flashed by!

Rainbow Dash: WWWAAAAHHHOOOO! 137 MILES PER HOUR! YYYAAAHHHOOOO!

Gordon: HAHAHAHAHA! NOW THIS IS HIGH SPEEDS, FASTEST AND BEST!

Narrator: And with a swish and roar, he thundered across Walney Channel bridge and was out of sight. Pip and Emma watched enviously.

Pip: Wow! I don't think we've gone that fast, have we Emma?

Emma: Not at all. I must say, that is rather impressive.

Narrator: Douglas and Braeburn chuckled along with Mr. Hoskins.

Mr. Hoskins: Heheheheh. Well, would you look at that?

Braeburn: Oh yeah. That's Gordon, the high speed engine!

Douglas: Och! Yon Gordon nye be a high speed engine.

Mr. Hoskins/Braeburn/Douglas: But it's us who are pullin' the high speed train!

Douglas: Come on lasses. Let's get yer home.

Emma: (Blushing) Oh, thank you Douglas. Your most kind.

Douglas: (Blushing) Heh, well, just doin' what I was sent out te do lass.

Narrator: With that, Douglas puffed away.

**Ok, yeah. Donald has a crush on Pip and vis versa and Douglas has a crush on Emma and vis versa. ****Unusual, but I think it's quite sweet. Next is 'Toby, Trucks And Trouble'. And also, Pinkie Pie is going to interrupt the letter sequence again!**


	148. Mavis And The Lorry

**Author's notes: This book and the next one will take place at the same time. I don't know why Christopher didn't think of this during production of the book because it would have explained Thomas' absence. Anyway, here we go.**

(Mr. Holden opens the door to his Ffarquharr home and enters with several bags of groceries from the shops. He places them into the kitchen.)

Mr. Holden: At last, finally got all the baking materials for cakes, cream and iced buns. Lets see. Eggs, check, butter, check, milk, check, flour, check, sugar, check, dough, check, cream, check, icing, check, cake batter, check, chocolate chips, check, cool frosting, check and lets see… Oh crumbs! I forgot the ices. (Shrugs) Ah well. I'll get them tomorrow before the return party. Better go type that letter.

(Mr. Holden heads up to his study office, places a record on his gramophone, turns it on and it begins playing glenn miller's moonlight serenade)

Mr. Holden: (Sigh) That's better. Nothing like some soothing good music to help you write a letter.

(Mr. Holden heads over to his study desk and…

Dear Mike, James, Mitch, Dustin and Rachel.  
The bridge near Elsbridge has now been fixed up and Thomas and Mr. Hawkins, whom were working on Edward's branchline for the time being, are coming home now…. You'll soon learn about there adventures on Edward's branchline in the next book that Mr. Holden will write. It'll be called…Thomas and the twins.

Mr. Holden: PINKIE!

Pinkie Pie: Hey Mr. Holden! I'm just writing the letter to our 5 driver friends.

Mr. Holden: Pinkie! This again! Why you… (Idea) Uh, why you're the very mare I was hoping to see.

Pinkie Pie: I am ?

Mr. Holden: Oh yes, yes of course my dear Pinkie Pie. You see, I'm gonna need lots of help to get all the baked goods ready for the celebration, so you know that means Pinkie Pie. (Wink)

Pinkie Pie: YIPPY! You don't have to tell me twice. (Dashes out.)

(Mr. Holden breathes a sigh of relief, but then Pinkie dashes in with a vinyl record)

Mr. Holden: Hey, wait a minute? What are you still doing here?

Pinkie Pie: Oh. I almost forgot. I need to do my before baking exercises.

Mr. Holden: (Baffled) Wait a minute why in the world would you need exercises before baking.

Pinkie Pie: (Giggle) Oh. I always do this before I bake anything. I just gotta get in my exercise music record playing and you'll see what I mean….

(Pinkie hurries to the gramophone, shuts it off, takes the glenn miller vinyl record out and puts it back into it's cover, then places her vinyl record on the turntable. Pinkie Pie turns the gramophone on and her record plays so loudly it knocks Mr. Holden off his feet making him scream like goofy. Pinkie Pie puts on an exercising suit complete with leg warmers wrist bands a head band and even a belt.)

Pinkie Pie: Let's do this!

Pinkie Pie: [Aerobics dancing around study office wibbles tongue] Happy! Sad. Happy! Sad. Happy! Sad. Open, shut, open, shut, open, shut, open, shut. Yep-yep-yep-yep-yep-yep-yep. Nope, nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope. Oooweooo, oooweooo, oooweooo, oooweooo, oooweooweooweoo! [blows raspberry] [panting]. Okie dokie lokie! I'm done …. Mr. Holden ? …Oh there you are.

Mr. Holden: (Searching for his glasses on his knees) Oh crumbs! Now where are my glasses?!

Pinkie Pie: Here they are! (Puts them back on Mr. Holden's face) Your glasses flew into your bookshelf. They were under G!

Mr. Holden: Thank you. Now can you please bake the goods? (Smiling despairingly and flutters his eye lashes )

Pinkie Pie: Not a problem my bosom friend. (Dashes downstairs to the kitchen)

Mr. Holden: Ugh! Why is it always me, for several decades?! (Takes over letter)

Sorry about that. Pinkie Pie was just being friendly again for yet another decade! But Pinkie Pie is actually correct. Thomas and Mr. Hawkins are coming home tomorrow morning and we are preparing a little welcome home party for them. You know, I cannot understand trucks at all. One minute they clatter and the next, they bang behind engines push into lorries. They never listen to the engines ponies or us drivers… well, barring Fluttershy, Edward Soarin, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Braeburn, Big Macintosh. Then on the brighter side, they actually they did get rid of that grouchy old barge. Anyway, here are some of Rachel's, James' and my adventures we shared with Mavis, Toby, Flora, Percy and those troublesome trucks.

Your Best friend forever,

William James Holden

_Mavis and the Lorry_

Narrator: As you all know by now, Mavis is a diesel engine whom is privately owned by the Ffarquhar quarry company at Anopha. She is usually found with Trixie and Miss Ravens, they are in charge of the stone trucks at the quarry and when Toby, Applejack & Mr. Holden and Flora & Fluttershy are busy or there are too many trucks for Toby and Flora to handle on their own, Mavis is allowed to bring a loaded train down to Ffarquhar. Mavis and Trixie enjoy this because it gives Mavis a chance to stretch her wheels, plus they sometimes find it dull up at the quarry with no one to talk to but trucks.

Mavis: Thank goodness we get to pull a train down today. I was getting really bored up there at that quarry.

Trixie: Same here. Thy shunting at thou quarry is fine and dandy, but a good run is very nice in a great while.

Miss Ravens: Same here. You 2 are doing splendid today.

Mavis: Thank you Miss Ravens.

Narrator: The tramway that Toby, Flora and Mavis operate on runs for most of the way beside a road. Mavis, Trixie and the others are always very careful, especially at the place where Thomas had had an argument with a constable. A road cross the line here and although there are warning signs, cars and lorries often come around the corner much too fast. They made Mavis Trixie and Miss Ravens cross.

(Mavis coming towards the level crossing as a car takes the corner much too fast)

Mavis: Oh my goodness! That was near miss!

Trixie: HEY! WATCH WHERE THOU IS GOING THOU UNGRATEFUL ROAD HOG!

Mavis: My goodness. You'd think road users would be more careful!

Miss Ravens: I know. There will be an accident here one of these days!

Trixie: Yeah and thou feels that you are right.

Mavis: Same here. I'm beginning to agree with you.

Narrator: One day, Mavis was late. The trucks had been in all the wrong places and she, Trixie and Miss Ravens had to waste time sorting them out. As they came down the line, Mavis felt the trucks surge forward against her.

Mavis: STOP PUSHING!

Trixie: STOP PUSHING US THIS ONCE TRUCKS!

Narrator: They neared the crossing and Mavis saw a lorry coming towards them.

Mavis: Never mind. He'll stop when he sees us.

Narrator: But she didn't know that the lorry driver was new to the island and the last thing he expected to see was a train. Much too fast, the lorry approached the corner and too late, the driver realised the curve was sharper than he thought. He swerved and saw Mavis halfway across the road. He swung the steering wheel and brake hard.

Trixie: MAVIS! LOOK OUT!

Mavis: QUICK! BRAKE MISS RAVENS! BRAKE!

Narrator: Miss Ravens braked hard, but the weight of the surging trucks meant they couldn't stop in time. The lorries front bumper caught Mavis's cowcatcher and the lorry skidded into a ditch and landed on it's side with a loud crash! At that moment, Mavis had now stopped.

Mavis: Ouch! That hurt.

Narrator: She and Trixie looked in horror at the wrecked lorry.

Mavis/Trixie: (Alarmed) OH NO! We didn't mean to push him over.

Miss Ravens: Calm down, no one's blaming you two. But we'd better see if the lorry driver's alright. Come on Trixie.

Trixie: Right away Miss Ravens!

Narrator: And they ran over to help the driver out. The lorry's right hand door where driver sat was deep in the ditch, but now a figure could be seen struggling to climb out on the other side.

Lorry driver: I say, is that a train?!

Trixie: Well it certainly is a train. What do you think we were? A parade float?

Miss Ravens: (Glares at her) Trixie….

Trixie: Oh yes um sorry for my rudeness Mr. Lorry Driver Sir.

Lorry Driver: Oh that's alright, honest mistake. Sorry about clipping you guys. I'm new here you see and I gotta little lost on my back to Ffarquhar.

Miss Ravens: Oh that's alright. Tell you what, how bout we give you a lift? Our line heads to Ffarquhar and we can telephone a garage to take care of your lorry.

Lorry driver: Ah, thank you. That's mighty kind of M'am. You are?

Miss Ravens: Oh, Miss Rachel Marie Ravens, but call me Rachel or Miss Ravens. This is a small island and everyone knows everyone around here.

Narrator: Mavis's front was bent, but fortunately she wasn't badly damaged so Mavis was able to take her train on when the lorry driver climbed into brake van. When they arrived at Ffarquhar, they telephoned the garage and the garage sent Butch the tow truck to recover the damaged lorry. Afterwards, the quarry manager sent Mavis to Crovans Gate to be mended and asked the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia if he could borrow Toby whilst Mavis was away. But Toby and Applejack were anxious and so was Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens and Mr. Roberts

Toby: But what about the trucks down here Sir and Malady? They'll need to be shunted into the proper sidings wouldn't they? And then taken down to towards Knapford harbour.

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Pricness Celestia nodded.

Celestia: Well, we're sorry to say that it'll mean more hard work for you, Flora and Pinkie Pie, Percy.

Fat Controller: After all, Toby and Flora are the only engines that we have that are allowed up there. You remember what happened with Thomas and Twilight before Toby did come?

Mr. Holden: Oh deary me. Don't remind me, please.

Narrator: So it was arranged. Mr. Holden, Applejack, Trixie and Miss Ravens worked the quarry line with Toby, whilst Fleur Di Les and Fancy Pants worked with Mr. Thompson on Daisy's passenger runs and Flora and Mr Hoskins working on a mix of passengers and goods work, leaving Percy, Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts to handle both shunting and goods train duties to Knapford Harbour. And with this, all had to be content with the arrangements.

**I really like this one. But I haven't got a lot to say other then I added Flora into the mix. Ok, look out for the next one.**


	149. Toby's Seaside Holiday

**Author's notes: Upon further research, I realised that the J15s (The type of engine that Toby helps to the station), is in fact older then Toby, the 1st one built in 1883, last one being built in 1913 (This would also mean that some of the 1st batch of J15s are older then Edward). Our tram engine friend here was built in 1914. That is why we changed the engine that Toby helps to the station to a T77 instead. The J15 is still there, but he is a close friend of Toby. We also see a familiar face from the TVS. See if you can spot him/her. Anyway, lets go.**

_Toby's Seaside Holiday_

Narrator: One morning Toby was resting alone at Ffarquhar sheds with Applejack and Trixie when Percy came in with some empty trucks and Flora arrived with Henrietta, Fiona and Elsie. Mr. Roberts, Pinkie Pie and Miss Ravens were with them as well.

Flora: Phew! That was a lot of passengers.

Fiona: I know. Me, Henrietta and Elsie only just managed to fit them in.

Henrietta: I tell you, it was a good thing the passengers didn't need to ride on our balconies Fiona.

Elsie: I know. It's a good thing I can carry some passengers when you 2 are too full.

Miss Ravens: Indeed girls. That was lucky.

Percy: It was a busy day today at Knapford harbour too….

Mr. Roberts: Yeah, lots of ships came in today!

Pinkie Pie: And lots and lots of trucks to shunt.

Narrator: Toby shut his eyes and smiled, remembering the days when he had worked at a harbour too in Britain.

Toby: Speaking of harbours, I actually used to work at harbour before I even met the Fat Controller. I was a shunter down there.

Flora: Oh yes. I remember you telling me about that on our tramway line.

Pinkie Pie: Really?

Applejack: Wow! What was it like?

Toby: Heheheheh. It was pretty busy there, but I was younger back then so I managed pretty well. Now I'm too old to dash about like I did back then. Backwards and forwards between the port and the big station I went, with never chance for a holiday but… heheheh. I did get to visit the seaside once at least for a little bit.

Trixie: Oh, do tell us about it.

Narrator: And here was the story that Toby told them.

(Flashback, grouping era )

Narrator: Now as many of you may remember that Sir Topham Hatt the 1st Fat Controller and his grandson Stephen Hatt the 3rd Fat Controller first met Toby the tram engine and his coach Henrietta in 1951 whilst on holiday in east Anglia. Afterwards, when the line was finally closed of that same year, Sir Topham Hatt the 1st brought them to Sodor to work on NWR railway along the Ffarquhar quarry line. Before that, Toby worked had worked at Great Yarmouth Docks, in Norfolk England with several of his brothers and sisters from the pre group era and most of the post grouping era during the 1920s to 1931. Great Yarmouth was a busy harbour. Ships came in and out of port around the clock. The little J70s were kept bustling about backwards and forwards shunting coaches and trucks to and fro. Even so, Toby never had a chance to really exercise his wheels properly until he had his own tramway to run on. He and his brothers and sisters often had to work with in the harbour limits and the nearby station. At the big station, he often met other engines from the mainline of the Great Eastern Railway, then later on the London North Eastern Railway. He knew only 3 of these engines. 2 Claud Hamilton express engines called Claud, a D-16 4-4-0, and Molly, a D56. Then there was Alexander, an old wise J15 0-6-0 goods engine. The four engines were all good friends and sometimes they would stay the night with Toby at Yarmouth.

Alexander: Hullo Toby. How was your work today?

Toby: (Sigh) Same old, same old Alexander… Just nothing but shunting all day long.

Molly: What's the matter? You don't seem very happy about it.

Toby: Well, don't get me wrong, I understand completely that the dockside shunting is a very important job, but I just wish that maybe once I uh…..

Claud: It's alright Toby. Go ahead and tell us.

Toby: (Sigh) That just once, maybe that I could have a little holiday.

Narrator: Another J70 heard this and laughed

J70: Oh, it's always the same with you isn't it little Toby? Maybe once take a holiday! Hahahahaha! Retirement is what you need you dusty little runt!

Claud: Oh put a piece of coal in it Archie and leave the poor engine alone!

Archie: Oh Claud, can't you take a joke? I was just playing with my brother.

Claud: Not if their taken too far. Now Archie, go get Alexander's goods train ready!

Narrator: And Archie scuttled away.

Molly: You shouldn't let your brothers tease you like that Toby maybe you will get your chance some day.

Narrator: Toby still felt glum.

Toby: (Sigh) I don't see how. You guys have it easy. I'm just stuck here shunting back and forth between the big station and Yarmouth harbour and always getting laughed at by my brothers and sisters for wanting just one little holiday. Nothing more.

Claud: Heheheh. Toby, believe or not, we mainline engines feel the same way.

Molly: Yes, and Claud, Alexander and I too have been teased by the other mainline engines. From B-12's to B-17's and even A-1's and A-3's but don't worry little Toby, I'm sure you will get a holiday one or another.

Toby: (Sigh) Maybe, but still I shouldn't complain.

Alexander: Well don't you worry young Toby. Maybe your opportunity will come before know it. I'm sure of it.

Narrator: Toby felt a little better, and the next morning his friends from the mainline were right. Toby's driver and fireman came to work that day looking very excited.

Toby: Hullo driver, fireman, you look cheerful today.

Fireman/Driver: We've been promised a trip to the seaside.

Toby: (Surprised) What do you mean?

Driver: There's a seaside village near Yarmouth and every year there is big festival. One of the organisers has a display of engines as an extra special attraction every year.

Toby: Really? So who are the lucky engines?

Narrator: The fireman grinned broadly. He was ready to answer that question.

Fireman: Well this year, it's going to be Claud, Molly, Alexander and you Toby!

Narrator: Toby could hardly believe what he had heard.

Toby: (Surprised) Me?!

Driver: That's right. This year Toby, you're to be one of them.

Narrator: Toby was delighted beyond words. A few minutes later, Toby went to sheds at the big station where he was given knew paint a new bell and his brass work was polished until it shone his driver could see himself through it.

Driver: (Whistle) Toby old boy, you haven't looked so smart in years. I almost didn't recognise you. Well, lets be off now.

Narrator: And with cheerful clang of his bell Toby and they set out to the junction were the branchline met. As they arrived, they had to wait for goods train which was running late. A few minutes later, an astronomical racket was heard and a the goods train came in from branch line. The engine was T77 class 0-6-0 Tender engine. He was younger than Toby but he was dirty. His rods clanked and steam leaked in all directions and at last, wheezing badly, the engine finally came to a depressing stop at the station and could move no more. Toby was worried.

Toby: Oh dear. The poor engine. Excuse me station master, may I help that engine pull his next train to the seaside?

Station Master: Of course. Go right ahead. We'll have another engine there to take him home once you get there.

Narrator: So it was arranged and Toby was coupled.

Toby: Don't worry, we'll get you home. You all set there youngster?

T77: Ready!

Narrator: And they set off together to the seaside.

T77: Thank you very much. Sorry for causing you a delay.

Toby: That's alright youngster. I'm always glad to help an engine need.

T77: Your name's Toby, isn't it?

Toby: Why yes it is how did you know uh…um…

Stratford: Oh sorry old boy. I'm Stratford. I've heard all about you from your friends Claud, Molly and Alexander.

Toby: Well, pleasure to meet you Stratford.

Stratford: Same to you Toby. So tell me, what brings you out here?

Toby: Oh well, I've been invited to a festival at seaside village near here. And my driver says that every year they have a very special attraction for all visitors, and this year they're having an exhibition engines and Claud, Molly and Alexander and I have been chosen.

Narrator: Stratford smiled.

Stratford: (Sigh) Good for you Toby. Festival time is the best time of the year. Lots of extra trains come in and they bring extra visitors. I expect that you Molly, Claud, and Alexander will be standing in the long carriage siding for the exhibition.

Toby: I see. Well thank you for the information Stratford. I'll make sure to keep that in mind.

Narrator: They soon reached the seaside station where the station master came out to greet them.

Toby: And here we are Stratford

Stratford: Oh thank you Toby. I couldn't have made it without you.

Narrator : The stationmaster was surprised to see Toby with Stratford in tow. The drivers told them what had happened, and stationmaster agreed to do something for Stratford, but he stared at Toby, frowned and went away shaking his head. Toby was soon uncoupled and placed in the long carriage siding with Alexander, Molly and Claud and another engine helped Stratford. Molly, Alexander, and Claud were very impressed.

Molly: Well that was kind of you to help poor Stratford.

Claud: Indeed Toby you truly are the most kindest steam tram engine.

Alexander: You have the fine makings of a really useful engine.

Narrator: Toby blushed with pride and they went happily to sleep. The next day, Toby and his friends were very excited. The 4 woke early to see the sea sparkling in the distance with only tramp steamer in the back heading out to see. White birds flew and swooped overhead making mewing noises.

Molly: (Sigh) It's so beautiful here.

Toby: I know what you mean Molly. I wonder what those birds are.

Molly: Search me.

Alexander: I haven't a clue.

Claud: Perhaps they're seagulls.

Toby: Well I'll ask driver when he gets here.

Narrator: But his crew arrived looking glum and furlong.

Fireman: (Sad sigh) Well if that doesn't take the biscuit!

Toby: What's the matter?

Driver: (Sad sigh) It's all off Toby. They say that they've run out of room and that there's no where for you to stand.

Narrator: The 4 engines were shocked.

Alexander: WHAT IN THE ZAM HILL!?

Claud: WHAT!

Molly: NO!

Toby: But what's wrong with where I am? I'm not in anybody's way here am I?

Molly: Certainly not Toby!

Alexander: Bless you no Toby!

Claud: Heavens no Toby!

Narrator: His Driver and fireman agreed too and lowered there voices darkly.

Driver: I reckon it's just an excuse. They said that the real problem is that your too smart Toby and they're afraid that you show there branchline up. (Sigh) I'm sorry old boy, but we've got to go home to Yarmouth Harbour.

Narrator: Alexander, Molly and Claud felt very sorry for poor Toby.

Claud: The nerve of those men!

Alexander: Toby, I'm sorry that happened.

Molly: Same here. I'm so sorry Toby.

Narrator: Toby sighed sadly.

Toby: So am I.

Narrator: And Toby trundled sadly away.

(Present day)

Narrator: The engines, ponies, Mr Roberts and Miss Ravens felt sorry for Toby too.

Flora: Oh dear Toby. I'm sorry you didn't get your place in the parade.

Toby: Well, it's not your fault there Flora. It just happened.

Mr Roberts: (Checks his watch) Percy, Pinkie, we have another goods train in 10 minutes.

Miss Ravens: (Checks her watch) Oh my. Flora, Fiona, Elsie, Henrietta, we have to get the next passenger run done.

Percy: Right. See you Toby.

Flora: Bye Toby.

Henrietta: We'll be back soon.

Narrator: With that, the others left. Toby felt tired.

Toby: Ah well. Better get some sleep before my next run.

Applejack: Alright. Trixie and ah will leave ya ta rest.

Narrator: Just, then a door banged and Toby Applejack and Trixie Jumped.

Mr. Holden: Wake up Toby! Time to get back to work.

Narrator: Mr. Holden, Applejack and Trixie climbed into Toby's cab and Toby sighed as left the sheds.

Toby: Well I did get to the seaside, even if it wasn't for long but I think that the Fat Controller would have handled that festival business much better.

**Can you figure out who that ****familiar face was? Anyway, next is Bulstrode. We also have another pony working with him for a bit. Not going to say.**


	150. Bulstrode

**Author's notes: I love this one. All the jokes here are ****hilarious**** and I love the interactions between the characters. Let's go.**

_Bulstrode_

Narrator: A few days later, Percy was shunting in the yards at Ffarquharr with Mr. Roberts and Pinkie Pie, when the station master came up.

Mr Roberts: Oh hello Nicholas. You look like you've been running a marathon. What's up?

Nicholas the Station Master: Leave those trucks please Percy. There's an emergency down at Knapford Harbour, and the Fat Controller wants you, Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts to sort it out straight away.

Percy/Pinkie Pie: But Toby and Flora can't….

Station master: Never mind. The Fat Controller needs you double quick. Leave us to worry about the shunting. I'll call Pug over. The work down at Tidmouth Harbor is very light today and I think Jinty can manage on his own.

Narrator: And with that, the station Master left to make the arrangements and Percy puffed away down to the harbour.

Mr. Roberts: (Gravely) Oh dear… sounds like Bulstrode's at it again.

Pinkie Pie: (Confused) Whose bulstrode?

Percy: (Confused) What type of engine is he?

Mr. Roberts: (Sigh) Bulstrode is not engine, he's actually a stone barge and a regular grouchy old buzzard that never stops complaining, (Sigh) I just hope Lightning Dust keeps him under control this time.

Narrator: Unfortunately for them, Mr. Roberts was right. Bulstrode was a 1920s self-propelled 2 hull coastal barge used for carrying stone. He usually worked with another pony called Lightning Dust delivering stone around certain areas Sodor that were unreachable by rail or over to the isle of man. He was a very disagreeable barge. Nothing was ever right for him and he grumbled and complained unceasingly and Lightning Dust often had to suffer the brunt of his complaining. The trucks grumbled too but they weren't a patch on Bulstrode. And this morning the barge was more bad tempered than ever before as he shouted rudely at the trucks, much to the annoyance of Lightning Dust..

Bulstrode: (Bad tempered) COME ON! COME ON! WHY AREN'T YOU TRUCKS WHERE YOU SHOULD BE?! HOW IN THE WORLD CAN BE LOAD IF YOU RUSTED PLANKS DAWDLE ABOUT UP THERE AYE?!

Lighting Dust: (Annoyed) Perfect, just perfect!

Truck 1: (Cross) Theres no engine and we can only go where we're put!

Truck 2: You're in the wrong place, not us.

Narrator: The trucks had some stone for Bulstrode to take with him but they were not in the loading siding and they argued all morning long but it made no differences what so ever. Truth be told, Bulstrode was in fact in the wrong place, and was not due to leave until the following day, but he wasn't going to let a little thing like that stop him complaining .

Bulstrode: Well, if you little twerps can push engines down hills, surely you can move yourselves!

Lighting Dust: Ugh Bulstrode this again! Will just quit complaining for once in your life?!

Truck 3: Listen Dummy! We can only push them if we are pulled or pushed by engine to gain momentum to do so!

Bulstrode: WHY YOU LITTLE!

Lightning Dust: SHUT THE HECK UP BULSTRODE! My goodness Bulstrode you are just really restless today! (Gritting her teeth) You are just as annoying as that Gilda, whom was whining, complaining and shouting at the waiters because she didn't want to tip the waiters at Cloudsdale restaurant!

Pinkie Pie: Did somepony say 'Gilda'?

Lighting Dust: Oh great!

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) She's an evil enchantress  
Who does evil dances  
And if you look deep in her eyes  
She will put you in trances  
Then what will she do?  
She'll mix up an evil brew  
And she'll gobble you up,  
In a big tasty stew  
Sooo WATCH OUT!  
(Gallops off)

Bulstrode: What the heck was that!?

Lighting Dust: (Sighs) Don't ask.

Narrator: At last when Percy arrived, Bulstrode was sulking. Lightning Dust was slamming her face into a desk in his cabins quarters in annoyance and the trucks were very cross and annoyed with him still.

Lighting Dust: (Hears Percy's whistle lifts her face) Oh thank Celestia. The cavalry has arrived!

Narrator: Lighting Dust flew out and percy stopped to meet her.

Percy: Hello there. Who are you.

Lightning Dust: Name's Lightning Dust, and are you an absolute sight for sore eyes.

Pinkie Pie: Hey, your the pony that nearly ki….

Lightning Dust: Yeah I know and I'm very sorry about that. Really I am. That's why I came here to redeem myself. Long story but please help us.

Mr. Roberts: Of course. So what's the situation.

Trucks: Our stone is for Bulstrode! Please put us in the loading siding so we can load that floating moron up and be rid of him as soon as possible.

Bulstrode: Rid of me! I WOULD HAVE LEFT HOURS AGO IF YOU WERE IN THE RIGHT SPOT!

Trucks (Barring one)/Lightning Dust: OH FOR PETE SAKE!

Oddball: Well, he is a bit annoying but he's not due to leave until tomorrow, so I think we can still wait.

Truck 4: (fuming) OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, NOT ODDBALL!

Truck 5: First we get this annoying floating raft and now we have be paired with the most stupidest and annoying is truck on island!

Oddball: Well to be honest, I actually do know math. 2 + 2 =4 an = 56. Oh, and theres 10 x 4 which equals….

Truck 6: Oddball, SHUT UP!

Lightning Dust: (On her knees) Oh please help us please!

Mr. Roberts: Alright, alright! Just keep your wheels and wings on!

Lightning Dust: Oh thank you, thank you! I'll wait in Bulstrode.

Narrator: And with some borrowed ear plugs from Pinkie Pie, she flew back to Bulstrode. The line slopes downward from a hill towards the harbour. Percy coupled up to the trucks and pulled them a little ways up the hill clear of the points. Mr. Roberts saw Pinkie shudder.

Pinkie Pie: HUBBBBBUUBBBBBB!

Mr Roberts: Let me guess. Doozy?

Pinkie Pie: Doozy .

Narrator: But then her tail started twitching.

Pinkie Pie: What the? My tails twitching too. That's a new combo!

Percy: Really, what does it mean?

Pinkie Pie: Don't know. Never got anything like it.

Narrator: As he stopped, one of the trucks brakes slipped on. Percy started to push the trucks started with a jerk and a coupling broke, and 4 loose stone trucks heavy with stone ran out of control, gathering speed.

Trucks: HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!

Narrator: A shunter saw them and bravely tried to stop them but only broke his shunters pole. The trucks rattled along the quay straight towards Bulstrode and Lightning Dust unsuspecting at the end. Bulstrode and Lightning Dust heard a rattle and shout or two but they could see nothing. The first they knew of anything wrong was when 4 loaded stone trucks shot one by one off the quay and buried themselves in his hull.

Lightning Dust: Holy sweet Cloudsdale! ABANDON BARGE!

Bulstrode: OOOOFFFPP!

Narrator: The sailors had landed clear in the water and Lightning Dust flew to safety as the trucks landed with a crash in his hull, stones lay all over him. But anything else was lost in a gurgle as the trucks had burst a hole in hull and water began pouring in. Poor Bulstrode was experiencing an awful sinking feeling.

(Pinkie Pie comedy drums)

Bulstrode: (Gurgling) HELP! I'M SINKING! SAVE ME! I'M DROWNING!

Narrator: But fortunately for him, Bulstrode didn't drown. As chance would have, the tide was out so he did not go right under the water. Though trucks were upset about losing some of there friends, they were very little bother about Bulstrode and were quite relieved too.

Truck 5: Nothing was a nuisance like he was.

Truck 6: Not even Oddball, heheheheh. Always 'barging' in and moaning…

(Pinkie Pie comedy drums)

Truck 6: …About not being loaded fast enough.

Truck 7: Heheh. This time he got his load faster than he bargained for.

Truck 8: Heheheh serves him right if you ask us.

Pinkie Pie: Oh! So that's what the combo was!

Mr. Roberts: Huh?

Pinkie Pie: Twitchy tail and doozy shudder means a doozy and something falling will happen.

Mr. Roberts: Okay… That sorta makes sense.

Narrator: Percy, Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts were kept busy for some time afterwards, clearing up the mess. It took a long time to clear up the mess too, but at last when the remainder of the stone trucks were lifted out of Bulstrode. They took them to the scrapyards whilst the workmen, sailors and Lightning Dust rescued what stone they could. As for Bulstrode, when everything else was cleared, his remains were towed away to the beach nearby the harbour where they could do no harm. He had caused trouble one time to many.

(A tugboat reaches the beach and workmen shove Bulstrode to the shore)

Workmen: Right then now you can stay there. From now on, children, foals and seagulls can play in you all day and at long last you can be useful for once.

Bulstrode: What! You can't leave me here! Please come back and repair me! Come back Lightning Dust!

Narrator: But the workmen and Lightning Dust ignored him and walked away.

Lighting Dust: Well it serves you right! Goodbye Bulstrode! Now, where are Pug and Jinty at? They don't grumble about their work.

Narrator: And she flew grimly away to find Pug and Jinty.

Bulstrode: Ooohh! Why did I have to be so foolish!

Narrator: Now a days, children, foals and even seagulls play happily amongst Bulstrode's wreckage. If Bulstrode is still grumbling, as I expect he is, the children, foals and seagulls take no notice.

**Yep. That's Lighting Dust. Next episode is 'Toby Takes The Road' (I think)**


	151. Toby Takes The Road

**Author's notes: Alright! This story was quite good. I thought it was quite funny to see Toby on the road, and also pretty cool to see Terence being able to shunt the trucks.**

_Toby Takes The Road_

Narrator: Whilst Percy was away at the Harbour with Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts, Daisy and Flora were busy with passengers working with Fleur Di Les, Fancy Pants, Mr. Hoskins, Mr. Thompson and Miss Ravens, while Toby with Applejack, Trixie and Mr. Holden were working at the quarry. Terrence did all the shunting at Ffarquharr yards with Spike after hearing Toby's stories of the old days. They used a small frame work which was attached to his front end to push the trucks and used his to rope to pull them from behind as the shunters told them where the trucks had to go. They had used little ramps to crossover the points. Terrence was very pleased with himself and got quite boastful when Percy, Toby and Flora came back from their jobs.

Applejack: Well I'll be an apple fritter! How did this lot get all shunted into their proper places?

Spike/Terrence: Right here!

Pinkie Pie: Oh heya Spike, Terrence… Wait a minute! I thought you always worked with Bertie, Spike.

Spike: I do mostly, but I often work with Terrence too whenever I can.

Mr. Roberts: But how did you manage to get all the shunting done?

Spike: Well we used that frame work over there for buffers in the front and used Terrence's tow rope to pull from behind.

Mr. Holden: I take you've heard Toby's story's about the old days.

Spike: Your right there.

Terrence: 'Adaptable' so says my driver! 'Go anywhere, do anything!' That's me. Take my advice: scrap your rails and broaden your outlook, like me.

Narrator: Percy was indignant.

Percy: Pooh! Me, plow a field? I prefer to stay on my rails thank you very much!

Pinkie Pie: Yah! Besides, Percy has no steering wheel so how could he even plow?

Toby: Heheheheheh. Never mind you two.

Flora: You know Terrence is only teasing in a friendly way.

Applejack: Yeah, so keep your wheels on Percy.

Terrence: Heheheh. Sorry if I offended you. I was only joking. But to be honest with you, steam engines actually used to plow fields once upon a time and used to run on roads.

Toby: Oh. You mean like Trevor the traction engine, right?

Terrence: Exactly.

Applejack: Oh yeah. Ah remember good old Trevor. Granny Smith actually works with him every now and then sometimes to help the Vicar of Wellsworth. She and Trevor have really become good friends.

Terrence: That's what I heard. Well it's back to the fields for me. Ta ta

Spike: See ya guys!

(Terrence chugs away)

Mr Holden/Miss Ravens/Applejack/Pinkie Pie/Percy/Toby/Flora: See you guys!

Narrator: Repairs on Mavis took longer than expected and Toby, Applejack, Trixie and Mr. Holden became used to trundling up to the quarry every morning with the quarry men in Henrietta and train of empty stone trucks. Because of Toby's small water tank, Mr. Holden and had arranged with the quarry manager that they should bring loaded trucks down to Ffarquhar at lunch time instead of later in the day until they installed a new water column. It saved time too for Toby. He would have needed an extra journey to fill his water tank. This way, he could deliver the trucks and get water in one trip. Time past and the weather changed with it. It became colder with hard frosts during the night. But that didn't worry Toby. His fire kept him nice and warm and toasty he had plenty of steam and he puffed happily to and fro arrange his trucks and taking them down to yards at Ffarquhar and bring back empty ones from Percy, Mr. Roberts and Pinkie. Applejack and Mr. Holden didn't mind either, for they still had there scarves made by Rarity back in the 40s like Pinkie Pie and Miss Ravens did. Rarity was even generous enough to make Trixie a scarf as well: a blue and silver striped scarf with same coloured tassels and her cutie mark embed on it and even some pale blue stars. She even made Fancy Pants, Fleur Di Les and the other drivers scarfs too. Fancy Pants got a light blue one with white tassels on the end, his cutie mark embedded and some bow tie pints on it. Fleur got a pink scarf with white tassels on it, her cutie mark on it and flower print on it too. One night, it was particularly cold. The ground froze solid and even Toby began to feel chilly and cold.

Toby: Bbbbrrrr…. It's freezing .

Narrator: That evening, Pinkie Pie, Fleur Di Les, Fancy Pants, Applejack and Trixie along with Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden, and Mr. Roberts were all stay overnight at Ffarquhar inn a local small motel for visitors to the island.

Mr. Roberts: Bbbrrrr. That was freezing out there. I'm glad Rarity made me this scarf

Miss Ravens: I know what you mean. I'm glad we made to Ffarquhar Inn before we all turned into ice sculptures. Thank you for booking us into Ffarquhar inn.

Mr. Holden: Oh no problem my friend.

Applejack: Wait, don't have yourself a home in this here village of Ffarquhar?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, don't live in your home?

Mr. Holden: Well, yes I do, but I just wanted to make sure that you all would be alright here. I'll go down and get us some cocoa and tea as well as some cream buns.

Fancy Pants: Why thank you Mr. Holden. That is very kind of you.

Fleur Di Les: Indeed how sweet of you.

Narrator: And he went down to the kitchen got the refreshments and they all went happily to sleep. Next morning, Mr. Holden, Trixie and Applejack all got up early for there morning journey with Toby. After getting steam up, Toby set off light engine to the quarry.

Toby: Bbbbrrrr. It's really cold now.

Trixie: I know what thou means Toby. It is very chilly indeed.

Applejack: Well, never mind. We'll manage.

Narrator: When the ground freezes, it swells. At the road crossing where Mavis had had her accident with the lorry and Thomas had trouble with a constable, the frost had swollen the earth beside the rails so much that Toby's wheels were lifted clean off the rails. There was a crunching, a rumbling and Toby began to shudder violently. He was horrified.

(Toby leaves the rails)

Toby: OOOOEERRR! WHAT'S HAPPENING!

Narrator: The line here curves away to the quarry, but Toby, with no rails to guide his wheels, kept on going straight.

Applejack: WHAT IN TARNATION?! We're meant ta turn, not go straight… Yah! He's off the rails!

Narrator: It was lucky that Toby wasn't going fast when Mr. Holden found out what was going on.

Mr. Holden: WHOA THERE TOBY! WHOA!

Narrator: Mr. Holden quickly applied the brakes as hard as he dared and Toby shakily came to a stop with all six wheels firmly on the roadway. He looked on in disbelieve and dismay at the grass verge in front of him.

Toby: Oh dear. There goes my spotless record from 1964. Now what do we do?

Narrator: Mr Holden jumped down and examined there predicament.

Mr Holden: Ah. It's better than I thought. With care, we can have you back on the rails in 10 seconds flat.

Narrator: Toby sighed sadly.

Toby: (Sad) I don't see how.

Applejack: Just leave it to us.

Trixie: Indeed. Don't worry yourself Toby. We'll soon have you back on the rails.

Narrator: Applejack tied her trusty lasso to Toby's back end, Trixie stood by ready with her magic, then directed by Mr Holden, Applejack pulled hard as Toby's other driver Miss Anderson the 2nd gently reversed Toby along the ruts his wheels made, Trixie carefully used a her levitation spell and at last with a jolt and a thud Toby felt his wheels safely on the rails again Toby heaved a sigh of relief.

Toby: Whew! Thank you everyone!

Mr Holden: No problem Toby. Now, I'll go spreads some hot ashes along there so it doesn't happen again. Then we can get safely up to the quarry and no one will be any wiser.

Narrator: But he reckoned without the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia. When Mavis came home again, the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia came to see the engines, ponies and drivers.

Fat Controller: So Toby, what's this we hear eh? Trying to be a traction engine were you?

Narrator: Toby blushed and looked at his buffers.

Toby: I'm sorry Sir and Malady, I didn't mean to come off.

Narrator: But to Toby's surprise, the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia were smiling.

Celestia: Heheheh. It's alright Toby. The rails should have been checked earlier. So we'll say no more about the accident.

Narrator: Then Toby, Mr. Holden and the two ponies told Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller all about Terrence, and they all laughed.

Fat Controller: Heheheheh. Well if Princess Celestia and I were you Toby, we'd leave the roads to what they were made for and you stay on the rails. You'll find them more comfortable.

Narrator: Toby the tram engine was quick to agree.

**Right. Onto 'Thomas And The Twins'.**


	152. Scrambled Eggs

**Author's notes: These next 4 are going to be parol to the last 4. As for the story itself, I added Charlie in with Bill and Ben. It does seem like him to playfully tease the other engines. With that said, let's go.**

Dear Mike

It's so great to have you, Twilight Sparkle and Thomas back on the branchline again, it's been pretty quiet and lonely without you two here. And we're very glad to have you back. Now then you 3 once told me all about your adventures with Edward, Mr Hoskins, Fluttershy, Bill, Ben Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Mr Thomson, Big Macintosh, Bo-Co Mr Roberts, Miss Ravens, Granny Smith and Trevor the traction engine. Well, all I can say is you two must have had a very exciting time on Edward's branchline. Anyway, here are the stories of your adventures with Thomas and the twins.

Your Best friend forever.

William James Holden

P.S: Glad you 3 liked your welcome home party

_Scrambled Eggs_

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia were at Ffarquhar sheds. The Ffarquhar engines, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie Fancy Pants, Fleur Di Les and 5 of the 6 main drivers watched them anxiously.

Fat Controller: The bridge across the river els is in need of repair so I'll have to create speed limit across it for a while. Percy and Daisy will be alright and so will Toby and Flora of course, but I'm afraid Thomas is too heavy.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Hawkins and Thomas the tank engine looked anxious, but Princess Celestia and The Fat Cojntroller wanted to cheer him up.

Celestia: How would you three like to help Edward, Mr. Hoskins and Fluttershy at the china clay works on the Wellsworth Branchline?

Mr. Hawkins: Oh yes please. That will be lovely.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh that will be nice. It's been a long time since I worked with Fluttershy.

Thomas: Same here. But can Annie and Clarabel come too?

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia shook there heads.

Fat Controller: I'm sorry Thomas, but they'll be need here I'm afraid. Daisy can't carry all your passengers and we can't spare any other coaches here.

Celestia: But don't worry. Percy will look after in your absence.

Narrator: So it was arranged. Pinkie Pie, Mr. Roberts and Percy promised to look after Annie and Clarabel, whilst Twilight Mr. Hawkins and Thomas were away, but the coaches felt sorry to see them go. When Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Hawkins arrived at Edward's branchline they were still feeling a little sad too.

Edward: Hullo there Thomas. It's good to see you and Twilight again.

Fluttershy: Oh yes indeed. I have been so busy with Edward for these past few weeks that I haven't time to come by to help with Flora.

Thomas/Twilight Sparkle: (Sad sigh) Same here.

Edward: Why the long faces?

Mr. Hawkins: Oh, they are just a bit home sick. That's all.

Fluttershy: Oh I see. Well don't worry. Edwards branchline isn't too different than that of yours.

Mr. Hoskins: Yeah, traffic is similar. We've got mineral traffic, like at Ffarquhar we also have farm produce and we've got a big harbour so as you can imagine, lots foreign goods and passengers.

Thomas: (Sigh) I suppose so.

Edward: Say, maybe if it cheers you up, would you like to meet Timothy, Sunset Shimmer, Fergus, Prim Hemline, Derek, Thunderlane, Emily, Cheery Jubliee, Charlie, Rumble, Salty, Pipsqueak, Big Macintosh, BoCo, Scootaloo, Apple Boom, Bill and Ben?

Thomas: Sure, why not?

Narrator: And so to cheer Thomas and Twilight up, Fluttershy and Edward took them along the line and introduced them to the other residences along the line. Twilight already was friends Big Macintosh, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Pipsqueak, Rumble, Thunderlane and even Cheery Jubliee. She also found that Prim Hemline was friendly too. It also wasn't long before Thomas made friends with Fergus, Prim Hemline, Derek, Thunderlane, Emily, Cheery Jubliee, Rumble, Salty, Pipsqueak, Big Macintosh, BoCo, Scootaloo and Apple Boom. But I'm sorry to say that the same wasn't said for Bill, Ben and Charlie.

Bill: Oh dear. Not another blue engine, well, barring Charlie here of course. 1st Edward.

Charlie: Then Donald and Douglas the Scottish twins.

Bill: Heheheh twins, and….

Apple Bloom: Bill! Knock this off right now!

Rumble: You too Charlie.

Ben: And Gordon, don't forget Gordon! He came here by mistake with Rainbow Dash. So he says.

Charlie: Heheheh. I don't think liked it very much.

Scootaloo: Ben! You leave him alone right now!

Apple Bloom: I'M GONNA TELL BOCO, FERGUS AND BIG MACINTOSH ON YOU THREE!

Narrator: But Charlie and the twins just ignored them and went on teasing.

Bill: No, but seriously Edward, why doesn't the Fat Controller paint engines a proper colour, like us, for example.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle shot steam from her nostrils crossly as Thomas let off steam loudly indignantly.

Twilight: Huh?! But I… WHAT?!

Thomas: RUBBISH! Let me tell you…

Edward: Alright, break it up! Bill, Ben and Charlie, go move those trucks or they're won't be room for more…

Charlie: but we were just..

Edward: (Giving the stare) I said, move the trucks out of the way!

Fluttershy: (Giving the stare) And leave Thomas and Twilight alone!

Bill/Ben/Charlie: Uh y-y-y yes Edward. Of course Fluttershy. Anything you say!

Narrator: The twins scampered away startled by the stare.

Apple Bloom: Don't say we didn't warn y'all.

Ben: But you didn't.

Scootaloo: Well serves you 3 right.

Rumble: Now, chop chop. Back to work!

Edward: Don't mind those three little jokers Thomas and Twilight. You just don't have to take them to seriously.

Fluttershy: Yeah. Once you've been here for as long as we have, you tend to get used to there teasing way.

Narrator: Thomas and Twilight smiled ruefully.

Thomas: I wish I knew how you and Fluttershy deal with them.

Twilight Sparkle: Same here.

Narrator: Near Brendam Harbour, the line crosses a lane. The crossing had no gates. The lane led to a dairy farm which supplied eggs, butter and milk to shops in the town. One morning, Farmer Travis, the local farmer had trouble starting his lorry, he did it at last but the lorry jerk along in fits and starts. Farmer Travis was worried about his load of milk, butter and eggs.

Farmer Travis: Oh dear… That milks gonna be churned to butter with all jittering and juttering.

Narrator: They neared the level crossing. The lorry lurched over the cross, the back wheels were just clear when the lorries engine made a sound like a tired sheep and stopped. The back end of the lorry was still fowling the railway line.

Farmer Travis: (Trying to start again) Oh come on now! Just a perfect place to stop. Come on! Come on! Start!

Narrator: Farmer Travis tried his best to restart the lorry but it was no use. He had just gotten down to call for help when he heard a train approaching.

Farmer Travis: Oh no you gotta be joking me!

Narrator: Thomas wasn't going fast as he took his china clay trucks down to the harbour.

Thomas: Well, this isn't too bad after all.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah it's not so different than our line wait a minute.

Mr. Hawkins: Yeah, similar scenery, similar work, similar lorry stranded on our line…

(Record scratch)

Mr Hawkins: OH MY GOSH! THOMAS, STOP!

Narrator: When Thomas saw the lorry he braked hard but couldn't stop in time and he struck the lorry with a loud crash! The force of the impact spun the lorry round and shattered the trailing end. Splintered wood flew everywhere and eggs butter and milk were catapulted all over Thomas. Thomas stopped in disgust

Thomas: UGH!

Narrator: Farmer Travis had emerged from behind a hedge where had been sheltering from the crash and surveyed the damaged.

Farmer Travis: Oh just look at my poor old 1930s Morris 2 ton Farm Lorry! Oh good grief. What way to make an omelet!

Narrator: Mr. Hawkins and Twilight got down to make sure that Thomas wasn't hurt then stood back and surveyed the mess. Mr. Hawkins tried hard not to laugh but couldn't help but laugh, much to the annoyance of Thomas and Twilight.

Thomas: Hey, quit laughing! It's not funny!

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah! We're lucky Thomas didn't get damaged.

Narrator: An egg yoke trickled down his nose and burst on his buffer beam which splattered onto Twilight's mane and fur.

Mr. Hawkins: Heheheheheh! Well you two aren't not standing where I am! You look just like a scrambled egg Twilight and Thomas!

Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! But I?! WHAT?!

Thomas: Hmph! Well if scrambled egg feels as sticky and wet as I do, then it's very uncomfortable. Please clean me!

Narrator: Both Mr. Hawkins and Twilight tried hard, but the heat from Thomas' boiler had cooked the eggs and they stuck fast.

Twilight Sparkle: Sorry Thomas we can't keep the line blocked any longer. We'll just have to go on.

Narrator: At the end of the line at Brendam, Thomas was taken to Bill's and Ben's yard to be cleaned, but unfortunately for them, Bill, Ben and Charlie were there.

Charlie: Hullo? What's this?

Bill: must be a new engine and theres a new pony.

Narrator: Ben inspected the new arrivals carefully.

Ben: No it's not. It's Thomas and Twilight Sparkle.

Bill: But it's our colour Ben and Thomas doesn't think our colour is proper for an engine.

Narrator: Then they heard a grinding noise.

Ben: Are you joints stiff Bill, or is it you Charlie?

Narrator: But it wasn't Bill's or Charlie's joints. It was Thomas and Twilight gnashing their teeth, followed by Twilight bursting into a flaming rage.

**Right. Onto part 2. See you there.**


	153. What A Picture

**Author's notes: I think this one is quite entertaining to me, but it isn't really a special one. Still, it serves well.**

_What A Picture_

Narrator: It took a while to clean Thomas and the twins and Charlie would not stop teasing both Thomas and Twilight that was until Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Rumble told Big Macintosh and BoCo who told Edward, Fluttershy and Fergus, whom in turn told the cheeky china clay twin engines and Charlie to stop teasing them.

Edward: That is enough from you three! We shall have no rudeness on the this branchline!

Bill: Oh come off it Edward. We were just teasing.

Edward: Listen here Bill and Ben. A party of railway enthusiasts are coming to visit us soon.

Bill/Ben: HHHORRAY when will they be here?

Fergus: Next week. And this time, the China Clay manager has arranged for Charlie to join you.

Bill/Ben/Charlie: HHHORRAAY!

Fluttershy: Uh uh uh! Not so fast! Unless you three behave we won't bring them.

Ben/Bill/Charlie: But Fluttershy, we…

Fluttershy: (Giving the stare) Don't you but Fluttershy me! You three should be very ashamed of yourselves for being so rude. Now, you three apologise to Twilight and Thomas right this instant!

Ben: Oh come on. You can't be…

Edward: (Giving the stare) She said to apologise to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle right this instant!

Fergus: (Giving the stare) No apology! No visitors!

Fluttershy/Edward/Fergus: (Giving the stare) End of discussion!

Narrator: They slyly winked at Thomas and Twilight.

Bill/Ben/Charlie: Alright. We're sorry Thomas and we're sorry Twilight. We won't let happen again and we'll be good from now on.

Thomas/Twilight Sparkle: Well… hhhmmmm… Alright. We forgive you.

Edward: Alright, that's settled then. Glad you three made the right choice.

Fluttershy: Thank you for apologizing. You've earn your enthusiasts.

Fergus: All's well that ends well.

Applebloom/Scootaloo/Bill/Ben/Charlie/Rumble: HOORRRAYYY! We got enthusiasts.

Charlie: Just one thing: What do enthusiasts do?

Bill: Oh, you are going to love it Charlie. The enthusiasts always make a big fuss about us.

Ben: And they take a lot of pictures too.

Narrator: Every morning, when Thomas came to the yards with trucks or coaches, they always asked if it was next week already.

Bill/Ben/Charlie: Is it next week already?

Scootaloo: Yeah I'm really hyped up!

Apple Bloom: Can't wait for the big day!

Rumble: When is it?

Narrator: Thomas and Twilight grinned and winked. They just loved keep them in suspense, plus they thought great payback for teasing them.

Thomas/Twilight Sparkle: (Mysterious) Next week never comes.

Narrator: Thomas and Twilight giggled when the twins and Charlie had left. But needless to say, the twins and Charlie weren't worried in the slightest. They begged and asked Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Rumble, Mr Thompson, Mr Roberts and Miss Ravens whom were helping out, to polish them until they shone like gold.

Mr. Roberts/Mr Thomson/Miss Ravens: Heheheh. What's the hurry and fuss with you three?

Scootaloo: Yeah. Your more fussier than Sweetie Belle's sister Rarity.

Rumble: And that's really saying something.

Bill/Ben/Charlie: We want to look our best that's all!

Apple Bloom: Well simmer down y'all. The enthusiasts ain't gonna eat they're breakfasts, lunches and dinners off of y'all.

Bill: (Whisper) No, but they would if we were Thomas.

Narrator: The twins and Charlie giggled quietly. They thought it was great joke. It was lucky for them that no one heard them and that Thomas, Twilight, Edward, Fergus and Fluttershy weren't there to hear it. At last, the big day had come and the three drivers and the three foals agreed to give them an extra rub and were sparkling in the sunlight when Thomas came in with the enthusiasts special train.

Thomas: And here we are the Brendam Harbour,

Twilight Sparkle: We hope you have wonderful time during your visit here.

Mr. Hawkins: Hey guys. Hope you have fun with the enthusiasts.

Miss Ravens: We sure will!

Ben/Bill: You know us.

Charlie: Can't wait!

Narrator: Soon, the guards whistle blew and Thomas set off. Many of the enthusiasts had notebooks and almost all had cameras. Bill, Ben and Charlie didn't know which way to look and neither did the little foals but they loved it.

Mr Thomson: Well, we sure drew up quite a crowd. Didn't we guys?

Scootaloo/Apple Bloom/Rumble: Hey, wonder if they got our good side?

Bill, Ben and Charlie: Same here.

Narrator: Then the visitors cued up for a ride in Bill's, Ben's or Charlie's cab. Charlie was alright, but the twins' cabs were low and most of them forgot to duck but they didn't seem to mind.

Apple Bloom: Oooh. Watch your…

Visitor: Ouch!

Apple Bloom: …Head. Sorry 'bout that mister.

Visitor: No worries.

Narrator: The enthusiasts' visit was almost over when a shunter came up.

Mr Thomson: Hello Paul. You look as if you've been running a marathon. What's up?

Paul the shunter: A ship needs moving before the tide goes down. There's no tugboat available and you're the only ones whom are close enough and strong enough to move it.

Miss Ravens/Rumble/Mr Thomson/Scootaloo: We'll go.

Shunter: Good. Off you go then Ben and Charlie.

Narrator: So Ben and Charlie went at once. Most of the visitors went to watch. Only one man stayed he had a camera which took instant pictures.

Photographer: Alright Bill, Apple Bloom and Mr. Roberts. Just one more.

Apple Bloom/Bill/Mr. Roberts: Seriously?

Narrator: Even they got a tired of him soon as he screwed his camera onto a tripod and aimed it at Bill.

Photographer: Alright heheh this is the perfect one, what a picture.

Bill/Apple Bloom: Yes, you said that

Mr. Roberts/Apple Bloom/Bill: 1000 times!

Narrator: Just then, Scootaloo flew up looking worried.

Scootaloo: We have a problem. The ship's going aground and we need help. Ben and Charlie can't move it on their own.

Mr. Roberts: Right. Lets go Apple Bloom and Bill. There's no time to lose.

Narrator: Mr. Roberts turned a tap, opened the regulator and with a cloud of steam, Bill set off to the rescue just as the photographer pressed the button. The camera flashed and when the steam cleared, Bill was racing to help his twin and his friend. Just as the photographer peeled the cover off his instant photograph, he looked at it and threw it down in disgust. At the dock line, the engines were quickly coupled together.

Ben: Alright team. When I say heave, we heave. One, two, three, heave!

Narrator: The three driver opened there regulators and the 3 ponies shovelled for dear life. The engines puffed and chuffed and chuffed and puffed. The cable tightened, stretched and held. At last, with a shudder, the ship was towed off the mud bank and towed by the engines, glided into deeper waters. Everyone cheered loudly before boarding Thomas' train home.

Thomas/Twilight: Well done Bill, ben and Charlie! Good job!

Twilight Sparkle: Heheheheh. Fancy that. They did something useful for once.

Narrator: Later after everyone went home, Mr Thomson found the discharged photograph and laughed. All it showed was a cloud of steam and very faintly, Bill's funnel and showed it to Bill.

Mr Thomson: Heheheh. Well well well. What do you think about that picture?

Narrator: Bill chuckled.

Bill: All I can say is, what a picture!

**Heh. Too bad about the photographer. Next is 'Trevor Helps Out'. (I think)**


	154. Trevor Helps Out

**Author's notes: It's good to see Trevor get a good role again. Another thing I liked, was that I got to work with Edward and Fluttershy again, even if it was for one story. In case you guys haven't figured out, we have a bit of a set timetable for me and the other main drivers:**

**Mr Holden - Applejack  
Mr Hoskins - Fluttershy  
Mr Thomson - Rainbow Dash  
Mr Hawkins - Twilight Sparkle  
Mr Roberts - Pinkie Pie  
Miss Ravens - Rarity.**

**We do shift back and forth between supporting characters like Coco Pommel, Big Mac, ect. Anyway, with that bit of info out the way, here we go.**

_Trevor Helps Out_

Narrator: Trevor the traction engine is a little William fosters traction engine that runs on steam but runs on roads. Many years ago in 1953, he was doomed to be broken up at the breakers yard at Wellsworth, but thanks to kindness of Edward, Fluttershy, Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens and reverend Charles Laxey the first Vicar of Wellsworth Christianity, Trevor works mostly in the vicarage orchard where he lives, but he often works elsewhere on both the Island of Sodor and the land of Equestria with permission granted by the vicars son, Charles Laxey, the second vicar of Wellsworth. After making friends with the Apple family and being so kind and helpful to them in their guidance, Granny Smith often helps out at the vicarage orchards to thank the reverend for offering Trevor's assistance. But one morning, Trevor the traction engine woke up feeling very depressed. He couldn't breath properly.

Granny Smith: Howdy there Trevor. (Sees his furlong expression) Why the mopey face there?

Trevor: Oh hello Miss Granny Smith my dear. (Cough) I'm I don't know. I just can't seem to breath properly.

Narrator: Granny Smith was horrified.

Granny smith: Great zap apples! Reverend! Reverend! Trevor can't breath!

Narrator: The Vicar ran out concerned and looked all over trevor.

Vicar of Wellsworth: Oh dear, it looks like your boiler needs mending. But I'm sorry to say that I cannot afford it at present. Don't worry I'll try to see if I can arrange a charity to help pay for an overhaul.

Trevor: Thank you your reverence. (Sad sigh) I hope it works.

Granny Smith: There there old Trevor. I'm sure you'll be right as rain soon.

Narrator: One morning, Granny Smith came early to make sure Trevor was alright and to keep him company just the vicarage telephone rang and the vicar answered it.

Vicar of Wellsworth: Hullo. Reverend Charles Laxey the second speaking.… Oh you do?….. Don't worry… I'll call Jem Cole Jr. up and get Trevor ready straight away.

Narrator : The Vicar came out to see Trevor and Granny smith .

Granny Smith: Howdy Rev. What's going on?

Vicar of Wellsworth: Farmer Curtis has a tree down and he wants you to help saw it up for him Trevor. I know you're a bit under the weather but you can manage this of course.

Trevor: Yes Sir your Reverence. I won't let you down.

Narrator: So when Jem Cole arrived and Trevor had steam up, Jem and Granny Smith climbed aboard and they set off to Farmer Curtis's farm near the railway trying to clear the fallen tree. When Trevor arrived at the site, Jem got Trevor into position, Granny Smith attached a special cable to Trevor's flywheel and as soon as Trevor's brake was on, he set to work his flywheel pulled the cable which powered a big saw. The big chucks of the fallen tree were sawed down to size. At 11:00 Thomas came by with Edwards coaches for the Wellsworth dragon. He whistled cheerfully and Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Hawkins waved a friendly greeting to them. Edward liked trucks and was delighted to let Thomas pull his coaches for a while. Mr. Hoskins was also kind. He knew that Miss Ravens sometimes missed working with Fluttershy and allowed her to do a duty swap with Edward and Charlie. Edward and Fluttershy were very pleased to work with Miss Ravens again.

Edward: (Sighs happily) It's so nice to be working with you again, even if it is only temporary.

Fluttershy: I agree. It's just like the good old days.

Miss Ravens: (Chuckles) I know what you mean.

Narrator: Later that day when Edward steamed passed he was pulling 3 tanker wagons and 5 trucks with a sort of tent on them which were specially used for transporting china clay. The ponies and men called them hoods. At first Thomas was confused and asked Bill, Ben, Charlie, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Rumble about them.

Thomas: Why do they call those trucks hoods?

Charlie: I'm not sure. I don't usually come up here unless it gets really busy.

Rumble: Same here.

Bill: Well, they're used sorta like tents.

Apple Bloom: Ya see, the freshly cut clay has to be covered up to keep it from getting mushy in wet weather.

Ben: The wet clay goes into tanker wagons.

Scootaloo: Yeah. That's when the clay is ready to be transported over seas on tanker ships.

Narrator: But to Trevor and Granny Smith, they we just trucks. Trevor was enjoying himself and Granny Smith's company. The only thing he loved more than sawing wood was giving children and foals rides. He chuntered happily as the pile of logs grew.

Trevor: (Sigh) If only I take children and foals for rides. Ah well. I shouldn't complaIn.

Granny Smith: I know Trevor. I know my little granddaughters Apple Bloom and Babs Seed love it when you give them and their friends rides but we've gotta get you fixed first.

Narrator: Later that day, Edward was returning with some empty trucks. As he passed the place where Trevor was working, he whistled a friendly greeting and Miss Ravens and Fluttershy waved a friendly greeting. Trevor whistled back and Granny Smith also waved back.

Edward/Miss Ravens/Fluttershy: Hullo Trevor. Hullo Miss Granny Smith!

Trevor/Granny Smith: Hullo Edward, Fluttershy, Miss Ravens.

Narrator: But then, Edward felt the rails wobble beneath him.

Edward: WHOA! Did you girls feel that?!

Miss Ravens: Yeah. I did!

Edward: That feels like a loose rail.

Fluttershy: Oh my…. We better then tell the maintenance.

Narrator: At the Harbour, Edward exchanged the empty trucks for full china clay trucks. Back at Farmer Curtis' farm, Trevor dozed happily in the warm Sudrian Autumn sunshine and it wasn't long before he heard Edward approaching. Trevor whistled a cheerful greeting whilst Granny Smith waved her greeting. They were watching Edward, so they did not see one of the trucks six from the end sink jump and shudder Just at the place where Edward had felt a weakness in the line that morning, sparks flew a truck wheel jammed and with a crack a coupling broke. The last six trucks and the guards van lurched, bumped and stopped. The guard, safe in his van got out and blew his whistle but Edward far in front didn't hear it and kept on going without realising what had happened. Trevor and Granny Smith were closer to the guards van and heard the whistle and looked back to see the last 6 trucks lying in strange angles.

Granny Smith: QUICK TREVOR! WE GOTTA STOP EDWARD!

Trevor: Right. We'll whistle a warning.

Narrator: Granny Smith wasted no time. She reached for the whistle cord and whistled the alarm.

Trevor: STOP EDWARD! STOP!

Narrator: Edward heard Trevor's whistle and was worried.

Edward: OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S TREVOR! I wonder what's wrong?

Miss Ravens: Well, we'd better stop and see. I hope he's alright.

Narrator: And she applied the brakes. Edward gently stopped. Fluttershy flew up to the tender and was surprised.

Fluttershy: Oh my. It's not Trevor, it's us! The last six of our trucks have derailed.

Narrator: The guard went back placing detonator caps to protect his train whilst Miss Ravens went to the farm house to call for help. Soon, the brake down gang cleared the line and repaired the rails. Edward took his train on. That afternoon, the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia came to see Trevor.

Fat Controller: Thank you very much Trevor. Princess Celestia and I have heard about your boiler trouble and you are to go to Crovans Gate Works to be repaired.

Celestia: We cannot thank you enough for saving a nasty situation. Would you like that?

Trevor: Oh sir and Malady. Thank you Sir and Malady. That would be lovely.

Narrator: Granny Smith smiled at Trevor.

Granny Smith: Heheheheh. I told you would get your repairs done sooner than you think.

Trevor: You were certainly right Miss Granny smith.

Narrator: And they all smiled had a good chuckle about it.

**Right. Part 4 will be up soon.**


	155. Down The Drain

**Author's notes: Again, this was another fun little story. It also has a good song near the end. And, as usual, I try to combine the TVS characters into the RWS stories.**

_Down The Drain_

Narrator: China clay is not quarried like other minerals are. It is washed out of the ground with strong hoses . Then the mixture of clay and water has to settle and dry before Bill, Ben, Charlie and Fergus with Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Rumble and Prim Headline and one of the main 6 drivers can take it away.

(Bill puffs away to the harbour)

Ben: Good luck Bill and Apple Bloom.

Charlie: Have fun.

Scootaloo: Careful round the drain.

Rumble: I hear it's going to flood at any time now.

Bill/Apple Bloom: We will!

Narrator: Part of the line which Bill, Ben, Fergus and Charlie use to get to harbour from the china clay works runs along the sea. There is a hallow in the land that is prone to flooding after heavy rain. The local people, ponies, engines and the drivers call this area the drain. The autumn gales which had brought down Farmer Curtis' tree that Trevor had cut up was also creating rough seas and high tides. When the rain came too, the ponies, engines and Miss Ravens, Mr. Roberts and Mr Thomson felt gloomy.

Scootaloo: Oh dear. It looks like it's gonna be a really windy and rainy day today.

Mr. Roberts: I know what you mean. A really high tide now could make really big trouble at the drain.

Narrator: But though there were pools of water on both sides of the line, miraculously they grew no larger and Bill, Ben, Charlie and Fergus puffed happily to and fro replacing loaded china clay hoods with empty ones. They had soon forgotten about the drain. Then the rain began again, pouring down in thick sheets of water. The wind began to strengthen too as the twins, Charlie and Fergus went to the china clay pits. That morning, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Rumble, Miss Ravens, Mr Thomson, and Mr. Roberts noticed that the water was gradually rising.

Apple Bloom: Oh dear. It looks like the water's is a rising

Bill: I know it does look kinda scary, but will manage, right Ben, Charlie, Fergus?

Ben/Charlie: Right Bill.

Fergus: That's the spirit you 3.

Scootaloo: Are 4 sure about it.

Bill/Ben/Charlie/Fergus: We sure are Scootaloo!

Narrator: They reached the China Clayworks safely and began to start work. Bill, Apple Bloom, Prim Hemline, Mr Roberts and Mr Thomson arranged the empty trucks, while Ben, Charlie, Scootaloo, Rumble, Miss Ravens and Mrs Walker prepared to leave with a train a full ones all were covered with hoods.

Mr Roberts: You be careful out there you lot. This storm is getting pretty bad.

Apple Bloom: Yeah, be careful not get stuck down the drain.

Scootaloo: Very funny Apple Bloom, but I know what you mean.

Mrs Walker: Don't worry. We'll be careful .

Bill/Fergus: God speed to you Ben and Charlie.

Ben/Charlie: Thank you Bill and Fergus. God speed to you too.

Narrator: Soon Ben and Charlie started off. They were going well at first but once they reached the drain they found that the water was level with the top of the rails.

Rumble: Whoa! Stop!

Scootaloo: Hold up!

Narrator: Miss Ravens and Mrs Walker prepared to stop but Ben and Charlie refused.

Ben: Come on! We must get through.

Charlie: If only to get help from Mr Roberts, Mr Thomson, Bill, Fergus, Apple Bloom and Prim Hemline.

Narrator: And they started off again. The wind blew even harder screeching as if to urge Ben and Charlie to go back. But Ben and Charlike took no notice. They were just halfway across when suddenly the rising tide whipped into a huge gigantic wave and swept across the line and crashed against Ben's and Charlie's side.

Ben: Oooff! Help! I'm losing steam!

Charlie: Ohh! So am I.

Narrator: And Ben and Charlie were right. The water splashed into their cabs and sloshed at their fires.

Scootaloo: (Alarmed) HURRY BEN! HURRY! HURRY!

Rumble: (Alarmed) CHARLIE! QUICKLY! MOVE!

Narrator: But it was too late. With a despairing gasp, Ben and Charlie stopped, marooned and stranded in the middle of the drain with cold sea water lapping their wheels.

Scootaloo: Oh great! Now what do we do?!

Rumble: Easy Loo. We just need to focus.

Miss Ravens: You wait here. I'll go and get help.

Scootalos: Alright but try to keep on the sleepers.

Mrs Walker: We don't want you swamped as well.

Miss Ravens: Thanks girls. I'll be careful. (To herself) It's a good thing I know how to swim. Bbbrrr this water is cold…

Narrator: The water reached Miss Ravens' waist but she struggled on. Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Hawkins were in the yards

Thomas: Hmph. Where's that Ben and Charlie at? They were suppose to have be here hours ago.

Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. I hope they, Scootaloo and Rumble are alright.

Mr. Hawkins: Same here. I hope they're alright too. Same with Mrs Walker and Miss Rav…. Hey, wait a minute. There's Miss Ravens coming this way. My goodness. She's soaked!

Narrator: Miss Ravens came panting up to them cold and soaking wet.

Twilight Sparkle: Miss Ravens, what's happened? And where are Ben and Charlie…

Miss Ravens: Ben and Charlie and stuck in the drain. The drain's flood and their fires are out. We need your help to pull them out!

Narrator: Thomas, Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle were horrified.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh my goodness! We've gotta save them! Poor Scootaloo, Rumble and Mrs Walker must be stuck in the drain too.

Mr. Hawkins: Right. Come on. There's not time to lose! We need a steel cable, a pair of waders, and most importantly, determination!

Twilight/Thomas: Huh? How are food servers going to help us in this situation.

Pinkie Pie: (Dressed as a waiter) Did somepony and engine call for a waiter? What can I get you? Oh wait, engines don't eat food.

Mr. Hawkins: No you guys. Not waiters, waders! There waterproof garments for the legs and body, now come on.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, sorry. (Gallops off)

Thomas/Twilight: Oh, alright then. Lets go.

Narrator: They set of to the rescue. Thomas gently and carefully stopped near the water's edge when they arrived at the drain.

Ben: Oh thank goodness.

Charlie: Are we glad to see you Thomas and Twilight!

Narrator: Twilight attached the cable to Thomas' front end, Mr. Hawkins put on the waders and carefully set out towards Ben carrying the other end of the cable. He attached it to Ben's front end, then he uncoupled the trucks so that Bill and Fergus, who had come up behind with Mr Thomson, Mr Roberts, Apple Bloom and Prim Hemline, could pull them clear. Charlie was then coupled up behind Ben. Then, Mr Hawkins came back and joined Scootaloo in Ben's cab. Miss Ravens joined Twilight Sparkle in to Thomas' cab.

Mr. Hawkins: Right then. Ready Scootaloo?

Scootaloo: Sure thing! Lets get out of this swimming hole!

Narrator: Poor Ben and Charlie had no steam left to answer, so Scootaloo, Mr. Hawkins, Mrs Walker and Rumble had to wave to show that they were ready.

Twilight Sparkle: Alright Thomas. Lets go. There we go. Carefully now. Easy.

Narrator: Thomas carefully took the strain as he pulled Ben and Charlie. Slowly, with water cascading all around then, Ben and Charlie at last came out of the drain. Once they were out, Thomas coupled up to them and helped them back to his shed. Ben and Charlie were very grateful and their eyes twinkled for the first time in several hours.

Ben: Oh thank you Thomas, Mr. Hawkins and Twilight.

Rumble: You were very brave.

Scootaloo: I agree. you were awesome out there!

Charlie: Yeah. I'm sorry we and Bill were rude to you. Twilight, Thomas, you 2 are our heroes.

Thomas: Oh that's alright Ben and Charlie. You and Bill remind me of myself when I younger.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah and he used to be a station pilot back at Vicarstown Station.

Thomas: You know, this whole thing at drain reminds me of a song I once heard. Have any of you heard a little number that went like this? (Singing) You can never go down  
Can never go down  
Can never go down the drain.  
You can never go down  
Can never go down  
Can never go down the drain.

Mr. Hawkins: (Singing) You're bigger than the water,

Mrs Walker: (Singing) You're bigger than the soap,

Thomas: (Singing) You're much bigger than all the bubbles

Twilight Sparkle: (Singing) And bigger than your telescope,

Ben: Oh. I see…. (Singing) So you can never go down  
Can never go down  
Can never go down the drain.

Bill: (Singing) You can never go down  
Can never go down  
Can never go down the drain.

Scootaloo: (Singing) The rain my go down

Thomas: (Singing) But you can't go down

Miss Ravens/Rumble: (Singing) You're bigger than any bathroom drain.

All: (Singing) You can never go down  
Can never go down  
Can never go down the drain.

Narrator: It was 4 days when the water in the drain had subsided. When Bill and Fergus returned with Apple Bloom, Mr Roberts, Prim Hemline and Mr Thomson, the twins and Charlie engines agreed that it would be very unwise to tease Thomas and Twilight Sparkle ever again. A few days later, when the bridge across the river els was mended, Thomas and Twilight along with Mr. Hawkins came home to a wonderful welcome home party courtesy of Pinkie Pie and everypony, engine and driver that worked on the branchline.

Thomas: (Sigh) It was lovely fun working with Edward, again but all the same…

Thomas/Twilight Sparkle: It's wonderful to be home again.

**Alright! That's done. What's next? (Gasps) Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! So excited for the next one. See you there.**


	156. William Takes Flight

**Author's notes: Alright! Let's go to 'The Alumuim Works Caper'. Instead of the usual 4 stories, we are going to get 10 stories total in here. This is our 1st ****feature length, and we are very proud of this. Let's get into 'William Takes Flight', which I think is based off a real life event of what happened to Welsh Pony on the Ffestiniog Railway. Correct me if I'm wrong. Another thing, Ward Fell is based off Bryn Eglwys from the Talyllyn Railway and like his real basis, is named after a quarry that has previously shut down. The original name was Brendam, but I figured this would be better. Also, we have a pattern with the foals too.**

**Mr Holden - Apple Bloom  
Mr Hawkins - Pipsqueak  
Mr Thomson - Scootaloo  
Mr Hoskins - Featherweight  
Mr Roberts - Babs Seed  
Miss Ravens - Sweetie Belle  
**

**Now, take a look at this list vs the one below:**

**Mr Holden - Applejack  
Mr Hawkins - Twilight Sparkle  
Mr Thomson - Rainbow Dash  
Mr Hoskins - Fluttershy  
Mr Roberts - Pinkie Pie  
Miss Ravens - Rarity**

**Notice something? Yeah, Mr Holden, Mr Thomson and myself get the sisters of the main 6 ponies we were assigned to work with. Anyway, let's go.**

Dear Rachel, Mike, James, Mitch and Dustin

Boy, I must say this has been the most hair raising experience of all our lives. First, William and Rachel were stolen from us by Miss Ravens' evil brother Jacob Hocking Ravens. Then we get a new diesel called Fred not to be confused with our Fearless Freddie, then Duke and Sir Handel got into a terrible feud which tore apart the MSR family here on the SkR much to our horror and disbelief. I can tell you, to Peter Sam, it was like a nightmare to him. But I'm happy to say that thanks to all our efforts we've managed to rescue both William and Rachel and even our new friend Ward Fell, Sir Handel and Duke have apologised to each other and have dissolved there quarrel. Now, life is back to normal again, only much brighter.

Your faithful friend

William James Holden.

_William Takes Flight_

Narrator: One evening the Skarloey Railway engines were resting in the sheds with there new friends Ward Fell and Fred. Both were diesel engines. William and Rachel were resting happily beside Duke, Fearless Freddie, Peter Sam, and Sir Handel. Spike was also visiting them as well, along with the foal volunteers and the main 6 drivers.

Spike: You know guys? Every time I ride your trains up to the lake, you guys always seem to know how to work together and adding those foal ponies, you guys work together even better like a family.

Skarloey: Oh why thank you Spike. That is quite kind of you

Pipsqueak: Aw, get off it. We've done this for years, like you and Bertie and the main 6 ponies with NWR engines.

Twilight Sparkle: And more and more friends seem to arrive at every turn.

Rachel: Not to mention the romantic relationships that pop up every now and again. Like me and my boyfriend Peter Sam.

Peter Sam: (Blushing) Your right there Rachel.

Narrator: Rachel and Peter Sam then kissed each other, and most of the engines, ponies all awwwed along with the drivers… well, all except Duncan, Ward Fell, Fred and Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Eeeewww! Give me a break.

Duncan/Fred/Ward Fell: Ugh! Peter Sam, Rachel, not in front of the engine fleet.

All engines barring Ward Fell, Duncan, Fred: Oh shut up Duncan, Fred and Brendan. Same to you Scootaloo!

Spike: Anyway, Duke, Peter Sam, Fearless Freddie, Sir Handel, Rachel and William, you 6 work even more like a family every single day of the week.

Duke: Aw. Thank you Spike. But it hasn't always been like that

Spike: (Confused) Really. Well I guess that they must have been probably just minor banters most likely.

Skarloey: You'd be shocked. There's actually been a major and furious fight.

Sir Handel: Yeah, which resulted in me and Duke having the most terrible blood feud between each other which also resulted in our MSR family falling apart. Boy, am I just glad that's over and done with and that family is back together.

Duke: (Shudders) I know. Thank goodness that didn't last forever.

Peter Sam: Yeah, that makes three of us.

Freddie: And 4 us.

William: Yeah, and not only that, we also got a very increased work load that caused a bit of grief.

Rachel: And shortly after, me and William were stolen by a very bad man.

Spike: (Surprised) Cripes, so what happened?

Rheanes: I think these six can tell you.

Narrator: This was the story that Rachel, Peter Sam, Sir Handel, William Freddie and Duke told them.

(Flashback, 1969, 2 months before Duke was found.

William Narrating: In 1969, an increased work had begun to arise on the Skarloey Railway. More passengers arrived, more and more goods trains called to the transfer wharf delivering coal from the mainland, and weed killer ballast from the Arlesdale miniature railway for the little engines, along with hay, milk and other produce as well as farm animal feed to be taken to the farmers that resided along the Skarloey right of way. Soon, Skarloey, Rheanes, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Freddie, Rachel, myself, the main 6 drivers and the 6 little foal ponies all began to feel the brunt of the work load.

Spike (Through flashback): What about Duke, Fred and Ward Fell?

Duke (Through flashback): I wasn't found yet.

Fred (Through flashback): I wasn't even built.

Ward Fell (Through flashback): Neither was I.

Spike (Through flashback): Oh! That makes sense.

William (Though flashback): Indeed. Now, can I please continue?

Spike/Duke/Ward Fell/Fred: Oh, sure.

Featherweight: Whew! That's another passenger train done. Well we'd better get to shunting Freddie old boy. I've never seen so much work before.

Freddie: Whew! I know what you mean my dear Featherweight. This work load is really tiring but we must keep the trains running!

Mr. Hoskins: That's right. We can't give up!

Pipsqueak: You're right Freddie. Now come on. Lets go and shunt Agnes, Ruth, Jeremiah, Lucy and Beatrice for Skarloey's next train. (To self) We really need another engine to help us.

Freddie: I hope they find Duke soon.

Narrating William: Freddie puffed off to get Skarloey's coaches. As Skarloey backed onto his coaches with Pipsqueak and Mr. Hawkins, they saw Rachel coming into the station bring in another goods train of broken branches with Miss Ravens and Sweetie Belle.

Skarloey: Hullo there Rachel, Miss Ravens, Sweetie Belle, how's it going?

Rachel: Oh, very very busy. We've been rushed off our wheels, feet and hooves. First we had to take the first produce train up the line, and now we've got to shunt trucks in the yard, then take another goods train. Lastly, after William, Mr Holden and Apple Bloom arrive back with their passenger train, we have to take hay train up the line.

Skarloey: I know what you mean. It's getting harder to keep things on schedule.

Mr. Thompson: I though I heard word that that we're getting another diesel built to help us.

Sweetie Belle: Alright, so what's his name?

Pipsqueak: Unfortunately my dear, the guys at Crovans Gate Workshops are still drawing the blueprints.

Miss Ravens: Oh bother. Ah well, we just gotta make the best of a bad situation.

Narrating William: Just then, the guards whistle blew and Skarloey started off and Rachel went to help Freddie with the shunting. Meanwhile, I was steaming through the country side with 4 bogie coaches. I was hurrying along trying to make for lost time after being held up by some stray sheep.

William: Stupid sheep! I know sheep's wool is very useful for making people and ponies clothing, but I just can't stand when they raid the line like it's a Thoroughfare. Ugh! Duncan is gonna laugh his wheels of if I'm late again.

Mr. Holden: Calm down! We need to keep profession and at least we're still moving.

Apple Bloom: Yeah, and just remember, we're a guaranteed connection.

William: Your right Apple Bloom.

Narrating William: But I was still frustrated as I passed Skarloey Pipsqueak and Mr. Thompson. At Crovans Gate, Rachel, Sweetie Belle and Miss Ravens were preparing to take their hay train up to the farmers when they heard a loud whistle. Rachel saw to her concern, me puffing into the station looking frustrated.

Rachel: Hey William. What's the matter? You look stressed.

William: I am stressed. First I get delayed by a late passenger, then a flock of sheep raid my path and then at the road crossing, I get cut off by Caroline.

Rachel: Oh the nerve of that car!

William: Well to be fair it's not really Caroline fault

Mr. Holden: Yeah, actually it's her drivers fault. (Sigh) Again.

Miss Ravens/Sweetie Belle/ Rachel: (Annoyed) Oh no. Not Mr. Toadsworth, again!

Apple Bloom: Unfortunately, yes.

(Flashback)

(William puffing with his passenger train whistling for the crossing)

William: Alright. We're almost at Crovans Gate. A few more miles and were good to….

(Caroline toots behind them)

Mr. Holden: Whoa William!

Apple Bloom: STOP WILLIAM! STOP!

(William slams on the brakes, nearly grazing Caroline)

Caroline: SSSSSAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Toadsworth: (Singing poorly) Oh nobody knew how to catch him! So clever and nimble Toad! They couldn't snitch or snatch him! The elusive Mr. Toad!

Apple Bloom: Think we should help?

Mr Holden/William: Yes!

Bella: Not to worry. We're on it.

Sunny Daze: On the double Bella.

(End flashback)

Miss Ravens: (Sigh) It's times like these that I'm glad he doesn't have any jobs on any railway on Sodor. I mean, I wonder if the Culdee Fell Manager or Shining Armor have theses sort of problems with Mr. Toadsworth.

Rachel: (Sigh) That Mr. Toadsworth is a danger to the public…

Narrating William: I was soon uncoupled and ran on to the water column. Peter Sam, Mr Roberts and Babs Seed arrived with Rachel's trucks, and then rested before collecting their passengers with Ada, Jane, Mabel and Cora. Rachel had to wait again too. Peter Sam and Rachel, the two drivers and the two ponies were talking to me to cheer me up when Duncan steamed in, smirking rudely at him. Mr. Thomson and Scootaloo were with him too.

Duncan: Heheheh well well well look whose late again it's William!

Scootaloo: Knock it off Duncan! William doesn't need you bullying him.

Mr Thomson: Yeah. He's doing the best he can and your attitude isn't helping us with this work load at all!

Peter Sam: That's right. Don't be so rude to him Duncan!

Sweetie Belle: Hey now that was too harsh Duncan!

Mr. Hawkins: Gosh! Do you always have to be a jerk Duncan!

Duncan: Hey, I'm just stating a fact here. I've been waiting for ages for William to get here!

Babs Seed: Hey, leave him alone! He couldn't help it Duncan! William just got held up by sheep and by some maniac that nearly clipped him off the road crossing…

Miss Ravens: My goodness Duncan you just really pushing everyone's button's today! (Gritting her teeth) You are just almost as annoying as that stupid Class 40 that came here with that stupid unicorn Prince Blueblood back in 1963!

Mr. Holden: And you are just as rude as that stupid diesel and Griffon that came here on trial in 1957! (Gasp, clenches his mouth) Uh oh!

Rachel/Peter Sam/William/Sweetie Belle/Apple Bloom/Babs Seed/Scootaloo/Mr Roberts/Mr Thomson/Miss Ravens: Oh boy! Now you've done it.

Rachel: Brace yourselves everyone!

Pinkie Pie singing: He's an evil enchanter  
Who speaks evil banter  
And if you look deep in his eyes,  
He'll feel like your hand burn  
And what will he do?  
He'll mix up an evil goop  
And he'll gobble you up in a big tasty soup  
So watch out!  
(Speaking) Okay I'm done. (Dashes off to Percy)

Duncan: Anyway William, we factory engines are much more faster than you quarry engines any day!

William: (Cross) Oh really then tell me whose been late 5 times last week from derailments!

Duncan: hey watch your mouth quarry engine! At least I didn't get held up 3 times

William: Oh really, coming from the same factory engine whom winched and whined about not getting his polish so much that he stopped on viaduct, and a few years before that, derailed because he didn't listen to Rusty's and Rachel's advice! At least I press on Duncan!

Duncan: (Crossly) Well, at least I didn't get brushed off by Peter Sam in 1964!

Narrating William: Just then, the guards' whistle blew and Duncan steamed off laughing, leaving me hurt.

Peter Sam: Don't listen to him. He just feels overworked but he's nice really.

Babs Seed: Yeah. Once he has a few good runs, he'll be better

William: I know Peter Sam but I just hate it when he bullies me like that.

Rachel: I know how it feels. He was like that to me and Rusty before. But even though we still argue a bit, he no longer holds a grudge against diesels. Other then… well, need I say more?

Babs Seed: Yeah you just don't need to take him seriously.

Narrating William: Next morning, Rachel had to go in for an overhaul, so I was rostered to take her dawn hay train. When I reached the top station at Skarloey, I ran round from the loop to the the front of the trucks. I was tired and flustered as I waited for Rusty, Mr. Hugh and Babs Seed to clear their section. The trucks had been bad behaved, and I was still cross with Duncan and wanted to show him that I wasn't slow. I simmered angrily.

William: (Angrily) Ugh! Come on! We're gonna be late and Duncan will laugh at me again!

Mr. Holden: Calm down William.

Apple Bloom: Remember, safety first.

William: (Angered) Knowing Duncan, he's sure to pick on me again if I'm late again safe or not!

Narrating William: At last, the signal dropped and I started with fearful jolt as we started down the line. But the trucks snickered quietly.

Trucks: heheheheheh…. We'll help him get on time! Won't we lads heheheheheh….

Narrating William: The sun was rising higher and higher and I seethed angrily as Duncan's taunts played in his mind. This time, I was going to show him up once and for all. This time, I was going to arrive home before Duncan's morning train. The wharf station at Crovans Gate has 3 platforms, one leading to the passenger platform, another leading towards yards and the last one leading towards the transfer siding where engines can be off loaded on to the narrow gauge rails from the mainline engines. This siding have no buffers and so all little engines have to be careful around this siding so as not to fall of the end of the wharf. But… hehehe, I was so cross and furious with Duncan that I had forgotten. I whistled furiously to keep all animals out of my way, charged through Glennlock tunnel and rattled alongside the roadway cutting off a very surprised and cross George and Diamond Tiara and almost causing a pile up behind them. I uh… hadn't even noticed that trucks had started to push me..

Mr. Holden: Hey, take it easy will you William? There's no rush!

Apple Bloom: Yeah, just slow down will you and calm yourself!

Narrating William: But I took no notice at time. Heh, it may have been better if I had.

William: That stupid meanie Duncan! I am faster! I am stronger! I'm better than that blow heart factory engine! I'LL SHOW HIM! I'LL SHOW HIM!

Narrating William: As we were descending Crosy–Ny–Curin, I saw the road bridge near crovans gate and his rage finally turned to relief. My brakes groaned but then suddenly, my trucks surged forward.

Trucks: ON! ON! ON!

William/Mr. Holden/Apple Bloom: What the…

Narrating William: Mr. Holden applied my brakes hard on, reverser hard on, whistling loudly. Apple Bloom put on full steam and the guard screwed Cora's van brakes on until they screamed.

William: HELP! HELP!

Narrating William: All the little engines were woken up with a startle from my noise, and they soon saw me racing down at dangerous speed. Then there was even more trouble. The points were set over to the transfer siding. Frantically trying to grip the rails, I slid into Crovans Gate, Mr. Holden quickly detached the trucks from me, then he and Apple Bloom jumped clear as I skidded helplessly on. With a scream of fright, I flew right off the end of the wharf into the air and landed with a loud crash, smack dab with all 4 wheels right in the middle of the sleepers and ballast of the mainline rails, steam escaping from all directions. It was lucky that Mr. Holden had parted the couplings from the trucks and the guard had screwed Cora's hand brake on. The trucks came to a safe stop still on the rails near the edge of the wharf, but I sat there, dazed and surprised. Sir Handel, Pipsqueak, Mr. Hawkins, Peter Sam, Miss Ravens, Sweetie Belle and Duncan, Scootaloo and Mr. Thomson were sent to bring a derrick crane. Donald, Mr. Roberts and Big Macintosh arrived with the breakdown trains and helped lift me onto the standard gauge flat bed and then the derrick crane was attached to my back end and three narrow gauge engines pulled him back on to the rails. Duncan could help but laugh and laugh.

Duncan: Well well well. William, you never told us you wanted to be bird! Hahahaha!

Narrating William: But Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Pipsqueak, Miss Ravens, Mr Hawkins, Mr Thomson and Mr. Roberts told him to stop. After I was brought back to the sheds, the thin controller and Princess Luna spoke to me.

Thin Controller: We are very disappointed in you William! We don't expect such clumsiness and carelessness from you!

Princess Luna: Yes. Now we must try to run the railway with only 7 engines! Thou has put us in an awkward predicament! You must now go to thy works to be mended!

Narrating William: I felt very ashamed.

William: I'm sorry Princess Luna, I'm sorry sir and I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to cause you trouble.

Narrating William: Princess Luna and the Thin controller knew that I was really sorry.

Princess Luna: Well, the good thing is that thy trucks are still intact.

Thin Controller: Just try to be more careful next time and try not to take flight again.

Narrating William: I smiled sheepishly but still riddled with guilt.

William: Yes Sir and Malady, I will.

**Yeah, this part feels like a ****typical**** episode. But the next parts are where the special really get deep. Look out for that.**


	157. Hard Goodbyes

**Author's notes: This one starts out like a typical episode, then it takes a very somber turn towards the 2nd half. I got very teary eyed towards the end. Anyway, let's go.**

_Hard Goodbyes_

Rachel Narrating: With both William and me out of action, the 7 other Skarloey Railway engines, and the foals found it very hard to keep up with the increasing work load. The Thin Controller and Princess Luna had decided that Skarloey, Pipsqueak, Mr. Hawkins, Rheneas, Babs Seed, Mr. Roberts, Sir Handel, Sweetie Belle, Miss Ravens, Peter Sam, Apple Bloom and Mr Holden should take over most of the 7 o clock to late afternoon passenger runs. Meanwhile, Freddie, Featherweight, Mr. Hoskins, Duncan, Scootaloo and Mr. Thomson took the produce and hay trains in the early morning, noon, afternoon and evenings, and helped Rusty, Apple Bloom and Mr. Hugh with track repairs at night and at dawn, as well as helping out with shunting. Needless to say, Duncan wasn't happy about this at all and complained like anything. Fearless Freddie rolled into the yards to find Duncan bang and bumping trucks and coaches fiercely.

Freddie: Oh boy. He's at it again guys

Featherweight: Oh dear. He's got that look in his eye

Mr. Hoskins: Oh no. He's in rant mode again.

(Duncan bumps trucks hard)

Mr. Thomson: Now careful Duncan! We're lucky to have trucks at all. Please for the love of Sodor, don't contribute to any further damage.

Scootaloo: Yeah. You almost knocked me out of the cab.

Narrating Rachel: But Duncan, still fuming, took not notice.

Duncan: (Grumbling) Shunting! Goods work! Repair work! Why is it always me! Why can't Rusty do this? I want my passengers back! I swear, if I ever see that clumsy, stupid Hunslet Quarry engine klutz again, I swear I'm gonna tear him a new funnel next time. Hmph! Fancy him flying off the wharf as if he was a blue jay, hmph more like turkey! Of all the stupid things an engine can do! Gosh, hasn't that idiot quarry engine ever heard of something called a brake!

Scootaloo: HEY! YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW DUNCAN! You know as well as I do that that accident was your fault! You egged William on.

Mr Thomson: Yeah, and I think this shunting, goods work and repair work serves you jolly well right!

Freddie: And so do I and you've been doing more harm than good ever since that accident.

Duncan: Hey! No one asked you Freddie!

Featherweight: Heh. He wasn't telling, he was stating a fact.

Mr Hoskins: Come on, just get over it will ya!

Narrating Rachel: Duncan snorted and went back work. Pipsqueak, Sweetie Belle, Mr. Hawkins, Miss Ravens, Sir Handel and Peter Sam were also finding it difficult too. With William away being mended, they had to take his passenger trains and his goods trains all together, even making mix trains, a train that carries both goods and passenger.

Peter Sam: Boy, I have never had a train this long before, not even on the Mid Sodor Railway back in it's prime. (Sigh) I Hope Rachel and William will come back soon

Sir Handel: Same here. William is like a third brother to me and you, and Rachel is very much like a sister in law to me. I've never had to take coaches and trucks at the same time before.

Pipsqueak: I agree with you guys, but we've just got to make the best of a bad situation.

Sweetie Belle: That's right Pipsqueak my darling. We gotta make sure to keep on running.

Narrating Rachel: The two engines agreed and carried on. At the workshops, I was still being tuned up. William was there too. William told me about what had happened to him and what Duncan had said to him.

Rachel: Oh how awful of that Duncan! He shouldn't have done that to you. Wait till I get my buffers on him, I'll...

William: Please Rachel. It was also my fault too. I should have been more careful, and I really want to try and make a mends to Duncan. I mean, sure we get on the wrong side of each other, but I really don't think he's a bad engine. Really, I mean it.

Narrating Rachel: I was amazed.

Rachel: Oh well, that's quite noble of you William.

Narrating Rachel: Days passed and William and I still hadn't returned from the workshops.

Rachel: I hear that everyone s going to look for Duke. That's fantastic!

William: Same here. I hope they do find him. That will be lovely. I can't wait to meet him.

Narrating Rachel: The two engines sighed happily. Late one evening though, Peter Sam was returning with a down passenger train when he heard yelling and shouting from inside Crovans Gate's office. Peter Sam couldn't hear much, but he could make out a few words.

Luna: THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU HAS NO PROPERTY ON THEM WHAT SO EVER!

?: I beg to differ! Those two engines belong to me and me only!

Thin Controller: STUFF AND NONSENSE! WE BOUGHT THOSE TWO FROM THEM LEGALLY FROM THE BLUE MOUNTAIN RAILWAY, MISTER J.R COOPER!

J. R Cooper: Sorry. I have the proper papers right here claiming my rightful ownership on them. Now you will have those engines on the ship tomorrow morning or else… I'LL MAKE YOU ALL SORRY YOU DECIDED TO WORK THIS BACK WATER RAILWAY!

Narrating Rachel: Peter Sam then saw a man dressed in a trench coat and a bowler hat his face was concealed but he thought he heard him laughing devilishly as he walked away to his car. Peter Sam puffed away feeling worried and horrified. Back at the, sheds the he told them all about what he heard. The ponies, engines and drivers were horrified.

Peter Sam: Oh, I don't like this at all. What if Sir Handel and I are being sold?

Sir Handel: What if they're going to scrap us?

Peter Sam/Sir Handel: What if this it? We're doomed!

Sir Handel: And then… (Panicking more then ever) Duke will be next!

Peter Sam: (Panicking more then ever) Oh my, oh my! Of all the worst things that could happen, this is the! **Worst! Possible! Thing!**

Sweetie Belle: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop acting like my sister, Peter Sam.

Peter Sam: What? I'm not pretending to be Rarity, I really mean it.

Sir Handel: Don't you remember what we told you about the Aluminium Works?

Skarloey: Calm down! We don't know who's case this is just yet!

Apple Bloom: Yeah don't go worrying your fritters about something ya'll don't know fully!

Rheneas: Exactly, we must wait till morning. Then things will be clear.

Miss Ravens: That's a good idea.

Mr. Holden: Don't worry you two. I'm sure things will be alright.

Narrating Rachel: With that, the engines went to sleep and the ponies and the main 6 drivers went to Crovans Gate hotel. But Peter Sam slept badly that night. By morning, they soon found out why and what was going on. As the ponies and driver were getting them ready for the day's work, the Thin controller and Princess Luna came to the sheds, looking very sad.

Luna: Attention please thy foals engines and drivers. We have some very bad news.

Narrating Rachel: The ponies, engines and drivers goggled in horror.

Thin Controller: A man by the name of J.R Cooper had came by today and (tear trickling) We found out that Rachel and William were never ours to own.

Peter Sam/Sweetie Belle/Pipsqueak/Sir Handel/Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden: (Horrified) WWWHHHAATTT?!

Peter Sam: Your lying sir! That can't be true we bought them from misty island back in 1964.

Luna: Yes, but Mister Cooper had documented proof that he had full legal right to the ownership of William and Rachel.

Narrating Rachel: They showed them all the papers and documents. Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens took the note and as they read it, they began to cry.

Miss Ravens: By parliament law we at the ministry of transportation declare that the Ruston and Hornsby Diesel, Rachel…

Mr Holden: And the Hunslet 0-4-0ST steam engine, William, are under private ownership of Mister Jake, Collin Cooper of Misty island sugar plantation railway.

Mr Holden/Miss Ravens: Signed on September 12th, 1960…

Narrating Rachel: Mr. Holden sadly handed back the document and Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens both flooded with tears hugged each other tightly. Peter Sam and Sir Handel were tears as well. Fearless Freddie was right next to them and tried to calm them down. Pipsqueak Sweetie Belle and Mr. Hawkins Mr. Roberts Mr. Thompson and Mr. Hoskins all comforted them by there side. All 6, including the rest of the engines and ponies in the sheds were all flooded with tears even, Princess Luna and Thin Controller.

Peter Sam: I can't believe it! Why! My one and only girlfriend! (Tears)

Sir Handel: (Tears) And poor William. He was like a brother to all of us.

Fearless Freddie/Mr. Thompson/Mr. Hoskins/Mr. Hawkins/Sweetie Belle/Pipsqueak: There there guys. There there….

Narrator: Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Featherweight and even Scootaloo came over and hugged the grieving Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden.

Thin controller: (Sad) Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens, since the engines are named after you, we want you to take them to the docks for proper goodbye. Peter Sam, I know how much Rachel meant to you. I want you, Sir Handel Pipsqueak and Sweetie Belle to help push them onto Donald's flatbed for their goodbye journey.

Narrating Rachel: The two foals, the two drivers and two engines agreed at once and set off to collect us. Me and William were waiting at the transfer siding, both our faces flooded with tears.

Rachel: Oh Peter Sam. I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you. I love you!

Peter Sam: I know. I know. I love you too. I don't want you to leave either.

William: Sir Handel, I'm gonna miss you and your friends. You've all been like family to me. And please tell Duncan that I'm sorry I rudely called Duncan names and that I forgive him for calling me a slow weak quarry engine and that I no longer have any spark of rivalry towards him.

Sir Handel: Of course I will.

Peter Sam: I want you to remember something Rachel my Darling: No matter how far away you and I Are. We'll always be together just on the other side of our horns and our whistles.

Rachel: Of course darling… I'll always have a special place for you in my frames

Peter Sam: And you will always and always and always be in special place in my boiler.

Narrator: Then as Donald and big Macintosh came sadly in with the flatbed, Peter Sam and Rachel gave each other a kiss full of love and the two engines pushed Rachel and William gently on the flatbed. Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden climbed solemnly aboard Donald and began to set off. Peter Sam and Sir Handel did not stop whistling and the foals did not stop waving until they were out of sight and gone. Then Peter Sam Sweetie Belle, Sir Handel and Pipsqueak with Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Roberts all crying went to work.

William: (Singing teary) Oh, Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling

From glen to glen, and down the mountain side,

Rachel: (Singing teary) The summer's gone, and all the roses falling,

William/Rachel: (Singing tears) It's you, it's you must go and I must bide.

Mr. Holden: (Singing tears) But come ye back when summer's in the meadow,

Miss Ravens: (Singing tears) Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow,

Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden: (Singing tears) It's I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow,

William/Rachel/Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden: (Singing tears ) Oh, Danny Boy, oh Danny Boy, I love you so!

(Arrive at port)

Miss Ravens: (Singing tears) But when ye come, and all the flowers are dying,

Mr. Holden: (Singing tears) If I am dead, as dead I well may be,

Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden: (Singing tears) Ye'll come and find the place where I am lying,

And kneel and say an Ave there for me;

Rachel: (Singing tears) And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me,

William: (Singing tears) And all my grave will warmer, sweeter be,

(Crane off loading Rachel and William.)

Mr. Holden/William/Rachel/Miss Ravens (singing tears) For you will bend and tell me that you love me,  
And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me!

Narrating Rachel: The ships whistle blew and sailed away as Big Macintosh and Donald burst into tears. Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden burst into tears and hugged each other tightly.

Mr. Holden: (Crying, hugging Miss Ravens) Big Macintosh, I sorry for troubling you, but could just please just take us back to Tidmouth please

Miss Ravens: (Crying and hugging Mr. Holden) Please, we're so Sorry to trouble .

Big Macintosh: (Crying) Eeeyup! (sniff) Anythin' for you two…. Alright Donald. Lets get to tidmouth.

Donald: (Crying) Och…Aye… Big Macintosh!

Narrating Rachel: Big Macintosh opened the regulator and the Donald with Big Macintosh, Mr. Holden and Miss Raven went sadly back to Tidmouth.

**(Wiping my face with a tissue) Now that was very sad. But, the next one... you'd better brace yourselves people. See you then.**


	158. Family Fallouts

**Author's notes: Ok. When I said in the last part to brace yourselves, I really meant it. This story, has some of the darkest themes I have ever seen, not counting scrap/death. If you feel confident, I suggest getting a stuffed toy or hugging your dog, cat, bunny, whatever as you read this. If you are extremely sensitive, I'll tell you where to skip.**

_Family Fallouts_

Narrating Sir Handel: For many days, Peter Sam and I were feeling very depressed about Rachel's and William's departure. Miss Ravens and Apple Bloom noticed it, but they didn't blame them.

Miss Ravens: Come on Peter Sam. Let's get our coaches ready.

Peter Sam: (Moody) Yes Ma'm.

Apple Bloom: Come on now Peter Sam. I know it seems tough, but you've got to pull yourself together.

Peter Sam: (Moody) I don't see how….

Narrating Sir Handel: Peter Sam collected his coaches, then went to the platform. Donald and Big Macintosh, whom had told the ponies and engines all about what had happened, warned them to be nice to Peter Sam and me. Henry was waiting at the platform when Peter Sam arrived.

Henry: Hullo Peter Sam. Um, I hope this isn't rude of me to ask, but how are you and Sir Handel holding up?

Peter Sam: (Sighing mournfully) Not too good to be honest.

Applejack: I see you really do miss Rachel and William don't you?

Peter Sam: (Sadly) Yes I do and so does Sir Handel

Apple Bloom: (Sad) and we all miss William too.

Peter Sam: (Sad sigh) Ah well. Still, I shouldn't complain. My Rache would never approve of it, and neither would Granpuff.

Applejack: I know, but don't y'all worry. We're doing the best we can to find Duke and we won't quit till we find him. That's the honest apple fritter truth.

Peter Sam: (Sad sigh) Thanks Applejack

Applejack: Hey what are friends for?

Narrating Sir Handel: The guards whistle blew and Peter Sam puffed sluggishly out of the station.

Agnus: Don't worry Peter Sam.

Jemima: Duke will be back before you can say 'That will suit his grace'.

Ruth: You do want to see him again, don't you?

Peter Sam: More then ever, I really do.

Lucy: Just think about being able to see him again.

Beatrice: That'll make you happy.

Peter Sam: Still… I miss my sweet Rachel.

Narrating Sir Handel: Later on, Gordon was waiting at Crovans Gate. He was getting impatient.

Gordon: Oh, where the devil is that Sir Handel!

Rainbow Dash: GORDON! DON'T START THAT UP! He and Peter Sam are having a rough time!

Gordon: Oh dear I nearly forgot.

Narrator: Soon he saw poor Sir Handel puffing sadly into the station.

Gordon: Hey, Sir Handel, are you doing alright?

Sir Handel: Not really Gordon.

Sweetie Belle: We're all worried for him and Peter Sam. Ever since William and Rachel left, they've been very monotone. We've done all we could to try and cheer them up.

Sir Handel: Ah well we've just got to make the best of a very bad situation. (Tear drips) No matter how heart broken we are.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash felt very sorry for me. She flew next to me and spoke kindly to me.

Rainbow Dash: Now there there Sir Handel. Look, I'm gonna tell you something, but, if you guys tell anyone else, I'm gonna deny it .

Sir Handel: Alright. Our lips are sealed.

Rainbow Dash: When I was young filly and even the age I am now, I lost some of my old friends too. But at least I still have Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity. But as we pegasi always say, when we feeling the blues, broken wings and ruffled feathers always mend in time. Tell Peter Sam I wish him the same thing.

Sir Handel: (Sad sigh) Thanks Rainbow Dash. I will pass on the word. Uh… you haven't given up on looking for Duke have you?

Rainbow Dash: Oh, don't worry. We're not giving up our search for Duke at all. We will keep looking until we find him, even if it takes us till next Christmas.

Sir Handel: Thank you Rainbow Dash. That means a lot to me and Peter Sam

Narrating Sir Handel: I clanked out of the station. Every night when the ponies were coming home from searching for Duke, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie went to Crovans Gate to try and cheer Peter Sam and me up. Rarity and Sweetie Belle would give us a good polish till we shone like the crystal ponies, Applejack, Apple Bloom and Babs Seed would sing them songs and tell them stories about the Apple family, Pinkie Pie would tell us a few jokes, Twilight Sparkle, Pipsqueak and Featherweight would tell us stories of what happened in Equestria, sometimes a bit of Equestira history, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo would read Daring Do to us, and when all that's done, Fluttershy would sing us a little song to go to sleep. Although we smiled, we still felt an empty place inside us. However, when Duke came home it, was different story. We were so delight to have our Grandpuff back that we soon forgot we were sad. After a good shake down, Duke, Peter Sam, myself and Fearless Freddie were all happily working together like a family again. Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens were also happy again.

Mr. Holden: Oh Duke it's so wonderful to have you back again.

Pipsqueak: Indeed, it's just wonderful to see you all working together like a great Mid Sodor Family.

Duke: Heheheheh. It's good to be back.

Miss Ravens: Oh, we've missed you so much Duke.

Duke: I've missed you too guys

Peter Sam: Heheheh. It's like the good old days are back and here to stay.

Sir Handel: You can say that again Peter Sam.

Sweetie Belle: Oh this is wonderful. I've never seen Peter Sam so happy in his life.

Apple Bloom: I know. It's so wonderful to see Peter Sam and Sir Handel happy again.

Fearless Freddie: Agreed. It's great to have you back to Duke.

Narrating Sir Handel: And the MSR family seemed to be happy together for a long time. Until one day…

(Present day, Crovens Gate sheds)

Sir Handel: Uh, Duke, I think we'd better take turns telling the story here.

Duke: Good idea.

Spike: Whatever do you mean.

Duke: Well…

(Flashback, 1989, Crovens Gate station)

Narrating Duke: I was happily waiting at Crovans Gate station with Gertrude, Millicent and Cora, as well as Mr Hoskins and Featherweight when Duck arrived arrived.

Duke: Hello Duck. Lovely day isn't it?

Duck: Hey Duke. It sure is. I haven't seen you since you were rediscovered. How are you running?

Duke: Very well. I'm very glad to be out on a proper run since the MSR had been in operation. Being in a shed for a long time really stiffens your wheels and joints.

Narrating Duke: Duck hesitated for moment, then reluctantly told me the truth.

Duck: I'm not surprised. Especially since it's been 22 years before you were even mentioned to the others by Sir Handel and Peter Sam.

Featherweight: (To self) Has it really been that long?

Mr Hoskins: (Heard Featherweight, quietly) Don't ask me. I wasn't there when the MSR closed.

Narrator: I was shocked at what Duck had said.

Duke: You're making a joke and it's not funny.

Duck: I'm sorry Duke, but I'm afraid I'm not. Us great westerners never lie you know.

Narrating Duke: Before I could say anything else, the guard's whistle blew, and Duck was off. I looked at my buffers, very down indeed.

Duke: Why did they just do that to me? Is it because, I am a bad teacher?

Featherweight: Now Duke, I'm sure there is an expiation, but I don't think it's that.

Mr Hoskins: Neither do I.

Narrating Duke: I puffed off with the coaches and Featherweight and Mr Hoskins. Later, Skarloey, Rheaneas, Babs Seed, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Pipsqueak, Scootaloo, Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Roberts, Mr Thomson along with Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Duncan, Rusty and Freddie were happy chatting to each other in the shed while being serviced for the night, when they saw me in a depressed state.

Peter Sam: Granpuff? Are you ok?

Sir Handel: What happened?

Fearless Freddie: You look as though we closed down.

Narrating Duke: My depressed expression turned to cross.

Duke: Why did you do that to me!? You just left me there for 22 years. You haven't even mentioned me to the others until 1969 and now, you had the cheek to replace me with Skarloey and Rheneas!

Narrator: Sir Handel and Peter Sam couldn't believe what they were hearing and neither could Freddie as the foals coward behind Skarloey and Rheneas.

Peter Sam: Granpuff, we can explain…

Sir Handel: Yes please Granpuff let us explain to you.

Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden: Duke, please calm down!

Duke: I thought you cared about me! But instead, you just go off and have your little adventures without me while I am alone locked up in that shed, without anyone to talk to. Just get out of my sight, both of you!

Narrating Sir Handel: Miss Ravens and Sweetie Belle climbed quickly into Peter Sam's cab and he puffed off, tear stuck. Skarloey, Rheneas, Freddie and Rusty were very cross at Duke's behaviour but Sir Handel was absolutely furious and enraged with Duke! Before Skarloey, Rheneas, Freddie and Rusty could explain anything, I spoke furiously at Duke. I was trembling with anger. And I tell you, to put it mildly, what followed was very ugly.

Duke (Through Flashback): Be lucky you weren't there Spike.

Spike: (Through Flashback): I am.

**Author's notes: For those of you who are prone to being extremely upset, skip from here now!**

Sir Handel: (Furious) (To Duke) Get out! And stay out!

Duke: (Enraged) I beg your pardon what did you Just say?!

Narrating Sir Handel: Duke's temper rose but my temper climbed higher. My voice was trembling with more fury than before and gradually getting louder.

Sir Handel: You heard me I said. Get out and stay out!

Narrating Duke: I bulged with rage.

Duke: (Rage) Well I never! This will never suit his grace at all!

Narrator: But before I could finish, Sir Handel's temper finally snapped and at the top of his voice he roared furiously.

Sir Handel: (Fury and Rage) DON'T YOU DARE PREACH TO ME ABOUT HIS GRACE! YOU BACK STABBING! HYPOCRITICAL! SANCTIMONIOUS CRACKPOT OLD RUST BUCKET!

Duke: (Furious) WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MENTOR LIKE THIS! HOW DARE YOU INSULT HIS GRACE! YOU REALLY DID REPLACE ME YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE….!

Sir Handel: (Furious) NO WE DID NOT! PETER SAM AND I NEVER REPLACED YOU! PETER SAM AND I HAVE ALWAYS THOUGHT ABOUT YOU EVER SINCE WE LEFT THE MSR! AND IF IT WASN'T FOR ME AND PETER SAM, YOU'D STILL BE STUCK IN YOUR STUPID LITTLE CAVE TO ROT AWAY FOR ETERNITY! BUT NOW SEEING THE WAY YOU'VE CHANGED YOUR BEHAVIOUR, REPLACING YOU AS MENTOR SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD IDEA AFTER ALL! YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE UNGRATEFUL!

Narrator Duke: I was enraged. My voiced changed way out of character but if I was that angered, it wasn't compared to Sir Handel.

Narrator Sir Handel: I was furious. Tears of anger poured out like a waterfall, my eyes red from both tears and rage and my voice changed in an even more frightening way.

Narrating Duke: None of the Skarloey Railway engines nor the little ponies had ever seen heard Sir Handel and me so angry In their lives! We were shouting at each other so loudly, the noise could be heard all over the island! Maybe even to Equestria…

Duke: HOW DARE YOU FALCON! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR SPEAKING TO?!

Sir Handel: (Incandescent with flaming rage) AS MATTER OF FACT I DO! I'M SPEAKING TO YOU MUDPUFF! AND THAT MEANS YOU! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED DUKE OR GRANPUFF ANYMORE YOU TREATED US LIKE MUD SO YOU'RE NOTHING BUT MUD TO ME, MUDPUFF!

Duke: (Incandescent with rage) WWHHHAAAATTTT! HOW DARE YOU YOU'VE HIT A NEW LOW FALCON!

Sir Handel: NO! YOU HAVE MUDPUFF! YOU SHOUTED AT ME AND PETER SAM! YOU HURT MY MSR BROTHER AND MADE HIM CRY! YOU ACCUSED US FOR ABANDONING YOU! YOU'RE HIT A NEW LOW THIS TIME MUDPUFF! SO HOW DARE YOU YOU CRACKPOT OLD FOOL! YOUR NOT ROLE MODEL ANYMORE, YOUR NOTHING BUT CRANKY HYPOCRITICAL GOOD FOR NOTHING OLD BULLY! YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MENTOR AND GRANDFATHER!

Duke: (Furious beyond emotions) YOU LITTLE SWINE!

Sir Handel: YOU'RE THE SWINE MUDPUFF! I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU EVER AGAIN! AND I'M NEVER LISTENING TO YOU EVER AGAIN! I'M STICKING WITH MY REAL MENTORS, SKARLOEY AND RHENEAS! AS FAR I'M CONCERNED, YOUR NO LONGER MY MENTOR OR GRANDFATHER ANYMORE MUDPUFF! AND DON'T YOU DARE EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN YOU BACK STABBING GOOD FOR NOTHING SCRAP PILE! (Roaring at the top of his voice) III HHHHAAATTTEEE YYYOUUU MUDPUFF!

**Author's notes: From those of you who skipped, you can continue from here.**

Narrating Duke: Peter Sam, whom was taking shelter in the yards close to the sheds with Miss Ravens and Sweetie Belle soothing his ruffled feelings and all three of them heard the fight between Sir Handel and me and much to the horror of Sweetie Belle, Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden and the rest of SkR engines and the little foal ponies in the sheds hiding behind Freddie, but Peter Sam he felt as if it was nightmare come true. Personally, I don't blame him for that.

Sir Handel (Through flashback): Neither do I.

Peter Sam: (Crying) Oh! Of all the things I expected, I didn't expect it to end like this.

Sweetie Belle: I know, I know Peter Sam. Shh. Don't you cry.

Miss Ravens: It's not your fault Peter Sam. (Starts to sing a lullaby to calm him down)

Do not cry,  
Do not fret,  
Though darkness may call,  
Do not forget.

I am here,  
I will stay,  
Though trials may come,  
I'll keep evil at bay.

Peter Sam: (Now a little calmer) Thank you Miss Ravens. God bless.

Narrator Sir Handel: Meanwhile, Freddie, Rusty, Skarloey, Rheneas and Mr. Holden tried to calm us down. The foals were terrified. They were quivering, frightened and nearly on the edge of tears. The Thin Controller and Princess Luna heard the commotion and quickly hurried to the sheds to find me and Duke lashing out at each other.

Luna: SSSSSIIILLLLLEEEENNNNCCCEEEEEE!

Narrator Duke: Princess Luna's traditional Canterlot Voice boomed so loudly that it rattled all of our frames! This made me and Sir Handel stop arguing, but we still glared at one another.

Thin Controller: Now, what in thunderation is going on here!?

Duke: Sir, I have been informed that my two good for nothing grandsons Stuart and Falcon have….

Sir Handel: THAT'S PETER SAM AND SIR HANDEL TO YOU MUDPUFF!

Luna: (Royal Canterlot voice) SILENCES BOTH OF YOU!

Thin Controller: Thank you Princess Luna. Now then, I am going to ask the witnesses first. Skarloey, our old faithful.

Skarloey: Well, I along with the rest of the engines, Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Roberts and the little foals we were talking to happily together, and Duke came in looking very furlong and we were all concerned. Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Fearless Freddie asked him what happened they were worried. Duke told them that he had been stuck in that shed in Arlesdale for 22 years without being mentioned by Peter Sam or Sir Handel.

Thin Controller: I see. Mr. Holden, my father's old friend, what happened then?

Mr. Holden: Well afterwards, he seemed very upset and angry with Sir Handel and Peter Sam. He started raising his voice. Peter Sam and Sir Handel tried to explain everything, but Duke was to upset to listen and shouted at them to get out of his sight.

Luna: I see. Pipsqueak, our faithful colt from Trottingham, does thou know anything else?

Pipsqueak: Yes, I do. Me the foals were very frightened and we took refuge behind Freddie, Skarloey, Rheanes and Rusty. As Sweetie Belle and Miss Ravens drove a tears stricken Peter Sam away to calm down in the yards. Skarloey, Rheneas, Freddie and Rusty were cross with Duke and were just about to speak to him, when Sir Handel snapped.

Thin Controller: Really. What do you mean? Rheanes, our gallant old engine.

Rheneas: Well, Sir Handel was absolutely enraged with Duke for accusing him and Peter Sam for abandoning him for 22 years and for hurting Peter Sam's feelings. Then Sir Handel started yelling at shouting at Duke and the two of them got in a terrible verbal fight with each other.

Luna: (In her mind) I knew we should have done the right thing and told everyone about Duke sooner than later. (To the engines, ponies and drivers) I see.

Thin Controller: (Firmly) Sir Handel and Duke, Princess Luna and I are most displeased with the two of you!

Luna: The both of thou has caused a disturbance in thy sheds and round thy island! Thou's truly had just heard from thy sister that thy engines on the NWR had stopped work until they knew what was going on.

Duke: (Angrily) It was Stuart's and Falcon's fault. They abandoned me for 22 years!

Sir Handel: (Angrily) No it wasn't! It was that lying hypo critic Mudpuff's fault! Mudpuff shout at me and Peter Sam and made my brother cry and accused us for abandoning him. He's the one to blame!

Thin Controller: (Loudly) SILENCE BOTH OF YOU!

Luna: You two have been behaving like ungrateful whelps! We are very ashamed of the both of thee.

Thin Controller: So as punishment for your immaturity, I am going to take a page from the SkR's history books and you two will be faced back to back in the sheds without another word until further notice. Do we make ourselves clear!

Sir Handel/Duke: (Glaring at each other) Fine!

Narrating Sir Handel: And so it was arranged. Me and Duke were faced back to back. Myself in the front of the sheds and Duke in the back, refusing to speak to each other as Skarloey and Rheneas both looked at each other gravely.

Skarloey: (Sighs) Oh dear. I was afraid this would happen my brother. History is repeating itself.

Rheneas: No kidding dear brother.

Narrating Sir Handel: Peter Sam came back a short while later into the sheds next to Freddie and me. Mr. Hawkins, Miss Ravens, Mr. Roberts, Mr. Holden, Mr Hoskins and Mr Thomson along with the ponies all went to rest, tired and unhappy, to Crovans Gate hotel. And whilst Peter Sam was glad that Freddie and I were still glad to talk to him, Peter Sam still felt very very sad. First he and my friend William and Peter Sam's girlfriend and my other friend Rachel had been taken away, and now me and Duke had now had a family fallout and had broken our family bond.

**Oh man did this take a lot of out of me. I also decided it was best for Sir Handel and Duke to tell this together for the sake of ease. Next one isn't as scaring for Duke and Sir Handel, but it does still show that they have no signs of getting back as Grandfather/Grandson.**


	159. Truths And Fibs

**Author's notes: Oh boy. Duke's and Sir Handel's fraud started back in 1984 (When Sir Handel came back from the ****Talyllyn Railway) and it continues right to 1989 when Fred is drafted in. (I think) atsf, if I'm **wrong, please correct me.

**UPDATE: I decided to make the fraud only happen during 1989 to make things might easier for everyone.**

_Truths And Fibs_

Narrating Sir Handel: When the little foal ponies and Miss Ravens, Mr. Roberts, Mr. Holden, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Thompson and Mr. Hoskins arrived back at Crovans Gate Hotel, they all sat around the fireplace discussing about the argument.

Babs Seed: Oh dear. Now that was the most heartbreakin' thing ah've ever seen.

Scootaloo: Yeah. I can't believe Duke would be so mean to his own grand children! I think it served that mudpuff right to get yelled at by Sir Handel. Duke should at least be grateful that he was even found.

Mr. Hawkins: Now calm down Scootaloo. He's just had a bit of a shock, that's all.

Sweetie Belle: (Tears) But poor Peter Sam. He didn't deserve that!

Apple Bloom: (Tears) Yeah. The MSR family has torn in 2.

Narrator: Pipsqueak hugged Sweetie Belle tight, as did Featherweight wit Apple Bloom.

Pipsqueak: There there now Sweetie Belle my darling. I agree with you and neither did Sir Handel, but I'm sure this matter will be solved somehow.

Featherweight: It's ok Apple Bloom. Shh. Calm down. I hope this gets sorted too.

Miss Ravens: Sweetie Belle is right though. First Peter Sam lost his girlfriend Rachel, and now his MSR family is spilt right down the middle. I feel so bad for him.

Mr. Holden: I know. This isn't good in the slightest.

Mr. Roberts: Yeah. Good point William. Sir Handel's and Duke's feud has been spreading nothing but bad atmosphere in the yards and in the sheds. I mean, Sir Handel has ever terrorised Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice into behaving.

Miss Ravens: You got that right. (Shudders)

Narrating Sir Handel: They all agreed that something needed to be done, but none knew what. The feud worsened as the years wore on. Duke was cross with Peter Sam and me because he thought that me and Peter Sam had abandoned him and replaced him with Skarloey and Rheneas whilst I was cross with Duke for thinking so. Because of this, Miss Ravens and Sweetie Belle thought it would be best to work with Peter Sam for a while, as they were the ones that calmed him down during mine and Duke's big fight. Apple Bloom and Mr Holden went to be with me, until thinks started to die down. The new diesel had finally been finished a few days after the fraud between me and Duke began. His name was Fred. When he first arrived Skarloey, Rheneas, Duncan, Rusty, Fearless Freddie, the main 6 drivers and the 6 pony foals greeted him warmly. Peter Sam was of mixed feelings when greeting him.

Peter Sam: (To himself) Hmph! I don't want him, I want Rachel back. Ah well. Still, I shouldn't complain and start a grudge with a newcomer. Rachel would not like that at all.

Narrating Sir Handel: A few hours later, Peter Sam, Sweetie Belle and Miss Ravens was shunting trucks in the yard when Fred rolled up beside him with Babs Seed and Mr. Roberts.

Fred: Hello there, uh… uh…. Forgive me, but what's your names again.

Sweetie Belle: I'm Sweetie Belle.

Miss Ravens: Miss Rachel Marie Ravens. Pleasure to meet you Fred.

Peter Sam: (Sigh) And I'm Peter Sam. Charmed.

Fred: Uh, Peter Sam, why the long face? What's wrong?

Narrator: Peter Sam hesitated and then told Fred what had happened.

Fred: Oh my. I'm really sorry for you Peter Sam. Really I am. That must have been miserable for you to take.

Peter Sam: (Sigh) Just terrible.

Fred: Well, I do hope things will brighten up for you again and Sir Handel and Duke.

Peter Sam: After these last few days, I just don't see how things can brighten up.

Fred: It's only been a few days. Give it time. Tell you what? Would you like me, Babs Seed and Mr. Roberts to help you out?

Peter Sam: (Very little smile but still feeling sad) Uh, sure. That's nice of you.

Fred: Okay then. Let's do this then.

Narrating Sir Handel: So Fred and Peter Sam shunted trucks all morning long, and Peter Sam was starting to feel better. Meanwhile, I was taking Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice on my first train. I was still fuming angrily about Duke and I was in no mood to have trouble with the coaches, especially Agnes. I bumped them furiously the when they got to platform… Oh man, I really regret all that now.

Rachel: (Through flashback) We all know Sir Handel. Don't worry about it.

Agnes: OUCH! That was uncalled for! We'll pay you out for that….

Sir Handel: (Roaring Menacingly) OH NO YOU WON'T! (talking menacingly) Now you girls listen to me and you listen good and especially you Agnes! If you try any tricks on me, any at all, I'll make sure this journey will be your last journey! That goes double for Agnes! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!

Narrating Sir Handel: The coaches quivered and gulped. Even Agnes was very petrified into behaving.

Agnes: (Terrified) Uh…. Yes Sir Handel of course. No tricks whatsoever, not a problem at all. You got my word. (Gulp)

Narrating Sir Handel: The other coaches agreed.

Sir Handel: (Menacingly) Good!

Narrating Sir Handel: Edward and Fluttershy, who were off loading passengers from the 9:00 am stopping passenger train, saw everything.

Fluttershy: Oh my…. He's being rougher than usual.

Edward: My goodness Sir Handel. Are you still on about it?

Sir Handel: Yes! I am! The old Mudpuff thinks that we've abandon him and replaced him as mentor and he made my brother Peter Sam cry.

Edward: Oh dear. Please Sir Handel, you need to need you let this go.

Fluterrshy: I agree. You must let go of the grudge.

Edward: What made him do that? Surely there's a logically answer to this?

Mr. Hoskins: That's what we're trying to piece together. Same with Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Roberts, Mr. Thompson and Mr Holden and Miss Ravens.

Sir Handel: I don't know anymore and quite frankly I don't even care anymore about Mudpuff!

Narrating Sir Handel: The guards whistle blew and uh… with rude jolt, I clanked away. After I left, Edward, Fluttershy and Mr. Hoskins were worried as they left down the mainline. I puffed down the line. The coaches ran nicely but I was still cross.

Mr. Holden: Easy now Sir Handel! I know your still cross with Duke but we need to keep professional!

Apple Bloom: Mr. Holden is right. Grumblin' and complainin' cause a bad reputation the railway.

Sir Handel: Ugh! I know your right guys, but it hurt me so bad. Especially with Peter Sam. I mean, he lost his girlfriend Rachel and then Mudpuff had the cheek to make him cry. Adding the departure of William, I just couldn't stand it anymore.

Apple Bloom: Ah know it feels rough, but it's also hard on Peter Sam too.

Sir Handel: And yet he still manages to cope with it….. (ooffp)

Mr Holden: What was that?

Sir Handel: That felt like a bump in the rails.

Narrating Sir Handel: Mr. Holden quickly stopped the train. Apple Bloom got out and examined the line.

Apple Bloom: Whew! That was close!

Mr. Holden: What happened?

Apple Bloom: The sun has bent the rails it's a miracle that we didn't derail. We'll have to warn control at Crovans Gate about this before Duke's hay train.

Narrator: Secretly, Sir Handel was reluctant but he knew that they had to keep trains running safely. When they reached lakeside, Mr. Holden telephoned Crovans Gate whom then told Duke, Mr. Hawkins and Pipsqueak, but Duke didn't believe it as he started off.

Duke: Hmph! Just another one of that Falcon's lies. I'll teach him not to lie to me!

Mr. Hawkins: (Firmly) Duke, his name is Sir Handel and you better mind your attitude.

Pipsqueak: Yeah so watch it Duke. You're asking for trouble!

Duke: (Dismissively) Young Pipsqueak and Mr. Hawkins, I know how to run on a railway!

Mr. Hawkins/Pipsqueak: (Quietly, darkly) Famous last words…

Narrating Sir Handel: The guards whistle blew and Duke stormed out of the station with the hay trucks. Duke rattled along the line faster and faster.

Pipsqueak: Steady on Duke!

Mr Hawkins: Slow down and be careful Duke!

Narrating Sir Handel: But Duke took no notice.

Duke: (Through flashback) Heh, but it may have been better if I had. Me not paying attention to you Sir Handel would have never suited his grace.

Sir Handel: (Through flashback) Don't worry about it Granpuff. I kind of deserved that to be honest. Hehehehe.

Duke: Hmph! that Stupid Falcon he thinks he knows more than me! I'll show him for trying to lie to me and I'll show that Stuart!

Narrating Sir Handel: But I didn't lie the rails on tracks just before glennlock at mile post 65 had indeed been bent by hot sun. But Duke was so cross he didn't believe it. but as they crossed the stream he found to his horror that Sir Handel wasn't lying at all.

Mr Hawkins/Pipsqueak: (Alarmed) LOOK OUT DUKE!

Narrating Sir Handel: Mr. Hawkins braked hard but it was too late. With bump a jump and loud clang and screech metal, Duke bump right of the rails.

Duke: Ooff! What in zamhill just happened!

Mr. Hawkins: Well that's done it! You've jumped off the rails!

Pipsqueak: And you also damaged your one your steam pipes too. You can't pull the train anymore.

Mr. Hawkins: As a matter of fact, you won't be working anymore today until it's mended and I hate to say this to you, but I'm afraid it serves you right for not heeding a warning!

Narrating Sir Handel: Duke felt indignant and upset. Not only had he damaged himself by derailing but now he had also made a complete fool of himself.

Duke (Through flashback): No kidding about that.

Duke: (Sighing sadly) Oh this will never suit his grace…..

Narrating Sir Handel: I had reached Rheneas station with my down passenger train. Then I spoke to the coaches.

Sir Handel: (Sighs) Girls, I am very sorry for taking my anger out on you. I shouldn't have done that.

Lucy: Oh, that's ok Sir Handel.

Beatrice: It could have happened to anyone.

Ruth: At least you said sorry.

Jemima: Ollie? Who's Ollie?

Beatrice: No no Jemima. Sir Handel said he was sorry!

Jemima: Oh! We forgive you.

Agnus: Well…

Ruth/Lucy/Jemima/Beatrice: Agnus!

Agnus: Oh, I forgive you as well.

Narrator: Just then, Mr. Hawkins and Pipsqueak came running up to them.

Mr. Holden: Hullo Mr. Hawkins, Pipsqueak. You look as though you were running a marathon.

Pipsqueak: There's been accident up the line!

Apple Bloom: Really? what happened?

Mr Hawkins: Duke's derailed himself at the bad section near mile post 65. He wouldn't take care on the bad section and he's damaged a steam pipe. We've put out his fire and we need your help to clear the line. Miss Ravens, Peter Sam and Sweetie Belle are coming to take the trucks away whilst Fred is coming up with the repair train to repair the line, but need you and Sir Handel to shift Duke back on the rails.

Narrating Sir Handel: I was furious.

Sir Handel: (To himself) Hmph I think it's serves Mudpuff right!

Narrating Sir Handel: Then I realised that Duke was blocking the line.

Sir Handel: (To himself) Bother! I suppose I'll have to go and rescue Mudpuff otherwise I won't be able to get my passengers home!

Narrating Sir Handel: The guard explained to the passengers. I left the coaches, got the derrick crane from Rheneas sheds and set off to the rescue. At the site Duke, was feeling furlong when Peter Sam and Fred arrived to help him. Fred back up to a crossover and Peter Sam pulled the trucks away just as I arrived. Duke couldn't believe his eyes. We glared at one another as the workmen levered Duke back on the rails. Then I coupled up to him and pulled him to Rheneas station with Mr Hawkins and Pipsqueak on board for a ride home. When they arrived, Duke was placed in the stations sheds. Then I returned to Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice. Mr Hawkins and Pipsqueak climbed into the coaches and I waited for Babs Seed, Mr. Roberts and Fred to mend the line. Fred wasn't too pleased.

Fred: Ugh! Just I thought I was going to have a nice rest it gets ruined by track repairs!

Babs Seed: Oh shut up Fred and quit complaining!

Mr. Roberts: Yeah we're here to fix the track not to hear you complain.

Narrating Sir Handel: Fred grunted in reply and remained silent. Sometimes, Fred was inclined to sometimes be lazy but he still has a heart somewhere in his engine. At last the track was repaired and Fred backed over to a crossover as my train started off for Crovans Gate. But Duke had to stay where he was until much later, Rusty hauled him back to the Sheds. The Thin Controller and Princess Luna had stern words for Duke.

Luna: Roger Sam and I am displeased with thou Duke. We would have thought that an engine with thou's experience would know by now to heed warnings from thy other engines!

Thin Controller: You've have caused much delay to our railway and now you've damaged yourself by disregarding danger warnings. You must now go to the works to have your steam pipe repaired! I hope that this experience will teach you to obey warnings.

Duke: (Ashamed) Yes Sir. Yes Malady. I am Sorry Malady and I'm sorry Sir.

Narrating Sir Handel: Duke looked round to the sheds and Saw the foal ponies the main 6 drivers, Skarloey, Rheneas, myself, Duncan, Rusty and Fred all glaring back at him. And now he realised that it wasn't only the Thin Controller nor Princess Luna that he owed an apology to barring myself. Edward and Fluttershy arrived with flatbed to carry Duke to works. Peter Sam apologised to Duke for hurting his feelings, and then pushed him onto it. Edward took him into the workshops then he collected his coaches and took the main 6 drivers and foals home to Tidmouth Hotel.

**Let's hope this stops soon. Next is 'The Nightmares Begin'. (Or, ****continue if you count Sir Handel's and Duke's fraud a nightmare). See you there.**


	160. The Nightmares Begin

**Author's Notes: Ok. This is where the dark stuff really picks up. Brace yourselves**

_The Nightmares Begin_

Narrator Peter Sam: For rest of the week, the engines of the Skarloey Railway the main 6 drivers and the foal ponies had more work than ever whilst Duke was away being mended. They tried there hardest to keep line running but it was very hard working the line without Duke, much to the annoyance of Fred.

Fred: Ugh! Every morning and evening is always the same! Repair track here repair track there, collect twigs and branches to use for fire wood! I never get any chance for a rest! Why can't that Rusty, Apple Bloom and Mr. Hugh do this.

Babs Seed: Fred, it's not their job, it's teamwork!

Mr. Roberts: I know. The way you behave, the Thin Controller and Princess Luna would have been better off not buying you at all!

Narrator Peter San: Fred grunted and carried on. Uh well… Sir Handel on the other hand was uh… very relieved not to have to deal with Duke. I tried to talk with him to sort things out.

Sir Handel (Through flashback): And I still feel guilty for saying what I said.

Duke (Through flashback): I know you do Sir Handel. I know. I feel guilty too.

Sir Handel: Hmph! Good riddance to that Mudpuff! That's what I say!

Peter Sam: Sir Handel, I know your still angry and I am flattered that you want to protect me, but Duke is a good engine and he's still our Granpuff.

Sweetie Belle: Peter Sam's right. You and Peter Sam are still consider each other brothers. Duke's just a bit confused.

Miss Ravens: That's right. He's still your granpuff at heart.

Sir Handel: Hmph! He's more like Mudpuff to me! I'm still never speaking to him ever again!

Apple Bloom: Come on Sir Handel. This has got to end before it's spreading bad atmosphere around the railway!

Mr. Holden: Exactly. I mean, after all, you did save him last week .

Sir Handel: I was only thinking of the passengers, not for that Mudpuff! Come on. We've got a train to take!

Narrator Peter Sam: Sir Handel set off to collect his produce vans and he grumbled away. I was sad and so were Miss Ravens and Sweetie Belle.

Peter Sam: Oh dear. This is getting to out of buffers

Sweetie Belle: And hooves too.

Miss Ravens: And hands as well. Peter Sam and I can remember the days when he, Sir Handel, Freddie and Duke all used to work happily together.

Peter Sam: (Lone tear) And now Duke can't stand me and Sir Handel anymore and now Sir Handel can't stand Duke anymore. I really wish Rachel was here (Sad sigh) but I must not complain. Rachel would never approve of me complaining.

Narrator Peter Sam: I went sadly to collect my coaches. The engines had to work extra passenger and extra goods work as well as the daily Maintenance runs every day of the week more than once with both Rusty, Apple Bloom, Mr. Hugh and Fred along with Babs Seed and Mr. Roberts working both morning and nights shifts and the other engines, more often then not, had to take both goods and passenger trains at the same time resulting in double headers day and night, due to the even higher workload.

Rheneas: Whew! We've never had this much even in the early beginnings.

Skarloey: I know and we've both have worked this line since the 1860s

Pipsqueak: I know and I had never seen this much work either, not even at my mum's railway back in Equestria.

Featherweight: Or in my father's newspaper office.

Mr Hawkins: Yes, but we need to keep it going hard times or not.

Mr. Hoskins: Yeah, your right Mike. We need to keep our line running no matter what.

Rheneas: That's the spirit you guys now lets go get ready for our next mix train.

Narrator Peter Sam: Soon, Skarloey and Rheneas coupled up to they're coaches and trucks. Rheneas nearest the train and Skarloey in front. The guards whistle blew and the old engines set off. They had to stop at all stations and stiles to allow the farmers to collect and load there hay and produce then hurried along to make up for lost time for their passengers

Skarloey: Thank goodness we have a loop line now! We may lose more time running round our train.

Rheneas: Yeah, and not to mention, I don't even think we could manage to fit our trains in the sidings.

Narrator Peter Sam: Duncan felt the brunt of the work too, but instead of grumbling, he felt sad.

Duncan: Oh dear. I really wish William was here that way I can apologize to him for being so rude to him. I can't stand this work load without him. He was so kind generous and always happy to see us even me.

Scootaloo: I know Duncan, but at least he's forgiven you.

Mr. Thomson: Yeah and he said he was sorry too.

Duncan: After the way I treated him, I don't blame him at all. He has nothing to be sorry for what he did.

Scootaloo: You know Duncan, you may sometimes have your moments, but I can see you've really matured a lot

Mr. Thomson: Same here. I think you a very good engine and so does William.

Narrator Peter Sam: Duncan smiled sheepishly as set off with his hay train and produce train. Princess Luna the Thin Controller felt the same way and they wanted more than ever to help sort out this mess. But with the increasing work load they were finding it very hard to sort out Sir Handel's and Duke's feud. The thin controller and Princess Luna thought it would be best for them to work apart for a while on opposite ends of the line. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were also worried as well. At Tidmouth Hotel, the ponies were in the rec room with the main 6 drivers

Fluttershy: Oh dear. I wish there was something to help the Mid Sodor family to be reunited again

Mr. Hoskins: Your right this has to be stopped

Rainbow Dash: I know what you mean Fluttershy. There's just gotta be something to do to end the feud between Duke and Sir Handel.

Mr. Thompson: Same here Rainbow Dash. There's got to be something, but what could be.

Applejack: Ah know. Duke, Peter Sam, Freddie and Sir Handel are family.

Mr. Holden: Your right Applejack. Families may have their moments minor debates, but never have I seen one where it breaks there family apart.

Rarity: I know. It's just heartbreaking to see them all in such a shambled state.

Miss Ravens: It makes me want to cry seeing Sir Handel and Duke at each other's throats and especially Peter Sam. It's bad enough that he lost his girlfriend, but losing his family bond is just down right depressing.

Pinkie Pie: We must find a way to restore the MSR family!

Twilight Sparkle: Yes Pinkie Pie, your right. But we've got find out how.

Mr Roberts: It's getting late everyone. We should sleep on that.

(Pinkie Pie does a bunch of random actions.)

Mr Hawkins: So you are going to sleep on it, or your not?

Pinkie Pie: Uh, yes! Obviously! That's why I wrote out 'reunite the MSR trio' on a bit of paper, then placed it under my mattress, then got in my PJs, then got into bed when I put the mattress back, and fell asleep in my bed. Only I can't do the last part yet because you woke me.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, right.

Narrator Peter Sam: Later, the ponies and drivers were all sound asleep peacefully. Mr. Holden was sleeping well, but then he had a terrible nightmare.

(Mr. Holden's nightmare)

Narrator Peter Sam: One moment Mr. Holden found himself in the cockpit of an old fashioned Sopwith Camel Biplane Fighter.

Mr Holden: (Through flashback) How did you know this?

Peter Sam: (Through flashback) You told me about it.

Mr Holden: (Through flashback) Oh.

Mr. Holden: Huh? What the?

Narrator Peter Sam: The next he heard a the terrifying sound of an air raid siren. Then he that he was flying with a whole squadron of Sopwith camels and right next to him was his father James Angus Holden. Then he realised he wasn't on Sodor or in the present, he was on the coast line near England 1917, the same year his father was killed high up in the clouds and there was the zeppelin on it's course to destroy England.

James Holden: (Shouting to his wingmen including his son) ALRIGHT LADS! SUDRIA and 5 FOLLOW ME IN!

Mr. Holden: YOU GOT IT FATHER!

Narrator Peter Sam: Mr. Holden flew alongside his father, not leaving his side. He was not going to let his father die by the Fokker tri plane. The rest of the squadron split into two pairs each following there flight leaders. James Holden, Mr. Holden and Sudrian 3 all opened fire on the zeppelin, gunnery crews fired but the Holden's put up a more valiant fight!

James Holden: Sudrian boys attack pattern S now!

Mr. Holden: What the… What's attack pattern s

James Holden: Pull up!

Narrator Peter Sam: Mr. Holden quickly pulled up almost crashing into the zeppelin.

Mr. Holden: Whoa! Oh that was close one! Whew!

Narrator Peter Sam: Then then the two Holdens and Sudrians 3, 4 and 5 all dived in for another attack run. They opened fire on the zeppelin again when suddenly Sudrian 4 gave scream of agony and his plane went down in smoke and flames!

Mr. Holden: WHOA!

Narrator: Then a group of German FokkerDR1 triplanes Albatross D.3's and Fokker D7's came dive bombing down onto them.

James Holden: Boys! We've got company!

Narrator: James Holden then Signaled to Mr. Holden and Sudrian's 3 and 5. They along with the rest of the squadron soon began to engage the escort fighters high high in the skies above the zeppelin. Mr. Holden and his father shot down several of the enemy aircraft they soon found the red tri plane and Mr. Holden and his father gave chase the tri plane to evade them and tried to attack the red tri plane fought but ran out of tricks. The Holden's both opened fire and trailed black smoke and flying crippled the triplane retreated and fled from the battle.

James Holden: NICE SHOT KID!

Mr. Holden: Thanks dad. Now lets get that zeppelin

Narrator Peter Sam: And they flew back fighting their way through wave after wave of enemy aircraft, but suddenly as they began to attack the zeppelin again, a gigantic black cloud with dark lighting just seemed to fallout from the sky. Suddenly, a dark shadowy pony emerged from the cloud. It was a dark evil looking Alicorn that Mr. Holden or James Holden had never saw before but terrified Mr. Holden. Everywhere she flew, she shot beams of dark magic everywhere, killing pilots exploding aircraft's causing planes to crash from both the allies and enemies whilst only a few of them narrowly escaped badly crippled. Others stayed to fight like Mr. Holden and his father James Holden with Sudrian's 3 and 5, but those who stayed never escaped her wrath. The sudrian squadron chased her down, shoot bullets at her fighting bravely but she used a shield spell to ricochet the bullets away from her. She then circled round and began firing her evil spell to killed the pilots. The sudrian squadron all flew in dodging them as best as they could, but sudrian's 3 and 5 were shot down and killed in the pilots seats as other pilots fell victim to her dark magic planes exploding and pilots blasted to death. The dark Alicorn laughed and laughed sinfully at every victim she had killed. (Shudders) Glad that this is only a dream.

Mr Holden: (Through flashback) Agreed.

Evil Alicorn: Hahahahaahaha! Typical these humans as are weak and feeble as Celestia and little ponies of Equestria, even with their little war machines.

Narrator Peter Sam: Mr. Holden's father was very angry and chased her down. He shoot madly at her to no prevail.

Mr. Holden: NO! DAD!

Narrator Peter Sam: Mr. Holden quickly flew in to try and save his father. The dark Alicorn twisted and rolled as she was perused by Mr. Holden's father. Mr. Holden thought that whilst his father was distracting the dark alicorn he could take her out with his machine guns. Soon the dark alicorn appeared in sight. Mr. Holden clicked the trigger but nothing happened. He frantically pulled the trigger again and again but still nothing happened. His vickers machine gun had jammed.

Mr. Holden: No! come on! Not now! (Frantically clicking the trigger)

Narrator Peter Sam: Then the dark Alicorn did a half loop flew towards Mr. Holden's father, laughing deviously.

Evil alicorn: hahahahahahaha! How brave of you! Fighting a war but yet you still have fears! I can see a little boy and his mother all crying for the loss of there daddy and the see a little boy all alone without his parents. HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Narrator: Mr. Holden's father fired and fired again but the bullets just bounced off her magic shield spell. She then charged up her magic.

Evil alicorn: Say goodbye to your worthless sorry excuse for a family and son! I'll be paying your boy a visit soon enough. Me and him will the nights of our lives hehehahaha!

Narrator Peter Sam: Then with powerful blast of dark magic, she blew Mr. Holden's fathers plane's engine out and then immediately shot Mr. Holden's father with another dark magic beam piercing his heart. His father flew back knowing he was done for flew up shut engine off and his plane spiraled in flames and crashed into the zeppelin in a mighty explosion. The dark alicorn laughing evilly at a tear stricken Mr. Holden.

Dark Alicorn: hahahahaha! Don't be sad William Holden. You'll be seeing him right now!

Narrator Peter Sam: She charged her evil magic spell. Mr. Holden tried hard to unjam his machine but It was far too late. The dark alicorn charged her beam to full power and fired.

Mr. Holden: No… Nooo….

(Nightmare ending)

Mr. Holden: (Waking with terror) NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Narrator Peter Sam: Then suddenly, Mr. Holden's door burst open and the mane 6 ponies and the main 6 drivers all came in all dressed in pyjamas, bathrobes and night gowns. All of them looking worried..

Twilight Sparkle: William!

Mr. Holden: (Breath heavy surprised) Twilight, girls, guys? Oh thank heavens you guys.

Applejack: Simmer down Will. We're all here.

Narrator Peter Sam: Mr. Holden was by now breathing heavily. His breaths were trembling, he was palpitating and shaking nervously. His was painfully pale. He tried to speak but his throat had ran dry and tears of fright ran down his face. Miss Ravens hugged him tightly.

Miss Ravens: There there now. It's okay. It'll be okay. Applejack is right. We're all right here.

Mr. Hawkins: Pinkie Pie, go get some water quick.

Pinkie Pie: Yes Mike!

Narrator Peter Sam: And Pinkie Pie dashed down to the kitchen and came back carrying a pitcher full of water and glass of water. Mr. Roberts poured a glass for him and he guzzled it down and coughed.

Miss Ravens: Easy now. Drink it slowly.

Narrator Peter Sam: Fluttershy poured another glass of water and this time, Mr. Holden drank it slowly.

Fluttershy: That's it. Nice and slowly. You don't want to choke yourself.

Mr. Hoskins: Fluttershy's right. Just take it easy and drink the water slowly. (Pours another glass of water and handed to Mr. Holden)

Mr. Holden: Thank you mate, (Drinks the water in sips.) I'm sorry I woke you guys up, especially you Rarity. I know how you like to have a good quiet sleep.

Rarity: Oh that's alright, that's alright. I was very worried about you.

Mr. Thompson: We were all worried about you.

Mr. Roberts: Yeah. What happened to you?

Rainbow Dash: Did someone try to kill you? I'll get for them!

Mr. Holden: (Badly shaken) No, nobody tried to kill me.

Rarity: But what happened then? We all heard scream bloody murder from all the way down the hallway

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. You look as though you've seen a ghost

Mr. Holden: (Gulp) I had very nasty nightmare.

Miss Ravens: Oh dear. What was it about?

Mr. Holden: I dreamed I was flying in the same flying squadron that my father was in during world war one and we were in the same battle that claimed my fathers life.

Miss Ravens: Oh I see. You mean by that red triplane.

Mr. Holden: Yes, but in this one, we managed to down the triplane and I thought it was good dream at first, but then became worse and worse

Mr. Hawkins: Oh my goodness! What on earth happened.

Mr. Holden: A dark cloud appeared as me and my father went to attack the zeppelin and a dark evil alicorn appeared out of the cloud started killing every pilot. A few of them escaped me and my father fought her as best as we could. I tried so hard to save him but my gun jammed and taunting a laughing at my father. He still managed to sacrifice himself to destroy the zeppelin and then the dark alicorn came to me taunted and laughed at me about my father's demises and then she tried to kill me.

Fluttershy: Oh my…

Miss Ravens: Goodness. That is a nightmare.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh my goodness. You can say that again.

Mr. Holden: I know. What scared me more was the realism of it. That dream felt so vivid.

Applejack: Well, at least your still safe and sound here in 1989.

Miss Ravens: That's right and just remember, you and I were still children during the first world and we were with my father and our mothers. To this day, I'm still scratching my head on how my father avoided being drafted in.

Mr. Holden: Yeah, your right. So how could I be flying with my father?

Mr. Roberts: That's right. You don't mind if we all go to bed?

Mr. Holden: Oh that's alright. I don't want to keep you guys up.

Narrator Peter Sam: Everyone left the room, but Twilight Sparkle and Miss Ravens remained very thoughtful as they went to bed and so did poor Mr. Holden who was so shaken that he could not go back to sleep for the remainder of the night.

**I can't believe I didn't upload this on ANZAC day. It would have been perfect for it. Anyway, look out for 'Luna Takes Action'.**


	161. Luna Takes Action

**Author's notes: Even though Luna is my least favourite of the 4 princesses, I still think she is a great character. To see her get a major role here was a really sweet surprise. Also, Ward Fell doesn't get his name yet. He does so by the end of the story.**

_Luna Takes Action_

Narrator Freddie: Ever since William and Rachel had left, Peter Sam and Sir Handel had been feeling upset and Duke's and Sir Handel's feud certainly didn't help matters.

Peter Sam: Oh dear. I wish Granpuff was back from the works already. I want to apologise to him for hurting his feelings.

Sweetie Belle: I know. Well, he will be returning in a couple of days so maybe he will calm down.

Peter Sam: (Lone tear) I don't see how… He was so angry at us and Sir Handel hates him to death!

Miss Ravens: That's not true Peter Sam. The two of them will reconcile one of these days.

Peter Sam: I hope your right, but everyday he has been calling Granpuff 'Mudpuff' he said that mud I mean Granpuff has treated us like mud and that he deserves no better title than 'Mudpuff'.

Miss Ravens: Don't worry. I still stand by my word.

Peter Sam: Yes Miss Ravens, my dear. Um… by the way, I've noticed that whenever Mr. Holden starts work with Sir Handel, he seems a bit out of character more tired and more weaker.

Miss Ravens: Well that's hard to explain. 3 night passed he had had a very terrible nightmare about his fathers death.

Narrator Freddie: And she told them what had happened.

Peter Sam/Sweetie Belle: Oh my goodness that's terrible

Narrator Freddie: Just then, the signal dropped and Peter Sam set off down the line with his coaches and vans of farmers produce not knowing that Princess Luna had heard what had happened.

Narrator Rachel: Meanwhile in a factory plantation railway on an island 20 miles away, myself and William were working with another sad engine were being forced to transport strange plant like things and crates that they didn't know what was inside inside a factory. A man inside with a quart burnt scared face was waiting for us.

?: LATE AGAIN! YOU TWO ARE REALLY TESTING MY PATIENCE!

William: We're sorry sir. We're trying our best!

Rachel: Yes please forgive us Mr. Cooper!

Other diesel: We couldn't help it sir.

Mr. Cooper: SORRY! OH THIS TIME YOU GOTTA BE SORRY TO MR. HAMMER!

Narrator Rachel: Mr. J.R Cooper swung the sludge hammer smashed it onto the other diesel first 10 times then to the poor William. He gave him a second bludgering for threatening him if he harmed me before he gave me my beating! We cried in agony and pain! We were beaten and bludgered relentlessly and ruthlessly the neglected to repair them properly and Mr. J.R Cooper forced us to pull trucks to and from the several pick up zones. We felt depressed everyday. Even if we were on time, we'd still get a beating and William would always get second and even a third beating for talking back to Mr. Cooper before he attacked me.

Narrator William: I was not going to let Peter Sam's girlfriend suffer. Rachel couldn't understand at first but then I told her that she was like a sister to him.

Narrator Rachel: So I felt much better in that regard for her heart was still set on Peter Sam's. The other diesel noticed this and was amazed.

Other diesel: Hey, you two have a lot of courage. Rachel, I think that Peter Sam engine would be very proud of you and William too.

Rachel/William: Thank you uh….

Other diesel: Oh… I don't have a name.

Rachel: Oh! I'm sorry to hear.

William: Don't worry. We'll think of a good one for you.

Narrator Rachel: And we went back to work hauling the strange plant like things and crates of who knows what was in them back and forward across there depressing plains.

Narrator Mr Holden: Back on Sodor things weren't going as well either. Late one night, the mane 6 ponies and drivers were all sound to sleep at Tidmouth Hotel but then both me and Miss Ravens both had a nightmares. Both strangely they were dreaming the same nightmare. Me and Miss Ravens looked at each other and realised that I was William the little blue saddle tank engine and Miss Ravens was Rachel the diesel and to there horrors they were sitting among a pile of the remains of Skarloey, Rheneas, Duncan and Rusty together in a scrapyard.

Mr. Holden: No no this can't be!

Miss Ravens: Oh good lord! No! This can't be happening

Narrator Miss Ravens: Then to our horror, we saw an evil man looking menacingly at me and Mr Holden and a dark alicorn that Mr. Holden had dreamed about 3 nights ago.

Dark alicorn: Well well well if it isn't my good friend the famous William James Holden. It's been a long time since I've seen you hehehehahahahaha. Oh and his lovely friend of yours, the just as famous Miss Rachel Marie Ravens. Well I knew I she looked for familiar and that I've seen here somewhere before hehehehehahahahaha.

?: That makes two us.

Miss Ravens: No no! It can't be… What you can't real…

?: And yet here I am! hehehehehahahaha. Isn't this a beautiful sight? It's all I've dreamed of A graveyard of everything you've ever loved that! I must say you and your friend William here are quite pathetic! You guys just make me so sick seeing you with all these worthless junk heaps!

Dark alicorn: Hhahahahaha oh but should have seen the look on William Holden's face when he saw daddy die. Now time add you too our collection

Mr. Holden: No!

Miss Ravens: Noo!

(nightmare ends)

Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden: NOOO!

Mane 6/Mr Hawkins/Mr Roberts/Mr Thomson/Mr Hoskins: RACHEL! WILLIAM!

Narrator Freddie: When Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden finally came too their senses, they found themselves holding each other tightly in the middle of the hallway with the drivers and ponies all worried about there friends. Both of them were palpating with sweat, their faces pale. Theire breathing was trembling and hugging each other tightly and whimpering

Mr Holden/Miss Ravens: Don't leave me! Please don't leave me.

Twilight Sparkle: What happened are you two alright ?

Miss Ravens: I had a horrible nightmare. All of you were killed and the little foals were being tortured and slaved away to cut up engines and the Skarloey Engines were being cut up to pieces.

Mr. Hawkins: Well don't worry we're all here safe and sound.

Narrator Miss Ravens: After having a bit of tea to help steady them they all went back to bed. When they went back to work, Mr. Holden and I looked very exhausted they were given some tea and coffee to help sober them up this helped. This only a little bit.

Narrator Freddie: When Duke came back from the works the work load started to ease off but like Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens, he was feeling pale. Sir Handel had no sympathy but me the others did, even Peter Sam.

Miss Ravens Narrator: Princess Luna, who had been observing this, had now finally decided that it was time to help them she was going to talk to Duke and visit Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens. As Luna had predicted that night, Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens had another nightmare. This time the two drivers were tied down to the twisted remains of Rachel and William along with the twisted remains Peter Sam and Sir Handel on one side with a twisted torn remains Duke in the middle and there standing with a scythe in his hand, there stood a man that they had despised since 1950 along with the same dark alicorn.

Mr. Holden: No! Not you again!

Miss Ravens: Oh lord, please save us!

?: Nice to see you again, hahahahahahaha! Welcome to your demise.

Miss Ravens: No keep away from us! What did you do to our friends!

Dark Alicorn: Friends?

?: Friends? Oh you mean your scrap metal friends! Hahahahahaha!

Mr. Holden: Where in the name of Sodor have you taken us!

Dark alicorn: Why, don't you get it yet? This IS yours and your friends tombstones

?: And we're the reapers!

Narrator Mr Holden: Miss Ravens and I both shut our eyes tight. We were trying to reach for another. Then it all happened at once. One minute they were struggling to reach each other from the chains, then next they shot forward and bumped into each other.

Miss Ravens: William, are you alright?

Mr. Holden: Are you alright Rachel?

Voice: It's alright now .

Narrator Miss Ravens: We blinked. Standing right in front of us, was Princess Luna.

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: Princess Luna?

Princess Luna: A warm welcome to the two of you.

Mr. Holden: But how did you?

Miss Ravens: I thought that…..

Luna: I am the princess of the night. Thus it is my duty to come into your dreams.

Miss Ravens: So we're still dreaming … Oh that's a relief.

Mr. Holden: Yeah same here. I thought that we had just died.

Luna: I assure you that you are both still alive and sound asleep asleep. But when you awake, the things that frightens you most will still exist.

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: You mean him and that dark Alicorn thing?

Mr. Holden: And my Father's death?

Narrator: Princess Luna gave a knowing look.

Luna: Hmmm... is that dark alicorn and that evil man really what frightens you the most Miss Ravens? And are those two evil doers along with the death of your father what really frightens you Mr Holden?

Narrator Mr Holden: There was a few seconds pause. I broke the silence.

Mr. Holden: Um well yes, but only partially if I am honest. I think my biggest fear is not telling Duke the truth and for living a long lie since 1950.

Miss Ravens: The same is for me. We've kept that secret far too long and now it's a caused disastrous rift between the MSR engine family.

Luna: I know what you mean , alas, I feel guilty as well for keeping the secret too and so does my sister and Princess Cadence. That is why I have come to visit you both tonight.

Mr. Holden: Wait how can you visit us both in one dream at the same time?

Luna: Well, I remember everyone's dreams I visited? It just so happens that both of you feelings and hearts within your friendship has created a very powerful and unbreakable magical bond that resides inside both thee.

Miss Ravens: Does this mean..

Mr. Holden: Are you saying that

Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden: (Amazed) That we're connected by magic?

Luna: That is correct.

Narrator Miss Ravens: Our eyes widened with wonderment.

Luna: But we must return to the matter about the nightmares, I believe you are correct about telling the truth about to Duke and the other engines. We shall tell them at dawn. Now I must go now I must speak Duke before morn arises. Sweet dreams Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens.

Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden: Thank you Princess Luna, and the same to you.

Narrator Mr Holden: We then drifted back to sleep deep in thought.

Narrator Duke: At Crovans Gate Sheds I was sleeping soundly when a bright light appeared in front of me and princess luna appeared.

Luna: Hullo there Duke.

Duke: Oh hullo your highness. This quite an unexpected surprise. What brings you here tonight and where am I?

Luna: Your asleep Duke, currently in a dream and I am here to visit you.

Duke: Why is it that and what do you want to see me for?

Luna: I wanted to talk with you. It is very important. I want to help you Peter Sam and Sir Handel.

Narrator Duke: I felt reluctant at first but then Princess Luna gave me a serious look.

Duke: I understand.

Luna: Now I would first like to apologise for this long kept secret. I along with my sister Princess Celestia and niece Princess Cadence from thy crystal empire, Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens have kept this a secret and it has haunted not only Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens, it has haunted all three of us princess Alicorns. Now Duke, we need you to be calm in order for thy trouble to be righted.

Duke: I… I …. I understand.

Luna: Thank you Duke. I know how it feels to be quite a shock to find out how long thou had remained missing.

Duke: What do you mean Malady?

Luna: Well a long time ago in Equestria, our home where we ponies reside in, me and Princess Celestia my older sister ruled over the land and we still do to this very day. In the beginning our reign Princess Celestia and I created harmony for all the land in Equestria. In order to achieve this though thy older sister Celestia used her Alicorn powers to raise the sun at the crack of dawn; whilst I used my Alicorn brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two of us maintained balance for our kingdom and thy subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, I started to became resentful and jealous because the ponies relished and played in the day that my elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through my beautiful night that thou's truly brought forth… Then, one fateful day, out of jealousy and resentfulness I refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. Thy sister tried to reason with the, but the bitterness and anger in thy heart had transformed me from the former mare I was into a terrible wicked mare of darkness. Thy dawned title as Nightmare Moon. In anger and rage, thy princess of the night vowed that thy would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, my sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony me and her battled each other until, she defeated me and following the horrible battle, thy was banished permanently in the moon. And for awhile thy elder sister took on responsibility... until on the 1000th anniversary of that fateful battle. Thy was imprisoned in the moon for thousands of days and many years until on thousandth day of the longest year, I escaped through the aid of the stars as nightmare moon to seek my revenge and continued what I had started. But fortunately, thanks thy mane 6 ponies Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, my plan was thwarted. They found the elements of harmony which all resided in themselves. But not only had the elements of harmony destroy nightmare moon they managed to help brake me from my evil shadow. And helped me gain an new lease on life. Forever I am most grateful to thou element wielders for.

Narrator Duke: Princess Luna finished her story. I stood there with my eyes widened. .

Luna: Ever since I had been imprisoned in the moon for all those years and then finally being reunited with my older sister, I have realised ever since I had been reunited with my sister Celestia that no matter how long your gone no one will ever forget you.

Duke: Well I…. I never thought of it like that. Thank you malady.

Luna: Anytime Duke. Now thou must get some rest. We've got a very important day tomorrow.

Duke: Yes malady. I wish you a very good night and the best of wish for sweet dreams.

Luna: Thank you Duke. I wish the same for you.

Narrator Duke: Princess Luna left into the bright light and flew off into the night leaving me very thoughtful.

**Well, that's part 6. Next is 'Investigations'. There, we will get the full picture of the Alumuim works.**


	162. Investigations

**Author's notes: Oh boy, this took so long to edit. But, it's worth it. I also added in some surprise characters. Look out for them. Also, this story has a very dark tone when we get to the 2nd half.**

_Investigations_

Mr Hoskins Narrator: Next morning, a tramp steamer called at the port of Brendam Harbour. Edward, Fluttershy and I came by with passenger to pick up passengers from a neighbouring ship when Mr. Hoskins saw two gentle and a white terrier dog come off the tramp steamer and heading towards them and 3 little flying girls by the looks of it. One of the men had red point hair, and dressed in blue pullover and tan trench coat whilst the other one had a black scruffy looking hair and a somewhat scruffy looking beard. He had a blue turtle neck pullover with black anchor logo on it blue coat and a captains hat. Clearly he was the captain of the tramper. One of the little girls were a bright pink dress with matching eyes and red hair. She also had a red bow. The 2nd one wore mostly blue clothes with matching eyes and her blonde hair was tied back in pigtails. The 3rd were mostly green with matching eyes and her short black hair was out on her sides. I immediately recognised the two gentlemen and Dog immediately and so did Fluttershy.

Mr. Hoskins: Well I'll be

Mr. Hoskins/ Fluttershy: Mr. Tintin, Captain Haddock. Great to see you guys.

Tintin: Oh hey Dustin, Fluttershy.

Haddock: Well ahoy there friends. Great to see you two again.

Narrator: Snowy barked happily and jumped up into Edward cab and licked both Fluttershy and Mr. Hoskins happily.

Mr. Hoskins: Heheheh and hullo there snowy old boy.

Fluttershy: Aaawwww. Hi Snowy. I've missed you so much Snowy. (Snowy kisses Fluttershy) hehehheh now that's a good puppy doggy.

Narrator Mr Hoskins: Snowy rolled onto his back kicking one of his hine legs happily as Fluttershy rubbed his tummy.

Mr. Hoskins: Edward, I'd like to introduce you to our good friends. TinTin, famous reporter and mystery solver, and this is captain Archibald Haddock, one of his most loyal friends.

Fluttershy: (Hugging the little white dog) And this is there cute little dog snowy.

Edward: Oh why hullo there Mr. Tintin, Captain Haddock, and you too Snowy. I'm Edward, one of the oldest engines on North western railway. (Sees the 3 flying girls) Oh, who are these 3?

TinTin: Ah, these 3 are our friends, the Powerpuff Girls. We met them by accident on the boat when coming off the boat. Say they are from a city called Townsville and that a magic railway drew them here a week ago. The pink one is Blossom…

Blossom: Hello. Pleasure to meet you lot.

Captain Haddock: The green one is Buttercup.

Buttercup: Hey, what's up?

Snowy: (Barks happily as the blue Powerpuff Girl pats him on his tummy.)

Haddock: And that's Bubbles.

Bubbles: Hello everyone. Nice to meet you.

Fluttershy: H-hello girls.

Bubbles: (Gasps happily) A pony! (She hugs Fluttershy)

Blossom: Bubbles, easy there sister.

Fluttershy: Oh, it's alright. I love hugs anyway. So anyway, TinTin, what brings you and your friends down here?

TinTin: Well me and Captain haddock are taking a holiday up on one the oldest railways on Sodor, the Skarloey Railway.

Fluttershy: Oh… my…

Narrator Mr Hoskins: Tintin looked worried.

Tintin: Um, is something wrong?

Fluttershy: Well, there's been a lot trouble on the SKR

Haddock: Really what sort of trouble?

Buttercup: Has a chimpanzee with a giant brain come to destroy the engines? Oh! I'll get my hands on him, I'll…

Blossom: Whoa, whoa, steady Buttercup!

Mr Hoskins: Uh, no Buttercup. (To self) Where did she get that idea?

Narrator Mr Hoskins: Now, like Mr. Holden, I knew that Tintin had great gifted talent of solving mysteries and decided to tell him what had happened.

Mr. Hoskins: Well, you, Captain Haddock, Snowy and the Powerpuff Girls can come ride with me and Fluttershy in Edwards cab, and we'll explain everything.

Tintin: Sure thing.

Haddock: No problem youngster.

Snowy: (In agreement.) Bark bark.

Blossom: Ok. I always wanted to see what it would be like to travel in a steam engine anyway.

Buttercup: Sure, why not?

Bubbles: I've never been in an engine's cab that has an engine talking before.

Narrator Mr Hoskins: So Captain Haddock, Tintin, Snowy and the girls climbed aboard and they all set out to Crovans Gate whilst I told them all what had happened.

Fluttershy: Oh my. So that's why we haven't seen them.

Tintin: I see.

Buttercup: Sorry about the loss of the 2 engines.

Tintin: Give Rachel Marie Ravens and William James Holden our sympathy as well.

Mr. Hoskins: Of course. But strange thing is that we bought and paid for them from the original there original railway companies. This J.R Cooper guy did nothing but show a documentation supposedly from the transport ministry.

Blossom: My, that is stranger than strange. And he just took them just with the document.

Mr. Hoskins: That's what Princess Luna and the thin controller said.

Mr. Haddock: Your right, that be strange too.

Blossom: There's definitely something going on here and we are going to help you find out what.

Narrator Mr Hoskins: At last, we arrived at the Skarloey Railway where all the pony foals the mane 6 drivers and the engines greeted Tintin warmly, particularly Duke, since he and his friend Captain Haddock were 2 of the rescuer's that helped to look for him. They also became fast friends with Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

Pipsqueak: Wow, so you're the famous Tintin and Captain haddock?

Tintin: That's right. World famous Reporter and mystery solver.

Sweetie Belle: And it is grand to meet others with a form of magic besides us ponies.

Bubbles: Thank you Sweetie Belle. (Giggles) You ponies are cute too. And I have never seen so many engines with faces on their smokeboxes or… uh, whatever it is that a diesel has.

Blossom/Buttercup: Neither have we.

Freddie: (Chuckles) That's what everyone says about us. And we have never seen little girls with super powers before either.

Blossom: We get that all the time. No worries Freddie.

Tintin: Now um, excuse me, but is the Thin Controller and Princess Luna around?

Skarloey: Why yes they are Mr. Tintin, they're in the main office.

Haddock: Why thank you little engine… Oh, I mean Skarloey. Sorry about that.

Skarloey: Oh no worries Captain.

Narrator: So with that, Tintin, Captain Haddock, Snowy and the Powerpuff Girls went to the main office.

Thin Controller: Ah. Mr. Tintin and Captain Haddock. What a nice surprise.

Tintin: Like wise. Oh, and these 3 are our new friends.

Blossom: Pleasure to meet you. My name is Blossom.

Buttercup: I'm Buttercup!

Bubbles: And I'm Bubbles.

Princess Luna: Oh, tis a pleasure to meet thou little girls.

Thin Controller: Indeed it is.

Luna: So, what brings thou and thou Tintin, Captain Haddock and Snowy?

Tintin: Well, we've heard that you guys have been having trouble lately, and that you've lost two of your locomotives.

Narrator Mr Hoskins: The Thin Controller and Princess Luna sighed heavily.

Luna: I'm sorry to say that thou is correct.

Thin Controller: It turns out that William and Rachel were never ours to own even after we purchased them.

Tintin: I see. Now um… Mr Dustin John Hoskins has mentioned to us that this J.R Cooper had shown you a documentation confirming his ownership?

Thin Controller: Yes, as a matter of fact we do. Why do you ask?

Tintin: Well, I was wondering do you still have that document?

Luna: Funny enough we do, that J.R Cooper guy was in such a haste that he had left his document behind.

Narrator: Tintin looked thoughtfully.

Tintin: Hmm. May Captain Haddock, the Powerpuff Girls and I borrow this document? I've got a funny feeling that things aren't what they seem.

Thin controller: Well, if you sure then, go right ahead.

Narrator: And he handed the Document to Tintin.

Tintin: Um, and also Mr. Roger Sam, Princess Luna, I'm going to need to have group meeting at Crovans Gate Hotel with you two, Mr. Hugh, Sir Stephen Topham Hatt the little foals, those famous 6 drivers, the mane 6 ponies, Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence and her husband Shining Armor at 7:00 PM.

Luna: Of course. We'll be there.

Thin Controller: Anything for you Mr. Tintin.

TinTin: Thank you we'll all be waiting for you

Narrator Mr Hoskins: They walked away.

Haddock: What do you have in mind Tintin.

Tintin: I have feeling that something is fishy here.

Blossom: I agree. Engines suddenly being taken away because of one document. That doesn't sound right.

Narrator: So later that day, the Thin Controller telephoned us, we informed the mane 6 ponies, Princess Luna messaged Princess Celestia, Princess Celestia messaged Princess Cadence, who then messaged Shining Armor. They arrived at Crovans Gate on James' Tidmouth Thunderbird at 6:57 and they all arrived punctually at Crovans gate hotel. Tintin, Captain Haddock and the Powerpuff Girls were waiting. After introducing Celestia, Cadence, Shining Armor and the rest of the main 6 ponies to the Powerpuff girls, the group was ready.

Tintin: Come on in.

Narrator Miss Ravens: So Tintin lead them into his room. The humans, ponies and Powerpuff Girls all sat down onto chairs whilst Tintin was explaining what he was doing.

Twilight Sparkle: Hullo Mr. Tintin. It's an honor to meet you again.

Tintin: Same to you and your fellow ponies.

Mr. Holden: So what's going on?

Narrator Mr Holden: Titin sat at the table pulled out the Document. And he and the 3 powerpuff girls, who was also a major part of helping out, explained everything.

Tintin: Alright, early in the day Princess Luna and the Mr. Roger Sam here have lent me the document of regarding SKR'S original number 8 and 9 William and Rachel we read carefully.

Blossom: It said that they had been within in his ownership since 1947 to 1950. What was the strangest bit about this, was that the document wasn't presented in envelope.

Narrator Miss Ravens: Me and Mr Holden were shocked.

Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden: WHAT! SINCE 1947?!

Buttercup: That's right. That's what the Document states.

Bubbles: Mr. J.R Cooper has been first owner of both Hunslet Company narrow gauge quarry 0-4-0st Steam Locomotive, William and Ruston & Hornsby 4wDM narrow gauge Diesel locomotive, Rachel ever since they were built and purchased since 1947 and 1950 for the misty island plantation railway.

Miss Ravens: But that's impossible. Rachel wasn't built until 1957, the same time as SkR No.5 Rusty and she worked at the blue mountain quarry since she was first built. It was long after 1947 and 1950.

Mr. Holden: That's right and William was built 1904 and he worked on the mainland in wales on a quarry line and that was way before 1947 and 1950.

Apple Bloom: Your right so how could he have owned them since 1947.

Twilight Sparkle: You mean to say that…

Tintin: Exactly Twilight.

Blossom: This document is forged and fake.

Twilight Sparkle: Goodness Gracious!

Luna: Thou despicable thief! He must have stolen our engines with forgery!

Thin Controller: I don't believe this! We must inform the ministry.

Bubbles: We've tried that already. We've asked them if there was anyone who owned these engines by the the name of J.R Cooper and if the date of when the engines were built a purchased.

Blossom: They hadn't. It was all fraud and forgery.

Rainbow Dash: Well then, lets get that thief.

Buttercup: Right behind you Rainbow Dash!

Scootaloo: Count me in! Let's go!

Narrator Mr Hawkins: Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Buttercup were about to fly out but Applejack grabbed Rainbow's tail within her mouth as did Apple Bloom with Scootaloo and Blossom and Bubbles caught Buttercup before she could go anywhere.

Applejack/Apple Bloom: Whoa there Nelly!

Blossom/Bubbles: Buttercup!

Rainbow Dash/Scootaloo: (Sigh) Again with the tail!

Buttercup: What? We have to help them.

Blossom: We know, but calm down. We'll sort this out.

Celestia: Well, did you call the police Mr. Tintin.

Tintin: We've tried but we don't have enough evidence.

Narrator Miss Ravens: Everyone sighed unhappily, all except for Mr. Holden, myself and Mr Hugh. We were thinking about years 1947 and 1950. But everyone's thoughts were interrupted when Captain Haddock and Pinkie Pie came into the the room with a bag of flour to make cakes for the guests.

Tintin: Pinkie! Captain! watch for the step!

Narrator: But too late, they tripped fell and flour sack fell onto the table and burst open all over the document.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh great ! Look what you two did!

Blossom: You ruined our evidence!

Rainbow Dash: Now we won't be able to find that culprit!

Buttercup: What are we to do now?!

Cadence: I wouldn't be too sure about that girls.

Haddock: Well blistering barnacles! Whatever do you mean my dear Princess Cadence?

Tintin: (Gasp) Great snakes!

Narrator Mr Thomson: Twilight jumped back!

Twilight Sparkle: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SNAKES! SNAKES!

Applejack: (Grabs Twilight's tail) Whoa there Nelly!

Tintin: Whoa there! Easy Twilight. It's just a little catchphrase of mine.

Celestia: There now. Calm down Twilight. Calm down.

Twilight Sparkle: (Blushing with embarrassment) Oooh aheheh. Sorry.

(Pinkie Pie plays trombone fail song)

Haddock: Blistering barnacles! How did you do that Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Oh, I have a knack of breaking 4th walls.

Bubbles: (Giggles) Nice trombone playing Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Thanks Bubbles.

Shining Armor: Alright, now lets cut the comedy for now and get back on subject. So um, did you find anything Tintin?

Tintin: Well, the flour just revealed some finger prints on the document. This could lead back to him.

Mr. Hawkins: Well what do we now?

Tintin: Well I'll take care of everything, you guys and ponies better get some sleep.

Narrator Mr Holden: They all said there good nights. Blossom slept with Apple Bloom, Bubbles slept with Sweetie Belle and Buttercup slept with Scootaloo. Me and Miss Ravens were the last ones to go to sleep.

Mr. Holden: 1947?

Miss Ravens: And 1950? Those are the same years that the MSR closed and when we saved Peter Sam and Sir Handel from scrap.

Mr. Holden: You don't think it could be him?

Miss Ravens: It can't be. That's impossible. He's been locked behind bars since 1950. Surely he must be dead by now.

Mr. Holden: I don't know…. But things will surely clear up.

Narrator Miss Ravens: We went to bed. The next morning when the all the ponies and the drivers came to work one day, Tintin came by with Captain Haddock, Snowy and the Powerpuff Girls as usual but this time two identical men with black suits and bowler hats were with them. Both had wooden canes.

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: Oh good morning.

Tintin: Good morning guys. I'd like to introduce to two more of my friends. Detectives Thompson and Thomson.

Narrator: The two men tipped there hats.

Thompson: Good Morning I am detective Thompson!

Thomson: And I am Detective Thomson. Pleasure to meet such famous talking ponies and trains around this island here.

Mr. Holden: Uh hullo there. I'm William James Holden.

Miss Ravens: I'm Rachel Marie Ravens.

Mr. Hawkins: I'm Mike Montague Hawkins.

Mr. Roberts: James Mick Roberts

Mr. Thompson: Mitch Jay Thompson.

Mr. Hoskins: And Dustin John Hoskins.

Narrator: Then the ponies introduced themselves.

Twilight Sparkle: Good Morning to you two detectives. My name is Twilight Sparkle

Applejack: Good morning to you detectives (Shaking both Thomson and Thompsons hand wildly) Names Applejack

Thompson and Thomson: P-p-ppppleasure to mm-m-m-m-m meet you m-m-my dear..

Applejack: Oopsie Daisy. Sorry about that partners. Kinda got a strong grip sometimes.

Thompson: (Picking himself up ) Um… so I see….

Thomson: Precisely as I can see.

Apple Bloom: Ah'm Apple Bloom..

Rainbow Dash: Names Rainbow Dash.

Rarity: (Helping the detectives off the ground) Tisk tisk tisk tisk… Here let me help you up and dust off your coats.

Thompson: Why thank you very much miss…

Rarity: Oh, my name is Rarity and this my little sister Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle: Hi there detective. Thompson and uh Thompson?

Thompson: Actually I'm Thompson with a P.

Thomson: And I am Thomson with an M.

Pipsqueak: Pleasure to meet you detectives. I'm Pipsqueak, at your service.

Featherweight: Names' Featherweight.

Babs Seed: I'm Babs Seed. I'm Apple Bloom's and Applejack's cousin.

Scootaloo: Scootaloo, Rainbow dash's non biological sister.

(R.D and Scootaloo hoof bump )

Fluttershy: And I'm Fluttershy …..

Thompson: Forgive me for asking, but could please speak a little louder ma'm. I couldn't here.

Fluttershy: My…. name is … Fluttershy…

Thomson: Could you speak up please?

Narrator Mr Hoskins: Fluttershy whimpered like a sad puppy, but Snowy gave her a kiss on the check and Bubbles hugged her, and she knew that she that these men meant no harm.

Fluttershy: Oh it's Fluttershy.

Narrator: Just then, Pinkie Pie came in with a tray of tea and buns.

Pinkie Pie: HI! I'm Pinkie Pie!

Narrator: Thomson and Thompson startled tripped over there canes and fell flat on their backs. The ponies, drivers and Power Puff girls helped them up.

Pinkie Pie: Here. I made some tea and Iced buns.

Thompson: Well, why thank you. That is quite neighbourly of you.

Thomson: I agree. Thank you very much.

Pinkie Pie: Oh no problem at all detectives!

Cadence: I am Princess Cadence. Pleasure to meet you detectives.

Luna: Princess Luna. Charmed.

Celestia: And I am Princess Celestia

Shining Armor: I'm prince Shining Armor

Thin Controller: Roger Sam. Pleasure to meet you.

Mr Hugh: Mr Ivo Hugh. Nice to meet you.

Fat Controller: And I am Sir Stephen Topham Hatt.

Narrator Mr Thomson: After having some tea and iced buns. They went straight down to business and went to talk at the engine sheds where all the engines were waiting.

Thompson: Pleasure to meet you all.

Thomson: Exactly, to meet you all is a quite a pleasure.

Tintin: Well, we took the evidence over to the police headquarters and they sent the prints over to the your British agency S.I.S

Haddock: (Surprised) Blistering Barnacles !

Main 6 drivers/controllers/Mr Hugh: You mean the secret intelligence services?

Tintin: And we've found that that the fingerprints do not belong to anyone by the name of J.R Cooper.

Buttercup: Then, who do they belong to?

Narrator: Tintin hesitated for a second.

Tintin: They originate from a criminal prisoner by the name of Jacob Hocking Ravens.

Narrator Peter Sam: Myself, Sir Handel, Freddie, Mr. Hugh, Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden felt as though they were frozen with fear with this horrifying fact.

Miss Ravens: NO! OH HORRORS! NOT HIM!

Mr. Holden: Oh dear lord! That's impossible!

Mr. Hugh: Dear lord. It can't be him!

Freddie: Bust my boiler! Anyone but him!

Peter Sam: Oh no! Not that monster!

Sir Handel: Oh my word! That horrid beast is still out there!

Duke: What in the zamhill are you talking abou….

Sir Handel: (Angered) SHUT UP MUDPUFF AND STAY OUT OFF THIS!

Freddie Narrator: Duke was about to retort furiously but Princess Luna gave Sir Handel and Duke a stern look.

Tintin: Do you know this man?

Miss Ravens: Yes me, and Mr. Holden and Mr Ivo Hugh the first know him very well. He… He's my brother…

Narrator: The ponies, engines and all the humans were shocked! Miss Ravens wanted to cry. Thomson and Thompson we're about to interrogate her but they soon saw Mr. Holden hugging her tight they stopped and realised that she had nothing to do with her brothers crime.

Mr. Holden: There there now. We need to be strong. We can do this as long as we're all together, remember we have a very special bond within each other.

Tintin: Mr. Holden is right. The SIS and me and my friends here are going to need your help. Do you know anything about Jacob Ravens?

Narrating Miss Ravens: Mr. Holden, myself, Mr Hugh along with Peter Sam, Freddie and Sir Handel took a deep breath and after Sir Handel gave Duke an menacing look that told him to keep his mouth shut, this was the story they told them.

(Mid Sodor Days: Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden, Mr. Smith and Jacob ravens chatting happily)

Narrator: A long time ago, Jacob Hocking Ravens once the proud owner of the now closed Sodor Aluminum works back in it's heyday's. This place was to help get Alumna to Peel Godred for the Electric engines. They would then take it to one of the mainline engines to take to the mainland. Next to the company is a hydo-electric dam. Jacob Hocking Ravens (Rachel Marie Raven's brother.), was on very good terms with the Mid Sodor manager, Mitchell Richard Smith and was once on good terms at this stage. He also was on good terms with his sister Miss Ravens and her long time childhood friend Mr. Holden. Jacob was a good fencer in his university at Wellsworth the same school that Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden attended. When Jacob taught Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden how to fence, at first Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens didn't look it but they were very good at swordsmen and before every match they had Mr. Holden and Jacob Ravens would often say playfully. 'Time to settle this the old fashion way.' And the exchange a little chuckle as they began there duels.

(Fencing flashback)

Jacob: (Playfully ) Ready William?

Younger Mr. Holden: (Playfully ) Ready Jacob!

Jacob/ Younger Mr. Holden: (Playfully) Lets settle this the old fashioned way!

(Both begin fencing Mr. Holden and Jacob tie)

Narrator: Also in their young days, the 3 would ride horses on a cross country course.

Younger Miss Ravens: Ok Petal! Ready girl?

Petal: (Nickers in agreement)

Jacob: Ready DJ?

DJ: (Nickers in agreement)

Younger Mr Holden: Ready Lighting?

Lighting: (Nickers in agreement)

Younger Miss Ravens: (Playfully) Give us a head start and we'll beat you! (Petal gallops off with young Miss Ravens)

Younger Mr Holden/Jacob: (Playfully) Oi! Get back here! (They gallop off on their horses too)

Narrator Mr Holden: During the beginnings of the ownership of the Sodor Aluminum works, he owned 4 engines to start. 2 George England engines called Great Giant and Shetland Pony, one little hunslet 0-4-0st saddle tank engine called Belinda and a vertical boiler engine called Lilly Anna. They handled the big trains on the mountains of Shane Dooiney and Shen Ven. Lilly Anna may be the youngest of the 4, but she was also the wisest, and made sure the whole fleet was in check.

Narrator Freddie: In 1926, Jacob felt like he was an engine short when the work was building up too high. He went to get another engine from the MSR. That was me. I had handled a slow goods called the 'horse and cart' in his days on the MSR, so I was very used to goods work. I was always careful when handling the Alumna, and kept the engines very well in check. Come 1935, the work got even heavier. The manager then bought 2 more engines from the MSR. They were Mighty and Mac. Because of their size, they could handle the heavy trains quiet easily. Jacob Ravens Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden and Mr. Smith friendship seemed to be stable and for a while they were on good terms with each other.

Peter Sam Narrator: But come 1939 things changed forever between everyone.

Miss Ravens Narrator: One day Duke was working hard with a goods train on his way to the mines. He wasn't hurrying so as not to cause an accident, but as he began to climb the mountain road one of the trucks old couplings rattled shook and snapped. It careened down the mountain road. At Arlesdale station, Jacob Ravens had brought his own son to visit the MSR with some friends of his. But he had been talking so much with his friends that he had failed to keep a good lookout of his son. His son inched too close to the line and was smashed to death by the runaway truck of Duke's. The truck derailed and broke. Jacob was so enraged and upset by this, he swore not to trust Duke or Mr. Smith again. He even started to treat the Ex-Mid Sodor engines very badly, and corrupted his original engines to not let them believe any stories of the Mid Sodor line. Though, I can't figure out how he did it.

Jacob Ravens: Great Giant, Shetland Pony, if any of these MSR Scrap piles start talking about MSR, report it to me immediately and I shall discipline them….

Great Giant/Shetland Pony: You got it boss.

Jacob: I'm going to destroy that MSR If it is the last thing I ever do

Madison Ravens: But Daddy, you can't. It's not nice of (Jacob slaps her daughter)

Jacob: SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH MADISON! You know what happened to your big brother! They killed him.

Madison: It was an accident! My brother would be so ashamed of you! (Slapped again)

Jacob Ravens: I SAID SHUT UP! DO YOU THINK I CARE ANYMORE ABOUT MY STUPID FOOLISH LITTLE SON! HE'S DEAD! HOW CAN HE EVEN SEE ME, YOU FOOLISH DAUGHTER OF MINE!

Narrator Miss Ravens: Worse still, he even spread propaganda about the MSR. I was absolutely raged by my younger brother's actions and especially what he had been doing to my niece, as was my childhood friend, William James Holden. We knew full well this was bad news for the Ex-Mid Sodor crew and that Jacob had turned into a belligerent tyrant, and wanted to do something about it. We were unsure of what they could do though. One particularly day in 1945 after the second world war had ended however…

(Miss Ravens tacking up Strawberry for a ride. She then sees Madison running to her in tears)

Miss Ravens: Madison! What's wrong?

Madison: My mother… she died from stressing out too much over my father.

Miss Ravens: Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry about that. You stay with me. I'll take care of you.

Madison: Thank you auntie Rachel.

Miss Ravens: Tell you what, why don't we take Raspberry and Strawberry out for a ride. That will calm you down.

Madison: Ok auntie. That will be good.

Narrating Freddie: When Mighty and Mac tried to tell the original Aluminium works engines about the Mid Sodor line being close to closure in 1946, Great Giant then reported this to Jacob. But luckily, Madison snuck them away to The Harwick and Ballaswien Military Railway. Jacob unintentionally bought Jim from the now closed sand quarry, not knowing at the time he was an Ex-Mid Sodor engine too. Jim was also snuck away to the Blue Mountain Quarry Railway. Madison also wanted to help me find a new home but she didn't know what her dad would think if she tried.

Peter Sam Narrator: Come 1947 when the MSR did close, the last 2 engines arrived at the project. They were Falcon and myself, otherwise known as Stuart at the time. Jacob knew just how close Falcon and I were to Duke, and told his mind controlled engines to shun us in anyway possible. Then, Great Giant reported to Jacob that Falcon and me were talking about Duke at the end of the day, along with some other engines they hadn't really heard of. Jacob was so mad at us, that he took away our names as well as Freddie's and bludgered them to a pulp with a cold steel sludge hammer that he had devilishly named Mr. hammer. Madison was raged by this, and she wanted to try harder then ever to find some new homes for the engines.

Sir Handel Narrator: Our crews suffered to since they stayed with them on the MSR he made them work for nothing leaving them homeless and hungry. In 1950, I was double heading empty trucks along with Stuart, for the train was too heavy to take with only one engine alone. We were diverted onto a wrong track though, and crashed into Freddie, also taking a train. Jacob was so cross us, he wanted to have us scrapped at once.

Mr. Jacob Ravens: You two MSR IDIOTS HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME No.3, No.4 and No.6.

No.4: WE'RE SORRY, WE DIDN'T SEE HIM COMING!

No.6: AND I DIDN'T SEE THEM COMING EITHER!

No.3: IT WAS YOUR FAULT YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT A BETTER EYE!

Mr. Jacob Ravens: GGGGRRR….. HEHEHHAHAHAHAHA FINE THEN since you're more bold enough to talk back to your master! You'll be the first to be scrapped!

No. 3: Heheheh fat chance. Our drivers and firemen won't let you. They'll simply just drive us away from you.

Mr. Jacob Ravens: Oh you mean these drivers and firemen hehhahahahaha!

Narrator: Mr. Jacobs opened a closet door and 6 drivers fell out drenched in blood and dead.

No.4: Oh my goodness!

No.6: How could you!

Mr. Jacob Ravens: Easy they're were homeless worthless ex msr drivers and fireman. (Pulls out a pistol and kisses it menacingly) Hmhmhmmhmh Oh I just love the power and quick death that this British Bulldog 44 Revolver

No. 3: Oh really you can't get away with this! The police will match the bullets to that gun of yours.

Mr. Jacob Ravens: STUPID! I'VE KILLED THEM IN 1949 when they were going to report me for abusing my filthy back stabbing daughter. And besides, they couldn't even match the bullets that killed manager! Heheheheh. And now it's time destroy you! Say hello and goodbye to your new and last friend, Mr. Torch heheheheheh! Don't be scared it'll only kill you and don't worry, you'll soon be seeing that stupid grandfather/mentor or brother engine of yours, don't worry about that. I'll be dealing with your Duke soon enough you sorry excuses for engines… HAHAHAHAHA!

Mr. Holden: (Angered Charging in) WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT YOU BELLIGERENT SWINE!

Jacob Ravens: WHAT THE….. OOOFFPPFF!

Narrator Sir Handel: One of the SKR managers named Mr Hugh, as well as Miss Ravens and Mr Holden came to shut down the project due to hearing cruel feedback about Jacob's behaviour to his engines. This was also thanks to Madison for rushing over as soon as she got the info they needed and wanted. Mr. Holden charged in and tackled Jacob Ravens off his feet and knocking the gun and torch from his hands. Meanwhile, me, Stuart and Freddie were staring in shock.

Jacob: Ugh! William Holden! How did you?

Mr. Holden: Easy I found one your favorite cigarette packs in the remains of my house that you burnt to the ground! (Jacob punches Mr. Holden) UGH!

Jacob: Oh yeah it was the most beautiful bonfire ever. (Mr. Holden punches Jacob) Ugh!

Narrator Peter Sam: Mr. Jacob and Mr. Holden rolled fighting and brawling around the shop floors. Jacob tried to reach for his gun, But Mr. Holden kicked it away. Jacob suddenly knocked Mr. Holden into a wall Mr. Holden recovered and charged at him again but Jacob flung him to the floor and since he couldn't find his gun he picked up his cutters torch.

Jacob: How about we relive that bonfire? I'll be arsonist and you be the house.

Narrator Peter Sam: Pinning William Holden with is foot on his chest. Jacob ignited his cutters torch got ready to set him on fire. When…

Miss Ravens: NOT BY THE NAME OF NIECE AND NEPHEW!

No.3/No.4/No.6: Miss Ravens!

Narrator Freddie: It was Rachel ravens she charged and knocked her evil brother to floor brawling him to the floor.

Jacob: Rachel, you back stabbing little….

Miss Ravens: SHUT YOUR MOUTH ! IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR NOT KEEP AN EYE YOUR SON! AND YOU BEAT MY NIECE YOU BURNT MY FRIEND'S HOUSE DOWN! AND YOU'VE COMMITTED MURDER! YOUR NOT EVEN BULLY YOUR NOTHING BUT MONSTER!

Narrator Peter Sam: Miss Ravens fought punching him in his face several times before Jacob kicked her off him. He then picked up a pistol and was about to shoot her in cold blood when Mr. Holden tackled Jacob hard to ground the torch was still burning and Jacobs face landed right in the middle of the flame with scream of agony. Jacob cringed on the floor clutching his half burnt face in pain while Mr. Holden kicked him hard right in between his chest and stomach. Then Mr. Hugh tied them up as the constables came into arrest Jacob.

Miss Ravens: Your son would be so ashamed of you.

Jacob: You stupid fools! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! MARK MY WORDS!

Narrator Sir Handel: And he was hauled away to jail.

Freddie Narrator: As for us, well, I was sent to The Harwick and Ballaswien Military Railway, which was very calm for a Military railway, surprisingly.

Peter Sam narrator: And me and Falcon ended up here. We were given the names of 'Sir Handel' and 'Peter Sam' respectively to help us overcome the harshness of our past, as well as being repainted in red with blue stripes. We didn't speak of Duke to the others because of the threat we were put under if we did so.

(Flashback ends.)

Miss Ravens: That's pretty much what happened.

Haddock: Thundering typhoons. That is a very horrifying story.

Pipsqueak: So that's what happened to your home in Vicarstown. He wanted to destroy anything that had do with Mid sodor railway..

Narrator Duke: I stood stunned. I could not speak at all realizing what my grand children and brother went through. But Sir Handel, who was still furious with me, had an earful to say.

Sir Handel: (Angry) IF YOU THINK FOR ONE ROTTEN SECOND THAT YOU HAD HARDER TIMES THAT WE DID UNDER THAT LITTLE CAVE OF YOURS, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TOUGH IS! MUDPUFF!

Luna: THAT IS ENOUGH FROM THOU SIR HANDEL!

Narrator Duke: I, still in shock, said nothing. Just then a call came in from the sheds and Mr. Holden answered it.

Mr. Holden: Hullo… Skarloey Railway, Crovans Gate… Yes… He's here…. Right I'l get him… Tintin, it's for you.

Narrator: Tintin then went and answered the call.

Tintin: Hullo. Tintin here…. Ah… I see….. Yes…. There with us…. Right. I'll tell them…. Thank you.

Narrator Duke: Tintin then turned to everyone.

Tintin: That the one of the agents of the S.I.S. They'll be coming into tomorrow morning on the wild nor wester. We'll need to be ready at exactly 5: 47am tomorrow, kay? They also need 3 of your engines to aid in the rescue.

Thin Controller: Really, why three?

Tintin: The recon pilot found three engines that are in need of rescuing. presumably 2 of them are Rachel and William, and there is another one there somewhere.

Thin Controller: I understand (Turns to engines) Now I will need three volunteers to help save Rachel, William and the third engine.

Freddie: I'll go. I've dealt with this before, plus William and Rachel are like my nephew and niece in law respectively.

Peter Sam: I'm going too. Anything for Rachel. I'm not going to let that man harm her anymore.

Sir Handel: I'll go. We need to rescue them. (Mutters loud enough so that duke could only here) and to be away from Mudpuff.

Thin Controller: Very well then. I shall make the arrangements.

Narrator Duke: Everyone and everypony went to get ready for the rescue mission whilst I sat there in the shadows of my own doubt. I now wished I hadn't been so stubborn.

**Yep. It's...**

**Blossom, commander and the leader  
Bubbles, she is the joy and the laughter  
Buttercup, N' she's the toughest fighter  
Powerpuff save the day!**

**Powerpuff Girls! Love them so much.**


	163. A Horrifying Reunion

**Author's notes: Yeah, this is where things really pick up during the rescue. And we see more of the Powerpuff Girls with the ponies. I tell you, they mix together very, very well.**

_A Horrifying Reunion_

Narrator Mr Hawkins: That night, all the ponies, the Powerpuff Girls and us, the main 6 drivers were all resting at Mr. Holden's home in Ffarquhar. They had all bought they packs of what they needed for the rescue mission and so did Miss Ravens, myself, Mr. Roberts, Mr. Thompson and Mr. Hoskins. Mr. Holden had what he needed in his home.

Twilight Sparkle: Alright ladies, gentlemen and ponies of course. If we're gonna save those engines, we're going to have to stop Jacob Ravens by any means necessary.

Mr. Holden: Now, we must warn you all that we will be embarking on crucially dangerous mission with the S.I.S. There could be physical violence, there could be fisticuffs and hoofticuffs there could knife and gun play, and the slightest chance that someone or somepony may get killed.

Fluttershy: Oh… my…

Miss Ravens: Now on that bombshell, for those with weak constitutions and want out, now is the time to speak.

Narrator Mr Holden: Almost everyone's was shout that they wanted out much to the dismay of The Powerpuff girls, Twilight Sparkle, the main 6 drivers, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, when Fluttershy spoke up loudly.

Fluttershy: QQQQUUIIEEEETTT! YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! We're suppose to be doing this together. Look, I'm just a sacred as all of you are and maybe even more so, but this mission needs to be done together. We don't want our friends William and Rachel and that other engine to be destroyed by that bad guy Jacob! We need to do this! For Rachel! For William! And for justice!

Narrator Miss Ravens: The ponies looked ashamed and immediately every announced that they were all back into this with a mighty will!

All ponies: YOUR RIGHT! WE'RE ALL IN!

Narrator Mr Thomson: Then everyone put there hands and hooves together and proudly raised them into the air.

Everyone: ALL FOR ONE! AND ONE FOR ALL!

Mr. Holden: Thank you. We knew we could count on all of you.

Miss Ravens: We'll be getting ready by dawn so don't dawdle.

Twilight Sparkle: Only take the nesscessaties that are on the list that the S.I.S handed you.

Narrator: Fluttershy was curled up breathing hard.

Mr. Hoskins: Fluttershy, are you alright.

Narrator Miss Ravens: He and the other driver and the mane 6 ponies and Powerpuff girls all went over to see if Fluttershy was alright.

Fluttershy: I'm sorry. I'm okay. That speech just took a lot of me but I'll be alright.

Narrator: Everyone gave her a pat on the back.

Mr. Holden: You do very well despite the pressure. We're very proud of you.

Miss Ravens: Yeah. You did a very good thing. You were very brave Fluttershy.

Narrator Mr Hoskins: And we all went to bed.

Narrator Duke: That night at Crovan's Gate, I was sound asleep, but as I was sleeping, I was attempting a dream. I needed to speak to Princess Luna again. At last, she arrived.

Spike: (Through flashback) You wanted Luna to come into your dream?

Duke: (Through flashback) Yes. I'm getting to that.

Luna: Hullo Duke. Tis be the first that anyone was dreaming to see me.

Duke: Your highness. I need to ask a favour.

Luna: What be your favour?

Duke: I know that this rescue mission only requires 3 engines but I must ask, can I take part of this mission too?

Luna: Duke, I respect thou's feelings but thy only need 3 engines.

Duke: Please Princess Luna. I must do this if am ever to repair the damage I caused to my grandsons. Sir Handel especially.

Narrator Duke: Princess Luna looked thoughtful.

Princess Luna: I shall speak Mr Roger sam about this matter.

Duke: Thank you your highness.

Narrator Duke: And I went to sleep hoping to be able to help my friends in the rescue mission.

Mr Thomson Narrator: The next morning, everyone got ready for mission. (Cue Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy prepping for battle just like in Dragonshy, adding Twilight carrying her saddle bags after reading some maps.) Twilight Sparkle and Rarity both had practiced hard until they had fully mastered there defence and offence spells. The Powerpuff Girls had practiced using their powers too. Mr. Holden, whom had saved a lot things from the fire that destroyed his Vicarstown home, found one of his father's spare uniforms from world war one, boots, hat and all. Miss Ravens found one of her father's complete uniform from the Australian light horse regiment from the first world war. Mr. Hawkins was dressed in his father's British infantry uniform complete with smith and wesson pistol, and a bayonet. Mr. Roberts, myself and Mr. Hoskins on the other hand were dressed in there fathers ww2 uniforms. All 6 had pistols and bayonets binoculars, and spare munitions in ration sacks. And by the ponies were all ready and waiting dressed in camouflage. Rarity at first detested wearing camouflage but Miss Ravens had been stern with her and so she made an exception. At the platform, Thomas was there too, ready to pick them up. The ponies and Powerpuff Girls all gaped in wonderment at the main 6 drivers to them they looked more like the main 6 soldiers.

Mr. Holden: Alright, do you all have you need?

Mane 6 ponies/Powerpuff Girls: Yes Sir Mr. Holden Sir!

Mr. Holden: Good. Now everyone, lets get aboard.

Narrator Mr Roberts: They all climbed aboard in Annie and Clarabel and Thomas set off to Knapford where Gordon would take them to Crovans Gate for the next rendezvous point.

Thomas: I wish you all the best of luck and will be praying for you all.

Mr. Hawkins/Twilight Sparkle: Thank you Thomas.

Annie: And don't you worry about us.

Clarabel: Some of the other ponies from Equstria and other drivers will look after us while you are away.

Twilight Sparkle: Of course girls and Thomas.

Narrator Mr Holden: We soon arrived at Knapford junction where Gordon was waiting. Tintin and Captain Haddock were there too. as the main 6 ponies, Powerpuff Girls and the main 6 drivers came out, Captain Haddock hastily saluted.

Haddock: Thundering typhoons! Military men on deck!

Mr. Thompson: Whoa there! At ease Captain. At ease. It's just us.

Miss Ravens: And uh… for the record, I'm a woman.

Haddock: Oh, sorry everyone, especially you Miss Ravens.

Miss Ravens: Quite alright.

Tintin: Good, you made it. Well we'd better not keep the S.I.S and Thompson and Thomson waiting.

Narrator Mr Roberts: The mane 6 ponies and Powerpuff Girls climbed aboard the train and after we drivers put our gear in the luggage van, we boarded the WildNorWester and set off to Crovans Gate.

Rarity: So those uniforms are from your fathers?

Mr. Holden: Correct. Royal Flying Corps, World war 1.

Miss Ravens: Australia Light Horse Cavalry Regiment, world war 1.

Mr. Hawkins: British army infantry, world war 1.

Mr. Roberts: Royal army infantry, world war 2.

Mr. Thompson: Royal army cavalry, world war 2.

Mr. Hoskins: Royal army recon major world war 2.

Rarity: I must say you do look smart in those uniforms.

Narrator Mr Hoskins: We gave our thanks. We all arrived at Crovans Gate early. Thompson and Thomson the detectives and the SIS agents were all there waiting for them.

Thompson/Thomson: Hullo there Tintin, Captain haddock! (Sees the main drivers in uniforms) Oh uh standing at attention! Soldiers on deck.

Narrator Miss Ravens: Hastily, they saluted and swung there canes up as if they were giving a rifle salute but accidentally hit themselves in the face.

Tintin: At ease Thompson and Thomson. It's just the drivers. This is part of the plan.

Thompson: Oh, that's what you meant.

Thomson: Oh so that is what you meant.

Narrator Mr Hawkins: Soon the 6 foals came up with one of the S.I.S agents

S.I.S Agent 01: Greetings. I'm agent 01 we we've got plan situated. Come inside the office with me and the rest of the agents we got to keep this secret.

Narrator Mr Roberts: So the foals, the mane 6, the Powerpuff Girls, us, Tintin, Captain Haddock, Snowy and the two clumsy detectives Thompson and Thomson went inside the main office. Agent 01 explained his plan.

SIS Agent 01: Okay here's the plan. Our aerial reconnaissance has confirmed the location of the stolen locomotives on a plantation railway located at the west most edge of misty island. (Points to misty island on a map) That's here several miles from Sodor. Mr. Hugh, Mr. Holden Miss Ravens, Mr. Hawkins, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Blossom and Tintin, you'll will be coming with me via train. Aeroplane travel would be too risky. Once their, we will hook up with SIS Agent 02. He'll be waiting for us at the connecting terminus. From there, you 4 and SIS agent 02 will be carrying out reconnaissance too find away into the base. Since Mr. Jacob Hocking Ravens doesn't know what has become of Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Fearless Freddie, we've temporarily taken away their names and numbers just keep under the radar.

Mr. Hawkins/Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden/Mr. Hugh: I understand.

SIS Agent 01: Now then, Captain Haddock, we will be disguising your ship as fruit tramper steamer. You along with SIS agemt 03 Mr. Thompson, Rainbow Dash, Mr. Roberts, Pinkie Pie, Mr. Hoskins, Fluttershy, Buttercup and Bubbles, you will be taking Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Fearless Freddie towards the western end near the plantation base with SIS Agent 03. There's an old river dockside which connects to the plantation railway on line that they haven't used.

Captain haddock: (Shocked) Thundering typhoons, but wouldn't we be spotted?

Mr. Hoskins: That's right, they might suspect us and wouldn't a river be too shallow for a tramp steamer to negotiate through.

SiIS agent 01: Not likely, the channel there connects to one to a big harbour over on the eastern section of misty island and the south and north so the channel is pretty deep so don't worry about running aground. Now then, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Bubbles and Buttercup, you, Mr. Roberts, Mr. Thompson and Mr. Hoskins will be below deck so they don't suspect any military forces. Once you've reached the the dock, off load the engines and and make your way over to the factory at once. Don't worry. SIS Agent 04 has taken out 3 of the guards already and has forged fake papers about snatching 3 more engines so don't worry about being discovered. SIS Agent 02 will monitor you guys once inside you. Show give them the paper work and tell them to show Jacob Ravens, then use your engines to sneak them out if anyone asks tell them that they're getting more supplies. If things start to get rough we've got Harold the helicopter on stand bye with a marine force Pipsqueak and Sweetie Belle. Babs Seed, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom Featherweight, you need to stay here and help run the SkR. We'll be there too to provide you with cover. That's all. Good luck..

Narrator Mr Roberts: With that, everyone got up and got ready for the mission. Edward had arrived to pick up Mr. Hugh, Mr. Holden and SIS agent 01 to take them to the first rendezvous point.

Edward: Good luck. We Sudrian engines shall be praying with all our might.

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens/ Mr. Hawkins/ Twilight/ A.j/ Rarity/Tintin/ Applejack/Blossom: Thank you Edward.

Narrator Sir Handel: They boarded the train and Edward took them to misty island. Peter Sam, Freddie and I were loaded onto a flatbed and BoCo took us to Brendam harbour where Captain Haddock's ship was waiting. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Bubbles, Buttercup, SIS Agent 03, Mr. Roberts, Mr. Thompson and Mr. Hoskins piled into a brake van and all were on there way.

Duke Narrator: Then Donald arrived with Big Macintosh. Princess Luna had persuaded a reluctant Thin controller who allowed me to join in the rescue. A few minutes later, they took off my name and number temporarily and loaded him onboard Donald's flat truck in a crate. Donald steamed off to brendam. We arrived just in time after the three other engines were off loaded. They told Captain haddock that he had another bit of cargo to take with him. (Chuckles) Little did they know it was me.

Sir Handel (Through flashback): Ok, I admit, that is actually kind of funny to look back on. How did you think of that Granpuff?

Duke: (Through flashback) Can't remember to be honest.

Donald: Och Captain! Ye forgot another bit of cargo.

Captain Haddock: Blistering barnacles. Thank you Donald and Big Macintosh!

Donald: Nae problem!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Narrator Peter Sam: (Trying not to laugh) Soon, the 'cargo' was loaded. (Normal) With a blast on the trampers horn they set sail.

Captain Haddock: RAISE GANK PLANK! CAST OFF LINES! Prepare to set sail! HAHAHA! Look out misty island, here we come!

Rainbow Dash: Ah yah!

Buttercup: Awesome!

Narrator Freddie: And we sailed off to Misty Island and to the rescue.

Narrator Mr Hawkins: Meanwhile, Edward steamed along the line. He then found the bridge spanning towards misty island.

Edward: Alright, here goes nothing!

Narrator Mr Holden: And with a brave blast on his whistle, he charged across the bridge on the way to the rescue! It was now dark. Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens, Mr. Hawkins, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Blossom and Rarity looked out the window in amazement as Edward steamed across the bridge. The sea was sparkling and the island ahead looked beautiful But they were still concentrated on the mission.

Tintin: So how far away is the plantation line from our rendezvous point.

SIS Agent 01: Not too far. About 2 miles from our rendezvous point. Once we get there. SIS Agent 02, you'll be joining him the rest of the way by car to scout the area.

Mr. /Mr Hawkins/Miss Ravens/Rarity/Twilight Applejack/Blossom: You got it!

Narrator Peter Sam: Meanwhile on the the tramper, Sir Handel, myself and Freddie resting in the cargo haul of the ship. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Mr. Hoskins, Mr. Roberts, Mr. Thompson, Bubbles and Buttercup kept us company whilst SIS Agent 03 was with Captain Haddock helping him navigating without being spotted.

Fluttershy: Scared Peter Sam?

Peter Sam: A little bit, but I'm not going to abandon Rachel.

Bubbles: That's the spirit.

Sir Handel: Same here, and I'm not going to abandon William. He's like a brother.

Peter Sam: Your right there.

Sir Handel: Yeah at least Rachel loved you and she and William considered us like brothers, and Freddie like an uncle.

Freddie: (Chuckles) You got that right.

Sir Handel: Unlike that traitor mudpuff!

Buttercup: (Face palms) Oh for the love of Townsville!

Peter Sam: Oh Sir Handel, he was just shocked. You've been too hard on him.

Sir Handel: Well we could have explained it to him so he could understand us….

Peter Sam: That's absolutely right Sir Han….

Sir Handel: But no! Mudpuff had to jump the flag and went straight for our throats without letting us get a word in edge wise.

Freddie: Now Sir Handel, you jumped the flag too, before Skarloey, Rheanes, Rusty and I could explain to him as well.

Sir Handel: PAH! Fearless Freddie, do you really think you can explain anything to that stuck up Mudpuff! He was supposed to be a role model, but he's a disgrace!

Rainbow Dash: Sir Handel! That's no way to talk to someone whose been loyal to you for so many years!

Sir Handel: Hey Rainbow Dash, how would you feel if someone whose been loyal to you stabs you the back like he did.

Fluttershy: Sir Handel, you take that back right now (Gives him the stare)

Narrator Sir Handel: Fluttershy tried to stare me down but I anticipated it and shut my eyes.

Fluttershy: Oh dear. He's worse than ever

Freddie: Never mind. He'll come around eventually.

Bubbles: I hope your right Freddie.

Narrator Sir Handel: Secretly, I was doubting all the things I said about Duke. But my thoughts were also getting the better of me.

Sir Handel: (In thought) Maybe I was too hard on him. Oh! What am I thinking? He just shouted and insulted me and made Peter Sam cry and didn't heed my warning about the damaged track. He didn't even say anything when he found out the truth.

Narrator Miss Ravens: Mr. Holden, myself, Mr. Hawkins, Tintin and SIS Agent 01 finally arrived at the first rendezvous point and as expected there was SIS Agent 02 with his car.

SIS Agent 02: Good, you guys made it now we got to get a move on now. Did you bring your binoculars?

Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden/Mr. Hugh/Mr. Holden/Rarity/Twilight/Applejack/Tintin/Blossom: Yeah. We got them right here.

Snowy: Bark bark.

Tintin: Ssshh! Snowy!

SIS Agent 02: He'll have to stay in the car Tintin. We can't have our cover blown.

Narrator: So they piled into the car and went to checkpoint 2.

Twilight Sparkle: So have you got any word from SIS Agent 3?

SIS Agent 02: As a matter of fact I did. They're almost to their rendezvous point at the river.

Applejack: Yeah. That's some mighty good hearins there

Blossom: Has anyone spot them?

SIS Agent 02: No

Mr. Holden: Whew. That's a relief.

SIS Agent 02: Alright. Here's our recon outpost. It is here we'll be monitoring the operation.

Rarity: Well this does seem a bit dusty.

Blossom: (Whisper) Not now Rarity. This is important and keep it down!

Rarity: (Whisper) Oh sorry.

Tintin: (Whisper) We'll have to hide the car.

SIS Agent 02: (Whisper) Right you are Tintin!

Narrator Mr Hawkins: So they hid the car and got they're recon post readied.

Narrator Peter Sam: Meanwhile, Captain Haddock had finally made it to the rendezvous point at the river.

Captain Haddock: (Whisper) Alright now let's get Sir Handel off loaded first then Peter Sam. (Speaking through ship intercom.) Mr. Hoskins, SIS Agent 03, prepare to off load Sir Handel.

Sis Agent 03: Copy that!

Narrator Sir Handel: Everyone worked fast, they quickly got me secured to the ships derricks. The derrick quickly lifted me out and on onto the pier railway's line. SIS Agent 04 was waiting. He lit my fire and when Mr. Hoskins came down he quickly got into disguise as one of Jacob Ravens men. He and SIS Agent 04 climbed into me and puffed away.

Rainbow Dash: Ugh why can't we go along with them?!

SIS Agent 03: We need to keep this mission in covert. They'll catch on if they see any of you ponies.

Buttercup: What about me and my sisters?

SIS Agent 3: Same goes with Powerpuff Girls I'm afraid.

Captain Haddock: (Through intercom) Mr. Thompson and SIS Agent 03, prepare to off load Peter Sam.

Narrator Mr Holden: Meanwhile at the recon point, Tintin, Miss Ravens, myself, Mr. Hawkins, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight and SIS Agent 02 were scouting the area.

Tintin: Hmmm…. I don't see anything just yet…

Mr. Holden: Neither can I. Ugh! These darn glasses! Ugh! Why did I have to be born with stigmatism.

Miss Ravens: Hey it's okay. I like you for who you are, stigmatism or not.

Mr. Hawkins: Same here pal.

Blossom: (Whisper) Sssh! Keep it down! Wait… I see something….

Tintin: Really? What is it Blossom?

Blossom: (Gasp, whisper) I see one of them bringing down an open crate,

SIS Agent 02: Alright, I see. It's empty… wait a minute… you've gotta be kidding me…

Rarity: (Whisper) What is it? What's going on?

SIS Agent 02: They're loading guns and weapons to that ship at the port.

Applejack: (Gasp) What in tarnation?!

Tintin: Gun runners. I should have known.

Narrator Miss Ravens: I was horrified and disgusted.

Miss Ravens: (Shocked whisper) I can't believe that little sinful brother of mine! He's become a real monster. Killing people and hurting/scrapping engines is one thing but gun running, he's really hit a new low.

Twilight Sparkle: Ssshhh. Miss Ravens, keep it together. We need to keep this covert!

Miss Ravens: It's just, I can't believe that horrid brother of mine would stoop down that low. He's got no more soul than shark.

SIS Agent 02: Mr. Holden, radio Agent 04, Captain Haddock and Agent 03.

Mr. Holden: You've got it. (Through radio whisper) This is agent 02's group. William James Holden speaking to agent 04. Over.

Agent 04: SIS Agent 04 reading you loud and clear what's your report? Over.

Mr. Holden: There gun runners smuggling weapons all around the globe. They're currently loading a ship up full of guns. Over.

Agent 04: Well, I'm afraid that that's not all. Over.

Mr. Holden: What? What is that you found? Over.

Agent 04: Well, it turns out that this plantation railway is actually being used to also transport plants that are used to make unlawful narcotics. Over.

Narrator Mr Holden: We were all shocked.

Miss Ravens: And now Jacob has also become a drug smuggler. That monster!

Agent 02: Agent 02 to Agent 04, has anyone suspected you guys? Over.

Agent 04: No they haven't they all took the bait about the paper work and so we're safe for now. Over.

Agent 02: Good. I'll inform Agent 03 about this. Agent 02, over and out.

Twilight Sparkle: Agent 02's group to agent 03, do you copy? This is Twilight Sparkle speaking, over.

Agent 03: Copy that. Agent 03 here reading you loud and clear Twilight Sparkle, over.

Twilight Sparkle: We've got information it turns out that that this whole plantation railway business is being used to smuggled guns and narcotics. Over.

Agent 03: Thank you for informing us. I'll tell captain haddock to send a message to HQ. Over.

Twilight Sparkle: Please do so. Oh by the way, have you off loaded Fearless Freddie and Peter Sam yet? Over.

Agent 03: Not yet. We're nearly finished with Peter… OH HORRORS! (GUN BLAST IN BACKGROUND!)

Twilight Sparkle: AGENT 03! DO YOU COPY!? AGENT 03, DO YOU COPY!? OVER!

Agent 03: We've been discovered! They've got us all surrounded! (Gunshot) AAAHHH!

Twilight Sparkle: DO YOU COPY AGENT 03!? OVER! OVER! Agent 02!Agent 03 is down! We must warn agent 04!

Blossom: Oh good grief! I hope my sisters and the others are ok.

Mr. Hawkins: (Radio ) Come in agent 04! This agent 02's group, Mike Montague Hawkins speaking, over!

Agent 04: Ready you loud and clear Mr. Hawkins, this agent 04, over!

Mr. Hawkins: You need to find a hiding space! Agent 03 is down! Do you see any place that you can possibly hide in over?

Agent 04: There's an old shed we can hide in for the time being. Thanks for the heads up. Over.

Mr. Hawkins: Any time. Ove….

Narrator Miss Ravens: Suddenly something hard hit the recon team right over their heads and knocked us all unconscious.

Agent 02/Twilight/Rarity/Applejack/Mr. Holden/Mr. Hawkins/Miss Ravens/Tintin/Mr. Hugh/Blossom: UUUGGGHHH!

Narrator Mr Hawkins: One of Jacob's henchmen had knocked us over the head with wood beating club. It's was good thing that the window of the hidden car was rolled down, as Snowy escaped. When we all woke up we found ourselves in a cargo hold of a ship and there to our relieve was Captain Haddock, Mr Thompson, Mr. Roberts, Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Bubbles and Buttercup all still alive. But they were all tied up as were Mr. Hugh, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Holden, Tintin myself, Miss Ravens, Blossom and Agent 02. Just then the lights all flicked on a door opened and what they saw next horrified Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden. There, standing right in front of them was a 25 year old Jacob Hocking Ravens, his face still burnt.

Jacob Ravens: Well well well, nice to see you all again William James Holden, Mr. Hugh and of course my backstabbing good for nothing sister Rachel Marie Ravens. Heheheheh it's been 39 years since we've last seen each other and my Mr. Holden and my dear sister you two haven't aged one bit and neither have I.

Mr. Holden: No. You can't be this young!

Miss Ravens: No! This is impossible.

Jacob: What!? You're not happy to see your brother again! (Slaps his sister)

Miss Ravens: (In pain) Aaaghhh!

Buttercup: LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MEANIE!

Mr. Holden: (Enraged) YOU COLD HEARTED SINNER!

Narrator Mr Holden: Jacob just laughed and walked over to me. I was growling in rage for Jacob slapping my childhood friend.

Jacob Ravens: HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! Quite a knightly figure saving your little princess . Heheheheheh Oh you act like she was your girlfriend. (Punches Mr. Holden in the ribs)

Mr. Holden: AAAGGGGRRHH uggghh!

Rainbow Dash: GGGGRRRRR YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU JERK! AND THEY AREN'T GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND, THEY ARE ADOPTIVE BROTHER AND SISTER!

Jacob: Heheheheheh. Boy, your just so pathetic.

Miss Ravens: Gggggrrrrrr you monster! YOUR NOTHING BUT THIEF AND BELIGERANT CRIMINAL!

Jacob: Ooh my dear sister, such harsh words to say to your brother.

Miss Ravens: Your not my brother. I disown you Jacob ! You're a disgrace to our family name!

Narrator: Jacob was enraged and was about to punch her but Mr. Holden spat at him in the face. So instead he punched Mr. Holden again and again then looked menacingly at the ponies and the Powerpuff Girls.

Jacob: Oh and I see you've made some weird horsey friends and made friends with 3 helpless little girls too.

Twilight Sparkle: We're not horsey's we're ponies!

Buttercup: And we are not 'helpless little girls', we are the Powerpuff Girls!

Jacob: Pff whatever you freaks! Anyway, I've always wanted to gain revenge for what you did to my beautiful face and for the plundering of my beautiful Aliumnium Works. And I know the best revenge to do so. The scrapping of that Duke engine.

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens/Mane 6: (Horrified) WWWWWHHAAATTT! YOU CAN'T!

Bubbles: He isn't even here you ding-dong!

Jacob: Don't you call me a ding-dong you whip! And he's here already!

Narrator Mr Thomson: 5 of the main 6 drivers, myself included, (Mr Hoskins was with Sir Handel), the mane 6 ponies and the Powerpuff Girls were all shocked with horror. Duke had snuck on board the ship and was now held captive Jacob then Pull out the main 6 drivers weapons.

Jacob: Oh by the way these beautiful antique weapons of your father's will be a great bargain for the my 3 favourite costumers. Some guy named D.H Albert, someone named Richard Morton and of course the 5th columnist's. Oh I better get back work. Tatata ex-sister of mine heahahahaha!.

Narrator Mr Roberts: And still laughing, he put the old ww1 and ww2 weapons in a box and walked away to upper deck of the ship leaving everybody and everypony stunned and shocked beyond belief.

**Alright! 2 more parts to go on this. I did make Sir Handel battle his own thoughts a bit more. Don't worry. Next part will get better between him and Duke.**


	164. Misty Island Rescue

**Author's notes: Phew! That took a lot out of me as well. Not to worry. ****Chapter 9 is all ready to go. Also, the Powerpuff Girls have a bit of a role in saving Duke too. And, this wasn't exactly meant to be a 'Misty Island ****Rescue' rewrite, it just happened to be a rescue on our version of Misty Island. And the original title was just 'The Rescue', but I think this works better.**

_Misty Island Rescue_

Narrator Mr Holden: Mr. Hugh, the main 6 drivers with the exception of Mr Hoskins and the mane 6 ponies and the Powerpuff Girls stood there, all tied up along with Captain Haddock, Tintin and Agent 02 stripped of there weapons and trying in vain to break the ropes to no prevail. Jacob even tied down Rarity and Twilight's horns so they couldn't use there unicorn magic to free themselves and there friends. As for the Powerpuff girls, they couldn't fly for help or use their powers either because they were stuck to the floor.

Tintin: Ugh…. Wonderful. How in the world do I always get myself into these messes?

Mr. Hawkins: It's alright. We don't blame you at all.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah you're alright.

Blossom: At least we're we've reached the crime scene.

Haddock: The unicorn and the Powerpuff girl are right kid. You've done nothing wrong.

Tintin: Thanks guys.

Buttercup: Yeah, but we're completely unarmed. What good will that do?

Miss Ravens: Yeah, but the crate where they're in is still down here. And the area looks unguarded.

Agent 02: Are you sure?

Applejack: Only in the cargo haul. There's only one guard guarding the hallway up deck.

Rainbow Dash: Ugh! It's gonna take a miracle to get us out of here.

Narrator Mr Hawkins: Just then, we heard little feet coming from down the stares and then we saw a little white russel terrier dog that made Tintin, Fluttershy and Bubbles smile.

Tintin/Fluttershy/Bubbles: Snowy boy. Are we glad to see you.

Rainbow Dash: Ugh! How is he going to help us escape?

Fluttershy: Don't underestimate Snowy.

Bubbles: He may be able to do something we can't.

Tintin: Snowy, we need you to chew through these ropes.

Pinkie Pie: Wait, Mr. Tintin. I have an idea.

Tintin: What is it?

Pinkie Pie: Have Snowy untie me first, then I can hide our supply crate and replace it with a little surprise for that evil meanie Jacob?

Narrator Mr Thomson: And she winked.

Tintin: Alright, but be quick about it.

Agent 02: Yes, be quick. We don't know if any guards are going to come down stairs to check on us.

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry.

Narrator Mr Roberts: So Snowy quickly untied Pinkie Pie. She quickly head the crate that had their equipment and replaced it with an identical crate then she hid the real crate. Then Snowy freed Agent 02 whom was tied behind Tintin, Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden whom head behind the stairway. Just as 2 of the guards came in to check on the prisoners, Snowy quickly hid out of sight just in time. One of them took the fake crate to have it inspected by Jacob whilst the other stayed to keep an eye on the prisoners.

Guard: Alright, Jacob here wanted me to check on you guys to make sure you didn't get any ideas.

Narrator Miss Ravens: We all gave innocent expressions.

Guard: Oy! What's going on here? You guys are up to something (Pulls out a pistol.) Tell me or I'll… (Get's knocked out cold) OOFFF!

Narrator Mr Holden: Agent 02 had snuck up behind and clocked the guard right in the back of his neck, picked up the pistol and bashed him over the head with it.

Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh! That was so awesome!

Buttercup: Nice shot Agent 2!

Agent 02: Right then. Twilight, Rarity, Powerpuffs your next to being freed. Once freed, use your magic and super powers to free the others.

Twilight Sparkle/Rarity/Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: Yes sir!

Narrator Mr Holden: And they set to work.

Narrator Sir Handel: Meanwhile, out on the plantation route, I had taken refuge in an abandoned shed that was only used to store trucks and vans.

Agent 04: Okay Mr. Hoskins, we're going to need you and Sir Handel to stay behind in the sheds. I'm going to show the boys over in the smuggling base the paper work. Wish me luck.

Narrator Sir Handel: So we did so and agent 04 walked cautiously away. When he arrived he showed one of the henchmen the papers whom went to show them to Jacob.

Narrator Freddie: Meanwhile inside the base, Jacob was confronting myself, Rachel, Peter Sam, Duke, William and the other diesel.

Jacob: Well well well! If it isn't the famous Stuart, Duke and Fredrick. So I see you had and your little friends had very hard time since I took William and Rachael away from your home but you've grown much weaker than I remember. Especially you Duke, since you and Falcon had that little fallout with each other quiet a pathetic roll model you are Granpuff or should I say "Mudpuff".

Peter Sam: Hey you! Granpuff has nothing to do with this, you fool!

Duke: AND NEITHER DID MY GRANDSON SIR HANDEL!

Jacob: Heheheheh, don't make me laugh. You know Freddie and Stuart, it's been a long time since we last saw each other. The last time we met was I believe, the cancellation and plundering of my Aluminum Works Project. You really ruined my life. Wrecked two of my finest engines. It was so much fun playing with you Freddie and Falcon and you Stuart with Mr. Sludge hammer. Ooh lord have I missed hearing you MSR claptraps screaming and tears hahahahahaha! (Picks up the sludge hammer) And so has Mr. Sludge hammer. How about we go another round for old time sake?

Narrator Peter Sam: Jacob swung the hammer and slammed hard and colled against Freddie's and my boilers 10 times, both of us were screaming and crying in pain.

Rachel: HEY! LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND AND UNCLE IN LAW ALONE!

William: AND LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE YOU EVIL SWINE!

Unnamed diesel: THAT'S RIGHT! LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU STUPID PIG!

Jacob: (Evil smile) Hahahahaha! Have your way then.

Narrator Rachel: Then he started to slam the sludge hammer ten times into me, William and the unnamed diesel. William, Rachel and the unnamed diesel got an extra 10 beatings for sassing him even more.

Peter Sam: YOU HORRID TYRANT!

Duke: You leave my friends and grandchildren alone you horrid monster!

Jacob: (Evil laugh) Sure thing. Mr. Sludge hammer has been dying to play with Duke!

Narrator Duke: Jacob swung the hammer harder on me 30 times making me scream and yelp.

Narrating William: Myself, Freddie Rachel and Peter Sam began to cry and beg him to stop to see Duke being treated this way. He was about to make another swing when one of his henchmen came up to him.

Rachel: (To self) That was the driver from when Sir Handel ended up on the viaduct when it was weak back in 1958. Richard!

Richard the henchman: Sir, the fifth columnist have sent over another engine to help speed our smuggling operation up.

Jacob: Excellent. Who is it?

Henchmen: He's got no name but he's say's he's loyal to our operation and will work without fuss.

Jacob: Good. Have him bring another set of trucks of those narcotic plants we need to speed production of those drugs and a couple of vans to load some guns up. My customer's Mr. D.H Albert and the rest of the fifth columnist group are getting anxious.

Richard: Yes Sir. I'll inform his driver at once.

Narrator Mr Hoskins: And the henchmen walked away and told the guard to collect some narcotic trucks and some empty vans over to the warehouse.

Agent 04: Right away sir. We'll be on our way.

Narrator Mr Hoskins: And he walked back to myself and Sir Handel.

Agent 04: Alright Mr. Hoskins, Sir Handel. so far so good we haven't been discovered we need to pretend that we're loyal to Jacob Ravens that way he doesn't catch on.

Mr. Hoskins: Right, so how do we get in?

Agent 04: We'll be pushing a train of loaded trucks full of naracotic plants and empty vans so that the men can load guns. It's going to be long enough so you won't be spotted. Unfortunately Jacob had recognised Freddie and Peter Sam and I'm afraid that he might recognise you Sir Handel.

Sir Handel: But how do we rescue the engines if that's the case?

Agent 04: Well, whilst you collect the trucks and vans, take them loading sight, then you and Mr. Hoskins will get the next set of trucks in. Then whilst everyone is busy loading the smuggling train, I'll go and unlock the chock brakes from Rachel, William, Freddie, Peter Sam and Duke…

Sir Handel: (Quiet fury) What?! That lousy cheek! He must have sabotaged the mission!

Mr. Hoskins: Now is not the time Sir Handel! We have a mission to accomplish!

Narrator Sir Handel: Reluctantly, I went through and went about the mission. I collected the trucks and the vans and pushed them along the line towards the smuggling base. We arrived at the base quickly with 20 heavy wagons and 20 vans. Jacob was impressed.

Jacob: HEHEHHEH! Well I must say that little trip back there must be pretty powerful! You weren't joking. With all these wagons we'll have our shipment ready to set sail. Oy! You there, Driver!

Narrator Mr Hoskins: I came up disguised as one of Jacobs men as Agent 04 snuck out and went around to the other entrance of the warehouse. .

Mr. Hoskins: (deep disguised voice) Uh, yes Sir?

Jacob: I'm very pleased. Now then, take your engine to collect another train load of trucks and vans and have them ready and waiting outside whilst we get this load off loaded.

Mr. Hoskins: (Deep disguised voice) Yes Sir. We'll have them ready and waiting sir.

Jacob: Good, now get going.

Narrator Sir Handel: And so we went off to a siding.

Narrator Mr Holden: Back on the ship, Twilight's and Rarity's horns were freed as well as the Powerpuff Girls. They quickly used their magic and super powers to free Tintin, Captain Haddock and 5 of the main 6 drivers, the other ponies and Mr. Hugh. They tied the guard up to the pole. Agent 02 knocked him out a second time using chloroform .

Agent 02: That'll keep him sleeping like a baby. Now then, lets get our equipment.

Narrator Miss Ravens: Mr. Hugh and we main 6 drivers, apart from Mr Hoskins who was still with Sir Handel, got the bayonets and pistols loaded and ready. And they got their radios too.

Captain Haddock: Alright, now let's get going quickly.

Tintin: Not yet Captain. We've got radio in agent 04, Mr. Hoskins and Sir Handel to begin our next operation.

Pinkie Pie: That's right. Operation hoof in the cookie jar. (Licks her chaps) Mmm coookiess!

Blossom: Okay. Enough with the comedy Pinkie Pie. This is serious. The mission is getting pretty risky so we'll need to radio in Harold the helicopter to bring in marine back up.

Rainbow Dash: (Hastily grabs the radio) Well then, what are waiting for…

Narrator: Applejack wisely snatched the radio with her lasso.

Applejack: Hold it Rainbow dash! They could be on to us.

Agent02 : We don't know if they're jamming us. We're going to have to use morse code.

Narrator Miss Ravens: Agent 02 grabbed the radio and began tapping out message to Agent 04. (Commence operation hoof in the cookie jar)

Narrator Sir Handel: Agent 04 got the message and tapped out his comply. Then he snuck in whilst I brought in second heavy train of 40 trucks. This helped to keep agent 04 concealed from view as he began to release the brake chocks and chains all around Duke, Peter Sam, Freddie William, Rachel, and the other diesel. Since most of the sidings were very full, Jacob foolishly ordered to have the other diesel, Rachel, William Duke, Peter Sam and Freddie moved on another siding out of the way to make room for more trucks. This was just what Mr. Hoskins, Agent 04 and I had planned.

Other diesel: (Quietly) Guys, I think we have company!

Rachel: (Sees Sir Handel, smiles) No need to worry my friend. It's Sir Handel.

Freddie: (Quietly) Ah, Sir Handel. I knew you'd come to get us.

Sir Handel: (Quietly) Guys, I'm going to get you lot out of here one at a time so that we aren't suspected so easily.

Narrator Sir Handel: I quietly coupled to Peter Sam.

Sir Handel: (Whisper) Alright brother…. Keep it dark and quiet…

Peter Sam: (Whisper) Right…..

Narrator Peter Sam: The other engines also agreed as Sir Handel quietly snuck out with me, and instead of taking me to the siding he took me to towards near the port then down a disused side track.

Sir Handel: (Whisper) I'll get Rachel. Don't make a peep.

Peter Sam: (Whisper) Of course brother.

Narrator Mr Hawkins: Back on board the ship, the ponies, Powerpuff Girls, Myself, Miss Ravens, Mr. Roberts, Mr. Holden and Mr. Thompson Mr. Hugh all armed to the teeth snuck out of the cargo haul. The guard in the hallway was still lurking when he got to the door. Twilight quickly used her unicorn magic and slammed into the wall knocking him out cold.

Mr. Thompson: Nice one Twilight!

Agent 02: Now careful there could be guards outside on the deck. We'll need to use a more silent attack plan. Hey, you 5 drivers and you Mr Hugh still got your bayonet's?

All drivers/Mr Hugh: Yes Sir.

Agent 02: And Tintin, Captain Haddock you guys armed with those silencers and bayonets?

Tintin: Yes sir.

Captain: Aye aye

Agent 02: Good now then follow me.

Narrator Miss Ravens: They began to set off to escape from the ship and covertly take out any guards they found. Fluttershy found the tactic of taking them out gruesome but she knew that she needed to stay focused on the mission and Bubbles gently squeezed her hoof for comfort.

Narrator Sir Handel: Meanwhile, I was making great progress. after covertly liberating Peter Sam, I placed the trucks and vans the siding where he was sitting.

Sir Handel: (Whisper) Rachel, your turn.

Rachel: (Whisper) Got it.

(Sir Handel quietly couples to Rachel)

Rachel: (Whisper) You and Peter Sam are very brave Sir Handel .

Sir Handel: (Whisper) Thanks, but cut the chatter. We need to keep coveted.

Rachel: (Whisper) Understood.

Narrator Rachel: Soon Sir Handel hid me right next to Peter Sam.

Peter Sam: (Quietly) Rache!

Rachel: (Quietly) Sammy!

Sir Handel: (Quietly) Aww. You 2 are so cute together. Now, I'd better get Freddie. You 2 stay here.

Peter Sam narrator: As Sir Handel left…

Peter Sam: (Tears quietly) Oh Rachel darling, I've missed you so much.

Rachel: (Tears quietly) I've missed you too Peter Sam darling.

(For the 1st time since 1969, Peter Sam and Rachel kissed each other full of love right on the lips)

Narrator Mr Roberts: On the ship, Tintin, Captain Haddock, Snowy, the ponies, the drivers apart from Mr Hoskins, and Mr. Hugh were all making there way out when they noticed gunnery crews on the deck of the ship.

Agent 02: We're gonna need to take them out. Good thing I snatched this silencer sniper rifle.

Tintin: Good. That way we won't be spotted.

Narrator: Agent 02 quickly pulled out the rifle locked it aimed and fired at the gunnery crews.

Captain Haddock: Whew, blistering barnacles that was close one those guns could have torn Harold the helicopter to Shreds..

Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh! That was so awesome!

Applejack: Nice shootin there partner.

Rarity: Well then, onward darlings!

Buttercup: This way!

Narrator Miss Ravens: We pressed on. We were almost there.

Sir Handel Narrator: Back at the warehouse…

Sir Handel: (Whisper) Alright Freddie. You're next. (Quietly couples up to him)

Freddie: (Whisper) Keep it up Sir Handel. Your doing great.

Sir Handel: (Whisper) Thank you very much but shoosh! You might give us away. (Puts him in the abandoned siding.) Now I'm going back for William.

Mr. Hoskins: You'll have make it fast. We're running out of trucks to hide the engines.

Sir Handel: Righto… (Puffs off.)

Freddie: I hope Sir Handel's forgiven Duke by now.

Peter Sam: Me too.

Rachel: What do you mean?

Peter Sam: Sir Handel and Duke got into a major fight.

Rachel: (Shudders) Oh no. Sorry to hear.

Narrator Sir Handel: I quickly collected some of the last few trucks and to save William.

Narrator Mr Thomson: The mane 6 ponies, Mr. Hugh, the 5 engine drivers, the Powerpuff Girls, agent 02, Tintin, Snowy and Captain Haddock all crept on. They were now on the final level of the ship where the gangplank was from the ship to the dock.

Agent 02: Hold up! There's another guard.

Mr. Hawkins: Leave this blockhead to me. (Sneak's quietly up behind him) Oy! Suzy!

Guard: What the… (Mr. Hawkins stabs him with bayonet and holds the guards mouth so no one here's him scream)

Rarity: Oh good show Mr. Hawkins. Good show…

Miss Ravens: Ssshhh!

Rarity: Oh sorry.

Tintin: Alright. Lets go.

Narrator Miss Ravens: And we all went down the gang plank. But not before we were spotted and the alarm soon sounded.

Agent 02: WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED! EVERYONE GET TO COVER AND MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE WAREHOUSE! HAROLD AND THE MARINE FORCE'S WON'T BE HERE UNTIL 24 HOURS!

Rainbow Dash: OH FOR PETE SAKE! WHOA! (Dodges bullet)

Narrator Mr Hawkins: Rainbow Dash quickly ducked for cover next to Applejack. Rarity, Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden, Mr. Thompson, Mr. Hugh, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Snowy, myself, Mr. Roberts, Agent 02, Captain Haddock, Tintin, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup too cover too. Then we were all fighting our way through ricocheting bullets.

Blossom: Bubbles, Buttercup, let's go help Sir Handel save the other engines. He may need backup.

Tintin: Alright then. You 3 be careful.

Blossom: Don't worry. For little girls, we are trained professionals at this.

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: Powerpuff Girls, away! (They fly off)

Narrator Mr Holden: At the Warehouse, Mr. Jacob Ravens was just checking what he believed to the weapons of Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens, Mr. Thompson Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Robert and Mr Hoskins when he heard the alarm go off.

Jacob: CURSES! THEY'VE BROKEN OUT!

Narrator Miss Ravens: Hastily, Jacob opened the box but instead of weapons, to his bewilderment and rage, it was only filled with party stuff, random balls and eyepatches in case of ball and eyepatch emergency and a phonograph playing one of Pinkie Pie's songs dedicated to Jacob Hocking Ravens and Diesel apparently, which made him crosser still.

Pinkie Pie: He's an evil enchanter  
Who speaks evil banter  
And if you look deep in his eyes,  
He'll feel like your hand burn  
And what will he do?  
He'll mix up an evil goop  
And he'll gobble you up in a big tasty soup  
Sooo… WATCH OUT!

Jacob: GGGGRRRRR! ALL HANDS TO WAREHOUSE! RICHARD!

Richard: Yes Jacob?

Jacob: The prisoners have escaped! I need you to go down to where the little rust buckets are and scrap them 1 by 1.

Richard: Of course sir.

Jacob: Good!

Narrator Sir Handel: I was just about to pull William to safety when suddenly gunshots went off and a bullet ricochet off my boiler.

Sir Handel: Ouch! What the….

William: Go! GO! There on to us!

Sir Handel: Right Will!

Narrator Sir Handel: Mr. Hoskins quickly closed the doors and removed his disguise, he wasn't going to need it anymore and he pulled out his gun and started firing at Jacobs men as I hastily puffed away as fast as I could with William to the safety zone and shunted him into a siding next to Freddie.

William: The warehouse is like a war zone now! They know we are escaping.

Peter Sam: Sleepers and ballast! Sir Handel, go get…

Sir Handel: The other diesel, yes! I'm on it! (Puffs off quickly before Peter Sam could finish.)

Peter Sam: Oh my. I have a terrible feeling.

Freddie: So do I.

William: What?

Rachel: Long story short, Sir Handel and Duke had a big fight and it's most likely still going on.

William: Oh cinders and ashes! That can't be good.

Narrator Sir Handel: Agent 04, whom was working the points, started firing too at Jacobs men taking cover when I had cleared the points after rescuing the engines. The area was like a warzone.

Narrator Mr Holden: Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie quickly picked up machines guns from the enemies they downed and started blasting Jacob's men. Fluttershy was holding on to Tintin's dog Snowy keeping him protected. She ducking for cover wherever she could. They pushed further and further on, protected by Twilight's and Rarity's magic shield spell as Agent 02's team fought their way into the facility they all took cover wherever they could find it.

Fluttershy: It's alright Snowy. We're going to get out of here soon.

Snowy: (Barks with worry)

Twilight Sparkle: We got you covered Fluttershy.

Rarity: Don't you worry darling.

Narrator Sir Handel: Meanwhile at the warehouse…

Sir Handel: Come on! Let's get you out.

Other Diesel: I'm scared Sir Handel.

Sir Handel: I am too, but stay calm. (Pulls out)

Narrator Sir Handel: At last, we had cleared the points and agent 04 quickly switched the points to Duke's siding but was too late to reach cover and was shot in the back. Luckily, before agent 04's killer could reset the points, Harold came in with a marine force whom got him. Then the marines parachuted from Harold and fought there way into the base, with the marine back up the tide had now shifted for the better. Jacob's men were now outnumbered but were holding there ground to the fury and rage of Jacob.

Jacob: CURSES! I'VE BEEN RATTED OUT!

Narrator Miss Ravens: He then saw me and eyed me menacingly and pointed his gun.

Jacob: HEY RACHEL! SAY HI TO MOM AND DAD FOR ME!

Narrator Miss Ravens: But before he could kill me, there was a shout and a bullet hit Jacob's hand and the gun fell out of his hand and out of his reach.

Mr. Holden: (Angered) NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! ( Blast's Jacob's hand)

Narrator Mr Holden: It was me. I was very very angry at Jacob for nearly killing my childhood friend and adoptive sister. He blasted again and again at him as Jacob took off running to the ship. I was in rage that one cannot imagine and chased after him, my boots pounding the ground as I chased.

Mr. Holden: (IN FURIOUS RAGE) OH NO YOU DON'T YOU GET BACK HERE YOU UNGRATEFULLY COWARDLY SINFUL SWINE! (Still blasting at him)

Narrator Miss Ravens: Jacob, frightened, ran and dodged the bullets as he went for the ship. I was worried for Mr. Holden and went up to make sure he was alright, shooting my way through enemies.

Narrator Sir Handel: At the safety zone, I had brought the other diesel back safely.

Sir Handel: Right, time to depa…

Peter Sam: Wait a minute! That's not everyone!

Sir Handel: Yes it is. That new diesel, Rachel, William, you, Freddie, myself, that's pretty much….

Freddie: (Sternly) Your forgetting Duke!

Sir Handel: (Angry) What?! Me, rescue Mudpuff! Absolutely not!

Rachel/William/Unnamed diesel: (Shocked and cross) Sir Handel, how could be so shallow….

Sir Handel: (Furious) HE STABBED ME AND PETER SAM IN THE BACK! HE MADE PETER SAM CRY, HE FALSELY ACCUSED US FOR ABANDONING HIM, HE DID NOT LISTEN TO MY WARNING ABOUT THE ROUGH TRACK AND HE SABOTAGED THE MISSION! HE'S A DISGRACE TO ALL ENGINES EVERYWHERE! I WON'T GO AND SAVE HIM! OLD MUDPUFF CAN JOLLY WELLY STAY THERE AND GET BLOWN TO KINDOM COME FOR ALL I CARE!

Peter Sam: Sir Handel, think for once about the good things he's done for us. Remember, if it wasn't for him you might have been have been smashed to bits on the mountain road.

Sir Handel Narrator: I stared at Peter Sam as those words hit me. I thought way back to 1904 when I was still called Falcon.

(Mid Sodor flashback)

(Falcon derails on mountain road)

Falcon: HELP!

Narrator: Duke had saved Falcon. Now he held on grimly with chocked wheels and taunt couplings.

Duke: Falcon, you have to trust me. I won't let go. Promise.

Falcon: (Gulp) Ok.

(Flashback, Arlesdale Works Station, MSR days)

Falcon: Thank you for saving me Duke. I don't know why you bothered after I've been so rude.

Duke: Oh well, you just had a new coat of paint. It would have been a pity if you'd have rolled down the mountain and spoiled it. That would never suit his grace.

Falcon: I promise I won't try to fall off the Mountain Road again. I really owe you for this, Granpuff.

Elizabeth Ravens: Aww. I think you got yourself a grandson there Duke.

Duke: Well… I… I don't know what to say. No one's ever called me that before. Very well then, you can call me 'Granpuff'.

(Flashback ends)

Narrator Sir Handel: I burst into tears once I realised that I had made the worse mistake I could ever possibly make and at once I started off without a word leaving the engines in suspense.

Narrator Duke: I meanwhile was right in the middle of the battle and I was scared and sad. I wished I had never been so rude to my grandchildren. I had begun to cry. But it got worse though.

Richard: Wait a sec! Where did they go?! Heh, no matter, I got the engine boss really wanted me to get.

Duke: (Gulp) Oh no! Not now!

Richard: Heheheheh! You will make fine scrap indeed once I'm done with you. Now, where is that torch? (Walks around to find it.) Ah, here it is!

Narrator Duke: To my horror, the torch was plugged in and turned on. I was in such a state of panic.

Duke: Oh dear. I'll never be rescued this time. Ah well. I think it serves me right for being such a horrible mentor….. Oh in the name of Sodor! SIR HANDEL IF YOU CAN JUST HEAR ME RIGHT NOW! I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW I'M SORRY! I'M SO SO SORRY FOR BEING MAD AT YOU AND PETER SAM! I'M SORRY!

Narrator Duke: Then, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup flew in, shut off the torch and took it away!

Richard: HEY! You 3 little girls get back here with that!

Bubbles: Oh, you'd better catch us 1st. (She and her sisters zipped off in different directions.)

Richard: GRRRR! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!

Narrator Duke: With that, he started to run around like jackrabbit.

Buttercup: Now Sir Handel!

Sir Handel: (Puffs in quickly) GRANPUFF! I HEARD YOU AND I'M SO SORRY TOO!

Duke: Sir Handel! I thought…

Sir Handel: Cut the chit-chat, and let's get high bunker out of here!

Narrator Duke: I couldn't believe what I had heard. Sir Handel had come back for me.

Narrator Sir Handel: I was soon coupled up and still full of tears, quickly pulled Duke away from the chaos and back to the safety zone. The Powerpuff Girls quickly followed after they put the torch in a hiding place.

Peter Sam: Oh thank heavens.

Freddie: Duke, you're ok!

Sir Handel: I couldn't have done it without Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Thank you girls for helping me save Duke.

Duke: Indeed. Thank you girls. We owe you big time.

Buttercup: Just doing our job as Powerpuff Girls.

Blossom: Indeed. Daily routine.

Duke: And Sir Handel, thank you as well. I don't know why you bothered, after I had been so rude.

Sir Handel: Oh well, you did save my life before, and it was only fair that I'd do the same.

(Duke and Sir Handel chuckle together.)

Peter Sam/Freddie/William/Rachel/Unnamed Diesel: Now that's more like it.

Narrator Mr Holden: Meanwhile, I, still enraged, chased Jacob back to the ship. Mr. Holden was about shoot at him again but he had ran out of ammo so he pulled out his father's bayonet and rounded a corner. Jacob slashed at him with another bayonet but missed Mr. Holden by mile. Rain was pouring down now. Thunder echoed across the sky.

Jacob: Got you right where I want you William Holden. This time we'll settle this in the old fashioned way.

Mr. Holden: (Enraged) Bring it on you unholy swine!

Narrator Miss Ravens: At that moment, I had caught up and gasped. Mr. Holden and Jacob lunged at each other fighting hard with the bayonets like to blood thirsty pirates. They fought fiercely, sparks flying from their blades. They locked, blades exchanging insults.

Mr. Holden: HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO ASSASSINATE MY BEST FRIEND LET YOUR OWN SISTER YOU'RE AN ABSOLUTE MONSTER!

Jacob: BEST FRIEND?! HAHAHAHAHHAHA! OH YOU STUPID IRISH MUTT! MY SISTER ONLY LIKES YOU BECAUSE SHE FEELS SORRY FOR YOU!

Mr. Holden: That's not true! We've been friends since we were children and we're only friends you moron!

Jacob: YEAH, REALLY! SHE JUST FELT BAD BECAUSE YOU WERE A SORRY OPRHANED MUTT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mr. Holden: SHUT UP YOU FILTHY LIAR! RACHEL AND I ARE THE BETTER FRIENDS AND ADOPTIVE BROTHER AND SISTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!

(Blades unlock and the two fight each other)

Mr. Holden: TAKE THAT!

Narrator Mr Holden: And I cut Jacob's leg slightly as Jacob lunged again but missed. The two blades locked again.

Jacob: HAHAHAHAHAHA. Good form Will…. good form. You've improved a lot over the years.

Mr. Holden: My skills have doubled since secondary school.

Narrator Mr Holden: The fight went on and on until Jacob cut my arm and disarmed me. He pushed him to the floor. Miss Ravens stayed hidden loading her gun as Jacob picked up my bayonet and pointed it and his own bayonet at my throat.

Jacob: Hehehahahahahaha. You fool! You look just a pathetic as when your father died.

Mr. Holden: You don't know anything about my father!

Jacob: Heheheh. I mean seriously, you look just a weak as he was when killed in that fight with a horse.

Mr. Holden: What are you talking about? My father was a pilot and he was shot down by a triplane.

Jacob: What?! You still believe that Lie?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY DEAR DEAR William Holden. After all theses years and you still don't know how your father died. This is just laughable, well how about help you to find out. Say hi to him for me.

Narrator Mr. Holden: I shut my and prepared for my death. Just then there was a loud gun shot and I opened them quickly. Jacob Ravens clutched his shoulder blade bleeding in pain. Miss Ravens shot him right in the shoulder.

Jacob: GAAAHHHh! Ugghh! Why you little…

Narrator Mr Holden: I thought fast, got up and shoved Jacob towards the edge of the ship. Jacob lost his footing and fell right off the ship and into the water.

Mr. Holden: Oh Rach, thank you for saving me. I'm sorry I lost my temper at him like that, I was just so mad at him for attempting to kill you.

Miss Ravens: It's alright. I would have done the very same thing. You were brilliant Will. Come on. Let's get you back to our ship. Jacob's henchmen have all been routed and arrested.

Narrator Miss Ravens: I helped Mr. Holden up and helped him to the ship as Tintin, Captain Haddock, Snowy, Mr. Hugh, the Mane 6 ponies, Agent 02 and 5 of the main 6 drivers were all on board. And to their relief so was Mr Hoskins, Duke, Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Freddie, Rachel, William and the new diesel and to there surprise was Princess Luna and Celestia.

Luna: I am very proud of thee. Thou have all shown bravery and courage in rescuing our very own friends. Well done to all of thou.

Celestia: You 6 and the 6 of my little ponies and our new friends the Powerpuff Girls are becoming quite the heroes. Here Mr. Holden, let's take care of those wounds. (Whistles) Philomena, heal.

Narrator Mr Holden: Philomena flew over to me, near my badly cut arm and started to cry. To my surprise, the pain in my arm and the bleeding had stopped. Myself and Miss Ravens looked down and gasped. The wounds were gone. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna smiled.

Celestia: Heheheh. Pheniox's tears have healing powers.

Luna: Heheheeheheheh. Go figure. Now then, let's go home.

Captain Haddock: Cast off, raise gangplank and set sail! Next stop, the Island Of Sodor!

Narrator: The storm had gone away as they're ship sailed away into the peaceful sea back home to the Island Of Sodor.

**Yep.**** Philomena has healing powers. I wish I thought of that. And got to love the Evil Enchanter song. Glad Sir Handel came to his senses and went to save Duke. One more part to go! See you there.**


	165. A Family Restored

**Author's notes: Very short, but I think it's a perfect wrap for this feature length. Also, I think 'A Family Restored' is a better title for this then 'A Happy Family'. I might use that for another story.**

_A Family Restored_

Narrator Miss Ravens: The two alicorn princess, the 6 ponies, the 6 drivers, the Powerpuff Girls, Captain Haddock, Snowy and Tintin all smiled happily as they came into port. Tintin, Captain Haddock and Snowy had to go to another country to do reports.

Mr. Holden: Thank you Mr. Tintin, Captain Haddock, we couldn't have done this without you

Miss Ravens: I don't know how we can ever repay you both.

Captain Haddock: Aww. It's nothing. All in the line of duty.

Tintin: That's right. We're just glad to help a friend in need.

Snowy: Bark bark.

Fluttershy: Aww (Hugs Snowy) I'll miss you too Snowy, you cute little doggy.

Bubbles: I hope to see you again soon Snowy. (Pats Snowy on the head as he wags his tail happily.)

Narrator Duke: Me and Sir Handel wanted to show our gratitude to the Powerpuff girls for helping me out of a near scrap satiation.

Duke: (Quietly) Princesses?

Sir Handel: (Quietly) Can we speak with you?

Princess Luna: Of course. What does thou want to speak about?

(Both engines quickly whisper to them and they nod.)

Princess Celestia: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, Duke and Sir Handel have told us what you have done, and we are very please with you.

Princess Luna: As a reward, who thou like to visit Sodor to help with thy engines on a regular basis?

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: Yes please!

Narrator Duke: We were soon off loaded onto 4 flat beds. One for the new diesel, another for Peter Sam and Rachel, another for William and Freddie and last of all one for myself and Sir Handel. We both had a lot of catching up to do, so to speak and we talked and laughed on the way home. There was coach for the ponies, Powerpuff Girls and the engine drivers and Edward took us away to back home to Crovans Gate. Tintin and friends waved goodbye and all reboarded Captain Haddocks ship and headed for home.

Narrator Mr Holden: As we traveled, myself and Miss Ravens were very thoughtful.

Mr. Holden: (Quietly) You know, for some reason I've got this funny feeling inside.

Miss Ravens: (Quietly) Same here. For some and I think we both know what it is.

Mr. Holden: (Quietly) Don't know but I have this deep feeling that we may not have seen the last of Jacob Ravens.

Miss Ravens: (Quietly) That's what I was thinking. (Smiles) But at least he knows now that we're a force to be reckoned with.

Mr. Holden: (Smiles) Hmhmhmhmh. You got that right my friend.

Narrator William: All the little foals and little narrow gauge engines were on the wharf when myself, Rachel, Duke, Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Freddie and the other diesel came home. Some of the fat controllers engines, Duck, Oliver, Donald and Douglas were there to great them. Edward pushed the flat trucks onto transfer siding and the engines were each pulled neatly to there own rails. One by one, all of us were firmly on the narrow gauge rails. The engines all whistled with delight and Duck apologised to Rachel Duke and Peter Sam.

Duck: I'm sorry I've caused you all so much grief. I didn't know what you meant about Duke, honest.

Peter Sam: That's alright Duck. We all mistakes

Rachel: And I'm sorry for snapping at you before knowing the facts.

Narrator Rachel: Later on, the engines were finally given there numbers and names back with a slight altercation. The unnamed diesel was given the name of Ward Fell, after a quarry that had shut down many years ago and became 10, but William and I changed ours.

Rachel: Duke?

William: Fred?

Fred/Duke: Yes William/Rachel?

Rachel: Duke, I want you to keep my old number 8.

William: And Fred, you can have my number 9.

Fred: Are you sure? You can have it back if you'd like.

Duke: I don't mind giving you your old number back.

Rachel: Thank you kindly, but we'd like you two to keep them

William: For helping to keep our railway running in our absences, you fully deserve them.

Rachel: Especially you, my Grandfather in law. (Kisses Peter Sam)

Peter Sam: Golly. (Blushing bright red)

Foals/engines: Aaawwwww.

Ward Fell/Fred/Duncan/Scootaloo/Buttercup: Oh broth…. Ah never mind this is their day.

Duke: 'Grandfather in law'?

Peter Sam: Well, it's a bit of a long story Granpuff.

Duke: My my. You are growing up fast young Peter Sam.

Peter Sam: Yeah, I guess you could say that.

Rachel: (Giggles at Peter Sam)

Narrator Rachel: So with that I was renumbered SkR's No.11 and William became the SKR'S No.12

William: Duncan, I want to apologize for been rude to you.

Duncan: It's perfectly alright William. I'm sorry too. Yah know, we may have different ways of looking at things, but we're both industrial engines and always must stand united as one.

William: (Smiling) Well I think we're more than industrial engines we're steam engines… nah, how but friends?

Duncan: (Smiling) Friends.

Duke: Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Fearless Freddie I want to fully apologize for being so rude to you all. I should have let you explain what had happened. I had no idea that you three went through such hard times, and were trying to protect me, and I apologize especially to you Sir Handel. Can you guys ever forgive me.

Sir Handel: (Smiling)Of course Duke. Our one and only Granpuff.

Peter Sam: (Smiling) I'd be delighted to forgive you Granpuff.

Freddie: (Smiling) Of course. I've always forgiven you, Duke.

Sir Handel: And Duke, I'm extremely sorry as well. I should have never said all those horrible things to you, or made a disgrace to your nickname. I take all that back.

Duke: I'm sorry for that too. I also take it back. (Looks over at William and Rachel) Rachel, William.

Rachel/William: Yes Duke?

Duke: Let me be the first to say welcome to our family. You two are the most wonderful additions to our family.

Narrator Peter Sam: Rachel and William were delighted, and they sideled up next to their MSR/ SKR family. All 6 of there eyes twinkled happily and for the very first time on SkR rails since 1969, myself and Rachel gave each other a kiss as they smiled and dozed happily in the Sudrian sunlight.

(Present day)

Sir Handel: And that is the whole story. Did you guys like it?

All the foals/Ponies/Spike/Powerpuff Girls (The girls had joined them just before the story began): Oh yes. Especially the happy ending.

Narrator: And soon after the ponies, drivers, Powerpuff Girls and spike went to bed at Crovans Gate Hotel, the engines all went happily asleep too.

**Phew! That was a big one. Next time, we will be getting back to the simpler, more laid back, 'Spice Of Life' stories. They will be kicking off with "Jock The New Engine".**


	166. We Need Another Engine

**Author's notes: Right. Back onto the more simple, lighthearted and ****laid-back**** stories. Let's kick off with ****_Jock _****_The_****_ New Engine_****'s****'We Need Another Engine'.**

Dear Rachel, Mike, James, Mitch and Dustin.

Ever since Rex had broken down in 1967, all of us, the small controller and Princess Cadence had realized that we are in need of a spare steam engine. Sure, Frank and Sigrid of Arlesdale do there best, but they also need to have another helping hand. Thus in 1976, Jock was built. Jock was one of our really greatest assets to this railway but he did got a little cocky. He did learn his ways and now he, Rex, Mike, Bert, Frank, Sigrid of Arledale, Snips, Snails, Twist and our new foal recruits, Gingersnap Tornado Bolt and Shady Daze are now all friends. Anyway, here are the stories about Jock The New Engine.

Your best friend forever

William James Holden.

_We Need Another Engine_

Narrator: It was 1967 and Rex, Bert and Mike the small railway engines were all excited, and so were Snails, Twist, Snips and Mr. Hawkins. The thin clergymen, Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden had written a book about them and today it was going to be published. Just then, a diesel engine sidled up alongside. His name was Frank, a Muir-Hill 0-4-4 diesel. He worked mostly for maintenance work, goods work and at the old mines and at the shunting yards with Mr Roberts and Shady Daze so he was sort of inclined to be grumpy.

Frank: Am I in the book?

Shady Daze: Same here. Was I too?

Narrator: Princess Cadence and the small Controller shook there heads.

Small Controller: I'm sorry Frank and Shady Daze. I'm afraid you weren't here when the thin clergymen and our friends Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens were here so I'm afraid they didn't know about you two.

Shady Daze: Aw man…. Ah well. Better luck next time, eh Mr. Roberts?

Mr. Roberts: You're right there.

Princess Cadence: That's the spirit Mr. Roberts and Shady Daze maybe you'll get a book someday.

Narrator: Frank was very cross. The next morning when Shady Daze and Mr. Roberts came to start him up, he refused to go.

Frank: It's not fair! Why can't I be I book like the others.

Shady Daze: Oh cheer up Frank. It's only a book, nothing special.

Frank: But it's got pictures, hasn't it Shady Daze and I'm not in them either I suppose.

Narrator: Shady Daze and Mr. Roberts lost patience.

Mr. Roberts: (Exasperated ) Oh pete sake! Come on frank! It's teamwork that runs a railway, not books you lazy bum!

Narrator: Mr. Roberts rapidly pushed the starter button again and again.

Frank: HMPH! I DON'T CARE!

Narrator: Suddenly, Frank started. he jerked forwards and lurched backwards.

Shady Daze: WHOA! BRAKE BRAKE!

Narrator: Mr. Roberts applied the brakes but it was too late. Before Mr. Hoskins could stop him, Frank hit the wall at the back of the shed.

Frank/Shady Daze/Mr. Roberts: OOFFFPPP!

Narrator: Luckily, Frank wasn't hurt but one of the shed supports was cracked.

Shady Daze/Mr. Roberts: Ugh! Now you've done it.

Frank: Oh dear, oh dear. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Narrator: He sorry at once and even more sorry when the small controller came into the sheds. The small controller was cross with Frank.

Small Controller: I am most displeased with you Frank! You're pettiness has just cracked one of the sheds support beams. Your lucky the roof didn't cave in on you! You could have destroyed the sheds because of your foolishness!

Frank: I'm sorry Sir.

Small Controller: I should think so too you nearly destroyed one of our facilities. Now get to work and out of the sheds! You will be shunting in Arlesdale Green for the rest of the day!

Frank: (Sad) Yes sir…

Narrator: Frank rumbled sadly away. That afternoon, Rex left Arlesburgh with a heavy passenger train. He chuntered along happily and making good time, but as they climbed the first hill, Snails and Miss Ravens watched the steam gauge anxiously. The gauge was slowly dropping.

Snails: Uh, Miss Ravens, is that steam gauge supposed to be dropping?

Miss Ravens: Oh dear! No Snails, no it's not. That means we have a steam leak somewhere.

Narrator: They stopped at the loop at Marthwaite station to let Mike pass with a ballast train. The rest helped but Rex began to feel very exhausted. When they reached the green, he hardly noticed Frank, Mr. Roberts and Shady daze working at the sidings at Marthwaite before they left.

Miss Ravens: I think we can make it to the Arlesdale, hopefully if our path is clear.

Snails: Come on Rex. You can do it old boy! You do it!

Rex: (Panting) I'm trying Snails! I'm (panting) trying Snails!

Miss Ravens: That a boy Rex. Just keep it up!

Narrator: But they never reached it. They had to stop at the next loop to allow Bert to pass with his down passenger train. Miss Ravens then switched on her radio telephone. All the engines on the Arlesdale Miniature Railway have now been fitted with radio telephones. The drivers can talk to control, who then can help to make the trains run safely.

Miss Ravens: (Through radio telephone) Miss Ravens to control. Come in please, over.

Control: ( Through radio telephone) This is Control reading you loud and clear Miss Ravens. What is your situation, over?

Miss Ravens: Rex has a badly leaking steam pipe. We've made it as far as the green but we don't have enough steam to make it to the top station. Snails and I can manage to get Rex home light engine but the train is to heavy for him to manage without running out of steam. Can you please send for help, over?

Control: Don't worry, we'll get you out somehow. Don't go away. Over and out.

Narrator: Rex snorted.

Rex: Hmph! Very funny. Chance would be a fine thing.

Narrator: At Marthwaite, Frank was sadly shunting trucks with Mr. Roberts and Shady Daze when their radio telephone buzzed.

Control: Control to Mr. Roberts and Shady Daze, come in please, over.

Mr. Roberts: This is Mr. Roberts here reading you loud and clear over.

Control: Rex has suffered a leaking steampipe and is unable to continue his up passenger train. After Bert's train passes, we need you and shady daze to help take over train after whilst Rex returns home light engine over.

Mr. Roberts: No problem. We'll get his passengers out. Over and out.

Shady Daze: Well you heard control. Let's go rescue that train.

Frank: Righto. Time to put team work to the test!

Narrator: Back near the loop, Bert soon passed Rex with his down passenger train.

Twist: Golly. Sorry about your leaky pipe, Rex

Bert: Same here. Overworked, that's what we are. We need another engine to help out.

Mr. Holden: Your right there Bert. With all the busy tourist trains, wool trains, produce trains and ballast trains, I couldn't agree with you more.

Snails: Same here.

Narrator: Ten minutes later, Rex, Miss Ravens and Snails all heard a cheerful sound a diesel toot and Frank rumbled through the loop with Mr. Roberts and Shady Daze.

Rex: Oh thank goodness you're here.

Frank: Heheheh. Wonderful things these radio telephones are.

Snails: They sure are.

Miss Ravens: Yeah. The best thing that this railway needs for running railways safely. I take it control has sent you to help us.

Shady Daze: That's right. It's a good thing we were close enough to make the rescue.

Frank: We're to take over the train and let you go home light engine Rex. Heheh team work is what Mr. Roberts and Shady Daze call's it not books.

Narrator: He winked at Mr. Roberts and Shady Daze

Mr. Roberts: That a boy Frank. Me and Shady Daze are proud of you.

Narrator: Frank ran ahead and Rex was uncoupled and backed into the loop frank backed down onto the train and when everything was ready. He set of to Arlesdale station. Rex then hurried home back to Arlesburgh and Miss Ravens and Snails set to work repairing the broken steam pipe. But the job took a long time.

Snails: Whew. This is one tough steam pipe to fix.

Miss Ravens: You're telling me. Bert and Mr. Holden are right. We do need another engine.

Narrator: When Frank arrived at Arlesdale station safe and sound, Mr. Roberts and Shady Daze apologise to the passengers for the delay, but they didn't mind.

Passenger: Ah, never mind the lateness.

Passenger 2: At least you put things right very well.

Passenger 3: We were all expecting a long walk home, but thanks to you, we don't need to.

Narrator: Frank beamed with joy. When they got to Arlesburgh, the small controller and Princess Cadence were pleased with him as well.

Cadence: You, Shady Daze and Mr. Robets did very well. Frank you put aside your wantings to be in a book to help preform a selfless act of rescuing our passengers.

Small controller: Yes indeed. Well done Frank and good news, the shed isn't badly damaged either and is now repaired good as new. So we'll say no more about it.

Frank: Oh thank you sir and thank you Princess Cadence.

Narrator: Frank went happily back to work doing shunting, but both Princess Cadence and the small controller were very thoughtful when they went back to the office.

Small controller: I've been thinking Princess Cadence.

Cadence: What is Mr. Fergus Duncan?

Small controller: I've been thinking that Frank should not have to do rescue acts unless necessary.

Cadence: I understand and I know we're getting a new diesel to help out with the increase of tourist traffic, wool traffic, ballast traffic, and produce traffic, but I 'm thinking the same thing.

Cadence/Small Controller: We do need another engine.

**Can you guess who that diesel is going to be? Well, find out in part 2.**


	167. The Sigrid Of Arlesdale Saves The Day

**Author's notes: Oh boy do I love this one! Sigrid is very quickly becoming my ****favourite**** Arlesdale Railway engine. This is how Sigrid got to Sodor. Based off the ERS, or at least, I got that from atsf. I haven't read of how Sigrid ****arrived**** on Sodor in the ERS. But, if it's as good as this one, then I am missing out, big time.**

_The Sigrid of Arlesdale Saves The Day_

Narrator: With Rex out of commission, Bert, Mr. Holden, Twist, Mike, Mr. Hawkins and Snips had very hard work keeping the railway running. Even with the help of Frank, Shady Daze and Mr. Roberts, all had to work every hard. Duck, Applejack and Miss Ravens were at the ballast chute when Bert, Mr. Holden and Twist came into the station with a ballast train. Poor Bert was out of breath.

Duck: My goodness! Bert, are you alright?

Bert: (Panting) I've been better Duck. Believe me.

Miss Ravens: Rex broke down last week and now it's only Bert & Twist and Mike & Snips running the trains with Frank & Shady Daze along with us drivers.

Applejack: Oh mah goodness. That is too bad. I'm sorry to hear that sugarcube.

Bert: It's alright. It's not your fault. But on a brighter side, we are getting a new engine built.

Applejack: Oh, that's good. I hope y'all can manage to cope.

Miss Ravens: Yeah. It's going to be a spare until Rex is fixed though from what I hear.

Duck: I see. Well best be off. Best of swindon luck to you and you're railway Bert and twist.

Twist/Bert: Thank you Duck!

Narrator: And Duck puffed away with Applejack. One day, Mike, Mr. Hawkins, Snips, Twist, Mr. Holden, Bert, Snails, Shady Daze, Frank, Miss Ravens and Mr. Roberts were at the platform. Standing on the opposite platform was a diesel engine with 4 wheels in the front and back and 6 driving wheels. She was painted in a two-tone blue livery: B.R. Diesel loco blue with a light blue band. Princess Cadence and the small controller introduced her.

Small Controller: Engines, crews and ponies, we would like to introduce you to Sigrid of Arlesdale, our new diesel Hydraulic engine. She is here to help out whilst Rex is in… disposed.

Sigrid: Hullo there …

Bert: Hullo Sigrid of Arlesdale. Welcome to the Arledsale Miniature Railway.

Sigrid: Thank you Bert, but you can call me Sigrid.

Bert: Okay then Sigrid. Um… um… sir, Malady, she's not going to replace any of us or Rex is she?

Small Controller: Bless you no Bert. She's here to help out a spare engine.

Cadence: Indeed. She's not gonna replace Rex or any of you. It's nothing like what Breeching has done on BR.

Miss Ravens: We all know that you'd never do that sir and Princess Cadence.

Mike: Oh yes of course.

Snips: We understand that.

Cadence: Now Sigrid, you will be working on goods duties with Miss Ravens and three of our newest members: Mr. Thompson, Gingersnap and Tornado Bolt

Small controller: So Miss Ravens, please show Sigrid of Arlesdale and our new members what to do.

Miss Ravens: Yes Malady, sir. I will.

Small Controller: That's good. I knew we can always rely on you.

Narrator: Soon, Mr. Thompson and the two new foals arrived and they soon made friends with Sigrid and set to work. She tackled Ballast trains Produce trains and wool trains easily. At first, the trucks played tricks on her.

Truck 1: Oi! There's a new engine there boys.

Truck 2: Hehehehe! Let's have some fun.

(Trucks laugh, except 1)

Mini Oddball: Uh, well about that guys…

Narrator: but they soon found that playing tricks on Sigrid was a mistake.

(Sigrid backs down on them)

Truck 3: (Giggles) Hold back, hold back!

Sigrid: (Bumps them) You play your tricks, and I'll make sure that this trip will be your last.

Truck 1: Uh… on second thought, we should roll her way boys.

Mini Oddball: Told you so.

Narrator: The trip went without a hitch. Miss Ravens, Mr. Thompson Ginger Snap and Tornado Bolt were very impressed.

Miss Ravens: Wow. You're doing great Sigrid. You handled these trucks even better than Mike can.

Sigrid: Well thank you Miss Ravens. I'm glad to hear that.

Miss Ravens: Did you know that you're named after the Sudrian heroine from the eleventh century who secured the defeat of the Norman Invasion in 1094.

Sigrid: (Amazed) Wow. I never knew that. How extraordinary.

Miss Ravens: Heh, well, William excels in history and some of his skills have appeared to rub off on me.

Tornado Bolt: Wow. What an honour it is to be working with an engine named after a hero.

Narrator: Sigrid blushed modestly. She reached the passing siding where she had to stop and wait for Bert to pass with his passenger train. They waited and waited but Bert, Twist and Mr. Holden didn't come. Sigrid was getting anxious.

Sigrid: Where's Bert? We're going to be late.

Gingersnap: Perhaps a last minute passenger?

Tornado Bolt: Or maybe….

Narrator: They got no further. Suddenly, they heard an awful racket coming up the line and there was Bert wheezing and panting heavily up the line with a full train of passengers. Sigrid was worried.

Sigrid: Oh dear… the poor old engine's gonna knock himself to pieces. I hope he'll be alright.

Miss Ravens: Me too Sigrid.

Narrator: The signal dropped and Sigrid of Arlesdale hurried away. They made it back to Arlesburgh and in good time when the stationmaster came up to them.

Miss Ravens: What's happened?

Stationmaster: Bert's broken down at the green. We need Sigrid here to pull him and his train back right away. Leave you're trucks in a siding quickly.

Sigrid: Of course sir! You can count on me!

Narrator: They left the trucks in the siding and Sigrid hurried up the line to the rescue. They soon found Bert stuck on the line wheezing and coughing. He felt miserable.

Bert: Oh dear. I'm sorry Twist, Mr. Holden. I did try hard.

Mr. Holden: It's okay. It wasn't your fault

Twist: Yeah. Technical difficulties can happen to any engine.

Sigrid: Don't worry. We'll get you and you're passengers home.

Tornado Bolt: Yeah. We'll have you back home.

Narrator: Soon, Sigrid was coupled up to Bert and she helped him back to the sheds. Princess Cadence and the small controller were waiting for them.

Small controller: Well done Sigrid You certainly proved you're money's worth here. Princess Cadence and I are pleased with you. You are a really useful engine. Thank you for helping Bert home.

Sigrid of Arlesdale: No problem sir. I'm just glad I could help.

Cadence: Gingersnap, Tornado Bolt, Mr. Thompson, I am pleased with you too for helping out as well and learning the root you are to become members of Arlesdale Miniature railway.

Gingersnap/Tornado bolt/Mr. Thompson: Thank you malady.

Narrator: Later, Mr. Holden and Twist checked him all over.

Twist: Well, there's are problem. You've got a leak in one of your tubes.

Mr. Holden: Don't worry. With a little patch work and welding we'll have it fixed in no time. You'll soon be in working order quick as jack rabbit.

Bert: (Doubtful ) Yes Mr Holden and Twist. Thank you.

Narrator: Rather doubtfully, Bert went to sleep.

**We ****defiantly need someone like Sigrid to keep these engines in order, don't we? Next one is 'Sticking Power', (For real this time).**


	168. Sticking Power

**Author's notes: I really like this one. It shows how creative people can get with their rewrites. Adding in Sigrid was a great touch.**

_Sticking Power_

Narrator: It was 1975 and the summer season was drawing to a close. It had been a very busy year. Tourist trains and goods trains became heavier and longer. Even with the help of Sigrid of Arlesdale, the workload was still heavier than ever and the small railway engines and the foal ponies were all worked off there hooves and wheels, especially for Bert, he had been feeling unwell for several decades. Throughout the late 1960's and early 1970's, poor Bert, whom was the oldest of the Arlesdale Railway engines, had started to become a very poor steamer. He had a very delicate fire that needed a very careful firing technique, but no matter how hard Mr. Holden or Twist tried, almost every day, Bert rolled home nearly out of puff or being towed home completely out of steam by either Frank, Sigrid or one of the local farmer's shire horses. Rex and Mike were unsympathetic and often made Bert a laughing stock.

Rex/Mike: (Mockingly) Poor old Bert.

Mike: Heheheheh. What a shame. He's out of puff.

Snips: Hey! That was not nice Mike!

Mr. Hawkins: Yeah. It's not his fault and you know it!

Rex: I know what you mean Mike. Heheheh. No stamina in these youngster these days. Heheheheh.

Snails: Rex! How rude!

Rex: What? We're just stating a fact.

Miss Ravens: Then tell me Rex. Who broke down from a leaky steam pipe back in 1967 and derailed himself the same year at the green?

Mr Hawkins: And Mike, who whistled so loudly that they lost their whistle the same year?

(Pinkie Pie playing trombone fail)

Mike: Oi! At least you and Snips fixed my whistle.

Rex: And, at least you and Snails fixed my steam pipe and re-railed me. Besides, I haven't been struggling with my trains like poor old Bert the hypochondriac engine Heheheheh.

Mike: Hahahaha! Oh good one Rex! You know what you need Bert, is sticking power and more determination.

Narrator: Mike and Rex burst into laughter until they cried.

Mike: Get it? Sticking power! hahahahaha…

Snips: Hey now, that was very uncalled for.

Mr. Hawkins: That was very rude of you Mike. Apologise to him right now.

Narrator: Bert felt hurt and although he tried not to cry, a tear or two trickled down his face.

Bert: (Offended) Hmph! Sticking power be blown (Sad sigh) I should have known that I'd get no sympathy from you.

Mike: Oh quite griping Bert you old timer. You just don't hard enough like me and Rex do.

Rex: Yeah. It's all in your smokebox so stop being such a lazy slacker Bert!

Sigrid: (Blows her horn) THAT IS ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU!

Narrator: Rex and Mike jumped and there backing down next to Bert's side of the shed was Sigrid of Arlesdale looking very cross at Rex and Mike. Mr Thomson, Gingersnap and Tornado Bolt looked crossly at the red and green Arlesdale Miniature Engines.

Sigrid: Listen here! Just because bert has steaming troubles does not give you any rights to bully him!

Gingersnap: Yeah! If you two were foal scouts, scoutmaster Braeburn would be very ashamed of you!

Tornado Bolt: Just leave the poor engine alone. It's not his fault and you two jolly well know that!

Sigrid: You two will be late with your trains if you dawdle about here and pick on your brother Bert like rotten children! Now get going to your trains AND LEAVE BERT ALONE!

Narrator: Soon, Rex and Mike puffed nervously away. They knew better than to argue with Sigrid of Arlesdale. This left, Sigrid, Gingersnap, Tornado Bolt, Twist, Mr Thomson and Mr. Holden alone with Bert.

Bert: (Sad, tears dripping from his eyes) Sigrid I… I try very very hard. I'm very sorry for causing delays.

Sigrid: Oh it's alright Bert. I know you can't help your condition. At least you do manage to get your trains to there destinations. That takes a lot of courage. I'm proud of you Bert and so is the small controller and Princess Cadence.

Tornado Bolt: Same here.

Twist: Yeah. You're a truly are a useful engine on our railway.

Gingersnap: Ditto. You'd make my scoutmaster Braeburn very proud. Why, he'd give you a merit badge for your determination. I'll ask at one of our meetings if we can bring ours scout troop to ride aboard your next passenger train.

Mr. Holden: Couldn't agree more. You remind me of Duke, the SKR No.8, as well as the SkR's numbers 1 and 2, Skarloey and Rheanes.

Mr Thomson: And Edward the blue engine when he managed to bring a train home on one cylinder.

Sigrid: That's right. You may be a little bit old and have little bit of steaming problems, but your still a very useful engine.

Narrator: Bert smiled sheepishly.

Bert: Thanks Sigrid, Gingersnap, Tornado Bolt, Twist, Mr. Holden, and you too Miss Ravens.

Narrator: But the next morning, Bert woke up feeling terrible. When Twist and Mr. Holden came to get him started, he felt like he couldn't breath properly.

Bert: Oh dear. I can't get my breath properly.

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Twist feeling worried checked Bert all over.

Twist: Ah ha! Theres your problem. Your tubes are worn you'll need new ones, but I'm afraid we can't spare you at present.

Mr. Holden: Yeah. Just try to keep going and we'll get you a new set of tubes come winter.

Narrator: Mr. Holden paused and looked over his shoulder then he whispered to Twist and Bert.

Mr. Holden: Keep this under your dome Bert, but I did hear rumours about a new engine being built. And good thing too, we need one because in case any of you five failed we'd really be in trouble. Can you also keep this a secret to Twist?

Narrator: Bert and Twist promised and she and Mr Holden soon gave Bert's tubes a good cleaning before Bert took his first train. This tactic helped, but Bert soon began to feel poorly again. Mike and Rex still went on teasing him but Bert took no notice and just gritted his teeth and did his best with both goods and tourist train.

Mr. Holden: What a show Bert!

Twist: Well done Bert!

Narrator: It was the last day of the tourist season. At Alresburgh platform, Bert's train was completely full of tourists and ponies. Gingersnap was also good as her word, Braeburn and the foal scouts were also passengers on the train and were excited. Twist gave Bert's old tubes such a cleaning that she could see herself through them, Mr. Holden lit Bert's fire as a carefully as he could. Then, once Bert had steam up, Mr. Holden and Twist climbed into his cab and drove him to the platform.

Mr. Holden: Now, steady Bert old boy. We've got a full tourist passenger train today. Think you can manage?

Bert: (Bravely) I'll try.

Narrator: Bert was soon coupled on. The guards whistle blew and the green flag waved. With a blast on the whistle, Bert puffed out of the station. He trundled valiantly along the line, stopping at each station for a pause of rest. After leaving Ffarquhar Road station, he passed Sigrid of Arlesdale, Tornado Bolt and Mr Thomson who cheered him on.

Tornado Bolt: That a boy Bert. Keep it up!

Mr Thomson: You're doing really well Bert!

Sigrid: Oh, good show Bert. Good show. Keep at it mate! You're doing great.

Narrator: Leaving Ffarquhar Road, Bert climbed the first hill at Victorian pace. Mr. Holden and Twist were very impressed.

Twist: What a show Bert. Keep at old boy and we'll be at Alresdale before we know it.

Mr. Holden: Well done old boy. Keep it up!

Narrator: Bert did very good despite his condition. And by afternoon they had reached the top station at Arlesdale in fine style. Bert felt very proud as ran onto the turntable to be turned round for the return journey. Although his train was full, Bert only lost a few minutes on the up journey. After being turned round, Bert ran eagerly around his coaches for the down journey.

Bert: (To himself) Right. That gives me the chance for a good breather before we go down again.

Narrator: Once coupled up, he simmered happily and waited for the guard to blow his whistle and wave his green flag. There was hill beyond the station. It was only a little bit steep. Bert knew that once he had crest it, he could run home without losing time. At last, the whistle blew and the green flag waved and Bert started away eagerly.

Bert: Come on! Come on! Come on! (Jerk) OOOHH!

Narrator: Suddenly with a jerk, everything became surprisingly easy. Mr. Holden and Twist looked back.

Mr. Holden: WHOA THERE BERT! Back we go!

Bert: What?

Twist: We left the train behind.

Narrator: They went back to the station where the guard met them.

Guard: Bert's tender coupling has broken. I'm afraid we'll just have to stick around until someone can give us a spare.

Narrator: Bert snorted indignantly.

Bert: Hmph! Stick around! Hmph! I know what Mike and Rex will say about sticking.

Gingersnap: Hey I've got an idea.

Narrator: Gingersnap, who was on the train with the rest of the foal scouts and Braeburn her scout master had heard the dilemma. She informed Braeburn about her idea and spoke to Mr. Holden and Twist.

Twist: That's a great idea

Mr. Holden: Wonderful. We'll just take it easy when we get started, but get the super kind.

Narrator: Gingersnap ran inside the station shop and came out with a box.

Bert: What in the name of Sodor is that?

Mr. Holden: Glue! And it's super glue too. It's said that it's to stick anything.

Narrator: Bert's eyes widened as mouth dropped in disbelief.

Bert: (Disbelief) WHAT? Have you and Twist gone mad or something?! I'm sure that glue can stick anything but a train. You think that this stuff can stick a fully load train!?

Mr. Holden: Heheheheh. Well Bert, we won't know unless we try.

Narrator: And he, Gingersnap and Twist set to work. Bert sighed heavily.

Bert: (Sigh) Now I've heard everything…

Narrator: Just then an idea came to him and Pinkie Pie, who was on the train too with the mane 6, rushed over and held a light bulb over Bert's smoke box then dashed back into her coach. Bert thanked Pinkie Pie and he smiled.

Bert: Heheheheh. Ah yes. That'll stop their teasing.

Narrator: At last, the job was done and they were on their way again.

Mr. Holden: Alright Bert, there's no hurry. We'll take it gently and make sure the passengers get home Guard and the foal scouts have explained what has happened and that they don't mind being late.

Narrator: The hill near the station was the difficult part. Gently and carefully, Bert eased the train over it. After that though, he took care. It was with growing confidence that he brought the train home. At Arlseburgh Station, the passengers all got out and gave Bert and his crew and Gingersnap three cheers.

Braeburn: Well done there Gingersnap for helping us get back home with your tactic. I scout leader Braeburn, hereby award you the Emergency Preparedness merit badge.

Narrator: The foal scouts cheered loudly as Gingersnap saluted for her achievement, but Braeburn wasn't done yet.

Braeburn: And Bert for bravery and helping us get home I hereby award you with the railway merit badge. Gingersnap was right, you truly are very useful little engine Bert.

Narrator: Gingersnap winked as the badge was placed inside Bert's cab. Bert could only whistle a salute to scout master Braeburn as the passengers foal scouts, the small controller and Princess Cadence all cheered loudly. That evening, Bert was resting in the sheds with Sigrid of Arlesdale. Frank had already gone to sleep so Bert told Sigrid of Arlesdale everything. She was very proud of Bert.

Bert: And foal scoutmaster Braeburn not only gave Gingersnap a merit badge, he also gave me one too.

Sigrid: Oh wow.. Well I must say, I'm very proud of you Bert. You really demonstrated a lot of courage out there today.

Bert: Thank you Sigrid, but I couldn't have done it without you, Tornado Bolt and Gingersnap.

Narrator: Just then, Mike and Rex came crawling into the sheds looking tired and weary. Then the rest of the foals joined up with Miss Ravens, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Hoskins, Mr. Thompson and Mr. Holden on they're way back to Arlesburgh in.

Mike: Whew! Thank goodness we're not busy like that every week.

Narrator: Bert and Sigrid of Alresdale grinned and winked.

Bert: Oh dear. Sorry you two are tired, but I thought that you older engines had sticking power. What you need is…

Narrator: And he told them about the adventure with the glue.

Bert: And that my dear brothers, is sticking power for you. Ah well. Some of us have it and some of us don't. Good night my brothers.

Narrator: After he and Sigrid of Arlesdale had a good laugh, they went happily to sleep.

**Heh, Pinkie Pie, you are so random. Next one is 'Bert's Rebuild'. Yeah, 2 fan ****stories for the price of one. How's that for filling in gaps?**


	169. Bert's Rebuild

**Author's notes: This one is based on 'What's The Matter With Henry?' and a bit of a mix in with a youtube ****video I have seen. Also judging by the story, it's safe to say atsf has seen it too. I also added a slight edit at the end.**

_Bert's Rebuild_

Narrator: One morning, Bert the small blue engine was feeling very sorry for himself. He was very problematic steamer. He had a very delicate fire that needed to be fired very carefully. Sometimes he could pull his trains but almost often as not, he felt short of puff and had no strength at all.

(Bert rolls in breathlessly into the bottom station.)

Bert: (Wheezing) Oh dear… 10 minutes late. Again.

Twist: You did very well Bert.

Mr. Holden: You've really been giving it everything to day. Now come on. Let's get you to the shed's and will give those tubes of yours a good scrub.

Narrator: When Bert told the others, they just laughed. Mike and Frank thought he was just being silly.

Mike: (Tauntingly) So what's happened to you this time Bert?

Snips: Don't you start on him Mike!

Frank: Another one of your little hypochondriac mishaps.

Shady Daze: You're pushing it Frank!

Bert: Oh dear. My system's out of order again. I can hardly breath. You guys don't know what I suffer.

Frank: Rubbish! You just don't work hard enough like me.

Mr. Roberts: Hey! That wasn't funny at all! You apologise to Bert right now!

Mike: Yeah. You're too slow. You need exercise you old coot.

Mr. Hawkins: You're really pushing Mike!

(Frank and mike hoot into laughter)

Bert: That's not funny! (Nearly in tears) You guys just don't care!

Rex: Go lose your whistle, Mike!

Sigrid: Go hit a board beam Frank!

Rex/Sigrid: And leave Bert alone!

Mike: I don't get it! Now your defending that lazy idiot!

Rex: Well, I was wrong to tease him and you are too Mike and Frank.

Sigrid: Now, leave Bert alone! You'll be late with your shunting Frank and you'll be late with you're evening ballast train if you keep picking on your old brother. Or, if you keep on picking on Bert here Mike, I will ask the small controller and Princess Cadence to put you on passengers for a mouth.

Mike: Oh! Why you…

Sigrid: Mike! Leave now!

Narrator: Mike and Frank snorted indignantly and the 2 left. The whistle incident was one event that Mike wanted to forget and the support beam incident was one that Frank wanted to forget.

Bert: (Fighting tears) Sigrid…. Rex… I… I try so hard… I'm sorry for delaying you guys.

Sigrid: Oh it's alright Bert. You couldn't help it.

Rex: Yeah and you know those 2. They just don't know what age can do to an engine. But I know how age can effect an engine. Remember when my I had that leak in my boiler it. Miss Ravens noticed that the steam pipe inside me had cracked due to it being worn after so many years.

Miss Ravens: That's right. And, so me and Snails went to see the small controller and Princess Cadence about getting a new pipe to replace the old one.

Snails: Yeah… but I'm surprised you haven't been over looked at all. Maybe we can go see the small controller and Princess Cadence and see what they can do.

Twist: Oh. That's a great idea Snails. (Giggles and blushes)

Narrator: Snails blushed…

Snails: Oh. It's nothing really heheheh…. Just gotta help our fellow ponies and engines and drivers out.

Bert: Thanks guys. (Sad sigh) I do hope they can fix me up again.

Mr. Holden: Of course they will. You know, you're not the only one on this island who had steaming troubles.

Bert: I'm not?

Mr. Holden: Of course not. Edward, NWR's No.2, was a shy steamer before he was overhauled and believe it or not, Henry, NWR's No.3 had very bad steaming troubles in his early days.

Bert: The K2 'Larger Seagulls' I can understand why they were shy steamers, but I thought Stanier Black 5's never had steaming troubles.

Miss Ravens: You'd be surprised Bert. From 1919 to 1939, Henry's class was actually a mystery to us all and he was a shy steamer. In 1939 however, my friend William here managed to find a plan that Henry was based upon, and he was actually a cross between a GNR C1 atlantic and a LNER A1 pacific. This was a rejected plan, but a thief stole it, made Henry and sold him to Sir Topham Hatt the 1st when he was desperate for an engine. Luckily, we managed to save Henry by giving him Welsh coal, and then he got a rebuild at Crewe after an accident with the flying kipper the same year we got him the Welsh coal. He returned in 1944 as a Stanier Black 5, (Trying not to laugh) or should I say Stanier Green 5, (Normal) feeling better than ever.

Bert: (Astonished) Amazing! And he was a full size mainline standard gauge engine…. (sigh) I hope they can fix me up like Sir Topham Hatt the first did with Henry.

Narrator: Days passed and Bert still hadn't heard back from the Small controller nor Princess Cadence. Although he tried not to fret, his condition went from bad to worse and he struggled dreadfully as he strained to keep his trains moving.

(Bert struggling with his train)

Mr. Holden: Just hang in there Bert. It's alright. Just take it easy.

Twist: Mr. Holden is right. Just take it nice and easy.

Narrator: Then one day, Bert woke feeling absolutely terrible and to make matters worse, he had to take a full passenger train up the line.

Bert: I really don't have the strength to go out today but... I've got to try no point sitting the sheds sulking and feeling sorry for myself. Besides, I heard from Duck that passengers are urgent.

Twist: Are you sure about this Bert?

Mr. Holden: Yeah I mean, if you're not feeling good, I can always have Mr. Thompson and Tornado Bolt get Sigrid over there to take the train for you.

Sigrid: I can take it for you if you need me too.

Bert: Thank you Sigrid, but really useful engines mustn't complain.

Sigrid: Alright then. Say, Mr Thomson, is there any extra trains for me to take today?

Mr Thomson: Not really Sigrid. We'll just shunt some trucks and coaches for now. Ok?

Sigrid: Alright. At least I'm doing something useful. That's all that matters.

Narrator: And so reluctantly, Mr. Holden and Twist carefully lit his fire very very carefully, then set off to the station. As Bert, left she saw him leaving with a trail of water behind him. When Sigrid, Gingersnap, Mr. Thompson and Tornado Bolt saw this, they were more worried than ever. Frank who was still making fun of Bert decided to play a horrid trick on him. He brought his coaches to the platform but he had brought a very long line of coaches, much to the anger of Mr. Roberts and Shady Daze. Sigrid meanwhile went to speak with Princess Cadence and the Small Controller.

Cadence: Hullo Sigrid. What's the matter? You all look upset?

Small Controller: Very worried too. What's up?

Sigrid: We are worried Sir and malady, about Bert. His steaming problems have gone bad to worse and I saw him leaking water as he went to collect is passengers.

Small Controller: Oh dear… I was afraid this would happen. Bert's tubes are leaking and he's been preforming poorly lately.

Cadence: Perhaps maybe we should overhaul him.

Small Controller: I think I know just how to do it. Thank you for telling us.

Sigrid: No problem sir.

Narrator: Meanwhile, Bert had reached the platform and much to his dismay saw an enormous line of coaches, all full.

Bert: Oh dear… Why did Frank have to leave me so many coaches? He knows I'm not feeling well.

Mr. Holden: That rude engine (Sigh) well, I'm afraid we're still gonna have to take them. Just do you're best.

Twist: Me and Mr. Holden will be with you every turn of the way. Just take your time and do your best.

Narrator: Soon the guard's whistle blew and Bert huffed and chuffed and pulled his heavy train of coaches. He managed to start good and was make good time. He soon began to feel poorly again though.

Mr. Holden: Come on Bert. You can do it. I know you can Bert.

Bert: Oh. I don't know if I can…

Twist: You've got to try. Princess Cadence and the small controller are depending you.

Narrator: Bert tried very hard, but try as he might, it was no good. Bert began to strain again and eventually, Bert grounded to a pathetic halt just outside the station at the green. Soon, Mr. Holden radioed in to control with his radio telephone.

Mr. Holden: Bert's broken down. We need another engine to help him and his passengers home.

Narrator: Sigrid of Arlesdale, Gingersnap, Tornado Bolt, Mr. Thompson Miss Ravens, Rex and Snails were in the yards when they heard the call. The three ponies, the two drivers and the two engines immediately wasted no time to go and help Bert, Twist and Mr. Holden.

Sigrid/Tornado/Gingersnap/Mr. Thompson/Miss Ravens/Rex/Snails: Are you alright Bert?

Bert: No… I've broken down.

Narrator: So the 4 ponies and 3 drivers all consulted together and all agreed on the plan. Soon Miss Ravens and Snails coupled Rex up to Bert's train whilst Sigrid, Gingersnap, Mr. Thompson and Tornado Bolt helped Bert home. Bert was very grateful.

Bert: Oh thank you Sigrid.

Sigrid: Of course. Anything for a fellow engine.

Tornado Bolt: Of course. I'm just glad that we could help.

Gingersnap: Of course. Scouts honour.

Narrator: Soon they reached Arlesburgh where Princess Cadence and the small controller were waiting.

Cadence: Well done Sigrid, Gingersnap, Tornado Bolt and Mr. Thompson thank you for rescuing Bert.

Narrator: Then they turned to Bert who shut his eyes and prepared for the worst, but the Small controller and Princess Cadence were smiling.

Small Controller: You were very brave Bert. You weren't feeling well but you managed to do your best to get you're passengers this far. Miss Ravens radioed in and said that she Rex, Snails made it right on time. We've also heard that Frank was the one who overloaded your train, so we have shut him up in the sheds.

Bert: Thank you sir…

Princess Cadence: We've have heard from Sigrid, Rex, Miss Ravens Snails, Gingersnap, Tornado Bolt and Snails that you were having steaming troubles so we have decided that you were to have a special overhaul. They'll give you a brand new shape with a larger chimney funnel and narrow and a larger firebox.

Small Controller: You will be a better engine and won't have steaming troubles again…

Narrator: But the rest of their speech was drowned out by a loud course of cheers, tooting horns and whistles from the little foal ponies, Mr. Thompson, Mr. Holden, Sigrid of Arlesdale and most of all Bert. Then, Bert asked a question.

Bert: Thank you sir and Malady, but may I ask you both a favour?

Small Controller: Yes of course. What is it?

Bert: Sigrid of Arlesdale has been doing a fine job whilst I was struggling with my trains and I was wondering if she could….

Cadence: Could what?

Bert: Could she please pull trains regularly with me, Frank and my brothers Rex and Mike? I feel she deserves it.

Narrator: The small controller and Princess Cadence smiled.

Small Controller/Cadence: (Smiling) Of course she can.

Narrator: Sigrid smiled happily.

Sigrid: Oh thank you Bert… That was very kind of you. I'm so proud of you. It's better than being a spare engine.

Miss Ravens: Can I request something too?

Cadence: Sure Rachel. Spill.

Miss Ravens: Well, I really like working with Sigrid, and I was wondering, could work with her more often?

Small Controller: If Mitch agrees.

Mr Thomson: Go for it Rach. I can take over and work with Rex.

Miss Ravens: Thanks Mitch!

Narrator: So it was arranged. Now Sigrid works happily pulling regular goods and passenger services like the other engines do. A few months later, Bert did come back. His coat gleamed brighter than ever. He was a much happier engine too and doesn't have steaming troubles anymore. But although between you and me, the Small controller and Princess Cadence were grateful, they still thought that they were in need of another engine to help them. But I must say no more, or I'll spoil the next story.

**I feel that I should work with the female engines as much as I can, seeing as my humansona is the only girl in the core 6. Next is 'Jock'. I know, we see Jock like, 4 stories in. But, this isn't the only time this has happened in the RWS. (New Little Engine). Deal with it.**


	170. Jock

**Author's notes: I really like this one. It does give us an idea of what Jock is going to be like in the next story. I also corrected the 'undercoat' error. If Jock's paintwork is an undercoat, it wouldn't have red and green lining on it yet.**

_Jock_

Narrator: One evening in the sheds of 1976, Mike, Bert, Rex, Frank and Sigrid of Arlesdale were all chattering excitedly whilst Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Thompson, Mr. Roberts and newly made member Mr. Hoskins we're helping the foal ponies cleaning and servicing the engines.

Bert: Guys, do you know what I think?

Mike: News to me that you could Bert hehehehehe….

Bert: I suppose it would be for you, having done little thinking yourself!

Sigrid: Alright, alright. Settle down you two.

Mr. Thompson: Yeah. The last thing we need is a complaint about disturbing the peace.

Tornado Bolt: Yeah, come on let him tell what he has to tell.

Narrator: Mike stayed quiet then he and Rex chuckled and waited for Bert to start.

Mike: Alright then, go on. Aren't going to impress us all with your thoughts?

Narrator: And he and Rex exchanged winks.

Snips: Ssssh. Mike! I want to know what it is.

Mr. Holden: Yeah, come on. Let him speak.

Bert: Something is going on in the workshop.

Rex: Work?

Snails: Rex, be quiet! Your spoiling Bert's story.

Narrator: And Mike, Rex and Frank burst into laughter until Sigrid of Arlesdale, Tornado Bolt, Twist, Shady Daze, Snails, Snips, Gingersnap and the main 6 drivers told them to stop.

Miss Thomson: Oh shut Rex and let him finish what he has to say.

Mr. Hawkins: Yeah. You too Mike. Go on Bert.

Bert: I think, that the men, women and ponies are building something.

Frank: Really? What is it?

Shady Daze: Sssh! Let him speak. You'll spoil the story.

Mr. Roberts: Yeah just shhssssh for right now.

Frank: Oh, sorry.

Bert: Ahem. Anyway, me, Twist and Mr. Holden were waiting at the platform yesterday with my morning up train, and the workshop door was open. Mr. Holden, Twist and I couldn't see much but there was something on the floor inside. It looked like boiler.

Narrator: Rex Mike and Frank were quick to remark.

Rex: What is that it?

Mike: It's probably just a spare for one us.

Frank: Or a stationary boiler to keep this shed ventilated.

Mr Thomson/Snails: Rex

Mr. Hawkins/Snips: Mike

Mr. Roberts/Shady Daze: Frank

All barring Rex, Mike, Frank and Bert: SHUT UP!

Sigrid: Go ahead Bert.

Bert: Thank you. Well to answer your question, I don't think it was a spare. There were also wheels as well. What me, Twist and Mr. Holden think is that… They're building a new engine. Mr. Holden said he heard a rumour about it.

Narrator: 5 small engines looked hopefully too.

Mike: And about time too.

Narrator: The next morning, the small engines woke up early together as the 5 of the foals, Twist, Snips, Snails, Shady Daze and Tornado Bolt and 5 of the main drivers, Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Thompson and Mr. Roberts were all servicing their engines when Princess Cadence came to see them.

Cadence: Hullo guys. How's it going?

All: Pretty good actually.

Miss Ravens: Say, have you seen Mr. Hoskins or Gingersnap anywhere?

Cadence: Oh. They're helping some of the work people and ponies in the machine shops.

Narrator: Mike was the first to blurt out.

Mike: Um, excuse me, do you know the new engine's name yet Malady?

Narrator: Princess Cadence giggled.

Princess Cadence: Heheheheh. How did you all know about the new engine? It's suppose to be a secret.

Narrator: They all told her and she laughed.

Princess Cadence: Well, me and Mr. Furgus Duncan haven't really came up with a name yet, but we'll let you know when we do.

Narrator: But a few weeks later when the new engine did come out of the workshops, the small controller and Princess Cadence still hadn't decided on name. Every engine, driver and pony looked on intrigue as Gingersnap and Mr. Hoskins drove him out of the shops for the first time for tests, the engine looked very smart an distinguished. He had 2 small wheels in the front, 6 small driving wheels and 2 trailing wheels. He had a tall funnel, square cab, windows and brass squared off dome, and his yellow-green undercoat shone in the golden Sudrian sunlight.

Frank: Well I say. Impressive.

Mr. Roberts: Wow. We'll I'll be. I'll be.

Shady Daze: Man. He looks awesome.

Sigrid: How handsome.

Thompson: Quite neat looking.

Tornado Bolt: Got that right. He looks really awesome!

Miss Ravens: Boy. He does look pretty neat. I can't wait to start writing books about him.

Mr. Holden: Neither can my friend. Golly. I can't wait to see him at work.

Mr. Hawkins: Same here. I hope we keep him.

Mike: Quite a odd new design.

Rex: Yeah and what a funny colour too.

Bert: No it's not! I actually like it.

Twist: Yeah, same here. It makes him look more unique.

Snips: I agree with Bert. His paint work makes him look stupendous!

Snails: And awesome too.

Mr. Hoskins: Yeah, same. His design makes him look very distinguished too.

Gingersnap: I think the livery looks nice.

Narrator: The new engine smiled.

New engine: So do I, but my designer Mr. Ivan Farrier say's it'll be different in the end. This is just something calls an uhh….umm… An undercoat… am right?

Gingersnap: That's right.

Narrator: Soon, Mr. Hoskins and Gingersnap to give the new engine a shakedown. He puffed happily to and fro testing his speed, strength and pulling power around the yard. Duck, Douglas, Braeburn and Applejack came to look too. Douglas and Braeburn had brought in some empty ballast wagons from along the branchline. All 4 along with their drivers looked on with interest as the new engine was put through his paces.

Duck: Well, he certainly is a strong one he is.

Applejack: Your right there Duck. Heheheh. I betcha he could help transport all of our apples on there produce trains in one trip.

Braeburn: Indeed dear cousin of mine. He sure looks strong enough.

Douglas: Och. He puts me in mind of my days in Scotland. Back up on the auld Caledonian railway, there was a southward connection at Stanley junction to another railway called the highland railway. Some the engines up on the highland railway were painted Stroudley yellow, very similar tae yon colour, Jocks we used tae nickname our highland railway neighbours.

Narrator: The new engine, Gingersnap, and Mr. Hoskins looked up intrigued and stopped close by.

New engine: (Intrigued) Jocks?

Douglas: Aye and nae such a bad name for yerself eh Jock?

Narrator: He told him all about the jocks from the highland railway.

Gingersnap: Oh, that's a great idea Douglas. I'll go tell them right away.

Narrator: And she hurried away to ask Princess Cadence and the small controller. The small controller and Princess Cadence were delighted.

Small controller/Cadence: Well done Douglas well done Gingersnap.

Narrator: They then turn to the new engine.

Cadence: So what do you think about it?

Small Controller: It will mean you'll have to keep your colour to give the name some point and paint the stripes and other details onto you. Would you mind?

Narrator: The new engine smiled.

New engine: I don't mind at all. I like the livery already and the name would suit me fine.

Small controller: Excellent. That's settled then. Jock it shall be.

Cadence: We're proud to have you with us Jock. Thank you Gingersnap, and thank you Douglas for such a splendid idea.

Douglas: Och. Nae problem Sir and Princess Cadence.

Braeburn: Nice job there Gingersnap. I think I see another merit badge earned. (Winks)

Narrator: Gingersnap was so pleased that she let a little squee. With that, Duck went to collect Alice and Mirabel for his next passenger run and Douglas set off with his now loaded ballast trucks, well satisfied with his mornings work.

**Aww. I am growing very fond of Gingersnap too. Her looks kind of make me think of the foal versions of Fluttershy or Coco Pommel. Next one is the last story for the ****_Jock The New Engine _****saga 'Teamwork'.**


	171. Teamwork

**Author's notes: Alright! ****Got the last one up. It's a good thing this rivalry wasn't nearly as bitter as that of Sir Handel's and Duke's fraud in the quadruple crossover. (It's now quadruple because the Powerpuff Girls are in it too).**

_Teamwork_

Narrator: When Mr. Hoskins and Gingersnap put Jock through his paces. Jock, Mr. Hoskins and Gingersnap soon all learned quickly to what he had to do. Frank, Shady Daze and Mr. Roberts taught them all about shunting in the yards, maintenance duties and explained about rescue duties, Bert, Twist and Mr. Holden taught them the line and about tourist passenger services. Sigrid of Arlesdale, Miss Ravens and Tornado Bolt taught them the fundamentals of ordinary passenger trains, Rex, Mr Thomson and Snails taught them about trucks and local goods traffic from farmers produce trains to wool trains and Mike, Mr. Hawkins and Snips taught them about ballast traffic. All of them went without a single hitch and by the time the holiday season had arrived, Jock had now proven his value. He was stronger than the others and could pull longer trains, and people and ponies often came to the railway on purpose just to see him. Even the mane 6 ponies were impressed, especially Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack.

(Jock comes into Arlesburgh Station)

Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! He's here! He's here!

Jock: Good morning ladies, gentlemen, boys, girls, stallions, mares, colts, fillies, children and foals of all ages. Welcome to the Arlesdale Miniature Railway. My name is Jock and I will be your engine on this journey. So step right in sit back relax and enjoy your ride. (Winks at the crowd)

Rarity: He winked at me. (Faints dramatically)

Rainbow Dash: He is just so awesome!

Applejack: And I heard he's the one whom got a whole week supply of apples in one trip down to market. He's one strong engine there.

(Passengers get in. The mane 6 have to carry Rarity into the coach as Jock steam's away.)

Narrator: Unfortunately, this went straight to Jock's smokebox and he became rather cocky.

Bert: Oh dear he's boasting again.

Twist: Oh yep, he's got that pride look in his eye.

Mr. Holden: Heh. What is to be expected from younger engines.

Mr Thomson: I just hope he doesn't end up falling into any turntable pits.

Snails: Or worse, plunge off the ballast chute.

Rex: Oh dear. Parish the thought.

Sigrid: I know what you mean. If he fell of that chute, he might get smashed to pieces. But all the same, I just hope he sees sense before he really gets himself into trouble.

Miss Ravens: (Shudders) I agree Sigrid.

Tornado Bolt: Same here. At least Gingersnap and Mr. Hoskins aren't cocky.

Narrator: One day, Jock, Gingersnap and Mr. Hoskins were alone at the bottom station, when a lorry with a container of sleepers arrived, but the lorry could not get into the yard.

Lorry driver: Ugh! Now what.

Cadence: What's the matter?

Lorry driver: I can't get the lorry into the yards.

Small Controller: No problem. Just arrange the trail astride the rails and leave the rest to Jock, Gingersnap and Mr. Hoskins.

Cadence: Don't worry. We'll get your loaded over to the yards before you know it.

Narrator: A strong cable was attached between Jock's tender and the trailer and Jock puffing hard pulled the trailer into the yards. And sorry to say, Jock became cockier still. Later that night, he boasted unceasingly about his triumphs.

Jock: Heheheh. Road or rail, what do I care? I'm the strongest and the best of the fleet.

Mr. Hoskins: Alright already, will you shut up? We've heard it like 20 times already!

Gingersnap: My goodness gracious, you are just really full of yourself tonight.

Mr. Holden: Gracious me! (Gnashing teeth) You are almost as annoying as a certain little engine was after picking to fight with a stupid certain steamroller.

Mr. Roberts: (Gnashing teeth) Which caused another little engines train to be held up!

Miss Ravens: Now now William and James, you know Sir Handel has mellowed out quite a bit since then, especially after Duke was rediscovered in 1969. As for Duncan, I'm sure he will follow similar suit to Sir Handel at some stage.

Mr Holden/Mr Roberts: Oh, uh, of course Rach.

Narrator: But Jock took no notice.

Jock: I'm absolutely strong, I'm fast and I'm even more popular than the Beatles were when they were still together.

Narrator: The ponies, engines and drivers all looked at each other in dismay.

Bert: Oh dear he's worser than ever Twist.

Twist: I know. Well at least he's not as bad as 2 prejudice foals that know bully other ponies without cutie marks, and even pegasus ponies about their flying ability.

Narrator: Twist told her what had happened with Duck, Applejack Apple Bloom, Silver Spoon and Bulgy, and she then told her all about what Apple Bloom said about Sir Handel, George, Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara, Mr Holden and Mr Alvin George Porter.

Sigrid: Oh dear. Those two, George and his driver sound absolutely vile. Well, I doubt that our Jock won't become as bad as those four monsters. I hope.

Tornado Bolt: Same here, but I cannot stand this boasting from him.

Rex: And worst still, Mike and Jock have now gotten to a rivalry with one another about whose the strongest and fastest and powerful engine on the line.

Miss Ravens: Oh dear. Now what are we going to do? If this keeps up, we're gonna have a very bad atmosphere in yards.

Mr. Hawkins: (Idea) Wait I got it! Hey, Dustin, I've got a plan.

Narrator: And he whispered something.

Mr. Hoskins: Good plan!

Narrator: And the little foals and the drivers went back to bed at Arlesburgh seaside inn. Jock's cockiness had not only annoyed the rest of the engines but also sparked a rivalry between him and Mike, the two of them tried to outdo the other by strength speed and pulling power. At last, Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Hoskins plan finally came into play. One morning, Mike was waiting at Arlesburgh station to take a passenger train the line with Snips and Mr. Hawkins. The veteran driver was just explaining to Snips about the plan when Mike saw Jock backing down in front of him and being coupled up. Gingersnap, Mr. Hoskins and Snips and Mr. Hawkins exchanged winks.

Mike: (Annoyed) OY! WHAT'S THIS! I CAN MANAGE THIS TRAIN BY MYSELF!

Jock: (Puffed up) The small controller and Princess Cadence want me to help you double head this train. The party on board this train has asked to see me specially.

Narrator: Mike was very cross.

Mike: (Annoyed) Oh have they now! Well just don't leave me to pull the train and you at the same time.

Narrator: This gave Mike an idea he whispered to Mr. Hawkins and Snips who nodded and grinned.

Snips: (Whisper) Alrighty then. We'll do it after the green.

Narrator: Soon they started off. Mr. Hawkins whispered to Mr. Hoskins via his radio telephone.

Mr. Hawkins: (Whispers through radio telephone) Mike's taken the bait. Over.

Mr. Hoskins: (Whispers through radio telephone) Roger that…. It wouldn't be long till Jock's taken the bait too. Over.

Narrator: When they restarted from the green, Mr. Hawkins gradually shut off steam.

Snips: Hey why are you….

Mr. Hawkins: Sssshhhh! Snips, this is part of the plan to knock some sense into both Mike and Jock to end this stupid rivalry.

Snips: Ah yes. I see.. heheheheh.

Narrator: Without Mike's full support, the whole weight of the train and Mike as well pulled on Jock's coupling. Smoke and steam shot high into the air as Jock had to work extra harder.

Jock: Ugh! This isn't as easy as thought it would be.

Narrator: Gingersnap glanced back when she saw Mike grinning and Snips and Mr. Hawkins wink at her. She knew what was going on.

Gingersnap: (Whisper) Alright. Time for phase two Mr. Hoskins.

Narrator: They soon arrived at Arlesdale Station.

Jock: Feeling tired are you Mike?

Mike: Oh, it's just you were enjoying yourself so much that I didn't want to spoil it.

Jock: (Cheeky) Ahh. I was wondering if I was going too fast for you, old timer.

Narrator: Mike went redder than ever with flaming rage.

Mike: (Furious as furious can be) TOO FAST?! OOOOOHHH! YOU! YOU! YOU JUST WAIT YOU YOU YOUNG OVERSIZED METALLIC BUTTERCUP!

Narrator: But of course, Jock didn't wait. He chuckled and ran quickly away to the other end of the train so that Mike could have his turn on the turntable and couple in front of Jock. Mike was still fuming with rage when it was time to leave and started with a great pace.

Snips: Easy Mike! Easy! You'll damage something at this pace!

Mr. Hawkins: Easy. Steady on Mike we're not racing anyone.

Mike: (Furious) THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, STUPID JOCK! I AM STRONGER! I AM FASTER! I'M BETTER THAN BLOW HEART JOCK! I'LL SHOW HIM! I'LL SHOW HIM!

Narrator: Mike raced on furiously, his face gone completely red with rage his wheels pounding the miniature rails. At last, they stopped at the green. Snips tried to put water into the boiler but the injector failed and it wouldn't work. Mike squeaked in pain.

Mike: (In pain) OUCH! GET ME A DRINK QUICKLY PLEASE I think I'm going to burst.

Snips: Not a hope. Your injector's failed.

Mr. Hawkins: Sorry old boy. Just when we were going nicely too. But now Jock will have to pull you and the train home.

Narrator: Mike spluttered with fury and rage.

Mike: WHAT?!

Gingersnap: Sorry Mike, but there's no other way. We've got to get the train home.

Mr. Roberts: We'll run Jock round and couple in front of Mike and we'll pull you home.

Narrator: So after Mike's fire was put out Jock moved to the front of the train and coupled up in front of Mike and they started off again. And it wasn't as bad as they thought. Duck, who was warned by control waited patiently with Applejack, Alice and Mirabel for any passenger who wanted to go to Tidmouth station.

Alice: I hope they are ok.

Mirabel: I know. A failed ejector is bad enough for us coaches, but for steam engines, a failed water injector is something else.

Duck: I'm sure they got it under control girls. Don't worry about it too much.

Applejack: That's the spirit sugarcube. They'll be here at some point.

Narrator: Soon, Jock puffed into sight and stopped just in time at the platform and very little time was lost. When all the passengers left on Duck's train, a very ashamed Jock helped Mike to the sheds to be mended and was feeling much better. When the other engines, ponies and drivers returned, Mike and Jock defused there rivalry.

Mike: Jock, I'm sorry for making you do all the work back there. Thank you for bringing me home. You were splendid Jock.

Jock: That's alright. I'm sorry I was rude to you. It's silly to try and get the better of each other. If I hadn't egged you on and teased you, perhaps your injectors wouldn't have failed.

Cadence: Exactly right Jock. Me and Mr. Fergus Duncan are proud that you've finally learned your lesson.

Narrator: Jock smiled.

Jock: That's not all I learned Malady. I've also learned an even greater lesson. On a railway or anywhere else for that matter, it is always teamwork that counts.

Narrator: He looked over winked at Frank.

Cadence: And that there is a very good lesson learned.

Narrator: The 6 little foal ponies, the six drivers and the six small railway engines grinned. And looking at them, Jock was happy to be part of the Arlesdale Miniature Railway team.

**Wow! I must say, I like the small railway ****engines**** a lot more then I ****originally**** thought I would. Oh, what's next? Ooh, it's another fan book. This one stars our GNR stirling single and engine that is consider the number 12 of the Steam Team, Emily. See you then.**


	172. Early Beginnings

**Author's notes: I was really excited when I was editing this one. So much Sodor history is brought out with the S&M railway with this book. As an added bonus, we also see some more history with Miss Ravens' and Mr Holden's predecessors and the main 6's and CMC's predecessors. Let's go.**

Dear Rachel

You once asked me for a book about our stirling single friend Emily. Well, thanks to that dinner you, me, Mitch, James, Mike and Dustin that my next door Neighbour and neighbourhood friend Mr. Kevin Volley invited us too back in 1970 and the expedition to find her the very same year, I have finally written it. And I can't believe we found out more about our friendship's legacy. Anyway though, here are stories of Emily's early life on the Island of Sodor.

Your best friend forever.

William James Holden

_Early Beginnings_

Narrator: The main 6 drivers, the Fat Controllers famous engines and Princess Celestia's little ponies can sometimes get lost in their own thoughts on the Island of Sodor. It was an Island where time seemed to stand still, and where history and magic comes to life. The island is well known for having a magical connection to another dimension known as the land of equestria, where very unique talking ponies live, and come to visit the island of sodor. Some of the little ponies often help out on the island's various railway's. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Prince Shining armor and Princess Cadence adore they're little ponies, where their big hearts and willingness to help out on the railways had made them very popular from humans to engines. The island is also famous for having lots of railways lines, from the Skarloey Railway, to the Culdee Fell Railway, the Arlesdale Miniature Railway, to the Harwick and Ballaswien Military Railway, to the North Western Railway. The Fat Controller, The Thin Controller, The Big Controller, The Small Controller and the Tiny Controller are very proud of there engines each and everyone with the engines displaying the luxury power and a nostalgic romance from a era's bygone and beyond. The year was 1970. It was evening and the main 6 drivers of Sodor had a good day working on the Ffarquhar branch with Thomas, Twilight, Toby, Applejack, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Mavis, Trixie, Daisy, Fleur De Les and Fancy Pants. And all 6 ponies and all 6 drivers were excited. Mr. Holden's next door neighbour, Mr. Kevin Volley, had invited them for a supper party at his home. He was a sprightly old gentleman with a fund of reminiscence about the good old days. He once used to work as stationmaster at one time in his prime but has since retired and he was good friend of both Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens and their families. Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens were excited.

Trixie: Well, I've never been to a supper party before.

Twilight Sparkle: I have several times in ponyville and several times elsewhere in Equestria.

Applejack: By golly. I hope he likes these apple fritters I baked for him and his wife.

Pinkie Pie: Same here with these cupcakes. I can't wait to make friends him.

Miss Ravens: (Sigh) I can't wait to see Mr. Volley again. We've got a lot of catching up to do.

Narrator: Mr. Holden smiled.

Mr. Holden: I feel the same way and yet I always see him every day of the week, watering his tulips and every day at Ffarquhar platform when we talk about the days of old.

Fancy Pants: Wow, I say. That's nice of him. Um, I do hope this is not a bad time call on Mr. Volley?

Fleur Di Les: Same here. Me and Fancy Pants would hate to intrude.

Mr. Holden: Don't worry. He knows all about you ponies from Equestria and has kindly invited all of you to supper as well. Never the less, early or late, he's always the same fine old chap. Always good tempered always happy to see you and always sorry to see you go. He's the most wonderful person to be around. Ah, he we are.

Narrator: Mr. Holden rang the doorbell and Mr. Kevin Volley opened and with smile on his face.

Mr. Volley: Oh William James Holden. You made it after all ….

Mr. Holden: Hullo old neighbour and friend of mine.

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Mr. Volley exchanged a hug.

Mr. Volley: Heheheheh oh good to see you too old friend. Heheheh. You look just like the spinning image of your father James with your mother's kind eyes. (Turns and smiles with delight when he sees Miss Ravens) Oh bless soul. If it isn't young Rachel Marie Ravens. (Hugs Miss Ravens)

Miss Ravens: Heheh. Hullo old friend. It's great to see you again.

Mr. Volley: Welcome to my home. The kippers' already on the table and we have nice salad already.

Mr. Holden: Oh wonderful!

Narrator: And they all went inside for supper. They all had a wonderful time and Mr. Volley was chatting away.

Mr. Volley: Well now, so your famous ponies from Equestria.

Twilight: That's right Mr. Volley. I'm Twilight Sparkle. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Narrator: And the other ponies introduced themselves.

Mr. Volley: Pleasure to meet you all too. Well, this hasn't been the first time since I've talked with ponies. Before, I've talked to several since 1908.

Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Seriously.

Mr. Volley: I've got a memory like an elephant and yes I do remember seeing a bit of your kinda about in the old days when I was a lad before they seem to disappear.

Twilight Sparkle: How extraordinary.

Mr. Volley: I know. (Turns to Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens) It seems like only yesterday that your Mothers and fathers were bouncing you astride their knees young Rachel Ravens and William Holden, and I was only 4 when you were born Rachel, and 3 when you were born William.

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: HEHEHEH. Oh Mr. Volley, you do have the memory of elephant.

Mr. Volley: Heheheheh, and Mr. James Angus Holden and Mrs Marie Elizabeth Ravens said the same thing. Heheheh. Oh and speaking of memories, this reminds me, I have a present for you Young William Holden and Young Rachel Ravens.

Narrator: Mr. Volley got up and went to another and picked up a book from his book shelf.

Mr. Volley: Mr. Holden's father gave this to Miss Ravens' mother before he died in 1917 and Miss Ravens' Mother carried on to complete Mr. Holden's father's work. And now I think it's only fair that I return them both back to you two.

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: What is it?

Mr. Volley: This is a book called Emily the Victorian engine. They have written the story of a Victorian age steam locomotive.

Miss Ravens: Who has?

Mr Volley: Your predecessors, Sean Roger Holden, Emily Catherine Ravens, Angus Sean Holden, Elizabeth Emily Ravens, James Angus Holden and Marie Elizabeth Ravens.

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens stared at the little journals in amazement.

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: Crikey wizard!

Mr. Holden: Skarloey told us a bit about our families' friendship….

Miss Ravens: Yeah b-b-b-but we didn't think that they would actually make a book several generations ago.

Mr. Volley: Well here they are. There are 3 really interesting stories that Mr. Holden's Grandfather and Miss Ravens Great Grandmother wrote together both on each other's books. Here, you lad and lass go ahead read them aloud.

Narrator: Mr. Volley handed the book over to Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens and

Mr. Holden: Want to go first?

Miss Ravens: No, you go ahead.

Narrator: Mr. Holden cleared his throat and he began to read the first story written by his great grandfather, Sean Holden and Miss Ravens' great grandmother, Emily Ravens wrote. And this is taking place…..

Pinkie Pie: On the island of Sodor in 1870!

Narrator: (Jumps and falls out of her seat) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Pinkie Pie: HI NARRATOR!

Narrator: What?! Pinkie Pie! What in the name of Sodor and Equestria are you doing of the page!?

Pinkie Pie: Oh just thought I would start this little thing have by shouting 'flashback' whenever it happens. Like this one time I was….

Narrator: Okay already …. I get the point. Now, will just get back into the dinner page please and for the love of Sir Topham Hatt and Princess Celestia, don't jump out of the pages whilst I'm writing I stories!

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie (Jumps back into the dinner page)

Narrator: Ugh! Seriously, I wonder if my best friend Austin has been having this problem too with her. Right. Anyway… (To Pinkie Pie) Stay…. You hear Pinkie, you stay… good mare… Anyway, on with the flashback.

Sean Holden 1st person narrating: It was 1870 and the-day was gonna be a grand' day dis year. Today de sodor and' mainland' railway was gettin' a new locomotive tae help run de line. So me an' me best friend Emily Catherine Ravens and one our pony friend Zap Apple all waited happily with Neil S&M No.2 for de engine to arrive.

Sean Holden: Oh i'm so excited Emily me lass.

Emily Ravens: Heheh. You're not the only excited mate. Take a gander at Zap Apple here Sean.

Zap Apple: Oh by sweet apple fritters and zap apple fritters! I can't wait to see that brand new steam engine!

Emily Ravens: Heheheh, alright. Calm yourself down mate. Calm yourself.

Sean Holden: Aye. Just calm down Zap Apple me lass.

Sean Holden narrating: At last, the ship arrived in the port of Kirk Ronan and the engine was soon off loaded. First a tender was off loaded and then the engine was soon brought to the rails. We could nae believe our eyes. This engine was beautiful.

Sean Holden: Golly. I say, dat dare is one beautiful engine Emily. Her shiny green paint jist reminds me of de grand' times in Ireland' dat me ma told me about when I was a wee young lad.

Emily Ravens: I like her colour too Sean me mate. 'n' just look at that brass shining like gold. It just reminds me of the beaut sunrises we got back on my ranch in Australia.

Zap Apple: And that thar brass is shinier than golden delicious apples.

Sean holden Narrating: So me, Emily Ravens an' Zap Apple drove Neil alongside to say hullo to her.

Manager: Sean Holden, Neil, Zap Apple, Emily Ravens, I'd like you to meet our new express passenger engine, Emily.

Emily Ravens: What, she's named after….

Manager: That's right. Named after you Emily Ravens, one of the first female engine drivers on Sodor.

Emily Ravens: Oh thank you mate, err… I mean Sir. it's an honour.

Sean Holden Narrating : Emily Ravens smiled brightly like the sudrian sun. I smiled too. I had engine named after me too one of box tanks named Sean, and now me friend Emily Ravens had an express engine named after her. I was proud tae be her friend.

Neil: Top o' ye mornin' ter ya Emily. Welcome tae da Sodor and Mainland Railway. My name is Neil, Sodor and Mainland No.2.

Emily: Why hullo there Neil. I'm Emily. Oh, and I take your Emily Ravens, my new driver and my namesake?

Emily Ravens: That's right. And this my pony friend Zapapple.

Zap Apple: Howdy Emily!

Emily: (Startled) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT TALKS!

Emily Ravens: Whoa there. Easy mate, easy! This normal here on Sodor.

Emily: Are you sure?

Emily Ravens: Positive.

Manager: Now Emily, your driver Miss Emily Ravens and pony helper Jewel learn the line so today you will go double heading a passenger train with Sean and his driver Sean Holden and pony helper Sky Dasher. They'll explain everything to you.

Emily: Yes Sir.

Rarity: (Through flashback) Jewel? You mean my great grandmother?!

Miss Ravens: (Through flashback) It appears so.

Rarity: (Though flashback) Oh, how wonderful!

Sean Holden Narrating: Just then, Neil's driver came to start for goods work whilst I went to get me engine Sean ready for Emily's trial run.

Neil: Good luck on your trial trip. I hope you have fun and I must be off to collect some slate from Skarloey. He's a little narrow gauge engine and the Skarloey Railway's number 1.

Zap Apple: Yeah, and good luck to you too Miss Emily Ravens. we'll be cheering ya all the way.

Emily/Emily Ravens: Thank you Neil. Thank you Zap Apple.

Sean Holden narrating: And Neil puffed away to fetch his trucks. A couple of minutes later, I arrived back with Sean, the S&M No.3, Jewel and Sky Dasher. Sean was coupled to some coaches. Jewel joined me friend Emily Ravens on Emily's footplate whilst me and Sky Dasher drew Sean up alongside.

Sean: Topa the morning tae ye. Ye maun be the new engine. I'm Sean.

Emily: Hullo to you too Sean. I'm Emily, and you must be Jewel and you must be Sky Dasher.

Jewel: Hullo there Emily. My you do look splendid.

Sky Dasher: Hello there Emily. Name's Sky Dasher. It's quite an honour to meet you Emily.

Sean: Aye. We'd better get going. Ye'll be coupled up in front of me as we double head the Shire horse.

Emily: The Shire horse?

Sean: That's our local stopping passenger train. We stop at all stations until we terminate at Ballahoo.

Emily: I see. Well then, let's get going.

Sean Holden Narrating: Soon Emily was coupled on a in front of Sean and when the guard blew the whistle we set off. We were going well, stopping at each station. Sean told Emily all about what there line was built for and what she had to do. During 1870's, the line was still using the old 4 wheel coaches. Emily was curious about us and her new railway.

Emily: So Miss Emily Ravens, you're the very first female engine driver?

Emily Ravens: That's correct Emily my mate, and it was Sean Holden whom helped me get the occupation too. We've been friends ever since came here in 1864, mate.

Sean Holden: Ai, and yer give some of the male drivers a run for their money yer do lass.

Emily: (Sigh) That's lovely. You make a good pair.

Sean Holden: Och, nae nae nae nae. Me and Emily Ravens are jist friends young lass. I've already got me a wife and a son. He actually works here on Neil and one our express steam engines called The Hero Of Sodor, but we just called him 'Hero' for short. His Name's Angus Sean Holden.

Emily Ravens: Yeah, same here. I already got myself married to a husband already and got me a daughter her names Elizabeth Emily Ravens. Like Sean Holden's son, she works alongside us on Rolf and even helps out Angus with Hero too. They work together. They plan to take over after next year,

Emily: Oh, how capital indeed. And what about you Jewel and Sky Dasher?

Jewel: Well, I mostly make fine gowns a dress and fine clothes for us ponies and for these humans.

Sky Dasher: I'm a pretty much a sports pony, since I'm what you call a pegasi I sometimes race with other ponies on ground or in the air. I also play golf and cricket. I'm also training to get into the Wonderbolts, a military group made after Nightmare Moon's banishment.

Emily: Wow. You lot have exciting lives.

Sean Holden narrating: (Sigh) At last we reached Crovans Gate where Emily soon made friends with both Skarloey and Rheneas. The wee little engines also gave her a grand welcome too, and so did Apple Blossom and Citrus Orange.

Skarloey: Hullo there. You must be the new engine of S&M. I'm Skarloey.

Rheneas: And I'm his brother, Rheneas.

Emily: Why hullo to you too Skarloey and Rheneas. I'm Emily.

Citrus Orange: I'm Citrus Orange.

Apple Blossom: And I'm Apple Blossom. Ah'm Zap Apple's sister and Citrus Orange is Zap Apple's and mah cousin.

Sean: Nice to see you guys again. How's the wee the railway doing?

Rheneas: Very great, thanks to you guys we're getting more passenger services and the slate quarries are running beautifully.

Sean: Aye, twern't nothing Rheneas me lad.

Sean Hoden Narrating: After a good chat, we continued on our journey until we reached Ballahoo. Me, Sean and Sky Dasher told here all about Ballahoo and about the turntable. Just then, a stationmaster lad came up to us. with urgent news.

Stationmaster: Hey, thank goodness you're here Sean. We need your help please. Neil was bringing up a goods train down here but he's broken down. I'll need you, Sky Dasher and Sean Holden to pull him and Zap Apple and his train to there destination and then home to Kirk Ronan after Emily takes the passenger train back down to the port.

Sean/Sean Holden/Sky Dasher: Yes Sir. We'll help them out right away.

Emily: But what about me. I don't know how to….

Sean: Don't worry Emily young lass. You'll do fine. Just remember, stopping trains stop at all stations. I know you can do it.

Jewel: Don't you worry youngster. You'll do absolutely swell my dear.

Sky Dasher: Good luck. We'll all be cheering for you.

Sean Holden narrator: And so with that, me, Sean and Sky Dasher set off to rescue Neil.

(Present)

Mr. Holden: Oh, I think it's your turn now Rachel.

Narrator: Miss Ravens looked at the next page.

Miss Ravens: Oh okay then. Here we go then. Ahem….

(Sodor 1870)

Emily Ravens Narrating: After Sean Holden left with S&M Number 3 Sean and Sky Dasher to rescue Zap Apple and Neil. As soon as we were given the all clear signal, I opened Emily's regulator gently at first then wider and wider and Emily nervously tried to remember Sean had taught us all the places and station where we had to stop. Soon Emily began to feel much happier and soon learned everything about pulling the shire horse

Emily: This is easier than I thought it would be.

Emily Ravens Narrating: Emily, Jewel and I had wonderful all the little school children waved as we went by and Emily made friends with the other engines and the other ponies and all the people. She worked hard all day, the carriages thought that she was very kind and Me and Jewel thought so too. When she arrived back the manager was very pleased.

Manager: Well done Emily. You've managed that stopping train very well without Sean's help I'm truly glad to have bought you. Doncaster knew what they were doing when they built you.

Jewel: You were absolutely splendid dear.

Emily Ravens: You truly were great.

Emily Ravens narrator: Emily blushed modestly.

Emily: Aww. Thanks guys. Just doing my best for this railway.

Manager: And you've did beyond that. I'm proud of you and I assign you out again tomorrow.

Emily Ravens Narrator: Emily was very pleased to agree. Then going happily to her sheds, she grinned as she fell asleep at once.

**Man was this a good story. When I found out about Emily's class and what year it was made in, I was shocked to find out that it was built as early as the 1870s and was completely withdrawn by the middle of the 1910s. With at least 1 preserved, you can barely tell. (I'm still trying to figure out how the GNR stirling single is preserved at the National Railway Museum) Look out for part 2.**


	173. The Time Trials

**Author's notes: Ooh, this one was a lot of fun. If you guys don't remember, Hero is a GNS railway Class 1 at this time.**

_The Time Trials_

(1899)

Elizabeth Ravens narrator: The year is now 1899 and we've been getting more immigrants coming from England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland and even my mother's home country of Australia. So as you can imagine, more passenger trains were needed to help Ferry the immigrants along our line. We even had to create fast nonstop passenger trains to accommodate the needs for immigrants whom wanted to get to Crovans Gate faster. Two fast trains were created, these trains were called the Stage Coach Flyer and the Kirk Ronan Cannonball. Both running nonstop to Crovans Gate and return, with the exception of the Kirk Ronan Cannonball which makes only one stop at Rolfs Castle. On the S&M Railway, there were 6 engines in total: Rolf, Neil and Sean, whom were all Neilson box tank engines, handled shunting, pickup goods and stopping passenger trains. Then there was Winfred, a North Eastern Railway's 2-2-4T X1 whom handed heavy goods trains. Then there was Hero, a class 1 2-4-0, one of the first passenger express engines on the line and Emily the great northern stirling single 4-2-2. When Emily first arrived on the railway, she was first tried as a passenger engine taking the stopping train the shire horse. With her pony helper Jewel and my mother Emily Ravens, she had been preforming admirably. The manager came to see her.

Manager: Jewel, Emily and Miss Elizabeth Ravens, I am very pleased with your work. Now, you must be tried on express services. You'll be taking the Kirk Ronan Cannonball.

Elizabeth Raven narrator: Emily and Jewel were excited and so was I. We'd never taken an express train before.

Emily: Yes please Sir!

Jewel: Oh thank you sir. We'll do our best.

Elizabeth Ravens: We'll all do our best sir.

Manager: Very good then. You will be taking the train to Crovans Gate non stop making only one stop at Rolfs Castle, then return. But please note that the Stagecoach Flyer has top priority, though so at Rolf's Castle, wait for Hero to clear the section with the train. He goes non stop to Crovans Gate.

Elizabeth Ravens narrator: The next morning, Emily was coupled on to the Cannonball waiting at the port when Sky Dasher and Angus Holden backed Hero down with his coaches for the stage coach flyer.

Jewel: Hullo there Sky Dasher

Elizabeth Ravens: Hullo there Angus.

Emily: Hullo there Hero

Angus/Sky Dasher/Hero: Hullo Miss Elizabeth Ravens. Hullo Jewel. Hullo Emily.

Elizabeth Ravens: So how have things been for you lot?

Angus Holden: Not bad really. My son James Holden has been promoted to driver and he's really really enjoying the job.

SkyDasher: Heheheh. He's a chip off the old block for Mr. Angus holden.

Jewel: Same with young Marie Elizabeth Ravens, right?

Emily Ravens: That's right, and she and James are both great friends. She is making me and my husband very proud indeed.

Emily: So Hero, what are you to do today?

Hero: We're just taking one of the fast passenger express trains on the island to Crovans Gate.

Emily: Oh. Same here. I'm taking an express train too. The Kirk Ronan Cannonball.

Hero: Well congratulations Emily, but that's only a small step to express work. The Stagecoach Flyer is very important train and often as not, a very heavy trains on the line. I always finish my journey's twice before tea time. The Cannonball its self is important as well but you have to remember to stop at Rolf's Castle. That too is very heavy, so take care you Emily.

Angus: OY! You could have been nicer when saying that!

Sky Dasher: Your starting to push it.

Hero: Pah! I'm just teaching her how express trains work.

Jewel: Well your going about it the wrong way, Hero!

Elizabeth Ravens narrator: But Emily felt jealous and cross.

Emily: Oh really? You look like you couldn't even pull a crate!

Jewel: Now Emily, don't make the situation worse!

Emily: Hmph I have bigger wheels and I've been made and Doncaster works. I can go at twice your speed.

Elizabeth Ravens: Remember, useful engines don't do anything brash! Emily, you are really pushing it.

Hero: Oh you want to bet! How about a competition?

Emily: What do you purpose?

Hero: A time trial! Let's see whose the real fastest engine here we each make one complete round trip run on schedule at top speed.

Emily: Your on Hero.

Angus Holden narrating: Soon, everything was arranged for the time trial race. We were first to go since we've been here longer than Emily. Hero was a very experienced engine and we were going at top speed. But Me and Sky Dasher were worried and so were the coaches as we bumped along the line. He was so determined to beat Emily in the time trial.

Sky Dasher: Whoa! easy Hero! We nearly upset that cart!

Hero: Come on! Come on! I've got to show that Stirling Single how express trains are to be pulled.

Angus Narrator: The coaches swaggered along and the passengers were biffed and bounced.

Angus Holden: Steady boy! Steady!

Angus Narrator: But Hero took no notice until he felt a big bump in the rails.

Hero: Oh dear. That doesn't sound safe. I will have to go slower. We'll need to warn Emily at the next station.

Elizabeth Ravens: Emily was Racing along too, still cross about what Hero had said and was more determined to prove to him that she was more capable at pulling expresses. She simmered impatiently as she waited for the stage coach to arrive.

Emily: (Angrily) Come on! We're going to lose the bet!

Jewel: Calm down darling. Remember, we need to stay to schedule.

Emily: Hmph! At this pace, he'll have already beaten me.

Elizabeth Ravens narrating: Finally, the stage coach arrived and the passengers got in and they set off again. Emily was going nicely she soon approached Corvans Gate and her anger quickly turned to relief, then she felt a bump in the rails.

Jewel: Whoa! That felt like a bump in the rails. We'll have to go slower on our return journey.

Elizabeth Ravens narrator: Reluctantly, Emily agreed. And she slowed down and reached Crovans Gate safe and sound. Later when both engines finished the trips safely, Hero and Emily called off the race.

Emily: I'm sorry I teased you Hero.

Hero: Same here. It's no fun trying to get the better of one another, especially if it comes at the expense of the passengers.

Emily: We just need to keep to our timetables, that's how a railway is suppose to be run safely. Not by how fast we can go.

Jewel: I'm very proud of you.

Sky Dasher: Same here. Speed may be needed, but it's keeping to schedule that makes for a safe railway.

Jewel: Couldn't agree with you more Sky Dasher. Couldn't agree with you more.

Elizabeth Ravens: With that, the engines went happily to sheds together and went and began talking about their express trips.

Emily: Hero, how would you like to be friends?

Hero: I would love it, and both Angus Holden and Elizabeth Ravens are going to talk to the manager about mending that bad bit first thing tomorrow.

**Alright! Onto part 3.**


	174. An End To An Era

**Author's notes: This is another one of those sad ones, but don't worry. There is a happy ending to come. Also, this is where Emily finds her love ****interest.**

_An End To An Era_

(Sodor 1914)

James holden Narrating: It is 1914. It is a bit of sorrowful day for most of us. The old S&M Railway had gone bankrupt in 1910 just when my son William turned 4 years old and my best friend Marie's Daughter, Rachel, turned 3 years old. My Father, Angus, told me that the S&M Closed down due to a loss of traffic and passengers. In order to keep the engines safe the manager purposed to that in order to protect the S&M engines. Me, Marie, my father and Marie's mother all agreed to hide the engines from the scrappers torch, but unfortunately Sean nor Rolf couldn't be spared and so Hero, Neil, Emily and Winfred were put into hiding with the help of our friend ponies. But before the financial collapse, and we did give one last hurrah from 1906 to 1910.

(1906)

Marie Ravens: Neil, along with my friend James Holden and Zap Apple gave Emily and Jewel a lesson on trucks. Jewel wasn't pleased one bit, but Emily did mind one bit.

Jewel: Oh! I detest working with such scruffy wagons. They are crime against fashion!

Emily: I don't mind. It seems quite fun.

Jewel: Your kidding me. You actually like trucks? Your a passenger engine!

Marie Ravens: Oh come on Jewel. It's not all about passengers. Goods are important too, right Winfred?

Winfred: Exactly. They help to build the economies, something very important to know. Why without goods trains, you wouldn't have any materials to make your gorgeous outfits.

Jewel: Well, now that you put it that way, I think your right.

Zap Apple: YYEEHAWWW! Now that's the spirt! Now come along now. We'll teach you how to shunt and then how to pull trucks and you'll be as right as rain.

Marie Ravens Narrating: Emily was a good learner and she handled supply trains and slate trains very well. Even my best friend James was impressed.

James Holden: Well now your quite the versatile engine.

Marie Ravens: One day, she pulled into the newly built Ballahoo Station with her local goods train when another train came in. To Emily, the engine was very handsome as he came into sight.

Emily: Oh my word. Who's that?

Marie Ravens: Hmm. He isn't one of the S&M or W&S engines, but I know his class is a K2 'Larger Seagull'. He must be from the Furness Railway.

(The K2 pulls in)

Emily: Hullo.

K2: Oh hullo there. My word, your quite a beautiful engine

Emily: And…your...v...very nice looking too. Um… um… pardon me, but may I ask your name?

K2: Well, I unfortunately don't have an name.

Narrator Marie Ravens: Emily thought long and hard. She then looked at me.

Emily: Uh, Marie, what's your husband's name again?

Marie Ravens: He's name is Edward.

Emily: Thank you. (Looks over at the K2) Do you like that name?

Edward: Okay. I like that. Edward shall be, Miss..

Emily: Oh umm… mmy name is is uh… Emily…

Edward: Oh, what a wonderful name Emily.

Emily: Oh thank you Edward. So um, what brings you to Sodor?

Edward: I'm actually here to bring a local goods back to the Furness Railway.

Emily: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.

Edward: Don't worry. Just keep faith, and who knows? Maybe we'll see each other again.

Emily: I hope so.

Narrator Marie Ravens: Just then, the guard blew the whistle and Edward puffed away. Emily sighed

Emily: (Sigh) What wonderful engine.

Jewel: Aww. It looks like Emily is love. (giggles mouth hushed)

Marie Ravens: Ssshh. Keep it down!

Marie Ravens Narrating: Soon, Emily turned round on the turntable and went home. Years passed and hard times soon hit. Passenger numbers began dwindling, even the P.S Cumberland didn't call at the port. Track work was poor and locomotives and rolling stock derailed on there way to and from the port. Time was lost and re-railing them.

Zap Apple: It looks like we're losing lots of goods work and passengers. This Ain't lookin' good.

Neil: Aye. I know what ye mean lass.

Narrator Marie Ravens: Soon the fishing industry closed and soon the passengers dwindled, and at last in 1910, the railway closed.

Manager: I am afraid this is the end for all of us.

Jewel: But what about Emily and Rolf?

Sky Dasher: And Sean and Hero of Sodor?

Zap Apple: And Neil and Winfried?

Marie Ravens/James Holden: Surely you can't scrap them surely.

Manager: I'm sorry but I'm afraid this is the end of the engines. How ever, after such good service from Neil, Winfred, Hero and Emily I wouldn't dream of scrapping them. We'll put them into hiding where no one can scrap them. I'm sorry for the loss of Sean, James Holden.

James Holden: I understand sir.

Marie Ravens Narrates: Before we took the engines into hiding we had one last hurrah. We all went on one last express train run. All 6 of our engines, our families and all 3 ponies joined in one last run along the line. We all enjoyed it very well, though tears filled our eyes.

James Holden Narrator: Unfortunately father, your grandfathers's engine wasn't saved but the manager gave me his name plate to hang over the fire place mantle to keep a part of him as a memory of him. Oh, it's nearly time for me to catch my train to England to fight in this so called great war. Before I go, I want you to know that incase I don't make it out I will always love forever William. And so I write this to you William James Holden my loving son from your loving father

Marie ravens Narrating: After we hid Winfred, Emily, Hero and Neil, we had gotten word that the great war was now in full swing. The ponies, fearing for there lives, decided it would be best to leave. Me and James Holden begged them to reconsider but they said they had no choice after all they no longer had any work here anymore but they did promise to come back one day. So we all went to the magic buffers said our good buys and the flag had finally fallen. But my dear Daughter Rachel I beg you not be sad as the great American inventor of the telephone alexander Grahamnbell once said. 'When one door closes another opens'. This time, you and your friend William Holden can write this next chapter together, and so I write to you, Rachel Marie Ravens, my loving daughter from your loving mother.

(Present day)

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens turned the next pages but they were blank so they closed the book. There was a long silence. Not one pony or human spoke…. At last, Miss Ravens spoke up.

Miss Ravens: Gee wizard…. Thank you for this book.

Mr. Holden: Indeed, thank you very much Mr. Volley but mind you, how did you come across it?

Mr. Volley: Well, before William Holden's father went to war and died, he consulted with your mother Rachel Ravens, and she asked me to look after this book incase it fell into the wrong hands. But now that time has passed, I think it's only fair that I return it to the both of you.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh my goodness! So that's what happened to the lost ancestors. I had no idea.

Rainbow Dash: Wicked.

Narrator: Fluttershy couldn't speak she was burying her face into Mrs. Volley in tears as Mrs. Volley hugged the little pegasi

Applejack: So that explains a lot about my ancestors past.

Rarity: And mine too.

Rainbow Dash: And mine.

Mr. Volley: It was my pleasure youngins, to bring back a little history.

Narrator: The clock struck the hour and the ponies and drivers had to go home. As they did, Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens were still thought about the book written by their parents, grandparents and great grandparents.

**Yep. If you guess that Emily's love ****interest**** was Edward, you were correct. See you in part 4.**


	175. A Bright Future

**Author's notes: This story is a perfect ****finish for Emily, and it shows that she is going to have a fantastic life on Sodor. It's a shame that we only have 1 of her real life sisters left, and she isn't even operating on a heritage railway. But, be thankful for what we've got.**

_A Bright Future_

Narrator: Nearly a week had passed since the dinner party at Mr. Kevin Volley's house. Ever since then, Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens had been looking through libraries and maps. All day, to find any clues that could help them find a least one of the lost S&M engines. Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy helped too, but it was no good. They couldn't find anything. Then one night, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden were all together Ffarquhar inn together.

Rarity: (Sigh) Are you sure there's no where else we can find any clues?

Mr. Holden: (Sigh) Me and Miss Ravens have checked all over for clues. At Vicarstown library.

Miss Ravens: Crovan's Gate.

Twilight Sparkle: Peel Godred.

Mr Holden: Ffarquhar

Miss Ravens: Wellsworth.

Twilight Sparkle: Knapford

Applejack: Tidmouth

Miss Ravens: Arlesburgh.

Twilight: Even checked my library back home after traveling through the magic buffers, but still nothing.

Rainbow Dash: Well why wait for something to happen when you can make it happen?...

(Record scratch Toink!)

Narrator: Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden's eyes widened.

Applejack: Come again sugar cube?

Twilight Sparkle: Oh come on. You know those magic buffers at Harwick.

Pinkie Pie: (Mega phone) TIME FOR ANOTHER FFFFLLLASSSHHHHBBBBAAACCCCKKK!

Narrator: GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Falls back)

Pinkie Pie: Do you think she heard me?

Narrator: Ughh…. I may never hear again… Now please get back into your own page.

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie. (Bouncing away)

Narrator: Ugh and now for the flashback. Uugghh! My head. I'm gonna need an a cup of tea.

(Flashback, Harwick, 1920)

Narrator: Meanwhile, back on Sodor in the high hills of Harwick, a young 14 year old boy and soon to be the greatest Sodor historian named William James Holden and a young 13 year old girl named Rachel Marie Raven whom was writer; were out camping near the now closed, abandoned and forgotten Harwick railway line. The two were sitting by a camp fire whilst Rachel's older friend was telling about the area's history.

William: Did you know Rachel that back in the old days, there was a myth that vikings once planned to plunder Harwick during the sixth century, but were converted by St. Machan in awe of his fearlessness. However, this is most likely false since vikings did not begin raiding Sodor until the eighth century.

Narrator: Rachel stares in amazement.

Rachel: How extraordinary. And I thought King Godred was the only good military strategist on this island. Anything else?

Narrator: William smiles.

William: Well according to our reverend friend Wilbert, he told me that on some maps of Sodor, a strange line has been shown running towards Loey Machan from Harwick's east. Right here on the only remainder of an earlier railway proposals to connect Harwick with Cronk via Peel Godred. The line, however, had only reached the village of Cregwir before funds ran out. The line was used solely as a horse-drawn goods line between Cregwir's quarries and the port at Harwick.

Narrator: Rachel stared gaping in amazement.

Rachel: How incredible.

William: That's not even the half it. I heard tell that there were once ponies here.

Rachel: That's it?

William: Not just any kind of pony. They're were talking ponies of different types. Earth pony are the ones we're used to seeing. Unicorns are most commonly found in fairy tale books, and Pegasi, the flying horses from Greek mythology. They originally helped to build this line along the with humans .

Narrator: Rachel stared gaping in wonderment.

Rachel: Amazing. So what became of the ponies?

Narrator: William yawned.

William: Well no one knows and it wasn't well documented in those days. By the time the line closed down, they just vanished.

Rachel: (Sighs) If only we could have met them.

William: Me too Rachel. So, um, would care for another roasted marshmallow?

Rachel: Oh no thank you. I thinks it time we went hush now quiet n….

Narrator: She got no further as their was a sudden boom coming from the west that made both Rachel Ravens and William Holden jump, startled.

William: WHAT THE DEVIL?!

Rachel: WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT?!

Narrator: The two decided to investigate. They grabbed their lanterns and headed towards where they heard the sound. When they reached the area they saw nothing at first. Then a pink mare with darker pink mane and tail, 3 balloons for a cutie mark and blue eyes just jumped out of nowhere. This was Pinkie Pie, and the 6th and final of the ponies.

Pinkie Pie: HI!

Will/Rachel: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

(Flashback ends)

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens looked up at each other in disbelief

Twilight Sparkle/Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden: OH MY GOODNESS! HARWICK!

Rainbow Dash: Harwick? What do you mean?

Applejack: What in tarnation are you talk about?

Rarity: I don't understand what you guys are talking about.

Mr. Holden: The buffers at Harwick! Remember where we first met you? I think that maybe where one of the engines maybe.

Miss Ravens: I think it's time we had ourselves another campout at Harwick Twilight and Mr. Holden.

Twilight: Right. I agree with you. I'll send a message to Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy…. Oh wait, shoot! I forgot Spikes at Knapford Hotel. I can't send it…

Mr. Holden: Don't worry. I'll have Mr. Tom Tipper take care of it. He's doing late night shifts and so is Pinkie Pie on Percy's midnight post train.

Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. Mr. Holden.

Narrator: So Twilight wrote the letter and when came and dropped the letter through the catcher, Mr. Holden opened the door.

Mr. Holden: Tom, Wait!

Tom Tipper: Yes?

Mr Holden: I need Percy to take this message of to Knapford. Hand it to Pinkie Pie. It's a message for her too.

Tom Tipper: Don't worry. I'll see to it.

Narrator: Next morning all the drivers and the ponies all got the message and went out for another adventure along. Edward took them up to Kildane while Michelle took them to Peel Godred. Twilight helped Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden and Mr. Hawkins off load a row boat from the luggage van and Twilight helped levitate it down to the to the river that led to the south end of Harwick. Miraculously, it could hold everyone in without sinking as Mr. Holden took the oars and rowed gently down the river. At last, the reached a small little lake at the end of the river. Mr. Holden tided of the boat to a dock and the ponies and drives went to search the area.

Rarity: Oh thank goodness I decided to wear something less formal.

All barring Rarity: Seriously?

Narrator: So they all followed the book and the map to find the location of Emily.

Voice: Hullo? Hullo? Anyone there?

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens perked up. It was a female voice.

Mr. Holden: Emily! She's here!

Miss Ravens: Yes your right! I heard it too. Come on. It came from that way.

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens took off running where they heard the voice. Everyone and everypony else took off after them. Till at last…

Mr. Holden/Miss Ravens: WE'VE FOUND HER AT LAST!

Emily: Marie Ravens? James Holden? Is that you.

Miss Ravens: Actually, I'm Marie Elizabeth Ravens daughter, Rachel Marie Ravens.

Mr. Holden: And I'm James Angus Holden's son, William James Holden.

Emily: My word. You two have gotten bigger when your mother and father used to take you two on my friends' and my foot plate.

Narrator: Then Emily noticed the ponies.

Emily: Well bless my soul! Jewel, Sky Dasher, Zap Apple! I haven't seen you in ages.

Rarity: Actually, we're their ancestors. I'm Rarity.

Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash

Applejack: And I'm Applejack. Pleased ta meet ya Emily.

Emily: Pleasure to meet you too. So what year is it?

Mr. Hawkins: Well, you'd be surprised. It's 1970.

Emily: Good lord. 1970. Boy, time does fly. But what are you all doing here?

Miss Ravens: Rescuing you of course Emily.

Narrator: Emily was delighted.

Mr. Holden: And putting you back into working service.

Emily: Oh hurrah! That's fantastic! Thank you so much. I can't wait to be back on firm railways again.

Miss Ravens: I'll go up to the village of Harwick and call the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia.

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia were in Tidmouth Office when they go the call.

Fat Controller: We'll send for a lorry right away and Edward will take her to Crovans Gate Works.

Narrator: The Fat Controller was as good as word. The following day Emily and her tender were taken by lorry to Peel Godred where Michelle and Apple Bloom took Emily up to Kildane and then Edward Fluttershy and Mr. Ravens and Mr. Holden were waiting to collet her. Mr. Hoskins Knew how much this meant to Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens so he kindly let them borrow Edward. Soon, the 2 trucks that Emily and her tender were on were coupled to Edward. Emily herself was on the truck nearest to Edward.

Edward: Bless my soul! Emily….

Emily: Edward?

Edward/Emily: Is that you?

Edward: I don't believe it! How wonderful to see you again Emily.

Emily: Same here Edward, though I wish I wasn't so disheveled at this moment.

Edward: Don't worry about Emily. Our men and ponies will have you all fixed sooner than you know.

Narrator: Emily looked Edward and both of them grinned, Edwards eyes were still smiling just like hers. Months passed and work began on Emily. At last, on august of 1970, Miss Ravens took the regulator and for the first time in many years, Emily smiled as she steamed out of the workshops.

Emily: Oh this feels so wonderful to be back in steam again. Thank you all for helping me.

Celestia: No problem at all my friend.

Fat Controller: We're glad to have you back, you are just the engine we need for Edward's branchline.

Narrator: The acclamation was greeted with loud whistles, toots and cheers from both the SKR and NWR engines and foals and Ponies.

Skarloey: It's great to have you back Emily.

Emily: It's great to be back Skarloey.

Narrator: For the first time since she saw Edward, Emily and Edward both bestowed there first ever kiss.

Scootaloo/Duncan: Oh brothe…..

Rheneas/Skarloey: (Firmly) Scootaloo…. Duncan!

Narrator: Emily is now a part of the fat controller's and Princess Celestia's family. She works mostly on Edward's branchline but also helps else where too if needed. Bill and Ben at first teased her, but thanks to a little coaching from Fluttershy, Edward and BoCo, she mastered the stare and now is able to keep them in order. Emily is as happy as can be and wouldn't want to be anywhere else than here on the Fat Controller's railway. Later that day, Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens wrote in the finally pages in the book closed it happily. Twilight came in and grinned, the cover now said, 'Emily The Victorian Engine'. Written by Sean Roger Holden, Emily Catherine Ravens, Elizabeth Emily Ravens, Angus Sean Holden, Marie Elizabeth Ravens, James Angus Holden, Rachel Marie Ravens and William James Hoden.

Twilight Sparkle: Well done you two. You're parents, grandparents and great grandparents would be very proud of both of you.

Miss Ravens: We know they are proud,

Mr. Holden: Because we've got a piece of them still with us.

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens smiled happily, for giving Emily and there family name a very bright future.

**Ah yes. Got to love the GNR stirling singles. Now onto 'Flora The Old Tram Engine'.**


	176. A Tramway Discovery

**Author's notes: I had been wanting to do Flora's RWS story for quite some time, now I can do it. And, my goodness is this an entertaining start.**

Dear Rachel, Mike, James, Mitch and Dustin

After reading so much about Sodor, one may think that Toby is the only steam tram on the island. Well that has never been the case. After the completion of the new harbour in 1956, Toby had worn himself out after helping Percy so the Fat Controller had to send him to works to be mended. Whilst he was being mended, Bertie and Spike took care of taking the quarrymen to work at Ffarquhar quarry's whilst Terrence the tractor and with Reverend Charles Laxey's permission Jem Cole and Granny Smith and Trevor helped out with the stone traffic. This helped, but all the same The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia were dyer need for another steam tram incase Toby broke down again. Thanks to a little holiday in East Anglia, me, Mike and Rachel along with the mane 6 ponies managed to find Flora, and not only that, but the Sodor railway trust society was born. Anyway, here's what happened.

Your best friend

William James Holden

_A Tramway Discovery_

Narrator: Two years after the completion of the harbour at Knapford, Toby had worn himself out and needed to go to Crovans Gate works to mended, eventually in the end he had to be pushed by a very cross James and Rarity. Ever since that day, the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia had realised that Toby could not be in two places at once and would need help on the quarry tramline. Neither the Fat Controller nor princess Celestia could find a suitable tram engine. On this very day, the Mane 6 Miss Ravens , Mr. Holden and Mr. Hawkins all went on holiday for a fortnight in east Anglia. They all went to stay at an old inn where Toby's line once was.

Miss Ravens: Well, here we are. Not really a day at the seaside but it's still a lovely place.

Applejack: You right there Miss Ravens. This here reminds me of Sweet Apple Acres.

Rainbow Dash: Same here. It ain't too bad out here.

Rarity: I must say this is quite a quaint little village.

Twilight Sparkle: Not mention rich knowledge too.

Fluttershy: And all the cute little animals

Mr. Holden: It's hard to believe, but this used to be Toby's old tramway.

Miss Ravens: Your kidding me, right?

Mr. Holden: I kid you not my dear friend. This line was known simply as the east Anglian Tramway which used to connect to that junction over in east Anglia and then connected with both the former GER railway and later LNER railway and also connected with the Neighbouring Tramway, The Wishbech and Upwell Tramway.

Miss Ravens: (Amazed) How extraordinary. However did you…

Mr. Holden: Well my knowledge and research isn't always limited on Sodor and the old right of way is still here. How about we all go for little nature expedition tomorrow?

Rarity: Oh that sounds wonderful. I'll get my best dress ready for tomorrow.

Fluttershy: Oh that's lovely. I get to see all the little animals along the way.

Rainbow Dash: This seems quite nice to give my wings a bit of a holiday too.

Applejack: That sounds mighty fine and dandy.

Pinkie Pie: That sounds like fun.

Twilight Sparkle: I'd love to join too and learn more about the east Anglian tramway.

Miss Ravens: I'd love to take a expedition down this right of way.

Mr. Hawkins: Same here.

Narrator: So they all retired for the night at the inn and the following morning, the ponies were already out side waiting for Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens and Mr. Hawkins to meet them. When they arrived, they had horses, with them. Mr. Hawkins had a reddish brown gelding suffolk punch horse. Mr. Holden had a dark brown gelding shire horse, whilst Miss Ravens had herself a mare thoroughbred horse.

Applejack: Now, what in the hay are those horses doing here?

Miss Ravens: Girls, let us introduce you to Strawberry.

Mr. Hawkins: Darby.

Mr. Holden: And Hobbit.

Miss Ravens: Now, you all know that back in the old days that your ancestors were used to see humans riding horse's in this universe?

Twilight Sparkle: Oh yeah. We all know.

Miss Ravens: Well, we'll be riding them alongside you.

Rarity: Well fair enough.

Rainbow Dash: I'm cool with it.

Fluttershy: Um… okay. But as long as..

3 Drivers: Don't worry. We'll be careful with them.

Miss Ravens: Besides, I've helped many Sudrian Farmers with there horses.

Fluttershy: Okay. That's good.

Narrator: Soon, the three drivers all mounted their horses, well at least Miss Ravens mounted Strawberry without any problem what so ever and Mr. Hawkins managed to mount Darby in 2 seconds flat. Though, I'm sorry to say that the same couldn't be said for Mr. Holden.

(Attempt 1)

Mr. Holden: (Confidently) Alright, and mount… Whoa! OOFFF! (Falls off the other side)

(Attempt 2)

Mr. Holden: Okay, let's just say that was just a practice one. Okay, and mount… whoa! Oopfff! (Falls off the other side) Ouch!…

(Attempt 3)

Mr. Holden: Okay this time I've got him, hey I did…. (Hobbit bucks Mr. Holden off) Whoa! Oooppff!

(Attempt 4)

Mr. Holden: (Whistling innocently) HEY LOOK! IT'S AN AFRICAN SWALLOW!

Hobbit: Neigh?! (Translation) Where?!

(Mr. Holden jumps to the saddle but misses miserably)

(Attempting 5)

Mr. Holden: Okay, this time for real! (Tries to jump from the back only to be kicked by Hobbit) OoofPpp! OUCH!

(Attempt 6)

Mr. Holden: Okay this time for real. (Jumps to the saddle and tries to keep balance slipping at of the saddle.)

Miss Ravens: Um, William? Do you need help?

Mr. Holden: (Struggling to stay mounted) What? No, no. I-I-I do it this way all, all the- all the time! (Falls off his horse) Whoa OOFFPF!

Hobbit: (In horse language, only Strawberry and Darby can understand) Heheheheh boy this kid does not know anything about horseback riding hehehehehehahahah.

Rainbow Dash: (Trying not to laugh but fails miserably. Laughing hard till tears rain out ) BAHAHAHAHAHAHHHEHEHEHAHAHAHA! Oh Mr. Holden this is just too funny.

Rarity: Hehehehahhaahahaha. Too Rich hehahahahahaha!

Applejack: Hehehahaheheheh!

Twilight Sparkle: Hahahhahaha! Oh, this is just as funny as the time that Shining Armor mixed up the sugar for the salt in mum's cereal when I was a little filly!

Pinkie Pie: (Laughing uncontrollably)

Miss Ravens: Oh gosh! William, that was the funniest thing I ever saw since Buster Keaton.

Mr. Hawkins: Or Charlie Chaplin.

Mr. Holden: (Sarcastic) Oh ha ha ha very funny guys very funny.

Narrator: Fluttershy helped Mr. Holden up.

Fluttershy: Are you alright Mr. Holden?

Mr. Holden: Yeah I think so.

Miss Ravens: We're sorry we laughed. You just looked so funny that couldn't help it. Here, let me help you mount Hobbit.

Narrator: At last, Mr. Holden was mounted on Hobbit and they all set off down the tramway's right of way. Everyone was enjoying themselves as the they traveled along even Hobbit was now starting to grow fond of Mr. Holden. The ponies and horses and the 3 drivers at the time were all amazed at the changing landscapes from farms to fields to villages rinse and repeat,

Fluttershy: (Sigh) It's so peaceful here

Rarity: Oh this landscape is just so serene and beautiful.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie had her camera and was taking pictures everywhere. Meanwhile, Strawberry was talking to Hobbit severely.

Strawberry: Now that was not nice what you did to that poor man.

Hobbit: What? It was just a bit fun.

Strawberry: You made the poor chap look like a fool in front of his friends.

Darby: She's right ya know. How could you be so rude?

Hobbit: Alright alright…. (Sigh) I guess that was pretty rude and I'm sorry was rude.

Narrator: As they were traveling along, Mr. Holden pulled out a guitar began playing and burst into song which promoted Miss Ravens to pull out a guitar as well and Mr. Hawkins a banjo accompanied by the clip clopping of the Strawberry, Darby and Hobbit and Pinkie Pie's one mare band.

Mr. Holden: (Playing guitar, singing) It's life of ease on the old tram road.

Miss Ravens: (Playing guitar, singing) Rambling where you please on the old tram road.

Mr. Hawkins: (Playing banjo, singing) Here today and gone tomorrow.

Pinkie Pie: (One mare band and singing) Wave goodbye to care sorrow.

Applejack: (Singing) You can play or sing a song now

All: (Singing) On the old tram road.

Hobbit: (Singing) No asks me how I feel about the old tram road.

Darby/Strawberry: Oh shut up Hobbit!

Rarity: (Singing) You are free to roam on the old tram road.

Fluttershy: (Singing) Though your from home on the old tram road.

Rainbow Dash: (Singing) Never mind the wind or weather.

Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash: (Singing) Wondering the lanes together.

Twilight Sparkle: (Singing) Through hills and trees and heather.

All: (Singing) On the old tram road

Strawberry: (Singing) So we sing are song on the old tram road.

Darby: (Singing) As we roam along on the old the old tram road

Mane 6: (Singing) We've a whole wide world before us.

3 Drivers: (Singing) We'll be famous as explorers.

Strawberry/Darby: Oh come, Hobbit, join the chorus.

Strawberry/Darby/Hobbit: (Singing) On the old tram road.

Mane 6: (Singing) On the old tram road.

3 drivers: (Singing) On the old tram road.

All: (Singing) On the old tram road.

Narrator: At last they reached the end of the route and the three drivers put there instruments away. They looked around it was a quiet little field with only a quite stream and an abandoned farm in the back drop. The mane 6 ponies, Miss Ravens and Mr. Hawkins went out to look for a picnic spot and after falling off Hobbit trying dismount, Mr Holden quickly joined the group. They found a nice little place near the banks of the quiet stream and a wonderful picnic both satisfying to both pony and human diets. They had a wonderful time. When they had finished, they packed everything up and got ready for the return journey when they heard 3 voices.

?: Hullo? Is anyone there?

?: Hullo? Can anyone here us?

?: Hullo?

Narrator: Fluttershy was startled and jumped.

Fluttershy: Oh my! What was that?

Miss Ravens: I don't know. But I think it came from that abandoned farm.

Narrator: So the ponies and the drivers went to investigate. When they rounded the corner to where they heard the noise, they could not believe there eyes. Standing there right in front of them was an old very old stationary boiler, an old disheveled hen house with a balcony and what looked like an old tool shed.

**Heh, oh Hobbit, why are you so ****mischievous? Heheheheheh. That was funny. Also, who are the names of the voices that spoke? Let's find out in part 2.**


	177. Vincent's Downfall

**Author's notes: I nearly forgot to mention. From 'Emily The ****Victorian Engine' onwards, the stories won't be produced in chronological order. 'Flora The Old Tram Engine' (This book) takes place between 'Double Header' and 'The 8 Famous Engines', while 'Emily The Victorian Engine' (The present day parts) takes place about a year after the events of 'Duke The Lost Engine' (Again, present day parts). Anyway, this story is a bit dark in some places, but it has enough lighthearted stuff to balance it. Let's go.**

_Vincent's Down Fall_

Narrator: There was an awkward silence. Then it was Fluttershy who spoke up.

Fluttershy: Um, excuse me, but was it you that said hullo?

Narrator: The hen house, tool shed and stationary boiler all spoke at once.

?/?/?: We all did.

Narrator: The 3 drivers took a close look at them and they could make out that on the shed and the henhouse had what looked like buffers.

Mr. Holden: Excuse me, but did you three used to work on this tramway?

Flora: As a matter of fact, we did. My name is Flora.

Fiona: I'm Fiona

Elsie: And I'm Elsie. How on earth did you know?

Miss Ravens: Well we just guessed about you Flora, but we could tell by the balcony of Fiona and of course the buffer beams on both her and Elsie. I take it you used to be tram engine?

Flora: That's exactly right. I used to be a GER G15/LNER Y6 0-4-0T steam tram.

Fiona: I used to be a GER bogie wheel balcony coach.

Elsie: And I used to be a 4 wheel luggage van.

Applejack: What in tarnation? You mean you used to work on this railway with both Toby and Henrietta?

Narrator: Flora, Fiona and Elsie's eye wided.

Flora/Elsie/Fiona: Did you say Toby and Henrietta? But how did?

Mr. Holden: Me, Miss Ravens, Mr Hawkins and Applejack here work with him. He's safe and sound on the North western railway on Sodor run by Sir Charles Topham Hatt.

Narrator: Flora, Elsie and Fiona were delighted.

Flora: Oh how wonderful. My brother is safe!

Fiona: And my sister is safe too.

Elsie: And my friends Toby and Henrietta are safe. Oh how wonderful.

Flora: We Used to work with them during the old days when Toby first came here and unfortunately, I did work with another tram too that came with Toby. His name was Vincent.

All: Oh please tell us about it.

(East Anglia tramway day's)

Flora narrating: Back in the day, me, Elsie, Henrietta and Fiona were the only ones operating this line. I handle all the goods work and the passengers workings all by myself. However, since I was the only steam tram engine working here I had to tackle both duties at the same time, more often then not, I had to pull Elsie, Henrietta and Fiona all together with 9 trucks at the same time and sometimes even 48 trucks or goods vans.

Miss Ravens: (Through flashback) My goodness. You must have been a busy bee.

Flora narrating: I sure was. I have never been so busy in all my life. Me, Elsie, Henrietta, Fiona and my crew all worked very hard but the manager still knew that we need another tram engine.

Manager: I know you work very hard everyday and I am pleased with your work, but obviously we cannot have you working the line on your own. You might knock yourself to pieces and we couldn't allow that.

Flora: I understand sir. What do you have in mind?

Manager: Well, I have decided to purchase two more steam tram engines from Yarmouth Harbour.

Flora: Oh goodie, that sounds wonderful. So what are their names?

Manager: Well there's an LNER J70 0-6-0 tram engine called Toby. There's another one called Vincent, a Y10 super sentinel 0-4-0T steam tram. They shall be arriving in about a month.

Flora narrator: A few days later, Toby and Vincent arrived. Toby was a bit shabby and dirty when he first came, but he was a very polite and kind. Vincent on the other buffer was just horrid and very conceited and very rude to Toby and me.

Flora: Good morning. You two must be Vincent and Toby.

Toby: Indeed we are Miss Flora. I'm Toby. It's an honour to meet an LNER Y6/GER G15.

Flora: Well nice to meet you too Toby. And you are an LNER J70/GER C53, yes?

Toby: Sure am Flora.

Flora: It is a real honour to meet you as well. And you must be Vin…

Vincent: (Rudely) Vincent, yes, you know my name thank you very much! Ugh! At last I can finally move aside from that scruffy, filthy, wretched J70!

Flora: Good heavens. That was not nice and very uncalled for! You apologise right this instant!

Vincent: It's the truth! You know that these ugly J70's worked in harbours most of the time at Yarmouth. It's no wonder he's such a filthy thing! Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I have to make a journey with some passenger coaches.

Flora Narrator: Vincent puffed away in a huff to collect Elsie, Fiona and Henrietta while Toby and I went to get some trucks. Vincent did not like the look of the coaches at all. Not one bit!

Vincent: WHAT IN THE BLAZES ARE THESE!? DOES THAT MANAGER EXPECT ME TO HAUL THESE 19TH CENTURY RELICS!?

Flora narrating: Me, Toby, Elsie, Fiona and Henrietta were horrified.

Fiona/Henrietta/Elsie: (Cross) OOOHHH! WHAT A VERY MEAN ENGINE!

Vincent: Humph! It's not your fault but you antiques are far out of date for the likes of me. Your manager should scrap you lot!

Flora Narrator: And he started away with a menacing jolt which made the poor coaches shriek.

Fiona: OH! That hurt!

Henrietta: OUCH! If you keep that up, you'll hurt not only us and your crew, but the passengers as well.

Elsie: OI! Stop that at once!

Flora: Oh dear. It's engine's like him that won't last long. I can feel it in my cow catchers.

Toby: I agree. I feel it in my side plates.

Flora narrator: Toby on the other hand was very good learner. He had good manners and made friends with all the farmers and when he was trailed on the tramway line and was very gentle with Fiona, Henrietta and Elsie. I was very impressed.

(Toby backs onto the coaches and gently pulls out of the yard and into the station)

Henrietta: Oh, thank you Toby. That was very kind.

Fiona: It is a pleasure to go out with you.

Elsie: I second that motion Fiona and Henrietta.

Toby: Well, that makes 4 of us.

Henrietta/Fiona/Elsie: (Giggles)

(Toby arrives back later with Henrietta, Fiona, Elsie and 9 trucks)

Flora: Well done Toby. You handled your trucks and coaches very well and the manager is pleased with you.

Toby: (Blushing modestly) Oh well um I .. uh thank you Flora. Thanks to good teacher I have.

Flora: (Giggle) Heheheh. You know, you're like a younger brother to me Toby.

Toby: (Chuckles) Well then, in that case I'm proud to have you as my older sister.

Flora: Alright then. From this day forth, we'll be brother and sister then.

Toby: Right then. I'd love that.

Flora narrator: I'm sorry to say that the same couldn't be said for Vincent. He was absolutely rough with the coaches and poor Elsie. When ever they were to go with him they were scared out of there wits. Toby and I along with our drivers and firemen and the manager all tried to reason with him, but he didn't listen so the manager had him set to goods work and goods work only. Vincent hated the manager with a passion after that.

Vincent: (Angrily) WHAT CHEEK THAT MANAGER IS! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WANTS ME TO HAUL GOODS FROM NOW ON!

Flora narrator: Before I could reply, Toby finally stood up to him.

Toby: It doesn't surprise me at all. With you working passengers, it's no wonder the passengers won't ride on your trains. You scare poor Fiona, Henrietta and Elsie something fierce whenever you take them out.

Vincent: Pah! And who's a scruffy old J70 like you to give me orders!

Flora: He didn't he was stating a true fact. It wasn't his call, it was the managers call!

Vincent: Oh yeah, that wretched manager!? It's no wondering this tramway is falling apart. He can't run this line worth a shilling!

Flora narrating: And he puffed off with his trucks before we can could get another word.

Flora: He's not going to last long Toby.

Toby: I agree. He's asking for trouble.

Flora narrating: Like with Henrietta Fiona and Elsie, Vincent was absolutely rough with the trucks and vans bumping them fiercely at all the stations and stops. To make matters worse, he often sped along the tramway breaking speed limits, nearly causing pile ups with road vehicles and even upsetting horse and carts. He even got into a bitter rivalry with a 1904 Overtype Foden 5 ton steam wagon lorry named Ursala. She hated the tramway and would make rude remarks about us.

Ursala: Oh! This tramway is far to old to be of any use it clutters our roadways and is no use at all and should be scrapped.

Flora narrating: Me and Toby ignored her, but Vincent didn't and she and him got into several arguements.

Vincent: Oh really? Out of date are we? You look at yourself in mirror you claptrap! I'm more up-to-date than you and I can go much faster than you any day.

Ursala: That I'd like to see, tram boy!

Flora Narrating: Further down the line, there was tight curve leaning towards a ditch that could be a bit difficult if you were traveling at top speed. That is why the manager does not allow us to go at top speed. Toby and me were always careful here, but Vincent always rushed it trying to beat Ursala. We warned him several times over but he took no notice.

Flora: You need to be careful Vincent! The tramway has a set speed limit. You need to abide to it!

Vincent: I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE OUR TRAFFIC TAKEN AWAY BY THAT STEAMING PILE OF JUNK URSALA!

Toby: Forget about Ursala! You need to worry more about safety! That is how a tramway is run. You keep up these stupid moves and you'll get yourself into trouble

Flora Narrator: But Vincent just laughed.

Vincent: Pah! I can handle trains in my own way. I don't need to take advice from you out of date tram engines.

Flora/Toby: (Darkly) Famous last words.

Flora narrating: Vincent just laughed. He collected his goods wagons for one of the factories and steamed sharply away. We all had sinking feeling in our fireboxes that this was to be the last time we'd see Vincent in one piece. Vincent sped along the line break the speed limit as usual. He rode even more rougher than ever when he saw Ursala. When the two of them saw each other, the raced fiercely to the factory.

Vincent's driver: Steady boy! Steady! We cannot rush. We're breaking the law.

Vincent: I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE MY SHIPMENT TO THAT HORRID, STEAM KIDDIE WAGON!

Vincent's driver: There's plenty of time just slow down!

Flora narrating: But Vincent just kept laughing and went even faster.

Vincent: Stupid old Flora, stupid old Toby, stupid old Ursala!

Ursala: Stupid Vincent! Stupid old tramway!

Flora narrator: They rattled along the line at ever increasing speed. But Vincent's luck was about to run out and he was heading of dyer trouble. The road finally left the tramway so Vincent and Ursala didn't see each other again. Vincent was now heading towards the sharp bend.

Vincent : Stupid old bend!

Flora narrator: And he charged straight towards it. This was a big mistake. As he started to round the bend, Vincent's front wheels lurched and jumped the rails and with a shriek of terror and a loud crash. Vincent flung right of the curve and landed hard into the ditch with 7 of his 48 trucks piled up in smashed heap all over him. The driver and fireman jumped clear. The fireman dealt with Vincent's fire, whilst the guard went back for help. When I arrived on the scene, the wreck scene was an awful sight. Vincent's cow catchers and side plates were twisted, dented and bent, his was boiler dented and his cabs were crushed. The barrings were shattered and the side rods were snapped.

Flora: Toby and I warned you but you never listened. The manager is surely not gonna be pleased with this.

Flora narrating: Soon, Toby arrived with the breakdown train to help clear the mess whilst I took the remnants of the train away. But Vincent had to stay where he was until much later we could manage to lift him to the rails and take him back to the sheds.

Vincent: It was those trucks sir! They pushed me and made things worse….

Manager: NO TALES! It was your fault and you know it! You broke the law for selfish petty rivalry between a road vehicle and damaged yourself due to your carelessness. I thought you would be an improvement to this tramway, but you only made things worse! You will be sent on the LNER and taken to be scrapped! GO NIGHT TO YOU!

Flora narrating: And he stormed furiously away. He was as good as his word. Vincent was placed onto a flat truck and of LNER goods train and was scrapped, never to be seen ever again.

(Present day, abandoned farm)

Narrator: The ponies and the three drivers stood in shock.

Fluttershy: Oh my…

Applejack: Holy apple fritters.

Rarity: My goodness….

Rainbow Dash: Whoa….

Pinkie Pie: Holy cakes and pies.

Twilight Sparkle: Holy sweet Princess Celestia.

Mr. Holden: Crepes

Mr. Hawkins: My word.

Miss Ravens: Crikey! That was a gruesome story.

Narrator: Flora, Fiona and Elsie could only agree.

**Yeah, Vincent gets what he ****deserved. As for Toby interacting with the coaches, I really like how the coaches are tittering happily for a bit and then Toby says 'Well, that makes 4 of us' and then the coaches giggle. It's cute. Also, interesting fact: If Flora's class that I made her into wasn't related to Toby, they would be a backup pairing. Right. Onto part 3.**


	178. Flora's, Elsie's and Fiona's Plight

**Author's notes: This is one of the more darker stories in the book, but I think it works very, very well.**

_Flora's, Elsie's And Fiona's Plight_

Narrator: The ponies and the 3 drivers all were very shocked by the story of Vincent's fall from grace.

Fluttershy: Oh… My.

Flora: I know, but still he got what he deserved.

Fiona: I agree with you Flora. That wretched mixed up scared me, Elsie and poor Henrietta.

Elsie: I second the motion. Good riddance to that tyrant. If you ask my opinion, he's no better than that witch of a steam lorry wagon, Ursala.

Fluttershy: Oh. That's what I meant. I couldn't believe how cruel those two meanies were.

Applejack: But if he scrapped that Vincent, then why would he sell you off like this. He sounds like a horrible man.

Flora: Oh no no no Applejack. He wasn't bad at all. The reason I'm like this is because he had no choice to sell me Elsie and Fiona off to become stationary boiler, a hen house, and tool a shed. It was also that ursala's fault as well.

Narrator: Everyone quieted down and this was the story the Flora told them.

(Tramway days)

Narrator Flora: Since Vincent's reign of terror had been subdued, life on tramway was much more quiet and peaceful. Myself and the manager were so impressed with Toby's performance that the manager decided to keep him on the tramway. As a token of appreciation and a request from Henrietta, I had given my younger brother Henrietta as his own coach. Henrietta was very fond of Toby and Toby was fond of her.

Flora: Toby, you've worked so well on this tramway that I would like to give you Henrietta.

Toby: Really, you want to give her to me? But I can't. Are you sure?

Flora: Indeed I am Toby, and so is Henrietta.

Henrietta: It's alright Toby. I've always wanted to work with you, I've grown very fond of you. You treat me and Fiona and Elsie so nicely that I would love it if I was your coach from now on.

Toby: Flora, Henrietta, I… I don't what say. This is very kind of you. Thank you. You really are like an older sister to me, Flora.

Flora: And you like a younger brother.

Narrator Flora: With that, Toby and Henrietta trundled off happily together. Me and Toby would take our coaches and trucks at the same time up and down the line and each of us sharing Elsie with the trains once a day. The two tramway engines were very happy. But I'm sorry to say, they still didn't escape the wrath of Ursala, whom would tease them and taunt them non stop.

Usrula: OH for pete's sake! Your line is just plain out pathetic and just painfully slow.

Flora: Hark whose talking. I bet you don't get any faster than we do. Besides, you if you even could, you'd more likely have more accidents like those buses cars and lorries do.

Ursula: Pah! For your information Flora I'm better than you!

Narrator Flora: I just took no notice as she went off to the farms to pick up produce. Toby was also cross with Ursula too.

Toby: That Ursula is nothing but a nasty piece of work! I reckon she's just as bad as Vincent.

Flora: Your right there Toby. She's just all hot air and no steam. Just don't pay any attention to her.

Narrator Flora: So everyday, we 2 little tram engines just carried on regardless, ignoring Ursula's jives and teasing's as we trundled up and down the tramway collecting and dropping off factory supplies and Farmer's produce. When the second world came, the tramway hit hard times. We little tram engines of the tramway had to be worked off our wheels. Goods traffic had to become top priority whilst passengers were second priority. The London North Eastern Railway had become the North eastern railway. Like all railways in the british isles during the war, all engines had to be repainted to a very dark black paint. For oblivious reasons, at night time, the enemy air forces would carry out their biggest bombings of city's all around the British peninsula. To make matters worse, we engines all across the Britannia were not even allowed to use a head lamp at all, in fear if we were spotted.

Toby: Oh dear. I understand that there's a war going and that we must do our best for our part in the war, but I wish it wouldn't have to come at the cost of using head lamps. It scares me running blind.

Flora: I understand Toby my little brother and neither do I, but we must keep going. We have to keep doing our best for the war effort.

Toby: Your right. We must keep going. We must!

Narrator Flora: So we little trams would carry on regardless. Every night, they would travel carefully and slowly along the tramway, and every day they would work harder and harder to keep up with the war demands. Even fighting the war of Ursula's jives.

Ursula: Oh dear what's the matter little tramy's too scared to travel in the dark without a nightlight? At least I can still use mine!

Toby: Hmph! At least we can still keep going, headlight or not, Ursula! We don't need your teasing during this time. We have a war to fight! So mind your manners, please!

Narrator Flora: And Toby puffed away calmly whilst Ursula just made rude faces and continued to jive and tease us rudely. However things changed from bad to worse on the old tramway. It was night time and myself and Fiona and Elsie had been rostered to take some troops and factory materials over to the junction. It was raining hard too and this meant that I had to take extra care.

Flora's driver: Alright Flora. We're all set. You ready old girl?

Flora: Yes driver. I'm ready. Take us away.

Narrator Flora: The driver earnestly opened the regulator carefully. And I set off cautiously into the stormy dark night. I couldn't see a thing. On this very night Ursula, was also making a run but unlike me, Ursula was allowed to use her headlamp. She was delivering factory product's to a transfer station into one of the towns near East Anglia, but her route was through a very muddy farmlane. She was very cross she slipped and swerved along a muddy lane.

Ursula: YUCK! This mud is getting all over my paint! OY! DRIVER WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING AND MIND MY PAINTWORK!

Ursula's driver: AH SHUT UP URSULA! Your more annoying than my wife! We've got a war to fight, so quit boiler aching.

Narrator Flora: Ursula was very cross. She hated going out in stormy weather. She slipped and snorted as she battled her way up the final hill at last Ursula made it up then it all happened at once. Ursula's driver began to apply her brakes but the nothing happened. Mud had got stuck in her brakes and they stuck fast. Ursula was out of control and frightened out of her mind!

Ursula: Stop! Stop! STOP!

Ursula's driver: I can't! Your brakes have jammed something fierce!

Narrator Flora: At the same time, I was also approaching the crossing. I was making good and safe time when I suddenly saw Ursula skidding and swerving out of control down the hill.

Flora: (Alarm) Brake Driver! Brake!

Narrator Flora: The driver whistled a warning and braked as hard as he dared, but the weight of the train and the slippery rails meant that we couldn't stop in time. The guard tightened the brakes on Fiona too help until sparks were flying out from both coach and tram engine. I then asked my crew to whistle a signal for everyone to bail out of Fiona. The driver did so and all the soldiers and the guard all jumped clear.

Flora: Driver! Fireman! Jump clear! Save yourselves!

Narrator Flora: Reluctantly, the driver and fireman did so as I slid on helplessly. Then with a loud crash! Ursula slammed smack dab into me, and I tilted. I skidded off the rails and me, Fiona, Elsie and the entire goods train derailed and slithered down into a muddy ditch. Toby was in the shed when the news came through.

Manager: (Through phone, horrified) SHE WHAT! A CROSSING COLLISION! OH GOOD LORD! NOT HER!

Narrator Flora: The manager came running up to Toby, nearly tear stricken.

Toby: Sir, what's wrong?

Manager: Toby, get the breakdown crew. Flora's been flung off the rails and into a ditch by a lorry!

Narrator: Toby was horrified.

Toby: OH GLORY! I'M ON MY WAY SIR!

Narrator Flora: And Toby hurried away but he remembered that I would want him to be careful. He puffed carefully along the line just as the sun was rising. When reached the wreak, he burst into quiet tears. Ursula had been badly damaged beyond repair. Half the war train was still on the rails whilst the rest was piled in heap down the a muddy embankment and there, to a tear stricken Toby's horror was Elsie Fiona and worst of all, me all lying crashed on their sides. Elsie's body had was broken away from her underbody with planks of wood broken from her body. Fiona's balcony was twisted and bent with several planks also broken and almost if not all her windows shattered. And there in front of Toby, I was there. My cowcatchers and sideplates twisted, bent and dented. My wooden frame work also had cracked and snapped board beams too. My driver and surprisingly the commander of the soldiers that all survived thanks to our bravery, and they told them all what had happened.

Toby: (Crying) Oh Flora. You were so brave big sister! I hope they'll fix you up.

Flora: I don't know Toby, but come what may, I will always hold a special place for you in my firebox and heart, my little brother.

Toby: (Crying) And same to you to Big Sister.

Flora: (Smiling weakly) Please don't cry Toby, my little brother. Whatever happens, I will always be your big sister and you will always be my little brother. Whatever happens, promise me you won't grieve for me .

Toby: (Trying hard not to cry) Yes Flora. I will try very hard big sister.

Narrator: Henrietta, who had the brought the workmen with Toby, was crying too over Fiona and Elsie.

Henrietta: Oh girls! This can't be happening. Oh please, this can't be the end of you.

Fiona: Oh Henrietta, please don't cry. It'll be alright. Whether me and/or Elsie are fixed, we all remain sisters together.

Elsie: Fiona's right, besides you've got a very good friend that will look after you, my dear Henrietta.

Henrietta: I… I… I understand Elsie.

Narrator: When the precession reached the yards they all heard angry shouts in the managers office. Then, after a man strode away in a car, the manager came sadly up filled with tears.

Manager: Flora, Elsie and Fiona, you all have been a great asset to the tramway and I am very proud of all of you, and especially for your bravery you managed to warn a whole platoon of soldiers of disaster and they all made it scotch free. But, I'm afraid it is with a very heavy heart that after hearing about your accident, the war department has demanded to dismantle you, Elsie and Fiona for the war effort.

Toby: (Crying) NO YOU CAN'T! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SHOULD TREAT A HERO!

Flora: That will do Toby! I understand.

Manager: However, after so many years good and faithful service, I refuse to let you all fully go. Rob the stationmaster here has talked to me and we've decided that we can still have a chance to save all 3 of you.

(Present)

Flora: And that's pretty much what happened. In the end, me, Elsie and Fiona were all reallocated here at stationmaster Rob's farm. Ursula was sent to the scrapyard and her driver sentenced to prison for near life endangerment to military troops. Toby continued running the tram and… I think you know the rest.

Narrator: The ponies and the 3 drivers felt very sorry for the poor tram engine coach and luggage van.

Twilight: Flora …. I'm… I'm so sorry to hear that.

Flora: Thank you Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: What happened to Stationmaster Rob and your manager?

Fiona: Well, after the tramway went out of business, the manager passed away in 1954 and poor Rob tried his best to use his farm as a means for income, but eventually his farm was foreclosed and he was forced out.

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens Looked at each other remembering another friend that they had lost. This time, they were not going to let it happen again, not even on the mainland. They whispered to Mr. Hawkins and the ponies who all agreed on the plan.

Miss Ravens: Flora, Fiona, Elsie, we're going to fulfil your managers hopes!

Flora/Fiona/Elsie: What do you mean?

Mr. Holden: We're going to restore all three of you to your former glory.

Flora: Well, we can't run here anymore. It's all roads now.

Mr. Hawkins: No, not here. You'll all be working with Toby and Henrietta on the Ffarquhar branchline's tramway of the North Western Railway on the Island of Sodor.

Elsie: You mean the Fat Controller's Railway?

Twilight Sparkle: That's right and also my pony friend Princess Celestia is very kind hearted and they've got a big new engine workshop. I'm positive that they can fix you up.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. I'm sure they can fix you three up good as new.

Mr. Holden: We'll telephone them right away. Fluttershy, can you stay and watch over our friends? As you were the one who discovered them.

Fluttershy: Oh yes. Of course I can.

Narrator: With that, Flora, Fiona and Elsie had to be content.

**Will Flora, Fiona and Elsie be accepted onto the island? Find out in part 4.**


	179. A Happy Reunion

**Author's notes: Ok then! Let's get to the final part of _Flora, The Old Tram Engine_. This story is another one of those 'feel good' stories, and another happy ending to a wonderful saga.**

_A Happy Reunion_

Narrator: The ponies and drivers were as good as there word. When they arrived back to the inn, Miss Ravens quickly telephoned The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia.

Fat Controller: Hhhmmm. Rebuilding an engine from the ground up along with a luggage van and GER bogie wheeled balcony coach? Well, I've never heard of it being done but… We will definitely do it.

Miss Ravens: Really? Oh thank you sir! And to you too Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia: Heheheh. That's alright. If there's one thing that me and the Fat Controller have learned, is that nothing is impossible. Have lorry come by and pick them up and take them to the transfer station at East Anglia and we'll have train take them from there. Good day too you all.

Miss Ravens: Uh yes yes. Good day to you too Malady and to you too Sir.

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Mr. Hawkins and the ponies all waited anxiously, when Miss Ravens came out smiling.

Miss Ravens: We've got a green light to save. We're going to restore them!

Narrator: Everyone was delighted! Pinkie Pie was so happy that she shot up into the air like a rocket.

Pinkie Pie: WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOO! THAT'S FANTASTIC!

Mr. Holden/Mr. Hawkins: ALRIGHT! YES!

Narrator: Applejack, Mr. Holden, Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Hawkins, Miss Ravens and Pinkie Pie were so happy they all jumped up and hugged each other. Rarity and Rainbow Dash joined in too.

Applejack: YYYEEEEHAAAWWW! Boy is Toby gonna be one happy tram!

Twilight Sparkle: And Henrietta is gonna be one happy coach too.

Pinkie Pie: And we'll be getting 3 brand new friends to help us out.

Mr. Hawkins: Your right there. Come on. Lets go inform Fluttershy, Flora Fiona and Elsie.

Mr. Holden: Righto.

Narrator: Soon they all went outside. Twilight told the drivers' horses about the good news and even Hobbit behaved well and let Mr. Holden mount him easily.

Mr. Holden: Alright now. Race guys down to the spot!

Rainbow Dash/Applejack: Oh you are so on!

Narrator: And soon all of them took off a like flash! Miss Ravens with Strawberry was leading followed closely by Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Mr. Hawkins with Darby and Mr. Holden with Hobbit. All racing neck to neck with Rarity and Twilight side by side. They were so happy and having so much fun. At last, they reached Flora, Fiona, Elsie and Fluttershy.

Twilight: Girls! We've done it! We've done it!

Narrator: Fluttershy jumped and hid behind a stump.

Flora: What what is it?

Miss Ravens: Flora, Fiona, Elsie! We've talked to the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia.

Mr. Holden: We've just called for a lorry to come pick you, Fiona and Elsie up.

Twilight: We're gonna take you to junction at East Anglia put you three on flatbeds bound for Sodor.

Mr. Hawkins: So that all three of you will get rebuilt from top to bottom!

Narrator: All the ponies and drivers grinned with delight. Fluttershy was so delighted she was excitingly speaking really fast.

Fluttershy: (Excited beyond words) OOH! THAT'S SO WONDERFUL! THEY'RE GONNA REPAIR YOU GIRLS AND NOW YOU CAN RUN ON THE RAILS AGAIN.

Narrator: But she wasn't nearly delighted as Fiona, Flora and Elsie

Flora/Fiona/Elsie: Rebuilt? OH HORRAH! HOW FANTASTIC!

Flora: Oh thank you so much. This is so wonderful.

Fiona: We'll see to it that neither Sir Charles Topham Hatt nor Princess Celestia ever regrets this.

Elsie: Indeed. We are forever in your debt.

Fluttershy: Oh, you don't have to be Elsie. We are just happy to help.

Narrator: And so it was arranged. A lorry and steam crane came by to to lift Elsie, Fiona and Flora onto the lorry and then they took them down the road to the junction station where an old Great Eastern Railway D56 Claud Hamilton 4-4-0 Tender engine was waiting to pick them up. Flora, Fiona and Elsie were soon lifted on to the flatbeds, the ponies and drivers got in the brake van, the guard blew the whistle and then they started off on their journey home. The old D56 smiled.

D56: Nice to see you again Flora, Fiona and you too Elsie.

Flora: (Smiling) It's good to see you again as well Molly.

Molly: Sorry about the tramway. Petty, it was such a lovely line too. But at least you'll be going to a new home where Toby and Henrietta are.

Fiona: That's absolutely right Molly. We can't wait to see them again.

Molly: Indeed. I bet Toby will be pleased to see you 3 again. When you see Toby tell him that me Alexander and Claud all said hullo.

Flora: We will. Not to worry Molly.

Narrator: And they sped off into countryside. The brake van wasn't really a first class ride for the ponies or the 3 drivers, but they didn't mind, not even Rarity. They just felt so good about there good deed that they did.

Rarity: (Sigh) What a wonderful holiday. After helping poor Flora, Fiona and Elsie, I don't even mind riding in this brake van.

Applejack: Well heheh, that's first I heard of that.

Twilight: You know Mr. Hawkins, this has been such an amazing holiday. Thank you for letting us come.

Mr. Hawkins: Thank you for coming with us. Thanks to you and Fluttershy, we may have not have rescued Flora, Elsie and Fiona.

Fluttershy: Oh, it was nothing really.

Rainbow Dash: Oh come Fluttershy. It was you that found them. You deserve that much credit.

Rarity: Rainbow Dash is right. You should be very proud of yourself.

Mr. Holden: Rachel, 'he' would be so proud of us. Wouldn't he?

Miss Ravens: He sure would, William. He sure would.

Narrator: Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden smiled at each other. James was waiting at Burrow-In–Furness with some flatbeds, when he heard an unfamiliar whistle.

James: Oy! What was that? That's not an LMS engine's nor standard engine's whistle?

Mr Bernett the 2nd: Your right there James. If anything, that was an LNER whistle of a D56.

Miss Smith: Indeed. I wonder what brings an engine like that to the North Western Railway.

Narrator: Then James saw coming into the junction was the most beautiful engine he had ever seen carrying 2 flatbeds along with a goods train.

James: (Nervously) Uh, hullo there um… uh….

Molly: (Shyly) Oh um, hullo there… I'm Molly. Um, nice to meet you, uh… um…

James: (Nervously) Uh… it's J…James…. I heard that you have some trucks for me to take to Crovans Gate I believe … um is that right.

Narrator: Then James looked up and grinned and so did Molly. Their eyes sparkled happily. Soon, James was coupled up to Molly's flatbeds with Fiona Flora and Elsie on it just as Molly pulled out of the station.

Molly: Goodbye James. I hope we see each other real soon in the future.

James: So do I. Goodbye Molly!

Narrator: With that Rarity and Miss Ravens climbed aboard James' footplate as Mrs Smith and Mr Bernett climbed into the break van and began they're journey back to Sodor. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia met them at the platform.

Celestia: Welcome back my little ponies, Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens and Mr. Hawkins. Did you all have a nice holiday?

Narrator: She winked as the ponies and the 3 drivers smiled broadly.

Mane 6/3 drivers: We sure did your majesty. We definitely did.

Fat Controller: I see you definitely did. Princess Celestia and I are very pleased with all of you. What you did was a very selfless act and act of merit, generosity and kindness.

Narrator: He then turned to Flora.

Fat Controller: Flora, Fiona, Elsie, I shall have all 3 of you restored good as new and paint you in the same colours as Toby and Henrietta.

Flora: Oh thank you Sir. We are all honoured to meet you and Princess Celestia at last.

Celestia: The honour is all ours.

Narrator: Soon, Flora, Fiona and Elsie were placed inside the workshops be repaired from top to bottom. It took at least 3 years to accomplish. Thomas often mentioned rumours to Toby about another steam tram being built and Toby thought Thomas was just trying to peel his bell. Until at last, a few days later in early 1959 Toby, was waiting at the Knapford Junction with Henrietta when he heard a bell.

Toby: Oy! Did you hear that Applejack, Henrietta? That's sounds like a tram bell.

Henrietta: Yeah I heard it too Toby. But that's impossible.

Applejack: Your the only steam tram on this island, let alone the only one on a British Railway left.

Flora: Not anymore Toby, my younger brother.

Narrator: Toby gasped and blinked. There was Flora, Fiona and Elsie standing there, gleaming in the sunlight good as new. Toby felt happier than had been when he was saved.

Toby: I don't believe it! Flora your back! And in great shape too! (Tears of happiness) Oh I've missed you so much old sister!

Flora: (Tears of happiness) I've missed you too younger brother.

Henrietta: Oh Elsie! Fiona! Me and Toby missed you so much!

Fiona: We've missed you too older sister.

Elsie: Same here. It's great to be reunited as one great eastern tramway family

Flora: You took the words right out of my mouth.

Narrator: Now, Flora, Fiona, Elsie, Henrietta and Toby are now happily back together again. Fiona and Flora help Toby and Henrietta with passenger work along the tramway on Thomas' branchline. Flora and Fiona often help Toby and Henrietta take the quarrymen to and from the quarry if the work load gets too heavy for Toby and Henrietta on their own. Flora sometimes gives passenger services for residences along the quarry tramline with Fiona and Elsie. She also often allows Toby to borrow Elsie on his journey up to quarry and back down just like old times. And long after a good days work, you can see the two tram engines shutting there eyes smiling remembering the happy days of the past and now of the bright future ahead of them. For now, Fiona, Elsie and Flora know that if you make an impression on youngsters or seniors, they will support you even in your most desperate of hours.

The End…

**...Of this saga. Well, what's next? Ooh, the next saga is about Molly. Look out for that.**


	180. A Familiar Voice

**Author's notes: This one is a bit on the short side, but it does do the job that the story wanted to do. Not too much to say, other then it's a good start to a great saga.**

Dear Rachel,

You once asked me for stories about Molly. Well, me, James and Rarity actually met her in the scrapyard. They were going to break her up in September and she told us some interesting stories about her past. We all felt very sorry about her and wanted to save her. Anyway, here's what happened and how we managed to save the last of the Claud Hamiltons.

Your best friend

William James Holden

_A Familiar Voice_

Narrator: Ever since the rescue of Flora the tram engine and her coach Fiona and Elsie the luggage van, The Fat Controller had decided on creation the very first railway preservation society on Sodor. This was called the Hatt Railway Trust Society. A society whose main goal is the preservation of railway locomotives and rolling stock from a bygone era from every region and even standard engines. Members from all of the British Isles would come and help to save these little Gems from the past. Princess Celestia even had this society advertised in the land of Equestria and eventually many of the ponies from all over the land Equestria came to the Island of Sodor to volunteer too. It was spring of 1960. James and Rarity along with Mr. Holden were to take a goods train over to London. Normally, one of BR's engines would have taken it but the engine had broken down and James was rostered to take. And surprisingly, James didn't mind one bit about taking goods

James: You know Rarity, it feels so good to be going to London that I don't even mind taken goods.

Rarity: Well now, that's very flexible of you James.

Mr. Holden: I know you really are a useful engine.

James: Ah thanks.

Narrator: They were going well and the trucks were behaving very well as they neared London. Just as they were entering the into London, they saw a signal set at danger and had to stop next to a breakers yard.

James: Oh dear. Of all the places to stop, we had to stop at a scrapyard. Oh, it makes my wheels wobble.

?: I know what you mean. It does the same to me James.

James: I understand you pa… (Breaks off) Hold on! That certainly wasn't Fluttershy.

Rarity: And it wasn't my friend Coco Pommel from Manehatten either.

James/Rarity: It must have been…

Narrator: James and Rarity looked over. Standing right next to James, looking very sad was a rusty old D56 Claud Hamilton 4-4-0.

James: Jeepers! Molly, is that you?

Molly: Indeed it is James.

James: My word. I knew that voice sounded familiar.

Molly: (Sad sigh) Well, there going to break me up this year in September.

James: Oh no. What a shame.

Rarity: Indeed, an absolute crying shame. Especially after you've been so kind to help us with Flora.

Molly: I know and my Driver, Rex Cooper thinks so too. He's says I'm still full of good usefulness and still pull more trains in one day than one hundred diesels do an week, but Doctor lord Baron Richard Beeching thinks I'm too old fashioned to be of any use.

Narrator: James snorted in disgust, and so did Rarity and Mr. Holden.

James: Pah! Stuff and nonsense. Some people think me and my friends are old fashioned on the North Western Railway, but we don't take any notice, especially Edward, our number 2 engine, and Sally and Bridget, our numbers 15 and 16 engines.

Rarity: That's right James darling. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia thinks that all the engines on the NWR are really useful engines.

Narrator: Molly managed to smile a little bit.

Molly: Why, my driver Rex Cooper says the same thing and it is true. Of course I sometimes got ill, but I never gave up like these new fangled diesels. I struggle on to get the job done.

James: Ah smashing. So, what work did you used to do.

Narrator: James and Rarity had been informed that the some points were in need of some repair so this gave them some good time for Molly to tell her stories about the old days.

Molly: Well um… I'm glad you asked. I had very grand jobs back in the old days.

Narrator: She cleared her throat and these are the stories she told.

**Yeah. I think Molly might have the British version of Fluttershy's or Coco Pommel's voice. It will sound cute. Get ready for part 2.**


	181. The Wreck Of The Rude S-69

**Author's notes: Oh! Like with 'Ballast', I had to edit this story twice now! I forgot to ****upload the thing to the Doc Manager and forgot to post it to the 'story'. Anyway, I really like this one. Yes, it's dark, but it has a very realistic feel to it. Also, Molly is narrating in 1st person... er, 1st engine. Heh, anyway, here we go.**

_The Wreck Of The Rude S-69_

Narrator Molly: I, along with my brothers and my sisters were built in 1903 and all painted in the traditional GER blue livery. Like all of my brothers and sisters, my main job on the Great Eastern Railway was to work both passenger and express train services from London Liverpool Street to Norwich near Great Yarmouth where many GER C53 0-6-0T tram engines worked at the harbour. I was great friends with one of these trams. Can you guess which one?

James (Through flashback): Was it Toby?

Molly Narrator: Yes that's correct James. I mostly met Toby when I was pulling her stopping passenger trains from the year of 1914, when he was built. When need be, I would often stay overnight at Yarmouth Harbour. I liked this best of all because I could have a good chat with Toby.

Toby: Hullo there Molly. How have you been?

Molly: Oh excellent young Toby. I've made 2 nonstop passenger runs last week. It was amazing. I've never seen cross country and the coast wiz by so fast. It felt as if I was flying.

Narrator: Toby sighed.

Toby: I wish I was going with you. I would love to go flying down the line, but I'm sorry to say that my small water tanks won't let me.

Molly: (Sympathetic) I understand what you mean.

Narrator Molly: I often shared the shed several other engines along the Great eastern railway. One was her oldest brother Claude, a D16 claud Hamilton 4-4-0, also made for passengers services. He too was painted GER deep blue with scarlet lining. We were joined by another engine, the wise old J-17 0-6-0 mix traffic tender engine called Alexander. Alexander often pulled both goods and slow passenger trains. He was a kind engine whom was always there to give us and the other engines on the railway advice. Myself and Claude were very good express engines and were continued to make the Great Eastern Railway proud, but as time passed things began to change. In 1911, 3 years before the first world war had begun and before Toby was built and I met him, Stratford Works had begun building brand new locomotives these would be known as GER S69 4-6-0 express tender engines, which would later be reclassified as B-12's designed by Stephen Dewar Holden. These engines were more powerful, elegant and faster, and I'm sorry to say that they took all the express passenger jobs away from us claud Hamilton. Claud and I were rather upset by this, but remained optimistic.

Claude: (Sigh) It's a shame to lose our express runs from Norwich to London station. I loved those runs.

Molly: Never mind Claude. At least we still get to pull passengers as stopping trains.

Alexander: That's right Molly. At least you can still have passengers too.

Claude: Your right. We may not have express trains anymore, but at least we can still pull our passengers.

Narrator: We 3 GER Engines were right. We still continued to thrive of passenger workings even if it wasn't express services. On rare occasions they even helped out Alexander class with goods trains. The trains were a nice change of pace, but to be honest, I preferred passenger work.

James: (Through flashback) Heh, I see where you are coming from my dear… (Realises, blushes) Uh… oh, pardon me Molly. Uh, please carry on.

Rarity: (Though flashback) Aww. It looks like James…

Mr Holden: (Through flashback) Shh. Hush Rarity!

Molly Narrator: (Blushes too, giggles to self.) He is very sweet. (Realises) Oh! Sorry about that. Where was I? Oh yes. (Back to story) It was now 1913, one year before world war one had begun. We three engines were excited. We were going to have new shed mate come and visit us and it was one of the new GER S69 express engines.

Molly: I'm so excited. I wonder who this new engine is?

Claude: Well, I heard he was an express passenger engine just like us. I can't wait to meet him.

Alexander: I hope he's friendly. I can't wait to start swapping stories with the new fellow.

Narrator Molly: However, I am sorry to say that this visitor was not friendly at all. When the engine arrived, he had no name, just a number, 1506, and he was very cocky and very stuck up.

1506: WHAT IN THUNDERATION! Are those Claud Hamilitons?!

Molly: Why yes we are.

Claude: I'm Claude.

Molly: And I'm Molly. Pleasure to meet you 1506.

1506: UGH! BLIMEY! YOU WORN OUT CLAPTRAPS MAKE ME SICK!

Narrator Molly: Myself and Claude were offend and shocked and so was Alexander!

1506: I swear! Does this stupid company expect me a fine express passenger locomotive to sleep with these out dated filthy and ugly mongrels!

Narrator Molly: I was on the edge of tears. Alexander and Claude were furious!

James: (Through flashback) How dare he!

Rarity: (Through flashback) That ruffian will pay, big time!

James: (Though flashback) I'll get him for that, I'll…

Mr Holden: (Through flashback) Steady you 2. Molly, carry on please.

Molly Narrator: Of course Mr Holden. Anyway…

Claude: Well, you should see yourself in a mirror 1506! You don't look as charming as you think!

1506: Well then, let me ask, which new brand of locomotive started to replace you Hamilton Mutts in 1911?!

Alexander: That is enough 1506! You mind your manners this very instant and stop bullying my friends!

1506: And whose an old out of date Y-17 mix traffic mutt like you to tell me what to do!

Alexander: You keep your rudeness up and your going to be heading for trouble!

Narrator: But 1506 just ignored us and went about his work, leaving me tearful and Claude offended behind.

Alexander: Don't you listen to that belligerent bully my dear friends! At least your kinder than him.

Molly: Your right Alexander. He is a nasty piece of work. It's engines like him that give all S-69's a very bad name.

Claude: That 1506 is just asking for trouble.

Narrator Molly: And Claude was right. Every day, 1506 would roughly bash his coaches as he backed down onto them and started with rude jerk. it was miracle or sheer dumb luck he didn't puncher a brake pipe. Worst still he rode roughly and way too fast, Claude and I warned 1506 to be careful but he took no notice and sneered at us.

1506: OH SHUT UP! I know how to pull express trains better than you!

Narrator Molly: However, his dumb luck streak had come to a bitter end, and he paid for it direly. It was July 12th, 1913, and 1506 was rostered to take the 1 pm up express train from Cromer to London and then return the following morning. Claude and I were waiting with there stopping trains at the platform beside him.

Molly: Now Mr. 1506, if you don't mind, may I, um, ask you to be careful please? There a lot of passengers in your coaches and I just don't want to see them get hurt.

Claude: Indeed you don't to risk passengers lives with carelessness.

Narrator Molly: But 1506 just laughed rudely at us.

1506: Pah hahahahaha. Listen you out of date tin cans, I can pull express trains my own way. That is what I am designed for. I don't need you weak feeble filthy things like you to tell me what to do!

Narrator Molly: The guards whistle blew and 1506 started with a tremendous jolt out of the station clattering over the point and out on the open mainline. Myself and Claude watched him anxiously. As his last coach left out of sight, we had a sinking feeling inside our fireboxes that this would be the last time we'd see 1506 in one piece. 1506 clattered roughly along the line he accelerated faster and faster. The coaches began to sway from side to side like a ship at sea in a fierce storm.

1506's Driver: Whoa 1506! Steady boy! Steady!

Narrator Molly: But 1506 took no notice. He just laughed as he went even faster through through Colchester Station on the up main line at a high rate of speed.

1506: Stupid old engines! Stupid old engines!

1506's fireman: I have a bad feeling about this.

1506's driver: You're not the only one mate.

Narrator Molly: 1506 was heading for trouble. It was right front of him. Before he or his driver or fireman knew it, another engine running light engine with a brake van was puffing slowly along the same line that 1506 was on.

1506: OH GLORY HORROR! BRAKE DRIVER! BRAKE!

Narrator Molly: The crew braked hard and fought for control with 1506 whistling fit to burst, but the express train was much to heavy to stop in time. The light engine whistled loudly and tried to accelerate away from 1506 but it was too late as 1506 collided into the the rear end of the light engine with an all mighty crash. Meanwhile, I had reached Colchester station safe and sound with my stopping train when the station master ran up looking worried.

Molly's Driver: What's wrong?

Stationmaster: Mr Cooper, there's been a terrible accident. The 1pm express up train has collided with a light engine on it's way to London.

Molly's Firewoman: Oh my goodness! What are the casualties?

Stationmaster: Well Mrs Johnson, the driver of the light engine is hurt badly, the driver and fireman of the express were killed in crash instantaneously along with the guard and a total 16 passengers in the first class carriage are badly hurt. We need you and Molly to collect the breakdown train and help clear the wreckage.

Molly: Oh no. That's terrible news.

Narrator Molly: I left my coaches and was coupled to the breakdown train and puffed anxiously to the scene of disaster when she arrived the scene was the most horrifying sight she had ever seen. 7 ambulances arrived to hospitalise 7 severely wounded passengers. The coaches were derailed in different angles and others lay damaged on their sides but worst of all, I saw the charred remains of both the the light engine and 1506. When the wreckage was cleared away, 1506's and the light engine's firemen, who were miraculously unharmed, climbed into my cab, I took the remnant's of the unbroken express coaches away, coupled them to my stopping train and pulled away out the station grimly. 1506 was sent to the scrapyard and was later cut up in that very same year. As for the light engine, I'm unsure of his or her fate, but I assume that he or she has been scrapped too.

Molly: Oh dear. The poor engines… (Sigh, tear drips) We did try to warn 1506, but he never learned sense. As for that light engine, he or she didn't deserve that.

Mr Cooper: I know old girl. But sometimes, things like this just cannot be helped. Come on now. Let's get these passengers to the next station.

Molly: Ok Mr Cooper. (Picks up speed as she heads back to the next station.)

**Ouch! That was really dark. Look out for part 3. And, like I promised, Zack, one of your OCs will appear. I hope I got the character down packed.**


	182. Just A Part Of Life

**Author's notes: This story is probably the darkest one in the saga, but it does hit all the emotional cords it needs to. Also, ThomasAngryBirds (Zack) has kindly let me and atsf borrow one of his OCs, Sarah the B12. Very fitting for a story based on the GER.**

_Just A Part Of Life_

Narrator Molly: A year or two later, 2 new S-69s arrived to mine, Claude's and Alexander's sheds.

Molly: Oh no! More S-69s are coming to bully us.

Claude: Oh bother! Their probably going to boast how great they are at pulling trains!

Alexander: Just brace yourselves!

Narrator Molly: But we had no need to do that.

S69 1: Hullo there. Um, are you three alright?

S69 2: You do look a bit shaken.

Narrator: We all blinked. These class S-69s didn't speak any banter what so ever.

Molly: Oh um… We… Uh.. um… We're alright.

S69 2: I hope we didn't startle you lot.

Alexander: Oh well, not exactly. It's just, we had a S-69 class here before and he was not very nice.

S69 1: Ah yeah. We've heard of that blockhead 1506… to be honest, I think it served him served him right for injuring his passengers and killing half his crew and that guard.

S69 2: I think scrapping may have been a bit far, but nevertheless, at least the GER is back at peace.

S69 1: Oh by the way, I'm Holden. Named after my designer, Stephen Holden.

S69 2: And my name is Sarah. I'm named after my driver's daughter.

Alexander: Well um, pleasure to meet you Holden and Sarah, my name is Alexander.

Claude: Name's Claude. Pleased to meet you.

Molly: And um… I'm um… Molly. Nice to meet you Holden and Sarah. It's so nice to finally get another female engine to talk to Sarah.

Holden: Wow. You're the famous Claud Hamiltons.

Sarah: It truly is an honour to meet our ancestors.

Claude: You mean you don't mind us?

Holden: Of course not. You truly have great wisdom about our railway's heritage, and in our books, experience always out weights modernisation.

Sarah: Why, we actually met a nice little C53 steam tram engine recently working down at Yarmouth when we went to pick up our boat trains on our way down here.

Molly: That must have been Toby. We talk to him quite often.

Sarah: Yes. I think that's his name.

Molly: Well, I am glad that you're much nicer S-69s than 1506.

Holden: So are we Molly.

Narrator Molly: We got on very well Holden and Sarah, and all 5 of us were soon great friends. We worked together throughout the first world war, carrying troop trains, hospital trains and military goods trains until the war ended in 1919. Soon when the grouping act of 1923 began, the engines had change. The S69s were later reclassified as B12's whilst myself and Claude were reclassified as D-15's and D-16's and Alexander was reclassified as a J15 class under the ownership of the London North Eastern Railway. The engines livery changed too, barring Alexander's who remained black. Holden, Sarah, myself and Claude's dark blue livery of the GER railway was now repainted into LNER'S Famous Apple green livery. We found it very little to hard to get used to change, but on the bright side, we were still running together.

Molly: Ah well. I suppose it's just life. At least were all still running together.

Claude: That's right Molly. At least we're all still together.

Holden: That's spirit fellows. I'm glad you guys always have a positive look out in life.

Sarah: Just keep your fires going, pull the trains that we are asked, follow the rules, and we'll be fine.

Alexander: True that young Holden and Sarah. True that.

Narrator Molly: Despite the minor changes, we still carried on. Holden, Sarah and the rest of the B12's were now relegated to working mix traffic duties when the LNER Gresely pacific's took over the express runs. But soon on, we Claud's began to struggle. Throughout the 20's and 30's most of, if not all the Claud's had been suffering from poor steaming due to a bad order of coal that LNER was using. Adding to the fact that all Clauds' had a very small coal capacity, myself and Claud often rolled home back to the sheds very tired and out puff.

Molly: I tell you, I never had steaming trouble before in my life back in the Great Eastern Days.

Claude: I know. It's that new coals fault! I tell you, and that's not all. I hear tell there going to alter shapes to manage this filthy stuff. (Sigh) Ah well. I guess it's just life I suppose.

Molly: Same here. One minute your riding high, and next your shot down. But as long as we're running, we'll be alright.

Narrator Molly: Claude was right. All Claud Hamilton's were rebuilt with a GN-style chimney, a flatter firegrate, and a revised blastpipe arrangement to help us cope with the steam trouble but my driver Rex Cooper wasn't fond of the new design, so he kept me the way I was. So as a result, I was now relegated onto slow short distance trains and branchline trains. Then, in the second world war, the London and North Eastern Railway had changed into the North Eastern Railway. Like all engines in world war 2 in England, us claud hamiltons all had to be painted black came, thus causing even more changes to me and Claude. Even so, myself, Claude, Holden, Sarah and Alexander pressed on with war trains, goods trains, hospital trains and passenger trains. They were dark times, especially at night. In all my years, I had never felt so frightened in life. When enemy aircraft flew over british cities and bombing them, I would quiver and shake. The other engines would try to sooth my ruffled feelings.

James (Through flashback): My word. That would have been frightening.

(Air raid siren ringing)

Molly: (Frightened) Oh no. Claude, Holden, Sarah, Alexander, they're coming again.

Alexander: Don't panic. We'll all be fine. Just try to keep calm.

Holden: I know. Don't worry.

Sarah: We've all had worse. I had to take a hospital train today.

Narrator Molly: Every night and day during the war, we kept on going regardless.

Molly: Oh Lord, please don't take us from this world.

Narrator Molly: At last the war ended and it seemed that things seemed to recuperate from the war and everything we go back to normal. Then hard times came. After the nationalisation turning all of the big four railway into one network, know as british railways, we Claud Hamiltons had become worn out after many decades of good service. In the late 40's mid 50's, the Claud Hamilton's had been condemned for scrap. The scrapping had begun in 1955 and poor Claude was the first to feel the cruel cutters torch and many others followed until I was the last engine of the Claud Hamilton's.

Molly: (Tears) Oh no Claude, my brother. They can't do this too you!

Claude: I'm sorry Molly, but I can't go on anymore. Just remember, death is just another part of life. I'll miss you Molly.

Molly: And I'll miss you too, Claude.

Narrator Molly: I continued on and knowing that this was just a part of life, I carried on my work until 1960 when I was at last condemned for scrap, and placed into the scrapyard in1960 in early cold snowy January.

(Molly being pushed into scrapyard by a Class 05 diesel shunter)

Molly: (Singing sadly) Oh, Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
From glen to glen, and down the mountain side,  
The summer's gone, and all the roses falling,  
It's you, it's you must go and I must bide.  
But come ye back when summer's in the meadow,  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow,  
It's I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow,  
Oh, Danny Boy, oh Danny Boy, I love you so!  
But when ye come, and all the flowers are dying,  
If I am dead, as dead I well may be,  
Ye'll come and find the place where I am lying,  
And kneel and say an Ave there for me;  
And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me,  
And all my grave will warmer, sweeter be,  
For you will bend and tell me that you love me,  
And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me!

(Back to the present)

Narrator: Rarity, James and Mr Holden tried hard but they couldn't help but cry when Molly finished story.

Rarity: Oh you poor darling. Surely some preservationists tried to save you.

Molly: (Sadly) Not a single one wanted me.

James: The nerve of those Preservationists! I'd like to get my buffers on them and….

Molly: It's alright James. It's not their fault. This is just part of life.

Mr. Holden: Wait a minute! I've got an idea. Molly, once we get our train London, I'll telephone Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller to see if we can restore you at the Sodor Railway Trust Society.

Molly: Do you think the society would bother with me?

James: Well only one way to find out. (Winks at Molly)

Narrator: At last the signal dropped and James set off for London, leaving Molly in suspense.

**Will they get to Molly in time? Find out in part 4.**


	183. A Dream Come True

**Author's notes: My goodness, I love happy endings, and this is no exception.**

_A Dream Comes True_

Narrator: James puffed off to London. He along with Rarity and Mr. Holden felt sorry for Molly and wanted to all they could to save her before it was too late.

James: How disgusting of them to break up one of the last engines of her kind.

Rarity: I know James darling. It's just down right disgusting!

Mr. Holden: I agree, and if she goes, than the her entire engine class legacy will fade into oblivion with her. We cannot allow that.

James: We must rescue Molly! We must!

Rarity: That's the spirit James darling. We'll rescue her. No matter.

Narrator: At last they reached S.T Pancras Station at London and Mr. Holden and Rarity went to telephone the Fat Controller.

Fat Controller: Hullo there Mr. Holden.

Celestia: Hullo there Rarity. You two sound sad. What's the matter?

Mr. Holden: There's a Claud Hamilton named Molly in a scrapyard sir. She's going to cut up this month and it's and it's a heartbreaker especially since she's the last of her kind. Her driver, Rex Cooper, says he's never driven a finer Great Eastern Engine. We were thinking about having her rescued by the Sodor Railway Trust Society?

Celestia: Hmmm. I see. So she's the last of her kind?

Rarity: Oh please do save her. Your our only chance! If she goes, than the Claud Hamilton legacy will fade away with her. Please do save her.

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia pondered.

Celestia: Well, what do you think Sir Charles Topham Hatt?

Fat Controller: Well… I… Wait a minute. That's it! I nearly forgot the newly restored Kirk Ronan Branchline. That'll be perfect. Yes! It can be done.

Celestia: Good think Sir Charles.

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Celestia returned to the telephone

Celestia: Mr. Holden, Rarity… I am pleased to inform you that the Claud Hamilton will be ours, thanks to both of you and James. Sir Charles Topham Hatt and I are very proud of all 3 of you.

Fat Controller: Indeed we are. Molly is just what we need for the new restored Kirk Ronan Branch line. Princess Celestia and the Sodor Railway Trust Society will arrive tomorrow morning.

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Rarity were so delighted that they hugged each other.

Mr. Holden/Rarity: (Jumping up and hugging ) Yyyyyeessss! Hahaha! We've done it! We've done it! Molly is no safe!

Narrator: They so happy that both Rarity and Mr. Hoden nearly tripped as they ran back to James.

James: What's the word.

Mr. Holden: Mission accomplished! Hahaha!

Rarity: Oh darling, the mission is accomplished. Molly is going to be part of the NWR Family!

James: (Whistling happily) HAHAHA! YES! God bless you Sir and Malady! God bless you both!

Narrator: The following morning, a train came to the breakers yard carrying 2 flatbed trucks. Molly was scared.

Molly: Oh dear… what's going to happen to me?

Narrator: To her surprise a regal, Alicorn princess and smartly dressed man, several men, women, mares and stallions walked to scarpyard merchants office. Molly was very very surprised. Molly heard a debate, the diesel pulling the flatbeds left the train and went off. To her bewilderment, she saw right behind the flatbeds, a coach.

Molly: What's all this? I've never seen a train like this before.

Narrator: Just then, the alicorn princess and the smartly dressed man and the stallions, mares, men and women walked over to her smiling.

Fat Contrroller: Hullo there Molly. My name is Sir Charles Topham Hatt, founder of the Sodor Railway Trust Society and the controller of the North Western railway on the Island of Sodor.

Princess Celestia: And I am Princess Celestia, the alicorn princess of all of Equestria and pony princess helper of Sir Charles Topham Hatt of the North Western Railway on the island of Sodor.

Molly: Well hullo there. It is quite an honour to meet you two, but mind you, may I ask what brings you here?

Fat Controller: Well isn't obvious? The Sodor Railway Trust Society, Princess Celestia and I are here to rescue you.

Molly: (Surprised) Did I just hear you right?

Celestia: Indeed you did. The Sodor Railway Trust Society, Sir Charles Topham Hatt and I are here to take you to your new home on the Island of Sodor.

Fat Controller: You are to be taken to Crovans Gate where you shall be mended into full operating service and repainted into your former Great Eastern Railway dark blue livery.

Narrator: Molly could not believe what she heard. I was like a dream come true.

Molly: Rescued? Mended? Repainted in the old GER livery?

Fat Controller: That is absolutely correct. You are just the engine we need to help run the newly restored Kirk Ronan branch line.

Molly: (Delighted) OH HORRAY! HOW WONDERFUL! Oh god bless you Sir, Malady, to your society and to James, Rarity and Mr. Holden. I'll see to it that you won't be disappointed.

Celestia: That's alright Molly. We're glad to have saved an endangered steam locomotive class. Now then, where are James, Rarity and Mr. Holden?

Narrator: Soon James arrived on another siding close to the scrapyard with two cranes to lift Molly and her tender onto the flatbeds Then once he backed down onto the flatbeds and Rarity coupled him up behind the coach and Molly's flatbeds, he took the train and very delighted Molly to her new home. A few years later in 1963, Toby, Applejack, Miss Ravens, Fluttershy, Mr. Holden, Mr. Hawkins, Flora, Rarity and James were waiting at Crovans Gate for what they heard was wonderful surprise. Soon they all heard steam coming out of the workshop and the sound puffing, steadily getting louder and louder until at last they saw her smiled joyfully.

Toby/Flora: Oh my word! Molly, is that really you?

Narrator: Molly smiled

Molly: Yes Toby and Flora. It's me. I missed both of you so much.

Toby: We've missed you too.

Miss Ravens: I don't believe it. The last of the Claud Hamiltons (Smiling) It's an honour. How on earth did you?

Molly: James, Rarity and Mr. Holden were the ones that saved me.

Narrator: James blushed modestly, then he looked at Molly. She was blushing too and both there eyes were sparkling just like each other.

James: You look marvellous Molly. I'm so glad to have you back with us.

Molly: It's great to be back.

Narrator: And the two engines bestowed there first kiss.

Flora/Fluttershy/Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden/Mr. Hawkins/Toby/Applejack/ Rarity/Peter Sam/Sweetie Belle/Sir Handel/Apple Bloom/Rachel/Babs Seed: Awwwww.

Narrator: Peter Sam and Rachel were so adored that they too kissed each other happily.

Duncan/Scootaloo: Ugh! For the love of pete!

Duncan: First Rachel and Peter Sam

Scootaloo: And now James and Molly

Duncan/Scootaloo: Blargh!

Sir Handel/Apple Bloom/Sweetie Belle/Babs Seed: Oh shut up Duncan and Scootaloo.

Narrator: Molly is now happy as can be and is good friends with every engine, pony and driver. She is mostly worked by Miss Ravens and a pony by the name of Coco Pommel, or nicknamed 'Coco' for short. Fluttershy sometimes works with her when she is not busy working with Edward or Flora. She works mainly on the Kirk Ronan Branch Line but also works the mainline and on other branch lines along the NWR. She primarily takes stopping passengers and sometimes goods and she even share's the Tidmouth Thunderbird with James when he is away or being repaired. Molly is very proud and grateful to be part of the NWR family, for thanks to the help of James the red engine, Molly the Great Eastern Railway Engine now knows that dreams can really come true.

**Ok, put it on the list.**

**Couples of Sodor in chronological order (When they got together):**

**Rachel X Peter Sam (1958)  
****James X Molly (Started developing 1956, got together 1963)  
****Edward X Emily (Started developing 1915, got together 1970)**

**Yeah, the stories are out of order, deal with it. Anyway, these couples are adorable! Back on track though, it is a crying shame that these Claud Hamiltions are completely gone. I would have loved to have seen at least one or two in preservation. Ah well, at least Molly is on the NWR. Next story is about the C1 atlantic sisters, Sally and ****Bridget. I'll see you then.**


	184. Great Northern Sisters

**Author's notes: Sally and ****Bridget have been seen in mine and atsf's series for quite some time, but they have yet to get their introduction story. Well, here's how they got to Sodor. I got to say, this saga is quickly becoming one of my favourites. I love the laid back and sisterly nature of the GNR sisters. Under normal conditions, they may have a rivalry with Emily, but judging by how their personas are similar, I doubt they will. Let's go.**

Dear Rachel, Mike, James, Mitch and Dustin

With all the books me and Rachel have written, one may think that the Fat Controller has only started to rescue engines in 1956, but such has never been the case. As early as 1945 and 1950, the Fat Controller has always been looking for means to save locomotives around the british isles long before the alicorn princess came to Sodor and long before the Sodor Railway Trust Society was even put into action. Rachel and Rainbow Dash told me some great stories about the time that she along with Rainbow Dash and Gordon rescued 2 C-1 Atlantics, both of different design but nevertheless still made from the same metals. So here are the stories about how Gordon, Rachel and Rainbow Dash saved two GNR C1 Atlantics.

Your best friend

William James Holden.

_Great Northern Sisters_

Narrator: It was September of 1945. World war 2 had finally ended and life was starting to return to normal. One day, Gordon was heading to Burrow In Furness pulling his WildNorWester. Rainbow Dash and Miss Ravens were on his footplate. He was making good time and when they reached Burrow In Furness, they were feeling proud.

Gordon: Ha! Made it 10 minutes early. That's got to be a record.

Rainbow Dash: Nice going Big G. Your getting faster every day. I bet you could do this trip in ten seconds flat one of these days.

Miss Ravens: Oh. I don't know about that, but he is getting faster.

?: Yeah, and no mistake Gordon .

?: You got that right older sister.

Narrator: Gordon, Rainbow Dash and Miss Ravens blinked. Standing on the platforms opposite Gordon from both sides, were two Great Northern Railway Atlantics, but they looked different from one another. One had a smaller boiler whilst the other had a larger boiler. Both were painted in wartime black livery.

Gordon: Well bless my soul! Sally, Bridget, is that you?

Narrator: The two atlantic's smiled. Sally was the older C-1 with a shorter boiler and Bridget was the younger with a larger boiler.

Sally: Hullo Gordon. It's been ages since we last saw you on that trial run in 1919.

Gordon: I know Sally. It's been far too long. So what brings you and Bridget to Burrow In Furness ?

Bridget: Well, during the war, the region barriers of the Great Western; The London, Midland and Scottish; the Southern and of course the London and North Eastern Railways were temporarily lowered to allow engines from other regions onto other regions, such as me and Sally were here on the LMS.

Narrator: The two Atlantics then noticed Rainbow Dash and were amazed.

Sally: Um, Gordon pardon me for asking, but is that a pegasus pony?

Rainbow Dash: That's right Sally. Name's Rainbow dash. Nice to meet you.

Bridget: Extraordinary…. So the rumours were true. It really is an honour to meet you miss Dash.

Sally: Yes my sister is correct. It a wonderful honour to meet you.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash blushed modestly.

Rainbow Dash: Aw shucks. You girls can call me Rainbow Dash or R.D if you like.

Sally: Oh, okay then Rainbow Dash.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash then stopped.

Rainbow Dash: Wait a minute. Hold on. Did you two say you were sisters?

Sally/ Bridget: Why yes, we did.

Rainbow Dash: Well mind you, but you two look different to one another. How is this possible?

Narrator: Bridget and Sally smiled. They were ready to answer that question.

Sally: Well actually we are. We're pretty much the same class. Both C1 atlantic both built from the same metals different years. I was one of the older classes which was built at around 1898 to 1903.

Bridget: And my batch was built at around 1902 to 1910. We were similar to the shape to that of my sister Sally, but with more enlarged boiler.

Rainbow Dash: Uhhh, still little lost on what sets you two apart. Sure, your designs and shapes show it, but wouldn't it be confusing to call both of you a C1?

Sally: Your absolutely right there. That is why in GNR become grouped in 1922 into the LNER, my class was reclassified as C2 atlantics whilst Bridget's class remained C1's.

Rainbow Dash: Ah, that makes total sense.

Gordon: So, how long have you 2 got till you return to the London and North Eastern Railway?

Narrator: The two engines sighed unhappily.

Sally: Well we've got about 4 months, but in 3 years, my class is going to be cut up.

Bridget: And So will mine in 4 years.

Narrator: The poor engines soon began to tear up. But Miss Ravens, Rainbow Dash and especially Gordon wanted to help them.

Gordon: No. You will not be scrapped.

Narrator: The two Atlantics were surprised.

Rainbow Dash: Why wait for something happen when you can make it happen.

Sally: My word. What on earth do you mean?

Miss Ravens: What we mean is, that we are going to try save you two.

Bridget: (Sad sigh) I don't see how.

Gordon: Actually, the thing is Bridget, the Fat Controller needs some engines to help bring up to par from the war. And the Fat Controller does not plan to scrap any of us. Perhaps I can put in good word for you 2?

Sally: You'd do that for us?

Gordon: Of course. We're all from metals of the LNER and must stand together. How long are you two stationed here at Burrow–In-Furness?

Bridget: Till March 25 1946, then we have to go back to the LNER. Oh thank you Gordon, Rainbow Dash and you too Miss Ravens.

Narrator: Just then, the guard's whistle blew and Gordon puffed back to Tidmouth to inform the Fat Controller of the matter.

**A short one, but a sweet one. See you in part 2.**


	185. Setting Paces

**Author's notes: This was a nice, simple one. We decided to do Sally's and ****Bridget's trial runs with Flitter and Cloud Chaser 1st, and work on their backstory another time. Not this saga though. Anyway, enjoy.**

_Setting Paces_

Narrator: Gordon, Rainbow Dash and Miss Ravens were as good as there word. When they returned to Tidmouth the following morning, they immediately informed the Fat Controller of the situation.

Fat Controller: Did you say two engines?

Rainbow Dash: Yes Sir. They are two former GNR Atlantic's. Gordon, Miss Ravens and I were wondering if it's alright with you if we could have them as a part of our railway and they have told us that they will be broken scrapped in 3 and 4 years and that would just heart breaking.

Miss Ravens: We believe that these two engines could great help out getting the North Western Railway back up to speed from the war.

Narrator: The Fat Controller pondered then he remembered about Henry and all the problems he had before he was sent to Crewe to be overhauled and his own staff had never gave up on him. And he immediately agreed.

Fat Controller: You are absolutely right Sally and Bridget would be a great asset to our railway, and plus it would be terrible heartbreak to see two Altantics broken up. We see to this matter straight away.

Narrator: The next morning when Gordon arrived at Burrow-In-Furness with his WildNorWester Sally and Bridget were waiting at the near by sheds as Gordon went onto the turntable grinning happily.

Gordon: Well Sally, Bridget, get ready to head for your new home.

Narrator: Sally and Bridget gasped in surprise.

Sally: Do you mean that we're both going…

Rainbow Dash: You got it. You two are coming to Sodor.

Bridget: Oh fantastic! Thank you so much! This so kind of you Gordon, Rainbow Dash and Miss Ravens.

Miss Ravens: No problem girls.

Narrator: Soon the three Great Northern Engines were coupled up to the wild nor wester. Since Gordon was working with engines from his region, he was more than happy to allow them to lead the train to Sodor.

Bridget: I'm so excited, aren't you Sally.

Sally: I am very excited too. I've always wanted to work on Sodor.

Rainbow Dash: Well girls, I can assure you two that your gonna have such an awesome time on Sodor!

Narrator: At last, the guards whistle blew and the Great Northern trio puffed away to Tidmouth. It wasn't long before they finally crossed over the bridge leading to NWR.

Sally: Since this will be Bridget and my first day on Sodor, then I presume that the Fat Controller would want to have us trailed first.

Miss Ravens: That is correct. After all, we all have to begin somewhere, right?

Bridget: I agree, so that we can set our paces. I hope we do good.

Gordon: Don't worry. I was worried too when I was first trailed on Sodor, but I believe that you girls will do fine.

Narrator: The two atlantics smiled reassuringly. At last, they reached the end of the line and the Fat Controller greeted them warmly. Standing by him were 2 light purple pegasus ponies with a light pink mane and tail. One had a butterfly for a cutie mark, and the other, a cloud covering up a sun.

Fat Controller: Hullo Sally and Bridget, my name is Sir Topham Hatt. Welcome to the North Western Railway of the Island of Sodor.

Sally: It is a great honour to meet such a you Sir

Bridget: Indeed Sir. It really is a pleasure to meet you.

Fat Controller: Ho ho ho… Oh believe me, the honour is all mine to meet both of you. Now then, I have agreed to give you a trail, so you can learn the line and set your paces. These 2 ponies will be your assistants.

Narrator: The pony with the butterfly cutie mark spoke 1st, then the one with a cloud covering up a sun.

Pony 1: Hello. My name is Flitterheart, but you can call me Flitter for short.

Pony 2: Hi. My name is Cloud Chaser. We are sisters too, but we are twins.

Sally: Nice to meet you as well girls.

Bridget: It's truly an honour to be able to work with magical talking ponies from another world.

Narrator: So Miss Ravens and the Fat Controller climbed aboard Sally'a and Bridget's footplates whilst Mr. Holden joined Rainbow Dash on Gordon's footplate and drove the three GNR's back to the shed's at Tidmouth. Henry, James, Edward and Percy were just being serviced by Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie when Gordon and the two unfamiliar engines came into the sheds. Rainbow Dash, Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden and the Fat Controller stepped down to introduce them and Flitter and Cloud Chaser.

Fat Controller: Here are Sally and Bridget, the GNR atlantic engines, and Flitter and Cloud Chaser, our new pony assistances. They are here to help bring traffic back up from the war. I have also agreed to give both engines and both ponies a trial. They need to learn and I need 3 volunteers from both engines and ponies.

Narrator: All the engines all whistled at once and the ponies all raised there hooves at the same time. The fat controller held his hand for silence.

Fat Controller: Henry, Edward, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack. Please teach them how we do things here.

Edward/Fluttershy/Henry/Applejack/Gordon/Rainbow Dash: Yes Sir! We'll try our best.

Fat Controller: Good. That's settled then.

Narrator: Soon, Sally, Bridget, Flitter and Cloud Chaser were busier than ever, learning the North Western Railway way. One of their first jobs was working stopping trains with Edward and Fluttershy to the set there paces. Edward taught both Sally and Bridget how to shunt coaches and how to treat them, while Fluttershy helped Flitter and Cloud Chaser learn how to drive an engine.

Edward: Your doing well Bridget. Nice and easy does it. Be careful not to bump the coaches. They don't like that you only do that to trucks if they misbehave.

Fluttershy: Ok Cloud Chaser. You open the regulator very slowly to begin with, then, when your line is clear, you can go faster… oh, but not too fast, because you don't want to cause an accident.

Cloud Chaser: Understood Fluttershy.

Bridget: Got it Edward.

(Bridget shunts the coaches into place with Cloud Chaser at the regulator)

Fluttershy: And… perfect. You got your 9:50 am. Ballahoo stopping train all set and ready to go,

Edward: And early too. You're really good student Bridget, you too Cloud Chaser.

Bridget: (Blushed) Aw shucks. I've done it for years during the LNER Era. You know, Sally and I along with the rest of our brothers and sisters and older cousin's did used to be express engines, until the grouping when we were relegated to stopping trains and local passenger trains.

Cloud Chaser: As for me, well, I have been very fond of steam traction ever since I was just a little filly and always wanted to try it for myself.

Edward: Well, I see how you managed to become good learners.

Fluttershy: Yes indeed. Nice work Bridget and Cloud Chaser.

Bridget: Aw, thank you Fluttershy. You are one of the most kindest little pegasi I've ever met.

Narrator: Fluttershy blushed admirably and giggled as she climbed aboard Bridget's footplate. Just then, the guard blew his whistle and Bridget set off, smiling as she went with Fluttershy, Cloud Chaser and Miss Ravens. Edward watched Bridget disappear around the curve and went back to work shunting trucks in the sidings to wait Sally's and Flitter's turn a little bit later. Soon, Sally's and Flitter's turn arrived and they were to take a 4:45 pm stopping train to Ballahoo and return with Mr. Holden and Applejack. Edward helped Sally and Flitter out too.

Applejack: Ok Flitter. Just ease the regulator out slowly ta start.

Flitter: Got it Applejack. (Opens the regulator very gently.)

Edward: Ok Sally. Be gentle with the coaches.

Sally: Right Edward. (She also shunts her coaches into place)

Edward: There we go, perfect. We've got you all set. Now, all you've just got to do is wait for James' goods train and then you'll be on you're way.

Sally: Okay. Thank you Edward, you are very good teach and really useful engine to boot.

Flitter: And thanks Applejack, for helping me on Sally's footplate today.

Edward: Oh why thank you Sally. You're a really useful engine yourself just like your sister.

Applejack: It's nothin' Flitter. Glad ah could help.

Narrator: Sally and Flitter smiled broadly, just James rumbled into the goods platform and the guards whistle blew.

Applejack: Well, we better get'a going. See ya Edward

Narrator: Soon, Sally departed the station and out onto the open line. Edward had told Sally and Bridget all the places that they had to stop with their stopping trains, both going up and down. The sun shone, the rails were dry and the bird sang sweetly. Sally, Flitter, Bridget and Cloud Chaser were happy.

Sally/Bridget/Flitter/Cloud Chaser: (From opposite ends of the line) (Sigh) This railway is so Lovely.

Narrator: The two atlantics and pegasus ponies worked hard all day and paced themselves carefully. They stopped at all the right stations right on the ticket and the passengers were very pleased. Sally, Flitter, Bridget and Cloud Chaser were very gentle with the coaches and twittered happily.

Coaches (From one end of the line): (Sigh) Such good manners. It really is a pleasure to go out with you, Sally and Flitter.

Coaches (From the other end of the line): (Sigh) Such good manners. It really is a pleasure to go out with you Bridget and Cloud Chaser.

Sally/Flitter/Bridget/Cloud Chaser: That makes two of us.

Applejack: Boy there Sally and Flitter, your doing mighty good there. I think the Fat Controller made the right decision by trailing you and Bridget. I can't to trial you on goods workings with Henry. if ya'll don't mind

Sally: Aw thank you Applejack. Oh, me and Bridget would love to learn about trucks. We never got to on GNR or LNER, so this will be a nice change.

Flitter: I think this will be fun.

Mr. Holden: Excellent. I'm glad that your okay with goods work. Some of our engines and ponies are kinda mixed feelings a bit about goods work.

(On the other end of the line)

Fluttershy: Keep it up Bridget and Cloud Chaser, your doing very good. Um, I hope you don't mind but… I can't wait till we trial you, Sally and Flitter on goods work um that is if you don't mind?

Bridget: Mind? I'd love to learn about goods work. Sally and I never got to learn about it at all.

Cloud Chaser: Ooh, this should be a fun experience.

Fluttershy: Oh how wonderful. We can't wait to teach you goods work with Henry.

Miss Ravens: That's wonderful. The fat Controller will be pleased that you don't mind goods work.

Narrator: Bridget and Sally whistle a very warm and friendly greeting as they passed each other whilst Flitter and Cloud Chaser waved to each other. The two Great Northern Altantics and the 2 pegasus ponies had a wonderful day out. They finished there journeys wonderfully. That night at the sheds, Sally and Bridget were telling the engines all about there very first trial run with passengers.

James: Hey Bridget.

Edward: Hullo Sally. So, how was your first passenger train trip?

Sally: Wonderful, absolutely wonderful.

Bridget: I've never seen such a beautiful railway in my life and our passengers all said what a fine railway this is.

Edward: Excellent work you two. The Fat Controller is very pleased with the both of you.

Narrator: Then, smiling, the two Atlantic sisters fell asleep at once. Back at Knapford Hotel, the ponies were asking Applejack, Fluttershy, Flitter, Cloud Chaser, Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden all about their trial run on Bridget and Sally.

Flitter: Bridget, Miss Ravens, Fluttershy and I all had a wonderful time out.

Cloud Chaser: And so did me, Applejack, Mr. Holden and Sally. We made on time to our destinations and the Fat Controller was very pleased with both Sally and Bridget.

Miss Ravens: That's right. You are truly going to be a great asset to this railway. I just know it.

Applejack: We'll have the workload back ta normal in no time

Mr. Holden: Indeed we will.

Fluttershy: At this rate, you're going to have really great trial.

Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden/Fluttershy/Applejack: So as you can imagine, you really know how to set the pace.

Narrator: The ponies were all quick to agree, and everyone feel asleep in their beds at once.

**Next part, Sally, Bridget, Flitter and Cloud Chaser will be tackling goods work. See you then.**


	186. A Breaking From Tradition

**Author's notes: It appears that the NWR engines can adapt to pulling other trains very quickly. I mean, Gordon isn't designed for taking trucks, but he does still pull them from time to time (Even if he doesn't want to). Heh, with that said, let's go.**

_A Breaking From Tradition_

Narrator: Sally's, Flitter's, Bridget's and Cloud Chaser's trials were going flawlessly and both engines couldn't wait to learn about goods trains with Mr. Holden, Miss Ravens, Applejack and Fluttershy with Henry teaching them, and the drivers the engines and the ponies were all impressed. However, Gordon though impressed, himself with the sisters from his Great northern heritage, couldn't help but feel a bit skeptical about the two Atlantic sisters. One morning Gordon was in the sheds with Henry James and Edward, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy servicing them before their trains.

Gordon: I can't understand them Rainbow Dash!

Narrator: Rainbow Dash and the others were confused.

Rainbow Dash: Um, who can't you understand Big G?

Gordon: It's Sally and Bridget. They were always passenger engines like my doncaster Gresley Pacific brothers and sisters.

Rainbow Dash: And your confused, why?

Gordon: And now they have started to take a shining to goods working?! Have those two gone mad to break tradition?!

Narrator: Henry, James, Edward, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity were shock.

Applejack: What in tarnation?! And what's so wrong with your Great Northern Railway friends being interested in goods work?

Gordon: What isn't wrong with it is the appropriate question. They are and always will be. Passengers engines and passenger engines only. That is how it was back on the Great Northern Railway and they never pulled trucks. Don't they even know decency anymore?

Narrator: The others were very cross.

Rainbow Dash: Hey leave them alone! At least they're aren't afraid of trying things that are new to them.

Gordon: It's not a matter of bravery, it is a matter of tradition. Those two fools a breaking from their traditional roots.

Narrator: Edward let off steam crossly and even Fluttershy was cross too.

Edward: There's nothing indecent about it at all. They are not breaking from there tradition. Sally and Bridget just have a much more broader minds beyond what they've been made to do and there's nothing wrong with that.

Fluttershy: Edward's right. You have no right to bully engines for having an open mind about what they can or can't do Gordon!

Narrator: Gordon gazed at her.

Gordon: Just remember who you are talking to little pony.

Narrator: Fluttershy then back down nervously whimpering like a sad puppy. Edward was furious.

Edward: She's knows exactly who she's talking to. She's talking to the same engine whom got stuck on a certain hill because he didn't want to pull his coal trucks.

Rainbow Dash: And wouldn't even try to get up set hill because he didn't want to pull trucks and had to be helped by old timer.

Gordon: What in the…

James: And also the same engine whom said and I quote, "I like some quiet work for a change"

Rarity: Yes, the same engine whom was shunting trucks around the yards after James' successful run with the WildNorWester on the same day when that certain engine made thy same quote. Need we say more?

Narrator: The ponies and the engines all laughed aloud as Gordon seethed with rage. When his crew arrived for work, Rainbow Dash climbed aboard and Gordon steamed away indignantly.

Rainbow Dash: Serves you right Big G.

Narrator: Then, Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden arrived with Mr. Arkwright and Mr. Perkins. Applejack, Mr. Arkwright and Mr. Holden climbed into Henry and Miss Ravens, Mr. Perkins and Fluttershy climbed into Edward and they went off to the yards over at Tidmouth to meet up with Sally, Bridget, Flitter and Cloud Chaser. The two engines and ponies overheard what was going on and the Great Northern sisters felt very hurt. Edward, Henry, Applejack, Fluttershy and Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens wanted to help them.

Sally: Perhaps, maybe we are no good for this railway after all, if we break from tradition.

Bridget: We never meant to hurt our GNR friend, Gordon.

Edward: Take not notice. Gordon's just a bit too proud of his heritage sometimes. We've all heard it before.

Fluttershy: And don't get us wrong, he does still likes you, he does mean well, but he can sometimes get a bit too puffed up in the smokebox.

Henry: That's right, so don't take Gordon's comments too seriously.

Flitter: You two are still an asset to our railway.

Cloud Chaser: The fat controller still thinks so too.

Applejack: That's right Henry, and if the Fat Controller still thinks your useful, than you are still useful.

Bridget: Thank you Henry, Edward, Applejack, Fluttershy, Flitter and Cloud Chaser. You, James, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens are truly great friends.

Mr. Holden: No problem girls. On this railway, every engine does his or her fair share of the work, goods or passengers.

Narrator: The 2 sisters felt a bit better, but they were still a bit sad about what Gordon said. Today, Miss Ravens, Flitter and Fluttershy were to take Sally along the Alresburgh branchline to collect some slate and lead from the Mid Sodor Railway, whilst Mr. Holden, Cloud Chaser and Applejack were going to take Bridget to collect some slate from the Skarloey Railway. Edward and Henry knew a lot about trucks, (Especially Edward). The two engines warned both Sally and Bridget and they both listened carefully. Soon, the two engines set off. Sally went up the coast, carrying some loaded trucks to take to Arlesburgh Port, whilst Bridget to her trucks over to Crovans Gate to be loaded up with some slate from the Skarloey Railway. Both Bridget and Sally remembered to keep on the guard and only bumped them if they started to misbehave. A few minutes later, Bridget stopped for water at Wellsworth when James pulled up next to her.

James: Hey Bridget. Sorry about Gordon. He can sometimes be a bit pompous. Embarrassing to admit this, but, so can I. Gordon was just a little shocked, that's all.

Rarity: And you and Sally have nothing to a be ashamed of darling. To tell you the truth, Gordon has pulled trucks before too.

Narrator: Bridget was amazed a couldn't help but giggle.

Mr. Holden: It's true, and me, Miss Ravens, Edward and Fluttershy had to help him.

Bridget: Did you really mean it?

Fluttershy: As Applejack would say, 'that's the honest apple fritter truth.'

Bridget: Well then, maybe there is still a ray of hope for me and Sally after all.

Narrator: Just then, the signal dropped and Bridget had to go. She whistle a friendly goodbye and thank and steamed way up Gordon's hill without even stopping and made up and over and down the bottom scotch free.

Fluttershy: My goodness. Well done Bridget. Gordon can be pretty difficult with trucks.

Cloud Chaser: That's very impressive Bridget

Bridget: Thank you Fluttershy, you too Cloud Chaser.

Narrator: Meanwhile, Sally had just arrived at the port. She parked her trucks on the off loading siding for ships. Then after turning round on the turntable, she collected a row of empty trucks for waiting to be loaded with slate and lead. She was still feeling very sad about what Gordon had said, when a little brown tender engine carrying trucks of lead and slate rolled up beside here. She and Flitter had never met him before.

Sally: Hullo there. I don't believe I've met you before. My name is Sally.

Flitter: And I'm Flitter.

Sally/Flitter: May we ask your name?

Duke: Hhhmmm…. Oh Hullo there younglings, my name is Duke and this here is the Mid Sodor Railway. Nice to meet you Sally and Flitter. (Notices Sally's looking furlong) Um, pardon me for asking, but why the long face?

Narrator: Sally and Flitter then told Duke what Gordon had said. Duke was cross, but spoke calmly.

Duke: My word. That is terrible. Don't worry. I'm sure things aren't as bad as they seem. Like my friend Edward always says, 'all engines on this island should ways do there fair share of the work, coaches or trucks.' Heheheh. But you shouldn't let Gordon get to you and your sister like that young Sally. Railway families should work with each other not against each other. It is cooperation that makes things run on a railway.

Sally: Your quite right Duke. I just hope that Gordon realises this soon, before lands himself into trouble.

Duke: Me too Sally. Me too.

Applejack: Yeah. If he keeps this up, he's gonna be headin' for a heap of trouble.

Flitter: Your right there Applejack.

Miss Ravens: I can only agree.

Narrator: Soon the trucks were loaded and Sally had to go.

Sally: Thank you Duke. It was nice talking to you.

Duke: And was nice to meet you Sally. Goodbye

Narrator: Sally then puffed away, feeling much better than ever before. Sally and Bridget finally made it back safe and sound. The trucks gave them no trouble and were feeling happy. Sally then told Bridget about what Duke had said and Bridget smiled.

Bridget: Oh great scot, that's what that little engine at Crovans Gate said. I believe his name was Rheneas.

Sally: Alright, that's good hearing there. No matter what job we do, we're still the same thing. We're engines.

Applejack: That's the spirit there Sally.

Flitter: Like Duke said no, work too small for any engine. Passengers and goods.

Fluttershy: That's right and no matter which of those jobs you do we'll all still be proud of you.

Cloud Chaser: Indeed Fluttershy. Why, Sally and Bridget, look what you 2 have done today.

Mr. Holden: It's truly remarkable. Not many drivers here on this island can say that they've seen two engines manage two goods trains scotch free.

Miss Ravens: Mr. Holden is right. You two should be very proud.

Fat Controller: Just like I am.

Narrrator: Sally, Flitter, Bridget and Cloud Chaser looked and there was the Fat Controller smiling.

Fat Controller: Well done you 4. You are really useful engines and ponies. You trials are nearly up and I am very pleased with you. Keep up the good work.

Sally/Bridget/Flitter/Cloud Chaser: Oh thank you sir. We'll make sure to make you proud.

Fat Controller: Heheheh. You already have been.

Narrator: With that, the Fat Controller left for home leaving a very delighted Sally, Flitter, Bridget and Cloud Chaser.

**Alright. Let's go to part 4!**


	187. Great Northern Family

**Author's notes: Man, do I love this story. The ending really makes it for me. Let's go.**

_Great Northern Family_

Narrator: It was nearing the end of summer of 1945. The Fat Controller, Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden, and the mane 6 ponies and the engines were very impressed. Sally and Bridget, the two GNR Atlantics, were making a very grand impression and their trial had gone without any hiccoughs what so ever. Sally and Bridget we're glad of whatever job they did, goods trains or passenger trains. It didn't matter to them. They knew that each job was important as the other and were very proud of it. But they had very hard time trying to convince Gordon that, and more often then not, they had to take the brunt of Gordon's insufferable arrogance. One day, Gordon was waiting at platform one with his usual WildNorWester express when Sally idled in with some coal trucks on the goods platform close to him.

Gordon: Oy! Watch my paintwork! You're coal trucks will get my paint covered in soot and ash!

Rainbow Dash: Gordon, be nice to her!

Sally: Sorry Gordon, but pulling trucks is a dirty job and besides, this goods siding is quite safe enough to keep your paint from getting dirty and from getting the passengers dirty!

Flitter: Yeah, just leave her alone right now

Narrator: Gordon snorted and was about to retort when Bridget sidled in with her 9:00Am passenger train bound for Ballahoo.

Bridget: OY! Leave my sister alone! Why do you have to be so rude!

Cloud Chaser: and after all you did for them trying to save them!

Gordon: Because you two shouldn't be working goods trains! It's very undignified for our GNR/LNER heritage!

Rainbow Dash: Oh for the love of pete! Gordon, be nice!

Narrator: Just then, Percy rolled in up into platform 3 with Henry's Flyer of Vicarstown.

Percy: Um, what's dingyfried? Or is dignfried? Or…

Gordon: Dignified little Percy! It means having or showing a composed or serious manner that is worthy of respect

Rainbow Dash: Or in Gordon's case, being to big for his own words, at least.

Miss Ravens: Took the words right out of our mouths. At least Sally and Bridget are willing to do any work, goods or not, and at least they can pulls trucks better than you ever could!

Mr. Holden: Your darn right my friend, and I should know back in 1922.

Gordon: WHAT LOUSY CHEEK!

Narrator: Gordon was so cross that his wheels spun angrily as he steamed away.

Gordon: One of these days, I'll show you!

Narrator: The next evening later, when Gordon returned, a thick fog had covered the island and everything began slow down. At Knapford Harbour, fully loaded trucks were all lined up at the docks sidings and the sudrian post trains, the midnight goods, the flying kipper, the sudrian milk train and regular goods train were all badly delayed . Soon the Fat Controller called all his engines and all the drivers and ponies to report to Tidmouth Sheds at once for an urgent job. Soon Thomas, Mr. Arkwright, Twilight Sparkle, Edward, Charlie Sands, Fluttershy, Henry, Mr. Bennett, Applejack, Gordon, Mr. Holden, Rainbow Dash, James Mr. Perkins, Rarity, Percy, Young Archie Higgin Bottom, Pinkie Pie, Sally, Flitter, Miss Ravens, Bridget, Cloud Chaser and Ted Jones were all at Tidmouth sheds where the Fat Controller was waiting.

Fat Controller: Alright. Attention everyone. This is really serious matter. Due to excessive fog tonight, the night goods trains at the docks at Tidmouth have been severely delayed. we need all of you to pitch in and help out tonight. Mr. Arkwright, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Young Archie Higginbottom, Miss Ravens and Cloud Chaser, you 6 will be working with Thomas, Percy and Bridget we need you two to shunt all trains into there proper sidings and then take the sudrian postal trains along each branchline on the network. But be careful on the old Kirk Ronan Branchline. It is very old and you need to go slowly

Arkwright/Twilight/Thomas/Higginbottom/Pinkie/Percy/Miss Ravens/ Cloud Chaser/Bridget: Yes Sir!

Fat Controller: Oh, and Young Archie.

Archie Higgingbottom: Sir?

Fat Controller: (Sternly) You do know what slow means, right?

Archie Higginbottom: (Nervously) Uh, yes Sir.

Fat Controller: Good, cause Inspector Nash is going with you to make sure that you do know.

Archie Higginbottom: Yes Sir. Thank you Sir.

Mr. Perkins: (Sigh) Thank goodness.

Fat Controller: Charlie Sands, you, Fluttershy and Sidney Heaver will work on Edward alongside Mr. Bennett, Flitter and Sally on the sudrian milk trains. Sally, you'll be working the mainline up to Burrow-in-Furness whilst Edward, since you know the branchlines very well, you'll be taking the milk along the branchlines and be careful on the Kirk Ronan one.

Mr. Sands/Mr. Heaver/Edward/Mr. Bennett/Sally/Fluttershy/Flitter: Yes Sir!

Fat Controller: Mr. Perkins, Rarity, you will be working with James on the midnight goods over to a station 4 miles down on British Railway.

Mr. Perkins/Rarity/James: Yes Sir!

Fat Controller: Young Ted Jones, you and your Senior Driver and Applejack will work the flying kipper route with Henry.

Ted Jones/Applejack/Henry: Yes Sir.

Narrator: Then the Fat Controller turned to the Big blue engine, Rainbow Dash and Mr. Holden.

Fat Controller: Mr. Holden I need you and Rainbow Dash to take the fast goods to Burrow in-Furness where another engine will take the train to another portion of the other railway, then take a return goods back here.

Narrator: Gordon could not believe what he had heard.

Gordon: (Fury) TRUCKS!

Fat Controller: Yes Gordon, trucks, and don't argue, just go! Everyone is pulling trucks tonight, and you will too!

Narrator: Gordon steamed furiously away. Rainbow Dash and Mr. Holden were talking earnestly as they left for the docks.

Rainbow Dash: Gosh, I hope everything will run smoothly tonight. I normally don't feel worried at all.

Mr. Holden: Don't worry. I feel the same worry, I know this is crisis and all, but not even half these drivers are even out of training, especially young Archie.

Rainbow Dash: I know what you mean. I just hope Gordon doesn't try anything stupid.

Narrator: When they arrived at the docks, Thomas and Percy had just finished shunting the trains James had already left. James had left first, then Henry, then Bridget and Sally, then Edward, Percy and Thomas. Gordon grumbled as Mr. Holden Gently backed him down onto the fast goods.

Gordon: Finally! Come on now! Let's get going!

Mr. Holden: Calm down old boy! We need to wait for the signal to clear.

Rainbow Dash: Sheesh! What's the rush Gordon?

Gordon: If I'm to pull a goods train, than I'll show Bridget and Sally how a real GNR/LNER engine pulls a goods train.

Mr. Holden: Well, you better mind your P's and Q's and leave Bridget and Sally alone!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you better watch it Gordon! You're asking for trouble Gordon!

Narrator: But Gordon just ignored them. Finally the signal dropped and he set off into the night. The next morning, Gordon was heading back to Sodor with the return fast goods.

Gordon: Now, this is how your supposes to pull goods train. I'll show that Bridget and Sally a thing or two about pulling goods trains! I'll show them!

Rainbow Dash/Mr. Holden: OH FOR PETE SAKE! AT 4:00AM IN THE MORNING!

Rainbow Dash: You're really pushing it!

Mr. Holden: I know! You've kept us up all night with that! UGH! R.D could you pass the coffee pot please? I'll pour you a cupper.

Rainbow Dash: Thank you.

Narrator: Mr. Holden then poured some coffee into two cups and both guzzled it down. Unfortunately for them, the stupid signalman at Kellsthorpe road had accidentally forgot to switch the points from the Kirk Ronan Branch line to mainline. But Gordon was so determined to show Sally and Bridget up that he didn't even notice the signal set at danger as he rattled through the junction.

Gordon: That's strange. I'm on the Kirk Ronan Branch Line.

Mr. Holden/Rainbow Dash: That's nice Gord…. (Toink!, Spit takes coffee)

Rainbow Dash: Uh-oh!

Mr. Holden: (Horrified) Holy Cricket! GORDON!

Narrator: Soon the signalman saw what was happening.

Signalman: Oh no. Mainline engines aren't supposes to be on branchlines.

Narrator: But he was too late.

Signalman: (Sigh) There goes my job. Better go phone the breakdown train.

Narrator: The Kirk Ronan branchline was old and weak and hadn't be used in over a year, not since Simmors had gone to help out with the war effort. The odd thing was, he wasn't bought back to Sodor yet. Anyway, there was even speed restriction signs to warn engines to go slow, but Gordon just ignored them. Mr. Holden tried to slow him down.

Mr. Holden: Oh Gordon, slow down old boy! Please for the love of safety! Slow down!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah please, just slow down! I don't mind going fast on the mainline, but here?!

Narrator: But however hard he and Rainbow Dash tried, it was no use, and eventually, Gordon's brakes broke. (Pinkie Pie comedy drums) But Gordon ignored the signs, Rainbow Dash, Mr. Holden and his damaged brakes.

Gordon: Oh Shut up! I'm a Great Northern/LNER express engine! I don't go slow!

Narrator: And to make matters worse, he went even faster.

Rainbow Dash/Mr. Holden: Famous last words.

Narrator: The Kirk Ronan Branchline couldn't take his weight. The rails buckled suddenly. As Rainbow Dash and Mr. Holden jumped clear the rails broke from underneath Gordon and with a frightened shriek Gordon went off the rails tumbled down a hill and into a field. Luckily, no was hurt, except Gordon's dignity, but the fast goods was in pieces. Soon, Sally, Flitter, Miss Ravens, Charlie Sands, James, Rarity and Mr. Perkins arrived with the breakdown train and cleared away the trucks. The Fat Controller soon arrived by car and spoke severely to Gordon.

Fat Controller: I am most disappointed in you Gordon! You wanted to show Sally and Bridget a thing or two and you've certainly done that!You've shown them how stupid it is to ignore speed restriction signs and because of your foolishness, we now have to cancel today's WildNorWester from Burrow-In-Furness and James' Tidmouth Thunderbird from Tidmouth!

Gordon: Yes Sir. I'm sorry sir.

Sally: Wait a minute Sir! Perhaps me and my sister Bridget can take the expresses.

Fat Controller: Are you sure you can handle it?

Sally: Of course! Me and Bridget often took over express duties when Gresely pacific failed. Why, one of our classes even took the Flying Scotsman's.

Narrator: The Fat Controller agreed.

Fat Controller: Very well, But I'll need a crew to operate Bridget along with Cloud Chaser.

Mr. Holden/Rainbow Dash: We'll do it.

Fat Controller: Good. You two get into my car. Sally, you, Flitter and Miss Ravens go and collect the WildNorWester.

Narrator: So Sally, Miss Ravens and Flitter went to Burrow-In-Furness as the Fat Controller drove Rainbow Dash and Mr. Holden to Bridget and Cloud Chaser. They informed them of the situation. Bridget and Cloud Chaser were excited! They and their sisters were going to be in charge of two express trains.

Bridget: Oh my goodness! I'm so excited. It'll be just like the old days.

Cloud Chaser: This does sound like fun!

Narrator: Soon, the two engines reached the stations and were coupled to there trains.

(Tidmouth)

Mr. Holden: Just do your best Bridget.

(Burrow-In-furness)

Flitter: Just do your best Sally.

Narrator: At last, the guards whistle blew for each train and both trains started off.

(Tidmouth)

Rainbow Dash: Alright Bridget. Here we go.

Cloud Chaser: Let's give it all we got.

(Burrow-In-Furness)

Miss Ravens: Alright Sally. Let's go and make up for lost time.

Sally/Bridget: (From each ends of the line) Right on it!

Narrator: And the two trains pulled out of the stations and on to the open line. Slowly at first, then faster and faster until they were in such a sprint that their side rods were just mere blurs. They were going well bridges and stations flashed by. Children ran and waved as they went passed and they eventually arrived at Crovans Gate in fine style.

Rainbow Dash: AAAHHH YEAH! Now that was Sooo Awesome!

Cloud Chaser: Wonderful there Bridget.

Flitter: Well done Sally.

Mr. Holden: Say Rachel, what's your watch say?

Narrator: Miss Ravens smiled.

Miss Ravens: We've not only made up for lost time and not only are we early, but we've just broken Gordon's speed record.

Rainbow Dash: Awesome!

Mr. Holden/Rainbow Dash/Cloud Chaser: Well done Bridget!

Miss Ravens/Flitter: Well done Sally!

Narrator: Soon the Fat Controller heard the news, and when Sally, Flitter, Cloud Chaser and Bridget made it home, the Fat Controller praised them.

Fat Controller: Well done you four. I've checked your trial's and you have passed. So, Sally, Bridget, what kind of paint would like?

Sally/Bridget: Great Northern apple green please.

Sally: Does this mean we both can stay?

Fat Controller: That is absolutely correct, and Flitter and Cloud Chaser, you 2 will work with Sally and Bridget on a regular basis.

Flitter: Oh thank you Sir!

Cloud Chaser: We'd hope you'd say that.

Fat Controller: Not only that, but I've bought in a new passenger train and I would like the 2 of you to pull it.

Bridget: What's it called?

Fat Controller: Well, it's called the Great Northern Flyer. What do you think?

Bridget/Sally: We'd love to take it!

Narrator: This acclamation was greeted with cheers and whistles from ponies, engines and drivers. The Great Northern Atlantics where here to stay. A few days later, the two engines went into Crovans Gate to be repainted and sidled up next to Gordon who was still being repaired.

Gordon: I'm sorry I was so rude to you. I only thought that you would only like to pull passengers only, but I realise now that that wasn't the case. And you two are apart of the Great Northern Legacy, in fact, you make it so proud.

Narrator: Sally and Bridget smiled.

Sally/Bridget: And so do you Gordon.

Gordon: Thank you. I wish all engines were like you two. Lets be friends again.

Sally: Of course.

Bridget: Definitely. After all.

Sally/Bridget/Gordon: We're all Great Northerner's and must stand together.

Narrator: And they all laughed happily. All three are now great friends. Gordon has now been mended and is back at work. Bridget and Sally have been numbered as number 15 and 16 and repainted in GNR apple green. They mostly work the mainline with Flitter and Cloud Chaser as mix traffic engines, pulling both goods and passengers up and down the mainline, their favourite train is the Great Northern Flyer, and they are often allowed to pull the WildNorWestern when Gordon is busy, being repaired, or away. They do such fine job that Gordon doesn't mind them pulling goods, and from that day on, they truly have been one Great Northern Family.

**Heh, that's 'Great Northern Railway Athlantic Sister Engines'. Next one, is one have been wanting to edit since atsf has ****written the original. 'Barry, The Rescue Engine'.**


	188. An Old Friend In Need

**Author's notes: I've got to say, in terms of fan character development for Barry, this is one of the best I have seen, followed closely behind by WildNorWester's and ThomasAngryBirds' interpretations. For WildNorWester, I thought it was very creative to base Barry off a real preserved engine and send him off to said preservation railway. I will have to read ThomasAngryBirds saga again to get a better idea of it, but the basic ideas of his stories were pretty good, and the red livery at the end was a nice touch.**

Dear Rachel, Mike, James, Mitch and Dustin

Although steam traction has long since faded into oblivion on the British Railway Networks, many steam engines are still being saved by the numbers, even as late as the 1980's. Thanks to the Sodor Railway Trust Society, we've managed to save thousands of engines from cutters torch. One BR Standard Class 2 is one of these engines. His name is Barry, and he was a pretty touchy go to start at first, but thanks to the help of our new friend, Miss Cheerilee, Barry has now settled down and is now is much more calm and really useful. Anyway, here are the stories about our new engine friend Barry The Rescue Engine.

Your best friend forever

William James Holden.

_An Old Friend In Need_

Narrator: If one was new to the Island Of Sodor, one may think that the entire railway network of the North Western Railway is all under the ownership of the Fat Controller himself and is run by his own fleet of locomotives, however this has never been the case. East of the island, there is a branch line that runs from Vicarstown to Ballahoo where two lines would interchange at the Y loop. One line heads towards Crovans Gate where the Skarloey Railway resides, and another running for some distance alongside an estuary till it eventually terminates at a beautiful seaside town on the south-eastern coast of Sodor called Norramby. This line is called the Norramby Branch line. Ever since the grouping act of 1922 to the present day, the North Western Railway has always shared a joint operation with the London Midland and Scottish Railway and later on British Railway with a suburban service between Burrow-In-Furness and Norramby pulled by foreign engines of the other railways of the United Kingdom. For a while, this operation worked out alright, the line being run by smaller tender engines like Edward, Sally, Bridget, Donald, Douglas and even Simmors before he was shipped into the war. But during the 1960's, the line began to hit hard times. BR began to change it's suburban train timetables drastically to keep a faster pace of the line. This did not go well and as a result, tourist traffic was starting to fall apart. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia knew that something had to be done to save and revise the line, so it was no surprise that the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia held a conference at Wellsworth.

Fat Controller: Obviously, we have always had a good connection with the other railway on the Norramby line since 1922 under my grandfather's ownership. I am still grateful for their help, but with this new schedule, the tourist visitor traffic is starting to cripple. This matter must be dealt with, Princess Celestia, before things turn sour.

Celestia: I agree Sir Stephen Hatt. Whilst maintaining a very reliable suburban service is important in it's own way, tourist traffic and holiday traffic is just as important too. The regional director of this operation has agreed upon this matter as well. Unless we find a way to convince the board of directors on the British Railway Network about revising the tourist traffic, there is little hope.

Narrator: However, their chance came sooner than expected. One morning, Henry had arrived at Burrow-In-Furness with his Flying Kipper along with Mr. Holden and Applejack. They had been teaching a new pony how to operating trains on the NWR. Her name was Cheerilee, but everyone called her Miss Cheerilee because she was a teacher at Ponyville and they didn't want to be rude. The deep pink mare had helped out for a fortnight on an unnamed Standard Class 2 2-6-0 while the NWR engines were out in England, but hadn't really had the chance to work with an engine on the NWR full time.

Applejack: And here we are Miss Cheerilee. This is our BR Transfer station at Burrow-in-Furness.

Miss Cheerilee: I see. Now, I think I might need a refresher, but wouldn't this be under British Rail's control?

Mr. Holden: Well, technically yes, true be told that this is part of British rail's ownership. However, the North Western Railway has always had running powers into Barrow Central Station since an agreement with the LMS Railway in 1925. For "through" trains now owned by British Railways, NWR engines are detached and British Railway Engines take over.

Cheerilee: Oh well then, that makes sense. Thank you very much for the reminder.

Mr. Holden: Anytime Miss Cheerilee.

Henry: I hope you enjoyed your student trip on board me Miss Cheerilee. Um, sorry if this isn't a prestige passenger train.

Cheerilee: Oh that's alright Henry. Goods trains are just as important as passenger trains. I did enjoy my first student trip very much. Thank you Henry for making it possible and enjoyable.

Henry: Why thank you too, Miss Cheerilee.

Narrator: Just, then they saw Gordon, Rainbow Dash and Mr. Thompson pull up beside Henry.

Cheerilee: Oh why hullo Gordon, Mr. Thompson, and Rainbow Dash. How was the WildNorWester trip?

Rainbow Dash: It was so awesome Miss Cheerilee! We just enjoyed flying along the line.

Mr. Thompson: Indeed. It's wonderful Miss Cheerilee.

Gordon: First rate Miss Cheerilee. Heh, I love these runs.

Narrator: Everyone chuckled. But at that moment, Pip and Emma rolled into the platform looking very sad.

Cheerliee: Who are those 2?

Henry: Well Miss Cheerlie, they are Pip and Emma. They helped while Gordon was on a railtour and they are very friendly. Hullo there Pip!

Applejack: Howdy there Pip!

Mr Holden: Hey there Pip.

Rainbow Dash: Hi Emma!

Gordon: Hullo Emma.

Mr Thomson: Hey Emma.

Pip and Emma: (Sad sigh) Hullo Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Gordon, Mr Thomson and Mr Holden.

Narrator: Everyone looked worried.

Mr. Thompson: My word. Pip, Emma? Are you two alright? What happened?

Pip: (Sad) We've had to stop by Barry Scrapyard again.

Henry: Oh dear. I see what you mean.

Cheerilee: What's Barry Scrapyard?

Narrator: Mr. Holden sighed unhappily. This was one piece of information he did not want to talk about.

Mr. Holden: Barry Scrapyard is one of the many scrapyards located around the british isles. Nearly 300 British Railways steam locomotive were withdrawn and scrapped. Many preservation society members are doing there best to saving these engines from getting scrapped and so is the Sodor Railway Trust Society. But due to our island being so small, we have help by the Misty Island Railway Trust Society. Sadly, we can't save them all.

Narrator: Cheerilee felt sorry for Pip and Emma who were on the verge of bursting into tears.

Cheerilee: Oh dear Pip and Emma… I… I'm so sorry.

Pip and Emma: Thank you Miss… um… uh…

Cheerilee: Oh, it's Miss Cheerilee, girls.

Pip and Emma: Thank you Miss Cheerilee.

Pip: Oh those poor engines. I wish there was something we could to save them.

Emma: Same here my sister. Ah well. At least the preservationists are doing there best and so is the Sodor/Misty Island Railway Trust Societies. I just hope one of them save little Barry before it's too late.

Henry: Barry? Whose Barry?

Pip: He's one of the very few engines that talks to us on BR, but he's so scared sometimes of all us diesels and we are the only ones he really talks too.

Narrator: Pip and Emma thought back and this is the story that they told.

(Flashback)

Narrator Emma: A few days ago, Pip and I were taking there usual commuter to Barrow-In-Furness from Wales.

Pip: Oh Emma, I love going to Barrow In Furness. Maybe Gordon will be there with the WildNorWester.

Emma: I certainly hope so, or one of the other Sodor engines, like James, Henry, Sally, Bridget, Belle, Hank, Bear or Hero.

Pip: Indeed. Or perhaps Donald will be there with a goods for the other railway. (Giggles)

Emma: (Giggles) Or maybe Douglas.

Narrator Pip: We were hoping to get a clear run, but to our heartbreak, we had to stop at a signal to allow another HST to pass by Barry Island scrapyard.

Pip: Oh dear, not again. This signal stop is so heartbreaking to stop at.

Emma: I know my dear sister. With all these poor engines whom once were proud and strong, they are now being cut away into oblivion.

Narrator Emma: We then noticed a BR Standard Class 2 2-6-0 parked close by looking very sad and we wanted to try and help him and keep him company.

Emma/Pip: Um, Hullo there….

Narrator Pip: The engine jumped in fright.

?: AAAAAAHHHHHH! OH NO WAIT PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO BE SCRAPPED.

Narrator Emma: The poor engine was so frightened, he was shivering nervously, hyperventilating and on the edge tears of fright as Pip and I tried to calm him down.

Emma: Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Easy there.

Pip: Just calm down, it's okay.

Emma: We're not going to hurt you.

(The steam engine slows his breathing to a normal pace)

Pip: That's it. Calm down.

Emma: Sshshssh, there there now. It's okay.

Pip: Easy now. It's okay.

Emma: We're sorry we scared you. We didn't mean too.

Pip: We just want to help keep you company.

?: You just want to keep me company?

Emma: Of course. Every time we have to stop here, it really breaks our hearts to see such fine engines being cut up, so whenever we have to stop here to let a train pass we often try talking to the engines here to keep them from feeling sad and lonely and to keep them company.

?: Oh I see, um, I… I'm terribly sorry. It's just that…

Pip: It's alright. I know how it must feel to be scared of us diesels sometimes, especially those mean ones.

Barry: (Starting to calm down) Your right about the mean ones… they scare me to death. Um by the way m-m-m-my name is Barry.

Pip and Emma: Well, pleasure to meet you Barry.

Pip: I'm Pip

Emma: And I'm her sister Emma. If it's okay with you, may we talk with you?

Narrator Pip: Barry hesitated for a moment then he saw me and Emma smiling back.

Barry: Of course. Yes.

Pip: Thank you Barry.

Emma: Um, may we ask what work you used to do?

Barry: Well, lets see. My brothers and sisters and I were built from 1952 to 1956 for British Railways as Mix traffic engines.

(Memory of Barry)

Narrator Barry: It was wonderful. We were well suited for both Mainline and branchline trains worked mostly on shunting and goods work with an occasionally passenger train or two. However, we weren't good steamers but we tried our best as we could. I personally even paid a visit to a railway called the North Western Railway on the Island of Sodor to look after the railway with several other engines. It was there I got to meet a wise, old engine called Edward and his shy, but kind pony friend Fluttershy who taught me what I had to do whilst they were away with the other engines and ponies in England.

(Memory of 1956)

Edward: Good so far, 78065. You're absolutely well.

78065: Thanks Edward. I hope you and Fluttershy and the others have good at England.

Fluttershy: Thanks. That was nice of you to say. Um… I hope you enjoy your time here on Sodor.

78065: I'm sure I will. Thank you Miss Fluttershy. You are the kindest little pony I have ever met.

Fluttershy: (Giggles)

(At Wellsworth, Barry and Edward shunt trucks)

Edward: That a boy. You're catching on very well.

78065: Thank you Edward, Fluttershy. I hope I am.

Fluttershy: Oh your doing wonderful.

78065: Oh thank you Fluttershy, Edward. (Sigh) I do wish I could stay here for always.

Edward: Don't worry youngster. Maybe you will when you least expect it.

(Barry memory)

Barry: Edward and Fluttershy really taught me a great deal about branchline work. Edward was a very good and kind teacher and so was Fluttershy. When they left for England, I worked with another pony. Her name was Cheerliee, but she was called Miss Cheerliee due to being the foals' school teacher. Anyway, when the Sudrian engines returned later on, we left back for home and continued working our usual duties until the mid 1960s, when we along with our older, Ivatt class counterparts were withdrawn from service.

(Present Flashback)

Barry: (Sad sigh) And here I am, waiting for the day for my curtain call.

Narrator Pip: Emma and I wanted to help our new friend out.

Pip: Barry… I think there maybe away we can help you out.

Barry: (Doubtfully) I don't see how.

Emma: We can see if the North Western Railway can help you out. They do have this preservation society. We'll ask one of the Sudrian engines to see if the Fat Controller or Princess Celestia can help you.

Barry: (Still Doubtful, but grateful for the 2 engines), Thank you Pip and Emma.

Pip/Emma: Hey, glad to help out a friend in need.

Narrator Emma: Soon the other HST passed. Barry jumped. Pip and I soothed him to calm down and the signal showed the line clear. Pip and I set off.

(Present)

Pip: And we wanted to ask you, if you could please talk to the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia about saving him, please.

Emma: It's his only hope.

Narrator: Gordon, Henry, Rainbow Dash, Mr. Thompson, Mr. Holden, Applejack and Cheerilee all agreed. They all now felt sorry for Barry and promised to do whatever they could to save him. Soon, the guards whistle blew and Pip and Emma set off hopefully to London whilst the two drivers, the 4 ponies took the two Sudrian engines to the sheds to get ready for the return journey. All of them were determined to help Barry at all costs.

**Heh, I must say, Pip and Emma are quickly growing into 2 of my favourite fan interpreted canon characters of the RWS. I really like their sweet, sisterly personalities, and the 2 also seem to have a gift with calming down frightened steam engines. Onto part 2.**


	189. A Rescued Engine

**Author's notes: I really like this one. It's a simple one, but it works. Also, each of the main 6 will get their chance to shine in saving different engines in their own special way. I decided that this should be Fluttershy's turn, taking in that she helped Barry learn the route of the line when she and Edward were in England.**

_A Rescued Engine_

Narrator: Gordon, Henry, Rainbow Dash, Miss Cheerilee, Applejack, Mr. Holden and Mr. Thompson were all as good as their word when they returned from the mainland. Mr. Holden and Mr. Thompson along with Miss Cheerilee, Applejack and Rainbow Dash all went to speak to the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia about Barry.

Mr. Holden: Sir, Malady. As you may know by now, we are all aware of the situation on the Norramby Branchline, what with the problems with BR changing it's timetables making things difficult for tourist traffic.

Fat Controller: That is correct. With this new change in their time tables, the tourist traffic is starting fall apart and the council there is worried that some attractions might close down because of it.

Cheerilee: Yes Sir, we are fully aware of that. We also have heard about your are looking for a way to revive tourist traffic on that line.

Celestia: Indeed we are Miss Cheerilee and Mr. Holden, but Sir Stephen Topham Hatt and I haven't had much luck lately.

Mr. Thompson: Well Sir and Malady, we do however have plan to save the Norramby Branch. As you are well aware as we are we, since the beginning of the Sodor Railway Trust Society, we've been able to save countless steam engines from all over the British Isles island. We've got word that a BR standard class 2 2-6-0 locomotive named Barry down at Barry Scrapyard, and we all believe that this engine could prove to be worthy for the line.

Celestia: You are sure that this engine will be useful for this line.

Applejack: Yes Malady. From what we've heard about him, he is a mix traffic engine capable of both coaches and trucks. He has worked on branchlines before and has been here long ago.

Celestia: Really?

Rainbow Dash: That's right. Back in 1956, Princess Celestia, he was one of the engines that came to work the line whilst we were away in England.

Cheerliee: And he worked with me during that period of time.

Celestia: Oh that's right. I forgot.

Applejack: However, Barry has had bad steaming trouble in the past but we all believe that that can be fixed at the Sodor Railway Trust Society at Crovans Gate.

Fat Controller: I see.

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia quietly consulted together and then turned to the ponies and the two drivers.

Fat Controller: Princess Celestia and I have given your idea lots of thought.

Celestia: Sir Stephen Topham Hatt and I have finally made a decision.

Narrator: The 3 ponies and the two drivers held there breath.

Fat Controller: We both agree about this. Thank you for your good thinking. Barry is just what we need to save the Norramby Branchline we shall gather up the Sodor Railway Trust Society and rescue Barry this evening.

Narrator: The Ponies and drivers cheered loudly. Back at Knapford Hotel, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike were all having tea with Miss Ravens, Mr. Hoskins, Mr. Roberts and Mr. Hawkins when Rainbow Dash, Applejack Miss Cheerilee, Mr. Thompson and Mr. Holden ran in so quickly and suddenly that the ponies and the drivers nearly spilt there tea.

Rainbow Dash/Applejack/Cheerilee/Mr. Holden/Mr. Thompson: GUYS! GUYS! WE'VE SAVED ANOTHER ONE!

Twilight Sparkle/Pinkie Pie/Rarity/Spike/Miss Ravens/Mr Hoskins/Mr Roberts/Mr Hawkins: (Jumps) DAH! (Nearly spills their tea)

Fluttershy: (Jumps) DOH! (Nearly spills her tea)

Applejack: Oh, sorry everypony and everybody.

Miss Ravens: It's quite alright Applejack. I'll prepare you and the others some tea. (Walks off to gets some)

Fluttershy: What did you save?

Rainbow Dash: We've saved another steam engine!

Fluttershy: Yay! That's nice.

Rarity: We've been saving engines all over the british isles thanks to Sodor Railway Trust Society.

Rainbow Dash: That's not all! We've got a chance to save the Norramby Branchline as well.

Twilight Sparkle: Really? That's great! I can't wait to get started.

Narrator: The following morning, the Sodor Railway Trust Society's train had been readied at Tidmouth and with Henry at the front with Mr. Holden and Applejack in his cab. As soon as they heard the guards whistle, they started off.

Applejack: Alrighty now Henry! Ready boy?

Henry: Ready! Take us away Mr. Holden.

Mr. Holden: Righto Henry.

Narrator: And they were off to the other railway. At Barry Scrapyard, Barry was looking furlong and very down.

Barry: Oh dear. Perhaps they didn't need me after all.

Narrator: Just then, he heard a sound he hadn't heard in years, the sound of a steam engines whistle.

Barry: No. It can't be, can it?

Narrator: To his surprise, there was Henry sidling up to a siding nearest to Barry.

Henry: Hello there Barry.

Barry: I don't believe it! Henry, Applejack, Mr Holden? Is that you?

Henry: Your eyes do not mistake you.

Barry: But what are you doing here?

Henry: Well, look at our train.

Mr Holden: Isn't it obvious?

Applejack: We're rescuing you of course.

Barry: Rescuing me…. Oh Marvellous! Oh that is fantastic! I hope they can buy me.

Henry: Same Here.

Narrator: All the ponies, the main 6 drivers, the Fat Controller, Princess Celestia and all the members of the Sodor Railway Trust Society were arguing loudly with eh scrap merchant!

Scrap merchant: You want that engine? I'll have 200,000 pounds! No less

Mr. Holden: WHAT?! 200,000 Pounds for a BR Standard Class 2! WHAT ABSOLUTE CHEEK!

Scrap merchant: That's my offer, and end of stor….

Fluttershy: Uh, Mr Holden is right. 200,000 Pounds is much too expensive. Tone it back, please. Um, that is, if you want to.

Scrap merchant: Oh good gracious, I want 200,000 pounds! I don't care if that engine is saved or not.

Barry: Oh dear… I'll never be sav… (Hears the rest) huh?!

Narrator: The scrap merchant was expecting Fluttershy to whimper like a hurt puppy and back down, but instead, the opposite happened. Taking in all her strength, she looked the merchant right in the eye with a much sterner stare then that of what she would give to Bill, Ben and Charlie when they misbehave.

Fluttershy: (Giving the stare) Excuse me! You do realise that this engine needs to be able to find a good home and desperately needs repairs. If you don't drop the cost, I'm going to tell you're mother what you've done.

Scrap merchant: (Shaken) Oh, uh, yes miss. Uh… 1 pound it is. Sales' final.

Narrator: And Mr. Holden, still gaping in wonderment, paid the Merchant one pound whilst everyone else stood amazed and then quickly and safely loaded Barry onto Henry's flatbed. When the signal went down Henry, made his way back to Sodor.

Henry: Heh, ding-dong!

Scrap Merchant: Heheheh I showed that pony whos bos…. Oy! Wait a min… Oh Gosh! Not again!

Narrator: Barry was delighted!

Barry: Oh thank you everyone. I am forever in your debt, especially you Fluttershy! (To himself) God bless you Pip and Emma.

Henry: Hey, no problem Barry. We're glad to have you as part of our family.

Narrator: Soon, they reached the island and arrived at Crovans gate works and Barry was placed inside getting ready to mended good as new. But although he was glad that he was given a second chance at life, he couldn't help but feel dreadfully nervous inside, and I am sorry to say that I must say more or I may spoil the next story.

**Heh, surprised that Fluttershy stood up against a scrap merchant? You are? Well, she is full of surprises indeed. Next, Barry will start working with Cherliee again, under his new name. See you there.**


	190. A Low Self Of Steam

**Author's notes: This really gets you to feel for Barry here. He is a bit touchy, but no doubt that he will get better.**

_A Low Self Of Steam_

Narrator: At Crovans Gate, the volunteer workmen and ponies were all working hard day and night to restore Barry to his former glory. but the work took a long time.

(At Crovans Gate Hotel)

Miss Ravens: Whew! I tell ya, repairing an engine is not an easy thing.

Mr. Holden: Yeah, but thank goodness it's not impossible.

Rainbow Dash: Whew! I thought…. That the repairs would only be 10 seconds flat.

Sweetie Belle: Well, not always.

Pipsqueak: That's right, and it's not easy either, especially in Barry's case. The BR Standard Class 2 2-6-0s which is what Barry is were bad steamers at the time, so we've had to also make adjustments to his steampipe injectors, firebox and superheater tubes. It's not easy (Sigh) But all the same, it's still worth it.

Narrator: Miss Cheerilee, who was spending the night with them at Crovans Gate Hotel, was amazed.

Cheerilee: Well I must say, I'm very impressed with you Pipsqueak. I didn't know you knew about locomotive maintenance.

Sweetie Belle: Even better Miss Cheerilee. He's even helped Mr. Hugh, the Skarloey Railway's chief mechanical manager fix a washout with the bridge, repaired Peter Sam, Skarloey's Number 4 engine's funnel after the old one broke off. He's even regauged Sir Handel, Skarloey railway's number 3 so he doesn't derail anymore and he even helped repair SKR's number 8, Duke, after being lost for 22 years.

Narrator: Pipsqueak blushed happily.

Pipsqueak: Ah well, I … I….

Cheerilee: Did you really?

Narrator: Pipsqueak nodded, still blushing.

Cheerilee: Well, I must say you are truly gifted young Pipsqueak. So are all of you. My students, you've all taught me a lot about railways, I'm very proud of all of you, both big and small.

Mr. Hawkins: Aw, it's nothing. We've been teaching them for years.

Mr. Roberts: That's right. We've all got to start somewhere. I can't wait to finish with Barry. I'm so excited.

Rarity: Me too. I can't wait to start repainting him.

Sweetie Belle: Same here sister!

Apple Bloom: And me and Applejack are very excited about getting his steam up.

Applejack: That a girl Apple Bloom.

Rainbow Dash: And me and my sis Scootaloo can't wait to set his paces.

Scootaloo: You know it Rainbow Dash. (Hoof bumps Rainbow Dash)

Narrator: All the ponies and engines were very excited and every day they would continue to work with a will. At last, in 1988, Barry was finally ready. All the engines of the Skarloey Railway and little foals were their and the mane 6 ponies and the main 6 drivers and some of the Fat Controllers engines were too. Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and The Fat Controller and Thin Controller were also waiting. Barry steamed happily out of the shops for the first time under his own power. Edward was delighted to see his old student again.

Edward: Why hullo there Barry. It's good to have you back with us.

Barry: Well bless my firebox! Edward, good to see you again.

Fluttershy: Same here Barry. It's good to see you too.

Barry: Same to you Fluttershy.

Cheerliee: Oh welcome back Barry. You look fantastic!

Barry: Miss Cheerliee! I remember you working with me when Edward and Fluttershy left for England. Great to see you again.

Narrator: Soon, the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia stepped up

Celestia: Welcome back to service Barry. You look marvellous. Now, the Fat Controller and I are planning on reorganising a branchline that is a joint service between the NWR and BR. Because of a change in the BR's suburban commuter, tourist traffic is starting to dwindle. That is why you have come.

Fat Controller: However, before you can run this branchline, you must be put through paces first.

Barry: Yes Sir and Malady. I'll do my best Sir and Malady.

Celestia/Fat Controller: That's a good engine.

Fat Controller: Right then, to put you through your paces you will be working along Edwards branch line to reacquaint yourself with Branchline traffic. You will be working with Miss Cheerilee and Mr Thompson.

Barry: Yes Sir…

Narrator: Much as he was very happy to be working with Cheerliee again Barry still felt dreadfully nervous inside. After all, his class was prone to be shy at steaming, but he was willing to do his best.

Edward: Alright now, we'd better get moving if you want to get back into the swing of running branchlines.

Mr. Hoskins: That's right and with Edward, you'll be as right as rain.

Fluttershy: Now, come along now.

Cheerilee: Alright Barry, it's time to go now.

Barry: (Nervously) Yes Miss Cheerilee.

Mr. Roberts: Right then. Off we go.

Narrator: Mr. Roberts opened the regulator and Barry set off, following Edward to his branchline. Barry couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. When they arrived, Edward introduce Barry to Emily, Cherry Jubilee, Fergus, Prim Hemline, Derek, Thunderlane, Salty, Pipsqueak, BoCo and Big Macintosh.

Emily: Hullo Barry and hullo Miss Cheerilee. Welcome to the Wellsworth Branchline.

BoCo: I hope you do well your shake down.

Derek: Just do your best.

Salty: Indeed matey. You'll be sailin' down the line in no time, so to speak.

Narrator: Barry wanted jump in fright but he didn't dare incase he upset BoCo, Derek and Salty.

Barry: (Nervous ) Uh… Y…Yes. I hope I will too Mr. BoCo, Mr Derek and Mr Salty, sirs.

Fluttershy: Um, Barry, are you alright? You seem a little shakey.

Barry: Oh, Y-yes. I'm alright.

Fluttershy: Well okay then… but watch for the tank engine twins Bill and Ben and their friend Charlie. They can be quite mischievous.

Barry: (Nervous ) Uh, yes, uh, thank you Fluttershy.

Narrator: Barry nervously puffed away. One of Barry's first jobs was to take some empty china clay trucks down to Brendam Harbour for Bill, Ben and Charlie to take. He had to be there before lunchtime and before Bo-Co's train. Barry was worried about his steaming trouble. Cheerilee and Mr. Roberts were worried for Barry.

Cheerilee: Barry, is something bothering you?

Barry: Um…

Mr. Roberts: Go ahead. Tell us. You can tell us anything.

Cheerilee: Yeah go ahead. Just be honest.

Barry: Well, there are 2 things bothering me. I'm just a little worried about my trip with the trucks today. My class has been known for being shy steamers.

Cheerilee: Well don't you worry. We'll just do our best. Okay?

Barry: Uh… alright Miss Cheerilee, but other thing was….

Narrator: But then the guard blew his whistle and Barry, feeling very nervous, set off. They left wellsworth and started to run very nicely. They were making progress and left Suddery in fine style. The sun shone and the rails were dry.

Cheeriliee: This lovely, isn't it Barry.

Barry: Yes this very lovely Miss Cheerilee.

Mr. Roberts: Good show, keep it up Barry. Your doing great.

Narrator: Presently the line grew steep and poor Barry was feeling very short of steam.

Cheerliee: Easy now Barry, take your time and pace yourself….

Barry: Oh dear…. I hope I make it….

Narrator: Almost completely out of steam, Barry reached the top and coasted gently down.

Barry: Whew much better it's much better going down hill .

Narrator: At last, they made it to the port just in time.

Cheerliee: Alright Barry. Lets go and shunt these trucks into that siding for Bill, Ben and Charlie to pick up.

Barry: Right Miss Cheeriliee.

Narrator: Soon he began backing the trucks into a siding for Bill, Ben and Charlie to take, when suddenly he heard the sound of a diesel's horn, followed by the sound of pipes being dropped by a crane into some flatbeds with a loud clang.

Barry: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: Barry had such a fright that he jumped and lurch backwards suddenly. One his trucks hit the buffers and burst open and china clay flew everywhere.

Mr. Roberts: WHOA BARRY! WHOA!

Barry: OH NO! NO! Please don't hurt me, please!

Cheerilee: BARRY! Calm down! It's alright, calm down!

Narrator: Barry opened his eyes and saw what had happened he felt very upset. To make matters worse, Bill, Ben and Charlie crept into yards and had seen everything. They laughed and laughed, much to the annoyance of Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Rumble.

Bill: Hohohohoo! Hey look Ben and Charlie, there's a been an accident there has…

Apple Bloom: Bill, you knock it off right now!

Ben: Quite right Bill. It's downright carelessness at its finest.

Scootaloo: Ben! Cut it out!

Charlie: Yeah. It was just the clatter of pipes!

Rumble: You are out of line Charlie!

Narrator: But Bill, Ben and Charlie just went on teasing.

Bill: Fancy jumping at the sound of diesel horn!

Ben/Charlie: And at a silly old crane.

Bill/Ben/Charlie: (Singing) Barry is a scaredy engine, scaredy engine scaredy engine, Barry a scaredy engine, all on a Saturday morning! Hahahahahahaha

Narrator: Poor Barry felt very upset. Not only had he had worn himself out, but he also embarrassed himself. He felt smaller than ever. Luckily, Fluttershy, Salty and Edward were at the port.

Edward: (Giving the stare) Shame on you Bill!

Fluttershy: (Giving the stare) Shame you Ben!

Salty: (Giving the stare) Shame on you Charlie! That is no way to treat our new friend!

Edward: (Giving the stare) You should be ashamed of yourselves!

Fluttershy: We will not tolerate bullying on this branchline!

Salty: (Giving the stare ) You three apologise right now!

Mr. Hoskins: You alright there Mr. Rorberts?

Mr. Roberts: Yeah I'm fine, thank you for asking. Just a little jolt,

Narrator: Soon, Charlie and the twins apologised and after a very weary Barry puffed away to the water column, Bill, Ben and Charlie puffed away. Poor Barry had a very low self of steam. BoCo, Salty and Derek rolled up alongside. they were worried for Barry.

BoCo/Derek: Um, Barry are you all….

Barry: AAAAHH….

Cheeriliee: Barry, calm down. It's just BoCo, Salty and Derek. Just relax.

Salty: You alright meharty? You seem more shaken then a ship that's about to sink.

Barry: Alright. I'll confess. With the modernisation plan, my brothers, sisters and I were all being towed away to scrapyards by diesel engines from British Railways, and ever since I've been Barry Scrapyards many diesels would rattle passed me, teasing me about being scrapped, saying that my time is running out. I was scared and they kept jiving and teasing me as I watched as other steam engines being cut up.

Cheerilee: Oh dear. I'm so sorry to hear that happened to you Barry. But don't worry remember your safe now

BoCo: Same here Barry. Cheerilee is right.

Derek: There maybe a few diesels on this island but we're not bad at all, we just want you to know that we diesels here on Sodor love seeing steam engines run about properly.

Salty: Even though there are some nasty diesels on BR, not all diesels are bad. We just want you to know that you have nothing fear from us or any other diesel on Sodor.

Barry: Uh, uhh, okay…

Mr. Thompson: That's right we're all your friends here Barry.

Barry: Okay… Thank you BoCo, Derek and Salty.

Narrator: BoCo, Derek and Salty could still see that Barry was still shaken so, they asked Edward Fluttershy to help the weary Barry home. Emily, who was at the port too, promised to look after Edward's Wellsworth Dragon, while Derek promised to look after his trucks. Edward and Fluttershy spoke kindly to Barry. Barry felt very grateful, but deep down, he felt that he had let everyone down.

**Onto part 4.**


	191. Barry To The Rescue

**Author's notes: I really love this one. It shows what courage can do to someone (In this case, an engine), and what they can accomplish with good guidance. Let's go.**

_Barry to the Rescue_

Narrator: Barry felt very ashamed of himself for the mishap with the china clay.

Barry: Oh Cheerilee, Edward, Fluttershy, Mr. Hoskins, Mr. Roberts, I'm so sorry for making such a mess with the china clay. I….

Edward: That's alright Barry. We all know you didn't mean to let it happen.

Fluttershy: That's right. We all make mistakes Barry

Cheerilee: That's right Barry. As long as we learn from our mistakes, things won't be so bad.

Narrator: Barry said no more but he still thought a great deal. A few days after the incident, Barry was soon back at work. Barry began to get more accustom to the Sudrian diesels such as Bear, BoCo, Brush the works diesel, Den, Dart, Derek, Salty, Paxton, Frank, Sigrid Of Aresdale, Blister I & Blister II and Rusty. He even got along with Diesel, after hearing that he changed his ways for the better. And thanks to Miss Cheerilee and Mr. Roberts for agreeing on a special firing technique, Barry even improved in his work despite his steam trouble. He tackled both trucks and coaches.

Cheerilee: Well done Barry. Your really improving very well.

Barry: Thank you Miss Cheerilee.

Narrator: The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia were impressed too, and decided to promote Barry to the Norramby Branchline.

Celestia: Barry, Sir Stephen Topham Hatt and I are very pleased with your work.

Fat Controller: Now then Barry, it gives us great pleasure to award you with a branchline of your own.

Narrator: Barry was surprised and very happy.

Barry: Why thank you Malady and thank you Sir. So where will this line be at?

Fat Controller: You will be working the Norramby Branchline at the south eastern section of the island. The tourist traffic is dwindling there and need you to help save the tourist traffic. Your route will be running from the seaside town of Norramby to Crovans Gate for a connection with the Skarloey Railway. Then afterwards, you'll take the train over to Ballahoo station to wait for a connection with British Railways diesels hauled suburban service. Then, you'll take it back to Norramby.

Narrator: Barry stood frozen to the spot, fear flooded his whole boiler like a mighty torrent. He had to work a guaranteed connection to British Railway diesels suburban trains. This was one of the last things he wanted to have. But, he was determined not to let his fear get in the way of his duty, no matter what.

Barry: (Nervously) Um… Y..yes Sir… and yes Malady… I won't let you down Sir and Malady.

Fat Controller: Good. You'll be starting first thing tomorrow morning.

Narrator: And they strode away. As they did, Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller consulted to each other, worriedly.

Celestia: Sir Stephen Topham Hatt I am worried about Barry. He seems very nervous around the diesels and he's seems short of steam.

Fat Controller: Your right there. I'm worried too about how Barry is going to cope with this new responsibility.

Celestia: Hhmmm…. I think we'd better get my sister to talk with Barry tonight.

Narrator: Barry slept badly that night at Wellsworth sheds. He dreamt that he heard some horn in the distance, the sound metal sheering, and the sound of a diesel engine approaching him. Barry tried to escape but he couldn't feel his wheels he tried and tried in vain to move as the headlamp of the diesel came nearer. Just when he thought he couldn't bare it anymore, it happened. One moment the diesel was near him, the next it was gone, and soon after, Barry felt to his relief that his wheels still where they should be. In front of him where the diesel should have been, was Princess Luna.

Princess Luna: A warm welcome to you, Barry.

Barry: Princess Luna! I thought you were one of those British railway diesel engines!

Princess Luna: Well, I'm glad to say that you were mistaken, but I hope not disappointed.

Barry: You are so, so much better than the british railway diesels… well, Pip and Emma are very nice too, but you get the idea. But, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Canterlot or at crovans gate?

Princess Luna: I am the princess of the night. Thus, it is my duty to come into your dreams.

Barry: Oh, yeah... Wait, is this just a dream? But it feels so real!

[reverberating drumbeat]

Princess Luna: I assure you that you are asleep. But when you awake, the thing that frightens you most will still exist.

Barry: [Nervously] Eh... The BR Diesel's?

Princess Luna: Hmmm... Are the diesel engines alone really what frightens you the most?

Barry: Well, partially, but I think the main reason I fear them is because of the scars they left on me and several steam engines all over BR.

Princess Luna: Everyone have fears, Barry. Everyone must must face them in their own way. But they must be faced, or the nightmares will continue.

Barry: [Nervous whine] yes Princess Luna

[rocks tumbling]

Barry: What the what?!

Princess Luna: Face your fears Barry! We all believe in you.

(Dream ends)

Barry: –Princess Luna?! [sighs] It was just a dream but she's right I must face them.

Edward: (Sleepily) Are you alright, Barry?

Barry: Uh, yes Edward. I'm ok. Just trying to get back to sleep is all.

Edward: Want Fluttershy to come in and sing you a lullaby?

Barry: No thank you Edward. Thanks for asking me anyway.

Narrator: The next morning, Barry was coupled up to 6 coaches and set off with his empty coaching stock train on his way to Ballahoo with Mr. Roberts and Miss Cheerilee. All the engines and ponies working on Edwards line wished him good luck and happy runnings as he made his way to Ballahoo junction. He was nervous but he remembered Princess Luna's message and just kept on going. When he arrived at the junction, a suburban train was already there waiting with a BR Class 31. When he saw Barry nervously pulling up onto the platform next to him, he smirked devilishly.

Class 31: Well well well, if it isn't one of those worthless, out of date, feeble Standard class 2 2-6-0. I know a few members of your class were still around, but I still can't understand why they'd want to preserve such weak, feeble steamers that can't steam properly.

Narrator: Barry, embarrassed and ashamed, looked his buffers, but Miss Cheerilee spoke up against the diesel!

Cheerilee: A bad steamer! Weak and feeble?! We'll have you know that this engine whom we've saved from Barry Scrapyard has proved himself a very reliable steam engine!

Mr Roberts: Not to mention is a better friend then you will ever be!

Narrator: The diesel just laughed rudely.

Class 31: Barry Scrapyard? Pah hahahahahaha! Oh this is just too rich! A weak and feeble engine rescued from Barry Scrapyard. Heheh. They must have had to spend a lot of money a resources to repair you weak pile of junk! Beeching made the right decision to scrap your pathetic class!

Narrator: Barry just shut his eyes and pretend not to listen. Then the diesel went to far for Miss Cheerilee and Mr Roberts.

Class 31: OY! LOOK, IT'S BEECHING!

Narrator: Barry Jumped in terror nearly on the edge of tears.

Barry: (Sobbing) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Class 31: AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You lot of tea kettle's are all the same, still scared of Beeching.

Narrator: At last Cheerilee and Mr Roberts lost patience.

Cheerilee: THAT IS ENOUGH! YOUR ARE NOTHING BUT A BELLIGERENT BULLY!

Mr Roberts: YOU KEEP THIS ATTITUDE UP AND YOUR GOING TO REGRET THOSE INSULTS! MARK MY WORDS!

Narrator: The diesel just laughed.

Class 31: Oh really? I should like to see that happen.

Narrator: The tourist changed trains from the commuter to Barry's train. The diesel ran round his coaches and set off back to British Railways laughing devilishly, leaving a very hurt Barry and furious Mr Roberts and Miss Cheerliee behind. Barry slunk sadly to the turntable to be turned round to face the right way, then Mr. Roberts drove Barry round to the front of the train whilst Miss Cheerilee coupled him up.

Cheerilee: Don't you ever listen to that Diesel engine! You are a very useful engine.

Barry: I don't see how.

Mr. Roberts: Listen Barry, we know this by working with you. Sure you might have made one mistake with the China Clay train, but that's just it. Since then, you've done better, despite being a shy steamer.

Barry: (Sigh) I suppose so.

Narrator: Barry smiled as he was coupled to the front of his train. With blast of his whistle, he set off down to Norramby, but deep down, he still felt that he had let everyone down before he even got a chance. The line runs for a little ways cross country and for little ways along an estuary till reaches the quaint seaside town of Norramby. Barry loved it. The line was fairly level, the scenery was beautiful and at Norramby, the sea was calm and fresh. The sea breeze couldn't help but brighten Barry's spirits.

Cheerilee: (Sigh) This is a beautiful line. I can see why the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia want to revive tourist traffic here.

Mr. Roberts: I know and not only that, this beautiful line also runs along the Skarloey Railway where some of your student's work with the little narrow gauge engines. I think the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia knew what they were doing and thanks to Barry, we have a good chance of restoring tourist traffic.

Barry: You really think so?

Mr. Roberts: Indeed I do and I know so.

Cheerilee : I think so too.

Narrator: Barry felt happier than he had been in years. The tourist and holidaymakers got out and admired the beauty that Norrmanby had to offer. Everyone had a wonderful time and the tourists were most impressed.

Barry: (Sigh) This reminds me of Blackpool back at my old home in England. It's so beautiful.

Cheerilee: (Sigh) I know what you mean Barry. This also reminds me of when I once went on field trip in school to Horseshoe Bay back in Equestria.

Narrator: Soon after Barry was turned on the turntable serviced and his tender filled with water and coal, the passengers climbed aboard the train again and they set off for the Skarloey Railway. Barry was having such a wonderful time that he even forgot about the rude Class 31 diesel and when he steamed into Crovans Gate Barry was greeted with a big welcome of whistles from all the SKR engines and Barry was so happy that he even didn't get scared of Rusty's toot at all.

Skarloey: Welcome to the SkR Barry.

Rheanes: It's great to have you running the service up to Norramby.

Sir Handel: You'll do a fine job with it, we assure that.

Barry: Thank you everyone. You are very kind.

Narrator: At 4:30pm, Barry set off to meet up with the suburban connection at Ballahoo. He was a bit worried about meeting that rude Class 31. But to his surprise, he found that instead of arriving after the suburban train arrived, he found that he was first to arrive and was very confused.

Barry: That's strange. That meanie class 31 should have been here by now.

Mr. Roberts: Indeed. I wonder what's happened?

Narrator: They soon found out. They heard the horn of the class 31 pulling the suburban train.

Cheerilee: Oh, here he comes.

Narrator: Barry braced himself for worst, but when diesel came into sight he along with Miss Cheerilee and Mr. Roberts all began to laugh. There was the same class 31 belching smoke from it's exhaust vent and coughing badly, then shaking and spluttering the class 31 diesel stopped pathetically, right in front of Barry, Miss Cheerilee and Mr. Roberts who were all laughing so hard that they cried.

Cheerilee: (Innocently) Well well well…. Are you too weak and feeble and out of puff to pull the train?

Class 31: (Choking) I do not puff! My diesel motor has failed! I need my fitter!

Mr. Roberts: Tisk tisk tisk tisk tisk… And I guess your not as young and as spritely as our Standard friend here.

Narrator: The Class 31 seethed with fury and sulked and wailed for a fitter, he was lucky Rarity wasn't there. But it took so long for the Class 31 Diesel engine to reach the area that he wouldn't be ready in time for his return trip to England. The stationmaster came up to Barry, Miss Cheerilee and Mr. Roberts.

Stationmaster: Barry, Miss Cheerilee and Mr. Roberts, we'll need your help to sort out this mess. We need you to help get that rotten diesel and the suburban train back to Barrow-in- Furness. Molly, Coco Pommel and Miss Ravens are coming up at once to look after the holiday train. Do you think you can do it?

Narrator: Barry was doubtful, but then he remembered what Princess Luna said.

(Flashback)

Princess Luna: Everyone has fears, Barry. Everyone must face them in their own way, but they must be faced, or the nightmares will continue.

Barry: [Nervous whine] Yes Princess Luna

[Rocks tumbling]

Barry: What the what?!

Princess Luna: Face your fears Barry! We all believe in you.

(Present)

Narrator: And for the first time in a long time, Barry found courage.

Barry: I'll give it everything I've got Sir! Trains must get through!

Narrator: Miss Cheerilee and Mr. Roberts were both amazed and impressed.

Mr. Roberts: Now that's a good engine Barry!

Cheerilee: That's the spirit Barry! That's the kinda of talk we like to hear. Determination! Now, let's get going.

Narrator: So after Barry was coaled and watered again, he coupled up to the opposite side of the suburban with the failed Class 31 in the back, sulking like anything. The guard blew the whistle and with a tremendous effort, Barry pulled out of Ballahoo on his way to Barrow-In-Furness. It was hard work because of Barry's steaming troubles, but now he was fired with determination.

Barry: Come on! Come on! Come on! Get moving you lazy slacker!

Narrator: But the diesel didn't help. He just sulked all the way. Barry paid no attention as they rattled through Henry's tunnel and thundered passed Vicarstown. Diesel tooted encouragingly as Barry passed by.

Mr. Roberts: Well done Barry! Keep it up!

Cheerilee: Your doing great Barry! Keep up the good work!

Diesel: That's the way Barry. Show them what you got!

Narrator: They were now crossing over the Vicarstown Bridge heading towards Barrow-In-Furness. Barry was starting to lose steam but he forged bravely on.

Barry: I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT!

Narrator: At Barrow-In-Furness, Pip and Emma were waiting for the Suburban train to arrive and were starting to get impatient.

Pip: Oh where is that Class 31 at?

Emma: We're going to be late if he…

Narrator: Suddenly, they heard a faint steam whistle and then making one last brave effort, exhausted, tired but unbeaten, Barry brought the train in just in time.

Barry: Yes! I've done it… Whew!

Narrator: Pip and Emma were impressed.

Emma: Well done Barry. We were expecting the mean old Class 31 to be late with our connection, but you managed to bring home right on time.

Pip: You truly are a very useful engine Barry. We're proud of you.

Barry: (Panting) Thanks Pip. Thanks Emma.

Narrator: Then, Pip and Emma then turned to the class 31.

Pip/Emma: As for you!

Pip: If you thought that our friend Barry was weak and feeble to be of any use, then your wrong!

Emma: Our friend Barry has the maturity, determination and courage to undertake a task without listening to banter or bullying from other engines! Barry is truly not only a really useful engine but he is also a really brave engine too!

Narrator: The Class 31 subsided into silence. The passengers cheered and thanked Barry, Cheerilee and Mr. Roberts and then board Pip and Emma's train home. When Barry returned home to Sodor, they found the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia waiting at Vicarstown platform and both were very pleased with Barry, Cheerilee and Mr. Roberts.

Fat Controller: Well done Barry, I am very pleased with you! We knew that we made the right decision to saving you.

Celestia: You truly showed maturity, bravery and determination under the pressure. We are proud of you. You shall go to the works to have your steaming troubles mended at once.

Fat Controller: And as a reward for your merit, the Norramby branch line is yours to call.

Barry: Oh thank you sir and malady. It will be lovely not have steaming troubles again.

Cheerilee: Barry, for your hard work, I am giving you an A+ for your efforts.

Narrator: Barry smiled broadly. He felt happier than had been when he was first built.

Barry: Sir, Malady, could I be painted in LMS crimson red please? I would like to remind myself of my older cousins.

Celestia: (Chuckles) Of course you can.

Narrator: Barry is now fully mended and has no more steaming troubles. He is now painted in LMS crimson red with the number 13 on his side. He is mostly found working with Miss Cheerilee and Mr. Roberts and on occasion with one of the other main 6 drivers on the now newly reorganised Norramby branchline. He also works the mainline too when the work load gets too heavy. Barry is now a great friends with everyone and ever since his since his rescue of the suburban train, Barry no longer harbour's any fears of diesel engines anymore. The NWR/BR suburban joint service is still there, but it only stops at Ballahoo, for a holiday/ tourist train along the Norramby branchline where many a tourist and many a holidaymaker will often find and ride behind Barry The Rescue Engine.

**Yes. Diesel is reformed by now. I'll get to that another time. Another saga done, check. What's next? Ooh! Look out for _The London, Midland and Scottish Railway Tank Engines._ That saga will be about Jinty and Pug. See you then.**


	192. Jinty And Pug

**Author's notes: I really like this story. It ****delves into more of Pug's and Jinty's backstory and their personalities. **

Dear Rachel, Mike, James, Mitch and Dustin

In 1966 and 1969, the Sodor Railway Trust Society had managed to rescue to familiar faces two former LMS tank engines. One of these is an LMS Fowler Class 3F 0-6-0T tank engine called Jinty and the other is a Kitson 0-4-0ST dock side saddle tank engine named Pug. Even though he isn't really a member of the real pug saddle tank engines, he still likes his name just the same. Me, Rachel and Mike remember them of the time they filled in for our railway's roster whilst we were at England. When we saved Pug and Jinty, they told me some very interesting stories, and here's what they told me.

Your best friend forever

William James Holden

_Jinty and Pug_

Narrator: Jinty is a Fowler class 3f 0-6-0t tank engine, so you can imagine he worked on the former London Midland and Scottish railway now under ownership of British Railways. He mostly worked at Barrow-in-Furness station arranging coaches for the big passenger trains and arranging trucks and goods trains at the big port nearby. He along with several other engines often worked with other tank engines both at the Harbour and at the station since they were always busy around the clock day and night. Jinty also work short distances goods trains from Barrow to Vicarstown of the North Western Railway on Sodor. Jinty likes this because it gives him a chance for a holiday out of the harbour, let alone out of Britain. He often meets other engines from NWR as well as talking ponies from the land of Equestria and it wasn't long before he made friends with his very first Sudrian friend Percy and his pony Pinkie Pie, whenever they brought stone trucks down to Vicarstown the two them always love chatting about with each other about there follies of there adventures on their railways and among other things. At Barrow Port where Jinty was usually housed for the nights, Jinty shared the shed's with his favourite Dock shunter engine. His name was Pug even if hewas really a Kitson 0-4-0ST dock side saddle tank engine. Neither Jinty nor Pug mind it one bit. They were good friends always enjoyed shunting trucks at the docks and sometimes taking trucks over to Barrow in Furness Station. However since Pug mostly had to work at docks he always felt lonely and envious of Jinty whenever he took the short distance goods to Sodor. He longed to visit that wonderful island of famous engines and talking ponies.

Pug: Don't get me wrong Jinty, I know the harbour work is very important, but sometimes I just wish we could go on holiday together like friends.

Jinty: I understand old chap. Don't get too down, and out maybe one day before you know it maybe we will someday.

Pug: (Sigh) But I've never pulled trains at all. Ah well, still, I shouldn't complain. My class wasn't really designed for that kinda work after all.

Jinty: Don't worry Pug old sport. We'll get our chance, I promise.

Pug: I hope so Jinty. But my class is only made for dockside shunting and industrial shunting.

Narrator: Just then, a big Ivatt 2-MT class 2-6-2t came to the sheds. Although he didn't have a name plate, his driver called him Arthur named after the great King Arthur, a legendary British king of the late 5th and early 6th centuries, who, according to medieval histories and romances, led the defence of Britain against Saxon invaders in the early 6th century. He was proud of it.

Arthur: Jinty is right. Perhaps maybe you two will get to go Sodor together.

Pug: You maybe right there Arthur. But I don't see how. Jinty always gets to visit the island of sodor with his short distance goods trains to Vicarstown and you get to take suburban trains all the way down to sodor to Vicarstown station or that place uh… balloon no… uh balloony….. or…uh… Bahalooon…Uh….

Arthur: It's Ballahoo my dear friend.

Pug: Oh thank you, but I'm just stuck here at Barrow Harbour just shunting truck for goods trains or if I'm lucky coaches for boat trains morning, noon and night.

Arthur: Well, I'm glad you know your duties and understand them, but still there is still a chance for you to visit Sodor. Why, on other regions, sometimes if local goods trains are too heavy, they often allow for a double header. And who knows? Maybe you might get chosen for one.

Pug: Thanks Jinty, thanks Arthur.

Arthur: Anytime my friend.

Jinty: Glad to help my best friend in need.

Narrator: Arthur and Jinty were right too. The foreman came over to meet up with Pug one morning as he was arranging trucks.

Foreman: Pug, I have special job for you.

Pug: Really, what is sir?

Foreman: One of our 4F Class 0-6-0's pulling goods train over to Ballahoo has failed outside of platform of Barrow-In-Furness. Jinty is the only engine available to pull it, but the trains' is too heavy for him to manage alone. I was wondering, would like to help out?

Narrator: Pug was delighted.

Pug: Yes please sir.

Foreman: Very well. That's settled then. Jinty is already coupled up to the train. You and him just take it as far as Vicarstown. One of the NWR engines will take it from there so off you pop.

Narrator: Grinning with delight, Pug set off to find Jinty. Jinty was waiting at the platform. He was expecting another Fowler 0-6-0T Class 3F or one of the old Johnson 1F's, aka, his older cousins. But to his surprise and delight, in front of him was Pug backing down to double head the train to Sodor.

Jinty: Well, I don't believe it! Pug!

Pug: That's right Jinty. I'm here to help you double head the train. I'm so excited! My first ever trip to Sodor.

Jinty: Congratulations Pug. Your gonna love it, even if it is for a little while.

Narrator: Soon the guards whistle blew and they soon set of. Pug was very excited as he and Jinty sped along the line, carrying their goods train bound for Sodor.

Pug: (Sigh) So this what it's like to get out of the hustle and bustle of the harbour. It's beautiful, and I now I have some one to share it with.

Jinty: I'm glad you like it Pug, and I'm proud to share it with you.

Narrator: Presently, Jinty and Pug crossed over the Vicarstown Viaduct and pulled into Vicarstown station on the North Western Railway. A Stainer Green 5 with an orange pony wearing a cowboy hat were waiting on the platform to take over the goods train.

Henry: Good today work today tank engines.

Pug: Hullo there. We're here with the goods, so where do me and my friend here sleep in?

Applejack: That over there is Vicarstown Sheds.

Narrator: Applejack pointed to Vicarstown sheds. The two thanked them and they began head to the sheds when they were detached from there train. Henry backed down onto the goods, Applejack coupled him up and Henry steamed off into the sunset as Pug and Jinty went to sheds for a rest. There other tank engines there too, some from their region and some not. They all met them and befriend them as night fell they all chatted happily together until they all fell asleep. The following morning the engines woke up to find a little green tank engine with 4 wheels and and a pink mare with him.

Percy: Hullo there Jinty, hey Ashleigh, hi Andrea, heya Tara, hey Tabitha. Good to see you again.

Jinty: Same here, and how are you and Pinkie Pie doing?

Pinkie Pie: Oh we're great. We've just the most awesome time last year. And say who's your new, friend?

Jinty: Pug, this is one of our friends Percy and his pony friend Pinkie Pie.

Pug: Hullo there Percy and hullo Pinkie Pie, my name is Pug and I'm a dockside shunter.

Percy: Hullo there Pug, good to talk to another saddle tank engine for a change as well as talking with you guys.

Pinkie Pie: Same here. I just love making new friends with everyone here! Oh anyway, did me and Percy ever tell you about the time that we've braved bad weather to help get some passengers home for Thomas?

Ashleigh/Tara/Tabitha/Andrea/Jinty/Pug: Oh no you didn't tell us that one. Please do.

Narrator: So Pinkie Pie and Percy told them story and then eventually, a tired and grumpy Henry ordered the engines to go back to there region for peace and quiet. With that, Pug and Jinty went back to Barrow – in Furness, while the other tank engines headed back to their respective railways. Pug was glad to have stayed for a little bit on the NWR with Jinty, but even so, he still wished he could see the rest of the railway. Deep down, Jinty felt the same way.

**Yes, this story interwinds with 'Percy Takes The Plunge'. Next one will interwind with 'The 8 Famous Engines'.**


	193. The Sudrain Holiday

**Author's notes: This one interwinds with 'The Fat Controller's Engines'. Also, I got other ponies to work with the ****substitute engines on Sodor. Because of this, I made the needed alterations to 'Barry The Rescue Engine' to match up with the timeline.**

_The Sudrian Holiday_

Narrator: One day in 1956, Jinty and Pug were shunting fish vans at the Harbour when the foreman came up looking excited.

Pug: Hullo Sir. You look excited today. What's going on?

Foreman: I've just got word from the main office at the station. The stationmaster there needs you and Jinty right away.

Jinty/Pug: Yes Sir!

Narrator: And the two engines puffed off together.

Pug: I wonder what I could be Jinty? Banking a train out of the station?

Jinty: Well banking trains normally doesn't require two engines. I hope it's not a derailment or engine breaking down.

Pug: I don't think that that's the case, for the Foreman looked happy when he was giving us the job.

Jinty: Good pointer there Pug old sport.

Narrator: They soon arrived at the station and were surprised to see 5 engines already at the platform one. There was their Ivatt 2mt 2-6-2t friend Arthur, then there was a Standerd Class 2 2-6-0 that they've seen once or twice but Jinty and Pug never knew his name nor did Arthur, and there were three other engines not from the LMS region. There were 2 British railway standard engines. One was a British railways Standard 4 2-6-4t MT tank engine and a British Railway Standard 2-10-0 BR Standard 9F. Then there was visitor from another country, let alone one region. This was an USATC S160 Class 2-8-0

Jinty: Well my goodness. Who are all them Arthur old boy?

Arthur: It beats me. I just got here 10 seconds ago. But, from what I overheard in their conversation, they're very friendly, thank goodness.

Pug: Hullo there, what are your names?

Murdoch: Hullo there. My name's Murdoch. I mostly handle goods work usually mineral traffic.

Belle: And my name is Belle. Me and Murdoch are standard built engines. I'm mostly built for suburban passenger trains, but I can handle goods work if need be.

Standard Class 2: I really don't have name, just yet at least. Well actually, none of my class have names.

Jinty: Oh dear. I am sorry to hear that old sport. (Turns to the USATC S160) And your name?

Hank: Well howdy there partner. The name's Hank. As y'all can tell by my accent, I came all across big blue atlantic from the east coast of the good old land of the free and the home of the brave youngsters.

Pug/Jinty: WOW! Then you're an American.

Hank: Heheh. Ya'll hit the ball right outta the diamond youngsters…. Oh that's the old term that we used game in the states called baseball heheh. Anyway, I was originally sent here to help in the war department like some of brothers and sisters did for the invasion of Normandy with our generals Dwight D Esienhower along with several other engines made friends 2 little tank engines. (Sigh) I remember they were called USA class 0-6-0 tank engines. One of them was called Porter and the other was called Rosie. Heheheh. Boy, them engines were spunky youngster. Last ah heard, they were workin' on the southern railway switchin' freight cars about on the docks.

Arthur/Jinty/Pug/Unnamed Standard Class 2 2-6-0 engine/Murdoch/Belle: (Confused) Huh?

Hank: Hmm? Oh yeah, ah forgot. Ah'm not in the old red, white and blue. Uh, switchin' is pretty much what you would call shuntin' and freight cars are basically what y'all call trucks and goods vans or wagons.

Narrator: Soon the British Engines understood. Just then the stationmaster walked up.

Stationmaster: Welcome engines. Now, I'm glad your all here. We've just we got a call from Sir Charles Topham Hatt, the controller of all the engines on the North Western Railway. He's taken his fleet over to England for a visit and he wants you seven to come and watch over the line while they're away.

All engines: Yes Sir!

Narrator: Soon, the engines set off. The green flag waved, the guard blew his whistle and the engines all set off to the Island of Sodor in a single filed parade form. When they arrived and after a speech from both Princess Celestia and the fat controller, they were soon put to work and taught by the sudrian engines what to do. Pug went to work with Percy on goods work. Pug was nervous at first but both Pinkie Pie and Percy encouraged him that he would do fine.

Pinkie Pie: Scared Pug?

Pug: Well, just a little bit.

Percy: That's alright. Pinkie Pie and I were scared on our first day of goods train duties too.

Pinkie Pie: But don't worry. You'll do fine with Percy teaching you.

Percy: (Proudly) Yeah. I always have clean record with trucks.

Pinkie Pie: But what about that one incident when asked them to push you into the sea…

(Record scratch)

Percy: (Blushing) Oh yeah. I forgot.

Pinkie Pie: (Trombone fail)

Narrator: Pug chuckled, but still listened carefully on what he need to do. Jinty meanwhile was being tutored by Thomas on passenger runs. Since Annie and Clarabel were going to England, they had to practice with other coaches, but he too was a bit nervous caused he never really pulled coaches.

Twilight Sparkle: Okay now. Gently does it.

Jinty: Okay, easy and…

Thomas: Perfect! Well done Jinty. Now that's how you back down on coaches. Now, remember when coming to into stations, it's very important that you gradually reduce your speed as your coming in the platform.

Jinty: So not jolt and possibly damage the coaches or jolt the passengers.

Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. You're a good learner. Now then, I'll be riding in your cab to evaluate your performance.

Jinty: Okay.

Narrator: So Twilight joined Jinty in his cab and they started off. Jinty was doing well. The coaches were behaving themselves and Jinty went smoothly along the line. He stopped smoothly and carefully like Thomas and Twilight told him to. Pug meanwhile was on his last test with goods trains. He was to take a train of stone down to Knapford Harbour the strengthen the quay. Pinkie Pie was going to accompany him. Pug collected the trucks and soon set off down the line. Whenever the trucks got out of line, he would bump them and then they behaved themselves. When they arrived, Pug was ordered to shunt trucks into there proper sidings and then take some empties back. Jinty and Pug did very well and by the end of the day, they had completed they're trials without any trouble. The same couldn't be said about Thomas, who crashed into a set of buffers whilst showing off.

Jinty: (Sigh) Got passenger workings licked into shape.

Pug: (Sigh) Same with goods traffic. Sorry to hear about Thomas though.

Jinty: I know. I hope he does get repaired in time. I don't want him to miss this great event.

Pug: Neither do I.

Narrator: Soon the NWR engines went off to England and the substitute engines worked the line. Jinty and Pug enjoyed traveling up and down the line together. They were sent to work with 2 ponies named Silver Shill and Flash Sentry. Murdoch, Belle, Arthur, the Standard Class 2 and Hank were also working with ponies named Thunderlane, Blossomforth, Fleetfoot, Miss Cheerliee and Ms Harshwhinny. Flitter and Cloud Chaser also doubled up with the substitute engines until Sally and Bridget came out from their overhaul, then they went back to work with them.

Pug: This is like being on holiday Jinty!

Jinty: Heheheh. Well you know what they all say Pug, a change is as good as rest.

Flash Sentry: You 2 are doing fine. Keep up the great work.

Silver Shill: Who knows? Maybe you'll have a full time life here one day.

Narrator: Since Toby was away too with NWR engines, Trevor the traction engine and Terrence the tractor often helped brought the stone down from the quarry with carts and Bertie would take the workmen to and from the quarry as well for Pug to deliver to the port. Sometimes, Jinty would teach Pug about passenger workings so that they could swap duties to give the other a rest. All were sorry when it was time to go home. Jinty, Pug, the unnamed Standard Class 2 2-6-0, Arthur, Murdoch, Belle and Hank all made there way to Barrow-In-Furness where they met the Sudrian engines. The 7 engines really enjoyed their work on Sodor and were very sad to leave it. Percy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Thomas, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Applejack, Toby, Edward, Fluttershy, James, Rarity, Duck, Percy and Pinkie Pie felt sorry for the 7 engines.

Thomas/Twilight Sparkle: Cheer up Jinty!

Edward/Fluttershy: Cheer up youngster!

Henry/Applejack: Cheer up Murdoch!

Gordon/Rainbow Dash: Cheer up Hank!

James/Rarity: Cheer up Belle!

Percy/Pinkie Pie: Cheer up Pug!

Duck/Toby: Cheer up Arthur!

Thomas: Maybe one day you can come back and work with us again.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah and who knows? Maybe we may need another engine again too.

Jinty: I really hope so.

Percy: Don't worry. You and your friends are always welcome to our Island in my books, Pug.

Pinkie Pie: That's right. There's nothing like have more and more friends on this island.

Pug: (Smiles sheepish) Thanks guys. We all hope that we can all come back work on your railway. It's a lovely line.

Thomas/ Percy/Twilight Sparkle/Pinkie Pie: Thank you Jinty thank you Pug. Good bye!

Narrator: And with that, the Sudrian engines went back to the island of Sodor and the BR engines went back work on the British Railways.

**Next one is 'Saying Goodbye'. Like the title suggests, it's a sad story, but I hope you don't get too teary eyed. See you there.**


	194. Saying Goodbye

**Author's notes: Boy did this leave an emotional impact on me. I should also note that while none of Pug's class have survived to preservation, 9 of Jinty's class did.**

Saying Goodbye

Narrator: For three years now, Jinty and Pug continued there work around Barrow and the Harbour nearby. Pug, along with Jinty and some other tank engines, continued working along the harbour yards shunting coaches for boat trains and truck taking them to station for the engines on the mainline and for the big ships ships in the harbour. Jinty and some other tank engines would shunt coaches for grand passengers trains. Pug would continue working around the harbour with some other tank engines arranging the short distance goods trucks for Jinty to take to Vicarstown. Jinty also worked with some others to shunt coaches for Arthur's suburban train to Ballahoo. Pug and Jinty would work together to double head a local goods train to Vicarstown if the train was too heavy. Both engines were happy together.

Pug: (Sigh) Boy, what a busy day. I can't wait for tomorrow.

Jinty: Neither can I. Tomorrow, we're taking the local goods to Vicarstown again.

Pug: Great! I can't wait. Wonder what story Percy will tell us this time.

Jinty: Good question.

Narrator: But then, along came the new diesel passenger engines, the new diesel mix traffic engines, the new diesel goods engines, and the new diesel shunter engines. At first, it seemed that nothing was going to happen, however in the 1960s, the diesel engines took all the jobs away from the steam engines. This made both Jinty Pug, and there drivers and fireman very very sad. Whilst some steam engines were saved by preservationist. The rest of the other steam engines were being sold for scrap and static display in parks where day where they were left out in the outside elements or in the confines of the scrapyards to rust and or to be cut to pieces. Jinty's and Pug's drivers and firemen loved there engines, they couldn't live with themselves to do that to them. They had worked so hard and well together that they still believed that there was still more usefulness in Jinty and Pug. But try as they might, Jinty and Pugs work load became less and less everyday of the week until eventually the new diesel engines all across the region had all the jobs, and no one want Jinty or Pug anymore, nor did they want steam engines at all. Then one day in 1966, 2 groups of preservation society members came by one day before both engines were sentenced to be scrapped to by them. Jinty and Pug both hoped that they would be bought together by the same buyers.

Jinty: Oh, I hope one of them will buy both us. I can't bare parting with you, my best friend.

Pug: Neither can I old sport. I don't want to part with you.

Narrator: But they were to be sadly disappointed. In the end, Jinty was to work on heritage railway somewhere in England whilst Pug was bought by the Sodor Railway Trust Society. Although they were happy that they were saved, they were very heart broken to be separated from each other.

Pug: (Sad sigh, tear) Oh dear… It isn't fair! We should have been bought by the same society, not separated.

Jinty: (Sad sigh) I know Pug old sport, but I guess this just a part of life and we need be grateful, right? I mean, after all, they saved our lives.

Pug: (Sad) Your right. We should be more grateful ol sport, even if this goodbye.

Jinty: (Sad) Just remember, always keep your chin up. Your on the safest railway network for standard gauge engines. You'll be alright.

Pug: Your right. Who knows? Maybe we'll see each other again.

Jinty: Right. That's good thinkin' ol' sport.

Narrator: The two tank engines said there goodbyes and left to the sound of 'it was honour to work with you old sport' as they went away to they're new homes. Jinty went to heritage railways all over Britain where he would take visitors up and down the line pulling coaches and sometimes did short mainline tours with brake van specials. He thought it was it was a bit of fun, but he still missed his best friend.

(On the Bluebell Railway)

Jinty: (Sigh) It's nice to be pulling heritage trains and brake van specials but, I've got no one to share it with.

Primrose: Hey Jinty. You look a bit down my dear.

Bluebell: You ok darling?

Jinty: Hmm? Oh, Bluebell, Primrose. Uh, a bit lost girls. I just miss Pug.

Primrose: Oh don't worry Jinty. You may get to visit Sodor again.

Bluebell: Just be lucky that your volunteers wanted to save you.

Jinty: Your right Bluebell.

Narrator: Pug felt the same way. He was bought by the Sodor Railway Trust Society and went to work for the Fat Controller's and Princess Celestia's railway. He was stationed to work as dockside pilot at Tidmouth Harbour where he would shunt trucks and goods vans for the big engines to take out on long trains and sometimes shunted fish vans for the flying kipper. Pug was glad that he was still able to be allowed to work, but he still felt very depressed about losing his friend Jinty. Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller noticed this and were concerned for the little tank engine, so they asked Fluttershy to help him out and see what was the matter with him and put Silver Shill to work with Edward and Flora for the time being.

(Pug shunting trucks at Tidmouth Harbour with Fluttershy)

Fluttershy: Um, Pug, mind if I ask you what is wrong? We're all worried. You've been feeling down since you've came here.

Pug: Well Fluttershy, it's just, I feel lonely.

Fluttershy: Why's that? There are a lot of engines on this island and everypony here likes you, and so do the engines.

Pug: I know your right Fluttershy and I am grateful for that. (Sigh) But I am lonely all the same. I miss Jinty very much.

Flutterhsy: Oh, you mean that tank engine that helped out whilst we were away in England back in 1956?

Pug: (Sigh) That's right. Me and him always worked together from 1932 to 1966.

Fluttershy: What happened?

Pug: Well, two preservation groups came to buy us. One of the was the Sodor Railway Trust Society which purchased me and the other group was some railway preservation society in England. They've taken Jinty to work on many railway networks, the 1st one being the Bluebell Railway I believe. I miss him greatly.

Narrator: Fluttershy felt sorry for poor Pug.

Fluttershy: There there now Pug. At least he's alright, and maybe one day you will see him again someday.

Narrator: But I'm afraid for you and me that that is another story.

**Heh, I know that Jinty's class never worked on the Bluebell, but I wanted to give Bluebell and Primrose an ****appearance. While a bit cocky, I'm sure they have a sweet side to them as well. Look out for part 4.**


	195. Best Friends Forever and Evermore

**Author's notes: My goodness. This story really was fun to make. I really had fun finding ****different**** railways for Jinty to work on at ****different**** times. The engines that Jinty works with, are actually real life preserved engines, though, 2 of the names I made up for them aren't real at all. Also, I really like the ****emotions this story hits. Just read on and you'll see what I mean.**

_Best Friends Forever and Evermore_

Narrator: Nearly a year had now passed and Pug was still missing his friend. As well as Fluttershy on occasion, Silver Shill kept him company to make him feel less lonely. One day after shunting the vans for the flying kipper, Pug rolled over to the end of the dock at some buffers sighing wistfully. Silver Shill and Mr. Hoskins, who was rostered for him that evening, were worried and sat by him to talk to him.

Pug: Oh just wish I had someone to share shunting with.

Silver Shill: Your really do miss Jinty, don't you.

Pug: Indeed I do Silver Shill. He was like a brother to me.

Mr. Hoskins: I know. Well, at least he'll be alright with the preservationists looking after him.

Pug: Your right there Mr. Hoskins.

Narrator: But Pug knew what it took to be a useful engine and carried on. Jinty however, was not doing good. Less and less passengers were coming to ride him on the heritage railways he was visiting, and Jinty was being used less and less.

(Jinty at the Kent & East Sussex Railway with a LB&SCR terrier, No.3 Bodiam and SR USA tank No.21, Wainwright)

Jinty: Oh dear. I don't like where this is going. If this keeps up, I might get scrapped.

Bodiam: Don't panic Jinty. I'm sure they will ride on you soon.

Wainwright: It's going to be alright. Do you want to double head the train with me? I've already talked about it with the manager and he says it's alright.

Jinty: Oh, thanks Wainwright and to your manager too. I owe you one.

Narrator: Jinty carried on. 2 years had passed and soon the workload around tidmouth was starting to grow busier and harder for the other engines to cope, particularly Pug whom was getting the brunt of the workload. Because of the increasing, demands Pug was tried and tested as Tidmouth Station's station pilot, engine shunting coaches for the big engines but this also meant that he also had to tackle his duties at the harbour as well. No sooner had Pug finished shunting coaches at the station then he had to go back to his duties at the Harbour Shunting trucks.

Pug: (Straining) UUUUGGGHHHHHh! Come on! Got to get coaches to platform….. There. Now, back trucks.

Silver Shill: Just keep it up Pug, and just do your best.

Mr. Hoskins: That's right, just take it each day at time.

Narrator: Pug tried very hard, but it was no use. He couldn't tackle both jobs at the same time and was battered and tired and unhappy. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia noticed this and realised that Pug could not shunt at the harbour and the station at the same time.

Fat Controller: Princess Celestia and I understand that you are doing your best and we are pleased with you.

Celestia: But all the same, you'd be much happier shunting trucks at the harbour and you'll do less damage to yourself. We'll need another tank engine here.

Narrator: Pug didn't see how that could be possible, but he went back to work at the harbour. Back in England, things went from bad to worse with Jinty's preservation society and less people came to see him. Eventually, the heritage society went bankrupt and could no longer use Jinty. Jinty was on the Dean Forest Railway in the shed. An Austerity tank, No.3806 named Wilbert, a class 1400 tank engine, No.1450 nicknamed Britannia and a class 5700 tank engine, No.9681 nicknamed Cassandra were there as well.

Jinty: I don't know guys. My manager said that work was dwindling for me.

Wilbert: Maybe this railway can buy you.

Britannia: Indeed. We love having you here Jinty.

Cassandra: Except that we have enough engines to work the line now. Jinty was just here to help the workload for a bit.

Narrator: The manager came up to the engines sadly.

Jinty: Is everything alright sir?

Narrator: But deep down, Jinty knew what was going

Heritage manager: (Sad sigh) It's all off Jinty. We've gone bankrupt and no longer have any money to support you.

Jinty: (Sad sigh) Oh dear. Then what is to become of me?

Heritage manager: Either static display or the scrapyard I'm afraid.

Wilbert/Britannia/Cassandra: Oh no.

Britannia: It's a shame our manager can't buy you, Jinty.

Jinty: Don't feel bad, Britannia. It's not anyone's fault.

Heritage Manager: We'll give you a good oiling and cleaning today. Then we'll try and sort things out.

Jinty: Yes sir. I understand.

Narrator: Then the manager walked away. But as his crew finished cleaning, oiling and greasing him, Jinty was surprised to feel coal being put in his bunker and then the his fire being lit.

Jinty: Hey, wait a minute. What's going on?

Firemen: We're escaping to the North Western Railway on Sodor.

Wilbert: Did you hear that Jinty? Your going to see Pug again!

Narrator: Jinty's heart gave a leap but then a thought struck him.

Jinty: But wouldn't it be risky to have me running along the mainline? What if control catches me?

Narrator: The driver chuckled.

Driver: Nipped that in the bud already Jinty. We'll be taking the heritage coaches with us along with a brake van. That way, we look like we're on an excursion trip. We can do this. We've heard tell of a Great Western 1400 class making an escape to Sodor.

Britannia: (Gasps) That must have been my brother, Oliver! He works on the Little Western branchline.

Cassandra: Oh yes. He works with my brother, Duck. Be sure to give them a good hello from their sisters.

Narrator: Jinty was now fired with motivation.

Jinty: Alright then, let's do it! I promise to give them the message girls. You can count on me.

Narrator: So they went to the signalbox at the junction exchanged labels with the signalman whom then set the points and to the mainline. Then after being wished good luck to both Jinty and his crew, Jinty set off. It was getting late and Jinty knew he had to hurry. The tablet that the fireman handed to the signalman was transit label stating that Jinty was on a mainline tour to Sodor cover their tracks. It was the main headquarters of BR weren't after mainline tour trains. It seemed that they were going to make it. But they counted on that for too long. They were almost there when a signalman loyal to the Beeching Axe switch the points toward another line heading for a scrapyard.

Jinty: Almost there. I see Barrow-In-Furness. We're going to make it… What the… Hey! What's going on!

Narrator: One minute, Jinty was on the right course, the next he was diverted onto another line. Jinty puffed slowly along until he reached the end and was horrified where he was.

Jinty: OH NO! WE'RE IN THE SCRAPYARDS! Quick driver, get us out of here!

Driver: It's too late. They've already discovered us. I'll call the preservation society. They'll help us for sure.

Narrator: Soon the driver went to call for help. He telephoned the fat controller and Princess Celestia who agreed to help them.

Fat Controller: We'll send Donald and Big Macintosh to help you out. Don't worry.

Narrator: One day later, the scrap merchants approached Jinty and his consist. They were about to start to dismantle him when there came a loud yell.

Sodor Railway Trust Society: NO! YOU TAKE THIS ENGINE FROM THIS WORLD!

Narrator: The Sodor Railway Trust Society had arrive just in time. Soon they began negotiating with the scrap merchant and after.

Scrap Merchant: 400,000,000 Pounds no less.

Twilight Sparkle: That is outrages!

Scrap Merchant: Ok, here's the deal: If you answer these questions about his class correctly, I will allow you to pay 1 pound.

Twilight Sparkle: Go for it then.

Scrap Merchant: When were the 3Fs built and what were they used for?

Twilight Sparkle: The 3Fs were built between 1924-1931. They were used for lightweight goods trains, lightweight passenger trains and shunting duties.

Scrap Merchant: Uh… correct. Ok, how many 3Fs were produced and what companies were they built at?

Twilight Sparkle: 423. 3Fs were built at W. G. Bagnall, 33 of them, including the one right here, William Beardmore and Company, 90 of them, Hunslet Engine Company, 90 of them, Horwich Works Company, 15 of them, the London, Midland and Scottish Horwich Works, 15 of them, North British Locomotive Company, 75 of them, and the last 120 of them were built at the Vulcan Foundry.

Scrap Merchant: (To self) Oh my potatoes, she's good! (Outloud) Um… how many survive to preservation?

Twilight Sparkle: 9, 10 if you count Jinty, and 11 if you count 47564 at the Midland Railway Midland in Butterley.

Scrap Merchant: I… Uh… (Faints)

Twilight Sparkle: (Whispers) Ok, make the payment while we have time.

Mr Hawkins: (Chuckles quietly, whispers) With pleasure Twilight. (Places one pound on the ground)

Narrator: Donald coupled up to Jinty and his train, the preservationist climbed aboard Jinty's coaches and they were soon on their way back to Sodor and Jinty's new home.

Donald: Heheheh. Sucker!

Big Mac: (Sniggers) Eeyep.

Jinty: Oh, god bless you all. Especially you Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: (Smiles) Happy to help you, Jinty.

Narrator: Donald had already taken everyone well out of sight and onto Sodor grounds to safety, when the scrap merchant stood up.

Scrap Merchant: (Looks at the pound and picks it up) What the… Oh, coffee and donuts! WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!?

Narrator: A few months passed. Poor Pug was struggling more than ever, until one day, Pug was sent to big station for something that he didn't know about.

Pug: (Sigh) I bet it's another passenger train needing shunting.

Narrator: But Pug was quite wrong. There at the platform was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Jinty: Hullo old sport. Glad to be working with you again.

Pug: (Happy) I don't believe it! Jinty, my old friend!

Narrator: Silver Shill even more delighted.

Silver Shill: (Excited with delight) Oh! Jinty! You're here!

Pug: I'm so glad you're here! I can't wait to starting with you, but how long are you going to be here?

Jinty: For the rest of my life Pug old sport. I've been saved by the Sodor Railway Trust Society.

Narrator: And he told him all about his escape. Pug was in tears of happiness.

Pug: (Tears of happiness) It's like the good old days. I missed you so much Jinty old sport.

Jinty: (Tears of happiness) I missed you too Pug old sport.

?: Good to see you again Jinty.

Narrator: On the platform, stood a familiar yellow with blue mane and tail pony guard.

Jinty: Flash Sentry!

Flash Sentry: That's right. I'll be working with you from now on.

Jinty: Oh, that's fantastic! Just like during that little holiday back in 1956.

Flash Sentry: You know it.

Narrator: Now Jinty and Pug are happily together again. Jinty works at TIdmouth station as station pilot arrange coaches or trucks for the mainline engines. He also helps Pug with shunting around the Tidmouth harbour just like old times. Jinty is sometimes worked by Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Hawkins or whenever Mr. Hawkins and Twilight are busy with Thomas one of the other ponies and drivers works him, but he mostly works with Flash Sentry. The same is said for Pug who sometimes works with Mr. Hoskins and Fluttershy, but he mostly works with Silver Shill. Princess Celestia and the fat controller even allow Jinty and Pug to do double headers just like the good old days. Jinty and Pug are now happy as can be for they know now that neither of them will be alone, for the two London, Midland and Scottish tank engines are truly best friends forever and evermore.

**Heh, Twilight Sparkle got him that time. Also the '****WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!?' was based on a part from 'Just For Sidekicks' where Spike is wailing at eating his last gem. ****Next saga is 'Mainline Engines Again'. (And this time, it will actually be about the main line engines.) You hear that Bill and Ben?! Don't ****interfere this time!**


	196. Donald And The Breakaways

**Author's notes: Boy, this one took longer then I thought. It was worth it though. I think this episode pulls off some really good comedy and shows how to respect continuity. Let's go.**

Dear James and Dustin

Me, Rachel, Mitch, Mike, Applejack, Rarity, Big Macintosh and Rainbow Dash had a very, _very_ adventurous time together on the mainline. First, Donald, Big Macintosh and Mike managed to teach some new trucks a lesson in good manners after a breakaway, James and Rarity learn what real hard work is about by Rachel, Applejack and I had to go and run after Henry after he ran away from the sheds, (thank goodness for trap points) and Gordon, Rainbow Dash and Mr Thomson got trapped by tree at Wellsworth. But enough of me rambling. Here's what happened.

Your best friend forever,

William James Holden.

_Donald And The Breakaways_

Narrator: Donald and Douglas, the Scottish Twins, who worked with Big Macintosh and Braeburn, didn't mind what job they did. Weather it was coaches or trucks, it was really all the same to them. Because of this and the fact that they both had their private brakevans Ted and Toad, more often then not, they were put in charge of goods work along with Gator since the big engines such Gordon and Henry despise them with a passion, though, the latter doesn't mind it as much as the former. Murdoch, Hero and Hank usually handled the heavier goods work.

Rarity: Surely Douglas, you and Donald can't really be fond of scruffy ruffians?

Douglas: Och aye. I've been pullin' trucks up in Glasgow and we had loads of fun do in it.

Braeburn: That's right. They told us and they still enjoy it today.

James: Your joking me and Rarity. You don't really, do you?

Douglas: Och, it's all work.

Braeburn: That's right and If we didn't do who else eh?

Narrator: James and Rarity marvelled at this. Now, they both hated trucks themselves, but they were willing to admit that Donald and Douglas along with Braeburn and Big Macintosh were able to keep the trucks in order much better than any other engine or pony did, well barring Edward and Fluttershy of course. The secret, was the trucks hadn't forgotten that memorable incident in 1959 where Douglas had smashed a very nasty and spiteful brake van into pieces.

(Flashback)

Spiteful Brake van: Alright Douggie boy! If it's a battle you're lookin for, then bring it on!

Douglas: Famous las' words Brake Van!

Narrator: Soon the guards whistle blew and the green flag waved.

James: Come on! come on! Come ON!

Douglas: Get moving you! Get moving you! Yer really testin my patience!

Spiteful Brake van: Keep holdin back boys!

Narrator: Slowly but surely, the snorting engines forced the unwilling trucks and the spiteful brake van up the hill! Halfway up however, James was losing steam.

James: I can't do it! I can't do it! I'm sorry Douglas!

Douglas: Dinna fast yerself James. Leave it to me!

Rarity: Right Douglas. We'll keep our brakes off!

Douglas: Thank ye! Much Obliged Rarity!

Spiteful Brake Van: Hahahahaha! Keep holdin back boys! They're slow down! We've beaten them. Hahahaha! You can't beat me Doug! Now you know why no engines challenge the might of the spiteful brake van!

Douglas: Ye'll Never beat me! Ye muckle nuisance! Miss Ravens, give us full steam!

Miss Ravens: Righto Douglas!

Narrator: Miss Ravens opened the regulator wide open, Braeburn shovelled for dear life and Douglas push and puffed so fiercely that sparks flew from his funnel. The brake van was soon starting to feel funny as he was squeezed between Douglas and the trucks.

Spiteful brake van: Oooerrr! Hey trucks, mah boys and girls! I'm feelin a little sandwiched here, like a cheese sandwich uh…

Trucks: Hold back! Hold back! Don't worry boss. We ain't gonna let these chumps beat us!

Spiteful Brakevan: Uh heheh, yeah uh… That's the spirit my trucks but… would you guys mind taking 5 for bit.

Narrator: There was ominous creaking straining sound of wood. The Guard was anxious.

Guard: Easy Douglas! Easy. You're straining the van!

Spiteful brake van: Oh jumpin pesto sauce! I wish I never thought of this!

Trucks: Go on! Go on! Go on!

Spiteful brake van: Stop with the holding! Stop with the holding back! Make with the holding forwards!

Oddball: (Sigh) you should have taken my advice, Mr. Brake Van.

Spiteful Brake Van: Alright, you don't have to rub it in. Just please for the love of Marlon Brando, pleases. Go on! Go on! Ooooerrr! Make…..Sure….You… Avenge… Me….

Guard: Go steady! The Van's breaking!

Narrator: But it was too late. The guard jumped as the van collapsed.

Spiteful Brake van: GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: The van was in pieces but the guard landed safely by the side of the line.

(Flashback ends)

Narrator: It had been a accident really, but no one told the trucks that. To this day, the trucks still believe to this very day that he had done deliberately and would chatter anxiously to each other when either twins or Braeburn or Big Macintosh were about.

Trucks: Keep on the right side of those four.

Narrator: One day, Donald, Big Macintosh and Mr. Hawkins had to take some empty trucks to the other railway and bring back loaded ones.

Mr. Hawkins: All hooked up Big Macintosh?

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Mr. Hawkins: Good stallion. Hop in!

Donald: Ye ready Ted?

Ted: Ready Donald. Let's do it!

(Donald starts off)

(Donald nearing Barrow-In-Furness)

Narrator: The empty trucks behaved well and Donald reached the Big station at Barrow-In-Furness 10 minutes ahead of schedule. He, along Big Macintosh, Mr. Hawkins and Ted, were feeling great.

Donald: Och! We got those trucks licked into shape.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Mr. Hawkins: You got that right!

Ted: Well done boys. That was a good job we did.

Narrator: However, what they didn't realise, was that the loaded trucks that they were about take out were visitors and had never been licked into shape by any engine. When Donald backed down on them and Ted was coupled at the back, they screeched loudly and rudely.

Loaded truck 1: WHAT'S THIS?!

Loaded truck 2: WE WANT A PROPER ENGINE AND CREW!

Loaded truck 3: NOT AN OLD FASHIONED, HORSE LOVING STEAM KETTLE!

Loaded truck 4: (Quietly) I think they are nice.

Loaded truck 5: Oh be quiet Fluffy!

Ted: (To Fluffy) Don't listen to them. At least someone respects us.

Fluffy: Thank you Mr… um…

Ted: Oh, it's Ted. And, your welcome, Miss Fluffy.

Fluffy: No problem my friend.

Narrator: They should have told the truth. They should have known better, but then trucks hardly do, and that's not surprising. But Donald, who took offence more easily than his brother Douglas, was furious.

Donald: OLD FASHIONED STEAM KETTLE! Oooohh. I'll teach you a lesson! TAKE THAT!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Narrator: And he gave the trucks a fierce hard bump, but the trucks snickered.

Loaded Truck 1: Heheheheheh. They're getting cross and quite up tight.

Loaded Truck 2: Let's have little bit of fun with them.

Fluffy: I think we should behave ourselves guys. You've really hurt the poor engine's feelings.

Loaded Truck 3: Fluffy! Why don't you have fun for once in your life?

Fluffy: It can be fun to be kind.

Ted: She's right. You lot better be on your best behaviour.

Narrator: Soon, they were away. At first, the trucks behaved surprisingly well, (partly thanks to Fluffy) and Donald thought that he had them under control. But like the trucks, he outta have known better. For instance, when they reached Corvans Gate works, one of the trucks had run a hot axle box and they had to shunt the truck off the train.

Donald: (Sniff) Och aye, does anyone smell something strang?

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup! (Sniff) Smells like something burnin…

Mr. Hawkins: Oh for the love of pete. One of those stupid trucks has run a hot box.

Fluffy/Ted: You shouldn't have done that number 3.

Loaded Trucks: For pete's sake Fluffy and Ted! SHUT UP!

Narrator: Den and Nurse Snowheart were just outside the works arranging some machine parts and came over.

Nurse Snowheart: Hello Donald, Big Mac, Mr Hawkins, Ted.

Den: What's happening?

Donald: Ah, Den and Nurse Snowheart. Good ta see ya. Could ye please tak this truck te youn' woks? It's run a hot axle box.

Den: Of course. The workpeople and workponies will have it mended in no time.

Nurse Snowheart: They sure will. See you guys later.

Narrator: The pony nurse waved and the Class 02 tooted goodbye as Donald whistled and Mr Hawkins and Big Mac waved goodbye, and they set off again. When they reached Kellsthorpe Road, they had stop whilst the guard had to unfasten a brake rod and Ted had to strain to keep his brake off which had slipped on, (Cough! Cough!) 'Accidentally on purpose', as the old saying goes.

Donald: Alright, here we are. Kellsthrope Road.

(After getting the trucks arranged)

Donald: Away we go… Oy! What's going on?

Ted: (Straining to keep the brake rod off) My brake rod's on. One of the trucks has slipped it on.

Mike/Donald/Big Macintosh: OH FOR PETE SAKE!

Fluffy: You lot are pushing it.

Truck 5: And you aren't having any fun Fluffy!

Narrator: One delay followed another and Donald, Big Macintosh and Mr. Hawkins got crosser and crosser, but the trucks didn't care a bit.

Donald: Ugh! Stupid things!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Truck 1: Heheh… What does he know about it?

Truck 2: Let's face it, we're modern we're not out of date like the pony loving engine.

Truck 5: HAH! PONY LOVING STEAM KETTLE! HEHAHHAHAHAHA!

Ted: Will you shut up and behave?!

Fluffy: Yeah. This is the North Western Railway. You should really obey their rules.

Truck 6: Quit being a kiss up Fluffy!

Narrator: But little did they for see the change was in foot. At the top of Gordon's Hill, all trains stops so that wagon brakes can be checked along the train. Unfortunately, they were running so behind schedule that Donald had restarted much to quickly than he intended and the result in jerk broke an old coupling hook ten trucks from the end. Feeling the snatch, Big Macintosh looked back and what he saw made his heart pound fast. They were already a little ways down from the hill by this point but coming after them and gradually gaining speed down the slope was the last ten trucks and Ted careering down the hill out of control. Mr. Hawkins quickly opened the regulator wide open, much to Donald's surprise.

Ted: AHHHHH! HELP!

Fluffy: TED!

Big Macintosh: HOLY APPLE FRITTERS! FLOOR IT DONALD! FLOOR IT!

Donald: What the!?

Mr. Hawkins: OH GLORY! We got to keep ahead Donald! Quick now!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup! I just hope theres nothing at the platform at Wellsworth station.

Donald: But we're suppose to stop and leave some of these trucks.

Mr. Hawkins: We can't help that, cause if those lest ten trucks catch, us well stop even early than that… CAUSE THEY'LL KNOCK US OFF THE RAILS!

(Toink!)

Donald: Well, what are we waiting for then?!

Narrator: Donald hastily accelerated. It was touching go to start with and the runaway trucks were nearly catching up, but if Ted hadn't been restraining his brakes with the guard's help, Donald might not have kept ahead, but he managed, only just! They saw Edward's station in front and whistling at full volume. Donald raced towards it. Emily, Miss Ravens and Cheery Jubliee were waiting with Emily's coaches, Justin & Nicholas, as Mr. Hawkins and Big Macintosh shouted.

Emily: My goodness. Cheery Jubliee, Miss Ravens, Justin, Nicholas, do you hear something?

Cheery Jubliee: It sounds like…

Big Macintosh/Mr. Hawkins: DANGER! RUNAWAY TRUCKS!

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup!

Justin: Oh horrors!

Nicholas: Look out!

Miss Ravens: Someone set the points!

Narrator: The trucks followed in screaming in sheer fright! The signalman heard them. He quickly seized up the situation and set the line to clear as a far as he could and Donald thundered safely passed. The runaway trucks came next, but the signalmen saw to his relief that they were slowing down by the time they neared his signalbox. With a groan of relief, the trucks stopped just beyond the station platform. The signalmen set out an obstruction danger notice and set all his points and signals to danger and then he waited. When he was sure that the trucks had stopped, Donald stopped too a half a mile further on.

Mr. Hawkins: We'll to gain permission to get those trucks. Big Macintosh, think you can go clear it with the signalmen.

Big Macintosh: Eeeyup.

Narrator: When they had permission, Donald was able to go carefully back to the trucks. He bumped them fiercely.

Donald: NOW, WILL YE TWERPS BEHAVE YERSLEVES?!

Narrator: And this time, the trucks, surprisingly scared themselves, quavered uncertainly.

Truck 1: Uh yes... of course…

Truck 2: Um… no… problem…

Truck 5: Uh… you bet Donald. You bet.

Fluffy: Glad you know your place.

Donald: Ted, are yer ok dear friend?

Ted: A bit worse for wear, but I'm fine.

Donald: That's a relief.

Narrator: And Donald set off again as he, Big Macintosh, Ted and Mr. Hawkins all chuckled and finally, Donald was able to finish his journey with no trouble at all.

**Heh, yeah. Now the engines have a 2nd truck on their side. Look out for part 2, "A Near Miss".**


	197. A Near Miss

**Author's notes: I love this one. The jokes really do make the story for me and all the characters are in top form. Let's go.**

_A Near Miss_

Narrator: Near to where the line from Tidmouth Shed joins the mainline just short of Toidmouth Station, there are a set of special points. These are simply called 'trap points' and the rails don't go anywhere at all but are just long enough to derail any unauthorized vehicle such as coaches trucks or engines to prevent it from collided with engines on the mainline, they are worked by a very powerful spring. But can be controlled from the signalbox for when the engines need to join the mainline with permission. This is a very important safety measure, but Henry never could understand why they were even there and thought they were rather, well… pointless. (Pinkie Pie plays here comedy drum song and then scampers back to Percy)

(Henry steams passed the sheds with the Flyer Of Vicarstown)

Henry: I can't understand why they have built an incomplete siding.

Applejack: Now simmer down there Henry. They're probably there for a very good reason there.

Henry: Well, if there so important then, why haven't they completed yet?

Mr. Holden: Oh for the love of pete Henry! They're for safety measures.

Henry: I beg your pardon Mr. Holden, but what can be so safe about an incomplete siding?

Applejack: Well ah don't know, but I ain't about to question why they're there. Their probably there to prevent a runaway engine from crashin' into a train on the mainline.

Narrator: But Henry didn't listen as he pulled into platform 3 with his Flyer Of Vicarstown.

Henry: Pah, useless things trap points! They can pull them up as soon as they can. Hmph! Runaway indeed. Why would we want to run away from our nice warm sheds? Tell me that.

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Applejack just slapped there faces in frustration.

Gordon Rainbow Who was with Mr. Thompson Rainbow dash and Gordon on platform 1 with the wild nor wester and James who was with Rarity and Miss Ravens who were waiting on platform 2 with the Tidmouth Thunderbird had overheard this. The big engine and the red engine didn't know either, but they weren't willing to try find out why. One night, Henry was alone in the shed. This was unusual, but Gordon with Mr. Thompson and Rainbow Dash were out with the 6:25 pm WildNorWester express and were not due back until next morning. Bear was busy taken the midnight goods with Mr. Roberts and Cheerilee whom had finished with her shift with Barry. James, Rarity and Miss Ravens had been delayed with there Tidmouth Thunderbird by a diesel whom failed on the British Railways. Belle, Blossomforth and Miss Anderson the 2nd were out on the nightly mail run. Sally, Bridget, Flitter and Cloud Chaser had to do a special evening Great Northern Flyer run. Murdoch was on an overhaul. Hank and Toe Tapper were delayed with a stopping passenger train due to an accident at the crossing. Hero had an accident with some trucks and was at the works too. Thunderlane was at the Wonderbolts camp. Ms Harshwhinny was planning about the next Equestria games. And lastly, Oliver, Sorain, Mr. Holden, Donald, Mr. Hoskins, Big Macintosh, Douglas, Braeburn, Mr. Arkwright the 3rd, Duck, Applejack and Mr. Hawkins we're all busy at the far end of the Little Western Branchline at Alresburgh West. It was a cold night and Henry felt lonely.

Henry: (Lonely) Oh dear. It isn't the same without everyone else.

Narrator: He was glad when the fire lighter came earlier than usual at 1:00am, and started lighting his fire. Gratefully, Henry felt the warmth spread through his boiler. He was drowsy and comfortable. He yawned and shut his eyes and started to dozed.

Henry: (Yawn, mutter ) Running away, who'd be daft to do something so stupid like that on a cold morning like this?

Narrator: Suddenly, he awoke again. Someone was climbing into his cab. It was the fire lighter, who thought it would be fun when no one was about to drive an engine for himself. (Even if he was too tired to think clearly when doing so)

Fire Lighter: (Too tired quietly) I'm sick of this job! Not even getting any action lighting these engines. I know… I'll drive this engine out to the yards. That will be fun… Alright, brakes off, regulator opened and all aboard!

Narrator: He unwound the brake leaver and opened the regulator, but nothing happened.

Fire lighter: Oh bother… (Yawn)…. I'm just gonna go home…. I'm too tired to even drive an engine

Narrator: Disappointed and completely tired from the neck up, the Fire lighter climbed down from the cab, falling off the last step in his exhaustion and went away for home without closing the regulator. At first, Henry was worried, but then he thought …

Henry: (Sleepily) Ah it's probably just one of those tabby cats that come in.

Narrator: He went to sleep again and when next woke, he could see it was just getting light outside then he realised what had woken him. Steam was leaking into his cylinders.

Henry: Wait a minute. This is odd. It's far too early, even for the Flying Kipper. Applejack and Mr. Holden can't be here yet.

Narrator: Very ominously, Henry felt his wheels moving slowly forwards.

Henry: Uh… Mr. Holden, Applejack, uh, the shed door isn't open. Uh, hey, could you hold on. OY! Mr. Holden, Applejack, have two you gone deaf or mad or something? What the heck are you… doing… Wait a sec. No self respected engine crew would do something like this. Then that means…

Narrator: He realised to his horror there was nobody and nopony in his cab. In a panic, he tried to stop, but without a driver, fireman/woman or pony helper, that was impossible! He tried to whistle a warning, but without a crew he couldn't do that either. He began to near the shed door. The wooden shed doors hadn't been built to stop engines, poor Henry wished it had, as he smashed right into it, demolishing it into pieces as he emerged into the open.

Henry: OUCH!

Narrator: It was cold and frosty outside as he rumbled along.

Henry: HELP! I DON'T LIKE THIS!

Narrator: But unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it. Then a horrifying realisation hit him. He remembered the mainline.

Henry: Oh Horrors! I'm heading for the mainline! I hope nothing is coming!

Narrator: But unluckily for Henry, a green signal light and the sound of an engine approaching told him that there was indeed something coming, more or less, in his direction.

Henry: HHHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!

Narrator: With no time and no means, to do anything else he shut eyes and waited for the crash. Soon Gordon approached with his return WildNorWester along with Rainbow Dash and Mr Thomson. They were happily singing a song.

Rainbow Dash: (Singing) We'll sing a song for Gordon, He's big, he's fast, he's proud

Mr Thomson: (Singing) His paint is blue, so strong and true, and his whistle's really loud!

Gordon: (Singing) The fastest train on Sodor, you can't forget my name.

(Record scratch)

Gordon: (Back to talking) GUYS! Look out!

Rainbow Dash: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!

Mr Thomson: Oh horrors! We'll never stop in time.

Narrator: They shut their eyes, waiting for a crash as well, but suddenly, Henry felt his wheels slip sharply sideways. He had forgotten the trap points and soon his driving wheels left the rails too leaning to one side. Henry was just inches clear of Gordon and the WildNorWester as with a frantic whistle. With a rattle, a rumble and a roar, the big blue engine thundered by. Henry sighed with relief.

Henry: Whew! My word. That was a near miss.

(At Tidmouth)

Gordon: What in the name of Doncaster just happened?!

Rainbow Dash: I don't know, but that was a near miss.

Mr Thomson: No joke Dash. Glad that's over.

Narrator: Soon, men, women and ponies shouted and ran towards him. Applejack and Mr. Holden ran over to to see if the big green engine was alright.

Mr. Holden: Oh my goodness! Are you alright Henry?

Henry: Yes. I'm okay.

Applejack: What in tarnation happened?

Henry: Well, I felt some climb into footplate last night after my fire was lit.

Mr. Holden: Oh you've got to be kidding me!

Narrator: Soon he glanced over and saw the same fire lighter trying to sneak away without being noticed.

Mr. Holden: OY! YOU GET BACK HERE!

Narrator: The fire lighter, soon realising he was discovered, ran for it, but Mr. Holden and Applejack chased him down and Applejack lassoed him and dragged him back.

Mr. Holden/Applejack: You sir, are in big trouble!

Fire lighter: Uh, I'm dead aren't I?

Applejack: Do you realise you could have hurt my friends and cause a nasty wreck that could have severely hurt or killed somebody.

Fire lighter: Uh, well I….

Mr. Holden: You ain't getting off scotch free this time. First you crashed Thomas into Stationmaster Roger's house and now this! You're lucky we've had those trap points installed. You have to come in the Fat Controller's and Princess Celestia's office today.

Narrator: And Applejack and Mr. Holden angrily hauled him by the lasso over to Tidmouth office.

Henry: Well thank you trap points. You can stay there just as long as you like.

Narrator: Henry was soon rerailed and after sending the fire lighter to the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia, they soon climbed into Henry and got ready for work on the Flyer of Vicarstown. The careless Fire lighter was soon discovered by the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia and was soon fired for nearly causing a train wreck. Henry made up the time lost from his near miss and was feeling much better and he no longer thought the trap points were 'pointless'. (Pinkie Pie comedy drums and gallops back to Percy)

**Heh, Pinkie Pie and her drums. If you thought that was funny, wait till we see 'James' Rest Cure'**


	198. James' Rest Cure

**Author's notes: Got this one up. Ok, this story has the most hilarious ending I have ever seen for the series. Read on and you'll see what I mean.**

_James' Rest Cure_

Narrator: The Fat Controllers engines Princess Celestia's ponies on the North Western Railway never ceased working. Day and night, the engines and the ponies would work all around the clock with famous main 6 drivers from the prestige passenger express trains such as the WildNorWester, the Flyer of Vicarstown and the Tidmouth Thunderbird, and to the stopping trains such as the Dragon Of Wellsworth to the holiday makers and tourist trains, to grimy dirty but important goods trains, post trains and express goods trains such as the the flying kipper and other important trains. But one of the most important jobs was shunting, the process of sorting items of coaches or trucks into complete train sets or consists, but no matter what work the engines and ponies and the drivers did they all do there best to please the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia. Sometimes the work loads can sometimes get too much for the engines, but nevertheless, the engines and the ponies all continue to solider on without fuss. All except for one red engine and a unicorn in particular. A few weeks ago, James and Rarity often grumbled about how much shunting they had to do at Knapford Yards shunting coaches for stopping trains and trucks for the Ffarquharr branchline.

(James shunts trucks for Percy's return trip.)

Rarity: Ugh! I can't believe this! Shunting, of all things! Why on earth do have to put with such frivolous occupation such as this! With these filthy grimy ruffians!

James: I know what you mean Rarity. How can we be expected to see to everything we have to do. Shunting 1pm goods and the Tidmouth Thunderbird, here, there and everywhere.

Miss Ravens: Now James, Rarity, you know better shunting is just as important.

Rarity: Ugh! I know Miss Ravens, but a it's wonder James hasn't damaged himself balancing this along with his other duties. This is supposes to be Paxton's, Jinty's, Flash Sentry's, Pug's, Silver Shill's, Diesel's, Sunset Shimmer's, Chichester and Song Cue's job, not ours.

James: Your right Rarity! If this keeps up, my wheels may wear out and what will the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia do then?

Miss Ravens: James, Rarity this isn't any of those engines' work. It's what we like to call teamwork! Besides, they've got enough on their plates too with shunting at Tidmouth Harbour and Tidmouth Station, and Paxton is under repairs.

Narrator: Gordon, Henry, Sally, Bridget, Belle, Murdoch, Hank, Gator, Hero, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Flitter, Cloud Chaser, Blossomforth, Thunderlane, Ms Harshwhinny, Toe Tapper and Miss Peachbottom didn't take much notice in the shed that night. They all knew James' and Rarity's attitude and heard it all before.

Applejack: Oh quit gripin'. It's all good work ya'll. Anyway, your helpin' us get our real work done.

Rarity: And just what do you mean by 'real work' applejack?!

Rainbow Dash: Well it's obvious isn't it? We've been working more harder than you ?

James: More harder? And just what do you mean by that Rainbow Dash?!

Henry: Easy enough to bustle about to make you look busy and pretty.

Gordon: But it's the real work you do that counts!

Narrator: James went redder than ever and went back to shunting bumping trucks furiously.

Murdoch: (Sighs) Look guys, I think it's best that we just get some sleep.

Belle: It's quite stormy tonight, and you ponies had best say here.

Blossomforth: (Yawns) Right. Merci, Belle.

Narrator: Next morning, Edward was at Knapford with Fluttershy and Mr. Hoskins when a message came in from Wellsworth saying that a train of trucks loaded with stone blocks was waiting at Wellsworth station. They were to bring the trucks down to Tidmouth Harbour for them to be load on the tramp steamer by tea time. James and Rarity looked enviously at Edward and Fluttershy.

Rarity: (Sigh) Your so lucky Edward, and same to you Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Oh, are we? What did we do?

James: Oh, it's nothing. It's just that, you guys have been given all the real important work whilst me and Rarity have been stuck here at Knapford Yard just shunting coaches and trucks for a several weeks now. We just long for a nice run, you know.

Narrator: Fluttershy and Edward understood how James and Rarity felt and felt sorry for him.

Edward: Well then, James, Rarity, would you like to do a duty swap then?

James: What do you mean? Me, take your train?

Edward: Why not? You can go and take the trucks instead whilst I do the shunting. Wouldn't that be nice change?

Fluttershy: Besides, me and Edward know how it must feel to be cooped up.

James: Oh yes, sure. Thank you Edward. That will be lovely.

Rarity: How generous of both you Fluttershy and Edward.

Edward: Well Fluttershy taught me kindness and I've learned of a certain unicorn about generosity.

Narrator: And Edward winked. This made both Fluttershy and Rarity giggle. They asked Miss Ravens and Mr. Hoskins permission and both said yes. James puffed away happily to fetch the trucks. Soon they arrived at Wellsworth to collect the trucks. Miss Ravens back him down on to the trucks whilst Rarity coupled him up and Miss Ravens changed the head code lamps. Soon, the guard blew the whistle and James was off. At first, the trucks behaved well and James and Rarity were feeling very pleased with themselves and thought that that they had the trucks under control as they sped along the rails

James: (Sigh) This is nice, isn't it Rarity?

Rarity: (Sigh) Indeed it is, despite it being goods work.

James: Your telling me. Finally, a real important job at last. This is truly the life.

Narrator: However it didn't stay nice for long. Now as you all remember, but incase you don't, trucks are dirty, rude, silly and troublesome things who are always on the lookout for engines that they can be spiteful to. Edward and Fluttershy knew all about trucks and warned James and Rarity to be careful, but James and Rarity were too excited to listen. As they sped along the countryside, they jeered and teased them rudely.

Truck 1: Oh look, it's old rusty red scrap iron.

Truck 2: Heheheheheh. Boot lace won't save you today.

Truck 3: Oh look, it's that unicorn pony that Diesel and Gilda called Miss Prissy McPrisser Pants.

Oddball: Oh great.

Fluffy: Now you've done it.

Truck 4: Yep! We've got em insulted...

Oddball/Fluffy: That's not what we….

(Pinkie Pie appears out of nowhere on a pump trolley)

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) She's are evil enchantress  
Who does evil dances  
And if you look deep in her eyes,  
She will put you in trances  
And what will she do?  
She'll mix up an evil brew  
And she'll gobble you up  
In a big tasty stew  
Sooo WATCH OUT!

Pinkie Pie: Oh, okay. Back to Percy.

Narrator: And she sped away.

Oddball/Fluffy: (Sigh) Meant….

Truck 1: (Dumbfounded) Uh, okay. That was odd.

Truck 2: (Dumbfounded) Uh, carry on what we were doing?

Other trucks (Barring Oddball and Fluffy): Yep.

Oddball: At least Diesel is on the NWR engine's good side now.

Fluffy: Your right there Oddball.

Narrator: The trucks snickered and began making a plan. Now, stone is very heavy which is even bad enough without trucks making it worse. But the trucks didn't care a bit. The trucks tried all the tricks and tomfoolery in the books. They slipped there brakes on 'accidentally on purpose'…

James: Oy! I'm slowing down. What's happening?

Guard: The brakes are slipping on, that's what.

James/Rarity/Miss Ravens: Oh you have got to be kidding me!

Narrator: They ran hot axel boxes…

Rarity: (Sniffs) Hmm. I say darlings, do you smell something?

James: (Sniffs) Come to think of it, I do. Smells like something's burning, and it's not my fire.

Miss Ravens: Oh for pete's sake! There's a hot axle box!

Rarity: Ugh! Those ruffians have done it again.

Narrator: And then they crept slowly to each other and stopped one by one so that string of jerks would run along the train, making James' and Rarity's journey difficult.

Rarity: My word, these ruffians are more troublesome than before.

James: (Panting) Not to mention they're danger happy. They're going to brake a coupling if they keep this up, and I'm not going to have that happen to me again.

Rarity: And Neither will I, James my darling.

Narrator: They slowly pulled the noise trucks along the line, determined not to be beaten.

James: I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!

Narrator: He pulled and puffed and puffed and pulled as hard as he could, until at last, exhausted but triumphant, James wearily clanked into Tidmouth Harbour and pushed the trucks onto the wharf. Then he went back to Knapford yards tired and weary for some nice quiet shunting.

James: Oh gosh! I think I'll just go and do some shunting at Knapford.

Rarity: I agree. It sounds so much better.

Narrator: But not until one last insult from Rainbow Dash and Gordon.

Gordon: Well well well, if it isn't James and who've just came back after doing some proper work, and now I expect they'll want a rest and probably a bath, especially for you Rarity.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash laughed and laughed and laughed until tears were raining down her face.

Rainbow Dash: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh James, if you wanted to do proper work, I think next time you should stretch your wheel muscles first James. Hahahahahahehehehehe. Get it? Wheel muscles.?! Heheheh…

Narrator: James and Rarity pretended not to hear.

James/Rarity: OH CURSE YOU MISS NARRATOR!

Narrator: OH SHUT UP JAMES AND BE QUITE RARITY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?! PINKIE PIE IS THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO BREAK THE 4th wallIn me and William's series. Right William?

Narrator 2: You got that right Rachel. There is only room in our series for one fourth wall breaker, and that is Pinkie Pie!

Narrator: Thank you William. Now James and Rarity, get back into the story book and make with the pretending you hadn't heard and make with the shunting!

James/ Rarity: Ugh! Fine.

Narrator: Thank you, oh and here's a six pence. I couldn't have shut those two up without you,

Narrator 2: No problem. Glad to help a friend in need.

Narrator: You're the best William. (Clear throat) And so like I said, James and Rarity pretend they hadn't heard and just went on shunting.

**Ha! Didn't expect 2 narrators, did you? Also, Chichester is an LB&SCR terrier, LB&SCR No.85. (They only went up to ****84**** however) and Song Cue (My pony self) is her main pony helper. The terriers are my favourite standard gauge design. Next is a story about Gordon again.**


	199. Trapped By Trees

**Author's notes: This was a fun story to do. I also want to make it clear that the Powerpuff Girls work with the Skarloey engines, as a sign of Sir Handel's and Duke's ****gratitude for helping the former saving the latter, that's why you only see them at the hotel.**

_Trapped By Trees_

Narrator: Strong winds have been battering the Island of Sodor for many days and it was making life difficult for the engines of North Western Railway and the ponies of Equestria. At night, the fierce gusts winds howled through the smoke sheds at Tidmouth Sheds, Arlesburgh sheds, Ffarquar Sheds, Wellsworth Sheds, Peel Godred Sheds, the Culdee Fell Railway Sheds, The Harwick and Ballaswien Military Railway Sheds, Kirk Ronan Sheds, the Skarloey Railway sheds, Crovens' Gate Works Sheds and Norramby Sheds and occasionally the moan would become a whistle, keeping the engines up all night as they listened on anxiously. At Tidmouth Hotel, the ponies, Powerpuff Girls, Spike and the drivers were anxious about the wind too, all except for Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Ah, this wind is nothing! I've been through worse, than these, like that time we saved those engines from that Jacob Hocking Ravens.

(Toink!)

Rainbow Dash: Uh oh.

Ponies (Barring Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash)/Spike/Drivers: Oh, now you've done it!

Miss Ravens: Brace yourselves!

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) He's an evil enchanter  
Who speaks evil banter  
And if you look deep in his eyes  
He will feel like your hand burn  
And what will he do?  
He'll mix up an evil goop  
And he'll gobble you up  
In a big tasty soup  
Sooo… WATCH OUT!

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: Uh… does this happen a lot?

Thunderlane: You have no idea, Powerpuff Girls.

Narrator: The next day was even more fierce and the mainline engines and their pony friends were anxious.

Henry: Oh dear. I don't like this! This wind is starting to become stronger than yesterday.

Applejack: I agree. Back in Ponyville, we've had raging winds but never here on Sodor, especially since the weather can't be controlled by the pegasi.

Rarity: Plus, the wind is messing up my beautiful coiffure!

Narrator: Gordon and Rainbow Dash were skeptical.

Gordon: Poh! Don't tell me a big green engine like you is afraid of a little gust of wind.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I mean, I've been through worser than this, and this is nothing, whether we pegasi can control it or not.

Gordon: Your right there Rainbow Dash and besides, what would my express trains do if I was bothered by little gust of wind.

Mr. Thompson: You two are pushing it.

Narrator: Henry and Applejack snorted.

Henry: You just be careful. Mr. Holden says he's worried about some of the trees along the mainline.

James: Henry's right, and Miss Ravens fears that if these winds get any worse, the trees might be blown down on the railway line and then your express couldn't go anywhere!

Applejack: Same here. Why me, Big Macintosh, Braeburn and my granny Granny Smith batten down several apples at Reverend Charles Laxey's orchard at Wellsworth.

Hank: Mah goodness. Ah've heard of tough weather, especially durin' that there war with all them gunshots, but ah haven't seen trees blow onto the railway line.

Gordon: Pah! I have no time to bother with such little things like that!

Rainbow Dash: Neither do I.

Gordon: Perhaps if you, Applejack, James, Rarity and the others stop fussing about the wind and fussing about your duties, then maybe then you might not get held up every day of the week.

Narrator: With that, Mr. Thompson and Rainbow Dash and climbed aboard Gordon's cab and Gordon snorted away. Gordon back down onto platform one for the WildNorWester and Jinty, who had arranged the coaches, was anxious too.

Jinty: Be careful Gordon, Rainbow Dash and Mr. Thompson, we're to expect a gale in a couple of hours.

Flash Sentry: Indeed so. It could be dangerous.

Mr. Roberts: That's right. Mind how you go guys.

Mr. Thompson: Thanks for the warning. We will be careful.

Gordon: Pah! I can manage little Jinty, thank you very much!

Jinty: Don't say we didn't warn you.

Narrator: The guard blew the whistle and Gordon started off.

(Still at Tidmouth)

Jinty/Flash Sentry: (Sighs) We tried to warn him.

Diesel: (Arranging Hank's goods train with Sunset Shimmer and Miss Anderson) Hey Jinty, Flash, Mr Roberts think you can get Belle's coaches for 'The Bluebird Of Knaphord'?

Jinty: On the double old sport! (Puffs off to get them)

(A bit further up the mainline)

Gordon: That Jinty thinks he knows everything!

Narrator: Gordon's down journey went without any problems despite the wind and Gordon and Rainbow Dash were feeling proud by the time they reached Barrow-In-Furness.

Rainbow Dash: Pah! Nothing to it, eh Big G?

Gordon: You got that Right R.D, and they were all worried about a little breeze. Heh, can't wait to tell the others about our successful trip. Now, lets show them how we can manage an up trip.

Mr. Thompson: You guys are pushing it! There's supposes to be a Gale coming in.

Narrator: And Mr. Thompson was right. By the time they started they're return up journey, the winds were blowing a gale stronger than before. Gordon and Rainbow Dash soon began to regret their boasting but they still struggled on. When they reached Wellsworth station the signal was set at danger.

Narrator: Just then the stationmaster came up to Gordon's cab.

Mr. Thompson: Hullo there what's up?

Stationmaster: There's a tree down on your path. Terrence the tractor and Spike the dragon are doing there best to clear it, but its taking a while, however the other line is clear so if you can back your train on to the crossover, he can have you out and away on your journey on the other line.

Gordon: Well, better get going before someone sees us.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, especially Henry, Applejack, James and Rarity. They'll laugh there manes and wheels off.

Gordon: And don't forget Belle. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of my girlfriend.

Mr. Thompson: Calm down guys. Safety to passengers always comes first. At least this is a minor inconvenience.

Rainbow Dash: Uh, yeah that's right. I forgot. Ugh! How can this get any worse?

Narrator: But Rainbow Dash spoke too soon. As Gordon began to reverse, there was another fierce gust of wind followed by an ominous wooden creaking. Rainbow Dash looked back just in the nick of time.

Rainbow Dash: WAIT! STOP!

Narrator: Mr. Thompson, alarmed quickly shut off steam and applied the brakes, followed by a loud thudding crash that rocked the surrounding area! A tree at the end of the platform just clear of the last coach had fallen right onto the points that Gordon needed to use to get out.

Rainbow Dash: Oh for the love pete! We're trapped here and nobody and nopony is going be going anywhere for a while. I just hope not forever…. Oh no, nonono, Rainbow Dash, don't jinx it. Th-this can't be happening. Forever is way too long to be trapped here at Wellsworth. I mean, it's like, forever!

Mr. Thompson: Oh will snap out of it! Just be thankful that we weren't going fast, and that you saw the tree just in time and that none of the passengers were hurt.

Gordon: Oh bother! Now we're going to be later than ever, and if James, Henry and the others pass then they along with Rarity, Applejack and the other pony assistants, they will be laughing like anything. (Panicking) And Belle might break up with me…

Narrator: The signalman ran to telephone for help whilst the guard explained to the passengers what had happened. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long until they heard a cheerful whistle coming from the yards. Trevor the traction engine chuffed into the yard with a cart with a small saw.

Rainbow Dash: Wahoo! My prayers have been answered! Oh, thankyouthankyoutha– You?

Trevor: Hullo there Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Mr Thomson!

Grannysmith: Howdy R.D. Howdy Mr Thomson, howdy Gordon.

Rainbow Dash: (Disbelief) Trevor the Traction engine? You're going to save us?

Trevor: That's right. I heard you guys were stuck by trees. Never mind, we'll have you out before you can say apple fritters, won't we Miss Granny Smith my dear?

Granny Smith: Oh your just so polite, and yes we will let's get a working Trevor. Let him go Jem Cole!

Narrator: Rainbow Dash's face fell.

Rainbow Dash: Oh no! Now I'm not only going to be stuck here forever, I'm gonna be stuck here forever with a painfully slow traction engine! Gyh, I'm doomed. DOOMED, I tell you!

Mr. Thompson: Oh, just put a lid on it Rainbow Dash, just be glad he's helping us.

Gordon: That's right.

Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Fine!

Narrator: Trevor and Granny Smith worked as hard as they could, sawing the tree into smaller logs but not quick enough to avoid Henry and Applejack, who had seen everything and after saying hullo to Trevor and Granny Smith as they passed, Gordon they gave him a knowingly smile and hiding a giggle.

Rainbow Dash/Gordon: Perfect, just perfect!

Narrator: At last, the tree was cleared and after thanking Trevor Rainbow Dash apologised to Trevor, Gordon backed over the crossing and he Rainbow Dash and Mr. Thompson were soon away again. Jem Cole helped Granny Smith load the little logs into the cart and with blast of the whistle and pull of the regulator, Trevor chuffed away back to the Vicarage Orchard with the logs in tow in his cart. By the time they reached Tidmouth however, it was very late indeed, but the passengers knew that it was not Gordon nor Rainbow Dash nor Mr. Thompson fault. To Rainbow Dash's surprise, the passengers got out and gave her three cheer.

Passengers: Three cheers for Rainbow Dash for saving us from getting squashed by that tree! HIP HIP! HORRAY! HIP HIP! HORRAY! HIP HIP! HORRAY!

Rainbow Dash: Ah, it was nothing really.

Narrator: The Fat Controller came up along with Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia: Well done Rainbow Dash. We heard all about your brave act and we're proud of you.

Narrator: Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller winked. By the time Gordon reached Tidmouth sheds the winds had died down, but Gordon and Rainbow Dash were still worried and so was a little bit.

Gordon: I hope the shed is empty tonight.

Rainbow Dash: And I hope the hotel is empty too.

Narrator: But unfortunately for them, the other engines were there waiting for him. Then, James and Henry chuckled.

Henry: Did you hear? Gordon and Rainbow Dash and had a little mishap with the winds and the willow tree at Wellsworth.

James: How shocking for such a fine engine like him and such fine ponies whom don't worry about winds. Well, at least we can give Rainbow Dash props for saving those passengers.

Narrator: Gordon just looked the other way and grunted.

Gordon: Winds, bah!

Belle: James and Henry, you know it wasn't Gordon's fault that a tree landed on the track!

James: But Belle…

Belle: No 'buts'! Just go to sleep, and no more will be said about it!

Henry: Ugh! Fine.

Narrator: And Henry and James went to sleep. Gordon spoke quietly to Belle.

Gordon: Thank you my dear. You didn't need to do that.

Belle: Oh, I just wanted to help.

Narrator: Belle and Gordon kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep themselves. Back at Tidmouth Hotel, Applejack and Rarity were talking about Rainbow Dash's mishap and teased her a little bit.

Rarity: (Giggling) First hitting the Fat Directors car in 1921, then stopping on a hill in 1922.

Applejack: (Chuckle) Then going down a wrong line both in 1924 and 1966, and now being trapped by a tree! What ever will you guys be afraid of next?

Narrator: And they couldn't help but laugh slightly. Rainbow Dash just crossed her hooves sat down onto a chair and sulked, but Miss Ravens, Mr. Holden and Soarin' felt sorry for her.

Mr. Holden: Never mind Rainbow Dash. We all make mistakes and at least we all learn from them. Besides, you actually helped out very well.

Rainbow Dash: What do you mean?

Miss Ravens: Well, if it wasn't for you many passengers could have been hurt.

Narrator: Rainbow Dash smiled.

Rainbow Dash: Well, now that you put it that way, I guess I'm didn't really screw up after all.

Soarin': You were very brave my Dashie.

Rainbow Dash: (Blushing slightly) Oh, thank you Soar.

Narrator: With that, Soarin' and Rainbow Dash kissed each other full on the lips and everyone went straight to bed.

**Next saga is 'Ffarquar Branchline Engines'. See you there.**


	200. Thomas And The Pony Show

**Author's notes: My goodness me. This story is right up my ally. I adore horses and ponies in real life, and I love how this story plays out. I truly thank you atsf for making the ****original**** for me. And this marks story 200 for our series as well! Oh my word. I didn't think we'd get that far.**

Pinkie Pie typing letter: Dear Miss Ravens, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Roberts, Mr. Thomson and Mr. Hoskins

Boy, we had lot fun this time. Oh, first with a pony show, then Mr. Hawkins, Twilight Sparkle and Thomas save Terrence the tractor from his bath time, Percy, Pinkie Pie and I chased some kites and now we're going to celebrate both Twilight and Mr. Hawkins birthday…. (Mr. Holden walks in)

Mr. Holden: OH YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! PINKIE PIE!

Pinkie Pie: Heya Mr. Holden. Just writing that letter for you….

Mr. Holden: THAT'S ANOTHER CENTURY YOU'VE DONE THI… (Idea) Hey, I forgot, um, Pinkie, have you already done your before baking exercises?

Pinkie Pie: YEP!

Mr. Holden: (Innocent expression) Thank goodness. Then, could you please excuse me for just a minute and please don't touch my type writer.

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie!

(Mr. Holden reached for his old candlestick telephone and called up the cakes.)

Mr. Cake: Hullo?

Mr. Holden: Oh, yeah Hullo there Mr. Carrot Cake. It's me, Mr. Holden.

Mr. Cake: Oh hullo there Mr. Holden. Um, is there anything you need from me and my wife?

Mr. Holden: (Whisper) Um, do you think you and Mrs. Cupcake can help me out? I was supposed to bake that cake for Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle's birthday today but I had very long shift today with Henry, Toby, Oliver and a few other engines too. I need your help to bake the cake. Please. Oh, and can I send Pinkie Pie to help?

Mr. Cake: Of course anything for you Mr. Holden. Is Pinkie with you?

Mr. Holden: Yes, she's here.

Mr. Cake: Okay good, now can you tell her that we need her right away?

Mr. Holden: Right, I'll tell her oh thank you Mr. Carrot Cake I owe you and Mrs Cupcake one. Um, pounds or bits.

Mr. Cake: Oh, you can pay with pounds or six pence. We can always change the currency at Equestria.

Mr. Holden: Okay thank you. Bye.

(Mr. Holden hangs up telephone)

Pinkie Pie: What was that.

Mr. Holden: Oh Pinkie Pie, we have an emergency! I was suppose to help Carrot Cake and Cupcake with baking that birthday cake for Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle's birthday, but after working so hard with Henry, Toby, Oliver and a few of the other engines, I've been so busy that I've forgotten. Without the cake, it will be (Dramatic) A disaster! Pinkie Pie, you gotta save the day. The Cakes need you to help bake the cake for the party. Please, your our last chance..

Pinkie Pie: (Gasp) Have no fear Mr. Holden, Pinkie Pie is here! TO THE BAKERY AND TO THE RESCUE!

(Pinkie dashes out the window of Mr. Holden's Ffarquahar home.)

Mr. Holden: Oh thank goodness for that. Sheesh, I wonder if those guys from that show engines tonight have any problems like this .

(Mr. Holden takes over the letter)

Sorry about that Rachel, Mike, James, Mitch and Dustin, as usual Pinkie Pie was just trying to be friendly again like she always does in every decade. Anyway, like Pinkie Pie said, things here on the Ffarquharr branch have been quite eventful. Miss Ravens, Twilight and Thomas actually helped one of Miss Ravens' good friend and student of horseback riding make it to a pony show, then Mike, Thomas and Twilight pulled Terrence out of trouble, then…. Oh just too much to tell you all. Here's the stories.

Your best friend forever

William James Holden.

_Thomas And The Pony Show_

Narrator: Thomas was waiting at Ffarquhar Station, resting happily with Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle. He had had a good run up and had now run round to the front it was nice spring day and Thomas wait happily for the guard to blow his whistle and wave his flag. Thomas sighed happily.

Thomas: (Sigh) Their's nothing like a nice rest in a beautiful spring day before starting a run.

Twilight: You got that right.

Mr. Hawkins: Yeah, it's such a wonderful day.

Narrator: Just then, they saw Miss Ravens coming onto the platform along with a little girl and her mother. Her name was Becky Morris and her mother Maryanne Morris came onto the platform smiling happily. Twilight, Mr. Hawkins and Thomas smiled. They knew Becky Morris very well and so did Miss Ravens. Thomas, Twilight and Mr. Hawkins often saw Becky riding her pony Barnaby as he puffed passed the farmer nearby Elsbridge where she lived. One the up journey's from knapford to Ffarquharr, Mr. Hawkins, Twilight and Thomas would often see Miss Ravens and teaching Becky how to ride Barnaby and sometimes they would see them riding riding their pony and horse, Barnaby and Strawberry together just for fun with Applejack trotting alongside. Becky was one of Miss Ravens best students and was good friend to her Applejack and the rest of the equestria ponies, and Sodor's engines and local residents. Whenever Becky was coming to platform for a ride back to Elsbridge on Thomas' train, Mr. Hawkins was more than welcome to swap duties with her on Daisy. He knew she was her special student.

Becky Morris: Hullo Thomas, hullo Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Hawkins, Annie and Clarabel!

Twilight: Why hullo Becky! Good to see you again!

Thomas: Hullo Becky!

Annie: Hey there Becky.

Clarabel: Good day to you Becky.

Mr. Hawkins: Hullo there Becky. How's Barnaby?

Becky Morris: Oh he's as fit as fiddle and ready for fun, right Miss Ravens?

Miss Ravens: That's absolutely correct Becky. You're riding is getting better every day and no mistake, and Barnaby is just wonderful. Keep up the good work and you and Barnaby are sure to win at the pony show this weekend.

Thomas/Twilight/Annie/Clarabel: A pony show?

Narrator: Becky and Miss Ravens smiled.

Becky Morris: There's going to be a pony show this weekend at Foxe's field nearby Troyreck, and this year, me and Miss Ravens are going to enter Barnaby and Strawberry into the show and so is Applejack.

Miss Ravens: They have one every year and both Sudrian horseback riders and equestrian ponies enter the competition all the time. I'm so excited that I'm gonna be riding with very special student. Plus, we along with Applejack are doing trio routine.

Narrator: And Miss Ravens gave a little hug to Becky Morris. Thomas Twilight sighed.

Thomas: (Sigh) I wish we were allowed to stay and watch Becky and Miss Ravens riding Barnaby and Strawberry.

Annie: I know indeed Thomas. It would be nice to watch.

Clarabel: It sure would be. Shame we can't go into the stands to watch it ourselves.

Twilight: And if Applejack is going to be there, then Rainbow Dash is going to be there too.

Narrator: Soon the guards whistle blew, Miss Ravens climbed into Thomas' cab as Mr. Hawkins went to get Daisy. Becky Morris and her Mother climbed into Annie and Thomas steamed away down the line. Miss Ravens knew all about horses and warned Thomas to be careful not whistle nearby Morris Farm, when Becky was out practicing with Barnaby.

Miss Ravens: Horses and ponies in this world can be quite timid, sometimes more so then Fluttershy and Bubbles, and loud noises might scare them.

Thomas: Of course. You know I won't

Narrator: Thomas was always very careful not to whistle near the Morris farm so not scare Barnaby, Strawberry and the other horses and ponies that live there. When they reached Elsbridge station, Frank Morris, Becky's father, was waiting for them with his light blue Ford Anglia 105E Deluxe ready to take them home, and they set off again.

Miss Ravens: Goodbye Becky. Good luck this weekend and remember what I've taught you.

Becky Morris: I will and thank you Miss Ravens.

Narrator: And the two girls waved until the train was out of sight. The day of the pony show was splendid. As Thomas puffed passed Foxe's field on his way to Ffarquhar, he, Twilight and Mr. Hawkins saw men and Equestria's ponies putting up obstacles from fence jumpers to pole obstacle courses, preparing for the grand pony show. Twilight, Thomas and Mr. Hawkins all began to hum the tune "Don't fence me in". Thomas was on his way to pick up Miss Ravens and her horse Strawberry from Ffarquharr and bring them to the pony show. But as they traveled down the road nearing the tunnel before Hackenback, they saw a horse-box lorry standing on the side of the road. They then saw Becky Morris standing by the horse-box looking worried. Her father, Frank Morris, was bending down beside the front wheels.

Twilight: Oh dear. That doesn't look good at all.

Mr. Hawkins: I'll say it looks as if they've broken down.

Thomas: Oh no. Poor Becky.

Annie: She will be disappointed if she has to miss the show, and so will Miss Ravens and Applejack.

Clarabel: We must do something.

Narrator: But they didn't know what to do. At Ffarquhar, the station master was waiting for Thomas' train and so were Maryanne Morris, Miss Ravens and Applejack. Miss Ravens' horse Strawberry had been loaded into a Horse-box goods van ready to be taken by Thomas to Troyreck for the pony show at Foxe's field. When Thomas, Twilight and Mr. Hawkins came into the platform, they were looking glum.

Miss Ravens: What's the matter? You look sad.

Thomas: Becky was on her way to the pony show with pony Barnaby and her father, when the horse-box lorry broke down just a few yards beyond the tunnel at Hackenback.

Applejack: Oh no! That means she won't be able to do our trio routine.

Mrs. Morris: Oh dear. My poor little Becky she will be disappointed.

Narrator: But Miss Ravens wasn't going to give up that easily. She remembered the horse-box truck where Strawberry was in.

Miss Ravens: Wait! I've got it! We can use the horse-box truck on our trip down and pick up Barnaby and Becky Morris. We'll just need a strong wooden board to get them a cross the stream. It's worth a try.

Twilight: Well done Miss Ravens. We knew we could count on you!

Applejack: Ya'll got that right. That there is some bright apple thinkin', Miss Ravens.

Stationmaster: Good idea. I'll telephone the Fat Controller at once to see if he will approve.

Narrator: Indeed he did. Soon, moments later, the stationmaster came out smiling. The Fat Controller has agreed and has called the breakdown gang to help with the horse-box lorry, her father will wait there for them to arrive. Soon, Percy shunted the horse-box cattle truck behind Clarabel. Since this was going to be Miss Ravens' special day, Mr. Hawkins kindly let her drive Thomas. Mrs. Morris climbed into Clarabel and they set off to the rescue. Soon, they arrived back to the broken down horse-box lorry and placed the walk way down for Barnaby to cross. Mr. Hawkins opened the door to the horse-box cattle truck. When Barnaby was safely across, Miss Ravens then used the make shift wooden bridge and used it to help Becky Morris and her Mother load Barnaby Safely into the Horse-box cattle truck with Strawberry, and then, everyone climbed into the train.

Miss Ravens: Are you sure you don't want a lift Mr. Morris?

Annie: There are still spare seats in me and Clarabel.

Clarabel: We'd be more then happy to give you a ride.

Frank Morris: Nah, don't worry about me. Just get to the pony show before it's too late.

Narrator: Soon, Thomas started off again. Time was of the assets and Thomas was determined not to let his friends down.

Thomas: I must make it! I must make it! I will make it! I will make it!

Annie: Careful Thomas.

Clarabel: Don't puff too hard now. Don't startle Barnaby and Strawberry.

Miss Ravens: That's it Thomas. Steady now! Your making great time.

Twilight: Yeah. We're gonna make it.

Narrator: At last, they arrived at Troyreck Station where Foxe's field was. Quickly, Miss Ravens and Becky lead Barnaby and Strawberry out onto the field and they trotted them over to the starting line with Applejack. Thomas, Twilight, Applejack and Miss Ravens were glad to see Becky Morris smiling again and so was Mr. Hawkins. Becky, Morris, Miss Ravens and Applejack made it to starting point just in time as their names were called.

Applejack: Wooohhhhooeeey! Made it just in time!

Miss Ravens: Yeah that was a close one.

Becky Morris: Yeah thank you so much Miss Ravens you're the best teacher and bestest friend ever.

Narrator: Miss Ravens smiled adoringly.

Applejack: Alright girls. Let's get ready. We've got a pony show to win.

Narrator: Thomas, Mr. Hawkins and Twilight sparkle watched in amazement, as Applejack Strawberry and Barnaby raced along the course all three side by side, making clear jumps over the fence jumpers and navigating flawlessly through pole obstacle courses. At the last stage, all three made a perfectly flawless clear jump over a large fence jumper and landed with the grace of an eagle onto the finish line beating rainbow dash in process too. Everyone clapped and cheered and Thomas whistled excitedly, but Thomas was sad when he had to go when the results were announced.

Mr. Hawkins: Sorry Thomas. We must be off. Time and the Fat Controller waits for no man nor engine and nor pony.

Twilight: And time doesn't wait for Princess Celestia.

Thomas: Oh, I do hope Becky and Miss Ravens when a prize. I do hope so.

Narrator: Later that day, Thomas returned to Troyreck station to pick up Strawberry and Miss Ravens to take them home. When he arrived, saw Applejack, Barnaby, Strawberry, Becky Morris and Miss Ravens all beaming from ear to ear. Barnaby and Strawberry were both wearing a big red rosette and so was Applejack and she along with Miss Ravens and Becky Morris were wearing blue ribbons for First prize, and to Thomas, Twilight and Mr. Hawkins, surprise they all gave them a golden ribbon.

Becky Morris: Thank you Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Hawkins and thank you so much Miss Ravens. Without all of you, me Miss Ravens and Applejack wouldn't have won the competition, let alone be in it.

Narrator: Thomas, Twilight, Applejack, Mr. Hawkins and Miss Ravens all smiled happily.

Thomas: Oh anytime my friends. Anytime at all.

Twilight: That's right. We're so glad that we were here to help you.

Mr. Hawkins: Same here. You guys did awesome out there. We're proud of you.

Applejack: Awww. It's nothing Becky. We just couldn't do this without ya'll

Miss Ravens: Yes, and I would never dream of doing this pony show without you Becky, not now and not ever. You did great out there and I am very proud of you.

Narrator: And with that, Becky Morris smiled and hugged Miss Ravens her greatest teacher ever, and soon applejack followed and then Twilight and then Mr. Hawkins. Then Mrs. And Mr. Morris joined as well. And with a last cheerful goodbye and thank you, Barnaby was loaded onto the now repaired horse-box lorry and Morris drove away back to there farm and Strawberry was loaded into the horse-box cattle truck and Miss Ravens climbed to the footplate of Thomas with Twilight and Mr. Hawkins and they happily went home.

**Next one is 'Percy And The Kite'. I'll see you then.**


	201. Percy And The Kite

**Author's notes: This one was a fun story. I gave Paxton and Flora a small role as well. Yes, Paxton arrives in 1979 as a class 10, so he will be here at this stage.**

_Percy And The Kite_

Narrator: In spring time, there is always a grand annual spring Kite flying competition where many children and foals year after year would come and fly beautiful and colourful kites in field at the other end of bridge from Elisbridge. This year, lots of children and foals were on their way to grand kite flying competition. The weather was perfect. The wind was good. As Percy the small green engine passed by with his goods trains and stone trains, he often saw the little foals and children flying kites. Percy always wanted to stay and watch, but Mr. Roberts wouldn't let him and so did Pinkie Pie.

Mr. Roberts: No Percy. What would the Fat Controller or Princess Celestia say if we were late?

Pinkie Pie: That's right! I would like to stay and watch the kites too and also fly a kite or two, but we've got a job to do and me must do it.

Narrator: But when he returned to Ffarquhar sheds, he began wishing that he could fly a kite.

Percy: (Sigh dreamily) I want to fly a kite.

Narrator: Thomas, remembered what happened to him when he accidentally went fishing and the little blue tank engine was quick to remark.

Thomas: Oh don't be silly Percy. Engines don't fly kites.

Percy: Oh, your a silly stick in the mud.

Paxton: Never mind Percy. I would like to fly a kite myself. It sounds like fun.

Thomas: Not you too, Paxton!

Toby: Calm down Thomas. Let's just get some sleep.

Flora: Indeed. We shouldn't be too tired for work tomorrow.

Daisy: Rightly so my dear. We can't make the passengers cross.

Mavis: And you never know when the trucks might play a trick.

Narrator: And the engines went off to sleep, Percy and Paxton thinking happily about kites. At Ffarquahar inn, Mr. Roberts and Pinkie Pie were talking to Miss Ravens, Fluttershy, Fleur De Les, Mr. Holden, Applejack, Mr. Hawkins, Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Thompson, Fancy Pants, Flash Sentry, Mr. Hoskins and Trixie all about the kite competition.

Pinkie Pie: Hey guys, guess what? It's kite season again!

Twilight Sparkle: I don't get it.

Mr. Roberts: What Pinkie Pie means is, that it's the day of the annual grand kite flying competition down nearby Elsbridge.

Pinkie Pie: And lots of children and foals are bringing in colourful and funny kites and they just fly up into sky to and fro in the wind.

Applejack: Ah yeah, that's right. Mah little sister Apple Bloom and little cousin Babs Seed are entering in the competition too, with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to see if that's what it takes to get a cutie mark. Ah think that Featherweight, Pipsqueak, Rumble and Button Mash will join up too.

Fancy Pants: Ah yes. Quite a pip and jolly good event for the little ones. Ah yes. Capital. Capital.

Fleur Di Les: Oh indeed, and it's so adorable to see them so happy flying their kites.

Mr. Hoskins: Yeah. The foals and children just love it, especially in spring time. That's always the best time of the year.

Mr. Thompson: Heheheheh. You got that right. Rainbow Dash sometimes does some aerial acrobatics when she's got a day off from work.

Trixie: Wait a minute. Then who works as pony helper for Gordon then?

Mr. Thompson: Spitfire works on him when Rainbow Dash is on break.

Trixie: Oh well. That makes more sense.

Twilight: I just love how the wind just some how gives the kites lift and just drags them up into the air. It's just so magical.

Mr. Hawkins: Heheheh, well I see your easily impressed Twilight. You should see how many different types of kites there are.

Miss Ravens: (sighing) Ah yes I remember too, when we used to go there all time.

Twilight Sparkle: Wait a minute. You were in kite flying competitions too?

Mr. Holden: We both did, way back when we were just children.

(Flashback, Sodor 1913)

Mr. Holden Narrating: We'd always make our own kite's from scratch and always went down to elsbridge for the kite flying contest. And always went down to elsbridge first by car then by by the old tidmouth knapford and elsbridge railway which was Thomas' line before Thomas took charge of it. We went every year for a picnic and for lovely day of flying our kites in the competition.

Miss Ravens Narrating: (Sigh) We did it every year when we were children since I was 4 and Mr. Holden was 5 and we'd always have a little picnic by the river el's with my mother and father and Mr. Holden's father and mother, as well as my sister, Sarah Ravens and brother Jacob Ravens, before the latter turned evil.

(A young 7 year old William Holden, 6 year old Rachel Ravens and 4 year old Sarah Ravens finish making kites and James Angus Holden and Marie Elizabeth Ravens come into take they're kids down to Elsbridge for the kite flying competition)

James Holden: Alright William, you finished making your kite?

7yr old William Holden: Oh yes Father! I sure am and ready to fly.

Marie Ravens: Are you ready Rachel and Sarah my dears?

Rachel Ravens 6yrs old: Oh yes mother! I'm ready.

Sarah Ravens 4yrs old: Same here mother!

Marie Ravens: Right. Where's your brother?

(A 5 year old Jacob Ravens runs out with a kite)

5 yrs old Jacob Ravens: Here I am mum!

Marie Ravens: Oh, there you are.

(The 4 children show their kites to their parents )

James Holden: Aww. Well done William, a fine piece of work. Very smart design.

Marie Ravens: Aaawwww your's looks so adorable Rachel and Sarah my dears. You really out did yourselves. And Jacob, very interesting design there too.

Rachel Ravens 6yrs old: Oh thank you mother.

Sarah Ravens 4 yrs old: Thanks mother!

Jacob Ravens 5 yrs old: Thank you mum!

William Holden 7 yrs old: Oh thank you Father!

James Holden: (Looks at his pocket watch) Oh it's time to get going come on now William, your mother isn't going to miss this for the world, right?

Marie Ravens: That's right, and your father is waiting too Rachel, Sarah and Jacob. So, how be we get going and then fly some kites?

Child age Rachel Ravens/Sarah Ravens/Jacob Raves/William Holden: HHHHOORRRAAAYYY! Let's get going quickly! TO ELSBRIDGE!

James Holden: Heheheheh calm down William my boy calm down.

Marie Ravens: Heheheheh. Calm down my children. Calm down. Heheheh oh James, those kids are just inseparable.

James: Hahahahahaha. You got that right Marie. Well, we'd better get down to Elsbridge.

(Cuts to Elsbridge, 1913)

Miss Ravens Narrates: It was so peaceful and beautiful. We had such a wonderful time, flying kites and having our picnic. It was like everything a child could want.

Young William Holden: Hey Rachel, Sarah, Jacob, you think maybe we could win the competition with our kites?

Young Rachel Ravens: I bet we could.

Young Sarah Ravens: Say, maybe we may win if we can somehow bedazzle the judges.

Young William Holden: That's right, and I've got an idea. We'll try a new technique.

Young Jacob Ravens: What would that be?

Young William Holden: Well my friends…

(The judge awards 7yr old William holden, 6yr old Rachel Ravens, 5 yr old Jacob Ravens and 4 yr old Sarah Ravens)

Judge: And the winners of the 1913 annual grand kite flying competition goes to William James Holden, Jacob Hooking Ravens, Sarah Kathy Ravens and Rachel Marie Ravens.

(Flashback ends)

Mr. Holden: And we all got blue Ribbons.

Miss Ravens: I know. That was the best year of kite flying ever, and we still have our blue ribbons.

Narrator: And the two longtime friends talked about kites till long after the stars were out. Next morning, Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts came to work early next morning and when Pinkie Pie lit Percy's fire, Percy scuttled off to collect's some stone trucks from the yards to take to the harbour at Knapford. When they arrived, the shunter coupled him up.

Percy: (Sigh) I wish I could fly a kite.

Pinkie Pie: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Oh Percy you silly filly, er I mean engine. Engines can't fly kites, at least I don't think so. Well, maybe if you attach a string to a part of an engine, you could. I don't know.

Shunter: Oh that reminds me, my son is flying a kite in the competition today.

Mr. Roberts: Oh you mean young Jake?

Shunter: Yeah, that's right the little tyke is flying his special kite today made all by himself. You watch for it when you pass by. It's a special green one.

Mr Roberts: We sure will Shane.

Narrator: Percy was excited. He couldn't wait to see the kite. Soon, the guard blew the whistle and Percy set off to Harbour at Knapford. The weather was nice bright and sunny and the with a nice strong wind in the willow trees, just perfect for flying kites. As Percy trundled along to Harbour, the kites were racing each other high into the sky. Soon, he along with Mr. Roberts and Pinkie Pie saw a big green one.

Pinkie Pie: Hey, look at that big green one! It's flying really well and it looks familiar what about you Percy.

Percy: You know your right Pinkie Pie. It does look familiar.

Narrator: They were right. The kite was a green engine just like Percy.

Mr. Roberts: Ah ha! That must be Jakes kite. I always wondered why he always wanted to come into the sheds and draw a sketch of you Percy.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah and I must say, Jake must really be a good craftsmen or craftsboy to be able to make a kite that looks exactly like you.

Narrator: Percy was very thrilled.

Percy: YIPPIE! IT'S ME! I'M FLYING!

Pinkie Pie: But your still on the rails! Oh wait yes your flying Percy! Flying like a birdie in the sky.

Narrator: Soon, Percy delivered his trucks and set off for his return journey with some empty trucks. At that time, the winds had dropped and Percy was anxious. The kites began to dip and dive towards the ground. One even fell into the river els.

Kite flyer: Good grief why did it have to be the river!

Percy: Oh dear what will happen to them then?

Pinkie Pie: Oh don't worry your pretty little funnel Percy. When the wind comes back, the kites will go whoopee back into the sky with the birds.

Narrator: Percy felt better and carried on cheerfully. He was so happy that he didn't notice something snag on his funnel as he went along. Just then they arrived at Elsbridge station where they met Thomas Twilight and Mr. Hawkins along with Annie and Clarabel, Flora was also there with Fiona, Elsie, Fluttershy and Miss Ravens, when they noticed something rather peculiar about Percy.

Thomas: Feeling hungry, are you Percy?

Flora: I thought engines don't eat… Oh! (Giggles)

Fiona: Oh goodness me. (Giggles)

Elsie: Would you look at that. (Giggles)

Fluttershy: What's going on?

Twilight Sparkle: I don't get… (Notices the peculiar thing hides a giggle)

Miss Ravens: Well, I never. (Chuckles)

Narrator: Percy was puzzled.

Percy: What do they mean?

Pinkie Pie: I don't know.

Mr. Roberts: Search me.

Narrator: At Ffarquhar station, Daisy was waiting at the platform with Mr. Thompson and Fleur Di Les and Fancy Pants to be ready for her down train, Paxton was with Flash Sentry and Mr Hoskins with a farm produce train to take to Knaphord and Toby was shunting trucks with Applejack and Mr. Holden to take along to the quarry where Mavis and Trixie were working with Miss Anderson the 2nd, when Percy came into the goods yard. Daisy, Fleur De Lis, Fancy Pants, Paxton, Flash Sentry, Toby, Applejack, Mr. Holden, Mr. Thompson and Mr. Hoskins all saw the peculiar thing and all began to laugh.

Daisy: Heheheheheh. So darling, I didn't know you were party engine Percy?!

Fancy Pants: You didn't even tell us you could bake let alone cook, Percy.

Fleur De Les: Indeed. You didn't tell us that.

Percy: What are you talking about?

Applejack: And what flavour is your favourite cake?

Toby: When does the party start?

Paxton: Where will the party be held?

Flash Sentry: Who will be invited?

Narrator: Soon, Mr. Roberts and Pinkie Pie both jumped down from Percy's cab they looked at Percy's funnel and fell to ground rolling and laughing until they cried.

Mr. Roberts: Hahahahahaahahahahahaha! Oh my goodness gracious. You've been flying a kite all this time.

Pinkie Pie: Hahahahehehehehehhahahahehehehehe. Yeah, it looks mighty tasty too.

Narrator: They unwound a string from Percy funnel and showed him a kite shaped like an iced birthday cake. Percy gifford into laughter.

Percy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh, so that what you meant by a party.

Pinkie Pie: Hahahaheheheheheheahahahahaha! I wish we could really eat that cake too.

Narrator: They took the cake kite back to the field by the river on they're next down stone train journey towards Knapford Harbour. They arrived just in time to see Rainbow dash give the first prize to Jake for his Kite shaped like Percy.

Rainbow Dash: And first prize goes to Jake for his kite shaped like Peewee… err, I mean Percy. Congratulations for your so awesome kite!

Jake: Wow! Thanks Rainbow Dash. But, I couldn't have won without Percy, so I am going to share my prize with him.

Narrator: Percy was so excited.

Percy: I won! I won! That's even better than flying kite!

Pinkie Pie: And flying a cake too..

Narrator: And Percy, Mr. Roberts and Pinkie Pie all couldn't help but laugh.

**Heh. If you thought that was funny, wait till we get to the next one.**


	202. Terrence Takes A Bath

**Author's notes: About time Terrence got some more time in the spotlight ****again. I like how this turned out. Quite simple, but well done.**

_Terrence Takes A Bath_

Narrator: Thomas' branchline has hault nearby where the Kindley's live. This is called Hackenback. Close to the short wooden platform the line cross a little stream which in winter becomes swollen by water from hills and from the rain. One January, it rained for almost a week without stopping, the water level rose in the stream, but no one and nopony realised that a large tree branch had broken off a tree and had gotten itself wedged on the sides of the bridge. Eventually, rubbish such as broken branches and some bushes swept against it forming a dam and the water collecting up behind the dam threatened to wash the bridge away. A passenger on Toby's morning train noticed it first when they stopped at Hackenback station and informed Mr. Holden and Applejack.

Passenger: Excuse me Applejack, Mr. Holden? Call me crazy, but water on one side of the bridge is higher than the other side.

Applejack: Huh? Now what in the hay is that supposes to mean?

Mr. Holden: I think I've got a good idea what that means. It sounds like trouble. You'd better come with me applejack we'll go and investigate.

Narrator: So Mr. Holden and Applejack climbed down from Toby and went to examine the situation.

Mr. Holden: Jiminy Crickets! There's a big tree branch blocking the other side of the stream. If we don't clear that, the bridge might get swept away. We'd better warn the stationmaster at Ffarquharr about this.

Applejack: Good idea Mr. Holden.

Narrator: They climbed back into Toby and set off to Ffarquhar. When they arrived, Applejack, Mr. Holden and Toby all told the stationmaster what had happened at Hackenback, but the stationmaster didn't know what to do.

Ffarquhar stationmaster: Well I don't know how we're going to shift that blockage. There's no roads so we can't get a crane out there.

Applejack: Ah can probably shift that there branch, Joe.

Joe: No. You're needed with Toby, Applejack.

Toby: Oy! I got an idea. Couldn't Terrence with his caterpillar tracks pull whatever it is out? I know he and Spike will work splendidly.

Joe: That's a great idea Toby. I'll telephone Spike and Terrence's owner farmer trotter right away.

Narrator: At Farmer Trotter's farm, Spike and Farmer Trotter were having coffee together, though Spike didn't fancy it that much.

Spike: Uh, Mr. Farmer Trotter? Do you have any sugar or cream?

Farmer Trotter: Oh, sorry mate. Here you are 2 lumps of sugar and table spoon of cream. Better?

Spike: (Drinks coffee) Ahhh. Much better.

Narrator: Just then, telephone rang and Farmer Trotter went to answer it. He returned shortly.

Spike: What was that about Farmer Trotter?

Farmer Trotter: We got ourselves a job. We need to clear a blockage at the bridge near Hackenback. Let's go get Terrence

Spike: Right away Farmer Trotter.

Narrator: So they got Terrence and went off to Hackenback. When they arrived on sight, Spike, Farmer Trotter and some workermen set to work. At last, after some cold damp work, the men fixed the outer end of Terrence's tow rope to the tree, and as soon as Spike checked to see that all was safe, they were ready.

Farmer Trotter: Alright Terrence, off you go now. Gently does it.

Narrator: Spike climbed back on board Terrence beside Farmer Trotter.

Workmen: Ready! Heave!

Narrator: Farmer Trotter put Terrence into gear and Terrence pulled hard. He tugged and he slipped and he slipped and tugged, and slowly the blockage came free, just as Percy crossed the bridge with some empty trucks from the harbour. Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts were with him too.

Percy: Hooray! Terrence has got the blockage free! Nice job Terrence, nice job Farmer Trotter and nice job there Spike!

Pinkie Pie: Yippie! (Tail twitches) Huh?

Mr. Roberts: Uh oh! Brace yourself Percy. It's a twitchy tail!

Percy: What!? Oh no! Not me not a twitchy tail! I bet the bridge is going to fall!

Narrator: Percy hurried away before something fell on him and incase the bridge did fall. Spike heard it too.

Spike: Twitchy tai…. TWITCHY TAIL! SOMETHINGS GONNA FALL! RUN FOR LIVES!

Narrator: And he took off like a jack rabbit behind a tree, but it wasn't the bridge that fell nor was it going to be something landing on Percy. It was Terrence. Suddenly, as Spike ran to take cover and before Terrence and Farmer Trotter knew it, there was jerk. Terrence's balance shifted and all at once the banks beneath his caterpillar tracks collapse and slid into the water taking Terrence with it

Terrence: OOOHHH! Help! I don't want a bath!

Narrator: But it was too late. Terrence tobogganed helplessly down and slithered into the stream. Farmer Trotter tried every trick he knew and Spike tried to pull and push him free and failing miserably several times over, but it was no good. Terrence's caterpillar tracks just churned the soil mixed with the water into mud. He stuck fast and stayed firmly stuck in the stream. The bridge was safe, but unfortunately Terrence wasn't. He was wet, cold and very miserable.

Spike: Great! Now what we do?

Workmen: We'll need the breakdown train, quickly.

Narrator: So he ran to station and told stationmaster what had happened and the stationmaster telephoned the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia. At Knapford Junction, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Hawkins were waiting to start they're journey up when the stationmaster up looking worried.

Stationmaster: Oh thank goodness your still here Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Hawkins.

Mr. Hawkins: Why? What's the matter, Bob?

Bob: We need you to head to Tidmouth right away.

Thomas: Tidmouth? I wonder what for.

Bob: There's been an accident at Hackenback. We need you guys to fetch the breakdown train! Hurry! We'll have Percy, Mr. Roberts and Pinkie Pie take the up train for you.

Narrator: Twilight's eyes goggled with horror.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! That's where Spike, Terrence and Farmer Trotter were working to clear that branch out of the bridge. Quick, there's no time to lose.

Narrator: Thomas quickly made his way over to Tidmouth. Twilight coupled him to the breakdown train and they hurried away.

Thomas: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! I hope none of the engines are hurt.

Mr. Hawkins: And I hope none of our driver friends our hurt either.

Twilight Sparkle: And I hope nopony or Spike Farmer trotter and Terrence aren't hurt.

Narrator: Presently, they arrived at Hackenback and Thomas saw the situation and to Twilight's, relief Spike wasn't hurt. After the breakdown train was lifted into position, Thomas waited anxiously as Terrence was lifted back onto firm ground. Terrence was very grateful.

Terrence: Thanks Thomas, Twilight Sparkle.

Spike: Oh thank you Twilight. (Hugs Twilight)

Terrence: I'll do the same for you one day.

Spike: That makes two of us, Twilight.

Narrator: Thomas and Twilight grinned.

Twilight Sparkle: But you already did, that goes triple for you Spike. Remember that time you helped me catch up with Edward's train with Bertie the bus? And don't forget your bravery at the Crystal Empire, twice.

Thomas: That's right, and remember that time you pulled me out of the snow?

Thomas/Twilight: I say that makes us quits.

Terrence: Right you are, Thomas.

Spike: You got it Twilight.

Narrator: Terrence was taken to the Ffarquhar where a breakdown lorry took him to the garage. Spike went to his next job with Bertie the bus and Thomas, Twilight and Mr. Hawkins went to collect a train of stone trucks to take to the harbour at Knapford for Percy, Pinkie Pie and Mr Roberts, while the latter 3 took care of Thomas' passengers.

**Right. Last one for the saga is 'Thomas And The Birthday Party.**


	203. Thomas And The Birthday Party

**Author's notes: Goodness, that was a long one. But, it was worth it. It was originally made for ThomasAndMicheal, as his birthday had rolled around at the time of originally writing it. I hope you enjoy.**

_Thomas And The Birthday Party_

Narrator: One grey February morning, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Flora, Paxton and Daisy were talking together at Ffarquhar sheds.

Percy: Guess what Thomas. It's Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle's birthday on the 18th. It's this Saturday.

Thomas/Paxton: What's a birthday?

Narrator: Percy and Daisy couldn't help for a little tease.

Daisy: Oh Thomas, Paxton, you 2. Tisk tisk tisk. You really do live in world of your own do you Thomas and Paxton. Heheheheheheh

Percy: Hehehehehehe. Surely you must have heard of birthdays before, since you were built at Brighton works and Crewe?

Narrator: And Percy and Daisy gifford into laughter, and Thomas and Paxton felt rather small until Toby and Flora told them to stop.

Toby/Flora: Alright, alright that's enough you two.

Toby: A birthday Thomas, is a day when you get another year older.

Flora: Sometimes you have party with a cake. But of course, we engines can't eat cakes or anything really.

Thomas: Oh yeah. I was just joshing you lot.

Paxton: Heheheh. So was I.

Thomas/Paxton: A party does sound like fun though.

Narrator: Both engines liked the idea of a party, and wondered if Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle were going to be having one. At that moment, the engines heard the crunch of footsteps and hoofsteps on the gravel outside the sheds. Mr. Roberts, Mr. Holden, Mr. Thompson, Mr. Hoskins, Miss Ravens, Fleur Di Les, Fancy Pants, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Flash Sentry and Trixie poked their heads through the door.

Drivers/Ponies: Good morning engines!

Pinkie Pie: Hey, you all look bright and cheerful today.

Thomas: You won't believe this Pinkie Pie. We've been told that it's Twilight Sparkle's and Mr. Hawkins' birthday this Saturday on the 18th.

Paxton: We wondered if they're planning on having a party.

Narrator: Miss Ravens scratched her head.

Miss Ravens: Hmmm… Well I know that Mr. and Mrs. Cake are baking a cake for them from Sugar Cube Corner, but I haven't heard of any plans for a party.

Pinkie Pie: Oh that's lovel…. (TOINK!) Come again?

Miss Ravens: Uhh…. Well, we haven't heard of any plans for a birthday party for Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle.

Applejack: Ear plugs on standby!

Miss Ravens: (Confused as she and the other drivers and the other ponies took some and placed them in their ears) What do you mean?

Applejack: Trust me on this one. And engines, brace yourselves.

Thomas: (Confused) Ok..

Narrator: The engines shut their eyes tightly. The effect of the simple sentence on Pinkie Pie's ears was utterly incredible. One moment she was standing there in disbelief, then next her jaw dropped she jumped into the air, gasped out loud and just screamed bloody murder at the top of her lungs so loudly that it cracked the lenses of Mr. Holden's glasses.

Mr. Holden: AGGHH NOT MY GLASSES AGAIN!

Pinkie Pie: (Frenzy horror) Goodness Gracious me! You mean to tell me that there is no word about Mr. Hawkins or Twilight Sparkle having a birthday party?! ARE YOU GUYS OUT OF YOUR MINDS?! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!

Narrator: All the ponies and the 5 drivers were still standing rooted to the spot looking startled, save for Fluttershy who jumped in Flora's cab for cover. Mr. Holden following later after finding his spare glasses. Thomas, Percy, Toby, Flora, Daisy and Paxton were looking both nervous too.

Toby: Uh… Well in that case, why don't we throw them a party around Ffarquhar station and the yards then?

Narrator: The effect of that sentence on Pinkie Pie was just as incredible as the last one. Pinkie Pie's whole expression of anguish quickly change to an unbelievable amount of happiness. She juttered up down like a jackhammer then shot off into the air like a mighty rocket beaming from ear to ear.

Pinkie Pie: WWWWOOOHHHOOOO! THAT'S A FANTASTIC IDEA TOBY!

Narrator: And everyone and everypony agreed at once,

Applejack: My, that there was some fine thinking you got there Toby.

Toby: Ah. Thanks Applejack. It was nothing.

Daisy: Why, that is the grandest idea I've ever heard my dear friend.

Flora: Oh yes. I always love seeing the people and ponies have a good party.

Paxton: I haven't actually seen one before, but it does sound like fun.

Fancy Pants: Oh that does sound like a jolly good plan there. Good on you Pinkie pie.

Fleur Di Les: Oh yes. That sounds absolutely smashing.

Flash Sentry: I wouldn't mind a bit of a party myself. Especially if it's for dear Twilight.

Fluttershy: Oh, how wonderful. I can't wait to see Twilight's and Mr Hawkins' happy faces.

Mr. Holden: Oh that is grand of you Pinkie Pie. A party for Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle would be fantastic. They will like that.

Mr. Thompson: Oh yeah that does sound fun!

Mr. Hoskins: Oh yeah got party face on! Let's do it.

Trixie: The grea… I mean I've been to a birthday party before. This will be fun.

Mr. Roberts: This is a very good idea. Me and Pinkie Pie will go and ask the stationmaster right away.

Narrator: And Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts ran out to ask the stationmaster racing each other to Ffarquharr station. Thomas' eyes lit up like the candles of a birthday cake.

Daisy: Oh. It will be grand to have party.

Narrator: Thomas thought so too.

Thomas: Oh I'm so excited. I can't wait to see the cake.

Percy: Neither can we, and this way we can all see the cake. Too bad we cannot eat it though.

Narrator: So Pinkie Pie and Mr. Roberts raced over to the station to ask the station master about the party for Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Hawkins. Pinkie Pie won by hair, so they asked permission and Mr Higginbottom, who was acting as fireman, agreed. Pinkie Pie grew more and more excited by the minute. Mr. Holden's next door neighbour, Kevin Volley, was there too.

Stationmaster Robert Wilson: That's a grand idea their young Mr. Roberts and Pinkie Pie. It's a been a very long time since we had a party here at Ffarquhar station.

Narrator: Kevin Volley agreed.

Kevin Volley: Couldn't agree more, not since the day the Tidmouth Knapford and Elsbridge railway was finished in 1908. It'll be nice to have a party again

Pinkie Pie: Yippie! Thank you so much. Everyone will be pleased to know this.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie was right. When Mr. Robert's and Pinkie Pie returned the engines were delighted and huffed and whooshed excitedly. Before starting work for the day, the engines and ponies all decided to hold the party 3 sections of the Ffarquhar at the station platform, at Ffarquhar yards and of course Ffarquharr sheds, and all the engines and the 5 main drivers and the ponies all decided to make this a surprise party. Everyone was very happy. But just 2 days before the party, Thomas' happy bubble was soon burst. When Thomas pulled into Knapford station junction, the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia was waiting for him.

Thomas: Oh hello Sir, Malady. What brings you here this hour?

Fat Controller: Thomas, I want you, Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Hawkins to help Jinty at Tidmouth. Pug isn't feeling well, and Diesel and Chichester are currently working at Tidmouth Harbour. I want you to help with the shunting at the yard.

Princess Celestia: I know you and Jinty will do the job splendidly all will work well together in Tidmouth yards.

Mr. Hawkins: (Delighted) Yes sir. We will.

Twilight Sparkle: (Happy, delighted) We won't let you down Princess Celestia! I just love organising things into their proper places.

Narrator: Thomas' face fell, but he tried not to sound upset or sad because the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia had given him an important job. A question now remained on his side-tanks. How was he going to prepare for Twilight Sparkle's and Mr. Hawkins' party, which was now two days away, while he was at the big station?

Thomas: (Sheepishly) Uh y-y-yes sir.

Narrator: Thomas left the station gloomily. Mr. Hawkins and Twilight noticed this.

Twilight: What's matter Thomas? You don't seem very happy anymore. I know you really like your branchline, but orders are orders after all.

Thomas: (Sadly) Your right Twilight. Never mind. I've got to do it.

Mr. Hawkins: Boy, he does seem very depressed.

Narrator: At Tidmouth Station, Jinty was waiting for him.

Jinty: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Mr Hawkins. Me, Mr Perkins and Flash Sentry can't manage all the shunting on our own.

Mr. Arkwright: Yeah. We're glad for your help.

Flash Sentry: Oh, Twilight. Glad to see you up here my darling.

Twilight Sparkle: Same here Flash, my dear.

(Both unicorn and pegasus nuzzle each other.)

Mr Hawkins: Aww. Looks like some things never change.

Jinty: Heh, got that right old sport.

Thomas: (Sad sigh) Come on. Let's get to work.

Narrator: Thomas slunked sadly off when Twilight jumped back into his cab.

Jinty: Oh dear. I hope he's alright. He looks down.

Flash Sentry: Yeah. He looks sadder then a little foal who's lost their favourite toy.

Narrator: And Jinty puffed off towards the yards where Thomas went, feeling worried for his friend. Thomas had to work hard all day with Twilight, Mr. Hawkins, Jinty, Flash Sentry and Mr. Arkwright, shunting trucks and coaches to the stations for the bigger engines to take out on long journey's and shunting trucks to and from the yards filled with Heavy, dirty loads. Jinty and Flash Sentry told Thomas and Twilight what to do.

Jinty: Okay, you see those flatbed trucks right there? Those need to be shunted at to the goods platform for Henry's goods train to the mainland.

Flash Sentry: Yeah. A zoo needs them to build a new monkey house for a zoo. Then, once your done a stone trucks from Ffarquharr quarry are needed to be put onto James' goods train to be taken to the Kirk Ronan Branchline to give to Neville to strengthen the walls at Rolf's Castle. One of them has gotten damaged in the storm a few nights ago.

Twilight: You got it Flash Sentry. No problem. We'll get right onto.

Mr. Hawkins: Right. Come on Thomas .

Thomas: (Sad sigh) Yes Mr. Hawkins. Yes Twilight. Let's go.

Narrator: And Thomas clanked sadly away. He remembered that Edward and Simmons had taught him how important all these things were and although he got the jobs done easily, his mind was still set on Twilight Sparkle's and Mr. Hawkins' birthday.

Thomas: (In his mind) Ah well. At least I can help start the preparations when Twilight and Mr. Hawkins go home later this evening.

Narrator: But Thomas' bubble of hope burst again. That evening, the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia came to see Thomas and told him Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle that they would be needed again.

Fat Controller: I'm afraid Pug won't be ready until later this Saturday morning,

Princess Celestia: Don't worry. Daisy, Fancy Pants and Fleur Di Les will be looking after the passengers until you get back.

Twilight: Yes Sir and Princess Celestia. No problem at all.

Mr. Hawkins: You can count on me.

Narrator: Thomas' heart sank to the bottom of his firebox.

Thomas: (Sad sigh) Yes Sir… and yes malady… you can count on me too.

Narrator: And Thomas puffed sadly away to spend the night at Tidmouth sheds with Henry, Gordon, James, Bear, Murdoch, Hank, Sally, Bridget, Belle, Gator, Hero, Diesel, Jinty and Chichester. Poor Thomas didn't sleep a wink that night. What had started as a cheerful day had turned into a disaster. Although Tidmouth sheds was big, spread out and had 15 berths to space the engines, it still wasn't as cozy as the sheds at Ffarquharr, where he, Percy, Toby, Flora, Paxton and Daisy would talk for hours about how wonderful they're day was. Instead, the big engines went to sleep almost instantly, as did Jinty, Diesel and Chichester. So instead, he just tried not to listen to all the strange noises in the sheds but he couldn't ignore the sounds. The shed lights were rusty and creaked in the evening breeze and Gordon snored so loudly Thomas couldn't sleep at all. But the main thing that kept him awake was the thought of Twilight Sparkle's and Mr. Hawkins' birthday being ruined.

Thomas: (To himself) Oh dear Twilight and Mr. Hawkins will miss their birthday party.

Narrator: Eventually, he went unhappily to sleep. At Tidmouth Hotel, Mr. Hawkins and Twilight were talking anxiously.

Mr. Hawkins: I'm worried about Thomas, Twilight. He never minds what job the Fat Controller gives him, but he seems very reluctant and just so sad. I can't understand why.

Twilight: I know what you mean, and whenever we ask what's the matter he just say's it's nothing in a somewhat agitated way. At least it's nothing against us. He said that himself.

Mr. Hawkins: Yeah, that's a relief. I suppose he's just cooped up .

Twilight: Not likely. He was just as depressed when we went to Tidmouth. We'll let's just see how things are tomorrow.

Narrator: Next morning on Friday, Thomas was rather reluctant when he went to work. He muttered crossly to the truck as as he pushed them to the goods platform and to the harbour wharf and he muttered crossly as he shunted the coaches to the platforms. At last, the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia arrived.

Fat Controller/Celestia: Good Morning Thomas!

Thomas: (Sadly) Morning Sir, morning Malady.

Fat Controller: What's the matter Thomas? You look glum today. But how come that's the case? You've done a very good job.

Celestia: Is everything alright? Jinty, Flash Sentry, Chichester, Song Que, Diesel and Sunset Shimmer told us that you work hard and did a great job at Tidmouth.

Narrator: Thomas felt only a little bit happy.

Thomas: (Little bit better) Thank you sir and you Malady, but when can I go home back to Ffarquhar? No disrespect to either of you I hope, but I miss my friends and coaches very much.

Narrator: And to his surprise, Princess Celestia and the Fat Controller winked at him and whispered.

Fat Controller: (Whisper and wink) Don't worry Thomas. We know all about you're secret.

Princess Celestia: (Wink and whisper) Spike sent a message this morning and we had you sent here to keep it a surprise.

Fat Controller: Ahem, anyway, it has come to my attention that Pug has been repaired and will be coming back from Crovans Gate next morning, but until he could you help Jinty, Diesel and Chichester shunt in the yards, please?

Celestia: It's an Important job. (Winks)

Narrator: Thomas beamed happier than had been for two days.

Thomas: (Happier than ever) Oh yes Sir and yes Malady!

Narrator: And Thomas set off to work with a brighter will than ever before. Twilight and Mr. Hawkins how had heard nothing of Thomas' secret were surprised at Thomas' mood change, and so were Flash Sentry, Jinty, Diesel, Sunset Shimmer, Chichester and Song Que.

Flash Sentry: Well well well. Have you ever seen that?

Jinty: Yeah. I mean, first he was all mopey and now he's a happy as lark.

Diesel: What's gotten into him?

Sunset Shimmer: Not sure Diesel.

Chichester: Well, at least he's cheered up. Come on. Let's get back to work!

Song Que: Good point Chichester.

Narrator: Thomas, Jinty, Diesel and Chichester shunted coaches and trucks happily together and the 3 tank engines, the diesel shunter and 4 ponies and even Mr. Hawkins had the most happiest afternoon. At long last, Saturday finally arrived and everybody and everypony began preparing for the party. Pinkie Pie went all around the island searching for the drivers staff and ponies.

(Knock on Door)

Person/Pony: Hullo?

Pinkie Pie: (Singing) This is your singing telegram  
I hope it finds you well  
You're invited to a birthday party  
'Cause we think you're really swell  
Our friends are getting a year older now  
So help us celebrate  
The cake will be delicious  
The festivities first-rate  
There will be games and dancing  
Bob for apples, cut a rug [pop]  
And when the party's over  
We'll gather 'round for a group hug  
[Slowing down]  
No need to bring a gift  
Being there will be enough  
Birthdays mean having fun with friends  
Not getting lots of stuff  
[Breathing heavily]  
It won't be the same without you  
So we hope that you say yes  
So, please, oh please R.S.V.P.  
And come, and be our guest!

Narrator: Percy, Toby, Flora, Daisy and Paxton were there supervising the preparations. Mavis was also there too to help supervise the preparations as well. Rarity was there giving helpful suggestions on how to decorate the engine shed and the station platform, as she also helped out with the Decor as well.

Rarity: No, no, no, oh! Oh yes! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent.

Fancy Pants: Oh jolly good their Rarity. That just looks so Pip indeed.

Rarity: (Blushing) Oh, well, thank you for the complement, Fancy Pants.

Fleur Di Les: (Chuckles quietly to herself) Those 2 are perfect for each other. (To Rarity) Oh you truly are gifted young Rarity. I shall have to come to your boutique some day.

Rarity: Oh it would be an absolute honour.

Daisy: Oh dear, you do have talent Rarity, sweetie, and these emeralds look magnificent on me. You truly have gift for beauty darling.

Rarity: Oh why thank Daisy my dear. A lady with your stature must look her finest on this special occasion.

Narrator: Daisy blushed modestly. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was helping the porters and their children and the little foals blow up balloons.

Pinkie Pie: Okay now. First you puff out your cheeks, then you scrunch up your eyes, then you huff and you puff and the balloons will rise.

(Everyone does so and blows the balloons up).

Peachy Pie: This is fun!

Pinkie Pie: Heheheh. That's the spirit, little cousin.

Narrator: Applejack and Trixie brought a little a wooden tub filled with water and the put apples in it for bobbing for apples. Just then, Mr. Kevin Volley and the station master called out.

Mr. Kevin Volley: Oy! Guys, look what I found! My wife found this In our memories cupboard, from when we had our first children.

Narrator: Mr. Kevin volley and his wife brought a big role of paper and unrolled it.

Children/Foals: WOW! THAT'S PERFECT!

Narrator: It was a large banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" written all over it in bright colours and shiny colours.

Mr. and Mrs. Kindley: Oh it's marvellous, Mr. Volley.

Fluttershy: Say, how about we hangout outside the engine shed? Um, that is if you want to.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! That would be like a grand entrance.

Rarity: Um, actually, it might look much better inside the sheds. You know, to surprise them when Thomas, Twilight and Mr. Hawkins come in and open the doors.

Narrator: Everyone agreed at once and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hung it over Daisy, Percy, Toby, Paxton and Mavis.

Mavis: Oh this will be fun, eh Flora? I've never been to a birthday party before.

Flora: Neither have I. This will be fun indeed.

Narrator: And the two tram engine girls giggled.

Fluttershy: Oh, I hope Twilight sparkle Thomas and Mr. Hawkins are surprised by this surprise party!

Rainbow Dash: Well, that is the point.

Fluttershy: I know, but I hope they aren't so surprised they'll get startled, because while being surprised can be nice, being startled can be... very startling.

Pinkie Pie: Surprise!

[party whistle blows]

[thud]

Fluttershy: [Gasps] Oh, Pinkie, you startled me.

Pinkie Pie: Sorry! I was just practicing my "surprise!" for when we surprise Twilight and Mr. Hawkins for the surprise party. _Surprise!_

Fluttershy: Doh! (Hides in Flora)

Pinkie Pie: Oh, sorry Fluttershy. Force of habit.

Narrator: Meanwhile, Pug had returned to the yards and started working there again. Thomas was racing home from Tidmouth as fast as he could with Annie and Clarabel.

Thomas: Mustn't be late. Mustn't be late!

Twilight: Whoa there Thomas. Where's the fire?

Thomas: In my firebox, where else Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: (Slightly embarrassed) Heh, oh.

Mr. Hawkins: Heheheh. Steady old boy. There's plenty of time.

Annie: Calm down Thomas. We'll get there on time.

Clarabel: Steady on. It's not like we are racing Bertie again.

Thomas: Maybe not, but we are racing against time dear sisters.

Narrator: At last, he arrived at Ffarquhar. But to his bewilderment, the station and the engine shed's looked plain and dull and plain. All he could see was the station cat ready to pounce on some birds and the stationmaster who looked as if he was going on a tea break. The shed doors were closed and not sound was heard except the distant bark of dog in Ffarquharr Village. Thomas stopped outside the sheds.

Twilight Sparkle: Well I must say, that was a good run there Thomas. I think you broke Rainbow Dash's record.

Mr. Hawkins: Same here. We'll let you in for a nice rest.

Narrator: But as Twilight and Mr. Hawkins stepped down they saw Pinkie Pie appear with a silver serving trolley with big queer looking box

Mr. Hawkins: Hullo Pinkie, what's this?

Twilight Sparkle: Hey Pinkie Pie. I thought you were busy on Percy. What's going on?

Pinkie Pie: Come in and I'll show you.

Narrator: She disappeared into the sheds. Mr. Hawkins and Twilight climbed back into Thomas and slowly crept into the sheds. It was very dark and quiet, but not for long. Suddenly like magic, all the lights went followed by a loud noise that made Mr. Hawkins, Twilight and Thomas jump in surprise.

All: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWILIGHT AND MR. HAWKINS!

Narrator: Soon they gazed in surprise at the beautiful décor balloons and the banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'.

Mr. Hawkins/Twilight Sparkle: GOODNESS GRACIOUS ME! It's a surprise birthday party for us!

Narrator: Then, they saw 2 boxes on the serving trolley.

Twilight/Mr. Hawkins: Well now, shall we open them?

All: YEAH!

Twilight: Alright then Mr. Hawkins on the count of 3.

Mr. Hawkins: Alright. 1…

Twilight: 2…

Mr. Hawkins/Twilight: 3!

Narrator: They lifted the lids off and Thomas gave whistle of excitement. There were two cakes, and not just any ordinary cakes.

Twilight/Thomas: GOODNESS GRACIOUS ME! IT'S ME! IT'S ME! THE CAKE IT LOOKS LIKE ME!

Narrator: And sure enough, there standing in front of them was a Thomas cake with lots of blue icing and candle sticking out from the funnel and a Twilight Sparkle cake with lot's of purple icing was standing on the serving trolley with a candle levitating in front of the horn.

Mr. : Baked ourselves. Happy birthday Twilight and Mr Hawkins.

Fat Controller/Princess Celestia: Yes indeed. Happy Birthday Twilight and Mr. Hawkins.

Twilight: Oh Princess Celestia, thank you so much!

Mr. Hawkins: Oh sir! Thank you sir.

Narrator: Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Hawkins were very happy.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Cake. You two really outdid yourselves

Mr. Hawkins: I mean, these just look too good to cut.

Pinkie Pie: Alright then. Let's get a picture then.

Narrator: Soon, everyone gathered round the cakes with Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle in front of their respective cakes. Miss Ravens set up a camera.

Miss Ravens: Okay! Smile and say, 'Sodor and Equestria united!' (Clicks the button runs over to the group just in time.)

Everyone: Sodor and Equestria united!

(The picture is taken.)

Narrator: Twilight and Mr. Hawkins still thought the cakes were too good to cut but they cut them anyway after blowing out the candles. And everyone sang happy birthday.

All: (Singing) Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Mike and Twilight Sparkle. Happy birthday too you!

Narrator: When the cakes were cut, everyone and everypony climbed into the Annie where a cloth was laid out and a feast was laid out on it.

Mr. Hawkins: Aw yes. Sodor Cheese sandwiches on freshly bake sodor bread with crunchy carrots and Tetley tea. My favourite!

Twilight: And my favourite too daisy sandwiches and hay fries. Crunchy.

Narrator: And there were even Ice's candies and chocolate fountains and even cupcakes. All around children were chasing balloons popping party streamers party whistles hoot and sweet rappers rustled. The station master's son, Seamus, accidentally spit his milk shake on the carriage floor but Mr. Hawkins and Twilight said that since it was their birthday they didn't mind. Even Annie didn't mind.

Twilight: We'll clean it up tomorrow.

Rarity: This punch is simply divine. Is this the same recipe you used for your "Spring Has Sprung" party, Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: As a matter of fact, it is.

Narrator: Everyone was very happy and even Rarity, whom was dressed in her finest outfit, didn't fuss about being careful not to get dirty. The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia were drinking tea together with Mr. Hawkins and Twilight Sparkle. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were frantically refilling the Fat Controller's and Princes Celestia's tea cups.

Mrs. Cake: Empty teacup at 4 o'clock!

Mr. Cake: Uh, I see it, honey bun!

(Mr. Cake pours Celestia's tea)

Princess Celestia: Oh, um... thank you.

Mr. Cake: Not at all, Your Highness.

Princess Celestia: [sips]

(Mrs. Cake pours Celestia some more tea )

Celestia: Thank you again.

Mrs. Cake: Oh, but of course, your Majesty.

Mrs. Cake: Empty teacup at 4 o'clock!

Mr. Cake: Uh, I see it, honey bun!

(Mr. Cake pours the Fat Controller's tea)

Fat Controller: Oh, um... Much obliged.

Mr. Cake: Not at all, Sir Topham Hatt Sir.

Fat Controller: [sips]

(Mrs. Cake pours Fat Controller's tea again)

Fat Controller: Oh um... Much obliged again

Mrs. Cake: Oh, but of course, Sir Topham Hatt Sir

Celestia: [sips]

(Pour)

Fat Controller: [sips]

(Pour)

Princess Celestia: [sips]

(Pour )

Fat Controller: [sips]

(Fat Controller and Princess Celestia look at each other and wink)

Celestia/Fat Controller: [fake sips]

(Pour overflows cups)

Fat Controller/Celestia: Gotcha! Heheheheheheh.

Mr Cake/Mrs Cake: (Chuckles)

Narrator: Soon, Mr. Thompson, Rainbow Dash, Mr. Holden and Applejack played bobbing for apples

Mr Holden: Wahooo! Got one! Heheheh. How do you like them apples? (Jaw drops as Mr. Thompson manages to get two apples with his mouth and a third one balanced on his nose.)

Mr Thompson: Heheheh um how do you like them apples. ( eyes widen dumbfounded as applejack manages to get 3 apples with her mouth 5 apples on her nose)

Rainbow Dash: Nice one! Now, let me show you how it's really done.

(Rainbow Dash manages to get 4 apples with her mouth and 6 apples on her nose but the apples fall of her nose in the form of shave and a haircut two bits.)

Pinkie Pie: Having fun?

Twilight Sparkle: A blast! This is the best birthday I've had on Sodor.

Fluttershy: You always throw the best parties Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Their always the best parities because my best friends are always there. And this one is even better because everyone else helped to plan and prepare for it!

Mr. Hawkins: You know this calls for? A dance in the station.

Narrator: Soon, everyone and everypony head into the station.

Annie: Oh my goodness. I've never had that many people and ponies in me before.

Clarabel: If you like, I could carry the party guests next time.

Annie: Oh, thank you sister. That's very kind of you.

Narrator: When they arrived, Mr. Hawkins pulled up his favourite vinyl record of Benny Goodmans life is a party song, placed it on a gramophone and switch it on.

Mr. Hawkins/Twilight: LET'S BOOGIE !

Pinkie Pie: Ooh, this is my jam! C'mon, everypony and everyone! Birthday pony and birthday boy wants to dance!

Narrator: Soon the music began to start and everyone grabbed a partners and began dancing all around. Mr. Roberts danced with Pinkie Pie, Rarity danced with Fancy Pants and Fleur Di Les, Applejack danced with Big Macintosh, Fluttershy danced with Mr. Hoskins, Mr. Thompson danced with Rainbow Dash, Miss Ravens danced with her adoptive brother Mr Holden, The Fat Controller danced with Lady Hatt, Celestia danced with her sister Luna who was also at the party, Shining armor and Cadence were there two dancing with each other and Twilight danced with Mr. Hawkins and Flash Sentry. Everyone had a good time! At last it was now time to open Presents. Rarity and Fluttershy gave Mr. Hawkins a pet rabbit and a tuxedo and they gave twilight a book on magical animals and a new dress, Applejack and Rainbow Dash Gave Mr. Hawkins a a basket and tickets to the Wonderbolts and the same thing for Twilight, then Pinkie Pie gave each of them a duplicate cake of both Twilight and Thomas, Mr. Volley gave them an exact replica Hornby 00 gauge model train layout of the Ffarquharr branch for a model railway club at Ffarquharr station and a set of quills and ink for Twilight and both received a model of Thomas the tank engine to run on the layout. Mr. Thompson gave both Mr. Hawkins and Twilight sparkle a portrait of all them together with all the engines, Mr. Roberts gave them books of the railway series, Mr. Hoskins gave Twilight Mr. Hawkins a telescope. Fleur Di Les and Fancy Pant's gave Mr. Hawkins a golden pocket watch, both were give a bouquet of flowers.

Mr. Hawkins: Oh hey, there's one left.

Twilight: Now who could this be from?

Mr. Hawkins: (Mr. Hawkins picks it up as it's heavy) Ugh boy this is heavy.

Twilight: Here. I've got it… to both Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Mike Montague Hawkins from Miss Rachel Marie Ravens and Mr. William James Holden.

Miss Ravens: It's a little something from both William and me.

Mr. Holden: Something that we've always wanted to give you both.

Narrator: Twilight and Mr. Hawkins opened it up and gasped it was the it was an exact duplicated copy of both Mr. Holden's and Miss Ravens' first series book about they're all they're adventures together on Sodor with they're engine friends and with all the ponies.

Twilight: Aaawww. Thank guys. This is wonderful…

Mr. Hawkins: Oh this is fantastic…. We will cherish this forever along with all the other gifts that all of you have given us.

Narrator: Mr. Holden and Miss Ravens smiled and gave both Twilight and Mr. Hawkins a birthday hug and soon the rest of the main 6 drivers and mane 6 ponies joined in.

Main 6/Mane 6: Happy birthday Twilight Sparkle and Happy Birthday Mike.

Narrator: Mike and Twilight's eyes smiled at each other.

Mike/Twilight: Oh thank you guys and girls. This has been the most wonderful birthday we've ever had in our lives.

Narrator: And Thomas the tank engine thought so too, at long last he had finally been to a birthday party for the first time in his life.

The End

Hey Mike

Me and Austin want to wish you a very happy birthday this year and we dedicate this story to you. Have the best birthday you've ever had.

**And that was 'Ffarquar Branchline Engines'. What's next? (Realises) Oh awesome! Next one is another feature ****length, 29 chapters long to be exact. Look out for that.**


	204. Humble Beginnings

**Author's notes: Alright! We are onto our biggest saga yet. At a total of 29 chapters, it's 'The Mid Sodor Railway Legacy'. ****Originally, we wanted to do a part with the Mid Sodor Heritage Railway coming to operation, but that will be done another time. I also wanted to make the transition of the topic to the Mid Sodor Railway a bit smoother then the original. I like the end result for chapter 1. Check it out.**

Dear Rachel, Mike, James, Mitch and Dustin,

The Mid Sodor Railway was a narrow gauge railway which was built in 1880 and operated from 1880 to 1947 running from the port of Arlesburgh and King Orry's bridge south of Peel Godred, hauling local goods, holiday makers and mineral trains such as slate and lead until 1947. That year, the line closed down for good and the rails and stations have been scrapped, or so many thought. Thanks to many dedicated railway enthusiast from the Sodor Railway trust society both human and ponies the spirit of the Mid Sodor Railway still lives on, in the form of the Arlesdale Miniature Railway run by the Small controller and alicorn princess helper Princess Cadence running between Alresburgh to Arlesdale the halfway point of the original right of way, many years after the end of the Mid Sodor Railway's revenue service.

These are stories of the Mid Sodor Railway's Legacy. I hope you like them Rachel because you helped me to create them.

Your best friend forever,

William James Holden.

PS: I hope that one day that we can revive at least some of the Mid Sodor Railway somehow.

_Humble Beginnings_

Narrator: One evening, Sir Handel had arrived back with his last train. After shunting the coaches away, Featherweight and Mr. Hoskins drove him back into the sheds next to William who was talking to Rachel at the time. Soon followed by Peter Sam with Sweetie Belle and Miss Ravens who came into the sheds next to Rachel, then Duke with Mr. Hawkins and Pipsqueak. Then Freddie with Babs Seed and Mr. Roberts and Rheneas returned with Apple Bloom and Mr. Holden next to Skarloey and of course Duncan was the last to return to sheds with Scootaloo and Mr. Thomson. Duncan was complaining bitterly.

Duncan: Ugh! First I get shunting, then I have my 9 am passenger train to lake and back then I have to go and collect 2 produce trains! And then return with a hay train and those stupid trucks kept bang and smash me all the way! I STILL GOT HAY ON MY RUNNING PLATE!

Scootaloo: Ah, go stick in tunnel Duncan and shut up!

Skarloey: Stop complaining! Be happy that we are still on a fully operational railway.

Apple Bloom: Agreed, so put an apple fritter in it will ya!

Duke: And anyway Duncan, our railway would close and end up like the Mid Sodor line if our workload begins to dwindle.

Sir Handel: It is a shame we lost it.

Peter Sam: If only there was a way to get a part of it back or something.

Freddie: Indeed. Truth be told, I do miss it a lot.

Duke: We all do, Freddie. But still…

William: Um, Sir Handel, Freddie?

Rachel: Uh, Sammy, Granpuff?

Duke/Peter Sam: Yes Rachel?

Sir Handel/Freddie: Yes William?

Rachel: Well, me and William have always been wondering what you're old line was like?

William: And me and Rachel were wondering, if you don't mind at all, but may we hear all about the Mid Sodor Railway?

Narrator: Duke, Peter Sam, Sir Handel and Freddie smiled broadly. They were waiting to hear that question for a long time and were ready to answer it.

Duke: I'm glad you asked Rachel (Clears his throat) well, our line used to run from Alresburgh along that line that Oliver and Duck work on called the Little Western branchline, then through hills and passed FFarquharr Roads and then into Arlesdale Green, and went north from the village of Alresdale and then into the mountains to King Orry's bridge just south of Peel Godred the end of the line. However, our original right of way had long since been gone. What's left of our right of way is now owned by a small railway, I think it's called the Arlesdale Miniature, am I correct?

Miss Ravens: That's correct Duke, only their line doesn't continue north from there, they don't go to King Orry's bridge station south of Peel Godred, their line ends south of the village of Alresdale.

Mr. Holden: Yeah, whereas the old Mid Sodor Line traveled north of Arlesdale station along the mountain road in the mountains of Gob-Y-Del-Gahn, their railway also runs down to one of the old mines to collect the spoils and waste for the old mine at Cas-ny-Hawin.

Duke: Huh? Whatever for?

Miss Ravens: Well, have you noticed anything about the ballast?

Duke: Well, I know weeds don't grow in it.

Miss Ravens: Well, there's your answer Duke. They use the spoils from the mines and use it as weed killer ballast for their railway, the North Western Railway, the Skarloey Railway, Culdee Fell Railway and even on the South West and Blue Mountain Quarry railways on Misty Island.

Narrator: Duke sighed wistfully…

Duke: Ah. If only we'd known that the wastes still had useful properties at the time, The Mid Sodor line could have been saved. (Sigh) Quite a pity. Ah well, at least I'm now reunited with my old MSR grandchildren.

(Duke playfully winks at Sir Handel and Peter Sam, who wink back and chuckle)

Duke: …. Oh yes, I remember hearing about the weed killer ballast when I was still stuck in my shed. I heard about it from engine whom had accident at the green. If I recall correctly, he ran into some bails of sheep wool.

Narrator: Miss Ravens blushed and looked at her feet. Just then, Pinkie Pie came up and played her usual trombone fail song. Then the 6 drivers blinked and so did the engines and foal ponies.

Miss Ravens: Huh? What?! Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: Hullo? Miss Ravens.

Miss Ravens/Mr. Holden/Rachel/Peter Sam/Freddie/Sir Handel/William/Apple Bloom: Seriously…?

Pinkie Pie: What? That's my job to break the fourth wall! Okay, back to Percy! (Dashes off)

Sir Handel: Ok then… random moment is random moment. Back on topic.

Duke: What else would you 2 like to know, Rachel and William?

Rachel: Was there more engines on the MSR than you, Fearless Freddie, Peter Sam and Sir Handel?

William: Was it a big railway?

Narrator: Duke chuckled fondly and began to answer they're questions.

Duke: Heheheheheh. Ah yes Rachel and William. Our line was pretty long and big and we needed quite lot engines to run the line. Many engines had come and gone on our old line and towards the end, there were only Falcon, Stuart and myself left as we had to sell off several engines.

Narrator: He winked at Peter Sam and Sir Handel who just grinned.

Duke: We had to sell off ten other engines when the mountain road section from Arlesdale to king Orry's bridge at Peel Godred closed down. Proteus, Alex, Helen, John, Fletcher, Jennings, Millie whom worked at one of the mines, Mighty and his brother Mac, and Miney, she worked mostly at one of the mines like Millie did. Other engines came and went too our old line. Like I said before, many other engines came and went on our railway. They were either sold, stored away or scrapped.

Narrator: William, Rachel, Pipsqueak and Sweetie Belle were very curious and so were the other engines, ponies and drivers and surprisingly, so were Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden.

Everyone: Oh please tell us all about it Duke!

Narrator: Duke was happy to tell the stories. Everyone and everypony got comfortable, the CMC, Miss Ravens and Mr. Holden Got out note books pens and quills. Duke cleared his throat and this is the first story he told about the Mid Sodor Railway. This happened very long time ago when Duke first came to the MSR.

(Arlesburgh port, 1880)

Narrator: It was the fall of October 1880. The Mid Sodor Railway had finally been officially opened under the ownership of Sir John Arnold Norramby, the first Duke of Sodor from 1822-1894. When line was officially opened, the manager and the board of directors thought it to be wise to buy 5 little steam locomotives from the George England and Co. at New Castle England called Little Small Englands to maintain a good revenue and to eventually displace Horse drawn trains. The engines were called Duke, Bertram, Mistress, Pioneer and Shire Horse. Duke was painted dark brown with red line, Bertram was painted black with red line, Mistress was painted blue, Pioneer was green and Shire Horse was a lighter brown than Duke with yellow lining and all 5 engines had no cabs when they were built. As you all know, Duke was MSR's No. 1 and named after his grace the Duke of Sodor, Bertram was MSR's original No. 2 and named after one of King Godred's Knights, Sir Bertram Balladwail, Mistress was MSR's original No. 3 and named after a kindhearted mistress who visits Sodor, Mistress Marthwaite, on special occasions, Pioneer was MSR's original No. 4 and named after the brave pioneer Irish Missionary who explores and discovered the island of Sodor, St Luco, and then there was Shire Horse, he was MSR's original No. 5 and named after the island's native horse. When the 5 engines arrived, they found that they had a lot learn, espceially Bertram, Duke and Pioneer.

Duke: Not bad. That's a good start cozy shed.

Bertram: Oh thank goodness. This certainly beats sleeping in that cramped workshop back in England.

Mistress: Now Bertram, this railway's about work, not about catching up on your sleeping. But yes, I do think it's nice here.

Shire Horse: I think so too Mistress. (Sigh) I can't wait to start work and explore our new home.

Mistress: Same here young Shire horse.

Pioneer: I just can't wait to start racing down this line. I bet's got tight curves difficult hills all for me to tackle in 10 seconds flat!

Mistress: That will do Pioneer! It's safety that counts, not speed!

Duke: I can't wait to start taking the most prestige passenger trains!

Mistress: Now Duke, you are speaking out of turn! This line is not all about passengers. You have to take goods trains as well.

Duke: Pah! You must be Joking Mistress? Us pull trucks?

Mistress: Duke, I am not Joking I'm being practical! Now mind your manners, all three of you.

Narrator: Bertram, Duke and Pioneer sulked and into silence. Mistress then noticed Shire Horse trying to remember what she had said to Bertram, Duke and Pioneer.

Shire Horse: Okay, let's see. On railways you can't be dilly dallying …. Safety always comes first and not speed, and running railways involves both goods and passengers… Okay, I think I got it!

Narrator: He smiled a bit nervously, but Mistress smiled.

Mistress: That's correct Shire Horse. I think you're going to do really well here.

Narrator: The others just sneered.

Duke/Bertram/Pioneer: Egghead…

Mistress: Well at least he's a sensible egghead instead of a brash cocky and stuck up knuckle head.

(1990, Crovens Gate sheds)

Peter Sam: (Laughing) So you had to be kept in line by your own sister?

Duke: (Embarrased) Well uh… yes Stuart. I did.

Sir Handel: (Laughing) Oh! I knew that keeping others in line had to come from somewhere.

Freddie: Alright, alright, that's enough you 2.

Sir Handel: Oh come on now Uncle Freddie. We were just playing around with him.

Duke: (Chuckles) I know you were young Falcon.

Skarloey: Don't worry Duke. Your not the only one who has been kept in line by their younger siblings in their youth.

(Skarloey gives Rheanes a knowing look, to which Rheanes looked slightly annoyed, but understood where Skarloey was coming from)

Duke: So I can tell. Anyway, can I contiune?

Rachel: Oh, of course Granpuff. Go right ahead.

(Mid Sodor, 1880)

Narrator: Just then, the manager came to see them and with him were was man and woman.

Manager: Ahem! I hope that 5 are done quarrelling. We need to start putting 5 through your paces. First, I'd like to introduce you to a couple your crews that you will be working with. This is Mr. James Angus Holden and Mrs. Marie Catherine Ravens. These are the ponies you will be working with.

Duke/Pioneer/Bertram/Mistress/Shire Horse: Ponies? What do you mean?

James Holden: These ponies right here. My friends.

Narrator: Marie Catherine Ravens and Mr. James Angus Holden moved aside and 6 queer, interesting ponies stepped forward

Marie Ravens: Guys these are your pony helpers. Party Time, Twilight Dusk, Sunny, Sky Dasher, Jewel, and Zap Apple.

Party Time: HI!

Duke/Bertram/Mistress/Pioneer/Shire Horse: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! THEY TALK!

Marie Ravens: Whoa guys! Calm down. They have been here a long time now, but they're not dangerous.

(Crovens Gate, 1990)

Duncan: You were scared of the ponies too? Hahahahhah! How often does that happen on this island?

Duke: (Even more embarrased then before) Uh… yeah. I was.

(Pinkie Pie trombone fail)

Rheanes: Heh, your not the only one to go through that either. Never mind Duke.

Duke: Well, anyway…

(1880, Mid Sodor Days)

Narrator: Duke, Bertram, Pioneer, Mistress and Shire Horse all quickly calmed down and the manager continued.

Manager: Ahem…. Now then Duke, you'll be put through your paces first. We need you to take a train up to king Orry's bridge station at Peel Godred and then back again. One of the shire horses has already arranged train at the station. You'll be working with Twilight Dusk, Sunny, Marie Ravens and James Holden, and keep in mind that we have no turning facilities up at Peel Godred so you, along with the rest of you will have to run tender first on your return journey, so be careful.

Duke: Oh yes Sir. I'm on it Sir.

Manager: Good. Now then, run along and collect your train at the station.

Duke: Yes sir. You've got it!

Narrator: Duke puffed proudly away.

Duke: Finally. A passenger train at last I can't wait my first passenger train ever. Now I'll show you engines how to pull trains.

Narrator: James Holden and Marie Ravens gave a worried look and so did Sunny and Twilight Dusk.

James Holden: (As he shovels coal) Oh dear. He's in for a nasty shock.

Marie Ravens: I know what you mean. I just hope he isn't a difficult engine.

Twilight Dusk: I just hope he doesn't cause trouble.

Sunny: Same here. I so hope he's not swanky.

Narrator: But I'm sorry to say that Duke was swanky. As he be backed down towards his train, he found out that the train he was to pull was a goods train and he was most indignant about it.

Duke: What in the name of his grace is this?!

James Holden: It's a goods train Duke. We use them to get the slate down from the mines in hills and up in the mountains. We usually use shire horses for that Job.

Twilight Dusk: Yeah, and then we just use gravity to bring them down here to the port. But now, it will also be your and the other engines jobs.

Duke: Well, I never! You tricked me!

Twilight Dusk: What?! I'm sorry, but we did nothing of the sort, Duke.

Sunny: Um, yeah, she's right you know. To be honest, you didn't ask what kind of train we'd be taking.

Narrator: But Duke took no notice.

Duke: Does the manager really expect me, a fine engine like me, to pull these filthy trucks?!

Marie Ravens: Ugh! Oh cry me a river and build me a narrow boat. Duke, surely you can pull a couple of zippindee doo da trucks…. Or do we have to tell the Manager on you?

Duke: Ugh! Fine. Just couple me and let's just get this over with.

Narrator: Duke was soon coupled up and as soon as the guard blew his whistle they were off. Duke grumbled the whole way up, much to the annoyance of Marie Ravens, James Holden, Twilight Dusk and Sunny.

Duke: A goods train! A goods train! A goods train!

James Holden: OH WILL YOU QUIT BEING SUCH A FUSSPOT!

Sunny: Yeah, um, this is your first train after all you should be at least happy.

Duke: The Shame of it, the shame of it, oh the shame of it.

Twilight Dusk/Marie Ravens: Oh will you put a piece of coal in it!

Narrator: Duke took notice and continued to grumble as traveled up the line with his trucks clattering and banging behind him. Marie Ravens James Holden and the two ponies were very relieved when they reached the top station still intact when they arrived he was uncoupled from the trucks and taken to the sheds to be serviced before the journey down whilst the workmen pushed the trucks into mine shaft, to get loaded.

Marie Ravens: Oh goodness. That was a miracle.

James Holden: Yeah. I thought we're gonna go off the mountain road for sure.

Twilight Dusk: Same here. Oh I just hope he doesn't do this on the down journey.

Sunny: Um… I think better keep a good lookout on our down journey. Because I think Duke has made the trucks very mad.

Duke: Pah! It's not my fault. I'm used to pulling coaches not these trucks!

James Holden: (Under breath) Says the one who has never taken a passenger train before.

Marie Ravens: (Sighs) Don't bother James. Let's just get him ready to go.

Narrator: Soon after, Duke had been serviced. He came back to take the loaded trucks back down to the port tender first. But the loaded trucks were comfortable and didn't want to move and they realised too that they were being pulled by engine, instead of a shire horse.

Trucks: What right has that pompous windbag Duke have the right to poke his funnel in here and push us around?! WE WANT OUR SHIRE HORSE!

Narrator: Duke bumped them furiously in lordly way.

Duke: LOOK SHARP YOU SCRUFFY THINGS AND HURRY ALONG!

Trucks: That's not way to speak! We'll teach him a lesson!

Narrator: Duke took notice of them. It might have been better if he had. Soon the trucks were all arranged, the guards whistle blew and Duke set off.

James Holden: I've got a bad feeling about this, Marie.

Marie: Same here, That's why I asked the guard to keep a good hand on the hand brake on the brake van.

Twilight Dusk: Thank goodness.

Narrator: The trucks ran nicely at first, but as they left Ulfstead Road, Duke felt them surge forward.

Duke: (Alarmed) What the… What's going on…. WHHOOAAA!

Narrator: Marie Ravens applied Duke's brakes, but they were useless against the loaded trucks.

Trucks: ON! ON! ON!

Narrator: Duke, taken by surprise, couldn't stop them and in a minute, they were careering down the mountain road. Duke whistled in horror and despair!

Duke: HELP! HELP!

Narrator: The Guard heard the whistle and applied the van brakes until they screamed, but they were still going much too fast. Duke gathered more and more speed and was terrified. Marie Ravens, James Holden and the ponies were scared too.

Sunny: Oh my what do we do?!

Marie Ravens: I got it! It's risky but it's our only chance.

James Holden: Alright, but be very careful my friend.

Marie Ravens: Don't worry. I know what to do and I'll be alright. I promise. You take the controls my friend. Twilight Dusk, try to use your unicorn magic to try and stop us and Sunny, you take over the fire shovel.

James Holden/Twilight Dusk/Sunny: Righto Marie!

Narrator: Young Marie Ravens scrambled across Duke's side as quickly and as she could, then running along the train, she pulled several handles on the sides of the trucks. She was attempting to apply all the brakes along the train. The train swerved and swayed and lurched but she kept on going. More than once she was nearly thrown clear, but was just saved by Twilight Dusk's teleportation spell .

Marie Ravens: WHOA! (Teleported) Whew! That was close one.

Narrator: Then at last…

Marie Ravens: Just… One more truck and….. Ugh! (Triumphant) GOT IT!

Narrator: She gently braked the last truck and was safely teleported into Duke's cab and at last the entire train was under control and arrived safely back at the bottom station at Alresburgh. The manager met them at the station and praised James Holden, Marie Ravens, the two ponies the Guard for their brave efforts.

Manager: You were all very brave, thanks to all 5 you. You've all managed to stop a nasty crash. Well done.

Narrator: But Duke was not gonna get off scotch free.

Duke: It was those trucks sir. They pushed me. Honestly

Manager: It doesn't surprise me! It was your fault and you know it. You agitated the trucks enough to make them want to take vengeance out on you! You were very lucky Duke, that you didn't fly off the Mountain Road. If Marie Ravens hadn't set those wagon brakes and if James Holden hadn't kept your hand brake on and without the guard's brake, you would have had a horrific accident and not live to tell the tale.

Duke: But sir…

Manager: That's enough Duke! You have a lot to learn about pulling trains! After pushing some coaches and trucks around here for a bit, then I hope you will become a useful engine.

Duke: (Sadly) Yes Sir. I'll try.

Narrator: Duke puffed sadly back into the sheds. Mistress spoke severely to Duke too.

Mistress: Oh shame on you Duke! You could have damaged yourself or badly hurt someone!

Narrator: Bertram and Pioneer teased him.

Pioneer: Well Duke my boy! I didn't know you wanted to break the landspeed record. Hahahahaha! Boy, that must have been memorable.

Bertram: Heheheheh. Oh yeah. I don't think he's gonna forget this one anytime soon.

Narrator: Duke felt miserable. Not only had nearly caused an accident on his first day, but he had also completely humiliated himself. Then, Shire Horse spoke up.

Shire Horse: Never mind Duke. I think you've learned a good lesson today. And as long as you learn from your mistakes, then you'll be very wise engine.

Mistress: Shire Horse is right. Learning from your mistakes is one of the many stepping stones of becoming a really useful engine.

Narrator: And with that, Duke felt a little bit better.

**Heh, who knew that Duke could be so swanky in his youth? Well, look out for part 2. See you there.**


	205. Bertram's Knight Fall

**Author's notes: Ok. Some of the stories in this feature length are a bit dark, and this is one of them. I still think you will enjoy it though. Here we go.**

_Bertram's Knight Fall_

(Crovens Gate, 1990)

Rachel: My goodness. That could have been nasty.

Duke: That would have put it mildly, young Rachel. Had it not been for Marie Ravens, James Holden, Sunny, Twilight Dusk and the guard, I would have most likely been scrapped.

William: (Shudders) Thank goodness you weren't. Your mother, father, and grand grandmother must have been very brave, Miss Ravens, Mr Holden and Twilight Sparkle.

Miss Ravens: I'll say, though I haven't heard about that exploit before. Hold on. If those ponies were Twilight Sparkle's, Rainbow Dash's, Applejack's and Rarity's great grandmothers, who were Sunny and Party Time?

Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Party Time was my great grandmother.

Fluttershy: (Gasps) And Sunny was my great grandmother too.

Duke: (Smiles) Well, who would have thought that you 6 had your great grandmothers working with us MSR engines in the old days?

Narrator: Rachel was deep in thought about something, thinking back to what Duke described about his 4 siblings and his younger self.

Rachel: Duke, did you say that Bertram was named after one of King Godred's brave knights?

Duke: He sure was.

Rachel: Did he, ever live up to this title?

Narrator: Duke sighed unhappily.

Duke: Well… not really. But, here's what happened to him.

(Mid Sodor, 1888)

Narrator: After Duke's near accident with the slate trucks, the manager thought it would best that he was to shunt in the yards till the manager could trust him. Meanwhile, the other engines had to handle all the trains. Mistress took over the passenger duties and did odd jobs too, Shire horse did mix traffic duties and Pioneer and Bertram worked mostly on goods duties and at the mines in the hills, much to the annoyance of Bertram. One morning, Mistress was waiting on the platform with here express passenger train called the Flying Falcon. She was just having a nice chat with Jewel and Marie Ravens, when Bertram stormed into Arlesburgh with a lead train in tow and James Holden and Zap Apple riding on his footplate.

Bertram: (Grumbling) Goods work! Mine duties! Goods work! Mine duties! Really? Why must I be on goods work and mines duties eh?

Zap Apple: Calm down Bertram. It's important work!

James Holden: Yeah. And it needs to be done.

Bertram: I know already! I don't mind doing goods work, but not twenty four/seven! Why can't that Shire Horse or Mistress do this! I swear, if I see that idiot Duke next time, I'm gonna tear him a new funnel! Fancy him losing control of trucks, of all the stupid things he could ever do! Gosh I swear, manager should have relegated him to work these trains 24/7 for punishment duties!

Narrator: Mistress overheard Bertram's complaining and not pleased with his grumbling.

Mistress: That's enough of that talk, Bertram! Just be thankful Duke didn't wreck himself and that nobody got hurt.

Jewel: Yeah. At least he didn't crash and got the materials to the port safely.

Bertram: But I don't know why the manager had to make him shunt in the yards.

Mistress: He had very good reasons to. Duke needs to learn more about coaches and trucks so that he can understand what expect from both passenger and goods trains.

Narrator: Bertram grunted crossly.

Bertram: Oh yeah, and your no better. You've been doing nothing but passenger runs since we've arrived.

Mistress: (Cross) Now that's simply not true Bertram, and you know it! I do mixed traffic duties too like the rest of us! So mind your manners.

Narrator: Bertram grunted and sulked away to the sheds. Bertram didn't like working mine duties at all. Not because he was really lazy, but because he disliked the job for different reason. Every day, Bertram had to go the mines and push the trucks all the way down into the shafts to collect either slate or lead. It was very dark down there with only his headlight for any source of light. Bertram did not like the mines because he was scared of them. When his loads were loaded, he'd always hurry away out of the mines as fast as he could.

(Bertram burst of the mines looking nearly petrified)

Bertram: (Scared) Oh thank goodness. Light at last.

James Holden: Easy boy! We're lucky you didn't derail in the mineshaft.

Zap Apple: Yeah. Calm down.

Narrator: Eventually, the other engines noticed this too.

Mistress: What's gotten into you Bertram? I saw you racing out of the mineshaft at a really fast pace.

Jewel: Yeah, what's wrong with you? You could have caused a cave in.

Narrator: Bertram shuddered at the thought of that.

Bertram: (Nervous) Oh, it's nothing nothing at all.

Narrator: But Pioneer noticed and began to tease.

Pioneer: Oh, I know why the poor old warrior is scared of going to the big bad mines and into those dark little mine shafts. Hahahahaha

Sky Dasher: Hey knock it off Pioneer! You're really pushing it!

Bertram: (Crossly) Be quiet Pioneer! I'm not scared!

Pioneer: Oh really? Then why do I hear you in your sleep every night say. (Mockingly) Oh I don't wanna go to the mines! I don't wanna go to the mines! It's dark and scary! Pah hahahaha! And they say your named after one of King Gordeds knights. Hehehehahahaha. A cowardly knight. Try to be careful so the mine monster doesn't gobble you up, sir shivers a lot.

Mistress: (Cross) ENOUGH! You leave Bertram alone! Your nothing but arrogant rough riding bully, Pioneer!

Narrator: Soon the engines went to sleep and the ponies went to Arlesburgh inn for the night with Marie Ravens and James Holden. Only Bertram and Mistress were awake. It was now 1888 and many changes had occurred on the little railway line. All 5 of the engines had been refitted with cab's to add to the comfort for their crew, back in 1884, and more revenue came to the line of both passengers and goods. However, at the mines, new sets a rules had to be added. Because of the addition of the cabs, the engines had to go more slowly down the mine wasn't too much of an issue for Duke, Mistress and Shire Horse, but Pioneer and Bertram weren't happy.

(At Arlesdale mines)

Pioneer: Hmph! There goes my fun! Now what will I do for fun….

Sky Dasher: Well thank goodness. As much as I like speed, seeing you going down that fast down the mines is enough to frighten anyone.

Narrator: Then, Pioneer remembered Bertram and grinned devilishly. Everyday when he and Bertram came to the mines, he would jive and tease Bertram and about being scared

Pioneer: Careful the mine monster doesn't eat you, Zap Apple and Party Time up. Hahahahahaha.

Sky Dasher: Pioneer, knock it off!

Party Time: Yeah leave our friend alone.

Narrator: This kept going on and on, and each time Bertram grew more and more scared as the days passed. But one evening, this soon came to ahead. Bertram was to take a train of trucks over to the mines to be loaded with lead. Mistress warned him to be careful.

Mistress: You'd better watch yourself, Bertram. One wrong move and you could end up in a spot of trouble.

Bertram: (Distracted by fear) Yes Mistress ….

Narrator: But Bertram was still to scared to pay attention. Mistress had grave feeling in the bottom of her firebox that this would be the last time she would see him again. Pioneer was working late at the mines, collecting a special load of lead for special shipment to the mainland. He was grumbling as usual about not going fast. But then he saw Bertram was coming and thought of a nasty trick up his funnel.

Pioneer: (To himself) Heheheh. I know I'll give that Bertram a scare of his life.

Narrator: Pioneer carefully shunted his trucks into a siding waiting of Bertram to clear his section then. Bertram was running well his trucks behaved themselves but he was still scared of going to the mines.

Bertram: Oh dear. I really wish it didn't have to be at night…

James Holden: Neither do I Bertram, but we must keep the trains running.

Party time: That's right. You can do it Bertram.

Zap Apple: We're all very proud of you a lesser engine would have coward away instead of doing they're duties.

Narrator: Bertram felt a bit better. He soon entered the mine and was ready to push his trucks into the mineshaft. Pioneer soon saw his chance. Party Time quickly got out to set the points to the mine.

Party Time: Alright all set.

Narrator: Soon, Bertram crept slowly towards the mine shaft propelling his trucks whilst James Holden and Zap Apple looked out to see where they were going.

Pioneer: Now for my plan.

Narrator: Bertram had only gone 5 yards when Pioneer gave a loud shriller ear piercing whistle and left laughing as he did. Bertram was given such a fright that he jumped forward and knocked James Holden and Zap Apple off the footplate and followed the trucks out of control into the shaft.

Bertram: HELP! HELP!

Narrator: Zap Apple and James picked themselves up

Party Time/Zap Apple/James Holden: COME BACK BERTRAM!

Narrator: James Holden and the two ponies ran as fast as they could but it was two late. Bertram's cab knock a plank of wood of the ceiling of the mineshaft there was a rumbling and loud crash! Zap Apple just saved James Holden from getting crushed as the mine shafts entrance collapsed. The two ponies and James Holden were horrified.

James Holden: OH NO! Girls, try to clear some of those rocks! I'm going to phone for help.

Narrator: Mistress, Shire Horse and Duke were in sheds when the news came through. Jewel, Sunny, Twilight Dusk, two other drivers and Marie Ravens along with the manager came up in a panic.

Manager: Get the maintenance train! Bertram's been caved in at the mines near Alresdale!

Narrator: The three George englands were horrified and quickly all three were steamed they collected the maintenance train and hurried to Arlesdale mines. They didn't even see Pioneer steaming away to the sheds. When they arrived at the scene they all set to work trying to clear way the mess to rescue him but rock was much too hard for them to shift. The manager, fighting tears got up and sadly called of the rescue.

Sunny: Oh my…. (Tearing up) Oh poor Bertram… I hope you will be rescued one day….

Mistress: I hope so too, Sunny.

Duke: Same here …..

Shire Horse: Oh, the poor engine….

Narrator: Almost all the engines and ponies began to cry. Pioneer and Sky Dasher, who was the first to arrive back, were surprised to see all of the engines returning back together with the ponies.

Pioneer: Oy! What's happened here now? Why ain't everyone happy?

Shire Horse: (sad) Bertram's got caved in at the mines.

Sky Dasher: Oh no. Is he alright?

Twilight Dusk: We couldn't reach him. The rock was too hard to shift, even with the breakdown equipment. He's trapped.

Mistress: Ahem… If you don't mind everyone and everypony, I would like to ask if we (tears) if we could have a moment of silence, for a brave old warrior that we have lost, Bertram.

Narrator: The engines, drivers and the ponies all agreed and so did Pioneer surprisingly… Days after the accident, the sight shaft was still closed off due to safety issues. After Bertram's loss, Duke was now placed into revenue service again, but this time he didn't grumble or groan about what job he was given. Whenever they passed, he along with Mistress and Shire Horse would always give a small whistle for their lost friend, Bertram the old warrior…

**Well, there goes Bertram. As we go, I'll keep a list of what engines have come and gone.  
Duke: (No. 1) 1880-  
Bertram: (No. 2) 1880-1888  
Mistress: (No. 3) 1880-  
Pioneer: (No. 4) 1880-  
Shire Horse: (No. 5) 1880-**

**Also, I don't think I've pointed this out yet, but I will anyway. Duke's real life counterpart, Prince, had 3 siblings. They were called Princess, Palmerston and Montaineer. Mistress is based off Princess, Bertram off Palmerston and Pioneer off Montaineer. I'm not sure what Shire Horse is based off of, or if there was ever a 5th Small England tender engine. But anyway, look out for part 3._  
_**


	206. The Mistress And The Apprentice

**Author's notes: This story is mine and atsf's headcanon of what caused Smudger to turn for the worst. What do I mean? Well, read on and see.**

_The Mistress And The Apprentice_

(Crovens Gate, 1990)

William: Oh my goodness. You mean you never got him back?

Duke: (Sighs) No William. As far as I'm aware, Bertram is still stuck down there.

Rachel: If Bertram wasn't found, who took over as number 2, then?

Duke: Well Rachel, it was an engine built up in America. His name was Smudger. He was very willing to work… but, me and Pioneer didn't take too kindly to him. Mistress on the other buffer, actually took him under her 'wing', and Shire Horse became Smudger's closest friend.

William: What happened to them then?

Duke: (Sighs) Well, I had still not reached my full maturity state when this happened, and this lead to my sister having a nasty accident.

(Mid Sodor, 1888)

Narrator: Not even a year had passed since the loss of Bertram and the work load started to increase. Bertram's loss was felt deeply by the other engines and the ponies. Despite the way he portrayed himself for being lazy, they finally understood why he was reluctant to working the mines. Duke and Pioneer missed him, but for quite a different reason.

(At Alresburgh sheds)

Pioneer: Hmph! That stupid Bertram! Fancy him get stuck in mine! Now we're being rushed off our wheels! What an idiot being scared of stupid little mineshaft!

Duke: I know, and now thanks to that klutz, we have to do his work as well as our own.

Sky Dasher: Hey! Leave the poor engine alone. He didn't mean to do that and you both know it.

Mistress: Sky Dasher's right you two! Everyone has a phobia and at least he tried to conquer his phobia! No thanks to your jives and teasing. Need I remind you about your incident with the trucks on your 1st run ever, Duke?

Narrator: Duke seethed in silence, but Pioneer wasn't going down that easily.

Pioneer: He's just seems like a weak and feeble engine in my mind. We engines have to be fearless to run a railway! Not a coward like that Bertram.

Sunny: You outta be ashamed of yourself, picking on a lost friend of yours for being scared of something!

Shire Horse: She's right. You were Bertram's friend and all you did was bully him because he was scared.

Pioneer: And who cares about him? If he wasn't such a coward, he wouldn't caused that accident and caused us such a grievance on this dead end railway line.

Narrator: Shire Horse let off steam crossly!

Mistress: Don't pay any attention to those rude engines Shire Horse. They don't understand the meaning of respect!

Twilight Dusk: Why, they wouldn't know respect if it came and bit them in the back of their tenders

Narrator: Duke and Pioneer glared at the ponies and the two engines.

Pioneer/Duke: Just remember who you're talking to, little miss Pony.

Zap Apple: Oh put an apple in it you two! Mr. James Holden and Miss Marie Ravens have told us that the manager is buying a new engine from some place called the United States of America. We don't want the new engine listening to your rude attitudes.

Narrator: When Pioneer's driver arrived, Sky Dasher still scowling at the green Small England tender engines, climbed aboard and Pioneer steamed crossly to collect his trucks.

Pioneer: Oh great! Now I've heard everything. First a klutzy engine gets himself trapped in a mineshaft and now a Yankee's coming to help us.

Narrator: Soon the new engine arrived in late September 1888 and the other engines and the ponies were surprised. He looked Rather odd to be American engine. He had 4 wheels, he was painted Red and he did not look like American at all. The manager climbed down to introduce him.

Manager: Morning engines and staff, I'd like to introduce you to our new No.2 engine, Smudger.

All the engines ponies and engines: Hullo their Smudger.

Mistress: My name is Mistress, and these are my 3 brothers.

Shire Horse: Hullo Smudger. I'm Shire Horse.

Narrator: Duke and Pioneer just muttered quietly

Pioneer and Duke: (Under breath) We can introduce ourselves to this so called Yankee.

Pioneer: (Normally.) Pioneer's the name.

Duke: (Normally) And I'm Duke. Named after his grace, the Duke of Sodor. And proud of it too.

Smudger: Howdy y'all. Name's Smudger. Not really named after anything really, but ah don't mind all..

Narrator: The engines were surprised. He was an American and spoke with a strong southern drawl. Soon, the ponies came up.

Smudger: Well howdy there. I didn't see them ponies here. So, what are their names.

Mistress: Oh, I almost forgot. Smudger, these are our pony helpers. Twilight Dusk, Zap Apple, Sky Dasher, Jewel, Sunny and Party Time.

Smudger: Howdy y'all.

Party Time: HI!

Smudger: Well I'll be Uncle Sam's nephew! So y'all do talk. James Holden and Marie Ravens told me all about y'all ponies.

Zap Apple: Pleasure to meet ya Smudger. So, your really are from the U.S.A?

Smudger: Eeeyup. Ya hit the hammer right on the nail their partner.

Pioneer: But you don't even look like a yankee engine.

Mistress: SHSSH! Manners Pioneer!

Narrator: But Smudger laughed it off.

Smudger: Heheheh. Ah agree with y'all there. Ah really don't look like much of an American do Ah? But don't y'all worry. Ah can assure y'all am a yankee doodle dandy…. y'all should have seen some of the first engines. I heard about in the states all built originally in the UK and came to work on ol' Uncle Sam's soil's. Let's see. There was Stourbridge Lion, he was built in England, same as the Dewitt Clinton and of course the first british engine to be built in the states, the John bull whom worked on the old Camden and Amboy Railroad. He came to America in pieces unbuilt at all and the Yankees back home built him straight up from the ground and without blueprints or schematics.

Shire Horse: Oh wow. How incredible. And what's a Railroad?

Smudger: Heheheh. Oh a railroad is the same thing as a railway, just different wordin' there partner.

Shire Horse: Oh. I didn't know that.

Narrator: Soon after some happy gossip, Smudger asked about what he would be doing.

Mistress: Don't worry. I'll show you around so you can start work. Shire Horse here is also learning too.

Smudger: Oooh boy! That's mighty fine Mistress. Can't wait to start workin'.

Narrator: Soon, the three engines went off together. Smudger soon started with James Holden and Zap Apple, and he soon became good friends with Shire Horse, Mistress, Marie Ravens and the other ponies. Shire horse and Mistress taught him everything that he needed know. He soon learned what he had to do and he didn't mind what job it was; shunting, goods trains, mine duties, it was all the same to him. At first, the trucks tried playing tricks on Smudger, but they soon found out that playing tricks on Smudger was a mistake.

Truck 1: Hold back. Hold back.

Smudger: (Bumps them) Listen little buckeroos! In the states, trucks that play tricks on other engines, never get heard from again. Y'all won't want ta end up like them, would ya?

Truck 2: Uh, I think we should roll his way, fellas.

Truck 3: Point taken.

Narrator: Mistress and Shire Horse were very impressed.

Mistress: Well done Smudger! You're doing great

Shire Horse: Yeah. Definitely.

Zap Apple: You sure are. You've tackled those goods trains very good.

(Party Time comedy drums, then goes back into Shire Horse's cab)

James Holden: Yeah. You did a lot better than Duke did.

Narrator: And they told him about Duke's near accident.

Smudger: Whoa boy. That engine was pretty darn lucky

Sunny: Yeah. That was one scary ride. But luckily, James Holden and Marie Ravens all knew what to do.

Smudger: Thank heavens for that.

Mistress: Anyway, I bet if you keep this up, you'll be on passenger duties before you know it.

Smudger: Oh boy. I can't wait to try that out…

Twilight Dusk: That's good, but take our advice; watch out for Duke and Pioneer. They're sure to try some nonsense.

Marie Ravens: That's right. You want to watch out for them. They're tricky ones they are. Mistress and Sunny are the only ones whom can keep them in order.

Smudger: Thank you for the warning. I'll make sure to be very careful.

Narrator: Pioneer and Duke became jealous of Smudger as he became more favoured by Shire Horse, Mistress, the two drivers and all the ponies.

Duke: I can't understand it!

Pioneer: I can't understand it either!

Shire Horse: What can't you understand?

Pioneer: That Smudger!

Duke: That little tank engine. How did that Yankee manage to upstage me and Pioneer. We are much strong than he is. After all, we are tender engines!

Twilight Dusk: Oh for the love of pete! Do you really have to be so shallow, Duke.

Sky dasher: Same with you Pioneer! You and Duke are really nothing but bullies! At least Smudger's learning better than you two are.

Pioneer: Hey! I'll have you know that we can handle trains better than he could! How can some yankee runt even manage to learn so fast.

Mistress: That's because he's willing to learn, Pioneer! He's patient and willing to learn. If you two were more patient and cooperative, then maybe you would be able to learn more.

Pioneer: We haven't time for your little words, Mistress. Stop getting in the way of our fun.

Duke: Hmph now if you'll excuse us, we've got trains to pull!

Narrator: Pioneer and Duke left in a huff.

Mistress: Not again. (Sighs) Boys. Those 2 will never learn sense at this rate.

Sunny: I hope they will learn.

Shire Horse: Same here…

Narrator: One summer morning, Smudger was to double head a train of passengers along the mountain road with Mistress. Marie Ravens was going to drive Mistress with Buttercup whilst James Holden was going to drive Smudger with Zap Apple. Mistress was going to lead whilst Smudger took the train.

Mistress: Now carefully does it Smudger. Back on to the coaches slowly.

Sunny: Um, yes. Please be careful with the coaches. They don't like being bumped and they can be as timed as little baby bunnies.

Smudger: (Gulping nervously) So, I back onto them slowly. Um...

Narrator: Smudger was so keen and worried about making a good impression that he accidentally bumped the coaches.

Coach 1: Oh! Ouch!

Coach 2: That hurt.

Coach 3: Watch it!

Coach 4: Ow!

Zap Apple: Whoa there Smudger! Whoa!

Mistress: Not like that. Carefully, Smudger.

Smudger: Oh dear. Sorry, Mistress. And sorry coaches. Didn't mean to bump you like that.

Mistress: It's alright. Any new engine can make that mistake on their first day.

Narrator: Soon, Mistress backed down onto Smudger. After they were coupled up, both engines puffed to the station. Smudger had never seen so many passengers before.

Smudger: Whoa! That's a lot of passengers.

Narrator: He was surprised and excited that whistled loudly.

Mistress: Easy on there Smudger. Wait until the passengers are onboard the train before wheshing steam.

Smudger: Oh, sorry.

Mistress: It's ok. Remember, patience is the key.

Smudger: Right. Patience is the key.

Narrator: Soon the guards whistle blew and both ponies and drivers looked back and the green flag waved.

James Holden: Ready Marie?

Marie Ravens: Sure am James! Let's get going.

Narrator: And away they went. Twin columns of steam poured from their funnels into the air as they worked hard.

Smudger: Well I'll be. This is fun!

Mistress: I'm glad your enjoying it. Me and shire horse are very impressed.

Narrator: They weren't the only ones happy.

Sunny: Oh, I'm so excited Marie Ravens. He's doing absolutely well, wouldn't you say?

Marie Ravens: He sure is. He may have made one mistake or two but he's really making up for it.

Zap Apple: You know James Holden, ah think Smudger is an example to the whole railway. He's truly the bees knees.

James Holden: You got that right. He's going to do swell on this railway.

Narrator: They were going well. When they arrived at the top station, the manager spoke warmly to Smudger and Mistress

Manager: Well done both of you Sunny, Zap Apple. You, Marie Ravens and James Holden have done well today. And Smudger, even though you did bump the coaches and whistle before the passengers got on board, you did very well and I'm willing to let that slide. Well done all of you.

Zap Apple: Aw shucks sir. It was nothing

Sunny: Oh, why thank you sir.

Smudger: Oh thank you sir, but I couldn't have done it without Mistress.

Narrator: Mistress smiled broadly and she, Shire Horse and Smudger along with the two drivers, Sunny, Zap Apple and Twilight Dusk worked happily together for many months. However, come winter, things were going to change drastically. Pioneer and Duke were shunting about the yard grumbling bitterly.

Duke: Ooh. This snow is making work difficult and that yankee keeps taking our real work with that goodie goodie Mistress, Sunny and that Shire Horse and Party Time.

Pioneer: And we're stuck with Sky Dasher and Twilight Dusk shunting, doing that Yankees work here there and EVERYWHERE!

Narrator: And they bumped the trucks hard.

Trucks: Oh oh oh. You just wait. We'll pay you both out!

Twilight Dusk: Knock it off you two!

Sky Dasher: You're really pushing it!

Narrator: Later that day, the two ponies went on a lunch break and Pioneer came up with a plan. A very nasty plan.

Pioneer: I know what to do. We'll play truant tomorrow and then we'll make Smudger and Shire Horse do all the work.

Duke: Good idea. Lets do it.

Narrator: They did so next morning. Smudger and Shire Horse were sorry to see the two looking glum.

Smudger: Cheer up! It's lovely winters day.

Duke/Pioneer: We don't feel well…

Smudger: Don't worry. We'll help out if your ill.

Zap Apple: No problem

Party Time: Same here.

Shire Horse: You can count on us.

Narrator: And Smudger puffed away to collect Pioneer's trucks while Shire Horse went to collected Duke's coaches. Duke and Pioneer snickered quietly, but no one heard. Soon, Smudger collected the trucks and steamed away to the mines at Ballamoddy. Smudger whistled a friendly greetings to Mistress whom was whom just passed with a down passenger train.

Smudger: (Whistles happily) Good morning to you, Mistress.

Mistress: (Whistles happily) Good morning to you too, Smudger.

Narrator: But the trucks were cross.

Trucks: We couldn't pay Duke or Pioneer out, so we'll just play tricks on Smudger instead. One engine is as good as another.

Narrator: But neither Smudger, nor James Holden nor Zap Apple heard them. They soon arrived at the mine collected his slate and then set off back to the port. Mistress warned Smudger to be very careful due to icy tracks. The trucks knew this and waited till they got to Ulfstead Road.

Zap Apple: Alright, here are smudger ulfstead road.

James Holden: Now all we have to do is set the wagon brakes so we don''t run out of control.

Smudger: Very smart thinking partner.

Narrator: Soon James Holden put on the brakes

Smudger: Alright little buckaroos. We're stopping…. We're stopping we're… ooffppff WHHHOOAAA!

Trucks: ON! ON! ON!

Narrator: The stupid trucks surged forward. James Holden and Zap Apple we're knocked into one of the cab walls and before they could pick themselves up again, Smudger was away. He was out of control with the trucks screaming and yelling behind like hyenas.

Zap Apple: Whoa nelly! We're out of control!

Narrator: Smudger, taken off guard, couldn't stop them and in a moment, they were rocketing down the Mountain Road and swerved violently around a sharp curve just barely staying on the rails. James Holden set Smudger's brakes hard until they screeched loudly with sparks flying. Smudger whistled a loud warning hoping someone would help.

Smudger: HELP! HELP!

Narrator: Mistress was at works station when she heard the whistle and knew something was wrong.

Mistress: Oh my goodness. That's like Smudger and sounds as if he's in trouble

Narrator: Then, Marie Ravens and Sunny saw them coming around the Mountain Road, very fast and very frightened.

Sunny: Oh my. Mistress! Smudger's out of control! What do we do?

Narrator: Mistress knew what to do and explained to them.

Marie Ravens: It's too risky. You'll get damaged yourself….

Mistress: Don't worry about me. Their's no time. Please!

Narrator: Reluctantly, Sunny spoke to the stationmaster quickly and he stopped all trains and then then she climbed back into Mistress and they puffed across the points trying to gain enough speed. They were going to trying add more braking power to save Smudger.

Station Master: Good luck and god speed to all of you!

Narrator: And Mistress raced down the line. Smudger and his trucks were now racing downhill faster than a roller coaster. He felt like he was going to fly off the rails the accident had happened so fast that he was very frightened and didn't know what do. Whilst James Holden ran along the train doing the same tactic as his friend did to save Duke. Then, Smudger saw to his horror Mistress right in front of his path.

Smudger: MISTRESS! LOOKOUT!

Mistress: Don't worry! I here to save you! Alright! Start braking Marie Ravens!

Marie Ravens: You got it.

Narrator: Marie Ravens gently applied the brakes as James Holden set his reverser hard over full steam sanding frantically and braked hard.

James Holden: Hold them boy! Hold them!

Narrator: Mistress soon gradually caught Smudger and began to brake. Back at Arlesburgh, Duke and Pioneer were joking and thinking how clever they were when they heard frantic whistling and saw to their horror, Mistress and Smudger racing downhill much too fast. Frantically trying to grip the rails, Smudger and Mistress slid helplessly into the yard. As with a despairing whoop of horror they crashed into set of trucks. James Holden, Marie Ravens, Zap Apple and Sunny jumped clear before the crash but Smudger laid piled into a pile of broken slates and led. Although he wasn't badly hurt, Smudger had begun to cry for there laying in front of him, sprawled onto her side in the wreckage battered, bruised and wrecked, was his favourite teacher and mentor he had ever known. Mistress. A short while later, Shire Horse, whom had gotten the news of the accident raced down with his train, Mistress's train and the breakdown train and when he saw the accident scene, he began to cry too.

Smudger: (Crying) Oh Mistress. Y-you were so brave, and strong... I don't know what's going to happen to you. I don't know what managers... going to do to you. It's all my fault I should have been more careful…. I'm sorry Mistress. I'm sorry Shire Horse…. I wish I was never built…..

Mistress: No, no, no, no. Don't say that young Smudger. It was not your fault…. It could have happened to anyone

Shire Horse/Smudger: (Crying) Oh please! Please. We can't let you be scrapped.

Mistress: It's alright boys. I… I want you both to remember something… I've had a long and wonderful life. You've all been such good friends, Duke and Pioneer, and I've had a great time working with you all and especially being your teacher. And come what may for me… just remember what I taught you and you two will be alright.

Shire Horse/Smudger: (Crying) We promise Mistress….

Sunny/Zap Apple: There there now Smudger. There there Shire Horse. there there it'll be alright.

Narrator: The two drivers and ponies picked themselves up and set to work clearing the mess they too were in tears. Smudger and Mistress were soon put to rights and taken to the sheds where the manager was waiting. Both Duke and Pioneer were shocked but Duke felt horrified.

Manager: Oh dear. We have to get you mended as soon as we can arrange it. But we don't have enough money at the moment.

Smudger: Please don't scrap her sir!

Manager: I do not have any plans for that whatsoever, Smudger. We shall leave her in the shed until we can build up enough money to get her restored.

Mistress: Thank you sir.

Narrator: Then the manager turned furiously at both Duke and Pioneer.

Manager: YOU TWO HAVE CAUSED A GREAT DEAL OF TROUBLE DUKE AND PIONEER! YOU ARE TWO ARE TO BE BLUNT, A DISGRACE TO THIS RAILWAY! YOU WILL STAY IN THE SHEDS FOR YOUR ACT OF TRAUNT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!

Duke: (More ashamed than ever before) Yes Sir. I'm very sorry sir.

Pioneer: (Ashamed but not as much) Yeah sir. Sorry sir.

Narrator: After the manager left and Pioneer went to sleep, Duke then looked over across the shed. He saw Shire Horse, the two drivers and all 6 ponies consoling a grieving tear stricken Smudger and when they all left, he then saw Smudger glaring demonically at Duke. His eyes were burning red with both tears and complete fury rage and hatred and Duke began to realise that he had lot to think about.

**Yeah, didn't see that coming, did you? And this also means I'll have to update the list:**

**Duke: (No. 1) 1880-  
Bertram: (No. 2a) 1880-1888  
Mistress: (No. 3) 1880-1889  
Pioneer: (No. 4) 1880-  
Shire Horse: (No. 5) 1880-  
Smudger: (No. 2b) 1888-**

**What will happen to the remaining 4 MSR engines? Find out in part 4.**


	207. The Pioneer's Perish

**Author's notes: This episode is another pretty dark one and there are quite a few in this feature ****length. This time, explaining why Pioneer will never steam again.**

_The Pioneers Parish_

(Crovens Gate, 1990.)

Rusty: Gosh. That's terrible.

Apple Bloom: Did Mistress ever get restored?

Duke: Well… she didn't. The manager was raising money to get her restored, but prioritising it got lower every year until it was eventually forgotten about.

Scootaloo: What about your other 2 brothers Duke? Are they still around?

Duke: Actually… no. Pioneer had one of the worst accidents ever to happen on the railway.

Pipsqueak: What happened?

Narrator: Duke took a deep breath and began to tell the dark tale.

(Mid Sodor days, 1889)

Narrator: The year was 1889, one whole year after Mistress sacrifice that saved Smudger. The engines and the ponies had now more work to do on their own. Without her, the railway began to get busier. As punishment for playing truant, Duke and Pioneer were relegated to working goods trains and shunting and mine works, Shire Horse did mixed duties whilst Smudger worked the passenger services. As time passed, Smudger became bitter and very rude to both Duke and Pioneer. After all, they were reasons why Mistress was gone. Smudger hated Duke and Pioneer and became spiteful to them, much the concern of Shire Horse, Zap Apple, Sunny, James Holden and Marie Ravens.

(Smudger is waiting to start his up passenger journey to Peel Godred when Shire Horse comes clanking next to him with a train of trucks.)

Shire Horse: Look Smudger. I know your still angry at Duke and Pioneer for what they did, but please let it go. I just want what's best for you.

Sunny: Besides, Duke's sorry for what he did last yea….

Smudger : AH SHUT UP! I should have known you'd be the first to go soft on them stupid moron on wheels. Shire Horse and Sunny, we maybe friends but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to let those filthy, rotten George Englands get away with what they did to her.

Zap Apple: But Smudger, ya know it's not right ta hold a …

Smudger: Shut it work horse! I'll get those two engines if it's the last thing I ever do. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a passenger train to pull!

Narrator: And Smudger snorted angrily out the station.

Marie Ravens: Oh dear. He's gotten worse than ever. I have a feeling he's eventually going end up in trouble.

Shire Horse: I fear that too my friend. I do indeed.

Narrator: Soon, the engines, drivers and the ponies grew busier than ever, and with it, Smudger's bitterness grew too. Although Smudger developed into a foul behaviour, Pioneer was worst of all. He was rude and cynical. He rocked and rolled along the line and derailed himself some thought he did it deliberately.

Pioneer: Wahoo! Now this how you ride rails! (Derails around a bend) Wahoo!

Marie Ravens: Oh you have gotta be kidding me! Pioneer, you better not have derailed again (Looks out of his cab, sighs exasperated) And you have…

Sky Dasher: OH FOR PETE SAKE!

Pioneer: What? It was fun! Hahahahaha

Sky Dasher: You know, you really are an idiot!

Narrator: Just then, Smudger showed up.

Pioneer: Hey Smudgy, do I remind you of someone? Hahahahahaha!

Smudger: GGGGRRRRRR!

James Holden: Just ignore that idiot.

Zap Apple: Yeah. He's just trying to get you mad.

Smudger: (Gnashing his teeth) Yeah, and it's slowly startin' to work!

Sky Dasher: HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A TYRRANT!

Pioneer: Ah, shut up and get me back on the rails.

Narrator: Fortunately, the works station wasn't too far and the workmen had little trouble in lifting him back onto the rails, then he puffed off again, with Marie Ravens and Sky Dasher scowling at him. But Pioneer didn't care in the slightest. He just loved tormenting Smudger or Shire Horse whenever he had the chance.

(Pioneer swaggering down the line with his goods train)

Pioneer: Hey, this siding feels very rough. I know… yes, and this will be perfect. (Charges at it.) Wait, whoa! (Comes of the tracks.)

James Holden: You stupid clumsy great engine. Look what you did!

(Just then, Shire Horse passes by with his lead train)

Pioneer: Hey Shire Horse, look at me! Do I remind you of anyone?Hahahaha. Poor old Mistress.

Narrator: Shire Horse ignored him and continued on.

Sky Dasher: Do you think this is funny to torment engines like that? Well, it's not.

Pioneer: Yeah, well it is to me. Mistress was just nothing but a grouchy old buzzard.

(Later, Pioneer is re-railed and he sets off again)

Narrator: Pioneer was derailing himself deliberately at crossovers whenever he had to pass by Shire Horse and Smudger, for he knew that they had great respect for Mistress and loved to torture them immensely.

Duke: I think it would be better if you quit it with the derailing and be more careful. Manager is starting to get really annoyed.

Pioneer: Oh great! Now your taking Mistress' side. Listen, I'll deal with trains my own way. I don't need your advice. Besides, you enjoyed teasing that yankee, didn't you?

Duke: I was wrong and you are too. Please, I'm only trying to lookout for you.

Narrator: But Pioneer just brushed Duke off and left to collect his trucks from the mines. Later that day, he rattled and swayed as he went home.

Sky Dasher: Oh no you don't! I'm not gonna let you….

Narrator: But it was too late. With a loud bump and clunk, Pioneer derailed himself again outside the station just as Smudger came by the water column nearby.

Pioneer: Hey Smudger? Do I remind you of any pathetic steam engine?

Marie Ravens: You'd better knock it off right now.

Narrator: Finally, Smudger snapped.

Smudger: Yes it does remind me of a pathetic engine and that pathetic engine is you Pioneer! You always derailing. You should be scrapped. You're the most pathetic, useless, sorry excuse for an engine. The manager should scrap you.

Narrator: Pioneer was speechless with rage.

Jewel: Smudger! What a thing to say!

Smudger: OY! IF I WANTED YA'LL OPINION I'D ASK. Now shut up and fill up! I don't wanna be near this here sorry pile of scrap iron!

Narrator: And Smudger steamed away, laughing rudely at him.

Pioneer: Ohhh! I'll get that yankee one of these days.

Narrator: Pioneer never got the chance. One day, he was taking a train of trucks from Peel Godred and was going to bring it to the mines at Casy-n-Hawin. He was so determined to pay Smudger out he roughly bumped his trucks hard. Duke was at another platform, ready to take a goods train down to the port

Duke: Mind yourself Pioneer. I beg you. I don't want you to come to a bitter end.

Twilight Dusk: He's right. You've got to be careful. Those trucks will pay you out if you keep bumping them like that.

Narrator: But Pioneer just laughed.

Pioneer: I can handle these trucks my own way. I don't need your advice, traitor!

James Holden: You girls be careful. We don't know what he'll do.

Marie Ravens: Don't worry. We will James my friend.

Narrator: And still laughing, Pioneer puffed away. Duke had sinking feeling at the bottom of his smoke box that this was going to be the last time he'd see his old friend in one piece. Pioneer was rough with the trucks and they grew crosser and crosser.

Truck 1: Lets pay that ruddy Pioneer out!

Truck 2: If he likes to come off the rails, we'll give him a derailment he'll never forget on the mountain road, right at that section after Ulfstead Road.

Narrator: But Pioneer didn't pay attention. This was a big mistake and he paid for it direly.

Marie Ravens: Slow down Pioneer! Their's no rush. We need to take it easy!

Pioneer: Pah! I like it to be exciting.

Narrator: All trains must stop at Ulfstead road to pin down the brakes so that trains don't run out of control. But Pioneer took no notice.

Sky Dasher: WAIT PIONEER! WAIT!

Narrator: But Pioneer didn't wait. He was thinking what he'd say to Smudger and Shire Horse when they next met. The trucks chance had come.

Trucks: ON! ON! ON!

Narrator: And clashing and banging their buffers, they pushed Pioneer down the mountain road. Pioneer, taken by surprise, couldn't stop them and they rattled dangerously down the Mountain Road. He was very frightened. The rails were slippery due to an April shower, so his brakes couldn't hold him.

Pioneer: I got to stop! I got to stop!

Narrator: They rattled towards the third tunnel and were heading towards the difficult bend. Marie Ravens and Sky Dasher did all they could but Pioneer couldn't stop.

Marie Ravens: JUMP FOR IT SKY DASHER!

Narrator: Marie Ravens and Sky Dasher jumped from the cab. The guard jumped from the van as poor Pioneer sped helplessly along. Through the third tunnel, he shut his eyes as he hit the curve and he and the entire train flew off the sharp bend and landed into the ravine bellow with a loud crash. It soon followed by an a loud** BANG! **that echoed all around the valley. Soon, word came round to both Ballamoddey and Arlesburgh. Duke left his trucks and went to collect the breakdown train from the top station. Twilight Dusk coupled Duke to the breakdown train and climbed back into the brown engine's cab. James Holden opened the regulator and Duke clanked down the line. When they reached Ulfstead Road, they found to their relief, Sky Dasher and Marie Ravens still alive.

James Holden: Marie! Oh thank goodness your alive. What happened?

Marie Ravens: Pioneer has gone and flung himself off the mountain road. I called for help and Shire Horse and Smudger are coming up from Arlesdale with a breakdown train as well.

Sky Dasher: And that's not all. We also heard a loud 'Bang!' when hit the bottom and smoke rising. I think his boiler exploded.

Narrator: Marie Ravens and Sky Dasher climbed aboard and Duke puffed away to the accident sight. When they arrived, the scene was a horrifying sight. The brake van and trucks were all burnt to a crisp and there, beneath the burnt rolling stock was the charred remains of Pioneer. It was the most horrifying sight that ponies, drivers Duke and Shire Horse ever saw, but to Smudger it was like a masterpiece. He didn't say a word but smiled devilishly as they workmen and the ponies cleared the mess. Duke gave a mournful sigh and said wisely to himself.

Duke: I did warn him to be careful, but he wouldn't listen.

Narrator: In the end, Pioneer was scrapped and what was left was used for spare parts for Duke and Shire Horse. After losing 2 of his brothers and his one and only sister, Duke realised what it meant to be a true leader and example to other engines, and from that day on became the wise and kind figure that he is today.

**Ok, update the list:**

**Duke: 1880-  
Bertram: 1880-1888  
Mistress: 1880-1889  
Pioneer: 1880-1889  
Shire Horse: 1880-  
Smudger: 1888-**

**Yeah. This is also the main shifting point in Duke's character, making him the wise and kind figure he is today. Next one is about a double ****fairlie. And no, it's not Mighty Mac! Ok, I want to make that clear 1st. See you then.**


End file.
